Harry Potter et le Lien Sacre
by Breizhonat
Summary: Dernieres mises au point, quelques verites devoilees, une quete a risque et un hero qui peu a peu bascule. Rien ne va plus.
1. chapitre 1

Bonjour! Une petite precision avant de commencer: j'ecris a partir d'un clavier anglais, il n'y a malheureusement pas d'accents dans mon texte. Je m'en excuse et espere que cela ne gachera pas la lecture. Au passage, n'hesitez pas a laisser des "reviews", ca fait toujours plaisir! Merci!  
  
  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
  
  
"-Il en est hors de question!" s'ecria Molly Weasley devant les regards suppliants des deux jeunes filles. "Non mais vous vous rendez compte! N'avez-vous aucune notion de ce qui se passe autour de vous?  
  
-Mais Maman."protesta Ginny.  
  
"-Non! Je ne vous laisserais pas aller a Pre-au-lard toutes les deux, pas toutes seules! Et non, il est inutile d'insister! Rajouta-t-elle, alors qu'elles s'appretaient a trouver une raison valable. "La conversation est close!" Mrs Weasley tourna les talons et s'en fut dans la cuisine, laissant Hermione et Ginny penaudes.  
  
"-C'est vraiment injuste! grommela Ginny. Je ne vois pas ce qu'on risque, Pre-au-lard est toujours plein de monde. Ce n'est pas comme si on voulait y aller en soiree quand tout est desert et sombre.  
  
-C'est justement aux endroits populaires que Tu-Sais-Qui aime attaquer, lui repliqua Hermione.  
  
-Oui, mais si tu y penses bien, cela fait un bon bout de temps que rien ne s'est passe. Peut-etre qu'Il n'a pas survecu apres tout. Tu sais que les journaux aiment a exagerer et dramatiser tout et n'importe quoi.  
  
-J'aimerais te croire, Ginny, repondit Hermione songeuse. Peut-etre que si Ron nous accompagnait, ta mere accepterait-elle de nous laisser y aller. Allons lui demander.  
  
-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idee. Tu as vu comment il est? Depuis le debut des vacances il est grincheux. S'il nous accompagne, ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir! Je te parie qu'il faudra qu'on le traine comme un boulet!  
  
-Bah! Essayons quand meme!"  
  
Les deux filles monterent a la chambre de Ron et frapperent a la porte.  
  
"-Quoi?"fut la reponse tres aimable de Ron. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
"Ca promet!"pensa-t-elle. " On peut rentrer?  
  
-Mouais." Repondit-il d'une voix loin d'etre enthousiaste.  
  
Elles penetrerent dans la piece, ou un Ron completement ebouriffe etait affale sur son lit. Il regnait dans sa chambre un desordre incroyable et Hermione parut un peu embarrassee d'etre temoin du laisser-aller de son ami. Ginny, quant a elle, ne parut pas remarquer du tout le chamboulement de l'endroit, bien qu'il lui fallut enjamber livres et autres objects pour parvenir enfin pres du lit de son frere. Elle devait sans doute y etre habituee maintenant, pensa Hermione.  
  
Elles parvinrent neanmoins a se faire une petite place sur son lit, tandis que Ron les devisageait d'un drole d'oeil.  
  
"On te derange?questionna sa soeur.  
  
-Non, pas vraiment. Je m'ennuie, c'est tout.  
  
-Alors pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas a Pre-au-lard avec nous? Maman ne veut pas que Hermione et moi nous y allions toutes seules. Elle changera peut- etre d'avis si on se fait accompagner d'un jeune homme costaud.  
  
-C'est ca, moques-toi de moi! retorqua Ron de mauvaise humeur. Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que vous voulez y faire la-bas? Des empletes pour demoiselles? Desole mais ca ne m'enchante pas plus que ca! Alors elle me va ma nouvelle robe? Tu crois que la couleur va bien avec celle de mes chaussures?" Il s'etait mis a parler avec une voix haut perchee, taquinant les deux filles, qui n'apprecierent pas du tout. Sa soeur se leva et sortit de la piece. "Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il est casse-pieds!" Hermione s'appretait a la suivre, mais se retourna lorsqu'elle parvint a la porte.  
  
"-Ron, qu'est ce qui ne va pas? Il fait beau, on est en vacances, tout est calme..Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse?"  
  
Le jeune garcon soupira, puis se decida a regarder son amie. "-Ca m'enerve d'etre le seul garcon ici. Ne le prends pas mal, mais ca me manque de ne pas avoir George et Fred. Tu parles, maintenant qu'il se sont pris un appartement a Londres, on ne les voit plus si souvent. Meme Percy me manque, c'est dire! Avec mon pere, ils passent tout leur temps au ministere.  
  
-Voyons, tu savais bien que ca arriverait un jour. Et puis il y a de quoi s'occuper.  
  
-Ce qui m'agace le plus c'est de ne pas pouvoir voir Harry. Franchement! On ne peut meme pas lui ecrire! Je trouve que Dumbledore exagere.  
  
-Ne sois pas si borne! Tu sais tres bien que Dumbledore agit de la maniere qu'il estime correcte!  
  
-Ouais tu parles! Moi je trouve qu'avec l'age, il devient serieusement paranoiaque! Non mais vraiment! Lui interdire de recevoir du courrier par hiboux, sous pretexte qu'on ne sais jamais, Tu-Sais-Qui pourrait savoir ou il se trouve!  
  
-Ron! Arrete! l'interrompit Hermione excedee. Ta reaction est totalement egoiste! Dumbledore sais ce qu'il fait, un point c'est tout! Moi aussi j'aimerais savoir comment va Harry, mais tant qu'on n'a pas de nouvelles, c'est que tout va bien."  
  
Ron lacha de nouveau un soupir. Bien sur il savait que Hermione avait raison, et sans doute ressentait-elle la meme chose que lui, mais il ne pouvait s'y faire. Voldemort etait bel et bien de retour, probablement aussi puissant qu'avant, les mangemorts a ses cotes, ralliant tous les sorciers epris de pouvoir. Que pourrait faire Harry, isole de tous, sans aucun acces a la magie, si Il decouvrait ou il se trouvait? Comment un garcon de quinze ans pourrait se defendre contre un des plus grands sorciers? Bien sur, Harry avait fait jusque la preuve de combativite et de talent, mais.  
  
"-Allez Ron! Ca ne sert a rien de ruminer dans ton coin. Tu crois que Harry aimerais te voir dans cet etat? Viens avec nous faire un tour, tu verras ca te changeras les idees.  
  
-Bof!  
  
-D'accord, je te propose un marche. On envoie une lettre a Harry de la maniere Moldue, et ensuite tu nous accompagnes. Qu'en penses-tu?"  
  
Le visage de Ron s'eclaira un peu, mais il fronca cependant les sourcils. "-J'ignore comment on fait." Hermione lui expliqua rapidement et ils se procurerent une feuille de papier, de l'encre et une plume.  
  
"Cher Harry,  
  
Etant donne que nous ne pouvons pas correspondre autrement, nous avons decide d'utiliser cette maniere-la, qui doit t'etre familiere, en esperant que cette lettre ne soit pas interceptee par tes Moldus! Nous allons tous bien. Je passe quelques jours chez Ron et Ginny. Il n'y a pas grand chose de nouveau dans le monde des sorciers. Tout est plus ou moins normal. Nous esperons que tout se passe bien pour toi et avons grande hate de te revoir.  
  
Si tu recois cette lettre, n'oublies pas de nous repondre. Nous t'ecrirons un peu plus!  
  
A bientot et prends soin de toi!  
  
Hermione  
  
Salut Harry  
  
Donnes nous vite de tes nouvelles! J'espere que Dumbledore te laisseras bientot venir ici.  
  
A tres bientot (j'espere!)  
  
Ron"  
  
"-Il ne me restera plus qu'a aller chercher une enveloppe et un timbre et l'expedier!" s'ecria Hermione en un cri de victoire.  
  
Elle parvint a sortir Ron de sa chambre et ils se ruerent au rez de chaussee, ou se trouvaient Mrs Weasley et Ginny. Cette derniere etait visiblement encore en train d'essayer de convaincre sa mere d'accepter la sortie, bien que cela ne semblait pas aboutir du tout. Lorsque Ron et Hermione entrerent dans la piece, Ginny se tourna vers eux cherchant du renfort.  
  
"-Mrs Weasley, Ron a accepte de se joindre a nous. J'espere que vous ne verrez pas d'inconvenients a ce que nous y allions maintenant. Nous serons de retour en fin d'apres-midi, c'est promis."  
  
Molly Weasley poussa un soupir de defaite. "Tres bien, mais je veux que vous restiez ensemble et faites en sorte d'etre de retour pour cinq heures. Est-ce clair?" Ses paroles furent accompagnees d'acquiescements unanimes, ce qui lui arracha un sourire.  
  
"-A propos, intervint Hermione, nous allons expedier une lettre a Harry par la voie Moldue, voulez-vous lui ecrire un petit mot?"  
  
Mrs Weasley, qui s'en remettait a ses occupations, se retourna brusquement a ces paroles et leur lanca un regard qui ne presageait rien de bon. En effet, elle laissa exploser sa colere:  
  
"-Mais vous etes devenus fous?!Ne vous rappeler vous donc pas de ce qu'a dit le professeur Dumbledore? Nous ne devons en aucun cas essayer de contacter Harry, de quelle maniere que se soit! Vous croyez vraiment qu'il n'a pas eut assez d'ennuis comme ca?  
  
-On voulait juste avoir de ses nouvelles, Maman, retorqua Ron. C'est vrai, quoi, ca ne doit pas etre drole pour lui la-bas."  
  
Sa mere se radoucit un peu. Il est vrai que des la premiere fois qu'elle avait rencontre Harry, elle avait enormement apprecie le jeune garcon. Il s'etait avere poli, simple et tres sympathique. De plus, tous ses enfants s'etaient egalement lies d'amitie avec lui.  
  
"-Je comprends votre envie de le contacter, mais comme vous le savez, cela ne ferait que mettre sa vie en peril. C'est sans doute la-bas qu'il est le plus en securite. Seul Dumbledore decidera quand sera venu le moment de relacher les mesures de securites mises en place autour de lui. Il vous faudra encore etre patients, je le crains."  
  
Sur ces mots elle s'en fut, tout en leur repetant encore une fois maintes recommendations.  
  
Ils se depecherent de se preparer et quitterent la demeure des Weasleys. Le soleil etait haut dans le ciel tandis qu'une legere brise temperait l'air ambiant. Hermione et Ginny n'avaient pas perdu de leur enthousiasme et le visage de Ron etait presque parvenu a se vetir d'un sourire.  
  
En route pour Pre-Au-Lard! 


	2. HPchapitre 2

Chapitre 2  
  
"-N'as-tu pas encore termine d'arroser les plantes?" hurla la Tante Petunia, passant sa tete par la fenetre du salon, tandis que Harry s'affairait dans le jardin, un arrosoir a la main.  
  
"-Presque!" repondit le jeune garcon en soupirant.  
  
"Mon dieu, pensa-t-il, que ne donnerais-je pas pour etre loin, tres loin d'ici." En effet, depuis qu'il etait revenu passer les vacances au 4, Privet Drive, les Dursleys n'avaient eut de cesse de lui mener la vie dure. Tout comme au bon vieux temps...  
  
Les consignes d'Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, l'ecole de sorcelerie ou Harry avait passe ses quatre dernieres annees scolaires, avaient ete on ne peut plus claires. Pas de magie. Aussi simple que cela! Si Harry continuait a etre entoure de magie, il n'en serait que plus facile pour Voldemort de le retrouver et la...  
  
Le mage noir, il le savait, ne lui laisserait plus aucunes chances. Depuis ce jour fatal qui a vu le deces de ses parents, leurs chemins n'ont eut de cesse de se croiser encore et encore. Harry etait parfaitement conscient que malgre les efforts de Dumbledore pour l'ecarter du monde sorcier et des dangers impliques, Voldemort et lui se retrouveraient de nouveau face a face. De plus, ils avaient desormais le meme sang, et selon le professeur Dumbledore, il pourrait etre aise pour le maitre des tenebres de retrouver sa moitie. Il avait d'ailleurs compare ce phenomene a cet imperceptible lien qui unit une mere et son enfant.  
  
Harry se sentait fatigue, las. Il ne pouvait se faire a l'idee que Cedric Digorry avait perdu la vie en partie par sa faute. Tout comme ses parents, dans leur desir de le proteger. Bien sur, il n'aurait pas pu y prevenir, mais n'etait-ce pas tout simplement parce qu'il existait que tout cela s'etait passe? Ses parents, Cedric, seraient sans doute encore en vie si Harry n'etait jamais venu au monde. Il y a quatorze ans, il avait redonne confiance et joie aux sorciers en contrant malgre lui, le sort que Voldemort lui avait lance et par la meme l'avait reduit a une loque spirituelle. Des lors, Harry etait devenu celebre, bien que l'ignorant jusqu'a son onzieme anniversaire. Maintenant, chacun devait dorenavant savoir que ce fut grace ou a cause de lui qu'Il etait de retour physiquement. Et si dans le passe, Voldemort avait creer de nombreuses catastrophes et seme une terreur sans nom, son retour s'annoncait fracassant. Il se devait de se venger. Et ce fait, Harry ne le savait que trop bien.  
  
"Tu as l'intention de revasser encore longtemps?" la voix de sa tante l'arracha a ses songes.  
  
Toujours en train de crier, celle-la, pensa-t-il avec lassitude.  
  
Les Dursleys avaient retrouve une totale confiance autour de Harry depuis que Dumbledore leur avait fait part de son desir de couper le jeune garcon du monde magique. Harry, etant prive de sa baguette, il ne pourrait pas leur lancer un sort quelconque. De meme que aucun autre sorcier n'aurait le droit de l'approcher ou meme simplement de le contacter, ils n'avaient plus rien a craindre. Dumbledore et les Dursleys avaient en quelques sortes passer un pacte: si ils acceptaient de veiller a la securite de Harry jusqu'a ce que tout danger soit ecarte, il leur avait promis qu'apres tous ces evenements, Harry partirait vivre ailleurs. Cette promesse avait bien entendu rejouit tout le monde, y compris Harry. Enfin, le vieil homme avait confie au jeune sorcier, que sa baguette etait dissimulee quelque part dans la maison, au cas extreme ou il aurait besoin de se defendre. Il lui avait assure qu'il la decouvrirait facilement si besoin etait. Meme Hedwidge, sa chouette, lui avait ete confisquee.  
  
"-Viens-donc m'aider a eplucher les legumes! Vernon ne devrait tarder et le repas a interet a etre pret!"  
  
Harry se mit a la tache, son esprit ne pretant pas attention aux railleries et insultes de sa tante. Son cousin Dudley ne passait pas ses vacances ici. En effet, les parents Dursley avaient un peu craint pour la securite de leur petit garcon et l'avaient envoyer passer quelques semaines chez un camarade. Cela allegeait le sejour de Harry, il n'avait pas a supporter les niaiseries de son cousin et des parents! De plus, les repas etaient un peu plus copieux que d'ordinaire. Il n'avait pas a subir, lui aussi, les inconvenients des regimes imposes a toute la famille dans le seul but de permettre a Dudley de perdre du poids.  
  
"Zut!s'ecria Harry, alors que la pomme de terre qu'il epluchait lui glissa des mains.  
  
_Mais quel imbecile!" S'epoumonna la tante Petunia. D'un geste rageur, elle le poussa vers la porte. "Allez! Fiches le camp dans ta chambre, espece de bon a rien! Meme pas fichu de peler une malheureuse pomme de terre! La vie est moins facile sans baguette magique, hein?"  
  
Harry entendit a peine la derniere phrase. Il referma la porte de sa chambre derriere lui et s'assit sur son lit. Il se sentit soudain vide, seule une profonde tristesse s'empara de lui. Non pas a cause des paroles de sa tante, ca, ca ne le touchait plus du tout. En verite elles lui passaient completement a travers. Non, ce qui le deprimait, c'etait ce fardeau qu'il lui fallait porter constamment. Il avait ete tellement heureux d'apprendre qu'il etait un sorcier. Apres tout n'est-ce pas un monde qui fascine, petits et grands? Mis a part les Dursleys, bien sur! Il aimait ca, la sorcelerie. La metamorphose, les cours de defenses contre le mal et surtout le quidditch. Il ne pourrait pas vivre sans cela. Mais s'il n'y avait pas eut cette menace au dela de ces quatre murs, s'il n'avait pas ete un sorcier, il aurait pu partir d'ici, entrer dans un pensionnat, faire quelques petits boulots. Et surtout vivre une vie plus ou moins normale, sans avoir cette epee de Damocles au dessus de la tete.  
  
Il poussa un profond soupir et passa la piece en revue. Bien qu'etant de taille normale, Harry n'avait pas beaucoup de place pour lui meme. En effet, un amas impressionnant d'objets, de vieux jouets ayant appartenus a son cousin qui refusait de s'en separer et de vieux meubles, occupait a peu pres les deux tiers de la chambre. Le reste comportait un lit et une petite commode. De toutes facons Harry n'avait pas besoin de plus, ne possedant pas grand chose.  
  
La fenetre avait ete habillee de barreaux par Dumbledore, au cas ou l'idee viendrait au jeune sorcier de s'enfuir d'ici. D'ailleurs, des qu'il quittait sa chambre, son oncle ou sa tante faisait en sorte de garder un oeil sur lui. En somme, il n'avait aucun contact du tout avec les mondes exterieurs, moldu ou sorcier.  
  
Il pensa a ses amis, Ron et Hermione. Que pouvaient-ils bien faire de leur vacances? Il aurait tant aime avoir de leurs nouvelles. Il songea que dans quelques jours il allait avoir quinze ans et qu'il n'aurait probablement pas de petits mots comme les annees precedentes. Il etait inutile de compter sur les Dursleys. Ils ne s'en etaient jamais preoccupes.  
  
Harry s'allongea, les yeux rives au plafond, tandis que sa tete s'alourdissait sous les multiples pensees et tourments. Il resta ainsi pendant longtemps. Il entendit vaguement son oncle rentrer de son travail, puis quelques minutes apres la cle tourna dans la serrure de sa porte. " Ca t'empecheras d'etre tente de sortir pendant la nuit" lui avait-on dit. Tout cela etait devenu une routine que les Dursley appreciaient enormement. Ah, la routine! Que chaque jour soit semblable au precedent. Avec eux, au moins, pas de mauvaises surprises, s'etait dit Harry.  
  
Il ne fut pas appele pour diner. Son esprit s'envola un peu et le plafond s'embruma. Il sombra dans le sommeil. 


	3. chapitre 3

Chapitre 3  
  
  
  
Des que la lourde porte de bois s'ouvrit, le vieil homme se leva de son fauteuil et s'appreta a accueillir ses visiteurs. Une dame d'age mur aux cheveux grisonnants et vetue d'une longue robe en velours vert penetra dans la piece, suivie d'un homme aux cheveux gras enveloppe d'une cape noire .  
  
"Bonjour Professeur! salua la femme.  
  
-Professeur Dumbledore! poursuivit l'homme.  
  
-Minerva, Severus. Mes amis, je suis desole de vous avoir fait deranger durant vos vacances, mais il fallait que je vous consulte au sujet d'un probleme qui me tracasse. Je vous en prie, mettez-vous a votre aise."  
  
Il les invita a prendre place sur les chaises pres de son bureau. Il s'assit en face d'eux. Les nouveaux arrivants, qui n'etaient autres que Minerva McGhonagal et Severus Rogue, respectivement professeurs de metamorphose et de potions, ne purent que constater a quel point le directeur de Poudlard semblait fatigue et preoccupe. Il etait d'ordinaire d'un naturel calme et avait pour philosophie que chaque probleme a une solution qu'un chacun finit toujours par trouver et qu'il est inutile de trop s'en soucier.  
  
"- Voila, commenca-t-il, comme vous le savez, nous n'avons pas entendu parler de Voldemort depuis le Tournoi des trois sorciers. Ce qui n'est pas necessairement bon signe. La rentree des classes est prevue dans a peu pres un mois. J'avoue que cela ne m'enchante pas de faire venir ici tous ces enfants. Je crains que les mesures de securites de Poudlard ne soit plus assez efficaces pour nous proteger. De plus, les deux cibles principales de Voldemort se trouveront ici-meme. Toi, Severus, et Harry Potter.  
  
-Laissez-moi partir, Albus, interrompit Rogue. Nous avons besoin de rassembler le plus de sorciers possible dans notre camp. Je suis pres a me charger de cela. Quant a Potter, n'est-il pas preferable et plus sur de le laisser chez les moldus?  
  
-Impossible Severus, soupira Dumbledore. Nous avons besoin de toi ici. Nous ne pouvons pas te perdre. Pour ce qui est de Harry, il est necessaire qu'il poursuive une scolarite normale. Comme vous le savez, nous comptons tous enormement sur lui. Il est un atout majeur dans ce combat, meme si il l'ignore encore. J'ai pense que l'on pourrait retarder le retour en classe. Q'en pensez-vous?"  
  
Pour la premiere fois depuis qu'ils etaient arrives, McGonagal prit la parole. "Ne croyez-vous pas que les enfants sont exposes aux memes risques chez eux? Poudlard possede un systeme de protection que peu d'habitats individuels ont. Nous pouvons egalement instaurer de nouvelles regles de disciplines.  
  
-Je suis confus, Minerva. Je sais que l'ecole est dotee de systemes infaillibles. N'importe quel sorcier s'y casseraient les dents, et je ne vois pas quels sortileges pourraient tromper nos remparts, mais.j'ai peur de faillir a la confiance que nous donneront tous ces parents lorsqu'ils quitteront leurs enfants a la gare. Qui sait ou en est Voldemort? Rappelez- vous, ce n'est pas si loin, ses pouvoirs etaient immenses a l'epoque. Personne ne sait encore leur etendue dorenavant. N'oubliez pas que dans ses veines coule egalement le sang de Harry Potter. Je suis convaincu que Harry deviendra un grand sorcier, et il est evident que Voldemort le pense aussi. Il ne perdrait pas autant de temps a vouloir l'eliminer s'il en etait autrement.  
  
-Les pouvoirs de Vous-savez-qui sont peut-etre grands, mais il n'est jamais parvenu a vous ebranler, reprit McGonagal avec conviction.  
  
-Aah! Dans le temps, peut-etre pas, Minerva, mais maintenant? Il possede une seconde jeunesse. Ce sang jeune l'aura revigore, crois-moi."  
  
Un silence pesant s'installa dans le bureau du directeur, chacun comtemplant les differentes options s'offrant a eux. Malheureusement, il y en avait tres peu. Dumbledore songea alors que la proposition de Rogue, n'etait apres tout peut etre pas a ecarter. Il les en informa.  
  
"-Cependant, il y a tout de meme un detail qui m'ennuie. Admettons que ni toi Severus, ni Harry ne soyiez presents a Poudlard a la rentree, comment Voldemort saura-t-il qu'il lui faudra chercher ailleurs?  
  
-Il vous faudra annoncer lors de la ceremonie de repartition, que je suis parti enseigner dans une autre ecole par exemple. Et de meme pour Potter. La nouvelle se repandra ineluctablement dans les familles, et avec un peu de chance, parviendra jusqu'a Voldemort.  
  
-Dans ce cas il serait grand-temps de chercher un nouveau professeur de potions. Ce qui fait un delai tres court." Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, et adressa malgre tout un sourire a ses deux accolytes. "Je ne sais qu'elle decision prendre pour l'instant. Je vous propose d'y reflechir, tous les trois. Surtout n'hesitez pas a me faire part de n'importe quelle propositions, on ne sait jamais! Que pensez-vous d'une autre reunion, d'ici deux jours, pour on reparler et finalement decider de la marche a suivre?"  
  
Les deux professeurs acquiescerent, et apres une bonne poignee de mains avec leur superieur et ami, prirent conge. Dumbledore regarda la porte se refermer et poussa de nouveau un profond soupir. Lentement, il se retourna et se dirigea a sa fenetre, pres de laquelle Fumseck, son phoenix somnolait. Il caressa nonchalemment le plumage soyeux, et noya son regard au dela de la fenetre, dans la verdure flamboyante du parc qui s'etalait au-dessous de lui.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Merci Mister-Master pour tes reviews. Le chapitre 4 est en chantier! Un peu plus d'action prevu pour la suite.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
lk 


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4  
  
  
  
Etant malgre tout parvenus a obtenir la permission de Mrs Weasley, Ron, Ginny et Hermione arriverent a Pre-au-lard. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils decouvrirent que le village regorgeait de monde. En effet, une foule compacte avait envahit les rues. Au-dessus d'eux, un brouhaha de voix, de rires et de musiques lointaines planait comme un nuage. Ce qui fit sourire les trois amis, fut l'ambiance de fete qui y regnait. Les sorciers avaient continue a vivre le plus normalement possible, et il semblait que la menace pesant sur leur monde, avait momentanement quitte leur esprits. Devant ce spectacle charge de bonne humeur, meme Ron avait retrouve son sourire. D'ailleurs, il ne cessa de s'extasier, comme a son habitude, devant les decorations colorees des boutiques ou encore devant les friandises geantes que tenaient les enfants. Ses yeux avaient litteralement doubles de grandeur, et ses papilles gustatives lui predisaient un festin sans precedent. Bien sur, Hermione et Ginny le taquinerent, mais toutes deux paraissaient soulagees de le voir ainsi.  
  
"-Bien! dit-il en se frottant les mains, par ou commencons-nous?  
  
-Allons par la, repondit Hermione en pointant l'endroit qui semblait le plus populaire. C'est de la-bas que vient la musique!  
  
-On pourrait peut-etre gouter de ces bonbons-la, avant. Non?" reprit Ron en leur jetant un regard tout timide. Il designa une jeune sorciere se regalant d'une enorme spirale rose et verte montee sur ce qui ressemblait a une copie de baguette magique. Par l'expression de son visage, il etait evident qu'elle appreciait beaucoup la gourmandise qu'elle tenait.  
  
Les deux filles tirerent Ron par la manche, tandis que ses yeux resterent rives sur l'objet de ses desirs. Tous trois parvinrent tant bien que mal a se frayer un passage parmi la troupe de badeaux. Ce qui apparu devant eux les laissa bouche bee. Sur un immense champs, avaient, semblait- il, pousse une multitude de petits stands, autour desquels grouillaient les sorciers en quete de divertissement.  
  
"-Waouh! s'exclama Hermione, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. C'est comme chez les moldus!" Son intervention suscita une demande visuelle de la part de ses amis. "C'est ce qu'ils appelent une foire, ou fete foraine. Regardez, il y a meme des maneges. Seulement, tout, ici, est ensorcele!"  
  
Bien qu'ils n'aient compris qu'a moitie ce qu'elle venait de leur dire, Ron et Ginny devinerent que c'etait une bonne nouvelle. Ils allaient s'amuser en perspective. Elle les attira vers le premier jeu sur leur droite. C'etait un grand cercle, comprenant tout autour plusieurs baguettes magiques. Chacune d'elles etaient "reliees" a une personne flottant dans les airs, la dirigeant selon son bon vouloir. Les sorciers ainsi suspendus avaint vraiment l'air de passer du bon temps. Leurs rires et cris en etaient la preuve.  
  
"-On y va?" demanda Ginny, des etincelles dans les yeux. Ses compagnons accepterent avec joie. Il leur fallut cependant attendre leur tour un moment, car la queue devant eux etait assez longue. Tout en patientant, Ron apercu un de leurs camarades d'ecole, Dean Thomas, dans le cercle, se faisant agiter de par et d'autre, puis tournoyer, dans des grands eclats de rire. "Waouh! Ca a vraiment l'air amusant!", fut tout ce qu'il trouva a dire.  
  
Lorsque vient leur tour, un jeune sorcier leur expliqua la marche a suivre. "En fait, c'est tres simple. Prenez la baguette que voulez dans les mains et tenez-la pendant quelques secondes en prononcant Folla Agitata Periatus, puis placez-vous a l'interieur du cercle. Essayez de vider votre esprit et sentez-vous leger. Ca fonctionnera encore mieux."  
  
Ils procederent tel qu'on leur avait indique et soudain ils se sentirent decoller du sol. Ils eclaterent de rire tandis que les baguettes leur faisaient faire toutes sortes de figures, toutes plus compliquees les unes que les autres. Et bien que les sensations qu'ils eprouverent s'apparentaient beaucoup a celles ressenties sur un balai, le fait de ne pas etre maitre de la situation leur plut enormement. Ils se virent secoues brusquement de droite a gauche, de haut en bas, retournes en arriere puis en avant tandis que leur bras et jambes s'agitaient et pendaient mollement, ayant des difficultes a suivre les mouvements.Comme toujours, Hermione parvint a faire un sans faute, alors que Ron descendait parfois un peu trop pres du sol. Ce fut les joues rosies qu'ils laisserent la place a d'autres personnes assoiffees de sensations inhabituelles. Alors qu'ils quittaient le stand, ils eurent grand-peine a reprendre leur souffle et a retrouver leur serieux. Les commentaires allerent bon train sur ce qu'ils avaient resentit.  
  
"Bien sur, Ron, tu n'as pas ecoute entierement ce qu'il nous a dit avant de commencer, lui dit Hermione. Vides ton esprit et sens-toi leger! Tu ne l'a pas fait, n'est-ce pas?  
  
-Attends Hermione, c'est facile a dire! Tu crois peut-etre que je n'aie pas essaye? De toutes facons on sait bien que tu reussis toujours tout. C'est pas un scoop! Ginny aussi, elle a eut un peu de mal!  
  
-C'est pas vrai! rencherit sa soeur, prenant un air offense. Je suis allee plus haut que toi!  
  
-Oui, d'accord, mais vous oubliez aussi que vous etes des filles, donc vous etes plus legeres!  
  
-Ca n'a absolument rien a voir. Il y avait des hommes adultes qui y parvenaient tres bien!" reprit Hermione d'un ton sans replique.  
  
Pour couper court a cette discussion qui prenait un tournant qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, Ginny attira leur attention sur un autre stand a quelques pas d'eux, d'ou des cris suivis d'eclats de rire leur parvenaient. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient, ils remarquerent que certains sorciers presentaient d'extraordinaires defauts physiques. Ils croiserent une jeune fille a l'epaisse criniere orange, jaune et bleue, et aux joues ecarlates tandis que ses amis s'amusaient de son air honteux. Un autre sorcier d'age mur se trouvait pourvu d'enormes oreilles d'elephant qu'il vit claquer au grand plaisir de ses compagnons. Ron, Hermione et Ginny se placerent devant le comptoir derriere lequel se tenait un petit homme aux longs cheveux blancs et a l'oeil malicieux.  
  
-Approchez mes amis.dit-il de sa voix tremblante, un sourire au coin des levres. J'ai l'impression que ca vous tente.et que vous ne pensez pas qu'il puisse vous arriver un petit desagrement comme ceux que vous venez de voir.Je me trompe?  
  
Les trois amis lui sourirent, avec la meme malice. " Alors, que devons-nous faire?" lui demanda Hermione avec assurance. Il leur designa cinq recipients places en rang derriere lui, sous lesquels se trouvaient un animal different. Il les souleva les uns apres les autres, devoilant un chat, un lapin, un crapaud, un rat et une creature qu'aucuns des enfants n'avaient jamais vu. Il la presenta comme etant un Haucorna. C'etait une petite bete d'environ vingt centimetres de hauteur, avec une petite tete ressemblant a celle d'une fouine, une corne entre les deux yeux et son corps au pelage rouge vif etait supporte par six pattes. Elle emit un rire mesquin en voyant les trois jeunes sorciers la fixer avec des regards intrigues. Bien que ne sentant pas eux-memes particulierement attires par l'animal, ils ne purent s'empecher de songer que Hagrid auraient problablement fondu d'amour pour "l'adorable" petite bete! Il s'avera d'ailleurs que le vieux sorcier lui-meme semblait avoir une affection toute particuliere pour son Haucorna.  
  
"-Ne vous fiez pas a son regard charmeur."murmura-t-il, ses yeux se voilant de mystere. Ce qui fit sourire encore plus Ron qui se promit de presenter Hagrid a ce personnage qui semblait tout aussi fou que le garde-chasse de Poudlard. "Dans un instant, je vais faire bouger les differents recipients, il vous faudra pointer votre baguette sur celui qui ne contient pas l'Haucorna en prononcant Revelatum. Mefiez-vous, s'il se trouve en dessous, il vous jettera un sort.Par contre, si vous l'evitez, l'animal qui se trouvera sous la boite sera a vous".  
  
L'idee d'etre recompenses par le gain d'un animal enchanta les trois jeunes gens. Ils se concerterent pour savoir lequel d'entre eux allait relever le defi. Hermione, toujours aussi enthousiaste devant un challenge, sortit sa baguette et se rapprocha le plus pres possible du comptoir. Ses yeux se retrecirent alors que tout son corps se tendait dans un grand effort de concentration. Le vieil homme prononca une incantation et les boites se melangerent a une vitesse folle. Hermione, mais aussi Ron et Ginny, tentait de garder a l'oeil celle sous laquelle se trouvait l'Haucorna. Lorsqu'elles s'arreterent de bouger, la jeune fille se mordit la levre inferieure et les sourcils fronces, se tourna vers ses amis. L'expression de leur visages lui confirma qu'ils n'avaient pas plus d'idees qu'elle sur la position de la boite a eviter. Elle poussa un profond soupir et pointa sa baguette sur le deuxieme recipient en partant de la gauche. "Revelatum!" Il se souleva et l'Haucorna apparut, un grand sourire devoilant ses inombrables petites dents. Il poussa un petit cri de victoire et une douce lumiere bleue se degagea de sa corne et vint frapper Hermione. Elle fut envelopee d'une brume et les deux Weasleys attendirent impatiemment qu'elle se fut dissipee. Alors Hermione leur apparut, les yeux equarquilles, scrutant leur reaction. Elle se sentait incroyablement legere, envahie d'une certaine liberte de mouvement. Malheureusement devant la bouche-bee de Ron et le regard gene de Ginny, elle sut que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
  
"-Euh.Hermione,..tes cheveux."pointa Ron, tres hesitant. La sorciere leva sa main jusqu'a sa tete et ne rencontra rien. Le vide! Son crane etait desesperement lisse. Son epaisse chevelure avait completement disparue. Elle poussa un cri, tandis qu'elle continuait de se passer la main sur la tete, n'osant pas croire qu'elle etait devenue chauve.  
  
"-C'est impossible! s'ecria t-elle, les larmes aux bords des yeux. Monsieur, s'il vous plait, rendez-moi mes cheveux!  
  
-Je ne peut rien y faire, mademoiselle, je suis desole, repondit le vieux sorcier, un rictus au coin des levres. C'est la decision de l'Haucorna. Petit farceur, n'est-ce pas?  
  
-Mais il y a bien un contre-sort! reprit Hermione, la voix etouffee. Je ne peut pas attendre qu'ils repoussent! Ca va prendre des mois!  
  
-Qui vous dit qu'il faudra attendre? Ce n'est pas un sort definitif! Il ne dure que quelques minutes. Vous oubliez que nous sommes la pour nous amuses. Et meme si nous voulions causer des dommages permanents aux gens, nous ne pourrions pas, nous sommes controles, vous savez! Nous sommes la pour vous detendre et vous faire oublier tous vos petits tracas. Surtout ces temps-ci.nous en avons tous besoin."  
  
Hermione jetta un regard noir au vieil homme. "Vous parlez d'une détente, vous!  
  
"Allons, je ne vous ai pas force a participer! Ne prenez pas ces choses-la si serieusement!  
  
-Vous n'auriez pas par hasard un chapeau?" insista Hermione. L'homme saisit sa baguette et fit apparaitre un couvre-chef sur la tete de la jeune fille. "Voila! Ca ira comme ca?" Elle acquiesca. "Bonne journee! Amusez-vous bien!"fit-il en agitant la main. Le sourire qui eclairait le visage du sorcier ne fit qu'agacer plus Hermione, et elle entraina ses compagnons a l'ecart du stand.  
  
"-Non mais, c'est quand meme incroyable! rouspeta t-elle, il n'y a vraiment pas idee de faire des choses pareilles! Bien sur, toi ca t'amuses, Ron!"  
  
En effet, le jeune garcon pouffait devant la mauvaise humeur de son amie. "Allez Mione, c'est plutot drole, non? lui dit-il en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'epaule. Apres tout, il t'a promit que ce n'etait que temporaire.  
  
-QUE temporaire! s'ecria Hermione. Vous les garcons, vous ne vous rendez vraiment pas compte combien ce genre de choses peut faire honte. Bien sur vous ca vous fait ricaner.  
  
-Et vous les filles vous etes trop coquettes!  
  
-Me dis pas que ca te deplait, Ron! intervint Ginny avec un clin d'oeil. Ne t'en fait pas Hermione! Tenez, regardez! Ils ont installe des tables la- bas, et un petit bar. Et si on faisait une pause? On pourrait se prendre une biereaubeurre en attendant que tout rentre dans l'ordre." Elle avait pose sa main sur l'epaule de son amie, et parvint a lui arracher un sourire. Ils se dirigerent vers la petite terrace amenagee en café pour l'occasion. Ron passa son bras autour des epaules d'Hermione "Desole, Mione. Mais je trouve que ca te vas pas trop mal. Et puis, tu es toujours aussi jolie!" Elle se tourna vers lui et lui addressa sa plus belle grimace. Il lut cependant dans ses yeux qu'il etait pardonne. Entendant les paroles de son frere, Ginny se retourna vers eux et ne put reprimer un sourire. Elle savait que Ron pouvait etre extremement maladroit dans ses plaisanteries, mais qu'il n'avait jamais l'intention de blesser les autres. De plus, elle avait remarque, comme beaucoup de leur camarades, l'affection toute particuliere que Ron portait pour Hermione. Malgre le fait qu'ils se querellaient constamment, ils semblaient tous deux se vouer un sentiment bien au-dela de l'amitie. Cependant, aucun d'eux ne paraissaient vraiment se rendre compte de se qu'ils ressentaient.  
  
Ils prirent place a la terrace du petit café et commanderent une biereaubeurre. Le soleil chauffait l'air ambiant et leur gorges etaient seches. La fraicheur du nectar blond allait leur redonner le tonus et l'enthousiasme dont ils avaient besoin pour poursuivre leur apres-midi et profiter au maximum de leur sortie.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***Merci Mister-Master et Sylvara Snape pour vos reviews. J'espere que votre interet pour l'histoire est toujours present, vu le temps qu'il a fallu pour que ce chapitre voit le jour. La suite tres bientot!*** 


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5  
  
  
  
Assis tous les trois autour d'une table, a la terrace amenagee d'un café de plein air, au beau milieu de Pre-au Lard, Hermione, Ron et Ginny attendaient avec impatience les biereaubeurres qu'ils avaient commandees. Les cheveux d'Hermione avaient repousse sous le chapeau que le vieil homme lui avait donne, et sa bonne humeur avait egalement reapparut. Leurs esprits avaient, tout comme celui de chaque sorcier present a la fete, fait l'impasse sur la situation de leur monde et les multiples dangers dont ils etaient les cibles. Le temps s'etait suspendu pour un apres-midi, chassant la menace le plus loin possible. Mais d'un certain sens, il semblait que tous s'amusaient comme si ce jour etait leur dernier, et Hermione ne put reprimer un frisson a cette pensee.  
  
"-Voila vos bieres, leur dit un jeune homme, deposant les boissons devant chacun d'eux. Rien de tel par un temps pareil, n'est-ce pas?"  
  
Les trois sorciers le remercierent. Ginny se tourna vers Hermione avec un sourire malicieux. "Charmant jeune homme!" dit-elle tandis qu'elles le suivaient des yeux.  
  
"-Il n'est pas mal vu de derriere non plus!" repondit Hermione telle une experte. Les deux filles se regarderent en riant, alors que Ron leur jetait un regard noir.  
  
"-Vous etes abominables! Vos reflections sont vraiment superficielles! Je suis persuade que vous n'etes pas les seules a avoir flashe sur lui! Tout ca parce qu'il est barman et porte un bel habit! N'importe qui aurait de l'allure habille comme ca!  
  
-He! Du calme, Ron! s'ecria Hermione. Il n'y a rien de mal a apprecier un beau garcon! Et puis, tu peux parler! Avec Harry, vous ne cherchez pas tres loin non plus! Une fille plus ou moins mignonne dans les parages et hop! vous vous retrouvez tous les deux la langue pendante et le regard idiot. Peu importe ce que la fille a a dire, apres tout, ce n'est qu'un detail pour vous. Pas vrai?  
  
Ron haussa les epaules, ne trouvant pas les arguments adequats. Il se rappelait Fleur Delacour, une sorciere de l'ecole de Beauxbatons pour laquelle il avait eut un petit faible l'annee passe. Et il est vrai que malgre le fait qu'elle passait son temps a critiquer les moeurs et le reglement de Poudlard, Ron n'avait pas put s'empecher de la trouver extremement jolie et particulierement attirante. Tout comme un certain nombre de la gente masculine de l'ecole. Pour ce donner une contenance, il engloutit une bonne partie de sa biereaubeurre et poussa un gros soupir de satisfaction.  
  
"-Ca fait du bien! C'est justement ce qu'il nous fallait!  
  
-C'est ca, changes de sujet! lui dit sa soeur avec un sourire.  
  
-Mais pas du tout! repliqua-t-il, il n'y a tout simplement rien a rajouter.  
  
-C'est vrai, admit Hermione. Disons que maintenant tu te rendras compte de l'effet que ca fait aux autres lorsque tu fixes betement une fille. Ca peut etre embarrassant!"  
  
Ce sujet-la etait clos. Chacun sut qu'il etait inutile d'insister. Ginny, encore une fois, amena la conversation sur autre chose. Ils se remirent a parler de ce qu'ils avaient fait depuis qu'ils etaient arrives a Pre-au- Lard. L'enthousiasme revint. Il y avait encore tant de choses a voir et a faire. Auraient-ils seulement assez de leur apres-midi pour participer a tout ce qui se presentait a eux? La foule se perdait au loin, de meme que les stands. Il semblait que tous les sorciers du Royaume-Uni s'etaient donnes rendez-vous ici. A perte de vue, des tentes, des estrades, des gens et des chapeaux pointus. L'atmosphere de fete et de joie les enveloppait dans un cocon de bonheur. Ils avaient tous les trois un immense sourire fige et leur yeux brillaient de milles feux devant toutes ses merveilles.  
  
"Il ne manque plus que Harry," murmura Ron, comme pour lui-meme. Les deux filles le devisagerent. C'est vrai, qu'a elles aussi Harry leur manquait. Ginny avait revele a Hermione que Ron n'avait jamais vraiment eut d'amis de son age avant de sympathiser avec Harry. Et ce dernier l'avait accepte tel qu'il etait des l'instant ou ils s'etaient rencontres dans le Poudlard Express, lors de leur tout premier voyage vers l'ecole de sorcelerie. Hermione s'etait souvenu egalement de l'insulte de Drago Malefoy, sur les plus hautes marches de l'escalier en marbre menant au grand hall alors qu'ils attendaient tous la ceremonie de repartition. Insulte a laquelle Ron n'avait rien repondu et s'etait plutot fait tout petit et tout timide sous le regard superieur du Serpentard.  
  
"C'est evident qu'il aurait passe un bon moment ici, avec nous." C'etait Hermione qui venait de parler, regardant tout autour d'elle. Elle supposait que Harry etait deja alle a ce genre de fete du cote moldu. En fait, elle n'aurait put se tromper plus. Ce n'etait pas le genre d'endroit ou son oncle et sa tante l'aurait amene. Pourtant, cela lui aurait sans aucun doute beaucoup plut.  
  
"Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais tout ca parait trop beau pour etre reel."dit Ginny a voix basse, comme si elle craignait d'etre entendue et de passer pour une rabat-joie. Ron et Hermione tournerent vers elle des regards interrogatifs. "Vous ne trouvez pas? Il y a beaucoup de monde, chacun parait insouciant.  
  
-Que veux-tu dire Ginny? Questionna Ron. C'est tout de meme toi qui a insiste pour venir jusqu'ici.  
  
-Je sais, mais je ne m'attendais pas a ca. Ce serait quand meme l'occasion ideale pour Vous-savez-qui pour.enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire.  
  
-Je ne pense pas, retorqua Hermione tres serieuse. C'est trop evident.J'ai l'impression qu'Il aime bien un peu de defi.La, ca serait trop facile. En fait, la encore Harry nous serait utile. On saurait si le danger menace, grace a sa cicatrice.  
  
Ses deux compagnons acquiescerent et ils terminerent leur biereaubeurre. Ils se sentirent rafraichis et rehydrates, prets a poursuivre leur voyage dans le monde du jeu et des sensations fortes. Ils quitterent la table a laquelle ils s'etaient installes et s'engouffrerent dans le flot de la foule et se laisserent porter vers leur prochaine etape. Celle-ci s'avera etre une grande estrade sur laquelle defilaient des sorciers. Cela ressemblait etrangement a un defile de mode facon moldue. Sur des banderoles au dessus de la porte d'ou apparaissaient les sorciers, etait ecrit "Les nouvelles tendances automne/hiver". De chaque cotes de la porte, il y avait des musiciens, qui ressemblaient enormement a des troubadours medievaux, accompagnant les pas des "mannequins" lorsqu'ils presentaient les vetements. Ce qui avaient attires les trois jeunes sorciers etaient les eclats de rire de l'audience situee tout autour de l'estrade. Ils comprirent tres vite ce qui amusaient tant tous ces gens. En effet, les sorciers presentaient des styles moldus, melangeant les genres et les couleurs, les motifs et les formes. Ils virent un pantalon de survetement vert pomme porte avec une mini robe orange, un homme coiffe d'un abat-jour aux couleurs defraichies, vetu d'une chemise a jabots rouge a pois blancs, d'un calecon long imprime leopard et de talons aiguilles roses fuschia.  
  
"Ils ont vraiment des gouts comme ca, les moldus? Demanda Ron se tournant vers Hermione.  
  
-Euh.oui, repondit celle-ci en rougissant. Mais je ne crois pas qu'ils porteraient tout ca en meme temps.Enfin, il y a toujours des exceptions.En tout cas, l'abat-jour, ce serait plutot le style de Dobby.  
  
-Mais toi, tu ne t'es jamais habillee comme ca, si? Intervint egalement Ginny.  
  
-Non!" s'exclama Hermione, prenant un air choque. Puis elle eclata de rire. " Si j'avais ete une moldue peut-etre! Si j'avais traverse une crise d'adolescence avec rebellion, mauvaise humeur et tout ce qui va avec.J'aurais peut-etre ete tentee, ne serait-ce que pour faire enrager mes parents."  
  
Ils virent alors un jeune homme entrer sur l'estrade, portant un jean rape et un t-shirt blanc tres moulant. Cela aurait pu etre considere comme "normal" (du point de vue moldu, bien sur!) si ses pieds n'avaient pas ete chausses de gros chaussons roses en forme de cochons et si ses epaules n'etaient pas envelopees d'un grand foulard multicolore a franges. De plus, il etait coiffe d'un chapeau blanc, un peu comme ceux que portent les mariees, ressemblant a une grosse boule de creme chantilly. La voilette camouflait partiellement le haut de son visage, mais Ginny crut le reconnaitre. "On dirait Olivier Dubois" Ron et Hermione plisserent les yeux et ne purent qu'approuver. "Qu'est ce qu'il fait la? Se demanda Ron, intrigue.  
  
-Peut importe, vraiment, murmura Ginny, un grand sourire illuminant son visage. J'ai toujours pense qu'il etait tres sexy.  
  
-Alors la, ma chere, je ne peux que vous donner raison! Lui repondit Hermione en riant. Et en plus, c'est un sportif.Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire."  
  
Ron ne pouvait y croire. Il avait toujours connu une Hermione tres serieuse, parfois meme trop selon son gout, et voila qu'elle montrait une autre facette de sa personnalite, plus relachee, plus drole. Jamais, auparavant il ne l'avait entendue plaisanter sur les memes sujets que les autres filles de son age. D'ailleurs, elle avait toujours trouve d'un ennuyeux les ricanements des autres filles de l'ecole telles que Pavarti Patil ou Lavende Brown. Ron ne put s'empecher de faire le lien entre la nouvelle Hermione et Viktor Krum, le sorcier de l'ecole de Drumstrang qui l'avait accompagnee au dernier bal de Noel. Aucun doute la-dessus, il lui avait donne beaucoup de confiance en elle-meme. Cependant, Ron prefera se dire que la raison pour laquelle Hermione s'amusait autant n'etait autre que le retour de Voldemort et la perpetuelle menace qui pesait sur eux tous. Il demeurait toujours un petit peu jaloux de Krum. Il etait un excellent joueur de Quidditch, et surtout il avait l'affection de Hermione. Comme maintes fois auparavant, il se forca a etre tres content pour elle. Il l'etait, bien sur.mais bon, il y avait quand meme un petit quelque chose qui le genait.  
  
Ils resterent encore un peu. Dubois n'etait plus sur la scene, au grand regret des deux filles. Le defile se poursuivit ave des tenues toutes plus hilarantes les une que les autres. Il y avait des sorciers et sorcieres de tout age, de toutes formes et de toutes tailles. La diversite etaient surprenante, mais le capitaine de l'equipe de Quidditch des Griffondors ne reapparut pas. Les deux Weasleys et Hermione deciderent de poursuivre leur exploration.  
  
L'apres-midi passa tres vite. Ils participerent a d'autres jeux, rirent beaucoup et c'est la tete pleine d'emotions et de joie qu'ils deciderent d'aller boire une derniere biereaubeurre aux Trois Balais, avant de rentrer. Il leur restait un peu moins d'une heure, mais ils n'avaient pas tellement envie de retourner au Terrier tout de suite. Ils voulaient prolonger ce moment de fete jusqu'a la derniere minute.  
  
Lorsqu'ils penetrerent dans le pub, ils ne purent qu'etre surpris par la foule qui s'y trouvait. "Mais d'ou viennent tous ces gens? s'exclama Ron. Il y en a autant ici qu'il y a a l'exterieur!" Il semblait qu'un sort avait ete jete dans la salle pour qu'elle soit plus grande et puisse accueillir plus de monde. Ils parvinrent tout de meme a denicher une petite table. Ginny et Hermione s'y installerent tandis que Ron allait commander les boissons.  
  
"C'est incroyable! sourit Ginny. Je me demande combien de personnes ils ont reussit a mettre a l'interieur. On a vraiment l'impression que c'est aussi spacieux que le grand hall de Poudlard. En tout cas, beaucoup de sorciers se sont deplaces.  
  
-C'est quand meme bizarre qu'on aie pas entendu parler de cet evenement.  
  
-Ce ne serait pas etonnant que mes parents nous aient deliberement cache ca.  
  
-Oui, mais c'est tout de meme etrange que personne n'en aie parle a l'ecole. A moins que la decision n'est ete prise que dernierement, continua Hermione songeuse.  
  
-Ils n'auraient jamais eut le temps d'organiser tout ca en si peu de temps!  
  
-Je crois que la magie n'a pas fini de nous surprendre! Et puis avec l'annonce du retour de Tu-sais-qui, il est probable que personne de voulait prendre le risque de mettre en place un evenement aussi important. Mais il semble que ca a ete une tres bonne idee. Au moins, ca nous fait tous penser a autre chose.  
  
-C'est vrai que ca fait plaisir de voir comment tout le monde a l'air de passer un bon moment," reprit Ginny, enthousiaste.  
  
A cet instant, Ron reapparut avec les biereaubeurres. Il avait trouve le moyen de renverser un peu de liquide sur ses habits, et ca coulait egalement le long de sa main et dans sa manche. Il secoua son bras apres avoir depose les verres sur la table et en eclaboussa autour de lui. Contrairement a la reaction a laquelle il s'attendait de la part des filles, celles-ci se mirent a rire et commencerent une mini-bataille a coups de biereaubeurre. Cela les surprenaient encore de se sentir si bien. La bonne humeur generale avait eut raison d'eux. Ron s'assit enfin en face d'elles tandis que chacun s'epongeait le visage et les bras.  
  
-A notre sante! Dit-il en levant son verre.  
  
-A notre sante! Repondirent-elles avec entrain. Et a celle de Harry!  
  
-A propos, vous ne devinerez jamais qui j'ai vu au bar, commenca Ron. Trelawney!  
  
-Elle t'a reconnu? Demanda Hermione.  
  
-Oui, elle m'a dit deux ou trois mots. C'est vraiment dommage qu'on soit obliges de rentrer si tot, parce que selon elle ils ont prevu un grand festin ce soir suivi d'un grand feu de joie et d'un immense feu d'artifice.  
  
-Ce n'est pas un peu exagere? Intervint Ginny, les sourcils fronces. On a l'impression qu'il s'agit d'une grande celebration, c'est comme si Vous- savez-qui avait ete vaincu.  
  
-Allons Ginny, ne soit pas pessimiste! Lui reprocha son frere, moi je trouve ca tres bien de faire la fete. Au moins, les gens ne sont plus moroses!  
  
-Tu peut parler Ron! dit Hermione. On ne peut pas dire que tu aies ete tres joyeux depuis le debut des vacances. Malgre nos efforts, tu ne nous a pas ete d'une tres agreable compagnie!"Elle se tourna vers Ginny et avec le meme serieux qu'elle, lui dit: "Je suis d'accord avec toi. Je trouve aussi qu'ils en font beaucoup trop. Bien sur, c'est tres bien de faire en sorte que nous oubliions tout ca pour quelques heures, mais je trouve aussi qu'ils vont trop loin. Qui peut savoir s'il n'y a pas de Mangemorts parmi la foule? Et puis, il fera nuit, ce qui sera d'autant plus facile pour eux d'agir.  
  
-Qu'est ce que vous etes paranoiaques toutes les deux! De toutes facons vous n'avez rien a craindre. Je suis la pour vous proteger! La preuve, Maman m'a fait confiance."  
  
Cette derniere phrase fit sourire les deux filles. Cependant, elles n'eurent pas le coeur de remettre en doute son efficacite si quelque chose leur arrivaient. Apres tout, Ron comme tous les garcons de son age et sans doute n'importe quel homme, avait besoin de se sentir fort et courageux, et d'etre a meme de secourir une demoiselle en detresse.  
  
-Assez parler de ca! Reprit Hermione. De toutes facons ca ne nous avance a rien. Parlons de quelque chose de plus gai! Dans a peu pres un mois on reprend l'ecole.  
  
-Hermione! S'ecrierent Ron et Ginny d'une meme voix. C'est ca que tu appelles "gai"?  
  
-Ben quoi? C'est vrai, non? On a encore tellement de choses a apprendre. Je trouve ca excitant, pas vous?"  
  
Les deux Weasleys se regarderent. "Oui, bien sur, repondit Ginny. Mais pour l'instant, on est en vacances et ca aussi c'est excitant!  
  
-Tout a fait d'accord!" Approuva Ron. Il y eut un silence. Puis il ajouta: "J'espere au moins qu'il y aura des matchs de Quidditch. Ca, c'est vraiment ce qu'il y a de mieux a Poudlard. Et puis, on reverra Harry. A moins que Dumbledore decide enfin qu'il n'a absolument rien a craindre au Terrier et lui permette de nous rejoindre. Ah oui.ca , ca serait vraiment vraiment tres bien.  
  
-Je me demande si Harry s'imagine a quel point il te manque.sourit Hermione.  
  
-Ne lui dit jamais ca! S'affola Ron. Il se moquerait de moi!" Les deux sorcieres eclaterent de rire devant l'air panique du jeune garcon.  
  
- Mais, non, te t'inquietes pas! De toutes facons, a nous aussi, il nous manque, n'est ce pas Ginny?"  
  
Les joues de la jeune fille rosirent a ces paroles. Pourtant elle paraissait moins embarrassee que les premieres annees. En effet, elle avait, des l'instant ou elle avait rencontre le fameux Harry Potter, eut un petit faible pour lui et ne pouvait s'empecher de rougir lorsqu'il etait non loin d'elle ou qu'il lui addressait la parole.  
  
"Oui bien sur. Je crois qu'on a tous hate de le revoir. De plus, c'est bientot son anniversaire, c'est tout de meme dommage qu'on ne puisse pas lui envoyer un petit mot."  
  
Ses compagnons acquiescerent. Ils ne pouvaient s'empecher de songer a leur ami, prisonnier de sa famille moldue, sans connection avec ce monde qui etait devenu le sien le lendemain de ses onze ans. Probablement sans contact non plus avec le monde moldu. Dumbledore ne leur avait pas dit grand-chose, mis a part le fait que c'etait la-bas qu'il demeurait le plus en securite.  
  
"Est-ce que ca vous embete si je m'eclipse quelques minutes? Demanda Ron. J'aurais voulu lui prendre un petit quelque chose. Je lui donnerait ca quand je le verrais.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux lui prendre? Questionna sa soeur, amusee devant son enthousiasme demesure. On dirait Coquecigrue quand on lui confie une mission. Tout aussi foufou!  
  
-Je veux juste lui prendre quelques bonbons. Il y a peut-etre de nouvelles varietes! Wouaw! Ca, ca serait bien!  
  
-C'est tres gentil de ta part Ron, mais admettons, si tu ne vois pas Harry avant la rentree, est-ce que tu crois que tu pourras resister a la tentation de les manger d'ici la?  
  
-Bien sur! Je les garderais pour lui. Je compte m'en acheter quelques uns, aussi.  
  
-Ah, je comprends mieux! Taquina de nouveau sa soeur. Je me disais bien que ce n'etait pas normal dans ton cas, de ne pas s'offrir quelques friandises.  
  
-Bon, j'y vais. Je n'en aie pas pour longtemps. Vous voulez que je vous ramene quelque chose?" Elles lui firent non de la tete "Ou alors, fais-nous la surprise!" lui lanca Hermione avec un sourire coquin. Elles le regarderent se frayer un passage vers la sortie.  
  
"On en prend une autre en l'attendant?" Demanda Ginny en designant les verres vides. Hermione parut enchantee de la proposition. Alors que Ginny sortait quelques pieces de monnaie de sa poche, elle l'arreta. "Non, laisses, c'est ma tournee!" Elle se leva et emporta les verres avec elle, se dirigeant vers le comptoir. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard et deposa les breuvages devant chacune d'elles. La lumiere faisait miroiter le nectar dore, comme un appel a etre bu. Elles y tremperent les levres, puis se regarderent, les yeux agrandis. "Impeccable!" dit Ginny en souriant. Hermione lui rendit son sourire. "Tu avais raison tout a l'heure, c'est vraiment bien les vacances."  
  
  
  
Pendant ce temps, Ron se rendit chez Honeydukes, le marchand de bonbons, et pour lui, sans doute le plus bel endroit au monde. Il aurait put y passer des heures. Aujourd'hui, lorsqu'il y entra, une idee lui vint. Une fois qu'il aurait termine ses annees d'etudes a Poudlard, il pourrait venir travailler ici, ou pourquoi pas, ouvrir sa propre boutique de friandises et de gateaux. Comme chaque fois qu' il venait ici, il crut de nouveau s'evanouir devant tant de pots et de bocaux de bonbons. Toutes ces merveilles etaient presque trop pour lui, il ne savait ou donner de la tete. Il nota qu'il y avait beaucoup moins de monde dans le magasin que dans les rues ou au Trois Balais. Et cela l'arrangeait enormement, lui donnant le champ libre pour faire ses choix. Il salua le sorcier derriere son comptoir, et commenca son investigation. Il ignorait encore ce qu'il allait prendre et son temps etait compte. Dans un peu moins de vingt minutes il leur faudrait etre de retour au Terrier. Il songea que de toutes facons, Harry, tout comme lui, aimait plus ou moins tous les bonbons existants. Il ne serait donc pas tres difficile de faire un choix. Il prit quelques sachets de Dragees de Bertie Crochue, quelques Chocogrenouilles, des sucettes explosives. Il demanda l'avis du marchand sur les nouveautes presentes sur les etalages. Ils discuterent un peu sur leur gout et leur passion des sucreries.  
  
Soudain, le tonerre retentit, fracassant, assourdissant et d'une violence telle que certain bocaux se jetterent sur le sol, se brisant en diamants de verres et eparpillant leurs contenus sur le pave gris. Tous les clients de la boutique sursauterent, certains tout comme Ron lachant les sachets qu'ils tenaient. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se poser des questions qu'une lumiere aveuglante parcourut la rue principale de Pre-au-lard. Des hurlements se firent entendre, la panique avait gagne la foule. Les gens tentaient de s'enfuir dans toutes les directions, ce qui causa un chaos enorme.Tous se bousculaient. Certains clients s'approcherent de la fenetre.  
  
"Mon dieu! Nous sommes attaques!"cria quelqu'un. Affole, Ron se precipita vers la porte, mais il ne put sortir. Plusieurs personnes s'etaient rues a l'interieur cherchant refuge. Alors qu'il tentait de se frayer un chemin parmi la nuee de monde, quelqu'un le retint par le bras.  
  
"Vous etes fou! Ne vous rendez-vous pas compte de ce qu'il se passe au dehors?  
  
-Laissez-moi sortir! S'ecria Ron en proie a l'epouvante. Ma soeur et mon amie sont en danger!"  
  
L'homme qui le tenait ne lacha pas prise. Ils furent d'ailleurs projettes loin de la porte tandis qu'une nouvelle vague de sorciers tentaient de s'abriter a l'interieur du magasin qui n'avait jamais parut si etroit.  
  
"Ne poussez pas! Nous ne tiendrons jamais tous la-dedans!" Entendait-on crier.  
  
"Paul! Ou es-tu?"  
  
"Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passe?"  
  
La boutique, calme quelques instants auparavant, resonnait desormais de cris et de pleurs. Ron ne pouvait a peine respirer, coince de toutes parts entre d'autres sorciers. Son corps etait tout ankylose, dans l'effroi general il avait recu des coups de coudes, il avait marche sur un vieillard qui etait tombe. Sa tete tournait, il ne pouvait pas bouge, il ne savait pas ce qu'il etait advenu de Ginny et d'Hermione. Ses yeux le piquerent. "Je suis la pour vous proteger! La preuve, Maman m'a fait confiance!" "C'est trop beau pour etre reel!" "C'est un peu exagere, non? C'est comme une grande celebration! Comme si Vous-savez-qui avait ete vaincu!" "Qu'est ce que vous etes paranoiaques toutes les deux!" Il etouffa un sanglot. "Je suis la pour vous proteger!"  
  
Il se sentit de nouveau pousse vers le fond. Des gens essayaient encore de rentrer dans le magasin. Puis soudain, ce fut le silence. Les visages livides se tournerent les uns vers les autres, les regards etaient voiles d'une multitude de questions. Dehors aussi, le silence s'etait approprie les lieux. Personne ne bougea, personne n'osa prononcer une seule parole, et cela pendant de tres longues minutes. Tous avaient encore la peur au ventre. Ron aurait voulu se ruer a l'exterieur, rechercher sa petite soeur et sa meilleure amie, s'assurer qu'elles n'avaient rien.  
  
L'etau dans lequel il se trouvait se deserra enfin, la foule ressortait dans la rue et les sanglots reprirent. "Oh mon dieu!" fut tout ce que chacun disait. Ron frissonna. D'un instant a l'autre, il allait lui aussi decouvrir les degats provoques par l'attaque. La boutique s'eclaircit, le chemin vers la sortie etait libre, mais il ne s'y precipita pas. Il marcha lentement, comme si une force etrangere le retenait a l'interieur. Ses pieds le guidaient, sa tete etant totalement anesthesiee. Il descendit les marches et s'avanca a la hauteur des autres rescapes. Tout comme eux, il contempla l'etendue du desastre qui s'etalait devant lui. Des corps mutiles et des debris de toutes sortes jonchaient le sol. On entendait des cris et des soupirs venant de ca et la. Le nombre de victimes etaient effrayant et de nombreux sorciers leur portaient deja secours si cela etait encore possible. La musique s'etait tue, les rires et les cris de joie avaient fait place aux plaintes et aux gemissements de douleur. Pre-au-lard n'etait plus que desolation.  
  
Ron leva les yeux vers sa droite un peu plus loin, vers les Trois Balais. Il ne restait plus rien du pub que quelques ruines encore fumantes. Le terrain derriere, la ou ils avaient passe tout leur apres-midi, etaient vide. Plus de stands et d'estrades, plus de foule insouciante et gaie. Plus de fete. Ron regarda une nouvelle fois dans la direction des Trois Balais, tandis que d'abondantes larmes coulaient doucement le long de ses joues.  
  
  
  
  
  
*** De nouveau, un grand merci a toi Mister-Master!*** 


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6  
  
  
  
"L'alarme! Que quelqu'un eteigne cette maudite alarme, bon sang!" Harry emergea doucement des brumes du sommeil. Sa main tata le dessus du petit meuble pres de son lit, a la recherche de ses lunettes. Ce n'etait pas une alarme qui l'avait reveille, mais simplement la sonnerie persistente du telephone. Il poussa un gros soupir, repoussa ses couvertures et se dirigea vers la porte. Bien sur, elle etait encore fermee a cle. Vernon avait deja du partir a son travail. Harry regarda sa montre. Il n'etait que huit heures du matin. Qui pouvait donc bien appeler avec tant d'insistence a cette heure-ci? Et pourquoi sa tante ne repondait-elle pas? Il colla son oreille sur la porte et percu des bruits d'eclaboussements d'eau. "Elle doit etre dans la salle de bain," se dit-il. Il retourna s'allonger. Son ventre criait famine, boudeur de n'avoir pas ete rassasie la veille.  
  
Il regarda vers la fenetre, ou au travers des barreaux percait le scintillement d'un soleil deja tres en forme! Les oiseaux au-dehors entonnaient leur melodie de bienvenue au jour nouveau, accueillant l'astre de vie en chantant la liberte. Harry eut un sourire triste. Le temps s'annoncait encore extremement beau. Trop beau en tout cas pour rester cloitre dans un environnement aussi hostile. Etait-ce donc cela que Sirius, son parrain avait ressentit pendant toutes ces annees a la prison d'Azkaban? Comme le monde semblait beau et attirant au-dela de ces murs. C'est fou comme l'esprit peut etre joueur! Ce qui n'est pas ou plus a notre portee parait soudainement tellement parfait et ideal.  
  
Et qu'allait-il faire de cette journee qu'il predisait exactement comme les precedentes? Il n'avait pas de livres, les Dursleys ne lisaient pas. Il n'avait pas le droit de regarder la television. Quelques jours auparavant, il etait parvenu a chiper un vieux journal que son oncle avait jete a la poubelle. Pas tres interressant, mais Harry avait lu et relu chaque article maintes et maintes fois. A vrai dire, s'il avait eut un examen sur son contenu, il l'aurait probablement obtenu haut la main! "Temps ideal pour faire un bon match de Quidditch!"pensa t-il.  
  
Il entendit sa tante sortir de la salle de bain. Quelques instants plus tard, la cle tourna dans la serrure. Elle ne prenait meme plus la peine de lui dire de se reveiller. Alors il attendait un peu avant de se ruer hors de la piece. A ses yeux, c'aurait ete une grande marque de faiblesse de s'evader si rapidement de sa cage, tel un animal emprisonne qu'on laisserait enfin sortir pour se ravitailler avant d'etre de nouveau enferme. De plus, elle aurait bien evidemment prit le plaisir de lui en faire la remarque. Il etait tot et Harry ne desirait pas particulierement entendre les reprimandes qu'elle pourrait lui faire.  
  
Lorsqu'il l'entendit s'affairer au-dessous de lui, dans la cuisine, il se decida a sortir. Il descendit doucement les marches de l'escalier. La derniere chose qu'il desirait c'etait bien de l'entendre crier parce qu'il faisait du bruit. Il penetra dans la cuisine. Elle ne se retourna meme pas a son approche. "Tu es deja reveille? Glapit-elle, sur son ton habituel. Tu ne peux vraiment pas me laisser une minute de repit! Maintenant que tu es la, depeches-toi donc de prendre ton petit dejeuner!" Sur ce , elle jeta une tranche de pain sur une petite assiette et la deposa bruyament sur la table en face de lui. "Si tu veux du jus d'orange, tu n'as qu'a te servir toi-meme, tu sais ou il est!" Harry se leva et se dirigea vers le refrigerateur qu'il ouvrit. Il se remplit un verre de jus et s'en revint a la table. Il croqua dans la tartine. Elle avait jadis ete grillee. Desormais, elle etait froide et seche comme un bout de bois. Harry fut loin d'etre rassasie, bien au contraire, ce petit en-cas lui avait vraiment ouvert l'appetit. Pourtant, il ne broncha pas. Durant toutes ces annees, il avait appris que ca ne servait a rien.  
  
"Le telephone a sonne tout a l'heure," dit-il timidement. Petunia se retourna vivement. Son regard perca le sien. Elle se precipita vers lui, le feu aux joues. Mauvais presage, se dit Harry.  
  
"Nous avons recu un coup de telephone et tu ne m'as rien dit? Hurla t-elle.  
  
-J'arrive a l'instant, protesta le jeune sorcier.  
  
-Peut m'importe! Et si c'etait quelque chose d'important? Bien sur, toi tu t'en fiches royalement, n'est-ce pas?" Elle tenta de reprendre son souffle. Son doigt etait tres tres proche du visage de son neveu et celui-ci eut soudain une furieuse envie de le mordre. "Qui a telephone?  
  
-Je n'en sais rien.  
  
-Tu ne pouvais pas m'appeller? Ca devais te plaire tout ca, hein? Que le telephone sonne et qu'il n'y ai personne pour decrocher! Qu'est ce que tu peux etre sournois! Cracha t-elle.  
  
-Meme si j'avais appelle tu ne m'aurais pas entendu! Tu etais sous la douche!" Rencherit Harry furieux de la tournure que prenait un malheureux incident. Il regretta aussitot ce qu'il venait de dire lorsqu'il vit le visage de sa tante virer a l'ecarlate et ses yeux sortir de leur orbites.  
  
-Mon dieu, mais je reve! Tu m'epies maintenant! Attends que Vernon apprenne ca, espece de pervers! Et je t'interdis, tu m'entends, je t'interdis de me parler encore une fois sur ce ton! Ou alors."  
  
Elle quitta la piece telle une furie en marmonant et il l'entendit decrocher le telephone, probablement pour savoir quel etait le dernier appelant. Le jeune garcon leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'il faisait passer sa derniere bouchee de pain a l'aide du jus d'orange. C'etait absolument incroyable comment une replique tout a fait banale pouvait tourner en incident diplomatique dans la bouche de cette femme-la! Comment etait-ce possible qu'il aie un lien de parente avec elle? Il y avait surement eut une erreur quelque part!  
  
"C'est Dudley! Oh mon dieu!" L'entendit-il crier. "Et alors?" murmura t-il, agace.  
  
Apres avoir lave son assiette et son verre, Harry remonta a l'etage, tandis que sa tante parlait avec son cousin. Il s'enferma dans la salle de bains. L'eau chaude de la douche lui fit un bienfait enorme. Elle glissait sur son corps, lui procurant le bien-etre d'un massage. Tandis qu'il se brossait les dents, des coups furent frappes a la porte et la voix de sa tante resonna de nouveau.  
  
" Tu as bientot fini? Ouvres la porte!" Harry fit tel qu'on lui demandait. Une epaisse buee s'echappa, enveloppant Petunia de ses doigts humides. Elle agita la main, eclaicissant sa visiblite. Contrairement a son habitude, elle ne fit aucune remarque sur ce fait, bien que ses yeux en disaient tres long sur son agacement. Le dentifrice coula le long de la brosse a dents et du bras du garcon. Il n'osa cependant pas detourner son attention de son interlocutrice.  
  
"Il faut que j'aille chercher Dudley. Il rentre a la maison! Depeches-toi de descendre!"  
  
Harry termina sa toilette et se rendit dans la salle a manger. Sa tante preparait son sac a main et des qu'elle le vit, se dirigea vers lui. "Je vais etre partie quelques temps. Tu as plutot interet a te tenir tranquille pendant mon absence! Si quand je reviens, il y a le moindre probleme, je te previens." Elle avait le don pour ne jamais completer ses phrases, surtout les menaces. Y etant habitue, Harry n'y pretait plus vraiment attention.  
  
Des qu'elle eut quitte la maison, Harry s'affala sur le fauteuil de son oncle. La paix, la tranquilite.presque le bonheur! Cela faisait des annees qu'il ne s'etait pas retrouve tout seul ici. Il se sentit tout de suite tres bien. Le calme! Il se repeta plusieurs fois ce mot qui sonnait si doux a ses oreilles. Il pouvait se deplacer dans la maison sans crainte d'etre interpelle et rabrouer, sans guetter le moindre bruit, sans inquietude de rencontrer un seul de ces etranges phenomenes qu'etaient les Dursleys. La maison pour lui tout seul. Il allait gouter un peu a la liberte, etendre ses membres engourdis et rallumer son cerveau jusque la mit en veilleuse. Libre, ou presque. Pas d'hysterique Petunia, pas d'ennuyeux Vernon ou de stupide Dudley. Lui, tout seul, emmitouffle dans une solitude au gout sucre et savoureux. S'il avait ete de charactere extroverti, il aurait probablement saute de joie au travers de la piece, monte les escaliers en courant, puis redescendu en poussant des cris de sioux. Il aurait sans doute mit une musique a plein volume et se serait jete sur les canapes du salon en imitant un joueur de guitare rock. Mais, on ne lui avait jamais permit ce genre de debordement joyeux. Alors Harry ne put que sourire a cela, les yeux petillant de malice.  
  
Petunia en avait pour a peu pres une heure et demie, deux heures au maximum, le temps d'aller chercher son charmant garcon a la gare, puis s'arreter lui acheter quelques friandises ou quelques jouets. Harry prefera ne pas songer a ce que le retour de son cousin allait apporter, bien que c'etait plutot etrange qu'il revienne si tot. Apres tout, cela ne faisait que deux semaines qu'il etait partit chez son camarade et il avait ete convenu qu'il y resterait jusqu'a la rentree. Le pauvre petit avait dut s'ennuyer de papa et maman!  
  
Harry alluma la television. Malheureusement, malgre les innombrables chaines disponibles, il ne trouva rien de vraiment interessant a regarder. Des dessins animes idiots ou des emissions montrant des gens venant laver leur linge sale en public. Il eteignit le poste et regarda autour de lui. La piece etait indeniablement propre mais quel gout immonde au niveau de la decoration! Surtout ces petites figurines de platre qui tronaient sur la cheminee et sur le rebord de la fenetre. Tout cela refletait impeccablement le manque d'imagination des Dursleys. Harry eut un sourire. "Bientot je repartirais.Un jour tout cela serait termine, je pourrais me debrouiller seul. On ne se reverra plus." Pourtant comme cela semblait loin.Si seulement Sirius pouvait etre innocente publiquement, alors il pourrait vivre avec lui, tout comme il lui avait promit.  
  
Le jeune sorcier etait enfoui sous ses reveries, la-bas tres loin, dans un monde sans les Dursleys, sans Voldemort, lorsqu'on frappa a la porte. Il hesita. Devait-il ouvrir? Ou tout simplement ignorer? Il s'approcha de la fenetre et souleva le rideau. " Bon sang! Je deviens comme Petunia! Ca devient tres grave!" Il vit le facteur qui attendait, un colis a la main. S'il n'ouvrait pas, celui-ci laisserait une carte pour que quelqu'un vienne le chercher a la poste. Donc, sa tante piquerait de nouveau une crise. S'il ouvrait la porte, elle le traiterait de curieux "qui a bien evidement envie de savoir ce que ca contient!" Cependant, cette derniere solution etait sans doute la mieux. Alors il alla ouvrir.  
  
"Bonjour! Salua l'homme en uniforme. J'ai un colis pour Harry Potter. C'est bien ici?"  
  
Harry resta bouche bee. Pour lui? Il y avait un colis pour lui? Impossible! Les seuls paquets qu'il recevait c'etait par hibou, et non pas par le systeme moldu!  
  
"Harry Potter, c'est bien ici? 4 Privet Drive?" repeta le facteur avec impatience.  
  
Le jeune garcon acquiesca. Il signa le recu et on lui donna ce qui lui etait destine. Apres avoir remercie l'homme, il referma la porte et deposa l'objet sur la table de la cuisine. Il le contempla. Ce n'etait pas tres grand ni tres gros, mais Harry n'avait aucune idee du contenu de la boite. " Pour moi.se repeta t-il. Je n'aie jamais rien recu." Peut-etre que Ron ou Hermione avait decide, malgre les ordres de Dumbledore de lui envoyer un petit quelque chose.Probablement Hermione, se dit-il en souriant, elle sait s'y prendre. En realite il imaginait mal Ron expedier quoi que ce soit par courrier moldu. Il souleva le couvercle de la boite et revela un livre. Ses yeux etincelerent. C'etait un roman racontant l'histoire d'un vampire. La couverture etait tres belle et Harry ne put qu'admirer la qualite du cadeau. Une enveloppe glissa a terre. Il la ramassa. Il put y lire "Pour Harry". Il ne reconnut pas l'ecriture. Elle semblait avoir ete tracee par une main incertaine. Harry sentit son corps palpiter, tandis que ses mains tremblantes decachetait la lettre. Sa tete tourna alors qu'il commencait sa lecture.  
  
Mon cher petit Harry,  
  
Quinze ans deja, mon enfant.Je ne peux y croire. Comme tu vois, une fois de plus, je ne t'aie pas oublie! J'ignore si tu recevras cette lettre ( il me semble que j'ecris cela a chaque fois! C'est l'age, je suppose, je me repete!), mais je garde toujours espoir qu'un jour on se reverra. J'espere que tu te portes bien. Je pense beaucoup a toi.  
  
Harry equarquilla les yeux. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette plaisanterie?" Il ne put resister a la tentation de savoir qui lui ecrivait et tourna la page. Ta grand-mere qui t'aime, Lauren Evans. "Quoi?!" C'etait impossible! Sa grand-mere maternelle etait decedee il y avait de cela des annees! D'ailleurs il ne l'avait jamais connue. Elle etait partie deux ou trois ans apres le deces de ses parents. Du moins c'etait ce que lui avait dit sa tante. Plus qu'intrigue, il poursuivit neanmoins sa lecture.  
  
Le libraire m'a vivement conseille ce livre, j'espere que c'est un bon choix. Une histoire de vampire! Et pourquoi pas une histoire de sorcier pendant qu'on y est? Franchement! Desolee, je ne pouvais pas m'en empecher! Tu vas rentrer en cinquieme annee, je crois. Comment cela se passe t-il la-bas? As-tu des amis? Je me souviens que ta mere a passe de tres belles annees a Poudlard. Pour te dire la verite, je l'enviais! J'aurais aime etre une sorciere.Mais le monde moldu me convient tres bien aussi. On s'y fait! Mais j'ecris, j'ecris, je ne suis meme pas certaine que tu me liras.Peu importe. J'essaierais encore! Comme d'habitude, je te laisse mon numero de telephone, au cas ou.N'hesites jamais a m'appeler. Je pense enormement a toi et t'embrasse tres fort,  
  
Ta grand-mere qui t'aime, Lauren Evans.  
  
Harry sentit sa gorge le serrer. Il etouffa un sanglot. "Ce n'est pas possible! Quelqu'un me joue un tour!" Pourtant ces mots parraissaient tellement sinceres.Ma grand-mere n'est plus de ce monde.Mais si tout cela n'etait qu'une mise-en scene, qui aurait pu ce donner la peine de lui envoyer ce livre? Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, l'esprit confus, les idees se chamboulant dans sa tete en une danse maligne. Il relut la lettre encore une fois, tentant de dechiffrer des non-dits ou de dicerner une faille quelconque. Mais rien de tout cela. Par ailleurs, que signifiaient ces Une fois de plus, J'ecris cela a chaque fois, et ce Comme d'habitude? Il n'avait jamais recu de lettre de cette personne qui pretendait etre la mere de sa mere. Cette personne qui semblait connaitre des elements sur sa vie. Son anniversaire, son age, l'ecole un peu speciale ou il etudiait.Et si c'etait un piege par lequel Voldemort essayait de l'amadouer puis de l'attirer? Non, jamais le mage noir ne s'abaisserait a utiliser des moyens moldus pour lui mettre la main dessus. Jamais, meme pas en cas desespere. Les moldus le degoutaient beaucoup trop pour qu'il aie recours a eux.  
  
Une pensee traversait l'esprit de Harry. Elle n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille! Elle n'aurait jamais put declare que sa mere etait decedee alors qu'elle etait toujours en vie.Petunia etait certainement une femme mechante et sans scrupules, mais tout de meme.Pourtant, qui devait-il croire? Cette femme qui se pretendait sa tante et qui l'avait pendant toutes ces annees traite comme tout sauf comme le fils unique de sa defunte soeur? Ou cette femme qui se disait etre sa grand-mere et qui ecrivait avec tant de tendresse? C'etait trop beau pour etre vrai.Beaucoup trop beau! Cela n'avait pas de sens. Completement illogique! Il y avait un numero de telephone. Il saurait immediatement ce qu'il en etait.  
  
Ses doigts hesitants se poserent sur les touches de l'appareil. Son corps entier etait tendu a l'extreme, son visage brulait, son dos etait secoue de frissons. La sonnerie qu'il percevait dans l'ecouteur lui confirmait qu'il entrait en communication. Il voulu raccrocher, fuir l'instant imminent de cette conversation avec cette inconnue. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait peur. Oh, bien sur pas la meme peur que celle qui le possedait lorsqu'il se trouvait face a Voldemort. Non, cette peur-la etait peut-etre encore plus cruelle. Malgre la surprise de cette lettre, malgre l'espoir absurde de se decouvrir une parente qui pretendait l'aimer sans meme le connaitre, malgre cette situation quelque peu incroyable, il n'avait pu s'empecher de souhaiter que tout cela soit reel, que cette femme rentre dans sa vie pour ne jamais plus en sortir. C'est pourquoi, il avait peur. Et si c'etait vraiment une plaisanterie? Il esperait tant que cela n'en soit pas une.Et en meme temps il n'osait y croire. Ses demons interieurs se bousculaient dans sa tete, ricanant de sa confusion, lui enfoncant des epingles dans le coeur et serrant son crane dans un etau.  
  
"Allo?" La voix qui repondit tremblotait, mais elle etait douce et accueillante. Elle etait invitante mais Harry n'osa pas accepter l'invitation a parler. Il y eut un silence.  
  
"Allo? Repeta son interlocutrice.  
  
-Euh...Allo, bonjour..Est-ce que je suis bien chez .Lauren Evans?" La voix du jeune garcon trembait autant que celle de la femme. Il se sentit soudain ridicule. Voila, il avait compose le numero, il avait dit bonjour et verifie qu'il etait bien chez la bonne personne. Tres bien Harry. Mais maintenant? Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait dire? "Allo, ici c'est Harry, ton petit- fils. Merci beaucoup pour le cadeau. Au revoir!" Rapide, efficace.et alors? A quoi cela lui aurait servit de telephoner? Qu'es-ce que tout cela allait bien lui apporte?  
  
-Oui, c'est moi. Qui est a l'appareil? Lui demanda t-on.  
  
-C'est Harry,.Harry Potter." Il n'y eut pas de reaction a l'autre bout du fil, seulement un silence douloureux. Il eut de nouveau, une envie pesante de raccrocher, mettre un terme a tout cela, faire comme si rien ne s'etait passe, oublie qu'il avait jamais recu un cadeau de cette personne. Ce mutisme sembla durer de tres longues minutes. C'etait elle qui lui avait dit de l'appeler, c'etait elle qui avait des choses a lui dire, pas lui. Il entendit un reniflement.  
  
"Harry.Enfin!" Il percut encore un sanglot, et cette fois il eut la certitude que cette femme etait vraiment celle qu'elle pretendait etre. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer avec violence. Elle pleurait. Elle pleurait tout en murmurant inlassablement son nom, comme une litanie. Ses larmes et ses paroles s'entrecoupaient, se croisaient, s'enlacaient dans un capharnaum de sons plus ou moins distincts, tandis que le coeur de Harry marquait de son rythme rapide et bref cette chanson melancolique.  
  
"Vous etes bien la mere de Lily et Petunia Evans? Parvint-il a demander.  
  
-Bien sur mon enfant." Elle semblait se reprendre. Ses paroles devenaient plus coherentes. "Je comprends que tu doutes. Cela fait tant d'annees.Tu avais trois ans la derniere fois que je t'ai vu. Un petit garcon si adorable." Le silence s'imposa de nouveau. Harry devinait qu'elle avait probablement enormement de choses a lui dire, a lui demander. Lui-meme avait de nombreuses questions pour elle. Une vague de colere le submergea. Il y avait plus particulierement une question qui lui brulait les levres, mais n'etait-ce pas un peu tot pour lui faire des reproches?  
  
"Tu n'as jamais recu mes lettres, n'est-ce pas?" C'etait plutot une constatation. "Pourtant, je n'aie jamais cesser de t'ecrire. J'ai toujours cru qu'un jour une d'elles te parviendrait.Et voila. Enfin." Harry ne savait quoi repondre. Elle lui avait ecrit pendant toutes ces annees et il n'avait jamais rien recu. Il n'y avait qu'une raison a cela. Les Dursleys. Non seulement, ces gens-la lui avait gache son quotidien, mais ils l'avaient egalement prive d'une relation avec sa grand-mere. Relation qui indeniablement lui aurait procure le plus grand bien.  
  
"Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas voulu de moi apres le deces de mes parents?  
  
-Pas voulu de toi? S'ecria la vieille dame choquee. Mon dieu Harry! Comment peux-tu penser cela? Bien sur que je voulais que tu viennes vivre chez moi! J'ai demande, supplie pour que tu me sois confie, mais aux yeux de tous, il etait preferable que tu grandisses dans un environnement familial. De plus, ton oncle et ta tante avait deja Dudley, ce qui d'apres tous serait meilleur pour ton equilibre, le fait que tu puisses jouer avec un enfant de ton age. J'etais la seule a savoir que ca ne se passerait pas bien. Lily et Petunia ne s'entendaient plus. Lorsque tu es ne, ta tante n'a pas voulu te prendre dans ses bras. Et lorsque tu lui as ete confie, elle repugnait a te nourrir et a te changer. Je le voyais ca! J'essayais de venir te voir le plus souvent possible. Je voulais te donner l'affection dont tu avais besoin.Je suis desolee, Harry. Je t'en prie, ne pleures pas." Sa voix s'etait brisee en entendant les sanglots de son petit-fils. "Ne pleures pas, s'il te plait."  
  
"Pourquoi avez-vous arretez de venir? Je ne me souviens meme pas de vous.Moi aussi, j'aurais voulu que vous soyiez la.  
  
-Ta tante s'est lassee de me voir. Nous nous sommes disputees, elle m'a chassee de chez elle en m'interdisant de revenir. Je n'aie jamais pu remettre les pieds la-bas. C'est pourquoi je t'ecrivais. Malheureusement il semble qu'elle soit toujours parvenu a intercepter ton courrier. Ne t'es-tu jamais pose de questions a mon sujet?  
  
-Non" Harry hesita. "En fait elle m'a toujours dit que vous etiez decedee." Etrangement, la vieille femme ne parut pas surprise. Elle emit meme un petit rire. "J'imagine qu'elle aurait prefere que la situation soit telle. Mais non, je ne suis plus toute jeune, mais je me tiens bien. Je dois meme dire que maintenant, je me porte encore mieux a present."  
  
Harry l'entendit rire, un rire honnete et joyeux et qui lui rechauffa le coeur. Il le sentit naitre a l'interieur, au niveau de son ventre, il etait fort, intense, il se propagea en lui en une vague chaude et remonta a son cerveau. Celui-ci le reconnut aussitot ce sentiment. Il ne l'avait pas rencontre souvent, mais il se souvenait tres bien de son nom et de son visage. "Bonjour, monsieur Bonheur! Bienvenu!" Fut ce qu'il dit, ou quelque chose comme ca.  
  
"Comment ce fait-il que tu aies recu ma lettre cette fois-ci? Reprit sa grand-mere de sa voix douce.  
  
-Dudley etait en vacances chez un ami, mais il a decide de rentrer plus tot. Petunia est partie le chercher a la gare." Harry regarda l'heure. "D'ailleurs, ils ne devraient pas tarder a revenir.  
  
_Oh! Je suppose que tu n'as pas le droit de telephoner. Je ne voudrais pas de causer plus d'ennuis.  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave, ne vous inquietez pas pour moi." Le jeune sorcier eut une hesitation. "Est-ce que je pourrais encore vous contacter?  
  
-Bien sur! A moins que tu es peur d'une vieille folle comme moi." Elle rit de nouveau et Harry se joignit a elle. Que c'etait bon de rire, il se sentait tellement leger maintenant, tellement bien.  
  
-Tu pourras m'envoyer un hibou, poursuivit-elle, ca me rappelera le bon vieux temps, quand ta mere recevait son courrier de cette maniere. J'aurais des biscuits a foison, je te le promets! Elles sont si mignonnes ces petites betes. A propos, comment va Dudley? Ca fait de nombreuses annees que je ne l'aie vu. Vous vous entendez bien tous les deux?  
  
-Euh, je pense qu'il se porte bien. Je ne l'aie pas vu depuis quinze jours.  
  
-Tu as hate de le revoir?  
  
-Pour etre franc, non, pas vraiment, dit Harry comme pour s'excuser.  
  
-J'en suis desolee," murmura la vieille dame.  
  
Harry entendit une voiture au-dehors. Il sentit la panique s'emparer de lui. "Je crois qu'ils arrivent! S'ecria t-il affole. Il faut que je vous laisse. Je vous enverrais un hibou des que je le pourrais.  
  
-Tres bien. Je suis heureuse de t'avoir parle Harry. N'oublies pas de m'ecrire! Je t'embrasse bien fort, mon enfant. Prends soin de toi! Au revoir!  
  
-Au revoir!" termina le jeune garcon. Il raccrocha, saisit sa lettre, la boite et le livre et se precipita en haut de l'escalier. Il fermait la porte de sa chambre tandis que Petunia et Dudley penetraient dans la maison.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****Grand grand merci a toi Mister-Master pour ta fidelite depuis le tout debut! Ca m'encourage a continuer! Merci beaucoup aussi a toi Bouboule26 et toi Mary-evy! Trois reviews! J'ai jamais eut autant apres un chapitre! A bientot!**** 


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7  
  
  
  
  
  
L'apres-midi touchait a sa fin et deja le ciel se poudrait de nuages rougis par le feu du soleil. L'onde du lac se muait par le souffle chaud d'une brise delicate, soulignant le mouvement des cieux ensanglantes plongeant dans les profondeurs aquatiques. Ce tableau digne des plus grands maitres n'avait pourtant qu'un spectateur. Albus Dumbledore. Le vieil homme etait venu la, comme souvent, puiser le repos dont son esprit avait besoin. Assis sur un banc de pierre ressemblant etrangement a un menhir couche, les yeux a demi clos, il emplissait ses poumons des senteurs subtiles de cette fin de journee. A l'approche du crepuscule, la nature semblait se parer de milles parfums, certains souvent insoupconnes. Dumbledore s'amusait a tenter de les reconnaitre. L'odeur enivrante des massifs de roses et d'aubepine clamait sa victoire sur celles plus discretes de l'herbe fraichement habillee de diamants de rosee, de l'eau rouge etincellant de paillettes de lumiere et de l'ecorce des arbres deployant leurs branches pour accueillir leur petits proteges.  
  
Il eut un long soupir. Toute cette beaute, chaque jour renouvellee, ne demandait qu'a etre cueillie, degustee. Que tout cela etait magnifique et delassant. S'il n'avait pas ete soumis a autant de responsabilites, il l'aurait sans aucun doute appreciee comme il le faisait avant. Elle l'appelait, l'invitait dans sa ronde folle. Elle savait qu'il connaissait les pas, ils avaient danses ensemble autrefois. Bien sur c'etait il y a bien longtemps, avant la renaissance de la magie noire. Avant l'arrivee de Voldemort. Mais enfin, Albus! Cela ne s'oublie pas! Rappeles-toi, tu m'as aimee jadis.Tu passais des heures a me contempler, tu ne semblais jamais te lasser de ma splendeur. Chaque fois qu'on se voyait, c'etait toujours comme la premiere fois. Te souviens-tu? Tu me l'as declare bien souvent. Tu avais besoin de moi, j'etais ta source et ton refuge. Evidemment, tu es la, une fois de plus, mais tu ne me vois pas. Ton regard s'est vide de cet amour que tu me portais. Tes narines cherchent encore les debris du passe, mais, je ne suis plus qu'une ombre. Est-ce l'habitude? La routine? Je fais tant partie de ton decor que ton coeur ne semble plus battre au rythme de mes humeurs. Le feuillage bruissant de mes arbres ne t'arrache plus le meme sourire. Le brasier de mon ciel n'equarquille plus tes yeux avec le meme bonheur. Meme mon herbe ne procure plus a tes pieds la caresse benite que tu recherchais hier. Qu'est-il advenu de nous, Albus?  
  
Bien sur qu'il l'aimait encore cette Dame aux multiples facettes. Bien sur qu'il etait heureux de faire partie de ce chef-d'oeuvre, d'evoluer dans ce decor magnifique, d'etre un de ses protagonistes. Mais c'etait egalement le seul endroit ou il pouvait momentanement baisser les armes. D'ordinaire, il lui fallait toujours qu'il se montre fort et brave, qu'il rassure son entourage pour que tous imaginent qu'il controllait parfaitement la situation. Tant de sorciers venaient a lui, cherchant dans son regard l'assurance, le courage et la vigueur qui leur faisaient defaut. On attendait tant de lui, il ne savait donner que des paroles des sagesse. Cela convenait a beaucoup, mais cela n'avait pas change la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous. Meme ses collegues se tournaient vers lui, en quete d'un regard reconfortant, d'un sourire apaisant ou d'une parole liberatrice. Il haissait ce piedestal sur lequel on l'avait place. Parfois, il en voulait a tous ces gens qui comptaient sur lui pour resoudre chaque petit probleme. On lui avait toujours dit qu'il etait doue, mais ce n'etait tout de meme pas lui qui avait creer le monde! Lui aussi avait ses limites. De plus, les annees ne lui avaient pas ete plus clementes que pour ses compatriotes. Il ne pouvait pas non plus se battre avec la meme aisance et agilite que les autres. Il sentait que ses membres s'engourdissaient, ralentissant ses reflexes et allourdissant ses gestes. Il se sentait las.  
  
Un oiseau vint se poser a quelques pas de lui, gazouillant gaiement en humidifiant son plumage dans l'herbe piquetee de rosee. Le coin des levres de Dumbledore se souleva dessinant une esquisse de sourire. Cela ne dura pas longtemps. Une odeur etrangere vint chatouiller son nez, tandis que l'oiseau s'envolait en piaillant. Une odeur plus forte, plus tenace que les precedentes et qui le libera de ses pensees. Une odeur de.  
  
"Chien!" Murmura t-il. Et il le vit, a ses cotes, la langue pendante. Il paraissait essouffle. Le vieil homme allongea le bras et caressa l'animal. Son visage s'illumina de nouveau. "Tiens, tiens, voyez qui est la.Black. Qu'est ce qui t'amene, mon ami?"  
  
Le corps de la bete s'allongea, elle se mit debout et se transforma en homme. Sirius Black venait d'apparaitre devant les yeux de Dumbledore. Les deux hommes se serrerent la main, et Sirius s'assit sur le menhir.  
  
"Bienvenue a Poudlard! Sourit le vieux professeur. Une petite precision tout de meme: Je crois que ton autre moitie, tu sais, la grosse bete noire a quatre pattes que tu appeles chien, je crois que ce ne serait pas du luxe de lui passer un bon coup de savon. Si tu vois ou je veux en venir.?" Il emit un rire, puis se reprit. "Alors, comment vas-tu?  
  
-Ca va, ca va. Je viens de passer quelques semaines chez Remus. Ca m'a fait du bien. Je me sens frais et dispos, maintenant. Je suis venu pour prendre des nouvelles.  
  
-Oh, tu sais, il ne s'est pas passe grand chose ici. J'etais seulement venu prendre un peu d'air frais. Mon cerveau en avait bien besoin.  
  
-J'espere que je ne vous ai pas derange. S'enquit Sirius.  
  
-Pas du tout, ne t'inquietes pas.  
  
-Ou en etes-vous?" Demanda Sirius, avec interet. Dumbledore le regarda, n'etant pas certain de ce dont lui parlait son compagnon. Les yeux assombris poses sur lui confirmerent qu'ils pensaient a la meme chose.  
  
"Hagrid est parvenu a convaincre quelques geants de se joindre a nous, bien que ce fut difficile d'apres lui. Il me tient regulierement informe de l'evolution de son entreprise. Madame Maxime, la directrice de Beauxbatons l'accompagne et d'apres ce que j'ai crus comprendre" Il eut un sourire entendu. "Elle lui est d'un bon secours. Surtout aupres des hommes." Sirius rit egalement. Il se souvenait l'annee passee combien c'etait drole, voire touchant de decouvrir Hagrid, le garde-chasse bourru et impressionnant de l'ecole, se faire prendre aux jeux complexes de l'amour et des grands sentiments. Harry lui avait meme raconte la fois ou il s'etait parfume tant et si bien que son entourage en etait ivre. Pourtant cela n'avait en rien entache les sentiments grandissants que lui et Madame Maxime se portaient. Peut-etre meme etait-ce cette "petite" touche qui avait declenche la suite. Il n'y avait encore rien d'officiel, simplement des suppositions, des commerages sur leur relation, mais beaucoup attendaient l'arrivee de petits cartons d'invitations avec une certaine impatience.  
  
"Je suis heureux que Hagrid soit parti, poursuivit Dumbledore. Je crois qu'il en avait besoin. Il a toujours aime voyager, faire des rencontres. Cela faisait trop longtemps, a ses yeux en tout cas, qu'il n'avait pas vu du pays! Mais j'avoue que j'ai hate qu'il nous revienne. Sa presence est rassurante, et c'est un homme que j'apprecie beaucoup.  
  
-Et de votre cote? Il y a du nouveau?  
  
-Je suis navre de te repondre par la negative, Sirius. Tout a ete tres calme, sans doute trop. Fudge refuse de croire reellement que Voldemort soit de retour. Il s'est mit en devoir de rassurer tout le monde. Je comprends qu'il veuille eviter une panique generale. Mais les gens n'ont- ils pas le droit de savoir la verite? Je suis confus, Sirius. Les enfants seront de retour a Poudlard dans un peu moins d'un mois, mais je ne suis meme pas certain que les protections de l'ecole soient suffisemment efficaces pour Le contrer.  
  
-Voyons Professeur, Poudlard est l'un des endroits les mieux proteges au monde! Retorqua Sirius, gene de l'incertitude du vieil homme. Les eleves seront sans aucun doute plus en securite ici que chez eux.  
  
-C'est aussi ce que m'a repondu Minerva lorsque je lui en aie parle. Mais il demeure evident que certains enfants auront des membres de leur famille comptant au nombre de Ses allies. C'est cela qui m'inquiete. Nous ne pouvons pas refuser des eleves, meme si nous nous doutons des activites de leur parents. Mais en les acceptant, nous mettons les autres en danger. Que faire? Le deces du jeune Diggory a ete un fardeau tres pesant. Je ne peux exprimer la crainte et la douleur qui me possedait lorsqu'il a fallu annoncer la nouvelle aux parents. J'ignore si je sera capable de repasser cette epreuve."  
  
Sirius ne repondit pas. Il trouvait plutot inquietant de voir Dumbledore reagir de cette maniere. Il semblait que le vieux sorcier ne croyait plus en rien, qu'il avait decide de baisser definitivement les bras. Qu'allaient t-ils donc tous devenir si meme l'un des sorciers les plus puissants declarait forfait avant meme que la bataille aie vraiment commence? On ne pouvait pas partir perdant! On ne pouvait pas rabaisser les baguettes sans se battre! Tous avaient besoin du soutien moral et des directives du vieil homme. Sirius observa a la derobee le profil de Dumbledore. Ses traits semblaient tellement tires, surtout son front, barre de multiples rides toutes plus prononcees les unes que les autres. Meme ses yeux avaient un peu perdu de leur eclat, la lueur y etait plus terne et on n'y trouvait plus ce petit cote malicieux qui egayait meme les plus tristes.  
  
"Professeur, nous ne devons pas abandonner. Pas maintenant. Notre force, c'est notre nombre, notre volonte de vaincre. Nous devons garder les poings serres et nous battre. Vous ne pouvez pas nous laisser tomber! Nous avons besoin les uns des autres, et plus que tout, nous avons besoin de vous!  
  
-Tu te trompes Sirius, repondit Dumbledore d'une voix eteinte. Vous croyez tous que je vous suis indispensable, mais ce n'est seulement que pour vous rassurer vous-meme. Je ne suis pas irremplacable, personne ne l'est, et il est faux de vous dire que sans moi, la victoire est impossible. Je suis vieux, Sirius, ne l'oublies pas. Je ne vous abandonne pas, non. C'est que, tout simplement j'aimerais que vous oubliez tous vos differends et que vous acceptiez de lutter tous ensemble, pour la meme cause, pour la meme paix.  
  
-Ce n'est pas un probleme, Albus, rajouta Sirius, sur de lui.  
  
-Pas un probleme? En es-tu certain? Accepteras-tu de former une equipe avec Severus, par exemple?" Retorqua le professeur, un sourire aux coin des levres.  
  
"Tiens, l'etincelle dans ses yeux! Pensa Sirius. Elle est revenue! Il n'est pas perdu, l'espoir est encore la." Cependant, il se rembrunit a la question de son interlocuteur. Pouah! S'associer a Severus Rogue! Quelle douce pensee! Des heures d'amusements en perspective!  
  
"J'accepterais, oui, si nous avons besoin de cela, admit-il a contrecoeur. Mais l'entente et la bonne conduite de cette association, ne depend pas que de moi. N'oubliez pas qu'il ne m'apprecie pas non plus."  
  
Dumbledore sourit. Comment pouvait-il oublier! Ils ne laissaient pas passer une occasion de s'envoyer des fleurs! Et quand ils ne disaient rien, les regards qu'ils se lancaient ne laissaient pas de doute sur leur pensees les plus profondes. Cette petite comedie pouvait etre tres drole au debut, mais cela devenait plutot lassant a la longue. Leurs querelles etaient tres enfantines, tres loin de la maturite a laquelle on se serait attendu. Les douze annees que Sirius avait passe a Azkaban n'avaient en rien alterre l'anthipathie qu'ils se portaient. Avec son retour, les insultes avaient egalement reprises, au desespoir de leur entourage.  
  
"Allez, il me semble qu'il soit temps de diner. J'espere que tu me feras le plaisir de te joindre a moi," dit le vieil homme, en se levant.  
  
Sirius accepta avec joie. Il savait les repas de Poudlard particulierement copieux et extremement delicieux. Non pas qu'il ait mal mange chez Remus Lupin, mais aucun d'eux n'etaient vraiment doue pour la cuisine. Disons seulement que leurs menus n'offraient pas beaucoup de variete. D'ou son enthousiasme a l'idee de deguster une montagne de bonnes choses. Il en salivait deja!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Alors? Qu'en penses-tu? Demanda Dumbledore, se servant une autre part de gratin de pommes de terre.  
  
-Un delice!" Parvint a repondre Sirius qui venait tout juste d'engouffrer une genereuse cuisse de poulet.  
  
Les deux hommes etaient attables devant une table remplie de mets tous plus savoureux les uns que les autres. Le plaisir se lisait dans leur yeux, tandis que leur bouches ne s'arretaient pas de mastiquer. Un veritable festin, ne put que constater Sirius. Le vin etait egalement de premier choix. Sa couleur rubis scintillait a la lueur tremblante des bougies. Sa saveur rechauffait le corps et l'esprit, et la conversation alla bon train.  
  
"J'ai une faveur a te demander, Sirius. Vois-tu, Harry ne viendra pas a Poudlard a la rentree.  
  
-Quoi?" S'ecria Sirius. Il faillit s'etouffer avec son morceau de fromage. "Mais pourquoi?  
  
-Voldemort a deux cibles, deux vengeances a executer: Harry et Severus. Je crois qu'avant toute autre chose, il veut les eliminer tous les deux. Harry, pour les multiples affronts qu'il lui a fait en lui resistant et Severus parce qu'il est un ancien mangemort.  
  
-Je ne comprends pas Albus, interrompit Sirius mal a l'aise, je ne comprends pas que vous ayiez autant confiance en lui. Qui nous prouve qu'il n'attend pas le moment propice pour nous pieger?  
  
-Tu oublies un autre point, Sirius, repondit Dumbledore les sourcils fronces. Je te fais egalement confiance, alors que peu de gens serait d'accord avec moi. Je te crois innocent, et je passerai surement pour un fou et un inconscient si cela venait a se savoir."  
  
Sirius se rembrunit. C'etait malheureusement vrai. Tout le monde ou presque le croyait coupable d'avoir trahit les parents de Harry. Dumbledore etait l'une des rares personnes a avoir cru sa version des faits. Il n'avait pas pose beaucoup de questions mais s'etait fie a ses propos. Tout comme il l'avait fait pour Rogue. Etre dans une situation semblable a celle de Rogue deplaisait enormement a Sirius. Neanmoins, s'il fallait en venir a faire equipe avec lui, il n'avait pas vraiment d'autres choix que d'accepter. Mais peu importait l'opinion de Dumbledore sur ce point, lui Sirius Black garderait toujours une once de mefiance vis a vis du professeur de potions. On n'est jamais assez prudent.  
  
"Donc, je disais, reprit Dumbledore, Voldemort a rappele tous ses allies. D'apres ce que nous a revele Harry, il a la ferme intention de tuer Severus pour sa trahison. Severus est de notre cote, Sirius, et je tiens a assurer sa protection, tout comme celle de Harry. C'est pourquoi ni l'un ni l'autre ne sera a Poudlard en septembre. Nous verrons par la suite s'il est prudent qu'ils reviennent. Bien entendu, leur absence sera annoncee le soir de la rentree, de maniere a ce que tous les eleves sachent que ce n'est pas ici que Voldemort devra les chercher. J'espere par la meme, que chacun se sentira en securite et que ceux dont les parents sont mangemorts passeront le message egalement.  
  
-Vous pensez donc laisser Harry chez les moldus?  
  
-Non et c'est la que vient ma requete. En effet, il est preferable que Harry continue d'etre initie a la magie. Je me demandais si tu pourrais.  
  
-.lui enseigner quelques notions?" completa Sirius, un immense sourire aux levres. Dumbledore acquiesca, amuse de l'engouement de son compagnon. " Bien sur, Professeur! C'est formidable! Vous croyiez vraiment que je sois capable de lui apprendre ce que je sais?  
  
-Pourquoi pas? Cela vaut la peine d'essayer.  
  
-Mais il y a un petit probleme, Albus. Si Harry ne reste pas chez les Moldus et qu'il ne puisse pas venir a Poudlard, ou pourrons-nous nous exercer? Vous savez bien que je n'ai pas d'endroit ou l'heberger.  
  
-J'y aie pense. Je doute que Remus y voit un inconvenient si vous loger provisoirement chez lui. Nous en avions deja vaguement discute. Si tu acceptes, nous pourrons lui en parler.  
  
-Si j'accepte? Bien evidemment! Et Harry, qu'en pense-t-il?  
  
-Il ne le sait pas encore. Il est preferable que cela reste entre nous pour l'instant. Je ne voudrais pas lui donner de fausses joies. De plus, je doute fort qu'il refuse de quitter sa famille lorsque nous irons le chercher. Tout cela doit rester secret, ainsi je te demanderais de n'en parler a personne, pas meme a Remus. Je me chargerais de cela.  
  
-Quand est-ce la derniere fois que vous avez vu Harry? Comment va t-il? S'enquit Sirius.  
  
-C'etait lorsque nous l'avons amene dans sa famille. Mais ne t'inquietes pas, Minerva rode regulierement pres de la maison et s'assure que tout va bien."  
  
Une drole d'image apparut dans l'esprit de Sirius. McGonagall rodant autour de la maison des Dursleys! La serieuse directrice des Griffondors faisant les cent pas le long de la rue, epiant et calculant les allees et venues des residents tel un voleur interesse au contenu du domicile. McGonagall, vetue d'une longue robe de sorciere et coiffee d'un chapeau pointu, tentant desesperement de passer inapercue dans le monde moldu. Sirius ne put reprimer un gloussement.  
  
"En chat!" lui souffla Dumbledore, voyant l'expression amusee de son interlocuteur. Celui-ci parut enfin se rappeler qu'elle aussi etait un animagus et qu'elle se transformait en felin.  
  
"-J'avais oublie, dit-il en proie a un fou-rire. Je l'imaginais telle quelle en train de.  
  
-Oui, oui, Sirius, je sais bien a quoi tu pensais, interrompit le vieil homme, un sourire en coin. Tiens, pourrais-tu me passer un morceau de cette tarte aux fraises, s'il te plait, elle a l'air delicieuse."  
  
Ils se delecterent tous les deux du succulent dessert en poussant des grognements de satisfaction. Leurs papilles etaient en fete, Noel etait plus tot cette annee! Leur gout et leur odorat etait sollicites avec bonheur. Considerant la fougue avec laquelle ils mangeaient leur part de tarte, il etait difficile d'imaginer la quantite enorme de nourriture qu'ils avaient deja ingurgite; surtout Sirius!  
  
Cependant, ils furent deranges dans leur degustation par des petits coups frappes a la fenetre. Dumbledore se leva et se dirigea vers celle-ci pour l'ouvrir. Un gros hibou brun attendait avec impatience qu'on l'invitasse a entrer. Il s'engouffra dans la piece et se percha sur le dossier de la chaise de Dumbledore. Ce dernier saisit le parchemin qu'il portait, le posa sur la table et tendit un morceau de tarte a l'oiseau.  
  
Tandis que le hibou se joignait aux festivites alimentaires, Dumbledore deplia la lettre et commenca sa lecture. Sirius cru alors que son compagnon avait ete comme foudroye. Ses joues prealablement rosies par le vin, avaient maintenant perdues leur couleur. La paleur de son visage se confondait avec sa barbe et ses cheveux. Ses lunettes tomberent sur le bout de son nez, mais il ne prit meme pas la peine de les remonter. Il releva la tete et lanca a Sirius un regard a fendre l'ame. "Le Ministere..." parvint- il a dire. Il replongea dans le parchemin, tandis que Sirius se precipitait vers lui, affole. Ce dernier n'osait respirer. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait vu autant de desespoir dans les yeux de Dumbledore. Jamais son coeur n'avait ete tiraille de la sorte entre l'impatience et le puissant desir de savoir et la peur, l'angoisse des nouvelles qu'on leur apportait. Jamais l'air ne lui avait parut aussi suffocant, jamais un hibou n'avait eut l'air aussi lugubre que celui-ci. Meme la piece dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, cette piece si agreable, si bienveillante quelques instants plus tot, meme elle, etait dorenavant hostile. Ses recoins semblaient des cachettes ideales pour le Malin, ses ombres dansant au rythme des flammes de bougies tels des dizaines de petits diablotins ricanants.  
  
"Professeur! intervint Sirius, n'y tenant plus. Que ce passe t-il?"  
  
Le vieil homme leva de nouveau les yeux et Sirius aurait presque put se contenter de cette reponse muette. C'etait grave, tres grave. Il lui tendit la lettre et Sirius s'en saisit, la main tremblante. Avait-il reellement envie de connaitre son contenu? Etait-ce essentiel que lui aussi la lise? Pourtant, malgre la lutte qui s'etait installee en lui chargee d'hesitation et d'envie, il se prit a y poser les yeux. Dumbledore s'etait assis, derangeant le hibou qui se debattait tant bien que mal avec une fraise rebelle. En d'autres circonstances, les deux hommes auraient probablement ete amuses de cette scene. Mais, ni l'un ni l'autre n'y porta attention. Sirius a son tour fut frappe par l'horreur de ce qu'il lisait.  
  
"La paix n'est plus." murmura Dumbledore abassourdit. Sirius etait toujours debout, pres de lui, le regard perdu dans les meandres des mots et des lignes. Sa respiration etait irreguliere et ses jambes paraissaient freles et disproportionnees sous la masse de son corps engourdi. Il dut se tenir a la table pour rejoindre sa chaise. Ils se faisaient de nouveau face, l'un et l'autre cherchant un quelconque recomfort dans les yeux de l'autre. Malheureusement, tous deux etaient dans le meme etat.  
  
"C'est impossible, souffla Sirius, brisant enfin le silence. Une centaine de victimes.! Comment cela se fait-il qu'il y ait eut autant de gens a Pre- au-lard?  
  
-Le Ministere avait decide d'organiser une fete, dans le but de faire oublier a tous les craintes qu'ils avaient, repondit Dumbledore parvenant a retrouver ses esprits. Bien sur l'idee de depart etait bonne, judicieuse meme! Detourner l'attention de la population de la menace et par la meme des actions non-existantes du Ministere pour que celui-ci puisse mieux se reposer sur ses lauriers! Tres intelligent! On aurait presque envie de les aplaudir! Continua t-il, l'expression de son visage chargee de degout.  
  
-Mais vous n'avez rien dit? Je veux dire, Fudge ne vous a pas demande ce que vous en pensiez? Demanda Sirius, choque que quelqu'un ait pu commettre un acte aussi inconscient.  
  
-Me demander? Qui voudrait demander l'avis d'un vieux fou, tout en sachant parfaitement la reponse a leur question? Non, Voldemort n'est pas de retour! Tout cela vient de la paranoia d'un petit garcon qui se croit perpetuellement poursuivit par plein de mechants!" Le vieux sorcier avait prit la voix et l'intonation de Cornelius Fudge. Sa mime etait epoustoufflante de verite.  
  
"Il vous a dit ca? Mais c'est incroyable! Comment peut-on etre aussi stupide? Comment ont-ils jamais put avoir l'idee de rassembler autant de monde? S'enerva Sirius, le feu aux joues. C'est de la folie! Comment pourra t-on faire confiance a des irresponsables pareils, maintenant? Des idiots, oui, des hurluberlus, des bouffons, des c...  
  
-Inutile de s'emporter, mon ami, coupa Dumbledore. Le mal est fait, nous ne pouvons plus rien pour ce qui s'est passe, mais nous pouvons , nous devons empecher que cela se reproduise. Je suis desole si je t'aie parus desenchante cet apres-midi. Ce n'etait qu'une mauvaise passe. Plus que jamais, nous devons rester soudes, unis. Il faudra sans aucun doute pas mal de temps pour que le Ministere se remette de cet evenement. Il nous faut agir plus vite que lui. Premierement, il nous faut tenir Minerva et Severus au courant."  
  
Sur ces paroles, il se leva, ouvrit la fenetre laissant le hibou se perdre dans la nuit naissante, et sortit de la piece. Sirius se retrouva seul, attable devant tous ces mets quelconques. Il restait encore une genereuse part de tarte, mais il n'avait pas gout d'y croquer. Son corps entier tremblait sous l'impact du coup qu'on venait de lui administre. Sa tete lui faisait horriblement mal, comme si elle avait ete contractee dans un etau. Elle s'allourdissait dangereusement et il dut la supporter de son bras. Des milliers de questions faisaient la farandole dans son esprit. Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi? Elles commencaient toutes de la sorte et il n'avait meme pas l'ombre d'une reponse! Il relut la lettre encore et encore, ne pouvant se convaincre que l'histoire se repetait. Toutes ses anciennes peurs, ses angoisses du passe resurgissaient a une vitesse folle. Des scenes d'antan, ponctuees de cris, de hurlements, de pleurs, l'assaillaient de nouveau. Des images de parents, d'amis, de camarades de classe foudroyes par la terreur du Mal. Les demons d'hier qu'il croyait etre definitivement parvenu a eradiquer, refaisaient surface une nouvelle fois, le chatouillant, le torturant a volonte. Ses yeux lui firent mal, l'incitant a se laisser aller. Mais comment pouvait-il? Comment pouvait-il montrer sa faiblesse? "Nous en avons tous," pensa t-il. Mais ce n'etait ni l'endroit ni le moment. Si seulement il pouvait etre comme Dumbledore! La rapidite avec laquelle il s'etait reprit etait extraordinaire, peu commune. Sirius savait tres bien que le vieux professeur, lui aussi, etait touche par ce qui s'etait passe, mais celui-ci avait comme principe que la meilleure solution pour se remettre d'une emotion etait de s'occuper, de reagir. De plus, Dumbledore en avait indeniablement vu bien d'autres.  
  
Sirius fut interrompu dans ses cauchemars par l'arrivee de quelques elfes de maison, venu debarrasser la table. Ils semblaient plus courbes, plus taciturnes que d'ordinaire, ce qui n'etait pas peu dire. Ils se perdirent en excuses, pensant le deranger dans ses reflexions. Sirius se forca a leur addresser un sourire, somme toute tres triste. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenetre. Le ciel de ce debut de soiree etait magnifique, la nuit prenait peu a peu possession des lieux, grandissant les ombres, soulevant un souffle charge de mystere. Son esprit vola vers Harry. Etait-il autant en securite chez les Dursleys que Dumbledore voulait bien croire? Comment etre completement certain que Voldemort ne retrouverait pas sa trace, meme dans le monde moldu? Sirius en frissonna. Et si cela arrivait? Si le Mage Noir parvenait a Harry? Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il n'avait rien put faire pour sauver James et Lily. Il ne laisserait pas son filleul subir le meme sort. Il se dit qu'il demanderait a Dumbledore la permission de "roder" lui aussi dans le quartier sous sa forme animagus.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toi?" Sirius sursauta. Avant meme de se retourner, il reconnu la voix qui venait de l'arracher a ses pensees. Il leva les yeux au plafond. Il ne manquait plus que lui pour que la fete soit complete! Il fit volte-face et vit Severus Rogue sortir de la cheminee, epoussetant sa cape. Les deux hommes se fusillerent du regard, avec toute l'animosite dont ils etaient capables.  
  
"Je pourrais te poser la meme question mon cher Severus! Repondit Sirius avec dedain.  
  
-Je te ferais rappeler Black, que je travaille ici, cracha Rogue, le feu aux joues.  
  
-Ouuuuh! Excuse-moi! J'avais presque oublier! Siffla Sirius. Enfin, pour repondre a ta question, j'etais venu m'informer des dernieres nouvelles." Son regard se troubla. Il se demanda si Rogue etait au courant. Comme a son habitude, ses yeux ne devoilaient rien. Mais meme Rogue, aussi insensible et distant qu'il pouvait l'etre, aussi fier et mesquin qu'il etait, ne pouvait pas ne pas etre touche par ce qu'il venait de se passait aujourd'hui. "Et toi? Tu n'as tout de meme pas deja recu le mot de Dumbledore?  
  
-Qu'est-ce que ca peut bien te faire? D'ailleurs je n'aie pas besoin d'une autorisation d'Albus Dumbledore pour venir jusqu'ici, moi! repliqua le maitre des Serpentards, la tete haute.  
  
-Ne me dis pas que tu es au courant et que ca te passe completement au- dessus!" S'enerva Sirius, se dirigeant vers lui, le doigt pointe.  
  
Rogue le regarda comme s'il avait affaire a un fou. "Qu'est ce qu'il raconte celui-la? Completement timbre!" pensa t-il.  
  
"Au courant de quoi? Demanda t-il avec impatience.  
  
-De ca!" Sirius saisit le parchemin et l'agita sous le nez de Rogue. Ce dernier n'apprecia qu'a moitie le comportement de Black, qui montrait un peu trop d'aisance a son gout. Il prit neanmoins la lettre et entreprit de la lire.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit alors sur Dumbledore, entrant precipitemment dans la piece. "Severus! Te voila! S'ecria t-il l'interrompant dans sa lecture. Je viens tout juste de t'envoyer un hibou d'urgence. J'imagine que tu ne l'as pas recu. Je vois que tu es informe, ajouta t-il, avisant la lettre que Rogue tenait.  
  
-A vrai dire non, Albus, j'arrive a l'instant. J'allais la lire." Les deux hommes se serrerent la main. "En fait je me suis decide a venir vous voir. La marque n'a pas cesse de me faire mal, s'en etait intolerable par moment," expliqua Rogue relevant sa manche. Dumbledore et Sirius se pencherent et virent la cicatrice rougeoyante. Tout son bras semblait enfle.  
  
-Elle te fait encore souffrir? S'enquit Dumbledore, les sourcils fronces.  
  
-La douleur s'est calmee, mais j'ai bu une potion appaisante. Alors, que se passe t-il?" Dumbledore prit une profonde inspiration, et comme Sirius avant lui, Rogue sut au regard que le vieil homme lancait, que Voldemort avait frappe. "Il y a eut une attaque de Mangemorts a Pre-au-lard, cet apres-midi. Aux dernieres nouvelles, il y aurait une centaines de victimes. Nous n'en savons pas plus."  
  
Il y eut un silence pesant, chacun enveloppe dans ses pensees, les yeux rives au sol, detaillant chaque lame du parquet. Finalement, Dumbledore les invita a s'assoir. Il fit apparaitre deux chaises en plus, et prit place sur l'une d'elles. " J'ai egalement envoye un hibou a Minerva. Elle devrait etre la d'un instant a l'autre. Mais dis-moi, Severus, comment savais-tu que la protection de la cheminee etait levee?  
  
-Un hasard, en fait, repondit Rogue, en se raclant la gorge. Je tenais a vous prevenir le plus tot possible" Sirius eut un ricanement, ce qui lui valut deux regards noirs de la part de ses compagnons. Il se tu, penaud et laissa Rogue poursuivre. "Alors j'ai tente la cheminee et voila." Il y eut de nouveau un silence. "Que faisons-nous maintenant, Albus? Il faut agir et vite!"  
  
Dumbledore acquiesca. Une idee avait plus ou moins germe dans sa tete, mais il tenait a ce que le professeur McGonagall soit presente lorsqu'il l'enoncerait. Il regarda tour a tour ses compagnons. Il pressentait la tension entre eux, mais ils se contenaient. Le vieil homme en ressentit du contentement. Il savait parfaitement que l'effort que l'un et l'autre employaient a ne pas s'insulter mutuellement, leur coutait beaucoup. La tentation devait etre immense, mais tous deux avaient conscience que la situation etait trop grave pour se rabaisser a des enfantillages. Sirius se tourna vers Rogue: "Si la marque a reagit cet apres-midi," il regarda Dumbledore, "la cicatrice de Harry a dut lui faire mal aussi. Elles reagissent toutes les deux de la meme maniere, non?  
  
-Il est tres probable en effet que Harry est ete derange par sa cicatrice, repondit Dumbledore songeur.  
  
-Alors, il risque de s'inquieter! Poursuivit Sirius.  
  
-J'espere que non, continua Dumbledore. Apres tout, elle semble se manifester assez souvent. Harry n'y pretera peut etre pas vraiment attention.  
  
-Ce n'est pas le moment de se soucier de Potter, Black! Lanca Rogue agace. Il est en securite chez ses Moldus. Tu ne crois pas qu'il soit plus important de s'inquieter des victimes? Ou plutot des proches?  
  
-Ce n'est pas parce que tu te fiches completement de ce qu'il pourrait advenir de Harry, que les autres devraient reagir comme toi!" Retorqua Sirius avec agressivite.  
  
Rogue allait repondre, mais Dumbledore l'interrompit avant meme qu'il aie ouvert la bouche.  
  
"Allons, allons, Messieurs! Ce n'est pas le moment! Cesser d'etre ridicules! Coupa Dumbledore, l'air severe. Et dire que je vous croyais un peu plus civilises que cela!"  
  
Les deux hommes baisserent la tete, penauds et embarrasses. Ils se jeterent tout de meme un dernier regard-qui-tue. Ils n'eurent pas meme l'occasion de repliquer, car un bruit les interrompit, venant de la cheminee. Minerva McGonagall en sortit, epoussetant sa robe, tout comme l'avait fait Rogue avant elle. Elle repositionna son chapeau, qui durant le trajet, s'etait un peu penche sur le cote, annulant tout le serieux qu'elle se plaisait a afficher.  
  
"Bonsoir, Messieurs, dit-elle, saluant a la ronde. J'ai recu votre hibou, Albus. Je suis venue aussi rapidement que j'ai pu. J'etais en train de diner.  
  
-Bonsoir Minerva. Je suis navre de t'avoir derangee, mais il etait essentiel que tu viennes. Je t'en prie, assieds-toi," dit Dumbledore, lui indiquant une chaise. Elle fit tel qu'on lui disait et entreprit d'observer chaque visage. Elle lut immediatement dans les regards, la raison pour laquelle on l'avait solicitee. Elle questionna cependant son superieur. Dumbledore repeta une nouvelle fois ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Minerva perdit instantanement de ses couleurs. Elle porta une main a sa bouche dans l'espoir de camouffler son petit cri d'effroi. Dumbledore posa sur son bras une main qu'il voulait rassurante. Elle les regarda tous tour a tour une nouvelle fois. Les mots lui echappaient, que pouvait-elle bien dire? N'importe quelle phrase prononcee dans de telles circonstances sonnerait banale et stupide. De plus, les trois hommes avaient sans doute deja epuises tous les qualificatifs, pour decrire l'horreur de ce qui s'etait passe.  
  
"Qu'allons nous faire, Albus?" Balbutia t-elle. Le vieux sorcier se tourna successivement vers chacun de ses acolytes. Il prit une profonde inspiration.  
  
"Comme vous me l'avez tous fait remarquer, Poudlard demeure encore l'un des endroits les plus surs et les mieux proteges. Je ne vois qu'une solution. Nous nous devons, avant toute autre chose, assure l'education de tous ses futurs sorciers adultes. Leur securite sera assuree ici. C'est pourquoi, vu l'etat actuel des choses, il est preferable non pas d'annuler la rentree, mais de l'effectuer plus tot que prevu. Je vous propose de faire venir les eleves dans quinze jours. Nous n'aurons pas trop de deux semaines pour organiser leur retour et preparer l'ecole pour les recevoir. Qu'en pensez- vous?"  
  
Tous acquiescerent. Leur vacances etaient belles et bien terminees. Des le lendemain, il leur faudrait preparer tout cela avec minutie, prevenir chaque eleve, chaque professeur, organiser le depart de King Cross du Poudlard Express, faire les listes de fournitures scolaires. Les quinze prochains jours s'annoncaient extremement charges. "Sauf pour Black!" Songea Rogue, un rictus au coin des levres.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***Alors, un grand, grand merci a vous tous: Mister Master, Bouboule26, Mary-Evy et Julie Potter pour vos encouragements! Ils sont vraiment tres apprecies, si si! Merci aussi a Sibylle (si tu as prit le courage de lire ce chapitre!) pour ta franchise. J'espere que ce chapitre ne vous a pas trop trop ennuyes! Je sais, ce n'est pas le plus interessant, mais il fallait que je mentionne les doutes de Dumbledore. On sait jamais, ca pourrait etre important pour la suite. A bientot! 


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tout ca c'est de ma faute, Maman! Sanglota Ron, tandis que sa mere l'etouffait de ses bras. Je n'aurais jamais du les laisser toutes seules!"  
  
Molly Weasley, refoulant ses larmes, cherchait une reponse dans les yeux de son mari. Il se tenait sur le pas de la porte, la mine grave, ses yeux rougis temoignant de son emotion. Sa respiration demeurait saccadee, il ne savait quels mots employer, bien que sa femme ne pouvait qu'avoir devine ce qu'il s'etait passe.  
  
Il se trouvait au Ministere lorsque ses collegues et lui meme apprirent la nouvelle. Il s'etait porte aussitot volontaire pour venir en aide aux infortunes. L'attaque avait ete de courte duree, mais tres effective. Le spectacle nauseeux qui s'etait offrit a leur yeux des leur arrivee a Pre-au- lard, n'aurait pas pu etre pire que ce qu'il etait. Horrifies devant ce carnage, ils leur avaient fallut quelques instants pour reprendre leurs esprits. Le terrain sur lequel avait eut lieu la fete regorgeait de corps inertes et de debris eparpilles ca et la. Des groupes de rescapes secouraient deja les blesses, tandis que d'autres fuyaient encore. Il ne restait de certains batiments que quelques ruines, des amas de pierres et de bois que quelques sorciers avaient deja entreprit de deblayer. La scene n'etait que desolation, douleur et plaintes, telle que celles que les Moldus avaient connut dans le passe, emportes dans leurs elans de folie et d'aneantissement. Arthur Weasley se souvenait d'avoir etudier les guerres moldues et leur consequences. Ce qui s'etait presente devant ses yeux a ce moment-la etait loin d'etre different, les Mangemorts avaient engendre autant de degats et de victimes que l'auraient fait des fusils ou autres armes moldues, mais en un temps relativement plus court.  
  
La rue principale du village s'etait desertee peu a peu. Le pere de Ron n'avait aucune idee du nombre de sorciers presents a la fete, mais il devinait que celle-ci avait eut un certain succes. Ses collegues de travail et lui s'etaient alors renseignes sur ce qui s'etait passe. Ils etaient parvenus a saisir des bribes d'explication, parmi le desordre et l'incoherence de leurs compatriotes. Certains, semblait-il, n'avaient rien vu, mais avaient ete emportes dans le flot de la foule en fuite. Les visages livides et les cris d'effrois leur avaient ete suffisemment explicites pour les convaincre de courir a l'abri. D'autres avaient ete aux premieres loges et leurs temoignages faisaient encore echo de la terreur et du massacre auquel ils avaient assistes. Arthur Weasley et ses compagnons n'avaient malheureusement pas put tirer beaucoup d'informations de ces sorciers-la. Leurs voix et leurs membres tremblaient encore sous le choc qu'on venait de leur infliger. Les renseignements qu'ils avaient obtenus demeuraient cependant suffisent pour l'instant. Une dizaine de Mangemorts avait fait eruption en plein milieu du terrain et avait entamer leur attaque avant de se repartir vers les premiers batiments pour les detruire. Il semblait alors que certains sorciers etaient intervenus et les avaient pousses a fuire. Probablement satisfaits du resultat de leur mission, ils s'etaient echappes sans poursuivre la lutte.  
  
S'alliant aux infirmiers et medecins, Arthur Weasley et ses collegues avaient alors porte secours aux blesses, appliquant des bandages, les recouvrant de couvertures pour les tenir au chaud, rassurant ceux qui se tenaient encore immobiles, petrifies par l'horreur. L'entreprise avait ete longue et epuisante, mais beaucoup de sorciers etaient parvenus a mettre de cote leur souffrance, leur desespoir et leur craintes pour s'associer et s'unir dans un formidable acte d'entraide et d'humanite.  
  
Cependant, le coeur d'Arthur Weasley avait bien faillit s'arreter de battre lorsque ses yeux s'etaient poses sur un jeune garcon aux cheveux roux ebourriffes. Il n'avait pas distingue son visage, mais il n'avait eut aucun doute sur son identite. Il avait ete prit par surprise, ignorant que son fils, et probablement sa fille egalement, s'etait rendus a Pre-au-lard. Il s'etait soudainement sentit mal a l'aise, n'apercevant que son fils. Ron etait immobile, un petit sac a la main, les yeux rives aux restes de ce qui semblait etre Les Trois Balais, tandis que quelques personnes tentaient de degager les pierres. Arthur s'etait diriger vers eux et parvenu a leur hauteur, avait aggripper son fils. Celui-ci s'etait retourne et avait lancer a son pere un regard qui le hanterait encore longtemps. Arthur s'etait forcer a sourire avant d'attirer Ron contre lui. Il avait enfoui sa tete dans l'epaule de son pere, y trouvant la chaleur reconfortante dont il avait besoin. Ron avait reussit a lui expliquer, entre deux sanglots, que Ginny et Hermione se trouvaient au pub au moment ou l'attaque avait eut lieu. Il n'avait cesse de repeter qu'il etait partit alors qu'il aurait du rester avec elles. Ses paroles etaient saccadees, presque incomprehensibles, entrecoupees de reniflements. Devant l'etat de choc et de desespoir de son fils, Arthur Weasley avait decide de le ramener en lieu sur au Terrier. Ils avaient a peine passe la porte, que Ron s'etait precipite dans les bras de sa mere, s'excusant de son erreur.  
  
"Il y a une centaine de victimes, bredouilla Arthur, se passant la main dans les cheveux. Il faut que je retourne la-bas. Cela risque de prendre du temps. Je reviendrais quand j'aurais trouve les filles, se forca t-il a rajouter.  
  
-Sois prudent, Arthur," murmura sa femme lui tendant les bras. Il hocha la tete et la serra contre lui. Ils s'etreignirent avec force, comme si c'etait la derniere fois et cette pensee traversa malgre eux, leurs esprits. Ron et Molly Weasley le regarderent quitter la maison avec l'espoir de le voir revenir bien vite en compagnie de Ginny et d'Hermione. Avec ce qu'il avait vu, Ron en doutait fortement. Le pub avait ete totalement detruit, comment quelqu'un aurait-il put survivre, lorsqu'il s'etait ecroule? Le jeune garcon etait parcouru de frissons. Il lui semblait avoir epuise tout son quota de larmes, mais la douleur etait toujours aussi aigue. Il s'affala sur une chaise et tenta de secher son visage humide et gonfle. Sa mere sortit de la cuisine et il l'entendit ouvrir un tiroir dans la piece adjacente. Elle revint presque aussitot, tenant un morceau de tissu dans la main. Elle le lui tendit.  
  
"Tiens Ron, prends ce mouchard," dit-elle doucement, s'asseyant en face de lui. Il se saisit de l'etoffe et secha son visage. Le mouchard effaca ses yeux rougis et desenfla ses joues, le rendant plus presentable. "Merci Maman, murmura t-il, lui addressant un faible sourire.  
  
-Tu veux quelque chose a boire? Du the? Du jus de citrouille? Du jus de sureau? Demanda sa mere se dirigeant vers un placard.  
  
-Non merci, ca va aller," repondit-il tentant de se convaincre lui-meme. Molly lui apporta cependant un grand verre de jus de citrouille qu'elle placa devant lui. Il la gratifia d'un sourire pince tandis qu'elle reprenait place a ses cotes. Il porta le verre a ses levres et etudia le visage de sa mere. Il se haissait plus que jamais. Non seulement il avait abandonne sa soeur et son amie, mais en plus de cela, sa mere avait decide d'etre aux petits soins pour lui. Il lisait parfaitement dans son regard qu'elle luttait pour ne pas montrer sa propre angoisse. Il devinait le tourment qu'elle se faisait, malgre le fait qu'elle essayait de le dissimuler. Sa mere etait d'un charactere assez extroverti et elle n'avait d'ordinaire aucun talent pour cacher ses emotions. Il eut une vague d'admiration envers cette femme qui demeurait assez brave pour ne pas laisser eclater son anxiete, sa peur et sa souffrance. Il voyait au plus profond de ses yeux, a l'endroit ou la raison et l'emotion se livrent une lutte sans merci, la plaie ouverte, la blessure de son ame. Lui, Ron, qui avait toujours trouve exagere voire ridicule, les inquietudes de sa mere si un de ses enfants se blessaient au cours d'un match de quidditch, ou rentraient un peu plus tard que prevu apres une excursion a Pre-au-lard, lui souffrait maintenant de ne pas savoir, d'etre assaillit de doutes et de pensees toutes plus cruelles les unes que les autres. Qu'etait-il advenu de sa petite soeur et de sa meilleure amie? Etaient-elles souffrantes? Etaient- elles seulement encore en vie? Il s'efforcait de chasser le pire de son esprit. Il ne pouvait se resoudre a songer que peut-etre elles etaient...........  
  
Et sa mere? Comment pouvait-elle avoir tant de force pour ne pas laisser la peur prendre les commandes de ses sentiments? Quels etaient-ils d'ailleurs, ses sentiments? Elle ignorait si ca fille etait encore en vie. Sa fille! Son unique fille!  
  
"Je suis desole, Maman, dit-il avec sincerite. Tout ca, c'est de ma faute! Je t'avais promis qu'on resterait tous ensemble.  
  
-Arretes de dire cela, Ron! le coupa Molly agacee. Comment peux-tu t'accuser de la sorte? Si tu etais reste avec elles, ce n'est pas pour un enfant que j'aurais eut peur, mais pour deux! Si tu ne les avaient pas quittees, tu ne serais pas ici, en securite, avec moi!" Sa voix s'etait brisee tandis qu'elle prononcait ces paroles. Ron savait qu'elle avait raison, mais son sentiment de culpabilite n'en demeurait pas moins aussi fort. Elle lui avait fait confiance et il n'avait meme pas ete capable d'etre a la hauteur. A quinze ans, il se voulait deja presqu'adulte et responsable, mais il avait agit comme un gamin, se laissant porter par l'appel de son ventre et son gout tres/trop prononce pour les sucreries.  
  
"On avait passe un si bon apres-midi.," murmura t-il, la voix chargee de regrets. Molly tendit sa main vers son fils et lui caressa la joue. "Je n'en doute pas, repondit-elle avec douceur. Tu n'aurais rien put faire. Et au moins, tu es sain et sauf et crois-moi, peu m'importe ce que tu etais parti faire, comment et pourquoi. Tu es la devant moi et tu n'es pas blesse. Ton pere va revenir avec Ginny et Hermione. Il ne faut pas que tu en doutes.  
  
-Je ne peux pas m'en empecher, Maman! Repondit Ron le regard brouille. J'etais la-bas! Il ne reste plus rien des Trois Balais! Plus rien! Seulement un tas de ruines! Le pub n'est plus qu'une epave." Ses yeux s'humidifierent de nouveau a la memoire de ce qu'il avait vu. Il n'avait pu y croire, lorsqu'il etait parvenu a sortir de chez Honeydukes. L'endroit ou il se trouvait quelques instants plus tot n'existait plus. A sa place, un amoncellement de pierres et de poutres, le tout enveloppe dans un nuage de fumee et de poussiere. Il avait immediatement ete saisit d'un doute affreux, mais l'horreur de la situation l'avait vraiment frappe lorsqu'il s'etait approche. Des membres depassaient des gravas. A cette vue, son estomac avait montre son mecontentement et il avait ete physiquement malade. Pourtant, il n'avait pu en detourner le regard.  
  
"Il y avait tellement de monde dans le pub, c'etait horrible," sanglota t- il. Sa mere se leva et l'enveloppa de ses bras. Elle lutta pour ne pas pleurer. Les larmes refoulees lui brulaient les yeux et les paupieres, mais il lui fallait rester calme et forte, du moins en apparence. Serrer Ron dans ses bras lui avait egalement procure une vive emotion. Cela faisait un certain temps maintenant qu'il refusait ce genre d'attentions, les jugeant reservees aux plus jeunes. Elle devait s'avouer que Ron avait murit pendant les vacances. Peut-etre que cela avait ete du au fait que ses aines n'etaient pas la, ou encore parce qu'il n'avait pas put etre en contact avec Harry. Toujours etait-il que la fait de l'etreindre a ce moment precis, apporta a Molly un peu de recomfort. Comment aurait-elle put survivre si lui non plus n'etait pas rentre? Les pensees les plus macabres farandolaient dans sa tete et elle avait beau tenter de les repousser, elles revenaient a la charge, plus cruelles et mesquines qu'auparavant. Elle n'osait penser a Ginny, mais elle ne cessait de penser a Ginny! Son coeur etait mit a rude epreuve. Elle la voulait ici, pres d'elle, dans ces bras, entouree de l'etreinte maternelle. Elle voulait tenir ses deux petits derniers serres contre elle, les submerges de sa chaleur et de son amour de mere. Bon sang! Ou etait-elle donc, sa petite fille? Pourquoi ne pouvait- elle pas caresser ses cheveux et sourire de la frayeur qu'elle lui avait fait? "Arthur, je t'en supplie, ramenes-la!" Pensa t-elle. Et Hermione? Qu'allait-elle dire a ses parents? La jeune fille lui avait ete confiee pour quelques jours. Et si ses parents arrivaient maintenant, a l'improviste? Que pourrait-elle leur dire? Comment pourrait-elle leur devoiler que malgre la menace du plus dangereux des criminels, elle l'avait autorisee a accompagner ses amis a une fete?  
  
Ron se defit de son etreinte, et a sa grande surprise lui deposa un baiser affectueux sur la joue. Molly savait parfaitement que ce geste n'etait pas du tout le genre de Ron, et pour cette raison, elle en eprouva un sentiment de bonheur, bref, certes, mais qui lui pinca le coeur.  
  
"Je crois que tu as besoin de repos, Ron, dit-elle. Vas essayer de t'assoupir un peu.  
  
-Non, se defendit Ron. Je ne pourrais pas dormir! Je ne suis pas fatigue.  
  
-Tres bien," repondit sa mere. Il etait inutile d'insister. Elle comprenait son desir de rester eveille jusqu'au retour de son pere. Bien evidemment il etait trop tot pour se coucher, mais elle avait espere qu'il accepterait. Au moins pendant ce temps, son esprit n'aurait pas ete torture par les doutes et les craintes. "Vas tout de meme prendre un bon bain chaud. Ca te fera du bien."  
  
Il acquiesca et quitta la cuisine. Molly l'entendit monter les escaliers. Elle poussa un long soupir, tandis que ses yeux se posaient sur l'horloge. Leurs aiguilles, a elle et a Ron indiquaient maison. Celles d'Arthur, Charlie, Bill, Percy et les jumeaux pointaient sur travail. Celle de Ginny continuait de tourner sur elle-meme, a la recherche de l'endroit ou elle se trouvait. Meme l'horloge semblait s'affoler de ne pas capter la position de la jeune fille. Molly Weasley ferma les yeux. Cette situation devenait intenable. Combien de temps encore devrait-elle attendre avant de savoir ou etait sa fille? Combien de temps avant de la serrer de nouveau dans ses bras? Elle entreprit de monter les escaliers a son tour.  
  
Elle croisa Ron qui s'appretait a entrer dans la salle de bains. "Tu veux que je te passe un peu de baume sur les epaules?" Lui demanda t-elle. Ron accepta avec un sourire timide et disparut dans la piece. Molly le suivit. Elle s'approcha de la baignoire et sortit sa baguette de sa poche. "Aqua," lanca t-elle et la baignoire se remplit d'eau. Ron y trempa le doigt et approuva la temperature. "Tu veux de la mousse aussi?" Il hocha la tete et une montagne de bulles multicolores se mit a flotter a la surface de l'eau. Molly se sentit un peu coupable de lui parler de la sorte, comme elle le ferait a un tout jeune enfant. Mais Ron ne parut pas offusque, il semblait meme que cela le rassurait. D'ordinaire, il n'aurait pas accepte que sa mere lui parle sur ce ton, mais aujourd'hui n'etait pas un jour ordinaire. Il avait eut peur et il avait pleurer comme un mome. Mais plus que tout, il n'avait pas put secourir Hermione et Ginny. Il n'etait meme pas venu en aide aux blesses qui s'etalaient devant lui. Il les avaient enjambes sans les voir, sans preter attention a leur gemissements et a leur plaintes, il avait ignore les mains qui se tendaient vers lui, tremblantes et faibles. Leurs appels au secours avaient resonner dans sa tete, mais ils etaient loin, ce n'avait ete qu'un bruit de fond. Tout ce qui avait importe a ce moment-la, c'etait de retrouver ses compagnes. Et maintenant, la voix douce de sa mere le rechauffait, le reconfortait. Il n'aurait pas eut le coeur de repousser sa gentillesse ou de lui demander de le laisser tranquille. Il savait combien il etait important pour elle de s'occuper de lui, de se sentir utile.  
  
Elle ressortit de la salle de bains et Ron en profita pour se deshabiller et s'immerger dans l'eau chaude. Seule sa tete depassait de l'amas de mousse. Molly avait jete un sort pour que l'eau reste a la meme temperature tout le temps qu'il serait dans la baignoire. Il savoura la chaleur qui gagnait peu a peu ses membres et son cerveau. Quelques minutes plus tard, sa mere revint dans la piece, un pot a la main.  
  
"Redresses-toi un peu!" Dit-elle. Ron s'executa jusqu'a ce que ses epaules sortent de la mousse. Molly saisit un peu de creme orange et commenca a en enduire la nuque de son fils. Elle le sentit se relaxer sous ses doigts tandis que le baume faisait son effet. Elle en appliqua egalement sur ses epaules, massant, travaillant la chair comme on petrit une pate a pain. "C'est agreable, Maman," murmura Ron emporte dans un bienfait extraordinaire. Elle sourit a cette replique et le sentit glisser un peu plus dans l'eau.  
  
"Voila, ca va mieux?" s'enquit-elle se lavant les mains. Il lui adressa un grand sourire et son regard etincella. " Et bien, je vois que ca marche! Repondit-elle, emettant un petit rire. Tres bien, je te laisse. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je serais en bas. N'hesites pas a m'appeler". Elle deposa un baiser sur son front et s'en fut. Ron se replongea dans l'eau jusqu'a que ce la mousse lui recouvre le menton. Il etait tellement bien, enveloppe dans la chaleur de son bain qu'il sentit ses paupieres devenir tres lourdes. Il ne se sentit meme pas s'endormir quelques minutes plus tard.  
  
Molly Weasley etait redescendu dans la cuisine. Elle savait que Ron allait s'assoupir quelques temps. Elle avait ajoute de la potion de sommeil au baume. Bien entendu, elle s'etait bien garde de ne pas le dire. Elle doutait que son fils l'ait accepte.  
  
Inconsciemment, elle jeta un regard a l'horloge. L'aiguille de Ginny continuait de tourner sur elle-meme, cherchant encore l'endroit ou elle se trouvait. Rabaissant ses defences, Molly laissa enfin les larmes envahir son visage. Elle se sentait tellement impuissante. Elle aurait aime se joindre a son mari et partir a la recherche des deux jeunes filles. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir apporter sa contribution, unir sa force et sa determination a celles de ses compatriotes, plutot que de rester la, tapie dans la cuisine de son foyer, bien en securite, loin des ruines et des cadavres de Pre-au-lard. Elle aurait voulu a son tour venir en aide a ceux qui en avaient besoin. Bien sur, il lui fallait veiller sur Ron, mais Arthur prenait tout seul la tache de circuler parmi les debris, examinant les blesses, cherchant les deux personnes qu'il lui fallait secourir. Molly voulait faire quelque chose, meme moindre. Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe, chasser de son cerveau ces pensees macabres. Simplement faire quelque chose. Ne pas penser au pire. Elle songea a envoyer un hibou aux jumeaux, leur demander de rentrer a la maison. Ron serait heureux de savoir ses freres a ses cotes. Mais elle se sentait incapable de leur ecrire une lettre parfaitement neutre. Elle ne voulait pas les alarmer et elle savait que le choix de ses mots n'aurait eut pour but que de les inquieter.  
  
Elle prit la veste de Ron qu'il avait jete sur une chaise. Un sachet tomba sur le sol et elle se pencha pour le ramasser. Elle eut un sourire triste en voyant le contenu. Ron avait fait une bonne provision de bonbons de toutes sortes. Il lui faudrait des mois pour en venir a bout. A moins qu'il y avait la, un stock reserve egalement a Ginny, Hermione et surtout Harry. Oui, il avait sans doute voulu ramener des friandises a Harry. Ron etait tellement impatient de revoir son ami. Molly se doutait qu'il allait insister pour convaincre Dumbledore de laisser Harry venir au Terrier. C'etait certain. Par contre, elle n'avait aucune idee sur ce que serait la reponse du vieil homme. Il semblait totalement convaincu que Harry etait en securite chez les Moldus. Prendrait-il le risque, si risque il y avait, de le faire venir jusqu'ici?  
  
Molly se prepara une tasse de the. Elle ne savait comment s'occuper. Elle n'avait aucun coeur a la tache. Tout paraissait denue d'interet. Elle guettait chaque bruit venant de l'exterieur, et a chaque fois son coeur s'accelerait et bondissait dans sa poitrine, emporte par l'espoir. Mais pas de trace d'Arthur ou des filles. Le vide. Elle but une gorgee de the bouillant et se brula la gorge. Elle ressentit a peine la douleur. D'ailleurs cela lui importait peu. Son corps entier la faisait souffrir d'avantage.  
  
Elle sortit de la cuisine et vint s'assoir sur les marches du peron, sa tasse a la main. Cette fin d'apres-midi etait superbe. Le soleil flamboyant arrosait de sa lumiere rouge les cimes des arbres. Elle donnait egalement aux pierres de la maison un aura rassurant, mais Molly n'y fit pas attention. Ses yeux etaient rives sur l'allee devant elle, guettant le retour de son mari et des deux jeunes filles.  
  
Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle resta la, assise, contemplant le decor droit devant elle, mais le ciel s'etait assombrit. Le soleil avait deserte les lieux, lorsqu'elle apercut une ombre se diriger vers elle. Elle se leva immediatement, posant sa tasse sur les marches. Elle plissa les yeux, tentant de disserner la presence. Malheureusement, il n'y avait qu'une silhouette. Molly sentit ses yeux se troubler. Elle se dirigea vers la personne. "Arthur?" Demanda t-elle. Il lui repondit, la voix brisee, tandis qu'elle se precipitait dans ses bras. Il revenait seul. Elle savait qu'il aurait tenu sa promesse de les ramener a la maison s'il avait pu. Elle n'osait y croire. Ou etaient-elles? Elle planta son regard dans celui de son mari, mais ne pouvait distinguer ses yeux. Il l'attira a l'interieur, la tenant fermement serree contre lui. Il n'avait pas encore prononce un seul mot et l'impatience et la crainte de Molly s'accroissaient a chaque minute. Il s'assit sur une chaise, tandis que sa femme prenait place a ses cotes. Son visage demeurait baisse, comme s'il craignait d'affronter l'expression de Molly. Elle posa sa main sur son bras, se voulant rassurante. Elle ne posa pas de questions, le laissant reprendre ses esprits. Elle ne voulait pas le forcer a parler, l'etouffer de questions. C'etait a lui de lui divulguer les dernieres nouvelles. Il leva finalement la tete vers elle.  
  
"J'ai chercher partout. Il n'y a aucune trace d'elles, dit-il dans un souffle. Elles n'etaient ni parmi les morts, ni parmi les blesses. J'ai inspecte tous les visages, j'ai pose beaucoup de questions, mais rien. Les gens sont encore tous sous le choc, ils ne se souviennent pas de les avoir vues."  
  
Il se tut. Ses sentiments etaient partages. D'un cote, il savait pour preuve qu'elles n'avaient pas subit l'Avada Kedavra et qu'elles n'etaient pas non plus blessees. De l'autre, cela signifiait qu'elles etaient encore en vie. Mais ou etaient-elles? Il avait parcouru Pre-au-lard a maintes reprises, les appelant; peut-etre s'etaient-elles cachees? Mais si cela avait ete le cas, elles auraient bien fini par sortir de leur cachette. Non, il y avait une autre option, plus probable que l'autre. Avaient-elles ete enlevees? Arthur Weasley sentait que c'etait cela. Il n'y avait pas d'autres possibilites. Il fit part de sa pensee a sa femme.  
  
"J'y aie songe aussi, dit-elle, reserrant sa main sur son bras. Si c'est le cas, qu'allons-nous faire? Tu crois qu'on va nous demander une rancon?  
  
-Probablement, repondit Arthur avec un rire cynique. Mais je doute que ce soit de l'argent. Cela leur importe peu. Ce qu'il veulent c'est Harry. Si c'est vraiment Tu-sais-qui qui les a kidnapees, nous ne les reverrons que si Harry Potter se livre a lui. Il faudra en quelque sorte faire un echange.  
  
-C'est horrible!" S'ecria Molly. Elle porta ses mains a sa bouche, comme pour etouffer un cri. Ses yeux s'etaient agrandit devant l'horreur de la situation. Ginny et Hermione prisonnieres de Voldemort! C'etait impensable, inconcevable! "Ce ne sont que des enfants! reprit Molly interloquee. Pourquoi s'en prendre a eux? Comment peut-on etre aussi diabolique pour se servir d'enfants afin de parvenir a ses fins?  
  
-Hermione et Ginny sont toutes deux des amies de Harry. Il sait bien que Harry ne les laissera pas entre ses mains. Et si Ron etait reste avec elles, cela aurait ete encore mieux a ses yeux. Il semble que les Mangemorts ne soient pas restes tres longtemps apres que certains sorciers aient contre-attaques. Leur butin etait sans doute satisfaisant, il n'y avait donc aucune raison pour eux de s'attarder."  
  
Il y eut un silence. Chacun pesant chaque mot qui venaient d'etre dit. Leurs pensees etaient tellement confuses que la contemplation ne leur apporta rien. A l'interieur de leur crane, ce n'etait que desordre et chaos. Si elles avaient reellement ete enlevees par Voldemort, devaient-ils se rejouir de les savoir en vie? Et d'ailleurs si elles l'etaient, dans quel etat? Et pour combien de temps? Le regard de Molly s'aventura vers l'horloge. Elle sursauta. L'aiguille de Ginny ne tournait plus sur elle- meme. Elle s'etait arretee. "Regardes", murmura Molly les larmes aux yeux. Arthur fit comme elle lui disait et vit l'aiguille de sa fille pointant sur "danger". Bien sur, tous les deux s'en doutaient, mais maintenant ils avaient devant eux la confirmation de ce qu'ils apprehendaient. Ils se regarderent, tremblants et soucieux, puis baisserent la tete. Seuls les bruits de l'exterieur faisait echo dans la piece, accompagnes de leur respiration rapide et courte.  
  
"Au fait, ou est Ron? demanda Arthur relevant les yeux vers sa femme.  
  
-Il s'est assoupit dans son bain, repondit sa femme, soulagee de changer momentanement de sujet.  
  
-Je suis etonne qu'il soit parvenu a dormir. Mais au moins cela lui fera du bien, continua t-il avec un faible sourire.  
  
-Ne lui dis pas, mais j'ai melange un peu de poudre de sommeil dans le baume relaxant. Il paraissait tellement ereinte," dit Molly d'une petite voix, comme pour s'excuser. Il y eut de nouveau un silence entre eux. Non pas qu'ils n'avaient absolument rien a se dire, bien au contraire! Simplement, il n'y avait qu'un sujet de conversation ce soir et il devenait intenable de mentionner quoi que soit en relation avec les evenements de la journee.  
  
"Tu veux quelque chose a boire? Ou a manger? Demanda Molly se levant de sa chaise.  
  
-Je n'ai pas vraiment faim, repondit Arthur, mais je veux bien un verre de vin ou de whisky, s'il te plait."  
  
Elle prit deux verres et les remplis de vin. Elle en tendit un a son mari et se rassit. Tous deux sirotaient leur boisson lorsque Ron entra dans la piece. Il avait meilleure mine, mais son regard se rembrunit en ne voyant que ses parents. Il s'assit a la table et l'un et l'autre poserent leur main sur son bras. Ils le tinrent informes des dernieres nouvelles. Le visage de Ron devint livide. "Ce n'est pas vrai! s'ecria t-il ahuri. C'est pas possible?" Ce fut tout ce qu'il put dire. Tous trois demeurerent attables, immobiles et silencieux, les yeux dans le vague.  
  
Ils furent arraches de leurs reflexions par un hibou rentrant par la fenetre ouverte. Il atterrit lourdement sur la table devant eux. Il tendit la patte vers Arthur qui se saisit de ce qu'il transportait. C'etait la Gazette du Sorcier, edition extraordinaire. Il s'empressa de deplier le journal, tandis que Molly et Ron se precipitaient autour de lui. Ils ignorerent tous l'oiseau, fait rare chez les Weasleys, qui, frustre claqua du bec avant de reprendre son envol.  
  
"Attaque meurtriere a Pre-au-lard" annoncait le gros titre sur la premiere page. Arthur commenca la lecture a voix haute:  
  
"Horreur cet apres-midi a Pre-au-lard. Une grande fete avait ete organisee par le Ministere, fete qui a tourne au cauchemar pour des centaines de personnes. En effet, alors que le village baignait dans la joie et l'amusement, une dizaine de Mangemorts ont, semble t-il, transplanes au sein meme du terrain entamant une attaque qui allait devenir l'une des plus sanglantes que notre communaute aie connu depuis de nombreuses annees. On compte pour l'instant une centaine de victimes dont une soixantaine de deces. De nombreux batiments ont egalement ete detruits et notamment les Trois Balais a l'interieur duquel se trouvait un grand nombre de sorciers. Les equipes medicales et de secours sont encore a l'heure actuelle a Pre-au- lard, ou la nuit promet d'etre tres longue."  
  
Il y avait une photo sur laquelle des sorciers s'evertuaient a secourir leurs compatriotes. Arthur tourna la page. "Qui est le veritable coupable de ce carnage?" intitulait un autre article.  
  
"Aujourd'hui, un nombre incroyable de nos condisciples ont ete tues, blesses et mentalement soumis a rude epreuve. Nos parents, nos amis etaient a Pre-au-lard et certains n'en reviendront pas vivant. A qui la faute? Qui devons-nous combattre pour venger nos victimes? N'y a t-il pas deux coupables dans cette sinistre affaire? D'un cote, nous avons Vous-savez-qui et ses disciples. Nous savons tous le danger qu'ils representent. Mais de l'autre cote, nous avons notre Ministere, avec a sa tete notre cher ministre, Cornelius Fudge, en qui nous nous devons d'avoir une entiere confiance. Une fete a ete organisee aujourd'hui, dans le but, selon Fudge lui-meme, de nous faire oublier momentanement la menace qui pese sur notre monde. Echec sur toute la ligne. Qui, dorenavant, pourra faire confiance a un individu pareil? L'inconscience et l'idiotie dont il a fait preuve ne doivent en aucun cas etre pris a la legere. Il est inconcevable que quelqu'un comme lui continue d'exercer une fonction aussi haute placee et aussi decisive que celle de ministre."  
  
Arthur interrompit sa lecture. "La, Papa, regardes, il y a une liste" dit Ron pointant du doigt la troisieme page.  
  
"Nous avons put commencer une liste des victimes de la catastrophe de cet apres-midi. Il est malheureusement probable qu'elle ne soit pas definitive." Tous trois parcoururent les rangees de noms. La plupart leur etaient inconnus, mais helas, certains faisaient partie de leur connaissance, plus ou moins eloignees. Ron vit avec horreur un nom qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Seamus Finnigan, l'un de ses compagnons de dortoir a l'ecole. C'etait impossible! Decede? Cela signifiait donc qu'il ne le reverrait plus? Le concept de la mort et de ses consequences etait plus ou moins nouveau pour Ron. Cela semblait irreel, juste un cauchemar, une tres mauvaise histoire qu'on lui raconterait. Ce n'etait pas vrai, il l'avait vu, Seamus a la fete! Il s'amusait comme un fou! Il ne pouvait pas etre.....mort... Ron sentait sa tete tourner, peser, elle lui faisait mal, comme s'il avait ete heurte par un cognard fou. Ses jambes etaient devenues molles et freles. Il lui fallut se rassoir. Cela faisait trop, beaucoup trop d'emotions pour une seule journee. Il en eut encore les larmes aux yeux, lui qui croyait qu'il ne pourrait plus pleurer pendant des annees. Il regarda ses parents. Arthur avait le visage severe et livide. Ses poings etaient tellement serres qu'il en avait froisse les pages du journal qu'il tenait. Molly gardait les yeux fixes sur la liste de noms. Elle se mordait tant les levres qu'elles en etaient devenues blanches. Ses paupieres etaient humides, mais elle tentait de contenir sa rage et sa douleur.  
  
"Ils mentionnent Ginny et Hermione," reprit Arthur simplement. Sa femme et son fils l'ecouterent une nouvelle fois tandis qu'il lisait les lignes qui les concernaient. "Deux jeunes filles restent introuvables. En effet, Hermione Granger et Ginny Weasley, deux adolescentes de quinze et quatorze ans, toutes deux scolarisees a Poudlard, se trouvaient egalement a Pre-au- lard au moment des faits, aux Trois Balais plus exactement. Malgre les recherches, il n'y a aucune trace d'elles. Des rumeurs courent comme quoi elles auraient put etre enlevees par Vous-savez-qui. Toutes deux sont des amies tres proches de Harry Potter, qui comme vous le savez reste la cible premiere du seigneur des tenebres. Nous faisons appel a quiconque aurait vu ce qui s'etait passe. Vos temoignages seront tres precieux."  
  
"Alors, il est probable que ce soit ce qui se soit passe? Demanda Ron.  
  
-Personne ne le sait encore, lui repondit sa mere se voulant rassurante. Au moins sont-elles peut-etre en vie.  
  
-Mais comment pouvait-Il savoir qu'on y serait a Pre-au-lard? On a decide d'y aller au dernier moment! D'ailleurs on ne savait meme pas qu'il y avait une fete!  
  
-Ron, rencherit son pere, nous avons tous des doutes sur certains sorciers. Leur idees et leur attitudes font qu'il est presque certain qu'ils sont devenus Mangemorts. Malheureusement, nous serions probablement surpris de savoir qui s'est allie a Tu-sais-qui. Beaucoup d'entre eux ne portent pas de signes distincts de leur activites. Et il est fort probable qu'il y aie eut un petit nombre d'entre eux a Pre-au-lard. L'attaque etait sans aucun doute prevue, mais lorsqu'ils vous on vu, il est possible qu'il aient trouve la, l'occasion parfaite de plaire a leur chef.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il va se passer, maintenant?" Gemit Ron. Depuis l'attaque de l'apres-midi, son coeur n'avait cesse de tambouriner comme un fou, son front brulait tel qu'il en etait fievreux. Les images de la catastrophe dansaient encore dans sa tete, il tentait vainement de comprendre que tout cela etait reel; la disparition de Hermione et de Ginny, la mort de Seamus et toutes ces victimes eparpillees dans les rues du village.  
  
Molly lui tendit son sachet de bonbons. Il l'avait completement oublie celui-la. "J'en avait pour les filles aussi, dit-il d'une voix cassee. Et j'en avais prit aussi pour Harry, pour quand on le reverrait. Je sais qu'il en raffole." Et soudain une pensee effrayante lui traversa l'esprit. "Mais si c'est Vold....si c'est Vous-savez-qui qui detient Hermione et Ginny, Harry est en danger! S'ecria t-il, bondissant de sa chaise. Il va sans doute leur faire du chantage! On ne peut pas le laisser chez les Moldus!  
  
-Allons, allons Ron! repliqua son pere, se levant a son tour et posant sa main sur l'epaule de son fils. Dumbledore sait ce qu'il fait.  
  
-Comment peut-on en etre certain? Rencherit Ron, la voix teintee de colere. Tout le monde dit la meme chose: Dumbledore a le controle de la situation! Mais en attendant Harry est tout seul chez des Moldus qui n'en ont rien a faire de lui, il n'a pas acces a la magie si quelque chose de grave lui arrive, et tout va bien! Tout va bien? Il ne peut meme pas etre mis au courant de ce qui s'est passe! Si Vold...Vous-savez-qui apprend ou il se trouve, Harry ne pourra meme pas se defendre! Je croyais que Harry comptait un peu pour vous!  
  
-Ron! intervint Molly, choquee des dernieres paroles de son fils. Comment peux tu croire une chose pareille? Tu sais tres bien que nous nous sommes tous attaches a Harry des le debut. Ne crois pas que nous ne soyions pas concernes pour lui. Mais que pouvons-nous faire? Ceci est la decision de Dumbledore. Nous, nous n'avons aucun droit sur Harry. Nous ne sommes pas, du moins officiellement, sa famille. Nous n'avons meme jamais eut de relations avec ses parents.  
  
-Dumbledore non plus ne fait pas partie de sa famille, reprit Ron.  
  
-C'est vrai, intervint a son tour Arthur, mais c'est lui qui a prit en main Harry apres la disparition de ses parents. Il a toujours plus ou moins supervise sa vie. Nous devons lui faire confiance.  
  
-Je suis desole, je l'aime bien, Dumbledore, mais regardez dans quelle famille il a mit Harry! C'est un calvaire pour lui. Il faut qu'on le tire de la. S'il vous plait, insistez pour qu'il vienne ici.  
  
-On te promet d'essayer, Ron, soupira Molly. Mais tout cela ne depend pas de nous. D'ailleurs," elle se tourna vers son mari "il faut que nous prevenions les garcons. Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils l'apprennent par le journal. J'aimerais qu'ils rentrent a la maison, au moins pour quelques jours."  
  
Arthur acquiesca. Il savait que Molly allait avoir un grand besoin de tous ses enfants autour d'elle. Elle ne supporterait pas de ne pas les avoir a portee de main. "Meme Bill et Charlie? Demanda Ron.  
  
-Meme, et surtout Bill et Charlie, repondit sa mere avec determination. Au moins je sais ou sont Percy et les jumeaux. Nous avons tous besoin les uns des autres." Elle saisit les mains de Ron et de Arthur et les serra tres fort, plantant ses ongles dans leur chair. Aucun des deux n'y fit allusion. Leur coeur et leur tete etaient bien plus douloureux.  
  
  
  
  
  
***Merci beaucoup beaucoup Julie Potter pour ta review!!! Tres encourageant. Chapitre 9, direction Privet Drive.*** 


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9  
  
  
  
***PETITE NOTE BREVE: Ce chapitre se deroule le meme jour que l'attaque de Pre-au-lard. Donc, on retourne un peu en arriere. Je ne voulais pas laisser Harry de cote pendant huit chapitres! Voila pour les precisions. Bonne lecture!(J'espere!)***  
  
  
  
  
  
Les voix de Petunia et de Dudley retentirent au rez-de-chaussee alors qu'il venait tout juste de fermer la porte de sa chambre. Son cousin etait de retour au bercail! Que de joies en perspective! Monsieur ne se plaisait sans doute plus chez son ami, alors il avait fallut que Moman vienne le chercher a la gare. Pfffff! Ridicule! Se dit Harry.  
  
Il tenait encore serre contre lui la lettre et le livre que sa grand-mere lui avait offert. Il alla s'assoir sur son lit et relut une nouvelle fois ce qu'elle lui avait ecrit. Il se sentait triste et frustre d'avoir passe presque quinze ans dans l'ignorance de son existence. Et en meme temps il se sentait gonfle de bonheur. Il avait une autre famille que les Dursleys! Sa grand-mere etait en vie! Et elle avait l'air tellement gentille. Du moins au telephone. Il etait extremement impatient de la rencontrer. Il ignorait quand, mais il lui fallait la connaitre. De plus, il ne savait pas grand-chose de sa mere. Ce que lui avaient dit les Dursleys n'etaient que mensonges. Sirius lui-meme, etait ami avec James et ne connaissait probablement Lily qu'au travers de son pere. Alors qui de mieux que la mere de sa mere pour lui en parler? Parce que cela il en etait certain. Il s'agissait bien de sa grand-mere. Bien sur il avait ete un peu mefiant au debut, lorsqu'il avait recu la lettre, mais ses soupcons et sa paranoia s'etaient envoles rapidement. Il n'osait y croire. Cela paraissait tellement irrel. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait souvent pense a lui, qu'elle lui ecrivait au moins pour ses anniversaires. Mais il n'avait jamais rien recu. Son oncle et sa tante s'etaient toujours arranges pour intercepter son courrier. Malheureusement pour eux, cette annee elle avait ecrit plus tot et il etait seul a la maison quand le facteur avait fait sa tournee. Harry songea qu'il lui faudrait remercier Dudley d'avoir voulu rentrer plus tot que prevu!  
  
Et soudain, Harry fut saisit par une vague de colere. Tout cela etait de leur faute! Non contents de l'enfermer dans un placard pendant des annees comme un vulgaire objet,..non, a la reflexion, les objets etaient plutot bien traites ici, enfin bref, non seulement ils ne lui avaient jamais donne une once d'affection ou de consideration, mais ils l'avaient prive de celle de sa grand-mere. "Ca ne va pas se passer comme ca!" Se dit Harry. "Apres tout, Voldemort est bien pire que ca! Ils ne devraient pas m'impressionner de la sorte!"  
  
Sur ce, il se leva de son lit et sortit de sa chambre, prenant bien soin de claquer la porte apres lui. Il descendait l'escalier quand la voix nasillarde de sa tante se fit entendre. Quelques secondes plus tard, sa tete apparaissait au-dessus de la rambarde.  
  
"-Qu'est ce qu'il te prend, toi? Tu n'as pas un peu fini de faire autant de bruit? En voila des facons de claquer les portes!" S'epoummona t-elle, le visage ecarlate.  
  
Harry descendit les marches tres lentement, prenant avantage de la situation. Sa tante l'observait, les sourcils fronces. Une fois de plus elle desirait l'intimider.  
  
"Je claque la porte de ma chambre si j'en aie envie, ma chere!" Lui repondit Harry avec effronterie. Un sourire aux levres, il etudia l'impact de sa replique. Si la tante Petunia avait ete un personnage de dessin anime, elle aurait probablement eut de la fumee sortant de ses narines et de ses oreilles. Un peu comme un taureau pres a charger. Il rit interieurement. "Touchee!"pensa t-il.  
  
"Comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton? Tonna t-elle, tandis qu'elle aggripait le pommeau de la rambarde. Vient ici tout de suite, petit insolent!  
  
-He! Du calme, du calme Petunia, il n'y pas le feu! J'arrive,"reprit Harry avec assurance. Il ne se depecha pas plus, savourant chaque seconde de ce demi-triomphe.  
  
-Allez! Depeches-toi ou je viens te chercher moi-meme!" Elle entrait en phase grosse colere. Harry s'arreta sur la derniere marche et baissa son regard vers elle. Il etait en position de force et vit pendant une fraction de seconde le trouble passer dans les yeux de sa tante. Elle hesita puis le saisit vivement par le bras, l'obligeant a se mettre a sa hauteur.  
  
"-Tant que tu vivras ici, il est hors de question que tu me repondes de la sorte...  
  
-Ne t'inquietes pas Petunia, ce ne sera plus tres long maintenant, osa encore Harry d'un ton presque paternel. D'ici peu ton cauchemar touchera a sa fin. Promis." Il ne la vit pas partir, sa main, mais elle retentit dans un bruit sec, brulant sa joue. Un peu prit au depourvu, il lui fallut quelques instants avant de se reprendre. Petunia s'en allait deja vers la cuisine, mais il lui empoigna le bras avec vigueur et la forca a le regarder. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens. "Ne portes plus jamais la main sur moi! grogna t-il entre ses dents. Tu m'entends? Ne refais plus jamais une chose pareille! C'est fini tout ca Petunia. Je ne te laisserais plus t'amuser avec moi. Trouves-toi un autre bouc-emissaire, une autre marionnette. Je ne joue plus.  
  
-Lache-moi, tu me fais mal!" S'ecria t-elle jetant un regard vers la poigne de son neveu serree fortement sur son bras. Elle fut etonnee de sa force. Apres tout, il etait plutot maigre, genre gringalet. Il n'etait pas vraiment impressionnant. Elle etait loin d'avoir affaire a une armoire a glace ou un joueur de rugby! Mais elle ne pouvait pas ignorer la puissance et la robustesse de son poing contracte sur son bras. "Lache-moi!" hurla t- elle. Elle esperait voir Dudley venir a sa rescousse, mais rien ne se passa. C'etait entre elle et Harry et il semblait que son neveu n'en avait pas fini avec elle. Ses yeux etaient charges d'electricite, ses sourcils fronces approfondissaient son regard, son visage etait extremement tendu. Pour etre franche, elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi furieux. Harry avait toujours ete une proie facile en fait. Jamais il ne s'etait rebelle, il avait toujours baisse la tete et obei. Vernon et elle avaient fait ce qu'ils voulaient de lui. "Trouves-toi une autre marionnette!" Oui, il avait employe le mot le plus approprie, le meilleur qualificatif. Depuis le tout debut, ils avaient pu le faconner comme ils l'entendaient. Il avait ete un enfant peureux, docile, faible. Tout avait change lorsqu'il etait parti parmi les fous. Elle l'avait bien remarque, ca! Petit a petit il avait prit confiance en lui. Beaucoup trop. Il avait egalement grandi, la depassant deja de quelques centimetres. Elle ne pouvait plus jouer de cet avantage et l'intimider par sa superiorite en taille. Il fallait qu'elle se trouve une autre arme.  
  
"-Attends que Vernon rentre! Tenta t-elle. Tu peux etre certain que tu vas en prendre pour ton grade!" Harry serra encore plus fort jusqu'a ce qu'il voit le visage de sa tante se crispe de douleur. Finalement il lacha prise, mais maintint son regard noye dans le sien.  
  
-Tu t'imagines que Vernon me fait peur? Plus maintenant, Petunia! Au risque de te decevoir, j'ai rencontre quelqu'un de plus dangereux que lui. Bien plus dangereux! D'ailleurs c'est a cause de lui que je dois rester ici. Des que Dumbledore, le directeur de mon ecole me donnera la permission, tu peux etre assuree que tu ne me verras plus.  
  
-Et tu iras ou? Chez ces fous qui sont deja venus nous deranger? Ca ne m'etonne pas, je suis certaine que tu t'y plairas, ton anormalite passera inapercue, cracha t-elle avec degout.  
  
-En fait non!" repondit Harry, un sourire aux levres. Il lui montra son livre. "Tiens regardes! On m'a offert ca pour mon anniversaire."  
  
Petunia equarquilla les yeux, puis emit un petit rire force. "Quelqu'un t'a offert un cadeau? Qui pourrait bien se soucier de toi? Et d'abord, qu'est ce que c'est?  
  
-Ca? Ca, ca s'appelle un livre! dit Harry, amuse de l'impact de sa reponse.  
  
-Je sais ce que c'est! rala t-elle, vexee d'etre prise pour une idiote. D'ou tu l'as eut? Tu ne l'as pas vole, quand meme?  
  
-Vole? Et d'ou est-ce que j'aurais pu le voler? Je suis enferme ici depuis le debut des vacances! Et ce n'est pas dans cette maison que j'aurais trouve un bouquin! La preuve, on dirait que c'est la premiere fois que tu en vois un! Non, on me l'a vraiment offert. Et tiens-toi bien! Tu ne devineras jamais de qui il est ce cadeau!"  
  
A cet instant, Dudley passa pres d'eux et commenca a monter les escaliers. "Ou vas-tu Dudleynou? Demanda sa mere, echappant de l'emprise visuelle de son neveu.  
  
-Je vais dans ma chambre, marmonna t-il. Ca m'ennuie vos histoires! Vous etes lourds!"  
  
Harry forca sa tante a le regarder une nouvelle fois. "C'est ma grand- mere!" Dit-il. Les yeux de Petunia s'arrondirent.  
  
"-Ta grand-mere?  
  
-Oui, tu dois la connaitre. Elle s'appelle Lauren Evans," ajouta Harry le regard percant. Il crut que Petunia allait s'etrangler tandis que la tete de Dudley reapparaissait en haut des marches. "Qu'est-ce que tu as dis Harry?"Demanda t-il, les yeux aussi ronds que ceux de sa mere. Il se rua en bas de l'escalier. Harry les regarda tour a tour.  
  
"-J'ai dis que ma grand-mere, Lauren Evans m'a envoye ce livre pour mon anniversaire, reprit Harry, tentant de soutenir leur regards.  
  
-Mais elle est decedee il y a longtemps! S'exclama Dudley.  
  
-Bien evidemment!" Ajouta Petunia. Malgre l'assurance avec laquelle elle essayait de parler, ses joues livides et sa levre tremblante ne tromperent pas Harry.  
  
"Donc, je suppose que la lettre que j'aie egalement recue n'est que le fruit d'une mauvaise plaisanterie. Et la personne que j'ai eut au telephone n'est autre qu'un fantome. C'est ca?  
  
-Tu as telephone a quelqu'un? Explosa de nouveau Petunia. Qui t'as donne la permission?" Harry leva les yeux au plafond. Il semblait totalement impossible pour elle de parler correctement. Il fallait toujours qu'elle hurle! S'en devenait extremement lassant et penible.  
  
-Oui, je lui aie telephone, et alors? Soupira t-il, excede.  
  
-Et alors? Interrompit-elle furieuse, postillonnant sur l'epaule de son neveu. Tu sais combien ca coute le telephone?  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave! Intervint Dudley avec impatience. On s'en fiche qu'il aie passe un coup de fil ou non! Ce qui importe c'est qui lui a envoye ce livre.  
  
-Je vous l'aie dit, bon sang! S'enerva Harry. C'est ma grand-mere, notre grand-mere!" Il jeta un regard a son cousin puis se retourna vers sa tante. Il pressa son index sur son epaule. "Pourquoi m'as-tu mentit? Pourquoi tu m'as dit qu'elle etait decedee alors qu'a la verite, tu refusais de la revoir? Parce que si cela t'importais peu de plus avoir de contact avec ta propre mere, moi j'aurais ete heureux de la connaitre! Et maintenant, tu ne pourras plus te mettre entre nous, tu peux me faire confiance!  
  
-Tu as perdu la raison, mon pauvre garcon! S'ecria Petunia, essayant encore de dissimuler son trouble. Quelqu'un a tout simplement voulu te faire une plaisanterie!  
  
-Impossible! rencherit Harry sur de lui. Elle en savait trop pour ne pas etre celle qu'elle pretendait!" Il y eut alors un silence pesant. Harry ne quittait pas sa tante des yeux, tandis que Dudley les regardait tour a tour, se demandant ce qui se passait reellement. Petunia ne pouvait plus cacher sa gene et son trouble. Les deux garcons la virent baisser la tete en signe de culpabilite.  
  
"Ce n'est pas vrai, Maman! S'ecria Dudley, decontenance. Tu nous a mentit?" Harry se tourna brusquement vers lui.  
  
-Tu ne savais pas?" Demanda t-il etonne. Il trouvait surprenant que son cousin ait ete au-dehors de cette petite conspiration. Dudley secoua la tete en reponse a sa question. "Alors c'est grave, Petunia! Ironisa Harry. Tu as meme trompe ton fils!"  
  
Elle lui jeta un regard meurtrier, et s'approcha de Dudley, lui prenant les mains. "C'etait pour ton bien, Dudleynou! Murmura t-elle, posant sur lui son expression de cocker triste. Elle ne vaut vraiment pas la peine d'etre connue. C'est une femme curieuse et mechante...  
  
-Ca, c'etait a moi de decider! S'ecria Dudley se degageant de l'etreinte maternelle, tandis que Harry eclatait de rire.  
  
-Et bien au moins on sait d'ou te vient ton charactere, Petunia! Ricana le jeune sorcier.  
  
-Toi ne te meles pas de ca! Menaca sa tante. Et evites de m'interrompre!  
  
-Si au contraire, ca le regarde aussi," reprit Dudley.  
  
Harry resta bouche-bee devant l'intervention de son cousin. Incroyable! Il etait de son cote! Du jamais vu! Il paraissait tres en colere avec sa mere. Non pas tel qu'il en avait l'habitude avec ses caprices retentissants de petit garcon gate, mais la meme irritation et le meme mecontentement que Harry. Il exigea des explications, mais elle s'en alla dans la cuisine, les laissant tous deux dans le couloir de l'entree. Ils se regarderent brievement et chacun detourna les yeux. Harry remonta alors dans sa chambre et referma soigneusement la porte. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il etait malgre tout satisfait du resultat de sa petite attaque. "Coulee!"songea t-il avec un sourire. Il se placa correctement sur son lit et commenca la lecture de son livre. Il se noya tres vite dans l'histoire, devorant chaque mot, degustant chaque phrase, le coeur palpitant au rythme de celui du vampire, hero de cette aventure.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Son ventre grognait de plus en plus, il devenait impossible de l'ignorer. Harry posa son livre a cote de son lit et regarda sa montre. Il etait presque trois heures de l'apres-midi! Il sursauta! Pas surprenant qu'il avait faim! Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer, emporte dans sa lecture. L'histoire etait fascinante et il eut beaucoup de peine a s'en detacher. Il se leva cependant, abandonnant son roman sur la petite table de nuit. "A tout de suite!" lui dit-il avec un sourire. "Ouhla! Songea t-il, il est grand-temps que je sorte d'ici! Voila que je parle tout seul!" Il se passa la main dans les cheveux tentant de ne pas paraitre trop ebouriffe, mais ce fut peine perdue. Apres toutes ces annees, il ne parvenait toujours pas a discipliner sa tignasse, d'ailleurs, il n'insistait plus.  
  
Il sortit de sa chambre. Alors qu'il allait descendre au rez-de-chaussee, il s'arreta brusquement devant la porte de la salle de bains. Il percevait des bruits a l'interieur, des bruits de quelqu'un qui etait malade. Il tenta de disserner l'identite de la personne. Il semblait s'agir de Dudley. Il eut la confirmation presqu'aussitot lorsque celui-ci sortit de la piece. Il avait les yeux rougis et le visage plus gonfle que d'ordinaire.  
  
"Ca va? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Meles-toi de ce qui te regardes, Harry," grogna Dudley se dirigeant vers sa chambre.  
  
Harry haussa les epaules et quitta le premier etage. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, d'ou lui venaient les bruits de Petunia s'affairant autour des placards. Il y entra, tentant de paraitre le plus decontracte possible. Elle se retourna a son approche et comme par magie, son visage se crispa. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Cria t-elle.  
  
-Manger, repondit Harry avec nonchalance.  
  
-Et bien il te faudra attendre ce soir! Tu n'avais qu'a descendre quand le repas etait sur la table!" S'exclama t-elle, lui tournant le dos.  
  
Harry ne fit pas attention a sa derniere phrase et alla se prendre deux ou trois tartines de pain.  
  
"Et qu'est ce que tu fais? Lanca Petunia interloquee par son insolence.  
  
-Comme tu peux le constater, je me prepare un petit en-cas. Apres tout, vu ce que tu m'as donne au petit dejeuner, mon estomac a bien le droit a un petit casse-croute" poursuivit Harry, ouvrant le refrigerateur. Il prit du beurre et une belle tranche de jambon, et se fit un sandwich. Petunia le regardait faire, trop choquee pour dire quoi que ce soit. Il lui desobeissait et elle ne trouvait absolument rien a ajouter. L'authorite qu'elle avait jadis exercee sur lui venait de disparaitre, envolee, emiettee. Il ne la craignait plus. Les roles s'etaient en quelque sorte inverses. Elle n'etait pas pres d'oublier avec qu'elle force il lui avait serrer le bras, ni l'intensite de son regard. Elle se rendait compte maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus affaire a un petit garcon, mais presque a un homme. Sa poigne, la colere dans ses yeux etaient a prendre au serieux. Il avait perdu son air apeure, ses manieres hesitantes et ses begaiements d'antan. Tout en lui demontrait l'assurance et la determination. Depuis qu'il etait revenu de son ecole fin juin, Vernon et elle etaient parvenus a lui imposer la discipline "d'avant Poudlard". Discipline et authorite qui s'etaient effritees peu a peu, depuis qu'on lui avait annonce qu'il etait un sorcier. Cette ete il n'etait pas entoure de magie ou autres trucs etranges. Ses petits amis ne pouvaient ni lui ecrire ni lui rendre visite et tous deux en avaient bien profites! Si seulement son idiote de mere n'etait pas venu mettre son grain de sel dans toute cette affaire, la situation serait restee telle qu'elle l'etait: supportable.  
  
Harry sortit de la cuisine tandis que sa tante le suivait des yeux. "Tu vas ou?" lui cria t-elle.  
  
-Dehors!" Et il sortit dans le jardin. Il s'assit dans l'herbe et croqua de bon coeur dans son sandwich. Comme c'etait agreable de manger enfin. Ses papilles, son estomac et sa tete, tous se rejouissaient de combler le vide nutritionnel. Harry etait plutot satisfait de ce revirement de situation. Il etait certain que cet apres-midi au moins, elle le laisserait tranquille. Il verrait bien comment cela se passerait avec Vernon. Pour l'instant il avait bien la ferme intention d'apprecier comme il se devait cette superbe journee d'ete. Il s'allongea sur le gazon, les bras derriere la tete et contempla le ciel, respirant a pleins poumons l'air parfume des senteurs de fleurs, d'herbe et de liberte. Pour la premiere fois depuis le debut des vacances il se trouvait a l'exterieur de son plein gre. Jusqu'ici, les rares occasions qu'il avait eut avaient ete lorsque Petunia lui demandait de tondre la pelouse ou d'arroser les plantes. Et la , aujourd'hui, il pouvait se detendre, laisser les brins d'herbe chatouiller ses bras nus ou la brise chaude caresser son visage, s'amuser a distinguer des formes connues dans les nuages ou suivre un bref instant le vol d'un oiseau. Ces petits details auraient parus ridicules sans doute a quiconque profitait de tout cela sans restrictions aucunes, mais Harry les savourait avec un enthousiasme nouveau. Il sentait par moment qu'on l'observait, Petunia probablement, mais il s'en moquait completement. Il lui semblait que rien ne pourrait plus l'atteindre, il soutirait a la nature un peu de force et de vitalite.  
  
Il ne pensait pas vraiment a quelque chose en particulier. A vrai dire son esprit etait plutot vide. Tout comme le reste de son corps, il etait passe en mode veille. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'etait detendu de la sorte et c'etait bon. Au bout d'un moment, cependant, il commenca a s'ennuyer. Il decida d'aller chercher son livre et quitta presqu'a regret sa couchette de gazon. Il rentra dans la maison et parcourut le couloir sous le regard haineux de sa tante qu'il ignora superbement. Il monta a l'etage, prit son livre et redescendit. Soudain, alors qu'il parvenait au bas des marches, une douleur fulgurante naquit dans son front. Il trebucha et s'etala en bas de l'escalier. Son livre lui echappa des mains et il se recroquevilla sur lui-meme, gemissant de souffrance. Petunia apparut devant lui et lui lanca un regard de mepris.  
  
"C'est malin! Cracha t-elle. Tu n'es meme pas capable de descendre un escalier sans te casser la figure! Pathetique!" Et elle tourna les talons. Dudley deboula de sa chambre et se precipita en bas des marches, devisageant Harry qui se tenait la tete. Il le vit trembler, empoigner ses cheveux et planter ses ongles dans la chair de son front. Il etait secoue de spasmes, grincant des dents. Tous les muscles de son corps semblaient tendus a l'extreme. Il sanglotait.  
  
Dudley hesitait, se balancant d'un pied sur l'autre. Apres tout, il n'avait pas enormement de sympathie pour son cousin. Mais il ne pouvait ignorer l'etat dans lequel il se trouvait. Il s'approcha de lui et s'accroupit. "Ca va?" demanda t-il avec hesitation.  
  
-Devines!" Maugrea Harry dans une plainte. Dudley se recula un peu, prit au depourvu.  
  
-Tu t'es cogne la tete en tombant?" Insista t-il apres maintes reflexions sur ce qu'il allait dire.  
  
Harry parut se decontracter un peu et baissa son bras. Il etudia le visage de son cousin pendant quelques instants. Il fut surpris d'y voir une expression franche et sincere d'inquietude. Il se forca a sourire. " C'est ma cicatrice qui me brule, dit-il, montrant du doigt l'origine de son mal. C'est mauvais signe.  
  
-Elle est plus rouge que d'habitude, fit remarque Dudley fixant le front de Harry. Elle est presque pourpre. On dirait qu'elle est vivante!" Il se recula encore un peu, par crainte de ce que ce mal impliquait. Apres tout, cela avait rapport avec la magie et Dudley avait maintes fois fait les frais des sortileges bizarres. Il ne semblait pas rassure du tout.  
  
"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par la, elle est vivante?" Demanda Harry intrigue. Bien sur, il ne pouvait pas la voir, mais la douleur qu'elle lui infligeait etait particulierement vive et tenace. A vrai dire, c'etait la premiere fois depuis sa derniere altercation avec Voldemort, qu'elle le faisait souffrir. Elle n'etait pas aussi douloureuse, mais elle l'avait prise par surprise. D'ordinaire il sentait le mal s'installer peu a peu. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait ete soudain et violent.  
  
"Je sais pas comment l'expliquer, begaya Dudley. On dirait qu'elle gonfle, qu'elle s'elargit et se retracte. C'est comme si quelque chose voulait sortir de ta tete."  
  
Harry posa la main sur elle avec precaution. En effet, elle semblait enflee. Elle etait egalement tres sensible. La douleur s'attenua un peu et Harry essuya ses yeux, reniflant bruyamment. Dudley se leva et alla ramasser le livre, tandis que son cousin se remettait debout et se tenait a la balustrade de l'escalier. Il regarda l'ouvrage un instant et le tendit a Harry.  
  
"Elle t'a parle de moi?" demanda t-il avec une certaine timidite, ce qui etait rare de sa part. Il fallut a Harry quelques secondes pour comprendre de qui son cousin voulait parler. Il hesita. Avait-il vraiment envie de le dire a Dudley? Apres toutes ces annees ou il s'etait comporte de maniere parfois odieuse, cela valait-il vraiment la peine que Harry lui dise la verite? Oui, elle avait demande comment il allait. Elle avait montre un certain interet pour lui. Mais Harry avait presque envie de garde la conversation rien que pour lui. Il avait ete transporte de joie a l'instant meme ou il s'etait reellement rendu compte de son identite. Il ignorait combien de temps exactement ils s'etaient parles, mais il avait passe l'un des plus beaux moments de sa vie. Il etudia le visage de Dudley. Le garcon attendait patiemment la reponse.  
  
"Elle m'a demande comment tu te portais, dit Harry, un peu gene. Elle te donne le bonjour." Dudley sourit et parut content de la reponse de Harry.  
  
Ce dernier prit son livre et monta peniblement l'escalier. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains et trempa un gant de toilette dans de l'eau froide et l'appliqua sur son front. Il partit s'allonger sur son lit, la compresse sur sa cicatrice. La douleur etait beaucoup moins battante, maintenant, mais il se sentait totalement vide de toute energie. Le temps qu'il avait passe dans le jardin, ces bonnes bouffees d'air frais dont il s'etait abreuve et la douceur rechauffante du soleil n'avaient apres tout pas ete benefiques a long terme. Ses membres etaient flappis, engourdis, mais son esprit tournait a toute vitesse. Voldemort avait frappe, cela il en etait certain. Mais ou? Et qui etait vise? Harry trembla lorsque les visages de Ron et d'Hermione vinrent danser dans sa tete. Ron devait sans doute etre au Terrier. Mais est-ce que Hermione etait avec lui? Harry ignorait si son amie avait decide d'accepter la proposition de Viktor Krum et de passer ses vacances en Bulgarie. Il avait tellement hate de les revoir. Ils auraient probablement des tas de choses a lui raconter. Il eut un faible sourire a cette pensee. Bientot! Songea t-il. Tres bientot, j'espere.  
  
Pourtant il ne pouvait relaxer son cerveau. Il avait peur. Peur que quelqu'un qu'il connaisse est ete touche par le Seigneur des Tenebres. Il avait peur que l'histoire se repete encore et encore. Il n'etait pas parvenu a chasse de sa tete les evenements qui avaient vu la mort de Cedric. Les images de ces instants-la demeuraient vivaces et ardentes, precises, detaillees. Il n'osait imaginer un tel sort frappant ces amis ou d'autres personnes de sa connaissance. Voldemort ne pouvait, ne devait pas repandre une nouvelle fois la terreur. Il avait deja vole trop de vies, gache beaucoup d'autres. Il fallait l'arreter avant qu'il ne commette d'autres massacres. Harry ne savait que peu de choses sur les decisions de Dumbledore. Il savait simplement que Hagrid etait parti au pays des Geants. Il ignorait tout le reste. Avait-il confie une mission a Sirius, Rogue et MacGonagall? Ou les avait-il gardes a ses cotes, par mesure de securite?  
  
Harry retourna la compresse, l'autre cote etant plus froid. Il se sentait un peu mieux, mais aurait donne n'importe quoi pour savoir ce qui c'etait passe. L'ignorance le rendait extremement anxieux et son coeur tambourinait a vive allure.  
  
Il dut s'assoupir un peu car un petit frappement a sa porte le fit sursauter. Il se dressa sur ses coudes et repondit. La tete de son cousin passa dans l'entrebaillement de la porte. Il semblait hesiter. Harry se forca a sourire. "Ca va?" Demanda Dudley dans un murmure. Harry acquiesca, de nouveau ebahi de l'attitude de son cousin. Celui-ci eut un sourire pince. "Bien" ajouta t-il et il referma la porte. Harry resta quelques minutes les yeux fixes sur le panneau de bois clos. Etrange, pensa t-il. Dudley rentre plus tot que prevu et devient presque civilise! On aura tout vu!  
  
Il se laissa retomber sur le dos et scruta le plafond. Il y avait plein de cercles dessines dans le platre et Harry s'amusa a suivre leur contour, cherchant le premier et le dernier rond. Il avait a plusieurs reprises tente ce petit exercise, mais n'etait jamais parvenu a definir le debut et la fin. Il n'abandonnait pourtant pas sa recherche. Cela avait meme un effet apaisant, destressant. Il remarqua que sa cicatrice ne le faisait plus souffrir. L'attaque avait du etre breve, mais a en juger par l'intensite de sa douleur, elle avait du etre d'une grande violence. Harry se mordit la levre inferieure. Il esperait que Dumbledore viendrait le chercher pour le mettre en lieu sur. A Poudlard ou au Terrier, peu importait, mais il etait en droit de savoir et surtout il fallait qu'on l'enleve de chez les Dursleys. L'atmosphere allait dorenavant etre tres tendue, plus tendue qu'elle ne l'avait jamais ete. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus se taire et accepter sans broncher les insultes et les reprimandes de sa chere famille. Il n'etait plus seul. Il savait que non loin de lui, il y avait des personnes qui se souciaient de lui, l'appreciaient, l'aimaient. Non, il n'etait plus isole. Il avait Ron et sa famille, Hermione, Sirius, sa grand-mere, Hagrid et peut-etre Dumbledore. Tous lui donnaient de la force, du courage, du dynamisme, de la determination. Harry tenait a eux plus que tout. Ils lui avaient offert leur amitie et leur affection, s'etaient inquietes quand il etait blesse et avaient trembles quand il etait au prise avec Voldemort. Ils avaient ete genereux avec lui. Ils s'etaient attaches a lui, non pas parce ce qu'il etait Harry Potter-Le Survivant, mais tout simplement parce qu'il etait Harry, un sorcier comme les autres. Bien sur beaucoup de gens enviaient sa renommee et Harry s'en serait bien debarrasse s'il l'avait put. Mais ce que grand nombre d'entre eux oubliaient, c'etait le cout de sa celebrite. Il aurait volontiers echange sa situation avec la leur, sans aucun probleme!  
  
Il decida de se replonger dans son livre. De toutes facons, il n'y avait rien d'autre a faire et il n'avait pas tres envie de redescendre la ou se trouvait Petunia. Il avait eut son quota de cris et de hurlements pour aujourd'hui! Alors il se mit a lire. Il se laissa guider par le vampire dans les rues obscures ou chaque ombre inspirent la mefiance, il se laissa entrainer dans les fetes de nuit ou les gorges laiteuses des belles femmes promettent un succulent repas.  
  
Il etait noye dans son roman lorsque la voix de son oncle l'interrompit. "Potter!" Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit a la volee. Son oncle se tenait dans l'encadrement, les poings sur les hanches et la figure rougeaude. "Toi et moi on va avoir une petite conversation, mon garcon! Viens ici!"  
  
Harry posa son livre a ses cotes, s'assit sur son lit, mais ne bougea pas plus. Il soutint le regard de Vernon. "J'ai dit viens ici!  
  
-Il est hors de question que j'obeisse a tes ordres, se rebiffa Harry, les dents serrees et le regard fier. Je ne suis pas ton esclave! Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas jusqu'ici toi-meme?"  
  
Vernon parut pres a eclater. "Espece d'insolent! Ingrat! Rugit-il s'avancant un peu. Comment oses-tu, apres tout ce que nous avons fait pour toi?  
  
-Arretes Vernon! Ne commence pas a recapituler tes actes de bonte, ca risque d'etre beaucoup trop emotionnel!" Harry apercut alors sa tante recroquevillee derriere son mari, se rongeant les ongles et l'air effarouche. " Ben alors Petunia? Je te fais peur? Ne t'inquietes pas je ne mords que lorsqu'on m'attaque!"  
  
Vernon se rua vers lui telle une furie et le saisit par le col. Harry fut soulever de son lit. Son oncle ne semblait pas avoir envie de plaisanter. Tant mieux, parce que lui non plus!  
  
"Je te previens Potter...commenca Vernon les yeux injectes de sang, tant que tu vivras sous notre toit je t'interdis de nous parler sur ce ton! Tu sembles oublier que tu n'as pas recours a tes trucs bizarres, ta sorcellerie de pacotille. Tu ne peux rien nous faire!" Il fanfaronnait presque maintenant, fier de ce qu'il venait de dire.  
  
"Que j'ai acces a la magie ou pas, ca m'importe peu en ce qui vous concerne! Maugrea Harry ses yeux rives a ceux de son oncle. Tant que vous me crierez dessus sans raison, je vous repondrais comme il se doit. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais continuer a subir vos humeurs. Alors fichez- moi la paix! Ou alors...  
  
-Tu me menaces?" Hurla Vernon. Des gouttes de sueur cascadaient de son front. Une grosse veine battait dans son cou. Il empoigna Harry par les cheveux et tira. Harry se forca a ne pas montrer sa douleur et tenta de se defaire de l'emprise de son oncle. Il savait qu'il avait ete trop loin, mais il gardait l'espoir que maintenant que l'abces etait creve, les choses ne pourraient etres pire que ce qu'elles avaient ete. Il lanca son poing dans l'estomac de Vernon qui poussa un cri. Celui-ci relacha legerement son emprise mais de sa main libre gifla violemment son neveu. Harry lui saisit le bras et serra fort, plantant ses ongles dans la chair molle. Il percevait les cris de sa tante tandis que Vernon et lui roulaient a terre, s'agrippant, se frappant, s'injuriant.  
  
" Vous pouvez pas arreter de crier? S'exclama Dudley sortant de sa chambre.  
  
-Dudley, Dudley! S'ecria Petunia affolee, viens vite, essaies de les separer! Je t'en supplie!"  
  
Dudley se precipita sur eux et apres maints efforts parvint a leur faire lacher prise. "Ca va pas, non? leur cria t-il. Vous etes devenus cingles?"  
  
Harry et Vernon ne se quittaient toujours pas des yeux, tous deux pantelants et l'air haineux. Finalement ils se redresserent. Vernon epousseta son habit et se forca a sourire a son fils et a sa femme. "J'espere que ca te servira de lecon, lanca t-il a Harry avec contenance.  
  
-Pas du tout, repondit le jeune sorcier avec defi. Je ne te laisserais plus me marcher dessus comme un vulgaire tapis!  
  
-Grrrrrr! Espece de petit...commenca Vernon le poing serre.  
  
-Ca suffit!" Coupa Dudley avec authorite. Vernon regarda son fils, incredule. Il ne sut quoi repondre.  
  
"Je vous propose un marche, continua Harry se calmant un peu. Vous me laissez tranquille et je vous promets que vous ne me verrez pas. Je ne mangerais pas en meme temps que vous et eviterais d'etre sur votre chemin. Je vous ignore et vous faites de meme. Ca pourrait fonctionner, non?"  
  
Vernon hesita, les levres pincees. Il regarda sa femme, puis son fils et se retourna enfin vers Harry. "Tres bien, acquiesca t-il avec peine. Mais tu tiens ta promesse, sinon..  
  
-Je tiendrais parole," dit Harry avec conviction. Il se rassit sur son lit et les regarda quitter sa chambre.  
  
Il massa son epaule endolorie.Cela n'avait pas ete trop difficile apres tout. Il esperait vraiment que cette fois-ci, la situation deviendrait plus vivable. Il ne lui restait plus qu'a croiser les doigts et souhaiter que les jours a venir seraient plus agreables qu'auparavant. Il reprit son livre une nouvelle fois et se replongea dans sa lecture.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***Voila pour le chapitre 9! Mary-Evy et Bouboule26, je tiens a vous dire un grand merci pour vos reviews qui me donnent vraiment envie de continuer. Je me suis beaucoup amusee a ecrire ce chapitre, j'espere que vous l'apprecierez! Au menu du chapitre suivant, on repart au Terrier, puis au Chemin de Traverse.*** 


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10  
  
  
  
  
  
La table du petit dejeuner regorgeait d'une multitude de bonnes choses et la cuisine etait embaumee des senteurs de pain frais, de chocolat chaud et de café fraichement passe. Molly etait reveillee depuis longtemps et Arthur etait deja partit travailler. Il etait pres de onze heures du matin lorsque Ron s'etait eveille. Il avait bu une potion de sommeil avant d'aller se coucher tandis que ses parents avaient veilles a tour de role, au cas ou des nouvelles fraiches leur seraient parvenues. Mais ils ne savaient toujours pas ce qu'il etait advenu de Hermione et de Ginny.  
  
Molly fut soulagee de voir Ron devorer ses tartines et se reservir plusieurs fois de chocolat. Au moins il avait retrouve son appetit. A la premiere heure, ce matin, elle avait envoye Coquecigrue, leur hibou, aux jumeaux afin de les prevenir de la situation et leur demandant de rentrer au Terrier. Elle tenait egalement a prevenir Bill et Charlie.  
  
"Tu as reussi a dormir un peu? Demanda Molly, s'attablant en face de Ron, une tasse de the a la main.  
  
-Oui mais j'ai fais des cauchemars," repondit Ron, la bouche pleine. En d'autres circonstances, sa mere lui aurait reproche cela, mais c'etait vraiment un detail sans importance. Au lieu de cela, elle lui addressa un sourire charge d'affection. "Qu'est ce qu'il va se passer maintenant, Maman?  
  
-Je n'en aie aucune idee, Ron, murmura Molly en haussant les epaules. Je suppose que le Ministere va rassembler tous ses Aurors et ses Sorciers- Guerriers et mettre en place un plan d'attaque contre Tu-sais-qui. Du moins je l'espere.  
  
-Harry m'a dit que Fudge ne l'avait pas cru que Vol..Tu-sais-qui etait de retour. Il doit vraiment s'en mordre les doigts, maintenant. S'il avait fait confiance a Harry, on aurait peut-etre put eviter ce qui s'est passe hier. Et Ginny et Hermione serait la..." sa voix se brisa et il baissa la tete. "Il faut que quelqu'un de plus competent le remplace. Ce n'est qu'un bon a rien!  
  
-Si seulement les choses etaient aussi simples que cela, Ron! soupira Molly, soufflant sur son the brulant. Meme si on decide de renvoyer Fudge, il nous faut bien quelqu'un pour prendre les commandes! Il y a tellement de pretendants au poste de Ministre et crois-moi, ils ne sont pas tous recommandables! Certains sont peut-etre meme du mauvais cote..." Elle but une gorgee de the tandis que Ron croquait dans une nouvelle tartine.  
  
"Vous saviez qu'il y avait une fete a Pre-au-lard? Demanda le jeune sorcier, se versant un grand verre de jus de sureau.  
  
-Oui, admit sa mere, mais nous n'avions rien dit parce que savions que vous auriez voulu y aller a tout prix. Ce qui aurait ete normal, apres tout. Mais nous avions trop peur d'une attaque, et a juste titre.  
  
-Alors, pourquoi tu ne nous as pas empecher d'y aller? Insista Ron.  
  
-J'ai essaye! Se defendit Molly. Mais Ginny n'arretait pas de me supplier! Et puis toi tu etais plutot ronchon depuis le debut des vacances. J'ai fini par accepter pour avoir la paix et pour que tu sourisses un peu! C'est gagne, tiens!" Elle se leva et s'approcha de la fenetre, les mains posees sur le rebord. Ron l'entendit renifler. Il alla a sa rencontre et la prit dans ses bras.  
  
-Je suis desole, Maman, balbutia t-il, les larmes aux yeux. Je n'aurais pas dut dire cela comme ca.  
  
-Ce n'ai rien, repondit sa mere se forcant a sourire. On est tous sur les nerfs. Ca nous fait dire n'importe quoi." Elle eclata en sanglots et noya son visage au creux de l'epaule de Ron. Il resserra son etreinte et sentit ses propres joues s'humidifier. Combien de temps leur faudrait-il attendre avant de savoir reellement ce qui etait arrive a Ginny et a Hermione? Il esperait que, ou qu'elles soient, elles etaient ensemble. Ne serait-ce que vous se recomforter l'une et l'autre.  
  
Ils resterent pas mal de temps tous les deux, serres l'un contre l'autre. Ils ne parlerent pas, se contentant de la chaleur de leur corps, comme un flux regenerant. Ils furent arraches a leurs reflexions par une serie d'aboiements venant de l'exterieur. Quelques instants apres l'on frappait a la porte. Molly se detacha de son fils et alla ouvrir, plissant ses cheveux, tentant de se rendre presentable.  
  
"Professeur Dumbledore! dit-elle avec surprise. Et Coquecigrue!" En effet, le directeur de Poudlard se trouvait devant elle et le hibou se faufilla a toute allure a l'interieur. Il alla saluer Ron. "Bonjour Coq! Sourit celui- ci le laissant se percher sur son bras. Bonjour Professeur!"  
  
Molly s'effaca afin que le vieil homme penetre dans la maison. "Bonjour Molly, Ron! salua t-il. Je crois que cette boule de plumes etait vraiment impatient de rentrer! Ajouta t-il designant le petit hibou qui maintenant virevoltait autour de Ron. Ah, j'oubliais! J'ai apporte avec moi un compagnon pour toi Ron. Ca ne vous derange pas qu'il entre?"  
  
Molly regarda au dehors et vit en bas des marches un gros chien noir assit qui guettait son invitation a rentrer. Elle sourit. "Non pas du tout! Viens!" appela t-elle. L'animal se rua a l'interieur et vint se frotter aux jambes de Ron.  
  
"Patmol!" s'ecria t-il, un large sourire illuminant son visage. Sa mere lui jeta un regard intrigue. "Tu connais ce chien?  
  
-Euh..oui," balbutia Ron, gene. Ses parents ignoraient que Patmol n'etait autre que Sirius Black, le "dangereux criminel". Devant sa confusion, Dumbledore intervint.  
  
"C'est mon chien, dit-il. J'ai simplement pense que Ron aimerait l'avoir a ses cotes, vu qu'ils s'entendent plutot bien. N'est-ce pas Ron?  
  
-Oui, bien sur, repliqua le jeune garcon, soulage que le vieil homme soit venu a sa rescousse. Il va donc reste ici quelques temps?  
  
-Seulement si cela ne vous pose pas de probleme, Molly, repondit-il se tournant vers Mrs Weasley.  
  
-Bien sur que non, sourit-elle. Si cela fait plaisir a tout le monde, je n'y vois pas d'inconvenients."  
  
Ron les remercia tous les deux et flatta l'encolure de l'animal. Il lui tendit une tartine qui fut engloutie d'un seul coup. Coq continuait toujours a s'agiter autour de lui et Ron remarqua qu'il portait un message. Cependant, il ne parvinbt pas a saisir l'oiseau ebouriffe. Coq semblait s'amuser a taquiner son jeune maitre. Il voletait pres de lui et au tout dernier moment le fuyait jusqu'a etre hors de portee. "Coq, bon sang! S'impatienta Ron, viens ici tout de suite! Ce n'est plus drole!" Le petit hibou piailla de defi. Cela ressembla beaucoup a un rire malicieux. Alors Dumbledore s'approcha et le prit par surprise. Il parvint a detacher le parchemin et le tendit a Ron. Coq alla se percher en haut d'une armoire, vexe d'avoir ete interrompu dans son petit jeu.  
  
"C'est de George et Fred! S'ecria Ron, un grand sourire aux levres. Ils sont en route." Molly eut un soupir de soulagement et invita Dumbledore a s'assoir. D'un coup de baguette, elle debarrassa la table.  
  
"Ron, dit le vieil homme, j'aimerais parler a ta mere. Pourquoi n'irais-tu faire le tour du proprietaire avec Patmol? Je suis certain qu'il y a plein de petits coins qui lui plairait..."  
  
Le jeune sorcier acquiesca et entraina le chien a l'exterieur. Molly servit une tasse de café a Dumbledore et s'assit devant lui.  
  
"Molly, commenca t-il, tout d'abord, je voulais vous dire combien je suis navre de..de ce qui s'est passe. Je crois que nous nous doutons tous de l'endroit ou elles se trouvent. Enfin, je voulais dire que nous nous doutons qui les detients..."  
  
Molly fit un signe de la tete, tandis que l'emotion refaisait surface. Elle tenta de detourner le sujet de sur Ginny et Hermione. Dumbledore ne semblait pas avoir de nouvelles informations, alors elle preferait eviter d'en parler. Au moins pour l'instant.  
  
"Il y a eut beaucoup de victimes, n'est-ce pas?  
  
-Nous avons perdus beaucoup des notres, oui, repondit Dumbledore, le visage grave. Nous avons egalement comptes quelques eleves de Poudlard, malheureusement. Des que j'ai appris les nouvelles j'ai rendu visite aux familles. Cela n'a certainement pas ete chose aisee, mais il faut relativiser. Ce fut tres difficile de voir les familles dechirees..Mais par dessus tout c'est un sentiment de colere que tous ont eut...surtout envers le Ministere. Sentiment que je partage. J'imagine que vous aussi.."  
  
Mrs Weasley hocha la tete. "Les enfants ignoraient qu'il y avait une fete. Nous n'avions rien dit..mais ils avaient tellement besoin de sortir..depuis le debut des vacances ils etaient enfermes ici. Je n'aie pas eut le coeur de refuser..  
  
-Je comprend parfaitement, Molly, repondit Dumbledore doucement, posant sa main sur le bras de la sorciere. La plupart des parents se sentaient extremement coupables d'avoir autorises leur enfants a s'y rendre. Mais ils sont en vacances, ils ont besoin de sortir, de s'amuser! Cet evenement etait allechant. Des jeux, des spectacles, des tas de friandises..comment voulez-vous qu'ils resistent? Meme les adultes voulaient passer un bon moment! Fudge nous a demontre, une fois de plus son incompetence a exercer sa fonction. Cette decision etait absurde!  
  
-Vous etiez au courant? Demanda Molly, quelque peu etonnee de l'emportement de Dumbledore.  
  
-Je n'aie pas ete informe directement. Je savais depuis longtemps qu'il avait ce projet en tete, mais il n'y avait rien de definitif. Bien entendu, Fudge ne m'en a pas parle, il savait deja quelle etait mon opinion sur la question." Il se tut et fixa sa compagne. Elle parraissait tellement lasse. Il devinait qu'elle non plus n'avait pas eut beaucoup de sommeil la nuit derniere. "Et vous Molly, comment allez-vous?" Elle eut un sourire force.  
  
-Je suis desolee Professeur, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler. Ron a ete tres choque, il se trouvait la-bas quand c'est arrive. Il se sentait tellement coupable de les avoir laissees toutes seules..J'ai ete obligee de lui donner des calmants."  
  
Dumbledore hocha la tete, montrant qu'il comprenait.  
  
"-Les professeurs de Poudlard et moi meme avons prit la decision d'avancer le jour de la rentree. Nous aimerions que les enfants retournent a l'ecole dans deux semaines. Leur securite demeure notre priorite. De plus, nous pensons que les parents seront rassures de les savoir a l'abri dans l'enceinte de l'ecole. J'imagine que vous ne voyez pas de problemes a ce que George, Fred et Ron rentrent plus tot..  
  
-Non, bien sur! Repliqua Mrs Weasley. Comme tout le monde sait, Poudlard est l'un des endroits les plus surs. J'avoue que je serais plus tranquille de les savoir la-bas. Mais, comment comptez-vous faire pour les rapatries? Il ne serait pas surprenant que certains eleves soient des enfants de Mangemorts..  
  
-Nous y avons pense. Chaque enfant prendra la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre a Pre-au-lard, puis sera accompagne jusqu'a Poudlard. Cela prendra du temps, mais nous irons nous meme chercher chaque ecolier chez lui, afin de nous assures que personne d'autre n'essaie de s'infiltrer.  
  
-Mais vous n'aurez jamais assez de personnel pour les accompagner! Protesta Mrs Weasley. Il y a tellement d'eleves, cela risque de prendre des jours!  
  
-Nous avons deja recrute quelques sorciers pour nous venir en aide.  
  
-Je peux egalement me joindre a vous, dit Molly avec interet.  
  
-J'en serais ravi, Molly, vraiment! Repondit Dumbledore d'un air enjoue. J'espere que la poudre de cheminette ne vous deplait pas..et que vous avez l'estomac solide!"  
  
Mrs Weasley emit un petit rire, ce qui fit plaisir a Dumbledore. "Bill et Charlie seront peut-etre de retour a temps. Dans ce cas, je suis certaine qu'ils voudront egalement aider, reprit-elle.  
  
-Ce serait formidable, accorda le vieux sorcier. Nous avons besoin de beaucoup de monde pour cela et tous les volontaires sont les bienvenus."  
  
Molly souriait maintenant. Elle aimait a etre utile et active. De plus elle pourra s'assurer que ses garcons sont rentres en securite a Poudlard. Elle lui proposa une autre tasse de café qu'il accepta avec entrain. Ils avaient grand besoin de quelque chose de fort.  
  
"Et Harry? S'enquit-elle apres avoir servir le breuvage brun.  
  
-Pardon? Demanda le directeur retroussant ses lunettes sur son nez.  
  
-Est-ce que Harry va rentrer en meme temps que ses camarades?"  
  
Dumbledore hesita. Le regard de Molly fixe sur lui le genait. Il savait qu'elle portait beaucoup d'interet au jeune garcon, et etrangement, il ne savait comment lui dire la verite. Il doutait qu'elle approuvat sa decision.  
  
-"Disons que,...Harry va rester chez les Dursleys pour l'instant. Il serait trop dangereux qu'il quitte la maison. Nous verrons lorsque la situation sera calmee un peu..  
  
-Mais professeur, s'indigna Molly, vous savez bien que ces gens-la lui font vivre un calvaire! Il serait beaucoup mieux a Poudlard! Et il y serait en securite!  
  
-Je comprends votre point de vue, Molly, mais comme vous l'avez precise tout a l'heure, il y a sans doute des enfants de Mangemorts parmi les eleves. Ce serait beaucoup trop risque pour Harry. Et je ne tiens pas a ce qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit a ce garcon. Croyez bien que je regrette que sa famille soit telle qu'elle est, mais ceci demeure la meilleure solution en ce qui le concerne."  
  
Molly ne repondit pas. Elle se mordait les levres et Dumbledore fut reellement navre de ne pas pouvoir lui offrir une autre possibilite. Ils resterent muets pendant quelques temps, tous deux plonges dans leurs reflexions respectives.  
  
  
  
Pendant ce temps, Ron etait parti se promener dans un champ derriere la maison, accompagne de Patmol. Le chien gambadait a ses cotes, jappant de temps a autres. Lorsqu'il fut certain que personne ne pouvait les voir, l'animal se metamorphosa en Sirius. Ron sourit en voyant la transformation. Il trouvait encore cela exceptionnel et fascinant.  
  
"Salut Ron! dit Sirius, tendant la main.  
  
-Sirius! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de te voir!" Repondit Ron avec enthousiame. Il serra la main du sorcier avec energie et il allerent s'assoir sur un tronc d'arbre couche pres d'un talus.  
  
"Ou etais-tu pendant tout ce temps? Commenca le jeune garcon.  
  
-Chez Remus. Je suis arrive a Poudlard hier." Il se tut et regarda droit devant lui. "Comment vas-tu?"  
  
Ron haussa les epaules. Bien qu'il hesitait un peu a raconter ce qui c'etait passe la veille, il se prit a se confier a Sirius. Celui-ci l'ecouta en silence, percevant le trouble dans sa voix. Son coeur se pincait. Ils etaient si jeunes, c'etait tellement injuste. Il ne connaissait pas la soeur de Ron, mais se doutait qu'elle ne devait pas etre bien differente de son frere. Probablement joviale et attachante comme lui. Quant a Hermione, il la connaissait presque aussi bien que Harry et Ron. Il s'etait lies a eux trois avec beaucoup d'aisance.  
  
Apres la nouvelle de l'attaque de Pre-au-lard, Sirius et le professeur Dumbledore avaient convenus de reporter provisoirement l'entrainement de Harry. Sirius s'etait propose de rester quelques jours aux cotes de Ron, qui, il s'en doutait aurait besoin de parler a quelqu'un d'etranger a sa famille et de changer un peu d'air. A ses yeux, il etait presque aussi important d'etre la pour Ron qu'il etait pour Harry. Ne pouvant pour l'instant etre aux cotes de son filleul, il demeurait plus que content de passer quelques jours avec son meilleur ami.  
  
"Je me sens vraiment coupable, Sirius. J'aurais pu au moins insister pour qu'elles m'accompagnent..  
  
-Tu n'y es pour rien, Ron, rencherit Sirius, posant une main rassurante sur l'epaule du jeune garcon. Tu ne pouvais meme pas imaginer ce qu'il allait arriver..  
  
-Je sais bien, admit Ron, mais je ne peux m'empecher de ressentir ca...Un peu comme toi, vraiment, apres ce qui est arrive aux parents de Harry.."  
  
Sirius etudia le visage de Ron. Il dut s'avouer qu'il marquait un point. Il s'etait toujours sentit responsable du deces de ses amis, malgre les circonstances. Il n'aurait rien put faire non plus.  
  
" C'est vrai, Ron tu as raison..declara t-il. Je n'aie jamais pu me defaire de ce sentiment de culpabilite." Il leva les yeux au ciel et Ron l'imita. Il y avait quelques nuages mais ils semblaient aussi legers que des plumes. A vrai dire la journee s'annoncait superbe, l'air etait doux et le soleil eclatait de splendeur. Dommage que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait le coeur a en profiter. "Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu ressents. Je suppose que je ne suis pas la personne ideale pour te rassurer sur ce point.  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave, repondit Ron avec conviction. J'espere seulement qu'elles vont bien."  
  
Il avait baisser la voix et Sirius decida de changer sujet. "Dumbledore a avancer la rentree, dit-il simplement. Vous allez rentrer dans deux semaines.  
  
-Si tot que ca! S'exclama Ron. Oh non!" Il pausa quelques secondes puis reprit : "je suppose que nous ne sommes plus a cela pres..Les vacances sont gachees de toutes facons..Et puis je vais enfin revoir Harry.  
  
-Je suis desole, Ron, mais Harry ne retournera pas a l'ecole en meme temps que toi." Il mit Ron au courant de la decision du directeur de Poudlard et le jeune sorcier ne put s'empecher d'exprimer son mecontentement. Sirius admit qu'il n'etait pas non plus convaincu que ce soit la la meilleure solution, mais il ne pouvait pas y faire grand chose. Il proposa a Ron de l'accompagner au Chemin de Traverse, afin qu'il achete tout le materiel necessaire ainsi que les manuels requis. Ron parut enchante de cette proposition. Il allait falloir convaincre sa mere de le laisser y aller.  
  
"Peut-etre qu'on devrait lui dire qui tu es rellement? Je doute qu'elle m'autorise a y aller, simplement accompagne d'un chien." Sirius parut perplexe. L'idee etait bonne, mais comment les Weasleys allaient-ils reagir sachant qui il etait? Ou alors il faudrait qu'il devoile son identite avec l'appui de Dumbledore. Il saisit le bras de Ron et l'entraina en courant vers le Terrier. Ils deboulerent dans la cuisine, ou Dumbledore et Molly Weasley conversaient. Ils sursauterent en voyant arriver les deux sorciers essouffles.  
  
Molly se leva de sa chaise avec brusquerie. "Qui etes-vous? Demanda t-elle mefiante. Ron, ca va?  
  
-Oui, Maman, repondit le jeune garcon tentant de reprendre son souffle. C'est Sirius Black..il est animagus, le chien noir. C'etait lui.  
  
-Sirius Black?! S'ecria t-elle, portant les mains a son visage. Le traitre? Celui qui veut eliminer Harry? Mais, Ron tu as perdu la raison! Qu'est ce qui...  
  
-Il y a erreur, Molly, interrompit Dumbledore, tentant de la rassurer. Sirius est le parrain de Harry et n'y est pour rien dans ce qu'il est arrive a James et Lily Potter.  
  
-C'est vrai, Maman! Ajouta Ron. Le traitre c'est quelqu'un d'autre!  
  
-Etant donne qu'il n'a pas de preuve de l'innocence de Sirius, Fudge refuse de le croire. Mais je peux vous assurer, Molly, qu'il a toute ma confiance. De meme que celle de Ron et de Harry."  
  
Mrs Weasley regarda attentivement le sorcier en face d'elle. C'etait plutot un choc pour elle. Elle se souvenait d'avoir vu des photos de lui dans le journal. Elle avait toujours pense qu'il avait vraiment l'air mechant. Elle avait en tete le criminel a la barbe dure et aux cheveux gras. Et pourtant, l'homme qui se presentait devant elle a cet instant, semblait beaucoup plus sympathique. Peut-etre etait-ce le fait qu'il etait fraichement rase et lave. Et ,ma foi, il etait plutot bel homme..pensa t-elle, a demi-amusee de son propre jugement.  
  
"Pardonnez-moi, dit-elle enfin. Je ne savais pas. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.  
  
-Merci," repondit Sirius avec un sourire charmeur. Il prit place sur une chaise entre Ron et Dumbledore. "Ne vous en faites pas, reprit-il, voyant l'air embarrasse de son hotesse, tous ceux qui sont au courant ont eut la meme reaction."  
  
Elle lui posa quelques questions auxquelles il repondit avec plus ou moins de precisions. Ron et Dumbledore semblaient tous deux soulages que finalement Sirius pourrait etre lui-meme au Terrier.  
  
Dumbledore prit conge d'eux quelques minutes plus tard. Sirius et Ron continuerent de bavarder tandis que Molly alla ecrire deux lettres pour Bill et Charlie. Une fois terminees, elle alla chercher Coq qui semblait bouder encore dans son coin. "Viens ici, Coquecigrue, appela t-elle, j'ai une nouvelle mission pour toi." Elle agita les deux lettres et le petit hibou se rua sur elle en piaillant d'excitation. "Ne bouges pas comme ca! S'exclama t-elle en riant.  
  
-Il est vraiment foufou! Rit Sirius, suivant l'oiseau des yeux.  
  
-Il est cingle, tu veux dire! Repliqua Ron en secouant la tete. Des fois, tu peux passer je ne sais combien de temps a essayer de l'attraper. Il prend tout par jeu. Ca peut etre agacant a la longue!"  
  
Mrs Weasley parvint a accrocher les lettres a sa patte et sortit dehors. "Vas Coq! Emmenes ces lettres a Bill et a Charlie. Sois prudent, je compte sur toi!" Elle le laissa s'envoler et le regarda disparaitre dans le ciel. Alors qu'elle s'appretait a rentrer, elle entendit des voix et se retourna pour voir les jumeaux accourir vers elle.  
  
"George, Fred!" S'ecria t-elle, les accueillant dans ses bras. Elle sentit sa gorge se nouer tandis qu'ils deposaient un gros baiser sur sa joue. Elle se sentait extremement soulagee qu'ils soient revenus a la maison. Molly remarqua que tous deux arboraient un air grave. C'etait peut-etre la premiere fois qu'elle voyaient les deux jeunes hommes defaits de leur grimace espiegle.  
  
Elle les fit entrer a l'interieur et fit les presentations a Sirius. Elle dut leur fournir quelques explications, soutenue par Ron. Le visage de ce dernier s'etait eclaire des l'instant ou il avait vu ses freres arriver.  
  
"Alors, c'etait comment Londres? Demanda t-il avec entrain.  
  
-On a apprit pas mal de choses, dit Fred, avec malice. On te montrera quelques tours" Il designa le sac qu'il tenait et fit un clin d'oeil complice a son jumeau.  
  
"Vous ne pourrez pas retourner la-bas. La rentree a ete avancee, leur dit leur mere, servant du jus de fruit a tout le monde. Vous reprenez l'ecole dans deux semaines." Il y eut des protestations de leur part.  
  
" George et Fred ont obtenus un petit boulot pour l'ete. Ils travaillent dans un magasin de farces et attrapes sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils aimeraient beaucoup en ouvrir un quand ils auront terminer leur etudes."  
  
Sirius sourit. "Et bien, il faudra que vous me montriez ce que vous avez. Il est temps que je me mette au gout du jour!  
  
-Sirius avait l'habitude de faire des blagues quand il etait a Poudlard. D'ailleurs la Carte des Maraudeurs, c'etait a lui et a ses amis." Les jumeaux lancerent a Sirius un regard charge d'admiration. "Waow!" s'exclamerent-ils.  
  
"Je crois que tu t'es fait des amis, Sirius!" dit Ron en souriant.  
  
L'atmosphere s'etait un peu detendue, au grand soulagement de tous. Les jumeaux n'avaient pas pose de questions. Ils savaient que leur mere viendrait a en parler a un moment ou a un autre. De toutes facons, ils avaient apprit la nouvelle par l'intermediaire de la Gazette du Sorcier, et leur patron leur en avait egalement parle. Ils doutaient qu'il y ait eut d'autres informations. Si cela avait ete le cas, leur mere se serait empressee de leur dire.  
  
Malgre les evenements, tous mangerent leur dejeuner de bon appetit. Molly avait prepare un repas copieux avec l'aide de Ron tandis que George et Fred avaient fait l'inventaire de leur petites inventions avec Sirius.  
  
L'apres-midi passa plus rapidement qu'ils ne penserent. Arthur Weasley rentra plus tot que d'habitude de son travail. Il etait accompagne de Percy. Celui-ci avait loue un petit appartement avec sa petite amie depuis le debut des vacances, mais apres les evenements de la veille, avait decide de rentrer au Terrier pour quelques temps. Son amie quant a elle, etait egalement partie chez ses parents, ne voulant pas rester seule chez eux.  
  
Cela faisait beaucoup de monde et Sirius ne put s'empecher de songer a quel point la maison devait etre bruyante lorsque tous les enfants Weasley etaient la. Cette famille etait tellement sympathique a ses yeux qu'il fut heureux qu'ils aient tous ete la pour Harry. Il ne fut pas etonne qu'ils aient acceptes son filleul avec tant d'enthousiame, vu qu'ils semblaient tous l'avoir accepte egalement. Molly avait arrange un lit dans la chambre de Ron, apres que celui-ci l'aie rangee un peu.  
  
Tous veillerent tres tard, dans l'espoir d'avoir de nouvelles informations, mais il n'y eu rien du tout. Arthur et Molly deciderent de se relayer de nouveau pendant la nuit, au cas ou et envoyerent les garcons se coucher, bien que tous etaient trop soucieux pour dormir. Ils durent prendre des calmants. Sirius et Ron discuterent un peu avant de s'etendre dans leur lit. Il avait ete convenu qu'ils iraient au Chemin de Traverse le surlendemain avec Mrs Weasley et les jumeaux. Ron avait parut excite a cette idee et n'avait pas proteste lorsque sa mere avait annonce qu'elle les accompagnerait.  
  
Au bout d'un moment, Sirius entendit les ronflements du jeune sorcier et s'endormit a son tour.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ils se leverent tres tot ce matin-la, desirant arriver au Chemin de Traverse avant qu'il n'y ait trop de monde. Bien evidemment, Sirius s'y rendrait sous sa forme animagus. Il etait hors de question qu'il se risque a etre reconnu. Fred et George avaient propose de lui teindre les cheveux et lui faire pousser la barbe. Sirius avait essaye leur potion, au grand bonheur des jumeaux, mais malheureusement, elle n'etait pas encore au point et les effets ne duraient que quelques minutes. Ils avaient tous les trois ete decus, mais au moins il pouvait les accompagner d'une autre maniere.  
  
"Vous avez vos listes?" Demanda Molly, enfilant sa veste. Ils etaient deja tous agglutines devant la cheminee, pres a partir. "Oui!" dirent-ils d'une meme voix.  
  
"Bien! Allons-y!" Les jumeaux passerent en premier. Puis Ron entra dans la cheminee a son tour et attira Patmol a lui. Il agrippa fermement le collier du chien et versa la poudre. "Chemin de Traverse!" dit-il le plus clairement possible.  
  
Il sortit de l'autre cote de la cheminee, couvert de poussiere et de suie et alla rejoindre ses freres. Tous trois s'epousseterent en maugreant sur l'etat des conduits. Patmol se secoua vivement, grognant un peu. Quelques secondes apres, Molly sortait a son tour du foyer. "Il serait grand temps qu'ils nettoient tout ca! Dit-elle battant egalement ses vetements.  
  
-On se disait exactement la meme chose! Repondirent les trois garcons en choeur.  
  
-Bien, reprit-elle, il faut d'abord que je passe chez Gringotts. Allez, suivez-moi. Ne perdons pas de temps. J'aimerais que tout ceci soit fait rapidement. Je n'aie pas envie d'y passer la journee!"  
  
Ils sortirent tous dans la rue. Comme ils l'avaient prevu, il n'y avait pas trop de monde. Les boutiques venaient tout juste d'ouvrir. Alors qu'ils passaient devant le magasin de balais, Ron s'arreta brusquement. La, dans la vitrine, se trouvait le tout dernier modele. Le jeune sorcier contempla avec emerveillement la nouvelle ligne du balai. L'extremite etait sculptee de maniere ergonomique pour une bonne prise tandis que l'arriere etait effile pour donner plus d'aerodynamisme.  
  
"Ron! appela Molly. Ne reste pas a la traine!" Les jumeaux, voyant que leur frere s'etait arrete, firent demi-tour et revinrent a sa hauteur.  
  
"Waow! S'ecrierent-il de concert. Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau!  
  
-Qu'est ce que vous regardez? Nous n'avons pas que ca a faire, les garcons! Leur rappela Mrs Weasley approchant a son tour.  
  
-C'est un BGV, Maman! Dirent-ils avec enthousiasme.  
  
-Un quoi?  
  
-Un BGV, Balai a Grande Vitesse, expliqua Ron. Le balai le plus rapide a ce jour.  
  
-Moi, j'arrive pas a croire qu'ils continuent de perfectionner les balais, s'exclama George, les yeux toujours rives sur la petite merveille. On croyait qu'ils n'auraient jamais put faire mieux que l'Eclair de Feu..  
  
-Il est superbe, hein, Maman, poursuivit Fred avec le meme engouement que ses freres.  
  
-Oui, oui, il est tres beau! Coupa Molly a demi amusee par l'exaltation de ses fils. Allez, assez revasse! Venez!"  
  
Ils s'arracherent avec peine de la vitrine, sur laquelle, on pouvait voir trois traces de buee, a l'endroit-meme ou ils avaient colles leurs nez. Ils suivirent leur mere en direction de la banque. Arrive en bas des marches, Patmol se mit a mordiller et tirer sur la manche de Ron.  
  
"Qu'est ce qu'il y a? lui demanda le jeune garcon. A sa maniere, le chien lui indiqua de le suivre. "Maman, lanca Ron en direction de sa mere qui montait deja les marches, je crois que Patmol veut me montrer quelque chose".  
  
Molly poussa un soupir. "Tres bien, mais vous revenez ici. Je n'en aie pas pour longtemps et je veux vous retrouver ici-meme dans dix minutes. D'accord?"  
  
Ron acquiesca. Mrs Weasley ne put s'empecher de se sentir inquiete en le voyant partir avec le chien. Au moins, s'il y a danger, Sirius est la, pensa t-elle, tentant de se convaincre.  
  
Ron suivit Patmol alors qu'il entrait dans une rue etroite, a l'arriere de la banque. Elle etait deserte. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait rien, pas de boutiques, pas de portes. Juste deux murs de chaque cote. Apres s'etre assure que le champ etait libre, Patmol reprit sa forme initiale..  
  
"Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Sirius? Repeta Ron, tandis que son ami fouillait ses poches.  
  
-Tiens, repondit-il lui tendait une cle. J'aimerais que tu ailles retirer de l'argent pour moi, s'il te plait.  
  
-Oui, bien sur, lui dit Ron, saisissant l'objet. Tu veux que je t'achete quelque chose?  
  
-J'aimerais que tu prennes trois BGV, juste avant de partir, bien entendu! Sourit Sirius. Je ne voudrais pas que tu t'encombres avec eux dans les autres boutiques!  
  
-Trois? Retorqua Ron, surpris. Mais ils doivent couter une fortune!  
  
-Tssstsss! Fit Sirius en hochant la tete. C'est mon probleme! Et ne t'inquietes pas, j'ai ce qu'il faut!  
  
-Mais pourquoi trois? Insista Ron.  
  
-Ne poses pas de questions, rencherit Sirius, amuse. Tu verras..  
  
-Je ne sais pas si ma mere me laissera les acheter...  
  
-Qu'a cela ne tienne! Repliqua Sirius. Je vais te faire une authorisation signee!" Il fit apparaitre un morceau de parchemin et une plume et se mit a dicter. "Molly, je soussigne, Patmol, authorise Ron a preleve le montant accorde, a mon nom, et a s'en servir pour l'acquisition de trois BGV. Merci de lui faire confiance! Patmol." Il tendit le parchemin a Ron qui le roula et le mit precipitament dans sa poche. L'instant d'apres, Sirius etait redevenu chien. Ils repartirent vers la banque et Ron gravit les marches. A l'entree, deux gobelins montaient la garde. "Desole, mais les animaux ne sont pas admis a l'interieur!" lui dit l'un d'un ton loin d'etre aimable. Ron se tourna vers son compagnon et le prevint qu'il serait de retour le plus tot possible.  
  
Il penetra dans la banque et y croisa les jumeaux. Il leur expliqua en deux mots le but de sa mission. George et Fred sortirent et allerent tenir compagnie a Patmol. Assis sur les marches, ils regarderent les gens passer. La rue principale s'animait peu a peu. Certains commercants sortaient leur etalage, leur besogne etant rythmee par deux troubadours modernes l'un jouant de la luth, l'autre du pipeau. Cependant la musique ne semblait pas charmer de sa magie les sorciers qu'elle survolait. Chacun s'etait vetu d'un masque a l'expression triste et maussade. Meme les jumeaux, d'ordinaire si enjoues, avaient grand-peine a dire quoi que se soit. Ils jeterent un coup d'oeil a leur liste de livres.  
  
"Il n'y a vraiment pas grand chose d'interessant, marmona George. Regardes ca! "Une potion, Un jour" par Johnny Smith. Trois cent soixante cinq recettes de potions!  
  
-Rogue est devenu fou.., approuva Fred mollement. Ca devait arriver! Et la : "Nos amies les plantes, ou comment bien s'occuper de ces petits etres verts" par Theophile Chlorophylle. On va vraiment s'amuser..."  
  
Son frere acquiesca avec ironie et remit la feuillet dans sa poche. Patmol vint se faire une petite place entre eux et ils lui caresserent la tete. "Tu sais que tu es plutot mignon comme chien? Lui demanda Fred amuse.  
  
-Tu voudrais qu'on te presente des demoiselles? Ajouta George riant aux eclats." Les jumeaux eurent rellement l'impression que l'animal riait avec eux. Ses yeux etincellaient avec malice.  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, Mrs Weasley et Ron sortaient de la banque et venaient a leur rencontre.  
  
"Ca y est, declara Molly avec entrain. Une bonne chose de faite! Allons acheter vos livres maintenant.  
  
-Nous, on a regarde ce qu'il nous faut et c'est pas terrible! Murmura George a Ron. Ca promet!"  
  
Ils se dirigerent vers la librairie. Il y avait peu de monde, ce qui facilita les achats. Ils furent sortis de la en un rien de temps, des paquets sous les bras. Ils durent faire d'autres petites emplettes et bientot il etaient en possession de tout ce qui leur etait necessaire. Mrs Weasley s'etait vu dans l'obligation de retrecir la plupart des articles, de maniere a ne pas etre trop encombres. Il ne restait plus qu'a acheter les balais pour Sirius.  
  
Tel que Ron s'en etait doute, sa mere avait vu d'un mauvais oeil la commission dont il avait pretendu etre charge. Meme la "permission" signee de Sirius avait eut beaucoup de mal a se faire accepter. Molly avait eut un doute. Pourquoi Sirius voudrait-il acquerir trois balais? Apres tout, il avait probablement entendu les garcons pousser des cris d'excitations et d'emerveillement devant les BGV. Elle esperait seulement qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de les offrir a Ron et aux jumeaux. Elle ne pourrait pas les accepter.  
  
Les trois garcons penetrerent dans la boutique, laissant Mrs Weasley et Patmol a l'entree. A l'interieur, ils se separerent, les jumeaux voulant inspecter les nouvelles tenues de quidditch. Ron, quant a lui se dirigea vers les nouveaux balais. Il ne parvenait pas a croire combien ils etaient beaux. Il s'approcha d'un modele. Plusieurs bougies avaient ete disposees tout autour de maniere a faire ressortir la couleur ambree du manche. Les yeux de Ron brillaient de milles eclats et il ne put s'empecher de s'imaginer virevoltant sur l'un d'eux, l'air ebouriffant sa tignasse et la tenue des Griffondors flottant derriere lui.  
  
"Salut!"  
  
Ron tressaillit. "Aaaaaaaaaah!" Il venait de tourner la tete vers Drago Malefoy. Oh, non! Pas lui! Pensa t-il.  
  
Le jeune Serpentard se tenait a ses cotes, son habituel rictus plaque sur ses levres. "Et oui, Weasley, ce n'est qu'un reve..  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais la Malefoy? Ca te prend souvent de faire sursauter les gens? Attaqua Ron, le feu aux joues.  
  
-Pas specialement, mais certaines fois ca vaut le coup..repliqua Malefoy, visiblement tres amuse. Tu te fais du mal, tu sais.  
  
-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?  
  
-Baver devant les derniers modeles de balais alors que tu ne peux meme pas t'offrir la queue d'un malheureux Comete 260 ou d'une Etoile Filante! Ce n'est pas bon pour toi, Weasley, ironisa Malefoy, fier de sa replique.  
  
-Et depuis quand te soucies-tu de ma sante, Malefoy? Cracha Ron. Remarques, j'en suis flatte! Et si cela peut te rassurer, je vais tres bien." Sur ces paroles, Ron se dirigea vers le comptoir et salua le sorcier-marchand.  
  
-Bonjour, monsieur, je voudrais TROIS BGV, s'il vous plait" Il fit en sorte que Malefoy l'entendit. Celui-ci approcha et Ron pouvait percevoir un certain trouble dans les yeux du jeune garcon, bien qu'il essaya de conserver une certaine nonchalance et un air degage.  
  
"Quelqu'un aurait du te prevenir que ca ne s'achete pas avec des guenilles, Weasley, avant que tu te ridiculise!" Lanca t-il avec mepris.  
  
Ron l'ignora avec superbe, mais fit tout de meme teinter exagerement les pieces de monnaies sur le comptoir. Le vendeur fit retrecir les trois balais et les tendit a Ron, sous le regard meduse de Drago Malefoy. Ron souhaita un instant que Harry soit la, pour apprecier un Malefoy estomaque et sidere.  
  
Cependant, ce dernier semblait a tout pris vouloir avoir le dernier mot. "Ton pere a gagne de l'argent a un questionnaire sur les Moldus, c'est ca? Ca a du etre facile. Vu qu'il n'y a que ca qui l'interesse!  
  
-Et le tien doit etre incollable sur Vol..sur Tu-sais-qui!" Rencherit Ron, se dirigeant vers la sortie.  
  
Le regard de Malefoy se troubla l'espace d'une seconde, mais il se reprit rapidement et trottina derriere le jeune Griffondor.  
  
"Et il est ou le Balafre? Le Grand Harry Potter, le Heros National serait- il parti secourir ta petite soeur et la Sang-de-Bourbe?" lanca t-il avec malice. Il sut qu'il avait touche au bon endroit lorsqu'il vit Ron faire volte-face, le regard percant. "Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrives Weasley? Il n'est pas partit se battre contre Tu-sais-qui, en bon Griffondor qu'il est!?  
  
-Tu sembles savoir pas mal de choses la-dessus, Malefoy, maugrea Ron entre ses dents. Je me demande bien comment cela se fait?  
  
-Tu veux vraiment que je te dises d'ou je tiens mes petites informations?" Repondit le Serpentard, d'un air mysterieux. Il pausa quelques instants, prenant avantage de la situation. Il sentait Weasley extremement tendu, ses poings etaient serres fermement, comme s'il s'appretait a les lancer sur lui d'un moment a l'autre. Malefoy ne se formalisa pas de ce detail. "Entre toi et moi, Weasley, murmura t-il sur le ton de la confidence, il existe un truc qui se presente sous la forme de feuillets joints ensemble. On peut y lire les dernieres nouvelles. Ca s'appelle un journal. Peut-etre n'as-tu jamais eut l'occasion d'en tenir un dans tes mains. Faudra que je pense a t'en amener un a Poudlard, pour te montrer..."  
  
Ron se rua vers lui, l'air feroce et hargneux et il recula de quelques pas, somme toute impressionne par l'expression de haine et de fureur. La tete de Ron lui rappellait etrangement un cognard fou. Meme forme, meme couleur.  
  
"Ron, arretes!" s'ecria quelqu'un et le jeune garcon fut stoppe dans sa course. Malefoy remarqua alors que les jumeaux tenaient chacun un bras de leur frere cadet qui se debattait tant bien que mal pour echapper a leur emprise.  
  
"Laisser-moi, je vais lui regler son compte une fois pour toutes!" retorqua Ron hors de lui. Ce qui l'agacait plus que tout etait cette grimace qu'arborait Malefoy, chargee de fierte et d'insolence.  
  
"Laisses tomber, il en vaut pas la peine! Riposta Fred, lancant a malefoy un sourire de dedain.  
  
-Je vois que toute la petite famille est sortie de sa cabane pour faire les courses! Comme c'est charmant! Ironisa de nouveau le Serpentard, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air de superiorite. Quel dommage qu'il manque la petite soeur!  
  
-GRRRRRR! Espece de petit s... commenca George, rageur.  
  
-Hey! Ca suffit-la! Intervint le vendeur accourant vers le petit groupe. Si vous voulez vous battre allez dehors! Je sais bien que vous vous trouvez dans un magasin de sport, mais ici, on ne fait pas d'articles de boxe! Allez ouste! Fichez le camp!" Il fit mine de les chasser du geste et indiqua la porte.  
  
"C'est bon, on s'en va! Repliquerent les jumeaux trainant Ron derriere eux.  
  
-On en reparlera, Malefoy! Grinca Ron avec rage lui montrant son poing serre.  
  
-J'y compte bien, Weasley! Retorqua Malefoy avec un sourire charge de promesses. A vrai dire, j'ai vraiment hate d'y etre!"  
  
Il regarda les trois rouquins quitter la boutique et son sourire tomba. Il trouvait incroyable que ces sorciers en solde aient put acquerir trois balais, et qui plus est les tous derniers modeles. Ce fut a son tour de serrer les poings. Et si Ron Weasley avait l'intention de joindre l'equipe de quidditch de Griffondors? Non, impossible! Ce serait un cauchemar! Il y avait assez des jumeaux! Et en plus maintenant ils allaient jouer sur des BGV! Il fallait a tout prix que Drago convaint son pere de lui en offrir un egalement! Avec ca, l'Eclair de Feu de Potter ne tiendrait pas la route! Et si le troisieme balai etait pour Potter? Aaaah! Non! Cette pensee ne plus pas a Drago Malefoy, mais alors pas du tout!  
  
Et d'abord, il etait ou, Potter? Bizarre qu'il ne se trouvait pas avec les rouquins! Il allait falloir qu'il joue un peu les detectives..  
  
  
  
"Et bien, vous en avez mit du temps! Protesta Mrs Weasley tandis que ses fils se dirigeaient vers elle.  
  
-Tu parles, ces deux-la ont bien faillit se battre, dit Fred designant ses freres.  
  
-Quoi? S'ecria Molly, horrifiee. Avec qui?  
  
-Malefoy, repliqua Ron avec un air de degout.  
  
-Lequel?  
  
-Le fils! Cracha George. Il ne perd rien pour attendre!  
  
-Non, non ,non! s'exclama leur mere. Je vous vois venir! Je vous previens tout de suite, il est hors de question que vous vous impliquiez dans quelque bagarre que ce soit avec lui, lorsque vous serez a Poudlard! Vous m'avez bien comprise?" L'intonation etait sans replique et les trois garcons acquiescerent de mauvaise humeur. " Bien, rentrons! Nous avons tout ce dont nous avions besoin, non?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***Un grand merci Bouboule 26, ca me fait plaisir que tu apprecies toujours l'histoire. Merci aussi Claire pour ta review! J'espere que ce chapitre vous aura plut.....Au programme du prochain : Hermione et Ginny en bien mauvaise posture....*** 


	11. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11  
  
  
  
  
  
Elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement, mais ne vit rien. Rien que du noir. Elle tendit l'oreille, a l'affut du moindre bruit, mais ne percut que les battements deraisonnes de son coeur qui tambourinait avec violence dans sa poitrine. Tout autour d'elle, le silence, trop lourd, trop pesant, inquietant et anormal..  
  
Les minutes qui suivirent parurent interminables, mais ses yeux s'accoutumerent a l'obscurite. Elle se rendit compte que la piece dans laquelle elle se trouvait n'etait pas aussi sombre qu'elle l'avait tout d'abord cru. Malgre ses membres engourdis, elle parvint a se redresser et s'assoir. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle et vit qu'elle etait entouree de barreaux. Une cage! On l'avait emprisonnee dans une cage comme une bete. Ses yeux se poserent sur une autre a sa gauche. Elle rampa vers celle-ci et discerna un corps etendu a meme le sol, tel qu'elle etait elle-meme quelques instants auparavant. Elle reconnu immediatement la tignasse brune, sans connaissance, immobile.  
  
"Hermione? Murmura t-elle, la peur lui serrant le ventre. Hermione, tu m'entends?" Elle n'obtint pas de reponse. Elle resta la quelques minutes, essayant de percevoir un quelconque signe de vie de la part de son amie. Elle parvint finalement a distinguer un leger mouvement regulier de ses epaules. Elle respirait! Ginny poussa un petit soupir de soulagement. Hermione etait en vie.  
  
Ginny se recula au fond de la cage et etudia la piece dans laquelle elles se trouvaient. Cela avait tout l'air d'etre un cachot. Elle ne distingua pas de porte ou d'entree, seul un petit soupirail en haut a sa droite semblait faire le lien entre elles et l'exterieur. La luminosite qui en filtrait etait tres faible et Ginny ne put savoir quel etait le moment de la journee. Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps elles se trouvaient la. Etrangement, elle se souvenait de pas mal de details.  
  
Ron etait partit chercher quelques friandises, tandis qu'Hermione et elle etaient restees aux Trois Balais siroter une derniere Biereaubeurre avant de rentrer a la maison. Quelques minutes plus tard, des Mangemorts avaient penetres dans le pub et lances des sorts impardonnables a tour de bras. Les deux jeunes filles avaient, comme tant d'autres sorciers, tenter de s'echapper, mais toutes deux s'etaient retrouvees face a face avec l'un des hommes cagoules. Il leur avait egalement lance un sort et la seule chose dont Ginny se souvenait alors qu'elle perdait connaissance etaient les quelques mots que l'homme avait prononce: "Le Maitre va etre content de moi! Oh oui, il va etre fier!"  
  
Puis plus rien.  
  
Ginny se recroquevilla au fond de sa cage et ramena ses jambes contre elle. Elle posa son menton sur ses genoux et fixa ses chaussures. Qu'etait-il advenu de Ron? Ou etait-il? S'en etait-il sorti? Elle frissonna. La piece etait humide, une mousse ruisselante mangeait les murs. Elle ne sut si elle tremblait de froid ou de peur, mais cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance. "Fichues, murmura t-elle la gorge nouee, on est fichues! Fichues, fichues fichues.." Les larmes brulaient ses paupieres. Elles ne s'en sortiraient pas vivantes. Les visages qu'elle aimait tant vinrent faire la farandole dans sa tete: sa mere, son pere, ses freres, ses amis, Harry..Sa mere..Ginny devinait combien elle devait etre folle d'inquietude, de chagrin. Elle qui d'ordinaire s'inquietait du moindre retard de ses enfants, de la moindre egratignure qu'ils se faisait en jouant...Tout cela devait etre un veritable cauchemar pour elle..  
  
"Ginny?" Elle leva brusquement la tete et vit Hermione, a genou, le nez entre les barreaux de sa propre cage. Ginny s'approcha d'elle, se forcant a sourire.  
  
"Ca va? Demanda t-elle tendant la main vers son amie.  
  
-Un peu courbaturee, mais ca peut aller, repondit Hermione, saisissant avec force la main tendue. Mais toi? On dirait que tu es blessee a la joue.." Elle allongea le bras et vint effleurer le visage de la jeune fille. Celle- ci eut un mouvement de recul.  
  
"C'est vrai, admit-elle. Pourtant je n'avais rien sentis.. Le sang a dut seche .."  
  
Elles se turent quelques instants, regardant autour d'elles, tentant de discerner le moindre son, mais elles ne percurent que le silence.  
  
"On va peut-etre nous abandonnees ici..dit Ginny, loin d'etre convaincue de ses propres paroles.  
  
-J'en doute, repliqua Hermione, les sourcils fronces. Si cela avait ete le cas ils ne nous auraient pas epargnees. Pourquoi s'embarrasser a nous ramener ici, si tout ce qu'ils veulent est de nous laisser pourrir dans ce cachot? Non, je crois qu'ils ont besoin de nous..  
  
-Tu crois que c'est pour parvenir a Harry?  
  
-Tres probable.." Elles se turent de nouveau, et tendirent de nouveau l'oreille, leur mains toujours jointes.  
  
"J'espere que Ron va bien..murmura Ginny tout doucement.  
  
-S'ils avaient reussit a lui mettre la main dessus, il serait la, avec nous. Il a dut parvenir a s'echapper." Hermione avait essayer de paraitre plus convaincante et convaincue qu'elle ne l'etait reellement. Mais, si elle s'inquietait pour Ron, elle savait aussi a quel point il aurait ete important qu'ils le detiennent egalement. Il devait etre sain et sauf, la bas au Terrier. Du moins elle l'esperait..  
  
Il y eut soudain un bruit sourd, venant de l'autre extremite de la piece, interrompant les reflexions des deux jeunes filles. Elles tournerent la tete, serrant leur doigts encore plus forts, jusqu'a ce que leur jointures en deviennent blanches. Leurs coeurs bondissaient dans leurs poitrines avec une telle force qu'ils auraient presque put s'en echapper. Elles plisserent les yeux et distinguerent une silhouette venant a elles. D'un geste ferme, celle-ci fit apparaitre un grand feu contre la paroi de gauche, illuminant instantanement la piece. Hermione et Ginny surent immediatement a qui elle avait affaire: Le Seigneur des Tenebres. Bien que la quasi totalite de son visage etait dissimulee sous une capuche, elles virent cependant ses deux yeux de braise fixes sur elles. Elles ne purent reprimer un frisson. Il y avait quelque chose de vraiment derangeant dans ce regard. On aurait dit qu'il riait. Mais pas un rire joyeux, non, plutot un rictus de victoire, malsain, hideux, terrifiant. Hermione sentit les ongles de Ginny mordre la chair de sa main, mais elle ne lacha pas prise. Leurs souffles etaient devenu courts, saccades, coupants. De fines gouttes de sueur froides perlaient sur leur front et leur cou. Il etait tout proche d'elles maintenant..  
  
"Mesdemoiselles!" Salua t-il de sa voix sifflante. Puis il se tourna et fit apparaitre un fauteuil a bascule dans lequel il s'assit, semblant tres a l'aise. Il conservait toujours sa capuche. "Excusez-moi pour cette maniere peu chevaleresque de vous faire venir ici. J'espere que mes serviteurs ne vous ont pas trop maltraitees.." Il n'obtint pas de reponse, les deux sorcieres paraissant mortes de frayeur. "Et bien, vous n'etes pas tres bavardes! Reprit-il avec ironie. Ne me dites pas que je vous impressionne! Voyons nous sommes ici pour discuter un peu. Qu'y a t-il de mal a cela? Detendez-vous, jeunes filles!"  
  
Il s'affala un peu plus dans son fauteuil, croisa les jambes avec nonchalance et se mit a jouer avec ses doigts. "J'ai tout mon temps..reprit- il avec plus de fermete. Quant a vous.." Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et decela un leger tremblement de la part de ses prisonnieres. "Tres bien, je commence notre entretien. J'ai besoin de votre aide..  
  
-Comment un sorcier tel que vous peut-il pretendre avoir besoin de deux sorcieres debutantes telles que nous? Interrompit Hermione, prenant son courage a deux mains.  
  
-Aah! Enfin! Je craignais que vous ayiez perdu votre langue! Voila qui est raisonnable! Je vais aller droit au but! Si vous m'aidez je vous laisse la vie sauve, sinon,..on verra. Ou se trouve Harry Potter?" Il se pencha, son regard penetrant tourne vers elles, comme s'il essayait de lire dans leur tete.  
  
"Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ou se trouve Harry?  
  
-J'ai simplement un petit travail a terminer, dit-il avec un petit rire. Et j'ai besoin de lui..  
  
-Laissez-le tranquille! S'ecria Ginny tremblante. Il ne vous a jamais rien fait!"  
  
Voldemort se tourna vers elle, comme s'il venait tout juste de se rendre compte qu'elle etait la. Ses yeux devorerent Ginny, tentant de faire baisser son regard. La jeune fille se forca a garder la tete haute.  
  
"Weasley..murmura t-il paraissant soudain tres interresse. Virginia Weasley..comme on se retrouve..Cela fait quelques annees maintenant qu'on ne s'est vu. Je vois que le charme du valeureux Potter fait encore effet sur toi.."  
  
Les joues de Ginny devinrent ecarlates et elle deglutit avec peine. C'etait toujours embarrassant quand ses freres la taquinaient sur ce point mais que cet etranger fasse la meme chose..! Elle aurait voulu disparaitre sur l'instant. De plus elle sentait le regard de Hermione fige sur elle..  
  
"Ma pauvre amie! Comme il doit etre douloureux de n'etre rien aux yeux de celui qu'on aime..  
  
-Ginny! S'ecria Hermione en proie a la panique. Ne l'ecoutes pas! Tout ce qu'il va te dire est faux!  
  
-Tu permets, Granger? Intervint le Mage Noir s'approchant dangereusement de la cage d'Hermione. Weasley et moi on a une petite conversation, et c'est juste entre nous..Ne t'inquietes pas, ce sera bientot a ton tour de parler" et il se retourna vers Ginny. "Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me dire ou il se trouve Virginia?  
  
-C'est un ami!" Murmura t-elle tremblante. Elle sursauta lorsque Voldemort eclata d'un rire tonitruant, et lacha la main de Hermione.  
  
"Un ami? Voyons ouvres un peu les yeux! Si tu n'avais pas ete la soeur de son meilleur ami, il ne t'aurais jamais remarquee! Pourquoi defendre quelqu'un qui se fiches completement de savoir comment tu te portes? Parce qu'il est du cote des "Gentils"?  
  
-Harry a une tres bonne raison de vous hair!" Intervint Hermione avec fureur. Il fallait qu'elle parvienne a le faire changer de sujet. Il avait trouve la faiblesse de Ginny et Hermione savait exactement ou il venait en venir. "Vous avez tue ses parents!  
  
-Tres bien Granger! Applaudit Voldemort, prenant un ton admiratif. C'est vrai, il a toutes les raisons de me detester, mais pas vous! Il n'y a pas de Bien ou de Mal, Granger, il n'y a que le pouvoir! J'ai entendu dire que tu etais une eleve particulierement douee. Admirable, apparemment, si on prend egalement en consideration le fait que tu sois une Sang-de-Bourbe.." Les deux filles fremirent a ce mot. "Alors, dis-moi, n'as-tu pas, toi aussi envie de gouter au pouvoir? Pourquoi etudierais-tu avec autant d'acharnement si cela n'etait pas ton but? Il parait meme que tu es bien meilleure que les Sangs-Purs..Tu sais, nous pourrions accomplir de grandes choses toi et moi..  
  
-Je suis du cote de Dumbledore, rencherit Hermione, furieuse que le Mage Noir est put la considerer au nombre potentiel de ses allies.  
  
-Vraiment? Repondit-il d'une voix mielleuse. Comme c'est interressant...Mais tu sembles oublier un detail, ma jeune amie. Dumbledore se fait vieux, il devient faible..Je doutes qu'il puisse faire grand-chose pour me combattre..Reflechis bien, Granger! Tu deviendrais quelqu'un de fort, tes decisions seraient prises au serieux, d'un seul regard, d'un seul geste, tu pourrais faire regner le respect..Je peux t'apprendre tout cela..  
  
-Vous pouvez toujours aller laver votre baguette!" cracha Hermione, serrant un barreau de la cage dans chaque main. Son regard exprimait la furie et la rage qu'elle ressentait. Comment pouvait-il avoir le culot de lui faire ce genre de propositions?  
  
"Et en plus tu as du temperament! Repliqua Voldemort loin d'etre agace du comportement d'Hermione. J'aime ca! Toi et moi, on peux definitivement s'entendre." Il se tourna vers Ginny. "Et toi, tu veux toujours pas me devoiler la cachette de Potter? Honnetement, Weasley! Quel interet peux-tu avoir a le proteger? L'amour?"  
  
Il se tut, testant l'impact de sa derniere phrase. Ginny s'etait recroquevillee sur elle-meme. Elle sanglotait. Voldemort s'approcha de la cage et s'agenouilla.  
  
"Je suis navre de te voir pleurer, Virginia. Mais il fallait que l'abces soit creve. Il ne te voit pas, il ne te parle qu'en cas de grande necessite. Aie-je tort? Crois-tu qu'il changera de comportement meme si tu te sacrifiais pour lui? Meme si tu te tais, il n'y feras pas attention. Si tu disparais, la seule peine qu'il aura sera celle qu'il partagera avec ton frere. Rien de plus. Penses-y!" Il se releva et ramena ses robes autour de lui.  
  
"Je reviendrais vous voir d'ici quelques jours. J'espere que vous aurez bien reflechis d'ici-la. Je compte sur vous mesdemoiselles." Il fit volte- face et sortit de la piece dans un bruit de tonnerre. Le silence revint emplir le cachot. Seuls se faisaient entendre les sanglots legers de Ginny.  
  
"Qu'elle audace!" Lanca Hermione frappant les barreaux d'un poing rageur. Elle se tourna vers Ginny qui s'etait repliee au fond de la cage. Elle approcha. "Ginny, murmura t-elle d'une voix douce, ne fais pas attention a ce qu'il a dit. Ca n'a pas de sens.." La jeune fille leva ses yeux humides vers elle et Hermione sentit son coeur se serrer. Comme tout le monde elle savait que Ginny avait toujours eut un petit faible pour Harry, elle ne s'etait pas rendu compte que le "petit faible" avait grandit, que les sentiments de Ginny etaient devenus un peu plus matures que tous pensaient.  
  
"Tu sais qu'il a raison, Hermione, rencherit la jeune fille avec un sourire force. Je ne suis que la petite soeur de Ron, pour lui. Rien d'autre. Pas meme une amie.  
  
-Ne dis pas de betises Ginny! Reprit Hermione avec la meme douceur. C'est vrai qu'il ne le montre pas, mais il tient beaucoup a toi. Tu sais il est plutot timide avec les filles..  
  
-Il ne l'est pas avec toi..  
  
-Bien sur que si! Mais je suppose que c'est plus facile. On se connait depuis plus longtemps, on est dans la meme classe et puis on a eut des experiences difficiles tous les trois, Ron, Harry et moi." Elle se tut quelques minutes. Elle ignorait exactement les sentiments de Harry envers Ginny, mais elle etait certaine d'une chose. S'il demeurait si reserve lorsqu'elle etait la, c'etait tout simplement que depuis le debut, les maladresses de Ginny et son embarras l'avaient intimide. "S'il te plait, Ginny ne fait pas de sottises! Peut importe ce qu'a dit Voldemort.."  
  
"Quoi? Hermione! Rencherit Ginny choquee. Tu crois vraiment que je serais capable de lui reveler ou se trouve Harry? Jamais!" Elle se tut un instant et reprit dans un souffle : "Tu as dit son nom..  
  
-Quoi?  
  
-Tu as dit Vol...tu as dit son nom sans t'en rendre compte..." Les deux sorcieres se regarderent mi-amusees, mi-etonnees.  
  
"Wouaw! S'ecria Hermione avec fierte. Incroyable! Je n'y aie meme pas pense, c'est venu comme ca, naturellement.  
  
-Il ne te fait plus peur?" s'enquit Ginny les yeux aussi rond que des soucoupes.  
  
Hermione haussa les epaules. Peut-etre etait-ce le fait qu'elle n'avait plus rien a perdre? Apres tout, il y avait peu de chance qu'elles s'en sortent vivantes...Elle alla s'adosser au fond de sa cage dans le coin le plus proche de celle de Ginny et tendit son bras. Son amie fit de meme et elles se serrerent les mains avec chaleur et force. Elles resterent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, perdues dans leur pensees. Les larmes de Ginny s'etaient taries et elle semblait se sentir mieux.  
  
"Si on s'en sort, ce sera quoi la premiere chose que tu feras?" Demanda t- elle, ne quittant pas le plafond des yeux. Hermione emit un gloussement.  
  
"Je me jetterais dans les bras de ton frere et lui donnerais le baiser le plus passionne possible! Apres je me mangerais une bonne grosse tarte a la citrouille! Mmmmm! Et toi?  
  
-Devines!"  
  
Hermione se tourna vers Ginny qui arborait un petit sourire coquin.  
  
-Harry?" demanda t-elle avec un clin d'oeil. Les joues de Ginny rosirent legerement.  
  
"Peut-etre..."  
  
Les minutes, les heures allaient paraitre longues, interminables, cloitrees tel qu'elles l'etaient dans ce cachot humide et puant. Pour combien de temps encore allaient-elles etre en vie? Qui pourrait venir a leur secours? Personne ne connaissait le lieu de repaire de Voldemort...  
  
Au moins elles etaient ensemble. La situation aurait sans doute put etre pire..  
  
  
  
  
  
***Salut Bouboule 26! (Si tu as lu ce chapitre..!) Un immense merci pour ta review qui me procure comme a chaque fois un grand plaisir (si si c'est vrai!). Je suis tres flattee que mon histoire te plaise (Jusque la..) et espere que la suite te plairas egalement.  
  
Merci aussi Majandra pour ta review, c'est tres encourageant. ^_______^  
  
Et puis, si a tout hasard (je commence a douter serieux, la!) il y a des lecteurs silencieux...soyez pas timides, laissez moi un p'tit mot...  
  
Prochain chapitre, rendez-vous avec Harry... 


	12. Chapitre 12

***Salut! Y'a eut un petit (!) probleme de disquette. J'ai perdu le chapitre 12! Il etait termine! Grrr! Alors, comme j'ai vraiment la flemme de recommencer tout je vais l'abreger. P'tete ben qu'un jour, je le refairais mieux...En plus, a mon avis, c'est loin d'etre le plus interessant et j'ai hate d'ecrire le chapitre 13. Voila pour la petite parenthese. Desolee si c'est pas extra..***  
  
  
  
Chapitre 12  
  
  
  
Les jours suivants se passerent plus ou moins bien pour Harry. Le pacte qu'il avait passe avec son oncle semblait avoir contente tout le monde. Il avait ete convenu qu'il prendrait ses repas une fois que les Dursleys auraient termine le leur. Lorsque le temps le permettait, il s'en allait manger dans le jardin assis sur l'herbe, un plateau sur les genoux. C'est ainsi qu'un matin, alors qu'il croquait dans une grosse tartine de confiture, qu'un chat tigre etait venu lui rendre visite. Il avait reconnu le Professeur McGonagall. Elle etait venue lui apporter une lettre, puis s'en etait retournee avant meme que Harry ait put ouvrir le parchemin.  
  
Il avait recu une lettre de Poudlard lui annoncant que sa rentree avait ete reportee a une date ulterieure. D'apres les mots qu'il avait lu, il en avait deduit que ses camarades reprenaient l'ecole au jour prevu. Il avait dut se passer quelque chose de grave quand sa cicatrice lui avait fait mal. Suffisamment important pour que l'un des eleves de Poudlard ne puisse pas assister aux cours..Harry en avait ete tour a tour triste, inquiet et en colere. Triste parce qu'il etait contraint de rester chez les Dursleys. Inquiet parce qu'il ignorait tout de ce qui se passait et avait peur qu'il soit arriver quelque chose de grave a Ron ou Hermione. Et en colere, en colere contre Voldemort pour continuer a deranger son existence. En colere contre Dumbledore pour l'avoir enferme ici depuis tant d'annees, alors qu'il avait sa grand-mere, chez qui il aurait put vivre. Pour l'avoir coupe, depuis le debut des vacances du monde qui l'avait accueillit pour ses onze ans. Ce monde ou il se sentait bien. Ou presque.  
  
Le lendemain de cette nouvelle qui l'avait afflige quelque peu, etait le jour de son anniversaire. Son humeur etait tombee bien bas. Il n'avait rien recu. Aucune lettre, aucune carte. Il avait guette le ciel, plein d'espoir, mais aucun hibou n'etaient venu jusqu'a lui. Seul Dudley lui avait souhaite un bon anniversaire, chose qui l'avait enormement surpris.  
  
En effet, s'il ne voyait pas beaucoup son oncle et sa tante, Harry croisait plus frequement Dudley et celui-ci le saluait a chaque fois. Au debut, le jeune sorcier avait ete etonne de voir son cousin devenir peu a peu civilise. Il avait eut beaucoup de mal a s'habituer a ce fait. Jusqu'au jour ou Dudley lui avait propose de faire une partie de jeu video avec lui. Apres maintes hesitations, il avait finalement accepte, n'ayant pas grand- chose d'autre a faire. Et puis cela lui permettrait de ne pas trop se plonger dans des idees noires.  
  
Il avait passe un tres bon moment, bien qu'ayant perdu chaque partie, mais il s'ameliorait. Petunia l'avait surpris dans la chambre de son fils et avait exagerement montre son mecontentement. Au grand etonnement de Harry et de sa tante, Dudley etait intervenu, prenant la defense de son cousin. C'etait toute penaude que Petunia etait sortie de la chambre.  
  
Les deux garcons avaient alors discute de chose et d'autre pendant quelques temps. Dudley avait meme pose des questions a Harry a propos de Poudlard et de ses pouvoirs magiques. Cela avait ete la toute premiere fois qu'un Moldu s'interessait un peu au monde des sorciers. Par la meme occasion, profitant de la bonne humeur de son cousin, Harry lui avait demande pourquoi il etait rentre plus tot que prevu. Dudley lui avait confie qu'il ne s'entendait plus avec ses amis. Ils n'avaient eut de cesse de le critiquer a tort et a travers. Surtout sur le fait qu'il avait de l'embonpoint.  
  
Depuis ce jour, les deux cousins avaient pris l'habitude de temps en temps de discuter et jouer ensemble. Cela avait fait beaucoup de bien a Harry, facilitant son sejour force. Bien sur la compagnie de Dudley ne valait pas celle de Ron, mais c'etait deja ca.  
  
D'un autre cote, Petunia et Vernon ne voyaient pas d'un bon oeil le fait que leur fiston et leur grotesque neveu se familiarisent l'un avec l'autre. Et ce qui les agacaient plus que tout etait le fait qu'ils ne pouvaient en blamer Harry, Dudley entamant la plupart de temps leur conversations. Ils craignaient que leur etrange neveu n'apprenne des trucs bizarres a Dudley, ou pire, ne lui jette un sort quelconque. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient cache son mecontentement lorsqu'ils avaient appris que Harry devait rester plus longtemps chez eux. Mais ils n'avaient pas ose en rajouter.  
  
Finalement pour Harry, la situation etait devenue beaucoup plus tolerable, presque vivable et il lui fallait admettre qu'il passait de bon moment avec son cousin. Il ignorait pour combien de temps il lui faudrait rester chez les Dursleys, mais ses vacances auraient sans doute put etre bien pires...  
  
  
  
  
  
***Et bien voila! Beaucoup plus court que l'original, mais bon, j'espere avoir mis l'essentiel.  
  
Je voudrais remercier mes reviewers:  
  
Bouboule 26  
  
Agadou  
  
Oceane et Pharianne  
  
Hermichocos,  
  
Vous avez ete tres encouragants. Un grand grand merci pour ces petits mots sympas. Chapitre 13: la rentree (enfin!)  
  
A plus! 


	13. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13  
  
  
  
Ils sortirent un a un de la cheminee, toussant et epoussetant leurs habits. Molly Weasley fermait la marche, ayant voulu s'assurer que chacun de ses enfants etaient passes devant elle et qu'il ne manquait personne. Elle arriva dans le salon saluee par des cris de joie. A sa grande surprise, Bill et Charlie etaient la. Un sourire aux levres et une larme au coin de l'oeil, elle ouvrit ses bras pour les accueillir.  
  
"Comme par hasard, il a fallut que vous arriviez pendant que nous etions au Chemin de Traverse! S'exclama t-elle en secouant la tete.  
  
-Vous n'avez pas ete partis pendant longtemps, repondirent les deux garcons, deposant un gros baiser sur la joue de leur mere.  
  
-Ca fait du bien de vous avoir a la maison!" Poursuivit Mrs Weasley, posant les paquets sur la table.Elle poussa un profond soupir. "En tout cas voila une bonne chose de faite!"  
  
Tout le monde sourit. Ron affichait un enorme sourire barrant son visage d'une oreille a l'autre. Chacun de ses freres etaient presents, mis a part Percy, et cela le rendait presque joyeux. Il ne manquait plus que Ginny. Ron ne fut sans doute pas le seul a avoir cette pensee, car tous les visages s'assombrir l'espace de quelques secondes. Ce fut Molly qui interrompit les sombres reflexions de ses fils. Elle proceda a presenter Sirius aux nouveaux venus. Il y eut un leger cafouillage de serrements de mains ce qui entraina des rires.  
  
Mrs Weasley parut soulagee. A son avis, il etait preferable d'eviter toute allusion aux derniers evenements. Apres tout, Bill et Charlie venaient a peine d'arriver, elle ne tenait pas a gacher le plaisir de leur arrivee par de mauvaises nouvelles. Tandis que les garcons parlaient ensemble, elle entreprit de ranger les paquets, hormis ceux de Sirius. Celui-ci se tourna vers elle, se rappelant que lui aussi avait fait quelques petits achats. Molly lui tendit les trois balais avec un sourire.  
  
"Merci, Mrs Weasley, dit-il, s'en saisissant. Ron, George, Fred! Appela Sirius, l'air amuse. J'ai quelque chose pour vous!"  
  
Les trois garcons s'approcherent et Sirius leur tendit un balai chacun. Il eclata de rire devant leurs mines etonnees. "Et bien allez-y, prenez-les. Ils sont a vous!  
  
-Non, Sirius! S'ecria Molly les sourcils fronces. Vous etes fous? Ces balais coutent une fortune! Nous ne pouvons pas les accepter!  
  
-Molly, ce sont des cadeaux,..  
  
-En quel honneur?" Reprit-elle, les mains sur les hanches.  
  
Elle ignora les gloussements de Charlie et de Bill. Elle avait plante son regard dans celui de Sirius, cherchant a l'intimider. Celui-ci ne se laissa pas demonter pour autant.  
  
"C'est la moindre des choses! Repliqua t-il, un sourire en coin. Vous me logez, me nourrissez...je suis arrive ici sans y etre invite, j'ai ete bien accueilli. Voila! C'est tout simplement ma maniere de vous remercier!  
  
-Vous pouvez rester ici autant que vous le desirez, il n'y a pas de probleme. Mais nous ne pouvons vraiment pas accepter ces cadeaux." Molly semblait bien determinee a refuser les balais. Par contre, Ron et les jumeaux paraissaient confus. Ils comprenaient parfaitement la reaction de leur mere, mais la tentation d'avoir de nouveaux balais, qui plus est les tous derniers modeles se faisait tres pressante egalement.  
  
"Molly, reprit Sirius, decide a ne pas flechir devant le regard desaprobateur de Mrs Weasley, je crois que Ron, George et Fred ont leur mot a dire. Alors les garcons, qu'est ce que vous en dites? Vous n'en voulez pas de ces BGV?"  
  
Les trois garcons regarderent tour a tour leur mere, Sirius, les balais, puis de nouveau leur mere puis les balais et enfin Sirius. Les regards d'envie que chacun d'entre eux arborraient etaient largement suffisant pour Sirius. Il tenait la sa reponse.  
  
"He! Ils ne vont pas se deballer tous seuls! Et puis ils ont probablement besoin de s'echauffer un peu...Pourquoi vous n'iriez pas les essayer?"  
  
Il y eut alors dans la piece un concert de cris de joie et de bruissements de papiers, sous le regard noir de Mrs Weasley. Elle secoua la tete pour montrer son desaccord, mais personne n'y preta attention.  
  
"Qu'est ce qu'ils sont beaux! S'ecrierent les deux aines, les yeux equarquilles.  
  
-Merci Sirius!" Dirent d'une meme voix les trois plus jeunes. Ils vinrent tous serrer la main du sorcier avant de se precipiter au dehors. Seul Bill resta en compagnie des deux adultes.  
  
"On en reparlera Monsieur Black!" Dit Molly, pointant un doigt accusateur vers lui. Il vit cependant qu'elle feignait la colere. Il y avait une etincelle amusee dans ses yeux.  
  
"Ca valait le coup, non? reprit-il. Ne serait-ce que pour qu'ils pensent a autre chose."  
  
Le visage de Molly se derida instantanement. Il lui fallait bien admettre que Sirius venait de marquer un point. Cependant, elle ne pouvait se faire a l'idee que ses garcons venaient de recevoir de si beaux cadeaux. Mais il semblait tout a fait inutile d'insister, Sirius Black paraissait aussi borne qu'elle et la lutte aurait ete tres longue..Peut-etre que Arthur parviendrait a lui faire entendre raison.  
  
Elle offrit du the et du café a Bill et a Sirius tous deux attables l'un en face de l'autre. L'aine des Weasleys semblait soucieux. Il ne cessait de tortiller ses doigts, comme gene par quelque chose. Si Molly, trop occupee a remplir les tasses et servir des biscuits ne remarqua rien, Sirius quant a lui percut aussitot le trouble du jeune homme. Il ignorait si celui-ci etait au courant des evenements et il aurait aime pouvoir le faire penser a autre chose. Mais il ne savait vraiment pas comment s'y prendre. Apres tout, c'etait sans doute plus facile avec Ron ou meme les jumeaux. Mais la! Il avait affaire a un homme et non pas a un enfant. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers Mrs Weasley et la surpris alors qu'elle regardait la pendule. Il la vit deglutir avec peine et percut un soupir discret. L'instant d'apres elle les avait de nouveau rejoint a la table. Elle offrit a son fils un sourire qu'elle voulait gai et enjoue. Si Bill discerna l'effort que faisait sa mere pour paraitre detendue, il n'en montra rien. Mais Sirius sentit son coeur se serrer. Molly s'etait revetue de sa carapace de fer, mettant de cote ses propres inquietudes pour le bien-etre de ses fils.  
  
"Alors, vous avez fait un bon voyage? Demanda t-elle, devorant son aine des yeux.  
  
-Pas de problemes. Ca fait du bien d'etre rentre," repondit Bill. Il avala une gorgee de café. "Ou sont Papa et Percy?  
  
-Ils travaillent, bien sur, rencherit Molly jouant avec ses cheveux, embarrassee. Ils sont debordes en ce moment...  
  
-Maman, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passe? Demanda Bill, saisissant la main de sa mere et plantant ses yeux dans les siens. Nous savons qu'il s'est passe quelque chose."  
  
Molly blemit, sa respiration etait devenue plus courte, plus saccadee aussi. Elle chercha du regard le support de Sirius. Ce dernier eut un sourire encourageant. Soudainement, il se sentait un peu de trop. Il aurait du suivre les garcons au dehors et laisser mere et fils bavarder sans avoir un quasi etranger comme temoin de leur retrouvailles.  
  
"Comment sais-tu ce qu'il s'est passe? Tu as lu un article de journal ou quelque chose comme ca?"  
  
Bill devisagea sa mere quelques instants et poussa un long soupir. "Lorsque nous sommes arrive, vous n'etiez pas la. Alors on a fait ce que nous faisons d'habitude..on a consulter l'horloge. On a vu ou vous etiez..et on a aussi vu l'aiguille de Ginny...Ou est-elle Maman?" La voix du jeune homme s'etait cassee et il avait reserrer plus fort son emprise sur la main de Molly. Ses yeux etaient voiles et l'emotion s'etait peinte sur tout son visage. Mrs Weasley baissa la tete et Sirius vit son corps se raidir alors qu'elle etranglait un sanglot. Lentement elle releva enfin le menton, les paupieres humides et les levres crispees.  
  
"On n'en sait rien..balbutia t-elle se prenant la tete dans les mains. Attaque...Pre-au-lard..Mangemorts...Ginny...Tu-sais-qui.."  
  
Bill devint aussi livide qu'elle. Il se leva et alla l'entourer de ses bras. Il jeta a Sirius un regard charge de tristesse. Sirius, plus trouble que jamais, se leva a son tour, posa brievement une main reconfortante sur l'epaule de son hotesse et quitta la cuisine. Il ne savait que dire ou que faire. Il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait jamais reellement eut a consoler quelqu'un. Etre enferme a Azkaban pendant pres de douze ans lui avait fait oublier comment bien gerer des relations, il en avait presque oublie les lois fondamentales. Il s'etait endurcit, presque insensibilise au malheur d'autrui. Depuis qu'il s'etait evade, il avait tente de redevenir humain, d'avoir des sentiments autres que le cynisme, la colere et la soif de revanche. Il lui fallait reapprendre a aimer, comprendre, compatir, apprecier la vie. Harry, son filleul s'etait montre d'une aide precieuse pour cette entreprise. Lui et ses amis l'avaient accueillit a bras ouverts presqu'instantanement. Peut-etre le faisaient-ils inconsciemment, mais ils redonnaient peu a peu a Sirius un certain gout pour la vie.  
  
A ce moment, il ne fuyait pas, mais il etait plutot inutile. Il n'y avait rien qu'il aurait put faire pour Molly et Bill et il demeurait preferable qu'il les laisse face a face. Sirius savait tres bien que l'un et l'autre comprendrait sa reaction.  
  
Il sortit dans le jardin et accueillit la brise douce et tiede avec plaisir. Il entendit des eclats de rire et se dirigea vers l'arriere de la maison, la ou quatre tetes rousses virevoltaient dans les airs. Il s'approcha et resta les observer pendant quelque minutes. Aucun d'eux ne semblait avoir remarque sa presence. Ron, George et Fred filaient a toute allure sur leurs nouveaux balais tandis que Charlie tentait de se maintenir a leur portee sur son vieux balai poussif. Sirius se souvenait d'avoir entendu Harry lui parler des prouesses qu'avait accomplit Charlie Weasley pour l'equipe de Quidditch de Griffondors. Il dut admettre que malgre son archaique balai, le jeune homme parvenait a tirer son epingle du jeu.  
  
Finalement, ce fut Ron qui apercut Sirius et il vint aussitot se poser non loin de lui. Ses joues rougies d'excitation et sa tignasse toute ebouriffee firent sourire Sirius.  
  
"Ils sont incroyable ces balais! S'ecria t-il avec entrain. Tu veux l'essayer?" Le jeune sorcier lui tendit le balai. Sirius le regarda, sceptique.  
  
"Mmmm..tu sais, ca fait un bon bout de temps que je ne suis pas monte sur un balai..et encore moins sur un aussi rapide! J'ai peur de me casser la figure!"  
  
Ron eclata de rire. "Tu n'as qu'a commencer par voler a ras de terre! Comme ca il n'y aura pas de danger...taquina t-il.  
  
-C'est ca, c'est ca! Moques toi de moi! reprit Sirius feignant d'etre pique au vif. Tu vas voir! Je te promets que tu vas etre epoustouffle!" Sur ces mots il empoigna le balai et l'enfourcha, exagerant le mouvement et prenant un air hautain. Il s'agrippa au manche avec une elegance jouee et toisa Ron du regard. "Prepares-toi a etre surpris Weasley!  
  
-Houuuuu! Fit Ron prenant des airs de fillette. Arretes, on dirait un Serpentard!"  
  
Sirius lui lanca un regard glace, puis eclata de rire a son tour. "Je vais te faire regretter ses paroles!" Il frappa le sol du pied et s'envola dans les airs, sous les yeux amuses de Ron. Il fut sans doute surpris par la vitesse du balai car Ron le vit se battre avec le manche afin de le redresser. "He Sirius! Elle est passee ou ton elegance? Ce n'etait pas tres style, ca!"  
  
Ses trois freres se joinrent a lui et taquinerent Sirius a leur tour. Apres quelques minutes, ils ne purent que constater que leur ami se debrouillait assez bien. Ron alla chercher un autre balai afin de se joindre a eux. Il etait frustrant de rester la, la tete penchee en arriere a regarder ces amateurs pretendre jouer au quidditch! Sirius redonna son BVG a Ron et prit la vieille comete. Ils deciderent alors de faire un match. Fred et George s'allierent, comme par hasard, dans l'espoir de battre le "Veteran", Charlie et "l'amateur", Ron. Chaque camp voulu cependant le privilege d'avoir Sirius et apres maintes discutions, ils parvinrent a se mettre d'accord. Ils firent deux matches,Sirius changeant d'equipe et les jumeaux remporterent les deux. "On aura notre revanche!" Dirent Ron et Charlie tendant un poing menacant en direction de leur freres. Ceux-ci eclaterent de rire, loin d'etre impressionnes.  
  
"Et bien, ca risque de chauffer la-dedans! Repliquerent-ils designant leur tete. Il va falloir que vous trouviez une tactique du tonnerre! On est pas prets a vous laisser la place de champions!"  
  
Ron se tourna vers Sirius. "Pourquoi m'as-tu offert un balai? Je ne fais pas partie de l'equipe de Griffondor!  
  
-Pas jusqu'a maintenant...repondit Sirius avec un clin d'oeil. Mais tu oublies que Harry ne sera pas la, du moins pas pour l'instant. Tu as peut- etre tes chances... surtout avec un balai aussi rapide..!" Ron eut un sourire presque idiot et s'imagina portant avec fierte les couleurs de sa maison, des nuees de filles criant son nom et l'adulant tel un champion.  
  
Chacun un balai sur l'epaule, l'allure tres professionelle, ils se dirigerent vers la maison. Tous avaient maintenant grand appetit, ce qui indeniablement allait faire grand plaisir a leur mere. Des qu'ils parvinrent a l'entree de la cuisine, une bonne odeur vint leur chatouiller les narines et les faisant instantanement saliver.  
  
Le repas fut ingurgite en un rien de temps sous le visage rayonnant de Mrs Weasley.  
  
Alors qu'il debarrassait son assiette de la table, Ron remarqua, en passant pres d'un meuble une photo de Ginny. Il s'arreta et observa l'image de sa soeur avec Hermione dans le jardin. C'etait lui-meme qui l'avait prise au debut des vacances. Il avait eut l'intention de l'envoyer a Harry des que Dumbledore aurait permit de le contacter. Une vague de regret le submergea tandis qu'il fixait avec obstination les visages souriants et taquins des deux jeunes filles. Ron se souvenait que l'instant d'avant, elles s'etaient moquees de lui parce qu'il ne savait pas vraiment se servir de l'appareil. Elles etaient d'ailleurs encore en train de ricaner en le pointant du doigt. Il se rendit compte une nouvelle fois a quel point ca lui manquait tout ca. Les disputes enfantines avec Hermione pour la moindre raison, les taquineries mutuelles entre Ginny et lui..Il se mordit les levres.  
  
"Maman, dit-il en se retournant vers sa mere, pourquoi tu as mis des bougies moldues tout autour de la photo?"  
  
Molly s'approcha de lui et il la vit rougir legerement. Elle se racla la gorge avant de lui repondre. "J'ai trouve l'idee dans un livre de magie moldue...  
  
-Un livre de magie moldue? Interrompit Ron interloque. Comment un livre de magie peut-il etre moldu? C'est l'un ou l'autre mais pas les deux!  
  
-Certains Moldus pratiquent la magie, sans pour autant etre des sorciers,...enfin pas dans le sens qu'on entend..pas des sorciers comme nous..., expliqua Mrs Weasley. Ils se basent sur les differentes phases de la lune, sur les etoiles, les saisons. Ils ont aussi des sortileges. En general, ils forment un cercle sur le sol et appelent les forces de la Nature. Ils se servent egalement beaucoup de bougies. C'est tres interessant, tu sais."  
  
Tout le monde s'etait tourne vers eux, et chacun ecoutait avidement les paroles de Mrs Weasley.  
  
"C'est vrai, intervint Charlie, j'ai lu des histoires sur ce sujet. Et apparement, jusqu'aux annees 50, c'etait tres mal vu de faire ce genre de pratique. Beaucoup de gens a travers le monde entier ont ete brules vifs parce qu'ils etaient suspectes de sorcellerie.  
  
-Tout a fait, acquiesca Molly, mais meme aujourd'hui si cela n'est plus considere comme un crime, ceux qui veulent pratiquer la magie sont obliges de ce cacher. D'ailleurs, pourquoi croyez-vous que nous nous devons de ne pas utiliser de magie en presence de Moldus? C'est encore tres mal accepte!  
  
-Mais ca ressemble quand meme pas mal a la Magie Noire, rencherit Ron jetant de nouveau un coup d'oeil a la photo.  
  
-Oh non Ron! assura sa mere. Ca n'a rien a voir! C'est totalement inoffensif! Le but de cette pratique est d'apporter un certain confort, de realiser un desir. A partir du moment ou quelqu'un desire s'en servir pour faire le mal, il est exclu du cercle. Ils fonctionnent un peu comme nous. Ils font partie d'une communaute. Ils ont eux aussi un reglement a observer." Sur ces mots, elle se dirigea vers le four et en sortit un gateau encore fumant. "Allez, qui veux un morceau de gateau?" Elle le posa sur la table sous un concert de protestations.  
  
"On a plus tres faim, Maman! S'ecrierent ses cinq garcons se tapotant le ventre.  
  
-Sirius?" Demanda Molly se tournant vers le sorcier. Visiblement ce dernier etait, lui aussi repus, mais il n'osait refuser. Avant meme qu'il ait put repondre, une part de gateau atterrit sur son assiette. Il avait l'air delicieux avec son epaisse couche de creme et ses petits copeaux de chocolat, mais Sirius aurait prefere attendre un peu avant de l'attaquer.  
  
"Hehe! Sirius, il va falloir que tu t'y habitues! Lanca Fred en riant.. Vu la grosseur du gateau, ce ne sera pas la derniere part que tu auras! Elle va te forcer! Tu ne sortiras pas de table avant d'avoir tout manger!"  
  
Ses freres se mirent a rire aussi.  
  
"Et bien toi non plus! repliqua Molly lui placant une genereuse part devant les yeux. Allez! Tu m'en diras des nouvelles!" Tout le monde se tut instantanement, personne n'osant croiser le regard de Mrs Weasley. Elle pouvait dans ces moments-la etre un veritable rapace, guettant la prochaine proie. Des qu'elle se fut rassit, chacun se remit a respirer normalement.  
  
Faisant sursauter tout le monde, George bondit soudainement de sa chaise et sortit en courant de la piece. Ils se lancerent tous des regards interloques. "Qu'est ce qui lui prend?"  
  
Cinq paires d'yeux convergerent instinctivement vers Fred qui leur donna un faux sourire d'ange. Il semblait avoir devine ce que preparait son frere. Ses yeux scintillaient avec espieglerie. George fut de retour en un rien de temps et se dirigea vers Sirius.  
  
"Tiens! Dit-il en tendant quelque chose a Sirius. C'est un pull! On s'est dit que ca te plairait!"  
  
Sirius se leva et prit le vetement. Molly bondit a son tour de sa chaise.  
  
"Qu'est ce que vous mijoter? Demanda t-elle soupconneuse. Sirius, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idee de le prendre. Tout cadeau venant de la part d'un d'eux est plutot suspect...  
  
-Ne vous inquietez pas, Molly! Rencherit Sirius avec assurance. Je doute qu'ils aient l'intention de me blesser! Pas vrai les gars?"  
  
Les jumeaux firent un signe de la tete, prenant des airs de petits garcons sages et sans reproches. Les trois autres Weasley et Molly firent une grimace. Le vetement n'allait peut-etre pas faire de mal a Sirius, mais il etait impossible qu'il soit "normal". Apres tout, il avait ete "fait" par Fred et George Weasley, pretendants au titre des Plus Grands Farceurs de Leur Generation. Bougez de cote les Maraudeurs, les Jumeaux Weasleys arrivent!  
  
"Je suis certain que la couleur rouge te va tres bien! s'exclama Ron avec un amusement non feint. Vu que tu as les cheveux noirs..et puis ton teint..! Indeniablement tu vas avoir l'air mignonne comme tout!"  
  
Ses freres poufferent tandis que Sirius revetait le pull. "Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous?" dit-il en faisant un tour sur lui-meme.  
  
Il y eut de bruyants eclats de rire de la part des enfants Weasley, rires qui redoublerent devant l'air ahuri de Sirius.  
  
"Et bien, qu'est ce qui se passe? Il ne me va pas?  
  
-Va te regarder dans le miroir!" Repondit Charlie entre deux gloussements.  
  
Les yeux de Sirius etaient devenus ronds comme des soucoupes. C'etait etrange..Le pull ne le serrait pas au point de couper sa circulation sanguine..ca ne le grattait pas non plus...il n'avait mal nulle part..et pourtant ca faisait rire tout le monde. Meme Mrs Weasley semblait reelement amusee! Depuis qu'il etait arrive au Terrier, il avait put remarquer combien les Weasleys etaient excentriques, sans etre "bizarres" non plus, tels que les avaient qualifies les Dursleys. Mais il devait s'avouer que cette famille avait vraiment un cote folklorique.  
  
Ce pull est un pull ordinaire, se dit Sirius un peu perdu.  
  
Et ca les faisaient rire! C'etait cela qui les amusaient tant, ce n'etait qu'un pull normal.... Il se dirigea neanmoins vers le miroir.  
  
Celui-ci le fit sursauter car des l'instant ou Sirius se trouva devant lui, il eclata de rire, joignant ses ricanements a ceux des Weasleys. "Bon sang! S'ecria Sirius faisant un bond en arriere. Un miroir qui parle! Manquait plus que ca!  
  
-Ahahah! Continua le miroir, se contorsionnant. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de plus drole! A part peut-etre quand Molly s'habille a la mode moldue! Oh non! Meme pas! Ca bat tous les records, la!"  
  
Sirius fronca legerement les sourcils. Ce que les objets parlant pouvaient etre ridicules et lassants! Ignorant enfin tous ces gloussements, il posa les yeux sur son reflet et fut saisit de secousses a son tour. La, devant lui, il y avait son image. Il reconnu sa propre tete, ses jambes..mais le pull lui avait donne une carrure digne des plus grands athletes. Ses epaules etaient larges et musclees, son torse bombe se dessinait parfaitement sous la laine du vetement. Lui, Sirius Black, d'ordinaire si maigre se retrouvait avec un thorax digne d'une sculpture de dieu Grec. Seul petit probleme: ses jambes. Elles etaient beaucoup trop fines maintenant par rapport au reste de son corps. Le tout renvoyait une image totalement disproportionnee.  
  
Les rires se calmerent peu a peu et Sirius revint s'assoir pres des Weasleys. "Merci les gars! Dit-il se reprenant tout juste. C'est sympa.  
  
-Tu vas faire fureur avec ca, c'est certain! Repliquerent les jumeaux, riant encore.  
  
-On verra, mais je crois qu'il me faudrait un pantalon dans le meme genre.."  
  
George et Fred etaient plus fiers que jamais. Leur nouvelle invention allait avoir du succes, ils en etait persuades! Surtout pour les achats de Noel... "C'est un pull tres intelligent, dirent-ils. Admettons que tu sois bien batti et il te rendrait tout maigrelet!  
  
-Allez-y, faites-nous la demonstration, les champions, muscles comme vous etes! Leur lanca Charlie un sourire en coin.  
  
-Ahah! C'que tu peux etre drole! Repliqua Fred lui addressant une grimace puis se tournant vers Sirius. Tu as vu ca? Il n'a pas digere sa defaite de ce matin!  
  
-Ca n'a rien a voir! Rencherit Charlie prenant un air faussement hautain. On prend notre revanche quand vous voulez!  
  
-Tres bien! accorda George se levant de table. Une petite partie de Quidditch pour une digestion toute en douceur?"  
  
Fred, Ron et Charlie quitterent leur chaise a leur tour et se dirigerent vers la porte de la cuisine. "Bill, tu viens faire l'arbitre?" Demanda le plus jeune en se retournant. L'aine acquiesca et courut rejoindre les autres.  
  
  
  
  
  
Le jour de la rentree arriva encore plus rapidement que prevu, au grand desarroi des ecoliers. En effet, ce n'etait plus tres souvent que Bill et Charlie restaient au Terrier et les garcons avaient enormement apprecie le fait de se retrouver ensemble pendant quelques jours. S'il y avait un cote positif a tirer de l'attaque de Pre-au-lard et la disparition de Ginny et de Hermione, c'etait bien le fait que les deux aines etaient rentres a la maison.  
  
Bien entendu, il n'y avait toujours pas de nouvelles des deux jeunes filles. L'aiguille de Ginny pointait encore sur danger. Ce qui d'un sens pouvait etre pris comme etant rassurant. Ginny etait encore en vie. N'osant poser la question a sa mere, Ron avait demande a Sirius ce qu'il adviendrait de l'aiguille si sa soeur etait tuee. Malheureusement le sorcier n'avait pas ete en mesure de lui repondre, n'ayant jamais ete confronte a ce genre de situation.  
  
La demeure des Weasley etait tres agitee ce matin-la. Molly verifiait que ses fils n'avaient rien oublie et les renvoyait dans leur chambre si cela etait le cas. Les uns et les autres ne cessaient de se bousculer. Arthur et Percy etaient restes au Terrier afin de leur dire au revoir avant de partir au Ministere. Ils s'etaient ranges de cote avec Sirius, Bill et Charlie, de maniere a ne pas se prendre un des jumeaux en pleine figure. Ils avaient visiblement oublies beaucoup de choses, surtout leurs dernieres inventions qu'ils avaient bien l'intention de partager avec leur camarades de Poudlard.  
  
Molly commencait vraiment a s'impatienter. "Depechez-vous, voyons! Pressait- elle. Nous avons une journee chargee, nous autres!"  
  
Finalement, les valises furent empilees a l'entree du terrier. Etant donne qu'il serait impossible de les transportees par la cheminee, un camion moldu viendrait les chercher, puis les amener le plus pres possible de Pre- au-lard. Elles seraient ensuite vehiculees jusqu'a l'ecole.  
  
"Ca y est? Tout le monde est pret?" Demanda Mrs Weasley jetant un regard a la ronde. Il y eut un concert de reponses. Perdue dans le brouhaha, elle n'entendit pas la plaisanterie des jumeaux, mais Ron ricana. "Tres bien, alors on va y aller"  
  
Ron, Fred et George saluerent leur pere et Percy et se dirigerent ensuite vers la cheminee. Bill passa le premier, au cas ou... Les jumeaux disparurent a leur tour, puis ce fut Charlie.  
  
Ron se placa a son tour dans l'atre accompagne de Patmol, fit un signe de la main a Mr Weasley et a son frere et s'evanouit a son tour. Il parvint dans une piece immense, tout simplement meublee de cheminees. Il y en avait une quantite innombrable, et de chacune d'elles sortaient des sorciers. Il repera rapidement ses freres et s'en alla a leur rencontre. Sa mere suivit quelques instants plus tard.  
  
"Bien, dit-elle leur indiquant de la suivre, sortons, il faut laisser la place aux autres."  
  
Ils se retrouverent dehors et Molly les amena aussitot vers un petit groupe. Le professeur Chourave etait la, tentant de calmer l'excitation des ecoliers. "Groupez-vous par annee et par maison, s'il vous plait! Allons, faites vite! Nous n'avons pas toute la journee devant nous."  
  
Molly embrassa ses garcons, Bill et Charlie leur serrerent la main. Les plus jeunes les regarderent partir. Ils s'en allaient chercher d'autres eleves, chacun ayant eut une liste et des instructions pour amener les enfants a Pre-au-lard.  
  
George et Fred quitterent Ron et rejoignerent leurs amis. Ron quant a lui, remarqua Neville et Lavande. Ils semblaient etre les seuls cinquiemes annees de Griffondors a etre arrives. Ron les salua. Il remarqua leur air triste. Tous les deux etaient au courant du deces de Seamus et de la disparition de Hermione et de Ginny. Malgre tout, les uns et les autres se forcerent a sourire.  
  
Mrs Chourave nota que certains groupes comportaient peu d'eleves. Les trois cinquiemes annees se retrouverent avec quelques deuxiemes et troisiemes. Il etaient dix en tout. Le professeur leur tendit un vieux tapis, ce qui laissa tous les enfants perplexes.  
  
"Le professeur Dumbledore a obtenu ces tapis d'un collegue, un sorcier Arabe. Ce sont des tapis volants, expliqua t-elle, voyant les regards interrogateurs des eleves. Ce sont eux qui vous conduiront jusqu'a Poudlard."  
  
Elle deroula un tapis et le fit decoller de terre, invitant les eleves a monter dessus. Ron et ses camarades regarderent le premier lot d'eleves s'en aller. Bientot ce fut a leur tour. Les dix enfants et Patmol monterent sur un vieux tapis rapiece aux couleurs delavees.  
  
"C'est plutot comfortable, s'exclama Neville ayant l'air enchante de ce moyen de transport original. Il a tout de meme de bonnes idees, Dumbledore! Et puis ca fait un changement par rapport aux annees precedentes!"  
  
Lorsqu'ils furent tous assis, le tapis se mit a bouger et commenca lentement sa progression vers Poudlard. Chaque eleve semblait tout aussi emerveille que l'etait Neville et tous affichaient un grand sourire.  
  
"C'est repartit pour une autre annee," lanca Lavande l'air deconfit.  
  
Ron admirait le sol alors qu'il defilait sous eux. Ils ne se trouvaient pas a grande hauteur, mais c'etait tout de meme impressionnant.  
  
"He Weasley!" Avant meme qu'il aie leve les yeux, Ron savait tres bien a qui appartenait cette voix. Encore lui! Pensa t-il agace.  
  
Malefoy, car, bien evidemment il s'agissait de lui, se trouvait sur un autre tapis qui etait parvenu a leur hauteur. Il s'etait revetu de son habituel sourire narquois.  
  
"Il faudra que tu penses a remercier tes parents pour nous avoir fournis ces jolis tapis! Lanca t-il moqueur. Des tapis de si bon gout et dans un etat pareil ne peuvent venir que de la famille Weasley! Par contre j'ai vraiment peur d'attraper des puces!"  
  
Ron ne repondit rien, mais s'ils avaient ete au sol, il se serait probablement jete sur Malefoy. Il n'arrivait pas a croire que le Serpentard pouvait encore s'amuser a lancer des tirades pareilles! Quel gamin! Il etait vraiment temps qu'il innove un peu, au lieu de sortir toujours les memes railleries!  
  
Son tapis depassa celui de Ron, et Malefoy eut le culot de leur adresser un signe de la main, un sourire victorieux dessine sur les levres.  
  
Le voyage jusqu'a l'ecole fut plutot court et ils furent devant les portes en un rien de temps. Des qu'ils furent tous descendus du tapis, celui-ci fit demi-tour et repartit dans la direction de Pre-au-lard a toute vitesse. Ron, Neville et Lavande allerent directement dans la salle commune des Griffondors. Ils se rendirent compte que certains eleves etaient deja la. Tous trois s'affalerent sur les fauteuils, aussi silencieux les uns que les autres. D'ailleurs, la salle elle-meme etait plutot calme. D'ordinaire, elle aurait regorgee de bavardages incessants et de rires mais aujourd'hui n'etait pas un jour comme les autres. La rentree avait eut lieu deux semaines plus tot et deja il semblait que quelques eleves manquaient. Au- dessus d'eux planait encore les consequences de l'attaque.  
  
Ron et ses amis echangerent quelques mots, mais aucun d'eux ne fit allusion a ceux qui ne seraient pas la avec eux ce jour-la: Seamus, Hermione, Ginny, Harry,..  
  
La salle s'etait remplie peu a peu au fil des heures, jusqu'a ce que Minerva McGonagall viennent les chercher pour descendre dans le hall. Pour une fois la ceremonie de repartition precederait le repas de midi.  
  
Le hall etait calme, sans doute trop. Les annes precedentes, les professeurs avaient enormement de mal a retablir le silence. Cette fois il etait genant, pesant, triste. Le Choipeau ne chanta pas, repartissant les premieres annees a grande vitesse, comme si sa fonction n'avait aujourd'hui pas tellement d'importance.  
  
Ron nota beaucoup de places vides. A la table des Griffondors deja, la masse etait poinconnee. Mais les autres maisons semblaient aussi avoir ete affectees par l'attaque. Meme la table des Serpentards n'etait pas complete.  
  
Dumbledore se leva et pour une fois n'eut pas a demander le silence. Tous les yeux etaient tournes vers lui. Plus que jamais, il semblait que les eleves comptaient sur lui. Il fallait qu'il les rassurent, qu'il regagne leur confiance. Les paroles et les actions de Dumbledore avaient toujours eut plus d'impact que celles du Ministere.  
  
"Mes chers enfants,  
  
Tout d'abord bienvenue aux premieres annees. Les professeurs de Poudlard et moi-meme sont heureux de vous accueillir au sein de cette ecole. J'aimerais preciser, et rappeler aux autres annees, qu'il est interdit de s'aventurer dans la foret. Et cette annee, aucun eleve ne sera autorise a sortir de sa salle commune apres le repas du soir.  
  
Bien que toutes les mesures possibles ont ete prises pour assurer la securite de l'ecole, je vous demanderais d'observer et de respecter le nouveau reglement. Chacun d'entre vous se verra remettre un parchemin sur lequel seront precises les dernieres modifications. Toute infraction sera severement punie. Nous ne ferons aucune exception."  
  
Il pausa quelques instants, balayant la salle du regard. Une mer de visages inquiets etait tournee vers lui.  
  
"Je suis desole de vous recevoir avec un discours aussi severe, mais j'espere que vous comprenez que nous devons tous, que ce soient vos professeurs ou vous meme, nous devons tous nous etre tres vigilant."  
  
"Je suis egalement dans le regret de vous annoncer que les sorties a Pre-au- lard n'auront pas lieu, du moins pas pour l'instant. Comme vous vous en doutez, il serait extremement risque d'avoir une ribambelle d'eleves a se promener dans les rues du village."  
  
Dumbledore observa de nouveau un silence. Certains adolescents avaient pousses des exclamations de surprise et de deception a cette annonce. Mais le plus decevant restait a venir. Le directeur de Poudlard s'eclaircit exagerement la voix, attirant de nouveau l'attention sur lui.  
  
"Apres maintes deliberations avec mes collegues, nous en sommes venus a etre d'accord sur un point, qui nous nous en doutons, ne va pas vous ravir. Croyez bien que nous en sommes extremement desoles... Les matchs de quidditch ont ete suspendus pour un temps indefini."  
  
Cette fois, la salle entiere resonna d'un concert de protestations. Certains eleves s'etaient meme leves afin de montrer leur mecontentement. Ron et les jumeaux afficherent une mine deconfite. Ainsi il leur faudrait attendre avant de se pavaner avec leur BGV devant les Serpentards. De plus, Ron s'etait deja imagine a plusieurs reprises faisant partie de l'equipe, volant a toute allure sous les cris des supporters (et supportrices!) acharnes. Ce n'etait pas encore cette annee qu'il pourrait realiser son reve. Sa profonde deception se lisait clairement sur son visage et il faisait presque peine a voir.  
  
"Du calme, du calme, mes enfants, reprit Dumbledore avec un sourire triste. Je comprends votre reaction. Et sachez que j'en suis egalement peine. Mais pour les memes raisons que les sorties a Pre-au-lard, nous ne pouvons courir le risque de se retrouver en si grand nombre au dehors du chateau. Notez bien que cette decision est temporaire. Si la situation exterieure s'ameliore, il n'y aura alors aucune raison de ne pas organiser de matchs."  
  
Le hall redevint plus calme, au soulagement des professeurs.  
  
"Je tiens aussi a preciser que si tout se passe pour le mieux, si les consignes sont respectees, nous pourrions peut-etre, a la fin de l'annee, organiser une fete, ou un tournoi de quidditch inter-ecole par exemple. Toutes suggestions seront acceptees et prises en consideration. Je vous conseille de commencer a y reflechir."  
  
Il fit un clin d'oeil a l'assemblee et son visage s'illumina. Comme une reponse muette a ses dernieres paroles, la plupart des jeunes sorciers afficha de grands sourires, allegeant, du moins provisoirement, la tension qui avait pris possession des lieux.  
  
"Je compte sur vous pour nous denicher des idees originales. Maintenant passons aux presentations. Vous aurez cette annee deux nouveaux professeurs. Tout d'abord voici Aelys Chevalier qui enseignera les cours de Defense Contre les Forces du Mal." Dumbledore fit signe a une jeune femme assise en bout de table de se lever. Ce qu'elle fit. Elle etait vetue d'une robe en velours pourpre sur laquelle cascadait une criniere de boucles brunes. Elle adressa aux eleves un sourire franc et chaleureux.  
  
"Woaw! Ne put s'empecher de s'exclamer Ron. Je crois que mes notes vont remonter en cours de DCFM!  
  
-Tu as raison, lanca Dean, assis a sa droite. Ca promet d'etre extremement interessant."  
  
La gent masculine du college parut soudain s'envoler sur un nuage, un sourire niais sur les levres et un regard idiot pose sur leur nouveau professeur. Celle-ci se rassit et Ron se rendit que la pauvre femme avait ete placee a cote de Rogue. "Tu parles d'une charmante compagnie," pensa t- il compatissant. Pourtant il faillit s'etrangler lorsqu'il la vit faire un sourire au professeur de potions, sourire auquel ce dernier repondit timidement. Incroyable! se dit Ron estomaque. Jamais il n'avait vu Rogue afficher autre chose qu'un rictus mesquin, un peu a la Malefoy.  
  
Il fut interromput dans ses reflexions lorsque Dumbledore reprit la parole.  
  
"Quant au second professeur, je ne crois pas me tromper en vous disant que beaucoup d'entre vous le connaisse, plus ou moins bien, evidemment..."  
  
Il eut un sourire enigmatique, tandis que McGonagall allait ouvrir une petite porte sur le cote. Un jeune homme en sortit et des tas de paires d'yeux s'equarquillerent, certains amuses, d'autres au contraire moqueur et abasourdis.  
  
"Approches Olivier, fit Dumbledore un bras tendu. Voici Olivier Dubois, ex capitaine et gardien de l'equipe de Quidditch de Griffondors qui sera votre nouveau professeur de vol.." Le visage de Dumbledore s'assombrit, suivit de celui de chacun de ses collegues. "... comme vous le savez peut-etre, Madame Bibine ayant malheureusement elle aussi perdu la vie lors de l'attaque de Pre-au-lard."  
  
Olivier alla prendre place pres du professeur Flitwick. De nouveau Dumbledore passa en revue la salle en face de lui et chaque eleve put deviner dans son regard de quoi il allait parler. Tous les visages, sans exception se rembrunirent aussi.  
  
"J'en viens a la derniere partie de ce discours. Peut-etre aurais-je du commencer par celle-la, mais le sujet en est penible et malgre mes nombreuses experiences, il ne s'agit pas d'un sujet facile a aborder. C'est pour cela que je serais aussi bref que possible. J'aimerais que nous respections deux minutes de silence en memoire de nos parents et amis qui ne peuvent se joindre a nous aujourd'hui."  
  
Le vieux sorcier enonca chaque nom d'une voix tremblante et emue. Alors que la liste defilait, chacun put se rendre reellement compte de l'ampleur de la catastrophe. Apres chaque nom, il ne manquait pas de preciser a quelle maison la victime appartenait. Griffondor avait en tout perdu six eleves, sans compter Hermione et Ginny. Poufsouffle et Serdaigle en avait perdu quatre chacun. Meme les Serpentards avaient ete atteints. Deux eleves avaient egalement subit la folie meurtriere des Mangemorts. Les trois autres maisons ne purent dissimuler leur etonnement et la salle fut parcourut d'un frisson collectif. Meme les Serpentards n'etaient visiblement pas a l'abri, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer l'inquietude de chacun.  
  
Lorsque l'enonciation fut terminee, Dumbledore annonca les deux minutes de silence. Des tetes se baisserent, d'autres se mirent a observer le plafond enchante. On entendait des reniflements ca et la. Le silence etait pesant, genant. Ron bougea plusieurs fois sur sa chaise, ne parvenant pas a trouver une position confortable. Les deux minutes parurent interminables et des que Dumbledore se remit a parler, tous pousserent un profond soupir de soulagement.  
  
"Merci, dit-il avec sincerite. Avant que nous entamions le repas, je voudrais dire une derniere chose. J'imagine que la plupart d'entre vous est au courant de la disparition de deux de vos camarades, mesdemoiselles Hermione Granger et Virginia Weasley. Il est probable qu'elles aient ete enlevees par Voldemort." Il y eut de nouveau un frisson general. Plus que jamais le nom faisait peur, il ecorchait les oreilles et la tete. "Tout le monde ignore encore ce qu'il prepare. C'est pourquoi si vous etes temoins de quelque chose de suspect, si vous remarquez quoi que se soit d'inhabituel, surtout, surtout n'hesitez pas a venir m'en parler ou confiez- vous a l'un de vos professeurs ou maitre de maison. Vous pouvez etre assurez que tout ce que vous direz restera confidentiel. Nous vous en remercions d'avance. Toute aide ou information, aussi petites soient-elles demeurent d'une importance capitale. Maintenant, place au banquet!"  
  
Il frappa des mains et les tables se couvrirent de mets tous plus appetissants les uns que les autres. Plus que jamais les elfes de maison s'etaient surpasses mais peu d'eleves mangerent de grand appetit.  
  
Apres le repas, chaque sorcier en herbe recut son emploi du temps et une copie du nouveau reglement avant d'etre ramene dans leur salle commune. Les cours commencaient le lendemain, et c'est avec joie que Ron et ses camarades decouvrirent qu'ils avaient un cours de DCFM dans la matinee. L'humeur generale s'etait amelioree et l'apres-midi passa rapidement. Avec la presentation de quelques unes de leur inventions, George et Fred etaient parvenus a restaurer la bonne ambiance et les rires qui d'ordinaire tapissaient les murs de la salle.  
  
Au moment du couvre-feu, lorsqu'ils rejoignerent leur dortoir, Ron, Neville et Dean ne purent qu'afficher une mine decontenancee devant les deux lits vides, ceux de Seamus et Harry. Jamais en quatre ans, leur chambre n'avait vu l'abscence de l'un des cinq adolescents. Hormis bien sur les sejours de Harry a l'infirmerie...Jamais ne s'etaient-ils couches avant d'avoir plaisanter, s'etre taquines l'un l'autre.  
  
Aucun d'eux, cependant ne se sentit sombrer dans le sommeil. Apres tout l'endroit etait familier, un peu comme un second foyer et ils s'y sentaient bien et en securite. Et demain, les vacances seraient reellement terminees...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***Salut! Voila, un autre chapitre termine! Legerement plus long que le precedent...J'espere qu'il vous plaira!  
  
~Sequence remerciements:  
  
Une pluie de mercis a Bouboule, Ada, Luffinette et Pharianneh! Vos encouragements me procurent une joie enorme! Honnetement! Et puis ca donne envie de continuer.  
  
Quand j'ai decide de me lancer dans cette histoire, j'etais loin de penser que ce serait aussi long. Il a quand meme fallut treize chapitres avant de parvenir a la rentree! Faut le faire! Desolee, mais il va y avoir encore pas mal d'evenements avant la fin...Cette fic est loin d'etre terminee...J'espere que vous tiendrez jusqu'au bout (et moi aussi!).  
  
A plus! *** 


	14. Chapitre 14

**Note : Vu que je suis en vacances (de retour au pays) je peux faire des accents ! ! ! (si si ! c'est tout de même formidable la technologie !) Ce qui devrait faciliter la lecture. (Non pas que ça se bouscule au portillon ! Merci Bouboule !) .**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 14  
  
  
  
C'est avec de grands sourires bêtes et trépignant d'impatience que les Griffondors se rendirent en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Les garçons surtout ne pouvaient dissimuler leur excitation. Peu leur importait si les cours étaient enseignés de manière ennuyeuse, à leur avis le professeur Chevalier pouvait leur raconter n'importe quoi, ils ne la quitteraient pas pour autant des yeux. Ils étaient bien décidés à lui donner toute leur attention.  
  
Lorsque Ron, Neville et Dean parvinrent à la salle de classe, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient largement en avance et les premiers à être arrivés. Tous trois dansaient d'un pied sur l'autre maugréant parfois contre leurs camarades qui selon eux, étaient en retard.  
  
« Tant que tout le monde ne sera pas là, elle ne commencera pas les cours, ça c'est certain ! Lança Dean dans un gros soupir.  
  
-Ne t'impatientes pas comme ça mon vieux ! Rétorqua Ron, mi-amusé. On a toute l'année pour apprécier sa douce voix, ses manières raffinées, sa démarche fluide et sensuelle, son... »  
  
Neville et Dean se mirent à le secouer, feignant de le gifler. « Ron, Ron du calme ! Tu délires complètement, là ! »  
  
Ils le lâchèrent finalement non sans s'être assurés au préalable qu'il allait bien.  
  
« Pfiou ! Fit-il gratifiant au passage ses amis d'un regard. C'était moins une ! »  
  
Tous trois remarquèrent alors que d'autres Griffondors étaient arrivés, certains d'ailleurs avaient probablement assistés à la scène, ce qui indéniablement fit rougir Ron et rire ses deux camarades.  
  
« Oh non ! On a cours avec eux ! Lança quelqu'un pointant vers l'autre extrémité du couloir. Tous les regards se portèrent dans cette direction et ils virent à leur grand désarroi une troupe de Serpentards se diriger également vers la salle de classe. Comme d'habitude, en tête, menant le groupe, tel un général conduisant ses soldats au combat, ou peut-être simplement tel un chien de berger ramenant le troupeau de moutons à la bergerie, Drago Malefoy marchait nonchalamment vers eux, le même rictus prétentieux et supérieur dessiné sur les lèvres.  
  
Tandis que la plupart des Serpentards s'arrêtaient de l'autre coté, le blondinet quant à lui, entouré de ses deux gorilles aux airs plus idiots que méchants, poursuivit jusqu'aux Griffondors et plus particulièrement jusqu'à Ron.  
  
« Et bien, on dirait qu'il manque une palanquée de Griffondors ! Dit-il en balayant l'assistance du regard. Il semble que la bravoure ne soit plus récompensée, quel dommage !  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux Malefoy ? Répliqua Ron agacé. Fiches-nous la paix ! » Il fit mine de le chasser de la main et se retourna vers ses amis.  
  
Mais Malefoy ne semblait pas prêt à abandonner la partie. Apres tout, il n'avait pas put venir faire sa petite visite habituelle dans le Poudlard express, ce qui avait dut lui manquer férocement.  
  
« Il est où Potter ? Demanda -il se plaçant de nouveau devant Ron. Comment cela se fait-il qu'il ne soit pas là ? Il ne lui est rien arrivé tout de même ? Ce serait une catastrophe pour le monde des sorciers. Nous avons tous besoin de notre sauveur..  
  
-La ferme ! Rugit Ron percevant l'ironie du Serpentard. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'en quatre ans tu ne sois pas parvenu à trouver autre chose à dire !  
  
-Ouuuuuuuuh ! Weasley s'énerve, à l'abri tout le monde ! Fit Malefoy prétendant être effrayé. C'est qu'il fait peur comme ça ! J'en aie les genoux qui tremblent. Te fatigues pas mon vieux ! Ta copine n'est pas là, tu n'as personne à épater ! D'ailleurs, où est-elle la Sang de Bourbe ? ...Aïïïïïe ! »  
  
Le cri de douleur que poussa Malefoy fit sursauter tous les élèves. A leur grande surprise, leur nouveau professeur était arrivée à leur hauteur et elle tenait le jeune Serpentard par l'oreille.  
  
« Je vois que certains d'entre vous ont des choses très intéressantes à dire... Allez, rentrez en classe ! » Sa voix tout d'abord sèche et claquante s'était radoucie en prononçant la dernière phrase. Elle regarda les élèves des deux maisons s'engouffrer dans la salle. Malefoy allait suivre ses camarades, mais elle le retint. « Non, pas vous ! Laissez les autres entrer. Je m'occuperais de vous après. »  
  
Drago Malefoy avait considérablement blanchit. Sur son visage, se lisait un mélange de peur et de colère. Peur parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont cette femme était capable et la colère parce qu'il considérait totalement indécent que lui, un Malefoy soit traité de la sorte !  
  
Lorsque tous les élèves furent entrés, Chevalier le poussa sans ménagement à l'intérieur. Tout y était calme, pas un son, pas un murmure ne se faisait entendre. Chacun se tenait de manière très droite sur sa chaise, n'osant bouger, n'osant lever la tête, faisant également en sorte de ne pas faire trop de bruit en respirant. Malefoy alla s'asseoir près de Crabbe, les sourcils froncés et les dents serrées. Cela ne l'amusait pas du tout.  
  
Le professeur de DCFM, quant à elle se dirigea vers son bureau derrière lequel elle s'installa, les yeux fixés sur Malefoy.  
  
« Jeune homme, commença t-elle croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, Je me vois dans l'obligation de vous ôter dix points pour avoir tenu des propos inacceptables. J'avoue que vous avez joué de malchance ! En effet, si j'étais arrivée, ne serait-ce que deux minutes plus tard je n'aurais rien entendu du tout. On peut dire que vous commencez bien votre année ! Votre nom, s'il vous plait ? »  
  
Tous les autres élèves étaient tournés vers lui, et Malefoy sentait son impatience et son agacement grandir peu à peu. Bien qu'il renvoyait à la jeune femme un regard détaché et très je-m'en-foutiste, intérieurement, il n'en menait pas large.  
  
« Malefoy, Drago Malefoy,.. » Bégaya t-il malgré lui. Il fut en colère après lui-même. A son avis, toute la classe avait dut remarquer son trouble et ça, il ne pouvait l'accepter ! Encore que, tout ceci aurait put être pire...si Potter avait été là ! Oh oui, cela aurait été bien pire ! Plus que tout et tout le monde, il haïssait Potter. Il le détestait tant et si bien que jamais lui, Drago n'aurait put lui donner le plaisir de le voir se faire ridiculiser de cette manière. Ah, ça jamais. Plutôt pourrir dans un cachot !  
  
« Malefoy.. ? Murmura Chevalier comme pour elle-même. Très intéressant, ..et bien mon garçon, laissez-moi vous dire sur l'instant qu'il sera préférable à l'avenir que vous vous absteniez de proférer de telles insultes ! Avec un nom comme le vôtre, j'imagine que vous devez être au courant de ce qui se passe du côté de Vous-savez-qui. Vos actions en dehors de l'école ne nous regardent pas, mais ici vous serez prié de respecter le règlement. Soyez assuré que la prochaine fois que vous serez prit sur le fait, si prochaine fois il y a, ce que je ne vous souhaite pas, les sanctions que vous vous verrez infliger seront bien pires que vous l'imaginez. Et cela est valable pour vous tous, poursuivit-elle s'adressant dorénavant à toute la classe. Peut importe votre maison. Les consignes de votre directeur ont été suffisamment claires je crois. Si malgré tout, vous avez quelques doutes ou questions, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir ou un autre de vos professeurs.  
  
-Bien, après ce petit intermède, nous pouvons peut-être commencer le cours...A moins que Monsieur Malefoy ait quelque chose de plus à rajouter ? » Le Serpentard fit non de la tête et à la surprise quasi générale, ses joues se rosirent d'embarras  
  
Le professeur Chevalier commença alors son cours et toutes les plumes grattèrent férocement les parchemins. Elle leur dicta une liste des sujets qu'ils allaient apprendre durant l'année.  
  
« Il y a une pratique que, idéalement j'aimerais que vous maîtrisiez pour Noël. Nous prendrons évidemment tout notre temps, car cela demande de grands efforts de concentrations et beaucoup d'attention. C'est pourquoi pour le cours prochain, j'aimerais que vous vous trouviez un ou une partenaire et que vous en fassiez une liste des traits de caractère qui vous plaisent le plus. Vous pouvez également, si possible, songer à de bons moments passés avec cette personne. C'est tout ce que vous aurez à faire pour le prochain cours, mais s'il vous plait faites-le sérieusement ! Cela semble peut-être bête et ridicule, j'en conviens ! Mais un jour vous en aurez peut-être besoin.  
  
-De quoi s'agit-il Professeur ? Demanda Pavarti Patil.  
  
-Je ne puis encore vous souffler mot, de peur que vous n'y portiez pas d'intérêt. Vous le saurez bien assez tôt ! »  
  
Chaque élève se mit à regarder autour de lui et à discuter avec leur voisin de table, se cherchant un partenaire.  
  
« Arrêtez, arrêtez ! Lança Chevalier tentant de rétablir le silence. Vous ferez cela après les cours ! J'imagine que cela vous prendra du temps, et nous avons devant nous un programme chargé ! Ce serait ridicule de gâcher de précieuses minutes de cours pour cela. Comme ceci est notre premier cours ensemble, j'aimerais beaucoup savoir où vous en êtes et ce que vous avez appris les années précédentes. »  
  
Elle leur fit faire plusieurs exercices, testant leurs connaissances et leur niveau. Ron ne se démarqua pas vraiment des autres mais ses tentatives plurent néanmoins à son professeur. Drago Malefoy, quant à lui ne fit aucun effort, toujours vexé par l'incident d'avant-cours.  
  
  
  
« Woaw ! Tu as vu comment elle a mouché Malefoy ? S'écria Ron, alors qu'ils sortaient de classe. A mon avis il y a peu de chance qu'il soit dans ses petits papiers par la suite. Dommage que Harry n'ait pas vu ça ! Il aurait adoré ! »  
  
Ses amis approuvèrent. « Par contre, elle est peut-être très jolie, mais elle n'a pas l'air de plaisanter quand elle dit quelque chose ! A un moment, j'en avais vraiment les pétoches ! » Ajouta Neville en grimaçant.  
  
Cette dernière réplique fit instantanément rire ses compagnons. « Elle va devenir ta nouvelle bête noire ? Rogue a été détrôné ! Tu crois que c'est elle qui apparaîtra quand tu te retrouveras face à un épouvantard ? » Lança Dean se tenant les cotes.  
  
Neville avait toujours été une cible aisée pour ses camarades. Bien sur, ils s'entendaient tous bien, mais Neville était un garçon tellement étourdi et maladroit que cela entraînait immanquablement les rires des autres. D'un caractère discret, il n'en était pas moins un bon copain. Il répondit à l'intervention de Dean par un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule.  
  
« Faut que je passe à la bibliothèque, les gars ! Leur dit Ron. Je vous rejoindrais dans la salle commune après. » Et il les quitta, alors qu'ils se remettaient à parler de Chevalier. « Remarques, quelques heures de détention avec elle, ça ne me dérangerait pas du tout ! »Furent les derniers mots qu'il entendit en s'éloignant.  
  
Il ne se dirigea pas vers la bibliothèque, tel qu'il l'avait déclaré. Après tout on ne change pas Ron Weasley comme ça du jour au lendemain ! Non il alla jusqu'à la gargouille gardant fidèlement le bureau de Dumbledore. Le directeur, Sirius et lui-même s'étaient demandés si Patmol pouvait rester avec Ron en dehors des cours. Sirius et Ron avaient été pour, mais Dumbledore n'était pas encore convaincu que cela ai été une bonne idée. Il aurait fallut trouver un bon prétexte à la présence du gros chien noir au coté de l'adolescent, ce à quoi Ron et Sirius avaient répondu de concert que cela pouvait tout simplement être pour la protection de Ron. Cependant, et sans doute à juste titre, Dumbledore n'avait pas été d'accord. En effet, cela risquait fortement d'amplifier l'inquiétude des élèves. Si l'un d'eux avait besoin d'être protégé cela aurait signifié qu'ici à Poudlard, il y avait un danger potentiel.  
  
C'est pour cela qu'il avait été convenu que Ron pourrait venir rendre visite à Sirius quand il le désirait, mais que celui-ci resterait caché dans les quartiers de Dumbledore ou dans ceux qui lui avaient été attribués.  
  
Aujourd'hui, Ron savait qu'il le trouverait dans le bureau du directeur.  
  
« Dragée à la sardine ! »Lança le jeune sorcier en faisant une grimace. La gargouille se déplaça et laissa place à l'escalier que Ron entreprit de gravir. Pouah ! Pensa t-il, en songeant au goût du bonbon. Il est vraiment bizarre ce Dumbledore.  
  
A peine avait-il frappé à la porte que la voix du vieil homme lui répondit. Il poussa le lourd battant et entra dans la pièce. Le vieux sorcier lui intima de venir s'asseoir près de Sirius.  
  
« Bonjour ! Lança t-il jovial et prenant place sur une chaise.  
  
-Alors tes premiers cours se sont bien passés ? » Demanda Sirius en souriant.  
  
Ron lui répondit par l'affirmative et bien qu'il eut très envie de lui raconter ce qu'il s'etait passé entre Malefoy et Chevalier, il n'en fit rien. Principalement parce que Dumbledore était là. Il se dit qu'il lui en parlerait plus tard, lorsqu'ils seraient seuls.  
  
« Ron, commença le vieil homme, nous aimerions te faire part de quelque chose. Vois-tu, avant l'attaque de Pré-au-lard, nous avions pensé qu'il serait bien pour Sirius qu'il prenne Harry avec lui et l'initie à des sortilèges d'attaque et de défense. Qu'en penses-tu ?  
  
-Woaw ! Répondit Ron avec tout l'enthousiasme dont il était capable. C'est certain que ça ferait plaisir à Harry !  
  
-Oui, nous sommes d'accord sur ce point, poursuivit Dumbledore remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Nous estimons que la présence de Sirius ici te rassure. Mais que dès que tout ira mieux, il ira chercher son filleul et l'amènera chez Remus Lupin. Avant toute autre chose nous tenons à ce que tu te réintègres bien dans la vie de l'école. Après, et seulement après, nous procèderons à l'initiation de Harry. J'imagine que tout comme nous, tu te rends compte à quel point il est important, voire essentiel que ton ami soit mentalement et physiquement prêt à affronter Voldemort. » La température ambiante de la pièce dégringola faisant frissonner ses deux interlocuteurs. « Parce que cela est inévitable, Ron, Sirius,..maintenant qu'il est de retour, il n'aura de cesse de vouloir en finir avec Harry Potter. »  
  
Il fit une pause, observant avec attention les visages des deux sorciers assis en face de lui. « Je tenais à vous en parler, parce que s'il faut que Harry soit prêt, il est également essentiel que vous deux, qui êtes les personnes les plus proches de lui, soyez mentalement préparés à toute éventualité. Merlin seul sait ce qu'il peut arriver à ce garçon. Malheureusement il n'aura pas le droit au repos tant que Voldemort sera de ce monde. Et il demeure très probable que lui seul sera à même de l'éliminer. Je sais, ceci est regrettable, mais nous devons l'encourager, quelle que soit sa décision...Et vous savez comme moi que Harry ne restera pas les bras croisés à attendre que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse à sa place... »  
  
Ron et Sirius avaient palis aux paroles de Dumbledore. A leur grand désarroi, ils avaient conscience que tout cela était vrai, que non seulement leur ami allait vivre avec cette menace, mais qu'eux non plus n'auraient de cesse de s'inquiéter pour lui. Ils savaient qu'il leur faudrait encore trembler de peur pour Harry dès qu'il ne sera pas a portée de vue...Vous-savez-qui était de retour et son désir de vengeance était plus que jamais bien vivace et tenace. Plus que l'extermination des Moldus et des « Sang-de-Bourbes », c'était Harry Potter qu'il voulait. Il en avait fait son objectif premier, sa nouvelle raison de vivre, son principal but. La suprématie sur le monde des sorciers ne venait qu'en position numéro deux. D'ailleurs, pour quelle autre raison aurait-il épargné Hermione et Ginny ? Pourquoi les avoir enlevées, elles ? Le hasard ? Une pure coïncidence ? A d'autres ! Toutes deux avaient le malheur et la malchance d'être des amies de l'ennemi de l'ennemi public numéro un. Rien que ça !  
  
  
  
Avant de prendre congé, Ron avait prit soin de donner rendez-vous a Sirius dans sa chambre en fin d'après-midi. Une fois sortit du bureau de son directeur, il alla rejoindre Dean et Neville dans la salle commune et tous se rendirent peu après dans le grand hall pour le déjeuner.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Drago Malefoy lui n'alla pas prendre son repas. Il n'avait pas faim ; mais alors pas du tout ! Le petit incident qu'il avait eut avec le professeur de DCFM pesait encore sur son estomac. Il ne parvenait pas encore à digérer l'affront qu'elle lui avait fait. Alors il était sortit du château et errait sur les bords du lac, les mains dans les poches et la cravate défaite. Pour qui se prenait-elle, cette enseignante de pacotille ? Dès le premier jour il avait fallut qu'elle impose sa propre loi, cette amoureuse des Moldus ! Drago en grinçait des dents.. « Attends que mon père soit au courant de la manière dont tu m'as traité, espèce de sorcière au rabais ! » Songea t-il les sourcils froncés accentuant son regard glacé. Il frappa du pied dans une pierre qui eut le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin. Elle roula loin devant lui dans un bruit mat.  
  
Son père ? Allait-il vraiment lui en parler ? Allons-donc ! Lucius Malefoy avait bien d'autres chats à fouetter que de s'intéresser aux tristes déboires de son fiston ! Et non Drago ! Tu n'es plus intéressant, quelqu'un d'autre a prit ta place...  
  
« Maudite prof ! » Maugréa t-il encore. Le vent avait balayé une mèche de ses cheveux sur son front et d'un geste rageur il la plaqua de nouveau sur le sommet de son crâne. Inconsciemment il s'assit sur un menhir couché là et laissa ses yeux naviguer sur la surface mouvante du lac.  
  
« Encore une qui doit être totalement aux bottes de Potter, pensa t-il, les poings si serrés que ses ongles meurtrissaient sa chair. Qu'est ce que je le déteste celui-là ! Je le hais, je le méprise...Il me rend malade ! Tout ce qu'il entreprend, il le réussit, tout ce qu'il veut, il l'obtient et c'est tout juste si chacune de ses paroles n'est pas enregistrée copieusement dans un ouvrage sacré ! Chaque sorcier vivant connaît son nom, chaque sorcier naissant le connaîtra d'ici peu. Tout le monde l'aime et le vénère, les visages s'illuminent quand son nom est mentionné. Harry Potter ! Le Héros ! L'Unique, l'Incroyable, le Magnifique Potter ! Tout ça parce qu'à l'age de un an, il est parvenu à provisoirement éliminer le Mage Noir. Ce n'était qu'un bébé, bon sang ! Il n'y est pour rien, c'est sa mère qu'il faudrait remercier, pas lui ! »  
  
Drago secoua la tête. Tout cela lui échappait. Chaque monde, chaque génération semble avoir grand besoin d'un héros. Pour oublier leurs vies misérables, les gens veulent à tout prix ériger quelqu'un sur un piédestal. Bien sur parfois cela est compréhensible, mais le reste du temps ? Des personnes ordinaires, par un concours de circonstances, se voient adulées par les masses telles des demi-dieux. Et aux yeux de Malefoy, Harry Potter en était l'exemple moderne.  
  
« Harry Potter ! Quel nom banal et ridicule pour un héros ! Franchement ! « Drago Malefoy » avait tout de même plus de classe et d'impact ! De plus, non content d'avoir un nom d'une banalité à faire pleurer, ce Griffondor à lunettes avait une chance du tonnerre que tous, autour de lui prenaient pour du courage. Du courage !.. Du courage ? Quelle plaisanterie ! De l'inconscience, oui ! De la naïveté ! Comment personne encore n'avait-il fait la différence entre bravoure et sottise ? Personne, sauf lui Drago ! Et ça il en était fier ! Mais pourquoi donc avait-il fallut que Potter et lui soit nés la même année ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas deux ou trois ans d'écart ? Les choses en auraient été plus simples et Potter ne lui aurait pas fait de l'ombre ! Lui Drago Malefoy, aurait put alors être admiré, craint, respecté, envié...  
  
Mais même s'il demeurait le seul au monde à ne pas être aveuglé par la vedette Potter, même s'il était le seul à se rendre compte de ce qu'il était réellement, même s'il n'avait pas le choix, jamais il ne se rangerait dans le camp où se trouvait Potter ! De cela au moins, Drago en était certain.  
  
D'ailleurs, envoyer des fleurs à Potter était tellement agréable..Le jeune Serpentard dut admettre que, d'une certaine manière, le Balafré bigleux lui manquait. Weasley n'était pas aussi drôle..Tellement pathétique celui-là ! Oui, il espérait que Potter serait bientôt de retour. Après tout, il lui fallait rattraper presque deux mois de silence, deux mois sans s'échanger les plus jolis compliments et les plus belles répliques...  
  
« Revient vite , Potter..Poudlard s'ennuie sans toi, et moi aussi... » Drago eut un sourire en coin et ses yeux scintillèrent malicieusement. Lentement, il se leva du menhir et repartit vers le château d'un pas tranquille et assuré.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***Bouboule 26, tu n'imagines pas à quel point ta review m'a fait plaisir ! La seule que j'aie eut ! Mille fois merci et tous mes meilleurs v?ux pour Noël et la nouvelle année ! A bientôt !*** 


	15. Chapitre 15

Chapitre 15  
  
  
  
  
  
Cela faisait plusieurs jours maintenant que Hermione et Ginny étaient séquestrées par Voldemort. Combien ? Elles l'ignoraient. Le temps s'était suspendu, brouillant les esprits. Elles vivaient plus ou moins au rythme des repas quand leur apportait. Enfin, repas était un bien grand mot ! Quel autre nom auraient-elles put utiliser pour qualifier quelques pommes de terre trop cuites ? Cela était néanmoins suffisant pour les maintenir en vie et c'était bien là le but. Mais elles s'affaiblissaient considérablement. Leur force diminuait peu à peu.  
  
Elles avaient bien tentées de trouver un moyen pour s'évader, mais cela avait été peine perdue. Leur cage était maintenue fermement au sol par une force invisible. Elles avaient poussé, essayées de soulever, d'écarter les barreaux, mais rien n'avait bougé. Elles s'étaient épuisées inutilement, perdant par là même tout espoir de revoir un jour la lumière douce et rassurante du soleil.  
  
Alors, pour tromper l'ennui, elles dormaient, attendant patiemment que le destin vienne terminer ce qu'il avait commencé. Elles s'étaient résolues au fait que ce cachot resterait à jamais leur dernière demeure.  
  
Parfois elles parlaient, emportées toutes deux dans des demi-délires. Elles perdaient peu à peu la raison, mais elles se comprenaient. Leurs phrases se coupaient parfois de rires idiots et nerveux. En fait elles n'avaient plus aucun secret l'une pour l'autre. Hermione avait même révélé à Ginny que Sirius Black été innocent et qu'il n'était autre que le parrain de Harry. D'un prime abord surprise, la jeune fille n'avait put s'empêcher d'être heureuse que Harry ait près de lui, ou presque, quelqu'un qui, à la fois connaissait ses parents et qui pourrait veiller sur lui.  
  
  
  
Et un jour, les deux jeunes filles furent arrachées à leur léthargie par le bruit assourdissant de la porte du cachot s'ouvrant avec fracas. Toutes deux rampèrent précipitamment vers le fond de leur cage.  
  
Sa lourde cape flottant agressivement derrière lui, Lord Voldemort s'approcha d'elles. Ses gestes pointus et violents ne présageaient rien de bon. Cette fois-ci, il ne fit pas apparaître de chaise et resta debout, fermement campé sur ses jambes légèrement écartées. Il posa ses poings fermés sur ses hanches et les toisa chacune à leur tour.  
  
Il nota que la rouquine, tremblante, n'osait le quitter de ses yeux apeurés. L'autre, par contre, la Sang-de-Bourbe, paraissait moins impressionnée que sa copine. Ses sourcils froncés et ses dents serrées montrant toute la détermination dont elle était capable, parurent plaire à Voldemort. Il ne dit rien, cependant, se contentant simplement de porter un sourire sadique.  
  
Le silence pesait lourdement dans le cachot. Aucun son n'allait se répercuter sur les parois. L'immobilité du Mage Noir agaçait et impatientait Hermione. Ginny, elle, retenait sa respiration. Elle était consciente que la peur se lisait sur son visage. Elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment.  
  
Finalement, n'y tenant plus Hermione cassa le silence. « Qu'allez-vous faire de nous ? Si vous avez l'intention de nous tuer, allez-y ! Nous avons tous perdus suffisamment de temps comme ça !  
  
-Du calme, ma belle ! Intima Voldemort avec une douceur forcée. Cela faisait si longtemps que je ne vivais qu'à moitié, j'ai bien le droit de m'amuser un peu maintenant.  
  
-Combien de temps vous faut-il ? Attaqua de nouveau Hermione se levant et s'approchant de Voldemort. Vous nous détenez depuis plusieurs jours déjà ! Il serait peut-être temps que nous sachions ce que vous nous réservez !  
  
-Patience, jeune fille ! » Répliqua Voldemort s'approchant également de Hermione. Leurs visages étaient maintenant très proches l'un de l'autre, seuls les barreaux les séparaient. Les yeux rouges du Seigneur des Ténèbres scrutaient furieusement ceux de Hermione. Elle crut y lire de l'amusement, ce qui eut pour but de la faire frémir. Elle se força pourtant à soutenir le regard plongé dans le sien. Intérieurement, elle se battait désespérément pour ne pas faiblir.  
  
« Tu es forte et courageuse, Granger. J'apprécie énormément ces qualités... Comme tu le sais, l'union fait la force.. As-tu bien réfléchit à ma proposition ? Je peux t'aider à devenir puissante, je peux faire de toi une grande sorcière, tu en as déjà les bases essentielles. Je peux t'élever au rang exclusif et envié des Mages les plus admirés, les plus craints. Tu obtiendras le respect, les autres s'abaisseront sur ton passage, ta voix fera trembler, tes ordres seront exécutés sans la moindre protestation. Joins tes pouvoirs et tes capacités à moi, et tu verras, tous les deux nous réaliserons des choses formidables ; du jamais vu. Nous nous surpasserons, nous referons le monde, nous règnerons comme il se doit sur une terre dépouillée de tous ses déchets. »  
  
Il était entré dans une sorte de transe, enveloppé dans ses visions d'idéal, possédé par sa folie et sa malice. Mais Hermione ne l'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux. Elle avait coincé son visage entre deux barreaux qu'elle agrippait férocement. Elle n'avait rien dit, mais si aucun mot n'était sortit de sa gorge, Ginny entendait sa respiration sifflante et saccadée. Elle voyait la poitrine de son amie se soulever à toute vitesse, et les jointures de ses doigts étaient blanches tant elle était crispée. Plus que tout Ginny craignait que Hermione s'emporte, attisant la colère de Voldemort. Elle ne voulait pas que son amie lui réponde avec insolence, il ne fallait pas. Tout cela allait mal se terminer. L'un et l'autre avaient beaucoup trop de caractère pour se laisser marcher sur les pieds par l'autre. Et Hermione n'était pas en position de force. Voldemort tenait les commandes.  
  
« Je ne reviens pas sur ce que j'ai dis la dernière fois, » déclara Hermione avec un sang-froid exemplaire dès que le Mage Noir se fut calmé. Son regard arrogant le défiait et Ginny crut que la fin venait de s'engouffrer dans le cachot.  
  
Mais au lieu de la colère que les deux jeunes filles avaient anticipées, le visage de Voldemort s'illumina d'un énorme sourire.  
  
« Je suis fier de toi, ma douce, tu es exactement telle que je l'imaginais. J'ai toujours eut beaucoup d'attirance pour les gens bornés.. »  
  
Lentement, ne quittant pas Hermione des yeux, son rictus affreux toujours peint sur les lèvres, il glissa sa baguette hors de sa poche en un geste théâtral. Hermione lâcha les barreaux et recula un peu tandis que Ginny bondissait sur ses pieds, accourant le plus près possible de l'autre cage.  
  
Voldemort pointa vers Hermione. La jeune sorcière avait perdu son arrogance, ses joues étaient devenues livides, ses yeux s'étaient voilés d'angoisse. Son regard brouillé de larmes n'affichait plus que la résolution, il n'y avait plus d'espoir.  
  
Elle s'effondra.  
  
« Hermione ! » Le cri de Ginny fit écho dans tout le cachot, frappant aux parois avec désolation. Il plana encore longtemps au-dessus d'eux, lourd et glaçant.  
  
Les épaules dégagées, la tête haute et le regard étincelant, Voldemort admirait avec satisfaction le fruit de son sort. Il paraissait particulièrement fier de sa réussite.  
  
A sa gauche, les yeux de Ginny passaient inlassablement de lui au corps inerte de Hermione. Sa bouche s'était figée après le cri qu'elle avait poussé et son visage ruisselait de larmes salées et brûlantes. « Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre ! » Hurla t-elle partagée entre le désespoir et la colère.  
  
Voldemort fut brusquement arraché de son autosatisfaction par les cris de la jeune sorcière. Il se tourna vers elle et l'étudia comme s'il venait tout juste de remarquer sa présence. Les traits de son visage se tendirent jusqu'à former une expression mauvaise et malsaine.  
  
« Petite idiote ! Cracha t-il avec dédain. Ton amie est très intelligente et perspicace, mais alors toi, tu frises le ridicule ! Pour ton information, jeune fille, seul l'Avada Kedavra peut tuer lorsqu'on se sert d'une baguette..Or, je ne crois pas l'avoir prononcé. Regardes de plus prêt, bêtasse et tu verras qu'elle respire ! »  
  
Ginny baissa les yeux et perçut le léger mouvement qui soulevait le corps de Hermione. Une vague de soulagement la submergea l'espace de quelques secondes. Mais, et si tout cela faisait partie du jeu qu'avait commencé Voldemort ? Et si son but n'était autre que de torturer petit à petit Hermione et de jouer sournoisement avec les nerfs de Ginny ?  
  
« Que tu es naïve Virginia ! Reprit Voldemort allant et venant devant la cage. Pauvre petite, quel malheur ! Aveuglée toi aussi par les prouesses imaginaires de Harry Potter. Que tu es bête ! Si au lieu de lui tendre les bras avec des regards de « où-tu-veux-quand-tu-veux » tu avais joué la carte de l'indifférence, si tu t'étais montrée tour à tour séduite, puis inintéressée...il serait aujourd'hui à tes pieds ! Dommage qu'il soit trop tard pour cela maintenant.. Me diras-tu seulement où il se cache ?  
  
-Jamais ! Et je crois que vous êtes plutôt mal placé pour me donner des conseils sur la manière de bien gérer ses relations !  
  
-Comme il te plaira, Virginia. Je t'aie donné l'opportunité de sauver ta peau... Tu as pris ta décision et je la respecte. » Il s'approcha d'elle, tel qu'il l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt près d'Hermione. Il noya son regard dans celui de la jeune fille. « Mais, il me faut te dire que, malgré ton obstination et ton refus de me guider, je trouverais Potter.. Sois-en assurée ! »  
  
Ginny déglutit avec peine tandis qu'il faisait disparaître la cage d'Hermione. « Wingardium Leviosa ! » Lança t-il. Le corps d'Hermione flotta à quelques centimètres du sol et Voldemort l'attira avec lui vers la sortie du cachot.  
  
« Où l'emmenez-vous ? Cria Ginny, tenant à son tour les barreaux. Qu'allez- vous faire d'elle ? » L'inquiétude faisait vibrer sa voix. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se retourna et lui fit un clin d'?il.  
  
« Ne t'inquiètes pas elle sera de retour à tes cotés dans peu de temps. Soit patiente. D'ailleurs il faudra aussi que je revienne m'occuper de toi.. En attendant, fais de beaux rêves ! .. Quel dommage, vraiment ! Vous auriez fait un très joli petit couple, Potter et toi... »  
  
Sur ces derniers mots, il disparut, accompagnée d'une Hermione inconsciente. La porte se referma lourdement derrière eux et Ginny se retrouva seule.  
  
  
  
  
  
***Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour vos reviews, Bouboule 26 et Pam Phenixia Potter, ça me fait très plaisir. Je suis contente que l'histoire vous plaise. Ça a prit du temps avant que l'histoire commence vraiment, mais là on y est..Merci et meilleurs v?ux !*** 


	16. Chapitre 16

Chapitre 16  
  
  
  
  
  
Les cours de l'après-midi se déroulèrent sans problème majeur, chaque professeur ayant plus ou moins fait l'énoncé des sujets qui seront abordés au cours de l'année, saupoudré d'une poignée d'exercices pour rafraîchir les mémoires et le tour était joué.  
  
Et c'est avec bonheur que Ron frappa enfin à la porte de Sirius, en fin de journée. Celui-ci l'accueillit avec un immense sourire.  
  
« Re-bonjour, Ron ! Dit-il .Viens, rentres ! » Il s'effaça pour laisser passer l'adolescent.  
  
« Hé ! C'est sympa ici ! Lança t-il, balayant la pièce du regard avant de s'effondrer sur un fauteuil. Ce n'est pas grand, mais c'est quand même coquet ! »  
  
Sirius sourit devant l'enthousiasme légendaire de Ron. Il était vrai que sa chambre avait été confortablement arrangée. Dans un coin près de la fenêtre, se trouvait un lit, dissimulé par un paravent aux couleurs chatoyantes. De l'autre coté, l'on avait posé une petite table, faisant office de bureau et au centre de la pièce, face à la cheminée, deux fauteuils avaient été disposés. Sirius pris place dans celui situé en face de Ron.  
  
« Désolé, mais je n'aie rien à t'offrir, mon vieux, dit-il avec une grimace.  
  
-Pas de problème, t'inquiètes pas, répondit Ron s'enfonçant encore plus dans le canapé moelleux.  
  
-Et bien, ça va toi, on dirait! Sourit Sirius, tu m'as l'air vraiment à l'aise ! Alors, dis-moi, ta première journée, elle n'a pas été trop dure ?  
  
-Non, ça c'est bien passé. Mais c'est toujours difficile de reprendre. Surtout que cette fois-ci, il manquait Harry, Ginny et Hermione, .. Mais autrement, on a eut cours avec la nouvelle prof de DCFM. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est mignonne ! En plus elle a déjà prit Malefoy en grippe ! Excellent, t'aurais du voir ça ! »  
  
Au sourire encourageant de Sirius, Ron sut qu'il était parvenu à susciter son intérêt. Alors il lui raconta ce qui c'était passé, avec beaucoup de mal, tant son discours était ponctué de rires. Il fut immanquablement rejoint par Sirius.  
  
« Je te jure ! Tu aurais du voir la tête de Malefoy ! Il n'en revenait pas ! Et nous non plus ! Je crois qu'elle me plait bien cette fille ! Le seul petit problème, c'est qu'elle avait l'air de connaître Rogue et de bien s'entendre avec lui. Je les ais vu hier pendant la cérémonie, ils parlaient ensemble, et tiens toi bien ! Elle est même parvenue à lui arracher un semblant de sourire ! Et ça, c'est tout simplement du prodige ! Tu ne la connais pas ? »  
  
Sirius regarda Ron, perplexe et se gratta la tête. « Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?  
  
-Je me demandais seulement si Rogue l'avait connue à Poudlard. Et si cela avait été le cas, tu l'aurais connue aussi.. »  
  
Sirius se gratta le crâne encore plus frénétiquement. Il semblait éviter de regarder le jeune garçon. « Oui, elle a été élève ici.  
  
-Ah ! Voilà qui explique tout ! Elle était à Serpentard avec Rogue ! A mon avis, il y a du se passer quelque chose entre eux..  
  
-J'ignore s'ils sont sortis ensemble ou pas, mais elle n'était pas à Serpentard, elle était à Griffondor. Dans la même année que nous. Mais on ne s'est jamais vraiment entendu avec elle,.. »  
  
Ron ne cacha pas sa surprise. En effet, il trouvait étrange qu'au sein d'une maison, les élèves ne se soient pas entendus.. D'autant qu'il savait, aucun des Griffondors actuels n'avait d'antipathie pour les autres. Et ce fait s'étendait jusqu'aux autres maisons, même aux Serpentards. Du moins en apparence.  
  
« Enfin bref ! Ceci est une autre histoire sans importance ! Poursuivit Sirius, souriant de nouveau. Tiens, nous avons reçu un hibou venant de Hagrid. Apparemment, il s'est retrouvé par hasard dans un élevage de dragons..  
  
-Par hasard ! Interrompit Ron en riant. Il espère faire avaler ça à qui ?  
  
-..et il demandait à Dumbledore si ce ne serait pas une bonne idée d'en ramener quelques oeufs et les élever ici. Il disait qu'ils pourraient devenir utiles dans la lutte contre Tu-sais-qui. Dumbledore semble intéressé.  
  
-Mais c'est interdit ! renchérit Ron, se mettant plus droit sur son fauteuil. Il a déjà eut quelques problèmes dans le passé ! Dumbledore risquerait gros s'il acceptait !  
  
-Tout comme il est interdit et risqué que je sois là, Ron !  
  
-Oui, mais quand même !  
  
-La situation est sans précédent, cette fois-ci Il détient des otages ! Et personne ne sait où Il se cache !  
  
-Mais quand même, Sirius, quelqu'un doit bien être au courant de l'emplacement du manoir des Jedusors !  
  
-Bien sur ! Il y a eut des recherches effectuées et apparemment McGonagal s'est rendue là-bas en chat. Tout était désert. Il y avait bien des signes montrant que quelqu'un y avait vécut récemment, mais elle n'y a vu personne ! Il semble qu'il ait élu domicile autre part.  
  
-Ca c'est ennuyeux ! Grogna Ron avec beaucoup de philosophie.  
  
-Dumbledore essaie de mettre en place une petite armée de guerriers. Bien sur le Ministère n'est pas au courant, donc, gardes cela pour toi, Ron.  
  
-Sans problème ! Répondit le jeune sorcier, fier qu'on lui ait confié un secret. Mais toi, Sirius, tu en fais partie ?  
  
-A priori, oui ! Il devrait y avoir McGonagal, Rémus, Rogue, Chevalier et peut-être Bill et Charlie..  
  
-Quoi ? S'écria Ron interloqué, mes frères vont devenir guerriers ?  
  
-Rien n'est encore certain, mais Dumbledore leur a demandé, ils ont accepté sans hésiter, maintenant il leur suffit juste de convaincre ta mère..Ce qui, à ce que j'ai cru comprendre, n'est pas gagné d'avance..  
  
-Ca c'est sur ! Elle aura trop peur ! Elle n'en dormira plus... Surtout qu'il manque déjà Ginny...  
  
-Qu'en penses-tu, Ron ? Est-ce que tu approuves le fait que Dumbledore leur ait demandé de se joindre à nous ?  
  
-Bien sur ! Mais je comprends aussi la réaction de ma mère. Mais on est en temps de guerre, il n'y a pas le choix ! J'aimerais bien être utile moi aussi, si je pouvais faire quelque chose... J'aimerais que Dumbledore me le demande..  
  
-Tu es trop jeune, tu ne tiendrais pas longtemps. Rappelles-toi, ils utilisent la Magie Noire. Nous avons besoin d'entraînement.. Le risque est grand, mais comme tu l'as dit, c'est la seule option.  
  
-Et Harry ? Si tu vas le chercher chez les Dursleys et que tu le ramènes chez Rémus pour l'initier,.. Est-Ce Que ça signifie que lui aussi...  
  
-Oui, Ron, Harry va faire partie de l'équipe, du moins s'il accepte.. Et je doute qu'il refuse.. »  
  
Ron avait pâlit. Pas Harry ! « Mais, Sirius, Harry aussi est trop jeune ! Il a tout juste quinze ans ! Comment Dumbledore peut-il croire que Harry puisse vaincre des sorciers aussi puissants ? Il lui reste encore trois ans à étudier à Poudlard ! Il est loin d'avoir les connaissances que vous avez tous !  
  
-J'ignore vraiment pourquoi il tient tellement à ce qu'Harry soit à nos cotés, mais il semble penser qu'il a un rôle déterminant à jouer pour vaincre Tu-sais-qui.  
  
-Mais pourquoi Harry ? Comment Harry pourrait réaliser quelque chose que vous tous réunis ne pourrez pas ?  
  
-Pourquoi ? Je n'en aie aucune idée ! Admit Sirius en haussant les épaules. Mais pourquoi en veut-il à Harry ? Pourquoi a t-il voulut éliminer un sorcier de un an.. ? Malheureusement, la plupart d'entre nous ignore les véritables raisons qui font que Tu-sais-qui veut et doit tuer Harry. Il semble que seuls Dumbledore et V.. et Tu-sais-qui les sachent. »  
  
Ron avait écouté en silence, les sourcils froncés, intrigué et soucieux. A son avis, que la majorité des sorciers ignorent la ou les raisons de cet acharnement contre son meilleur ami n'était pas le plus important. Par contre, que Harry vive avec cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête sans mettre savoir pourquoi, cela, oui était grave ! Surtout si Dumbledore était au courant. Malgré le respect qu'il lui portait, Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en désaccord avec lui au sujet de beaucoup de choses.  
  
Sirius remarqua le regard lointain de son jeune ami et décida de changer de sujet de conversation. Cela changea un peu les idées de Ron, du moins jusqu'au moment où il le quitta.  
  
Encore surpris des révélations de Sirius, Ron eut beaucoup de peine à s'endormir, songeant aux conséquences de ses frères et son ami partant à la guerre. Il n'était pas certain après tout de supporter cette décision.. Il savait également que le reste de sa famille et surtout sa mère, ne pourrait survivre sachant que la fille unique était prisonnière, peut-être même plus en vie, que les deux aînés et le « fils adoptif » risquaient à tout moment de se prendre un joli « Avada Kedavra » en pleine figure. Non, ils ne pourraient pas vivre avec cette peur au ventre.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
« Je t'ai vu quitter le château après le repas et aie décidé de te suivre.. C'est toujours ton endroit favori pour réfléchir et rêver, à ce que je vois.. »  
  
Aélys Chevalier avait rejoint Severus Rogue, appuyé contre un arbre, non loin du terrain de Quidditch. Il leva à peine les yeux à son approche mais elle ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Dans un mouvement gracieux, elle s'assit près de lui et regarda dans la même direction. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parla tout d'abord, perdus dans des réflexions et des souvenirs. Devant sur la colline, se dressait le château. Il paraissait assoupi, sa masse devenue grise et sombre contrastant avec le ciel enflammé du crépuscule.  
  
« C'est beau ! » Murmura Aélys comme pour elle-même. Rogue se tourna vers elle et elle sentit ses yeux étudier son visage avec intérêt. Elle attendit un moment avant de le regarder à son tour.  
  
« Ca me fait tout drôle de te voir, balbutia finalement Severus, les pupilles dilatées et la mine grave.  
  
-J'ai changé tant que cela ?  
  
-Non, pas du tout. Seulement après toutes ces années je croyais vraiment ne jamais te revoir.. »  
  
Aélys éclata de rire. « Tu crois que je suis si faible que cela ?  
  
-Fuir est une faiblesse... »  
  
Le visage de la jeune femme se rembrunit aussitôt et ses yeux se vêtirent de la même gravité que son compagnon. Elle le fixa longuement, cherchant à lire au plus profond de lui, tentant de décrypter les mystères et secrets de son âme.  
  
« Tu ne t'en ais jamais remis, n'est-ce pas ? » Finit-elle par demander, posant la main sur son bras. Il frissonna à ce contact. Il détestait qu'on le touche, cela glaçait son sang. Cela faisait des années que personne ne s'y était aventuré.  
  
-Comment aurais-je pus m'en remettre ? » Les yeux de Rogue s'était brouillés d'émotion.  
  
« -La vie continue, Severus. Regardes toi ! Tu as changé ! Tu t'es laissé allé !  
  
-Je t'en aie voulu, continua Rogue les yeux dans le vague. Je n'aie pas supporté que tu partes, que tu fuis de la sorte. Je t'ai haïe, je t'ai maudie..  
  
-Cela n'aurait servit à rien que je reste et tu le sais ! Renchérit Chevalier, la voix tintée de colère. Ne me rends pas responsable de ce que tu es devenu !  
  
-Je ne t'en rends pas responsable, Aélys, mais j'avais besoin de toi ! Après que tu sois partie, je me suis retrouvé plus seul que jamais, je n'avais personne à qui parler, personne à qui me confier, ...Tu n'aurais jamais du partir..   
  
-Les Maraudeurs ont gagné... »Lança t-elle avec amertume.  
  
Severus Rogue se tourna une nouvelle fois vers elle, le regard chargé de questions.  
  
« Et oui, mon cher ! Poursuivit-elle. Tu es devenu exactement ce qu'ils on toujours voulu faire de toi ! Triste, antipathique, cynique, asocial.. Potter et le reste de la clique seraient fiers de leur boulot s'ils te voyaient.. Dommage que deux soient morts et qu'autre pourrit comme un rat dans un coin d'Azkaban,.. »  
  
Rogue la regarda interloqué. Elle n'était pas au courant. Il pensait vraiment que Dumbledore l'aurait tenue informée de la situation actuelle.. Il le ferait sans doute sous peu, vu qu'elle allait faire partie du groupe, de même que Black et Lupin.  
  
« Désolée, Severus ! Reprit la jeune femme. Je n'aurais pas du dire cela comme ça..  
  
-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu as dis la vérité, elle ne me choque pas parce que je me rends bien compte de ce que je suis.. Plus personne n'y peut rien..  
  
-Tu y penses souvent ?  
  
-Tout le temps.. Mais je n'aie pas envie d'en parler...  
  
-Il faudra bien qu'on en parle un jour, Severus !  
  
-Ce n'est pas une obligation..  
  
-Que tu es borné ! Lança Aélys mi-amusée. Tu ne m'en veux plus ? » Elle lui tendit la main, qu'il prit et serra avec chaleur. Elle eut même le droit à un soupçon de sourire !  
  
Ils replongèrent dans le silence et la contemplation du ciel s'assombrissant tout autour d'eux. Aélys se souvint du bon vieux temps, avant qu'elle quitte le pays, quand tout allait plus ou moins bien, lorsque Severus et elle venaient jusqu'à cet arbre et admiraient la silhouette de l'école contre les cieux toujours changeants. Ils respectaient le même silence, le même respect de cette beauté furtive. Un sourire vint illuminer ses traits en souvenir de ces douces pensées.  
  
« J'ai appris que Harry Potter a été ici pendant les quatre dernières années,.. dit-elle enfin, brisant la sérénité de l'instant.  
  
-Te fatigues pas, ajouta Rogue mollement. Il est le portrait craché de son père..  
  
-Il a le don ? Coupa Chevalier se redressant brusquement.  
  
-Pas que je sache, non. C'est déjà ça, je suppose,.. »  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***Salut ! J'espère que vous avez tous passé un bon réveillon de Noël !  
  
Un grand merci pour les reviews !  
  
Bouboule 26 : merci de me laisser un petit mot à chaque fois. J'espère que l'histoire continuera à te plaire. A plus !  
  
Pam Phenixia Potter : Prochain chapitre, de retour du coté de Voldie, Hermione et Ginny, mais chut ! c'est pour bientôt...  
  
Ryan : j'ai laissé Harry un peu de coté, vu qu'il est chez les Dursleys, c'est pas très intéressant, mais il va revenir dans le chapitre 18.  
  
Cyn et Phéniamon, merci de m'avoir laissé un petit mot sympa, c'est encourageant !  
  
Meilleurs v?ux, et à bientôt ! 


	17. Chapitre 17

Chapitre 17  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny était adossée contre les barreaux du fond de sa cage, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, faisant face à l'autre bout du cachot, là où Hermione avait disparue. Elle n'avait pas quitté la porte du regard, clignant à peine des yeux. Son esprit était vide, vide de toutes pensées, de tous sentiments.  
  
Patiemment, elle attendait. Mais qu'attendait-elle au juste ? Hermione ? Elle n'était même pas certaine de la revoir. Bien sur, Voldemort lui avait dit qu'il la ramènerait, mais comment pouvait-elle croire ce qu'avait dit ce vieux fou ? Et si son amie revenait près d'elle dans ce cachot à l'odeur putride, serait-elle encore en vie ?  
  
Elle fixait inlassablement la porte. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'ils étaient sortis ? Une éternité, assurément.  
  
Ginny s'était presque habituée à l'humidité de la pièce, aux gouttelettes d'eau qui filtraient par la voûte et venaient rebondir sur son nez, à l'odeur de mort et de pourriture qui emplissait ses poumons. Elle vivait en enfer. Si elle s'en sortait, n'importe quel endroit au monde deviendrait son paradis. Elle vivait l'enfer. Si elle s'en sortait, n'importe quelle situation à laquelle elle serait confrontée sera un moment de bonheur.  
  
Elle avait tarit toutes ses larmes. Le chagrin et la peur lui étaient dorénavant méconnus. Maintenant elle comprenait l'insolence et le culot d'Hermione face à Voldemort. Après tout, vu l'état actuel des choses, qu'avaient-elles à perdre ? La vie ? N'étaient-elles pas déjà à demi- mortes ? Elles n'existaient plus vraiment..  
  
La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, avec le même fracas que précédemment, et Hermione fut poussée à l'intérieur, suivie de près par un Mangemort cagoulé.  
  
Ginny bondit aussitôt sur ses pieds et alla de l'autre coté de sa cage. Elle regarda son amie approcher et vit avec horreur que ses cheveux avaient été coupés courts et du sang perlait au coin de sa bouche.  
  
« Ce n'est pas la peine de me bousculer ! Lâcha Hermione avec furie. Je sais où je dois aller !  
  
-Tais-toi, Sang-de-Bourbe ! Répliqua l'homme avec humeur et faisant réapparaître la cage autour de Hermione. Le maître reviendra te chercher demain.  
  
-Harry Potter aurait dut vous tuer quand il le pouvait, Pettigrow ! Espèce de sale vermine !  
  
-Potter a fait preuve de beaucoup de bon sens en m'épargnant. Heureusement que j'ai eut affaire à un valeureux Griffondor ! Un Serpentard n'aurait jamais agit de la sorte.. » Il s'approcha de la cage et émit un gloussement, se sentant soudainement courageux, vu que les barreaux le séparaient d'une Hermione plus furieuse que jamais.  
  
Saisissant l'opportunité de cette proximité, la jeune sorcière lui cracha au visage. Prit au dépourvu, Pettigrow se recula, essuyant sa joue.  
  
« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, sale gamine ! » Il la menaça du poing et se dirigea vers la porte. Il sortit, jurant encore contre les manières douteuses de cette maudite sorcière.  
  
« Hermione, ça va ? »Demanda Ginny, se rendant aussitôt compte de l'absurdité de sa question.  
  
Hermione tourna la tête vers elle. Elle était dans un piteux état. Sa longue chevelure brune avait été coupée très court, à la va-vite et le sang filtrait encore par sa bouche. Elle s'approcha de Ginny essuyant rapidement le coin de ses lèvres et se força à sourire, tentant de rassurer son amie sur sa condition.  
  
« Pourquoi t'ont-ils coupés les cheveux ? Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Tu es blessée ?  
  
-Ils m'ont arraché deux dents. J'ai repris mes esprits après qu'ils m'aient fait tout ça. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne sens presque plus rien. »La voix d'Hermione se voulait posée et rassurante, mais Ginny y décela un cocktail de colère, de lassitude et de résignation.  
  
« Mais pourquoi l'ont-ils fait alors que tu étais inconsciente ? Je ne vois pas l'intérêt !  
  
-Je ne pense pas qu'ils voulaient me torturer. » Hermione se tut, ne sachant pas très bien s'il fallait dévoiler ses soupçons à Ginny. Mais cette dernière parut lire dans ses pensées.  
  
« Ils t'ont dit quelque chose ? Hermione, ne me cache rien, c'est inutile, au point où on en est ! » Ginny se faisait pressante, suppliante et Hermione ne put résister longtemps à ces grands yeux implorants.  
  
« Je suppose que Voldemort voulait des parties de moi, en l'occurrence, mes cheveux et mes dents pour les mettre dans une potion quelconque..  
  
-Mais en quoi ça peut lui servir ? Interrompit Ginny interloquée.  
  
-Je ne le sais pas vraiment, répondit Hermione en hochant les épaules. Mais cela me fait peur. C'est de la Magie Noire,.. »  
  
Ginny poussa un petit cri. Un doute affreux lui traversa l'esprit. Et si Voldemort voulait se servir d'Hermione contre son gré ?  
  
« Je préfère ne pas y penser pour l'instant..Dit Hermione, se laissant tomber à terre. On verra bien demain. De toutes façons, enfermées là, dans cette cage et dans ce maudit cachot, on ne peut pas vraiment faire grand- chose. Simplement attendre.. »  
  
Ginny resta un long moment debout, le regard fixé sur son amie, ne sachant que penser ou que dire, avant de retrouver à son tour le sol humide et froid de sa prison.  
  
  
  
  
  
La nuit leur fut pénible à toutes deux. Elles parvinrent plusieurs fois à sombrer dans le sommeil pour quelques minutes avant de se réveiller en sursaut, haletantes et tremblantes. Ce cycle dura toute la nuit et une partie de la matinée.  
  
Jusqu'au moment où l'ouverture de la porte les fit de nouveau bondir sur leurs pieds. Cette fois encore, Lord Voldemort entra majestueusement dans la pièce, sa longue cape noire dansant derrière lui, à chacun de ses pas.  
  
Il s'arrêta au même endroit que d'habitude et lança aux jeunes filles un sourire malicieux.  
  
« Bonjour Mesdemoiselles ! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne nuit. La mienne a été on ne peut mieux ! Mais assez de bavardages ! Alors, Hermione, ma chère, es-tu prête ? »  
  
Hermione ne répondit pas. La tête haute, elle maintenait son regard dans celui de son ennemi. Il ne sembla pas y prendre garde. D'un geste de sa baguette, il l'immobilisa. Seule sa tête pouvait bouger. Il fit disparaître la cage et s'approcha d'elle.  
  
« Qu'allez-vous lui faire ? Hurla Ginny en proie à la panique. Fichez-lui la paix ! »  
  
Voldemort se tourna vers elle, poussant un profond soupir. « Je crois t'avoir déjà demandé de te montrer patiente ! Tu deviens lassante à la longue ! Tes petits cris ridicules ne changeront rien ! Alors fermes-la ! Une fois que je me serais occupé de ton amie, ce sera ton tour. »  
  
Il sortit une fiole de sa poche et en ôta le bouchon. Il l'approcha des lèvres d'Hermione. Celle-ci, immobile ne put que serrer les dents et agrandir ses yeux d'angoisse.  
  
Voldemort, impatient, lui saisit la tête, et la renversa en arrière. Il serra la mâchoire entre son pouce et son majeur, forçant ainsi sa proie à entrouvrir les lèvres. Furtivement, agilement, il glissa le goulot du flacon dans la bouche d'Hermione, faisant glisser ses doigts le long de sa gorge pour la contraindre à avaler.  
  
Le cerveau de Ginny lui dictait de détourner la tête, d'échapper à ce qui se passait et allait se passer, mais ses yeux ne pouvaient s'arracher au jeu qui se déroulait devant elle. Les acteurs étaient formidables, de grand talent, l'intrigue et le drame étaient magnifiquement joués, elle y croyait presque..  
  
Elle sentait ses cheveux coller à son front humide de sueur. Sa bouche entrouverte et ses yeux révulsés étaient eux-mêmes très convaincants. Mais la petite voix dans sa tête chantait, insistait.. « Tu fais partie de l'action, ma grande, toi aussi tu es protagoniste de cette affaire.. »  
  
Voldemort lâcha enfin Hermione et se recula tel un artiste admirant, satisfait, son chef-d'oeuvre achevé.  
  
Hermione avait fermé les yeux et son visage respirait la sérénité.  
  
Ginny mourait d'envie de poser milles questions, mais cette fois sans doute, le Mage Noir ne lui ferait pas de cadeaux. D'ailleurs, pourquoi l'avait-il épargnée ? Il la trouvait bien trop stupide à son goût ! Mais malgré tout, elle préféra se taire, Il tenait sa baguette à la main et d'un simple geste il pourrait aisément en finir avec elle.  
  
Le Seigneur des Ténèbres rendit à Hermione sa mobilité. « Hermione ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Comment te portes-tu ? »  
  
La jeune sorcière ouvrit lentement les yeux tandis que Ginny retenait son souffle et que Voldemort souriait de plus belle. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, reprenant ses esprits. Son regard passa alors de son ennemi à son amie. Elle sourit au premier et son visage se para d'une grimace lorsque sa tête fut tournée vers Ginny. Celle-ci pâlit et laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps, comme un signe de défaite.  
  
« Hermione, ça va ? » Tenta t-elle, malgré tout. Elle n'eut pas de réponse et sentit ses lèvres trembler.  
  
« Hermione ! Bienvenue parmi nous ! » Lança Voldemort en lui passant un bras protecteur autour des épaules. Avec douceur, il l'entraîna vers la porte, ni l'un ni l'autre ne portant attention à la jeune fille prisonnière là-bas dans un coin sombre et vert de mousse, jeune fille qui n'avait même plus de larmes pour pleurer, rien que les hoquets du sanglot.  
  
« Nous avons juste une dernière petite chose à faire, ma douce, l'entendit- elle susurrer à Hermione. Juste un joli petit tatouage, et tu seras parfaite !  
  
-Hermione, non ! Hurla de nouveau Ginny, prenant son courage à deux mains. S'il te plait, reste avec nous ! Il va se servir de toi pour ses crimes, tu vas être son jouet ! »  
  
Voldemort et sa nouvelle recrue étaient parvenus à la porte. Ils se retournèrent lentement en entendant les cris de Ginny. L'un et l'autre fixèrent la jeune fille pendant quelques instants sans rien dire. Elle semblait minuscule au fond de sa cage, ses cheveux sales collés à ses joues accentuaient sa maigreur et sa robe déchirée et tachée lui donnait un aspect misérable. Et pourtant, sa voix avait prit de l'ampleur, de la maturité ; dans un dernier espoir, sans doute.  
  
« Hermione, insista t-elle, je t'en supplie..Ne me laisse pas tomber ! Ne laisse pas tomber Ron et Harry,...S'il te plait.. ? »  
  
La jeune sorcière fit quelque pas dans sa direction. Il y avait dans son regard une lueur inconnue, un subtil mélange de l'ancienne et de la nouvelle Hermione. Elle arborait face à Ginny un air de dédain.  
  
« Libre à toi de choisir ton camp, ma vieille ! » Elle fit volte-face et sortit de la pièce suivit de Voldemort, le grand vainqueur de cette affaire.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny fixa longuement cette maudite porte. Elle avait peine à déglutir, son corps frissonnait, tremblait de froid, de peur, d'angoisse et de colère. Sa tête et son coeur battaient, frappaient, se répondaient comme dans un concert à l'harmonie parfaite.  
  
Seule. Abandonnée par sa compagne d'infortune dans un trou à rat. Oubliée de tous les soi-disant bons sorciers même pas fichus de dénicher la cachette, sans doute excellente, de Môssieur Voldemort. Bon sang, ce ne doit pas être si difficile de débusquer ce cinglé ! Dumbledore a tout de même à ses cotés la majorité des sorciers de renom ! Il n'est pas entouré d'autant d'incapables que l'autre abruti !  
  
Et maintenant, celui-la possède Hermione, sans aucun doute l'une des sorcières les plus prometteuses de sa génération. Son intelligence et sa vivacité ont ravi, séduit Voldemort. Si bien que malgré son statut de « Sang-de-bourbe », il l'a appelée à ses cotés. On aura tout vu ! Les adeptes de Magie Noire et de pouvoir se feraient-ils rares ces temps-ci ? Serait-ce si démodé ? Le jadis Grand et Tout-Puissant Lord Voldemort aurait- il perdu de sa superbe et de sa persuasion ? Si bien qu'il se voit contraint de faire des entailles à sa logique...  
  
Elle s'écroula sur le sol, le regard vague et fixe. Instinctivement, sa main se porta à sa joue et effleura la croûte durcie de la blessure qu'elle avait reçue le jour de l'attaque. Elle la caressa longuement, soulignant la courbe, devinant le dessin, imprimant dans son crâne l'image qu'un miroir lui aurait renvoyée. Cela devait lui rendre un aspect fort et endurci, intimidant peut-être. Une marque de courage. Le sceau des valeureux guerriers revenant de bataille. Un faux, en ce qui la concernait. Courage, bravoure ? Etait-il plus courageux d'être mort sur l'instant ou de s'être rendue prisonnière ? Avait-elle fait preuve de bravoure en protégeant égoïstement quelqu'un pour qui elle ne comptait pas, sacrifiant par là même la liberté d'une véritable amie ?  
  
Elle gratta furieusement sa cicatrice, avec toute la hargne que ses actions et sa stupidité lui inspiraient. Elle gratta, ôtant la croûte avec force jusqu'à ce que le sang refasse surface et rampe lentement le long de sa joue. Cela lui faisait mal, indéniablement, mais elle se sentit mieux. Sa colère, ses craintes et sa douleur interne s'écoulaient aussi, portés par le flot, hors de son corps. Son cerveau se concentrait dorénavant sur cette douleur, enveloppant le reste de son être de plénitude et de sérénité.  
  
Elle bascula sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux.  
  
Qui se souvient encore de Virginia Weasley, seule fille et petite dernière d'une famille de six garçons ? Qui a encore en mémoire cette petite rouquine timide et rougissante, cette gamine autrefois entichée du meilleur ami de son plus jeune frère ? Qui pourrait venir secourir cette enfant qui promet dorénavant de rester sage, d'obéir à ses parents et de bien apprendre ses leçons ?  
  
Sorciers, Moldus du monde entier, ayez pitié de cette jeune fille avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***Bouboule 26 : Merci beaucoup de me suivre depuis un bon moment déjà. J'espère que ça continuera de te plaire, j'voudrais pas t'avoir fait perdre ton temps. A plus et bon réveillon !  
  
Pam Phenixia Potter : Voilà des nouvelles d'Hermione..Pas terrible ! Quant aux autres questions, la réponse n'est pas pour demain, je le crains..Il risque même d'y en avoir plus..  
  
Mélusine : Que dire de ta « review » sinon que ça m'a donné une boule dans la gorge ( Pathétiques les filles tout de même !). Je ne pensais vraiment pas être parvenue à transmettre tous ces sentiments (c'est ma première histoire). Le problème, bien que cela m'aie fait très plaisir, est que je sens beaucoup de pression sur les épaules maintenant.. Pas intérêt à décevoir.. Merci beaucoup en tout cas !  
  
Miluna : Et oui 13 chapitres avant la rentrée ! Avec de l'entrainement, j'aurais sans doute pu abréger le supplice. Au fait le lapin je peux le garder ?  
  
Ryan : Voilà un peu d'action et Harry sera au rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.  
  
Bonne année et meilleurs voeux à tous ! Passez un bon réveillon ! 


	18. Chapitre 18

***Salut a tous! Et Bonne annee! Une petite precision, vu que les vacances sont terminees, me revoila avec un clavier anglais.. Le debut de ce chapitre comporte cependant des accents, mais pas la moitie restante. Desolee! Bonne lecture, tout de meme (j'espere!).***  
  
  
  
Chapitre 18  
  
  
  
  
  
Tout était calme à Privet Drive, comme d'habitude en fait. Une rue comme tant d'autres, normale. Surtout normale ! Si cela avait été le contraire il y a bien longtemps que certains résidents auraient empaqueté toutes leurs petites affaires et décampés vite fait de cet endroit de fous !  
  
Monsieur Dursley et son épouse, pour ne citer qu'eux, car après tout, les autres on s'en moque un peu, n'ont jamais apprécié tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Et d'ailleurs, ils n'auraient jamais réfléchit à deux fois s'ils leur avaient fallut quitter leur chère maison coquettement aménagée. A moins peut-être que cette requête soit venue d'un jeune garçon ebouriffé, à lunettes et arborant sur le front une drôle de cicatrice. Et oui, car ces braves gens, politiquement très corrects, avaient le malheur d'abriter sous leur toit une sorte de monstre, un individu bizarre, complètement anormal, Harry Potter.  
  
Ce fut aux alentours de deux heures du matin, alors que Monsieur rêvait de la couleur qu'aurait sa prochaine voiture et que Madame se retournait dans son sommeil, gênée par un bigoudi lui rentrant dans l'oreille, que le drame survint. Des cris. Un vacarme abominable vint réveiller en sursaut ce couple paisiblement endormi.  
  
Grognant et se grattant le dos, Vernon repoussa les couvertures et descendit de son lit, tandis que les hurlements de son maudit neveu résonnaient dans toute la maison.  
  
Pétunia se précipita elle aussi hors du lit et alla allumer la lumière. Tous deux sortirent sur le palier et constatèrent que leur fiston, Dudley se trouvait déjà à l'extérieur de la chambre de Harry.  
  
« Papa, les clés, vite ! cria le garçon tendant la main.  
  
-Il est hors de question qu'on lui ouvre la porte ! rétorqua l'homme, rouge de colère. Il a intérêt à se taire ! Bon sang ! Il va réveiller tout le quartier avec ses hurlements !  
  
-Il a perdu la raison ! ajouta Pétunia prenant un air outré.  
  
-Il l'a perdue depuis longtemps ! » renchérit Vernon. Il alla cogner à la porte avec force. « Vas-tu te calmer ? Y'a pas idée de crier comme ça en pleine nuit !  
  
-Ma cicatrice ! parvint la voix de Harry. Elle me fait mal ! Ouvrez ! S'il vous plait !  
  
-Papa, ouvres cette fichue porte ! s'écria Dudley perdant patience.  
  
-Tout ça c'est de la comédie ! répliqua Vernon, obstiné. »  
  
Son fils le bouscula alors, maugréant contre la sottise de ses parents et alla chercher les clés dans leur chambre. Lorsqu'il revint, son père lui barra le passage, prenant un air intimidant.  
  
« J'ai dis non, Dudley !  
  
-Pousses-toi ! lui répondit le garçon se dirigeant vers la chambre de son cousin. Il entreprit d'ouvrir le cadenas.  
  
-Je te préviens que si tu ouvres cette porte... »grogna encore son père.  
  
Dudley ne l'écoutait plus et finit par pénétrer dans la pièce. Près de la porte, il vit un Harry gémissant, à genoux et se tenant le front. Dudley se précipita vers lui et s'agenouilla. Harry leva les yeux et lui jeta un regard chargé de souffrance.  
  
« Ca va ?  
  
-N'as-tu pas finis de hurler de la sorte ? » tonna Vernon qui, Pétunia à ses cotés, était resté dans l'embrasure. La pâleur excessive de leur neveu ne sembla pas les inquièter et encore moins les attendrir.  
  
« Il faut que nous partions d'ici,..articula Harry entre deux gémissements. Et vite. Ils arrivent...  
  
-N'importe quoi ! gloussa son oncle. Et depuis quand te permets-tu de nous donner des ordres ?  
  
-Hey, ça va, Papa ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il est malade ? »  
  
Dudley regarda la cicatrice de son cousin. La couleur pourpre tranchait vivement avec la blancheur de son visage. Elle semblait s'agrandir et rétrécir au rythme de la respiration du jeune sorcier, comme un être vivant à part entière.  
  
« Elle ne m'a jamais fait mal comme ça, murmura Harry en grimaçant. Jamais. Partons ! Nous sommes en danger, bon sang ! Vous et moi !...Il n'épargnera personne ! »  
  
Pétunia poussa un petit cri et porta la main à sa bouche. Vernon, lui, ne parut pas du tout affecté par les paroles de Harry et conserva son air borné, toisant celui-ci d'un air superieur.  
  
« Et s'il disait vrai, Vernon ? » demanda Pétunia se tournant vers son mari. Après tout, elle avait sans aucun doute raison de croire son neveu, vu qu'il s'agissait du même sorcier qui avait tué sa soeur.  
  
« Sornettes ! lança Vernon.  
  
-On l'emmène à l'hopital ! » déclara Dudley soutenant Harry pour l'aider à marcher. Le jeune sorcier était considérablement affaiblit par la douleur, et s'il ne criait plus on pouvait deviner par la tension de son visage qu'il luttait pour garder une certaine dignité.  
  
"A l'hopital? Et puis quoi encore? Ronchonna Vernon, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Vous ne pensez tout de meme pas que je vais prendre la voiture en pleine nuit! Tout ca pour satisfaire les caprices d'un morveux!  
  
-T'es vraiment lourd Papa!" Grommela Dudley en descendant l'escalier, un bras autour de la taille de Harry.  
  
Vernon et Petunia suivirent les deux adolescents au rez-de-chaussee, puis au salon. Dudley avait depose Harry sur le fauteuil et tentait tant bien que mal de le couvrir d'un blouson.  
  
"Ca va aller, mon vieux. Promis.  
  
-Je te repete, Dudley, qu'il est hors de question que nous sortions a cette heure-ci! Rajouta Vernon. Nous verrons demain si ca va mieux et on avisera!  
  
-Mais bon sang, t'es sourd ou quoi? Hurla Dudley se precipitant vers son pere. T'as pas entendu ce que Harry a dit? Nous sommes tous en danger! Au lieu de rester la a se demander s'il dit vrai ou pas, tu preferes prendre le risque de ne rien faire? Il n'y a pas une minute a perdre! Bouges!  
  
-Allons-y Vernon, supplia Petunia posant une main sur son bras. Rapelles- toi ce qui est arrive a ses parents...  
  
-J'ai dit NON!" repondit son mari, laissant son gros derriere tomber lourdement sur une chaise. Celle-ci, malheureusement, faiblit sous son poids et craqua, l'entrainant dans sa chute et Vernon se retrouva a terre entoure des morceaux de bois eparpilles. Il rouspeta, jura et se releva avec peine, epoussetant son pantalon, vexe.  
  
Tous les regards s'etaient portes vers lui, meme Harry avait leve la tete, pourtant trop souffrant pour esquisser un sourire devant la mine ridicule de son oncle.  
  
"Qu'est ce que c'est que ca?" Demanda Dudley ramassant un barreau de la chaise. Il tourna l'objet dans ses mains, puis leva la tete vers son cousin. "Harry, on dirait ta baguette..."  
  
Le jeune sorcier se redressa, les sourcils fronces tandis que Dudley lui apportait le bout de bois. Il tendit la main et s'en saisit. Il s'agissait bien de sa baguette.  
  
Harry regarda tour a tour son cousin, sa tante et son oncle.  
  
"Vous vous rapellez de ce qu'a dit Dumbledore? Leur demanda t-il. Que je trouverais ma baguette lorsque j'en aurais reellement besoin... Il faut partir!" Sur ces mots le jeune garcon se leva peniblement.  
  
"Il a raison Vernon! S'ecria Petunia courant chercher des blousons. S'il n'y avait pas danger, il ne l'aurait pas trouvee!  
  
-Il l'a trouvee uniquement parce que la chaise s'est cassee! Retorqua Vernon plus borne que jamais.  
  
-Non, s'enerva Petunia, la voix vacillante. Elle aurait garde l'aspect d'un barreau de chaise! Partons!" Elle tendit les vestes a son mari et a son fils et enfila la sienne. Elle sembla en proie a la panique. Son regard etait charge de peur et d'angoisse et ses doigts tremblaient en boutonnant son blouson.  
  
"Voyons Petunia! Lanca Vernon en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras. Ne me dis pas que tu crois ces balivernes?  
  
-Arretes de faire l'entete! S'ecria sa femme au bord de l'hysterie. Viens!" Elle agrippa son mari par le poignet et tenta de l'entrainer au dehors. Celui-ci resista.  
  
"Papa, si tu ne nous emmenes pas j'appele une ambulance! Qu'est ce que tu preferes? Que les voisins ragotent parce qu'une ambulance, toutes sirenes dehors est arrivee ici a deux heures du matin, ou partir silencieusement, sans reveiller personne?"  
  
Vernon grogna et finit par suivre les deux adolescents et sa femme. Tous quatre sauterent dans la voiture et quitterent Privet Drive. Harry, a l'arriere avec Dudley se tenait toujours la tete, gemissant et les larmes aux yeux. Sa baguette etait fortement serree entre ses doigts, comme si le contact du bois le reconfortait.  
  
L'oncle Vernon roula vite jusqu'aux urgences, non pas par souci de son neveu, mais plutot pour se debarrasser de ce fardeau couinant et geignant tel une fillette.  
  
Harry fut prit en charge immediatement. Des infirmiers le conduisirent a une chambre et Dudley resta a ses cotes, tandis que les deux autres Dursleys attendaient, l'un rageur, l'autre apeuree, dans une salle adjacente.  
  
"C'est une etrange cicatrice que tu as la, mon garcon! Constata le medecin se penchant sur le front du jeune sorcier. Comment te l'aies-tu procuree?  
  
-Je ne le sais pas vraiment, mentit Harry. Je l'aie depuis que je suis tout petit."  
  
Le docteur n'insista pas. Il lui tendit cependant quelques tranquilisants et des anti-inflamatoires pour calmer la douleur. Harry goba les comprimes et retomba sur son oreiller.  
  
"Avec ca, tu devrais bien dormir, assura l'interne en remontant les couvertures. Tu n'as pas faim?" Harry fit non de la tete. "Tres bien, je repasserais te voir d'ici vingt minutes. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, appuies sur le bouton rouge qui est a ta droite et une infirmiere viendra te voir. A tout a l'heure."  
  
Il quitta la piece, laissant les deux garcons seuls. Dudley approcha une chaise et vint s'assoir aux cotes de son cousin.  
  
"Tu crois que tu es en securite ici? Demanda t-il.  
  
-Je n'en sais rien, articula Harry reprimant un frisson. En tout cas, il ne faut pas que vous retourniez a la maison, ce serait beaucoup trop risque.  
  
-Mais on va aller ou?  
  
-Je sais pas, moi! retorqua Harry. Pourquoi pas chez Marge, par exemple?  
  
-Papa ne voudra jamais aller jusque la-bas maintenant!  
  
-Ce type est cingle, Dudley! S'emporta Harry. N' oublies pas qu'il a tue mes parents! En juin dernier, un de mes camarades est mort lui aussi! Vous voulez vraiment vous jeter dans la gueule du loup? Meme si je ne suis pas avec vous, il ne vous fera pas de cadeaux!" Il etudia longuement le visage de son cousin, silencieux lui aussi.  
  
La douleur a sa cicatrice s'attenuait, mais Harry ignorait si cela etait le fait des medicaments qu'on lui avait donne ou parce que Voldemort avait perdu sa trace. Apres quelques reflexions, il en conclut que ce devait etre la seconde solution. Apres tout, les comprimes moldus n'auraient jamais put venir a bout de cette douleur-la. Meme les remedes de Madame Pomfresh n'etaient pas garantis a cent pour cent en ce qui concernait sa cicatrice.  
  
"Merci Dudley...murmura le jeune garcon.  
  
-Merci pour quoi? S'etonna son cousin.  
  
-D' avoir insiste pour m'emmener jusqu'ici..  
  
-Y'a pas de quoi, on pouvait pas te laisser comme ca!  
  
-Il vaut peut-etre mieux que vous partiez maintenant, dit Harry. Tes parents vont s'impatienter et puis on ne sait jamais...ca peut etre risque que vous restiez ici.  
  
-Mais et toi? Combien de temps vas-tu rester ici?  
  
-Je ne sais pas encore, mais une fois sorti, j'irais a l'ecole. Je ne sais pas encore comment mais je verrais bien a ce moment-la. Logiquement, je devrais etre en securite la-bas."  
  
Dudley parut songeur quelques instants et Harry se forca a lui addresser un sourire rassurant.  
  
"Tu m'ecriras des que tu seras arrive a l'ecole, hein?  
  
-Je t'enverrais Hedwige, assura Harry. Tu pourras lui donner un message aussi, comme ca je saurais que tout va bien.  
  
-Mais, comment saura t-elle ou je suis?  
  
-T'inquietes pas, elle te trouvera!" Harry s'enfonca un peu plus au fond de son lit, sous les couvertures, bien au chaud.  
  
Dudley se leva et lui serra la main. "Salut Harry!  
  
-Salut Dudley! Et n'oublies pas, ne retournez pas a Privet Drive tout de suite..  
  
-Je vais tenter de les convaincre...C'est pas gagne d'avance!"  
  
Harry le regarda sortir et ramena le drap jusqu'a son nez. Les yeux fixes au plafond, il se rememora les evenements de la soiree. Voldemort etait a ses trousses...Il s'en etait fallut de peu, cela Harry en etait persuade. Encore une fois, il avait echappe au Mage Noir, encore une fois il avait joue de chance. De chance...oui, si Dudley et lui ne s'etaient pas reconcillies, ils seraient tous encore a Privet Drive... Si Dudley n'avait pas insiste de la sorte pour l'amener ici, Voldemort les auraient probablement tues... Harry frissonna. Combien de temps encore faudrait-il jouer au chat et a la souris avec le Seigneur des Tenebres? Quand pourrait- il enfin vivre normalement, sans cette perpetuelle crainte de voir ses proches menaces, sans l'obstination de ce monstre a vouloir a tout prix se debarrasser de lui?  
  
Comment et pourquoi Voldemort est-il parvenu a retrouver sa trace? Dumbledore avait declare que la maison des Dursleys demeurait l'endroit le plus sur pour lui... Et d'ailleurs, Dumbledore etait-il au courant que Voldemort connaissait la "cachette" de Harry? Savait-il que son ennemi avait tente de lui mettre la main dessus cette nuit?  
  
Harry poussa un profond soupir. Il ne ressentait ni colere, ni peur. A vrai dire, il ne ressentait rien. Rien sauf la fatigue. Il sentit ses paupieres s'allourdir, ses muscles se relaxer. Il eut l'impression d'etre avale par le matelas de son lit. Il se laissa aller, serein.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alors, tu en mis du temps! Dit Vernon se levant de sa chaise. C'est bon, on peut rentrer?  
  
-Non, on ne rentre pas a la maison, repondit Dudley. C'est encore trop risque.  
  
-Ecoutes-moi bien Dudley, rencherit son pere secouant son index sous son menton, c'est deja pas mal que nous l'ayons amene jusqu'ici...maintenant on retourne se coucher!  
  
-Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'on aille a la maison, Papa, insista le jeune garcon. Il est preferable soit de prendre une chambre a l'hotel, soit d'aller chez Tante Marge.  
  
-Dudley a peut-etre raison, Vernon, ajouta Petunia toujours tremblante. Nous verrons bien demain...Moi non plus je n'aie pas tellement envie de rentrer, on ne sait jamais...  
  
-Oh, bon sang! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi! S'ecria son mari en secouant la tete, faisant onduler ses grosses joues rougeaudes.  
  
-Monsieur, s'il vous plait! Lui dit une infirmiere qui passait par la. Vous pourriez baisser un peu le ton, nous avons des patients qui dorment!"  
  
Vernon devint ecarlate de honte et se perdit en excuses. Lui qui detestait se faire remarquer obtint l'oppose.  
  
"Allez, venez, on s'en va!" Dudley les entraina a l'exterieur, laissant derriere eux un Harry endormit, ensevelit sous ses couvertures au pays du sommeil sans reves.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Il se reveilla tot ce matin-la. Sa nuit avait ete courte et eprouvante mais il se sentait mieux. La douleur s'etait envolee, mais pas les soucis. Ce n'etait pas normal que Voldemort ait decouvert ou il se trouvait... Dumbledore aurait dut se douter de ce qui allait arriver...  
  
Il se redressa finalement sur son lit lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Une infirmiere entra, apportant avec elle un petit dejeuner copieux. Harry le devora a belle dent a une vitesse record.  
  
Rassasie, presque repose et se sentant mieux, il ne voulut pas rester a l'hopital. Il lui fallait partir avant que les medecins viennent le voir. Ils etaient bien capables de le garder alite quelques jours, mais Harry n'avait qu'une seule envie, etre a Poudlard.  
  
Il sauta a bas de son lit et s'habilla prestement. Il alla asperger un peu d'eau sur son visage afin de se rafraichir, se passa rapidement la main dans les cheveux et mit sa baguette dans sa poche. Enfin pret, il refit grossierement son lit et se dirigea vers la porte. Tout doucement, il l'entrouvit et passa la tete a l'exterieur, s'assurant que la voie etait libre. Il attendit un peu que le couloir soit vide et se faufila au dehors de sa chambre.  
  
Il marcha rapidement le long du couloir, la tete baissee de peur que quelqu'un le reconnaisse. Fort heureusement, personne ne sembla preter attention a lui, chacun bien trop occupe avec les taches qui leur avaient ete confiees.  
  
En un rien de temps, il fut dehors. Il inspira profondement l'air encore frais du matin, remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et s'engouffra dans la rue qui s'eveillait elle aussi.  
  
  
  
  
  
***Un grand grand merci Bouboule26, Pam Phenixia Potter, Pheniamon, Fumseck, Sadako et Leo pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait tres plaisir. Et puis j'ai battu mon record, six pour un chapitre! A bientot!*** 


	19. Chapitre 19

Chapitre 19  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh non! s'ecria Neville, laissant sa tete tomber sur sa main. On a cours avec Rogue en premiere heure!  
  
-Montres! Intima Dean lui arrachant l'emploi du temps des mains. Ah, ouais! Constata t-il. Oh et puis regardes-ca! Juste apres on a Chevalier! La journee s'annonce excellente pour toi, mon vieux! Hey, Ron! Vises un peu la tete qu'il fait! T'as vraiment pas de bol mon pauvre Neville!"  
  
Ron, qui tartinait sa tranche de pain d'une epaisse couche de confiture de potiron, leva les yeux et se mit a rire avec Dean devant la mine deconfite de leur camarade. Celui-ci leur fit une grimace.  
  
"Ce n'est pas drole, repliqua Neville. Ils ne se rendent meme pas compte que je fais des efforts! Au moins j'essaye!  
  
-Et bien au train ou c'est parti, tu risques d'essayer encore longtemps! Lanca de nouveau Dean en proie a un fou-rire.  
  
-T'inquietes pas, Neville, apres tu pourras te reposer un peu, on a cours de divination." En disant ces mots, Ron porta la main a sa bouche et feignit de bailler, redoublant le rire de Dean et arrachant un sourire a Neville.  
  
"Vous avez tort de vous moquer du Professeur Trelawney, intervint Lavande Brown assise a cote d'eux. Moi je trouve ses cours tres interessants!  
  
-Tu parles! Lui repondit Ron en croquant dans sa tartine. Tu aimes bien ses cours parce qu'elle a toujours des trucs debiles a dire sur Harry! D'ailleurs je me demande bien de quoi elle va nous parler cette annee...vu que Harry n'est pas la.  
  
-Tu ferais mieux d'avaler ce que tu as dans la bouche avant de parler Ron, c'est tres impoli!  
  
-Je me demande qui va etre sa prochaine victime...poursuivit le jeune garcon, ignorant les paroles de sa camarade.  
  
-Neville! Lanca Dean, eclatant de rire aussitot. Vous imaginez? Neville, la bete noire de Rogue, Chevalier et Trelawney! Trois cours a suivre, dans la meme journee! Ca serait trop drole!  
  
-Mais tu es vraiment abominable ce matin, toi, lui retorqua Neville lui donnant un coup de coude dans les cotes. Qu'est ce qu'ils ont mit dans ton bol?Une potion pour rendre idiot?"  
  
Dean mit un certain temps avant de reprendre ses esprits tandis que Ron continuait de se gaver de pain et de biscuits et que Lavande detournait la tete, non sans leur avoir lancer un regard d'incomprehension. "Completement sur une autre planete, ceux-la!" maugrea t-elle.  
  
Bientot une nuee de hibou prit d'assaut le grand hall, deposant lettres et paquets devant leurs destinataires. Ron n'eut que la Gazette du Sorcier. Il l'ouvrit nonchalament tout en buvant une gorgee de jus de fruit. Il faillit s'etouffer, toussant et crachant, lachant le journal et portant la main a sa gorge.  
  
"Ca va pas, Ron?" lui demanda Neville, inquiet. Plusieurs regards s'etaient tournes vers lui. Alors on entendit un peu partout des exclamations de surprises.  
  
"C'est pas vrai!.. articula enfin Ron, saisissant de nouveau le journal. C'est pas vrai? Tiens lis ca!" Il tendit la Gazette a Neville. Ses doigts tremblaient et sa voix etait soudainement enrouee.  
  
Son ami lu le gros titre a voix haute tandis que Dean s'etait penche vers lui et d'autres Griffondors s'etait rassembles derriere lui, tentant de lire par dessus son epaule. Aucun d'eux ne remarqua que les nouvelles avaient egalement choque les autres tables.  
  
"Une nouvelle attaque de Vous-savez-qui, lu Neville. Le Seigneur des Tenebres a encore frappe, semble t-il. Cette fois il s'en ai prit a son ennemi, Harry Potter. En effet, la nuit derniere, aux alentours de deux heures quarante cinq, la maison moldue dans laquelle Monsieur Potter sejournait a ete mise a sac, puis incendiee. Comme le montre la photographie prise quelques temps apres par notre envoye special, il ne reste rien de la demeure si ce n'est que des ruines. Aucun corps n'a ete retrouve dans les decombres. Selon des voisins, une voiture aurait quitter les lieux quelques instants auparavant. Nous ignorons a l'heure actuelle si Harry Potter se trouvait ou non a l'interieur du vehicule."  
  
Tous les regards se croiserent, chacun cherchant dans celui de l'autre une explication. Les visages s'etaient decomposes, les bouches ouvertes ne laissaient entendre aucun son. Puis la plupart des Griffondors se tournerent vers Ron, toujours debout, immobile et muet, la respiration saccadee.  
  
Aux autres tables egalement, la nouvelle avait entrainee un silence lourd. Chacun balayant la salle du regard. La temperature du hall chuta, les murs de pierre parurent d'un gris plus triste.  
  
Ron leva les yeux vers l'oppose de la piece et croisa le regard de Malefoy. Celui-ci arborait une mine impassible. Ses deux gorilles, quant a eux ne pouvaient cacher leur sourire. Ron fronca les sourcils, son corps et sa tete s'emplissant d'une haine crue et violente.  
  
"Votre attention s'il vous plait!" La voix de McGonagall resonna au-dessus d'eux et ils porterent leur attention vers elle. La majorite des eleves se rendirent alors compte que leur directeur ne se trouvait pas a la table des professeurs. " Je vois que vous avez prit connaissance de ce qu'il s'est passe la nuit derniere...poursuivit-elle. Je vous demande de ne pas vous inquieter. Vous ne craignez absolument rien ici. Poudlard est un lieu sur et tant que vous respecterez le reglement et les consignes de securite qui vous ont ete dictees l'autre jour, tout se passera bien.  
  
Maintenant, concernant votre camarade, Harry Potter, certains professeurs sont partis a sa recherche. Nous esperons le retrouver sous peu. Une derniere precision, certains de vos cours ont ete annules, pour cause d'absence de l'enseignant. Veuillez consulter vos Prefets afin de savoir quels cours seront assures ou pas."  
  
Elle se rassit tandis qu'un brouhaha prenait d'assaut le hall. Les eleves s'aglutinerent autour de leurs prefets, tous parlant en meme temps, posant des tas de questions. McGonagall ne chercha pas a retablir le silence. Elle vit Ron se precipiter vers elle.  
  
"Professeur McGonagall! S'ecria t-il s'arretant de justesse devant elle. Serait-il possible de voir le Professeur Dumbledore, s'il vous plait?" Il s'attendait a essuyer un refus. Mais le visage de la sorciere s'eclaira d'un faible sourire.  
  
"Il s'attendait a ce que vous vouliez le voir Mr Weasley. Allez-y! De toutes facons, votre cours de potions a ete annule. Oh! J'oubliais, le mot de passe...  
  
-C'est bon, je le connais," lui dit Ron en partant.  
  
Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore d'un pas tres tres decide. En effet, il avait un mot ou deux a dire au directeur...  
  
Frappant a la porte, il ne se rendit meme pas compte combien ses poings etaient serres et son visage tendu. Il entra.  
  
Assis derriere son bureau, Dumbledore l'invita a s'approcher. Ses traits etaient tires et son regard soucieux. Sirius etait la aussi, debout devant lui. Il se forca a sourire a Ron, mais son inquietude se refletait dans ses yeux et dans ses gestes.  
  
"Salut Ron, dit-il allant lui serrer la main. Je suppose que tu es au courant...Je m'appretait a partir moi aussi a sa recherche.  
  
-C'est un incident regretable, dit Dumbledore se levant. Je suis desole que cela soit arrive...  
  
-Desole? S'emporta Ron. Vous nous aviez assure que Harry etait en securite chez les Dursleys!  
  
-Ron, intervint Sirius, posant la main sur son epaule. S'il te plait, calmes-toi!  
  
-Il fallait s'en douter que Vous-savez-qui tenterait de s'en prendre a Harry! Vous croyez que ce n'etait pas suffisant qu'il kidnappe Hermione et Ginny? On n'est meme pas surs qu'elle soient encore en vie! Comment avez- vous put laisser une telle chose arriver?  
  
-Ron! insista Sirius. N'oublies pas a qui tu parles!  
  
-Ce n'est rien, Sirius, repliqua Dumbledore avec douceur. Je comprends parfaitement la reaction de Mr Weasley.  
  
-Et si lui aussi..balbutia Ron, la gorge nouee.  
  
-J'ignore comment Voldemort a sut ou Harry se trouvait...A moins que Mlles Granger et Weasley aient revele...  
  
-Jamais! Cria de nouveau le jeune sorcier, le visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Elles ne lui auraient jamais rien dit!  
  
-Malheureusement Ron, qui sait ce qu'il leur a fait... Beaucoup de gens trahissent sous la torture. Il serait comprehensible qu'elles aient parles..."  
  
Ron secoua la tete. "Il y a peut-etre un espion parmi nous...  
  
-Penses-tu a quelqu'un en particulier, Ron? s'enquit Dumbledore.  
  
-Il y a pas mal de gens qui n'aime pas Harry, surtout chez les Serpentards...  
  
-Peu de sorciers savent exactement ou vit la famille de Harry. D'ailleurs je doute que les eleves le sachent...  
  
-Le professeur Rogue ne supporte pas Harry, par exemple...  
  
-Ah! S'exclama Dumbledore reajustant ses lunettes. Je me doutait que tu soupconnais Severus. Mais vois-tu, le Professeur Rogue est de notre cote. D'ailleurs, il s'est propose de partir a la recherche de ton ami.  
  
-Et si c'etait un piege? Et s'il parvient jusqu'a Harry, qui sait s'il ne va pas essayer de l'attirer a Vous-savez-qui?  
  
-J'en doute fortement, Ron. Severus est venu me voir dans la nuit, son bras lui faisait mal."  
  
Ron parut confus.  
  
"Rapelles-toi, le professeur Rogue est un ancien Mangemort, mais cela fait bien des annees maintenant qu'il s'est tourne de notre cote. Et oui, Ron, je lui offre toute ma confiance, tel que je le fais pour Sirius. Et ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'a trahie et je suis absolument certain que cela ne se produira pas. La marque que Severus porte au bras reagit de la meme maniere que la cicatrice de Harry. C'est pour cela que je suis persuade que, tout comme ton professeur, ton ami a certainement ressentit une douleur. Il aura probablement convaincu sa famille de partir. La voiture des Dursleys a quitte la maison peu de temps avant l'attaque, aucun corps n'a ete retrouve. Si les Dursleys sont partis de chez eux, ils auront emmenes Harry avec eux.  
  
-Ce n'est pas certain! Retorqua Ron. Ils ne se soucient pas de Harry! C'est bien possible qu'ils soient partis sans lui!  
  
-Et pourquoi auraient-ils quittes leur domicile en pleine nuit, quelques minutes avant l'attaque? Harry les aura prevenus! Et meme s'ils avaient refuses de le prendre avec eux, il se serait tout de meme enfui..."  
  
Malgre les explications probables de son directeur, Ron demeura sceptique. Il n'y croirait que lorsqu'il reverrait Harry bien vivant.  
  
"Bon, je vais y aller, lanca Sirius en empochant une baguette que Dumbledore lui avait pretee.  
  
-Tu y vas comme ca? Lui demanda Ron. Tu n'as pas peur d'etre reconnu?  
  
-Non, j'y vais en chien.  
  
-Alors pourquoi prends-tu une baguette?  
  
-On ne sait jamais.  
  
-En effet Ron, il nous faut trouver Harry le plus rapidement possible. Les journalistes ont deja parle de l'evenement, et les Mangemorts aussi lisent les journaux. Ils sont sans aucun doute eux aussi a sa recherche..."  
  
Ron deglutit avec peine. Sirius devint Patmol et s'approcha de la porte.  
  
"Veux-tu le conduire a l'exterieur, s'il te plait? Demanda Dumbledore. Je te promets de t'informer des que nous nous en saurons plus. Vas!"  
  
Ron prit donc conge et sortit accompagne du gros chien noir. Ils deambulerent dans les couloirs, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Le jeune garcon se fit arreter plusieurs fois par d'autres eleves lui posant des questions, ou lui offrant leur sympathie. Il croisa meme Cho Chang, l'ex petite amie de Cedric Diggory que Harry avait invite pour le bal de Noel, l'annee derniere. Elle aussi eut un mot gentil envers Ron et surtout Harry. Il ne put que lui adresser un sourire triste et la vit continuer son chemin au bras d'un autre eleve. Ron se mordit les levres. D'un sens, heureusement que son ami n'avait pas vu cela...  
  
Il parvint finalement a mener Patmol a l'exterieur. Il lui flatta vivement l'encolure et lui souhaita bonne chance. Il le regarda partir en courant et fixa longuement le point ou il avait disparut.  
  
"Fais vite Sirius, pensa t-il. Il n'y a plus une minute a perdre!"  
  
Il se retourna et rentra au chateau.  
  
  
  
  
  
***Merci Bouboule, Melusine, Fumseck, Pheniamon et Leo pour vos encouragements. Je vais essayer de mettre le prochain chapitre assez vite, parce que celui-ci etait un peu mou.  
  
A bientot!*** 


	20. Chapitre 20

Chapitre 20  
  
  
  
  
  
La rue s'animait peu a peu. Harry ignorait completement de quelle maniere il allait parvenir jusqu'a Londres. Il se maudit d'avoir encore une fois agit sans vraiment reflechir. Il n'avait pas un sou en poche pour prendre le train ou le bus. Il ne connaissait personne qui aurait eut la gentillesse de le conduire jusqu'a la capitale.  
  
Cependant il continua a marcher. Il avait ote ses lunettes et releve le col de sa chemise, tentant de passer inapercu. Apres tout, il etait bien possible que des Mangemorts se trouvent encore dans la ville, ratissant chaque rue, le traquant comme une bete. Il n'osait pas se retourner ou regarder de chaque cote de peur que son comportement attire l'attention.  
  
Il passa pres d'un supermarche et songea a demander aux gens s'ils allaient jusqu'a Londres, mais le culot lui manqua. Alors il poursuivit sa route. Il lui fallait sortir de la ville, apres, il aviserait.  
  
Une idee commencait a germer dans son esprit. Meme si cela n'etait pas une pratique tres courante dans ce pays, il allait s'essayer a l'auto-stop. Il finirait bien par arreter une voiture.  
  
Il marcha pendant pres de trois quarts d'heure et parvint a une bretelle de quatre voies. Un panneau de direction indiquait Londres. Il se retourna et fit face aux voitures, le pouce tendu, se forcant a sourire pour se paraitre le plus sympathique possible.  
  
Il y eut beaucoup de voitures a le depasser. A chaque fois, son espoir grandissait puis retombait. Il commencait a se demander si cela avait ete une bonne idee... Enfin, un camion ralentit a sa hauteur et s'arreta un peu plus loin. Harry se mit a courir et parvint rapidement a la cabine.  
  
"Tu vas ou, mon gars? Demanda le chauffeur, passant un bras hors de sa portiere.  
  
-Londres!  
  
-Vas-y montes!" Harry sauta a l'interieur du camion. Il se sentit minuscule a cote du routier, homme plutot bien batti, a l'air bourru mais au regard sympathique et plein de vie. La vue qu' avait Harry de la-haut le ravit. Il songea que si ses amis avaient ete des Moldus, il les auraient sans aucun doute epates en leur racontant ca!  
  
"Merci, monsieur," dit-il en souriant. Le camion repartit.  
  
"-Y'a pas de quoi! Moi aussi, j'en aie eut fait du stop quand j'etais jeune. A l'epoque ca marchait bien, mais maintenant les gens n'osent plus s'arreter. Pourtant c'est pratique quand on est fauche. Je vois que tu n'as pas de sac avec toi... Tu fais une fugue?  
  
-Euh...oui et non." Harry se voyait mal expliquer a cet homme que en fait il etait un sorcier et qu'il y avait un sorcier encore plus mechant qui voulait le tuer d'un coup de baguette magique.. S'il desirait arriver jusqu'a Londres, mieux valait qu'on ne le prenne pas pour un fou!  
  
Alors ils papoterent de choses et d'autres, du temps, des vacances, des voitures qui les doublaient a toute allure...Enfin, bref, une conversation tout a fait typique entre deux etrangers.  
  
Pour Harry qui etait dorenavant habitue a utiliser toutes sortes de transports sorciers, la maniere moldue lui sembla tres longue. En poudre de cheminette, en portoloin ou en balai, il y serait deja, a Londres! Mais il etait tout de meme agreable d'admirer la campagne defilant sous ses yeux, avec comme musique de fond un groupe, moldu bien entendu, jouant de la musique gaie et rythmee. Cette musique le fit sourire, il se sentait bien. C'etait comme une melodie qui accompagne les evenements heureux, un air qui invite aux rejouissances. Harry allait retrouver Poudlard. Il allait revoir ses amis. Il allait pouvoir enfourcher un balai et se laisser naviguer dans les airs...  
  
A ces pensees, il se rendit compte qu'il devait arborer un sourire idiot et son compagnon de voyage le remarqua aussi.  
  
"Et bien, je ne sais pas a quoi tu penses, mais ca a l'air de te faire plaisir!" Lanca le routier en riant.  
  
Harry se tourna vers lui. "Oui, je rentre a la maison...  
  
-Ah!" Fit l'homme se concentrant de nouveau sur la route. Il avait devine que le jeune garcon n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler des raisons qui l'avait pousse a s'enfuir. Alors il n'avait pas insiste.  
  
Lorsqu'ils entrerent dans Londres, ils furent assaillis par des vehicules venant de toutes parts. Les gens arrivaient de partout pour travailler dans la capitale et bien sur c'etait l'heure de pointe. Ils se trouverent ralentis par la circulation.  
  
"Est-ce que, a tout hasard vous connaitriez un pub qui s'appelle "le Chaudron Baveur"?"  
  
L'homme secoua la tete. Harry s'en etait plus ou moins doute. La devanture du pub etait tellement minuscule qu'il etait extremement aise de passer devant sans le remarquer. Le jeune sorcier ignorait encore comment il allait y parvenir. Il ne connaissait pas Londres. Il pourrait peut-etre reconnaitre la rue, mais quel en etait le nom? Dans quelle partie de la ville se trouvait-elle?  
  
"Au fait ou veux-tu que je te laisse?  
  
-A vrai dire je n'en sais rien, repondit Harry jouant machinalement avec un bouton de sa chemise. J'ai rendez-vous dans ce pub. Je n'y suis pas alle souvent et j'etais toujours accompagne. Mon ami savait ou il se trouvait, alors je n'ai jamais vraiment pris de reperes."  
  
Le plan de Harry, une fois parvenu au "Chaudron Baveur" etait de passer au chemin de traverse, puis de trouver une cheminee qui le conduirait jusqu'a Pre-au-lard. Ensuite, a partir de la-bas, il marcherait jusqu'a Poudlard. Mais seul probleme pour l'instant, trouver le pub.  
  
"Ecoutes, lui dit le chauffeur, si tu veux connaitre l'adresse de ce bistrot, la meilleure solution est peut-etre d'aller te renseigner dans une office de tourisme. Faudrait que tu prenne le metro jusqu'au centre. Il doit y en avoir la-bas."  
  
Harry acquiesca silencieusement. L'idee etait bonne, certes, mais pour prendre le metro, il lui fallait payer...  
  
"Autrement, euh..on est loin du centre? A pied...?  
  
-A pied? Oui, plutot! Rencherit l'homme en riant. Tu en aurais pour quelques heures! Le metro, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus rapide!" Il jeta un coup d'oeil rapide a son passager. "Tu n'as pas d'argent, c'est ca?"  
  
Harry rougit et hocha la tete avec embarras. Le camion s'engouffra sur le parking d'un magasin. "Voila, je suis arrive! C'est la que je livre ce que j'ai la-dedans! Lanca le routier en pointant l'arriere du vehicule. Il y a une station de metro non loin d'ici. Tiens!" Il donna discretement a Harry un billet de cinq livres tout chiffonne. "Mais ne prends pas ca comme une habitude!" rajouta t-il avec un clin d'oeil.  
  
"Je ne peux pas accepter, monsieur, repliqua Harry encore plus embarrasse. Vous ne me connaissez pas et puis...  
  
-Tss tss! Bougonna l'homme en descendant de son camion. Prends le et on en parle plus!" Il semblait aussi gene de son geste que l'etait Harry.  
  
Le jeune garcon ouvrit la main et regarda le billet bleu, ne sachant comment faire.  
  
"Tu as change d'avis?" La tete du routier passa de nouveau par la vitre de la portiere. "Tu restes avec moi? Parce que sinon tu peux venir me donner un coup de main!"  
  
Harry empocha timidement l'argent et sauta a bas du camion. Il en fit le tour et s'approcha de l'homme.  
  
"Vous voulez que je vous aide?  
  
-C'etait une blague, petit! Lanca t-il. Vas la ou tu dois aller!" Il tendit la main a Harry qui l'empoigna avec force et reconnaissance.  
  
"Merci beaucoup, monsieur! Balbutia l'adolescent. Vous m'avez enormement aide!  
  
-Du calme, du calme! Rencherit l'homme faisant un pas en arriere. On va pas non plus se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les larmes aux yeux! Pas de niaiseries! J'suis content que tu ais fait la route avec moi et bonne chance pour la suite."  
  
Harry sourit. Il etait vrai qu'il ne savait jamais reellement comment remercier les gens. Les Dursleys avaient toujours ete aggressifs envers lui. C'est pour cette raison que lorsque Mrs Weasley lui avait montre de la sympathie, peut-etre meme un peu trop, il avait ete prit au depourvu. La reconnaissance lui etait un sentiment inconnu. Alors il s'etait souvent sentit un peu ridicule lorsqu'il lui fallait remercier quelqu'un. Il lui aurait peut-etre fallut un guide ou un manuel sur "Comment dire merci sans avoir l'air bete et pathetique".  
  
Il fit un signe de la main au chauffeur routier qui lui repondit avec un sourire et se mit a marcher dans la rue. Il ramena ses cheveux sur son front afin de bien dissimuler sa cicatrice, s'assura d'un geste que sa baguette etait dans sa poche et apres s'etre renseigne, se dirigea vers la direction indiquee, a la recherche de la station.  
  
De sous-sol grouillant de monde en wagons bondes, il parvint finalement plus ou moins au centre de Londres. Avec l'aide de plusieurs personnes, il sut ou se trouvait l'office de tourisme la plus proche et y entra. Il fallut beaucoup de temps et de recherche pour qu'enfin la demoiselle qui le servait deniche l'adresse du Chaudron Baveur.  
  
Ce fut avec un precieux papier a la main, une carte dans la poche et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles qu'il repartit en quete du pub. Alors il marcha, verifiant de temps a autre qu'il etait toujours dans la bonne direction. Il prit des raccourcis par des petites rues sombres, se trompa plusieurs fois, revint sur ses pas, tourna en rond. Jusqu'a ce qu'il parvienne enfin a la "fameuse" rue. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, ravi d'y etre arrive. Apres tout, depuis son depart de l'hopital, les choses s'etaient passees plutot bien. Il y etait presque maintenant. Bientot il serait au Chemin de traverse, bientot il atterirait dans une cheminee de Pre-au-lard, bientot il serait a Poudlard, dans son element, dans son monde.  
  
Mais...Une pensee maligne vint lui tortiller l'esprit. Meme habille tel qu'il l'etait, une fois a l'interieur du pub, quelqu'un pourrait le reconnaitre.. Et ce quelqu'un pouvait tres bien etre un Mangemort...  
  
Il deglutit avec peine. Pourquoi ne s'etait-il pas pose la question avant? C'etait trop risque.  
  
Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution et vite. Il ne pouvait pas rester la, immobile dans cette rue regorgeant de monde. Il allait indeniablement attirer l'attention.  
  
"Mais non! Vas-y! lui murmura une petite voix dans sa tete. Tu es vraiment devenu paranoiaque! A la limite du ridicule!"  
  
Il ne remarqua pas que, de l'autre cote de la rue, quelqu'un aussi etait immobile, tourne vers lui et observant ses faits et gestes.  
  
Harry avisa une boutique de vetements de seconde main. La tante Petunia lui avait parfois achete des habits dans ce genre de magasin. Il savait qu'on pouvait y trouver des accessoires bon marche. Il fouilla dans sa poche et regarda combien il lui restait d'argent. Pas grand chose en fait mais cela serait peut-etre suffisant pour s'acheter un vieux chapeau ou une echarpe, n'importe quoi qui serait a meme de le deguiser un peu.  
  
Il penetra dans la boutique et se dirigea aussitot vers le fond, la ou se trouvait les bibelots, les chaussures et autres accessoires. Il se mit a fouiner dans un vieux panier debordant de couvre-chefs de toutes sortes, de foulards, de gants. A chaque article il verifiait le prix, comparant avec ce qu'il possedait. Il denicha finalement une casquette arborant sur le devant une celebre marque de biere et une vieille echarpe verte usee jusqu'a la corde.  
  
"Harry Potter?" A ces mots Harry sursauta, les battements de son coeur s'accelerent, son souffle devint court et rapide. Il se retourna lentement, mecaniquement, instinctivement mettant la main dans sa poche et effleurant le bois de sa baguette, pret a la degainer si besoin etait. Devant lui se tenait une silhouette vetue d'une longue robe et la tete chaussee d'un chapeau a long bord, d'ou s'echappaient quelques meches de cheveux blonds. Harry ne pouvait voir ses yeux, camouffles sous l'ombre de son couvre-chef.  
  
"Vous etes bien Harry Potter?" murmura encore la personne. Le jeune sorcier fut surpris de la clarte et la purete de cette voix. Une voix de femme. Il hocha la tete.  
  
"Monsieur Potter, je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer. Vous seul pouvez sauver notre monde, Sangs Purs, Moldus, nous allons tous y passer! Je desirais vous demander si vous pourriez donner cela a mon fils, s'il vous plait?"  
  
Elle tendit sa main fermee a un Harry muet de surprise. "S'il vous plait? Je suis desolee, je ne peux pas vous parler pendant longtemps. Acceptez- vous?"  
  
Harry la regarda encore, interloque par la requete de cette femme. Il tendit cependant la main et elle laissa tomber a l'interieur un bijou. L'adolescent approcha sa paume de ses yeux et vit un petit triangle renfle contenant deux liquides, un rouge et un transparent, aucun ne se melangeant avec l'autre. L'anneau qui le rattachait au cordon de cuir etait en argent sculpte de courbes entrelacees a motif celtique.  
  
"Pouvez-vous le donner a mon fils quand il en aura besoin? Il ne l'accepterait pas maintenant... surtout pas si c'est moi qui le lui offre." Harry percut la voix brisee de la femme. Elle saisit sa main et la serra fortement.  
  
"Qui etes-vous? Demanda Harry avec douceur.  
  
-Mon identite n'a pas d'importance, Monsieur Potter. Il faut que je m'en aille, maintenant. Je vous remercie infiniment. Cela a beaucoup d'importance pour moi. Bonne chance!" Elle fit volte-face, Harry voulut la retenir mais elle disparut de la boutique avec fluidite et elegance, trop vive face au jeune garcon absourdi. Harry posa de nouveau les yeux sur le medaillon. "Qu'est ce que je vais faire de ca, moi? se demanda t-il. Pourquoi cette femme est-elle venue me demander ce service? Je ne la connais meme pas, elle ne m'a rien dit!" Le monde des sorciers etait un monde bien etrange, interessant certes, mais insolite, singulier, parfois inquietant. Mais il fallait qu'il se depeche, il aurait bien le temps de se poser plus de questions une fois a Poudlard.  
  
Il enfourna le bijou dans sa poche et s'en alla payer ses articles. Avant de sortir du magasin, il enroula la longue echarpe autour de son cou, camoufflant partiellement sa bouche et enfonca la casquette sur sa tete, ramenant exagerement la visiere sur ses yeux.  
  
D'un pas decide il entra au Chaudron Baveur, se faufila entre les tables et sortit a l'arriere. Personne ne semblait avoir fait attention a lui dans le pub, chacun trop occupe a papoter et a siroter leur boisson. Il y avait d'ailleurs peu de monde a l'interieur, simplement quelques leves-tot, fuyant les railleries incessantes de leur compagne ou s'arretant prendre des forces avant une autre penible journee au travail.  
  
  
  
Et enfin, Harry se trouva dans la rue du Chemin de Traverse! Il inspira longuement comme pour s'abreuver de cette atmosphere qui lui faisait tant defaut chez les Dursleys. Il devora des yeux le spectacle qui s'offrait a lui. Il etait de retour.  
  
Il s'elanca alors dans la rue, resistant a la tentation de faire du leche- vitrine. Il se sentait bien, comme sur un balai. Meme ses chaussures martelant le pave lui renvoyait une musique bienveillante. Il marchait la tete legerement baissee, une main dans la poche serrant fermement sa baguette. Parfois il butait dans d'autres personnes, s'excusant brievement au passage.  
  
Pourtant son euphorie du depart s'attenuait peu a peu. Plus il avancait dans la rue, plus son ventre se contractait, son coeur s'accelerait. Il demeurait peut-etre meconnaissable sous son acoutrement ridicule, mais Voldemort ressentirait sa presence. Il ne se trouvait plus du cote moldu, sa baguette devait degager un certain pouvoir. Il le sentirait, le traquerait puis le cernerait.. Harry fremit. Si Voldemort s'en venait a sa poursuite, pourrait-il s'en sortir?  
  
Mais si le Seigneur des Tenebres pouvait deviner sa presence, Harry pouvait egalement ressentir la sienne. Sa cicatrice se manifesterait.. Du moins, il l'esperait.  
  
Harry frolait les murs. Du coin de l'oeil il vit la vitrine du marchand de balais. La tentation de s'arreter s'empara de lui mais il se forca a lutter contre l'envie. "Bientot se dit-il pour s'encourager, bientot..."  
  
Il fut prit par surprise. Il n'avait rien vu ou entendu, seule la poigne qui l'attirait sous le porche sombre lui indiquait qu'il n'avait pas ete assez vigilant. Il commenca a se debattre, poussa un cri pour attirer l'attention des passants. Une main se plaqua sur sa bouche coupant sa respiration. Harry sentit la panique avoir raison de lui, dans sa tentative pour s'echapper, il avait retire la main de sa poche et ne pouvait plus acceder a sa baguette.  
  
"Calmez-vous, bon sang!" La voix. Harry la reconnue, elle n'etait que trop familiere. Les muscles de son corps se detendirent un peu. Il demeura cependant sur ses gardes, pret a risposter s'il le fallait. Il leva les yeux et ses pupilles s'habituerent peu a peu a l'obscurite.  
  
"Professeur Rogue!  
  
-Je vois qu'encore une fois vous etes parvenu a faire parler de vous, Potter!"  
  
Harry se tut. Malgre son ton sarcastique, le visage de Rogue se para d'une esquisse de sourire. "Il a l'air content de me voir", pensa aussitot Harry. "Mais non, quel idiot je fais! Rogue ne sera jamais heureux de me revoir! C'est dans la logique des choses."  
  
Que faisait-il ici, d'ailleurs? Etait-il a sa recherche pour le ramener a Dumbledore ou le livrer a Voldemort?  
  
"Il faut que j'aille a Poudlard, dit Harry, simplement.  
  
-Suivez-moi," lanca Rogue, l'aggripant fortement par le bras et l'entrainant dans la rue. Il le lacha et le forca a marcher devant lui, lui indiquant la direction a prendre.  
  
Harry se demandait vraiment pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait choisit lui pour le ramener a l'ecole. Le directeur de Poudlard avait beau faire confiance au maitre de potions, Harry, lui avait bien du mal a partager ce sentiment.  
  
"Prenez la prochaine a gauche" Rogue marchait a ses cotes maintenant, legerement en retrait. Harry fit tel qu'il lui avait demande.  
  
En s'engouffrant dans la ruelle adjacente, le jeune garcon fut prit d'un doute affreux. Machinalement, il ralentit, les yeux fixes sur l'autre extremite de la rue, la ou une autre naissait.  
  
"Avancez, bon sang! Rala Rogue le poussant en avant. Nous devons faire vite!"  
  
Harry s'arreta net, puis fit volte-face. Rogue ne sembla pas apprecier du tout son attitude et le fusilla du regard, attendant une explication.  
  
"Ou m'emmenez-vous?" Lacha enfin Harry, d'un ton accusateur. Son regard aussi etait percant, presque insolent. "Nous nous dirigeons vers l'Allee des Embrumes!  
  
-Et alors? Grogna Rogue avec impatience. Avancez!" Il saisit Harry par la manche et l'entraina avec lui.  
  
Harry ne savait que faire. Pourquoi donc Rogue voulait-il aller par la? Cette rue regorgeait de sorciers mal-intentionnes, pratiquant la Magie Noire, recellant et achetant toutes sortes de produits, potions et accessoires illegaux... N'etait-ce pas l'endroit ideal pour faire la rencontre d'une nuee de Mangemorts? Rogue, d'ailleurs, en avait ete un dans le temps... Bien sur il s'etait range du cote de Dumbledore lorsque Voldemort avait chute, mais maintenant que celui-ci etait de nouveau de ce monde... Apres tout, Harry avait ete tenu eloigne de ses compatriotes sorciers pendant tout l'ete, et il n'avait aucune idee de se qu'il s'etait passe, ou de ce qui ce passait en ce moment. Peut-etre que Rogue avait de nouveau change de camp.  
  
Harry resista, ralentissant son professeur. Ce dernier, se retourna alors brusquement et secoua vivement Harry. Le jeune garcon se demanda s'il avait deja vu autant de colere et de hargne sur le visage de Rogue.  
  
"Ecoutez-moi bien, Potter! Vous avez plutot interet a cesser de jouer a ce petit jeu! Pour votre information, un certain nombre de vos professeurs sont a votre recherche. Ce qui signifie que certains cours ont ete annules, tout ca pour vous retrouver. L'emploi du temps de l'ecole a ete chamboule par votre faute et vous osez faire des caprices?!"  
  
Le professeur avait dit tout cela tres vite, agace et irrite par son comportement.  
  
"Les cours? Quels cours?"  
  
Rogue soupira profondement. Harry cru, pendant une fraction de seconde qu'il allait s'enfuir en courant, n'y tenant plus. " L'ecole a reprit plus tot que d'habitude.  
  
-M'emmenez-vous a Poudlard?" Demanda alors le jeune sorcier.  
  
Rogue le regarda comme s'il avait affaire a un fou. "Bien entendu! Dit-il enfin, comme si cela etait si evident.  
  
-Alors, pourquoi prenons-nous l'Allee des Embrumes? Et si vous m'emmeniez a Voldemort?  
  
-Vous ne me faites pas confiance?  
  
-Disons que vous ne m'avez jamais inciter a le faire."  
  
Rogue poussa un profond soupir.  
  
"-Nous prenons cette direction, tout simplement parce que, figurez-vous que les journaux ont deja mentionnes ce qu'il s'est passe la nuit derniere! Si les Mangemorts vous cherchent, ce ne sera pas ici. Qui vous imaginerait vous refugiant dans cette rue? Ce n'est pas un endroit ou on risque de rencontrer un valeureux Griffondor! Voila, ca vous convient comme explication? Pouvons-nous enfin repartir?"  
  
Il entraina de nouveau Harry, qui cette fois ne broncha pas. Ils accelerent leur allure.  
  
" Ce ne serait pas etonnant qu'on nous aie remarques apres tout ca!" Ronchonna Rogue, verifiant de temps a autre que son eleve le suivait.  
  
Ils s'engoufrerent vivement a l'interieur d'une des premieres maisons de la rue. La vieille bicoque sentait le moisi et la pourriture. Elle semblait dans un etat de decomposition tres avance. Le plancher etait parseme de trous et Harry manqua plusieurs fois d'y abandonner un pied.  
  
Il rejoint Rogue pres d'une enorme cheminee de pierre, seul element de cette masure qui semblait encore tenir debout. Harry sentit son visage voile de toiles d'araignees et Rogue lui-meme en etait couvert. Il y en avait de differentes couleurs, des rouges, des vertes, des jaunes. C'etait la premiere fois que le garcon en voyait de telles.  
  
"Allez, Potter! Arretez de revasser et entrez la-dedans!" La voix glacee de son professeur l'arracha a sa contemplation. D'un bond, il se trouva au milieu du foyer. Rogue lui tendit une poignee de poudre.  
  
"Pre-au-Lard!" lanca Harry, le plus clairement possible. Il colla ses bras le long de ses hanches et se sentit tourner. Il avait presque oublie combien ce systeme de transport etait desagreable, rapide soit, mais le camion etait tout de meme plus confortable.  
  
Il "atterit" dans une autre cheminee et s'empressa de sortir. En effet, Rogue arriva l'instant d'apres. Il avait eut chaud! Un peu plus et il l'aurait gene! Et mieux valait ne pas attiser la mauvaise humeur de son professeur.  
  
"Allons-y!" Rogue passa devant lui et ils sortirent dans la rue. Ils marcherent rapidement, presque trottinant.  
  
Lorsqu'enfin, Harry apercut les hautes tours de Poudlard, il ne put dissimuler sa joie. Son visage s'habilla d'un enorme sourire et ses joues se colorerent.  
  
"Bienvenue a Poudlard, se dit-il, le coeur leger. Bienvenue a la maison!"  
  
  
  
  
  
*** Une nouvelle fois un grand merci a vous tous qui m'avez laisse un petit mot:  
  
Pam Phenixia Potter, Lili, Pheniamon, Tania Potter et Leo. J'essaie d'aller assez vite, mais ce n'est pas facile de jongler avec tous ces personnages! Enfin ca y est Harry est a Poudlard! (Ouf! Il etait temps, apres vingt chapitres!)  
  
Voila, j'espere que ce chapitre-ci vous aura donner envie de continuer a lire. Merci beaucoup et a bientot! 


	21. Chapitre 21

Chapitre 21  
  
  
  
  
  
"Harry, bienvenue mon garcon!" Lanca Dumbledore se levant de sa chaise aussitot qu'ils penetrerent dans son bureau. Son sourire lui mangeait tout le visage et un immense soulagement s'etait peint dans ses yeux. Il prit Harry par les epaules et le regarda profondement. " Tu ne t'imagines pas a quel point je suis heureux de te revoir. Tu n'es pas blesse au moins?"  
  
Le jeune sorcier secoua la tete. Non, il n'avait rien. D'ailleurs, meme s'il avait eut mal quelque part, la joie qu'il ressentait a ce moment-la, le bonheur d'etre de retour, aurait anesthesie toute douleur.  
  
Dumbledore lacha prise et offrit a Rogue un regard charge de reconnaissance. "Merci de nous l'avoir ramene, Severus! Merci beaucoup!  
  
-Je n'aie fais que mon devoir, Albus, repondit le maitre de potions avec un demi sourire. Maintenant, si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vais aller preparer mes cours.  
  
-Je vais prevenir nos collegues que vous l'avez retrouve. Oh et puis, j'allais presque oublier, Severus! Auriez-vous la gentillesse de demander a Ron Weasley de venir jusqu'ici?"  
  
Rogue hocha la tete et sortit. Dumbledore invita Harry a prendre place sur une chaise tandis qu'il retrouvait lui-meme la sienne. "Je n'en aie pas pour longtemps, Harry, apres je serais a toi."  
  
Il enfila des gants de velours et saisit avec precaution un morceau d'ecorce sur lequel etaient graves quelques mots. Harry ne put pas distinguer plus, mais observa avec curiosite l'etrange manege de son professeur. Ce dernier porta le bois a son front et se mit a marmonner quelque chose. Ses yeux s'etaient clos dans un effort de concentration intense. Ceux de Harry, par contre, etaient aussi ronds que possible, attendant patiemment que Dumbledore revienne jusqu'a lui.  
  
Lorsqu'il posa enfin le morceau de bois, ses yeux s'ouvrirent de nouveau et il sourit a Harry qui visiblement luttait ferocement pour ne pas tout de suite le bombarder de questions.  
  
"Je vois que tu brules de savoir ce que je faisais, mon garcon..., dit le directeur malicieusement. Vois-tu, Harry, l'arbre qui a donner cette ecorce est mort. Cependant, il demeure un excellent conducteur de sentiments et de pensees. Regardes!"  
  
Il incita Harry a le rejoindre a ses cotes et lui montra le bois. "Sont graves ici les noms de ceux qui se sont rendus a ta recherche. Chacun d'entre eux y a ecrit son nom, transposant ainsi un peu d'eux-memes dans cette plaque. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai utilise des gants. Les informations contenues dans mes empreintes digitales auraient immanquablement brouillees celles laissees par nos compagnons. Je viens tout juste de leur signaler qu'ils pouvaient rentrer, que tu etais de retour a Poudlard.  
  
-Mais de quelle maniere l'information leur sera parvenue? Demanda Harry intrigue.  
  
-Le contact avec mon front, donc avec mes pensees, a tout d'abord creer le lien avec eux, comme une porte que l'on ouvre. Il s'agit plus ou moins de telepathie. Ensuite il auront entendu ma voix dans leur cerveau."  
  
Harry paraissait a la fois impressionne et preoccupe. "Mais cela pourrait etre dangereux, non? Admettons que quelqu'un aie de mauvaises intentions,..  
  
-La communication ne peux se faire que si le cerveau des deux communiquants est ouvert. Tu ne pourrais pas transmettre de messages ou de pensees si ton destinataire s'y refuse. C'est un procede tout a fait sur."  
  
Harry hocha silencieusement la tete, puis regarda de nouveau l'ecorce. Il y avait grave le nom de Sirius, celui de Remus Lupin, de McGonagall, de Rogue bien sur et de.. Harry equarquilla les yeux surpris de voir ce nom- la. Il leva la tete vers Dumbledore qui sourit faiblement a sa question muette.  
  
"Oui, Harry, Olivier Dubois est professeur a Poudlard. Retourne t'assoir mon garcon, il faut que je te mette au courant des derniers evenements." Il avait prit une mine grave, ce qui inquieta instantanement Harry, qui avait reprit place sur sa chaise en face de lui. "Au sujet de certains points, j'aimerais que nous attendions que ton ami Ron soit la." Il prit une profonde inspiration, etudiant avec attention le visage de Harry, observant la fameuse cicatrice a demi dissimulee sous les meches noires. Il remonta machinalement ses lunettes, comme pour se donner une contenance. "Est-ce que ta cicatrice t'a fait souffrir pendant les vacances, Harry?  
  
-Une fois, repondit le jeune garcon, enfin deux, si on compte hier soir. Pourquoi? Il y a eut une attaque, n'est ce pas?  
  
-Je vois que tu t'en es doute... En effet, Voldemort et ses Mangemorts ont attaques Pre-au-lard. Olivier remplace Madame Bibine qui malheureusement fait partie des nombreuses victimes."  
  
Harry deglutit avec peine, rajustant au passage ses lunettes. Il attendait avec impatience que Dumbledore poursuive, tout en ressentant son estomac noue d'apprehension.  
  
"Fudge ne croyait toujours pas que Voldemort avait retrouve son corps d'antan et ainsi toutes ses capacites egalement. Pour lui, il n'y avait aucune menace concrete. Il a donc decide d'organiser une fete qui d'ailleurs a deplace beaucoup de monde comme tu peux l'imaginer. Mais les Mangemorts se sont egalement deplaces... Ce fut une catastrophe Harry. Terrible. C'est pour cette raison que l'ecole a ouvert ses portes plus tot. Le danger plane au-dessus de notre monde tel qu'il y a quinze ans. Poudlard est sans doute "l'abri" ideal, du moins pour l'instant."  
  
Harry s'etait assis sur le bord de sa chaise, il sentait que Dumbledore avait encore des nouvelles a lui annoncer, mais n'osait pas l'inciter a continuer. Le directeur se leva et alla flatter le plumage de Fumseck.  
  
"J'ai fais une tres grosse erreur, Harry, declara t-il la gorge nouee. Je pensais vraiment que tu aurais ete en securite chez les Dursleys. Nous aurions put te perdre et cela,... je ne me le serais jamais pardonner. Je comprendrais que tu m'en veuilles, Harry.  
  
-Ca n'a plus d'importance, Professeur, assura le jeune garcon. Je suis la et je n'aie rien." Il hesita quelques intants avant de poursuivre. "Mes amis vont bien?"  
  
Dumbledore sursauta legerement. Le phenix se tourna vers lui et le fixa de son regard interrogateur. "Ron devrait etre la d'un moment a l'autre. Il sera content de te voir."  
  
Telle une reponse a ses paroles, quelques petits coups discrets furent frappes a la porte. Apres avoir repondu, Dumbledore, et Harry, virent Ron entrer. A peine avait-il franchit le seuil, qu'il poussa un cri d'exclamation et se precipita vers son ami.  
  
"Harry! Lanca t-il en se jetant dans ses bras. Bon sang, qu'est ce que j'ai eut peur! Ca fait longtemps que tu es la? Tu n'as rien? Qu'est ce que je suis content de te voir! Wouaw! T'as encore grandi! T'es presque aussi grand que moi, maintenant! Ca va?"  
  
Harry riait devant l'enthousiasme exagere de Ron. C'etait incroyable qu'il l'aie prit dans ses bras. Cela avait un peu embarrasse Harry, d'ailleurs. Ron le devorait des yeux, ne le quittant pas, comme s'il avait peur qu'aussitot qu'il aurait detourne le regard, son ami s'evaporerait. Dumbledore parut deviner cela et les invita tous deux a s'assoir.  
  
"Te t'inquietes pas, Ron, il ne va pas s'envoler! Harry racontes-lui ce qui s'est passe."  
  
Harry fit comme on lui demandait. Le visage de Ron tout d'abord tendu se relacha rapidement. Il arborait un sourire bete. Il etait inutile d'etre psychologue pour savoir que le retour de son ami lui procurait un plaisir immense.  
  
"Maintenant, Harry, il y a d'autres choses qu'il nous faut te dire. Ron, j'ai attendu que tu sois la avant de lui dire..."  
  
La bonne humeur de Ron tomba aussitot. Harry, lui les regarda tour a tour. Il se doutait de quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose avait un rapport avec Hermione... Autrement, elle aussi serait venu jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Il n'osait y penser et pourtant...  
  
"Nous ne te ferons pas patienter plus longtemps, Harry, dit Dumbledore avec solemnite. Comme je te l'ai dit, Voldemort a attaque Pre-au-lard.. Malheureusement, Ron y etait, et il n'etait pas seul..."  
  
Non, Professeur, s'il vous plait ne le dites pas! Hurla silencieusement Harry.  
  
"Hermione Granger et Virginia Weasley l'accompagnaient. Elles ne sont pas revenues. Nous supposons que Voldemort les a enlevees.  
  
-Mes freres ont recu un hibou de ma mere, ce matin, declara Ron. L'aiguille de Ginny est toujours positionnee sur danger... Elle est encore en vie.  
  
-Ceci est une bonne nouvelle, Ron," admit Dumbledore. Tous deux se tournerent vers un Harry livide, jouant machinalement avec ses doigts.  
  
"Tout ceci est de ma faute, n'est ce pas? Articula t-il faiblement.  
  
-Bien sur que non! rencherirent ses compagnons. Personne n'est a blamer, Harry! Poursuivit le directeur d'un ton grave. Personne! Et certainement pas toi. La vie t'a impose ce fardeau.  
  
-Peut-etre, mais si Hermione et Ginny n'etaient pas mes amies, il ne les aurait pas kidnappees! Interrompit Harry.  
  
-C'est vrai, il ne les auraient pas enlevees, repliqua Dumbledore, mais elles ne seraient sans doute plus de ce monde a l'heure actuelle."  
  
Le coeur de Harry battait a tout rompre. Il avait ete tellement heureux de revenir a Poudlard, revoir Ron et Hermione, entendre le recit de leurs vacances, les petites disputes habituelles,.. Et voila que seul Ron se trouvait la. De plus comment Hermione pourrait-elle s'en sortir? Apres tout, aux yeux de Voldemort, n'etait-elle pas une "fausse" sorciere, une "Sang-de bourbe", comme ils disent.  
  
"Nous n'avons pas recu de nouvelles du tout. Le manoir des Jedusors a ete deserte et nous ignorons ou il se cache. Voldemort te veux, Harry, et maintenant plus que jamais! Mais je t'interdis de tenter quoi que ce soit pour les secourir. Ta vie aussi est importante. Nous trouverons un moyen de les ramener.  
  
-Seamus aussi etait a la fete, Harry," dit doucement Ron, la voix brisee. Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus pour que son ami devine qu'il se trouvait au nombre des victimes.  
  
Harry ne savait que dire ou que faire. Les nouvelles lui pesaient sur le coeur et l'estomac. Sa tete bourdonnait. Dumbledore continuait de parler mais sa voix semblait lointaine, comme s'il s'etait trouve a l'autre bout de la piece. Comment Harry pouvait-il ne pas se sentir coupable face a cette liste de victimes qui s'allongeait irremediablement? Comment ne pas se sentir responsable que son propre sang aie ete l'elixir de vie de Voldemort? De combien de temps de repit disposaient-ils avant qu'il fasse encore des degats?  
  
Harry sentit une main se poser sur son bras. Ron le regardait avec sympathie. "Ca va aller, Harry, murmura t-il.  
  
-Si tu preferes reprendre les cours demain, il n'y a pas de probleme. Dit Dumbledore avec douceur. Tes professeurs comprendront parfaitement. De plus, tu as l'air epuise.  
  
-Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que j'aille en cours cette apres-midi, assura Harry. Au moins cela me fera penser a autre chose. Et puis je ne pourrais pas vraiment dormir.  
  
-Comme tu voudras, mon garcon. Je vais faire apporter tes affaires jusqu'a ton dortoir. Je crois que Hedwige sera impatiente de te revoir."  
  
La derniere phrase arracha un sourire a Harry, et a Ron aussi d'ailleurs. "Je te parie que Coquecigrue va te faire la fete!  
  
-Il fait la fete a tout le monde, Ron! repliqua Harry en riant. Il ne sera pas plus content de me voir qu'il le serait de voir un inconnu!  
  
-Tu te trompes, la! Il y a des gens qu'il n'aime pas! Il y en a peu, c'est vrai, mais bon!"  
  
Dumbledore parut amuse de leur petite conversation. Il se leva et les invita a prendre conge, rappelant a Harry de venir le voir si quelque chose n'allait pas.  
  
Les deux adolescents sortirent et se rendirent a la tour des Griffondors. Parvenus au portrait de la grosse dame, celle-ci equarquilla les yeux. "Vous etes de retour, Harry Potter? J'ai du mal a y croire!  
  
-Velours et dentelles, lanca Ron, presse de rentrer.  
  
-Vous allez bien? demanda t-elle encore, le regard fixe sur Harry.  
  
-Oui, repondit-il. Et vous?  
  
-Oh moi, vous savez! Je ne peux meme plus aller voir mes amis! On nous a interdit de..  
  
-Velours et dentelles! Insista Ron avec impatience.  
  
-...on nous a interdit de nous deplacer! Par mesure de securite, qu'ils disent! Je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut faire une difference! Si je ne suis pas la, personne ne peut entrer de toutes facons!  
  
-Velours et dentelles, c'est bien le mot de passe, non? s'obstina Ron, devenu rouge d'exasperation.  
  
-Calmez-vous, jeune homme!" S'emporta la grosse dame d'un air indigne. Elle etait devenue aussi ecarlate que Ron. S'ils avaient fait un concours, il aurait ete plutot difficile de les departager. "Votre camarade est de retour, maintenant! Vous n'etes pas a deux minutes pres! Et puis, ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis qu'une peinture que je ne puisse pas me preoccuper du bien-etre des eleves!"  
  
Sur ces mots, le tableau pivota et laissa paraitre le passage. La femme, quant a elle arborait une mine boudeuse, jetant un regard meurtrier a Ron.  
  
"Merci," dit Harry avant de s'engouffrer a la suite de son ami.  
  
Ron s'etait deja affale dans un des fauteuils, les bras ballants de chaque cote des accoudoirs. Harry vint s'assoir en face de lui.  
  
"Qu'est ce qu'elle est bavarde! Lanca Ron en roulant les yeux. J'ai bien cru qu'on n'y serait encore!  
  
-Le pire est a venir, repliqua Harry. Il va falloir dire bonjour a tout le monde.  
  
-Dumbledore t'as dit que tu pouvais attendre demain...  
  
-Ca ne changera rien!  
  
-D'ailleurs, ils vont bientot monter, il ne reste plus qu'un quart d'heure de cours. Tu as faim?  
  
-Oui, un peu, je n'aie pas eut le temps de manger ce matin. Tu ne le trouves pas bizarre ce mot de passe?  
  
-Si bien sur! Retorqua Ron en grimacant. Par contre, les filles ont adore! Velours et dentelles!" Il s'etait mit a faire des "manieres de filles", roulant des epaules, la bouche en moue boudeuse et se tripotant exagerement les cheveux. Cette petite comedie fit immanquablement rire Harry.  
  
-Alors, ca n'a pas ete trop dur ces vacances? Ils ne t'ont pas trop casses les pieds tes Moldus?"  
  
Harry raconta a Ron les petites anecdotes de son sejour a Privet drive. Le jeune rouquin eclata de rire lorsque Harry lui relata l'accrochage avec Vernon. "Tu lui as laisse quelques bleus au moins?" Cependant, il parut etonne du changement de Dudley. "Tu crois vraiment qu'il etait sincere?  
  
-S'il ne l'avait pas ete, nous aurions jamais quittes la maison. S'il n'avait pas insiste pour que j'aille a l'hopital, je ne crois pas que je serais la aujourd'hui."  
  
Il vit Ron blemir legerement. Il avait envie de lui poser plein de questions concernant ses propres vacances, mais pour cela il lui faudrait aussi mentionner l'attaque de Pre-au-lard. Harry n'etait pas certain que Ron puisse lui en parler. C'etait peut-etre encore trop tot.  
  
Pourtant, il commenca a lui raconter l'avant Pre-au-lard. Harry devinait qu'il essayait d'en parler avec relachement, sans doute pour le rassurer.  
  
"Hermione est allee en Bulgarie, chez Krum. Mais elle n'y aie pas restee longtemps." En disant cela, Harry percut des etincelles de contentement dans les yeux de Ron. "Elle ne nous a pas raconte grand-chose. Ca ne s'est peut-etre pas tres bien passe." Son regard s'asssombrit. "Remarque que si elle etait restee la-bas tout l'ete, elle aurait ete plus en securite que chez nous..  
  
-Ron, vous avez quand meme passe un bon moment tous les deux, non?  
  
-Tous les trois, rectifia machinalement son ami. Ginny etait tout le temps avec nous. Et puis elles s'entendaient bien toutes les deux. Meme parfois un peu trop bien!" Il fit une grimace.  
  
"Je suppose que tu etais content qu'elle soit la..." Ron rougit furieusement et Harry se moqua de lui.  
  
"Il faut faire confiance a Dumbledore, il a promit de les ramenees.  
  
-J'ai du mal a le croire, Harry, grommela Ron en se grattant la tete. C'est vrai, quoi! Ca fait plus de quinze jours que c'est arrive, et rien n'a avance!  
  
-Ils ont faits des recherches, apparemment. Au moins ils essayent. Et puis, si elles sont encore en vie, Dumbledore prefere sans doute prendre des precautions. Si Voldemort sait qu'il approche du but, il n'hesitera pas a les eliminees. Il faut qu'il agisse avec prudence."  
  
Harry remarqua que Ron n'avait pas tremble a l'enonciation du Mage Noir. Il ne put qu'eprouver un sentiment de satisfaction.  
  
Les deux garcons sursauterent lorsqu'ils entendirent leur camarades penetrer dans la salle commune. Harry fut content de les entendre chahuter de la sorte. Au moins l'esprit bon enfant auquel il etait habitue, demeurait encore vivant au sein de la maison. Pourtant le sourire qu'il affichait se figea quand les premiers arrivants s'arreterent net en le voyant.  
  
"Avancez devant!" entendit-on a l'arriere du groupe. "Elle commence a raler!" Elle, ce devait etre la Grosse Dame, surement impatiente de refermer l'ouverture.  
  
Les premiers eleves, des quatrieme annee visiblement, interpellerent ceux qui etaient encore coinces dans le passage. "Harry est revenu! Il est la!" Harry et Ron virent alors la tete de Colin Crivey bondir au-dessus des autres. Le jeune garcon s'etait mit sur la pointe des pieds afin de mieux verifier les propos de ses camarades.  
  
Ce qu'il se passa ensuite sussita etonnement et confusion chez les deux amis. Un troupeau de Griffondors se rua a l'interieur de la salle, tout le monde alla serrer la main de Harry, lui souhaitant la bienvenue, lui posant des questions sur ce qui s'etait passe la nuit derniere. Ron, lui s'etait recule et observait la scene d'un air amuse. Il savait que Harry ne supportait pas d'etre le centre d'attention. Mais chaque personne venant le voir etait sincere. C'etait deja ca!  
  
A peine la salle eut-elle retrouvee un peu de dignite, apres tous ces piaillements et ces rires, qu'un autre chargement d'eleves deboula a l'interieur.  
  
"Courage Harry! Lanca Ron en riant.  
  
-C'est ca, moques-toi de moi! grogna le jeune sorcier. Il y en a encore beaucoup comme ca?  
  
-Encore cinq classes apres celle-ci, et ce sera tout pour les Griffondors.."  
  
Harry grimaca, mais le reste se passa mieux qu'il l'avait pense. Mise a part sa propre classe et celle de Colin, il ne connaissait pas tellement les autres. Ce qui le soulagea. Par contre lorsque les cinquieme annee de Griffondors prirent d'assaut la salle, emmenes par Dean et Neville, il y eut de nouveau une tournee infinie de poignees de main, un vacarme gigantesque de rires et d'intonations plus fortes les unes que les autres. Lavande Brown et Pavarti Patil serrerent un Harry rouge comme un souaffle dans leur bras.  
  
"Qu'est ce que tout ce raffut?" Tonna une voix. Le silence prit possession des lieux instantanement et tous les visages se tournerent vers la porte. Minerva McGonagall se tenait la, la mine severe et les poings sur les hanches.  
  
"C'est Harry, Professeur, il est de retour!" repondit Dean. Le visage de leur maitresse de maison s'adoucit aussitot tandis que la foule se fendait, devoilant Harry, les joues en feu se tenant gauchement au beau milieu de la piece. Elle se dirigea vers lui et tendit la main.  
  
"Je suis heureuse de vous revoir Monsieur Potter, j'espere que vous vous portez bien." Harry lui serra la main et hocha la tete. "Il va etre l'heure du dejeuner, mes enfants! Dit-elle s'adressant cette fois a l'assemblee. Si vous voulez bien prendre la peine de descendre! Vous aurez tout le temps d'ennuyer votre camarade avec vos questions, apres!" Sur ce elle fit volte- face et disparut derriere le portrait.  
  
A l'enonciation du mot magique, dejeuner, la majorite des eleves ressortirent de la salle. Harry monta au dortoir, Ron sur ses talons, afin de revetir ses habits de sorcier. Des qu'elle le vit, Hedwige poussa des petits cris et sautilla dans sa cage. Harry alla vers elle immediatement, ouvrit la petite trappe d'acier et glissa sa main a l'interieur. Avec douceur, il caressa le plumage immacule de la chouette tandis qu'elle tentait inlassablement de lui mordiller les doigts. "Il faut que j'y aille maintenant, Hedwige. Je reviendrais te voir apres manger." Ron s'etait approche et tendit a Harry quelques biscuits. "Non merci, mon vieux, fit Harry en riant, je me reserve pour le repas!  
  
-T'as raison, riposta Ron en lui donnant un coup de coude. Vas-y donnes les lui. Ca la fera patienter." La chouette bouda un peu les biscuits, reclamant plus de caresses, mais Harry referma la cage et alla se changer.  
  
Enfin prets, les deux adolescents se ruerent hors du dortoir et devalerent les marches jusqu'a la piece commune. A leur grande surprise, la plupart des cinquieme annee se trouvaient encore la.  
  
"Vous n'etes pas descendus? Leur lanca Ron.  
  
-On n'allait quand meme pas laisser Harry arriver tout seul avec toi dans le hall. Ce n'aurait pas ete tres discret," lui repondit Dean avec malice. Puis se tournant vers Harry il rajouta: "Comme ca, tu es couvert!  
  
-Merci les gars!" Repondit Harry avec entrain. C'etait vrai qu'il n'avait pas pense a cela. La plupart des autres eleves seraient deja la et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de penetrer dans le grand hall sous les regards inquisiteurs des autres maisons.  
  
  
  
Leur entree dans la grande salle ne passa pas inapercue. Visiblement, la nouvelle avait deja circulee et de partout des tetes s'elevaient tentant de discerner Harry. Celui-ci etait entoure de ses amis qui le cachaient plus ou moins. Et comme Harry etait un peu plus petit que les autres garcons, il fut protégé des regards, du moins jusqu'a sa place. Lorsqu'il s'assit, se devoilant du meme coup au yeux des autres, les murmures emplirent la piece. Harry lui gardait les yeux baisses, ne voulant pas croiser aucun regard pour l'instant.  
  
Dumbledore demanda presque aussitot le silence. "Mes chers enfants, nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir de nouveau votre camarade Harry Potter. Je tiens a vous informer qu'il se porte bien. Je vous demanderai donc d'eviter de l'harasser avec vos questions, du moins pour l'instant. Merci et bon appetit!"  
  
Les assiettes et les plats se remplirent alors de savoureux mets et Harry leva enfin les yeux. Non loin de lui, les jumeaux Weasleys l'interpellerent. "Contents de te revoir, Harry!" Il leur sourit.  
  
Durant le repas, beaucoup d'eleves lui souhaiterent la bienvenue. Cependant, le jeune garcon ne remarqua pas que de l'autre cote du hall, a la table des Serpentards, tandis que ses compagnons riaient de Harry, un jeune sorcier blond arborait un sourire de satisfaction.  
  
  
  
"Ron, qui est-ce la-bas pres de Rogue? Demanda Harry a voix basse.  
  
-Oh, elle? C'est la nouvelle prof de DCFM! Mignonne, hein? En plus elle ne supporte pas Malefoy! Tu as vraiment rate quelque chose! Le premier jour,..." Et Ron raconta l'histoire a Harry. S'il rit un peu, il ne put s'empecher de se poser des questions.  
  
"Elle n'est pas trop bizarre?" Ron le regarda, surpris.  
  
"Ben, non, pourquoi?  
  
-Disons qu'on ne peut pas dire qu'on ait eut des profs normaux jusqu'ici!  
  
-Harry! Tout le monde la trouve sympathique. En plus elle est tres bonne pour enseigner. Tu verras! Je suis certain que tu vas l'adorer!"  
  
Harry n'en etait pas aussi convaincu, mais il esperait vivement se tromper.  
  
  
  
  
  
Une fois le repas termine, Ron proposa a Harry d'aller vite fait voir Sirius avant la reprise des cours. Inutile de preciser que le jeune garcon accepta immediatement d'aller passer un petit bonjour a son parrain. Ron l'entraina rapidement en dehors du grand hall, trottinant d'escaliers a couloirs, passant de nombreuses salles de classes, esquivant de justesse Peeves. Ils auraient voulu pouvoir courir, faire la course jusqu'a la chambre de Sirius, mais ils auraient sans doute attires l'attention, ce qu'ils leur fallait a tout prix eviter, surtout en ce qui concernait Sirius.  
  
"Sniffle! C'est Ron!" Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Sirius etait encore en train de machouiller son repas.  
  
-Vas-y rentres! Articula t-il lui laissant le passage libre.  
  
-Moi aussi? Tu me laisses entrer?" Harry se placa dans l'embrasure de la porte, un immense sourire aux levres. Il crut que Sirius allait s'etouffer en le voyant. Le jeune garcon se glissa a l'interieur refermant la porte derriere lui.  
  
"Tu as l'air etonne de me voir! Tu savais que j'etais a Poudlard, non?  
  
-Bien sur, mais tu en as mis du temps a venir me dire bonjour! Je commencais a me poser des questions!" D'un geste souple, il attira son filleul a lui et le serra fortement dans ses bras. Sa gorge s'etait nouee d'emotions. "Tu m'as fichu une de ces frousses, Harry!"  
  
Ron, desirant les laisser a leurs retrouvailles, s'etait mit de cote et comme par hasard s'etait approche de la petite table ou tronaient quelques fruits, biscuits et friandises. Sirius et Harry reporterent leur attention sur lui alors qu'il croquait dans un beignet regorgeant de confiture degoulinant le long de sa main.  
  
"Ron, on vient tout juste de sortir de table! Lanca Harry, ne pouvant reprimer un sourire.  
  
-Fais comme chez toi, Ron!" lui dit Sirius en riant. Ron devint aussitot ecarlate. "Desole!" Balbutia t-il. Son air embarrasse fit rire ses amis.  
  
Sirius, apres avoir fait aparaitre deux chaises, les invita a s'assoir et a se servir de ce qui se trouvait sur la table. "Il y en a beaucoup trop pour moi tout seul!  
  
-Non, merci, repondit Harry designant son estomac. Je suis repu.  
  
-Tu en es certain? Tu n'as pas besoin de refuser par politesse, si ca te tente, vas-y, prends ce que tu veux. Apres tout, tu as bien besoin de te remplumer un peu!  
  
-Tu peux causer!" Lui retorqua Harry en riant. Une etincelle de malice passa dans les yeux de Sirius. Il se sentait tellement soulage de voir Harry en pleine forme et plein de vie. Il avait eut peur que son filleul soit marque par tout ce qu'il lui etait arrive ces derniers mois. Bien sur, il se doutait que ces evenements avaient laisses leur empreinte d'une maniere ou d'une autre, mais le principal etait qu'il conserve sa combativite, son humour et sa rage de vivre. Et de survivre.  
  
"J'y travaille, ne t'inquietes pas pour moi! Alors quoi de neuf? Tu reprends les cours cette apres-midi?"  
  
Harry lui raconta brievement son escapade jusqu'a Poudlard, tandis que Ron chipait de temps a autre quelques bonbons.  
  
Ils ne purent malheureusement rester tres longtemps, devant se rendre en cours de Defense Contre les Forces du Mal. Harry promis a Sirius de repasser le voir en fin de journee et les deux adolescents prirent conge.  
  
Cette fois, ils coururent a toute vitesse jusqu'a la tour de Griffondors, prirent rapidement leur affaires et se ruerent dans les couloirs, ne s'arretant que devant la salle. Deja leurs camarades entraient, accompagnes des Serpentards.  
  
Harry s'assit evidemment aux cotes de Ron et observa leur professeur. Debout sur l'estrade, les mains derriere le dos, appuyee a son bureau, elle attendait patiemment que ses eleves s'installent. Le silence se fit rapidement, ce qui impressionna Harry, habitue au traditionnel vacarme des cours communs entre Griffondors et Serpentards.  
  
"Bonjour," lanca Chevalier avec un sourire. Harry regarda Ron, puis tous les autres garcons autour de lui et nota qu'ils affichaient tous un sourire simplet, frisant le ridicule. Il se dit qu'il avait vraiment du rater quelque chose d'important, car meme les Serpentards demeuraient bouche-bee devant elle. A part Malefoy, bien entendu, qui n'avait probablement pas digere l'affront de l'autre jour. Harry eut une grimace de contentement a cette pensee. Il aurait donne cher pour avoir assiste a cette scene!  
  
Il fut arracher a ses reveries lorsqu'il percut son nom.  
  
"Et bien je vois que Monsieur Potter en sait suffisament pour se permettre de ne pas preter attention..."  
  
Harry tourna vivement la tete vers elle et rougit violemment. "Cela ne vous interresse pas, Potter? J'etais justement en train de me presenter. Je suppose que vous estimez inutile de faire la meme chose.."  
  
Harry deglutit avec peine et la vit s'approcher de lui. Son regard etait percant, tres loin de celui qu'elle avait lance a toute la classe quelques minutes auparavant. "Je repete donc, mon nom est Aelys Chevalier." Elle fit une pause, ses yeux etudiants toujours avec soin le jeune garcon en face d'elle. Aucun son ne pouvait se faire entendre dans la piece, chaque eleve semblait avoir suspendu son souffle. La plupart d'entre eux affichait des mines etonnees.  
  
"Voici donc le Fameux Harry Potter! Dit-elle avec un rictus dedaigneux sur les levres. J'espere que vous serez a la hauteur de votre renommee. Je suppose que votre reputation se base sur quelque chose de concret. Je suis impatiente de vous voir en action, Potter. J'imagine que vos compagnons sont, eux aussi, avides de decouvrir l'etendue de vos talents!" Sur ce , elle se retourna et repartit vers son bureau.  
  
Ce qu'elle venait de dire frappa Harry comme une gifle. Il se souvint que Rogue lui avait parle de la sorte lors de leur premier cours de potions. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil rapide vers Ron qui semblait aussi decontenance que lui. Au moins une chose etait certaine, cette femme, pour une raison inconnue ne l'aimait pas du tout.  
  
Harry sentit, venant de sa gauche, le regard insistant de quelqu'un sur lui. Il tourna la tete et vit Malefoy, ricanant doucement. Harry le foudroya du regard, mais le jeune Serpentard ne sembla pas s'en emouvoir.  
  
"Cela vous fait rire a ce point, Monsieur Malefoy?" Lanca Chevalier, ses yeux noirs fusillant le garcon. Drago se repositionna correctement sur sa chaise et baissa la tete, aussi rouge de confusion et d'embarras que l'etait Harry. "Bien j'espere que maintenant nous allons pouvoir commencer le cours. Potter et Malefoy je vous retire cinq points chacun pour nous avoir fait perdre notre temps!"  
  
Les deux ennemis rentrerent leur tete dans leurs epaules, etudiant avec beaucoup d'attention les noeuds que formait le bois de leur pupitres. Le visage de Chevalier s'eclaira de nouveau d'un sourire charmant, mais cela ne suffit pas a detendre les autres eleves, tous assis bien droit sur leur chaise, immobiles et le cerveau tres attentifs a ce que leur professeur disait.  
  
"Bien! Je vous avais demande l'autre jour de vous associer avec un de vos camarades et de dresser une petite liste de se qui vous plaisait chez lui. Est-ce que tout le monde s'est trouve un partenaire?" Presque tous les eleves hocherent la tete, sauf Neville, entre autres. Chevalier le placa avec Harry. Ron changea alors de place et alla rejoindre Dean. Il y eut un leger cafouillage le temps que tous les couples se forment, changent de table, se rapellent avec qui ils s'etaient reunis. Harry nota que Crabbe et Goyle etaient ensemble. Malefoy, lui, se retrouvait, visiblement a contre- coeur, avec Pansy Parkinson. Par un malheureux concours de circonstances, leur table s'avera etre la plus proche de celle de Harry et de Neville.  
  
Profitant de la confusion generale et de l'inattention du professeur, Drago se pencha vers Harry. "Content d'etre de retour, Potter?" Il affichait un sourire narquois, triomphant (pourquoi?). Harry connaissait bien ce sourire, il n'eut pas de peine a le lire. En gros, ca donnait a peu pres ca: "Bienvenue a Poudlard, Potter! Toi et moi on va pouvoir s'amuser". Harry lui rendit le meme rictus traduisant: "Tu peux compter la-dessus, Malefoy!"  
  
Pansy parut enchantee de les voir se regarder de la sorte. Elle jeta a Harry et a Neville un regard hautain et dedaigneux, et emit un gloussement bete.  
  
Les deux Griffondors detournerent la tete et Neville expliqua ce qu'il fallait faire. Tandis que leurs camarades lisaient ce qu'ils avaient ecrit, Harry et Neville se plongerent dans la redaction de leur liste. Ils entendaient par moment la conversation des deux Serpentards.  
  
"Comment ca, tu n'as rien ecrit Drago? S'offusqua Pansy. Moi j'ai trouve plein de choses a dire sur toi!  
  
-Ecoutes, ce n'est tout de meme pas de ma faute si je vois rien a mettre! Si tu etais un peu plus interessante, ce serait nettement plus simple pour moi, tu peux me croire!"  
  
Neville et Harry se regarderent discretement et hausserent les sourcils. Il semblait que tous deux pensaient a la meme chose. N'importe quel Griffondor aurait ete d'accord avec Malefoy, mais le ton sec et cinglant qu'il venait d'utiliser demeurait extremment choquant, surtout venant de la part d'un eleve de la meme maison. Ils entendirent Parkinson renifler bruyamment. Ils ne purent s'empecher, a ce moment precis d'avoir une certaine sympathie envers elle.  
  
"Tu vas quand meme pas te mettre a pleurer comme une moins que rien! grogna Malefoy. Tu vois comment tu es? Tu n'as meme pas de dignite et d'amour propre!"  
  
Il se tut aussitot que Chevalier passa pres d'eux. "Maintenant que vous avez dresse une liste, j'aimerais que vous observiez un grand silence et que vous vous concentriez sur votre partenaire. Fermez les yeux et essayez de le visualiser, surtout soyez sensibles aux details! N'oubliez pas le grain de beaute sur la joue ou la verrue sur le nez!" Cette derniere remarque fit rire ou sourire plusieurs eleves. L'atmosphere se detendit un peu. "Ne vous inquietez pas si l'image que vous obtenez est floue. Pour un premier essai, c'est tout a fait normal."  
  
Harry et Neville, qui etaient loin d'avoir termine leur liste, furent contraints par un regard de leur professeur d'abandonner leur tache et de fermer les yeux eux aussi. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parvinrent a materialiser leur camarade dans leur esprit. L'image demeurait lointaine, s'enfuyait par moment, reparaissait quelques secondes pour s'echapper de nouveau.  
  
Apres dix minutes qui parurent a tous extremement longues, Chevalier les invita a sortir de leur concentration tres doucement, tres lentement. L'eclairage de la piece les eblouis tous momentanement et Chevalier eut un sourire en voyant toutes ces paupieres clignoter, tentant de se rehabituer a la lumiere.  
  
La salle se remplit de longs soupirs de soulagement. "Ca fatigue, n'est ce pas? Sourit la jeune femme en s'adossant a son bureau. Je vais vous expliquer brievement le but de cet exercice qui est d'ailleurs particulierement important par les temps qui courent. Si vous parvenez un jour a le maitriser, ce que j'espere, bien sur, il vous permettra d'associer votre force magique avec celle d'un autre sorcier. C'est un procede tres efficace, mais egalement tres fatiguant. Comme vous avez put deja le constater. Par contre, vous ne pouvez apporter un peu de l'energie de votre coequipier que si lui aussi demande la votre. Il est preferable que vous vous trouviez a proximite. Plus la distance sera grande plus vous aurez de peine a vous "connecter".  
  
"Est ce que cela peut se faire a plusieurs?" Demanda quelqu'un. Cette question valut quelques ricanements dans la classe. Chevalier les ignora.  
  
"Oui c'est possible, declara t-elle. Mais tres peu de sorciers peuvent le faire. Vous voyez deja la difficulte de se concentrer sur une personne, alors je vous laisse imaginer combien il serait laborieux de materialiser deux, trois sorciers en meme temps! Par contre, le sort que vous lanceriez serait d'une ampleur extraordinaire. Mais pour l'instant nous essaierons le plus simple."  
  
Son explication avait sussitee l'interet de tous les eleves, sans exception. Meme Harry et Drago, tout d'abord vexes par ses paroles, avaient ecoutes tres attentivement et avec beaucoup de curiosite. Le reste du cours se passa sans inconvenients majeurs et c'est avec un certain soulagement que Harry ramassa ses affaires. Il avait hate de pouvoir parler a Ron. Ce qu'il fit aussitot qu'ils sortirent de la salle.  
  
"Tu etais vraiment persuade que je l'aurais adoree, cette prof! Taquina Harry en faisant une grimace.  
  
-Je comprends pas! Admit Ron en secouant la tete. Autrement elle est sympa. En tout cas elle vous a deja prit en grippe, Malefoy et toi!  
  
-Premier cours, je fais deja perdre cinq points a Griffondors! Grommela Harry.  
  
-Bah! C'est pas grave!" Le rassura Ron.  
  
Alors qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs jusqu'a la salle de cours d'Histoire de la Magie, ils entendirent une bribe de conversation non loin d'eux. "Tu as vu comment elle a mouche Potter? Ca fait plaisir, hein?" A priori il s'agissait de Crabbe ou de Goyle. "Plaisir, oui, c'est le mot que je cherchais! Leur repondit Malefoy, on ne peut plus sarcastique. Quelle plaie, cette bonne femme! Elle m'agace! C'est pas croyable!" Il prit une voix aigue et rajouta: " Je vous retire cinq points pour nous avoir fait perdre notre temps!" Les rires gras des deux gorilles suivirent l'imitation presque parfaite de Drago. Au croisement suivant, les Serpentards tournerent a gauche tandis que les Griffondors continuaient tout droit.  
  
"Malefoy ne l'apprecie pas beaucoup! Pouffa Ron.  
  
-Ouais, et bien pour une fois je suis d'accord avec lui! Retorqua Harry. C'est vrai que c'est agacant les gens qui ne te connaissent pas et que tu ne connais pas non plus et qui pour une raison ou une autre ne t'aiment pas. Non, te haissent! Exactement comme Rogue, tu te souviens?"  
  
Ron fut rassure d'etre parvenu a la salle de cours, parce que Harry se calma un peu. La lecon fut aussi soporifique que d'habitude, non pas que ce qu'ils apprirent fut ennuyeux, il s'agissait surtout de la maniere dont le professeur l'enseignait.  
  
Ils survecurent cependant et le reste de leur journee passa a toute allure. Harry et Ron parlerent pendant des heures, alors que tous leurs camarades etaient profondement endormis. Ce n'est qu'aux alentours de deux heures du matin qu'ils monterent se coucher, bien qu'ils auraient eut encore des tas de choses a se dire mais leurs yeux ne tenaient plus ouverts.  
  
Harry ne s'endormit pas immediatement, ecoutant avec bonheur les ronflements de ses amis, ce bruit familier et rassurant. Il eut une pensee pour Hermione et Ginny et enfin, le sommeil eut raison de lui et l'emporta doucement. 


	22. Chapitre 22

Chapitre 22  
  
  
  
Pour la deuxieme fois consecutive, la nuit de Harry fut assez courte, ayant passe plusieurs heures a papoter avec Ron. Elle fut egalement pertubee par un reve etrange, qui laissa le jeune garcon trouble et perplexe. Il ne voulut pas en parle a son ami, pas immediatement du moins, mais les images demeurerent dans son crane pendant toute la matinee. Ron essaya bien a plusieurs reprises de savoir ce qui le tracassait autant, mais rien n'y fit. Harry tenta de faire bonne figure, de se concentrer en cours, mais il n'avait qu'une seule hate: aller en parler a Sirius. Le meilleur moment serait pendant la pause de midi. Cela lui parut extraordinairement long jusque la, guettant l'heure toutes les cinq minutes, souhaitant avoir le pouvoir d'accelerer le temps. L'impatience le tiraillait, les questions, les doutes, les decisions a prendre, tout cela trottait dans sa tete, farandolait autour de lui, inlassablement, nerveusement.  
  
Et enfin, la fin des cours fut signalee. Harry prevint Ron qu'il ne dejeunerait pas avec lui. Le jeune rouquin le regarda, interloque et sa question n'obtint pas de reelle reponse. Surpris et decontenance, il suivit Harry des yeux avant que celui-ci ne se rue vers les escaliers menant a la chambre de Sirius.  
  
Harry deboula, a bout de souffle, dans la piece.  
  
"Et bien! En voila une entree apectaculaire! S'exclama Sirius, etonne de le voir. Ron n'est pas avec toi?  
  
-Non, repondit Harry reprenant sa respiration. Desole d'arriver comme ca, sans frapper, mais je voulais te demander un service. Pourrais-tu m'accompagner dans la Foret Interdite?"  
  
Sirius regarda Harry comme s'il avait perdu la raison. " Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes, Harry? Pourquoi veux-tu aller la-bas?  
  
-S'il te plait? Supplia le jeune sorcier, otant precipitamment sa cravate. Je t'expliquerais...  
  
-Harry! Tu es arrive hier et il faut deja que tu desobeisses au reglement!" Sirius avait tente de prendre un air severe, mais cela ne trompa pas Harry qui poursuivit.  
  
" J'ai fait un reve, la nuit derniere. J'ai reve de Ginny. Elle se trouvait dans la Foret. Elle etait souffrante, Sirius! Je suis persuade qu'elle se trouve la-bas! Il faut aller la sauver!  
  
-Harry, ce n'est pas parce que tu en a reve que c'est la realite, rencherit Sirius avec plus de douceur. Tu as appris ce qu'il s'etait passe, hier, c'est normal d'en avoir reve.  
  
-Si c'etait le cas, Hermione aussi aurait ete dans mon reve! Insista Harry avec une certaine impatience.  
  
-C'est trop risque, repliqua encore Sirius. Et si c'etait un piege? Tu-sais- qui ait peut-etre parvenu d'une maniere ou d'une autre a t'envoyer des images. Il te faut etre prudent Harry.  
  
-Sirius, je n'aie pas d'explication pour ca, mais j'ai souvent fait des reves de cette sorte. En fait, ce sont plutot des visions, mais c'est souvent premonitoires. Et la nuit derniere, ca paraissait tellement reel! S'il te plait, Sirius! Accompagnes moi!"  
  
Sirius soupira. C'etait dangereux. De plus il doutait que Harry en ait parle a Dumbledore. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de courir ce risque. Il etudia longuement le visage de son filleul, reste debout pres de la porte, pare a ressortir.  
  
"Tu l'as raconte a Ron?  
  
-Non, je ne voudrais pas lui causer une fausse joie si je me suis trompe.  
  
-Harry, tu es tellement naif et insouciant!" Cela n'etait pas un reproche, juste une constatation. "Imagines-tu la peur que nous avons eut, tous, hier, apres qu'il est attaque la maison des Moldus? Te rends-tu compte de ce que nous avons ressentit, ayant perdu ta trace, ne sachant pas ou te chercher? On a eut peur, Harry. Dumbledore et moi, nous nous sentions tellement coupables. Incapables d'avoir veille a ta securite. Et voila que le lendemain, tu es pret a repartir te jeter dans la gueule du dragon!  
  
-Je suis desole, Sirius, honnetement, balbutia Harry, deglutissant avec peine. Mais si Ginny est vraiment la-bas,.. il faut aller verifier. Tu y vas en chien et je prend ma cape d'invisibilite. Comme ca, on passera inapercus."  
  
Sirius soupira de nouveau. Il se doutait que meme s'il refusait de l'accompagner, il s'y rendrait quand meme. Le visage determine de son filleul parvint a le convaincre et il accepta, a contre coeur. Il se transforma en chien et preceda Harry en sortant de la chambre. Ils firent une halte a la tour des Griffondors, ou Harry alla chercher sa cape, se dissimulant dessous, une fois sorti dans les couloirs. Ils ne croiserent personne, tout le monde se trouvant probablement dans le Grand Hall pour le dejeuner.  
  
Ils traverserent le parc en direction de la Foret, dressee fiere et sombre devant eux. Malgre le soleil eclatant, elle conservait un air severe et austere, presque antipathique. La lumiere ne se refletait meme pas sur les feuilles de ses arbres et aucun oiseau ne venait gazouiller sur ses branches.  
  
Le museau au sol, Patmol penetra dans les fourres, Harry sur ses talons, toujours cache sous sa cape. La determination qu'il avait quelques minutes plus tot s'etait plus ou moins emiettee. Son coeur battait la chamade et il fut soudainement assaillit de doutes. Comme lui avait dit Sirius, c'etait de la folie d'y aller. Pourtant il continua a avancer. Les buissons etaient fournis, les troncs des arbres etaient larges, quiconque aurait desire se cacher et les epier n'aurait put rever de meilleure cachette. Bien sur, la plupart des sorciers ne verrait qu'un gros chien noir, ce qui en soi n'aurait rien ete d'inhabituel ou de particulier. Mais apres tout, Harry etait loin de connaitre toutes les creatures qui avaient elues domicile dans la foret. Peut-etre que certaines d'entre elles avaient la faculte de "voir" sous les capes d'invisibilite... Voldemort lui-meme en avait peut- etre le don. Harry reprima un frisson.  
  
Oui, cette foret etait loin d'etre accueillante. Meme la compagnie de Patmol et son flair ne le rassurait pas plus que cela. Harry s'arreta et regarda autour de lui. Des arbres, des taillis a perte de vue. Il leva les yeux. On distinguait a peine la lumiere du soleil. Les rayons avaient du mal a percer l'epais feuillage. Il se retourna et vit au loin la lisiere du bois, seule tache lumineuse au sein de cette semi-obscurite.  
  
Partage entre l'appel de la lumiere et celui de l'ombre, Harry ne vit pas Patmol revenir pres de lui. D'un petit coup de museau sur la jambe, le chien l'arracha a ses pensees. Le jeune garcon baissa la tete et rencontra le regard expressif de l'animal. Sirius ne pouvait pas le voir, mais il semblait deviner a quel endroit se trouvait la tete de Harry. Il semblait aussi comprendre les doutes de son filleul.  
  
Alors, l'image de Ginny revint dans l'esprit du jeune sorcier. Il la revoyait, gisant sur un tas de feuilles, les yeux clos, roulee sur elle- meme. Puis cette vision fut remplacee par une de Ron. Il ne fallut pas plus a Harry pour se decider a poursuivre leur expedition. Il effleura vivement la tete du chien et reprit sa marche, plus determine que jamais. Patmol se remit a gambader au devant, les oreilles dressees, les narines aux aguets.  
  
Ils marcherent pendant longtemps, parfois tournant en rond, Patmol ayant suivit une piste finalement sans interet, s'enfoncant pourtant de plus en plus dans la foret. Souvent, l'obscurite etait telle que Harry perdait tout trace du chien, son pelage noir se confondant avec les ombres. Alors il s'arretait, sachant que l'animal reviendrait sur ses pas. Plusieurs fois egalement le jeune garcon avait songer a se servir de sa baguette pour s'eclairer, mais cela aurait peut-etre ete trop risque. Il trebucha a maintes reprises contre des racines denudees, s'etalant parfois de tout son long.  
  
Il ignorait depuis combien de temps ils avaient quittes le chateau mais cela paraissait une eternite. Les cours avaient probablement repris pour alors. Harry commencait de nouveau a douter de la veracite de son reve quand il distingua non loin devant lui un pale eclat de lumiere. Etait-ce l'autre cote de la foret?  
  
Il accelera le pas, la visibilite s'etant considerablement amelioree et parvint non pas a l'extremite de la foret mais a une clairiere baignee de soleil. L'endroit etait charmant et le jeune garcon s'y avanca, acceuillant la lumiere du jour avec un bonheur evident. Patmol alla fureter un peu plus loin tandis que Harry se regorgait de soleil. En face de lui, les arbres s'alignaient de nouveau. Meme s'il n'avait aucune idee de la superficie de la foret, Harry devinait qu'elle etait immense, et il devait etre aise de s'y perdre. Il se felicita d'avoir Patmol a ses cotes. Tout seul, il n'aurait probablement pas reussit a retrouver le chemin du chateau. Il esperait du moins que le chien en serait capable...!  
  
"He! Regardez ou vous mettez les pieds!"  
  
Harry sursauta et balaya la clairiere des yeux.  
  
"Les pieds!" cria t-on encore. Harry baissa la tete et vit, a moitie caches par les hautes herbes une ribambelle de petits bonshommes aux cheveux roux. On aurait dit une maree de mini-Ron. Ils etaient tous vetus d'une veste verte et grise et d'un pantalon rouge.  
  
"Qui etes vous? Nous savons qu'il y a quelqu'un!" Harry s'accroupit, regarda de nouveau autour de lui et ota sa cape.  
  
"Bonjour," dit-il.  
  
On ne lui repondit pas, mais deux lutins s'approcherent de lui, l'air tres en colere. "Vous venez de detruire notre catapulte!" Lanca l'un deux. Il devait s'agir du porte-parole du chef. Ce dernier se trouvait a ses cotes portant un habit different de celui des autres. Le vert de sa veste etait plus clair, le col et les manches etaient pares de dentelle d'or et sa tete etait recouverte d'un chapeau.  
  
"Je suis desole, lui repondit Harry. Je ne vous avais pas vu!  
  
-Comme d'habitude, vous les humains vous ne nous voyez pas! Grommela de nouveau le lutin. Qui etes-vous?"  
  
Harry hesita un peu avant de devoiler son nom, mais les dernieres paroles de son interlocuteur parvinrent a leur convaincre de parler. Il semblait evident que les lutins n'appreciait pas beaucoup les humains. "Harry Potter" repondit-il simplement. "Et vous?  
  
-Comment ca, qui nous sommes! Ca ne se voit pas? Grogna le lutin et il alla donner un puissant coup de pieds a Harry. Celui-ci poussa un petit cri de surprise. Il n'en revenait pas de la force avec laquelle il avait ete frappe, surtout venant de la part d'un etre de trente centimetres de haut!  
  
"Grinne, calmes-toi! Intima le chef. J'ai entendu parler de vous Harry Potter. Enchante de vous rencontrer!" Il tendit la main vers Harry qui la serra entre son pouce et son index. "Nous ne fraternisons jamais avec les humains, poursuivit-il, mais nous vous devons une une fiere chandelle."  
  
Harry le regarda eberlue avant de murmurer un timide pourquoi.  
  
"Vous nous avez debarrasse de Voldemort." Il fit une pause et sut qu'il lui fallait expliquer au jeune sorcier un peu de leur histoire. "Mon nom est Darmuid, je suis le chef des Leprechauns de cette foret. Nous venons d'Irlande et une portion de cette communaute a ete amenee ici il y a bien longtemps. Nous vivions dans une autre partie de la Foret lorsque Voldemort a detruit notre habitat. Il n'est pas parvenu a nous eliminer, d'ailleurs nous ne faisons pas partie de ceux qu'il desire supprimer. Apres la destruction de notre environnement, il nous a fallut trouver un autre lieu ou poser notre camp.  
  
-Mais pourquoi aviez-vous une catapulte? Demanda Harry avisant egalement des lances et des epees attachees a leurs ceintures ou accrochees dans le dos. "Et pourquoi portez-vous des armes? Vous etes en guerre?"  
  
A ces paroles, le visage de Darmuid se rembrunit. "Il n'y a pas que nos habitations et notre environnement qui ont ete detruits. Celui des Korrigans aussi!"  
  
Harry hocha poliment la tete, mais n'avait aucune idee de ce dont le Leprechaun parlait. Il n'eut pas tres longtemps a attendre avant d'obtenir une reponse, car Patmol approchait du petit groupe, deux autres lutins perches sur son cou. Parvenu a leur hauteur, le chien abaissa la tete et les deux petits bonhommes sauterent a terre avec agilite. Harry nota que bien qu'ils soient, plus ou moins de la meme grandeur, ils ne ressemblaient en rien aux Leprechauns. Si ces derniers etaient roux et plutot ronds, les nouveaux venus, quant a eux etaient maigres, peu vetus et arboraient une chevelure entremelee longue et noire. Ils avaient un visage un peu ecrase et de grands yeux petillants de malice.  
  
"Ce sont eux les Korrigans, lanca Darmuid les designant d'un air hautain et grimacant.  
  
-Que ce passe t-il ici? Demanda un des Korrigans, puis regardant Harry: Que fait-il ici cet humain?  
  
-C'est Harry Potter, imbecile!" Grogna Darmuid. Le visage de l'autre lutin s'eclaira et il vint a son tour serrer la main a Harry qui lui sourit.  
  
"Enchante, Harry Potter. Mon nom est Kerior, je suis le chef des Kornikaned. Merci, monsieur.  
  
-Je croyais que vous eties des Korrigans? Demanda Harry un peu perdu parmi tous ces noms.  
  
-Oui, nous sommes des Korrigans, mais les Kornikaned sont ceux des Bois. Nous sommes des lutins de Bretagne. Nous avons ete amenes ici il y a bien longtemps. Malheureusement, nous nous sommes retrouves avec des Leprechauns, des voleurs de femmes!"cracha Kerior avec degout.  
  
Darmuid s'approcha de lui, l'epee tendue, l'air menacant. "Et vous, vous nous volez notre or!  
  
-Quoi? On vous a rien volez du tout! retorqua Kerior, fusillant son enemi du regard.  
  
-Ben voyons!  
  
-Ce n'est quand meme pas notre faute si votre race n'a pas de femmes! Ce n'est pas une raison pour voler les notres!"  
  
Darmuid se rua sur Kerior, l'epee en avant. Devinant l'issue de ce geste, Harry posa rapidement la tranche de sa main sur le sol, barrant le passage au Leprechaun furieux. Celui-ci parti dans son elan ne parvint pas a s'arreter a temps et son epee rentra dans la chair de Harry, qui poussa un cri et retira vivement sa main ensanglantee.  
  
Il y eut alors un lourd silence. Darmuid jeta un regard embarrasse et confus vers Harry.  
  
"C'est malin! Ronchonna Kerior en se dirigeant vers le garcon et examinant la main blessee.  
  
-Je suis navre, balbutia le Leprechaun, aussi rouge que ses cheveux.  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave, assura Harry. L'infirmiere de Poudlard saura comment me guerir.  
  
-Nous allons nous en occuper!" Dit le Korrigan en prenant une petite bourse accrochee a sa ceinture. Il en sortit un petit pot de bois et l'ouvrit. Il entreprit d'etaler une pommade brune sur la plaie de Harry. "C'est un onguent a base de mousse, de seve d'arbre et de feuilles de chataignier macerees dans du sang de corbeau. Et puis une petite touche personnelle!" ajouta Kerior avec une certaine fierte. "Vous allez voir, ca va guerir en un rien de temps. Maintenant, il vaut mieux bander tout ca! Darmuid passes- moi un morceau de tissu assez long et large.  
  
-Euh,...je n'en ais pas," bredouilla le Leprechaun, toujours aussi embarrasse. Le Korrigan grogna et lui lanca un regard meurtrier. Harry, voulant mettre un terme a cette querelle, arracha un morceau de sa robe de sorcier et le tendit a Kerior qui, d'un geste habile et maitrise, l'enveloppa autour de sa main.  
  
"Vous transportez toujours de la pommade sur vous? Demanda Harry. En tout cas, elle est efficace, je ne sens plus rien!  
  
-C'est surtout pratique lorsqu'on va en guerre! Rencherit pour la premiere depuis leur arrivee l'autre Korrigan, d'un ton sarcastique.  
  
-Lui, c'est Duzic, dit Kerior, mon second.  
  
-Enchante!" Declara Harry avec un sourire et tendant la main. Duzic ne preta pas attention a la main tendue et Harry la retira, un peu vexe. Il se tourna vers Darmuid et Kerior. "Dites-moi, vous n'auriez pas vu une jeune fille rousse par ici?  
  
-Une humaine? Demanda Kerior en se grattant la tete.  
  
-Une humaine a la criniere de feu? Demanda a son tour Darmuid. Si, nous en avons vu une, hier."  
  
En entendant ces paroles, les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent et son coeur faillit manquer un battement. L'espoir le submergea de nouveau et il pressa le Leprechaun de poursuivre.  
  
"Elle a ete deposee non loin d'ici, hier soir, par un etre en houppelande et capuche. Nous sommes alles voir comment elle se portait, elle parlait a peine et avait l'air epuisee.  
  
-Pouvez-vous me dire ou elle se trouve maintenant? Supplia Harry, tentant de dissimuler son impatience.  
  
-Elle n'est plus avec nous! S'exclama Darmuid. Elle se trouve avec les Centaures. Firenze passait par la et l'a amenee dans leur camp.  
  
-Savez-vous ou il se situe? S'enquit encore Harry.  
  
-Nous ne pouvons devoiler l'endroit ou vivent les Centaures, Monsieur Potter! Peu d'etres connaissent l'emplacement exact, bien que beaucoup l'aient cherche.  
  
-Un de mes hommes peut vous y conduire, monsieur Potter, intervint Kerior.  
  
-Tu as perdu la raison! Rugit Darmuid en frappant son index sur sa tempe. Tu as envie de nous attirer des ennuis?  
  
-Ecoutes-moi bien, Leprechaun a la manque! Rencherit le Korrigan en pointant un doigt a son ennemi. Je sais tres bien que les Centaures non plus n'aiment pas les humains, mais ils ont quand meme emmenes une chez eux hier, non? Que vont-ils en faire si Monsieur Potter ne va pas la chercher?" Il se tourna alors vers Harry, qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. "Vous garderez le secret, monsieur, n'est-ce pas?  
  
-Bien sur! Assura Harry. Pouvez-vous m'y amener? J'ai deja rencontre Firenze. Je pense qu'il me reconnaitra."  
  
Harry se redressa tandis que Kerior allait murmurer quelque chose a l'oreille de Patmol. Celui-ci baissa la tete et Duzic, s'agrippant au poils noirs, alla se percher sur son cou. Kerior indiqua a Harry de les suivre, que Duzic connaissait la direction et allait, au fur et a mesure, en informer Patmol. Le jeune sorcier le remercia et les salua. Il remit sa cape d'invisibilite et disparut de leur vue. Patmol s'etait deja dirige vers les arbres et il fallut a Harry prendre garde aux lutins disperses un peu partout dans la clairiere. Parvenu a la lisiere, il se retourna, mais ne distingua aucune des deux communautes. Il se demanda si Leprechauns et Korrigans allaient poursuivre la ou il les avait interrompus.  
  
Mais ses pensees se tournerent rapidement sur Ginny. Il ne s'etait pas trompe. Elle n'etait plus tres loin, maintenant. Il allait la ramenee a Poudlard. Harry imagina sans probleme les reactions de Ron et du reste de la famille Weasley. Cela le revigora, et il s'elanca sur les pas de Patmol. Ils marcherent encore pendant une bonne demi-heure avant d'arriver a une petite colline, elle-meme recouverte d'arbres. Le chien se mit a l'escalader, Harry toujours a ses trousses. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent au sommet, un centaure se trouvait la, devant une longue pallissade de bois montant visiblement la garde.  
  
"Qui va la?" Lanca t-il, raclant son sabot contre le sol. Il jeta un coup d'oeil a Patmol mais balaya le vide du regard, sentant une autre presence. Harry ota sa cape et apparut devant les yeux surpris du centaure.  
  
"Bonjour, dit-il, je m'appelle Harry Potter. Est-ce que je pourrais voir Firenze, s'il vous plait?" La creature devant lui, lui jeta un regard froid.  
  
"Que lui voulez-vous a Firenze? Nous n'acceptons pas d'humains ici! Et d'ailleurs, comment connaissez-vous cet endroit? Demanda encore le centaure d'un oeil soupconneux et la voix teintee d'agressivite.  
  
"C'est Kerior qui l'envoie," intervint Duzic montant sur le sommet de la tete de Patmol, de maniere a etre vu.  
  
Le centaure se pencha vers lui et l'etudia quelques instants.  
  
"Darmuid pretend avoir trouve une humaine hier soir, reprit le Korrigan. Il dit aussi que Firenze l'a ramenee jusqu'ici. Monsieur Potter, ici present, est un ami et est venu la chercher."  
  
Le centaure se redressa et tourna les sabots, se dirigeant vers la lourde porte de bois. "Restez ici, je vous ramene Firenze."  
  
Le jeune sorcier, le Korrigan et le gros chien noir le regarderent disparaitre a l'interieur du camp. Harry poussa un soupir. Il esperait vraiment que Firenze viendrait. "Monsieur Potter, approchez!" lanca Duzic en lui faisant signe. Harry, etonne, fit comme on lui demandait et d'un bond extraordinaire, Duzic vint s'assoir sur son epaule. "Comme ca, je verrais mieux ce qui se passe." Expliqua t-il simplement.  
  
Patmol vint se coller a aux jambes de Harry, comme pour le rassurer de sa presence. Le jeune garcon lui caressait gentiment la tete, quand le garde centaure revint suivit de Firenze. Celui-ci sourit a Harry. "Harry Potter, je suis heureux de vous voir. Amos m'a revele la raison de votre visite. Votre amie est bien chez nous. Je vais vous mener a ma hutte, mais il va me falloir vous cacher les yeux. Aucun humain n'a jamais penetre a l'interieur. Nous n'aurions, en temps normal, pas le droit de vous faire rentrer. Ne m'en voulez pas si je ne vous montre pas le village."  
  
Harry hocha la tete et laissa Firenze envelopper le haut de son crane d'une immense feuille. L'obscurite tomba devant ses yeux et il sentit un bras l'agripper et le guider. Un peu hesitant tout d'abord, Harry prit confiance et se mit a marcher normalement. Il entendait, a l'entree de son oreille, Duzic s'emerveiller de ce qu'il voyait. Il ne cessait de pousser des petits cris d'admiration, ce qui agacait un peu Harry, contraint d'etre prive d'un spectacle qui semblait unique et magnifique.  
  
Ils s'arreterent enfin. "Attention a la marche" dit Firenze. Harry leva la jambe plus haut qu'il ne fallut et faillit tomber, rattrape de justesse par les bras robustes du centaure. "Nous y voila, Monsieur Potter!" lanca Firenze en lui otant la feuille. Harry regarda autour de lui. La petite cabane de bois etait modeste et simple. Elle comprenait beaucoup d'objets dont Harry ignorait les noms ou meme les fonctions.  
  
Son regard s'arreta sur un coin de l'unique piece, la ou se trouvait un lit de branchages et de mousse. Harry percut la forme d'un corps allonge sous une couverture de feuilles d'ou emergaient de nombreuses boucles rousses. Il se tourna vers Firenze, l'air preoccupe. "Elle dort, murmura le centaure avec un sourire rassurant. Elle etait epuisee. Nous avons soigne quelques unes de ses blessures. Je crois qu'elle va mieux."  
  
Un sourire se peint sur le visage de Harry. Il l'avait retrouvee. "Comment avez-vous su qu'elle se trouvait dans la Foret, monsieur Potter?  
  
-J'en ais reve la nuit derniere, repondit Harry detachant a peine le regard de son amie. En fait, c'etait plutot une vision, je crois.  
  
-Je vois que j'y suis parvenu," continua Firenze avec douceur. Harry se tourna vivement vers lui, intrigue. " C'est moi qui vous aie envoye cette image. Il m'a fallut un enorme travail de concentration, mais je suis heureux que cela ait fonctionne." Il sourit a Harry qui le fixait avec de grands yeux interloques, surpris de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. "Allons, monsieur Potter. Allez la reveiller. Je suis dans le regret de vous dire que je ne puis la garder ici plus longtemps. Bane etait tres contrarie hier lorsque je l'aie ramenee."  
  
Harry comprit et alla s'agenouiller pres de la jeune fille. Duzic quitta son epaule et alla de nouveau se percher sur Patmol. Harry repoussa doucement la couverture et chassa les meches qui cachait son visage macule de poussiere et de sang seche. Elle semblait emportee dans un sommeil paisible et en d'autres circonstances, Harry n'aurait pas voulu l'eveiller. Il eut un pincement au coeur lorsque ses yeux se poserent sur la cicatrice encore fraiche qu'elle avait a la joue.  
  
"Ginny?" Murmura t-il. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux mais il crut voir un sourire naitre sur ses levres. "Ginny, c'est Harry. Reveilles-toi." Il la secoua gentiment. Elle sursauta et s'assit aussitot, le regard apeure. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et etudia Harry, comme si elle avait peine a realiser qu'il etait reellement la, devant elle. Il lui sourit.  
  
"Harry, murmura t-elle, la gorge nouee.  
  
-On va rentrer a Poudlard, Ginny. Nous allons te ramener. Tu n'as plus rien a craindre."  
  
Harry vit les yeux de son amie briller de larmes et elle se jeta dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tete dans son epaule. Le jeune garcon se sentit rougir face a cette etreinte. Il n'avait jamais tenu une fille dans ses bras avant et se sentit plutot gauche et maladroit. Hesitant, il passa un bras autour de sa taille et de l'autre main lui caressa doucement les cheveux.  
  
"Tout va bien se passer maintenant," parvint-il a dire. Il se leva, Ginny toujours accrochee a lui.  
  
Firenze s'approcha d'eux. "Je vais vous ramener jusqu'a la lisiere de la foret. Tous seuls vous n'y parviendrez pas." Harry hocha la tete en signe de reconnaissance et Ginny leva les yeux vers lui. "Merci," murmura t-elle. Le centaure se pencha vers elle et d'un geste tendre essuya ses larmes. "Vous avez deja meilleure mine!" dit-il avec un sourire.  
  
Le gros chien noir vint effleurer la main de la jeune fille qui baissa la tete notant pour la premiere fois la presence de l'animal. "Bonjour," chuchota t-elle avec un pale sourire. Avec douceur, elle caressa le pelage de Patmol, flattant ses oreilles et son encolure. Le chien semblait apprecier l'attention dont il faisait l'objet.  
  
"Allons-y, dit Harry, nous ne voudrions pas vous attirer des ennuis, Firenze.  
  
-Il va falloir vous bander les yeux avant de sortir. Harry, je vous guiderais comme je l'aie fait pour venir. Je vais prendre votre amie sur mon dos." Le centaure enveloppa une large feuille autour de la tete de Ginny et Harry l'aida a monter. L'instant d'apres, il fut lui-meme plonge une nouvelle fois dans l'obscurite. Patmol vint brievement lui signaler sa presence en lui lechant la main.  
  
"Prets?" demanda Firenze. Les deux adolescents acquiescerent et le petit groupe se remit en route. Ils traverserent le village rapidement et Harry entendit plusieurs commentaires de la part des autres centaures. En effet, il etait tres mal vu, chez les Centaures de porter un humain sur son dos, cette tache etant reservee a de vulgaires chevaux ou mulets.  
  
Lorsqu'ils furent sortis du camp, Firenze ota les feuilles. Harry et Ginny clignerent des yeux avant de s'habituer a nouveau a la lumiere. "Mademoiselle, passez vos bras autour de ma taille. Nous allons galoper. Et vous, monsieur Potter, montez sur mon dos, intima le centaure, et tenez- vous bien a votre amie!"  
  
Harry s'installa derriere Ginny et laissa sa cape d'invisibilite tomber autour d'eux, les dissimulant a tout regard importun. Le feu aux joues, il enroula alors ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille qui, aussi rouge que lui, frissonna a ce contact. "Tu as froid?" Bredouilla Harry. Elle secoua la tete, lui signalant que tout allait bien.  
  
"N'oubliez pas de me deposer a la clairiere!" Lanca Duzic a l'intention du centaure. Celui-ci hocha la tete, puis d'un elan gracieux entreprit de devaler la colline, Patmol courant a ses cotes. Ils parvinrent en un rien de temps jusqu'a la clairiere. Duzic ne leur laissa pas le temps de s'y arreter, qu'il bondit a bas du chien et detala vers ses compatriotes. L'animal aboya en signe de remerciement et le Korrigan le salua.  
  
Apres un dernier regard vers les lutins, le centaure et le chien se remirent en route, tandis que Harry verifiait que Ginny et lui etaient bien dissimules sous la cape. Firenze les mena sans problemes jusqu'a la lisiere de la foret, comme s'il pouvait se reperer grace aux arbres et aux buissons. Parvenus a l'oree du parc de Poudlard, il s'arreta, puis s'abaissa afin de permettre a ses cavaliers de poser pied a terre. Harry ota sa cape et descendit le premier, aidant ensuite Ginny a le rejoindre.  
  
"Merci pour tout Firenze! Dit-il avec un sourire. Si un jour je peux vous rendre service, n'hesitez pas a me le demander, je vous dois bien cela!  
  
-Ce fut un plaisir, Harry, assura le centaure souriant a son tour. Je suis heureux d'avoir put vous aider. Prenez soin de vous. Au revoir!  
  
-Merci beaucoup, ajouta Ginny en allant lui serrer la main. Votre aide a ete precieuse." Firenze tourna les sabots et repartit au galop dans les profondeurs de la foret.  
  
Harry s'approcha de Ginny et passa un bras autour de ses epaules. "Viens Ginny, murmura t-il, il y a quelqu'un a Poudlard qui va etre tres heureux de te revoir". Elle tourna la tete vers lui et lui fit un sourire. Pour la premiere fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle pouvait le regarder sans rougir ou detourner les yeux. Il etait si proche a cet instant precis qu'elle sentit tout de meme son coeur battre a toute allure. La chaleur de son bras autour d'elle lui procura une sensation de bien etre et elle se sentit rassuree.  
  
Harry jeta la cape sur eux et ils se dirigerent vers le chateau, serres l'un contre l'autre, Patmol gambadant fierement devant eux. Ils allerent directement a l'infirmerie, malgre les protestations de Ginny qui assurait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de soins. Lorsqu'ils penetrerent dans la piece, Madame Pomfresh somnolait paisiblement a son bureau. Harry toussotta et la fit sursauter.  
  
"Oh, mon dieu! S'exclama t-elle portant une main a son coeur. Vous m'avez fait peur! Monsieur Potter, que faites vous la? Et que fait ce chien avec vous?"  
  
Harry lui expliqua brievement la situation et lui demanda si elle pouvait prevenir Dumbledore. Elle acquiesca et se dirigea vers la cheminee, jeta une poignee de poudre et passa la tete a l'interieur du nuage.  
  
"Comment te sens-tu Ginny? Demanda Harry se tournant vers son amie.  
  
-Ca va aller, ne t'inquietes pas." Il insista cependant a ce qu'elle prenne place sur l'un des fauteuils, ce qu'elle fit. Patmol vint reclamer des caresses qu'elle lui offrit en souriant. Elle se pencha vers lui et a la grande surprise de Harry lui murmura: " Tu es bien Sirius Black, n'est ce pas?" Devant l'air stupefait du jeune sorcier, elle ajouta: "Hermione m'a tout raconte". A l'evocation de ce nom, son visage se rembrunit. Harry qui s'appretait a lui demander ou ce trouvait leur amie se ravisa aussitot. La mine qu'affichait maintenant Ginny n'etait pas de bonne augure.  
  
Sentant sans doute la tension qui s'installait dans la piece, Patmol devint Sirius, ramenant un sourire sur les visages. "Bonjour, Ginny! Je suis enchante de te rencontrer," dit-il en lui tendant une main franche. La jeune fille la saisit et la serra avec entrain.  
  
"Le Professeur Dumbledore arrive sur le champ, signala l'infirmiere revenant vers eux. Je vais vous preparer un lit, Mademoiselle et vous irez vous coucher apres avoir fait un brin de toilette. Je pense que vous allez avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos.  
  
-Ca va aller, Madame, je vous assure," repondit Ginny en se levant comme pour prouver ses dires. Elle chancella un peu et Sirius la soutint. Madame Pomfresh lui jeta un regard desaprobateur.  
  
"Ecoutez, Mademoiselle Weasley, retorqua t-elle, ne me faites pas croire de telles sornettes! Il est evident que vous n'allez pas aussi bien que vous le pretendez! Allez, pas de discutions, venez avec moi! Messieurs, si vous voulez bien nous attendre ici!"  
  
L'infirmiere passa un bras autour de Ginny et l'amena dans une piece adjacente et referma la porte derriere elle. Sirius se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil et sourit a Harry.  
  
"Tu avais raison, admit-il. Heureusement que je t'aie ecoute!  
  
-Je suis content qu'elle soit de retour, repondit simplement son filleul, enfoncant ses poings dans ses poches. Mais je me demande ou est hermione et ce qu'il est advenu d'elle..  
  
-Harry, evites d'y songer pour l'instant, reprit Sirius avec douceur, je sais que ce n'est pas chose facile, mais je pense que, lorsqu'elle se sera reposee un peu, Ginny nous racontera ce qu'il s'est passe."  
  
Le jeune garcon hocha la tete et poussa un profond soupir.  
  
" C'etait assez drole quand vous etiez sur le dos de Firenze! Lanca Sirius afin de changer de sujet. On ne voyait que lui et deux bras passes autour de sa taille! Des bras sans corps! Tu avais oublie ce detail, Harry!  
  
-C'est vrai?" Sirius etait devenu hilare et Harry ne put que sourire.  
  
Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivee de Dumbledore. Comme a son habitude, le regard de celui-ci etincellait de malice. "Bonjour! Leur lanca t-il, jovial. Je vois que tu as retrouve tes bonnes habitudes, Harry!" Ce dernier rougit mais ne baissa pas les yeux.  
  
"Je sais que j'ai encore une fois enfreins le reglement, Professeur, dit-il en grimacant. Mais peu m'importe d'etre puni, Ginny est saine et sauve et en securite. C'est tout ce qui compte pour l'instant.  
  
-Je n'aie aucunement l'intention de te punir, mon garcon! Repliqua le vieil homme, prenant un air choque. Bien au contraire! Tu as reussis la ou nous avions echoues. Je t'en remercie. Tu es blesse?" Il venait de remarquer la main bandee de l'adolescent. Celui-ci lui expliqua brievement les circonstances. "Ils sont en guerre les uns contre les autres, poursuivit Harry, une note d'inquietude dans la voix.  
  
-Il n'y a pas vraiment lieu de s'en soucier, Harry. Les Leprechauns et les Korrigans sont toujours a se faire la guerre. Ce n'est pas bien mechant! S'ils s'entendaient bien, je crois que c'est alors qu'il faudrait s'inquieter! Leurs querelles sont presque comme un jeu pour eux. S'ils n'avaient pas cela, je crois bien qu'ils s'ennuiraient ferme!"  
  
Il alla prendre place dans un fauteuil faisant face a ses interlocuteurs. "Comment se porte mademoiselle Weasley?  
  
-Madame Pomfresh s'occupe d'elle, repondit Sirius. Elle semble se porter plus ou moins bien, mais aura probablement besoin de plusieurs jours pour recuperer.  
  
-Je n'en doute pas, acquiesca Dumbledore. Vous a t-elle parle? Semble t- elle choquee ou effrayee?  
  
-Elle a eut peur lorsque je l'aie reveillee, chez Firenze, ce qui est comprehensible, declara Harry. Elle a tres peu parle, mais elle avait l'air soulagee de nous voir.  
  
-Une fois qu'elle sera bien installee dans son lit, nous irons prevenir son frere, dit Dumbledore alors que l'infirmiere revenait dans la piece.  
  
-Ah, Albus! S'exclama t-elle. Je suis parvenue a la mettre au lit, ce fut difficile, je ne vous le cache pas! Elle pretend que tout va bien. D'une certaine maniere elle m'a beaucoup fait penser a vous, monsieur Potter! Ajouta t-elle en se tournant vers Harry. Aussi bornee!  
  
-Presente t-elle des traces de coups, des bleus, des contusions? Demanda Dumbledore en se levant.  
  
-Non, pas vraiment. D'une maniere generale, physiquement, elle va bien. Au premier abord, elle ne semble pas trop traumatisee, mais je crains que cela lui vienne d'ici a quelques jours.  
  
-Nous aviserons a ce moment-la, Pompom, dit Dumbledore. Pourrais-je la voir quelques instants?"  
  
Madame Pomfresh hocha la tete et alla ouvrir la porte au directeur, qui penetra dans la chambre suivi de Harry. Sirius, lui, resta assis sur son fauteuil et fit un brin de causette avec l'infirmiere.  
  
Ginny etait allongee dans son lit, les couvertures remontees jusqu'a son nez et les yeux rives au plafond. Elle ne parut pas les entendre lorsqu'ils entrerent. Dumbledore s'approcha d'elle et la tira doucement de ses reveries. Il ne lui posa aucune question concernant ce qu'il s'etait passe. Il lui demanda simplement comment elle se sentait et la rassura sur le bien- etre de sa famille. Il lui dit que les cours avaient repris depuis quelques jours et que ses lecons lui seront apportees quand elle ira mieux. En outre, il lui promis qu'elle ne subirait aucun interrogatoire d'aucune sorte tant qu'elle ne serait pas prete a y repondre, ce qui lui valut un sourire reconnaissant en echange.  
  
Le directeur resta peu de temps, mais avant de sortir, il informa les deux jeunes gens qu'il allait faire venir Ron. Harry et Ginny le regarderent s'evanouir derriere la porte tandis qu'un gros silence tombait sur eux. L'un et l'autre avait des milliers de questions a se poser, mais aucun n'osait parler le premier. Finalement, ils entamerent ensemble la conversation. Ginny invita Harry a s'assoir tandis qu'il lui demandait si elle allait mieux. Ils se regarderent brievement avant de sourire. La glace etait fendue, encore loin d'etre cassee, mais c'etait deja un bon debut.  
  
Harry alla prendre une chaise et vint la poser pres du lit. "C'est bien de te voir, Ginny, dit-il en remontant machinalement ses lunettes sur son nez. Ron va etre fou de joie!  
  
-Merci d'etre venu me chercher," repondit-elle en rougissant un peu. Elle se tut, mais Harry devinait qu'elle avait autre chose a dire. Elle semblait retissante a poursuivre et passa une main dans ses cheveux encore humides. "Est-ce qu'il manquait beaucoup de monde le soir de la rentree?  
  
-Je ne sais pas trop, je ne suis arrive qu'hier," repondit Harry, heureux de ne pas avoir a mentir. Mais sa reponse sussita tout de meme d'autres questions. Il hesita a lui raconter ce qu'il s'etait passe de peur de l'inquieter plus qu'il ne fallait et accueillit l'arrivee de Ron avec un soulagement evident.  
  
Une tete rousse avait apparue dans l'encadrement de la porte. "Harry, ca va?" Les deux adolescents devinerent que d'ou il etait, Ron ne voyait le lit ou se trouvait Ginny. Harry hocha la tete et l'invita a le rejoindre. "Ginny est la, dit-il simplement tandis que Ron equarquillait les yeux en voyant sa soeur. Il s'immobilisa, muet de surprise, la bouche beante. "C'est pas vrai! C'est pas vrai!" continuait-il de dire, ne parvenant pas a croire que sa petite soeur etait la devant lui, bien vivante.  
  
Il s'elanca alors vers le lit et serra Ginny dans ses bras, si fort qu'elle en eut peine a respirer. Harry recula un peu, un sourire aux levres et la gorge nouee. Quand Ron lacha enfin Ginny, ses yeux brillaient de larmes, mais son visage resplendissait de bonheur. Il s'assit au bord du lit, ne la quittant pas du regard. Alors, tel un raz-de-maree, il l'assaillit de questions, n'attendant meme pas de reponses, reprenant a peine son souffle.  
  
"Monsieur Weasley! S'ecria Madame Pomfresh en se precipitant dans la chambre. Je vous prierais de garder vos questions pour plus tard. Votre soeur a besoin de repos pour l'instant alors evitez de la fatiguer plus. Vous, monsieur Potter, je pense que vous pouvez sortir maintenant."  
  
Harry se leva, resigne. Mais avant de partir, il fit un chose qui surpris les deux Weasleys. Il alla deposer un baiser furtif sur la joue de Ginny qui n'eut meme pas le temps d'en rougir. "Je suis content que tu sois de retour, murmura t-il. Reposes-toi bien." Sur ce, il quitta la piece, suivi de pres par l'infirmiere.  
  
Il retrouva Sirius qui se trouvait encore dans la piece adjacente et tous deux sortirent ensemble de l'infirmerie, se sentant soudainement epuises par cette cavalcade a travers bois, mais heureux d'avoir ramenee la cadette des Weasleys saine et sauve, en lieu sur.  
  
  
  
  
  
***Waow! Sept reviews pour un chapitre! J'en suis tres contente. Bon, c'est vrai que 73 reviews peuvent avoir l'air ridicules comparees a certaines histoires qui ont deux ou trois fois plus pour le meme nombre de chapitre, mais ca me fait vraiment tres plaisir.  
  
Merci Bouboule26, Leo, Coco, Ryan, Pheniamon, Aurelie et Mimi pour m'avoir laisses un petit mot! A plus!*** 


	23. Chapitre 23

Chapitre 23  
Harry laissa Sirius dans sa chambre et alla prendre ses affaires pour aller en cours. Au detour d'un couloir, il croisa Malefoy, mais decidant de l'ignorer, detourna le regard et poursuivit sa route.  
  
"He Potter! Tu en sais suffisamment pour te permettre de ne pas venir en cours?" lanca le Serpentard d'un ton narquois. Voyant que Harry ne s'arretait pas, il s'elanca vers lui et agrippa son bras, le forcant a se retourner. "Je te cause Potter! Tu pourrais repondre! On ne t'a jamais appris les bonnes manieres?"  
  
D'un coup d'epaule, Harry se libera de la poigne de Malefoy et lui lanca un regard noir. "Fiches-moi la paix! Retorqua t-il, les sourcils fronces. Je ne suis pas d'humeur a perdre mon temps avec toi!  
  
-Oooh! Excuses-moi! J'oubliais a quel point tu es quelqu'un de tres demande. Desole de t'avoir retarde, vas vite, tes admirateurs vont s'impatienter!  
  
-Il est vraiment temps que tu mettes un peu plus de piquant dans ta vie, Malefoy! Lui repondit Harry d'un ton las. Ca fait cinq ans que tu me sors les memes phrases. Je sais pas moi, innoves un peu, tu verras ca sera beaucoup plus amusant!  
  
-Tu te fous de moi?  
  
-Mais pas du tout! C'est d'ailleurs bizarre que tu poses la question..." Harry se retourna et allait partir lorsque Malefoy laissa accidentellement trainer sa jambe devant la sienne. Avant meme d'avoir put l'esquiver, Harry s'etala de tout son long sur le sol, le contenu de son sac allant s'eparpiller devant lui, ainsi que sa baguette. Il se retourna vers Malefoy, ecroule de rire a quelques metres de lui, sauta sur ses pieds et fonca sur le Serpentard. "Tu vas me payer ca!" Le visage du blondinet se figea, ne s'attendant pas a une quelconque repartie de la part de son ennemi qui vint lui offrir un bon coup de poing dans l'estomac. Pour toute reponse, Malefoy frappa Potter dans le tibia et bientot tous deux se roulerent a terre, s'insultant a qui mieux mieux, cognant, battant, tabassant, rageur et haineux, oubliant tout autour d'eux, reprenant a peine leur souffle, comme si cela leur procurait un bien-etre intense. Tout deux laissaient s'echapper une haine peut-etre trop longtemps contenue.  
  
Ni l'un ni l'autre ne remarqua l'attroupement que leur lutte avait fait apparaitre. De toutes parts, l'on entendait des exclamations, des petits cris d'excitations.  
  
"He! Venez voir, Potter et Malefoy sont en train de se battre!"  
  
"Tu paries combien sur Malefoy?"  
  
"C'est Potter qui a le dessus, pour l'instant!"  
  
"Oui, mais Malefoy a l'air d'en vouloir, aussi!"  
  
"He, les gars! Il y a de l'action par la!"  
  
Les autres eleves semblaient apprecier le spectacle donne malgre eux par Harry et Drago. L'un et l'autre etaient encourages par la foule quasi en delire. Les garcons, surtout, ne pouvaient cacher leur enthousiasme face au choc de leur deux camarades.  
  
Cependant, l'euphorie gagnante fut interrompue par l'arrivee precipitee de McGonagall, essoufflee. "Que ce passe t-il ici? S'exclama t-elle se frayant un passage parmi les eleves aglutines autour de Harry et Drago. Ses yeux s'arrondirent d'horreur en voyant les deux adolescents se battre, leurs robes a demi dechirees et couvertes de poussiere.  
  
"Potter, Malefoy!" Hurla t-elle en s'approchant d'eux, le visage rouge de colere.  
  
Aucun des deux garcons ne l'entendit, ou n'y prit garde, Harry repondant au coup de poing dans la machoire qu'il recut, par un coup dans l'epaule de Malefoy. McGonagall, hors d'elle, se rua sur eux et les separa, les forcant a se remettre sur pieds. Chacun dans l'assistance suspendit son souffle, l'air furieux que leur professeur arborait ne presageait rien de bon. Ce qui les etonna encore plus, fut les regards de haine que se lancaient les deux adolescents, malgre les bras serres de McGonagall sur les leurs.  
  
"Vous devriez avoir honte de vous rouler par terre de la sorte! Rugit-elle. Aucun comportement comme celui-la ne sera tolere! On peut dire que vous commencez bien votre annee tous les deux! Dans mon bureau immediatement! Et vous dispersez-vous! Les cours ont repris il me semble!" Acheva t-elle a l'adresse des autres eleves.  
  
Harry et Drago ramasserent leur affaires, se quittant a peine des yeux, maugreant contre l'autre et contre l'intervention de leur professeur. Ils la suivirent jusqu'a son bureau et se tinrent debout devant elle, attendant avec un certain defi que la sanction ne tombe.  
  
"Votre attitude est des plus deplorables jeunes gens! Lanca t-elle en les fusillant tour a tour du regard. J'ignore lequel de vous a commence, et cela m'importe peu, mais laissez-moi vous dire qu'une telle conduite ne restera pas impunie. Vous ferez tous les deux, trois heures de detention vendredi soir! Et le Professeur Dumbledore sera avise de ce qu'il s'est passe. Et je vous retire cinquante points chacun." Elle ouvrit un cahier et s'arreta a une page. Alors qu'elle s'appretait a ecrire, sa plume resta en suspens. Elle leva la tete vers eux. "Felicitations! Je vois que vous en avez deja fait perdre a vos maisons respectives! Bravo! J'imagine que vous etes satisfaits de vous-meme! Malefoy, le Professeur Rogue sera egalement informe de votre attitude. Potter, je ne tolererais pas qu'un eleve de ma maison se conduise de la sorte. Vous etes tous les deux prevenus! Vous pouvez disposer!"  
  
En sortant de la piece, ils se bousculerent, desirant tous les deux passer la porte en premier. "Et cessez ce comportement puerile!" lanca McGonagall derriere eux.  
  
"A vendredi, Potter, taquina Malefoy une fois qu'ils furent dans le couloir, son rictus legendaire affiche sur les levres. Dans deux jours... Ca va etre dur d'attendre si longtemps avant de profiter de ta compagnie! Ca risque de faire des envieux que je passe trois heures avec toi.  
  
-Bien evidemment, Malefoy! Qu'est ce que tu crois? Rencherit Harry, marchant a cote de lui. Desole, mais je ne peux pas te retourner le compliment. Pour etre franc, ca m'etonnerait qu'il y ait beaucoup d'eleves a vouloir passer trois heures avec un futur mangemort!"  
  
Malefoy s'arreta net et Harry en fit autant, le toisant avec defi. Les deux sorciers s'etudierent quelques instants et Harry vit dans les yeux de Drago, qu'il avait touche un point sensible.  
  
"A ta place, Potter, j'eviterais de parler de choses dont je ne sais rien et qui d'ailleurs ne te regardes pas! Cracha le Serpentard, le regard flamboyant.  
  
-Detrompes-toi! J'en connais plus que tu ne le penses! Et figures-toi, que si, ca me regardes! Retorqua Harry avec affront. Au cas ou tu l'aurais oublie, il y a, quelque part, peut-etre meme pas tres loin d'ici, un cingle qui donnerait cher et ne reculerait devant rien pour avoir ma peau. D'ailleurs, il est en train de rallier tous ses anciens adeptes.... Je sais tres bien que ton pere en fait partie et ..."  
  
Harry n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Drago le saississait par le col et le plaquait contre le mur. "Laisse mon pere en dehors de ca, Potter! C'est un conseil que tu ferais bien de suivre! A tout melanger comme tu le fais, ca va te retomber dessus un de ces jours!  
  
-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici, tous les deux?" Simultanement, Harry et Drago pousserent un soupir exaspere, ennuyes l'un et l'autre d'etre de nouveau interrompus. Le Serpentard lacha le Griffondor et tous deux se tournerent vers la personne qui avait parle. A leur grand desarroi, ils constaterent qu'il s'agissait de Chevalier.  
  
"Vous n'avez pas l'intention de me repondre? Demanda t-elle, les bras croises sur sa poitrine.  
  
-Potter et moi, ca fait deux mois qu'on ne s'est pas vu, dit Malefoy avec une assurance feinte, ce qui sussita une certaine admiration de la part de Harry qui dut se contenir pour ne pas sourire. On ne faisait que discuter! On a pas mal de choses a se dire.  
  
-Vous ne me trompez pas Malefoy! Rencherit Chevalier les sourcils fronces. Vous pourrez papoter plus tard. Maintenant, filez!"  
  
Les deux adolescents deguerpirent, laissant leur professeur, sceptique, regrettant peut-etre deja de ne pas leur avoir otes quelques points! Ils ne resterent pas se poser la question, et se precipiterent en bas des escaliers. "On a eut chaud! Lanca Malefoy en grimacant. Qu'est ce qu'elle m'enerve, celle-la!  
  
-Il y a beaucoup de gens qui t'enerve, Malefoy! Ca c'est pas nouveau!" Repliqua Harry. Puis se rendant compte que ce qu'il venait de dire pourrait encore mener a une querelle, il ajouta: "En tout cas, pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi!"  
  
Tandis que le jeune Serpentard poursuivait sa route, Harry dut s'arreter et farfouiller dans son sac, ne se souvenant plus du cours auquel il devait se rendre. Cherchant son emploi du temps parmi tous ses parchemins enfournes en desordre, il ne remarqua pas que Malefoy avait fait demi-tour.  
  
"Qu'est ce que tu fabriques, Potter? Lanca t-il en soupirant d'exasperation. Tu crois pas qu'on n'est deja suffisament en retard?  
  
-Je ne t'aie pas demande de m'attendre, repliqua Harry, le nez dans son sac. Je ne me rapelle plus quel cours j'ai, maintenant.  
  
-Potions! Retorqua Malefoy en repartant. Avec nous. Je pensais que tu aurais prefere entrer dans la salle avec moi, tu aurais eut plus de chances d'eviter encore des points en moins!"  
  
Harry referma prestement son sac et s'elanca a la suite de Malefoy. "Surtout, prends pas ca pour une habitude!" rajouta le Serpentard, sans le regarder.  
  
Harry ne repondit rien et le suivit jusqu'a la salle de Rogue. Ils frapperent a la porte et entrerent, Malefoy gonfle d'importance et Harry a moitie dissimule derriere lui. Le maitre de potions s'interrompit et leur jeta un regard interrogateur, ponctue, bien sur, d'une touche de colere.  
  
"Un quart d'heure de retard! Leur fit-il constater de sa voix trainante. J'espere que vous avez une excuse de poids!  
  
-Desoles, Professeur, repondit Malefoy d'un ton mielleux. Nous avons ete retenus par le Professeur McGonagall."  
  
Rogue les etudia tour a tour, mefiant. Ses yeux s'etaient fendus alors qu'il les observait. "Allez vous assoir, et en silence! Ca ira pour cette fois, mais que cela ne se reproduise plus!"  
  
Les deux sorciers allerent a leur place respective, Malefoy a cote de Crabbe (ou etait-ce Goyle?) et Harry, et bien a cote de personne en fait, Ron etant reste a l'infirmerie avec Ginny.  
  
"Potter, savez-vous ou se trouve Weasley?" demanda le professeur, avisant la place vide pres de Harry. Celui-ci lui repondit, ne revelant pas que Ginny y etait egalement. Rogue le saurait bien assez tot, de meme que les autres eleves.  
  
"Bien, reprit Rogue, allant et venant lentement le long de son estrade, avez-vous termine de mesurer vos ingredients? Non? Alors qu'attendez-vous? Que je le fasse a votre place?" Harry et Drago regarderent autour d'eux, tandis que leurs camarades s'affairaient a peser, compter, couper les differents composants de leurs potions. Rogue les remarqua et poussa un soupir exaspere. "Potter et Malefoy, non seulement vous vous permettez d'arriver en retard, mais vous ralentissez egalement la classe! Mettez vous rapidement avec quelqu'un et tachez de prendre la fabrication de la potion en cours de route! Allez, depechez-vous!"  
  
Harry approcha sa chaise pres de la table de Neville et Dean. Malefoy se placa avec Crabbe et Goyle.  
  
"Qu'est ce que c'est comme potion? Chuchota Harry.  
  
-C'est une potion energetique, repondit Dean a voix basse. Super ta bagarre avec Malefoy tout a l'heure! Tu lui en a mis plein les dents!  
  
-Ouais, ca c'etait du spectacle! Ajouta Neville avec le meme entrain. Dommage que McGonagall soit intervenue aussi rapidement!"  
  
Harry sourit a ces propos. La nouvelle risquait fort de faire le tour de l'ecole en un rien de temps. Voyant que Rogue approchait d'eux, les trois garcons se concentrerent sur leur potion. Une fois tous les ingredients rassembles, ils suivirent les instructions, l'un lisant l'ordre dans lequel chaque composant devait etre ajoute au melange, l'autre les ajoutant et le dernier remuant continuellement, de maniere a ce que cela ne colle pas au fond du chaudron.  
  
Une fois que tout fut mit dans le recipient, il fallut tourner et tourner, pendant une bonne demi-heure. Ils se relayaient toutes les cinq minutes, jetant parfois un regard sur ce que faisaient les autres eleves. Tous le monde avait vraiment l'air de beaucoup s'amuser. Les visages rougis par la chaleur du feu, degoulinants de sueur, presentaient tous la meme expression: une hate immense que le cours se finisse.  
  
"Votre potions devrait etre liquide et bleutee", lanca Rogue passant dans les rangs et inspectant chaque chaudron. Harry, Neville et Dean regarderent leur mixture, puis se regarderent, avant de baisser de nouveau la tete. Leur potion avait prit une couleur violette-grisatre et la texture etait plus proche de la gelee que du liquide. Harry jeta un regard derriere lui. Rogue n'etait pas tres loin.  
  
"Et si on rajoutait un peu de pelures d'orange? Chuchota Neville commencant serieusement a paniquer.  
  
-Non!" lancerent en choeur ses deux amis. Apres tout, ils auraient du s'en douter, s'allier avec Neville pour un cours de potions n'etait peut-etre pas la meilleure idee qu'ils aient eut aujourd'hui.  
  
"Surtout ne perdons pas les bonnes habitudes" L a voix lente et monotone de Rogue fit fremir leurs oreilles. Les trois garcons se regarderent, les levres pincees et les joues de Neville avaient prit une teinte blafarde. "Lequel de vous s'est occupe d'ajouter les ingredients au melange?" Aucun des trois eleves ne repondit, conservant la tete baissee, mais l'embarras de Neville ne pouvait tromper personne. "Londubat! J'aurais dut m'en douter. Cinq points en moins pour Griffondor. Recommencez-moi cette potion! Vous ne sortirez pas de cette salle avant d'etre parvenus a faire quelque chose de correct." D'un coup de baguette, il vida le chaudron et poursuivit son inspection vers les autres tables.  
  
Les trois jeunes garcons soupirerent et reprirent les operations depuis le debut, faisant a peine attention aux ricanements provenants de la table de Malefoy et de ses accolytes.  
  
Bien apres que leurs camarades aient quittes la salle, ils parvinrent a obtenir un semblant de potion qui recut, enfin, l'approbation de Rogue.  
  
"Je crois que c'est le pire debut d'annee qu'on est fait jusque la! Lanca Dean, alors qu'ils sortaient de la piece. On a jamais perdu autant de points en si peu de temps!  
  
-Ce ne serait meme pas etonnant qu'on ait battu le record de toute l'histoire de Poudlard! Rajouta Harry en secouant la tete.  
  
-Hermione aurait pu nous eclairer la-dessus, dit Neville, un soupcon de regret dans la voix. L'histoire de Poudlard jusqu'a nos jours etait tout de meme une de ses specialites."  
  
Harry n'aima pas que Neville emploie le passe en parlant de Hermione, comme si elle n'etait plus. D'ailleurs il n'avait qu'une hate, c'etait de retourner a l'infirmerie et entendre ce que Ginny avait a dire sur ce sujet.  
  
Le reste des cours passa lentement. Harry ne tenait pas en place, bougeant constament sur sa chaise, ne parvenant pas a se concentrer sur ce que disait le professeur Trelawney. Deja qu'en temps normal, ses cours etaient loin d'etre palpitants!  
  
Quand enfin, la journee de cours s'acheva, Harry contrairement aux autres, n'alla pas se relaxer dans la salle commune, mais se precipita vers l'infirmerie. La, il y trouva Ron, veillant sur une Ginny endormie. Des qu'il le fit, le jeune rouquin sortit sur la pointe des pieds et vint le rejoindre dans la piece adjacente.  
  
"Je ne pourrais jamais te remercier assez, Harry, murmura t-il la gorge nouee et lui serrant la main. Je crois qu'il va falloir aussi que tu te prepares mentalement a la reaction de ma mere!"  
  
Harry fit une grimace amusee, imaginant parfaitement Mrs Weasley, presque hysterique l'etouffant dans ses bras.  
  
"Comment va t-elle?  
  
-Ca peut aller, repondit Ron, mais Pomfresh dit que pour l'instant, elle est bien trop heureuse d'etre ici pour se rendre compte de ce qu'elle a vecut. En gros, il faut qu'on s'attende a ce que son etat empire avant qu'elle redevienne comme avant."  
  
Harry hocha la tete, mais ne put chasser une pensee. Comment pouvait-on etre la meme personne avant et apres avoir rencontre Voldemort? Le seul fait de se retrouver face a lui etait suffisant pour vous oter un peu de vous-meme. Cependant il garda cette reflexion pour lui.  
  
"A t-elle parle d'Hermione?" Parvint a demander Harry, ne quittant pas son ami des yeux. Le visage de ce dernier se rembrunit. Il prit une profonde inspiration.  
  
"Non, repondit-il en secouant la tete. Madame Pomfresh nous a deconseille de lui poser la question. Elle pense que cela pourrait la ramener trop precipitemment a ses souvenirs.  
  
-Il faudra bien qu'on sache," repliqua Harry.  
  
Les sourcils de Ron se froncerent soudain et il lanca a Harry un regard interrogateur.  
  
"Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrive? Regardes l'etat de ta robe!  
  
-Oh, ca? J'ai eut un petit accrochage avec Malefoy, repondit le jeune garcon en haussant les epaules.  
  
-C'est vrai?" Le visage de Ron s'etait illumine instantanement. "Et j'ai rate ca! Faut que tu me racontes!"  
  
Harry n'eut pas le temps de rapporter sa querelle d'avec le Serpentard. La voix de Ginny parvint jusqu'a eux. Tous deux se precipiterent dans la chambre et la virent se redresser sur son lit. Elle sourit quand elle les vit entrer.  
  
"Desolee, Ron, murmura t-elle. Je me suis juste inquietee lorsque je me suis reveillee. C'est sans doute le fait de ne pas t'avoir vu a cote de moi.  
  
-Salut Ginny, dit Harry en prenant place d'un cote du lit, tandis que Ron s'installait en face. Ca va mieux?  
  
-Oui, merci. Mais j'ai envie de sortir d'ici. Vous pensez qu'on me laissera partir rapidement?  
  
-Aucune idee, repondit Ron. Je crois que pour l'instant, il va falloir que tu restes, au moins jusqu'a ce que Maman et Papa arrivent.  
  
-Ils sont au courant?  
  
-Non pas encore, ..  
  
-Ah, vous etes reveillee! Lanca l'infirmiere en penetrant dans la piece. Comment vous sentez-vous? Le Professeur Dumbledore est ici. Puis-je lui dire de rentrer?"  
  
Ginny acquiesca tandis que les deux garcons froncerent les sourcils et que Madame Pomfresh revenait avec le directeur, McGonagall et Rogue. Le vieux sorcier approcha une chaise pres du lit et s'y assis, un sourire rassurant sur le visage. Encore une fois, Ginny eut le droit a la meme question "Vous allez mieux?" "Oui, merci".  
  
"Mademoiselle Weasley, tout d'abord, j'aimerais que vous sachiez combien nous sommes heureux de vous revoir. Comme je vous l'aie dit plus tot, nous ne vous forcerons pas a raconter ce qu'il s'est passe. Cependant, je ne vous cache pas que, dans la mesure ou nous voulons sauver Mademoiselle Granger, le plus tot sera le mieux."  
  
Dumbledore eut un sourire encore plus bienveillant et encourageant. Mais les sourcils de Ron se froncerent encore plus en entendant cela. Bien sur il voulait savoir ce qu'il etrait advenu de Hermione, mais Ginny venait tout juste d'arriver. Ils se devaient, tous, de respecter le fait qu'elle ne se sentait pas encore prete a reveler ce qu'elle savait. Harry comprit ce que Ron pensait, et bien qu'il partageait son point de vue, il mourrait d'envie d'en apprendre plus. Pourtant, a la surprise generale, Ginny repondit a Dumbledore.  
  
"Je pense aussi qu'il est preferable que je vous le dise maintenant, commenca t-elle, en inspirant profondement.  
  
-Ginny, tu n'y es pas obligee! Interrompit son frere en sautant de sa chaise.  
  
-Rassis-toi, Ron, continua la jeune fille, ca va aller." Pourtant elle fit une pause. Tous les regards etaient fixes sur elle, tous avaient suspendu leur souffle, fremissant d'impatience. "Hermione est en vie, reprit-elle, mais je doute qu'on puisse la sauver.  
  
-Nous ferons notre possible, Ginny, affirma Dumbledore avec douceur.  
  
-Hermione est devenue Mangemort, poursuivit Ginny comme si le directeur n'avait rien dit. Contre son gre, bien sur."  
  
Tous les visages blemirent de consternation, d'incomprehension, de choc. Celui de Ginny s'etait contracte a ce souvenir.  
  
"Quoi?" S'ecrierent en meme temps Ron et Harry, bondissants de leur chaise.  
  
Ginny baissa la tete sous le poids lourd des regards sur elle. McGonagall avait porte une main a sa joue, les yeux de Rogue s'etaient retrecis et sa machoire etait serree. Dumbledore, lui etudiait, presqu'impassiblement, le visage de la jeune fille.  
  
"C'est une plaisanterie, Ginny! S'exclama enfin Harry, refusant absolument de croire ce qu'il avait entendu.  
  
-Asseyez-vous, mes enfants, leur intima gentiment le directeur, quittant a peine Ginny des yeux. Vous sentez-vous la force de nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passe, miss Weasley?"  
  
Ginny hocha la tete tandis que Ron et Harry reprenaient, a contrecoeur, place sur leur chaise. Il y eut un petit coup frappe a la porte et Sirius passa sa tete dans l'embrasure, demandant s'il pouvait entrer. Dumbledore lanca un coup d'oeil vers Ginny qui acquiesca. Une fois que le nouveau venu se fut installe aux cotes de son filleul, elle leur jeta tour a tour un regard, cherchant un quelconque soutien de leur part. Son frere lui offrit un sourire encourageant, mais au desarroi de la jeune fille, Harry ne put que se forcer, ne pouvant, ne voulant pas accepter ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.  
  
Malgre le pincement au coeur qu'elle ressentit face au regard de Harry, Ginny commenca son histoire, des l'instant ou Ron les laissa aux Trois Balais, jusqu'au moment ou Voldemort forca Hermione a ingurgiter la potion.  
  
Tous les regards se tournerent alors vers Rogue, devenu plus livide que d'habitude, des regards suppliants, pleins d'espoir. Chacun desirait entendre une parole reconfortante de la part du Maitre de potions. Voyant qu'il ne disait rien, Dumbledore le pressa un peu. "Severus, qu'en penses- tu?" L'homme sursauta presque, comme s'il avait ete coupe de ce qui se deroulait autour de lui. Il posa son regard sur le directeur.  
  
"Je suis sincerement navre, Albus, dit-il la voix cassee. S'il s'agit bien de la potion a laquelle je pense, elle est extremement efficace et ses pouvoirs sont irreversibles.  
  
-Il ne s'agit peut-etre pas de celle a laquelle vous pensez? Repliqua Harry, le regard charge d'espoir.  
  
-Il n'y a pas trente-six sortes de potions qui puissent vous faire changer de camp comme cela, Potter! Retorqua Rogue, les sourcils fronces.  
  
-Tu as tout de meme sous-entendu que ce pouvait tres bien ne pas etre la potion a laquelle tu penses! Attaqua Sirius.  
  
-Ne te mele pas de ca, Black! Cracha Rogue.  
  
-Il y a toujours possibilite d'inverser les effets d'une potion!  
  
-Ah, vraiment? Pourquoi ne postules-tu pas pour mon travail, alors, si tu es si doue? Je te rappelle tout de meme qu'il s'agit de Magie Noire!  
  
-Si Hermione avait ete une Serpentard, je suis pret a parier que tu aurais trouve une solution!"  
  
Personne ne put prevenir ce qui se passa alors. Rogue, furieux comme jamais se precipita vers Sirius et l'empoigna par le col. Leurs nez se touchaient presque, retrousses par la colere, tremblants par la fureur et la haine qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Les paroles que grogna Rogue ne furent entendues par personne, mis a part Harry, qui se tenait a cote de son parrain. "Tu sembles oublier qu'elle aussi, il l'avait forcee a en boire!  
  
-Ca c'est toi qui le dis! Retorqua Sirius, ne se laissant pas demonter par la rage du professeur de potions.  
  
-Tu ne t'es jamais pose la question, n'est ce pas? C'est tellement plus simple de tirer des conclusions hatives! Dans ce cas, pourquoi devrait-on croire que Granger n'a pas choisi de le devenir? Peut-etre, apres tout, est- elle devenue Mangemort de son plein gre?" Rogue avait parle plus fort, mais son poing ne s'etait pas deserrer du col de Sirius.  
  
"Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille? S'enerva Sirius. C'est une Griffondor!  
  
-Ah, c'est vrai! rencherit Rogue, en emettant un ricanement glace. Griffondors et Serpentards n'ont rien a voir les uns avec les autres. Il ne faut surtout pas les melanger!" Rogue se mit alors a secouer Sirius de toutes ses forces. "Comment as-tu pu lui tourner le dos, hurla t-il, les yeux teintes de colere. C'etait...  
  
"Severus! Cela suffit! Coupa Dumbledore en se dirigeant vers eux. C'est de l'histoire ancienne!"  
  
Rogue lacha Sirius et Harry aurait pu affirmer n'avoir jamais vu autant de haine dans les yeux brillants de son professeur, meme pas lorsque cela le concernait. Il en aurait presque tremble. Rogue tourna les talons, sa robe virevoltant derriere lui et il quitta la piece.  
  
"Ca va Sirius? Demanda Harry, voyant son parrain on ne plus secoue.  
  
Le sorcier se forca a lui sourire, assurant que tout allait bien. Ginny, Ron et McGonagall avaient tous trois les yeux agrandis d'etonnement. Dumbledore s'excusa aupres de la jeune fille. "Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que l'on vous laisse, maintenant. Merci de nous avoir parle. Si certains details vous reviennent et que vous les jugez importants, n'hesitez pas a venir m'en parler. Je vais de ce pas envoyer un hibou a vos parents" Sur ce, il prit lui aussi conge, suivi de McGonagall.  
  
"Je suis desole, Ginny, dit Sirius, l'air embarasse.  
  
-Il n'est pas toujours comme ca! Rajouta Ron en souriant. Normalement, il se comporte plutot bien! C'est surtout face a Rogue que ca degenere!  
  
-N'importe qui deviendrait fou face a Rogue! Repondit Ginny en faisant une grimace.  
  
-Il est grand temps de partir, les enfants! Interrompit Madame Pomfresh, faisant irruption dans la piece. D'ailleurs, j'imagine que votre repas ne va pas tarder a etre servi!"  
  
Ron alla embrasser sa soeur avant de suivre Harry et Sirius hors de la chambre. Harry mourrait d'envie de demander a son parrain de qui Rogue parlait, mais il n'en eut pas le temps, car il se changea en chien avant de quitter l'infirmerie. Ron et Harry le suivirent dans les couloirs jusqu'a sa propre chambre et le quitterent la, prenant ensuite la direction du grand Hall.  
  
En chemin, aucun d'eux ne parla, encore sous le choc de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Ils furent egalement tres calmes pendant le dinner, a la grande surprise de leur camarades. Ce ne fut que beaucoup plus tard dans la soiree, une fois que la salle commune eut ete desertee, affales sur les fauteuils qu'ils commencerent a en reparler.  
  
"J'arrive pas a croire ce que Ginny nous a dit, Harry. Hermione ne se serait pas laissee faire! En plus, je comprends pas pourquoi Tu-sais-qui aurait voulu d'elle! Il a completement petes les plombs! Ses parents sont Moldus! Et puis, tu l'imagines en Mangemort?  
  
-Pas vraiment, mais je suis convaincu qu'elle sera epoustoufflante!  
  
-Que veux-tu dire?  
  
-Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il ait amene Hermione de son cote? Elle est une des sorcieres les plus prometteuses de notre generation. Imagines que la plupart des Mangemorts soient des sorciers du genre de Pettigrow, l'occasion etait trop belle pour la laisser passer. En tout cas, si Rogue ne veut pas faire l'effort de trouver une solution, il va nous falloir faire nos recherches tous seuls. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de ramener Hermione de notre cote. Ce qui est etrange aussi, c'est que Rogue semblait familier par rapport a la potion que Voldemort a donne a Hermione,..  
  
-Tu penses que Rogue soit devenu Mangemort par le meme procede que Hermione?  
  
-Aucune idee, dit Harry, en haussant les epaules. Mais en tout cas, on dirait qu'il a connu quelqu'un a qui on a fait boire cette potion. Je l'aie entendu en parler avec Sirius.  
  
-Il avait l'air un peu remonte, apres, ajouta Ron.  
  
-Rogue aussi, a un moment, j'ai meme cru qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux.  
  
-Harry, c'est de Rogue que tu parles! Repliqua Ron. Mis a part le mepris et la colere, je ne pense pas qu'il soit capable d'avoir d'autres sentiments!  
  
-Il a peut-etre ses raisons, apres tout,..  
  
-Harry! Protesta Ron prenant un air choque.  
  
-Ok, desole!" Ils se turent quelques instants, portes par leur reflexions respectives, avant que Ron, les yeux dans le vague, murmure: "J'espere tout de meme quelle va bien.."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Hermione se portait on ne peut mieux, du moins la nouvelle Hermione. Elle se tenait, droite et fiere, a l'emplacement tant convoite par ses condisciples. Debout sur une sorte d'estrade, a la droite de Voldemort et revetue de l'habit reglementaire, elle toisait, tout comme son maitre, les nombreux Mangemorts agglutines devant eux.  
  
Tous avaient otes leur capuche, mais se tenaient la tete basse, attendant, tremblants, que le silence se casse. Aucun n'osait lever les yeux de peur de croiser le regard de braise de Voldemort, mais ils sentaient tous sa brulure sur le sommet de leur crane.  
  
Quand enfin le tonnerre de sa voix vint se fracasser sur les murs de la piece, tous sursauterent, deglutissant avec peine, l'angoisse de la foudre imminente tordant leur estomac.  
  
"Il y a un traitre parmi nous! Rugit Voldemort arretant son regard sur chacun de ses compagnons. Qu'il se denonce sur le champ!"  
  
Le silence retomba, lourd et oppressant, courte accalmie avant la prochaine attaque.  
  
"Certains d'entre vous ignorent peut-etre ce qu'il s'est passe, poursuivit le Mage Noir, marchant de long en large sur l'estrade. Virginia Weasley s'est echappee. Or, elle n'avait pas sa baguette sur elle et j'ai peine a croire qu'elle soit parvenue a sortir d'ici toute seule. Ce qui nous laisse avec une seule option. Quelqu'un l'a aidee a s'enfuir. Qui?"  
  
Il s'etait arrete de nouveau pres d'Hermione et etudiait chaque Mangemort avec la plus grande attention. Pourtant, personne ne se denonca. Voldemort ne pouvait dissimuler sa colere grandissante. Ses poings etaient serres avec force, comme une tentative a controler la rage qui bouillait en lui.  
  
"Bande d'incapables! Lacha t-il enfin avec degout. Je vois que vous n'etes pas fichus d'assumer vos actions! Un peu de courage serait tres apprecie!  
  
-Maitre, si je peux me permettre," lui dit Hermione en se tournant vers lui. Il s'approcha d'elle et elle lui murmura quelque chose a l'oreille. Certains Mangemort oserent lever un peu les yeux, mais aucun ne parvint a saisir la conversation. Tandis que Hermione parlait, le visage de Voldemort se deforma en un sourire mauvais, malicieux et victorieux. Ses yeux devinrent deux petites fentes ecarlates.  
  
Il se retourna enfin vers ses accolytes, alors que la jeune fille a ses cotes arborait un sourire triomphant.  
  
"D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, on m'a toujours conseille de me mefier de toute personne ayant deja trahi, declara Voldemort avec un calme exemplaire. J'avoue cependant n'avoir pas suivi ce conseil... Peu importe dorenavant, le mal est fait. Si la faute ne peut pas etre reparee, le traitre peut cependant etre chatie. Peter! Avances-toi!"  
  
Un petit homme chetif et au cheveu rare, sortit d'un rang et s'approcha de l'estrade, tremblant exagerement.  
  
"Tu as trahi les Potters, Peter, a mon grand plaisir, il est vrai. Mais j'avoue que je n'aie jamais ete pleinement satisfait de toi. Tu m'avais promis de me ramener le gamin et tout ce que tu as trouve a faire c'est de betement faire exploser la maison des Moldus!  
  
-Elle etait vide, Maitre, balbutia Pettigrow, en jouant machinalement avec les pans de sa robe.  
  
-Je sais qu'elle etait vide, abruti! Tonna Voldemort avec impatience. Je n'aurais jamais du de confier cette mission! J'aurais du me douter que tu etais incapable de la realiser! Tu l'as laisse filer, Peter! Nous avions l'occasion d'en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec ce maudit gamin, cela aurait ete tellement facile de vaincre ces Moldus! Et la gamine? C'est toi qui l'a aidee a s'echapper, n'est ce pas? Potter t'a laisse la vie sauve. Tu te devais de lui rendre ce service, c'est ca?  
  
-Non, Maitre, je ne l'aie pas delivree, je vous le jure, ce n'est pas moi! repondit Pettigrow la voix cassee.  
  
-Je vais te demander une derniere chose, Peter, continua Voldemort calmement, un rictus sournois aux levres.  
  
-Tout ce que vous voudrez, Maitre, s'empressa de repondre le Mangemort avec espoir.  
  
-Je veux que tu ailles au Ministere des demain et que tu leur avoues que c'est toi qui a trahi les Potters."  
  
Les yeux de Peter Pettigrow s'agrandirent d'horreur, il avait peine a croire ce que le Seigneur des Tenebres venait de lui demander.  
  
"Mais, Maitre, bredouilla t-il, le visage decompose de terreur. Si je vais la-bas, on va m'emprisonner, je vais etre envoye a Azkaban, je risque d'avoir le Baiser du Detraqueur...  
  
-Refuserais-tu d'obeir a mes ordres, Peter? Demanda Voldemort en le toisant de ses yeux flamboyants.  
  
-Non, non, repondit le petit homme, sanglotant a demi. Je vous obeirais, Maitre."  
  
D'un geste, Voldemort lui signifia que le probleme etait regle et qu'il pouvait disposer. Pettigrow retourna vers ses compagnons, tremblants tous autant que lui devant la decision du Mage Noir.  
  
"Que cela vous serve de lecon a tous, s'exclama ce dernier. On ne plaisante pas avec Lord Voldemort! La seance est levee. Vous pouvez sortir."  
  
Lorsque tous les Mangemorts eurent quittes la salle, Hermione se retrouva seule avec Voldemort. Il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit.  
  
"Ce fut une idee extraordinaire ma chere! Dit-il avec engouement. Je suis content de t'avoir a mes cotes. Grace a nous deux, la fete ne fait que commencer." Hermione sourit a son tour, les yeux etincellants. "Il va falloir que tu debutes ton apprentissage. Te sens-tu prete?"  
  
Elle acquiesca, impatiente comme a son habitude d'en apprendre toujours plus. Il passa un bras protecteur autour des epaules de sa nouvelle egerie et la guida en dehors de la piece.  
***Salut! J'espere que vous allez bien. Je vous remercie vivement pour vos encouragements, chers reviewers, et espere que vous aurez aime ce chapitre...  
  
A la prochaine!*** 


	24. Chapitre 24

Chapitre 24  
Harry dormit relativement mal cette nuit-la, le sommeil peuple de questions, pertube de visions de Hermione portant la cagoule reconnaissable comme signe de sa nouvelle apartenance. Il avait encore peine a y croire. Il refusait d'ailleurs d'y croire. Son amie avait peut-etre tout simplement pretendue etre convertie. Peut-etre etait-ce une ruse de sa part, peut-etre tentait-elle d'infiltrer les secrets et de connaitre les plans de Voldemort. Mais ce qu'avait dit Rogue? Malgre la mefiance que Harry avait toujours ressentie par rapport a son professeur, il savait egalement que Dumbledore, lui, avait une confiance enorme en l'ex-Mangemort.  
  
Harry ne savait plus que penser, les idees se brouillaient dans sa tete. Le lendemain, il en parla peu avec Ron, lui aussi trouble par les revelations de sa soeur. Leur journee se passa lentement. Apres les cours, ils rendirent visite a Ginny, Arthur et Molly Weasley se trouvant deja a son chevet. Comme ils l'avaient predit, Harry eut le droit aux effusions de joie de Mrs Weasley, heureuse qu'il s'en soit sortit apres l'attaque de Privet Drive et surtout qu'il ait ramene sa petite fille a Poudlard. Gene, Harry ne resta pas tres longtemps a l'infirmerie, laissant la petite famille a ses retrouvailles. Il ne revit Ron qu'avant d'aller se coucher et il ne lui fallut pas tres longtemps, cette fois-ci pour s'endormir.  
  
Le lendemain etait vendredi. Alors qu'il s'habillait, il se souvint qu'il avait une retenue avec Malefoy le soir meme, pensee qui ne le rejouit pas du tout. Ron, lui, eut beaucoup de mal a se reveiller et Harry dut le secouer plusieurs fois. Alors qu'il attendait son ami, il remarqua que quelque chose brillait par terre, sous sa table de chevet. Il se pencha pour ramasser l'objet et vit qu'il s'agissait du medaillon que l'inconnue lui avait donne. Harry avait completement oublie son existence. Il avait dut tomber de sa poche. Il l'y remit et se promit d'en toucher deux mots a Dumbledore des qu'il en aurait le temps.  
  
Un Ron maugreant sur la trop courte nuit qu'il venait de passer, le rejoint enfin, habille a la va-vite, le col de la chemise a demi rentre et les lacets de ses chaussures defaits. Il empoigna son sac et descendit avec Harry pour prendre son petit dejeuner.  
  
La plupart des Griffondors etaient deja attables et ils durent prendre place pres des jumeaux qui semblaient particulierement excites.  
  
Des que tous les eleves et le corps enseignant se furent assis, Dumbledore annonca que Ginny Weasley avait ete retrouvee et qu'elle rejoindrait ses camarades d'ici a quelques jours. La majorite des visages s'eclaira a cette nouvelle, bien que bon nombre se posait des questions sur la maniere dont elle s'en etait sortie. Ron donna un coup de coude a Harry et les jumeaux lui firent un clin d'oeil complice.  
  
Des que le directeur se fut rassit, les tas de tartines, de biscuits et de gateaux diminuerent a une vitesse impressionnante.  
  
"Au fait, les gars, murmura Fred en se penchant vers les deux plus jeunes, vous n'auriez pas vu un flacon trainer quelque part?  
  
-Avec un liquide bleu a l'interieur, rajouta George.  
  
-Non, repondirent Ron et Harry en choeur. Pourquoi?  
  
-On l'a perdu. Impossible de mettre la main dessus!  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y avait dedans?" Demanda Ron, l'oeil soupconneux. Mais aucun de ses freres ne repondit.  
  
"Vous avez des nouvelles de Sniffle? Chuchota George.  
  
-Oui, repondit son cadet. Il va bien. He! Harry, on ne t'a pas montre nos balais!" Les visages des trois Weasley s'illuminerent instantanement, ce qui rendit Harry encore plus confus. "Sniffle nous a offert un nouveau balai a chacun! Des BVG, les tous derniers modeles sortis,...  
  
-Les plus rapides qui soient, poursuivit Fred.  
  
-les plus parfaits," ajouta George. Harry les regardait a tour de role, amuse de leur enthousiame enfantin. Ils durent lui expliquer les circonstances.  
  
"C'est genial, lanca enfin Harry se joignant a leur engouement. On va faire des merveilles en quidditch!"  
  
A ses mots, les trois Weasley arborerent des mines sombres et les jumeaux se tournerent vers Ron. "Tu ne lui as pas dit,...  
  
-Dis quoi?" Bien qu'il ait pose la question, Harry fut saisit d'un doute affreux. Il n'eut pas longtemps a attendre avant que Ron confirme ses soupcons.  
  
"Par mesure de securite, les matchs ont ete annules.  
  
-C'est pas vrai!" Harry leur jeta a chacun un regard decontenance. "Mais Poudlard est tres bien protégé! Ils ne peuvent pas nous enlever le quidditch, on en a besoin! Au moins ca nous fait penser a autre chose que les cours!  
  
-Les matchs sont annules provisoirement, dit Fred, tentant d'adoucir la nouvelle. S'ils arrivent a attraper Tu-sais-qui, ils reprendront.  
  
-On peut attendre longtemps, alors, grogna Harry. Je suppose que les sorties a Pre-au-lard aussi ont ete suspendues...?" Les trois garcons acquiescerent.  
  
Harry enfourna le reste de sa tartine d'un geste rageur. Voila une journee qui commencait bien,..et qui finirait tout aussi bien, sans doute.  
  
Apres le petit dejeuner, ils se separerent et rejoignerent leur salle de cours respective. Ron, qui avait recouvre sa bonne humeur parvint tant bien que mal a la communiquer a Harry et les cours de la matinee ne parurent pas trop difficiles.  
Ce fut dans un brouhaha infernal que le hall se remplit de nouveau pour le dejeuner. Comme d'habitude, les plats regorgeaient de mets tous plus appetissants les uns que les autres et comme d'habitude egalement, tous se ruerent dessus.  
  
Alors qu'ils devoraient a belles dents ce qui se trouvait dans leur assiette, l'on entendit soudain des petits cris. Harry et Ron leverent la tete et virent avec horreur que le visage de certains de leurs camarades s'etait recouverts de gros pois bleus et avant meme d'avoir le temps de se poser des questions, ils virent le leur se couvrirent egalement. Les cris des eleves redoublerent et beaucoup tenterent de se camouffler derriere leur serviette de table. D'autres, les filles surtout, se leverent et quitterent la piece. Ron et Harry, eux, etaient partages entre le rire et la honte.  
  
Fait etrange, aucune des autres maisons n'avait ete atteinte tandis que l'integralite des Griffondors etait maintenant touchee.  
  
"Silence, s'il vous plait! S'ecria McGonagal en frappant des mains. Calmez- vous! Que ce passe t-il?  
  
-Je vois que quelques petits farceurs se sont bien amuses, dit Dumbledore en se levant.Il est etrange que seule une maison presente cette reaction et si nos deux habituels suspects n'avaient pas ete eux aussi atteints,..il aurait ete aise de connaitre le ou les auteurs de cette plaisanterie." En disant ces mots, il avait bien entendu jete un coup d'oeil aux jumeaux Weasley et avaient put constater, tout comme le reste de l'ecole qu'ils n'avaient pas ete epargnes. "J'espere que les coupables auront autant d'audace a venir me voir dans mon bureau." Puis se tournant vers la table des Griffondors, il ajouta: "Je pense qu'il va falloir que vous vous rendiez a l'infirmerie. Prefets, reconduisez-les a la salle commune et organisez-les par petits groupes. Je ne voudrais pas que Madame Pomfresh vous voit tous arriver en meme temps."  
  
Tout le reste de la table se leva, tentant de se cacher des autres maisons. Les Serpentards affichaient des rictus triomphants, ne tentant pas de dissimuler leur joie face a ces "courageux" Griffondors lamentablement et publiquement tournes au ridicule.  
  
Parvenus dans la tour, ils s'amasserent dans la piece, attendant avec impatience d'etre autorises a se rendre a l'infirmerie. Il fallut convaincre ceux qui s'etaient enfermes dans leur dortoir, de redescendre.  
  
"C'est ca que vous avez perdu, ce matin," lanca Ron a ses freres d'un ton charge de reproche. Les deux garcons acquiescerent silencieusement, peu fier de leur bevue. "On a l'air malin, tiens!"  
  
Un premier groupe de cinq eleves fut amene a Madame Pomfresh, tandis que le reste gardait la tete basse, balancant d'un pied sur l'autre. Pourtant au bout de quelques minutes, certains jeunes gens se relacherent un peu et des rires fuserent d'un peu partout. Les jumeaux commencerent a plaisanter avec les autres.  
  
"On est pas loin de ressembler a des schtroumphs!"lanca quelqu'un, ce qui valut quelques sourires. Ron dut demander des explications a Harry qui les lui donna en souriant.  
  
"C'est bizarre qu'on est des boutons que sur la tete, dit Neville en etudiant ses mains "normales".  
  
-He, Fred, t'en as plus que moi!" s'exclama George en comptant ceux de son frere. Puis il se tourna vers Harry et Ron et entreprit de faire le compte de leurs pois. Il s'avera que Ron en avait moins que lui et que Harry les battait largement tous les trois. "On fait un concours? Reprit George, tentant de couvrir le vacarme ambiant. Celui qui en a le moins...  
  
-Vous pourriez tout de meme prendre cela plus au serieux, Monsieur Weasley!" Interrompit McGonagall en faisant irruption dans la piece. Le silence s'abattit instantanement et tous les regards se tournerent vers elle. "J'ai malheureusement une mauvaise nouvelle. Madame Pomfresh a tout essaye sur vos camarades, mais elle n'est pas parvenue a effacer ces pois bleus. Messieurs Weasley, etes-vous les responsables de cette farce?  
  
-Nous? Non, Professeur! s'exclamerent les jumeaux en portant une main sur leur coeur.  
  
-Laissez-moi reformuler ma question, reprit leur directrice en poussant un soupir. Avez-vous concoctes cette potion?  
  
-Oui, mais nous ne l'avons pas mise dans les plats! Se defendirent les deux garcons.  
  
-Je m'en doute bien! retorqua McGonagal. Alors, que faut-il faire pour se debarasser des effets?  
  
-Aucune idee! Repondit Fred en haussant les epaules.  
  
-Nous n'avons pas eut le temps d'y penser! Ajouta George. On nous l'a derobee avant.  
  
-Bien, grommela leur professeur. Il va donc falloir attendre qu'elle se dissipe. J'imagine que vous ignorez egalement le temps que cela va prendre..."  
  
Les jumeaux acquiescerent.  
  
"Oh non! s'ecria Dean. On va pas aller en cours comme ca! Les autres vont se moquer de nous!  
  
-Je suis desolee de ne pouvoir rien faire, croyez-le bien, dit McGonagall avec sincerite. Vous pourriez peut-etre vous mettre un cache-nez et rabattre votre chapeau sur les yeux. Cela vous dissimulerait un peu.  
  
-Mais on est encore en aout! S'ecria une sixieme annee. On va etouffer!  
  
-Elle a raison, il fait beaucoup trop chaud pour qu'on porte une echarpe! Rencherit quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
-Ecoutez, reprit leur professeur avec une certaine impatience dans la voix, comme je vous les deja dit, nous ne pouvons rien y faire. J'emettais simplement une suggestion! Maintenant si elle ne vous plait pas, c'est votre droit. Ou si vous en avez une meilleure, je vous en prie, partagez-la avec vos camarades!"  
  
Sur ce, elle fit volte-face et sortit de la salle commune, sa robe dansant a sa suite. Il y eut un silence, chacun observant les autres, ne sachant s'ils devaient suivre le conseil de McGonagall ou pas, hesitant entre la honte et les ricanements des autres maisons et le fait de cuire dans une salle de classe, emmitouffles dans une grosse echarpe de laine.  
  
"Bon, on le fait ce concours? Lanca Fred brisant le silence.  
  
-Quoi? Retorqua la prefete, le regardant d'un air mefiant. Quel concours?  
  
-Compter les boutons bleus de chacun et voir celui qui en a le moins! Repondit Fred passant un bras autour des epaules de la jeune fille et lui adressant un regard charmeur.  
  
-Vous ne croyez pas que vous en avez assez fait? S'insurgea t-elle se defaisant de son bras. Franchement, on a l'air de quoi?  
  
-Oh! Tout de suite a s'enerver! Repliqua George en s'approchant d'eux et jetant un regard amuse a son frere. Si on peut plus rigoler! Faut prendre ca avec humour, voyons!  
  
-Ouais bien sur! Repliqua Lavande s'y melant aussi. Vous vous croyez droles, mais vos blagues, ca va cinq minutes. La, vous etes allez trop loin!  
  
-Eh, c'est pas la mort du p'tit dragon! Dit Ron approchant du petit groupe. Vu qu'on a pas le choix de rester comme ca autant qu'on le prenne bien. Et puis, ceux qui ont mis la potion, sans doute les Serpentards, seront vexes de nous voir en sourire. Apres tout, ce qu'ils voulaient c'etait ca, non, qu'on en ait honte?  
  
-Bien parle, frerot!" Lanca Fred.  
  
La troupe se dissipa peu a peu. Les jumeaux deciderent d'aller en cours tels quels, par pure provocation, mais la plupart des autres se couvrirent tant bien que mal.  
  
Neville fut le premier a faire remarquer aux autres cinquiemes annees qu'ils n'avaient pas de cours communs avec les Serpentards ce qui valut des cris de joie. Ils avaient cours de botanique avec les Poufsouffles, ce qui promettait de se passer plutot bien.  
  
Harry et Ron monterent a leur dortoir afin de chercher une echarpe, voulant se couvrir au moins pour aller jusqu'aux serres.  
  
Harry se regarda dans un miroir et put decouvrir l'etendue des degats. Il enroula le cache-nez autour de sa tete et percha son chapeau sur son front, camoufflant ses yeux. Bien sur, il avait l'air bete, d'ailleurs Ron se moqua de lui, mais le deguisement etait efficace.  
  
"He he! Ca te fait un cote mysterieux, on voudrait pas se frotter a toi! Rit le jeune rouquin.  
  
-T'as raison! Fous-toi de moi! Tu n'es pas mieux! Allez, viens, on est deja en retard!" Et ils devalerent les escaliers, rejoignant les autres Griffondors, puis tous partirent vers les serres.  
  
Madame Chourave ne fit aucune remarque sur le fait qu'ils etaient en retard et encore moins sur leur acoutrement. Il faisait une chaleur etouffante sous la voute de verre et ils ne leur fallut pas longtemps avant de transpirer a grosses gouttes, s'essuyant le front toutes les cinq minutes, soupirant continuellement. Le cours passa lentement, tres lentement, et meme si la fin de journee approchait, il faisait toujours aussi chaud.  
  
Ce fut avec un bonheur evident, qu'ils purent oter le surplus de vetements, une fois la journee de cours terminee. Les douches furent prises d'assaut, chacun ayant un besoin enorme de se rafraichir. Mais les premiers arrivants occuperent les salles de bains pendant un bon moment, rendant les autres trepignants d'impatience.  
  
Allonge sur son lit, Harry ne pouvait chasser une pensee de sa tete. D'ici quelques heures, il se retrouverait face a face avec Malefoy. L'idee ne l'enchantait deja pas avant cet incident, alors maintenant! Le Serpentard n'allait pas laisser passer l'occasion de se moquer de lui, avec son visage couvert de boutons bleus. Harry en avait une boule dans la gorge et un noeud dans l'estomac.  
  
"He les gars! S'ecria Dean en faisant irruption dans la chambre. McGonagall s'est arrangee pour qu'on mange ici. Tant mieux, comme ca on aura pas a affronter les autres!  
  
-Parles pour toi, Dean, maugrea Harry s'appuyant sur ses coudes. J'ai trois heures de detention avec Malefoy tout a l'heure!" Ron et Dean le regarderent en grimacant, sachant parfaitement qu'ils ne pouvaient pas dire grand-chose pour lui remonter le moral. Harry voyant leurs mines decomposees, se forca a leur sourire. "Bah, on a vu pire que ca!"  
  
A peine le premier groupe d'eleves sortis de la salle de bains, qu'un autre s'y ruait. "Je crois qu'on aura pas le temps d'y aller avant de manger, constata Ron.  
  
-En tout cas, ca fait un bien enorme! Lanca Neville en s'essuyant les cheveux.  
  
-Je sais pas comment tu as reussit a y aller en premier! Lui dit Dean en le suivant des yeux.  
  
-Vous n'avez pas ete assez vifs! Sourit l'autre garcon en se dirigeant vers son lit. He! Qui a lance ses chaussettes sales sur mes draps?  
  
-Oh, desole! repondit Ron en allant les recuperees. J'ai pas fait attention ou je les avaient laissees!  
  
-Pouah! Elles sont infectes! T'es un vrai cochon, Weasley! Beurk!"  
  
Harry et Dean etaient ecroules de rire.  
  
"Ron est peut-etre comme les chats, parvint a dire Harry entre deux ricanements, ils te donnent des choses qui sentent mauvais en signe d'affection. Au moins tu sais que Ron t'aime bien!"  
  
Sur ces mots, Dean faillit perdre l'equilibre, tellement il riait. Par contre, Neville et Ron grimacaient, n'osant se regarder.  
  
"Vous avez l'air bete, tous les deux!" Gloussa Dean, se tenant les cotes. Avant d'avoir put faire un ecart il recut l'une des chaussettes en pleine figure tandis que Harry recevait l'autre.  
  
"T'as raison Neville! C'est une veritable infection! Dit Harry en grimacant a son tour. Tiens prends-ca!" et il lanca la chaussette a Ron, Dean l'imitant peu apres. S'ensuivit alors une bataille de chaussettes, celles de Neville lui furent lancees a la tete par Harry qui recut les siennes peu apres, lancees par Ron. La piece fut remplit de rires et de petits cris parfois bien loin d'etre tres masculins.  
  
Aucun d'eux n'entendit frapper a la porte. Un prefet passa la tete par l'embrasure.  
  
"C'est pas un peu fini tout ce chahut?" Lanca t-il. Toujours riants, les quatres garcons s'arreterent et l'interrogerent du regard. "Le repas a ete apporte en bas. Vous pouvez manger dans la salle commune ou bien apporter votre diner ici. Mais a condition que ca se passe dans le calme.  
  
-Ouais bien sur!" Lui repondit Dean. Et tous quatre suivirent le prefet jusqu'en bas. Une table avait ete dressee au milieu de la salle et une grande quantite d'eleves grouillaient deja autour, remplissant leur assiette et allant s'affaler sur les fauteuils. Une fois servis d'un peu de tout, les garcons remonterent dans leur chambre et engloutirent leur repas en un rien de temps. Ron et Dean redescendirent afin de se resservir. Harry, lui, fut rassasie rapidement, l'estomac noue a la perspective d'affronter Malefoy un peu plus tard. Neville voulait faire attention de ne pas prendre de poids et il fut soulage de ne pas etre le seul a se contenter d'une seule portion.  
  
La salle de bains fut bientot libre et Harry s'y rendit. La piece etait bruyante. D'une douche a l'autre, les eleves papotaient ensemble, d'autres chantonnaient couvrant a peine le crepitement de l'eau cascadant sur le carrelage. Harry, qui d'ordinaire ne jurait que par un puissant jet d'eau tres chaude, choisit cette fois une temperature tiede et un jet plus modere. Il aurait tellement voulut que toute cette eau lave son visage macule. Il ferma les yeux et leva la tete, accueillant le bienfait du flot limpide. Ah! Si au moins la magie pouvait lui etre d'un certain secours pour resoudre ce probleme!  
  
En d'autres circonstances, il l'aurait prit avec humour comme Ron et leurs autres camarades. Mais Harry savait que Malefoy ne lui ferait pas de cadeau et que lui non plus en retour ne pourrait se contenir. Pourtant il le fallait. McGonagall avait ete on ne peux plus claire. S'il faisait encore une faute comme celle-la, il risquait de se voir expulse! Et qu'adviendrait- il de lui a ce moment-la? Retourner chez les Dursleys? Leur maison avait ete detruite, il ne savait meme pas ou ils se trouvaient a l'heure actuelle. Et d'ailleurs, il doutait fort qu'ils aient jamais envie de le revoir apres l'attaque de Privet Drive. Cette pensee ramena Harry a un autre element. Il avait promis d'ecrire a Dudley une fois parvenu a Poudlard. Il se resolut de le faire ce week-end. Hedwige saurait ou le trouver.  
  
"-Harry? Tu n'as pas encore termine? Ca fait un moment que tu es la- dedans!" La voix de Ron resonna de l'autre cote de la porte et ramena le jeune garcon a la realite.  
  
"Si, j'ai fini, Ron! Deux secondes!" Il se secha rapidement, se frictionna les cheveux et s'habilla. Les pieds nus, il sorti de la cabine et vit Ron qui l'attendait, ses propres vetements enroules sous son bras. "Desole, je ne me suis pas rendu compte du temps!" Dit Harry en souriant. Mais son sourire se figea devant l'expression de Ron qui le regardait, les yeux aussi ronds que les buts de quidditch et la bouche entrouverte. "Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Ron? On dirait que tu as vu un epouvantard!  
  
-Ta tete, Harry! Balbutia le jeune garcon en la designant.  
  
-Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'elle a ma tete?  
  
-Elle est normale!" s'ecria Ron. Il regarda alors les autres garcons et tous arboraient toujours leurs pois bleus. Seul Harry en etait debarrasse. Il se rua vers un miroir, suivit de Ron et de quelques autres eleves. Il vit son reflet, tel qu'il le connaissait, tel qu'il avait l'habitude de le voir. Derriere lui, tous ses camarades sans exception avaient conserves leurs boutons.  
  
"Comment cela se fait-il?" Demanda un troisieme annee, eberlue.  
  
Harry haussa les epaules. "Je suppose que la potion a perdu ses effets. Vous allez tous redevenir comme avant.  
  
-Ecoutes Harry, dit Fred en s'approchant de lui. Comme par hasard, tu es le seul a en etre depourvu et le premier a en etre debarrasse.  
  
-Que veux-tu dire? Demanda Harry les sourcils fronces.  
  
-Aurais-tu une creme miracle?" Questionna le jumeau, suscitant instantanement l'interet de tous. La nouvelle avait, semblait-il, deja fait le tour des Griffondors et la salle de bains regorgeait dorenavant de garcons, et meme quelques filles avaient eut l'audace de venir voir si ce qu'elles avaient entendu etait vrai.  
  
"Non, retorqua Harry, bien sur que non! Sinon, je vous en aurait donne! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si etonnant!  
  
-Regardes autour de toi, mon vieux! Lui dit Ron, personne d'autre n'est redevenu normal. C'est tout de meme etrange, non?"  
  
Harry ne broncha pas. Pour lui, c'etait evident que d'ici quelques minutes, ses camarades commenceraient tous a perdre leurs jolis boutons bleus. Il leur jeta un coup d'oeil et grimaca, leur montrant qu'il n'avait pas d'explication a leur fournir. La foule se dissipa peu a peu, se posant beaucoup de questions, jetant un dernier regard a Harry, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas reve.  
  
Le jeune garcon repartit dans son dortoir, suivit par Neville, Ron et Dean etant restes dans la salle de bains pour prendre leur douche.  
  
"Tu n'as vraiment rien fait pour que ca parte? Demanda Neville en s'asseyant en face en face de Harry, affale sur son lit.  
  
-Non, Neville, je te le promets," repondit-il avec une certaine impatience.  
  
Il y eut un petit coup frappe a la porte et la tete de McGonagall apparut. "Puis-je rentrer?" Les deux garcons acquiescerent et se douterent instantanement du but de sa visite. Il semblait que la nouvelle avait circulee tres rapidement.  
  
"Monsieur Potter, dit-elle en s'approchant d'eux, je viens d'apprendre que, chez vous, les effets de la potion se sont deja dissipes . Je tenais simplement a venir verifier par moi-meme que vos camarades ne me jouaient pas un tour. Ce qui est etrange, c'est que vous etes le seul a en etre depourvu,...  
  
-J'ignore comment cela se fait, Professeur, lui dit Harry.  
  
-Votre systeme est peut-etre plus resistant que les autres. Apres tout, vous avez subit plus de sorts que la plupart des autres eleves de Poudlard. Il est bien possible que vos defences immunitaires se soient fortifiees. Votre corps se montre beaucoup plus resistant, Monsieur Potter, ce qui est plutot une bonne nouvelle.  
  
-Combien de temps cela prendra t-il avant que nous nous en debarrassions? Demanda Neville, les yeux charges d'espoir.  
  
-Je l'ignore, Monsieur Longdubat, avoua McGonagall. Mais je pense que cela ne devrait tarder. Bien, je vous laisse. Potter, n'oubliez pas que votre retenue est dans une demie-heure."  
  
Harry hocha la tete et ils regarderent leur professeur quitter la piece.  
Harry laissa ses trois amis dans la salle commune et sortit de la tour. Alors que le portrait pivotait, il faillit, en s'engouffrant par l'ouverture, se heurter a Ginny. Elle se recula afin de le laisser passer et le tableau se referma derriere lui.  
  
"Salut, dit-elle maintenant son regard sur celui du jeune garcon. J'ai reussis a convaincre Madame Pomfresh de me laisser partir de l'infirmerie.  
  
-Tu vas mieux? Demanda Harry, un peu gauchement.  
  
-Oui, bien sur! Repondit Ginny avec un enthousiasme excessif qui ne trompa pas Harry. Je vois que la potion s'est estompee. J'ai vu la tete de ceux qui sont venus a l'infirmerie. J'aurais bien voulu voir la tete de mes freres!  
  
-Tu vas pouvoir! Assura Harry en grimacant. Pour l'instant, je suis le seul qui soit "guerit".  
  
-Comment ca se fait?  
  
-Je n'en sais rien, Ginny. Je suis desole, mais il faut que j'y aille. J'ai trois heures de retenue qui m'attendent!  
  
-Bon courage!"  
  
Harry se rua en bas des escaliers vers la salle de McGonagall. C'etait la qu'ils devaient se retrouver, Malefoy et lui, et il allait arriver en retard.  
  
Lorsqu'il y parvint, le jeune Serpentard se trouvait deja la, a cote de la porte, les bras croises sur la poitrine et le regard suffisant.  
  
"Tu sais que, dans le temps, ils donnaient une retenue a quiconque arrivait en retard, Potter? Demanda t-il en toisant Harry de bas en haut avec importance. Pourtant le rictus dessine sur ses levres se figea des qu'il vit le visage de Harry, de nouveau normal. Le Griffondor leva les yeux au plafond, devinant deja ce qu'il s'appretait a entendre, et soupira. "La potion a deja perdue son effet?  
  
-Oui, Malefoy, repondit Harry avec lassitude. Je suis desole que tu n'es pas pu en profiter!  
  
-Pas autant que moi! retorqua le jeune garcon. Apres tout ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit le heros national se faire ridiculiser!  
  
-Vous aurez peut-etre plus de chance la prochaine fois..  
  
-Qui te dis que nous en sommes responsables? Repliqua Malefoy le scrutant intensement. Les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles non plus n'ont pas ete touches!  
  
-Je savais que tu nous prenais pour des idiots, mais la, franchement! Figures-toi que ce n'est pas tres difficile de savoir qui a verse la potion dans nos plats. C'est logique, Malefoy. Depuis que Poudlard a ete creee, les choses ont ete ainsi: une plaisanterie contre les Griffondors vient toujours des Serpentards, et vice et versa!  
  
-Je suppose que tu as raison, approuva le blondinet avec un sourire malicieux. Dommage que les profs n'ont pas la meme logique que toi." Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de classe et jeta un coup a l'horloge. "Bon sang, qu'est ce qu'elle fabrique? Elle croit qu'on a toute la nuit devant nous ou quoi?  
  
-Tu ne connais vraiment pas la patience, Malefoy! On n'obtient pas tout juste en claquant des doigts!  
  
-Bien sur, le gentil petit Potter ne bronche jamais, il attend bien sagement, un sourire idiot sur la figure. Tellement adorable et mignon tout plein, le petit Potter. D'ailleurs ca paye bien, tout le monde aime beaucoup le gentil Potter,.."  
  
Harry resta impassible devant les mimiques du Serpentard, ce qui eut le don de l'agacer.  
  
"Et en plus, le gentil Potter ne se rend meme pas compte quand on se fout de...  
  
-Desolee, les enfants, dit McGonagal, trottinant dans leur direction. J'ai ete retenue par le directeur. Vous pouvez rentrer."  
  
Malefoy passa le premier et alla s'effondrer sur une chaise dans le fond de la salle. Harry alla se placer le plus loin possible de lui.  
  
"Monsieur Malefoy, il y a plein de places de libre vers le devant. Il est inutile de se cacher a l'arriere. Approchez, s'il vous plait. Bien. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a conseillee de vous faire recopier une partie de ce livre. Il s'agit d'un recueil de formules. Au moins cela ne sera pas une perte de temps!  
  
-Quoi? S'exclama Malefoy, les yeux tout ronds. On va faire des lignes?  
  
-C'est exact. Je vois que vous avez compris tout de suite, comme cela, il me sera inutile de repeter." Le professeur McGonagall leur donna, a chacun, un livre a la couverture en cuir, rapee et cornee et quelques feuillets. "Et avant que l'un de vous en aie l'idee, je prefere vous prevenir que les feuilles de parchemin et les encriers que voici ont ete, bien entendu, ensorceles de maniere a ce que vous ne fassiez pas expres d'ecrire lentement ou de prendre tout votre temps a recharger l'encre. Si cela etait le cas, vous ne pourriez plus detacher votre plume du papier, ou la ressortir de l'encrier et encore moins la detacher de votre main. Pensez-y! Et vu que j'avais du retard, la retenue ne durera que deux heures et quarante-cinq minutes. Vous pouvez commencer"  
  
"QUE deux heures et quarante-cinq minutes," maugrea Malefoy interieurement.  
  
Harry soupira aussi et commenca a recopier les diverses formules, les explications les accompagnant et leurs utilites. McGonagall alla s'assoir a son bureau et se plongea dans un livre. Le temps passa lentement, les deux garcons jetaient parfois un rapide coup d'oeil vers la pendule. Elle semblait arretee, et d'ailleurs vu son anciennete, il n'aurait pas ete surprenant que son mecanisme soit tout rouille.  
  
Leurs poignets hurlaient de douleur sous la crampe mesquine qui persistait a prendre possession de leur chair. Pourtant ils ne pouvaient les reposer, condamnes a gratter le papier encore et encore, comme un automatisme, comme si ecrire etait devenu aussi naturel que de respirer ou de cligner des yeux.  
  
Lorsqu'enfin McGonagall leur signala la fin de leur retenue, ils lacherent instantanement leur plume et soupirerent longuement, s'adossant sur le dossier de leurs chaises, grimacant et decrispant leurs poignets.  
  
"J'espere que cela vous a servit de lecon, messieurs, leur dit le professeur de metamorphoses en reprenant les livres et ramassant leur tas de feuilles. J'espere egalement que vous avez retenu quelques formules. Vous pouvez disposer."  
  
Drago Malefoy se leva instantanement, rassemblant precipitemment ses affaires et les enfournant sans menagement dans son sac, puis se rua hors de la piece sans avoir prononce une seule parole. Harry, lui, s'appretait aussi a quitter la salle quand McGonagall le retint.  
  
"Le professeur Dumbledore voudrait vous voir, Potter. Pourriez-vous passer a son bureau? Je ne pense pas qu'il vous retienne tres longtemps.  
  
-Ce ne sera pas utile, Minerva!" Dumbledore entra dans la piece. "J'ai prefere venir jusqu'ici. Tout s'est bien passe? Je viens de croiser Monsieur Malefoy dans le couloir, il ne me semblait pas tres heureux.  
  
-Il n'y a eut aucun probleme, Albus. Vous connaissez Drago Malefoy, peu de choses sont a sa convenance.. Je vais vous laisser, maintenant. Bonne nuit!  
  
-A demain, Minerva et merci, dit Dumbledore en allant s'assoir sur une table pres de Harry. Harry, je vais aller droit au but, j'imagine que tu dois etre epuise. Je tenais a t'informer que tu es le seul, encore a l'heure actuelle a avoir perdu toute trace de la potion. Je viens tout juste de la tour des Griffondors et tous tes camarades, hormi Ginny Weasley, sont encore couverts de pois bleus. Si la theorie du professeur McGonagall, que je pensais juste, s'etait averee correcte, nous aurions maintenant plus d'un eleve a avoir recouvre un visage normal. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas." Il se pencha vers le jeune garcon. "Dis-moi, Harry, que s'est-il passe? Comment es-tu parvenu a t'en debarrasser?  
  
-Je n'en sais rien, Professeur, repondit Harry en haussant les epaules. J'avais encore les pois bleus quand je suis rentre dans la douche, mais pas quand j'en suis ressorti.  
  
-Etais-tu anxieux a l'idee que quelqu'un te vois de la sorte? Drago Malefoy, par exemple?  
  
-Oui, un peu," admit le jeune garcon en rougissant. Dumbledore se leva et commenca a marcher de long en large, les mains derriere le dos et le nez au plafond. Il resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes, et alors qu'il lui tournait le dos, Harry bailla a s'en decrocher la machoire, mais le vieux sorcier ne parut pas l'entendre. Harry commencait vraiment a ressentir la fatigue, ses paupieres lui picotaient les yeux.  
  
"Harry, dit enfin le vieil homme en revenant vers lui, t'est-il deja arrive ce genre de phenomene?  
  
-Quel phenomene?  
  
-Vois-tu, poursuivit Dumbledore en inspirant profondement, je me demandais si tu n'etais pas parvenu a te "guerir" par ta propre peur. Reflechis bien, mon garcon, cela pourrait avoir une tres grande importance."  
  
Harry fouilla dans ses souvenirs. Il lui fallut aller plus loin dans le passe que ses annees a Poudlard. Et soudain, il se rappela: ses cheveux qu'un jour, Petunia avait coupes, lasse de sa tignasse rebelle, avait repousses en une nuit. Harry se souvint qu'il avait eut peur, ce jour-la, d'affronter les autres eleves de l'ecole. Il confia cet incident a Dumbledore qui en parut ravi.  
  
"Est-ce la seule fois?"  
  
Harry se gratta la tete, et toute une serie du meme genre revint a sa memoire. La vitre disparue, au zoo, la fois ou il s'etait retrouve sur le toit de la cantine apres que la bande de Dudley l'ait pourchasse,..  
  
Les yeux de Dumbledore etincellaient de milles feux, et malgre le petit sourire dessine sur ses levres, son visage avait conserve un certain serieux. Il approcha une chaise pres de Harry et s'y installa. Son regard n'avait pas quitte un instant le jeune garcon. Il inspira longuement.  
  
"Harry, je crois que tu n'as pas fini de nous etonner. Il semble que tu ais une habilite a faire de la magie sans baguette. Crois-moi, ceci est un don tres rare. Peu de sorciers y sont parvenus.  
  
-Ce n'est peut-etre qu'un hasard, osa Harry, un peu perturbe par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.  
  
-Je ne le pense pas. Bien sur, tu n'en a pas encore le controle, il te faudra de l'entrainement, sans doute beaucoup de travail et de concentration, mais je pense que cela vaut le coup de s'y essayer, non? Qu'en penses-tu?  
  
-Heu,..oui, pourquoi pas.  
  
-De plus, il semble que tu aies deja transplane.. Tu ne t'es pas retrouve sur ce toit par hasard." Dumbledore lui fit un clin d'oeil complice. " Nous avons l'intention, quelques sorciers et moi-meme, de former une petite armee, defensive pour l'instant, afin de proteger nos compatriotes. Le Ministere ne nous montre aucun signe de vouloir vaincre Voldemort et encore moins de parer a ses attaques, donc nous avons decides de prendre les choses en main. Malgre les retissences de certains compagnons, j'ai toujours eut l'intention de te demander de te joindre a nous. Sirius, par exemple, trouvait que tu etais trop jeune. Je pense au contraire que tu es pret. Cependant, la decision est tienne."  
  
Il observa Harry avec une attention toute particuliere, guettant dans ses yeux l'apparition du moindre doute, un quelconque signe de nervosite. Mais il ne vit rien de tout cela, seule une grande determination s'afficha derriere les petites lunettes rondes.  
  
"Je n'aie pas vraiment le choix, dit-il en souriant. J'imagine que j'aurais l'occasion de rencontrer Voldemort encore une fois, au moins.  
  
-Nous en reparlerons demain, Harry, tu as vraiment l'air ereinte. Je suis heureux que tu aies accepte, mais nous verrons plus tard pour l'arrangement de tes entrainements."  
  
Harry agrippa son sac et suivit le directeur en dehors de la salle. Il se rappela soudain du medaillon.  
  
"Professeur, dit-il alors qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir, je voulais vous montrer ceci." Il sortit le bijou de sa poche et le tendit a Dumbledore. Celui-ci le saisit et l'approcha plus pres de son viasge apres avoir rajuste ses lunettes.  
  
"Comment te l'es-tu procure? Demanda t-il enfin, l'air intrigue.  
  
-Une femme me l'a donne l'autre jour avant que j'arrive sur le chemin de traverse.  
  
-C'est un cadeau exceptionnel, Harry. Cette personne te veux beaucoup de bien.  
  
-Il n'est pas pour moi, je dois le donner a quelqu'un, au fils de cette femme, en fait. Mais le probleme, c'est que j'ignore qui elle etait."  
  
Dumbledore regarda silencieusement Harry, puis le medaillon. "Il est presque froid. Il te faut le porter, du moins jusqu'a ce que tu le donnes a son juste proprietaire, sinon il risque de perdre ses pouvoirs.  
  
-Ses pouvoirs? S'exclama le jeune Griffondor, interloque.  
  
-Il s'agit d'une sorte de talisman. Tu vois ces deux liquides qui ne se melangent pas? Ce sont des larmes et des gouttes de sang, appartenant probablement a cette femme. Leur chaleur procurent un bien-etre instantane, physiquement et mentalement. Il en existe peu de ce genre. Prends-en bien soin."  
  
Le vieux sorcier ouvrit la chainette et passa le medaillon autour du cou de Harry. A l'instant meme ou le petit triangle de crystal toucha sa peau, il se sentit enveloppe d'une chaleur bienfaitrice. Les signes de fatigue qu'il avait ressentit quelques minutes auparavant disparurent au meme moment.  
  
"J'ai l'impression d'etre sur un nuage, murmura t-il. Vous croyez que je me sentirais toujours comme cela, maintenant?  
  
-Non, il fait juste une connection avec toi. Il t'analyse." Dumbledore sortit une montre a gousset de sa poche et sursauta en voyant l'heure. "Cette fois, il est vraiment temps que tu ailles te coucher, mon garcon! Autrement, on risque fort de ne pas te voir du tout, demain! Je t'accompagne! Nous pourrons en reparler de tout cela plus tard. Je pense que cela te fait beaucoup d'informations pour une meme soiree." Il regarda Harry avec un sourire bienveillant. "Tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre vraiment compte de ce que tu viens d'apprendre et je preferes te laisser avant que tu ne m'assailles de questions!"  
  
Il attendit que Harry eut disparut derriere le portrait de la grosse dame, dont ils troublerent le sommeil, et s'en fut vers ses propres appartements.  
***Salut! Je suis desolee d'avoir mis autant de temps a ecrire ce chapitre. Il m'etait impossible de le commencer, je ne savais plus tellement comment amener les differents elements. Bref, ce fut rude. J'espere que vous n'avez pas decroche,....  
  
Un grand merci a vous tous qui m'avez laisse un p'tit mot sympa: Fred W, Tania Potter, Wynzar, Ryan, Granger, Lunenoire, Pat06, Xieu, Ly Tsu et Virginie.  
  
A bientot! *** 


	25. Chapitre 25

Chapitre 25  
"Debout Harry, on va rater le p'tit dej'!" Ron secoua Harry avec un dynamisme epoustoufflant. Le jeune garcon, a demi noye sous ses couvertures, ouvrit paresseusement un oeil.  
  
"Quelle heure est-il? Ronchonna t-il.  
  
-Il est onze heures! Vite, habilles-toi!"  
  
Harry s'assit d'un bond et attrapa ses lunettes qu'il placa rapidement sur son nez. Il regarda sa montre. "Ron! Sale menteur! Lanca t-il feignant d'etre en colere. Il n'est que neuf heures!  
  
-Ca y est tu es reveille, ce n'est plus vraiment la peine de te recoucher!" Ron semblait de belle humeur et compare aux autres matins, lorsqu'il fallait se rendre en cours, il debordait d'energie. Harry remarqua qu'il avait toujours le visage couvert de pois bleus. Il le mentionna. "Apparemment, personne d'autre que toi n'est guerit, dit Ron en haussant les epaules. Bah, ce n'est pas tres grave. Allez, bouges-toi! Je t'attends en bas.!" Sur ce il descendit a la salle commune.  
  
Harry repoussa ses couvertures et sauta a bas de son lit. Alors qu'il s'habillait, la conversation qu'il avait eut la veille avec Dumbledore lui revint en tete. Il se demanda l'espace de quelques instants s'il n'avait pas reve. Mais tout cela etait bien trop incroyable pour ne pas etre vrai. Il n'aurait jamais eut l'habilite de rever de telles choses, il n'avait pas assez d'imagination pour cela. Mais Dumbledore avait probablement exagere. Comment pouvait-il faire de la magie sans baguette, alors que la plupart des autres sorciers, selon les dires de Dumbledore, n'en avait ni le talent, ni la capacite? Pourtant il y avait bien tous ces petits exemples, tous ces petits cas inexplicables... Un hasard, une coincidence. A ses yeux, il n'y avait la rien d'exceptionnel. Et puis, songea t-il, si vraiment il en etait capable, cela lui apporterait encore plus de problemes, tout comme sa faculte a parler le fourchelangue.  
  
Avant qu'il aie put en reparler a Dumbledore, Harry decida de ne le mentionner a personne, meme pas a Ron. Enfin pret, il devala les escaliers jusqu'a la salle ou l'attendaient Ron, Neville et Dean.  
  
"Salut Harry! Lanca Neville. Bien dormi?  
  
-Tu crois que tu avais vraiment besoin de lui poser la question? retorqua Dean. Vu l'heure qu'il est, je pense que monsieur a fait de beaux reves. Salut Harry! Pas trop dure la retenue?  
  
-Sans commentaires! Repliqua Harry en se frottant le poignet. On va manger un bout? Je sais pas vous, mais moi je meurs de faim!" Et il se dirigea rapidement vers la porte avant que ses trois camarades ne se ruent sur lui. Ils sortirent de la tour et se dirigerent vers le Hall.  
  
"Il ne faut pas que Mossieur prenne l'habitude qu'on l'attende pendant des heures au risque de tomber dans les pommes par le manque de nourriture! S'exclama Ron en riant. Tu n'as pas encore ete nomme Ministre ou directeur de Poudlard!" Les deux autres eclaterent de rire, mais le visage de Harry se rembrunit aussitot. Et si Dumbledore avait raison? Et s'il pouvait vraiment faire de la magie sans baguette, quelle serait la reaction de ses amis? Il s'etait tellement sortit de situations incongrues, dangereuses, mortelles meme parfois, simplement par chance. Il n'etait en aucun cas un sorcier extraordinaire ou particulierement doue, et pourtant il etait parvenu a achever des choses qui auraient signe la mort de la plupart des autres eleves et celle, sans doute de beaucoup de sorciers adultes. Pendant quinze ans, Harry avait eut une chance inouie. Elle ne pourrait pas durer eternellement, cela paraissait impossible.  
  
Alors qu'ils prenaient leur petit dejeuner, les Griffondors furent le centre d'interet des autres maisons, et plus particulierement Harry, qui, une fois de plus suscita beaucoup de questions chez les autres eleves. La table des Griffondors etait essentiellement masculine, la plupart des filles ayant preferees rester dans la tour. Ginny, qui avait echappee a l'incident de la veille, etait venue s'assoir a cote de Ron, ce qui plut beaucoup a Dean qui ne cessa de bavarder avec elle, malgre les coups d'oeil persistants du rouquin.  
  
"Vous n'avez pas l'impression d'etre des intrus, tous les deux? Demanda Neville, s'adressant a Harry et a Ginny.  
  
-C'est un signe! Intervint Fred en se penchant vers eux.  
  
-Quoi? S'insurgea Ginny en lui lancant un regard noir.  
  
-Comme par hasard, seuls Harry et toi etes "normaux", ajouta George, un grand sourire aux levres. Demande a Trelawney la prochaine fois que tu la verras. Je suis sure qu'elle sera d'accord avec nous. Ce n'est pas une coincidence!"  
  
Ginny etait devenue toute rouge, mais ne lacha pas ses freres du regard. Elle ne remarqua pas que les joues de Harry aussi avaient prit une couleur vive. Par contre, Ron le vit.  
  
"Et comme par hasard aussi, maintenant ils sont tous les deux de la meme couleur!  
  
-Peut-etre qu'ils nous cachent quelque chose..., poursuivit Fred, malicieusement. Apres tout, on ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passe quand ils etaient tous les deux dans la foret,.." La derniere phrase les fit tous rire, sauf Harry, Ginny et Dean qui se demandait s'il y avait vraiment quelque chose qu'il ignorait. Avant meme qu'aucun d'eux ne s'en rende compte, Ginny s'etait levee brusquement de table.  
  
Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, la tete baissee.  
  
"Ginny! Appelerent ses freres. C'etait une blague!" Ils se regarderent tous les trois, surpris par la reaction de leur petite soeur.  
  
"Vous aviez besoin de la taquiner comme ca? Leur lanca Harry, ayant peine a croire qu'ils l'avaient fait fuir.  
  
-D'habitude, ca passe bien, assura Ron.  
  
-On l'a toujours taquinee par rapport a ca! Ce n'est pas nouveau!  
  
-Par rapport a quoi? Demanda Harry, les sourcils fronces.  
  
-Harry, mon vieux, dit George, au cas ou tu n'aurais pas remarque, notre petite soeur est completement passionnee par toi.  
  
-Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle rougisse de la sorte des que tu es dans les parages, ou que tu lui adresses la parole?  
  
-A mon avis, c'est tout simplement parce que vous ne la laissez pas tranquille, retorqua Harry. Ce n'est pas etonnant qu'elle n'ose pas me parler si vous faites des insinuations comme ca, a chaque fois!  
  
-Je sais pas ce que vous en pensez, les gars, continua George en regardant chacun d'entre eux, mais on dirait que notre jeune ami defend fermement notre ch'tite soeur,.. C'est louche..  
  
-J'arrive pas a vous croire! Leur lanca Harry, en se levant de table. Vous avez ete des jours et des jours sans nouvelles d'elle, ne sachant meme pas si elle etait encore en vie et a peine est-elle de retour vous l'ennuyee avec des idioties au point de la faire sortir de la piece!  
  
-C'est juste parce qu'on est contents de la voir! Repliqua Fred. Ca nous a manque de ne pas pouvoir nous moquer d'elle.  
  
-Et bien a mon avis, ca ne lui a pas manque du tout, a elle! Rencherit Harry. Bon, je remonte. A tout a l'heure!"  
  
Il sortit a son tour du hall et monta jusqu'a la tour. Il s'etait vraiment sentit desole de voir Ginny partir. Bien sur, il savait bien qu'aucun des trois Weasley n'avait eut de mauvaise intention, c'etait sans doute leur maniere de demontrer leur affection pour elle, mais il pouvait reellement comprendre la reaction et l'embarras de Ginny. Apres tout, lui aussi avait ete vise.  
  
Il decida d'aller voir si elle se portait bien. Il monta les marches menant au dortoir des filles et frappa a la porte. Il n'obtint aucune reponse et frappa plus fort.  
  
"Je peux t'aider?" Demanda une voix derriere lui. Harry se retourna et vit une jeune fille aux cheveux chatains boucles et un grand sourire sur les levres s'adosser a la paroi de pierre. Il ne put que noter qu'elle etait plutot jolie.  
  
"Euh,...balbutia t-il, se grattant machinalement la nuque, est-ce que tu connais Ginny Weasley? J'aurais voulu lui parler.  
  
-Bien sur que je la connais, elle est dans ma classe. Tu veux que j'aille la chercher?"  
  
Harry acquiesca et la regarda s'engouffrer dans la chambre. Il attendit patiemment, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, commencant a se demander ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire. Il sentit son etre s'envahir de doutes, et pensa a redescendre dans la salle commune, mais avant qu'il ait put s'executer, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant le passage a la meme jeune fille.  
  
"Desolee, mais elle n'a pas l'air d'aller tres bien, dit-elle, restant dans l'embrasure. Reviens un peu plus tard.  
  
-Euh, d'accord, begaya Harry, se sentant soudain idiot d'etre venu jusque la.  
  
-Au fait, je m'appelle Sharon, ajouta t-elle, tendant la main vers Harry, lui offrant un immense sourire et battant vivement des cils. J'espere qu'on aura d'autres occasions de bavarder.."  
  
Harry hocha la tete et tourna les talons. Il descendait les marches quand il entendit une voix derriere lui.  
  
"Harry?" Il se retourna et vit Ginny sortir du dortoir et venir a sa rencontre. Elle affichait un petit sourire timide et embarrasse.  
  
"Ca va?" Demanda Harry lorsqu'elle fut parvenu a sa hauteur. Elle hocha la tete et baissa les yeux, jouant machinalement avec ses doigts. La denommee Sharon, passa devant eux et descendit les escaliers.  
  
"N'ecoutes pas ce qu'ils disent, Harry, murmura t-elle.  
  
-Toi non plus, repondit-il doucement. Ils n'avaient pas l'intention de te blesser, Ginny. Ils sont vraiment heureux de te revoir. Ils me l'ont dit.  
  
-Je ne voudrais pas que tu t'imagines des choses....  
  
-Ne t'inquietes pas pour ca, assura Harry en souriant gentiment. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai."  
  
Pas vrai! Ces mots resonnerent dans la tete de Ginny avec violence. Elle osa lever les yeux vers lui, le coeur tambourinant comme un fou. Elle sentait son sang battre dans sa poitrine, a ses tempes, sa gorge etait nouee, gonflee par l'emotion. Il lui fallut lutter pour maintenir sa respiration normale. Harry avait le regard pose sur elle, doux et affectif, genereux dans son sourire.  
  
Mais il ne la regardait pas en tant que personne a part entiere, simplement en tant que la petite soeur de Ron et des jumeaux, la cadette des Weasleys. "Je sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai." Bon sang, Harry! Plonge dans mes yeux et vois la verite! Dechiffres mes sentiments, prends le temps de lire la passion que tu arraches de moi,..s'il te plait?  
  
La proximite du jeune garcon la troublait plus que jamais. Ils etaient seuls dans cette cage d'escalier,.. et Ginny ne pouvait detacher son regard de la courbe de ses levres. L'envie de les emprisonner dans les siennes la possedait entierement, elle la sentait prendre peu a peu le controle de son corps. Ginny ne sut pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle savait que d'ici quelques instants elle se pencherait sur lui et...  
  
"Euh, tu veux aller faire un tour dehors," demanda le jeune garcon brisant immediatement le charme qui emportait Ginny. Il avait enfourne ses mains dans ses poches, visiblement mal a l'aise.  
  
"Non, je vais rester dans le dortoir pour l'instant, j'ai quelques devoirs a faire." Elle se serait giflee sur place tant elle se trouva ridicule. Il venait de lui offrir une balade dans le parc et elle trouvait le moyen de refuser!  
  
"Tres bien, dit Harry, je te laisse alors. Si tu changes d'avis, n'hesites pas a venir me chercher. A plus tard!" Et avant meme qu'elle ait put faire un geste de plus, Ginny le fit descendre quatre a quatre les marches menant a la salle commune.  
  
Une petite voix dans sa tete lui cria aussitot: "Cours apres lui, arretes- le et dis-lui!" Oh, bien sur elle aurait voulut pouvoir le faire. Ca semblait tout simple, mais malheureusement en realite, tout cela est bien plus complexe. Il ne suffit pas de se declarer spontanement, il s'agit aussi d'etre mentalement pret a accepter la reponse. Et si Harry eclatait de rire apres qu'elle lui ait avoue ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, Ginny se doutait qu'elle en serait encore plus malheureuse. Alors elle le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il disparaissait, le coeur serre et les paupieres brulantes. Elle se laissa glisser a terre et demeura quelques minutes ainsi, assise sur une marche, le menton reposant sur sa main, esperant peut- etre le voir remonter les marches en courant. Prenant enfin une profonde inspiration, elle retourna dans son dortoir, deserte par les autres filles.  
  
Elle saisit une chaise, l'approcha de la fenetre et se mit a genoux dessus reposant ses coudes sur le rebord. Au-dessous d'elle dans le parc, de nombreux eleves se promenaient, profitant du temps magnifique. Elle entendaient leurs rires, les cris de joie de quelques premieres annees s'amusant a se poursuivre, le vacarme des oiseaux perches sur les arbres, s'egosillant a qui mieux mieux. Il reignait a l'exterieur de ces epais murs gris, une insouciance, un bonheur qu'elle ne partageait pas.  
  
Une brise douce et legere vint caresser son front et elle fondit en larmes.  
Harry etait lui aussi remonte dans son dortoir et avait commence a ecrire a Dudley. Il venait de terminer sa lettre et s'appretait a en ecrire egalement une a sa grand-mere lorsque Ron deboula dans la chambre.  
  
"Ca va, Harry," demanda t-il gardant une certaine distance entre eux. Harry lui sourit et reposa sa plume. "Tu n'es pas fache?  
  
-Bien sur que non, idiot! Repondit-il en se levant et allant vers son ami. Desole, je me suis peut-etre un peu emporte.  
  
-Non, tu as eut raison. On a ete betes. Heureusement que tu nous a remis a notre place. Tu l'as vue?" Harry acquiesca. "Elle nous en veut?  
  
-Je ne pense pas, mais peut-etre que tu devrais quand meme aller lui parler."  
  
Ron hocha la tete. Il semblait reellement concerne par l'etat de sa soeur. Harry devinait qu'ils avaient dut en discuter beaucoup, lui et les jumeaux. Ils devaient vraiment s'en vouloir. Avant de ressortir de la piece, Ron se retourna.  
  
"Si je ne suis pas de retour dans une demie-heure, tu me promets que tu viendras me sauver, d'accord?" Harry le regarda, ne comprenant pas du tout de quoi il parlait. "A mon avis, elle va me passer un savon. Tu n'as peut- etre jamais vu Ginny en colere, mais crois-moi, ca n'arrive peut-etre pas souvent, mais quand tu as eut affaire a elle, tu t'en souviens!" Et il sortit, laissant Harry mi-amuse. Vraiment, ces Weasleys etaient de sacres phenomenes, les uns autant que les autres!  
  
Il se replongea dans l'ecriture de sa lettre. Il tenait a rassurer sa grand- mere, se doutant qu'elle avait dut s'inquieter apres avoir appris la nouvelle de l'attaque de Privet Drive.  
Ron frappa a la porte du dortoir et n'obtenant pas de reponse se risqua a jeter un coup d'oeil a l'interieur. Il ne vit qu'une frele silhouette accoudee a la fenetre, le soleil jouant dans la chevelure rousse. Il entra.  
  
"Ginny?" Elle se retourna brusquement et il la vit s'essuyer prestement le visage.  
  
"Ron? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Si quelqu'un te voit, on va avoir des ennuis!  
  
-Bah! Lanca t-il en s'approchant, je m'en fiche! Je voulais seulement te parler. Tu n'es plus en colere?"  
  
Il etait parvenu a sa hauteur et son coeur se pinca lorsqu'il vit ses yeux rougis et son visage encore humide. "Ginny, tu pleures?" Murmura t-il, la voix cassee. La jeune fille secoua la tete et se forca a sourire. " C'est serieux, alors?" Elle le regarda, hesitante, presque tremblante et bien malgre elle, une larme s'echappa. Ron se precipita aussitot et la serra dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux, tandis qu'elle sanglotait au creux de son epaule.  
  
"Ginny, je ne savais pas. Je suis vraiment desole. Si on avait sut que c'etait vrai,...." Sa voix etait brisee, entrecoupee de hoquets silencieux. Quels idiots ils avaient ete! Pas etonnant qu'elle soit partie! Elle en avait entendu assez!  
  
"Ginny est amoureuse de Harry!" Cette petite phrase banale ne cessait de danser dans l'esprit de Ron. Il avait peine a croire que cela lui, leur, avait echappe. Ils avaient toujours crus a une simple petite amourette, le genre de sentiment que beaucoup de jeunes filles de leur age eprouvaient pour Harry Potter, un certain fanatisme tel que celui ressentait pour une celebrite, mais a aucun moment avaient-ils seulement songes qu'ils se trompaient.  
  
Ginny se detacha enfin de lui, essuyant ses joues du revers de sa main. "Desolee, Ron, murmura t-elle, tentant de se ressaisir. Tu n'aurais pas du le savoir." Ron lui sourit, lui frottant energiquement les epaules. "Tu me promets de n'en parler a personne, pas meme aux jumeaux?  
  
-Promis," la rassura Ron. Il repoussa doucement une meche barrant encore son visage humide et lui tendit un mouchoir. Etrangement, il se sentait un peu idiot. Aucun mot approprie ne lui venait a l'esprit, il ne savait que dire ou que faire, bien que desirant lui apporter un quelconque reconfort.  
  
"C'est bizarre, dit enfin Ginny, lui rendant son mouchoir, je pensais vraiment que tu aurais essaye de me convaincre d'en parler a Harry.  
  
-Ah bon? Repondit Ron visiblement surpris qu'elle lui dise cela. Ecoutes, je n'aie rien a voir la dedans, vraiment, c'est a toi de juger quand il faudra lui dire...  
  
-Tout de suite et jamais, repliqua sa soeur en emettant un petit rire.Tu vas trouver cela etrange sans doute, mais a l'heure actuelle, je crois que je crains plus Harry Potter que Voldemort! Faut le faire quand meme!" Ron sursauta. Le coeur battant la chamade, il tenta de lire au fond des prunelles de Ginny. Elle venait de prononcer Son nom sans sourciller, avec un naturel epoustoufflant. Elle souriait maintenant. Elle allait mieux, beaucoup mieux.  
  
Lui restait immobile, les yeux sur elle, doutant de ce qu'il avait entendu. Ginny avait certes passe plusieurs jours sous l'emprise du Mage Noir, mais Ron ne pouvait se resoudre a admettre qu'elle ait put dire son nom sans crainte.  
  
"Qu'est ce qu'il y a? demanda t-elle voyant le regard singulier qu'il posait sur elle.  
  
-Euh, rien, balbutia t-il. Rien du tout. Tu veux venir faire une partie d'echec?  
  
-C'est ca, pour te donner le plaisir de me battre? Non merci! Dit -elle en riant. Je vais aller faire un tour dans le parc. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.  
  
-Tu veux que je vienne avec toi?  
  
-Ron, retorqua la jeune fille, amusee, je vais bien. C'est passe, je te le promets. Ne t'inquietes pas pour moi. Et puis j'ai envie d'etre seule."  
  
Ron hocha la tete et tous deux descendirent a la salle commune. Malgre le temps superbe qui regnait dehors, beaucoup de Griffondors etaient restes a l'interieur, jouant a differents jeux, bavardant, ou travaillant. Les deux Weasleys se separerent, Ginny s'evanouissant par le portrait et Ron montant a son dortoir.  
  
Il faillit se heurter a Harry qui descendait precisement a ce moment-la.  
  
"J'allais voir Sniffle, ca te dit de m'accompagner? J'ai fini d'ecrire mes lettres. Hedwige vient tout juste de partir." Harry, un enorme sourire aux levres, entraina Ron a sa suite et ils quitterent la tour, prenant la direction de la chambre de Sirius.  
  
"Ginny va mieux?" demanda Harry. Ron parvint a dissimuler le leger embarras qu'il ressentit a cette question. Il avait une furieuse envie de devoiler a son ami ce que sa soeur lui avait dit, mais il parvint a se controler et acquiesca d'un air detache.  
  
"Au moins, tu as survecu, dit Harry en riant. Je craignais le pire!  
  
-En fait, ca c'est plutot bien passe, repondit le jeune garcon, souriant a son tour. Je pensais vraiment qu'elle m'aurait lance quelque chose a la figure! Une fois, les jumeaux avaient change la moquette de sa chambre en gazon. Quand elle a vu ca, au debut, elle a plutot bien aime. C'est vrai, c'etait plutot joli, mais le probleme, c'est qu'ils avaient eut la merveilleuse idee d'y mettre toutes les charmantes petites bebetes qu'on trouve dans l'herbe: fourmis, araignees, vers de terre, la totale quoi! Ginny ne s'en est rendue compte que le matin, lorsqu'elle s'est reveillee couverte de piqures d'insectes! J'ai eut le malheur de rentrer dans sa chambre pour lui dire que le petit dejeuner etait pret. A peine avais-je ouvert la porte que je me suis pris une vieille boite en fer en pleine figure!"  
  
Harry equarquilla les yeux, ayant du mal a s'imaginer Ginny devenir une veritable furie. Mais il se souvint pourtant de s'etre dit la meme chose par rapport a Molly Weasley, et avait ete extremement etonne lorsqu'il l'avait vu s'enerver quand les jumeaux et Ron etaient venus le chercher a Privet Drive avec la voiture de leur pere.  
  
"Que faites-vous ici?" Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait vu la sorciere approcher. Aelys Chevalier se tenait devant eux, les bras croises sur la poitrine, leur barrant plus ou moins le passage.  
  
"Nous allions voir le Professeur Dumbledore, mentit rapidement Harry.  
  
-Le directeur est absent, Potter! Retorqua t-elle en le fusillant du regard. Vous n'avez rien a faire ici! Et il est interdit de circuler dans les couloirs a la recherche d'une plaisanterie enfantine a faire sur vos camarades. Monsieur Weasley, pourriez-vous montrer a notre vedette nationale le chemin de la tour ou celui du parc, s'il vous plait? Et faites bien attention a ce que vos frequentations ne vous menent pas a quelques problemes."  
  
D'un geste ferme, elle les forca a faire demi-tour et les suivit de pres jusqu'a ce qu'ils parviennent a la Tour des Griffondors. Avec patience elle attendit qu'ils aient disparus par le portrait pour poursuivre son chemin.  
  
"C'est pas possible! Grogna Harry lorsqu'ils furent dans la piece. Elle est pire que Rogue, cette femme-la!  
  
-Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais en tout cas, a en juger par le regard qu'elle posait sur toi, elle te deteste!  
  
-Encore une qui n'appreciait sans doute pas mon pere, dit Harry en haussant les epaules. Ca m'est bien egal, mais en tant que professeur, il faudrait tout de meme qu'ils arretent de confondre passe et present. Ca devient lassant a la longue! En tout cas, elle ne nous empechera pas d'aller voir Sniffle! Attends moi ici, je reviens." Et il se rua vers les dortoirs.  
  
Avisant alors ses freres dans un coin de la piece, Ron alla vers eux et s'assit sur la table. "Qu'est ce que vous faites?  
  
-On essaie de trouver une antidote pour les effets de la potion, repondit George levant a peine la tete de son cahier couvert de gribouillages et de croquis divers.  
  
-Moi, je commence a en avoir un peu marre! Retorqua Fred en se laissant tomber en arriere sur le dossier de la chaise, soufflant et feignant de s'eponger le front. Et si on allait dehors? Apres tout il fait beau et on s'en moque de ce que les autres peuvent nous dire!  
  
-Il faut qu'on finisse ca d'abord, rencherit George, le nez toujours plonge dans les papiers.  
  
-On pourra faire ca apres! Grommela son jumeau, en pretendant ramasser ses feuillets. Pourquoi on irait pas faire un petit match, hein, qu'est ce que tu en penses, Ron? Je parie que Harry serait pour!  
  
-D'accord, mais pas tout de suite, murmura Ron, en se penchant vers lui. On va voir Sniffle maintenant. On pourra aller apres manger? Tiens revoila Harry! A tout a l'heure!"  
  
Ron les laissa a leur "dur labeur" et alla rejoindre Harry. A peine furent- ils sortis de la salle commune qu'ils disparurent sous la cape d'invisibilite et cette fois ils parvinrent jusqu'a la chambre de Sirius sans probleme.  
  
"Salut, Sirius!" Lancerent-ils en otant la cape.  
  
Sirius leur sourit, mais pas tel qu'il le faisait d'ordinaire. Il y avait dans son sourire et dans sa voix une note d'anxiete qui interpella aussitot les deux adolescents.  
  
"Ca va? Demanda Harry les sourcils fronces. Tu as l'air agite.  
  
-Dumbledore est parti a Londres, repondit simplement son parrain les invitant a s'assoir mais restant lui-meme debout, machonnant nerveusement ses ongles.  
  
-Et..?" s'exclamerent les deux garcons ne voyant vraiment pas pourquoi Sirius pouvait etre inquiet que le directeur fusse a Londres. Il n'y avait la rien d'exceptionnel ou de dangereux.  
  
Le sorcier prit une profonde inspiration, posa les yeux sur chacun d'eux, semblant hesiter a repondre pleinement a leur question. Se decidant enfin, il attrapa une chaise et s'assit a califourchon dessus, les coudes sur le dossier.  
  
"Peter est au Ministere,... "Lacha t-il enfin, puis pausant et etudiant l'impact de sa revelation sur les deux garcons. Il n'eut d'ailleurs pas longtemps a attendre; ils bondirent tous deux de leur fauteuils, les yeux equarquilles, un immense sourire barrant leur visage.  
  
"Mais, c'est formidable Sirius! S'ecria Harry, rajustant ses lunettes que le bras de Ron avait malencontreusement heurtees.  
  
-Tu vas etre libre!" Ajouta le jeune rouquin. Les deux adolescents se ruerent vers lui et lui serrerent vivement la main comme pour le feliciter.  
  
"Du calme, du calme! Lanca Sirius tentant d'echapper a leur debordement de joie. Il n'y a rien de certain pour l'instant.  
  
-Pourquoi est ce que ca t'angoisse autant? Demanda son filleul, reprenant son serieux. Tu devrais feter cela!  
  
-Pas pour l'instant, Harry, dit Sirius se renfrognant. Tu-sais-qui peut venir d'un moment a l'autre le secourir,....  
  
-Mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas alle avec Dumbledore? Au moins, vous auriez pu clarifier les choses tout de suite! Questionna de nouveau Ron.  
  
-Il n'est pas cense etre a Poudlard, Ron, tu te souviens?" Dit Harry. Puis se tournant vers Sirius: "Comment sont-ils parvenus a l'attraper?  
  
-Je l'ignore. Dumbledore a recu cette lettre ce matin." Il alla chercher un parchemin et le tendit a Harry. La lettre etait breve, demandant simplement a Dumbledore de venir car Peter Pettigrow se trouvait au Ministere. C'etait a peu pres tout ce qu'elle contenait d'informations, ce qui n'avait que torturer le cerveau de Sirius. Pendant pres de treize ans, il avait espere cet instant, y pensant jours et nuits, occupant son esprit de l'espoir qu'un jour justice serait faite,.. Il avait cru que ce moment etait venu, lorsqu'ils s'etaient tous retrouves dans la Cabane Hurlante, alors qu'il tenait Pettigrow sous sa baguette. Mais, la encore, il avait fallut qu'il redevienne un bandit en cavale, un malfrat recherche par les autorites. Sa tete etait mise a prix, son futur, s'il se faisait prendre ne lui offrirait meme plus la liberte de penser, de s'evader mentalement des murs gris d'Azkaban. Il savait que les Detraqueurs se feront un plaisir immense a lui donner le Baiser.  
  
Il ne pouvait se rejouir de la nouvelle, pas encore, seulement esperer. Il regretta alors d'en avoir parle aux deux jeunes garcons. Ils semblaient tellement contents pour lui. Si encore une fois les evenements ne se passaient pas comme il l'esperait, leur deception serait sans doute immense. A vrai dire, Sirius n'avait pas hate de se rendre au Ministere, au cas ou il n'en reviendrait jamais,...  
  
Il parvint a changer de sujet de conversation et ils resterent avec lui jusqu'a l'heure du dejeuner.  
Comme prevu, dans le courant de l'apres-midi, Harry et Ron accompagnes de George et Fred, sortirent dans le parc, chacun portant avec fierte, et avec une attention toute particuliere, leur balai respectif. Ils allerent vers l'arriere du chateau, dans un coin plus tranquille, loin des autres eleves.  
  
Les jumeaux avaient deniches dans la cabane du fond du jardin, au Terrier, quelques vieilles balles moldues que leur pere avait probablement recuperees. Il y en avait de differentes tailles et une fois ensorcelees, elles feraient parfaitement office de Souaffle, de Cognard et de Vif.  
  
"On ne sait pas trop a quel sport elles servent, dit Ron en tournant une balle de ping-pong dans sa main. Notre pere s'est renseigne, mais les explications qu'il a eut n'ont pas ete tres concluantes!  
  
-Celle-la, elle est impeccable, ajouta Fred en montrant un vieux ballon de football degonfle. Elle est facile a tenir en main. Je suppose que tu as deja joue avec ce genre de balle?  
  
-Euh, pas vraiment, repondit Harry en riant. Mais les autres eleves, a l'ecole moldue ou j'etais, y jouaient pas mal. Mais ils preferaient se servir de mon sac, ca les amusaient encore plus! Alors, on la fait cette partie? Je vous signale que ca fait plus de deux mois que je ne suis pas monte sur un balai, et ca commence a me demanger!  
  
-Bien, admettons que les buts se trouvent la-bas, dans les "V" des trois arbres. Ron, tu seras le gardien et tu fais equipe avec Harry qui devra attraper le Vif avant que Fred et moi on ait marque quinze fois. Allons-y!" Le Vif et le Cognard furent lances dans les airs, George se saisit du Souaffle et tenta de mettre un but. Ron avec une rapidite qui surpris Harry parvint a le contrer et le renvoya le plus loin possible. Fred lanca le Cognard sur Harry, qui, trop occupe a regarder le jeu des autres le recut dans la cuisse. Destabilise, il s'agrippa neanmoins de justesse a son balai. Les eclats de rire des jumeaux tinterent a ses oreilles et il grimaca avant de se concentrer proprement. Perche haut dans les airs, il balaya le sol des yeux, puis la surface des arbres, a la recherche de la petite balle doree. Il piqua vers le lac, sans autre but que de voler, de retrouver ses sensations extraordinaires. Il fit quelques figures, frola l'eau sombre, la mouvant sur son passage et remonta verticalement, avant de s'arreter de nouveau, etudiant tout autour de lui.  
  
D'ou il etait il voyait, bien sur, les trois Weasleys poursuivre leur match, mais egalement, un peu plus loin, des petits groupes d'eleves, se promenant dans les jardins, ou etendus sur l'herbe, profitant encore du soleil.  
  
Harry remarqua que quelques eleves, ayant avises la petite partie de Quidditch, s'etaient rassembles non loin des Weasleys. Il pouvait meme les entendre applaudir et encourager les joueurs, surtout lorsque George marqua un but superbe, trompant completement Ron.  
  
Et soudain, Harry vit quelque chose briller la-bas, au-dessus des arbres. Il se pencha legerement sur son balai et fila vers lui, le vent cinglant ses joues, le tissu de sa robe, claquant derriere lui. Alors qu'il approchait, le Vif changea de direction, forcant Harry a faire de meme. Il descendit a sa poursuite, contourna un bouquet d'arbres et fonca. Le Vif n'etait plus qu'a quelques centimetres de lui. Il se pencha encore, etendant son bras le plus possible, faisant tanguer dangereusement le balai. Et enfin sa main se resserra sur la petite balle, la tenant fermement prisonniere entre ses doigts. Un grand sourire au levres, il leva la tete et regarda autour de lui et remarqua qu'il s'etait eloigne de l'endroit ou ses amis jouaient. Il allait repartir dans leur direction, quand son attention fut attiree par deux personnes bavardant, non loin, au- dessous de lui, deux personnes que Harry aurait reconnues entre toutes. Poudlard ne comptait pas tant que cela de chevelure rousse ou blond pale.  
  
"Ginny et Malefoy?" Harry fut tellement etonne, que l'espace de quelques secondes, il en oublia totalement le match. Que pouvaient-ils bien se dire? Qu'est ce que faisait Ginny avec lui? Cela ne pouvait etre un hasard, se dit Harry, ils se trouvaient dans un coin, fort eloigne du chateau et de la partie principale du parc. Ils n'avaient put que se donner rendez-vous...  
  
Encore sous le choc, Harry repartit vers ses camarades, avant que l'un d'eux ne le remarque. Il parvint a la hauteur des jumeaux, brandissant le Vif a bout de bras. George qui s'appretait a lui lancer un Cognard, arreta son geste et ce fut lui qui le recut a l'epaule, suscitant les rires de ses freres et des spectateurs groupes non loin d'eux.  
  
"Bien joue, Harry!" Lanca Ron en s'approchant de lui, souriant de toutes ses dents. Harry se forca a lui sourire, brulant de lui reveler ce qu'il venait de voir. Mais il se contint. C'etait evident qu'aucun des Weasleys ne prendrait cela a la legere et apres ce qu'il s'etait passe ce matin, mieux valait eviter d'autres disputes. Et puis, apres tout, Harry ignorait de quoi ils parlaient. Il n'avait fait que les voir discuter.  
  
Les quatres garcons descendirent de leur balais tandis que quelques eleves s'approchaient, qui les felicitant, qui sollicitant un coup d'oeil rapproche sur les BGV. Ron trop heureux de pouvoir montrer le sien, ne se fit pas prier, le tournant dans tous les sens tout en commentant ses qualites et en vantant ses merites tel que l'aurait fait un vendeur. Harry, qui se tenait un peu a l'ecart et satisfait que, pour une fois, on le laisse tranquille, chercha les jumeaux du regard. A quelques metres du petit groupe, George essayait desesperement d'eviter le Cognard que Fred avait peine a desensorceler. Maugreant et riant, ils ressemblaient a deux clowns, isoles dans leur petit monde, sans reel auditoire.  
  
"Messieurs Weasleys et Potter!" Parvint une voix. L'instant d'apres Minerva McGonagall et Aelys Chevalier se frayaient un passage parmi la petite troupe assemblee. "Vous serez priez, a l'avenir, de demander au moins l'autorisation de jouer au Quidditch dans le parc! Pourquoi donc croyez- vous que les matches aient ete annules? Allez, dispersez-vous tous, le spectacle est termine!"  
  
La foule s'eparpilla et les deux professeurs repartirent aussi rapidement qu'elles etaient venues. Lorsqu'elles se furent suffisament eloignees, Harry et Ron se regarderent, haussant les sourcils.  
  
"On nous interdit de plus en plus de choses! Lacha Ron en secouant la tete. C'est fou, ca!  
  
-Tout ca a cause de Voldemort, grommela Harry en serrant fermement son poing sur le manche de son balai, comme pour le broyer. Aie!" Il venait de recevoir le Cognard dans l'epaule et tomba en avant.  
  
-Attrapes-le Ron! lanca Fred en accourant vers eux. On n'arrive pas a le desensorceler!" S'ensuivit alors une course poursuite entre eux et le Cognard indomptable. Ils s'epuiserent a tenter de le saisir, courant apres lui, voletant a sa suite. Ils prierent finalement Harry de l'attraper pour eux, ce que le jeune garcon parvint a faire apres de nombreux efforts.  
  
Enfin, leurs balles a la main, tous quatres retournerent au chateau.  
Ce soir-la, alors qu'il allait s'endormir, Harry entendit un petit tapotement sur la vitre de la fenetre non loin de lui. Un peu chancellant et ne voulant pas reveiller ses camarades, visiblement deja endormis, a en juger par le concert de ronflements qui emplissait la chambre, il alla ouvrir et laissa entrer un hibou brun tout ebouriffe. Doucement, il saisit le message attache a la patte et laissa l'oiseau repartir. Retournant a son lit, il ouvrit la lettre et a la lumiere de sa baguette, lut ce qu'il y avait ecrit.  
  
"Cher Harry,  
  
Comme tu le sais peut-etre deja, je me suis rendu a Londres aujourd'hui, en rapport avec "l'affaire Pettigrow". Pour l'instant cela se passe plutot bien. As-tu songe a notre petite conversation de hier soir? Nous avons prevus une petite reunion demain. J'aimerais beaucoup que nous joigne, de maniere a te familiariser avec tes futurs coequipiers.  
  
Je serais de retour a Poudlard en debut d'apres-midi. Si tu es toujours d'accord, rejoins-nous dans mon bureau vers trois heures.  
  
J'espere vivement d'y voir.  
  
Bonne nuit.  
  
Albus Dumbledore."  
  
Harry relut plusieurs fois la lettre, se rappelant presque soudainement la proposition du directeur. Cela lui semblait tellement irreel, comme si tout cela arrivait a quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu'il y a seulement cinq ans, il croyait n'etre qu'un enfant ordinaire, banal et sans aucune qualite ou point positif. Et maintenant, l'un des sorciers les plus puissants qui soient reclamait sa presence a ses cotes. Il allait apprendre a se battre, a se defendre, a repousser ses limites le plus loin possible.  
  
Ce fut l'esprit brouille d'images et de reves exaltants qu'il trouva finalement le sommeil.  
***Un grand grand merci a Lunenoire, a Kaorou et a Lauviah pour vos reviews! Ca m'a fait tres plaisir, mais j'ai l'impression que mon histoire n'interesse plus grand-monde... Mais bon, je persiste..  
  
En tout cas, j'espere que ce chapitre vous plaira. A bientot!*** 


	26. Chapitre 26

Chapitre 26  
Harry etait arrive dans le bureau de Dumbledore un peu avant l'heure prevue, impatient et apprehensif a la fois. Le directeur n'etait pas seul; il etait en grande conversation avec Sirius, tous les deux debout au milieu de la piece. Ils s'interrompirent sitot que le jeune garcon entra. L'invitant a s'assoir, les deux hommes en firent de meme.  
  
"Tu tombes bien, Harry! Dit son parrain avec un sourire, puis il se tourna vers le vieil homme. Je lui dit, Albus, ou voulez-vous vous en charger?  
  
-Je t'en laisse l'honneur, repliqua t-il, une etincelle dans les yeux.  
  
-Peter a avoue qu'il etait l'auteur des crimes dont on m'accusait." Sirius semblait sur un nuage et Harry remarqua qu'il y avait dans son regard quelque chose qu'il avait rarement vu, une petite touche de bonheur. Il tendit a son filleul la Gazette du sorcier. Sur la premiere page, il y avait une photo de Pettigrow, assis sur une chaise, la tete baissee et jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts. Le gros titre disait: "Sirius Black, innocent?" Et sous la photo, en characteres legerement plus petits: "Homme presume assassine il y a quatorze ans, presume coupable aujourd'hui." "Il va y avoir un proces, poursuivit Sirius. Cela ne devrait pas prendre tres longtemps, vu qu'il a deja avoue.  
  
-Il y a une annonce qui demande a Sirius de venir d'urgence se presenter au Ministere. Tu sais qu'il est suppose etre toujours en cavale. Il va s'y rendre des demain,.  
  
-J'aurais voulu y aller aujourd'hui, interrompit son parrain un peu decu, mais cela aurait sans doute ete un peu louche,..  
  
-Sirius sera alors officiellement, puis publiquement innocente. Bientot il pourra sortir dans la rue en toute liberte." Les deux hommes affichaient un immense sourire, mais quelque chose genait Harry.  
  
"Comment Pettigrow a t-il ete attrape? Et ou etait-il? Parce que l'endroit ou il a ete capture pourrait etre un indice sur ou se trouvent Voldemort et Hermione!" Il avait regarde chacun des deux sorciers tour a tour, la voix teintee d'espoir.  
  
"Il est venu au Ministere de son plein gre, repondit Dumbledore. Il est arrive vendredi et a demande a voir Fudge. Bien sur, personne n'a voulut le laisser entrer. Le Ministre se protege bien. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'est presente et a parle de Sirius Black qu'on l'a prit un peu plus au serieux. Il a ensuite tout avoue, la trahison envers tes parents, l'attaque des Moldus, sa transformation en rat et enfin le retour de Voldemort. Il a decrit ce qu'il s'etait passe dans le cimetiere de maniere tres detaillee, tel que tu l'avais fait. Il nous a tres clairement dit, a Fudge et a moi, que Sirius etait innocent de tout ce dont il avait ete accuse. Son seul crime, c'est de s'etre evade d'Azkaban. Maintenant, Fudge ne peut nier la liberte a laquelle Sirius a droit.  
  
-Mais pourquoi serait-il venu de lui-meme? Demanda encore Harry, les sourcils fronces. C'est un peu louche , non? Et si c'etait un piege?  
  
-Harry, lui dit Sirius avec douceur, je comprends que tu sois mefiant, c'est tout a fait normal, mais essaies de ne pas trop regarder la vie d'un oeil soupconneux. Je vais etre libre, je n'aurais plus besoin de me cacher, je vais avoir une vie normale. J'ai presque oublie ce que c'etait! Je vais pouvoir avoir mon propre chez-moi. Et tu sais, la proposition que je t'avais faite il y a plus d'un an, elle tient toujours."  
  
Harry se forca a sourire. Sirius avait raison, il etait devenu trop mefiant et sceptique. Mais tant que Voldemort sera la, tant qu'il sera celui qui decide qui peut vivre et qui doit mourir, Harry ne pourra pas relacher son attention et ses suspicions.  
  
"De toutes facons, ca m'etonnerait que les Dursleys veuillent me reprendre chez eux, apres l'attaque de Privet Drive, dit-il, ne voulant pas insister et gacher la joie de son parrain.  
  
-Peu probable, repliqua Dumbledore en jetant un coup d'oeil a l'horloge et se levant. Les autres ne vont pas tarder a arriver, Sirius, non pas que je veuille te chasser, mais ta liberte n'est pas encore officielle. Minerva va prendre des notes sur ce qui va etre dit, tu en auras une copie.  
  
-Qui est au courant pour Sirius, a part nous? Demanda Harry, se levant egalement en meme temps que son parrain.  
  
-Les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue, la famille Weasley et Remus Lupin, repondit Dumbledore en accompagnant Sirius a la porte. Je crois que c'est tout."  
  
Sirius fit un petit signe a Harry et sortit.  
  
D'un coup de baguette, Dumbledore fit apparaitre plusieurs chaises autour de son bureau.  
  
"Qui vont etre nos compagnons?" Demanda Harry avec curiosite.  
  
Dumbledore interrompit ce qu'il faisait et regarda Harry en souriant. "Tu le sauras d'ici quelques instants, mon garcon. Par contre, j'aime beaucoup le nom que tu viens de nous donner.  
  
-Pardon?  
  
-Compagnons, repondit le vieil homme. Apres tout, nous allons nous allier pour une meme cause. Les Compagnons, ca sonne bien." Harry fut une nouvelle fois interloque pas son directeur. Le vieux sorcier possedait vraiment une personnalite complexe. Etrangement, Harry avait l'impression d'entendre Ron parler. Cela ressemblait tellement au genre de phrases qu'il dirait. "Les Compagnons partent en mission. Oui, j'aime beaucoup. Qu'en penses-tu?  
  
-Euh, oui, pourquoi pas, repondit le jeune garcon. Mais ca ne plaira peut- etre pas a tout le monde.  
  
-Nous verrons bien, ce n'est qu'un detail, apres tout!"  
  
Harry hocha la tete, un peu perturbe par les paroles de Dumbledore. Il etait parfois difficile de suivre le cheminement de sa pensee.  
  
"Professeur, a propos de ce que vous m'avez dit avant-hier,...commenca t- il.  
  
-Nous en reparlerons un peu plus tard, Harry, dit le vieil homme en levant la main. J'entends nos "Compagnons" qui arrivent." Sur ce, il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Presqu'aussitot Minerva McGonagall entra, suivit de Severus Rogue et de Aelys Chevalier. Harry contint une grimace en voyant les deux derniers. Quoique, il etait plus ou moins habitue a Rogue maintenant. Le probleme c'etait Chevalier. Elle etait encore pire que son collegue, c'etait dire!  
  
"Bonjour Albus, dit McGonagall avec un sourire, Monsieur Potter.  
  
-Entrez, entrez," invita Dumbledore en s'effacant pour les laisser passer. Rogue lui fit un signe de tete et evita le regard de Harry. Chevalier, par contre, lanca un bonjour joyeux au vieil homme et jeta un regard meurtrier a Harry. Il fut epoustouffle de sa rapidite a changer de comportement. Personnage tres etrange,....  
  
Ils s'assirent tous. "Ou sont les autres, Albus? Demanda McGonagall.  
  
-Ils devraient etre la d'un instant a l'autre."  
  
Harry nota qu'il restait encore quatre chaises de vides. Il se demandait quels pouvaient bien etre les retardataires. Il se sentait deja intimide d'etre la parmi ces sorciers experimentes et il n'osait imaginer comment il se sentirait une fois que tout le monde serait la. Il commencait de nouveau a douter de lui-meme, de la conviction de Dumbledore a l'inclure dans ce groupe.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore expliquait aux nouveaux venus la raison pour laquelle il s'etait rendu a Londres la veille. Il omit de preciser que Sirius se trouvait dans son bureau quelques instants auparavant. Chevalier n'etait pas au courant et le directeur jugeait sans doute preferable d'attendre l'annonce officielle, vu qu'il s'agissait maintenant d'une question de jours avant qu'elle ne soit prononcee.  
  
L'on frappa lourdement a la porte et toutes les tetes se leverent pour regarder les nouveaux venus. Harry nota que ses compagnons semblaient tout aussi impatients que lui de savoir quels etaient les quatre personnes manquantes. Ce fut avec stupeur qu'il vit entrer Bill Weasley, suivit de son frere Charlie, puis Olivier Dubois. Remus Lupin fermait la marche.  
  
Dumbledore se leva pour les accueillir, imite par les quatre autres. Une fois les poignees de main echangees, chacun prit place sur une chaise, formant un demi-cercle face au bureau du vieil homme, seul sorcier a etre reste debout. McGonagall avait pose plume et parchemin a cote d'elle, le tout pret a ecrire ce qui s'appretait a etre dit.  
  
"Mes chers amis, commenca Dumbledore avec ceremonie, tout d'abord bienvenue! Merci d'avoir accepte de former ce groupe. Il me parait inutile de preciser le but de notre coalition. Rien n'a change, helas. Mais rassurez-vous, cette reunion sera breve. Nous n'y passerons pas toute l'apres-midi. L'objectif etant, pour l'instant, pour vous de savoir qui sont vos coequipiers." Il presenta alors chacun des sorciers a tour de role, insistant sur des traits positifs de caractere, sur le courage, l'ambition, ou tout simplement la volonte de vaincre l'ennemi commun. "Chacun d'entre vous va apprendre a se battre, a se defendre et a defendre les autres. Nous serons en somme les gardes du corps de chaque individu present dans cette ecole. Nous nous devons, non seulement de combattre Voldemort mais egalement d'assurer la securite de Poudlard. Vous allez tous, et moi y compris, subir un entrainement intensif. Vos points forts serviront a vos camarades, et vous ne devrez plus avoir aucun point faible. Vous serez tour a tour eleve et professeur. Pour les plus jeunes, il est evident que vous serez plus souvent eleves, cela est tout a fait logique. Je vous demanderais donc de vous arranger entre vous, selon votre emploi du temps."  
  
Il fit une pause. Chaque visage etait tourne vers lui, avalant avec grand interet son discours.  
  
"J'aimerais egalement insister sur le fait que les "cours" ne seront pas suffisants. Il va vous falloir vous entrainer egalement par vous-meme. Des que vous aurez quelque temps libre, n'hesitez pas a reviser, a repeter ce que vous aurez appris. Je suis navre que le programme soit si charge, mais vous admetterez que nous ignorons de combien de temps nous disposons. Peut- etre de quelques mois, mais peut-etre aussi uniquement de quelques semaines. Si, l'un d'entre vous doute sur ses capacites, ou ne pense pas pouvoir tenir le rythme, je comprendrais parfaitement. Reflechissez-y, s'il vous plait. Une fois que l'accord sera passe, il vous sera impossible de faire demi-tour. Il est essentiel que chacun de nous sache qu'il peut compter sur les autres. Avez-vous des questions?"  
  
Il y eut un silence, tous pesant les paroles du vieux sorcier. Il avait ete relativement clair et precis, pourtant la tete de Harry bourdonnait de doutes, de questions qu'il n'osait pas poser mais qui trouveraient leurs reponses dans les jours a venir.  
  
"Professeur, si je puis me permettre, intervint alors Chevalier. Je voudrais savoir pourquoi P...Monsieur Potter fait partie du groupe? N'est- il pas beaucoup trop jeune?  
  
-Harry a toujours ete trop jeune par rapport a ce que la vie lui a amene, Aelys, dit Dumbledore humblement. Mais n'oublions pas qu'il demeure la cible principale de Voldemort et je trouve tres approprie qu'il suive un entrainement sur mesure. Qu'il fasse partie de ce groupe ou pas, il lui faudra a un moment ou a un autre, affronter le Seigneur des Tenebres et ses Mangemorts."  
  
Harry avait rougit aux paroles de Dumbledore, embarrasse de sentir tous les visages converger vers lui.  
  
"De plus, je crois que Harry est parfaitement capable d'assimiler ce que nous allons lui apprendre. Il nous a suffisemment prouve, jusqu'ici, de quoi il etait capable. D'autres questions?  
  
-Qu'allons nous apprendre? Demanda Olivier Dubois. Vous dites que nous serons egalement professeurs, et je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je pourrais apprendre a qui que se soit! Tout le monde dans cette salle en connait plus que moi!  
  
-A chacun de vous d'y reflechir, repondit le directeur. Peut-etre ne seras- tu qu'eleve, Olivier, et cela n'est pas un probleme. En ce cas, tu auras plus de temps pour apprendre."  
  
Il se tut, regarda ses Compagnons tour a tour et sourit. Il alla chercher un long ruban argente et s'approcha du reste de la petite troupe.  
  
"Avant de nous separer, je voudrais que chacun promette de garder le secret de notre initiative." Il enroula grossierement le ruban autour de son poignet droit et tendit le bras en avant. Rogue, qui se trouvait a sa droite saisit l'extremite, fit de meme et le passa a Chevalier. Lorsque le ruban eut fait le tour, rattachant chaque Compagnon les uns aux autres, Dumbledore murmura une incantation et le fil argente brilla quelques secondes. Harry qui se trouvait plus ou moins en face de son professeur de DCFM, remarqua quelque chose de curieux a son doigt. Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser des questions que chacun otait deja le ruban de son poignet. "Si par inadvertance, vous en veniez a etre sur le point de mentionner ce secret, vous deviendrez instantanement aphone. Et puis, votre poignet vous demangera, comme pour vous rapeller a l'ordre."  
  
Tous acquiescerent et d'un petit coup de baguette magique, Dumbledore fit disparaitre les chaises, signalant ainsi la fin de la reunion.  
  
"Je vous propose de nous revoir dans une semaine, meme jour, meme heure. Si cela ne vous convient pas, s'il vous plait, n'oubliez pas de me le signaler. Nous verrons alors l'emploi du temps de chacun d'entre vous."  
  
Rogue et Chevalier furent les premiers a sortir, suivis peu apres de McGonagall. Les Weasleys et Dubois discutaient avec Lupin. D'un petit signe de la main, Dumbledore invita Harry a approcher.  
  
"Toujours motive, Harry?  
  
-Euh, oui, mais je ne sais pas si je vais avoir le temps de tout faire, entre ca et les cours de la journee.  
  
-Tout ce que tu apprendras en classe te servira pour le reste et vice et versa, assura le vieil homme. Tu maitrises deja des sortileges que meme certains septieme annee ne parviennent pas a executer. Nous sommes tous la pour t'aider, mon garcon, ne t'inquietes pas pour ca. Allez va! Il fait un temps superbe dehors, ce serait dommage de rester enferme."  
  
Harry le salua et prit conge. Il rejoint les quatres autres qui l'attendaient au bas des marches, pres de la gargouille.  
  
"Merci d'avoir sauve Ginny, Harry! Dit Charlie en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'epaule.  
  
-Content que tu fasses partie du groupe, ajouta Olivier en souriant.  
  
-Ca va, Harry?" Demanda Remus avec un clin d'oeil. Harry sut instantanement que Lupin etait au courant pour Sirius. Il semblait reellement enchante par la nouvelle.  
  
"Ca vous dit d'aller se boire une Biereaubeurre a Pre-au-Lard? Demanda Bill, alors qu'ils s'eloignaient du bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
-Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir de Poudlard, dit Harry avec une note de regret dans la voix.  
  
-On aurait put demander la permission a Dumbledore, repliqua Olivier.  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave, assura Harry. Ca m'etonnerait qu'il accepte de toutes facons. Mais ou allez-vous allez? Les Trois Balais a ete detruit, non?  
  
-Il y a un autre pub, un peu en dehors du centre, La Baguette Filante, dit Remus. Il y a un an ou deux, les proprietaires pensaient le fermer, il n'y avait pas assez de clientele. Par contre maintenant, il sont debordes! Ils l'ont meme redecore. Il est plutot joli.  
  
-Je me rappelle y etre alle une fois, se souvint Charlie. Tout etait plutot pourri et sale. Il etait loin d'etre accueillant.  
  
-Je vais remonter jusqu'a la Tour de Griffondor maintenant, leur dit Harry. Passez un bon moment!"  
  
Il les salua et partit rejoindre Ron. Ce dernier se trouvait dans la salle commune en compagnie des jumeaux et de beaucoup d'autres Griffondors. La piece retentissait du vacarme qu'ils faisaient. S'approchant d'eux, Harry vit la raison de tant d'effervescence. A priori, les jumeaux etaient parvenus a trouver une antidote, ce qui, se dit Harry, relevait du miracle. Deja, certains eleves avaient recouvres leur aparence d'origine.  
  
Lorsque Ron fut redevenu normal, il vint rejoindre Harry et les deux garcons allerent s'affaler sur un fauteuil dans un coin recule.  
  
"Alors? Demanda le jeune rouquin, impatient de savoir. Comment ca c'est passe?  
  
-Bien, repondit Harry a voix basse. Mais je dois garder le secret. Je suis desole, mais je ne peux rien te devoiler.  
  
-Tres bien, dit Ron en haussant les epaules. Je comprends. Par contre, j'aimerais bien faire partie du groupe, moi aussi.  
  
-Ca va etre un sacre boulot, Ron, crois-moi!  
  
-Qui etait la, a part mes freres?  
  
-Je ne pense pas que je puisse te le dire.  
  
-Mais je peux poser des questions, retorqua Ron avec un sourire malicieux. Rogue etait la?" Harry hocha la tete. "Et Chevalier?"  
  
Harry hocha de nouveau la tete et un detail lui revint a l'esprit. "Tu m'as dit qu'elle etait a Griffondor, non?  
  
-Oui, c'est Sirius qui me l'avait dit. Pourquoi?  
  
-J'ai vu tout a l'heure qu'elle portait une bague en argent, rien d'etonnant a cela, ajouta Harry voyant l'air qu'affichait Ron. Ce qui est etrange, par contre, c'est qu'elle representait un serpent. Il s'enroulait autour de son doigt."  
  
Ron ne sembla pas affecte par ce que lui disait Harry.  
  
"Mais enfin tu ne trouves pas ca bizarre, poursuivit ce dernier avec impatience, que quelqu'un de Griffondor porte le symbole des Serpentards? Tu t'imagines l'un de nous faire ca?  
  
-Harry, dit Ron, Chevalier n'est pas une Griffondor "normale". Apres tout, elle est amie avec Rogue. Le Choixpeau a peut-etre fait une erreur en la placant."  
  
A ces mots, Harry ne put s'empecher de repenser a ce que lui avait dit le Choixpeau lors leur ceremonie de repartition, cette envie qu'il avait eut de le placer chez les Serpentards. Ce qui serait indeniablement arrive s'il n'avait proteste. Peut-etre le Choixpeau avait-il egalement hesite pour Chevalier..  
  
"Allez, Harry arretes de te tracasser comme ca! Viens faire une bataille!"  
  
La salle s'etait un peu videe, beaucoup d'eleves, delivres de leurs pois bleus etaient sortis prendre le parc d'assaut. Les deux garcons allerent s'assoir a une table et Ron sorti son jeu de cartes tout use. Ils etaient au beau milieu d'une partie lorsque Ginny s'approcha d'eux, accompagnee de quelques copines. Elle paraissait exasperee.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Le jeune garcon leva la tete. Il tenta tant bien que mal de dissimuler se qu'il ressentait. Il n'avait en aucun cas oublie ce qu'il avait vu la veille. Bien entendu, pour eviter une scene, il avait deliberemment omit de reveler a Ron qu'il avait surpris sa soeur parlant avec Malefoy.  
  
"Qui a t-il? Demanda t-il, essayant de prendre un ton normal.  
  
-Ginny, rala Ron, tu ne vois pas qu'on joue?  
  
-J'en ai pour deux secondes, se defendit-elle, apres je vous laisse. Harry, Sharon a insiste pour que je vous presente officiellement l'un a l'autre. Sharon, Harry, Harry Sharon. Voila. Je me sauve maintenant"  
  
Elle fit demi-tour et monta a son dortoir. La denommee Sharon s'etait approchee d'un Harry rouge comme un souaffle. Elle saisit une chaise et s'assit a leur table. Les autres filles etaient reste plantees derriere elle, ne sachant que faire. Elle fit un geste de la main leur faisant comprendre de la laisser tranquille. Dociles, elles allerent s'assoir dans un autre coin de la piece.  
  
"Salut, Harry, dit Sharon en posant son menton sur sa main. Ca ne te derange pas que je reste la?"  
  
Harry balbutia quelque chose tandis que Ron froncait les sourcils, voyant d'un mauvais oeil l'intrusion de cette fille dans leur jeu. Mais il se tut, continuant la partie, comme si elle n'etait pas la. Harry fut tres facile a battre et Ron sut immediatement qu'il ne se concentrait pas, trop occupe a repondre aux sourires de la jeune fille.  
  
"Ca te dit d'aller faire un tour dans le parc? Demanda t-elle precipitemment avant que Ron n'ait eut le temps de redistribuer les cartes pour une nouvelle partie. Harry bredouilla quelque chose, jeta un regard a Ron et fit non de la tete. Elle ne parut pas pour autant blessee de son refus. "Une autre fois alors? Dit-elle, battant furieusement des cils. A plus tard, Harry!" Elle se pencha vers lui et lui deposa un baiser sur la joue avant de s'eclipser.  
  
Lorsqu'elle fut loin d'eux, Ron fixa lourdement Harry, ses yeux jetant des etincelles. "Qu'est ce qui te prends, mon vieux? Elle t'a completement enroule autour de son doigt!  
  
-Et bien, quoi? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal!" lanca Harry offusque de la reaction de son ami. Il prit une profonde inspiration. "Ron, j'ai apercu Cho. Elle sort avec un type de Serdaigle. Je n'ai plus aucune chance avec elle, alors je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal a apprecier qu'une autre fille s'interesse a moi! En plus, elle est plutot jolie, non?"  
  
Ron savait parfaitement que Harry avait raison de profiter de la situation, mais il aurait prefere qu'il porte un peu plus d'interet a Ginny. Helas, il n'y avait rien que lui, Ron aurait put faire pour cela. Mettant ce sujet de conversation de cote, ils commencerent une autre partie et cette fois ne furent pas interrompus.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Si Harry Potter s'appretait a suivre un entrainement digne d'un Auror, Hermione Granger, quant a elle n'etait pas en reste. Plus rapidement que Dumbledore l'avait fait pour son eleve, Voldemort avait deja entame l'instruction de sa nouvelle recrue. Il avait decide de se charger lui-meme de la jeune fille. Tel qu'il l'avait devine, tel qu'elle l'avait toujours ete, elle s'avera etre une eleve brillante. Son intelligence et sa faculte a assimiler formules et sorts l'epoustouflait et le Mage Noir ne pouvait que se feliciter d'avoir prit la decision de la compter parmi ses fideles.  
  
Elle s'etait inseree avec une aisance extraordinaire dans le milieu Mangemort. Voldemort ne cacha a aucun moment la preference qu'il ressentait pour sa petite protegee. Cela valut des signes de jalousie de la part des autres sorciers qui lui etaient devoues depuis le tout debut. D'aucun n'oubliait le fait que celle qui devenait peu a peu le bras droit du Maitre n'etait autre qu'une vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe.  
  
Elle eut un jour une altercation avec Lucius Malefoy qu'elle eut le malheur de croiser dans un couloir. Profitant du fait qu'elle etait seule, il l'avait arretee.  
  
"Tu ne vas pas faire long feu, ici, lui avait-il lance d'une voix cinglante.  
  
-Vraiment? Avait repondut Hermione avec defi. Et qu'allez-vous faire, Monsieur Malefoy? Quel est votre plan? Savez-vous que la jalousie est un vilain defaut?  
  
-Le Maitre n'a que faire d'une Sang-de-Bourbe!  
  
-Je ne pense pas que vous soyiez bien placer pour critiquer les autres! Apres tout, n'est-ce pas vous qui, une fois qu'il fut parti, s'est retourne vers le bon cote, sauvant les aparences par quelques donations a Poudlard? S'interessant soudainement aux interet du Ministere?  
  
-Meles-toi de ce qui te regardes, sale gamine! Avait dit siffle entre ses dents, le regard feroce. Tu ne connais rien de ce monde,...  
  
-C'est bien pour cette raison que le Maitre m'enseigne tout cela. Vous n'etes qu'un opportuniste, Malefoy. Incapable de reellement choisir un camp. Aucune reelle loyaute! Vous etes bien triste!" Elle n'avait pas eut le temps de reagir qu'il l'avait empoignee par le col et l'avait plaquee contre le mur, la foudroyant du regard.  
  
"Tu essayes de faire la maligne, n'est ce pas? Avait-il rugit, perdant completement de sa superbe et de son arrogance. Ne joue pas a ce petit jeu avec moi, Granger! Le Maitre ne sera pas toujours la pour garder un oeil sur toi,.. et un accident est si vite arrive,...  
  
-Pour l'instant je suis la, Lucius," etait intervenu Voldemort s'approchant d'eux. Malefoy avait instantanement lache Hermione et s'etait lamentablement courbe devant le Seigneur des Tenebres. "Je ne tolererais aucun comportement de la sorte. Nous avons tous le meme but et nous nous devons de veiller les uns sur les autres. Je sais bien que tu n'as jamais sut t'y prendre avec les femmes, Lucius. Mais Hermione n'est pas Narcissa. Vu que tu n'ais jamais parvenu a l'apprivoiser et a faire en sorte qu'elle est un comportement decent, je doute que tu y parviennes avec notre jeune amie. Je te prie de me laisser cette tache. Et j'espere vivement voir un changement dans ton attitude vis a vis d'elle. Hermione, ma douce, allons dejeuner."  
  
Hermione avait alors suivit Voldemort, lancant un regard provocant a Lucius Malefoy, la tete toujours abaissee en signe de respect et de soumission. Alors qu'ils s'etaient eloignes, il les avait entendu ricaner.  
  
A part Malefoy, personne n'avait ose s'en prendre a Hermione et lui-meme d'ailleurs lui avait fichu la paix par la suite. Tous avaient parfaitement compris que s'ils touchaient a un cheveu de la jeune fille, le Maitre ne ferait pas de cadeau. L'exemple de Peter Pettigrow restait tatoue dans les memoires comme la marque sur leur avant-bras. Ils savaient que Voldemort n'hesiterait pas une seconde a leur infliger un sort impardonnable.  
  
Oh, bien sur, Hermione les agacait au plus haut point. Elle allait et venait, la tete haute, pleine de contenance, tres sure d'elle-meme. Elle se montrait deja bien meilleure que beaucoup d'entre eux. Elle etait determinee et ambitieuse, elle devenait peu a peu insensible et dangereuse. Les Mangemorts les plus betes, car disons-le, Voldemort n'etait pas entoure que de cerveaux, la craignaient deja, tremblant sous son regard, mal a l'aise en sa presence.  
  
Oui, l'education de Hermione se passait tres tres bien. La bande a Dumbledore n'avait qu'a bien se tenir,....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Maudite Sharon! Ne cessait de grommeler Ginny, faisant les cents pas dans le dortoir vide. Quel culot! Elle n'avait qu'a y aller elle-meme!"  
  
Depuis la premiere annee, elles avaient ete plus ou moins amies. Pourtant, peu a peu, Ginny s'etait rendu compte qu'elles avaient de moins en moins de points en commun, l'une et l'autre. Et voila, qu'elle avait decide de charmer Harry. Malgre tous les efforts qu'elle avait deployes, Ginny ne pouvait chasser de son esprit le visage rougissant de Harry lorsque Sharon s'etait approchee de lui. Il avait litteralement fondu sous son sourire. Peut-etre qu'au fond Harry Potter n'avait rien d'extraordinaire? Quelle idee avait-elle eut de s'enticher de lui! Cela ne lui avait apporte que des problemes! Elle n'avait jamais rien tire du tout de ses sentiments-la. Du moins, rien de positif. Le souvenir du journal de Tom Jedusor et la Chambre des Secrets jalousement gardee par le Basilic revint, une nouvelle fois, rugir dans son cerveau. Puis l'attaque de Pre-au-lard, les hurlements provenants de la rue, le vacarme des chaises qu'on repoussent, la bousculade des sorciers voulant sauver leur peau en quittant le pub, la voix d'Hermione la suppliant de rester pres d'elle, les silhouettes imposantes des Mangemorts leur barrant la route, leur baguettes tendues vers elles, empechant toute evasion, la main d'Hermione serree sur son bras, tentant de forcer le passage, le fracas du verre se cassant sur la table, la dechirure a sa joue,.... puis le cachot repugnant et putride, les longues heures a attendre, la transformation d'Hermione,....  
  
Rien de tout cela ne lui serait arrive si elle n'avait pas eut le malheur de connaitre Harry Potter. Plus que tout autre chose, c'est la poisse qu'il lui avait apporte. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir une seule fois partage son rire, a aucun moment elle n'avait decele une once d'amitie dans son regard,.. Bien sur, il l'aimait bien, mais simplement au travers de Ron.  
  
Les seules fois ou il avait remarque sa presence ou fait un peu attention a elle, etaient en rapport avec Ron. Meme hier, lorsqu'il etait venu voir comment elle allait, ce n'etait que pour excuser ses freres, rien de plus.  
  
Elle soupira. Ce ne serait pas facile, mais il fallait a tout prix qu'elle le banalise, qu'elle le voit uniquement comme le meilleur ami de son frere. Apres tout, Poudlard comptaient bon nombre de charmants garcons.  
  
Elle s'approcha de la fenetre ouverte et reposa sa tete sur ses coudes, noyant son regard dans le parc verdoyant et feuillu. Il faisait tellement beau dehors qu'elle en avait presque honte de ne pas avoir le coeur a rire. Elle avait tellement envie de tout oublier, que le passe s'efface a jamais. Elle avait envie de s'amuser elle aussi, tout comme ses camarades dont elle percevait les cris de joie et l'hilarite. Elle voulait se joindre a eux, envoyer au diable Voldemort et Potter et profiter du soleil.  
  
Une silhouette familiere attira alors son attention, un peu en retrait des autres eleves. Malefoy etait adosse a un arbre, les yeux tournes vers le lac, isole de tous, semblant se complaire dans sa meditation. Prenant son courage a deux mains, Ginny s'eloigna de la fenetre et decida d'aller le rejoindre. Elle descendit nonchalament l'escalier menant a la salle commune.  
  
"Ca va Ginny?" demanda Ron en levant la tete alors qu'elle passait pres d'eux. Elle lui fit un sourire, ignora ses amies et s'evanouit precipitemment par le portrait.  
***Salut a tous!  
  
^-^ Je crois qu'on va pouvoir me decerner la palme d'or pour mon interpretation epoustouflante de Mimi Geignarde! ("Snif, j'ai pas beaucoup de reviews, personne ne lit mon histoire, bouhou!" Ca vous rappelle quelque chose?) Moi, oui et je n'en suis pas fiere, croyez-moi! Surtout que j'avais mis un temps fou avant de mettre le chap. 24 en ligne. Tout etait de ma faute, je le reconnais!  
  
En tout cas, je ne sais comment vous remercier, vous tous qui m'avez encouragee, qui avez prit quelques minutes pour me laisser une review. Ca m'a fait un immense plaisir.  
  
Alors merci a Mimi, Tania Potter, Kaorou, Wynzar, Lunenoire, Diane23, Dracolutin, Suzan, Jo Potter et Zag! ^_____^  
  
Surtout continuer a reviewer, sinon, j'arrete tout! Non, non, ce n'est qu'une plaisanterie! Veux surtout pas faire de chantage. Et puis des fois on a la flemme, ou on ne sait plus quoi mettre, (blablabla, blablabla, etc,...). Bon, j'me tais.  
  
Sur ce, j'espere quand meme que ce chapitre vous aura plut et vous dit a bientot! *** 


	27. Chapitre 27

Chapitre 27  
  
La semaine qui suivit fut particulierement stressante pour Harry. D'un cote, il lui fallait organiser son temps libre afin de recevoir les cours du soir. Les autres Compagnons avaient beaucoup plus de libertes que lui, n'ayant pas de devoirs et de revisions a faire . Bien sur, ceux qui enseignaient deja, avait des lecons a preparer, mais la somme de leur travail n'egalait en rien celle de Harry. Pourtant il savait qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que de se plier a cette discipline. Etant donne le fait que Voldemort avait voulut sa peau alors qu'il n'etait encore qu'un bebe, il n'attendrait certainement pas que Harry ait termine ses etudes et soit un sorcier parfaitement qualifie pour achever le travail qu'il avait commence.  
  
De plus Harry avait un autre souci. Sirius. Ce dernier s'etait rendu a Londres, au Ministere. Dumbledore avait patiemment attendu que Fudge le previenne de son arrivee avant d'y aller a son tour. Une bonne partie de la semaine se passa et les deux hommes ne revinrent pas a Poudlard. Le directeur prit cependant le soin d'envoyer un hibou a Harry et a McGonagall tous les jours afin de les informer du deroulement de l'action. Il n'ecrivait pas beaucoup, ne revelant presque rien, mais le jeune garcon dut se contenter de cela.  
  
Enfin, le jeudi, apres les cours, la directrice de Griffondors vint chercher Harry afin de le mener dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Les deux hommes s'y trouvaient deja. Aux sourires radieux qu'ils affichaient, le jeune sorcier sut qu'ils etaient porteurs de bonnes nouvelles. Sirius avait ete place en liberte provisoire. Dumbledore s'etait porte garant de son honnetete. Vu que Peter Pettigrow avait tout avoue, il n'y avait plus de doute sur l'innocence de Sirius Black. Cependant un proces s'imposait. Il aurait lieu la semaine suivante.  
  
Tous les journaux et magazines du monde sorcier affichaient deja toute l'histoire et furent rapidement en rupture de stock. Le Ministere et Dumbledore durent se defendre a grands sortileges de Repousse-Journalistes. Chacun des chroniqueurs voulait son petit scoop, essayant d'arracher un entretien avec Fudge ou Dumbledore. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient, pour l'instant, devoiler plus que necessaire . L'endroit ou se trouvait Pettigrow devait rester secret, pour sa propre securite.  
  
Apres que Dumbledore eut dit cette derniere phrase, Harry protesta, mais Sirius le coupa. Meme s'il comprenait la reaction de son filleul, tant que son ancien ami n'avait pas ete dument reconnu coupable, lui, Sirius tenait encore le role du criminel.  
  
"Mais il a avoue, non? insista Harry. Et si le jour du proces il pretend tout le contraire de ce qu'il vient de dire? Et si c'etait un piege pour te faire retourner a Azkaban?"  
  
Sirius prit le jeune garcon par les epaules, etudiant son regard. Il fut heureux d'y lire l'inquietude et l'amitie qu'il lui portait.  
  
"Rappelles-toi ce que je t'ai dit, Harry, dit-il avec douceur. Detends-toi. Ne sois pas aussi mefiant. Je sais que tu as toutes les raisons de l'etre, poursuivit-il alors que Harry allait repliquer. Tu n'as pas a t'en faire pour moi. Meme si Peter reprenait sa confession, cela n'aurait aucun impact sur la situation. Il a deja temoigne devant Dumbledore et Fudge, il ne peut plus faire marche arriere."  
  
Au sourire bienveillant de Sirius, Harry se contenta d'esquisser un sourire egalement. Pourtant il ne pouvait chasser de son esprit le fait que Pettigrow soit venu de bonne foi au Ministere. Apres tout, il etait presque assure d'etre envoye a Azkaban et de recevoir le Baiser du Detraqueur. Qui pourrait etre assez fou pour se rendre de la sorte, sachant ce qu'il allait se passer? N'etait-il pas preferable, en ce cas, de mettre fin a ses jours? Du moins c'est ce que Harry aurait fait s'il avait ete dans une situation semblable.  
  
Cependant, il decida d'arreter d'inquieter Sirius par ses questions et ses doutes. Peu de temps apres, tous deux quitterent le bureau du directeur et allerent jusqu'a la chambre de Sirius. Ils furent rejoints quelques temps apres par Ron qui bien evidemment accueillit la nouvelle avec joie. Ils passerent la soiree ensemble, Sirius goutant deja un peu a cette liberte, dorenavant si proche.  
Le lendemain matin, au petit dejeuner, Harry eut le plaisir de voir Hedwige voler vers lui. Deux lettres etaient attachees a sa patte, toutes deux ecrites sur du papier et non pas sur du parchemin. Harry devina instantanement l'identite des expediteurs. Il ouvrit la premiere. Il s'agissait de sa grand-mere. Alors qu'il la lisait, Ron remarqua son visage s'eclairer, rayonner meme. Meme s'il ne l'avait jamais rencontree, il savait que son ami avait ete heureux d'apprendre qu'il possedait une famille autre que les Dursleys.  
  
"Tiens, Ron, tu veux la lire? Lanca Harry en tendant la lettre, un grand sourire aux levres.  
  
-Non, c'est prive, rencherit Ron.  
  
-Non, vas-y s'il te plait". Harry paraissait tellement content de partager cela avec lui, que Ron sut qu'il ne pouvait, ne devait pas refuser. Alors il commenca sa lecture. La lettre disait ceci:  
  
"Mon tres cher Harry,  
  
Combien j'ai ete heureuse de recevoir de tes nouvelles! J'etais morte d'inquietude. J'ai vraiment eut peur de t'avoir perdu avant meme d'avoir jamais pu te rencontrer. Je suis contente de savoir que tu es de retour a Poudlard. Je sais que tu es en securite la-bas.  
  
Je n'ai pas eut de nouvelles de Petunia. Seul Dudley m'a envoye un mot. Il s'inquietait aussi pour toi. J'ai l'intention de lui ecrire afin de le rassurer. Il ne reste rien de la maison de Privet Drive. Les invesgations de la police n'ont pas ete tres concluantes. Ils ne sont pas parvenus a determiner la cause de l'accident. Je l'ignorais aussi jusqu'a ce que Dudley m'explique.  
  
Je t'avoue que je pensais que Voldemort etait decede. Je ne parviens pas a croire qu'il ait survecu. Promets-moi d'etre tres prudent. Comme tu le sais, cet homme ne connait pas la pitie. Tiens-moi au courant regulierement, s'il te plait. Je suis completement coupee de ton monde, donc je ne peux savoir ce qu'il s'y passe.  
  
Ta chouette est tres jolie. Comment s'appelle t-elle? Je lui ai donne quelques biscuits, et elle semble raffoler tout particulierement de ceux recouverts de chocolat!  
  
Je vais terminer-la cette lettre, au cas ou elle ne te parvienne pas, il est inutile que j'ecrive plus. C'est etrange, j'ai tant de choses a te dire, et pourtant je crois que je ne saurais pas par ou commencer. La meilleure solution serait peut-etre que tu me poses des questions. Tu dois en avoir tellement...  
  
En esperant que cette lettre te trouve en bonne sante, je t'embrasse bien fort.  
  
Ta Grand-Mere."  
Ron rendit le bout de papier a Harry. "Elle a l'air sympathique, dit-il avec un sourire.  
  
-Bien sur, c'est la mere de ma mere! Repondit Harry, les yeux etincellants.  
  
-Oui, mais c'est aussi la mere de ta tante!  
  
-Ron! retorqua Harry faisant mine d'etre choque. Ne sois pas rabat-joie!  
  
-Desole! Allez, lis l'autre lettre. Ca doit etre de ton cousin, non?"  
  
Au tout debut, lorsque Harry lui avait raconte ce qu'il s'etait passe avec Dudley, Ron s'etait montre plutot sceptique, mais il avait remarque que son ami en etait content. Et apres tout, si Harry avait put pardonner a Dudley, Ron, lui, ne le connaissant pas vraiment ne pouvait porter un quelconque jugement sur lui. Il avait alors decide de suivre les sentiments de Harry. Et a ce moment precis, Harry avait le sourire en lisant la lettre de Dudley. Une fois qu'il eut termine, il la tendit a Ron, tel qu'il l'avait fait pour la precedente.  
  
"Salut Harry!  
  
Content de savoir que tu es bien rentre a ton ecole. Je commencais a me poser des questions. Grand-mere aussi, d'ailleurs. Je vais lui ecrire aussitot apres, pour lui dire que tout va bien. Elle sera soulagee.  
  
Ici, c'est un vrai cauchemar! Papa et Maman n'ont toujours pas digere le fait d'avoir perdu la maison. Ils s'imaginent que si nous etions restes la- bas, tout cela ne serait pas arrive! J'ai eut beau discuter avec eux, ils ne veulent rien entendre et me tienne partiellement responsable pour ca. Enfin, ce n'est rien par rapport a la colere qu'ils ressentent pour toi. Mais ne t'inquietes pas, Grand-mere m'a ecrit qu'elle te prendra chez elle pour les vacances.  
  
Moi, je rentre a l'ecole d'ici quelques jours. J'ai hate de partir d'ici. Heureusement que je vais rester en pensionnat. L'ambiance est lourde et est devenue insuportable. Nous sommes actuellement chez Tante Marge. Ce n'est pas la joie! Ca peut aller de la voir une fois de temps en temps, mais je ne sais pas si tu imagines ce que c'est que d'etre dans le meme espace qu'elle vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Elle n'est jamais contente, rouspete a tout bout de champ et il y a des chiens partout! Je suis oblige de m'assoir par terre, parce qu'il faut laisser la place sur les fauteuils pour ses chers toutous! Certains veulent meme dormir sur mon lit!  
  
Enfin bref. Bientot je serais parti. Ouf! Bon je vais te laisser. J'espere que cette lettre te parviendra, parce que je n'aie aucune idee de comment ca marche. Meme si tu me l'as explique dans ton mot.  
  
Allez, a la prochaine!  
  
Dudley."  
  
"Ils habitent chez Marge! Lanca Harry en faisant une grimace. Heureusement que je me suis echappe de l'hopital! Je n'aurais pas survecu s'il avait fallut que j'aille la-bas!  
  
-Apparemment, il a du mal, lui aussi! Dit Ron en designant la lettre. En tout cas, il a l'air d'avoir change. Il parait sympa, maintenant."  
  
Harry hocha la tete et soudain, il remarqua que le Hall s'etait vide un peu. Il ramassa rapidement ses affaires, tandis que Ron faisait de meme. Tous deux se precipiterent hors de la piece et se rendirent en cours de Divination.  
  
Le professeur Trelawney ne leur fit aucune remarque sur le fait qu'ils etaient en retard. Cependant, ils prirent place rapidement a leur bureau tandis qu'elle balayait la salle du regard, verifiant que tous les eleves etaient la.  
  
"Alors, tel que je l'expliquais a vos camarades, nous allons tirer les cartes, puis analyser ce qu'elles nous disent, dit-elle en s'adressant a Harry et Ron. Je vois que vous etes tous groupes par deux. Parfait. Voici un jeu de cartes."  
  
Elle passa dans les rangs, distribuant a chaque paire une pile de cartes. Harry se saisit des siennes et y jeta un coup d'oeil. Elles etaient completement differentes des moldues. Il vit un chaudron, une baguette magique, des nuages, des etoiles, un dragon et bien d'autres symboles encore. Devant sa surprise, Ron lui lanca un regard interrogateur.  
  
"Elles ont l'air beaucoup plus interessantes que les moldues, chuchota t- il.  
  
-Pourquoi, qu'est ce qu'elles representent?  
  
-Des rois, des reines et des valets, dit Harry, et puis des chiffres.  
  
-C'est tout? s'exclama Ron, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part du professeur et de Lavande et Pavarti. Ma mere adore se faire tirer les cartes. Elle va chez une diseuse a peu pres tous les mois. Nous, on n'y croit pas trop et mon pere la taquine beaucoup par rapport a ca. Je suis sur que lorsqu'elle etait a Poudlard, elle etait comme Pavarti et Lavande. Elle devait raffoler de ce cours.  
  
-Elle avait peut-etre un prof different, suggera Harry.  
  
-Puis-je avoir votre attention, s'il vous plait?" Intervint Trelawney en frappant des mains. Elle ne s'adressait pas qu'a Harry et Ron, leur camarades aussi s'etaient deja "concentres" sur les cartes, plaisantant et pouffant a qui mieux mieux. "Je vais vous faire une demonstration. Premierement, vous devrez disposer vos cartes sur la table, puis d'un geste de baguette, il vous faudra les remuez. Puis vous les arrangerez en cercle, comme ceci et vous devrez placer votre baguette au centre. Ensuite, prononcez la formule "Tourbillón". Voyez, ma baguette s'est arretee sur une carte. Je la prends, sans la retourner. Surtout, et j'insiste bien la- dessus, ne la regardez pas tant que la baguette n'en a pas choisit une autre. Ceci est tres important, sinon vous faussez toute l'operation!"  
  
A ces mots, Ron et Harry, de meme que Dean et Neville qui se trouvaient a cote d'eux, reprimerent un gloussement. "A l'entendre on croirait que serait une veritable catastrophe", chuchota Ron, dissimulant son rictus derriere sa main.  
  
"Voila, j'ai mes deux cartes, reprit Trelawney, toujours aussi concentree dans son entreprise. Je peux mettre les autres de cotes. Je tapote chacune avec la baguette et maintenant je peux les retournees. Oh! N'est-ce pas, formidable! J'ai tire une plume et un soleil!" Elle ne cachait pas sa joie, accompagnant chacune de ses paroles de manieres exagerees. "Vous remarquerez aussi qu'un chiffre est apparut sur chacune des cartes. La premiere que la baguette a choisit sera la premiere date et l'autre la seconde, bien evidemment. J'ai le bonheur de vous reveler que le treize septembre, je serait heureuse! Le soleil, comme vous l'avez sans doute devine, represente le bonheur. La plume represente la legerete, la delicatesse."  
  
"C'est vraiment difficile a deviner! Lanca Dean a voix basse dans la direction de Ron et de Harry.  
  
-Ne soit pas sarcastique, comme ca! Y'en a que ca interesse!" Ron avait encore du mal a se controler, tandis que Harry et Neville pouffaient discretement.  
  
"Et si on tire le soleil et le tonnerre? Demanda Dean, feignant de poser une question tout a fait serieuse.  
  
-Je vous le dirais apres, repondit Trelawney. A votre tour de proceder au tirage.Et n'oubliez pas de noter vos resultats, je ramasserai vos copies a la fin du cours."  
  
Ron tira ses cartes le premier, Harry n'etant pas vraiment presse de savoir comment il se ferait attaque et comment il perirait cette fois-ci. Les cartes que son ami obtint furent un chaudron et un hibou.  
  
"Je vois, je vois,..."commenca Ron en fermant les yeux et passant sa main au-dessus des cartes. Puis il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, comme saisit par une vision. "A partir du vingt-deux septembre, les temps vont etre durs, tres durs. Nous allons manquer de nourriture. Nous serons frappes par la famine. Nous devrons avoir recours a l'ultime sacrifice: manger Coquecigrue!.... Si on parvient a le mettre dans le chaudron! C'est pas gagne d'avance!"  
  
Harry n'avait pas pu se retenir de rire.  
  
"Alors, qu'est ce que tu en penses? Demanda Ron s'appretant a ecrire. C'est assez dramatique, non?  
  
-Oh! Je vois que vous avez termine votre tirage! Lanca Trelawney d'une voix pointue en s'approchant d'eux. Voyons cela. Oh, un hibou! Vous allez recevoir de bonnes nouvelles le 22 septembre! Voila une date a ne pas oublier! Par contre a partir du 4 octobre, vous serez legerement malade et aurez besoin de prendre quelques medicaments, d'ou le chaudron. Oh, ce ne sera pas grave, bien sur. Vous serez rapidement de nouveau sur pieds! A votre tour, Potter." Et elle s'eloigna, en poussant d'autres petits cris excites en decouvrant le tirage de Neville.  
  
Les cartes que Harry retourna, comme par hasard, representait un eclair et un dragon. En voyant cela, Ron eclata de rire, ce qui attira les regards des autres eleves. Trelawney accourut presque vers eux, avide sans doute de voir ce que Harry Potter avait bien pu tirer. Apres avoir jete un rapide coup d'oeil aux deux cartes posees sur la table, elle lanca un regard feroce a Ron.  
  
"Il n'y a vraiment pas lieu de rire, Mr Weasley! S'emporta t-elle, choquee. Ce tirage est de tres mauvais augure! Mr Potter, j'ignore si je dois vous reveler ce que cela signifie. Je ne voudrais en aucun cas vous affoler!"  
  
Elle mentait. Harry savait bien qu'elle mentait. Elle mourait d'envie de le lui dire, mais reagissait de la sorte tout simplement pour attiser sa curiosite. Bien qu'il avait une furieuse envie de lui dire ce que cela signifiait, il n'en fit rien. Apres tout, s'il n'y avait que cela pour lui faire plaisir!  
  
"Il faut que je le sache, Professeur, implora t-il, jouant le jeu. J'essaierais de ne pas paniquer."  
  
Derriere elle, Dean et Neville etaient plies de rire, ayant devine son stratageme. Ron lui, n'avait pas d'autre choix que de conserver son serieux; Trelawney lui jetait un coup d'oeil assez souvent.  
  
"Voyez-vous, le dragon represente le danger, la puissance malsaine, la violence, l'ennemi. Et l'eclair,..., l'eclair represente egalement la violence, mais aussi la douleur, une douleur aigue, seche et profonde. Oh, mon dieu!" Elle se couvrit la bouche de sa main. "Et dans votre cas, Mr Potter, l'eclair peut egalement se referer a votre cicatrice." Elle fixa intensement le front de Harry. "Tous ces elements ramenent a Vous-savez- qui. Il vous en veut, Potter. Vous etes en grand danger." Elle se retourna et s'adressant a toute la classe. "Cela ne vous derange pas que j'ouvre un peu les fenetres?"  
  
Personne ne s'opposa a son desir, bien au contraire, un peu d'air frais leur ferait du bien. L'air etait aussi lourd que d'habitude, surcharge des effluves d'encens et de bougies parfumees.  
  
Lorsqu'enfin le cours s'acheva, Harry et Ron furent les premiers a sortir, suivis de pres par Dean et Neville.  
  
"Sacree nouvelle, hein, Harry? Lanca Dean alors qu'ils etaient dans les couloirs. Tu-sais-qui en veut a ta vie!  
  
-Ouais, ronchonna Harry en secouant la tete. Heureusement qu'elle l'a "lue" dans les cartes, sinon je ne m'en serais jamais doute!  
  
-Elle est grave, quand-meme! Retorqua Ron en grimacant. Elle est drole et elle ne s'en rend meme pas compte!  
  
-Harry! Appela Lavande, le rattrapant, Pavarti sur ses talons. Tu as interet a faire tres attention a toi. Tu as entendu ce qu'elle a dit.  
  
-Arretes, Lavande! Repliqua Ron. Tu ne vas pas nous faire croire que tu as gobe tout ce qu'elle a dit? Ca fait presque quinze ans qu'il veut se venger de Harry. On n'a pas besoin de se faire tirer les cartes pour le savoir!  
  
-Oui, mais elle a dit qu'il etait vraiment apres lui, insista la jeune fille. Elle a dit que Harry etait en grand danger. Il ne faut pas prendre ca a la legere!"  
  
Il etait inutile d'essayer de faire entendre raison a Lavande. Elle s'averait trop bornee. Les quatre garcons choisirent de l'ignorer et parlerent d'autres choses jusqu'au cours suivant.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Severus? Je peux entrer?" La tete d'Aelys Chevalier depassait de la porte. Rogue lui fit signe de rentrer et elle se precipita vers son bureau derriere lequel il se trouvait.  
  
"Tu as vu ca? Demanda t-elle en laissant tomber une copie de la Gazette du Sorcier devant lui. Pettigrow vient de dire que Black etait innocent! J'y crois pas! Apparemment il est encore en vie et ce serait lui le veritable coupable. C'est incroyable!  
  
-Aelys, assis-toi et reprends ta respiration," repondit calmement Rogue en lui designant une chaise. Elle semblait surexcitee, ses joues avaient prit une teinte plus rosee. Elle refusa de s'assoir.  
  
-Tu le savais?"  
  
Le Maitre de potions la devisagea, etonne de sa question.  
  
"Ca n'a pas l'air de te surprendre, poursuivit-elle. Tu te rends compte? Black est innocent! On a tous cru qu'il etait le traitre, pendant toutes ces annees,... Et toi, comme d'habitude, tu restes impassible! s'exclama t- elle encore, agacee de la froideur de son ami.  
  
-Que veux-tu que je te dise? Dit-il avec lassitude. Oui, j'etais au courant.  
  
-Et c'est tout ce que ca te fait? S'injuria t-elle, approchant brusquement son visage du sien. Severus! Il n'a rien fait de mal! Il est INNOCENT! Ca ne te fait pas au moins un peu plaisir?  
  
-Bien sur que si, retorqua Rogue en se levant, passant le revers de sa main sur son front. Je suis soulage que justice soit faite. Mais ca ne change en rien tout ce qu'il a fait avant.  
  
-Tu vas aller le voir?  
  
-Quoi? S'etrangla t-il. Tu plaisantes, non? D'ailleurs je l'ai deja vu et il ressent la meme chose que moi. Alors comme ca, tout est clair.  
  
-Comment ca, tu l'as deja vu? Oh, laisses-moi deviner! Dumbledore!"  
  
Elle arborait un sourire victorieux.  
  
"Qu'est ce qui te fait penser cela?  
  
-Voyons, Sev, s'il t'a fait confiance a toi,..." Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend, scrutant le visage de son collegue.  
  
Severus Rogue, se sentant en position d'inferiorite, se leva, reprenant une certaine contenance face a elle. Il n'osa rencontrer son regard,ne voulant pas qu'elle lise dans ses yeux une quelconque emotion.  
  
"Allons, tu peux m'en parler! Taquina t-elle. Apres toutes ces annees, vous vous detestez toujours autant?"  
  
Rogue qui avait commence a faire les cents pas dans son bureau, se retourna brusquement vers elle, les sourcils fronces.  
  
"Ca t'arrangerait bien, n'est ce pas, que je lui pardonne! Lanca t-il, ses traits perdants toute trace de sympathie.  
  
-Pas du tout! repliqua Chevalier en rougissant.  
  
-Tu regrettes ta reaction?  
  
-Non. Je te posais simplement la question, c'est tout! repondit-elle se reprenant. Severus, on a tous fait des conneries..."  
  
Elle alla s'assoir, les coudes sur la table et le menton reposant nerveusement sur ses mains. Elle n'avait cependant pas quitte Rogue des yeux.  
  
"Je me disais que ce sera etrange de le revoir, poursuivit-elle d'une voix a peine audible. Ce fut deja bizarre de revoir Remus Lupin, qui etait tout de meme le mieux du groupe..  
  
-Le moins pire, tu veux dire, grommela Rogue, le regard voile.  
  
-Est-ce que Black est ici, a Poudlard?" Demanda soudainement Chevalier. Elle le vit hesiter, se mordiller la levre. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'attendre sa reponse pour savoir la verite. "Pendant nos annees ici, les choses ont changees tellement rapidement,.." Elle ne le regardait plus, perdue dans un monde de souvenirs et de reveries. ".. et regardes ou nous en sommes maintenant! Rien n'a change en pres de vingt ans.."  
  
Rogue avait toujours les sourcils fronces et les dents serrees, mais son visage demeurait ferme, fige. Aucune autre trace d'emotion ne transparaissait. Il refusait de la suivre dans ce voyage dans le temps, il ne voulait pas revivre ce qu'elle decrivait avec nostalgie. Lentement, il detourna les yeux et les posa sur une etagere. Le bocal de sang de dragon etait presque vide. Il songea qu'il lui faudrait aller se reapprovisionner dans le courant de la semaine.  
  
"Severus, tu m'ecoutes?" Bien qu'il fut tire brusquement de sa reverie, il n'en montra rien et tourna doucement la tete. "Pourquoi ne veux-tu jamais en parler?  
  
-Tu sais tres bien pourquoi! Rencherit-il, allant reprendre place sur sa chaise en face d'elle.  
  
-A quoi ca te sert de continuer a te torturer l'esprit comme ca? Tu ne pouvais rien y faire! C'est du passe!  
  
-Exactement! Repliqua t-il d'un air sombre. C'est le passe, alors il est inutile d'y revenir. Maintenant, si ca ne te derange pas, j'aimerais pouvoir continuer a preparer quelques cours.  
  
-Tu es en colere apres moi?"  
  
Elle s'etait levee, resignee a sortir de la piece et il s'etait replonge dans son tas de parchemin. Elle aurait tellement aime pouvoir reparler de tout cela avec lui, il etait le seul. Il n'y avait personne d'autre au monde avec qui elle pouvait avoir ce sujet de conversation et malgre ses efforts repetes depuis qu'elle etait revenue a Poudlard, elle avait echouee. Il se fermait toujours sitot qu'elle commencait a mentionner le passe. Bien sur elle, comprenait sa reticence, ses dernieres annees a Poudlard n'avaient pas ete glorieuses, il avait souffert, mais elle ne pouvait s'empecher de croire qu'il lui serait extremement benefique d'en reparler, d'exterioriser tous ces mauvais souvenirs, tous les evenements marquants et douloureux de son adolescence. Si seulement il voulait ouvrir une partie de lui-meme, si seulement il pouvait lui faire un peu plus confiance....  
  
"Bien sur que non, Aelys," murmura t-il. Elle eut tout de meme le droit a une esquisse de sourire a laquelle elle repondit avant de s'echapper par la porte.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Te voila enfin!"  
  
La voix fit echo dans toute la piece, se repercutant sur les epais murs de pierre.  
  
"Nous t'avons attendu l'autre jour! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu?  
  
-Je n'ai pas vraiment pu m'echapper, Pere. Nous avons eut beaucoup de devoirs et les autres eleves ne se couchaient pas tres tot.  
  
-Au diable tes excuses minables!" Tonna l'homme en se levant de son fauteuil. Il s'approcha de son fils, reste dans l'embrasure de la porte.  
  
Drago Malefoy, le coeur battant, la tete a demi-baissee, attendit que son pere parvienne a sa hauteur.  
  
"Nous sommes samedi soir, Drago! Tu devais venir il y a plus d'une semaine! Attaqua Lucius Malefoy. Tu as manque beaucoup de choses. Weasley s'est enfuie, reprit-il d'une voix plus calme. Queudver a ete puni. Le savais- tu?  
  
-Je l'aie lu dans le journal.  
  
-Granger prend beaucoup d'importance aux yeux du Maitre. Elle a la marque, elle. Si tu veux une chance de faire partie de l'elite, il va falloir que tu l'aie egalement.  
  
-Oui, Pere, balbutia Drago.  
  
-Regardes-moi quand je te parles! Lanca Malefoy en prenant furieusement le menton de son fils et plantant ses yeux dans les siens. Tu etais destine a devenir son bras-droit. Maintenant cette maudite Sang-de-bourbe est en train de prendre ta place! C'est tout ce que cela te fait? N'as-tu pas envie de te battre pour cela? Resterais-tu les bras croises, attendant patiemment que les choses se fassent?  
  
-Non....  
  
-Ou est ton ambition, Drago? Aie-je perdu mon temps a t'eduquer, a te montrer ce qu'il fallait que tu fasses pour parvenir a tes fins? N'as-tu donc rien retenu?  
  
-Bien sur que si, Pere," balbutia le jeune garcon. La main de Lucius serrait encore son cou, rendant sa respiration difficile et saccadee. "C'est juste que ce n'est pas facile de sortir de Poudlard le soir. Rusard traine toujours dans les parages. Et puis, j'ai mes devoirs a faire..  
  
-Tes devoirs? Rugit son pere lachant brusquement prise. C'est donc ca? Tu privilegies les cours que te donnent une bandes de timbres bien propres sur eux et politiquement corrects a ce que le Maitre peut t'apporter? Ne sommes- nous plus assez bien pour toi, mon garcon?"  
  
Drago allait repondre lorsqu'une elegante femme blonde fit irruption dans la piece.  
  
"Que se passe t-il? Pourquoi cries-tu? Drago?" Elle regarda tour a tour le pere et le fils. "Drago, que fais-tu ici?  
  
-Narcissa, meles-toi de ce qui te regardes, grogna l'homme d'un air de dedain. Drago est ici chez lui et je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne pourrait pas venir ici comme cela lui plait!  
  
-Il devrait etre a Poudlard! Lanca la femme, encore sous le choc de voir son fils de retour a la maison.  
  
-Ah, nous y voila!" Ricana Malefoy en retournant s'assoir dans son fauteuil. Il croisa les jambes et ses bras sur sa poitrine. "Quel joli tableau! Touchant! C'est etrange, vous vous parlez a peine et pourtant,.... vous vous ressemblez tellement.  
  
-Pourquoi l'as-tu fait venir ici? Attaqua de nouveau Narcissa Malefoy, le feu aux joues.  
  
-Il est temps que ton fils devienne un homme! Je veux qu'il se fasse tatouer le plus vite possible.  
  
-Il en est hors de question!  
  
-Vraiment? Et comment comptes-tu m'en empecher? Je t'ai laissee decider de sa future ecole, maintenant c'est a mon tour de choisir. Il aurait appris tellement de choses plus utiles a Drumstrang. Mais, non, tu ne voulais pas que ton petit garcon soit loin de toi!" Il avait prit une voix aigue, mimant sa femme avec un air de degout. "Regardes ce que tu as fais de lui!" Il se leva brusquement et s'approcha de nouveau de Drago qui n'avait pas bouge. Il saisit une boucle de cheveux qui s'etait echappee du casque de gel. "Regardes-ca! Si on ne lui avait pas force a mettre de la brillantine, il aurait les cheveux aussi boucles que ceux d'une fille! Et regardes son cou fin, sa carrure fluette! Tu en as fait une fillette, une mauviette! C'est comme ca que tu veux qu'il devienne? Un etre delicat et maniere?"  
  
Il jetait a sa femme des regards charges de fureur et de repugnance. Elle, elle s'etait tue, la main devant la bouche, tremblante devant la haine de son mari. Drago avait rougit. Il ne savait plus trop si c'etait de honte ou de colere. Mais pour une fois, peut-etre la seule de sa vie, il souhaitait etre a Poudlard, au calme. Au moins la-bas, on le respectait ou du moins, on faisait semblant. Et puis qu'importaient les moqueries des autres? Qu'importaient les insultes de tous ces gens insignifiants? Elles ne lui faisaient pas mal. Elles venaient simplement se fracasser sur la carapace qu'il s'etait construite. Par contre, celles de son pere le percaient dans la chair tendre de sa poitrine, brulant sa peau et incendiant son coeur. Et il ne savait que repondre. Il ne pouvait repondre.  
  
"Il faudra que tu passes le test d'abord, reprit Lucius, plus calmement et ignorant les reactions des deux autres. Il faut que tu Lui prouves que tu es capable de le faire.  
  
-Non!" s'ecria encore Narcissa en s'approchant de lui, menacante. Sa peur avait fait place a la colere. "Je refuse que tu l'encourages a devenir un assassin! Regardes-le! Il n'a que quinze ans! Ce n'est encore qu'un enfant et toi tu veux qu'il s'en aille tuer des pseudo-enemis? Ne peux-tu donc pas attendre qu'il finisse ses etudes? A ce moment-la il sera assez grand pour choisir ce qu'il veut faire de sa vie.  
  
-Demain commence aujourd'hui! Lanca Malefoy, aussi menacant que sa femme. Tu as toujours voulu controler sa vie. Si je t'avais laissee faire, a l'heure actuelle, il se promenerait en jupe avec des rubans dans les cheveux!  
  
-Moi, controler sa vie? Cria la femme, plus outree et furieuse que jamais. Tu es bien place pour en parler! Depuis toujours, tu as eut l'ambition qu'il deviendrait un grand Mangemort! Il n'etait pas encore ne que tu avais deja cette idee en tete. Et elle ne t'a plus quittee depuis. Et toutes ces annees que tu as passees a modeler son esprit, a lui faire croire que le futur brillerait sous la Marque des Tenebres!  
  
-Ce n'est pas parce que toi, tu n'y as jamais vraiment cru que tu detiens la verite!  
  
-Pareil pour toi!" Cracha t-elle. Elle etait allee trop loin. Drago le savait. Et comme pour confirmer sa pensee, son pere la gifla violemment, la faisant basculer. Elle porta la main a sa joue, mais ne quitta son mari du regard. Drago voyait bien qu'elle luttait pour contenir ses larmes. Il detourna les yeux d'elle, lachement.  
  
"Sale bonne femme!" hurla Lucius en massant sa main. Il se retourna vers son fils, un sourire aux levres. " Ou en etions-nous, Drago, avant d'etre grossierement interrompus. Ah, oui. Le tatouage. Je vais en parler au Maitre. Nous avons besoin de sang jeune. Et je sais que tu feras un parfait Mangemort. Tu seras le meilleur.  
  
-Ce n'est qu'un enfant!" Sanglota encore Narcissa, mordillant ses doigts. Drago lui lanca un regard noir. Il aurait voulut qu'elle arrete de dire cela. Il avait quinze ans et pouvait tres bien se debrouiller tout seul.  
  
"Mais si quelqu'un voyait la marque a Poudlard? Osa t-il.  
  
-Si cela pose un probleme, je te retirerais de l'ecole. Aussi simple que ca. D'ailleurs, peut-etre qu'alors Fudge ne sera t-il plus ministre,..." Il arborait un sourire superieur, enigmatique et malsain. "Je t'enverrais un hibou aussitot que nous aurons fixe une date." Sur ce, il quitta la piece, la tete haute et le torse bombe.  
  
Des qu'il eut passe la porte, Narcissa accourut aux cotes de son fils. "Drago, surtout ne te sens jamais contraint a faire quoi que soit," dit- elle avec douceur. Elle posa une main sur son epaule, mais il se degagea aussitot. Elle n'en parut pas offusquee. Elle y etait tellement habituee. Pourtant, interieurement, elle etait blessee. A chaque fois qu'elle osait montrer une marque d'affection envers lui, il lui glissait entre les doigts comme une anguille. Mais chaque fois, elle esperait encore qu'il accepterait son contact.  
  
"Je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que j'ai a faire, Mere, lanca t-il la toisant du regard. J'aimerais que vous arretiez de me traiter comme un gamin.  
  
-Tu preferes qu'on decide pour toi? Dit-elle d'un ton acide. Tu preferes qu'on te traite comme un moins que rien? Tu preferes les insultes?"  
  
Drago ne repondit rien.  
  
"Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te pose la question, ce ne te touche pas! Tu n'en a rien a faire. Oui, c'est tellement mieux de s'abaisser lachement devant les paroles divines d'un pere qui lui meme s'abaisse devant celles d'un fou. Le sang sera sur vos mains, pas sur les siennes! Mais, vas-y, mon garcon! Deviens toi-meme esclave du Seigneur des Tenebres! Quelle eblouissante ambition! Polir les bottes et la baguette d'un autre! Vas! Je te promets que je ne m'y opposerais plus." Elle avait sur lui un regard de haine, un regard comme jamais elle n'avait eut sur lui. Ce n'etait plus son fils qui se tenait la devant elle. C'etait un monstre. Ou du moins il allait le devenir.  
  
"Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez! Retorqua Drago ignorant superbement ses yeux feroces sur lui.  
  
-Ah, tu crois ca?" Ricana t-elle. Elle retroussa vivement sa manche et brandit son bras tatoue sous le nez de son fils. "Regardes! Mon cadeau de mariage! N'est ce pas touchant? Bientot tu en auras une toi aussi! L'embleme d'une grande et belle famille! Bientot Drago Malefoy sera un homme, un vrai! Voila, c'est cela que tu voulais entendre? Me considereras- tu comme ta mere alors?"  
  
Drago se recula, les levres pincees. " Vous racontez des sornettes!" Elle emit un petit rire sarcastique mais ne repondit rien. "Il faut que je retourne a Poudlard, dit Drago simplement.  
  
-Vas, Drago, murmura t-elle. Sois un bon fils et vas la ou tu veux." Elle avait la tete baissee, evitant son regard. Le jeune garcon hesita, ne sachant plus trop comment dire au revoir. Il bredouilla quelques mots et s'en fut, se sentant soudainement tres fatigue. Il ne lui restait plus qu'a transplaner jusqu'a Pre-au-lard. Cela faisait tres peu de temps qu'il maitrisait le transplanage, et cela l'ereintait encore. Il n'avait qu'une pensee, qu'un but a ce moment precis: son lit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Entrez, entrez, fit Dumbledore avec un sourire, entrez et asseyez-vous. Et bien, je vois que vous etes tous la! Je suis heureux de voir qu'aucun de vous n'a prit peur apres la reunion de la semaine derniere."  
  
Il semblait heureux. Chaque compagnon passa devant lui, le gratifiant d'un sourire ou d'un signe de tete et alla prendre place sur une chaise. Une fois que tous furent entres, il alla lui-meme s'assoir devant eux. Il nota rapidement qu'ils avaient presque tous des visages renfrognes.  
  
"Et bien, que vous arrive t-il?" Demanda t-il, perdant instantanement sa bonne humeur.  
  
Seul le silence lui repondit. Il posa les yeux sur chacun d'eux, mais aucun ne croisa son regard. Toutes les tetes etaient baissees, etudiant avec une attention toute particuliere les noeuds du plancher, ou les pointes de leurs chaussures.  
  
Minerva McGonagall leva enfin la tete, sentant probablement qu'en tant que directrice adjointe, il etait de son devoir de prendre la parole. Elle ne semblait pas pour autant en avoir envie.  
  
"Cela represente beaucoup de travail, Albus, dit-elle, jouant machinalement avec un bouton de sa robe. Vous croyez vraiment que nous pourrons y arriver?"  
  
Dumbledore ne repondit pas tout de suite, regardant tour a tour ses collegues qui avaient finalement ose lever les yeux. Tous arboraient plus ou moins les memes expressions et tout comme pour McGonagall, c'etait le doute qui l'emportait.  
  
"Je comprends vos reactions, dit-il enfin d'un air grave. Je comprends que cela vous semble etre beaucoup trop de choses a apprendre, beaucoup de responsabilites. Si c'est cela que vous vouliez, vous seriez a l'heure actuelle des Aurors au service du Ministere. Pourtant si vous etes la aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas un hasard non plus. Bien sur, je vous l'ai demande, mais vous savez aussi que vous pouviez refuser. Je n'en aurais pas ete offusque. Mais malgre la reunion de la semaine derniere, vous etes revenus. Je presume que vous avez envie de jouer un role dans cette entreprise, que vous voulez apporter votre contribution dans cette lutte contre Voldemort."  
  
Il fit une pause, examinant chaque personne en face de lui, tous acquiescant silencieusement a ses paroles.  
  
"Je ne vous cache pas que cela est risque, poursuivit-il du meme air grave. Nous ne nous en sortirons peut-etre pas tous vivants.  
  
-Mais les Aurors? Intervint Chevalier. Ne sont-ils pas a la recherche de Vous-savez-qui? Ils sont tout de meme plus qualifies que nous, ils ont de l'experience et savent exactement comment reagir devant chaque situation, non?  
  
-Il y a eut tres peu de nouvelles recrues ces dernieres annees, repondit Dumbledore. Etant donne qu'il n'y avait pas de danger immediat, le Ministere n'a pas cru bon de renforcer leur recrutement. C'est une profession qui s'est un peu perdue. Ce qui fait qu'il y a tres peu de jeunes et beaucoup d'Anciens. Ceux-la, pour la plupart ne sont plus capable de se battre tres longtemps. Il sont encore la determination de vaincre et de prendre des risques, mais cela ne suffit pas. De plus, Fudge semble completement perdu et confus sur la marche a suivre, ce qui, soit dit en passant, n'est pas bon du tout pour sa campagne electorale.  
  
-Et vous savez qui? Demanda Bill Weasley, vous croyez qu'il a de nouveaux adeptes?  
  
-Aucune idee, mais il ne serait pas etonnant que des enfants de Mangemorts fassent dorenavant partie du groupe." Il fit de nouveau une pause et remarqua avec plaisir que les visages etaient moins soucieux. Il n'etait pas tres sur de savoir ce qui avait provoque ce changement, mais apres tout, cela n'avait aucune importance. Une des phrases qu'il avait employee avait probablement flatter un peu leur ego.  
  
"Alors, fit-il en retrouvant le sourire, avez-vous fait une petite liste de votre temps libre?" Tous hocherent la tete. Pour les adultes, cela leur sembla etrange. Ils eurent l'impression de se retrouver en classe, annoncant fierement a leur professeur qu'ils avaient bien fait leur devoir, en bons eleves, serieux comme il faut. "Parfait, continua le directeur en se frottant les mains. J'ai ici une petite liste de ce que chacun enseignera aux autres. Minerva et Bill donnerons des cours de Metamorphoses et de Transformations. Severus et moi nous nous chargerons des potions et de l'herbologie, l'un n'allant pas vraiment sans l'autre. Aelys et Remus seront les professeurs de duel, ce qui inclus a la fois combat et defense. Charlie nous apprendra a apprivoiser et maitriser les animaux et creatures magiques. Ils peuvent nous etre d'un grand secours et nous ne pouvons pas negliger leur aide. Hagrid sera peut-etre bientot de retour; il pourra a ce moment-la preter main forte a Charlie. Olivier et Harry se chargeront des cours de vol, non negligeables egalement. Quant a moi, je me concentrerais, pour l'instant sur Harry. Je ne peux pas encore vous reveler ce que nous travaillerons, mais j'espere vivement que nous y parviendrons. Il ne nous reste plus qu'a determiner les jours de cours."  
  
Cette tache fut rapidement achevee. Chaque soir de la semaine, ils auraient deux heures de lecon. Seuls les week-ends seraient synonymes de repos. Sauf pour Harry. Le dimanche soir, il lui faudrait passer deux heures avec Dumbledore de maniere a pratiquer sa magie sans baguette.  
  
"Ah, j'allais oublier! Fit le vieil homme, interpellant tout le monde. Un dernier point avant que vous partiez. Je ne crois pas que l'on puisse faire une bonne equipe s'il n'y a pas un peu de familiarite au sein du groupe. Oubliez les "monsieur", "madame", "professeur", etc... Dorenavant, appelez- moi tout simplement Albus et, a moins que l'un d'entre vous y voit une objection, faites-en de meme avec vos Compagnons. Je suis persuade que cela entrainera une meilleure entente et une plus grande confiance entre nous. Sur ce, merci d'etre venu et a demain soir pour le cours de metamorphoses."  
  
Les dernieres paroles de Dumbledore avaient jete sur chacun un sentiment de timidite. Harry par exemple, se voyait mal appeler Rogue, Severus ou Chevalier, Aelys. Peut-etre s'y opposeront-ils? Cela l'arrangerait enormement.  
  
Il allait suivre ses camarades au dehors lorsque, comme la semaine passee, le directeur lui demanda de rester. Les autres Compagnons lui firent un geste de la main et la porte se referma derriere eux.  
  
"Harry, commenca le vieux sorcier, un sourire chaleureux sur les levres. J'aurais voulu savoir si tu etais pret a debuter ce soir. Oh, bien sur pas tres longtemps, mais nous pourrions faire une petite heure. Qu'en penses- tu?  
  
-Euh, oui," balbutia Harry. Il s'etait deja imagine passer une soiree tranquille avec Ron, affale sur un fauteuil dans la salle commune et profiter de la liberte. Il savait que son appartenance aux Compagnons sacrifierait beaucoup de soirees et de bons moments avec son ami. Mais il n'avait pas reellement le choix. Une fois Voldemort vaincu, si cela etait possible bien sur, il aurait tout le temps qu'il voudrait pour faire le fou avec Ron et les jumeaux. "Bien sur, professeur. A quelle heure?  
  
-Quand tu veux, mon garcon, repondit Dumbledore le regard etincellant. Tu aimerais peut-etre passer un peu de temps avec Monsieur Weasley avant,...."  
  
Il souriait et Harry ne put s'empecher de l'imiter. Il trouvait toujours aussi incroyable la faculte que le vieil homme avait de deviner, ou etait- ce lire, dans les pensees.  
  
"Dix heures? S'enquit-il. Ou est-ce trop tard pour toi? Je sais que les lundis matins sont toujours tres difficiles. J'ai toujours trouve etrange le fait qu'on s'habitue tres vite aux week-ends. Par contre, meme apres toutes ces annees, un lundi matin vient encore et toujours comme une torture.  
  
-Dix heures, c'est tres bien, assura Harry, satisfait de ce compromis. Ce sera ici?"  
  
Dumbledore acquiesca et alla le raccompagner a la porte, qu'il referma une fois que le jeune garcon eut disparut.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***Bonjour! Voila pour ce chapitre. J'espere que vous ne vous etes pas trop sentis paumes avec les differentes parties. C'est que je vais essayer d'accelerer un peu l'histoire. J'ai peine a croire que cela fait deja 27 chapitres. J'ai au moins le double a faire. Enfin ,ce n'est qu'une estimation. Peut-etre moins, si je fais des chapitres plus longs. Et puis, vu que le tome 5 sort le 21 juin, j'aimerais bien avoir fini avant, sinon d'une part cette histoire n'interessera plus personne (et a juste titre!) et de l'autre, la motivation risque de chuter dur!  
  
En tout cas, merci beaucoup a Lunenoire, Jo Potter, Solar, Spyro, Quisuisje et Tevion, pour vos reviews. Merci d'etre passe par la et surtout n'hesitez pas a revenir. La porte est grande ouverte!  
  
A Bientot!*** 


	28. Chapitre 28

Chapitre 28  
  
"Concentres-toi, mon garcon."  
  
Le vase ne bougea pas.  
  
"Vides ton esprit. Bannis toutes pensees. Concentres-toi sur le vase et uniquement sur lui."  
  
Harry fixait l'objet, intensement, evitant de cligner des yeux. Cela faisait plus de vingt minutes qu'il tentait de le faire bouger. Mais le resultat restait nul. Il ne s'etait pas deplace d'un millimetre et le jeune sorcier commencait deja a se sentir vide.  
  
"C'est impossible, Professeur, dit-il enfin relachant son attention de l'objet. Ce doit etre une erreur. Je ne peux pas le faire.  
  
-Comment cela, Harry? S'offusqua Dumbledore. Ne me dis pas que tu baisses deja les bras? Cela aurait ete relativement etonnant que tu y parviennes du premier coup!  
  
-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'aurais cette faculte, reprit le jeune garcon, surtout si c'est assez rare,..."  
  
Dumbledore emit un petit rire et saisit une chaise qu'il placa devant Harry et il s'y assit. "Harry, il y a beaucoup de choses a propos de toi qui demeurent de veritables mysteres. Il n'y a pas de reponse pour tout. En ce qui concerne la magie sans baguette, n'oublie pas que tu ne possedes comme accessoire que ton cerveau. Ce n'est pas une commande qui lui est familiere. Il est plus a l'habitude d'ordonner aux autres parties de ton corps d'executer telle ou telle action. C'est pour cela qu'il faut que tu l'entraines, que tu lui repetes encore et encore jusqu'a ce qu'il soit capable d'agir par lui-meme.  
  
-Mais si c'est cela que je dois faire, pourquoi y a t-il si peu de sorciers a en etre capables?  
  
-Parce que dans ton cas, ton cerveau possede ce qu'il faut pour y parvenir. Quelqu'un d'autre pourrait passer des heures, voire des annees a essayer, mais n'arriverait a rien. Beaucoup ont tentes, moi inclu...  
  
-Mais vous pouvez! Interrompit Harry. Vous faites apparaitre les repas dans les assiettes!"  
  
Dumbledore partit d'un grand eclat de rire. "Et tu trouves cela impressionnant? J'en suis ravi parce que c'est le but. Surtout lors de la ceremonie de rentree, ce petit tour laisse toujours les premieres annees bouche-bees! Mais c'est a peu pres tout ce dont je suis capable."  
  
Harry regarda fixement le vieil homme. Comment lui, Harry, pouvait-il executer une forme de magie que meme Albus Dumbledore ne pouvait pas? C'etait insense, impossible!  
  
"Vous croyez que c'est comme pour le fourchelangue? Reprit-il. Vous pensez que c'est Voldemort qui m'a transmit cela?  
  
-Voyons Harry, l'etendue de tes capacites de tient pas seulement du fait que Voldemort t'ait attaque. Tu as egalement tes propres aptitudes, fort heureusement! A son grand malheur, il est incapable de pratiquer ce genre de magie.  
  
-Voldemort non plus ne peut faire cela? s'exclama Harry, allant de surprises en surprises. Vous croyez que c'est pour cela qu'il m'en veut?"  
  
Le regard de Dumbledore se voila l'espace de quelques secondes et il se leva.  
  
"Essaie encore, Harry, dit-il simplement. Chasses tout intrus de ta tete. Fais le vide complet."  
  
Le jeune sorcier tenta de nouveau l'experience mais rien ne se passa. Il se sentit un peu ridicule de rester la a fixer un vase et essayer de le faire bouger par la seule force de sa pensee. Cela n'avait pas de sens. Il aurait voulu pouvoir prendre sa baguette et jeter un sort. Cela, au moins, il savait qu'il en avait la competence.  
  
"Tu ne te concentres pas, n'est ce pas?" Intervint le directeur. Cela n'etait pas un reproche, simplement une constatation.  
  
Harry eut un sourire gene.  
  
"Tu comprends pourquoi je t'ai dit de t'entrainer chaque fois que tu en aurais la possibilite? Plus tu essaieras plus cela sera aise. C'est dans la logique des choses. Je penses que tu en as assez pour aujourd'hui. Promets- moi seulement de ne pas te decourager. C'est tres important. Lorsque tu maitriseras cette technique, imagines le dessus que tu auras sur ton adversaire. Cela n'est pas negligeable, Harry."  
  
Le jeune garcon acquiesca silencieusement et lorsqu'il sortit du bureau de Dumbledore, camoufle sous la cape d'invisibilite, il se sentait las et courbature, comme apres un entrainement de Quidditch intense. Il n'avait qu'une hate, qu'une envie: se retrouver dans son lit, les couvertures jusqu'au nez et tomber dans un sommeil lourd et serein.  
  
Les couloirs etaient deserts, rien d'etonnant a cela vu qu'il etait pres de onze heures et on etait dimanche soir. Seul le martelement de ses chaussures sur les dalles resonnaient, faisant echo sur les murs.  
  
"Chuuuuut!" maugrea le vieillard d'une peinture en ouvrant douloureusement un oeil, mecontent d'etre reveille.  
  
Harry murmura un timide "pardon" et prit soin de marcher plus legerement. Le chemin jusqu'a la tour de Griffondor lui parut interminable et malheureusement, au detour d'un couloir, il tomba nez a nez avec Miss Teigne. La chatte emit un long miaulement. Elle avait sans doute sentit sa presence. Il tenta de l'eviter mais dans un miaulement feroce, elle lui donna un coup de patte, toutes griffes dehors et il sentit la peau de sa jambe se dechirer. Harry poussa un cri de surprise tandis que la douleur montait le long de sa cuisse.  
  
Si Miss Teigne etait la, Rusard ne devait pas etre loin mais Harry decida de ne pas rester attendre pour verifier et il s'enfuit en courant presque, malgre les picotements qu'ils ressentait a la jambe. Il ne s'arreta qu'une fois parvenu devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Celle-ci ne dormait pas et semblait particulierement agacee.  
  
Harry prononca le mot de passe et elle lui jeta un regard noir. "Vous avez vu l'heure? Rala t-elle. Qu'est ce qui vous arrive a tous? Ce ne sont pas des heures pour trainer dans les couloirs!  
  
-Je ne vois pas ou est le probleme, repondit Harry egalement de mauvaise humeur. Si je vous avais reveillee, j'aurais compris, mais la!  
  
-Reveillee? S'exclama t-elle. Vous ne risquiez pas! Une de vos camarades s'en est charge avant vous! Si jamais le directeur apprenait qu'elle se promene dans le chateau a cette heure-ci!  
  
-Quelqu'un d'autre vient tout juste de rentrer? Demanda Harry en contemplant le portrait toujours clos.  
  
-Rentrer? Non, sortir. La soeur de votre ami. Mademoiselle Weasley!  
  
-Quoi? Ginny?" Harry eut peine a croire les parole de la Dame en rose. Pourtant elle acquisca.  
  
"Griffondors ne comporte pas beaucoup de rouquines, Mr Potter." Ce qui etait vrai. Les Weasleys devaient representer a peu pres les trois quarts de la population de rouquins de Poudlard.  
  
Le portrait s'ouvrit enfin tandis que la Grosse Dame secouait la tete negativement.  
  
"Merci" Repondit Harry avant de s'engouffrer par l'ouverture.  
  
La salle commune etait deserte et le jeune sorcier monta directement au dortoir. Il entra discretement dans la piece ou resonnaient deja les ronflements de Neville et de Dean. Il remarqua une legere lumiere filtrer au travers des rideaux de Ron. Il s'approcha et passa sa tete a l'interieur. Ron lisait.  
  
"Salut Ron, chuchota Harry.  
  
-Tu es de retour? Ca c'est bien passe?"  
  
Harry haussa les epaules et s'assit sur le lit. Il lui raconta sa lecon, l'incident avec Miss Teigne, mais omit de mentionner Ginny. Il posa sa jambe sur le lit et releva son pantalon, mettant a l'air la plaie suintante de sang.  
  
"Elle ne t'a pas rate! Constata Ron les yeux equarquilles. Attends je vais te chercher de la pommade." Il sauta a bas de son lit et Harry l'entendit farfouiller dans sa malle. Il revint presqu'aussitot et lui tendit un pot. Harry appliqua genereusement l'onguent sur la plaie et sentit la douleur diminuer peu a peu. Il remercia Ron et quelques minutes plus tard, alla se coucher.  
  
Malgre sa fatigue, il eut du mal a trouver le sommeil. Dans sa tete farandolaient sa toute premiere lecon et son incapacite a faire bouger ce maudit vase et les paroles de la Grosse Dame. Qu'est ce que Ginny allait donc faire a une heure pareille en dehors de la Tour? Allait-elle rejoindre Malefoy? Si elle sortait avec lui, Harry comprenait parfaitement qu'elle ait voulut cacher cela des autres Griffondors et surtout de ses freres. Mais pourquoi Malefoy? Sur tous les garcons de Poudlard, pourquoi lui? Etait-ce par rebellion? Etait-ce le fait qu'il etait si different d'elle? Avait-ce un rapport avec les differences et differends qu'avaient leur famille respective? Une histoire moldue revint a l'esprit de Harry. Il se souvenait que lorsqu'il etait a l'ecole moldue, il avait vaguement etudier une histoire d'amour appellee Romeo et Juliette. Les familles des deux protagonistes principaux s'opposaient continuellement l'une a l'autre, ennemies depuis des generations, ce qui avait rendu impossible une relation entre les deux amants et le tout s'etait termine en tragedie.  
  
Bien qu'il brulait d'envie d'en parler a Ron, Harry savait que cela n'apporterait que des problemes. Tant que cela restait cache, quel mal y avait-il? Pourtant, bien qu'il ne cessait de se repeter cette derniere phrase, Harry ne pouvait s'empecher de ressentir une trahison de la part de Ginny envers les Griffondors. Sa Maison.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
La journee suivante fut d'une routiniere banalite, mais Harry eut un noeud a l'estomac jusqu'au soir, jusqu'au cours de metamorphoses de McGonagall et de Bill, en fait.  
  
Tous les Compagnons se trouvaient dans la salle de classe de la sorciere et Harry eut le plaisir de constater qu'il n'etait pas le seul a etre nerveux. Meme la directrice de Griffondor semblait agitee et apprehensive. C'etait sans doute la premiere fois qu'elle donnait un cours a des adultes.  
  
"Nous allons faire deux groupes, commenca t-elle. Charlie, Harry et Olivier, vous serez avec moi, Aelys, Severus et Remus seront avec Bill."  
  
Tout le monde acquiesca, mais jeterent un regard a Dumbledore, demeure a l'ecart de la petite troupe, souriant, les bras croises.  
  
"Pour l'instant, je ne ferais que vous observer, dit-il. Je pense maitriser ces sorts-la.  
  
-Bien, dit McGonagall attirant de nouveau leur attention. Il est preferable que nous nous eloignions les uns des autres. Tout d'abord faisons un peu de place." D'un mouvement de baguette, elle repoussa tous les bureaux ainsi que les chaises contre les murs. Elle ne conserva que deux tables, placees a deux extremites de la piece. Les deux groupes se separerent.  
  
"Je vous ai pris tous les trois avec moi, parce que vous etes les plus jeunes. Les trois autres sont plus avances que vous en la matiere. Ce serait une perte de temps qu'ils soient avec nous. Alors nous allons commencer par quelques sorts tres simples que vous devriez, logiquement maitriser." Elle leur lanca un regard entendu et posa une souris sur la table. D'un geste, elle la changea en gobelet. Elle leur demanda ensuite de faire la meme chose. Les trois garcons y parvinrent aisement. Ce qui en soit n'etait pas reellement glorieux, vu qu'ils avaient appris ce sortilege en deuxieme annee. Cependant, Mc Gonagall parut satisfaite.  
  
Elle alla ranger la souris dans une cage tandis que les trois jeunes sorciers jetaient un coup d'oeil vers l'autre groupe. Rogue etait en train de lancer un sort pour tourner une table en cochon.  
  
"Woaw!" Ne put s'empecher de faire Charlie, sonnant singulierement comme Ron. Il y avait de quoi etre impressionne. Si transformer un animal en objet etait relativement facile apres de bonnes seances d'entrainements, l'inverse, par contre demandait beaucoup plus de concentration et d'agilite. En effet, l'erreur la plus communement faite lors de tels sortileges etait d'oublier de creer un coeur et les veines vehiculant le sang a travers tout le corps. Si Rogue avait rate son sort, il n'aurait obtenu qu'un cochon mort et rigide.  
  
"Votre attention, s'il vous plait! Intervint McGonagall revenant a leur hauteur, un leger sourire sur les levres et un morceau de bois dans la main. Vous n'en etes pas encore la, mais esperons que d'ici peu je vous verrais maitriser cela sans problemes! En attendant, vous allez essayer de transformer ce bout de bois en epee. Il n'est jamais facile de changer de matiere." Elle leur fit la demonstration et obtint une belle epee, longue, fine et au manche joliment sculpte et qui refletait la lumiere. Elle la tendit a Olivier afin qu'il puisse s'assurer qu'elle etait bien reelle.  
  
D'un hochement de tete approbateur, il la passa a Harry qui la donna ensuite a Charlie. Ce dernier la regarda sous tous les angles avant de l'abattre brusquement sur la table. La lame siffla en fendant l'air et coupa le bois du meuble. "Oui, s'en est bien une, fit Charlie, tel un connaisseur, la rendant a son professeur.  
  
-Je pensais bien que vous en auriez doute, repliqua McGonagall avec un sourire. Maintenant a votre tour!"  
  
Harry constata qu'il n'avait que rarement vu sa Maitresse de maison sourire autant, ce qui etait particulierement agreable.  
  
D'un mouvement souple, peut-etre un peu trop exagere, a la maniere d'un acteur de theatre, Charlie transforma le baton en epee. Bien qu'elle ne fusse pas aussi belle que celle de McGonagall, elle n'en demeurait pas moins une arme tranchante et potentiellement dangereuse.  
  
Une fois qu'il eut termine, ce fut au tour de Harry. Il serra etroitement sa baguette, concentrant tout son esprit sur le bout de bois. Il y eut un bref jet de lumiere.  
  
"Des que je te verrais brandir ca sur moi, tu peux etre certain que je detalerai! Lanca Charlie faussement serieux, des que Harry eut jeter son sort.  
  
-Non, moi je mourrai sur place! Retorqua Olivier se pincant les levres.  
  
-Oui, de rire! Continua Charlie en eclatant de rire, Dubois l'imitant instantanement.  
  
-Vous ne devriez pas vous moquer de la sorte!" Repliqua McGonagall, prenant un air offense. Pourtant son regard brilliant ne trompa pas Harry. Elle se mordait meme les levres pour contenir son amusement.  
  
Elle saisit "l'epee" de Harry, ou du moins ce melange de morceau de bois et de ...hum, difficile a dire,...  
  
"Tu ne peux nier le fait que cela n'effrayerait pas grand monde, Harry, dit- elle avec douceur en lui tendant le fruit de sa tentative.  
  
Harry saisit l'objet. Il avait presque la forme d'une epee, mais etait encore en bois. De plus, ce qui aurait du etre la lame avait conserve sa forme originale, tordue et noueuse. En fait, le seul indice permettant de deviner ce qu'il avait l'intention d'en faire etait un semblant de pommeau a l'une des extremites, qui n'etait autre qu'un leger renflement.  
  
"C'est certain, admit Harry en grimacant, j'aurais obtenu quelque chose de plus ressemblant si je l'avais sculpte de mes mains nues!  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave, declara McGonagall en reprenant l'objet. Si vous parveniez a tout faire tout de suite, ces cours n'auraient pas de raisons d'etre! A ton tour, Olivier!"  
  
L'ancien capitaine de Quidditch, une fois qu'il eut retrouve son serieux, lanca un sort. Ce qu'il obtenu, bien que cela fut mieux que ce qu'avait fait Harry, fut cependant loin d'etre extraordinaire. Il avait transforme le baton en epee, mais elle etait toujours en bois. Elle ressemblait a ces jouets qu'ont les enfants lorsqu'ils jouent a se battre.  
  
"On ne peux pas dire que la tienne soit plus menacante!" Ricana Harry riant a son tour, imite de Charlie et de McGonagall. Leur rires redoublerent en voyant la mine deconfite d'Olivier.  
  
"Remarque, certaines boutiques de jouets pourraient etre interessees! Poursuivit Charlie entre deux eclats de rire. Tu devrais te renseigner pour savoir s'ils embauchent.  
  
-Et bien, je vois qu'on s'amuse bien par ici! S'exclama Dumbledore en s'approchant.  
  
-Ce n'est pas gagne d'avance, dirent Harry et Olivier d'une meme voix.  
  
-Nous avons du pain sur la planche! Ajouta McGonagall en poussant un gros soupir. Allez, nous ne devons pas perdre notre concentration. Charlie, occupes-toi d'Olivier. Harry, nous allons reprendre."  
  
Dumbledore se recula un peu plus loin mais garda un oeil sur eux.  
  
Ils persevererent, reprenant a chaque fois depuis le depart. Ils travaillerent bien au dela des deux heures prevues. L'autre groupe ayant termine, vint les regarder faire. Bien que cela fusse intimidant, ils y parvinrent finalement, a leur grand soulagement et a celui de McGonagall.  
  
"Parfait, parfait, fit Dumbledore en se frottant les mains. Je crois que nous pouvons arreter la. Vous avez tous des mines abominables! Nous avons encore quatre soirs de lecons devant nous. Si vous voulez tenir le coup, il vaut mieux que vous vous reposiez. Merci Minerva, merci Bill. Demain, c'est a votre tour Aelys et Remus. Vous avez prepare quelque chose?  
  
-Nous en avons discute un peu Albus, repondit Chevalier en jetant un coup d'oeil a Lupin qui hocha la tete. Ce sera pret pour demain.  
  
-Est ce que vous vous etes deja exerces au duel? Demanda Lupin aux plus jeunes.  
  
-Tres peu, firent Harry et Olivier. Vraiment tres tres peu.  
  
-Je ne peux pas dire que je sois tres doue non plus, admit Bill en grimacant.  
  
-Moi non plus, ajouta Charlie, a part contre les Dragons,..."  
  
Tous les adultes se regarderent. Chevalier soupira et se mordit les levres.  
  
"Il serait peut-etre utile qu'ils revoient un peu quelques formules pour demain, non? suggera t-elle, se tournant vers Dumbledore.  
  
-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idee, admit le vieil homme. Mais uniquement s'ils ont le temps. Je crois me souvenir que vous etiez tous assez rapides a retenir les sorts. Nous nous mettrons en groupe, tel que nous l'avons fait aujourd'hui. En attendant, du repos! Je ne tiens pas a vous avoir tous a l'infirmerie au bout d'une semaine pour cause d'exces de magie! Minerva, pouvez-vous raccompagner Harry jusqu'a la Tour, s'il vous plait?"  
  
La sorciere hocha la tete et invita Harry a la suivre. Le jeune garcon fit un geste de la main a ses camarades et tous deux quitterent la piece.  
  
Alors que la directrice adjointe allait le laisser au niveau du portrait, Harry la regarda. "Professeur, vous allez peut-etre trouver ma question stupide, mais je me demandais en quoi les cours de transformation pouvait reellement nous etre utiles pour nous battre ou nous defendre?"  
  
McGonagall parut tout d'abord surprise de sa question, mais ses traits se radoucirent rapidement. "Vous avez vu ce que vous pouvez faire avec un simple morceau de bois? Votre baguette ne sera peut-etre pas toujours efficace ou suffisante pour lutter. Imaginez en quoi vous pouvez metamorphoser un vulgaire caillou? Ou un arbre? Ou tout autre objet ou animal qui vous entoure?"  
  
Harry remarqua qu'elle le vouvoyait de nouveau, sans doute au cas ou un eleve passait par la. Cela aurait probablement delie quelques langues.  
  
Il hocha la tete en signe de comprehension. "Mais la potion, par exemple?" Il s'en voulut. Il s'en voulut d'avoir pose cette question. Comment osait- il remettre en doute les decisions de Dumbledore et des autres professeurs. "Excusez-moi d'avoir demande cela, Professeur, ajouta t-il rapidement la tete baissee, honteux comme jamais.  
  
-Ce n'est rien, Potter, assura McGonagall. Il est normal de vouloir savoir. Le professeur Rogue connait un grand nombre de potions, certaines ne sont pas necessairement trouvables dans le commerce. Hors, pour la mission dont nous avons desormais la responsabilite, il est essentiel que nous sachions quelle potion ou medicament administrer. Imaginez que vous vous retrouviez tout seul, au milieu de nulle part avec sur les bras un blesse qui n'a peut- etre que quelques minutes a vivre. Imaginez que le salut de cette personne ne tient qu'a votre connaissance en matiere d'herbologie. Imaginez qu'il existe une plante qui peut rallonger la vie de cette personne suffisament longtemps pour que vous ayez le temps d'aller chercher du secours. Mais seul probleme, vous ignorez quelle est cette plante....."  
  
Elle etudia le visage de Harry, laissant sa phrase en suspend et testant l'impact de ses paroles.  
  
"Il faut a tout prix que vous connaissiez et maitrisiez les premiers soins a administrer en cas de necessite. Il faut que vous appreniez les gestes qui sauvent.  
  
-Etes -vous, vous-meme, secouriste?  
  
-Bien sur! Repondit-elle. Je n'aie d'ailleurs pas le choix. En tant que Maitresse de Maison, il serait impensable que je ne le sois pas. Si l'un d'entre vous tombe soudainement malade ou se blesse, s'il y a danger, il faut bien que quelqu'un vous maintienne en vie le temps que Madame Pomfresh soit prevenue!  
  
-Et les cours de vol? Demanda encore Harry. En quoi peuvent-ils bien etre utiles?  
  
-Je ne le sais pas vraiment, Potter, admit McGonagall. Je crois que Dumbledore voulait surtout que Dubois et vous ayez egalement un cours a enseigner. Il a sans doute fait cela pour balancer l'ensemble. Et puis, il faut bien que nous conservions une certaine endurance.  
  
Allons, il se fait tard, maintenant. Ouste, allez dormir, sinon on risque d'etre obliger de vous ramasser a la petite cuillere demain matin!"  
  
Harry la remercia pour avoir prit le temps de repondre a ses questions et s'engouffra a l'interieur de la salle commune. Il fut surpris de voir Ron et Ginny, tout deux assis sur des fauteuils en train de bavarder. Ils leverent la tete des qu'il s'approcha d'eux.  
  
"Vous n'etes pas couches?  
  
-Ben non, on t'attendait, repondit Ron. Ca a ete plus long que prevu, non?"  
  
Harry hocha la tete. Il jeta un coup d'oeil a Ginny qui lui sourit. Il nota qu'elle rougit a peine. Harry n'avait pas vraiment envie de raconter sa soiree a Ron tant que Ginny etait la. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'elle sache ce qu'il faisait. Qui sait, elle allait peut-etre en parler a Malefoy qui passerait les informations a son pere qui finalement revelerait tout a Voldemort. Non, Harry ne prendrait pas ce risque.  
  
"Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ce soir?" Demanda t-il pour changer de sujet. Il prit place sur une chaise en face d'eux.  
  
"J'ai fini le devoir de Chevalier sur les scorpions geants, repondit Ron. J'ai trouve un bouquin assez complet la-dessus, a la bibliotheque. J'ai recopie ce qui m'interessait.  
  
-Tu as copie mot pour mot? S'exclama Ginny choquee. Tu crois qu'elle ne le remarquera pas, ca?  
  
-Mais non, pas mot pour mot! Retorqua Ron en haussant les epaules. J'ai change la tournure des phrases et utilise quelques synonymes.  
  
-Donc, je ne peux pas vraiment copier sur toi maintenant, fit Harry, une pointe de deception dans la voix.  
  
-Desole, vieux! Meme si cette technique marche impeccablement avec Trelawney, ca m'etonnerais que Chevalier s'y laisse prendre!  
  
-Y'a pas photo! Approuva Harry.  
  
-Quoi? Firent les deux Weasleys en meme temps.  
  
-Hein? Oh, desole, c'est une expression moldue.  
  
-Ah!  
  
-Ginny, tu ne viens pas te coucher? Oh, Harry! Je ne t'avais pas vu! Ca va?"  
  
Sharon Little, la supposee amie de Ginny venait de faire irruption a leur cote. Elle alla s'assoir pres de Ginny, ne quittant pas Harry des yeux. Les deux Weasleys se jeterent un regard entendu.  
  
"Ou etais-tu Harry, je ne t'aie pas vu de toute la soiree? Demanda t-elle en se penchant vers lui.  
  
-Euh,... Hesita le jeune garcon.  
  
-Tu peux bien le laisser tranquille cinq minutes, non? intervint Ron avec fermete. Il faut qu'il te demande la permission avant d'aller a la bibliotheque?"  
  
Harry lanca a Ron un regard charge de reconnaissance. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il aurait repondu.  
  
"Ginny, tu pourrais demander a ton frere d'etre un peu plus aimable avec tes amies? Fit Sharon d'un air superieur.  
  
-Si tu veux que je te parle gentiment, fais la meme chose avec Harry, grogna Ron de mauvaise humeur.  
  
-C'est bon, Ron, calmes toi, dit Ginny en lui faisant un signe.  
  
-Mais je n'ai jamais parler mechamment a Harry, bien au contraire! S'offusqua Sharon.  
  
-Personne ne t'a invitee a te taper l'incruste comme ca, continua Ron le feu aux joues. Nous etions en train de discuter, tous les trois.  
  
-Ron! protesterent Harry et Ginny en meme temps.  
  
-Quoi, c'est vrai, non? On ne vient pas deranger les gens comme ca!  
  
-Tu veux que je m'en aille, Harry? Demanda Sharon en se tournant vers le jeune sorcier.  
  
-Euh, non, pas forcement, balbutia Harry.  
  
-Bon, moi je vais me coucher," lanca Ginny en se levant. Elle ne supportait plus de regarder Sharon fixer Harry de la sorte, comme s'il etait un dieu ou quelque chose dans le genre. Pathetique, songea t-elle. "Ron, tu ferais mieux d'y aller toi aussi".  
  
Ron maugrea quelques jurons et se leva a son tour. Il jeta un coup d'oeil a Harry.  
  
"J'arrive dans une minute," fit Harry avec un sourire.  
  
Ron hocha la tete, mais avant de s'en aller, il jeta a Sharon un regard feroce, prenant soin a ce qu'elle le remarque bien.  
  
"Quelle pimbeche, grommela t-il a l'intention de Ginny. Elle est vraiment sans gene!  
  
-Bah, ce n'est pas tres grave, Ron, repondit sa soeur. Bonne nuit!" Elle se pencha pour lui faire la bise et monta a son dortoir.  
  
Ron jeta un dernier regard vers Harry avant de rejoindre son lit.  
  
Il se reveilla extremement tot le lendemain matin. Il regarda sa montre. Presque cinq heures. Baillant a gorge deployee et savourant d'avance les quelques heures de sommeil qu'il lui restait a consommer, il se tourna, rajustant ses couvertures jusqu'a son menton. Pourtant il n'eut pas le temps d'apprecier sa nouvelle position. Il vit aussitot, a la timide lueur du jour naissant, que les rideaux de Harry etait ouverts et son lit vide.  
  
Brusquement, il repoussa draps et couvertures et sauta a bas de son lit, s'approchant de celui de son ami. Ce dernier n'avait pas du y dormir car il n'etait pas du tout defait. Precipitemment, Ron se rua hors de la chambre et devala les marches menant a la salle commune.  
  
Harry etait la ou il l'avait vu avant de monter se coucher, sauf qu'il etait affale sur l'un des fauteuils, le bras droit pendant dans le vide et Sharon blottie contre lui, la tete sur son epaule. Tous deux dormaient, l'un les sourcils fronces, un mauvais reve sans doute encore emprisonne derriere les paupieres closes et l'autre les traits paisibles et reposes, un leger sourire ourlant ses levres.  
  
Ron n'eut aucune hesitation et alla les secouer. Harry sursauta, regardant tout autour de lui, un peu perdu l'espace de quelques secondes. Il leva la tete vers Ron, les yeux voiles de sommeil, puis remarqua la forme serree contre lui.  
  
"Quelle heure est-il? Demanda t-il a Ron.  
  
-Il est presque cinq heures du matin! Rouspeta le rouquin. Imagines si quelqu'un t'avait vu comme ca!"  
  
Harry secoua legerement Sharon qui s'eveilla doucement, minaudant quelques mots doux et resserrant son etreinte. "Reveilles-toi, murmura Harry. Il faut aller au lit."  
  
Elle se degagea a contre coeur tandis que Harry se levait, les jambes et les bras tout engourdis.  
  
"Tu seras plus a l'aise dans ton lit," poursuivit Harry. Elle hocha la tete et avant de monter a son dortoir, deposa un leger baiser sur ses levres. Harry, les joues aussi rouges qu'une tomate, la suivit des yeux alors qu'elle quittait la piece. Il se tourna vers Ron avec un sourire bete.  
  
"Ne me dis pas que vous etes ensemble,...? "Parvint a dire Ron, se forcant a ne pas trop grimacer. Harry haussa les epaules et l'entraina vers leur dortoir.  
  
Si Harry se rendormit presqu'aussitot que sa tete tomba sur l'oreiller, Ron quant a lui, eut bien plus de mal. Il avait un sentiment etrange. Il savait qu'il aurait dut etre content pour Harry, mais il se sentait comme trahi. Enfin peut-etre pas lui directement, mais Ginny? Des que sa petite soeur apprendrait cela...! Il n'osait imaginer quelle serait sa reaction. Il en avait mal pour elle.  
  
Mais contrairement aux craintes que Ron avait eut, Ginny reagit plutot bien. Du moins en apparence. Elle ne sourcilla pas en les voyant le lendemain, main dans la main. Elle ne fit pas non plus de commentaires. Comme si cela ne la touchait pas outre mesure.  
  
Harry avait conserve une certaine timidite par rapport a tout cela, mais Sharon paradait la tete haute, arborant fierement sa nouvelle aquisition.  
  
"Je n'arrive pas a croire qu'une fille aussi jolie qu'elle puisse s'interesser a moi, avait glisse Harry a Ron alors qu'ils s'ennuyaient ferme, comme d'habitude, en cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Ron n'avait rien repondu, ce qui etait preferable, parce qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas dit que des mots gentils. Bien sur, c'etait indeniable que Sharon etait tres jolie. Elle avait des traits fins et harmonieux, une elegance naturelle et d'ailleurs c'etait pour cela aussi que Ron avait du mal a croire que l'interet qu'elle portait a Harry etait sincere. Apres tout, il y avait a Poudlard, une forte quantite de jeunes hommes bien plus attirants physiquement que l'etait Harry. Ni Ron ni Harry n'etait d'ailleurs reputes pour etre les chouchous de ces demoiselles. Si Harry n'avait pas ete "connu", tous deux seraient probablement passes inapercus parmi les eleves de l'ecole.  
  
Seamus etait plutot beau garcon, tout comme l'etait Cedric Diggory....  
  
Crabbe et Goyle etaient sans doute les pires. Meme Malefoy, s'il n'avait pas eut cet air de superiorite bien a lui, aurait put etre considere parmi les garcons les plus charmants de Poudlard.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aussitot apres le repas du soir, Harry, au lieu de prendre la direction de la salle commune, se dirigea vers la salle de cours de DCFM, apres avoir dit au revoir a Ron.  
  
Il arriva un peu en avance, mais les deux Weasleys etaient deja la a discuter avec Remus Lupin.  
  
"Salut Harry, lancerent-ils d'une meme voix.  
  
-Bonsoir! Repondit Harry en allant s'assoir sur une table tout pres d'eux.  
  
-Nous etions tout juste en train de parler d'un sujet qui devrait t'interesser, dit Lupin avec un sourire. Le professeur Dumbledore ne sera pas la ce soir. Il est parti avec Sirius a Londres. Ils doivent passer la nuit dans un appartement appartenant au Ministere sous l'oeil vigilant de quelques gardes de la securite. Demain c'est le grand jour!  
  
-Mais pourquoi devaient-ils y aller ce soir?  
  
-Il fallait que Dumbledore presente Sirius au juge, pour etre certain qu'il sera la demain. On ne sait jamais, au cas ou il voudrait s'echapper."  
  
Bientot, les autres Compagnons se joignirent a eux et le cours put commencer. Cette fois, Harry eut plus de facilite a lancer des sorts, a en bloquer d'autres. C'etait un sujet avec lequel il etait plus familier et cela se voyait dans l'aisance avec laquelle il procedait. Cela lui redonna un peu de confiance en lui. Apres son incapacite des deux cours precedents, il avait vraiment doute de sa place dans ce groupe. Ses connaissances et son aptitude a se battre et a se defendre, bien qu'etant logiquement inferieures a celles des adultes, etaient cependant legerement superieures a celles des Weasley et de Dubois.  
  
Lorsqu'enfin ils eurent termines, bien qu'il fusse particulierement epuise, il avait, pour la premiere fois depuis qu'il avait accepte de se joindre a eux, le sentiment de ne pas avoir perdu son temps et pour l'instant, c'etaient les cours de duel qui lui semblaient les plus importants. Il se voyait mal en pleine bataille contre Voldemort, lui demander de faire une pause pour qu'il puisse fabriquer une potion!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Les autres cours du soir de la semaine furent essentiellement des revisions. Cela dit, elles furent gracieusement accueillies par tous. Pour Harry, qui n'avait jamais montre un talent enorme en potion, ce cours en plus ne pouvait etre que benefique. De plus, vu que McGonagall et Lupin etaient present, Rogue ne pouvait pas vraiment lancer quelques petites critiques bien placees tel qu'il le faisait en temps normal. Les deux Weasleys et Dubois, qui avaient quittes l'ecole depuis un bon bout de temps et n'avaient que tres peu, voire pas du tout eut l'occasion de pratiquer l'art des potions, ne rechignerent pas non plus ces revisions qui leur firent le plus grand bien.  
  
Charlie, quant a lui se debrouilla comme un chef lorsque ce fut a son tour de leur faire un cours sur les creatures magiques et animaux de maniere generale. Bill semblait d'ailleurs tres fier de son cadet et Harry songea qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir devant lui un mini-Hagrid. Charlie presentait la meme passion pour les animaux que le demi-geant. Ses yeux etincellaient a chaque fois qu'il en nommait un, ou racontait une petite anecdote. Suivant le fil de sa pensee, Harry s'etait rendu compte que Dumbledore ne lui avait pas donner de nouvelles de Hagrid depuis un bon moment. Sitot que le directeur serait de retour, il irait lui demander.  
  
Le vendredi soir, alors que le Grand Hall resonnait du cliquetis des couverts contre les assiettes et des rires et babillements incessants des eleves, une volee de hiboux fit irruption dans la piece, appelant presqu'instantanement un silence de la part de tous. Tous les visages se leverent, suivant du regard les oiseaux qui deposaient a leur proprietaires ce qui semblaient etre des journaux. Ron et Harry, qui n'etaient pas abonnes a la Gazette du Sorcier, loucherent sur la copie de Lavande qui lut a haute voix:  
  
"Edition Speciale!  
  
C'est officiel! Sirius Black est reconnu innocent!  
  
Notre correspondant au tribunal du Ministere nous a revele que le juge venait d'abaisser sa sentence. Peter Pettigrow, veritable coupable du massacre des Moldus et de la trahison des Potters, vient d'etre condamne a l'emprisonement a vie a Azkaban. Il recevra demain le baiser du Detraqueur. Sirius Black, vient d'etre innocente, avec les excuses du Ministre, Cornelius Fudge.  
  
"C'est une regrettable erreur qui a ete commise il y a quatorze ans, a declare Monsieur Fudge. Rien de pourra sans doute racheter notre faute, mais il est heureux de constater que Monsieur Black a conserve un esprit sain. Il est de notre devoir, des aujourd'hui, de l'aider a se re-inserer dans la vie active."  
  
Sirius Black s'est pour l'instant refuse a tout commentaire sur ce sujet ou sur le sort de son ancient camarade.  
  
Peter Pettigrow, egalement connu sous le nom de Queudvert, etait en fait le Gardien du Secret des Potters et Mangemort a la fois. Animagus non declare, il a vecu pendant toutes ces annees en tant que rat, trompant tout le monde."  
  
Lavande continua de lire, mais Harry ne l'ecoutait plus, les yeux dans le vague, un sourire fige sur les levres. Il se sentait enveloppe dans un cocon douillet et chaleureux. Sirius etait libre. LIBRE! Apres toutes ces annees, il allait pouvoir mener une vie normale, sans etre oblige de fuir et de se cacher, sans la perpetuelle peur d'etre a nouveau envoye en prison.  
  
Harry se demanda si son parrain serait de retour a Poudlard ce soir. Si c'etait le cas, il esperait que quelqu'un viendrait le prevenir.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dans un coin recule du parc, a l'abri des regards indiscrets, huits silhouettes s'activaient a preparer le cours de vol. Chevalier placa quatres lumieres a differents points strategiques, formant plus ou moins un carre, de maniere a ce que leur terrain d'entrainement soit suffisamment eclaire. De son cote, McGonagall fit apparaitre une dizaine de longues barres metalliques qu'elle eleva a differentes hauteurs, parallelement au sol. Un peu plus loin, Rogue fit apparaitre une ligne lumineuse dans les airs, qui ferait office de ligne de depart, tandis qu'a son oppose, Lupin faisait flotter a la meme hauteur, un long ruban dore, qui serait la ligne d'arrivee. Bill et Charlie Weasley verifiaient le bon fonctionnement des balais de l'ecole. Tous deux etaient parvenus a persuader les jumeaux de leur preter leur nouveaux BGV. Olivier Dubois avait son propre balai, un Nimbus 2001 et Harry son Eclair de Feu. Les professeurs devaient se contenter des vieux balais de l'ecole.  
  
Harry et Olivier quant a eux verifiaient que les chronometres fonctionnaient bien. Harry n'avait encore jamais vu de chronometre sorcier. D'une forme rectangulaire, il avait deux petites ouvertures rondes qui ressemblaient etrangement a des yeux. Au-dessous, il y avait un petit ecran representant un diagramme. La ligne verticale montrait la distance, l'horizontale le temps. Olivier saisit l'appareil a bout de bras et le pointa vers Rogue. "Debut" dit-il. Il ferma un oeil et ne bougeant que le haut de son corp et son bras, fit glisser le chronometre le long d'une ligne imaginaire jusqu'a etre face a Lupin. "Fin" dit-il. Il se tourna vers Harry. "A toi de jouer! Surtout retiens bien ta respiration et restes en ligne."  
  
Le jeune garcon fit comme Dubois et bientot son propre chronometre fut regle egalement.  
  
"Tout est pret? Demanda McGonagall en se dirigeant vers eux, suivie des cinq autres.  
  
-Oui, fit Olivier. Et de votre cote?" Tout le monde acquiesca et les Weasleys distribuerent un balai a chacun.  
  
"Je vous previens, ca fait pas mal d'annees que je ne suis pas montee sur un balai, dit la directrice de Griffondor, une pointe d'anxiete dans la voix.  
  
-Ne vous inquietez pas, Professeur, repondit Dubois, nous allons commencer gentiment."  
  
Il enfourcha son balai, imite par tous et bientot ils furent dans les airs, volant librement. Les plus jeunes etaient bien plus a l'aise que les adultes. Si McGonagall avait admit n'avoir pas pratique depuis longtemps, elle semblait loin d'etre la seule. Rogue, Chevalier et Lupin n'osaient pas voler tres haut, hesitants et maladroits, leurs visages aussi crispes que leurs poings sur le manche. Ils manquerent a plusieurs reprises de se faire tomber les uns les autres. Harry, Olivier, Bill et Charlie riaient sous cape devant leurs mines concentrees et les grognements qui leur parvenaient.  
  
McGonagall reposa bientot pied a terre, faisant signe a tous de redescendre. "Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que nous nous mettions par deux. Il va falloir que vous nous rappellez quelques notions de base." Tous acquiescerent et les paires se formerent. McGonagall s'allia a Harry, Charlie a Lupin, Bill a Rogue et Olivier eut le plaisir de s'associer avec Chevalier.  
  
Ils s'eparpillerent un peu, de maniere a avoir plus de place. Harry expliqua certains points a son professeur avant de la laisser monter sur le balai. Le probleme majeur qu'avait la sorciere etait sa crainte d'etre dans les airs, la peur de la chute. Harry la forca a se maintenir pres du sol. Il etait inutile qu'elle aille plus haut tant qu'elle n'aurait pas confiance en sa machine.  
  
Ils passerent beaucoup de temps a donner de l'assurance a leurs aines, mais au bout des deux heures, ils avaient deja faits beaucoup de progres.  
  
"Je ne crois pas que nous ferons de slalom aujourd'hui, dit Olivier apres avoir consulte sa montre. Est ce que vous voulez arreter? Vous en avez peut- etre assez pour ce soir?  
  
-Nous pourrions peut-etre tenter une petite course chronometree pour clore le cours?" Suggera Lupin. Puis se tournant vers les autres adultes. "Qu'en dites-vous?  
  
-D'accord, mais je refuse de me battre contre l'un d'eux! Fit Chevalier en designant les plus jeunes du doigt. Je n'aie pas vraiment envie d'etre decouragee des le debut!  
  
-Tout a fait d'accord! Ajouta McGonagall en souriant. Et puis, concourir contre Severus ou Remus n'est pas non plus equilibre. Il est preferable que nous volions ensemble, Aelys.  
  
-Nous sommes a peu pres du meme niveau, Minerva, dit Rogue.  
  
-Ben voyons! S'exclama Chevalier en poussant Rogue du coude. Vous avez quand meme plus de force et de puissance que nous!"  
  
Tous les hommes et jeunes hommes du groupe se regarderent en souriant. "C'est fou ce que nous devenons plus forts que vous, quand ca vous arrange! Lacha Dubois en secouant la tete.  
  
-Malgre les apparences, il semble que les femmes ont toujours besoin de se sentir protegees, ajouta Bill en riant.  
  
-Monsieur Weasley!" S'offusqua faussement McGonagall, feignant d'abattre son balai sur le dos du jeune homme.  
  
Avec souplesse, Bill parvint a echapper a la sorciere sous les rires des autres. Harry nota que meme Rogue souriait, ce qui etait un fait tout a fait exceptionnel.  
  
"Bon, on la fait cette course ou pas? Intervint Dubois en se reprenant. Avant que ca degenere... Qui veut commencer?  
  
-Je me ferais un plaisir de voler contre Severus, dit Chevalier en tenant son balai avec determination. Et de le battre!"  
  
Rogue rit. Tous les visages se tournerent vers lui, surpris, abasourdis qu'une pointe d'amusement puisse emaner du Maitre de potions. Bien que conscient de leur regard sur lui, il choisit de les ignorer. "Allons-y, alors!" lanca t-il.  
  
Harry decida de chronometrer Rogue et Dubois se charga de Chevalier. Les deux participants vinrent placer leur main sur l'ecran du chronometre, creant un lien magique, enregistrant leur donnees et declenchant le mechanisme de mesure. Il y eut un petit clic annoncant que les appareils etaient prets a fonctionner. Les deux amis monterent sur leur balai respectif et filerent jusqu'a la ligne de depart. Ils attendirent ensuite le signal.  
  
"Sonorus, fit McGonagall. Prets? Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un, Partez!"  
  
Rogue et Chevalier s'elancerent, penches en avant, se jetant un coup d'oeil de temps a autre, leurs rires resonnants dans le crespuscule.  
  
Harry se surpris a sourire devant le spectacle qu'ils leur offraient et un regard a ses camarades, lui indiqua que les autres s'en amusaient egalement. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne volait reellement en ligne droite, perdant parfois un peu le controle du balai, se rattrapant de justesse. Ce fut Rogue qui l'emporta, mais Chevalier n'etait pas loin derriere lui.  
  
Les chronometres s'arreterent aussitot que la course fut finie, affichant le temps effectue. Harry, Dubois et le reste de la bande allerent a la rencontre des deux autres.  
  
"Alors, quel est mon score?" Demanda Chevalier en louchant sur le chronometre de Olivier. Elle etait essoufflee, mais semblait satisfaite.  
  
-Trois minutes et quarante-sept secondes, dit Dubois. Ca fait beaucoup!  
  
-Au moins, je sais que je peux ameliorer ca! Repondit-elle, un grand sourire aux levres. En tout cas, ca fait du bien. Je suis flappie, mais c'etait vraiment agreable!  
  
-Et moi, combien ais-je fais, Potter," demanda Rogue. Harry lui montra son chronometre.  
  
-Trois minutes et vingt-quatre secondes, dit-il.  
  
-J'ai tout de meme vingt-trois secondes d'avance sur toi, Aelys," fit Rogue en se tournant vers la jeune femme avec un leger sourire.  
  
Chevalier s'approcha de lui, son chronometre a la main et compara les deux courbes.  
  
"Tu ne peux pas dire qu'il y est grande difference. Elle sont toutes les deux tres tres longues de toutes facons.  
  
-Chaque temps sera stocke dans l'appareil, dit Dubois. Comme cela, vous pourrez voir si vous avez fait des progres. Ca a une memoire enorme ces gadgets-la! Finite Severus Rogue. Finite Aelys Chevalier."  
  
Les deux ecrans redevinrent nus, prets a mesurer un nouvel exploit.  
  
"En tout cas, ils ne risquent pas d'exploser sous un record si nous sommes tous aussi mauvais! Dit McGonagall en haussant les epaules, un sourire en coin sur les levres. A qui le tour?  
  
-A vous l'honneur, Minerva, dit Bill en s'inclinant legerement. Les femmes d'abord!  
  
-Faites attention a ce que vous dites, Monsieur Weasley, prevint McGonagall d'un ton faussement menacant. Allez, nous allons nous affronter!"  
  
Elle semblait sure d'elle et Bill resta bouche-bee, etonne devant son assurance et sa determination. Charlie en profita pour le taquiner.  
  
"On dirait que ces demoiselles ont ete piquees au vif, constata Lupin. Il n'y a rien de pire qu'une femme qui veuille prendre sa revanche!  
  
-Tout a fait, Remus! Acquiesca McGonagall cherchant le support de Chevalier qui le lui donna avec un grand sourire.  
  
-Bonne chance Minerva, fit-elle en tendant son poing serre. Montrez-leur!"  
  
Apres avoir declenche les chronometres, les deux nouveaux participants s'envolerent et allerent au niveau de la ligne de depart. Au signal, tous deux s'elancerent, Bill faisant le clown, mais McGonagall prenant la course tres au serieux. Et elle gagna, laissant l'aine des Weasleys completement interdit.  
  
Tous applaudirent alors qu'elle revenait vers eux.  
  
"Bravo! Felicitations!  
  
-J'y crois pas! S'ecria Bill, interloque. Comment cela se fait-il? Vous avez ete formidable, Professeur!  
  
-Je vous ai dit que cela faisait des annees que je n'etais pas montee sur un balai, dit la sorciere avec un sourire mysterieux. Mais vous ai-je precise que je me debrouillais plutot bien? J'ai ete poursuiveuse pendant un an."  
  
Tous les Compagnons la regarderent ne dissimulant pas leur surprise.  
  
"Comment cela se fait-il que vous ne l'etiez que pendant un an? Demanda Harry, prenant volontairement la parole pour la premiere fois de la soiree.  
  
-J'ai ete obligee d'arreter, repondit la directrice de Griffondor, pour cause de problemes de sante. J'ai beaucoup souffert de ne plus pouvoir jouer. Chaque match etait une torture. J'etais contrainte de rester dans les tribunes avec les autres eleves tandis que l'equipe evoluait devant nous. Oh, oui, c'etait douloureux! Pour ceux d'entre vous qui etes joueur de Quidditch, vous pouvez sans doute imaginer ce que j'ai put ressentir. En tout cas, je suis contente de voir que je n'ai pas tout perdu!"  
  
Charlie, Olivier et Harry lui lancerent un regard charge de solicitude. Tous trois pouvaient comprendre parfaitement ce qu'elle avait dut ressentir.  
  
"Je suis desole de vous avoir sous estimee, dit Bill en lui serrant la main. Sans rancune?  
  
-Je vais y reflechir, fit la sorciere, puis se tournant vers Harry. Quel est mon temps?  
  
-Deux minutes et six secondes.  
  
-Deux minutes treize pour toi, Bill, dit Olivier. Charlie et Remus, a votre tour.  
  
-Il commence a se faire tard," acquiesca McGonagall.  
  
Tous les visages se leverent pour regarder la nouvelle course. Charlie prit aussitot une avance considerable sur Lupin. Harry fut une nouvelle fois epoustouffle par la grace avec laquelle il volait. C'etait un pur bonheur de le voir evoluer dans les airs. Les autres Compagnons parurent eux aussi ravis de le suivre.  
  
"Toujours aussi plaisant de le voir voler," fit une voix derriere eux. Tous se retournerent dans un meme mouvement, manquant par la meme occasion la victoire de Charlie.  
  
"Professeur Dumbledore! S'ecria Harry les yeux petillants. Sirius!  
  
-Bonsoir! Fit le directeur. Je vois que l'entrainement se deroule bien."  
  
Harry s'etait precipite vers son parrain, le visage illumine d'un sourire eclatant.  
  
" Ca y est! s'exclama t-il. Tu es libre! Tout recommence, maintenant.  
  
-Ce fut epuisant, sourit Sirius, mais c'est fini. Voici le debut d'une nouvelle vie.  
  
-Felicitations, mon vieux," fit Lupin qui s'etait approche. Sa voix tremblait d'emotion. Il serra la main de son ami avec chaleur et enthousiasme.  
  
-Bienvenue parmi nous, Sirius, firent egalement les deux Weasleys.  
  
-Heureuse que tout soit arrange," ajouta McGonagall avec sincerite.  
  
Instinctivement, tous les regards se tournerent vers Rogue, demeure a l'ecart, les levres scellees par un silence etudie. "Felicitations, Black, lacha t-il enfin avec difficulte.  
  
-Merci, repondit Sirius s'adressant a tous. Ca fait du bien d'etre de retour."  
  
Son regard croisa brievement celui de Chevalier avant que tous deux ne detournent les yeux. Cela n'echappa pas a Harry qui se promis de cuisiner son parrain a ce sujet, lorsqu'il se retrouverait seul avec lui.  
  
"Et si nous allions feter cela a la Baguette Filante? Lanca Olivier.  
  
-Volontiers! Approuva Sirius avec entrain. Ca fait tres longtemps que je n'ai pas bu une biereaubeurre!  
  
-Moi, je vais rentrer me coucher, fit McGonagall. C'aurait ete avec plaisir, mais je me sens vraiment epuisee. Et puis, il faut bien que l'un de nous reste a Poudlard.  
  
-Je compte rester, Minerva, ne t'inquietes pas pour cela, repliqua Dumbledore. Si tu veux sortir, je t'en prie. Apres la semaine que nous avons eut, c'est bien merite."  
  
Le groupe se dirigea vers le chateau, apres que McGonagall eut jete un sort d'invisibilite sur leur terrain d'entrainement et surtout sur les barres metalliques, suspendues dans les airs.  
  
Les balais de l'ecole furent replaces dans la remise.  
  
"Bon, qui veut venir boire un verre?" Demanda Charlie.  
  
Sirius, Lupin, Bill, Olivier et Chevalier etaient partants. Rogue, lui, fit signe qu'il desirait rentrer.  
  
"Allez, Sev' viens faire un tour avec nous! Lui dit Chevalier. Tu verras ca te fera du bien.  
  
-Non, une autre fois peut-etre," retorqua t-il en lui lancant un regard noir. Sur ces mots, il leur tourna le dos et s'en alla.  
  
"Harry, tu viens avec nous? Demanda Bill.  
  
-Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idee, intervint Dumbledore. La semaine a ete longue pour Harry. Demain est son unique jour de repos. N'oubliez pas qu'il est plus jeune que vous et qu'il va falloir qu'il tienne le coup jusqu'au bout. L'annee scolaire debute a peine."  
  
Harry etait decu. Il aurait tant aime se joindre a eux, parler avec Sirius, se detendre devant une bonne biereaubeurre. Apres tout, il suivait exactement le meme entrainement que les autres, malgre son jeune age, son inexperience et ses journees de cours. Pourtant, il ne broncha pas, acceptant la decision de Dumbledore. D'ailleurs, a bien y reflechir, il avait egalement hate d'aller se coucher.  
  
"Ca sera pour une autre fois, Harry, fit Dubois avec sympathie.  
  
-On boira une verre a ta sante, ajouta Charlie en lui donnant une petite tape a l'epaule.  
  
-On se voit demain, Harry, promis!" Dit Sirius en lui faisant un signe de la main.  
  
Dumbledore passa un bras protecteur autour des epaules du jeune sorcier, tandis que le reste du petit groupe s'eloignait vers Pre-au-lard.  
  
Avant de suivre le directeur, Harry jeta un dernier regard en arriere. Les deux Weasleys, Dubois et Lupin menaient la troupe, Sirius et Chevalier suivaient, la tete baissee, se jetant par moment quelques petits coups d'oeil en coin.  
  
"Allons, mon garcon, dit doucement Dumbledore. Il te faut te reposer."  
  
***Voila un autre chapitre! Un peu plus long que les precedents. J'espere qu'il vous aura plut! N'hesitez pas a critiquer, faire des suggestions, etc,....  
  
Par contre, je ne suis pas tres sure si le cours de metamorphoses est correct. Je n'ai aucune idee sur le niveau que Harry devrait avoir. Peut- etre que j'ai fais une erreur. Ce que McGonagall leur a fait faire est peut- etre trop facile. Si vous vous y connaissez plus que moi et si je me suis trompee, dites le moi, s'il vous plait, j'essaierais de reparer l'erreur.  
  
~Sequence remerciements:  
  
Lunenoire: merci beaucoup de ta fidelite! Ca me fait tres tres plaisir. Le probleme avec Drago, c'est qu'il veut a tout prix que son pere soit fier de lui, et ce que lui dit sa mere lui passe carrement au-dessus de la tete. Et puis, quand on voit comment Lucius traite Narcissa, ce n'est pas etonnant que le fiston soit tente d'en faire autant! J'espere faire un petit passage sur eux dans le prochain chapitre. (Si tout va bien!) A plus!  
  
Skar: Merci pour ton compliment, meme si c'est (tres) exagere, ca fait quand meme plaisir! (J'aime beaucoup ton pseudo, sais pas trop pourquoi, mais j'l'aime bien. Ca doit etre la consonnance)  
  
Spyro: un grand merci pour ta review. Fais gaffe quand meme de ne pas te faire une overdose de HP (Ca se peut, ca?). A bientot!  
  
Relena: Merci de m'avoir laisse un p'tit mot, c'est tres sympa. Quant a savoir si Hermione va rester dans le cote sombre, je ne repondrai pas, sinon y'aura plus de surprise. Disons seulement que, pour l'instant du moins, elle s'y plait, Voldemort la traite comme une princesse et elle ne cesse d'apprendre. Si elle revient aux cotes de Harry et des autres, cela ne se passera pas sans mal. Tout a un prix...  
  
Ataensic: Salut! Merci de ton enthousiasme et de tes questions! Je prefere ne pas te repondre en ce qui concerne Hermione (ca fait partie du jeu, de conserver un peu de suspense). Par contre, oui, je connais toute mon histoire. Tout est dans ma tete (C'est meme formidable, la-dedans! Un vrai capharnaum!). Par contre, c'est plus difficile d'aligner les mots et de faire passer un sentiment, de faire battre le coeur du lecteur (de peur ou de joie), de donner l'envie de continuer. J'ai encore beaucoup de mal a maitriser tout cela. Et en plus mon action est lente. J'essaie d'aller vite, mais je n'arrive pas a couper certaines scenes, surtout que la plupart sont importantes pour la suite. (meme si, a priori, elles n'en ont pas l'air comme ca!) Autrement, si tu as vraiment envie d'ecrire ta propre fic, lances-toi. Il y a tellement de possibilites! Bon courage et a bientot!  
  
A plus, tout le monde! Et allez-y mollo sur le chocolat!*** 


	29. Chapitre 29

!!!Une precision! La fin de ce chapitre pourrait heurter la sensibilite de certains. Elle comporte une scene assez violente. Pas joli joli! PG 13, je pense, quoique je ne comprenne pas trop le systeme. Mais bon, mieux vaut le preciser, au cas ou!***  
  
Chapitre 29  
  
Les semaines passerent avec la meme routine, la meme monotonie, mais aussi avec la meme energie lors des cours du soir, les memes mysteres (les sorties nocturnes de Ginny, par exemple).  
  
L'entrainement des Compagnons progressait a bonne allure. Sirius Black s'etait joint a eux, au grand plaisir de Harry et de Lupin essentiellement, et comme l'on peut se douter au grand mecontentement de Rogue. Jusque la, les deux ennemis etaient parvenus a eviter de travailler ensemble et tant qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas tous seuls tous les deux, la situation n'etait pas trop tendue.  
  
Harry de son cote avait fait des progres enormes en potions, en metamorphoses, en magie sans baguette et en duel. Maintenant que les plus jeunes avaient acquis un niveau aussi eleve que celui qu'avaient les adultes avant de commencer, les cours etaient devenus beaucoup plus interressants. Chaque professeur appreciait beaucoup plus de donner un cours, ayant moins besoin de s'etendre sur des theories avant de proceder a la pratique.  
  
Un soir, Dumbledore emit une idee qu'il avait eut.  
  
"J'ai recu un nombre important de lettres venants de parents d'eleves. Beaucoup m'ont demande si nous pourrions organiser un week-end famille. En d'autres termes, les parents aimeraient beaucoup venir rendre visite a leur enfants. Ce n'est pas une chose a laquelle j'avais songee, mais je peux comprendre qu'avec la situation actuelle, les familles aient envie de se reunir, chacun ayant conscience du fait que nos vies soient en danger.  
  
J'ai alors pense que nous pourrions organiser ce week-end dans une semaine et demie, pour Halloween. Je sais que les matches de Quidditch annules et la non-existence des sorties a Pre-au-lard font incroyablement defaut aux eleves. Pourtant, de maniere generale, les regles mises en place en debut d'annee ont ete respectees et chacun a fait un effort pour que tout se deroule le mieux possible. Il me parait normal et juste de recompenser cela. De plus, Poudlard a desormais son equipe de securite tres bien entrainee" Il leur fit un clin d'oeil malicieux tandis que tous grimacaient. "Vous sentez vous prets a assurer le bon deroulement des operations?"  
  
Les Compagnons acquiescerent, approuvant l'idee, mais doutant soudainement de leurs propres capacites. "Merci" repondit simplement Dumbledore. "Je savais que l'ecole pouvait compter sur vous."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Plusieurs soirs, alors qu'il revenait des cours, Harry rencontra Ginny. Bien sur, elle ne le vit pas, le jeune garcon etant dissimule sous sa cape. Mais un jour Harry decida de la suivre pour en avoir le coeur net.  
  
Prenant garde de ne faire aucun bruit, il marcha a quelque distance d'elle. Elle empreinta de nombreux couloirs, certains dont Harry ignorait jusqu'alors l'existence, et monta de nombreux escaliers. Elle marchait sans hesitation et semblait tres familiere du chemin a prendre. Ils s'etaient considerablement eloignes de la Tour de Griffondors et Harry, qui avait oublie sa carte du maraudeur, songea qu'il lui serait difficile de retrouver la bonne direction jusqu'a leurs quartiers. Mais c'etait un point qu'il verrait plus tard, pour l'instant, il allait verifier ses soupcons.  
  
Enfin, il vit Ginny s'arreter devant un pan de mur. D'ou il se trouvait, Harry ne pouvait rien distinguer, alors il s'approcha tout doucement. Ginny regarda de chaque cote, verifiant sans doute que la voie etait libre, puis elle s'accroupit et passa le doigt sur le pourtour d'une dalle. Harry entendit son ongle racler la pierre.  
  
"Alohomora" murmura la jeune fille en se redressant et fixant le mur devant elle. Harry s'approcha encore, retenant sa respiration. Il etait proche de Ginny maintenant, peut-etre un peu trop. Si elle decidait subitement de faire demi-tour, elle se cognerait a lui et alors.... Harry se dit qu'il aurait de gros ennuis. Pourtant il ne bougea pas et regarda dans la meme direction que la jeune fille.  
  
Etant a Poudlard depuis maintenant cinq ans, plus rien ne devrait l'etonner, mais la porte qui surgit hors du mur ne manqua pas de le surprendre. Il y eut un declic et le battant s'entrouvrit. Prestement, Ginny alla vers elle et l'ouvrit completement, se faufilant a l'interieur et la refermant derriere elle. Harry, qui etait reste a observer la scene, n'eut pas le temps de rentrer en meme temps qu'elle. Une fois refermee, la porte se fondit de nouveau dans le mur et bientot il n'y eut plus que la grisaille de la pierre.  
  
"Quel idiot!" maugrea le jeune garcon. Il alla coller son oreille contre le mur et retenant sa respiration, il parvint a entendre le bruit familier de pas sur des marches. Des escaliers. Harry avait tout d'abord craint que de l'autre cote se trouvait une piece, mais s'il fallait prendre des escaliers, il pouvait sans probleme y aller lui aussi. Alors, il fit tel qu'il avait vu Ginny faire et bientot la porte apparut de nouveau et Harry s'engouffra a l'interieur. Il distingua des marches taillees dans la pierre et commenca son escalade. Il ne voyait pas encore la ou elles menaient, mais il grimpa. Il dut se courber, le plafond etant tres bas. La montee lui parut interminable. Ou allait-il se retrouver?  
  
Lorsqu'enfin il distingua une pale lumiere, il ralentit son allure, faisant plus attention a ne pas faire de bruit. Finalement, il parvint en haut. Une plate-forme ronde et immense se dessina devant lui n'ayant pour plafond que l'immensite du ciel. Harry balaya la voute des yeux, la bouche entrouverte devant la beaute des etoiles. Aucun objet ne meublait l'endroit. Il ressemblait plutot a ces plateaux places en haut des tours dans les chateaux forts moldus du Moyen-Age. D'ailleurs, tout autour de la piece, il y avait des remparts. Harry s'avanca un peu plus au centre et remarqua enfin deux silhouettes pres d'un creneau. D'ou il etait il ne distinguait que les ombres et ne pouvait rien entendre. Alors il se dirigea doucement vers eux et bientot eut la confirmation de ses soupcons. Peu d'eleves a Poudlard avait une chevelure flamboyante et une autre blonde satine.  
  
"Je ne te demande pas de venir me voir a chaque fois que tu remarques que je n'ai pas l'air d'aller bien, Weasley! parvint la voix de Malefoy.  
  
-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?  
  
-C'est demain. Et ca me stresse comme c'est pas possible." Ginny posa la main sur le bras de Malefoy.  
  
"Es-tu vraiment oblige de le faire? Personne ne te force, si?"  
  
Harry ne vit pas le regard que lanca Malefoy, mais au brusque detournement de sa tete, il devina qu'il n'y avait rien de sympathique.  
  
"Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, alors fermes-la!  
  
-J'essaie simplement de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, Malefoy, c'est tout! rencherit Ginny en tournant la tete vers l'exterieur.  
  
-Desole!" grommela le Serpentard, a la grande surprise de Harry. "Au fait, je vois que ca a l'air de durer entre Potter et sa grognasse!" Il ricana, tandis que Ginny maugreait quelque chose. "Faudra t'y faire, Weasley. Ca doit etre le grand amour entre ces deux-la. Qu'est ce qu'ils ont l'air pathetiques! L'autre jour j'ai eut le malheur de les voir s'embrasser! L'horreur!  
  
-C'est bon, j'ai compris, c'est pas la peine d'en rajouter! S'emporta Ginny.  
  
-Ohla! Du calme! Il est temps que tu t'interesses a quelqu'un d'autre que Potter. Vous etes vraiment tristes vous les filles. Tout ca parce qu'il s'agit du heros national!  
  
-Little, peut-etre mais pas moi! retorqua Ginny.  
  
-Remarques, si jamais elle ne voulait plus du Balafre, je serais partant,... Attends, non, peut-etre pas! Il y a quand meme quelques points qui ne colleraient pas. Passer apres Potter, beurk! Jamais! En plus, c'est une Griffondor. Dommage pour elle, elle ne saura jamais ce qu'elle aurait put avoir!  
  
-Toujours aussi pretentieux, Malefoy! Moi, aussi je suis une Griffondor....  
  
-Je ne le sais que trop bien, Weasley! Ricana le Blondinet. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit!  
  
-Je me pose la meme question!  
  
-Au fait, tu n'en a parle a personne?  
  
-Bon sang Drago! Pourquoi as-tu besoin de me demander ca a chaque fois? Je ne tiens pas a ce que ma famille soit au courant! Si ca se sait, on aura tous les deux des ennuis! Tu tombes, je tombes avec toi. Aussi simple que ca!  
  
-C'est juste que connaissant ton frangin et Potter, ca m'inquietes! Ils sont toujours a mettre leurs grands nez partout! Poudlard devrait leur decerner la palme des Fouineurs!"  
  
Harry tressaillit a ces mots. Il n'osait imaginer quelle serait la reaction de Malefoy s'il venait a le decouvrir la, camouffle sous sa cape d'invisibilite a les ecouter parler. Lentement, il recula, se tourna et decida de s'en aller. Alors qu'il avait atteint l'escalier, il s'arreta. Il venait d'entendre son nom. Il fit de nouveau face a eux.  
  
"Tu ne peux pas en vouloir a Harry pour ca! Fit Ginny. Essaies de te mettre a sa place!  
  
-Me mettre a sa place? Rit Malefoy. N'importe quand! Etre connu dans le monde entier, avoir toutes les jolies filles a ses pieds, se voir traite comme un prince et avoir le tapis rouge deroule devant lui ou qu'il aille! Beaucoup de gens aimeraient avoir toutes ces attentions et moi non plus je ne serais pas contre!  
  
-Vraiment? Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que cela amene! Bien sur, tout le monde le reconnaitrait, mais en ce cas, comment pourrait-il se cacher, echapper a Voldemort? Quel pourcentage de ces gens dont tu parles et qui envient la situation de Harry, auraient survecu a ce qu'il lui ait arrive depuis qu'il est a Poudlard? Toi-meme, serais-tu encore vivant? Et si tu l'etais, ne serais-tu pas devenu fou?"  
  
Malefoy ne repondit rien tout d'abord, digerant et analysant les paroles de Ginny.  
  
"Mais tu ne crois pas qu'il le cherche, non? C'est facile d'etre desole pour lui, mais personne ne lui a jamais demande de fourrer son nez dans les affaires de Quirrel, ou d'elucider le mystere de la Chambre des Secrets ou de participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers! Vous etes tous naifs! Et toi y compris!  
  
-Il m'a sauve la vie en premiere annee! Et comment pouvait-il avoir chercher les ennuis, comme tu dis, lorsqu'il avait un an? Il n'etait qu'un bebe!" Ginny avait presque crie ces derniers mots.  
  
"Alors peut-etre qu'a cette epoque ce sont ses parents qui etaient les coupables? J'en sais rien, moi! Mais bon sang arretez d'etre tous a lui lecher les bottes comme ca! Et je reste poli!  
  
-Tu n'as besoin de l'etre, tu ne me choquerais pas! Repliqua Ginny, soutenant le regard de Malefoy. Et d'abord, pourquoi tu lui en veux a Harry? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait? Tu es jaloux?  
  
-Jaloux? J'ignorais que tu avais de l'humour, Weasley! Quant a savoir ce qu'il m'a fait, ca ne te regardes pas! Et toi, qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu sois a ses pieds comme ca? Tu n'a pas encore compris qu'il ne te voit meme pas? Ce n'est pas facile d'etre amoureuse d'un type qui vous ignore superbement, hein? En plus maintenant ce bellatre a une petite amie. Qui plus est, sans doute une des plus jolies filles de Griffondors, d'ailleurs! Et de toutes les nanas de l'ecole, il fallait qu'elle soit une de tes amies. Pauvre petite Ginny!"  
  
Ginny le gifla violemment. "Comment veux-tu que je te fasse de nouveau confiance, Malefoy? Quand je t'en ais parle, je pensais que tu comprendrais. Mais je me suis trompee."  
  
Ramenant sa robe de sorciere contre elle, elle se detourna de lui et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Harry eut tout juste le temps de s'effacer avant qu'elle ne passe devant lui.  
  
"Bonne nuit Malefoy!" Dit-elle alors qu'elle descendait les marches.  
  
Le jeune Serpentard etait reste immobile, les yeux fixes vers l'endroit ou elle venait de disparaitre. Harry entendait sa respiration courte et saccadee. Il n'osait bouger. Malefoy semblait ecouter, attendre que Ginny revienne. Mais elle etait reellement partie.  
  
"Maudite Weasley!" Grogna le Blondinet en passant pres de Harry et devalant les marches a toute vitesse.  
  
A son tour, Harry attendit un peu avant de descendre. Il ne tenait pas a rencontrer Malefoy ou meme Ginny, qui, l'un comme l'autre semblaient assez remontes.  
  
Il lui fallut un bon bout de temps avant de retrouver le chemin de la Tour des Griffondors. Perdu, passant dans les memes couloirs, il du reveiller quelques personnages de tableau afin de leur demander la direction. Certains l'envoyerent sur les roses, furieux d'etre ainsi deranges a une heure si tardive, d'autres furent heureusement beaucoup plus cooperatifs. Mais ils ne firent que lui indiquer la direction a suivre, parfois contredits par un portrait voisin, rendant Harry encore plus confus qu'avant de poser la question. Finalement, un grand bonhomme vetu d'un costume de general defraichi, lui proposa de le guider le long des couloirs jusqu'a la Tour.  
  
"Cela me permettra de rendre visite a ma chere amie, dit-il avec un clin d'oeil. Suivez-moi, jeune homme. Je vais vous y conduire. Faites vite, il y a un bon bout de chemin a parcourir!"  
  
Harry trottinait d'un tableau a l'autre, s'arretant parfois lorsqu'il ne voyait pas l'homme reaparaitre. Celui-ci continuait de lui parler, saluant de temps a autre un personnage qu'il derangait. Ses phrases etaient entrecoupees et a plusieurs reprises il posa une question a Harry en rapport avec ce qu'il venait de dire, mais le jeune garcon n'avait pas tout entendu.  
  
"Un jour, le Chevalier au Catogan m'a provoque en duel! Bien sur, nous...  
  
-.....Alors elle m'a repondu que ce n'etait pas grave, que nous aurions bien d'autres occasions. Et elle avait raison! C'est quand le.....  
  
-...j'ai toujours voulu un nouveau....  
  
-.....vous ne trouvez pas? Allez soyez franc!..."  
  
Il parlait fort, passant d'un sujet a un autre sans reelle transition. Harry aurait aime qu'il se calme un peu. Sa voix pourrait attirer l'attention de Miss Teigne et de Rusard. Mais a mesure qu'ils approchaient, il devenait de plus en plus excite. Il semblait avoir hate de revoir la Grosse Dame.  
  
"Ah! Ma chere amie! Dit-il enfin lorsqu'ils y parvinrent. Cela fait bien longtemps!  
  
-Charles? Bredouilla la Grosse Dame en clignant ses yeux charges de sommeil. Vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est?  
  
-Toutes mes excuses, exquise gente Dame!" Il se pencha pour baiser sa main, mais elle ne la tendit pas. "Je vous ramene l'un de vos etudiants. Il s'etait egare."  
  
La Dame jeta un coup d'oeil a Harry et poussa un soupir. "Encore vous Potter! C'est incroyable! Il faudra que j'ai un mot avec le Directeur.  
  
-Ce n'est pas la peine, Madame, il est au courant!"  
  
Le General se tenait pres de la femme, les poings sur les hanches souriant a Harry. Sa compagne, cependant, gardait les sourcils fronces, pas convaincue du tout. Mais elle laissa tout de meme le jeune sorcier rentrer. Avant que le portrait se referme, Harry l'entendit rouspeter contre le General.  
  
Otant sa cape, il se dirigea vers l'un des fauteuil de la salle. Alors qu'il allait s'assoir il la vit, recroquevillee dans l'un des canapes, les yeux rives sur la cheminee. Elle sursauta au meme instant que lui. Harry resta debout, aussi gene qu'elle. Il ne s'etait pas attendu du tout a trouver quelqu'un ici. Et surtout pas Ginny.  
  
"Salut, balbutia t-il, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre.  
  
-Salut," repondit la jeune fille en baissant les yeux. Mais Harry eut le temps de voir qu'elle avait du pleurer.  
  
"Tu n'es pas couchee?" Quelle question stupide! Pensa t-il. Et pourtant c'est tout a fait le genre de betise qu'on dit dans ces cas-la!  
  
"Je n'arrivais pas a dormir, dit-elle. Alors je suis descendue ici." Menteuse! Pensa Harry. "Et toi? Ou etais-tu?  
  
-Euh, a la bibliotheque," mentit a son tour Harry. Finalement, il decida de s'assoir, ca lui donnerait une certaine contenance.  
  
"Tu passes beaucoup de temps la-bas, constata t-elle. Sharon m'en a fait la remarque. Tu lui manques."  
  
Ginny semblait s'etre reprit assez vite. Elle ne le regardait toujours pas.  
  
"J'ai pas mal de travail a faire, repondit-il en tournant lui aussi la tete vers la cheminee.  
  
-Comment ca se fait que tu en a plus que Ron? Je le vois rarement aller a la bibliotheque."  
  
Attends deux minutes! Se dit Harry. Qu'est ce que c'est? Un interrogatoire? Je n'aie de compte a rendre a personne!  
  
"Tu imagines Ron la-bas?" Il etait parvenu a se controler. "La seule raison qui pourrait reellement l'y amener serait d'y accompagner Hermione."  
  
Ginny leva les yeux vers lui avec bref sourire. "Elle te manque?"  
  
Harry la regarda quelques secondes et detourna de nouveau le visage.  
  
"Bien sur, dit-il enfin. J'espere bien que quelqu'un pourra allez la sauver.  
  
-Personne ne peut la sauver, Harry, fit Ginny en se penchant vers lui.  
  
-Bien sur que si! Pourquoi crois-tu que je passe tant de temps a la bibliotheque? J'apprends de nouveau sorts, je m'entraine!  
  
-Oh, arretes de vouloir jouer les heros, Harry!"  
  
Harry avisa un livre pose sur une table voisine. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, inspira et fixa l'objet intensement, controlant sa respiration et tendit le bras. "Accio livre!" dit-il. L'ouvrage s'eleva dans les airs et flotta jusqu'a sa main qui s'en saisit.  
  
Ginny haussa les sourcils de surprise. "Tu.. tu ne t'es pas servi de baguette?  
  
-Non.  
  
-C'est bien joli tout ca, reprit la jeune fille, mais ce n'est pas ca qui va t'aider a ramener Hermione!  
  
-N'en parles a personne, fit Harry se rendant compte qu'il n'aurait jamais, jamais dut faire ce tour de magie devant elle. Promets-le moi!  
  
-D'accord, d'accord, je garde ca pour moi. Mais comment cela se fait-il que tu puisses faire de la magie sans baguette magique? C'est impossible!  
  
-Visiblement pas, repliqua Harry. Je n'y croyais pas au debut, mais Dumbledore etait persuade que j'en etais capable. Et voila.  
  
-C'est rare, fit encore Ginny. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas si j'ai deja entendu parler d'un sorcier en etant capable. Mais bon, comment comptes-tu rendre cela efficace pour sauver Hermione? Accio Hermione?  
  
-Pourquoi reagis-tu comme ca, Ginny? Demanda vivement Harry, commencant a perdre patience. Tu etais la-bas avec elle, vous vous entendiez bien toutes les deux, non? Comment peux-tu abandonner l'idee de la sauver?  
  
-Parce que, comme tu viens de le dire, j'y etais, la-bas! Rencherit-elle, elevant egalement la voix. J'ai vu ce que Voldemort lui a fait, j'ai vu comment elle a reagit apres qu'il lui ait donner cette potion a boire! J'etais la-bas, Harry.  
  
-Et alors, ce n'est pas une raison de laisser tomber!  
  
-Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Rogue, non? Il n'y a rien a y faire!  
  
-C'est Rogue qui a dit ca! Au cas ou tu ne serais pas au courant, Rogue est un ancien Mangemort! Et depuis quand est ce que tu fais confiance a ce qu'il dit? Pourquoi est ce que tout le monde accepte l'idee que Hermione soit devenue Mangemort elle aussi? Meme Ron s'est resigne au fait qu'elle est devenue notre ennemie.  
  
-Tout le monde a accepte l'idee parce qu'il n'y a pas le choix, c'est tout! Ouvres les yeux Harry! Si jamais tu te retrouves face a face avec elle, n'essaies pas d'etre sympa et de la raisonner, parce qu'elle, elle ne t'epargnera pas!  
  
-Tu m'a l'air bien sure de toi, attaqua Harry. C'est Malefoy qui t'a dit ca? Il te renseigne sur ce que fait et devient Hermione?" Dans le mille! Se dit le jeune garcon en voyant Ginny rougir et deglutir avec peine.  
  
"Pardon? fit-elle enfin tentant de dissimuler son embarras. De quoi parles- tu?  
  
-Ne te fatigues pas a paraitre etonnee, Ginny, je vous ai vu plusieurs fois discuter ensemble.  
  
-Et alors? Qu'est ce que ca peut bien te faire? Tu nous espionnes? Tu vas me faire la morale, maintenant? J'oubliais que Monsieur Harry Potter etait le parfait petit heros. Gentil, attentionne, courageux, intelligent,..  
  
-Tiens, le meme discours qu'aurait Malefoy! Etrange, non? Fais attention, il pourrait deteindre sur toi!  
  
-Je suppose que tu vas le repeter a Ron? Apres tout il est ton ami, il a le droit de savoir que sa petite soeur traine avec un Malefoy! Rendez vous compte, m'sieurs-dames, quelle honte! Quelle disgrace pour la famille!  
  
-Tu crois vraiment que je vais lui dire? Ce n'est pas mon probleme! Mais il le saura bien un jour. Ce genre de choses ne reste pas cachees tres longtemps. Ne t'inquietes pas pour ca, je ne dirais rien."  
  
Harry s'etait calme un peu mais Ginny etait encore rouge de colere. Elle eut un sourire mesquin.  
  
"Trop aimable! Merci Harry! C'est bien ce que je disais! Tu es parfait! Ennuyeusement parfait! Betement parfait! Malefoy a raison. Meme Voldemort avait raison lorsqu'il parlait de toi!  
  
-Voldemort?" Harry la regarda, eberlue. Elle venait de prononcer son nom sans sourciller, sans crainte, sans que sa voix ne faiblisse ou tremble. "Tu t'interesses a l'opinion de Voldemort maintenant? Malefoy, Rogue et Voldemort! Beau palmares, Ginny! Ce sont eux tes modeles? C'est a eux que tu veux ressembler? Ce sont leurs paroles qui te guident et vont faire de toi une bonne sorciere? Apres tout, on a tous besoin de mentor,... Tu as simplement ete placee dans la mauvaise maison!  
  
-Et toi, c'est qui ton modele? Dumbledore? cria t-elle. Qu'a t-il fait de si formidable? Il a battu Grindewald et alors? Ca fait des annees! Il n'est jamais parvenu a vaincre Voldemort! Et tout le monde continue de dire qu'il est le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps? Alors qu'attend t-il? Quelles preuves avons-nous de sa superiorite?  
  
-Donc, si je comprends bien, a tes yeux Voldemort est le plus puissant sorcier de notre ere,....  
  
-Est ce que j'ai dis ca?"  
  
Tous les deux s'etaient leves, l'un en face de l'autre se fusillant du regard. Si Ginny n'avait, durant toutes ces annees, jamais osee maintenir le regard de Harry, a ce moment-la, elle ne le quittait pas des yeux.  
  
"Alors, dis-moi, une chose, Ginny, poursuivit Harry aussi furieux qu'elle. Comment as-tu put t'echapper de l'emprise de Voldemort? Comment ce fait-il que tu sois revenue ici a Poudlard, a peine blessee? Comment as-tu put recuperer aussi vite? Tu etais a peine choquee! A part cette cicatrice sur la joue, c'est tout ce que tu as rapporte de la-bas!  
  
-Parce que tu crois qu'ils n'infligent que la douleur corporelle? Tu ne t'imagines pas qu'il puisse exister une maniere plus subtile d'ecorcher et de meurtrir quelqu'un? Le cerveau, Harry, le cerveau! Mettre les nerfs a vif, epuiser l'esprit, rendre fou!  
  
-T'ont-ils relache pour que tu nous espionnes? T'a t'on charge d'une mission pour te laisser la vie sauve?  
  
-Comment oses-tu? S'ecria Ginny en s'approchant, menacante, de Harry. Comment peux-tu m'accuser de telles choses? Pour qui te prends-tu?  
  
-Alors, prouves-moi le contraire! cracha Harry avec rage. Montres-nous clairement de quel cote tu te trouves!  
  
-Hey! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici?"  
  
Le Prefet de Griffondor venait de descendre dans la salle, en pyjama. Il fut bientot suivit d'une troupe importante d'eleves, tous reveilles par la querelle entre Harry et Ginny.  
  
"Potter, Weasley! Qu'est ce que vous faites debout a cette heure? Vingt points en moins a chacun!  
  
-Fiches-nous la paix, tu veux? S'exclama Ginny en lui lancant un regard noir. C'est bon, vous pouvez tous retourner vous coucher, y'a rien a voir!  
  
-N'aggraves pas ton cas, Weasley! Repliqua le Prefet en se dirigeant vers eux.  
  
-C'est bon, on fait rien de mal! Fit-elle encore. On a le droit de discuter, non?  
  
-Non seulement vous devriez etre couches, mais en plus vous avez reveille presque tous les eleves!"  
  
Harry regarda les eleves qui s'agglutinaient dans les escaliers, curieux de voir se qu'il se passait. Certains etaient meme descendus dans la salle, alors que le Prefet avait le dos tourne. Harry remarqua Sharon qui se dirigeait vers eux. Elle etait bien la derniere personne qu'il avait envie de voir a se moment-la.  
  
"Harry, qu'est ce qui se passe? Ginny, qu'est ce que tu faisais avec lui?" Elle les regarda tour a tour d'un oeil soupconneux.  
  
"Hey, vous reglerez vos problemes demain matin! Intervint le Prefet pressentant le debut d'une nouvelle dispute.  
  
-Qu'est ce que vous faisiez tous les deux?  
  
-T'inquietes pas je ne vais pas te le piquer!" Fit Ginny en passant devant elle pour aller se coucher. Elle foudroya une derniere fois Harry du regard. "Il n'y a aucun risque!"  
  
Alors qu'elle passait devant Sharon, celle-ci l'aggripa par le bras. "Reponds a ma question, Ginny!  
  
-Lache-moi! rugit Ginny en se defaisant d'elle. Je te dis qu'il n'y a rien a repondre alors fiche-moi la paix!" D'un geste elle la poussa et repartit vers son dortoir. Mais, Sharon, le feu aux joues la rattrapa et lui empoigna les cheveux.  
  
"S'il n'y a rien, pourquoi est ce que tu t'en vas, alors?" Ginny se retourna et la gifla. Sharon reprit rapidement ses esprits et se rua sur elle. Les deux filles tomberent a terre et roulerent, griffant, mordant, jurant.  
  
"Ca suffit! Arretez!" Cria le Prefet, tentant de les separer. Il etait le seul a tenter quelque chose. Tout le monde autour de lui restait la, a regarder et suivre le deroulement de la bataille. Harry, qui n'avait pas vraiment decolere de sa querelle avec Ginny n'avait en aucun cas envie de les separer. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'en avait reellement rien a faire. Il se sentait las et n'avait qu'une envie, c'etait d'aller se coucher. Il se dirigea vers l'escalier menant a son dortoir, tentant de se frayer un passage parmi la foule de supporters, riant et criant des encouragements. Il avait commence a monter les marches lorsqu'une voix plus puissante que les autres resonna dans toute la salle, amenant instantanement le silence. Harry se retourna et par-dessus toutes les tetes, il vit Minerva McGonagall, en chemise de nuit, a l'entree de la salle commune. Elle ne semblait pas amusee du tout.  
  
"Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ce vacarme? Prefet! Pourquoi tous ces eleves sont-ils en dehors de leur lit? Et vous mesdemoiselles! Regardez dans quel etat vous etes! Je demande une explication!  
  
-Weasley et Potter etaient en train de se disputer ici, Professeur, dit le Prefet. Ils ont reveilles tout le monde et nous sommes descendus voir ce qu'il se passait."  
  
McGonagall balaya l'assistance du regard et Harry, avant meme qu'elle ait dit quoi que ce soit se douta qu'elle le cherchait. Il commenca a descendre les escaliers.  
  
"Ou est Potter? Lanca la sorciere.  
  
-Je suis la, Professeur," dit Harry en parvenant a leur hauteur.  
  
McGonagall le fusilla du regard. Ses levres pincees de presageaient rien de bon.  
  
"Quel etait le sujet de cette dispute? Demanda t-elle avec un calme inquietant.  
  
-Rien de bien serieux, Professeur, dit Harry. Je suis desole." Il jeta un regard a Ginny qui lui repondit d'un coup d'oeil assassin.  
  
"Pas serieux?" songea la jeune fille. "On en reparlera, je te le promets!"  
  
"Trente points en moins pour Griffondor, dit simplement McGonagall. Chacun!" Elle designa non seulement Harry et Ginny mais egalement Sharon. "Et quatre heures de retenue pour vous deux, Miss Weasley et Monsieur Potter. Maintenant filez dans vos chambres! Et vous aussi! Retournez tous vous coucher, et en vitesse!"  
  
Harry se dirigea vers les escaliers, porte par la masse d'eleves qui se dissipait peu a peu. Il arriva a la hauteur de Dean et de Neville qui l'attendait.  
  
"Ca va? Demanda ce dernier.  
  
-Ouais, a part que je viens, a moi tout seul, de faire perdre cinquante points a Griffondor, que je suis completement creve et que j'ai la perspective de quatre heures de retenue avant la fin de la semaine. Mais hormis tout ca, ca peut aller. Desole de vous avoir reveilles.  
  
-Attends, le plus drole, c'est que Ron est reste endormi! S'exclama Dean en riant. Il n'a rien entendu! Faut le faire, quand meme!  
  
-Quand on va lui raconter ca demain, il va etre vert!" Ajouta Neville.  
  
Malgre tout, Harry ne put s'empecher d'esquisser un sourire en pensant a Ron. Poudlard pourrait s'effondrer, leur camarade resterait bien tranquillement endormi dans son lit. Cette faculte de dormir profondement, Harry l'enviait. Ce devait etre tellement agreable de se coucher, un sourire aux levres et attendre patiemment que le sommeil vous emporte sans faille jusqu'au petit matin.  
  
Les trois garcons se glisserent a l'interieur de leur dortoir aussi doucement que possible. Meme si la respiration reguliere de Ron, ponctuee de temps a autre par des ronflements, imposait le respect, ils allerent jusqu'a son lit et passerent la tete entre les rideaux. Tous trois ricanerent doucement.  
  
"Je crois que le seul etre vivant que j'ai jamais vu dans une position aussi detendue et reposee, c'etait le chien de mon grand-pere," fit Dean. Il saisit la main de Ron et lui fourra un doigt dans l'une des narines. Il n'eut aucune reaction et resta dans cette position. Neville s'empara de l'autre main et couvrit l'oreille de Ron. Enfin Dean repoussa les couvertures jusqu'au fond du lit, mettant a jour les jambes du jeune rouquin.  
  
Harry et Neville le regarderent, etonnes. "Tu vas quand meme pas lui baisser son pyjama?"  
  
Dean fit non de la tete et placa une jambe par-dessus l'autre. Les deux autres eurent bien du mal a ne pas eclater de rire. La position de Ron etait hilarante et ridicule et Dean decida d'aller chercher son appareil photo afin d'immortaliser l'instant.  
  
Lorsqu'enfin ils rejoignerent leur lit, Harry ne tarda pas a entendre leur respiration reguliere, signe qu'ils s'etaient endormis. Lui, par contre, resta etendu longtemps resongeant a tout ce qu'il s'etait passe lors de cette soiree plutot mouvementee.  
  
Il commencait a regretter de s'etre emporte de la sorte. Cela faisait quatre ans qu'il connaissait Ginny Weasley et ils avaient echanges plus de mots en une seule soiree qu'ils l'avaient fait durant toutes les annees precedentes. Leur toute premiere conversation avait tourne en conflit. Harry s'etait rarement mit en colere de la sorte. C'etait d'ailleurs sans doute la pire fois. Pourquoi? Comment en etait-il arrive la? Il s'etait toujours tu, avait tout accepte la tete basse, ne voulant ni froisser les autres ni empirer une situation. Alors pourquoi s'etait-il emporte si facilement ce soir? Qui plus est contre Ginny! Que lui avait-elle fait? Ils s'etaient si rarement parler tous les deux que cela n'avait pas de sens! On ne se met pas en colere contre quelqu'un comme ca, sans raison valable!  
  
Oui, mais si elle etait Mangemort? Ou en proie de le devenir? Elle frequentait Malefoy, apres tout! Fils de Mangemort et probablement futur Mangemort lui-meme! Elle etait la, sa raison!  
  
Et pourtant, Ginny avait quand meme marque un point. En quoi cela pouvait- il bien le regarder? Il n'etait ni le pere ni le frere, ni un autre membre de la famille. Quel droit avait-il de lui faire la morale et de lui reprocher ses frequentations?  
  
Il se tourna dans son lit. La nuit allait etre longue....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tout Griffondor est descendu! Disait Dean a un Ron completement eberlue. Je te jure, c'etait pas gentil se qu'il se disaient!  
  
-Et j'ai rate ca?  
  
-T'imagines, ton meilleur pote et ta frangine qui s'engueulent et toi tu dors comme une masse sans te soucier de rien.  
  
-Mais pourquoi se disputaient-ils?  
  
-Ah, ca! Mystere! Harry n'a rien voulu dire! Il faudra que tu lui demandes toi-meme.  
  
-Faudrait peut-etre penser a aller le reveiller, non?" Neville quitta la salle de bain et alla secouer Harry. Il ronchonna, ramenant ses couvertures jusqu'a son nez, tandis que Neville lui envoyait une autre secousse.  
  
"Alors, on a pas assez dormi? Fit Dean en revenant dans la chambre, suivit de pres par Ron. Waouh! Tu as une mine affreuse!  
  
-Merci, Dean, ca fait plaisir! Bonjour a toi aussi!" Harry s'etait assis sur son lit, clignant des yeux pour s'habituer a ses lunettes.  
  
"Ron ne nous croit pas," continua Dean en se sechant les cheveux.  
  
Harry jeta un regard gene a son ami qui lui sourit. "Alors, tu vois quand je te disais qu'elle pouvait devenir une vraie furie! T'inquietes pas, elle est comme ca avec nous! Des fois ca part de pas grand-chose. On s'y fait a la longue. C'est plutot bon signe."  
  
Les trois autres garcons le regarderent, ne comprenant pas trop ou il voulait en venir.  
  
"Vous connaissez le dicton? Qui aime bien chatie bien. Allez depeches-toi Harry. Il fait faim!  
  
-Je suis pas certain que tu ais raison sur ce point, Ron, dit Harry en sautant de son lit. J'ai peut-etre pousse un peu loin.  
  
-Mais non! Je te dis de ne pas t'inquieter!  
  
-Je pense que Harry a raison, Ron, intervint Neville. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air contente, Ginny!  
  
-Peuh! Fit Ron. Vous allez voir, elle ne s'en souviendra plus ce matin. Allez, depechez-vous sinon, on risque de ne plus avoir de tartines!"  
  
Cela fit sourire les trois autres garcons. Il aurait ete tres etonnant qu'il ne reste plus rien pour eux. Le petit dejeuner, comme tous les repas servis a Poudlard etait toujours tres copieux et chacun pouvait se servir a volonte, les plats se remplissants au fur et a mesure.  
  
Harry fonca a toute allure dans la salle de bain, tandis que Dean et Neville se moquaient de la position de Ron lorsqu'il dormait. "Tu verras par toi-meme! On a prit des photos!" Ils avaient omis de preciser que c'etaient eux qui l'avait mis dans cette position, mais lorsque Dean voulut prendre une autre photographie de la mine qu'affichait Ron, ce fut le debut d'une bagarre entre les trois garcons. Ce fut roulant a terre, les uns sur les autres et a demi noyes sous les couvertures que Harry les trouva lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre.  
  
"Vous avez quel age, les gars?" Demanda t-il, ne pouvant cependant pas s'empecher de sourire devant le spectacle. Devant lui, ses camarades n'etaient qu'un tas de bras et de jambes eparpilles dans des angles etranges. "Aaaah! L'abominable creature de Poudlard! Le monstre a trois tetes!"  
  
En effet, on aurait dit un immense scarabee, ou du moins une bestiole dans le genre. Les couvertures faisaient comme une carapace. Avant que l'un d'eux ne se releve, Harry alla chercher l'appareil de photo de Dean et les mitrailla sous tous les angles, riant de les voir tenter de se desempetrer.  
  
"Bon, vous avez termine? Je croyais que vous aviez faim?  
  
-Tu nous payeras ca Potter! Lanca Ron en s'epoussetant. On va avoir l'air de quoi sur ces photos?  
  
-Je suis sur qu'un bon nombre d'eleves seront ravis de les voir, taquina Harry en brandissant fierement l'appareil.  
  
-N'y songe meme pas! Menaca Dean.  
  
-Ah ah! Tu crois que tu me fais peur?" Ricana Harry en evitant soigneusement la jambe de Dean qu'il avait lance sur lui.  
  
"On aurait du prendre des photos de Ginny et de Sharon hier soir, dit Neville alors qu'ils penetraient dans le Grand Hall.  
  
-Ouais, acquiesca Dean. A l'avenir, j'essaierais d'avoir toujours mon appareil sur moi. On ne sait jamais!  
  
-Fais gaffe, tu pourrais devenir aussi collant que Colin! Dit Ron.  
  
-Au fait, peut-etre que lui, il en a prit, des photos? Suggera Neville.  
  
-Faudra lui demander, dit Ron avec entrain. En tout cas, j'espere que c'est Ginny qui a gagne!  
  
-Ex-aequo, dit Harry.  
  
-Peut-etre que Colin voudra se garder les photos pour lui tout seul? Ricana Neville.  
  
-Le petit cochon! Firent Dean et Ron en meme temps. Ca serait pas sympa de sa part! On a interet a etre gentil avec lui.  
  
-Vous n'etes meme pas surs qu'il en a prit! Leur lanca Harry en secouant la tete.  
  
-Harry! S'ecrierent les trois autres. Sois pas rabas-joie, comme ca! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive? Ce que tu peux etre cynique ce matin!  
  
-Ca doit etre sa dispute avec Ginny, suggera Dean en lui donnant un coup de coude. Il va falloir que tu t'expliques avec Sharon. Elle n'avait pas l'air contente hier soir."  
  
Contrairement a ses trois camarades, Harry ne rit pas. Alors qu'il s'asseyait, il venait de croiser le regard de Ginny. Il sut que cela n'etait pas un hasard. Elle avait cherche son attention et lui lanca le regard le plus glace que Harry ait jamais recu. Quelque part dans sa poitrine il sentit un petit point douloureux. Il baissa les yeux et se concentra a son petit dejeuner, bien qu'il n'ait pas tres faim. Il forca cependant quelques tartines dans son estomac.  
  
"Tu crois que je devrais aller m'excuser a Ginny? Demanda t-il a Ron alors qu'ils etaient en cours de metamorphoses.  
  
-Sais pas, fit Ron. C'est a toi de voir, Harry. Pourquoi vous vous etes disputes, de toutes facons?"  
  
Harry haussa les epaules, mais ne repondit rien, reportant son attention sur ce que disait McGonagall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Fermes-la, Moldu!"  
  
Lucius Malefoy donna un coup de pied puissant dans les cotes du vieil homme recroqueville a terre.  
  
C'etait le soir du test. Le grand soir pour Drago. Accompagne de son pere et d'un bon nombre de Mangemorts, ils s'etaient rendus dans une ferme moldue, isolee au beau milieu de la campagne. Ils savaient que la, personne ne viendrait les deranger, les laissant libres de pratiquer leur activites.  
  
Drago n'etait pas le seul, ce soir a passer le test. Il y avait trois autres pretendants dont une fille. Il se souvenait d'avoir croise deux d'entre eux a Poudlard, l'une a Serpentard, l'autre a Serdaigle. Le dernier participant etait un adulte d'age moyen au visage et au nom totalement inconnu pour Drago, un certain Rodney Parker.  
  
Tous les quatres etaient revetus de chemises blanches et lorsque Drago avait demander a son pere la raison pour laquelle il devait porter "ca", il n'avait obtenu pour toute reponse qu'un "Tu verras bien!" Drago detestait lorsque son paternel ne donnait que des reponses evasives.  
  
Lui qui ignorait le but de ce test, commencait a avoir une vague idee de ce qu'on allait lui demander de faire.  
  
Il y avait quatre Moldus. Un couple de personnes agees, et un autre d'age moyen. Lorsque la troupe de Mangemorts avaient deboulee a l'interieur de la maison, trainant avec eux les deux plus jeunes qu'ils avaient recuperes d'une habitation non loin de la, le vieil homme avait tout d'abord resiste, les menacant d'un long couteau. Dans un eclat de rire de dement, Malefoy senior lui avait lance un Doloris, faisant instantanement taire sa femme et les deux autres Moldus.  
  
Apres s'etre bien amuses avec lui, Lucius avait stoppe le sort et s'etait retourne vers les aspirants Mangemorts.  
  
"Chacun d'entre vous va prendre l'une des ces epees, dit-il en leur tendant une arme immaculee. Et puis vous allez pouvoir vous amuser avec eux. Pas d'hesitations! Soyez fermes, constants! Le Maitre n'acceptera pas que vous montriez quelques faiblesses."  
  
Drago fit comme les autres et se saisit d'une epee. Sa main tremblait legerement. Son pere lui indiqua que sa victime serait le vieil homme et Drago se dirigea vers lui.  
  
"Interdiction d'utiliser vos baguettes, ajouta Malefoy. Ce serait trop simple. Nous voulons recruter des sorciers aux nerfs d'acier et sans pitie. Allez-y!"  
  
Drago leva son bras alors que tous les autres Mangemorts formaient un cercle autour de lui et de ses co-equipiers. Il deglutit avec peine. Le vieil homme etait toujours a terre, une main brandie devant lui comme pour se proteger.  
  
Schlac!  
  
Drago ferma les yeux.  
  
Schlac!  
  
Les autres frappaient, cisellant les vetements, percant la peau. La piece resonnait des corps qu'on transpercent, des hurlements de douleur des Moldus mourrants et des rires gras des Mangemorts. Schlac, schlac, schlac! Le bruit faisait echo aux oreilles de Drago, rythmant ce concert du diable, battant la mesure de cette musique dechirante. Le vieil homme sanglotait, suppliait, demandait pitie. La main du jeune garcon toujours levee, tremblait, serrant le pommeau de l'epee si fort que les jointures de ses doigts en etaient blanches.  
  
"S'il vous plait, balbutia le vieillard d'une voix percante, prenez ce que vous voulez! J'ai de l'argent dans le placard la-bas. Pitie!"  
  
Soudain, Drago remarqua que la piece etait devenue silencieuse. Il regarda autour de lui. Les autres avait acheve leur tache. A quelques metres de lui, gisaient les corps laceres des trois autres Moldus, nageant dans une importante mare de sang. Drago sentit son estomac se retourner et il detourna vivement les yeux. Il sentait tous les regards diriges vers lui, attendant qu'il veuille bien plonger l'arme dans la chair de l'homme.  
  
"Qu'attends-tu, Drago? Tonna enfin la voix de Lucius. Tues cette vermine! Regardes-le, ce chien! Regardes comme il est pathetique! Tues-le! Vas-y, bon sang!"  
  
Drago sentit sa gorge s'assecher, son coeur battre a toute allure. Il fixait toujours le Moldu avachi a ses pieds. Meme s'il ne le voyait pas, il sentait que son pere commencait serieusement a s'impatienter.  
  
Drago ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration, et abattit l'epee sur le vieil homme.  
  
"Comment peux-tu avoir comme ambition de faire de ton fils un assassin?"  
  
Un cri percant dechira le silence de la piece alors que la lame fendait le ventre de l'homme. Schlac!  
  
"C'est bien, Drago! Encore!" encouragea Lucius.  
  
Le poignard siffla une nouvelle fois en se fondant sur le corps convulse du vieillard.  
  
"Regardes ce que tu as fait de lui! Une mauviette!"  
  
La chair dechiquetee emit un bruit affreux au contact de l'acier. Le Moldu hurlait, gigotant comme une marionnette mal ficellee. Drago plongea la main encore et encore, encourage par les cris de son pere et des autres Mangemorts. Ces derniers n'etaient qu'une petite dizaine, mais Drago avait l'impression qu'il y en avait suffisemment pour remplir des tribunes de Quidditch.  
  
"Frappes, Drago, frappes! Efface ce chien de Moldu de la surface de la Terre!"  
  
Schlac, schlac, schlac! Plonger encore et encore!  
  
Le vieil homme etait mort, mais Drago continuait de frapper. Il ne se controlait plus. Son esprit etait detache de son corps, vide. Il ne pensait a rien, a rien du tout. Ses membres repondaient aux commandes de son pere, lui n'y pouvait rien.  
  
"Ca suffit, maintenant, mon garcon, dit enfin Malefoy senior en lui posant la main sur le bras. C'est bien Drago."  
  
Le jeune garcon regarda sa main degoulinante de sang, serrant toujours l'arme. Puis ses yeux se poserent sur son pere. Lucius arborait un sourire triomphant, la poitrine gonflee de fierte. Drago avala peniblement sa salive alors que son pere s'eloignait, invitant les autres participants a se grouper autour de lui.  
  
"Felicitations a vous trois, vous avez ete a la hauteur de l'epreuve qui vous etait attribuee. Vos nouveaux camarades vont vous ramenez des a present aupres du Maitre. Vous allez, ce soir, recevoir le privilege de porter la Marque des Tenebres. Encore bravo."  
  
Les Mangemorts s'en furent, entrainant a leur suite les trois participants qui, d'ici a quelques minutes allaient definitivement devenir Mangemorts.  
  
Lorsqu'ils furent partis, Malefoy se tourna vers son fils qui tenait encore son arme a la main.  
  
"Tu as trop hesite, Drago, dit-il d'un ton de reproche. Tu n'as reussis cette epreuve qu'a moitie. Il va falloir en passer une autre."  
  
Il alla donner un coup de pied au vieillard. "Mais tu l'as tue. La premiere fois n'est jamais facile, Drago, mais tu y es parvenu et je suis fier de toi."  
  
Drago ne pouvait quitter son pere des yeux. Lucius etait content. Il avait reussit a rendre son pere fier de lui et le regard que celui-ci lui lansait etait la plus belle des recompense. Drago aurait simplement souhaite que sa mere puisse partager cela.  
  
"Rentrons, Drago! Fit Lucius. Il se fait tard et il faut que tu retournes a Poudlard sans eveiller les soupcons."  
  
Tous deux transplanerent jusque dans le jardin de la propriete Malefoy.  
  
"Bonsoir, Mere," fit Drago lorsqu'ils penetrerent dans le salon du manoir.  
  
Narcissa ne repondit pas, ses yeux ne pouvant se detacher de la chemise de son fils.  
  
"En tant que mere, tu devrais etre fiere de lui, dit Lucius en jetant negligemment son manteau et sa baguette sur un fauteuil. Mais je vois que tu n'es pas prete a le feliciter. Heureusement que je suis la pour l'encourager. Tu peux aller te changer, Drago."  
  
Le jeune garcon opina de la tete et monta a sa chambre. Alors qu'il s'appretait a se deshabiller, son regard tomba en arret sur le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir. Il s'approcha.  
  
"Beurk! S'ecria celui-ci. Ou as-tu ete trainer? Tu es vraiment dans un sale etat!"  
  
Drago etudia son image. Quelques boucles de cheveux blonds s'etaient echappees, adoucissant ses traits, mais ses yeux se porterent plus bas. Pour la premiere fois depuis qu'il avait acheve sa tache, il remarqua que sa chemise etait collee a sa peau. Sa chemise d'un blanc eclatant arborait une enorme tache rouge, eclats du sang moldu craches par le vieil homme. Il y posa lentement la main et regarda ses doigts taches du liquide poisseux. Drago ne put contenir une grimace.  
  
Il venait de tuer un homme.  
  
Il contempla son reflet dans le miroir et peu a peu il se sentit honteux. Cette soiree avait ete decisive. Il avait change. Il avait tue un etre humain, moldu certes, mais un etre vivant tout de meme. Il venait de voler la vie a un homme. Il venait de massacrer un individu dont il ignorait le nom, un parfait inconnu qui n'avait eut comme defaut a ses yeux que d'etre un Moldu. Un etre humain qui ne lui avait rien fait, qu'il ne connaissait pas.  
  
Il fixa intensement ses yeux. En avait-il tire du plaisir? S'etait-il sentit plus fort? Avait-il ressentit un sentiment de superiorite? Meme pas.  
  
Seul le desir de plaire a son pere, l'envie d'exister enfin a ses yeux, l'avait pousse a commettre ce crime. Ce soir, Drago Malefoy etait devenu un meurtrier.  
  
"T'es-tu change, Drago? Demanda Lucius en passant la tete par l'entrebaillement de la porte. Otes cette chemise et donnes-la moi!"  
  
Drago fit tel qu'on lui demandait. Son pere lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils descendirent quelques volees de marches et parvinrent a une salle. Drago n'avait jamais eut le droit d'y penetrer. Cette piece etait le refuge de son pere, l'endroit ou il reflechissait et refaisait le monde, selon ses propres mots. Il mena Drago directement a une vitrine, ne lui laissant pas le loisir de regarder autour de lui. D'un coup de Baguette magique, il ouvrit la vitre et placa la chemise a cote d'une autre, tachee elle aussi. Les deux vetements apparaissaient comme des trophees, temoins d'un succes personnel, cles donnant sur une autre vie, une nouvelle vie.  
  
"Celle-la c'est la mienne, dit fierement Malefoy senior. C'est la chemise que j'ai portee lors de mon propre test. Regardes, la tienne a presque autant de sang que la mienne. Tu peux etre fier de toi, mon garcon!"  
  
Non, Drago n'etait pas fier. Il n'avait pas vraiment voulu ca. Jamais il n'avait imagine que ce serait si difficile d'oter la vie d'un autre. Refuser que les Sang-de-Bourbes etudient a Poudlard etait une chose, mais de la a les eliminer, il y avait tout un monde! Et les Moldus? Quel etait l'interet de les tuer? Ils n'etaient d'aucune menace pour le monde sorcier.  
  
"Nous allons devoir organiser un autre test, drago, je te tiendrais au courant. J'espere que tu auras beaucoup moins d'hesitation cette fois-la! Maintenant, vas t-en!"  
  
Drago alla se revetir de ses vetements de Poudlard et redescendit dans le salon ou sa mere se trouvait encore.  
  
"Au revoir, Mere," dit-il, attendant sa reponse.  
  
Narcissa le regarda, impassible et froide. Elle ne repondit pas. Drago attendit. Il ne voulait pas s'en aller avant qu'elle ne lui dise un tout simple au revoir, mais rien ne vint. Ils se regardaient, genes et anxieux.  
  
"Au revoir,.... Maman!" dit-il enfin avec peine. Il leva la main, deglutit douloureusement et disparut en dehors de la piece.  
  
Ce soir-la, accoudee a la fenetre de la chambre de son fils, Narcissa fredonna, de sa douce voix cristalline, une petite chanson qui jadis appaisait Drago et le bercait jusqu'au royaume des songes. Sa voix etrangement claire l'accompagnait dans un monde ou tous les petits garcons rient et jouent ensemble, un monde d'innocence et de joie de vivre. Un monde duquel son propre petit garcon s'etait echappe.  
  
*** Salut a tous! Un grand grand merci pour vos reviews tres sympas! C'est tres encourageant! Merci merci merci! (etc, etc...!)  
  
Lunenoire: Tout d'abord desolee! Je sais que tu as mis au moins un nouveau chapitre d' "Une Famille..." et je n'aie pas eut le temps d'aller lire. Promis que j'y vais ce week-end! Autrement merci de ta review. Pour la precision sur Dumbledore et les Elfes de maison, je n'ai pas ete relire le passage dans le bouquin, mais j'essaierais d'aller corriger ca quand j'aurais cinq minutes. Merci de me l'avoir rappelle! Je me demande toujours si ce que j'ecris est correct, mais bon, c'est une histoire personnelle et bourree de fautes! J'espere quand meme que ca ne gache pas trop le recit. A tres bientot! (Promis!)  
  
Ryan: Salut! Ca faisait un moment que tu ne t'etais pas arrete par ici et ca m'a fait vraiment plaisir de revoir ton nom dans les reviews. J'espere que ce chapitre te donnera envie de revenir! A plus!  
  
Skar: Wouah! Tu m'en a mis une tartine! Et je sais que tout ce que tu m'as ecrit est vrai. J'essaie d'accelerer l'histoire mais je suis vraiment pas douee pour ca! Desolee, je fais ce que je peux. Quant a Arabella Figg, j'avais pense l'inclure dans l'histoire, mais c'est un personnage qu'on connait peu et je ne voyais vraiment ce que j'aurais pu faire avec elle. Vu que j'ai parfois du mal a jongler avec tous les autres personnages, j'ai choisit de l'ignorer. Tu m'en veut pas, dis? Autrement, promis, je vais aller lire ton histoire ce week-end! Et j'oublierais pas de reviewer. (Je sais a quel point c'est important! A bientot!  
  
Relena: Salut! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Ca m'encourage a continuer! T'inquietes pas pour Harry! J'suis pas certaine que va durer avec Sharon, mais chuuut! Pour l'instant ca chauffe avec Ginny et pas dans le bon sens! ^-^ A plus!  
  
Ataensic: Merci d'avoir prit le temps de me laisser ton point de vue. Ca aide et ca fait plaisir! Tchao! Et si tu decides d'etre une fic, surtout tiens-moi au courant!  
  
Diane23: Salut! Merci d'etre revenue et d'avoir laisser un p'tit mot! J'ai commence a lire ton histoire (J'en suis rendue au chapitre 11, pour l'instant) et c'est tres bon. J'ai pas eut le temps de continuer, mais c'est prevu pour ce week-end! J'en ai des aventures a lire dans les deux ou trois prochains jours! Alors a tres bientot!  
  
Tiffany: Merci pour ta review! A plus!  
  
Lya: Salut! Merci de m'avoir laisser un petit mot! Entre Harry et Ginny ce n'est pas encore gagne! Mais ca ne peut quand meme pas mal se finir,...? A bientot!*** 


	30. Chapitre 30

Chapitre 30  
  
Vetu d'un tee-shirt, d'un short et d'une paire de tennis, le plus moldu possible en fait, il courait, haletant, les branchages des arbres giflant, cinglant ses joues, ses bras et ses jambes nues. Il courait sans se retourner, le plus rapidement qu'il pouvait. Ses meches blondes collaient a son front baigne de sueur tandis que son haut adherait grossierement a son torse. Son coeur battait a tout rompre, mais ce n'etait pas a cause de l'effort. C'etait la peur qui prenait possession de lui, le rendant fou, le faisant fuir.  
  
L'homme le poursuivait en riant et hurlant des menaces. Parfois, il lancait un sort en direction de Drago mais cela venait ricocher sur un tronc d'arbre ou se perdait dans les profondeurs de la foret. Le jeune garcon n'avait pas vu son visage mais il savait qui il etait. Et il savait egalement ce qu'il lui voulait. Le tuer.  
  
Soudain, le jeune Serpentard fut interrompu dans sa course, le sort de jambencoton venait de lui etre lance et il tomba en avant, la tete la premiere et une branche lacera son front au passage. S'aidant de ses bras il se retourna precipitemment et fit face a l'homme, parvenu a sa hauteur et maintenant penche sur lui.  
  
Comment ce vieillard a moitie chancellant avait-il put courir aussi vite? Comment un homme de cet age avait bien put rattraper sans probleme un adolescent de quinze ans?  
  
La baguette etait pointee sur lui et l'homme souriait. Le rictus que dessinait ses levres vous glacait le sang et un seul de ses coups d'oeil pouvait vous immobiliser de frayeur.  
  
"Pitie! S'ecria Drago d'une voix tremblante et cassee. Epargnez-moi, s'il vous plait!  
  
-Pitie? Rugit le vieil homme en rapprochant son visage deforme par la haine de celui du jeune garcon. T'epargner? Donnes-moi une raison valable pour cela, gamin! Tu penses avoir le droit de me tuer parce que tu es jeune? Ta vie a donc plus de valeur que la mienne? Ce n'est pas sympa, ca! Comme tu as put le constater, je ne suis pas totalement inutile. Je sais encore courir, et crois-moi, j'etais plutot doue il y a quelques annees. J'etais aussi tres doue pour les sorts impardonnables. Vois plutot!"  
  
Il lanca un "crucio" a Drago qui se contorsionna instantanement sous la douleur. Il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger le bas de son corps, seuls ses bras remuaient, touchant par moment son ventre, coeur de sa souffrance.  
  
L'homme riait comme un dement, les yeux injectes de sang, les narines dilatees. Il riait tant qu'il en perdit son dentier. L'objet alla rebondir sur la joue de Drago et fini sa course dans l'herbe. Pourtant, il continua de rire, les cris du jeune garcon alimentant son bonheur. Plus la souffrance de Drago augmentait, plus le vieillard prenait du plaisir a lui infliger de la douleur.  
  
Enfin, il arreta le supplice. "Tu vois? Je te l'avais bien dit.  
  
-S'il vous plait, Monsieur, supplia Drago, ses larmes se melant aux gouttes de sueur de ses tempes et au sang qui suintait de son front. Je suis desole. Je ne voulais pas le faire. On ne m'a pas laisse le choix. Je suis desole. Pardonnez-moi, je vous en prie.  
  
-Regardes-toi! Cracha l'homme en approchant son nez de celui de l'adolescent, ses yeux rives aux siens. Tu n'es qu'un minable! Tu n'es meme pas capable de prendre la responsabilite de tes actions! Personne ne t'a force a le faire! C'etait a toi de refuser, tu en avais la possibilite. Mais tu es trop faible. Ton pere avait raison pour une chose: tu n'es qu'une mauviette! Ta vraie force aurait ete de lui tenir tete et de refuser! Mais tu n'es qu'un poltron, un couard, un peureux! Tu n'as jamais eut de courage! Tu t'ais toujours laisse porter par le mouvement, la tete baissee devant ceux qui se sentaient superieurs a toi! Je pourrais te laisser la vie sauve si j'etais certain que tu reagisses, mais j'en doute. Et je ne me sens pas d'une humeur clemente. Et puis il est trop tard pour regretter. Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Il y eut un eclair vert, le jet de lumiere le plus connu et le plus craint. Il se dirigeait vers Drago. Il le voyait au ralenti. Il voulut bouger, mais il n'en eut pas le temps.  
  
"Nooooooooon!"  
  
Le cri dechira la nuit, long et entetant, restant suspendu dans les airs bien apres que le sortilege ait frappe la poitrine du jeune garcon.  
  
"Drago? Hey, Drago! Reveilles-toi, bon sang!"  
  
Drago ouvrit les yeux, pantelant et le visage innonde de sueur. Il posa un regard hagard sur le visage penche sur lui et eut un bref mouvement de recul. Crabbe le regardait, les traits graves.  
  
"Qu'est ce qui ce passe? Tu t'es mis a hurler comme un fou!"  
  
Drago se redressa sur son lit et jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui. La lumiere douce de la bougie avait un effet apaisant. Il vit que chacun de ses compagnons de dortoir avait les yeux tournes vers lui.  
  
"Desole de vous avoir reveilles," parvint-il a dire, la gorge seche. Il remarqua que personne ne bougeait, le regard toujours fixe sur lui. "C'est bon, je me suis excuse! Qu'est ce que vous voulez de plus?  
  
-Ca va aller? Demanda Goyle, qui n'avait cependant pas bouger de son lit.  
  
-Bien sur que ca va aller! Grogna Drago en se rallongeant. Vous me prenez pour qui?" Il remonta ses couvertures jusqu'a son nez et attendit que quelqu'un eteigne la bougie. Il n'entendit que le silence. Furieux, il rejeta les draps loin de lui et sauta a bas de son lit. Les autres n'avaient pas bouger d'un pouce. "Vous comptez passer la nuit comme ca? Demanda t-il avec lassitude. Filez vous coucher! J'eteinds la bougie!"  
  
Ce qu'il fit avant de retourner a l'aveuglette jusqu'a son lit. Il s'allongea de nouveau, seul le haut de sa tete depassant des couvertures. Il fixait l'obscurite. La nuit dehors etait sombre, pas une etoile ne percait le ciel. Pourtant il garda les yeux grand-ouverts. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait peur de se rendormir. Bientot il entendit les respirations regulieres de ses camarades, abandonnes avec beatitude aux bras de Morphee.  
  
Drago soupira. Son cauchemar etait encore bien frais dans son esprit, les images bourdonnant avec malice, mesquines et sordides, le rire de l'homme qu'il n'avait jamais entendu en realite, pur fruit de son imagination, son regard de dement, de haine et vengeance. Drago le savait. Le fantome de sa victime allait revenir le hanter, diable feroce a la fourche aceree et piquante. Eveille, il le voyait, mais il pouvait encore controler son cerveau. Mais le sommeil serait pire, bien pire.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lorsque Dumbledore eut mentionne le "Week-end Famille" prevu pour Halloween, le Hall se remplit de cris de joie et d'excitation. La nouvelle avait ete accueillie avec bonheur et grande anticipation. Les parents arriveraient le vendredi, apres que les cours soient termines, et il y aurait un festin dans le Grand Hall, suivit d'une petite fete dansante.  
  
Deja les eleves s'impatientaient de se trouver un ou une partenaire, d'autres angoissaient deja a l'idee d'avoir a demander a quelqu'un de les accompagner.  
  
"C'est genial, Harry! S'ecria Sharon en sautant au cou du jeune garcon. Je vais pouvoir te presenter a mes parents! Ils m'ont dit dans une de leurs dernieres lettres qu'ils avaient vraiment hate de rencontrer enfin le fameux Harry Potter. Ils vont etre fous de joie, je te jure!"  
  
Harry avait un peu tique lorsqu'elle avait dit cela. Etre presente aux parents?! Cela rendait leur relation tellement serieuse et mature et Harry n'etait pas certain qu'il appreciait cette idee. Apres tout quand on a que quinze ans on ne pense pas tout de suite mariage, famille, maison. Et fort heureusement! Et puis, ces mots qu'elle avait dit, "Rencontrer le Fameux Harry Potter", le jeune garcon n'avait pas beaucoup aime la facon dont elle s'etait exprimee. Les parents de Sharon auraient-ils ete aussi impatients de faire sa connaissance s'il n'avait ete qu'un eleve anonyme perdu dans la masse de Poudlard? Harry en doutait. Et Sharon elle-meme, serait-elle jamais sortie avec lui s'il n'avait pas ete Harry Potter, le Survivant? Il commencait serieusement a se poser des questions a ce sujet egalement.  
  
" Je suis desole, Sharon, mais je ne pourrais pas etre ton cavalier ce soir- la," dit Harry en faisant une moue desolee.  
  
Ce fut comme si Sharon venait de recevoir un cognard en pleine poitrine. Les sourcils fronces, la bouche entrouverte, elle n'accueillait pas cette nouvelle de bon coeur.  
  
"Pourquoi? Balbutia t-elle.  
  
-Je ne peux pas te dire, fit Harry. Je suis navre mais j'ai d'autres arrangements pour ce soir-la.  
  
-Comment peux-tu avoir d'autres arrangements, comme tu dis? Tout le monde y sera! Pourquoi toi n'aurais-tu pas le droit de t'amuser un peu comme les autres? Tu y vas avec quelqu'un d'autre?  
  
-Non, s'exclama Harry en mettant ses mains en avant. Non, pas du tout!  
  
-Tu n'y vas quand meme pas avec Ginny Weasley?  
  
-Je te dis que je n'y vais pas a cette soiree! Ni avec toi, ni avec quelqu'un d'autre! Je ne peux pas y assister, c'est tout!" Il fit une pause, esperant qu'elle comprenne et surtout accepte cette idee. " Et d'abord, qu'est ce que c'est que ces insinuations que je m'y rendrais avec Ginny? Tu ne vas pas me faire une crise de jalousie! Comme si j'avais des vues sur elle!  
  
-Toi tu n'en a peut-etre pas, mais elle oui! Retorqua Sharon. Fais juste attention qu'elle ne te charme pas!"  
  
Cela y etait! Il s'en souvenait maintenant! Drago Malefoy avait lui-aussi fait des allusions sur le fait que Ginny etait amoureuse de lui. Harry avait completement oublie ce detail, la dispute qu'ils avaient eut ayant prit toute la place dans son esprit. Malefoy, puis Sharon,.... Et si c'etait vrai? Apres tout, les fils Weasley s'etaient toujours amuses a la taquiner par rapport a cela, mais Harry avait toujours ignore ces moqueries, ne les prenant pas au serieux.  
  
"A quoi tu penses? Demanda Sharon en l'arrachant de ces songes.  
  
-Hein? Euh.. a rien. Ecoutes je suis vraiment desole pour vendredi prochain. Honnetement! Il va falloir que tu te trouves un autre cavalier. Ca ne devrait pas etre difficile!" Il sourit en disant ces mots, mais Sharon conserva sa moue boudeuse.  
  
"A quoi ca sert d'avoir un petit ami s'il ne peut meme pas m'accompagner au bal de l'ecole?  
  
-Si tout ce passe bien cette fois, il y en aura sans doute un pour Noel, fit Harry, tentant de dedramatiser la situation.  
  
-Peuh! Qu'est ce que ca peux bien faire, le Bal de Noel? Ce qui compte pour l'instant, c'est celui qui vient, non? Tu ne pourrais pas faire un effort?  
  
-Non, repondit Harry. Je ne peux vraiment pas.  
  
-Tant pis! Fit la jeune fille. Je ferais tout de meme en sorte de passer un bon moment!" Sur ce elle lui tourna le dos et alla rejoindre ses amies.  
  
"Qu'est ce qu'il y a Sharon? Demanda l'une d'elle en voyant sa mine deconcertee.  
  
-Harry ne veux pas aller au bal," dit-elle simplement. Ses copines ouvrirent de grands yeux interrogateurs. "Il a prevu autre chose, apparemment. Ne m'en demandez pas plus parce que c'est tout ce que je sais.  
  
-Tu crois qu'il y va avec quelqu'un d'autre?  
  
-Il m'a assuree que non, mais il n'a rien precise. Ca doit te plaire, ca Ginny, hein?" ajouta t-elle alors que Ginny passait pres d'elles.  
  
La jeune fille se retourna et lanca un regard interrogateur au petit groupe. "Pardon?  
  
-Harry ne m'accompagne pas au bal d'Halloween, lanca Sharon en se levant pour etre a la hauteur de Ginny. Tu le savais, ca? Tu en connais peut-etre la cause?  
  
-Ecoutes, fit Ginny en se forcant a rester calme, ce qui se passe entre Harry et toi, ne me regardes pas. Et pour etre franche, je n'en ai rien a faire! Alors arretes de te torturer pour ca, parce qu'il est tout a toi!  
  
-Tiens, tu as change de refrain! Attaqua de nouveau Sharon. Alors, comme ca, du jour au lendemain il ne t'interesse plus? Ben voyons! Tu esperes nous faire gober ca? D'ailleurs, tu dois avoir hate de faire quatre heures de retenue avec lui, non?"  
  
Ginny ne prit meme pas la peine de repondre et tourna les talons, secouant la tete devant la betise de sa camarade.  
  
"C'est ca, fuis! Tu n'es meme pas capable d'accepter la verite! Tu n'as aucune chance, Ginny!" s'ecria Sharon avant que Ginny ne disparaisse de la salle commune.  
  
"Ginny aurait un petit faible pour moi?" se dit Harry, apres que Sharon l'aie delaisse pour aller discuter avec ses copines. Il balaya la piece du regard, cherchant la familiere tete rousse. Lorsqu'il la vit passer devant les autres filles, Harry sentit son estomac se contracter. Il fronca les sourcils, incertain de la signification de ce nouveau sentiment. Il sentit sa gorge se nouer. Bien sur il avait toujours apprecie Ginny, bien qu'en y reflechissant bien, il ne la connaissait pas vraiment. Mais connaissant les parents et les freres, il etait presqu'assure qu'elle ne pouvait pas etre si differente d'eux.  
  
Alors qu'il l'observait du coin de l'oeil, Sharon lui faisant la conversation de maniere particulierement agitee, une vague d'images revinrent a son esprit. Sa maladresse perpetuelle du debut, des lors qu'il se trouvait a proximite, ses yeux baisses et ses joues rougies lorsqu'il lui adressait la parole, les taquineries de ses freres, les paroles de Malefoy et celles de Sharon. Cela ne pouvait pas etre une coincidence.  
  
Harry ne put s'empecher de se sentir desole d'avoir ignorer cela pendant toutes ces annees. Meme s'il ne partageait pas ses sentiments, il aurait put au moins faire un peu plus d'effort pour lui adresser la parole et s'interesser a se qu'elle faisait, aimait, etc.. Et maintenant, il etait probablement trop tard! La querelle qu'ils avaient eut il y a quelques jours ne pouvait pas avoir ameliore la situation. Et les regards que Ginny lui lancait des que l'occasion se presentait, n'etait pas bon signe. Pas du tout!  
  
Visiblement iritee par les paroles de Sharon, Ginny avait fait volte-face et s'etait eloignee du groupe. Malheureusement, Harry ne parvint pas a saisir ce que Sharon lui cria avant qu'elle ne sorte de la piece.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leur retenue avait ete fixee au samedi soir, ce jour-la etant le seul de la semaine que Harry avait de libre. Et il semblait que Dumbledore avait trouve astucieux de leur donner leur punition le meme jour, tel qu'il l'avait fait avec Malefoy. Deux retenues depuis le debut de l'annee! Jamais encore Harry n'avait fait aussi fort! Ca promettait!  
  
"Nous devons eviter des differends entre les eleves, avait explique le directeur. J'espere que le fait d'etre contraints a passer quatre heures ensemble arrangera les choses. Divises, nous ne parviendrons a rien du tout. Alors, s'il vous plait, faites un effort!"  
  
Leur tache de ce soir etait de nettoyer la bibliotheque. On leur montra comment proceder. Les etageres devaient tout d'abord etre depoussierees, puis, a l'aide d'un pinceau ils devaient appliquer de la cire sur le bois afin de l'entretenir. On leur donna a chacun ce dont ils auraient besoin et on les laissa.  
  
Harry alla a un endroit et nota que Ginny etait allee le plus loin possible de lui. Il poussa un profond soupir et commenca son travail. Il avait songe a lui parler, mais il semblait que cela allait etre tres difficile.  
  
Pourtant, a un moment, il lui fallut aller remplir de nouveau son petit bol de cire. Il n'y avait qu'un grand container pour eux deux et Ginny alla en meme temps que lui. Par pur hasard, bien entendu. Il l'invita a se servir avant lui.  
  
"Je suis desole, pour l'autre jour, Ginny," dit-il alors qu'elle debouchait la bonbonne de cire.  
  
Elle ne repondit pas, l'ignorant avec superbe.  
  
"Je suis sincere, Ginny, insista Harry, jouant machinalement avec son bol. Ginny? S'il te plait dis-moi quelque chose..."  
  
Elle versa un peu de cire dans sa tasse et se redressa. Elle lui lanca un enieme regard noir.  
  
"Honnetement, je n'aurais pas du, bredouilla le jeune garcon, hesitant a poser les yeux sur elle.  
  
-Ne me dis pas que tu ne pensais pas ce que tu disais, Harry, retorqua enfin la jeune fille. Je sais bien que c'est exactement ce que tu penses. Vrai ou pas?  
  
-Non,...balbutia t-il.  
  
-Tu mens! Constata t-elle avec un calme extraordinaire et plutot agacant. Je vois bien que tu mens. Alors vrai ou pas?"  
  
Harry demeura silencieux quelques secondes, souhaitant tout a coup ne pas avoir reprit ce sujet. Elle avait raison, il mentait.  
  
"C'est vrai, admit-il. Mais je suis pret a croire toute autre chose si tu veux bien me donner les reponses a mes questions...  
  
-Donner des reponses a TES questions? Tu te sens charge d'une mission, ou quoi? Je n'ai absolument aucun compte a te rendre! Je n'aie aucune explication a te donner et j'ai le droit d'etre amie avec qui je veux. Et si je commencais a te demander des explications sur le pourquoi de ta relation avec Sharon, par exemple? Et pourquoi ne seras-tu pas a la fete d'Halloween? Tout le monde se pose la question, tu sais! Et je pourrais faire la meme chose que toi: devenir soupconneuse, t'accuser d'un tas de trucs insenses, m'enerver contre toi,.... Tu vois je pourrais faire tout cela. Mais le seul probleme, Harry Potter, c'est que non seulement ca ne me regarde pas, mais surtout, je n'en ai rien a faire, mais alors rien du tout! Alors, si tu veux bien me ficher la paix a partir de maintenant, ca serait bien. Et puis ne te fatigues pas a venir t'excuser et prendre des airs de chien battu, parce que ca ne marche pas."  
  
Sur ce, elle repartit a son travail, laissant Harry tout penaud, contemplant avec insistance le fond de son bol vide.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quelques jours plus tard, Dumbledore demanda a Harry de venir le voir dans son bureau, ayant visiblement une bonne nouvelle a lui annoncer.  
  
"Comme tu le sais, le week-end prochain, les familles vont venir a Poudlard."  
  
Harry acquiesca de la tete silencieusement.  
  
"J'imagine que tu dois etre impatient de voir ta famille, Harry, fit Dumbledore, les yeux etincellants.  
  
-Non, Professeur, fit le jeune garcon en souriant faiblement. D'ailleurs ca m'etonnerait qu'ils acceptent de venir! Je vois que vous ne savez pas vraiment quels genres de personnes ils sont.  
  
-Ils? Qui te parles de "ils", mon garcon? Lorsque je disais famille, je ne faisais pas du tout reference aux Dursleys!"  
  
Instantanement, Harry sentit son coeur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Il n'osait esperer ce que le directeur s'appretait a dire. Il retint son souffle.  
  
"Je parlais de ta Grand-mere, Harry, fit le vieux sorcier avec un sourire, imite presque instantanement par Harry. Je me suis permis de l'inviter et j'ai recu sa reponse ce matin...  
  
-Et?, demanda Harry anxieux et les poings serres d'impatience.  
  
-Elle a accepte! Repondit simplement Dumbledore. Elle arrivera vendredi soir, comme tous les autres parents.  
  
-C'est formidable, s'ecria Harry, le visage rayonnant. Merci Professeur! Merci beaucoup. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que cela represente pour moi!  
  
-Je peux imaginer, Harry.  
  
-Comment viendra t-elle?  
  
-Le Professeur McGonagall se chargera d'aller la chercher, ne t'en fais pas pour cela. Maintenant files, tu vas etre en retard en cours!"  
  
Harry sorti du bureau, se sentant aussi leger qu'un Vif d'Or. Trois jours! Dans trois jours il allait enfin rencontrer sa Grand-Mere! Il etait impatient de le dire a Ron et se mit a courir en direction de sa salle de cours.  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de prendre Ron a l'ecart, qu'il fallait deja qu'ils entrent dans la piece. Un peu plus tard durant le cours, il parvint a glisser la nouvelle a son ami, qui bien sur partagea sa joie et son impatience.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Les dernieres minutes de cours parurent interminables, chacun bouillant et trepignant d'impatience. Lorsqu'enfin, ce fut la fin, il y eut un vacarme extraordinaire dans les couloirs, on aurait dit que c'etait la fin de l'annee et que les grandes vacances venaient tout juste de commencer.  
  
Harry et Ron, aussi nerveux l'un que l'autre monterent directement a leur dortoir. Le premier parce qu'il savait que d'ici une heure ou deux, il allait recueillir une petite portion de ses origines et de son passe. Il allait rencontrer pour la premiere fois de sa vie, un membre de sa famille autre que les Dursleys. Il etait anxieux, se rongeant ferocement les ongles, tentant en vain, comme d'habitude de dompter ses cheveux, verifiant a maintes reprises que sa robe etait impeccable.  
  
Ron, quant a lui avait plus ou moins les memes reactions d'apprehension. Il avait demande a Lavande de l'accompagner a la fete et elle avait accepte. Ron ne s'y attendait sans doute pas, vu la reaction qu'il avait eut. "Vrai....Vraiment?" Ce qui les avaient fait rougir tous les deux.  
  
Alors que l'un et l'autre verifiait pour la enieme fois qu'ils avaient mis tous les efforts possibles dans leur tenues, Dean et Neville deboulerent dans le dortoir.  
  
"Ou vous etiez? Leur demanda Ron, quittant provisoirement les yeux du miroir.  
  
-Neville n'avait pas de cavaliere, alors on est alles demander a plusieurs filles si elles ne voulaient y aller avec lui.  
  
-Et? Demanderent en meme temps Harry et Ron.  
  
-Il y va avec Charlotte Wright.  
  
-Elle est en sixieme annee, non?" demanda Harry.  
  
Neville hocha la tete, les joues rouges. Il semblait plutot content.  
  
"Bon, j'ai interet a me depecher, fit Dean en passant son pull par-dessus sa tete. Sinon Pavarti va me tuer!"  
  
Il fut pret en un rien de temps, de meme que Neville et bientot les quatres garcons descendirent a la salle commune, la ou ils devaient retrouver leurs compagnes d'un soir.  
  
Apres avoir jete un coup d'oeil a sa montre, Harry leur souhaita une bonne soiree et quitta la piece. Il devait se rendre dans le bureau de Dumbledore, la ou Lauren Evans et lui allait faire connaissance.  
  
Ron, Neville et Dean s'assirent nonchalemment sur un long fauteuil, ou d'autres garcons attendaient deja, non moins nerveux qu'eux-memes. Ils se mirent tous a plaisanter, l'air de rien.  
  
Au bout d'un moment, Ron remarqua Ginny assise dans un coin de la piece, un livre a la main. Il alla prestement la rejoindre.  
  
"Ben tu ne vas pas te preparer? Dit-il constatant qu'elle portait encore ses vetements de la journee.  
  
-Non, pourquoi? Fit-elle en levant les yeux. Je n'y vais pas, Ron."  
  
Le jeune garcon ouvrit des yeux etonnes. "Comment ca, tu n'y vas pas?  
  
-Je n'ai pas de cavalier et puis, ca ne me dit rien.  
  
-Personne ne t'a demander de les accompagner? Tu plaisantes?!  
  
-Si, il y a un ou deux garcons qui m'ont proposer, mais j'ai refuse.  
  
-Pourquoi?  
  
-Ron, ce n'est pas une obligation, tu sais! Fit Ginny avec un sourire. Et puis je trouve que c'est une tres mauvaise idee. N'importe quel Mangemort pourrait s'introduire dans Poudlard....  
  
-Dumbledore a renforce les mesures de securite, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problemes du tout.  
  
-Ron, Lavande t'attend, fit Ginny en designant l'autre jeune fille du menton.  
  
-Ok, J'arrive! Lanca t-il a sa camarade. Ginny, Tu sais que Harry n'y va pas non plus? Ca va paraitre louche, tout ca. Sharon risque de peter les plombs!"  
  
Pour toute reponse, Ginny eut un sourire malicieux. Visiblement, elle y avait deja pense et cela l'amusait, meme si Harry n'allait en aucun cas passer la soiree avec elle, le fait que Sharon se l'imagine etait deja quelque chose de tres agreable. Elle regarda le petit groupe sortir, ne ressentant meme pas une petite pointe de regret et se replongea dans son livre. Si Harry et elle ne s'etait pas disputes, elle aurait sans doute reve au fait qu'il l'invite, qu'ils dansent ensemble,... Mais les choses avaient changees. Elle ne pouvait pas songer ou voir Harry sans ressentir une enorme colere. Il n'avait en aucun cas le droit de l'accuser de la sorte. Elle serra les poings a cette pensee.  
  
De son cote, Harry attendait nerveusement que sa maitresse de maison arrive, assis sur le bord de sa chaise, Dumbledore en face de lui.  
  
"Te sens-tu pret pour ce soir, Harry? Demanda le vieil homme.  
  
-Oui, enfin je crois, repondit l'adolescent. Heureusement que je ne serais pas seul.  
  
-Tout a fait. Bien que tu es enormement progresse, je doute que tu puisses te battre pendant tres longtemps, s'il le fallait. Nous avons quatre groupes de securite qui feront la ronde tout autour du chateau. Cela devrait suffire. Je t'aie place avec Severus."  
  
Harry se retint de grimacer lorsqu'il entendit cela. Pourquoi avec lui? A part Chevalier, n'importe qui d'autre aurait fait l'affaire.  
  
"Et comment sont faits les autres groupes?  
  
-Sirius est avec Bill, Aelys avec Olivier et Remus avec Charlie. Minerva et moi nous nous relayerons pour assurer que tout ce passe bien dans le Hall. Les autres professeurs y seront egalement. Et nous avons eut la chance d'avoir quelques parents qui nous ont proposes d'intervenir si besoin etait. Je suis le seul a savoir qui ils sont, par mesure de securite. Ils se fondront dans la masse de maniere a ce que personne ne sache qu'ils sont la pour defendre les autres.  
  
-Et bien! fit Harry, admiratif. Tout devrait bien se passer, alors! Au fait, est-ce qu'il y a des parents de Serpentard qui y seront?  
  
-Tres peu. Certains n'ont, bien entendu, pas ete invites. Parmi ceux qui l'ont ete, nous avons un nombre relativement restreint.  
  
-J'imagine que vous n'avez pas propose a Lucius Malefoy de venir, fit Harry.  
  
-Non, meme si Fudge refuse de croire qu'il fait partie des Mangemorts, je sais que tu ne t'es pas trompe. Les Malefoys ont ete adeptes de magie noire dans le passe, je ne vois pas en quoi Lucius serait different.  
  
-Et Drago? Vous pensez qu'il va devenir Mangemort egalement?  
  
-Tres bonne question, fit Dumbledore en lissant sa barbe, mais malheureusement, je n'ai pas de reponse a cela. Narcissa Malefoy pourrait peut-etre influencer son fils a eviter de servir Voldemort, mais j'en doute. Drago semble etre absolument fascine par son pere, et je pense qu'il fera tout pour le rendre fier de lui."  
  
Dumbledore se leva et alla flatter le plumage eclatant et soyeux de Fumseck. Celui-ci courba la tete sous la douceur du geste et emit quelques petits sons de satisfaction.  
  
"J'ignore si tu es au courant des elections qui approchent, Harry, commenca le directeur, chatouillant le cou de l'oiseau. Un nouveau ministre va etre elu en fevrier prochain. Je dis un nouveau, parce que meme si Fudge se re- presente, il y a fort a parier qu'il n'a aucune chance. La fete de Pre-au- lard a ete sa plus grave erreur. Le massacre est encore bien frais dans les memoires.  
  
-Vous avez l'intention de vous presenter? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Moi? rit Dumbledore. Bien sur que non mon garcon! Je n'en serait pas capable. Et puis, s'occuper de Poudlard est deja bien assez!  
  
-Qui sont les autres candidats, alors?  
  
-Lucius Malefoy en est un, repondit simplement Dumbledore.  
  
-Quoi? S'insurgea Harry, bondissant de sa chaise. C'est une plaisanterie?!  
  
-Cela est bien reel, je le crains. Malefoy est un homme repute, respecte et craint. Il est tres bon parleur, ses discours sont passionnes et il sait parfaitement charmer son auditoire. Meme les plus sceptiques se font prendre dans son manege.  
  
-Mais il est dangereux! S'exclama encore Harry. S'il devenait ministre, ce serait une catastrophe!  
  
-Je suis d'accord avec toi, Harry, mais il a autant le droit que les autres de poser sa candidature pour ce poste. Bien sur, peu de gens connaissent ses agissements pour le compte de Voldemort et ceux qui les ignorent ne sont pas prets a y croire. Malefoy a toujours fait en sorte de s'interesser a Poudlard, son travail au Ministere a toujours, ou presque ete correct. Il est tres engage et a bien plus de verve que Fudge. C'est ce que nos compatriotes recherchent dans leur dirigeant."  
  
Dumbledore alla chercher un parchemin. "L'avenir de notre monde est menace, lut-il. Le danger ne vient pas uniquement de Vous-savez-qui. Prenons Poudlard, par exemple. Les classes sont surchargees, ne permettant pas aux professeurs d'exercer leur profession de leur mieux. Ils ont bien moins de temps a consacrer a chaque eleve, ce qui fait que nos enfants ne sortiront pas de l'ecole avec le savoir qu'ils leur faudrait.  
  
La solution? Reduire les effectifs dans chaque classe. Le moyen? Ne plus accepter de Moldus.  
  
Quel interet y a t-il a mettre en place des lois et des systemes de protections de notre monde si certains Moldus en ont connaissance? Pourquoi garder secret la sorcellerie s'il n'y a plus de limites entre les deux milieux?"  
  
Dumbledore s'arreta de lire et leva les yeux vers Harry. "Voila un petit echantillon de ce que Lucius Malefoy dit dans son programme.  
  
-Mais les gens ne vont tout de meme pas accepter un tel discours! Retorqua le jeune garcon en secouant la tete.  
  
-Malefoy a raison, Harry. Les classes sont suchargees. Voila ou est le probleme: il sait mentionner ce qui compte le plus pour les gens. Chaque parent est concerne par l'avenir de son enfant, desirant ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui. Lucius Malefoy est parvenu a cibler la faiblesse de nos compatriotes. Il faut un bouc-emissaire et dans ce cas-la, ce sont les Moldus.  
  
-Mais c'est abominable! Comment peut-on avoir de tels propos? C'est du racisme primaire! C'est inadmissible!  
  
-Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais cela n'est pas nouveau. D'ailleurs, les Moldus eux-memes ont des politiciens tenants le meme genre de discours. C'est injuste et injustifie, mais malheureusement, cela est universel. L'une des bassesses de la nature humaine. Ah! J'entends qu'on arrive!"  
  
Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit avant meme que McGonagall ait put frapper. Elle entra, un sourire aux levres, suivie d'une petite dame chetive vetue de maniere moldue, tenant a la main une petite valise au cuir rape.  
  
Harry les regarda penetrer dans le bureau. Son coeur battait a tout rompre, ses joues etaient brulantes et ses mains etaient moites. Il les essuya prestement dans sa robe, alors que sa grand-mere levait les yeux vers lui. Elle sembla aussi troublee que lui.  
  
"Lauren, fit Dumbledore en lui serrant la main, heureux de vous revoir en de meilleures circonstances.  
  
-Monsieur Dumbledore, repondit la femme en repondant a son sourire. Merci de m'avoir invitee."  
  
Elle se tourna vers Harry qui n'avait pas bouge, et le jeune garcon remarqua que ses yeux s'humidifiaient. Non, non, non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleure!  
  
"Bonjour, dit-il la voix tremblante et ne sachant pas du tout ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse.  
  
-Harry, murmura la vieille dame. Tu es exactement tel que je t'imaginais."  
  
Elle tendit les bras vers lui et Harry dut se baisser un peu avant d'etre accueillit avec chaleur dans son etreinte. On ne l'avait pas souvent embrasse de la sorte, hormis Mrs Weasley et Sirius, mais il ressentit instantanement une vague de bonheur le submerger. Oubliant sa timidite, il repondit avec ferveur a ce geste simple qui lui avait tant fait defaut dans le passe.  
  
"Tu ne peux pas savoir a quel point je suis heureuse de te revoir enfin, dit-elle en le lachant. Meme si tu n'as aucun souvenir de moi, j'espere que nous nous entendrons.  
  
-Je n'en doute pas," fit Harry avec un sourire immense.  
  
Tous deux ne se quittaient plus des yeux, ne sachant plus vraiment quoi dire, non pas par ennui, mais parce qu'il y avait tant de sujets que l'un et l'autre desirait aborder, et puis, ils n'etaient pas non plus seuls. Ce fut alors que Dumbledore decida d'intervenir.  
  
"Malheureusement, Lauren, Harry a une mission a remplir ce soir. Il ne pourra pas se joindre a nous pour le repas. J'ai cependant penser que vous pourriez etre mon invitee d'honneur. Que diriez-vous de vous assoir a notre table?  
  
-J'en serais enchantee, Monsieur. Mais que vas donc faire Harry, si cette question n'est pas trop indiscrete,...?  
  
-Comme je vous l'aie precise dans la lettre, Voldemort est de retour et il a un petit faible pour les foules. Harry fait partie de l'equipe de securite en operation ce soir. Nous allons vous laisser bavarder un peu, ne vous inquietez pas. Le repas ne sera servit que d'ici une heure et demie. Il faudra egalement que nous vous montrions votre chambre.  
  
-J'y pense, Professeur, intervint Harry. Ou les parents vont-ils passer la nuit?  
  
-Poudlard est tres grand, nous avons rearrange les salles de classes en chambres. La plupart ont ete divisees en quatre voire six pieces de maniere a contenir tout le monde. Nous avons tout simplement eleve quelques cloisons. Ce ne fut pas tres difficile. Bon, nous vous laissons, pour l'instant. Les autres parents devraient commencer a arriver. A tout a l'heure! Oh, Harry, le professeur Rogue viendra te chercher un peu plus tard."  
  
Dumbledore et McGonagall sortirent, laissant Harry et sa grand-mere face a face. Le jeune garcon l'invita a s'assoir, ce qu'elle fit sans hesiter. Elle regarda autour d'elle.  
  
"Je ne suis pas venue a Poudlard depuis que ta Maman a recu son diplome. Ca n'a pas vraiment change.  
  
-Vous aimez?  
  
-Oui, beaucoup, fit-elle avec un sourire. Mais, Harry, meme si je comprends que cela ne va pas etre facile, j'espere que tu me tutoieras. Cela me fait tout drole de t'entendre me vouvoyer de la sorte. Ca accentue trop le fait d'etre une etrangere a tes yeux.  
  
-Desole, je vais essayer.  
  
-Tu as un professeur qui s'appelle Rogue? Demanda t-elle alors. Lequel est- ce?  
  
-Pardon? Repliqua Harry, tres etonne de la question. Comment ca, lequel?  
  
-Oh, c'est vrai j'oubliais que l'un d'eux avait change de nom. C'est Severus, alors?  
  
-Oui, fit Harry de plus en plus surpris et perdu. Comment le connaissez- vous?  
  
-Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas au courant? Retorqua sa grand-mere, surprise a son tour. Ta mere etait amie avec Severus."  
  
Accusant le coup, Harry ne repondit pas immediatement, les yeux fixes intensement sur la vieille dame. Elle paraissait visiblement etonnee qu'il n'en sache rien.  
  
"Ma mere etait amie avec Rogue, repeta enfin le jeune sorcier comme pour digerer plus clairement l'information qu'il venait de recevoir. Mais il me deteste! Je ne comprends pas!  
  
-Rien n'est simple, Harry, fit Lauren Evans, regrettant deja d'avoir mentionne cela. Tiens, je t'ai apporte des photos. J'ai pense que ca te plairait de les regarder. J'imagine que tu n'as pas dut en voir beaucoup".  
  
Elle tira de son sac deux pochettes debordantes de cliches moldus et lui en tendit une. Harry alla prendre une chaise et vint s'assoir pres d'elle. Ils se mirent a regarder les photographies, Lauren les commentant avec plaisir mais egalement avec beaucoup de nostalgie, tandis que Harry devorait des yeux ces images jaunies par le temps, temoins de l'innocence et des bons moments de ses parents et principalement de sa mere.  
  
Il y avait parmi elles quelques photos de marriage, mais aussi certaines prises a Poudlard, en particulier celles des remises de diplomes. Il y en avait de lui, bebe, dans les bras de sa mere, quelques unes de son premier anniversaire, revetu d'une toute petite robe de sorcier.  
  
Ils passerent un long moment a discuter, Lauren ajoutant quelques petites anecdotes par-ci par-la. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'on frappa a la porte qu'ils durent redescendre de leur petit nuage.  
  
McGonagall et Rogue entrerent dans la piece, tandis que Harry et sa Grand- mere se levaient de leur chaise.  
  
"Mrs Evans, si vous voulez bien que je vous montre votre chambre, fit McGonagall avec un sourire vers Harry. Je suis navree de vous la prendre deja, Monsieur Potter, mais ne vous inquietez pas, nous allons prendre bien soin d'elle.  
  
-J'en suis certain, repondit Harry, souriant egalement. Professeur Rogue, je suis pret a vous suivre."  
  
Lauren Evans tourna les yeux vers le maitre de potions. Elle ne l'avait visiblement pas reconnu. Sentant son regard sur lui, Rogue baissa les yeux vers elle. Tous deux resterent a s'etudier quelques instants.  
  
"Severus? Dit finalement Lauren avec douceur. Je ne t'aurais jamais reconnu."  
  
Devant la mine surprise de son professeur, Harry intervint, les sourcils fronces. "Voici ma grand-mere, Professeur. Apparemment, vous vous etes deja rencontres."  
  
Rogue eut un mouvement de recul, et Harry vit son regard se voiler legerement durant une fraction de seconde, avant qu'il ne reprenne contenance.  
  
"Mrs Evans, dit-il enfin en lui tendant la main, je suis heureux de vous revoir. J'espere que vous vous portez bien.  
  
-Je vais mieux depuis que j'ai retrouve mon petit-fils, repondit la vieille dame en designant Harry, un sourire immense aux levres. Cela faisait plus d'une douzaine d'annees que je ne l'avais plus vu. Bien sur, il ne se souvient pas de moi.  
  
-Que voulez-vous dire? Demanda Rogue. Je croyais que P...Harry avait ete place avec vous, apres....  
  
-Avec moi? Non, Severus! Harry etait chez sa tante, et petit a petit, elle a refuse que je le voit. Nous venons tout juste de faire connaissance."  
  
Rogue tourna la tete vers Harry, visiblement surpris de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.  
  
"Je crois qu'il est vraiment temps que nous y allions, intervint McGonagall, apres avoir jeter un coup d'oeil a l'horloge et souhaitant mettre un terme a cette conversation qui rendait Harry de plus en plus confus.  
  
-Tout a fait, Minerva," acquiesca Rogue en faisant signe a Harry.  
  
Le quatuor sortit alors du bureau de Dumbledore et descendit jusqu'au grand Hall. La, en dehors se tenaient les autres Compagnons. Tous plaisantaient ensemble et semblaient tres decontractes. Harry eut un petit pincement au coeur. Il savait que les autres allaient passer un bon moment avec leur coequipier tandis que lui allait devoir supporter les railleries et la legendaire mauvaise humeur de son professeur de potions.  
  
Avant de penetrer dans le Hall avec McGonagall, Lauren serra son petit-fils dans ses bras, l'abandonnant ensuite a ses reflexions. Une fois de plus, Harry souhaita plus que tout n'etre qu'un individu banal, au passe, present et futur ennuyeux et commun. Au moins, cela lui aurait permi de s'amuser comme les autres eleves et de connaitre un peu plus la famille qu'on lui avait cachee.  
  
"Bien, commenca Chevalier, Remus et Charlie, vous surveillerez la zone nord, Sirius et Bill, vous serez a l'est, Severus et Harry au sud.  
  
-Ce qui fait que nous serons a l'ouest," completa Olivier. Harry nota qu'il semblait particulierement satisfait de faire equipe avec Chevalier.  
  
"N'oublions pas, etincelles rouges s'il y a un probleme." Tous tendirent leur baguettes en avant formant une connection entre chacune d'elles. "S'il y a danger, appeler du secours par l'intermediaire des baguettes, les baguettes jumelees repondront immediatement. A plus tard!"  
  
Sur ce les Compagnons se separerent, chacun allant dans la direction qui lui etait assignee. Harry n'etait pas certain d'avoir completement compris ce qu'on venait de lui dire, mais s'il restait avec Rogue, lui saurait ce qu'il faudrait faire.  
  
Ils marcherent en silence dans les couloirs, leur baguette a la main, pret a intervenir s'il le fallait. Ils jetaient frequemment des regards tout autour d'eux. Harry songea que la carte des Maraudeurs lui aurait ete d'un grand secours. Il hesita a en parler a Rogue, mais finalement n'en fit rien, suivant son professeur au dehors.  
  
Une fraiche brise l'obligea a relever le col de sa chemise et de sa robe. Rogue l'imita peu apres.  
  
"Nous n'allons pas voir grand-chose!" fit le maitre de potions en balayant le parc des yeux. En effet, la nuit etait bien sombre malgre la multitude d'etoiles poinconnant le ciel.  
  
A l'origine, McGonagall avait suggere de placer des lanternes flottantes un peu partout, de maniere a rendre l'endroit plus agreable pour ceux qui desiraient sortir prendre l'air, mais Dumbledore avait insiste sur le fait qu'il ne serait pas prudent de laisser les eleves sortir.  
  
Harry et Rogue marcherent un peu dans le parc et le jeune garcon brulait d'envie de poser des questions a son professeur. Il fallait qu'il le fasse, mais il ignorait comment commencer la conversation et se demandait comment il allait reagir. Il n'eut pas longtemps a hesiter, car Rogue lui-meme entama le sujet qui torturait Harry depuis que sa Grand-mere lui en avait parle.  
  
"J'ai toujours cru que vous aviez vecu avec votre Grand-mere, Potter, dit- il simplement. Est-ce vrai que vous la rencontriiez pour la premiere fois?  
  
-Oui, repondit Harry, soulage que son coequipier ait prit les devants et trouble d'aborder un sujet aussi personnel avec lui. Pourquoi ne m'avez- vous jamais dit que vous vous entendiez bien avec ma mere?  
  
-J'ai toujours assume que vous le saviez. Personne ne vous l'a jamais dit?" Harry fit non de la tete. "Si au moins vous etiez comme Lily et non pas comme votre pere!  
  
-Que savez-vous de moi? vous m'avez deteste des le premier instant! S'enerva Harry, perdant conscience qu'il s'adressait a un professeur. Vous etiez amoureux de ma mere, c'est ca? Vous avez hait mon pere parce que c'est lui qu'elle a choisit!"  
  
Rogue s'arreta net et fit volte-face vers Harry. Meme si l'obscurite se fondait autour d'eux, Harry distingua le regard de colere pose sur lui.  
  
"Tu ne sais visiblement rien de tout cela, Potter, cracha Rogue, la voix tremblante. Alors ne sautes pas sur des conclusions hatives! Les mechants ne sont pas toujours ceux que l'on croit!  
  
-Je fais mon idee sur vous tel que vous l'avez fait pour moi, la premiere fois que nous nous sommes rencontres! Rencherit Harry avec la meme ardeur que Rogue. C'est tellement simple! Vous avez toujours cru que j'appreciais et encourageais cette "celebrite"! Je vous laisse ma place quand vous voulez!  
  
-Parce que vous croyez que je vous envie! Dit Rogue dans un ricanement. On a du bien vous preparer a cela avant votre entree fracassante a Poudlard!  
  
-Ben voyons! Ricana Harry a son tour. Dix ans de ma vie, eleve dans un placard avec des gens qui me prenaient pour un anormal, pour un debile! Vous appelez cela de la preparation? Et on m'annonce le jour de mes onze ans que je suis un sorcier et je debarque ici, tout le monde connait mon nom, tout le monde en connait plus sur moi que moi-meme. On me reconnait partout, on ne me laisse pas une minute de repit et pour couronner le tout, il y a un cingle qui veut ma peau pour je ne sais quelle raison et qui entretient avec ferveur son desir de m'effacer de la surface de la terre! Jolie vie que j'ai la! Vous avez sans doute raison! Qui ne voudrait pas etre a ma place!"  
  
Harry s'arreta pour reprendre sa respiration. Il avait clame sa tirade a toute vitesse, sans reflechir, innondant Rogue de tout ce qui lui passait par la tete a ce moment-la.  
  
Rogue n'avait rien repondu, mais il n'avait pas quitte son eleve du regard. Ils resterent quelques instants, face a face, enveloppes par leurs pensees respectives. La gorge de Harry se noua alors qu'il realisa ce qu'il venait de faire. Rien ne lui donnait le droit de parler a un professeur tel qu'il l'avait fait. Rien, pas meme cette raison qu'il avait cru valable il y a quelques minutes.  
  
Rogue, quant a lui, tentait de digerer les paroles du jeune garcon. "Votre famille ne vous a jamais dit que vous etiez un sorcier?" Sa voix etait calme, comme jamais Harry ne l'avait entendue.  
  
"Non, repondit Harry avec plus de calme egalement. C'est Hagrid qui me l'a dit."  
  
Rogue replongea dans le silence.  
  
"Peut-etre que je devrais aller chercher la carte des Maraudeurs, dit Harry, desirant plus que tout changer de sujet. Elle nous serait tres utile."  
  
Rogue hocha la tete. "Je vous attends par ici." Dit-il en regardant Harry partir vers le chateau.  
  
Le jeune garcon monta quatre a quatre les escaliers menant a la Tour de Griffondors. Lorsqu'il passa pres du Hall, les echos du brouhaha de la fete parvinrent a ses oreilles. Il aurait bien voulut s'arreter et jeter un coup d'oeil, mais se retint. Les couloirs etaient deserts et il ne croisa personne, pas meme Miss Teigne. Parvenu pres du Portrait, il vit que la Grosse Dame n'y etait pas. Il soupira et se mit a pester contre "ces maudits tableaux qui ne sont meme pas fichus de faire leur boulot!"  
  
Decontenance, il donna un coup de pied rageur dans le mur.  
  
"Ne t'enerves pas comme ca, Harry!"  
  
Le jeune garcon sursauta, ne s'attendant pas a ce qu'il y est quelqu'un d'autre par ici. Et cette voix! Son coeur se pinca en l'entendant. Il la reconnaissait trop bien, il l'avait espere, puis l'avait craint. Elle n'etait pas vraiment differente de celle de son souvenir. Pourtant, elle etait bien plus froide, bien plus glacee.  
  
Lentement, Harry se retourna. Hermione se trouvait a quelques pas de lui, sa baguette pointee effrontemment sur lui, un sourire sans joie sur les levres.  
  
"Et bien , tu ne me dis bonsoir? Dit -elle en s'avancant. Je ne t'aie pas manquee?  
  
-Abaisse ta baguette, Hermione, repondit Harry. Apres je te repondrais.  
  
-Oh! C'est toi qui dirige les operations, maintenant?" Alors que Harry portait la main a sa poche afin d'en sortir sa propre baguette, Hermione fut bien plus vive que lui. "Accio baguette!" lanca t-elle se saisissant victorieusement de l'objet. "Voyons Harry tu n'avais tout de meme pas l'intention de me jeter un sort?  
  
-Comment es-tu entree dans Poudlard?"  
  
Hermione emit un petit rire glacial. "Vous avez oubliez un detail. Le passage secret pres de la sorciere borgne. Facile et pratique! Je pensais que Dumbledore l'aurait condamne, mais non!"  
  
Elle fit une pause, laissant a Harry tout le loisir d'avaler ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle arborait un sourire triomphant, fiere et sure d'elle- meme, ce qui eut le don d'agacer Harry.  
  
"Que veux-tu? Attaqua t-il, realisant enfin que Ginny avait raison, que son amie n'etait plus reellement elle-meme.  
  
-Ce que je veux? demanda t-elle avec dedain. Voyons Harry, je pensais que tu avais plus de jugeote que ca! Maintenant si tu veux bien me suivre, une autre de tes vieilles connaissances est vraiment impatiente de te revoir.  
  
-Tu t'imagines que je vais te suivre jusqu'a lui? Riposta Harry en la fusillant du regard mais ce forcant a arborer un ricus de defi sur les levres. Je pensais aussi que tu etais plus intelligente que ca!  
  
-Ne joues pas a ce jeu avec moi, Harry, s'exclama Hermione en remplacant son sourire par un air cruel et haineux.  
  
-Et d'ailleurs pourquoi ce soir? Pourquoi pas avant?  
  
-As-tu remarque que chaque annee, a Halloween, il se passe quelque chose? Cette annee, j'ai simplement voulut conserver cette sorte de tradition et y contribuer, voila tout. Mais assez papote, maintenant tu mets tes mains sur la tete et tu me suis. Tout de suite!"  
  
Harry ne bougea pas malgre le regard feroce pose sur lui.  
  
"J'ai dis, TOUT DE SUITE! Cria Hermione en perdant reellement patience. Tu refuses? Tres bien, tant pis pour toi. Endoloris!"  
  
Bien qu'il avait du se resigner a admettre que la Hermione qu'il avait devant lui n'etait plus du tout celle qu'il avait connu, il n'aurait jamais pense qu'elle lui aurait lance un sort. Se roulant a terre, les mains sur son ventre, les dents serrees, Harry tentait de ne pas laisser echapper sa douleur, mais il ne put bientot plus se retenir, hurlant sous le feu de la souffrance, les larmes pointant a ses yeux.  
  
Hermione n'avait pas bouge, observant la scene avec satisfaction. Elle venait de lancer son premier sort impardonnable sans la supervision de Voldemort. Elle venait de prouver qu'elle pouvait le faire, toute seule et cela la rendait fiere.  
  
Lorsqu'enfin elle arreta le sort, Harry resta au sol, les traits encore crispes. Il leva la tete vers Hermione et l'observa au travers de ses yeux humides et de ses lunettes tachees de larmes.  
  
"Alors, tu es decide a me suivre, maintenant? Lanca la jeune fille d'un air superieur.  
  
-Non, parvint a dire Harry.  
  
-Non? Tu aimes ca, alors? Tu aimes la douleur? Tu en veux encore peut- etre?"  
  
Harry ne repondit pas mais ne la quitta pas du regard. Il luttait ferocement pour ne pas grimacer de la douleur qu'il ressentait encore.  
  
"Pourquoi ne m'acheves-tu pas? Parvint-il a demander. Avec un simple Avada Kedavra, tu gagneras definitivement le respect de Voldemort.  
  
-Mais je l'aie deja, Harry, retorqua Hermione avec superiorite. Ce qui ne plait pas a tout le monde....  
  
-Alors, c'est tout simplement parce que tu ne sais pas encore le faire, je suppose," interrompit encore Harry.  
  
Le jeune sorcier voulait gagner du temps et il etait hors de question qu'il montre quelques signes de faiblesse a son ancienne camarade.  
  
"Mon Maitre se reserve le plaisir de le faire, repondit-elle en pointant dangereusement sa baguette sur Harry. Allez, leves-toi et suis-moi!  
  
Alors que tous deux se toisaient intensement, un cri resonna non loin d'eux. Ils tournerent la tete. La Grosse Dame etait de retour dans son tableau et les fixaient avec des yeux apeures.  
  
"Charles! Cria t-elle, appelant le General. Charles vient vite!"  
  
Le couloirs s'emplit alors de murmures, ponctues parfois de petits cris. D'un tableau a l'autre, chaque sujet passaient le message de la Grosse Dame, commentant aussi ce qu'ils se passaient entre Harry Potter et Hermione Granger.  
  
"Maudite bonne femme! Cracha Hermione. Elle va attirer tout le monde! Harry, suis-moi! Allez!  
  
-Tu peux toujours esperer, Hermione!lanca Harry en se relevant avec peine.  
  
-Ne bouges plus, Granger!"  
  
Harry tourna la tete. Rogue! Son professeur accourait vers eux, la baguette tendue en avant, le visage grave. Harry vit un leger sentiment de panique envahir Hermione. Visiblement, elle se sentait capable de lutter contre un sorcier, mais pas contre deux. Pourtant, elle lanca un Endoloris a Rogue qui en meme temps avait lancer un sort d'immobilisation. Le sortilege du Maitre de potions etant plus faible que celui de la jeune fille, Rogue se trouva bientot roulant a terre, contortionne de douleur tel que l'etait Harry quelques minutes plus tot. Le jeune garcon s'approcha de son professeur.  
  
Le couloir retentissait toujours des voix des portraits et maintenant les gemissements de douleur de Rogue s'y melaient aussi. Bientot, le bruit d'une multitude de pas venant vers eux vint s'ajouter a ce concert.  
  
Devinant que l'alerte avait ete donnee, Hermione lanca un autre Endoloris a Harry comme pour signer son passage a Poudlard. Elle fit ensuite volte-face et se mit a courir vers l'autre extremite du couloir.  
  
Elle avait disparue lorsque McGonagall, Lupin, Charlie et quatre ou cinq sorciers parvinrent pres de Harry et de Rogue, tous deux encore au sol, terrasses de douleur. McGonagall mit immediatement fin aux sortileges.  
  
"Que s'est-il passe? Demanda t-elle la voix tremblante.  
  
-Hermione Granger, parvint a dire Rogue en grimacant. Ca va Potter?"Ajouta t-il en se tournant vers son eleve.  
  
Harry hocha la tete. Il etait pale et defigure de souffrance. Remus s'approcha de lui et posa un genou a terre et l'attira contre sa jambe relevee. Harry se laissa tomber et ferma momentanement les yeux. Tout son corps criait encore de souffrance, son souffle etait encore court.  
  
"Nous allons vous emmener a l'infirmerie, dit McGonagall en faisant signe a Charlie d'aider Rogue. Vous nous raconterez ce qu'il s'est passe lorsque Madame Pomfresh vous aura soignes.  
  
-C'est bon je vais bien," assura Rogue en se levant, mais bien qu'il tenta de contenir une grimace, personne ne parut convaincu. Charlie insista tout de meme pour qu'il prenne appui sur son epaule, ce que Rogue fini par faire, mettant de cote son orgueil.  
  
Remus et un autre homme supporterent Harry, croisant leur bras dans son dos. Le jeune garcon, qui ne connaissait pas l'autre sorcier, devina qu'il devait s'agir du pere d'un eleve.  
  
La petite troupe se mit alors en route vers l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh avait du etre plus ou moins prevenue, parce qu'elle semblait attendre que les "blesses" arrivent. Rogue fut assis sur une chaise tandis qu'on etendait Harry sur un lit.  
  
Le Maitre des Serpentards fut remit sur pieds assez rapidement et alors que l'infirmiere s'occupait de Harry, lui administrant calmants et potions anti- douleur, il raconta ce qu'il savait.  
  
"Quelques minutes apres que Potter soit parti, je me suis rendu compte de mon erreur, dit-il. Nous etions senses rester ensemble et voila que je le laissais partir tout seul! J'etais en colere d'avoir manque a mon devoir et je suis parti a sa recherche. Heureusement que je connaissais bien le chemin de la tour de Griffondor, parce que j'ai ete ralenti par ce maudit Peeves! N'ayant personne dans les couloirs, il trouva sans doute extremement excitant de me voir! Le pauvre! Il s'ennuyait!" Rogue etait devenu tres sarcastique, mais se reprit rapidement. "Lorsque je suis arrive, Granger menacait Potter qui etait a terre. Je crois qu'elle avait du lui lancer un sort." Il jeta un regard vers Harry. "Je n'aie pas vraiment eut le temps de faire quoi que soit, et je ne pouvais pas non plus lui lancer autre chose qu'un sort d'immobilisation...."  
  
Les medicaments que Madame Pomfresh lui avait administre, soulagerent Harry rapidement et il voulut se lever.  
  
"Non, monsieur Potter! Riposta l'infirmiere en plaquant une main autoritaire sur son epaule. Vous allez passer la nuit ici!  
  
Il faut que j'aille chercher quelque chose dans le dortoir," dit-il. McGonagall s'approcha d'eux. "Professeur, poursuivit Harry, il faut que nous jetions un coup d'oeil sur la carte des Maraudeurs! Il faut qu'on sache s'il n'y a pas d'autres Mangemorts sur les terres de Poudlard."  
  
McGonagall fronca les sourcils, regarda Pomfresh qui ne semblait pas heureuse de laisser son patient repartir aussi vite. "D'accord, je vous accompagne jusqu'a la Tour."  
  
Harry se leva et suivit son professeur vers la porte. Rogue s'appretait aussi a les suivre lorsque l'infirmiere le hella.  
  
"Il serait preferable que vous passiez la nuit ici, egalement, Professeur!  
  
-C'est inutile, je vais beaucoup mieux! Repondit Rogue.  
  
-Vous allez mieux maintenant parce que vous venez de prendre des calmants, mais il ne serait pas etonnant que vous vous reveillez dans la nuit! Et plutot que venir jusqu'ici, il est preferable que vous y soyiez deja."  
  
Rogue arbora une moue resignee, mais il ne semblait pas satisfait de cette decision. McGonagall, suivie de Harry, sortit de l'infirmerie et ils se dirigerent vers la Tour de Griffondor. Alors que Harry entrait a l'interieur, McGonagall resta a l'exterieur, voulant toucher deux mots a la Grosse Dame sur le fait qu'elle n'etait pas dans son tableau au moment des faits.  
  
La salle commune etait bondee d'eleves, qui avaient ete contraints de revenir ici apres que l'alerte avait ete donnee. Tous les visages se tournerent vers lui des qu'il entra et le prefet se dirigea vers lui.  
  
"Ou etais-tu, Potter? Lanca t-il avec un air superieur du genre "J'adore ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, meme si je ne sais rien du tout, je peux utiliser mon pouvoir sur les autres et tous doivent m'ecouter et m'obeir!"  
  
-Ca ne te regarde pas," repondit Harry en passant devant lui sans s'arreter. Ron accourut vers lui, le visage grave.  
  
"Ca va Harry?  
  
-Oui, ne t'inquietes pas. Il faut que je passe la nuit a l'infirmerie. Je te raconterai plus tard."  
  
Ron hocha la tete. Harry savait qu'il mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qu'il s'etait passe, mais il y avait beaucoup de monde autour d'eux et ici, a Poudlard, peut-etre plus qu'ailleurs, les murs ont des oreilles.  
  
A son grand damn, Harry vit Sharon les rejoindre et elle ne semblait pas contente du tout.  
  
"Ou etais-tu? Grinca t-elle entre ses dents. Comment cela se fait-il que tous les eleves de Griffondors sont revenus dans la salle commune en meme temps sauf toi et Ginny Weasley?"  
  
Harry equarquilla les yeux. Qu'est ce que c'etait encore que cette histoire? Meme s'il n'avait rien a se reprocher, il n'avait pas envie de rester perdre son temps a trouver une excuse valable.  
  
"Ginny est revenue dans la salle il y a a peu pres cinq minutes, poursuivit- elle, l'air menacant. Tu peux m'expliquer?  
  
-Ecoutes, Ginny fait ce qu'elle veut, ca ne me regarde pas. Il faut que je retourne a l'infirmerie. McGonagall m'attends."  
  
Sans lui laisser le temps de repondre quoi que ce soit, il emprunta les escaliers menant au dortoir.  
  
"Il faudra bien que tu m'expliques! Lacha encore Sharon, apres qu'il eut disparut.  
  
-Fiches-lui la paix," grogna Ron avant d'aller rejoindre Lavande un peu plus loin.  
  
Lorsque Harry redescendit, sa carte dans la poche, il salua le petit groupe avant de se diriger vers la sortie.  
  
"Et tu comptes aller ou comme ca, Potter, intervint le prefet en lui barrant la route. Personne ne doit sortir de la salle commune. Ce sont les ordres de Dumbledore!  
  
-Je dois aller a l'infirmerie, repliqua Harry apres avoir soupire exagerement.  
  
-Et bien Potter, que faites-vous? Lanca McGonagall en entrant dans la piece. Tout ce passe bien, Hemmings?  
  
-Oui, Professeur, repondit le prefet. Je suis desole, je ne savais pas que vous attendiez Potter."  
  
Harry alla rejoindre leur directrice de maison et tous deux sortirent, se rendant ensuite a l'infirmerie. Ils jeterent un coup d'oeil a la carte, mais n'y virent rien de suspect.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Le ciel etait noir, profondement, desesperement noir et contrastait intensement avec les longues flammes aux nuances orangees, rouges et jaunes. Elles lechaient les arbres, faisant crepiter les ecorces, chauffant l'air ambiant, tentant en vain d'illuminer la voute celeste.  
  
Le doux murmure du feu dans les branchages se changea rapidement en cri de douleur, dechirant comme un poignard la nuit jusque la calme et paisible. Les arbres grincaient de souffrance, leur bois craquant sous les dents acerees du feu.  
  
Bientot ce fut la panique, les animaux, affoles tentaient de fuire avant d'etre cernes par l'incendie. Les creatures de la foret delaissaient sans hesiter leur habitation.  
  
Firenze et ses camarades centaures prenaient les autres habitants de la foret sur leur dos et les menaient en lieu sur. Ils slalomaient entre les flammes, evitant les arbres en feu, tentant de ne pas songer aux cris que ceux-ci poussaient tandis que le feu devoraient leurs corps.  
  
Un centaure tomba, emporte par un gros chene qui ne put lutter plus longtemps, acceptant sa defaite.  
  
Harry ouvrit les yeux, haletant. Son front etait innonde de sueur. Il l'essuya avec sa manche et s'assit. Il tendit la main, se saisissant de ses lunettes et de sa montre, Il regarda l'heure. Pres de trois heures du matin. La respiration reguliere de Rogue indiquait qu'il dormait encore. Prestement, Harry sauta a bas de son lit et ecarta les rideaux. Son reve avait semble tellement vivant, tellement reel que Harry en etait trouble au point de ne pas pouvoir se rendormir. Il fallait qu'il en ait le coeur net.  
  
Des qu'il eut ouvert les rideaux de son lit, il eut la confirmation de ce qu'il craignait. Bien que le dortoir soit sombre, il y avait une lueur etrange qui venait du dehors. Vivement il se precipita a la fenetre. La- bas, au dela du parc, a l'autre extremite de la foret, une lumiere orange luttait ferocement avec la noirceur du ciel.  
  
Son reve encore tout frais dans la tete, Harry sut immediatement ce qu'il se passait. Il courut jusqu'au lit de Rogue, tira les rideaux et secoua son professeur.  
  
"Professeur Rogue! Reveillez-vous!" Cria t-il.  
  
Rogue sursauta et ouvrit des yeux hagards. Lorsqu'il vit que c'etait Potter qui venait de le deranger dans son sommeil, il fronca les sourcils. Mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Harry lui expliqua ce qu'il se passait. Rogue sauta a bas de son lit egalement et suivit Harry jusqu'a la fenetre.  
  
"Il faut prevenir Dumbledore, lanca t-il en passant sa robe de sorcier par- dessus son pyjama. Restez la, Potter!  
  
-Je viens avec vous! Fit Harry en s'habillant rapidement. Plus on sera nombreux, mieux cela sera!  
  
-Arretez de vouloir jouer les heros! Riposta Rogue en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Surtout apres les sorts que vous avez recus ce soir, je ne pense pas que vous soyez en etat de sortir.  
  
-A quoi cela servirait de faire partie des Compagnons si, des qu'il y a un probleme, on me laisse de cote?"  
  
Rogue lui jeta un coup d'oeil. Harry pensait qu'il l'aurait fusille du regard, mais il semblait surtout etonne devant la determination de Harry. Il ne repondit rien et sortit. Il ne fit pas non plus de commentaires lorsque le jeune garcon le suivit jusqu'aux appartements de Dumbledore.  
  
Des que le vieil homme fut reveille, ils lui expliquerent rapidement ce qu'il se passait. Dumbledore s'habilla a la hate et appela les autres Compagnons par le biais de la cheminee.  
  
Lorsqu'ils fut parvenus a tous les reveiller, il se tourna vers Harry et Rogue. "Vous deux, je veux que vous restiez ici." Les deux sorciers allerent protester, mais Dumbledore intervint. "Vous n'etes pas en etat de combattre. Je ne tiens pas a ce qu'il vous arrive quelque chose, ni a l'un ni a l'autre. Vous etes les deux cibles principales et vous avez ete blesses ce soir. Je crois que cela suffit. Nous nous debrouillerons, ne vous inquietez pas. Harry, je voudrais que vous gardiez un oeil sur ce qui ce passe a Poudlard, par l'intermediaire de la Carte. Le feu est peut-etre une diversion pour attaquer l'ecole."  
  
Harry et Rogue ressortir et repartir a l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh accourut vers eux. Elle semblait affolee. "Mon dieu! Ou etiez-vous? J'etais inquiete!"  
  
Rogue la rassura tandis que Harry allait chercher sa Carte. La tenant a la main, il se dirigea vers la fenetre. Il voulait tenter de suivre les operations. Pour l'instant la carte n'annoncait rien de suspect. Il n'y avait aucun eleve en dehors de son dortoir. Les seuls points qu'il vit bouger etaient la troupe des Compagnons, conduite par Dumbledore, qui traversait le parc. Elle etait accompagnee d'une multitude d'autre sorciers, sans doute les parents d'eleves dont le directeur avait parle. Il vit que Arthur et Molly Weasley etaient la. Il y avait egalement d'autres noms qui lui etaient familiers. Il vit aussi que Rogue se dirigeait vers lui.  
  
Le maitre de potions vint a ses cotes et s'adossa a la fenetre. Il semblait aussi frustre que Harry de devoir rester la, a attendre que les choses se passent, sans avoir le pouvoir d'intervenir et de venir en aide aux autres.  
  
Ils resterent la longtemps, ne quittant la foret des yeux que pour verifier que tout etait en ordre dans l'ecole. Les heures passerent, lentement. Madame Pomfresh venait parfois les rejoindre pendant quelques minutes, apportant des calmants lorsque les effets des sortileges qu'ils avaient recus revenaient a la surface.Elle apporta egalement quelques rafraichissements et quelques biscuits pour leur faire passer le temps.  
  
A un moment, Harry eut du mal a garder les yeux ouverts. Madame Pomfresh l'obligea a aller s'allonger et Rogue garda la carte.  
  
Harry sommeilla un peu et quand il se reveilla, Rogue n'avait pas bouge, les yeux toujours tournes vers la foret. Il tapotait machinalement sur le rebord de la fenetre et soupirait incessemment. Harry alla le rejoindre.  
  
Il vit que le ciel s'eclairait peu a peu. "Je crois qu'ils ont reussit a calmer le feu." Dit simplement Rogue. Il ouvrit la fenetre, laissant un peu d'air frais venir caresser leur visage.  
  
Bientot, ils virent quatre ou cinq sorciers sortirent de la foret. Harry et Rogue se regarderent et d'un meme mouvement sortirent en trombe de l'infirmerie. Ils allerent a a la rencontre des arrivants. Ils venaient tout juste de penetrer dans le hall d'entree lorsque Harry et Rogue y parvinrent.  
  
Chevalier, qui faisait partie du groupe, s'approcha rapidement d'eux, les empechant plus ou moins d'aller plus loin. Sa robe etait dans un piteux etat, mais le plus marquant dans son apparence etait la gravite de son visage.  
  
"Dumbledore a ete touche" parvint-elle a dire en designant le groupe qui montait les escaliers. Harry et Rogue reconnurent immediatement la forme allongee que les autres levitait.  
  
"Dumbledore a ete touche" repeta Chevalier, la voix tremblante, se parlant plus a elle-meme qu'a Rogue ou a Harry.  
  
"Si Dumbledore a ete touche, nous sommes fichus" murmura Rogue.  
  
Harry ne dit rien, suivant la petit troupe des yeux jusqu'a ce qu'elle disparaisse. Il se sentit soudain vide et bizarrement, les Endoloris qu'il avait recu quelques heures auparavant ne semblaient plus aussi douloureux.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***Salut! Desolee d'avoir mis autant de temps pour ce chapitre. J'espere que ca valait le coup d'attendre. Je dedie cette fin de chapitre a la specialiste du genre: Si si Lunenoire, c'est bien de toi que je parle!  
  
Place aux remerciements:  
  
Lunenoire: desolee si le chapitre precedent etait gore, mais je voulais vraiment montrer l'horreur de ce que faisait Drago. Tu continueras a lire mon histoire, quand meme? J'espere! En tout cas, merci beaucoup de me laisser un petit mot a chaque fois. Je sais que je ne suis pas tres bonne pour ca, mais j'essaie... A plus!  
  
Skar: Salut! Merci de ta review. J'espere que ce chapitre t'aura plut. Desolee que tu ais trouve le passage avec Drago tres/sanglant, mais j'en avais un peu besoin pour son cauchemar. Et puis, il ne faut pas se leurrer, c'est pas des gentils, les Mangemorts! En tout cas, je ne peux pas trop repondre a ta question sur la relation Harry/Drago, ce serait de la triche! Na! Mais j'ai mon idee la-dessus, fais-moi confiance! A bientot!  
  
Tiffany: Contente que la dispute entre Harry et Ginny t'aie plue. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ca m'a fait tres plaisir! A plus!  
  
Relena: salut! Pour l'instant, Ginny est vraiment furax contre Harry, et a juste titre, vraiment. Il a peut-etre pousse un peu loin et il le regrette un peu. Surtout que pour l'instant, Ron n'est pas au courant. Qui sais comment il va reagir? Et surtout ne t'inquietes pas pour Drago, je l'aime bien aussi et je tenterais de la sauver. C'est ca qui est bien quand on ecrit, on decide de se qu'il va se passer. Cool! Merci pour ta review! J'espere que ce chapitre t'aura plut! A tres bientot, j'espere!  
  
Ataensic: Merci beaucoup d'etre fidele. Ca me fait tres plaisir! J'espere que tu ne seras pas decu de la suite! A plus!  
  
Juanluca: Merci de ta review! Desolee, mais je ne suis pas partisante du couple Harry/Cho. Non pas que je deteste Cho, parce qu'elle n'a rien fait de mal, mais je prefere Harry/Ginny. (je suppose que ca se voit, non?). Je suis pas fan de Harry/Hermione, encore moins que H/C, en fait. Par contre je ne comprends pas quand, dans certaines fics, Cho est decrite comme une petasse. Mystere! Autrement, donnes-moi le nom de ta fic, j'irais la lire avec plaisir. Je te previens seulement que bien que j'essaie d'etre ponctuelle, ca marche pas a tous les coups! (Demandes a Lunenoire!) Allez, a plus!  
  
Siria Potter: Salut! Merci beaucoup d'avoir prit le temps de me laisser un petit mot. C'est tres sympa! Voila des nouvelles d'Hermione! J'espere que tu n'auras pas ete trop decue, parce qu'elle n'est pas sympa! Non pas que je n'aime pas Hermione, mais c'est vrai que je la verrais bien dans une situation de pouvoir. Alors voila ce que ca donne. Sera t-elle sauvee? Allez, a bientot!  
  
#Vous m'avez gatee sur ce coup-la! 7 reviews! Merci beaucoup! Surtout n'hesitez pas a continuer a laisser un mot! Ah, et dites-moi si vous trouvez les chapitres trop longs. A bientot!*** 


	31. Chapitre 31

Chapitre 31  
  
"Professeur McGonagall, appela Harry en se dirigeant vers la directrice adjointe qui sortait des apartements de Dumbledore. Que s'est-il passe dans la foret? Y a t-il beaucoup de degats? Et le professeur Dumbledore? Comment va t-il? Et les Centaures? Et les Korrigans et les Lepreuchauns?  
  
-CA SUFFIT! S'ecria McGonagall en le fusillant du regard. Arretez de me poser des questions, Potter, vous verrez bien plus tard!"  
  
Harry avait sursaute sous le cri de son professeur. Jamais il ne l'avait vue aussi en colere. Il la suivit des yeux alors qu'elle s'en allait. Son estomac se contracta. Si McGonagall etait aussi desemparee, cela ne pouvait pas etre bon signe. La situation etait serieuse.  
  
"Que se passe t-il, Harry? Demanda Sirius qui venait d'arriver, suivit de toute la troupe des Compagnons et de quelques parents d'eleves. C'est Minerva qui a crie comme ca?"  
  
Harry hocha la tete, encore sous le choc. Il fut ravi, cependant, de constater que les autres allaient tous a peu pres bien, malgre leurs robes dechirees et noircies. Molly Weasley, qui faisait partie du groupe vint le serrer dans ses bras.  
  
"Ca va mieux, mon garcon? Demanda t-elle, le visage grave. Je n'arrive toujours pas a croire que Hermione soit devenue.., comme ca...  
  
-Ne vous inquietez pas, assura Harry, je vais bien. Que s'est-il passe?  
  
-Il vaut mieux que nous allions ailleurs, fit Remus. Madame Pomfresh ne nous laissera sans doute pas voir Albus tout de suite.  
  
-Allons dans mon bureau, proposa Chevalier, c'est le plus proche."  
  
Tous la suivirent et s'assirent la ou ils pouvaient, formant une sorte de cercle autour du bureau de Chevalier.  
  
"Ce sont bien evidemment les Mangemorts qui ont mis le feu a la foret, mais ils sont tous partis lorsqu'ils nous ont vu, raconta Chevalier. Nous n'avons pas essayes de les rattraper, cela aurait ete inutile. Ils ont transplanes presque aussitot. Alors nous nous sommes mis a la tache. Les Centaures qui en etaient capables, nous ont aides.  
  
-Nous nous sommes eparpilles un peu, de maniere a couvrir une plus ample etendue, poursuivit Bill, voyant que Chevalier faisait une pause. Ils avaient ensorceles le feu, l'eau n'avait pour autre effet que de le raviver.  
  
-C'est du feu perpetuel, ajouta Sirius devant le regard surpris de Harry. L'eau ne fait qu'assouvir sa soif et quand on voit tous les arbres qu'il avait deja devore, ce n'est pas etonnant qu'il ait apprecie un peu d'eau pour digerer le tout!  
  
-Alors, il a fallut qu'on trouve une autre tactique, poursuivit Chevalier. Le feu etait devenu comme une creature vivante, il fallait donc trouver son point faible. Alors, nous l'avons blesse a coup de sorts impardonnables.  
  
-Et ca a marche? Interrompit Harry qui avait peine a croire qu'on pouvait diminuer un feu en lui lancant un Endoloris.  
  
-Bien sur!" Retorqua Chevalier, en grimacant d'avoir ete coupee par une question aussi idiote. Harry songea que si les autres Compagnons n'avaient pas ete presents, elle aurait saisit sa chance de l'envoyer promener. "Mais le feu partait de plusieurs endroits differents, il fallait tous les combattre individuellement.  
  
-C'est a ce moment que nous avons entendu un cri, continua Remus. Un cri qui couvrait tous les autres. Dumbledore avait ete touche. Il restait un Mangemort dans les parages. Nous ne l'avions pas vu et il a attendu le bon moment pour attaquer Albus. Le reste vous le savez. Ceux qui sont restes sont parvenus a eteindre l'incendie.  
  
-Il y a beaucoup de degats chez les Centaures, dit Charlie, les traits tires. Ils ont essaye de sauver d'autres creatures au peril de leur vie. Les animages et docteurs sont sur place a soigner les blesses. D'ailleurs, il vaut mieux que j'y retourne, je leur aie promis des potions et des bandages. Tenez-moi au courant pour Dumbledore."  
  
Il salua tout le monde et sortit. Il croisa sans doute McGonagall, parce qu'elle entra dans la piece quelques instants apres, aussi livide que precedemment.  
  
A son arrivee chacun se leva, jusqu'a ce qu'elle vienne prendre place pres du bureau.  
  
"Madame Pomfresh est en train de le soigner, dit-elle la voix tremblante. Elle m'a assure qu'il allait deja mieux, mais il va avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos.  
  
-Je ne comprends pas comment Dumbledore a put s'effondrer aussi facilement, fit Bill. Meme s'il a ete prit au depourvu...  
  
-Cela fait quelques mois deja qu'il me repete qu'il perd sa concentration et sa vivacite, murmura McGonagall comme pour elle-meme. Je ne voulais pas le croire, bien sur. Il ne faut pas qu'il soit affaiblit. Surtout pas."  
  
Elle avait ote ses lunettes et s'essuyait les yeux et le front. Molly vint lui passer un bras autour des epaules, mais ne dit rien. Personne d'autre, d'ailleurs ne parla. Ils avaient tous la meme peur que McGonagall. Sans Dumbledore, ils auraient bien du mal a lutter pendant tres longtemps.  
  
"Si le Ministere nous autorisait a utiliser les sorts impardonnables sur les Mangemorts, ce serait bien plus facile, intervint Rogue. Voldemort n'hesite pas a s'en servir et nous ne pouvons meme pas repliquer avec les meme armes.  
  
-Severus a raison, soutint Chevalier avec ferveur. Nous devrions demander l'autorisation.  
  
-Cela revelerai notre groupe, retorqua Sirius. Il est suppose rester secret, non?  
  
-Tu parles! Rencherit Rogue, apres l'intervention de ce soir, il n'est plus secret du tout!  
  
-Et pourquoi pas? Retorqua Sirius. L'intervention peut etre vue comme parfaitement normale. L'ecole etait menacee. Si le feu parvenait jusqu'ici, c'aurait ete une catastrophe! Il etait normal que les Professeurs de Poudlard reagissent!"  
  
Rogue se renfrogna, visiblement vexe que Sirius ait raison.  
  
"Il vaut peut-etre mieux que nous allions nous coucher quelques heures, dit Molly en voyant Harry bailler. Bientot, les eleves vont se reveiller et ils faudra bien que nous le soyions aussi.  
  
-C'est un miracle que personne d'autre ne se soit reveilles, constata McGonagall. Si en plus il avait fallu retablir l'ordre...!"  
  
Ils se disperserent, chacun desirant essayer de voler quelques heures de sommeil. Sirius proposa a Harry de venir dormir dans sa chambre, ce que le jeune garcon accepta avec plaisir. Bien qu'il voulait lui poser quelques questions, il n'eut que la force de s'etendre dans le lit et de fermer les yeux.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Debout, Harry, c'est l'heure du petit dejeuner!" chantonna Sirius a son oreille.  
  
Harry se tourna, ramenant ses couvertures jusqu'au menton. "Laisses-moi dormir encore quelques minutes," ronchonna t-il.  
  
Sirius avisa un pied nu s'echappant des draps et le chatouilla faisant instantanement sursauter le jeune sorcier. "Je t'aie deja laisse un peu plus que prevu. Allez hop! Une petite douche te rafraichira!  
  
-Tu parles!" Grommela Harry en se levant. Il n'avait pas l'air d'etre de bonne humeur.  
  
Lorsqu'il revint de la salle de bain, il avait deja meilleure mine.  
  
"Et bien! fit Sirius en riant. C'est quand meme mieux que la tete de cochon!  
  
-Gnagnagna! Fit Harry en lui tirant la langue. T'as raison, moques-toi de moi!  
  
-He, je n'ai pas l'occasion de le faire tous les jours! Allez viens!  
  
-Attends! Je voulais te poser une question, avant." Sirius qui avait deja atteint la porte, se retourna face a Harry qui ne souriait plus vraiment. Il s'appretait a lui proposer d'attendre apres le petit dejeuner, mais ce retint, vu l'expression de son filleul. "Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais dit que ma mere et Rogue etaient amis?"  
  
Les yeux de Sirius s'agrandirent de surprise. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas a une telle question et il se sembla pas l'apprecier.  
  
"Comment sais-tu cela, Harry? balbutia t-il apres s'etre eclaircit la gorge.  
  
-Ma grand-mere me l'a dit, repondit le jeune garcon. Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais parle?  
  
-Euh..., je n'en aie jamais vraiment eut l'occasion. Ce n'est pas le genre de choses que l'on dit dans une lettre. Et puis, chaque fois que je t'aie vu, il y avait beaucoup plus important que de parler de cela.  
  
-Ils etaient amis comment?  
  
-Comment ca, comment?  
  
-Rogue etait amoureux de ma mere, non?  
  
-Harry, il faudrait que tu lui demandes, je...  
  
-Sirius!" protesta Harry. Il n'eut cependant pas le loisir de poursuivre.  
  
Sirius fut sauve par un tapotement a la porte. Il ne cacha son soulagement qu'avec difficulte et alla ouvrir. Harry, quant a lui, soupira, frustre.  
  
"Bonjour! Lanca Lupin en entrant dans la piece. Vous venez manger?  
  
-On arrive! Lanca Sirius avec entrain. Tu viens, Harry?"  
  
Le jeune sorcier se resigna et suivit les deux adultes. "Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Sirius," dit-il avec un sourire malicieux lorsqu'il passa pres de son parrain.  
  
Le Hall regorgeait de monde. Parents et eleves etaient tous cases a l'interieur de la piece. Les tables etaient beaucoup plus longues, de maniere a accueillir tous les invites. Harry alla s'assoir pres de Ron qui lui avait garde une place. A sa droite, etait assise Ginny. Ils se murmurerent un timide bonjour, tous deux rougissants jusqu'a la racine de leur cheveux. En face de Ron et en face de Ginny se tenaient Arthur et Molly Weasley, tous deux encadrant Lauren Evans, comme deux gardes du corps.  
  
"Bonjour Harry! Lancerent les trois adultes en meme temps. Bien dormi?"  
  
Harry fit oui de la tete, tandis que Ron lui donnait une bonne tape affectueuse dans le dos.  
  
"Puree, la tronche que tu as! Constata le jeune rouquin en ouvrant de grands yeux.  
  
-Ron! gronda sa mere. Tu pourrais parler un peu mieux!  
  
-Monsieur et Madame Weasley m'ont raconte ce qu'il s'est passe cette nuit, Harry, dit sa grand-mere. Tu te sens bien?  
  
-Oui, repondit Harry en saisissant la tartine chargee de confiture qu'elle lui tendait. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi mais ca va aller.  
  
-Et Dumbledore? demanda Ron. Comment ca se fait qu'il soit le seul a etre blesse?  
  
-Il n'est plus tout jeune, fit Arthur en mordant dans une part de tarte. Miam! Les p'tits dej' de Poudlard sont toujours aussi delicieux! Tu verras quand tu auras son age si tu peux tenir le coup comme ca!  
  
-Harry, bredouilla Ginny, est-ce que tu pourrais me passer le beurre, s'il te plait?"  
  
Harry tourna la tete vers la jeune fille. Elle lui sourit. Il etait etonne qu'elle lui adresse la parole, mais il se douta que ce n'etait que parce que ses parents etaient la. Il se surpris a rougir violemment et s'executa. Lorsqu'il lui tendit le beurre, il remarqua que sa main tremblait legerement.  
  
"Merci" fit Ginny. Elle effleura les doigts de Harry avant de se saisir de la soucoupe. L'avait-elle fait expres? Harry chercha la reponse dans ses yeux, mais elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire et baissa le regard, s'occupant a tartiner son morceau de pain.  
  
Harry deglutit avec peine. Il ota ses lunettes et entreprit de les essuyer dans sa chemise.  
  
"Harry, il faut vraiment que tu te rapelles du sort de nettoyage de lunettes! Lui dit Molly en riant. C'est tellement plus facile!  
  
-Ca me fait penser que j'ai trouver un tournefils l'autre jour, on m'a dit que c'etait pour resserrer les lunettes, commenta Arthur, devenant surexcite. Ingenieux! Mais il parait que certains sorciers s'amusent a les ensorceler, ce qui fait retrecir la lame et ca ne va plus dans la bonne fils.  
  
-Tournefils? Demanda Lauren en lui jetant un regard interloque.  
  
-Il veut dire tournevis, Grand-mere, repondit Harry en souriant. Mr Weasley se passionnent pour les appareils Moldus. Il fait la collection de prises de courant.  
  
-Ah! Fit la vieille dame, amusee de l'expression de satisfaction de Mr Weasley. C'est interessant. Moi, je collectionne les tire-bouchons. En fait, c'est mon mari qui avait commence, et j'ai pris le relais lorsqu'il est decede.  
  
-Tire-bouchons? Demanda Arthur, interesse au plus haut point. Qu'est ce?  
  
-Ils servent a ouvrir une bouteille de vin. Il y en a de toutes sortes, de toutes formes,..."  
  
Ils poursuivirent leur conversation avec entrain, Molly intervenant parfois. Ron attira l'attention de Harry.  
  
"Par ou est-elle entree, hier soir? Demanda t-il a voix basse.  
  
-Le passage secret pres de la gargouille, repondit Harry sur le meme ton. Tu avais raison, Ron, elle n'est plus comme avant.  
  
-Comment pouvait-elle savoir que tu serais la a ce moment-la?  
  
-Je ne pense pas qu'elle le savait, mais elle a eut de la chance. Mais il doit y avoir un espion dans Poudlard.  
  
-Devines qui? Fit Ron d'un ton sarcastique. Malefoy a quitte la fete assez tot, comme par hasard.  
  
-Vraiment? Fit Harry. Tu l'as vu?  
  
-Je l'ai juste vu quitter la piece, mais je ne l'aie pas suivit, repondit Ron en rougissant.  
  
-Trop occupe avec Lavande? Plaisanta Harry. C'est bizarre..  
  
-Ca fait plusieurs jours que j'ai remarque qu'il avait l'air fatigue, et la semaine derniere, je l'aie vu envoyer balader Crabbe et Goyle!  
  
-Ca, ce n'est pas vraiment nouveau! Repliqua Harry.  
  
-Ce n'etait pas comme d'habitude, insista Ron. Ca n'avait rien a voir avec un caprice d'enfant gate, comme il le fait d'habitude. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais c'etait particulier."  
  
Harry ne repondit rien. C'est vrai que Malefoy n'avait pas ete si desagreable en cours, meme pas en potions. En fait, il avait l'air de s'en moquer completement. Et tel que l'avait fait remarquer Ron, plus que de l'effronterie et du vice, il semblait que c'etait la fatigue et le stress. Mais le stress de quoi?  
  
Depuis qu'ils avaient commence a parler de Malefoy, Harry avait sentit Ginny s'agiter sur sa chaise. Elle avait sans doute peur qu'il ne devoile ce qu'il savait devant ses parents.  
  
"Harry?" Le jeune garcon sursauta en entendant la voix. Il contint une grimace et se retourna. Sharon se tenait la, un sourire aux levres. Elle etait resplendissante dans sa robe bordeaux et sa coiffure savament negligee etait du plus bel effet. Meme Ron parut impressionne par elle, ce qui n'etait pas peu dire.  
  
"Je voulais te presenter mes parents," dit-elle en invitant un couple a approcher a leur hauteur. Harry reconnu aussitot l'homme qui avait aider Remus a le transporter a l'infirmerie la veille. Et la femme ne lui etait pas totalement inconnue, non plus. Tous deux faisaient partie de l'equipe d'urgence de Dumbledore. "Voici mon pere, Robert et ma mere, Sally.  
  
-Bonjour, fit Robert en tendant la main a Harry. Vous allez mieux?  
  
-Papa? Demanda Sharon interloquee. De quoi parles-tu?"  
  
Robert Little se rendit compte de son erreur un tantinet trop tard. Arthur et Molly avaient ouverts de grands yeux, le souffle coupe, et Harry, lui- meme eut du mal a dissimuler sa gene. Il fallait penser vite!  
  
"Nous nous sommes rencontres hier soir, dit le jeune garcon. Quand j'allais rejoindre ma Grand-mere.  
  
-Oui, tu sais bien, poursuivit Mr Little soulage de l'intervention de Harry. Je devais voir Dumbledore. Nous nous sommes rencontres dans un couloir."  
  
Sharon hocha la tete et parut satisfaite de la reponse. Tous les concernes se detendirent aussitot.  
  
"Voici ma Grand-mere, Lauren Evans, dit precipitemment Harry, afin de changer de sujet. Et Mrs et Mr Weasley, que vous connaissez peut-etre?  
  
-Nous nous sommes deja croises quelques fois," dit Mrs Little en serrant les mains. Bien sur qu'ils s'etaient deja rencontres, pas plus tard que la veille, d'ailleurs. Mais ils parvinrent a faire comme si de rien n'etait. " Et ce sont vos enfants, n'est ce pas? Les petits derniers?" ajouta t-elle, avisant Ron et Ginny. "Tu es Ginny, n'est ce pas? Sharon m'a beaucoup parle de toi et je suis contente de te rencontrer. Il faudra que tu viennes passer quelques jours a la maison l'ete prochain!"  
  
Ginny acquiesca avec un sourire force, tandis que Sharon lui lancait un regard noir, avant de sourire hypocritement devant les parents. Harry ne put s'empecher de se demander si c'etait cela avoir une famille. Pretendre que tout va bien devant les parents et se hair une fois qu'ils ont le dos tournes...  
  
"Nous allons vous laisser finir votre petit dejeuner, intervint Mr Little en passant un bras autour des epaules de sa femme. J'espere que nous nous reverrons."  
  
Ils les saluerent et sortirent du Hall. "Tres sympathiques, constata Molly apres qu'ils eurent disparus.  
  
-Oui, acquiesca Lauren. Souriants et poses. La jeune fille est dans votre classe?  
  
-Elle est dans la classe de Ginny, repondit Ron, en jetant un coup d'oeil a sa soeur.  
  
Lorsqu'ils eurent termines leurs petits dejeuners, les plus jeunes remonterent jusqu'a leur dortoir afin de se brosser les dents. Ron n'arreta pas de bavarder, Harry repondant lorsque son ami le lui permettait et Ginny ne pipa mot, les suivant un peu en retrait. Lorsque Harry lui tint la porte, elle murmura un merci aussi froid que les murs du cachot de Rogue. Elle n'avait plus besoin de se forcer a etre sympa avec lui. Harry soupira et suivit Ron jusqu'a leur salle de bain.  
  
Ginny se regarda dans le miroir. "Et bien tu en fais une de ces tetes? Lui dit-il. Tu devrais etre contente, les parents sont la!"  
  
"Je ne fais pas le poids, face a elle, marmonna t-elle. Regardes-moi ca! J'ai les joues couvertes de taches de rousseur et elle, elle a une peau impeccable! Elle est blonde, en plus! Tous le monde sait tres bien que les garcons preferent les blondes! Qu'est ce que je donnerais pour avoir les cheveux d'une autre couleur!"  
  
Ginny savait tres bien qu'elle etait loin d'etre aussi jolie que certaines autres filles, mais elle ne s'etait jamais non plus sentie laide. En fait, a ce moment precis, ce qui la desolait le plus etait le fait d'etre ordinaire, ennuyeusement ordinaire. "Comment veux-tu que je sorte du lot en etant aussi banale!  
  
-Allons, allons, ma petite! Lanca le miroir sur un ton offusque. Tu ne vois que tes defauts parce que tu es triste. Et puis tu as des cheveux superbes! Regardes comme ils brillent! Ils ont l'air tellement soyeux! Je suis certain que l'autre jeune fille dont tu parles, n'a pas les cheveux aussi eclatants et brillants! Et puis, il faut que tu sois gaie, que tu ries. Tu verras, il te remarquera!"  
  
Ginny sourit faiblement. Cela lui faisait plaisir, mais l'effet aurait ete plus important si une personne le lui avait dit, et non pas un simple objet.  
  
"Mademoiselle Weasley?"  
  
La jeune fille quitta la salle de bain et alla dans la chambre, la ou McGonagall l'attendait.  
  
"Je suis navree de vous deranger, mais j'aurais voulut vous parler. Y a t'il quelqu'un d'autre dans la chambre?  
  
-Non je suis toute seule, repondit Ginny.  
  
-Cela ne vous derange pas que nous parlions ici? Bien, asseyez-vous, je vous en prie! Voila, je vais aller droit au but. Monsieur Hemming m'a dit que vous n'etes pas revenue dans la salle commune en meme temps que les autres, hier soir. Et la Grosse Dame m'a egalement revele que vous sortiez beaucoup le soir pour ne rentrer que quelques heures apres. C'est pourquoi, j'aimerais que vous soyiez franche avec moi. Ou allez-vous? Et ou etiez- vous hier soir? Vous n'avez assistez qu'au repas..."  
  
Ginny avait rougit violemment. Elle ne s'etait pas attendue a toutes ces questions. Meme si elle se doutait qu'un jour, on la confronterait par rapport a cela, elle n'y avait pas reellement songe. Et il etait hors de question qu'elle en parle a qui que ce soit.  
  
Devant son silence, McGonagall decida de prendre une autre tactique. "Vous etiez avec un garcon? Ginny, hier soir Hermione Granger, qui est devenue Mangemort comme vous le savez, a reussit a penetrer dans l'ecole. Le professeur Rogue et Harry Potter ont ete attaques. Un peu plus tard, la Foret Interdite a ete incendiee et Albus Dumbledore a ete blesse. Je ne vous accuse de rien, mais de maniere a assurer votre innocence, il me faut insister.  
  
-Oui, Professeur, j'etais avec quelqu'un, mais je ne peux pas vous dire son nom, dit finalement Ginny en baissant la tete.  
  
-Ginny, j'ai le devoir de garder secret ce que chaque eleve me dit, mis a part lorsque cela peut avoir un impact sur un sujet important. Ce que vous me direz restera entre nous.  
  
-Le probleme c'est que cela peut etre important, fit Ginny.  
  
-Vos professeurs ont ete touches, de meme que votre ami, pensez-y."  
  
Ginny sentit son corps trembler. Elle savait bien qu'il fallait qu'elle le dise mais elle ne mettait pas seulement sa situation en jeu. Elle leva les yeux vers McGonagall qui la regardait avec un air bienveillant.  
  
"Je vous promet que je garderai cela secret dans la mesure de mes possibilites.  
  
-J'etais avec Drago Malefoy, Professeur," dit enfin Ginny, la voix tremblante.  
  
La Maitresse des Griffondors ne put camouffler sa surprise. De tous les garcons de Poudlard, c'etait bien Drago Malefoy le dernier auquel elle aurait songe! Surtout connaissant l'antipathie que les deux familles se portaient! Elle se forca cependant a prendre la nouvelle de maniere plus ou moins normale.  
  
"Avec Monsieur Malefoy, fit-elle en s'eclaircissant la gorge. Je ne vous cache pas que cela me parait etrange, mais bon. J'avais egalement l'intention d'aller le voir. Plusieurs personnes ont remarque qu'il n'est pas reste longtemps dans le Hall. Si vous voulez bien me suivre dans mon bureau, je vais le faire venir egalement."  
  
Elle se leva et invita Ginny a la preceder. La jeune fille fut soulagee de constater que la salle commune etait vide, ce qui eviterait des tas de questions par la suite. Une fois parvenue dans le bureau de la directrice adjointe, Ginny prit place sur une chaise tandis que son professeur "appellait" Malefoy. Elle pointa sa baguette a sa gorge.  
  
"Sonorus Poudlard, fit-elle. Drago Malefoy est demandee dans le bureau du Professeur McGonagall, s'il vous plait. Drago Malefoy."  
  
Elle alla s'assoir en face de Ginny, qui semblait extremement agitee. "Rien ne sera devoile a vos parents, s'il n'est pas necessaire, dit la vieille dame se voulant rassurante. Je comprends que vous vouliez garder votre relation secrete.  
  
-Nous ne sommes que amis, parvint a dire Ginny. Mais je ne pense pas que cela serait accepte.."  
  
McGonagall hocha la tete et toutes deux resterent silencieuses jusqu'a ce que Drago arrive. Il ne semblait pas tres preoccupe par le fait d'etre appele jusqu'ici, mais lorsqu'il vit que Ginny se trouvait deja la, il devint encore plus pale que d'habitude.  
  
"Asseyez-vous, monsieur Malefoy," intima McGonagall. Drago prit place sur une chaise pres de Ginny et lui lanca un regard interrogateur. Elle serra les levres et poussa un soupir. "Mademoiselle Weasley m'a revele que vous etiez ensemble hier soir, a peu pres au meme moment que Hermione Granger a penetre dans l'ecole. Est-ce vrai?"  
  
Tout comme Ginny l'avait fait, Drago resta silencieux, jouant machinalement avec ses doigts.  
  
"Drago, insista McGonagall, Ginny me l'a deja dit, il est inutile d'eviter de repondre.  
  
-Vous croyez que j'ai quelque chose a voir avec ce qu'il s'est passe? Attaqua Drago, les sourcils fronces. Desole mais vous vous trompez!  
  
-Je n'aie porte aucune accusation, retorqua la vieille dame. Mais vous etes parti tres tot de la fete, hier soir. Plusieurs personnes l'ont remarque..  
  
-Et alors? S'insurgea Drago en se levant. Il fallait preciser que nous n'etions pas sense sortir du Hall! Si je l'avais su, j'y serais reste!  
  
-Monsieur Malefoy, asseyez-vous, s'il vous plait! Et veuillez repondre a ma question! Comme je l'aie dis a votre camarade, cela restera entre nous dans la mesure du possible. Alors, etiez-vous, oui ou non, ensemble hier soir?  
  
-Oui! Cracha Drago. Et apres? Qu'allez-vous faire?  
  
-Puis-je savoir ce qui vous a amenez a cela?  
  
-On a juste besoin de prendre un peu l'air, fit le jeune Serpentard en s'asseyant de nouveau. Weasley est la seule avec qui je peux parler. Et ce n'est pas vraiment possible en journee..  
  
-Donc, hier soir n'etait pas la premiere fois que vous vous donniez rendez- vous?  
  
-Non, intervint Ginny.  
  
-Quelqu'un peut-il le confirmer?"  
  
Ginny et Drago se regarderent, ne sachant quelle decision prendre. McGonagall ne semblait pas en colere contre eux et ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de lui faire confiance.  
  
"Potter, fit Drago enfin. Il est au courant."  
  
Ginny lui lanca un regard interloque avant de se tourner vers leur professeur.  
  
"Harry Potter le sait? Fit McGonagall ouvrant de grands yeux etonnes. Comment cela se fait-il?  
  
-Il nous a vu une ou deux fois, repondit Ginny. Mais ce n'est pas certain qu'il le confirme..  
  
-Je vais verifier cela immediatement," fit McGonagall en se levant. Elle sortit dans le couloir et ils l'entendirent proceder tel qu'elle l'avait fait pour appeler Drago.  
  
"Pourquoi as-tu dit que Harry etait au courant? Chuchota Ginny. Il ne nous couvrira pas! Il te hait et apres la dispute que j'ai eut avec lui, ca m'etonnerait que...  
  
-Il devrait etre la dans quelques minutes, dit McGonagall en revenant dans la piece et s'asseyant a son bureau. Croyez-bien que je sois desolee de vous ennuyer avec cela, mais je ne peux pas prendre a la legere ce qui c'est passe hier. Et Monsieur Malefoy, j'aie ete informee des activites de votre pere. Vous ne pouvez m'en vouloir d'etre soupconneuse."  
  
Drago ne repondit rien et bientot le silence tomba sur la piece, chacun attendant avec impatience que Harry arrive.  
  
Lorsqu'enfin il entra dans le bureau, McGonagall alla l'accueillir. "Monsieur Potter, asseyez-vous je vous prie. Je n'en aie pas pour longtemps. Etiez-vous au courant pour Mlle Weasley et Mr Malefoy? Ils pretendent que vous les avez deja vu ensemble.."  
  
Harry jeta un bref coup d'oeil a ses camarades avant de se retourner vers son professeur. "Oui, dit-il, je les ai vu plusieurs fois bavarder. Pourquoi?  
  
-Je voulais juste une confirmation de leurs dires, c'est tout. Ronald Weasley est-il au courant egalement?  
  
-Non, fit Harry comme si la reponse etait evidente. Il serait devenu fou si je lui avais dit!  
  
-Il est pourtant votre meilleur ami, non? insista McGonagall. Pourquoi ne lui avez vous rien dit? Apres tout,vous auriez put avoir votre revanche sur Mr Malefoy.."  
  
Harry tourna brievement la tete vers Malefoy qui resta impassible. "J'ai promis a Ginny que je ne dirais rien, continua t-il. Ca ne me regarde pas et puis elle m'a promis de ne rien dire a propos de mes propres sorties.."  
  
McGonagall hocha la tete. "Tres bien, je vous fais confiance a tous les trois, dit-elle en se levant. Mais si je sais que vous m'avez menti, vous aurez a faire a moi! Je suis desolee de vous avoir ennuyes avec ces questions, mais j'espere que vous comprenez le fait que c'etait mon devoir. Maintenant, allez profiter de votre week-end! Et merci de votre cooperation!"  
  
Les trois adolescents se leverent et quitterent la piece en silence. Aucun d'eux ne parla jusqu'a ce qu'ils se soient suffisemment eloignes du bureau. "Merci Potter, fit Malefoy d'un ton apre. Sympa de nous tirer de la!  
  
-Mais je t'en prie, Malefoy, retorqua Harry sur le meme ton.  
  
-Pourquoi nous as-tu aide? demanda Ginny.  
  
-C'est la verite, non? retorqua Harry. Je ne vois ce que le fait de mentir m'aurait apporte.  
  
-Voyons Ginny, ricana Malefoy, tu oublies que Potter est un gentil. Ce n'est pas pour nous aider qu'il a fait ca! C'est pour sa propre conscience et puis ca fait bien devant McGonagall!  
  
-Pour ton information, Malefoy, je me moque completement de ce que vous faites, lanca Harry en fusillant le jeune Serpentard du regard, et les forcant a s'arreter. Et tu as raison sur le fait que je n'aie pas fait ca pour vous aider. Ce que j'aimerais bien savoir, c'est pourquoi avez-vous mentionne mon nom a McGonagall si ca fait ennuie autant que j'aie confirme vos dires?"  
  
Ginny et Drago se turent, incapables de trouver une explication valable. Harry avait raison: pourquoi avaient-ils fait appel a lui?  
  
"Ok, fit enfin Malefoy. Je vois ou tu veux en venir, mais ne t'imagines pas que je vais signer comme membre de ton fan-club, simplement parce que tu nous as depannes...  
  
-Je ne te l'aie pas demande, riposta Harry en s'eloignant.  
  
-Sans doute que Papa et Maman seraient fiers d'avoir un bon fils, ne put s'empecher de lancer Malefoy. Mais mefies-toi! Regardes ce que ca leur a apporte a eux, d'etre bons et gentils! Boum!"  
  
Harry se retourna vivement et, le regard enflamme attendit que Malefoy parvienne a sa hauteur. Ginny, elle, etait restee un peu en retrait. Le blondinet s'arreta a quelques pas de Harry.  
  
"Tu ne pouvais vraiment pas t'en empecher, hein? siffla le jeune Griffondor d'un ton acide. Tu te rends compte a quel point tu es previsible? Tes insultes n'ont vraiment plus rien d'originales!  
  
-Peut-etre, fit Malefoy avec defiance, mais elles marchent encore! Regardes ta tete!"  
  
Harry porta instinctivement la main a sa poche, mais se souvint qu'il n'avait plus sa baguette. Hermione l'avait emportee avec elle. Malefoy, de son cote avait eut le meme reflexe et tenait etroitement la sienne, pret a l'action.  
  
"Ben alors, Potter, lacha t-il avec son rictus legendaire, tu as oublie ta baguette? Dommage! Ca ne va pas etre equitable!  
  
-Ca suffit! Intervint Ginny. Vous etes ridicules!  
  
-Restes en dehors de ca, Weasley! C'est entre Potter et moi. On va s'amuser un peu.."  
  
Harry sentit son coeur battre a tout rompre et de fines gouttes de sueur perlaient a son front. Malefoy n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter du tout. Il essuya ses mains moites contre sa robe. Il n'avait pas le choix. "Expelliarmus!" S'ecria t-il en tendant la main. La baguette de Malefoy s'envola jusqu'a lui, tandis que le Serpentard restait bouche-bee. Il avait ete tellement certain de son avantage sur Harry qu'il n'avait pas essayer de contrer le sort.  
  
"Qu'est ce que..commenca t-il eberlue et secouant la tete d'incomprehension. Comment as-tu fait ca, Potter?  
  
-Comment? Je n'en sais rien, mais j'espere que ca te servira de lecon!"  
  
Harry s'approcha de Malefoy qui n'avait pas bouge d'un pouce, toujours sous le choc de ce que Harry venait de faire. "Tiens, la voila ta baguette! Fit- il en la rendant. Maintenant, marches devant moi et ne t'avise pas de me refaire des coups bas comme ca..."  
  
Drago saisit sa baguette lancant a Harry un regard charge de mauvaise humeur. Il s'en alla, maugreant et jurant. Harry et Ginny se rendirent a la salle commune, aussi deserte que precedemment.  
  
"Harry, commenca Ginny en l'arretant, pourquoi exactement as-tu fais cela?  
  
-Et pourquoi est-ce que j'ai besoin a ce point de me justifier? Fit Harry agace qu'on continue a lui poser la meme question. Meme si je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es avec Malefoy, j'essaie de te croire lorsque tu me dis que tu ne fais rien de mal.  
  
-Malefoy et moi, nous ne sortons pas ensemble, fit la jeune fille. Nous sommes juste amis.  
  
-Ben voyons! Tu ne va pas me faire croire ca!  
  
-Et pourquoi pas? Ne me dis pas que tu fais partie de ces gens qui pensent qu'un garcon et une fille ne peuvent pas etre amis! Regardes toi et Hermione, par exemple!"  
  
Le visage de Harry se contracta, ses yeux se voilerent.  
  
"Excuse-moi, fit Ginny se rendant compte qu'elle n'aurait pas du dire cela. Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi nous sommes amis? Ou plutot comment cela c'est fait?  
  
-Tu n'es pas obligee, se forca a dire Harry, bien qu'il voulait le savoir.  
  
-Je sais, rencherit Ginny, mais j'en ai assez de tes soupcons! Tu me promets de garder ca pour toi?" Harry hocha la tete, tandis que Ginny verifiait autour d'elle qu'ils etaient bien seuls. "Drago est plus ou moins Mangemort, dit-elle. Je dis plus ou moins parce que d'apres ce que j'en aie deduit, c'est surtout son pere qui veux qu'il se joigne a eux. Bref, apres que Hermione ait bu la potion que Voldemort lui a donne et qu'elle soit partie avec lui, je suis restee seule dans le cachot. Jusqu'a ce qu'un Mangemort vienne et me demande de le suivre. Je n'aie pas vu son visage au debut, il etait camouffle sous une cagoule. Je l'aie suivit. Je pensais qu'il m'amenait a Voldemort mais non. Nous sommes sortis au dehors, il devait me soutenir, j'avais du mal a tenir sur mes jambes. J'ai perdu connaissance a un moment. Lorsque je me suis plus ou moins reveillee, nous etions dans la foret je crois. Il allait me laisser la, mais j'ai pu lui retirer sa capuche. C'etait Malefoy."  
  
Harry demeura bouche-bee, la tete pleine de questions, mais il laissa Ginny terminer.  
  
"Il a remis sa cagoule aussitot, mais j'ai eut le temps de voir qui il etait. Je n'arrivais pas a le croire. Je delirais un peu, mais interieurement je savais que j'avais bien vu son visage. Il m'a dit de n'en parler a personne. Ensuite, je l'aie entendu parler a quelqu'un, Firenze je crois et apres plus rien. J'ai du perdre encore connaissance. Un peu plus tard, une fois que je suis sortie de l'infirmerie, je me suis decidee a aller le voir. Il fallait que je sache pourquoi il m'avait sauvee."  
  
Elle fit une pause, guettant la reaction de Harry, mais il lui souriait avec bienveillance, ecoutant avec attention ce qu'elle disait. Elle sut qu'elle pouvait poursuivre.  
  
"Il avait entendu Voldemort dire qu'il allait me tuer. C'est pour cela qu'il m'a sortie de la. Il a eut beaucoup de mal a me le dire, tu sais comment il est, fierte et dignite passent avant tout. Et voila, petit a petit, nous avons discute et maintenant tout ce passe bien entre nous...  
  
-Il t'a sauvee pour cette raison uniquement? Simplement pour que tu aies la vie sauve?  
  
-Apparemment oui. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne pouvais pas en parler a personne. Voldemort a cru que c'etait Pettigrow qui m'avais aidee a m'enfuir. Personne ne se doute que c'est Drago. Lucius Malefoy est tellement aux bottes de Voldemort qu'il ne viendrait a l'esprit de personne que son fils ait pu faire une chose pareille. Tu es le seul a le savoir. Si je l'avais dit a quiconque, je mettais Drago en danger. Je lui doit bien mon silence.  
  
-J'arrive pas a le croire, fit Harry en se grattant la tete. Je pensais que c'etait plutot un coup de foudre ou un truc dans le genre.  
  
-Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Malefoy," fit Ginny. Et elle rougit violemment, voulant soudain crier a Harry ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. " Enfin bref, voila toute l'histoire. Tu me jures que tu ne diras rien, d'accord?"  
  
Harry lui sourit, hocha la tete et tendit la main. Ginny la regarda et s'en saisit, scellant ainsi leur pacte de silence. Ils se prirent tous deux a s'eclaircir la gorge en meme temps, troubles par ce contact. Ils libererent leur main, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, evitant de se croiser leur regard.  
  
"Tu n'es plus fachee par rapport a l'autre jour? Se risqua Harry.  
  
-Non, repondit Ginny en souriant. Je comprends pourquoi tu as des soupcons... Par contre, je peux savoir ou tu vas le soir?  
  
-Je....Aie!" Son poignet lui fit soudain mal. C'etait comme s'il venait de recevoir une decharge electrique. Alors il se souvint du Pacte de Silence des Compagnons. "Desole, mais je ne peux rien te dire. Secret. Mais tu pourras demander a Ron. Il est au courant. J'espere que tu ne m'en veux pas. Amis?"  
  
Ginny hocha la tete en souriant, et a sa grande surprise, Harry vint deposer un baiser affectueux sur sa joue. Aussitot son visage s'enflamma et elle remarqua que celui de Harry faisait de meme. Peut-etre etait-ce le bon moment pour lui dire que..  
  
"Il vaut peut-etre mieux que nous descendions, fit Harry, pour changer de sujet. Tout le monde va se demander ce que nous faisons. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir toute la famille Weasley sur le dos parce que j'ai retenu leur fille!"  
  
"Retiens-moi quand tu veux, songea Ginny, reveuse. Peu importe la reaction de la famille.."  
  
Harry s'etait deja dirige vers la sortie et elle alla le rejoindre. Ils descendirent dans le parc, supposant trouver les autres, ce qui ne s'annoncait pas evident. Les jardins grouillaient de monde. Bien que l'air soit frais, il faisait relativement beau et des jeux avaient ete organises.  
  
A leur grand soulagement, il virent Ron accourir vers eux. "Et bien, ou etiez-vous? On commencait a se poser la question! Venez, les autres sont par la-bas!"  
  
Harry et Ginny le suivirent, se frayant un passage parmi la foule. Harry s'arreta a un moment pour regarder une partie de peche a la ligne version sorcier. Il y avait au milieu un petit bassin et a l'aide de leur baguette, les participants devaient essayer d'attraper non seulement des poissons argentes nageant a toute vitesse, mais aussi toute sortes de petites creatures d'eau: des crabes, qui a l'aide de leur pince cassaient le lien fait avec la baguette, des bebe-pieuvres si glissantes qu'il etait presque impossible de s'en saisir et des coquillages cracheurs de sorts.  
  
"Allez viens, Harry, fit Ron en le tirant par la manche. On pourra essayer tout a l'heure. Ta Grand-mere s'impatiente!"  
  
Harry le suivit jusqu'a l'endroit ou etaient assis les Weasley et sa Grand- mere. Ils discutaient avec entrain dans une atmosphere bon enfant. Personne ne posa de question ni a Harry ni a Ginny, qui en furent gre.  
  
Apres le buffet qui fut servit dans le Hall, Harry voulut montrer a Ron les photos que sa Grand-mere avait apportees. Ils retournerent s'assoir dans un coin du parc, accompagnes des Weasleys et de Lauren Evans. Bill, Charlie, George et Fred se joignirent a eux et Molly etait aux anges. Il ne manquait plus que Percy pour la combler totalement, entouree de tout son petit monde.  
  
Legerement a l'ecart, Harry montrait les photographies a Ron et a Ginny. Ron ne put s'empecher de se moquer de lui lorsqu'il vit les photos de Harry bebe. "T'as vu la tete que tu fais sur celle-la? En plus les joues barbouillees de chocolat, ca n'aide pas!  
  
-Tu peux causer, Ron retorqua Ginny. On en a des jolies de toi a cet age- la! Il faudra qu'on te les montre, Harry, je suis certaine que ca t'amusera!  
  
-Je n'en doute pas! Fais attention a ce que tu dis, Ron!"  
  
Ron leur fit une grimace.  
  
A ce moment, Ginny emit une exclamation de surprise qui les fit se tourner vers elle.  
  
"C'est bizarre, dit-elle en leur montrant une photo. Regardez, la. On dirait Chevalier!  
  
-Hein? Fit Ron en arrachant l'image de ses mains. N'importe quoi! Et puis, qu'est ce que Chevalier ferait au mariage des parents de Harry?"  
  
Harry saisit a son tour la photo et se pencha dessus. En premier plan, il y avait ses parents, bien sur, mais parmi les invites agglutines a l'arriere, il y avait les Maraudeurs, quelques personnes que Harry n'avait jamais vues et puis une jeune femme brune. C'etait elle que Ginny avait pointee du doigt. C'etait etrange, en effet. Harry dut admettre qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup a Aelys Chevalier.  
  
"Ginny a raison, Ron dit le jeune garcon en relevant la tete. Regardes bien." Ron ne paraissait pas convaincu du tout. " Attends, je vais demander a ma Grand-mere."  
  
Il se leva et alla pres de Lauren qui lui lanca un sourire chaleureux.  
  
"Grand-mere, commenca Harry en s'accroupissant pres d'elle et tendant la photo. Est ce que tu connais cette femme?  
  
-Oui, bien sur, elle s'appelle Aelys, repondit sa Grand-mere. Mais je ne me souviens plus de son nom de famille. C'etait la meilleure amie de ta mere."  
  
Elle parut surprise de voir Harry s'etrangler a moitie devant ce qu'elle venait de dire. "Tu ne le savais pas?"  
  
Harry secoua la tete, ne parvenant pas a trouver de mots a dire. Il etait devenu pale et sa respiration etait courte et faible. C'etait la deuxieme fois en deux jours qu'elle lui faisait une revelation de la sorte. D'abord Rogue, puis Chevalier... Qu'est ce que c'etait que toute cette histoire?  
  
Il se leva, chancellant, la tete soudain tres lourde et tourna les talons.  
  
"Harry?" Murmura sa Grand-mere, Molly faisant echo aussitot. Mais Harry s'eloigna.  
  
"Harry? S'ecria Ron le voyant partir. Harry? Qu'est ce qui se passe?" Ron se leva a son tour et couru derriere lui, le forcant a s'arreter.  
  
"Fiches-moi la paix! S'ecria Harry en faisant de grands gestes. Laisse- moi!"  
  
Ron s'arreta net, abasourdi devant les paroles de son ami. Jamais Harry ne lui avait parle d'un ton aussi sec et claquant, meme pas l'annee derniere. Il le suivit des yeux alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le chateau.  
  
"Qu'est ce qui lui prends? Demanda t-il a Ginny qui s'etait approchee de lui.  
  
-Je ne pense pas que ce soit contre toi," dit-elle en posant une main rassurante sur son epaule. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait entendu ce que Lauren avait dit. Ils revinrent vers le petit groupe. Tous avaient les yeux tournes vers la vieille dame qui se tut des que Ron et Ginny parvinrent a leur hauteur. Tous les Weasleys parraissaient genes de ce qu'elle venait de leur dire.  
  
"Que ce passe t-il," demanda Ron, les sourcils fronces.  
  
Personne ne repondit, certains baissant la tete.  
  
"Vous nous cachez quelque chose? Demanda Ginny.  
  
-Chevalier etait la meilleure amie de Lily, dit finalement Lauren, paraissant tres attristee par la reaction de son petit-fils.  
  
-Quoi? S'exclamerent d'une meme voix Ron et Ginny. Mais elle deteste Harry! Pourquoi hairait-elle le fils de sa meilleure amie?  
  
-C'est vrai, comment a t-elle put faire une chose pareille a Harry?" S'indigna Molly le feu au joues.  
  
Tous les Weasley, hormis les deux plus jeunes lui lancerent un regard noir. "Quoi? Fit-elle, enervee. Il a le droit de savoir!  
  
-Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit a nous de lui dire, balbutia Lauren. Je crois que j'en aie deja trop fait....  
  
-Lui dire quoi? Intervint Ron, sentant la colere monter en lui.  
  
-Rien Ron, lui dit son pere. Ce n'est pas grave.  
  
-Pas grave? S'insurgea le jeune garcon. Qu'est ce que vous lui cachez encore? Pas etonnant qu'il soit parti! Quelqu'un pourrait-il un jour prendre le temps de lui dire tout en ce qui le concerne et concernent ses parents? Je vais le voir!"  
  
Il fit volte-face et s'appretait a partir lorsque sa mere le retint. "Je pense qu'il vaut mieux le laisser seul pour l'instant, dit-elle avec douceur. Attends un peu."  
  
Ron hocha malgre lui la tete et se renfrogna. Il etait lui-meme choque par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et il n'osait imaginer l'impact que cela avait dut avoir sur Harry. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers le chateau, esperant le voir revenir, mais il n'y avait que les autres eleves accompagnes de leur parents, profitant avec insousciance de cette belle journee d'automne.  
  
Harry marchait a toute allure dans les couloirs du chateau. Il ne savait pas ou il allait, mais il savait ou il ne voulait pas aller: la Tour de Griffondor. Il ne voulait voir personne, ne voulait pas qu'on sache ou il se trouvait. Les ongles de ses poings serres mordaient la chair de ses paumes. Il se sentait partage entre la colere et le desespoir. Combien de choses encore lui cachaient-on? Combien de surprises encore avait-on a lui reveler?  
  
"Harry?" Il reconnut la voix de Sirius. Son parrain s'approcha rapidement de lui, alors qu'il continuait de marcher, l'ignorant superbement. "Je t'aie vu passer par la, dis-moi, tu m'as l'air bien decide!" L'intonation de Sirius etait plutot gaie et enjouee, ce qui agaca encore plus Harry qui s'arreta brusquement et lui fit face.  
  
"Fiches-moi la paix, Sirius, cracha t-il avec colere. Tu n'es pas mieux que les autres! Je me demande meme si tu n'es pas pire!"  
  
Le sourire de Sirius se figea sur ses levres, ses yeux s'aggrandirent de surprise. Il tendit un bras vers Harry, se voulant rassurant. "Que ce passe t-il? Demanda t-il doucement.  
  
-Ne me touche pas!" S'ecria Harry. Brusquement, il fit un geste de la main et a son etonnement, mais sans doute pas autant que celui de Sirius, ce dernier alla voler contre le mur d'en face. Harry resta ahuri quelques secondes, eberlue par ce qu'il venait de faire. Sirius etait la-bas, recroqueville, le regard charge d'incomprehension. Harry songea qu'il avait dut se faire mal, mais il n'en montrait rien, plus abasourdi par la reaction de son filleul.  
  
"Harry, parvint-il a dire en se relevant avec peine, expliques-toi. Qu'est ce qui t'arrives?  
  
-Je t'aie dis de me laisser tranquille, retorqua le jeune sorcier en le foudroyant du regard. Je te deteste!" Sur ces mots, il fit volte-face et reparti, laissant derriere lui un Sirius deconcerte et ne comprennant pas du tout la cause de l'humeur du jeune garcon.  
  
Harry alla s'enfermer dans une salle de classe vide, loin de tous, loin des mensonges et des secrets. Le coeur battant, la gorge seche, il alla s'accouder a la fenetre et plongea son regard dans le lac qui s'etendait sous lui.  
  
Il passa tout l'apres-midi la, a contempler le dehors, a ressasser tout ce qu'il savait, a imaginer ce qu'il ne savait pas, sachant qu'il y avait plein d'autres non-dits. Bien qu'il ait, a l'origine decide de ne redescendre a son dortoir que bien plus tard, il se rappela que les parents devaient repartir le soir meme. Sa Grand-mere n'y etait pour rien, les Weasley non plus. Elle ignorait ce qu'il savait deja et ce qu'on lui avait cache. Elle avait sans doute cru bien faire. Quant aux Weasleys, ils avaient simplement eut le malheur de se trouver la a ce moment precis. Alors Harry sorti de la salle et alla les rejoindre dans le Grand Hall.  
  
Certains parents etaient deja partis et Lauren, ainsi que les Weasleys s'appretaient egalement a quitter Poudlard. Des qu'il le virent, leur visages s'eclairerent. Ils ne semblaient pas faches contre lui.  
  
Harry s'approcha timidement de sa Grand-mere. "Je suis desole," balbutia t- il. Il sentit ses yeux le picoter et il avait l'impression d'avoir avaler un souaffle. Lauren lui offrit un sourire rassurant et caressa doucement sa joue.  
  
-Tu n'as pas a t'excuser, mon enfant," dit-elle avec douceur. Elle emit un petit rire avant d'ajouter: "J'ai eut l'impression de voir ta mere. Tu as vraiment son caractere."  
  
Le visage de Harry s'eclaira instantanement. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit cela. En general, c'etait plutot a son pere que les gens faisaient reference. "Vraiment? Dit-il avec un sourire et Lauren hocha la tete.  
  
-J'ai bien cru que je ne te verrais pas avant de partir," dit-elle avec le meme regard affectueux. Et d'un geste habile, elle l'attira contre elle, le serrant etroitement dans ses bras. Quand enfin elle lacha prise, Molly vint prendre le relais.  
  
"A mon tour, fit Arthur sur le ton de la plaisanterie, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.  
  
-Si vous voulez, fit Harry en lui tendant les bras avant de lui serrer la main. Content de vous avoir vu," ajouta t-il, retrouvant son sourire.  
  
Apres avoir dit au revoir a leur enfants et a Harry, Arthur et Molly entrainerent Lauren a leur suite. Ils avaient insistes pour la raccompagner. Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Ron, Harry et Ginny monterent a leur dortoir, boycottant l'atmosphere encore chaude du Hall.  
  
" Ca va mieux, Harry? Demanda Ron en s'affalant sur un fauteuil, imite aussitot par Harry et Ginny.  
  
-Oui, assura son ami. Je suis desole de t'avoir parle sur ce ton. Tu n'y etais pour rien.  
  
-C'est bon, ne t'inquietes pas, retorqua Ron. Je pense que j'aurais reagis de la meme facon, a ta place.  
  
-J'ai bien l'intention d'aller questionner Chevalier. Je crois qu'il est grand temps qu'on arrete de me cacher autant de choses.  
  
-Ce qui est bizarre aussi, intervint Ginny, c'est que meme Sirius ne t'a rien dit par rapport a cela.  
  
-Je sais, repondit Harry d'un ton acide. Lui aussi va m'entendre!"  
  
Ron et Ginny furent a deux doigts de frissonner devant la voix glacee de Harry. Ce dernier le remarqua sans doute, parce qu'il leur lanca un sourire chaleureux.  
  
"Il vaut mieux qu'on arrete de parler de cela, parce que ca m'enerve trop et je ne tiens pas a gacher votre soiree. Alors, Ron, comment etait la fete?"  
  
Les joues de Ron prirent instantanement une teinte ecarlate, tandis que Ginny ricanait de son embarras. Il leur raconta que tout c'etait tres bien passe, Lavande et lui avait beaucoup danses ensemble, ne se quittant que tres provisoirement. Au vu de l'expression qu'arborait Ron, Harry et Ginny purent en deduire qu'il y avait bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Ils ne lui poserent cependant pas plus de questions, sachant tous deux qu'il seraient tenus au courant lorsque Ron lui-meme serait pret a en parler plus en detail.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Le lendemain, alors qu'ils etaient en train de dejeuner, McGonagall vint demander a Harry s'il pouvait se rendre chez Dumbledore, reunion extra- ordinaire, avait-elle precise.  
  
Une fois son repas englouti, le jeune sorcier alla jusqu'aux appartements du directeur, ou tous les autres Compagnons s'y trouvaient deja. Il balbutia une rapide excuse pour son retard et alla s'assoir entre Charlie et Remus.  
  
Dumbledore etait assis dans son lit, une pile d'oreillers et de coussins soutenait son dos. Il etait pale, le visage grave, les traits tires. Les rides qui creusaient son front paraissaient plus profondes que d'ordinaire. Il esquissa cependant un sourire a Harry, lorsque celui-ci penetra dans la piece.  
  
Tout autour du lit, des chaises avaient ete placees. Plus ou moins en face de Harry se trouvait Sirius. Il tenta un sourire a Harry qui n'y repondit que par un froncement de sourcils.  
  
"Merci d'etre venu, dit enfin Dumbledore d'une voix faible. J'espere que je ne vous arrache pas a d'importantes taches." Il balaya lentement son assemblee des yeux, semblant hesiter a poursuivre, cherchant ses mots. "Je ne sais comment debuter ce que je m'apprete a vous dire. Je sais que je n'aie plus le choix. Le temps nous est compte."  
  
Harry remarqua que McGonagall avait tressaillit.  
  
"Tel que vous avez pu le remarquer, poursuivit-il, les yeux rives sur l'extremite de son lit, evitant les regards poses sur lui, je ne suis plus capable de me defendre. Il est temps pour moi de passer le relais."  
  
McGonagall bondit de sa chaise et s'approcha de lui, les mains et la voix tremblante. "Albus! Voyons, ne sois pas ridicule! C'est trop tot!  
  
-Non, Minerva, repondit Dumbledore en posant sa main sur celle de la sorciere. Il le faut." D'un geste lent, il l'invita a aller se rassoir, ce qu'elle fit avec retiscence, ses joues devenues aussi pales que celles du directeur. Ce dernier leva enfin les yeux, rajustant avec contenance ses lunettes. Il ne regardait personne en particulier, mais son serieux accrut la tension qui regnait dans la piece.  
  
"Avez-vous deja entendu parler du Lien Sacre? Demanda t-il. Certains hocherent la tete, principalement les adultes. Harry, quant a lui, ignorait completement ce dont Dumbledore parlait.  
  
-Ce n'est qu'une legende," declara Chevalier. Le directeur tourna la tete vers elle, imite aussitot par tous les autres.  
  
"Non, Aelys, il ne s'agit pas d'une legende. Il existe bien." Il tourna les yeux vers Harry. "J'imagine que tu n'a aucune idee de ce dont nous parlons, Harry.. Je ne vais pas vous faire un cours d'histoire, mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je vous explique un peu en quoi cela consiste. Le Lien Sacre a ete cree lorsque la Magie s'est divisee en deux. Magie Blanche et Magie Noire. Cette derniere a depuis toujours ete une menace pour la bonne entente de la population. Le Monde sorcier qui jusqu'alors cohabitait plus ou moins bien, s'est separe en deux groupes.Et bien evidemment, de chaque cote, certains sorciers plus puissants, plus ambitieux, ou plus intelligents y ont vu la, l'opportunite de se demarquer, d'aller plus loin dans leur croyance et de devenir dirigeant d'une idee. Il y a eut des chefs dans chaque groupe, les uns comme les autres abreuves de pouvoir, de puissance et de soumission de la part de leur sujets. Bien sur les chefs de la Magie Noire etaient bien plus dangereux que ceux de la Magie Blanche, mais leur dictature aux uns comme aux autres ne pouvait etre bon pour l'humanite. C'est alors que s'est cree le Lien Sacre, pour retablir un monde juste, pour que chacun de nous aie une chance d'apprendre, de se faire respecter.  
  
Ce fut facile face aux Chefs Blancs, mais les Chefs Noirs se sont montres plus coriaces.  
  
-Qui a instaure le Lien? Demanda Bill. Est-ce Merlin?  
  
-Non, repondit Dumbeldore. Le geniteur du Lien s'appelait Cumbal, un parfait inconnu. Je ne pense meme pas qu'il soit mentionne dans les livres d'histoire. Voyez-vous, le Lien Sacre a toujours ete garde secret. Et par le lien du silence qui nous lient aujourd'hui, ce que vous allez connaitre et apprendre ne pourra etre repete.  
  
Cumbal, qui etait un Rebelle assez puissant, a passe des annees et des annees a apprendre le plus de Magie possible, il a travaille sans relache, s'epuisant sous les sortileges les plus complexes et les plus efficaces. Lorsqu'il s'est considere pret, il s'est prit un guide, un etre qui lui apporterai la lumiere, un etre qui allait decider qui serait capable de recevoir la puissance, la connaissance et la sagesse de Cumbal. Il a choisit un Phoenix."  
  
Dumbledore sourit tandis que chacun froncait les sourcils, n'osant comprendre l'allusion du directeur.  
  
"Il ne s'agit tout de meme pas de Fumseck? S'exclama Charlie.  
  
-Si, repondit Dumbledore. Ce bon vieux Fumseck est le Guide. Voyez-vous, a chaque fois qu'un Mage Noir a prit le commandement d'une armee des Tenebres, il y a eut un Missionnaire choisi pour le combattre. Fumseck, par je ne sais quel miracle "sait" qui il sera le jour-meme de sa naissance. Lorsque le Succedant, tel qu'il est appele, a termine sa formation, le Veteran lui communique tout ce qu'il a appris. Le Succedant prend alors sa place et est charge d'une mission. Le Veteran vit tant qu'il n'a pas passe ses pouvoirs. A moins, bien sur, d'etre tue, il peut vivre bien plus longtemps que tous les autres sorciers. Chaque Succedant ajoute donc a ses propres pouvoirs ceux de ses predecesseurs. Tout comme les Mages Noirs deviennent de plus en plus puissants, les Missionnaires accroissent egalement leurs pouvoirs, leurs forces et leur resistance. Je suis le Veteran de notre epoque."  
  
Il se tut, laissant ses dernieres paroles flotter dans l'air et frapper de plein fouet chaque Compagnon.  
  
"J'ai vaincu Grindewald, reprit-il enfin. Il est temps de nous debarrasser de Voldemort. Voila la mission du Succedant."  
  
Harry sentit son coeur battre a tout rompre. Il ignorait d'ou venait ce sentiment, pourquoi craignait-il autant de rester la a ecouter ce qu'allait dire Dumbledore... Et lorsque ce dernier se tourna vers lui, Harry sut exactement ce qu'il allait entendre. Il deglutit avec peine, se forcant a rester calme, dissimulant ses mains tremblantes sous les pans de sa robe.  
  
"Harry Potter, fit Dumbledore, le visage grave, tu es le Succedant. Fumseck t'a choisit."  
  
Harry baissa la tete et ferma les yeux tandis que tous les regards se tournaient vers lui.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***Et un autre chapitre de termine, un! Enfin, voila l'explication du titre! C'est pas trop tot, me direz-vous! Comme d'habitude, je m'excuse de prendre tant de temps a l'ecrire, mais je ne veux rien laisser de cote, oublier un detail qui aurai de l'importance par la suite, ou avoir une intrigue totalement incoherente. Malgre tout, il y a peut-etre certaines choses qui ne vous paraissent pas tres claires, si c'est le cas, surtout n'hesitez pas a me le demander. Je tenterai de vous repondre, si cela n'a rien a voir avec la suite, bien sur!  
  
A part ca, je me devais de vous dire un grand merci a tous. Douze reviews pour le chapitre precedent, vous m'avez gatee! Je n'aie jamais eut autant jusqu'ici. Merci beaucoup!  
  
Je pensais vous remercier tous ensemble, mais ca vaut bien un petit tour individuel!  
  
Lunenoire: Salut! Toujours la, hein?! Toujours une des premieres a laisser un mot... Je me demande si je le merite? En tout cas, chacune de tes reviews me fait tres tres plaisir et j'espere que tu auras aime ce chapitre. A tres bientot! (Sur "Une Famille..", promis!)  
  
Skar: Salut et desolee de ce retard! Je sais je suis lente, mais bon, je fais de mon mieux! Pour repondre a ta question, n'oublie pas que Harry ne voulait croire personne (Ron, Ginny et Rogue) en ce qui concernait Hermione. Cela lui paraissait incroyable qu'elle puisse etre passee du cote de Voldie.Et puis apres toutes ces annees d'amitie, personnellement, je le voyait mal l'attaquer. Je pense que Harry est un peu naif (mais il s'endurcit). Et puis, avant Poudlard, il n'avait pas d'amis, et Hermione a ete l'une des premieres a l'accepter tel qu'il etait. Donc, voila mon explication...A part ca, Dumbledore est toujours en vie, mais... Rendez- vous au prochain episode! A plus et merci de ta review!  
  
Zag: Salut! J'espere que tu auras apprecie ce chapitre. En ce qui concerne Harry/Ginny, je ne cache pas que c'est mon couple prefere. Mais je veux juste leur laisser le temps. Apres tout, l'un comme l'autre sont plutot timide de ce point de vue-la et encore un peu maladroits! T'inquietes pas, ca viendra.. Patience! Autrement pour la relation Harry/Drago, ca va venir bientot... Mais avant ca, ca ne va pas etre joyeux! Je suis entierement d'accord avec toi en ce qui concerne Drago. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit foncierement mechant. Il a juste besoin de faire ses preuves. Il a simplement eut le malheur d'etre ne la meme annee que Harry... Enfin je dis malheur, cela va peut-etre etre un point positif...^-^ Pareil pour Rogue. Lorsqu'il a tente de sauver la vie de Harry en premiere annee (et en troisieme, je crois, lorsqu'ils sont tous dans la Cabane Hurlante), je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait fait uniquement parce que James l'avait lui-meme sauve. Je pense qu'il y a une autre raison. Et je compte bien utiliser mon opinion la-dessus par la suite.. Mais chut, pour l'instant c'est un secret... En tout cas, je te remercie pour ta longue et enthousiaste review! A bientot!  
  
Tiffany: Salut et merci de ton enthousiasme! Harry s'est peut-etre enerve contre Rogue dans le chapitre precedent, mais dans le prochain, il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui va se faire secouer. C'est pas trop dur de deviner qui... Ca va chauffer! A plus!  
  
Ryan: Merci de ta review! Ca me fait plaisir que ca continue de te plaire! J'espere que tu as apprecie ce chapitre egalement! A bientot!  
  
Relena: Voila la reponse a ta question! Je vois que tu n'aimes pas Sharon.. Je me demande bien pourquoi? En fait, d'un sens, Ginny devrait etre contente, Harry prend un peu d'experience dans le domaine.. Au moins il sera plus a l'aise s'ils sortent ensemble.. Ce qui, je te rassure, est bien probable.. dans un proche avenir.. pas sure encore quand.. En tout cas, un grand merci pour avoir prit le temps de me laisser un mot! Tchao!  
  
Ataensic: Coucou! Contente que tu ais laisse un mot! Et oui, Drago a quelques remords. Il ne s'imaginait pas vraiment en quoi consistait le devoir d'un Mangemort. Apres tout, Lucius a probablement eleve son fils en glorifiant leurs actions, mais face a la realite, Drago a ete un peu perdu. Mais il lui reste une etape a passer.. A part ca, toi aussi tu trouves Sharon enervante? Hehe! J'essaie de ne pas la faire trop stereotypee becheuse, pretentieuse, etc.. La deteste pas trop quand meme! En tout cas, je te souhaite beaucoup de courage pour ta traduction. J'imagine que ca ne doit pas etre evident! Tiens-moi au courant! A bientot!  
  
Siria Potter: Merci de ta review! Comme tu peux le constater, Dumbledore est encore en vie mais il est plutot en mauvais etat! A plus!  
  
Spyro: Salut! Merci d'avoir prit le temps de mettre un mot, c'est tres encourageant! Comment ca quand est-ce qu'il arrive le couple Harry/ peu importe qui? Il est deja avec Sharon! Toi non plus tu ne l'aimes pas? Ben pourquoi? T'inquietes, je vois ce que tu veux dire! Patience, patience! A plus!  
  
Cerendy Potter: Merci pour ta review! Et voila la suite! A bientot!  
  
Jo Potter: Salut! Et Re-Bienvenue! Ne t'inquietes pas, pour les reviews en retard, je connais...je suis meme une specialiste, malheureusement... Autrement, je suis contente que toi aussi tu sois supporter du couple Harry/Ginny. Je les vois tres bien ensemble et j'espere que JKR nous arrangera ca! Surtout qu'il n'y a pas tant que ca de fics qui les mettent ensemble. Si tu en connais, donnes-moi les noms, stp! (Lunenoire en a une (tu l'as connais peut-etre): "Une famille tombee du ciel") J'essaierais de me rappeller d'autres et je te donnerais les titres si ca te dit! Vive H/G! Allez, a bientot!  
  
Mronazz: Salut! Et merci de m'avoir laisser un p'tit mot, c'est tres sympa. Je n'aie pas l'intention d'arreter pour l'instant. J'ai bien l'intention de continuer jusqu'au bout! A moins qu'un jour mon histoire n'interresse plus personne, ce qui peut arriver... En tout cas, j'espere que ce chapitre t'aura plut! A bientot!  
  
Voila pour les remerciements! C'est tres encourageant! Je vais essayer de mettre le prochain chapitre un peu plus rapidement. En attendant, prenez bien soin de vous et profitez bien du soleil! (si vous en avez la ou vous etes!) A Plus!**** 


	32. Chapitre 32

Chapitre 32  
  
Les paupieres toujours closes, Harry ecoutait le silence qui l'entourait. Il sentait chaque visage tourne vers lui, chaque paire d'yeux posee sur sa silhouette, chaque Compagnon aussi abasourdi qu'il l'etait lui-meme, attendant anxieusement la suite des evenements.  
  
Les oreilles du jeune garcon bourdonnaient sourdement, sa tete pesait comme si on venait de lui lancer un sort de Tetenplomb. Les paroles de Dumbledore sonnaient encore dans son crane, faisant echo dans chaque parcelle. Il aurait voulu pouvoir effacer ce qu'il venait d'entendre, ou se reveiller d'un mauvais reve.  
  
Brusquement, il ouvrit les yeux et leva la tete. Tel qu'il l'avait pressentit, tous les regards avaient converges vers lui et l'expression qu'affichait chacun des sorciers presents dans la piece ne fit que lui confirmer que ce qu'il avait entendu etait bien reel.  
  
Dumbledore lui adressa un sourire bienveillant. "C'est un honneur, Harry, dit-il simplement.  
  
-Et si je refuse? Bredouilla Harry, la gorge seche. Je ne suis pas oblige d'accepter, si?"  
  
Ces dernieres paroles eurent l'effet d'une bombe sur l'assemblee, le directeur y compris. Tous avaient plus ou moins sursautes et le fusillaient maintenant de regards etonnes, les sourcils fronces, n'etant pas forcement certains d'avoir bien entendu. Harry se rendit compte que ce n'etait pas la reponse qu'on attendait de lui.  
  
"Personne n'a le droit de t'y forcer, Harry, assura enfin Dumbledore, se forcant a sourire. Toi seul doit prendre cette decision.  
  
-Quelqu'un a t-il deja refuse?  
  
-Non, fit Dumbledore. Tu serais le premier." Harry deglutit avec peine. "Le Lien a ete casse deux fois, auparavant. Mais c'etait parce que les Missionnaires ont ete tues avant qu'un Succedant ne soit ne. Il a fallut trouver un remplacant en attendant que Fumseck en "deniche" un. Nous serons oblige de faire la meme chose cette fois-ci, si tu refuses..."  
  
Harry poussa un profond soupir. "Pourquoi moi? demanda t-il enfin, d'un ton las. Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit moi?  
  
-Seul Fumseck le sait, mon garcon, repondit Dumbledore avec douceur. Je me suis pose la meme question lorsqu'on m'a revele que j'etais le Succedant.  
  
-Vous, c'est normal que Fumseck vous ait choisi! S'exclama Harry. Tout le monde sait tres bien que vous etes l'un des sorciers les plus puissants!"  
  
Dumbledore emit un petit rire. "Je suis puissant parce que dans mes veines coulent tous les pouvoirs de mes predecesseurs. J'etais plutot ordinaire avant de les recevoir! Mais regardes-toi, Harry, tes pouvoirs d'origine sont deja relativement avances et efficaces. Tu as en plus certains pouvoirs que Voldemort t'a transmit ce fameux soir d'Halloween et tu vas peut-etre recevoir les miens.."  
  
Harry avait une grosse boule dans la gorge. S'il acceptait, il ne pourrait jamais rever de mener une vie normale et s'il refusait, il aurait toujours en tete les regards de deception de ses Compagnons. Dans un sens comme dans l'autre, on lui lancait de nouveau un fardeau enorme sur les epaules.  
  
"Harry, intervint de nouveau Dumbledore, tu n'es, bien sur, pas oblige de donner une reponse definitive maintenant, mais le temps nous est compte. J'aimerai que tu me communiques ta decision assez rapidement. Si tu refuses, il nous faudra trouver un remplacant le plus vite possible. Vois- tu, je ne peux plus vraiment continuer.. Je suis devenu bien faible."  
  
Harry hocha la tete silencieusement.  
  
"Pourquoi crois-tu que Voldemort ait voulu t'eliminer alors que tu n'etais qu'un enfant? Poursuivit Dumbledore. Pourquoi tes parents ont-ils desire garder secret l'endroit exact de leur domicile? Il etait dans l'interet de Voldemort de t'eliminer le plus tot possible. Il savait quel danger tu allais representer pour ses activites. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il veuille obsessivement s'attaquer a toi? Il sait tres bien que plus le temps passe, plus ta puissance augmente. C'est pour cela que j'ai voulu que tu fasses partie des Compagnons. Apres l'attaque de Pre-au-lard, je savais qu'il fallait a tout prix accelerer ton education magique.  
  
-Albus, intervint McGonagall en se levant. Je persiste a croire que Harry soit bien trop jeune et pas assez experimente pour ce genre de responsabilites! Il n'a que quinze ans! Ce serait de la folie de confier une mission aussi importante et surtout aussi dangereuse a un enfant! Et puis nous avons encore besoin de vous!  
  
-Minerva, repliqua Dumbledore d'une voix apaisante, ce qui est arrive vendredi soir n'est pas un hasard. Regardes comme il a ete aise pour ce Mangemort de me mettre a terre! Je perd de ma force et j'en ai encore besoin pour la transmettre. Je suis d'accord sur le fait que Harry est encore tres jeune, mais j'ai confiance. Je sais qu'il a la force physique et mentale pour cela.  
  
-Ce n'est qu'un enfant, repeta McGonagall en se rasseyant.  
  
-Professeur Dumbledore, fit Harry en se levant a son tour, je suis d'accord avec le Professeur McGonagall. Je ne pense pas que j'en sois capable." Il fit une pause et prit une profonde inspiration. "Malgre l'honneur que vous me faites en ayant confiance en moi, je suis oblige de refuser. Je sais que je n'y parviendrais pas.  
  
-Harry! S'insurgea Sirius en se levant a son tour. Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille? Tu sais tres bien que c'est faux. Tu es en passe de devenir un sorcier extraordinairement puissant! Tu ne peux pas refuser!"  
  
Harry avait tourne les yeux vers lui et le fusilla du regard. " Je crois que tu es plutot mal place pour me donner des conseils, Sirius, lanca t-il d'un ton cinglant. Et je t'interdis de me donner des ordres. D'ailleurs, evites de m'adresser la parole!"  
  
Sirius resta bouche-bee, imite par la plupart des Compagnons. Harry Potter, qui d'ordinaire etait plutot un garcon calme et pose, venait soudainement de deverser une tonne de glace dans la piece.  
  
A la surprise de tous, Rogue bondit de sa chaise, ses yeux noirs paraissant encore plus sombres que d'habitude. "De quel droit osez-vous employer un ton pareil, Potter? S'enflamma t-il. Si j'ai bien compris, nous sommes tous ici pour votre propre protection. Le Professeur Dumbledore vous fait la proposition du siecle et vous, vous osez nous faites un caprice!?  
  
-Je n'aie rien demander a personne! S'emporta Harry, le feu aux joues. Je n'ai pas demander d'etre le Succedant! Je n'aie pas appeler a moi cette proposition du siecle, comme vous dites! Je voudrais qu'on me fiche la paix! J'aimerais qu'on arrete de compter sur moi pour debarrasser ce monde de Voldemort! Et d'ailleurs, je n'aie pas demande a Voldemort de tenter de me tuer! Je ne lui aie pas non plus demander de me leguer certains de ses pouvoirs lorsqu'il a echoue et je n'ai certainement pas demander a etre le "Survivant"! Fichez-moi la paix! Laissez-moi tranquille et gardez vos petits secrets si ca vous chante! Et continuez de me cacher mon passe si ca vous amuse!"  
  
Harry laissait sa colere et sa frustration exploser, allant frapper de plein fouet tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la piece. Le timide garcon venait de sortir de sa coquille. Il voulait s'arreter, ses paroles depassant peut-etre un peu trop ses pensees, mais il se sentait emporte dans un tourbillon reparateur et bienfaisant. Plus il s'enervait, mieux il se sentait.  
  
"Alors comme ca, depuis que je suis ne, on controle ma vie, poursuivit-il avec sarcasme. On m'a nomme "Nouveau Missionnaire", on a ensuite essayer de m'eliminer, malheureusement ce sont mes parents qui ont ete touches. Puis on m'a place, pour je ne sais quelle raison dans une famille Moldue, ma famille, apparemment. Une famille qui pensait, et pense encore, je peux vous l'assurer, que la sorcellerie est anormale, repugnante et un acte du Diable. Enfin bref, on m'a place la pendant onze ans, sans se preoccuper de mon sort, alors que j'avais une Grand-mere prete a m'accueillir et a me respecter.. Vous avez peut-etre controle mon passe, mais vous ne toucherez pas a mon avenir! Cette fois, c'est moi qui decide!"  
  
D'un geste brusque, il fit volte-face, evitant de croiser les regards poses sur lui et sorti de la piece, faisant claquer la porte avec force derriere lui. Le silence retomba dans la chambre de Dumbledore, tous encore sous le choc de l'emportement de Harry.  
  
Sirius, cependant fut le plus prompt a reagir. Il se rua en dehors de la piece et s'elanca a la poursuite de son filleul. Il fallait qu'il en ait le coeur net.  
  
Il le remarqua a l'autre bout du couloir et s'appretait a l'appeller, mais il se ravisa, se doutant bien que le jeune garcon ne preterait pas attention a lui. Il jeta un sort de silence sur ses chaussures et se mit a courir a toute allure en direction de Harry. Ce dernier venait de tourner dans un autre couloir, mais Sirius le rattrapa facilement. Parvenu a sa hauteur, il lui saisit le bras pour le forcer a s'arreter. Harry, surpris, sursauta. Des qu'il vit que c'etait Sirius qui l'avait stoppe, il fit un geste brusque pour se degager, lui lancant un regard noir, mais Sirius resserra son emprise et ne se laissa pas demonter par sa mauvaise humeur.  
  
"Qu'est ce que tu me veux? Demanda le jeune Griffondor les dents serrees.  
  
-Harry, avant de me faire la tete comme ca et de t'enerver contre moi, j'aimerai que tu ais la politesse de m'expliquer ce qui se passe!  
  
-T'expliquer? Tu veux vraiment que je t'explique? Tres bien. Figures-toi que je t'aie fais confiance, je t'aie apprecie des le depart et toi? Tu n'as fait que me cacher plein de choses, qui peut-etre a tes yeux ne sont que des details, mais j'ai besoin de les savoir! Tu ne m'as rien dit par rapport a ma mere et a Rogue! Tu m'as cache aussi que Chevalier etait la meilleure amie de ma mere! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais rien dit?"  
  
La voix de Harry etait devenue tremblante d'emotion et des milliers de petites aiguilles lui picotaient les yeux. Sirius lui lacha le bras.  
  
"Les Dursleys ne m'ont jamais parle de mes parents, poursuivit-il malgre tout. Ils m'ont meme mentis sur la maniere dont ils sont decedes. Lorsque j'ai appris que j'etais sorcier, tout comme eux, je m'attendais a en apprendre un peu plus sur eux. Ca fait cinq ans que je suis a Poudlard, et je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus qu'a mon arrivee. Je pensais que toi, tu m'aurais parle d'eux, mais tu l'as rarement fait..  
  
-Je suis desole, Harry, honnetement," fit Sirius en lui tapotant affectueusement le bras. Il fut soulage de constater que Harry ne le repoussait plus. "Je comprends ce que tu ressents..  
  
-Alors si tu comprends, dis-moi tout!  
  
-Te dire quoi? Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus?  
  
-Sirius, je sais tres bien qu'il y a encore plein de choses que j'ignore. Pour commencer, comment ma mere et Rogue sont-ils devenus amis? Et pourquoi Chevalier me deteste t-elle? Apres tout, si elle etait la meilleure amie de ma mere, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'elle me haisse!  
  
-Elle ne te hait pas, Harry, crois-moi.  
  
-Et bien elle a une drole de facon de me demontrer l'inverse! Et d'abord, tu as dit au debut de l'annee, qu'elle ne s'entendait pas tres bien avec vous, pourtant, des que vous vous etes rencontres, vous vous etes parles, comme si de rien n'etait..  
  
-Harry, il y a des choses qui appartiennnent au passe et qu'il est preferable de laisser de cote.  
  
-Peut-etre en ce qui te concerne, mais moi, j'ai besoin de savoir! J'ai besoin de reperes. La plupart des gens qui m'entourent et qui pretendent etre attaches a moi, en savent plus que moi! Tu trouves ca normal? Je ne sais rien et crois-moi, c'est tres agacant d'entendre les gens commencer une phrase et s'interrompre au beau milieu, parce qu'il vienne de se rendre compte qu'ils etaient a deux doigts de me reveler quelque chose que je ne dois pas savoir. Meme toi tu reagis comme ca!"  
  
Sirius s'etait adosse au mur et n'ecoutait qu'a demi ce que Harry lui disait. Non pas que les interets de son filleul lui etaient insignifiants, mais surtout parce qu'il savait qu'il avait raison. Mais comment diable pouvait-il devoiler a Harry toutes les complications de ce passe qui, malgre leurs efforts, etait parvenu a laisser des marques chez un gamin de quinze ans? Comment pouvait-il lui apporter encore plus de tourments qu'il n'en avait deja?  
  
"Harry, s'il te plait, dit-il enfin d'une voix tremblante, je comprends que tu veuilles savoir, mais crois-moi, cela ne t'apportera rien. C'est trop complexe. Tu peux m'en vouloir tant que tu veux mais je crois reellement qu'il est preferable de laisser cela de cote.  
  
-Donc tu refuses de m'eclairer, fit Harry, retrouvant sa mauvaise humeur. Tres bien, fais comme il te plait. Mais je peux t'assurer que je saurais. Ca prendra peut-etre plus de temps, mais je compte bien savoir." Il lanca un regard intense a Sirius. Il savait qu'il avait blesse son parrain. Il savait que leur relation venait de prendre un tournant imprevisible. Il ne desirait pas vraiment se facher avec lui, mais l'obstination de Sirius a vouloir garder secret des details le concernant lui echappait. "Quel genre de parrain es-tu?" Dit-il enfin en secouant la tete.  
  
Sirius ne l'avait pas quitte des yeux, mais Harry savait tres bien qu'il venait de nouveau de toucher un point sensible. Les levres de Sirius tremblaient.  
  
"Et ta marraine, Harry, dit-il enfin. Quelle genre de marraine a t-elle ete?"  
  
Harry, qui s'appretait a s'en aller, s'arreta net et se retourna brusquement. Au vu de l'expression de Sirius, il sut que son parrain regrettait deja ce qu'il venait de dire.  
  
"Ma marraine?"  
  
Sirius resta silencieux.  
  
"De quoi parles-tu? Insista Harry, tentant tant bien que mal de maitriser la fureur qui s'emparait encore de lui. J'ai une marraine?  
  
-Harry, dit enfin Sirius, si tu as un parrain, c'est logique que tu ais une marraine egalement." Il fit une pause tandis que Harry le regardait bouche- bee.  
  
"Qui est-ce? Est-elle encore en vie?"  
  
Sirius ne repondit pas et commenca a marcher le long du couloir. Harry se rua a sa suite.  
  
"Tu ne peux pas me dire une chose pareille sans terminer, Sirius!  
  
-Je n'aurais pas du t'en parler, retorqua son parrain en accelerant le pas.  
  
-Peut-etre, mais tu l'as fait! Tu dois continuer!"  
  
Sirius ne repondit pas, marchant toujours, courant presque, Harry sur ses talons.  
  
"Sirius! Arretes-toi et reponds-moi!" lanca Harry d'un ton proche du desespoir. Il s'arreta et observa Sirius qui s'eloignait de lui. "Comment peux-tu me faire une chose pareille?" Sa voix etait devenue tremblante, cassee par l'emotion. Il se sentait soudain vide, sa gorge semblait enflee et les larmes lui piquaient les yeux. "Sirius! Cria t-il. Que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu m'aimes un peu?" Harry s'etrangla dans un sanglot.  
  
Sirius s'arreta net, le dos toujours tourne a Harry. Il semblait reflechir, reprendre contenance. Lentement il se retourna et leva son visage vers Harry. D'ou il etait, le jeune garcon remarqua les yeux brillants d'emotion de son parrain.  
  
Ce dernier s'approcha enfin, se forcant a paraitre fort et solide.  
  
"J'ai besoin de toi," murmura Harry, les levres tremblantes.  
  
Sirius se precipita vers lui et l'attira contre sa poitrine. Il le serra fort, enfouissant sa tete dans la tignasse rebelle de son filleul.  
  
"J'en ai assez, balbutia Harry. Je veux etre normal.. Ne me cache rien. S'il te plait..  
  
-J'aimerai pouvoir t'en parler, je te le jure, bredouilla Sirius. Mais tout ca te ferait encore plus de mal. Il vaut mieux que tu n'en saches rien. Ces verites-la ne sont pas bonnes a dire. Nous t'avons cache tout cela pour te proteger... Les histoires d'adultes ne sont pas toujours tres belles..."  
  
Harry ne repondit rien. Il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de Sirius, du moins pas aujourd'hui. Il avait suffisemment insiste, il decida de se taire, appreciant tout simplement ce moment privilegie d'etre dans ses bras.  
  
Ils resterent tels pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'a ce qu'ils entendent des voix venir dans leur direction. Ils se detacherent l'un de l'autre et virent avec bonheur qu'ils avaient encore le coeur a se sourire.  
  
"Je crois qu'il faudra que je m'excuse lors de la prochaine reunion, fit Harry en se pincant les levres.  
  
-Oui, repondit Sirius. Comme l'as dit Severus, ils sont tous la pour te proteger... Penses-y, Harry. Penses bien a la proposition de Dumbledore. C'est tres important."  
  
Harry hocha la tete. Il n'avait vraiment aucune idee de ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse.  
  
"Allez, viens, il te reste encore tout un apres-midi a apprecier. Je pense que Monsieur Weasley doit se sentir un peu seul sans toi!  
  
-Tu parles! Fit Harry avec un gloussement. Il doit passer du bon temps avec Lavande!"  
  
Sirius lui jeta un regard interrogateur et il lui fallut expliquer ce qu'il savait. Cela fit sourire Sirius.  
  
Ils parvinrent bientot devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Sirius serra Harry fortement dans ses bras. "N'oublies pas que si tu as besoin de te confier, voire de t'enerver (il lui fit un clin d'oeil), tu sais ou me trouver. Et ne t'inquietes pas, il n'y a rien de plus a faire pour que je t'aime un peu... Tu es l'une des personnes auxquelles je tiens le plus au monde..."  
  
Le timbre de sa voix avait vibre dangereusement a ces paroles et Harry ne put que lui offrir son plus sourire avant de disparaitre par l'ouverture menant a la salle commune.  
  
Des son arrivee, Ron lui fit fete. Il remarqua immediatement que Harry n'etait pas au mieux de sa forme et bien que son ami mourrait d'envie de se confier, le lien du silence l'en empecha, au grand desarroi des deux garcons. Harry se promit d'aller voir Dumbledore et de lui demander la permission d'en parler a Ron.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Le mardi suivant, en cours de potions, Rogue leur fit faire une potion de domptage de cheveux. Apres qu'il eut enonce cela, tous les eleves se tournerent instinctivement vers Harry, qui prit soin de ne pas y faire attention. Tous les eleves sauf Malefoy qui ne prit meme pas la peine de sourciller.  
  
Alors qu'ils s'appretaient a ajouter a leur melange, de l'huile de plume de corbeau, il y eut un petit frappement a la porte. McGonagall passa la tete dans l'embrasure.  
  
"Severus, dit-elle, excuse-moi de te deranger, mais est ce que je peux te prendre Drago Malefoy? C'est urgent."  
  
Il y avait sur le visage de leur maitresse de maison une expression que Harry avait rarement vu. Un melange de tristesse et d'embarras.  
  
Rogue hocha la tete. Malefoy, lui, s'etait tout de meme retourne lorsqu'il avait entendu son nom. Il se leva et allait rejoindre McGonagall quand celle-ci intervint de nouveau. "Il est peut-etre preferable que vous preniez vos affaires, Monsieur Malefoy."  
  
Drago fit demi-tour et enfourna a la va-vite ses parchemins et plumes dans son sac et suivit la directrice-adjointe au dehors.  
  
"Le Professeur Dumbledore a besoin de vous parler," dit-elle simplement alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le bureau du directeur.  
  
Drago se doutait que cela avait un rapport avec ses escapades nocturnes. Il ne repondit pas et suivit McGonagall a l'interieur de la piece. Dumbledore etait assis derriere son bureau. Bien qu'il avait recouvre plus ou moins son tonus, il semblait tres marque. Ses traits etaient tires et le sourire qu'il se forca a faire a Drago etait sans joie.  
  
"Assieds-toi, mon garcon, dit-il avec douceur tandis que McGonagall prenait place non loin d'eux. Drago, je suis charge d'accomplir une tache qui ne m'enchante guere." Il se tu quelques instants, les yeux baisses.  
  
"J'ai, malheureusement une tres mauvaise nouvelle a t'annoncer."  
  
Drago se raidit. Un tres mauvais pressentiment le submergea. Finalement, il semblait que cela n'avait rien a voir avec ses effractions au reglement.  
  
"Il s'agit de ta mere, Drago... Elle s'est ote la vie hier soir.."  
  
Drago relacha ses muscles tendus et s'affala sur la chaise, les yeux ne quittant pas Dumbledore. Il tentait de trouver une faille dans ce que le vieil homme venait de lui dire. Mais il n'y en avait pas.  
  
"Ma mere est....? Balbutia t-il enfin, les sourcils fronces. Vous plaisantez?"  
  
Il fouilla avec encore plus d'attention dans les profondeurs du regard de Dumbledore. Il n'y avait aucune trace de plaisanterie. Rien que du serieux, rien que de la tristesse et de l'incomprehension.  
  
"La soeur de ta mere m'a envoye un hibou ce matin, reprit Dumbledore. Elle n'a pas ose t'ecrire directement... Je suis navre..."  
  
Le vieux sorcier semblait aussi choque de la nouvelle que l'etait le jeune garcon devant lui.  
  
Drago avala avec peine sa salive. Il ne pouvait detacher son regard de celui de son directeur.  
  
"C'est impossible, murmura t-il enfin d'un ton monotone. Elle n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille!"  
  
Dumbledore ne protesta pas, comprenant du mieux qu'il pouvait le deniement du jeune Serpentard.  
  
"Ce n'est pas vrai, n'est ce pas?" Lanca alors Drago dans un ultime espoir.  
  
Dumbledore avait les levres pincees et les yeux baisses. Drago se tourna vers McGonagall. Elle etait d'une paleur effrayante. Drago sentit les larmes lui bruler les yeux.  
  
"Les funerailles ont lieu vendredi, Drago, reprit Dumbledore. J'ai cru comprendre que ton pere espere bien que tu te rendes chez toi. Si tu veux partir des maintenant, il n'y a pas de problemes. Si tu le desires, l'un de nous peut t'accompagner la-bas."  
  
Drago hocha la tete. Il n'etait pas certain d'avoir vraiment envie de rentrer aujourd'hui. Mais il n'etait pas certain non plus de vouloir retourner en cours. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensees, Minerva McGonagall intervint.  
  
"Tu n'aie pas non plus oblige de retourner en cours, dit-elle avec douceur. Des qu'il aura terminer son cours, j'irais prevenir le professeur Rogue."  
  
Drago se leva apres leur avoir lance un dernier regard et se dirigea, chancellant vers la porte.  
  
Lorsqu'il se retrouva dans le couloir, suffisamment loin du bureau du directeur, il s'adossa contre le mur et se laissa glisser a terre. Il se sentait engourdi, les paroles de Dumbledore resonnant encore a ses oreilles, se melant aux derniers mots que sa mere lui avait dit. "Vas, Drago, sois un bon fils! Vas la ou tu veux..."  
  
Il n'avait meme pas eut le temps de lui dire au revoir...  
  
Il serra rageusement les poings et les dents, luttant pour ne pas laisser echapper un cri de desespoir. Les yeux brouilles, il fixa le mur en face de lui, revoyant le regard noir de sa mere sur lui, le timbre cinglant des dernieres paroles resonnant a ses oreilles. Il tenta de revoir son sourire, d'entendre de nouveau le son clair et pur de sa voix, mais il n'y parvint pas..  
  
Furieux et frustre il se releva et donna un puissant coup de pied au mur.  
  
"Casser la figure a quelqu'un, songea t-il. Il faut que je me defoule sur quelqu'un! Crabbe et Goyle!" Il eut un sourire machiavelique et reprit son chemin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Il faut que j'aille donner ma reponse a Dumbledore, dit Harry a Ron en deposant son sac de cours sur le lit. Il sentit son cou le gratter, la ou reposait le medaillon. Lorsqu'il le toucha il remarqua qu'il etait bien plus chaud que d'habitude.  
  
-Harry, repondit Ron en s'asseyant sur le sien, face a lui, je comprends que tu hesites, mais rends-toi bien compte de l'importance que cela a!"  
  
Dumbledore avait lie Ron au lien du silence des Compagnons, comprenant que Harry avait et aurait sans doute besoin de se confier a son ami. Lorsque Harry lui avait reveler la nouvelle, Ron etait reste la bouche grande ouverte, ayant peine a le croire. Ayant grandi dans le monde sorcier, il avait deja vaguement entendu parler du Lien Sacre. Mais comme chacun de ses compatriotes, il avait prit cela comme une legende, rien de plus. Alors quelle n'avait pas ete sa surprise de savoir que le directeur de Poudlard etait le Missionnaire de leur epoque! Et surtout, surtout, que le Succedant se trouvait la, devant lui! Son meilleur ami allait devenir le nouveau Missionnaire!  
  
"Tu ne peux pas refuser, ajouta le jeune rouquin. Et comme le dit Dumbledore, tu en es parfaitement capable.."  
  
Harry resta silencieux. Il n'avait pas encore prit sa decision et le directeur voulait sa reponse aujourd'hui. Le jeune garcon aurait voulut repousser encore et encore le moment qu'il redoutait tant, mais cela ne servait a rien...  
  
"Bon, j'y vais, dit-il enfin apres avoir prit une profonde inspiration. Souhaites-moi bonne chance!"  
  
Ron lui administra une puissante tape dans le dos, manquant de le faire tomber. "Alors tu vas accepter?  
  
-Je ne sais pas encore, repondit Harry en se mordant les levres. Bon, a tout a l'heure!"  
  
Il quitta le dortoir, descendant les escaliers quatre a quatre, voulant eviter de croiser d'autres eleves et en particulier, une certaine quatrieme annee...  
  
Une fois dans le couloir, il ralentit l'allure, se dirigeant vers le bureau de Dumbledore presque a reculons..  
  
"J'accepte, j'accepte pas" se dit-il, les yeux fixes sur ses chaussures.  
  
Son coeur battait a tout rompre et de fines gouttelettes de sueur perlaient a son front. Jamais encore n'avait-il ressentit autant de pression. La reponse qu'il allait donner serait decisif pour son avenir.  
  
"Meme si je n'accepte pas, il faudra bien que je me batte contre Voldemort, songea t-il. Quoi qu'il arrive, il ne pourra eviter le Mage Noir. C'est apres lui qu'il en a et personne d'autre.  
  
Finalement, Voldemort n'est pas le seul a etre responsable de tout cela. Si Harry n'avait pas ete choisit pour etre le Succedant, le Seigneur des Tenebres ne s'en serait jamais prit a lui. Donc ses parents seraient sans doute encore en vie, et lui, Harry aurait grandi avec eux. Il aurait eut une vie normale.  
  
A qui la faute, en verite?  
  
Fumseck.  
  
"Comment pourrais-je en vouloir a un phoenix?" Pensa t-il en secouant la tete.  
  
Dumbledore aussi etait un peu coupable. Au lieu de laisser sa grand-mere s'occuper de lui, ce qui, Harry en etait desormais persuade, aurait fait un plaisir immense a la vieille dame, le directeur avait prefere le confier a Petunia.  
  
Soudain les paroles de Sirius revinrent a son esprit. "Et ta marraine alors? Quel genre de marraine est-elle?"  
  
Et si Petunia etait la marraine de Harry?  
  
Le jeune garcon faillit s'etrangler a cette pensee. "Pouah!" cracha t-il. Il serra les poings, se sentant soudainement submerge de colere. Il savait pourquoi Sirius n'avait pas put s'occuper de lui, mais sa marraine?  
  
"Petunia, ca doit etre elle..." Il se gratta le cou.  
  
"Mais non, tu crois vraiment que ta mere aurait voulut te confier a sa soeur si quelque chose lui arrivait?"  
  
Harry tourna dans un autre couloir et eut la desagreable surprise de voir, a l'autre extremite, venant dans sa direction, une silhouette familiere. La derniere personne qu'il avait envie de croiser a ce moment precis.  
  
"Casser la figure a quelqu'un, grommelait Drago, marchant d'un bon pas. Me defouler!"  
  
Et soudain, a l'autre bout du couloir, il remarqua que quelqu'un venait dans sa direction. A mesure qu'il distinguait l'identite de l'autre sorcier, le rictus sur ses levres devenait plus prononce.  
  
"Le Bigleux Balafre, murmura t-il entre ses dents. Parfait!"  
  
"Oh non! grogna Harry la machoire serree. Il ne manquait plus que Malefoy!" Il hesita a continuer de marcher, mais vit que le Serpentard ne se posait meme pas la question.  
  
Bien qu'il avait ralentit, Harry ne s'etait pas arrete pour autant. Bientot, les deux garcons se trouverent a meme hauteur et Malefoy lanca un regard charge de mepris a Harry.  
  
"Tiens, tiens, Parfait Potter est tout seul, fit Malefoy en s'arretant de marcher. Apres Granger, c'est Weasley qui t'a deserte?"  
  
Harry n'y prit pas garde et fit mine de poursuivre son chemin, mais d'un geste brusque Malefoy lui aggripa le bras, le forcant a s'arreter.  
  
"Je t'aie cause, Potter!  
  
-Et alors? S'exclama Harry, sentant ses nerfs se tendre. Je n'aie pas de temps a perdre avec toi!  
  
-Je n'aie pas de temps a perdre avec toi! Reprit Malefoy avec sarcasme. Allez, sois sympa! Amusons-nous un peu!  
  
-Je pourrais te poser la meme question, lanca Harry en plantant son regard dans celui du serpentard. Crabbe et Goyle t'ont laisser tomber? C'est pour ca qu'il te faut quelqu'un d'autre?"  
  
Ils s'etaient dangereusement rapproches, leurs regards aussi venimeux l'un que l'autre.  
  
Malefoy frappa le premier. Son poing vint atterir sur le nez de Harry. Un peu desequilibre, le jeune Griffondor porta instinctivement la main a son visage. Son nez saignait.  
  
Il s'essuya grossierement dans la manche de sa robe et avant meme que Malefoy ait put faire un geste pour parer le coup, il lui expedia son pied dans le bas-ventre.  
  
Le jeune Serpentard poussa un cri et se plia en deux, les mains couvrant l'endroit douloureux.  
  
Les yeux de Harry avaient prit une teinte tres sombre et ses levres s'etaient ourlees de haine.  
  
Malefoy se redressa enfin. "Tu vas me payer ca, Potter!  
  
-Tu avais raison, Malefoy, ricana Harry. Ca fait du bien de se defouler sur quelqu'un. Je me souviendrai de cette astuce. Allez remets-toi droit et commencons le jeu. Apres tout, ce n'etait que l'entree, non? Place au plat de resistance!"  
  
Malefoy repondit au rictus de Harry par une grimace tres similaire. Il porta la main a sa baguette et la pointa sur son enemi. Voyant que ce dernier ne l'imitait pas, il se rappella alors que Potter pouvait faire de la magie sans baguette. Pourtant, Drago ne se sentit nullement intimide, aveugle par la colere, anesthesie par le desespoir.  
  
Harry ne quittait pas Malefoy des yeux. S'il l'avait voulut, il lui aurait "arrache" sa baguette depuis longtemps, mais cela n'aurait fait qu'ecourter leur petit jeu et Harry, tout comme Drago avait bien l'intention de s'amuser un peu au depens de l'autre.  
  
Le Griffondor lanca un sort d'allongement de pieds et le Serpentard riposta par un sort de grossissement d'oreille.  
  
Harry repliqua ensuite par un sort de bondissement. Malefoy se mit a sautiller sur place, ses grands pieds claquants violemment sur le sol. Il tenta a plusieurs reprises de lancer des sorts a Harry, mais ils allerent tous se repercuter sur le mur.  
  
Harry s'amusa quelques instants de la sorte avant de prononcer la formule mettant fin au sortilege.  
  
Malefoy se retrouva les deux pieds fermement plantes au sol. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il reprenne ses esprits. "Crucio!" lanca t-il en direction de Harry.  
  
Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le jet de la baguette, ne s'attendant pas du tout a ce que Malefoy lui lance un sort impardonnable.  
  
Il fut frappe de plein fouet, s'ecroulant a terre, les mains crispees sur son ventre. Il serrait les dents, ne voulant pas donner a Malefoy le plaisir de l'entendre crier. Ses entrailles etaient en feu, sa tete cognait encore et encore. Ses lunettes avaient roulees a terre.  
  
Malefoy admira quelques secondes le fruit de son savoir. Le celebre Harry Potter subissait la torture d'un sort impardonnable. Et c'etait lui, Drago Malefoy qui le lui avait inflige! Son pere serait fier de lui s'il pouvait voir cela..  
  
Son pere, oui..., mais sa mere?  
  
Les yeux charges d'incomprehension, de deception et de chagrin de sa mere revinrent faire surface dans son esprit.  
  
Il faisait exactement la meme chose que pour ce Moldu.  
  
"Finite Incantatum!" lanca t-il alors. Ses yeux s'etaient brouilles de larmes. Bien sur il haissait Potter, mais ce n'etait pas une raison de le faire souffrir comme ca!  
  
Harry demeura a terre, le souffle coupe. Il s'attendait a ce que Malefoy profite encore de la situation et lui lance un autre sort tout aussi charmant. Le jeune Serpentard etait en position de superiorite.  
  
Pourtant rien ne vint. Harry leva lentement la tete. Son regard croisa celui de Malefoy. Il remarqua qu'il scintillait bien plus qu'a l'ordinaire.  
  
"Desole," bredouilla Malefoy d'une voix a peine audible et Harry ne fut pas certain d'avoir bien entendu.  
  
Ils entendirent alors des pas venant dans leur direction et bientot ils ne furent plus seuls dans le couloir.  
  
"Que se passe t-il ici? S'exclama une voix qu'ils n'eurent pas de mal a reconnaitre. Chevalier! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit toujours a trainer dans les couloirs, celle-la?!  
  
Harry n'eut pas le temps de se relever avant qu'elle ne parvienne a leur hauteur.  
  
"Je vois que la detention que vous avez eut au debut d'annee ne vous a pas servit de lecon! Fit-elle, avec un sourire mauvais. Que faisiez-vous?  
  
-On s'amusait," retorqua Malefoy. Il dissimula sa baguette dans sa poche, mais Chevalier eut le temps de l'apercevoir.  
  
"Je suppose que vous allez aussi me pretendre que vous ignoriez qu'il est interdit de faire de la magie dans les couloirs?" Poursuivit-elle en croisant les bras sur la poitrine. Elle avisa alors les lunettes de Harry a quelques pas d'elle et alla les ramasser. "Et que faites-vous par terre, Potter? Demanda t-elle en lui tendant les lunettes.  
  
-Cela ne vous regarde pas," lanca Harry en saisissant son bien. Il se redressa tandis que Chevalier et Malefoy, aussi eberlues l'un que l'autre, digeraient ce qu'il venait de dire.  
  
Leur professeur ne repondit rien au debut, trop choquee d'entendre un eleve lui repondre sur ce ton.  
  
"Il faut que j'aille voir Dumbledore, fit Harry en epoussetant sa robe et faisant mine de partir. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser...  
  
-Une minute, Potter! Interpella Chevalier en se ruant vers lui. Ne t'imagines pas que je vais te laisser partir comme ca!"  
  
Elle toisa Harry avec fureur, tentant de lui faire baisser les yeux, mais le jeune garcon garda la tete haute.  
  
"Et comment comptez-vous m'en empecher? Fit Harry avec colere.  
  
-Bien dit Potter!" Lanca Malefoy, presque malgre lui. Il ne parvenait pas a croire que Potter avait assez de cran pour repondre de la sorte. La situation commencait a devenir encore plus interessante, selon lui.  
  
Chevalier parut devenir folle. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.Ces maudits gamins osaient lui parler avec autant d'effronterie. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait inquiet des consequences de leurs actions!  
  
"Vous allez avoir le droit a quelques heures de detention, dit-elle enfin. Et vous pouvez me faire confiance, vos parents seront tenus au courant de ce qu'il vient de se passer!  
  
-Ne vous fatiguez pas, fit Harry. Je pense qu'il vous sera tres difficile d'en toucher deux mots a mes parents.. A moins que vous ayiez garde contact avec ma mere..?"  
  
Cette derniere parole frappa Chevalier de plein fouet. Elle etudia le regard noir que Harry avait pose sur elle. Il est au courant, songea t- elle.  
  
"Et ce n'est meme pas la peine d'essayer de contacter mes parents, non plus, intervint Drago, les arrachant a leurs pensees. Mon pere ne portera aucune attention a cela...  
  
-Votre pere peut-etre pas, Malefoy, fit Chevalier en se dirigeant vers lui, satisfaite d'echapper a Harry. Mais votre mere, sans aucun doute!  
  
-Ma mere? Lanca Drago, avec dedain, mais sa voix trahisant son emotion. Pas du tout!  
  
-Vous croyez? Fit encore Chevalier, en lui lancant un regard superieur. Je n'en serais pas aussi certaine, si j'etais vous!  
  
-Pour votre information, Professeur, fit Drago en approchant son visage du sien, ma mere n'est plus de notre monde...-  
  
-Pardon?" Fit Chevalier ne comprenant pas du tout ou il voulait en venir.  
  
Harry non plus ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire Malefoy, mais il remarqua de nouveau que ses yeux s'etaient humidifies.  
  
"Ma mere s'est suicidee hier soir," lacha enfin Drago. Il fit aussitot demi- tour et s'en fut, laissant la Harry et Chevalier bouches-bees.  
  
Ils regarderent le jeune Serpentard s'enfuir au detour du couloir. Il se passa quelques instants avant que l'un d'eux ne reprenne la parole.  
  
Chevalier se tourna enfin vers Harry. "Dumbledore sera informe de votre comportement, Potter, dit-elle. Ce n'est pas parce que vous etes le Succedant qu'il faut vous permettre tout ce que vous voulez!"  
  
Harry resta l'etudier quelques instant avant de retorquer. "Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous jamais dit que vous etiez la meilleure amie de ma mere?"  
  
Chevalier eut un petit sursaut mais ne repondit rien.  
  
"Vous la connaissiez probablement plus que n'importe qui d'autre, ajouta Harry. Pourquoi me detestez-vous? Vous pourriez au moins avoir la politesse de m'expliquer!  
  
-Votre mere etait une femme formidable, repondit Chevalier, la gorge nouee. Dommage que votre pere etait ce qu'il etait!"  
  
A son tour, elle fit volte-face, plantant Harry au beau milieu du couloir. Il la suivit des yeux jusqu'a ce qu'elle disparaisse. Il repartit alors en direction du bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
"La mere de Malefoy est decedee" songea t-il, ayant peine a y croire. Il se gratta le cou nonchalemment, la ou le medaillon reposait sur sa peau.  
  
Lorsqu'il penetra dans le bureau de Dumbledore, il fut soulage de constater que le vieil homme avait reprit un peu de ses couleurs et paraissait en meilleure forme que le dimanche precedent.  
  
A peine etait-il entre dans la piece, que Fumseck vint se percher sur son epaule. Harry lui sourit et l'oiseau frotta doucement sa tete contre la joue du jeune garcon.  
  
"Une fois que tu auras prit ma place, Fumseck veillera toujours sur toi, fit Dumbledore avec un sourire. D'ailleurs, il t'a deja prouve l'importance que tu as a ses yeux.. Rappeles-toi, dans la Chambre des Secrets..  
  
-Il l'a fait parce que je vous avais defendu contre Voldemort! Retorqua Harry.  
  
-Harry, mon garcon, il ne t'a pas sauve la vie par hasard, crois-moi! Mais que t'es t-il arrive? Tu saignes du nez!  
  
-Oh, ca! Fit Harry en essuyant sa levre superieure. Un petit accrochage avec Malefoy. Rien de bien grave."  
  
Tous deux se turent. Dumbledore brulait d'envie de connaitre la reponse de Harry mais n'osait le forcer a parler. Harry, lui, ne savait toujours pas quelle decision prendre. Il jeta un coup d'oeil a Fumseck. Il crut y lire l'espoir qu'il accepte, mele a une anxiete devant la decision qu'il allait prendre.  
  
Harry prit une profonde inspiration, detourna les yeux du phoenix et leva la tete vers Dumbledore. "Tres bien, dit-il enfin. J'accepte."  
  
Les pupilles de Dumbledore etincellerent alors, comme si un feu d'artifice se cachait derriere. Il ne put reprimer un sourire.  
  
"Merci, Harry, dit-il en se courbant legerement. Merci beaucoup."  
  
Il venait de dire oui. Il venait d'accepter! "Oh, non, pensa t-il alors, une vague de panique le submergeant. Je ne peux plus refuser! Je ne peux plus faire demi-tour!"  
  
Dumbledore vint lui offrir une poignee de main chaleureuse, scellant le pacte, tandis que Fumseck lui caressait gentiment la joue de son aile comme pour le feliciter de sa decision.  
  
"Tres bien, fit Dumbledore, il va falloir maintenant mettre en place l'expedition.  
  
-Quelle expedition, Professeur? demanda Harry, perdu une nouvelle fois par les paroles du directeur.  
  
-Pour te donner mes pouvoirs et ma connaissance, il nous faut la Pierraulien. C'est elle qui nous liera le temps que tout cela passe de moi a toi. Ce n'est pas tres joli a voir, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Quant a moi, avant de mourir, il me faut regler quelques details.  
  
-Avant de mourir? Que voulez-vous dire?  
  
-Harry, fit Dumbledore en s'appuyant a son bureau, en te passant mes pouvoirs, je te passe aussi ma vie..  
  
-Quoi?" Harry avait ouvert de grands yeux ronds. "Mais c'est de la folie! Je ne peux pas etre la cause de votre mort!  
  
-Ceci est la loi du Lien Sacre mon garcon. Lorsque mon predecesseur m'a communiquer sa puissance, je l'aie vu mourir sous mes yeux. C'est ainsi. Il n'y a rien que nous puissions y faire.  
  
-C'est pour cela que le professeur McGonagall ne voulait pas que je le sache tout de suite..  
  
-Je suppose, admit le directeur.  
  
-Mais nous avons encore besoin de vous pour combattre Voldemort! Tenta de nouveau Harry. Vous etes le seul a pouvoir le vaincre!  
  
-Peut-etre pour l'instant, mais une fois que notre petite affaire sera reglee, toi seul en sera capable. D'ailleurs, si tu y songes bien, dans le passe, je n'y suis pas parvenu. Toi, oui."  
  
Fumseck s'envola jusqu'a son perchoir et les deux sorciers le suivirent des yeux.  
  
"Je vais appeller Minerva et Severus," dit enfin Dumbledore en se dirigeant vers la cheminee.  
  
Il passa la tete a l'interieur et Harry l'entendit vaguement murmurer quelque chose.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux professeurs faisaient irruption dans la piece. Ils prirent place pres de Harry et Dumbledore alla s'assoir en face d'eux.  
  
"Harry a accepte, dit-il simplement. Il ne me reste plus qu'a aller chercher la Pierraulien.  
  
-Albus, intervint McGonagall, est-ce vraiment prudent que vous y alliez? Vous etes encore faible..  
  
-Fumseck m'y conduira, repondit-il. Nous ne devrions pas etre partis tres longtemps.  
  
-Minerva a raison, fit alors Rogue. Je peux y aller a votre place."  
  
Tous les regards se tournerent vers lui et Dumbledore sembla etudier attentivement sa proposition.  
  
"Je suis ravi que tu te portes volontaire, Severus, mais nous avons besoin de toi ici. Et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose?  
  
-Comme vous l'avez souligne, repondit Rogue, avec Fumseck, cela ne devrait pas etre un probleme. Quant a assurer mes cours, Aelys s'est portee volontaire. Vous vous souvenez combien elle etait douee en potions..  
  
-Cela me parait une interressante proposition , mais en ce cas qui va assurer les cours de defense contre les forces du mal?  
  
-Pourquoi pas Lupin?  
  
-Tres bonne suggestion, admit Dumbledore. Mais il nous faut lui demander.  
  
-Je suis sur qu'il acceptera avec plaisir, intervint Harry, content a l'idee d'avoir de nouveau Remus comme professeur. Il a enormement apprecie l'annee qu'il a passe ici.  
  
-Alors d'accord, Severus. J'accepte que tu y ailles, mais promets-moi d'etre tres prudent. Bien que seul Fumseck connaisse l'emplacement de la pierre, il se peut bien que quelqu'un decide de te suivre.  
  
-Je ferais tres attention, assura Rogue.  
  
-Ou se trouve t-elle? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Dans la foret de Broceliande, repondit Dumbledore. C'est tout ce que je sais. Beaucoup de sorciers ont tentes de la denicher, mais l'emplacement exact est introuvable par quiconque n'est pas accompagne de Fumseck. Et meme, une fois la-bas, il te faudra resoudre une enigme, Severus.  
  
-Vous allez y aller seul? Demanda encore Harry, se tournant vers Rogue. Ce ne serait pas plus prudent d'etre accompagne?"  
  
Rogue haussa les epaules.  
  
"Oui, il est preferable que Severus y aille seul, intervint Dumbledore. Il attirera moins l'attention sur lui.  
  
-Broceliande, c'est en Bretagne, non? dit encore Harry. Les Korrigans qui vivent dans la Foret Interdite sont originaires de la-bas. Peut-etre que l'un d'eux pourrait vous accomnpagner?  
  
-C'est une excellente suggestion, Harry! fit Dumbledore. Severus, quand veux-tu partir?  
  
-Je peux partir ce soir, affirma le maitre de potions. Je n'ai pas pour tres longtemps a rassembler quelques petites affaires.  
  
-Parfait! Je vais sur le champ aller trouver le chef des Korrigans. Apres tout, il m'a propose son aide apres l'incendie. Nous sommes parvenus a sauver la majorite d'entre eux. Je crois qu'ils seront heureux de nous aider a leur tour."  
  
Sur ce, Dumbledore se leva, imite aussitot des trois autres sorciers. Ils se separerent et Harry se dirigea vers la salle commune.  
  
Alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs, il ne pouvait s'empecher de songer a la vitesse que prenaient les evenements. Tout semblait aller si vite, il en avait presque la tete a deux doigts d'exploser.  
  
Il aurait vraiment aime, a ce moment precis, avoir une Pensive, afin de mettre un peu d'ordre dans son crane et dans ses idees.  
  
*** Salut! Voila voila!  
  
Z'avez vu, j'ai mis beaucoup moins de temps cette fois-ci! J'espere que vous aurez tout de meme apprecier ce chapitre!  
  
Je vous remercie chers reviewers (Lunenoire, Skar, Ataensic, Relena, Tiffany, Spyro, Cerendy Potter et Ryan!) pour votre soutien et vos encouragements. Surtout n'hesitez pas a continuer de donner votre avis!  
  
Allez hop! Je vais le mettre en ligne!  
  
A tres bientot! Tchao!*** 


	33. Chapitre 33

Chapitre 33  
  
Tous les Compagnons etaient, une nouvelle fois regroupes dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Severus Rogue etait pret a partir et le directeur avait tenu a ce que tous soient presents pour son depart.  
  
Harry discutait avec les deux Weasleys et Dubois, Dumbledore avec Minerva, Remus et Sirius et Rogue avec Chevalier.  
  
"C'est bien que tu ais accepte, Harry, fit Bill. On a confiance en toi.  
  
-On pourra toujours monter une equipe de quidditch, dit Olivier en souriant. Ca te fera penser a autre chose."  
  
Harry vit Sirius se diriger vers Rogue. Bien qu'il ecoutait ce que ses camarades lui disaient, il tendit l'oreille, tentant de saisir ce que son parrain disait.  
  
"Bonne chance, Severus, dit Sirius a mi-voix. Fais attention.  
  
-Je n'ai pas besoin de ta sympathie maintenant, Black, retorqua Rogue entre ses dents.  
  
-J'essaie seulement de faire un effort avec toi! Repliqua Sirius, tentant de maintenir sa voix au minimum.  
  
-Il fallait y penser avant, cracha Rogue. C'est un peu trop tard, maintenant!  
  
-Arretez, intervint Chevalier. Vous croyez que c'est le moment de vous chamailler?  
  
-C'est lui qui a commence, repondit Sirius. J'essayais simplement d'etre sympa!  
  
-Ce qui en soit n'est pas tres logique! Retorqua Rogue avec dedain.  
  
-Vous ne pensez pas qu'il soit peut-etre temps pour vous d'oublier vos rancunes? Fit encore Chevalier. S'il arrivait quelque chose a l'un de vous, je suis persuadee que l'autre s'en mordrai les doigts.  
  
-Tu peux causer Aelys! Repliqua Sirius. Ce que tu as fait n'est pas mieux!  
  
-Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait? Demanda Rogue surpris.  
  
-Tu n'es pas au courant? Elle....  
  
-Harry?" Harry sursauta et tourna brusquement la tete vers ses camarades. "On pourrait essayer de convaincre Dumbledore de retablir les matches de quidditch.  
  
-Oh, euh, oui, pourquoi pas," repondit Harry. Il avait rate les paroles de Sirius! La conversation devenait interessante et il n'avait pas entendu la suite! Il tenta de nouveau de capter ce qu'ils se disaient, tout en conservant ses yeux tournes vers ses amis.  
  
"Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit! S'emporta Rogue. Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille?  
  
-Oh, tu ne vas pas me faire la morale toi aussi!?" Rencherit Chevalier de mauvaise humeur.  
  
Ils avaient hausses le ton et cela attira inevitablement l'attention des autres.  
  
"Bien, fit Dumbledore. Severus es-tu pret?  
  
-Oui, Albus." Repondit Rogue en designant une petite sacoche accrochee en bandoulliere au travers de sa poitrine.  
  
Fumseck alla alors se poser sur son epaule et entama un petit chant au son pur et cristallin.  
  
"Allons-y!" intima Dumbledore. Ils sortirent tous du bureau, le directeur en tete et accompagnerent Rogue au-dehors.  
  
Il faisait nuit et le ciel etait d'un noir corbeau. Pas un nuage, pas une lune, seul un immense trou d'encre surplombait leurs tetes.  
  
"Bonne chance, Severus, dit Dumbledore en serrant la main du maitre de potions. Et sois prudent!  
  
-Je ferais de mon mieux, assura t-il. Et vous, prenez soin de vous."  
  
Tous les Compagnons vinrent lui serrer la main, y compris Sirius et Harry. Lorsque les deux hommes se trouverent face a face, ils s'etudierent quelques instants en silence. Malgre l'obscurite, Harry remarqua quelque chose d'etrange dans leurs regards. Mais il ignorait de quoi il s'agissait.  
  
"Et vous Potter, dit Rogue en lui serrant la main, faites attention a vous. Et evitez de faire des entorses au reglement. Ca ne vous attire que des ennuis. Je n'ai pas envie de faire ce voyage pour rien!"  
  
Harry hocha la tete, un peu choque de ce que Rogue lui avait dit.  
  
Le maitre de potions s'aggripa alors a la patte de Fumseck et bientot, tous deux s'envolerent, disparaissant rapidemment dans les profondeurs de la nuit.  
  
Sur ce, la plupart des Compagnons firent demi-tour et se dirigerent vers le chateau. Harry remarqua que Dumbledore et Sirius etaient restes en retrait, les yeux fixes vers l'endroit ou avait disparu Rogue. D'ou il etait, Harry nota qu'ils se parlaient, mais il ne pu saisir ce qu'ils disaient.  
  
Le jeune garcon hesita puis se decida a suivre les autres. Il se rendit ensuite dans la salle commune. Beaucoup d'eleves s'y trouvaient encore, faisant leur devoirs ou discutant. Il remarqua Ron, Ginny et Lavande dans un coin de la piece et alla les rejoindre. Ils faisaient une partie de bataille explosive et au vu de l'expression que Ron arborait, il semblait perdre, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire Harry.  
  
"Salut Harry, fit le jeune rouquin alors que son ami s'asseyait a cote de lui. Tu veux jouer?  
  
-Apres que vous ayez terminer votre partie, repondit Harry.  
  
-Ron, concentres-toi! Fit sa soeur. Si tu etais en train de gagner, tu n'aurais jamais interrompu la partie.."  
  
Lavande emit un gloussement et Ron leur fit une grimace.  
  
"Tu as vu ca?dit-il a Harry. On dirait que ce qu'il leur plait le plus n'est pas le fait qu'elles soient en train de gagner mais le fait que je perde!  
  
-Je me demande bien comment ca se fait.." Retorqua Harry avec un sourire malicieux.  
  
Il resta observer le deroulement du jeu jusqu'a ce que la partie soit terminee. Lorsqu'enfin, Ron eut perdu, ils leverent tous la tete vers Harry.  
  
"Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrive, Harry? demanda Ginny. On dirait que tu as du sang sur la levre..  
  
-Oh, ca? Euh.., je me suis battu. Et devinez-quoi? J'ai obtenu une autre detention! C'est pas bien, ca?  
  
-Avec qui t'es-tu battu? Demanda Ron, l'air suspicieux. Malefoy?"  
  
Harry hocha la tete.  
  
"Bon, on fait une autre partie? Demanda Ginny pour changer de sujet.  
  
-Moi, je vais aller me coucher, dit Lavande en se levant. Je me sens vraiment fatiguee."  
  
Ron parut surpris et s'excusa aupres de sa soeur et de son ami, avant de suivre Lavande.  
  
Harry et Ginny se retrouverent seuls, le tas de cartes pose devant eux.  
  
"Tu veux vraiment faire une partie?" Demanda la jeune fille, sous-entendant qu'elle-meme n'y tenait pas plus que ca.  
  
Harry secoua la tete, content d'echapper a la corvee de faire un jeu. Il ne s'en sentait pas vraiment le courage, apres tout.  
  
"Ginny, dit-il en se penchant un peu vers elle, de maniere a ce que personne d'autre ne l'entende. Je pense que ca serait bien si tu allais voir Malefoy. Je crois qu'il sera content.  
  
-Pourquoi? Demanda Ginny, surprise par les paroles de Harry et un peu troublee par la proximite de son visage.  
  
-Il a appris une tres mauvaise nouvelle, murmura Harry. Sa mere s'est suicidee hier soir. Il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien du tout."  
  
En entendant cela, les yeux de Ginny s'etaient agrandis de surprise tout d'abord, puis de choc. Son regard se troubla, tandis que ses joues devenaient tres pales.  
  
"Comment sais-tu cela? parvint-elle a demander.  
  
-Il me l'a dit. C'est pour ca, je pense, qu'il a voulut qu'on se batte. Vas le voir, il en a sans doute besoin."  
  
Ginny hocha silencieusement la tete. Lorsqu'elle avait vu Ron et Lavande partir, elle n'avait put retenir un sourire en songeant au fait qu'elle allait passer quelques instants en tete a tete avec Harry, mais maintenant, malgre le regard doux que le jeune garcon posait sur elle, elle savait qu'il lui fallait suivre son conseil.  
  
"Je vais te preter ma cape d'invisibilite et la carte des Maraudeurs, dit Harry en se levant. Il est inutile de t'attirer des ennuis."  
  
Ginny se leva a son tour et, au geste de Harry, le suivit jusqu'en haut des marches menant au dortoir des garcons. Harry disparut a l'interieur tandis qu'elle patientait au-dehors. Elle ne parvenait pas a croire ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle remarqua que son coeur lui faisait mal. Elle n'osait imaginer la douleur de perdre ainsi sa mere. En ce qui la concernait, elle n'etait meme pas certaine qu'elle survivrait a une telle nouvelle.  
  
Harry ressorti de la piece, le visage toujours aussi grave. Il tenait a la main un morceau de parchemin et un vetement roule en boule. Il tendit la carte a Ginny et deroula la cape. D'un geste leste, il l'enroula autour d'elle, passant un bras derriere sa tete, afin de bien mettre la cape.  
  
Ginny sentit ses joues s'enflammer et son coeur battre a tout rompre. Il lui suffisait simplement de se pencher en avant pour s'adosser a sa poitrine. Comme un aimant, son corps semblait attire vers celui de Harry.  
  
La scene se passa tres vite et bientot Harry s'etait de nouveau eloigne d'elle.  
  
"Fais-y attention, dit-il en souriant. C'est une des seules choses qu'il me reste de mon pere."  
  
Ginny acquiesca en souriant a son tour. "Merci Harry, balbutia t-elle. Je te revaudrai ca.  
  
-J'espere bien," retorqua Harry, une etincelle dans le regard. Cette derniere, bien sur n'echappa pas a Ginny mais elle ne sut pas vraiment comment l'interpreter.  
  
Alors comme si une force inconnue prenait le controle de son corps, elle s'elanca vers Harry et jeta ses bras autour de son cou, deposant un baiser sur sa joue.  
  
Harry, prit completement au depourvu, ne sut pas ce qu'il etait cense faire a ce moment-la. Apres quelques hesitations, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la serra fort, s'impregnant de la chaleur emanant du corps de la jeune fille.  
  
Cette etreinte fut breve, les deux adolescents se degageant rapidement l'un de l'autre, mais son intensite les laissa un peu troubles et chancellants.  
  
"Bon, il vaut mieux que j'y aille, declara Ginny, n'osant lever la tete vers lui. Merci encore." Elle rabattit la cape devant elle et disparut du champ de vision de Harry. "A plus tard!" l'entendit-il murmurer avant de percevoir ses pas descendant les escaliers.  
  
Harry redescendit dans la salle a son tour et alla prendre place a une table eloignee des autres eleves. Il avait quelques devoirs a terminer et bien qu'il commencait a se faire tard, il n'etait pas au bout de son labeur.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lorsque Ginny parvint a la salle ronde, elle ne vit rien, tout d'abord, la nuit etant bien trop sombre. Elle plissa les yeux, tentant de discerner quelque chose, mais ce fut peine perdue. Alors elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche et murmura un faible "Lumos". Aussitot, une douce lumiere l'enveloppa et elle distingua une ombre bouger un peu a sa droite.  
  
"Qui est la? S'enquit la silhouette, une pointe d'anxiete dans la voix.  
  
-C'est moi, Drago, repondit la jeune fille. Ginny." Elle s'approcha de Malefoy.  
  
"Que veux-tu? Demanda t-il d'une voix peut-etre un peu plus froide qu'il l'avait voulut. J'ai envie d'etre seul."  
  
Il avait retourne la tete vers l'exterieur de la plateforme, signifiant par la meme, qu'il ne souhaitait pas poursuivre une quelconque conversation.  
  
Ginny, parvenue a sa hauteur, ne se laissa pas pour autant demonter, commencant a etre habituee aux humeurs du jeune garcon. Elle posa doucement sa main sur son bras.  
  
"Tu ne laches pas, hein? Fit Malefoy en tournant de nouveau la tete vers elle. Tu es du genre tetue!  
  
-Tu m'as habituee a ca, Drago, dit-elle.  
  
-Tres bien, alors puisque tu veux rester, reponds a ma question.  
  
-Je suis tout simplement venue voir comment tu allais.  
  
-Je vais tres bien, merci! Retorqua t-il avec rudesse. C'est tout?  
  
-Ce n'est pas la peine de pretendre que ca va, insista Ginny. Je suis au courant.."  
  
Elle remarqua que Drago venait de froncer dangereusement les sourcils.  
  
"Comment ca, tu es au courant? Qui te l'a dit? Ca y est, tout Poudlard sait? S'emporta t-il.  
  
-Calmes-toi! Fit Ginny. C'est Harry qui me l'a dit. Et ca m'etonnerait que Dumbledore ou quiconque d'autre en aie parler!  
  
-Potter t'en a parler?" Drago ne semblait pas apaise du tout. "De quoi il se mele, celui-la?!  
  
-Drago! S'exclama Ginny, luttant pour ne pas s'enerver egalement. Il t'a entendu le dire et m'en a parler. Il est courant pour nous, tu te souviens?  
  
-Ah! C'est vrai, fit Malefoy, les dents serrees. Parfois, j'en arrive a oublier combien Potter est un gars sympa.  
  
-Tres bien, je m'en vais! S'enerva Ginny en faisant demi-tour. J'aurais essayer!"  
  
Malefoy parut surpris de la voir s'eloigner. Il cru, tout d'abord, qu'elle bluffait mais lorsqu'elle parvint aux escaliers, voyant qu'elle ne s'arretait pas et ne se retournait pas, il sut qu'elle partait vraiment.  
  
"Attends! S'ecria t-il. Ginny!" Elle disparut bientot de sa vue. Alors Drago s'elanca a sa suite, appelant son nom uen nouvelle fois. Il parvint a la rattraper et aggripant son bras, la forca a s'arreter. "Je suis desole, murmura t-il d'une voix cassee. Je suis desole."  
  
Ginny s'etait retournee. Elle eut peine a croire ce qu'elle voyait. Drago Malefoy, le fier et pretentieux Serpentard, venait de se laisser tomber sur une marche, la tete basse et les genoux ramenes contre sa poitrine. Hesitante, la jeune fille ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle devait faire, apres tout c'etait tout de meme Malefoy a qui elle avait affaire.  
  
Son hesitation s'envola pourtant lorsqu'elle percut un sanglot etrangle. Drago venait de se prendre la tete entre ses mains. Ginny alla s'assoir a ses cotes et passa un bras autour de ses epaules. Lentement, le jeune garcon se pencha vers elle et vint poser sa tete contre son epaule.  
  
Il pleura longtemps, Ginny le bercant doucement. Elle soupconna qu'il n'avait pas du se laisser aller de la sorte tres souvent. Elle cru qu'il ne s'arreterait jamais.  
  
"Je n'ai meme pas eut le temps de lui dire au revoir," murmura t-il enfin, relevant son visage baigne de larmes. Il s'essuya grossierement dans sa manche, oubliant toute la dignite et la fierte de son nom et de son rang. "Je ne lui en veux meme pas de m'avoir fait ca... Je la comprends."  
  
Il leva ses yeux encore plus delaves qu'a l'ordinaire vers Ginny et avant meme qu'elle ait pu faire un seul geste, il se pencha vers elle et emprisonna ses levres dans les siennes. Ses bras s'enroulerent autour de ses epaules et de sa taille. Il la serra fort, sans doute un peu trop, mais Ginny n'osa reagir. Elle se laissa emporter dans ce baiser et cette etreinte desesperes.  
  
Il se mit ensuite a la couvrir de baisers, les joues, le front, le cou. Elle comprit qu'un besoin enorme d'affection s'etait empare de lui. Elle sut qu'elle n'etait que l'accessoire qui l'aiderait a assouvir cette faim soudaine de tendresse.  
  
"Je suis desole, balbutia t-il encore en se degageant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit..  
  
-Tu n'as pas a t'excuser," repondit Ginny avec douceur et comme pour confirmer ses paroles, elle deposa un baiser sur son front, tel qu'elle l'aurait a un jeune enfant.  
  
Il vint s'adosser de nouveau contre sa poitrine et ils demeurerent tels, ne parlant pas, perdus dans leur reflections respectives, savourant simplement ce besoin de l'autre et cette amitie qui ne cessait de grandir.  
  
Ils durent sans doute sommeiller un peu et Ginny retrouva ses esprits, une crampe dans le dos. Malefoy s'etait a demi effondre sur elle et pesait de tout son poids sur son epaule. Elle le secoua doucement et il se reveilla en sursaut. Avisant l'heure, tous deux se leverent d'un bond et descendirent les quelques marches restantes. Une fois sortis dans le couloir, Ginny s'enveloppa, ainsi que Drago, de la cape d'invisibilite. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil a la carte, tandis que Malefoy poussait un sifflement admiratif.  
  
"C'est ingenieux, ce truc-la! C'est a toi?" Ginny secoua la tete et expliqua qu'on la lui avait pretee, evitant de mentionner Harry.  
  
La voie etait libre et les deux adolescents se mirent a marcher assez rapidement. Ils n'avaient pas tellement envie de croiser quelqu'un, surtout Drago qui s'etait deja vu remettre une detention un peu plus tot.  
  
"Il vaut mieux que je te raccompagne jusqu'a ta salle commune, dit Ginny. C'est plus prudent.  
  
-Ce n'est pas la peine, rencherit Malefoy. Je saurais me debrouiller.  
  
-Drago! On a la cape, on a la carte, c'est autant qu'elles nous servent!"  
  
Malefoy hocha la tete, ne voulant pas vraiment discuter plus.  
  
Apres etre parvenus a eviter Miss Teigne rodant comme a son habitude dans les couloirs, ils atteignirent la Salle des Serpentards. Malefoy murmura un timide merci et s'engouffra a l'interieur.  
  
De son cote, Ginny n'eut pas de peine a rejoindre sa propre maison et apres avoir subit les bougonnades de la Grosse Dame, put enfin entrer dans la salle. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir que Harry etait encore eveille, penche sur un gros livre et prenant des notes. En l'entendant rentrer, il leva les yeux et parut aussi etonne qu'elle.  
  
Ginny alla s'assoir en face de lui, lui remettant la cape et la carte.  
  
"Ca a ete tres utile, dit-elle. Merci. Tu travailles encore?  
  
-J'ai pris pas mal de retard depuis que je fais ces "Cours du soir", fit- il, en jetant un coup d'oeil a sa montre. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il est temps que j'arrete! Tu as vu l'heure? Je ne me rendait pas compte qu'il etait si tard!  
  
-Ou si tot, tu veux dire! Rencherit Ginny. Tu as presque termine?  
  
-Tu parles! J'en suis loin, mais bon, j'ai avance! Alors comment ca c'est passe avec Malefoy? Comment va t-il?  
  
-Dans l'etat que tu peux imaginer, repondit Ginny. Je pense que ca lui a fait du bien que j'aille le voir.  
  
-Sans doute, affirma Harry. Tu es d'ailleurs peut-etre une des seules personnes a qui il peux parler. Je doute qu'il se confie a Crabbe ou a Goyle... Ou meme a son pere!  
  
-Aucune chance la-dessus!"  
  
Ginny regarda Harry ranger ses affaires. Tout a coup, elle ne se sentait plus fatiguee du tout. Bien au contraire! Elle aurait pu rester toute la nuit, assise la, a discuter avec Harry. Mais il semblait que le jeune garcon avait une autre idee en tete. Il se leva.  
  
"Tu ne vas pas te coucher? Demanda t-il.  
  
-Si, si.."  
  
Ginny joua machinalement avec un bout de parchemin qui trainait sur la table.Harry parut hesiter. Il se gratta nonchalemment le cou, le medaillon chauffait encore un peu. Il se promit d'aller en parler a Dumbledore, juste au cas ou.  
  
"Tu veux rester discuter? Demanda t-il apres s'etre eclaire la gorge.  
  
-Non, non, fit Ginny avec empressement. Tu dois etre epuise apres la journee que tu as eut. Il vaut mieux que tu ailles te reposer."  
  
Harry se rassit et se forca a la regarder droit dans les yeux.  
  
"Harry, il est presque trois heures du matin! fit la jeune fille. Tu as encore des cours demain, non? Tu as besoin de sommeil! Moi je peux aller me coucher de bonne heure demain soir, mais pas toi!  
  
-Tu as envie de te debarrasser de moi? demanda Harry sur un ton faussement menacant.  
  
-Me debarrasser de toi? Fit Ginny en se forcant a soutenir son regard. Pas du tout! Je,.. euh, je serais ravie que tu restes..." Ses joues etaient devenues pivoines en disant cela et elle se sentait incapable de camouffler son embarras.  
  
"Alors je reste, repondit Harry, ne la quittant toujours pas des yeux.  
  
-A quoi joues-tu? Demanda Ginny, troublee par son regard insistant sur elle. A celui qui tiendra le regard de l'autre le plus longtemps?"  
  
Cette fois ce fut Harry qui rougit, mais il se reprit rapidement. "Oui, pourquoi pas?"  
  
Ce fut le signal de leur petit jeu. Ils furent bien contents d'etre les seuls a se trouver dans la salle, car ils eurent la nette impression d'avoir plutot l'air bete!  
  
"Tu as cligne des yeux! Fit enfin Harry.  
  
-Non! protesta Ginny. Menteur!  
  
-Moi, menteur?  
  
-Tu caches bien ton jeu, Harry! Retorqua la jeune fille, tentant de conserver son serieux. Attends que je dises ca a tout le monde, demain!  
  
-Tu n'oserai pas?" Harry bondit de sa chaise, imite l'instant d'apres par la jeune fille. Il fit le tour de la table essayant de l'aggriper par le bras, mais Ginny se defila.  
  
"Tu ne m'en crois pas capable?" Elle allait s'enfuir mais se retint au dernier instant et lui fit face, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine d'une maniere de defi.  
  
Harry souriait. Elle se mordit la levre pour ne pas rire. Il tendit la main, comme lorsqu'il s'appretait a faire de la magie sans baguette.  
  
Cette fois, Ginny se mit a rire. "Tu crois vraiment que tu me fais peur?  
  
-Mais je n'ai aucunement l'intention de te faire peur, se defendit-il. Accio Ginny!"  
  
A leur grande surprise a tous les deux, Ginny se sentit aspiree en avant et avant meme d'avoir pu faire un quelconque geste elle se retrouva dans les bras de Harry. Ils se regarderent, aussi eberlues, l'un que l'autre.  
  
"Waow! S'exclama Harry. J'aurais jamais cru que je pourrais faire ca. C'etait une blague..Je ne pensais pas que ca aurait marche!"  
  
Il lacha Ginny, mais elle ne s'eloigna pas. L'opportunite etait trop belle. Harry riait. Il avait peine a y croire. Ginny, par contre, ne songea meme pas a ce qu'il venait de faire. Il fallait qu'elle fasse ou dise quelque chose. Maintenant!  
  
Et pourtant,.. ils venaient de passer un si bon moment... Cela valait-il la peine de prendre le risque? Etait-il pret a entendre ce qu'elle avait a lui dire?  
  
Elle avait trop attendu, beaucoup trop. Des bruits de pas retentirent, venant des escaliers. Dans quelques secondes, ils ne seraient plus seuls. Harry la poussa gentiment sur un fauteuil, tandis qu'il s'effondrait sur celui d'en face. Ils se mirent a discuter, ou du moins pretendre.  
  
D'un meme mouvement, leurs tetes se tournerent vers l'endroit d'ou venait d'emerger quelqu'un. Ils eurent un peu peur qu'il s'agisse de Hemmings, le prefet, mais a leur grand soulagement, il s'agissait de Ron.  
  
"Qu'est ce que vous faites la, tous les deux? Vous avez vu l'heure?  
  
-On allait partir se coucher, fit Harry en se levant.  
  
-On n'a pas vu le temps passer," ajouta Ginny en faisant de meme. Harry alla chercher ses affaires, tandis que Ron lancait a sa soeur un regard entendu. Elle lui fit signe d'etre un peu plus discret.  
  
"Bon, je vous laisse, fit Harry en se dirigeant vers son dortoir. Tu remontes tout de suite, Ron?  
  
-Ouais, j'arrive dans une minute!" repondit le jeune rouquin. Il suivit Harry du regard et lorsque celui-ci eut disparu, il se tourna vers Ginny. "Alors?" Elle fit non de la tete. "Ah." Fut la reaction de Ron.  
  
Harry avait entendu la question de son ami. Il se demanda bien pourquoi il avait demander ca a sa soeur.  
  
Il eut quelques peines a trouver le sommeil, cette nuit-la. Le depart de Rogue, la mere de Malefoy, Malefoy lui-meme, Ginny.... Son esprit vagabondait de l'un a l'autre, se remplissant de beaucoup de questions et d'images.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Apres avoir jete un coup d'oeil autour de lui, la gorge nouee et le coeur battant comme un fou, Drago alla s'assoir dans Son fauteuil favori. Il lui semblait que son parfum delicat flottait encore dans la piece, ou peut-etre etait seulement un tour malicieux que lui jouait son esprit.  
  
Il etait arrive le matin-meme au Manoir et il avait bien l'intention de repartir ce soir. Il avait brievement croise son pere. Il n'avait pas parut afflige de quelque maniere que ce fut. Ce qui en soit ne surprit nullement Drago.  
  
L'enterrement avait lieu dans a peu pres une heure. Drago venait de finir de dejeuner, attable seul pendant tout le repas, avec pour unique compagnie, les tableaux de ses ancetres accroches aux murs.  
  
Il demeura affale sur le fauteuil de sa mere, les yeux dans le vide, les mains crispees sur les accoudoirs, jusqu'a ce que son pere vienne le chercher.  
  
"Tu es pret? Alors allons-y!"  
  
Lucius fit virevolter sa cape avec majeste, et Drago recut l'un des pans en plein visage. Il suivit neanmoins son pere, ne protestant pas. "Comme d'habitude!" fit une petite voix dans sa tete.  
  
Ils descendirent les marches du perron et s'installerent dans une caleche arborant fierement le blason des Malefoys. Ils se mirent en route, en silence tout d'abord, puis, Drago decida de poser la question qui lui brulait les levres depuis un moment.  
  
"Pourquoi la ceremonie n'a t-elle pas lieu a la maison?  
  
-Parce que le corps n'y est pas! Repondit Lucius d'une voix glacee.  
  
-Et pourquoi Mere n'est-elle pas enterree au Manoir?"  
  
Son pere tourna brusquement la tete vers lui, le regard aussi coupant qu'un poignard.  
  
"Elle n'y a pas sa place! Grogna t-il entre ses dents. Elle n'y a jamais eut sa place de toute facon!"  
  
Drago ne repondit pas, se mordant les levres.  
  
"Connais-tu l'ultime affront qu'elle a fait a cette famille? Poursuivit Lucius avec toujours autant d'acidite. Elle s'est suicidee a la maniere moldue! Elle s'est servie d'un poignard! Jusqu'au bout elle m'aura agace! Jusqu'au bout!"  
  
Malefoy senior avait serre ses longs doigts. Ils ressemblaient aux serres d'un rapace. Drago dut contenir un frisson, intimide par l'attitude paternelle.  
  
"Si j'avais su en l'epousant, ce qu'elle etait..." Poursuivit Lucius, plus pour lui-meme que pour son fils. Il se tenait bien droit, bien raide, la tete haute et les levres ourlees d'une grimace de degout. "En tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle aura fait de mieux!"  
  
Drago sentit tout son corps se contracter, les ongles de ses doigts rapaient avec automatisme, le cuir du siege. Comment son pere pouvait-il sortir toutes ces abominations en un jour pareil? Ne pouvait-il pas montrer un peu de respect? Ne pouvait-il pas au moins pretendre etre un petit peu touche par cela?  
  
"Quand je pense qu'il va me falloir jouer le jeu en face de sa famille! Cracha Lucius. Le plus rapidement cela sera fait le mieux cela sera! J'espere bien qu'ils ne vont pas passer toute l'apres-midi a faire des discours! Je n'aie pas que ca a faire!"  
  
Drago ne supportait plus les paroles de son pere et n'avait qu'une hate, c'etait d'arriver a destination. Ainsi, il dut se controler pour ne pas pousser un soupir de soulagement lorsque la caleche s'arreta.  
  
Lucius fut le premier en bas. Drago suivit peu apres. Il eut a peine le temps de regarder autour de lui que deja de nombreux membres de la famille de sa mere venaient le serrer dans leurs bras.  
  
La ceremonie avait lieu dans le domaine de ses grands-parents.  
  
Bientot tout le monde se groupa autour du cercueil dans lequel reposait Narcissa, plus pale que la lune et plus blonde que le soleil.  
  
Drago aurait voulut s'eloigner de son pere, mais ce dernier prit bien garde qu'il reste a ses cotes. D'ou il etait il ne distinguait pas sa mere, mais son tour viendrait ou tout comme chacun, il dirait quelques mots, deposerait une fleur a ses cotes et verrait son visage ferme a jamais.  
  
A sa gauche, se trouvait sa tante, l'unique soeur de sa mere, celle qui avait prevenu Dumbledore. Ses sanglots etouffes, meles, dans un concert lugubre, a ceux des autres autour d'eux, cinglaient les oreilles de Drago. Il n'entendait que cela. Les discours et paroles balbutiees par tout ceux qui rendaient un dernier hommage a Narcissa semblaient loin, il ne les comprenaient pas, ne les ecoutaient pas, vague murmure monotone entrecoupe de discrets reniflements.  
  
Drago lutta pour ne pas se joindre a ces pleurs. Sa gorge gonflee manquait de l'etouffer d'un moment a l'autre. Sa vue se troublait dangereusement sous les larmes refoulees.  
  
Ce fut son tour.  
  
Il s'avanca vers le cercueil, tandis que toutes les tetes se levaient vers lui. Il baissa les yeux. Il y avait, sur une petite table, toutes sortes de fleurs. Il fallait qu'il en choississe une. Il y avait des roses, bien sur, mais aussi des orchidees, des lys, des pensees et bien d'autres encore. Il ne savait pas du tout laquelle prendre. Il leva les yeux vers sa mere, tenta de refouler un sanglot et finalement choisit un tournesol. Il ignorait pourquoi.  
  
Alors il se pencha vers elle et glissa la fleur entre ses doigts. Il resta quelques instants comme cela, son visage tout pret du sien, contemplant une derniere fois ces traits si familiers qu'il ne verrait plus, imprimant tant bien que mal le portrait de sa defunte mere.  
  
Doucement, pour la premiere fois de sa vie, il laissa ses levres rencontrer la joue de sa mere. Maintenant que cette affection qu'il avait reniee et bafouee n'etait plus a sa portee, il sentait qu'il en avait besoin. Il aurait voulut a cet instant precis que sa mere se reveille et le serre dans ses bras. Mais un coup d'oeil a son visage glace le ramena a la realite. Il eclata en sanglot.  
  
Sa tante se precipita vers lui, enroulant ses bras autour de ses epaules, le bercant doucement en murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Elle le reconduisit a sa place initiale, laissant sa main pose sur son epaule.  
  
Drago leva la tete vers son pere, cherchant un certain recomfort. Lucius lui lanca un regard terriblement noir. Le jeune garcon y lut beaucoup de deception. Lentement, presque honteusement, il rabaissa les yeux.  
  
Lorsque la ceremonie toucha a sa fin, les grands-parents de Drago leur demanderent de rester un peu plus longtemps, mais Lucius refusa d'un ton qu'il voulut sympathique. Si ses grands-parents se rendirent compte de l'hypocrisie de leur gendre, ils n'en montrerent rien, mais Drago, lui, ne fut pas trompe.  
  
"Il va falloir que tu changes ton attitude, Drago! S'emporta Malefoy pere, lorsqu'ils furent dans la caleche les reconduisant vers le Manoir. Tu aurais pu montrer un peu plus de dignite! De la tenue! Maintenant, c'est entre toi et moi.."  
  
Drago se forca a ne pas repondre. Il en avait envie, mais il savait tres bien que ce qu'il avait a dire ne plairait pas a son pere. Ce n'etait peut- etre pas le bon moment pour s'enerver.  
  
"Ce soir, Drago, reprit Lucius en se tournant vers son fils. Ce soir tu vas devenir un Mangemort.. Cela fait tellement longtemps que j'attends ce moment.."  
  
Drago tressaillit en entendant ces mots. "Ce soir?" Son pere etait-il rellement devenu fou?  
  
"Pourquoi ce soir? balbutia t-il. Ne pourrait-on pas attendre la semaine prochaine?  
  
-Non! fit Lucius d'un ton sec, agace que son fils discute sa decision. En tant que Mangemort, il te faudra etre pret a n'importe quel instant, il faudra que tu apprennes a mettre de cote tes propres soucis et tes deboires personnels! Ce soir, tu accompliras la deuxieme tache. J'espere que tu montreras plus de cran que la derniere fois! Je ne veux pas voir une once d'hesitation!"  
  
Drago hocha la tete silencieusement et regarda par la portiere. Le paysage defilait sous ses yeux a une vitesse foudroyante. Il n'en distinguait pas les contours, juste un kaleiodoscope de taches colorees floues, se melangeant les unes aux autres, creant des tons qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il songea combien tout cela etait tres joli.  
  
Bientot la caleche ralentit et ils remonterent l'allee menant au manoir. Une fois arretes devant le perron, Lucius sauta a bas du vehicule avec souplesse. "Sois pret a sept heures!" lanca t-il sans se retourner et marchant vers le batiment.  
  
Drago descendit a son tour, prenant garde de laisser une certaine distance entre son pere et lui. Il le vit disparaitre a l'interieur, tandis qu'il montait lentement les marches. Ses jambes etaient lourdes, il se sentait vide de toute energie et surtout, il n'avait aucune envie d'aller ce soir accomplir une tache choisie par son paternel ou par l'autre vieux cingle. Et d'abord, en quoi consistait-elle, cette tache? Tuer un autre Moldu? Charmant!  
  
Le jeune garcon monta directement dans sa chambre, prenant soin de fermer la porte derriere lui. Il alla s'assoir sur son lit, les coudes sur les genoux et les joues dans les mains. Il fixa intensement le plancher en bois, detaillant sans vraiment y faire attention, les noeuds des lattes.  
  
Il resta dans cette position pendant quelques instants, jusqu'a ce qu'un bruit l'arrache de ses pensees. Il leva brusquement la tete, balayant la piece du regard, tentant de localiser le bruit qui continuait de se faire entendre. Alors, il se dirigea vers la petite commode placee de l'autre cote de la chambre et ouvrit un tiroir. A l'interieur, il y avait un petit livre qui tapait sur le bois du meuble. Aussitot qu'il le toucha, il s'arreta de bouger. Drago, qui n'avait jamais vu cet objet auparavant, fut saisit de curiosite et le prit delicatement entre ses doigts.  
  
La couverture en cuir marron etait nue de toute inscription et au centre il y avait un petit trou en forme de triangle. Il eut beau le retourner, il ne vit rien de plus. Un petit cadenas en argent sculpte fermait le livre et Drago ne put l'ouvrir, malgre les nombreuses formules qu'il utilisa.  
  
Il posa alors la pointe de son doigt dans le triangle et sursauta lorsqu'il entendit une voix sortir du livre. "Qui etes-vous?  
  
-Drago, bredouilla le jeune garcon. Drago Malefoy."  
  
Une feuille de parchemin s'echappa alors du livre et tomba a terre.  
  
Un vague pressentiment s'empara de lui alors qu'il ramassait la lettre. Il posa le livre sur la tablette de la commode et commenca a lire.  
  
Sa gorge se noua lorsqu'il reconnut l'ecriture de sa mere.  
  
"Mon cher Drago,  
  
Si tu lis ceci c'est que je ne suis plus. Je ne peux meme pas deviner quels peuvent etre tes sentiments a ce moment precis. Es-tu en colere? Es-tu indifferent? Ou, je n'ose l'imaginer, es-tu triste? Liras-tu seulement cette lettre jusqu'au bout..?  
  
J'en ai honte. Tu ne peux savoir combien je ressens de confusion et de gene de ne pas pouvoir deviner quelle sera ta reaction.. Toi, mon propre fils! Quelle mere ai-je donc ete?! Et pourtant, Drago, si tu savais combien j'ai essaye de te comprendre, combien j'ai tente de me rapprocher de toi, de partager la vie avec toi..  
  
Mais de cette vie commune, tu t'eloignes. Je le sais. Je te vois partir, j'ai vu ce fosse entre nous naitre et il ne cesse de grandir. J'ai simplement voulut m'en aller avant que toi tu le fasses. Je sais que tu ne serais jamais revenu vers moi.  
  
Alors voila. A l'heure que tu lis cela, c'est chose faite.  
  
J'en tremble, d'y penser, mais je ne vois pas d'autre solution. Je ne suis pas heureuse. Cela fait des annees que j'ai perdu l'envie de rire. Et apres ta premiere "tache d'homme" j'ai su, instantanement, que jamais plus mon visage ne pourrait s'ouvrir.  
  
Je sais que tu vas suivre les pas de ton pere et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour t'arreter. Si j'ai decide de partir c'est tout simplement parce que je veux conserver en tete cette image a peine souillee de mon unique enfant. Je ne pourrais, ou plutot n'aurais pas pu supporter plus que ce que tu as deja fait.  
  
Ce livre que je t'ai laisse n'est autre qu'une sorte de petit journal que j'ai tenu durant toutes ces annees. J'ai songe a le detruire mais j'ai pense que peut-etre serais-tu, un jour, interesse de le lire. Il est a toi, maintenant, tu peux en faire ce que tu veux. Par contre, ni ton pere, ni Voldemort, ni aucun Mangemort ne pourra le lire. Je l'aie equipe d'une petite securite et moi seule a le pouvoir de l'oter.. or, je ne suis plus la...  
  
Tu ne pourras l'ouvrir que lorsque tu auras acquerit un petit peu de sagesse et de bon sens. Je ne peux t'en dire plus.  
  
Voila pour les explications concernant ce livre. Je vais ainsi terminer cette lettre.  
  
Je ne sais meme pas comment te dire au revoir.. Je ne sais meme pas quels mots employer.  
  
En tout cas, j'aimerai que tu te souviennes d'une chose: je n'emporte pas avec moi l'amour que j'ai pour toi, je te le laisse et si un jour tu te sens pret a l'accepter, n'oublies pas qu'il t'entoure, qu'il te suit partout. J'espere qu'il t'aidera.  
  
Je t'embrasse, mon cher enfant. Prends bien soin de toi.  
  
Maman."  
  
Le bas du parchemin etait un peu gondole, l'ecrirure en etait tremblante. Sur le papier, les larmes de Drago allerent se meler a celles que sa mere avait verse en ecrivant cette lettre.  
  
Il lut, encore et encore, ces derniers mots au travers de ses yeux brouilles, la main tenant le parchemin, tremblante et raide. Il alla s'effondrer sur son lit, les doigts toujours serres sur la lettre, contemplant en silence le plafond, les larmes brulantes ruisselants doucement le long de ses tempes.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Il ne sut pas vraiment combien de temps il resta comme cela. Ce fut la voix de son pere qui l'arracha a ses songes macabres.  
  
Lentement, lourdement il se leva, chancellant un peu. Il jeta un bref regard au miroir. Ses larmes s'etaient taries, ses joues avaient sechees. Il passa rapidement une main dans ses cheveux et sorti de sa chambre. Son pere l'attendait au bas des escaliers, un sourire aux levres. Il s'etait change et avait revetu une tenue de circonstance. Sa plus belle robe, son meilleur chapeau. Il ne quitta pas Drago des yeux alors que celui-ci descendait les marches.  
  
"Voyons, Drago, souries! Lanca t-il avec enthousiasme. On dirait que tu vas a un enterrement!" Cette derniere replique le fit rire.  
  
Ils sortirent au-dehors et ensuite transplanerent. Ils atterirent dans un jardin. Devant eux se tenaient une batisse aux fenetres eclairees et Lucius ne perdit pas de temps et se dirigea vers elle.  
  
"Tout le monde t'attends, mon garcon. Ce soir, c'est Ton soir."  
  
Ils penetrerent a l'interieur de la maison, puis dans une vaste salle, probablement le sejour. Il y avait quelques personnes dans la piece, mais ce qui attira surtout l'attention de Drago, ce fut les gens accroches aux murs. Drago detourna la tete devant l'horreur de la scene, sentant son estomac se contracter violemment.  
  
Les Mangemorts etaient places plus ou moins en rond, et Drago reconnu quelques visages familiers. Ils n'avaient meme pas prit soin de camouffler leurs traits sous les cagoules. Parmi eux, il vit Granger, droite et fiere, un peu a la Lucius. Elle le toisa d'un oeil superieur, sa baguette coincee d'un air de defi derriere son oreille.  
  
"Voila ta victime, Malefoy," dit-elle en pointant un endroit de la piece du doigt.  
  
Drago fut estomaque de voir que c'etait elle qui tenait les rennes en ce qui concernait sa Tache. Mais il le fut encore plus lorsqu'il s'approcha pour voir sa cible.  
  
Recroqueville dans un coin, les genoux ramenes sous le menton, un petit garcon levait des yeux suppliants vers lui. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans.  
  
Drago se retourna brusquement vers son pere. "C'est une erreur, non? Ce n'est qu'un gamin!  
  
-Exactement, Drago, fit Lucius en s'approchant. Et non, ce n'est pas une erreur. Tiens ton arme. Pas d'hesitation!" Il tendit un petit poignard a son fils.  
  
Drago baissa les yeux sur l'objet. Oh, c'etait une tres belle arme! Pas de doute la-dessus! Le manche noir sculpte et dore faisait ressortir l'argent etincellant de la lame.  
  
"Prends cette arme, Drago!" Pressa Lucius en agitant le bras.  
  
Drago ne s'en saisit pas. Il leva simplement les yeux vers son pere et le fusilla du regard avant d'exploser.  
  
"Vous etes fou! S'ecria t-il. Vous etes tous des cingles! Vous savez ou vous pouvez vous le mettre votre honneur de Mangemort?  
  
-Drago! Fais attention a ce que tu dis, prevint Malefoy pere, tentant de contenir son calme. Tue ce gamin! Ca ne sera pas long, apres on rentre.  
  
-Et ca m'amenera quoi, hein? Cracha encore Drago avec fureur. Rien! Ca ne m'apportera rien du tout! Une autre victime sur la conscience, comme ce vieillard Moldu,... Comme ma mere!  
  
-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis...  
  
-Parce que ma mere aussi c'est une victime de Voldemort, poursuivit le jeune garcon avec haine. Elle aussi, il l'a tuee!  
  
-Drago, finis-en tout de suite! Fit Lucius perdant patience.  
  
-Non! Vous continuerez votre petite fete sans moi!" Et il se mit a courir, bousculant quelques mangemorts qui s'etaient mis sur son passage et se rua a l'exterieur de la maison. Personne n'osa lui jeter un sort, d'ailleurs ils n'en auraient pas vraiment eut le temps.  
  
Bougonnant et jurant, Lucius se precipita a la suite de son fils, mais lorsqu'il parvint dans la cour, il ne put que constater que Drago avait deja transplane. Sans perdre un instant, il fit de meme.  
  
Revenu au Manoir, Drago monta quatre a quatre les escaliers menant a sa chambre, deboula dans la piece, faisant voler la porte au passage. Il se saisit du journal de sa mere, l'enfourna dans un sac et ressorti. Il degringola les marches et alors qu'il s'appretait a sortir, se trouva nez a nez avec son pere. Sans reflechir, il le bouscula et commenca a devaler le perron.  
  
"Arretes!" cria Lucius d'une voix autoritaire. "Arretes-toi. Drago! J'ai ma baguette pointee sur toi!"  
  
Drago interrompit sa course et se retourna lentement. Son pere disait vrai. Il tenait le jeune garcon en ligne de mire. L'espace d'une seconde, Drago en eut le souffle coupe. La silhouette de son pere se decoupait, grande et impressionnante, dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entree. Jamais encore il n'avait vu son pere aussi menacant.  
  
Mais il ne devait pas se laisser impressionner. Surtout pas. Puisant sa force dans le souvenir de sa mere, il prit une profonde inspiration.  
  
"Allez-y, lanca t-il avec arrogance. Montrez-moi de quoi vous etes capable!  
  
-Ne joues pas a ce jeu-la avec moi, Drago! Retorqua Lucius, legerement destabilise par l'impudence de son fils. J'ai un tres grand avantage sur toi... Je n'aie pas d'hesitations..  
  
-Vraiment? Ricana Drago, prenant de plus en plus d'assurance. Si vous n'en aviez pas, il y a deja quelques instants que vous m'auriez jete un sort! Vous ne me faites plus peur, Pere. Allez-y! Soyez un bon sujet, punissez le traitre! Punissez celui qui refuse de se plier aux ordres du "Maitre", votre maitre.. Allez-y! Montrez un peu plus de cran!"  
  
Lucius se taisait, les dents serrees. Il aurait du etre fier de son fils. Apres tout, il avait de l'audace, de l'effronterie. Il refusait de se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Il etait tel qu'il l'avait espere: orgueilleux, determine et avec une assurance destabilisante. Il ne lui manquait que l'ambition.  
  
"Vous n'avez jamais voulu que je sois un suiveur. Ni dieu, ni maitre! Combien de fois me l'avez-vous rappele? Alors voila, Pere, j'ai suivi votre conseil. Dommage que vous ne l'ayez pas applique pour vous-meme."  
  
Sur ces mots, Drago fit volte-face et descendit les marches. Il entendit instantanement un bruit precipite de pas derriere lui. Son pere l'avait rattrape.  
  
"Si tu t'en vas.."  
  
Drago se retourna encore. La baguette de son pere etait a deux doigts de lui, pointee entre ses yeux. Il deglutit avec peine et leva le regard vers Lucius.  
  
Pere et fils se toiserent, se defiant silencieusement, le souffle court.  
  
"Pourquoi hesitez-vous?" Demanda enfin Drago, se forcant a paraitre detache.  
  
Lucius Malefoy, la baguette toujours menacante, placee a la naissance du front de son fils, avait les dents serrees, les sourcils fronces. Il ne quittait pas Drago des yeux, fouillant aux fond des pupilles glacees, cherchant une faille, tentant d'y denicher une quelconque faiblesse. Mais il n'y vit rien de tout cela. Rien que de la determination, de l'insolence et de l'incomprehension. Il serra sa baguette plus fort.  
  
"Si tu parts, ne compte jamais remettre les pieds ici, dit-il enfin.  
  
-Cela ne me gene pas, retorqua Drago. Pas du tout."  
  
Lucius detendit un peu son bras et se mordit la levre inferieure. "Qu'aie- je fais de mal? Que c'est-il passe?  
  
-Je pensais que vous aviez plus de caractere que cela, cracha Drago en montrant bien son degout. Mais vous traineriez dans la boue comme un moins que rien s'Il vous le demandait! Comment avez-vous pu tomber si bas? Comment pouvez-vous lecher les bottes d'un type qui prend une Sang-de- Bourbe comme Granger pour bras droit? Mere avait raison! Elle a eut raison depuis le depart! Mais vous ne l'auriez jamais accepte. Apres tout, comment un Malefoy pourrait-il ecouter ce que dit une femme? Alors c'est cela etre un Malefoy!? C'est cela la fierte du nom? N'etre qu'un paillasson pour un abruti? Et bien, en ce cas, je ne suis pas fier de porter ce nom."  
  
Il lanca un dernier regard de haine a son pere et transplana sous ses yeux.  
  
Lucius Malefoy rabaissa sa baguette, les yeux toujours poses sur l'endroit ou se trouvait son fils quelques secondes auparavant. Sa respiration etait saccadee, son coeur battait la chamade pour la premiere fois depuis bien longtemps.  
  
Il demeura tel bien apres que Drago soit parti, les oreilles et la tete bourdonnant encore des paroles feroces et cinglantes de son fils unique.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***Salut a tous! Un grand grand merci pour toutes ces reviews tres sympas! Desolee d'avoir mis un peu plus de temps que pour le dernier chapitre. Je vais essayer de mettre le prochain un peu plus rapidement, parce que j'imagine que des la semaine prochaine, vous serez plus occupes a lire le VRAI HP...  
  
Je ne sais pas si vous avez l'intention de continuer a lire cette histoire. J'ai envie de la finir, mais bon, je verrais si j'ai encore quelques lecteurs.  
  
Mais en attendant, j'espere que ce chapitre vous aura plut.  
  
Petits remerciements persos: (je vais essayer de les faire brefs, afin de commencer a ecrire le prochain chapitre)  
  
Tiffany: Salut! Ca me fait plaisir que tu aies apprecie le dernier chapitre. J'espere que celui-ci te plaira aussi. Quant a la reponse a ta question,... p'tet' bien que tu as raison... Mais chuuut! A plus!  
  
Spyro: Tu peux commenter autant que tu veux, ce n'est pas moi que ca derange! ^__^ Desolee que ce chapitre ait mis plus longtemps, mais le voila enfin! N'hesites pas a me dire ce que tu en penses! A bientot!  
  
Siria Potter: Salut! Merci beaucoup de ton enthousiasme. C'est sympa d'avoir prit le temps de laisser un mot! A plus!  
  
Relena: Salut! Desolee si j'ai oublie de repondre a ta question. En fait non, parce que comme tu l'as fais remarquer, il est trop jeune pour ca et puis il n'a pas encore termine ses etudes. Deja avec les cours du soir qui commencent a lui sortir par le nez et les oreilles, la c'est sur qu'il deviendrait completement timbre, le Harry! Quant a savoir qui va remplacer Dumbledore, ce n'est pas tres difficile a deviner... Allez, a bientot!  
  
Lunenoire: Salut! Contente que ce chapitre t'aie plut! Je ne sais pas encore si Harry disjonctera plus que le tien, mais c'est certain qu'il va encore s'enerver. Il a encore quelques trucs a apprendre et ca ne passera sans doute pas tres bien.. A plus!  
  
Ataensic: Bonjour a toi, Reine des reviews sans fin! (Ca ne me derange pas du tout au contraire! (^_^) Si le chapitre precedent etait triste, celui-ci n'est pas tres joyeux non plus, surtout la deuxieme partie. Je voulais ecrire quelque chose de fort, j'espere que j'y suis parvenue. Ce n'est pas evident de s'autocritiquer. Alors dis-moi ce que tu en as pense! Autrement, entre Harry et Ginny, on dirait bien que ca se precise un peu... A tres bientot!  
  
Ryan: Salut! Voila la suite. J'espere qu'elle te plaira! A plus!  
  
Matmax: Salut et bienvenue! Pour repondre a ta premiere question, j'ai peut- etre, c'est vrai exagere les reactions de Harry par rapport a son passe, mais bon, vu qu'on lui ment et lui cache presque tout, je trouvais un peu normal qu'il s'enerve. Je pense que c'est plutot de l'impatience. Une fois que tout sera ressorti a l'air libre, il ira sans doute mieux. Et puis, malgre la colere qu'il avait contre Sirius, il est quand meme tres attache a son parrain. Mais il lui en reparlera de tout ca! Il faut que Sirius s'y attende! En tout cas, je te remercie d'avoir prit le temps de me laisser un mot. C'est tres sympa! Et oui, je sais bien que mon texte est arrive tres long. Je me disais que cela faisait un bon moment que je n'avais pas eut de "nouveaux lecteurs", mais je suppose que vu la longueur, ca doit en decourager plus d'un! Allez, a plus!  
  
Skar: Salut! Je m'inquietais! Alors imagine combien j'ai ete contente de recevoir une review de toi! C'est vrai que j'ai deja eut des problemes comme ca et c'est vraiment rageant parce que les meilleures reviews s'ecrivent a chaud. Quelques jours apres avoir lu, on a tendance a oublier les details qui nous avaient plut ou genes. Enfin bref, voila la suite. (j'ai vu que tu avais mis un nouveau chapitre, alors a tres bientot pour la suite de "La Quete"!)  
  
Voila, voila. Je vais essayer de boucler le prochain chapitre le plus vite possible. Je l'aie deja en tete, mais maintenant il faut l'ecrire, ce qui n'est pas le plus facile. En tout cas, merci encore de vos encouragements et a tres bientot, j'espere!*** 


	34. Chapitre 34

Chapitre 34  
  
"C'est bizarre que Rogue ne soit pas encore revenu, observa Harry. J'espere que tout se passe bien pour lui.  
  
-Moi aussi," repondit Sirius, les yeux baisses.  
  
Harry et Ron etaient venus rendre visite a Sirius et Remus dans leurs apartements. Tous les quatres etaient affales sur de vastes fauteuils, un enorme plateau de petit dejeuner place sur la petite table devant eux et un puissant feu rugissant dans la cheminee.  
  
"Ne vous inquietez pas, fit Remus, n'oubliez pas qu'il n'est pas seul. Et puis, d'apres Dumbledore il fallait qu'il resolve une enigme avant de parvenir a la pierre."  
  
Harry observa Sirius du coin de l'oeil. Pourquoi semblait-il si inquiet pour son ennemi? Il voulut lui poser la question mais Ron commenca a parler.  
  
"Je pense que tous les eleves qui le desirent devraient avoir la possibilite d'apprendre a se defendre. Vous croyez qu'il serait possible d'organiser des cours de duel ou quelque chose dans le genre?  
  
-Comme avec Lockhart? Ricana Harry.  
  
-Non, serieusement, retorqua Ron. Apres tout, personne n'est a l'abri d'une attaque. Si je me retrouve en face d'un Mangemort, je ne ferais pas long feu, ca c'est sur!  
  
-Il faudrait demander a Dumbledore, repondit Remus. Tu as raison. Ce serait plus qu'utile. Mais il ne faudra pas que les eleves se sentent obliges d''y participer.  
  
-Non, bien sur, acquiesca Ron. Simplement une option.  
  
-Je peux deja t'apprendre ce que je sais, intervint Harry. Ce serait deja ca! Sirius, ca ne va pas?"  
  
Arrache a ses pensees, Sirius leva brusquement la tete, un peu beat. "Quoi? Pardon, je, euh, je n'aie pas suivit la conversation. Tu disais, Harry?  
  
-On avait remarque que tu n'ecoutais pas! Fit Ron en riant. Tu pensais a quelqu'un en particulier?  
  
-Ron! intervint Harry en le poussant du coude. Excuses-le Sirius, mais depuis qu'il est avec Lavande, il voudrait que tout le monde connaisse la joie d'etre amoureux!"  
  
Ron etait devenu tout rouge, ce qui ne manqua pas d'entrainer les moqueries de ses amis.  
  
"Qu'est ce qui te tracasse, Sirius? insista Harry.  
  
-Rien, dit precipitemment Sirius en se redressant. Rien du tout. Tout va bien.  
  
-Ben voyons! Ironisa Harry. Tu crois nous faire gober ca?  
  
-Sirius, on ne devait pas aller a Pre-au-Lard?" Demanda Remus en se levant brusquement. Sirius lanca a son ami un regard interloque. "Mais si, rapelles-toi, il faut que je m'achete une nouvelle robe. Regardes celle-la, il est vraiment temps que je la change!  
  
-Ah, oui! Fit Sirius en se levant egalement et jetant un coup d'oeil aux deux garcons. Desole, les gars, mais il va falloir vous bouger!"  
  
Harry et Ron se leverent a leur tour, non sans s'etre jetes un coup d'oeil entendu.  
  
"A plus tard!" Leur fit Remus en fermant la porte une fois qu'ils furent sortis.  
  
"Alors ca c'est bizarre, fit Ron, une fois qu'ils furent dans le couloir. Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils etaient etranges?  
  
-Si, acquiesca Harry. Je ne pense pas qu'ils avaient l'intention d'aller a Pre-au-lard, mais on a commence a leur poser des questions indiscretes.  
  
-Tu crois qu'ils nous cachent quelque chose?"  
  
Harry haussa les epaules. "On commence a etre a l'habitude..."  
  
Ils repartirent vers leur salle commune, mais au dernier moment, Ron voulut faire un petit detour en direction du hall. Il voulait voir si Lavande y etait ou pas.  
  
A l'entree du Hall, ils croiserent Malefoy. Il etait seul.  
  
"Alors Malefoy, tu as vendus tes deux gorilles? Lanca Ron en ricanant.  
  
-Ron!" murmura Harry, les sourcils fronces. Mais Ron ne l'entendit pas.  
  
"Ou alors ce sont eux qui t'ont bannis? Reprit-il de plus belle.  
  
-Ron, tais-toi!" Intima Harry, sur le meme ton.  
  
Malefoy s'arreta et se retourna. Il n'y avait sur son visage aucune expression. Son regard ne refletait rien, ni colere, ni dedain, ni indifference. Le vide.  
  
"Ils t'ont jete un sort de silence ou quoi?  
  
-Ron fermes-la! S'enerva Harry et il l'aggripa par la manche et l'entraina a l'interieur du Hall.  
  
-Qu'est ce qui te prends Harry? Demanda Ron eberlue.  
  
-Fiches-lui la paix, c'est tout! Tiens voila Lavande!"  
  
Les deux garcons regarderent dans la direction qu'indiquait Harry, tandis que Lavande parvenait jusqu'a eux, Pavarti et Ginny a ses cotes. Ron embrassa rapidemment sa petite amie et lui passa un bras autour de la taille.  
  
"C'est joli ce que tu as dans les cheveux, Ginny, dit-il en souriant a sa petite soeur. Qu'est ce que c'est?  
  
-Des lianes, repondit Ginny. Elles poussent toutes seules et s'enroulent au hasard dans les cheveux.  
  
-Ca rend tres bien, constata son frere en hochant la tete, en connaisseur.  
  
-Oui, moi je trouve ca tres joli, aussi, ajouta Lavande. Il faudra que tu m'expliques comment les mettre.  
  
-Elle est pas mignonne comme tout, ma petite soeur? Dit encore Ron en lui tirant gentiment les cheveux. Hein, Harry, qu'est ce que tu en penses?  
  
-Ron!" s'indigna Ginny en rougissant comme jamais. Elle n'osa pas regarder Harry, contrairement aux autres.  
  
"Alors? Insista Ron. Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle est jolie?  
  
-Si, bien sur," begaya Harry en se passant la main dans les cheveux.  
  
Lavande murmura quelque chose a l'oreille de Ron. "Euh, on va faire un tour, dit-il. Tu seras ou, Harry?  
  
-Je ne sais pas encore, repondit le jeune garcon. Amuses-toi bien!"  
  
Ron et Lavande s'en allerent, Pavarti sur leurs talons.  
  
"Tu crois qu'elle va leur tenir la chandelle? Demanda Harry en souriant.  
  
-Bah, c'est leur probleme, fit Ginny en haussant les epaules. Harry, il faut que je te parle."  
  
Elle lui saisit le bras et l'entraina un peu a l'ecart.  
  
"Je vous ai vu vous arretez devant Drago tout a l'heure, dit-elle. Que c'est-il passe?  
  
-C'est Ron, repondit Harry. Il a commence a le provoquer. Je lui ai dit d'arreter.  
  
-Tu as vu comment il etait? Il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien du tout.  
  
-Ginny, Malefoy est ton ami, pas le mien. Meme si je suis desole pour lui, je ne me sens pas plus concerne que ca."  
  
Ginny baissa les yeux. "Desolee de t'importuner avec ca," dit-elle en se mordant les levres. "Excuse-moi.  
  
-Ginny, fit Harry en lui posant la main sur le bras. Je ne voulais pas dire ca comme ca. C'est juste que..., enfin, euh,.. Tu lui as parle, dernierement?  
  
-Non, repondit la jeune fille. Hier, c'etait l'enterrement. Je pensais qu'il aurait passe le week-end chez lui. C'est bizarre qu'il soit rentre si tot.  
  
-Ca ne s'est peut-etre pas tres bien passe avec son pere, suggera Harry.  
  
-Peut-etre.., fit Ginny songeuse.  
  
-Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas le voir?  
  
-C'est impossible en journee. Et si quelqu'un nous voyait? Et puis d'ailleurs je ne sais meme pas ou il est parti.  
  
-Peut-etre la ou vous vous rencontrez d'habitude..  
  
-La salle ronde?Hum, c'est possible, mais theoriquement nous n'avons pas le droit d'aller par la-bas.  
  
-Tu veux ma cape?  
  
-Ca ne t'ennuie pas?"  
  
Harry haussa les epaules comme si la question etait vraiment ridicule. Ginny accepta alors et suivit Harry jusqu'a la salle commune.  
  
Des qu'ils y entrerent, Harry fut assaillit par Sharon qui lui sauta dessus, manquant de le faire tomber. S'accrochant a son cou, elle l'embrassa langoureusement.  
  
Ginny detourna la tete, avalant avec peine sa salive. Elle l'avait presque oublie, celle-la!  
  
Leur baiser et leur etreinte parurent interminable. Lorsqu'enfin, Harry parvint a se degager, Sharon resta clouee a lui, jetant un petit regard de defi a Ginny.  
  
"On va se balader dans le parc? sussura t-elle, apres lui avoir depose un autre baiser sur la joue.  
  
-Attends j'ai un truc a faire avant, repondit Harry. Je n'en aie pas pour longtemps. Vas m'attendre la-bas, si tu veux. Je te rejoins dans cinq minutes.  
  
-Je t'attends ici, ce n'est pas un probleme, fit Sharon en s'asseyant sur un accoudoir de fauteuil.  
  
-Non, vraiment, je prefere que tu m'attendes dans le parc, insista Harry. Je te promets que je n'en aie pas pour longtemps."  
  
Sharon se leva a contre-coeur et sorti. Harry put enfin aller chercher sa cape et la carte dans son dortoir. Il ressorti de la salle commune, la ou Ginny l'attendait. Il etait preferable que personne ne les voit echanger les objets.  
  
"Avec ca, ca ne devrait pas etre un probleme, assura Harry en lui tendant son bien. Surtout si tu ne me trouves pas quand tu reviendras, gardes-les avec toi. On ne sait jamais.  
  
-Merci," dit Ginny en souriant.  
  
Harry lui rendit son sourire. "C'est vrai que c'est tres joli ces lianes, dit-il. Ca te va tres bien.  
  
-Je croyais que tu devais me rejoindre, Harry?"  
  
Harry et Ginny sursauterent et tournerent la tete. Tous d'eux affichaient des regards coupables, ce qui ne parut pas echapper a Sharon qui se dirigeait vers eux.  
  
"Alors elle ait parvenue a te charmer, fit-elle en grincant des dents.  
  
-Quoi? Fit Harry, secouant la tete en signe d'incomprehension.  
  
-Vous avez l'air de passer beaucoup de temps ensemble, constata Sharon, l'oeil mauvais. Si tu ne veux plus sortir avec moi, dis-le tout de suite!  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu racontes, Sharon!? S'indigna le jeune garcon. Tu dis n'importe quoi! Bien sur que je veux rester avec toi. D'ou est ce que ca vient, ces insinuations bizarres?  
  
-Au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarque, tu passes autant de temps, si ce n'est plus avec elle qu'avec moi! Tu trouves ca normal?  
  
-Sharon, Ginny est la soeur de mon meilleur ami! Riposta Harry. Elle passe du temps avec lui, moi aussi, donc c'est normal qu'on se parle, non? On est juste amis, c'est tout! Je ne vois pas ou est le probleme!  
  
-Combien de temps est ce que tu passes avec moi? Combien de fois est ce qu'on a eut des moments ensemble? Tu as toujours quelque chose a faire, tu es toujours occupe! J'en aie marre de tout ca! C'est pas une relation!  
  
-Moi aussi j'en aie marre, figures-toi! Rencherit Harry, tentant de conserver son calme, mais elevant tout de meme la voix. Tu es tout le temps en train de rouspeter. Tu n'es jamais contente. Combien de fois est ce que je t'aie vu rire? Combien de fois est ce que tu souries?  
  
-Si tu le prends comme ca, autant arreter tout tout de suite, fit Sharon. Tu vois Ginny, finalement, c'est toi qui as gagne. Felicitations! Tu peux aller feter ca, maintenant. VOUS pouvez aller feter ca!"  
  
Elle tourna les talons et retourna dans la salle commune.  
  
"Desole d'avoir eut cette charmante scene devant toi, Ginny," s'excusa Harry.  
  
Ginny ne repondit rien. Elle aurait du etre satisfaite de voir Harry et Sharon se disputer. Peut-etre meme que leur relation etait finie. Mais elle avait tellement espere. Ils s'etaient rapproches un peu tous les deux et voila qu'il admettait publiquement que elle, Ginny, n'etait, a ses yeux, QUE la petite soeur de Ron. Rien d'autre. Elle lui fit un signe de la tete et partie, se recouvrant de la cape.  
  
Harry fixa le couloir vide pendant quelques minutes. Il ne savait que faire. Il n'avait certainement pas envie de retourner dans la salle commune. Il ne se sentait pas la force d'affronter une nouvelle fois Sharon. Alors il opta, tel qu'elle l'avait suggere, d'aller faire un tour dans le parc. Il ne devait pas y avoir trop d'eleves au dehors. Le temps etait gris et triste et il ne devait pas faire tres chaud. Pourtant Harry sorti sans son manteau, preferant avoir froid que de retourner dans sa maison.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lorsque Ginny parvint en haut des escaliers menant a la salle ronde, elle ne put que constater qu'elle etait deserte. Elle voulut faire demi-tour, mais se retint. Si elle retournait dans la salle commune, elle ne manquerait sans doute pas d'entendre lse railleries de Sharon, et c'etait bien l'une des dernieres choses qu'elle desirait.  
  
"Que suis-je bete!" S'exclama t-elle alors. Elle n'avait meme pas songer a regarder sur la carte ou se trouvait Drago! Elle sorti le parchemin de sa poche et murmura la formule "d'ouverture". Aussitot, le plan de Poudlard se dessina devant elle, accompagne de plein de petits points avec les noms au- dessus. Elle remarqua que Drago n'etait pas dans la salle des Serpentards. En fait, il semblait s'approcher d'ou elle etait. "Tant mieux" songea t- elle en souriant.  
  
Elle ne put resister a l'envie de voir si Harry etait avec Sharon. Elle trouva immediatement la position de sa camarade, dans la salle des Griffondors. Elle dut chercher encore avant de denicher Harry. Il etait dans le parc, seul visiblement, assis pres du lac.  
  
Ginny sentit sa gorge se nouer. Elle avait pense qu'il ressentait un petit quelque chose pour elle, il s'etait interesse a elle. Ils avaient plaisantes ensemble, discutes avec tant de facilite. Mais cela, apparemment n'avait aucun sens pour lui.  
  
Elle s'assit en haut des marches, attendant Drago. Dans son esprit, revenaient les dernieres paroles de Harry, mais aussi ce bref instant, lorsqu'il l'avait attiree a lui d'un geste de la main et lorsqu'elle s'etait retrouvee dans ses bras l'espace de quelques secondes, O, combien precieuses! Elle etait confuse. Un instant elle pensait que ce qu'elle avait espere pendant si longtemps allait enfin arrive et la minute suivante, d'une parole, d'un geste, il chassait ses espoirs le plus loin possible.  
  
Si au moins elle pouvait se contenter de son amitie.. Cela serait tellement plus simple!  
  
Bientot elle percut un bruit de pas montant vers elle. Un coup d'oeil a la carte lui indiqua que Drago arrivait.  
  
Ginny eut soudain envie de se cacher. Elle n'etait pas certaine apres tout de vouloir le voir. Mais elle n'avait plus le choix. Toute retraite etait impossible.  
  
Lorsqu'il la vit assise la, Drago eut un reflexe de defence, ne s'etant pas attendu a trouver quelqu'un ici.  
  
"Tu m'as fais peur, dit-il enfin en parvenant a sa hauteur. Ca va?  
  
-Oui, oui, repondit Ginny en se levant et se forcant a sourire. Et toi?"  
  
Drago hocha silencieusement la tete et forca lui aussi un sourire sur ses levres. Il se dirigea alors vers un rempart, Ginny le suivant aussitot. Ils se caserent dans un creux, leurs epaules se touchant et observerent le dehors en silence.  
  
Ils ne se parlerent pas pendant plusieurs minutes. Cela ne les derangeaient pas. Ils y etaient habitues.  
  
Enfin, ce fut Drago qui brisa le silence. "Je n'aie plus ni mere ni pere" dit-il sans se retourner. Il relata a Ginny les evenements de la veille.  
  
La jeune fille parut surprise du cran qu'il avait eut face a son pere mais ne dit rien. Drago porta la main a sa poche et en sortit la lettre de sa mere. Il insista pour que Ginny la lise.  
  
Lorsqu'elle en eut termine la lecture, elle lui rendit le parchemin, les larmes aux yeux. Drago le prit et detourna la tete de son amie. Il ne voulait surtout pas la voir pleurer. Il savait qu'il ne lui faudrait pas plus pour se joindre a elle.  
  
"Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse? Demanda t-il alors. Tu n'avais pas l'air d'aller tres bien quand je suis arrive.  
  
-Si, ca va, mentit Ginny en regardant au dehors.  
  
-C'est Potter, n'est ce pas? Insista Drago en se tournant vers elle..  
  
-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire cela? demanda Ginny etonnee qu'il ait cerne son probleme.  
  
-Tu fais ta tete des jours "Potter-ne-s'interesse-pas-a-moi". Bon sang Ginny, pourquoi ne lui en parles-tu pas une bonne fois pour toutes? Au moins tu serais fixee!  
  
-Si tu crois que c'est facile! Ronchonna la jeune fille. Et s'il m'envoie promener? J'aurais l'air malin, tiens! En plus, il est le meilleur ami de mon frangin, ca sera difficile de l'eviter.  
  
-S'il t'envoie promener? Fit Drago en ricanant. Attends, Ginny, c'est tout de meme de Potter dont on parle! Il y a quand meme tres peu de chance que ca arrive. Au pire , il te dira non. Dans ce cas-la, tu pourras passer a autre chose."  
  
Ginny ne repondit pas. C'etait tellement plus facile a dire qu'a faire! Elle avait ete a deux doigts de faire le premier pas plusieurs fois, mais s'etait toujours ravisee au dernier moment. Il fallait a tout prix qu'elle en ait le courage. Maintenant qu'il etait libre.. A moins qu'il ne se reconcilie avec Sharon...?  
  
Alors qu'elle plissait sa robe, elle sentit un objet dur contre sa main. Baissant les yeux, elle remarqua un petit livre depassant de la poche de Drago.  
  
"Tu te promenes avec un livre de cours? Lui demanda t-elle, legerement moqueuse.  
  
-Ah, ca? Fit Drago en sortant l'ouvrage. C'est le journal de ma mere. J'ai eut beau essayer de l'ouvrir, c'est impossible." Il le tendit a Ginny qui s'en saisit.  
  
Avisant le petit creux en forme de triangle, elle fronca les sourcils. "Ca me rappelle quelque chose, dit-elle tentant de se souvenir.  
  
-C'est un triangle, c'est tout, retorqua Drago.  
  
-Oui, mais si tu regardes bien, le livre est ferme et pourtant il n'y a pas de cadenas. Peut-etre qu'il faut glisser quelque chose a l'interieur du trou pour l'ouvrir?  
  
-C'est bien joli comme suggestion, mais qu'est ce qu'il faut y mettre? J'ai deja essaye plusieurs solutions. Mon doigt, ma baguette, mais rien n'a marche."  
  
Et soudain, le visage de Ginny s'illumina. "Bien sur! S'exclama t-elle. Ca peut coller! Drago, cet ete, il y a une femme qui a donne un talisman a Harry. Il a exactement cette forme et a premiere vue, on dirait qu'il a la meme taille.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu racontes? Fit Drago en grimacant sous le nom de Potter.  
  
-Harry ne connaissait pas cette femme, poursuivit Ginny. Il se souvient simplement qu'elle etait blonde, mais n'a pas vu son visage. Elle lui a simplement demande s'il pourrait remettre cela a son fils.  
  
-Et alors, je ne vois pas le rapport!  
  
-Cette femme etait peut-etre ta mere?  
  
-Quoi? Tu plaisantes, non? s'exclama Drago. Pourquoi ma mere irait-elle donner un medaillon a quelqu'un lui demandant de me le donner. En plus Potter! C'est impossible! Dans ce cas, elle me l'aurait donner directement!  
  
-L'aurais-tu accepte? Demanda Ginny en froncant les sourcils.  
  
-Bien sur! Repliqua Drago, mais sa voix ne sonnait pas tres convaincante.  
  
-Ecoutes, ca vaut la peine d'essayer, non?  
  
-Ca va pas la tete? S'emporta le jeune Serpentard. Il est hors de question que je demande quoi que ce soit a Potter!  
  
-Ne t'inquietes pas pour ca, j'irais lui demander.  
  
-Non!  
  
-Bon sang! Arretes de faire le gamin! Tu veux l'ouvrir ce journal ou pas?  
  
-Bien sur!  
  
-Alors?! Je vais demander a Harry, on essaye et on verra bien!  
  
-C'est du temps perdu.."  
  
Ginny lui jeta un regard noir et il fini par plier. "Tres bien, va le chercher. Moi je t'attends ici."  
  
Le visage de la jeune fille s'eclaira d'un immense sourire et elle partit en courant. Une fois en dehors de la piece, elle se camouffla sous la cape et se rua vers l'exterieur. Avant de sortir dans le parc, elle fit bien attention qu'il n'y ait personne aux alentours et ota la cape. Elle se mit alors a courir a toute allure vers l'endroit retire ou se trouvait Harry.  
  
Il etait adosse a un arbre, pres de l'eau, tracant de sa main des dessins dans la terre et lancant parfois un caillou dans le lac. Il leva la tete lorsque Ginny parvint a sa hauteur.  
  
"Salut, dit-il. Tu veux t'assoir?" Il tapota la mousse sur laquelle il etait assis.  
  
"Non, merci. Je voulais te demander quelque chose..."  
  
Harry sourit.  
  
"Est ce que tu pourrais me montrer ton medaillon? Celui que cette femme t'a donne.  
  
-Euh, oui bien sur, fit Harry etonne. Pourquoi?"  
  
Il sortit le bijou de son pull et allait en detacher le loquet, mais Ginny s'en saisit et approcha son visage.  
  
"J'en suis persuadee, murmura t-elle pour elle-meme.  
  
-Ginny, fit Harry en riant. Ca ne me gene pas que tu le regardes mais tu es appuyee sur ma main.  
  
-Oh, pardon! Fit-elle en se degageant.  
  
-Tu peux m'expliquer?"  
  
Ginny parut hesiter. Elle savait que cela n'allait pas etre aise. Elle se trouvait au beau milieu de Harry et de Drago, qui tel que chacun sait, ne peuvent pas se voir. Dans quel petrin s'etait-elle donc fourree?!  
  
Pourtant, apres quelques hesitations, elle revela a Harry l'existence du journal de Narcissa Malefoy et le petit trou en forme de triangle qu'il y avait sur la couverture. Malgre l'expression du visage de Harry, elle emit ses soupcons sur le medaillon et l'identite de la femme.  
  
"Ginny, fit Harry, ton idee est bonne, mais je ne pense vraiment pas que cela ait un sens. Pourquoi la mere de Malefoy m'aurait-elle confie ce talisman au lieu de le remettre en mains propres a son fils? Serieusement, c'est quand meme des Malefoys qu'on parle!  
  
-Harry, ca vaut la peine d'essayer, implora la jeune fille. S'il te plait.  
  
-Non, fit Harry en secouant la tete. Je n'aie pas envie de le voir.  
  
-Mais bon sang! S'enerva Ginny. Vous etes aussi ridicules l'un que l'autre! C'est pas vrai! Je ne vois pas ou est le probleme!  
  
-Le probleme, c'est lui!  
  
-Non, vous etes tous les deux un probleme! Vous ne vous supportez pas, et pourtant c'est fou comme vous vous ressemblez!  
  
-Ca. Ce n'est pas vrai!  
  
-Si! Allez, Harry, s'il te plait? Si tu ne veux pas le faire pour lui, fais- le au moins pour moi.."  
  
Harry ne repondit pas, mais il passa dans ses yeux quelque chose que Ginny ne put definir.  
  
"Que puis-je faire pour te convaincre?" demanda t-elle, en s'asseyant a cote de lui et ne le quittant pas des yeux. Ce fut lui qui detourna la tete.  
  
"Tu ne peux pas me forcer."  
  
Ginny poussa un long soupir exagere et se leva, s'appretant a partir, mais au dernier moment Harry se saisit de sa main.  
  
"Tres bien, je te suis". Ginny ne put cacher son enthousiasme et elle l'entraina vers le chateau.  
  
Marchant derriere elle, en silence, Harry ne put detacher son regard de sa chevelure souple et de son dos. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il eut un desir soudain d'enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux, d'enlacer sa taille et de la serrer tres fort contre lui.  
  
Un peu perturbe par ces pensees etranges, du moins a ses yeux, il secoua la tete comme pour s'en debarrasser et suivit Ginny a l'interieur du chateau. Ils croiserent plusieurs personnes, rendant impossible le fait de se cacher sous la cape. Ils poursuivirent cependant leur chemin en direction de la salle ronde.  
  
Lorsqu'enfin, la voie fut libre, Ginny deplia la cape et l'abattit sur eux deux.  
  
"Ton pied depasse, Harry," chuchota t-elle.  
  
Harry dut alors se serrer contre elle, etant force de passer un bras autour de ses epaules. Leurs deux souffles courts se repondaient et Harry sentit Ginny trembler sous ses doigts. "Tu as froid?  
  
-Non, repondit-elle en begayant un peu. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas a ce que tu me tiennes..  
  
-Oh, desole, fit Harry en retirant son bras.  
  
-Non! fit Ginny, brusquement, en se retournant vers lui. Je ne disais pas ca pour que tu,...enfin , ca ne me derange pas. Pas du tout", ajouta t-elle du bout des levres.  
  
Leurs visages etaient proches l'un de l'autre et cette fois, Ginny lut dans les yeux de Harry ce qu'elle avait si longtemps esperee. Il n'y avait pas de doute. C'etait impossible qu'il n'eprouva pas un petit quelque chose pour elle.  
  
"Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive? Se demanda Harry, trouble comme jamais par la proximite de Ginny. Je suis en train de tomber amoureux de la soeur de Ron!"  
  
Comme dans des films Moldus qu'il avait vu chez les Dursleys, Harry eut tres envie de saisir Ginny entre ses bras, de la basculer en arriere et de l'embrasser. Ses levres avaient l'air tellement appetissantes...  
  
"Vaut mieux qu'on y aille!" dit-il, avant de faire une betise. A regret, Ginny se detourna et ils se remirent a marcher.  
  
C'etait fou comme son coeur battait vite. Elle etait bien trop proche de lui. Il sentait qu'il allait tourner en bourrique!  
  
Enfin ils parvinrent a la salle ronde! Ils se defirent de la cape et Ginny ouvrit la porte. Officiellement, Harry n'etait pas suppose connaitre l'existence de cette salle. Il poussa alors un sifflement admiratif devant l'ingenieux systeme de camoufflage de l'entree.  
  
Il suivit Ginny en haut des escaliers et arriverent sur la plateforme. A leur approche, Malefoy se dirigea vers eux. Il ne dit rien, cependant, voulant eviter de passer trop de temps en compagnie de Potter. Le plus rapidement ils verifieraient si le medaillon etait bon ou pas, le plus vite il aurait le Griffondor hors de vue. Alors, tout comme Harry, Drago laissa Ginny s'occuper de tout.  
  
La jeune fille se saisit du talisman que lui tendait Harry et du livre de Narcissa et lentement placa le premier dans le second.  
  
Le souffle coupe, Harry et Drago regarderent avec attention alors que le bijou entrait parfaitement dans le creux. Ginny avait vu juste. Les deux garcons se jeterent un rapide coup d'oeil avant de reporter leur interet sur le livre. Il y eut alors un point lumineux circulant tout autour du medaillon suivit d'un declic. Le livre, jusqu'ici etroitement ferme, sembla se relacher et Ginny ouvrit lentement la couverture.  
  
"Ca a marche! S'exclama t-elle avec enthousiasme. Je vous l'avais dit! Vous voyez, ca n'a pas ete difficile, si?  
  
-Qu'est ce qui n'a pas ete difficile? Demanda Harry pour la premiere fois depuis qu'ils etaient arrives.  
  
-Vous voyez que vous pouvez etre civilises quand vous voulez!  
  
-Attends deux secondes! Intervint Malefoy. Comment ca se fait que ma mere t'a donne ca, Potter?  
  
-Aucune idee, repondit Harry. Je me pose la meme question.  
  
-Elle aurait quand meme put me le donner en mains propres!  
  
-Peut-etre savait-elle que tu ne l'aurais pas accepte, repliqua Harry.  
  
-Bien sur que si, je l'aurais accepte! Qu'est ce que tu insinues, Potter?  
  
-Vous n'allez pas commencer?! S'exclama Ginny, se rendant compte qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire. On s'en fiche pourquoi et comment. Ce qui compte c'est que le journal se soit ouvert.  
  
-Jusqu'a ce que Ginny vienne me chercher, j'ignorais qui etait cette femme qui me l'a donne. Et comme je viens de te le dire, je ne sais pas pourquoi.  
  
-Elle l'a peut-etre explique dans son journal? Suggera Ginny. Il faudra que tu regardes, Drago.  
  
-Quand te l'a t-elle donner?  
  
-Cet ete, apres que tes amis Mangemorts soient venus attaquer la maison Moldue dans laquelle je me trouvais. Dans un magasin. Ne m'en demandes pas plus parce que c'est tout ce qu'il y a a dire."  
  
Drago Malefoy ne repondit rien, mais il semblait plutot furieux que ce soit Potter qui lui ait remis son bien.  
  
"Ce que je me demande, c'est que, vu que tu ignorais a qui il te fallait le donner, si je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement, comment est ce que tu aurais su qu'il appartenait a Drago? Dit Ginny.  
  
-Il etait bizarre depuis un moment, repondit Harry. Il etait plus chaud que d'habitude et me demangeait un peu.  
  
-Depuis combien de temps?  
  
-Quatre ou cinq jours, peut-etre, dit le jeune Griffondor. Oui, c'est a peu pres ca.  
  
-Et ca fait a peu pres ca aussi, depuis ce qui est arrive a ta mere, Drago."  
  
Malefoy tenait son livre etroitement serre contre lui et semblait toujours aussi en colere.  
  
"Bon, maintenant que tu me l'as donne, tu peux partir, Potter, grogna t-il.  
  
-Drago! S'insurgea Ginny. Tu pourrais quand meme etre plus sympa!  
  
-Comment ca? Tu veux que je me mette a genoux et que je lui baise les pieds? Ca va pas, non?!  
  
-Bien sur que non! Mais tu...  
  
-Laisses tomber, Ginny! Fit Harry. Malefoy est aigri avant l'age! Ca ne changera pas!  
  
-Tu peux causer! Retorqua le jeune Serpentard d'un ton acide. Ca t'enerves, hein, que je ne fasse pas partie de ton fan-club!  
  
-Quoi? Dis-donc, qui c'est qui a commence a envoyer des vannes a l'autre? Si tu n'avais pas ete aussi pretentieux et fier d'etre un "sang pur", les choses auraient peut-etre ete differentes!  
  
-Et si tu n'avais pas a tout prix voulu trainer avec cet idiot de Weasley..  
  
-He! Intervint Ginny. C'est de mon frere que tu parles, je te signale! Fais gaffe a ce que tu dis!  
  
-La fierte des Malefoys! Ricana Harry. Mon pere ceci, mon pere cela! Je n'aie qu'a cliquer des doigts et j'obtiens ce que je veux! Je suis fils unique et Pere est fier de moi! Alors tu l'as deja ton tatouage?  
  
-Harry, intima Ginny. Laisses tomber.  
  
-Non, laisses-le continuer. Vas-y Potter, parles. Je suis certain que tu as beaucoup de choses interessantes a dire...  
  
-Non, je te laisse la parole, fit Harry en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. A moins que ma question ne t'embarrasse trop...  
  
-Tres bien, je vais te repondre. Non, mieux, je vais te montrer."  
  
Drago releva ses manches et s'approcha de Harry. Ce dernier ne put que constater qu'il n'y avait rien.  
  
"C'est bien, mais c'est vrai, que tant que tu te trouves a Poudlard, il vaut peut-etre mieux que tu ne soit pas marque.  
  
-Harry, intervint de nouveau Ginny. N'insiste pas..  
  
-Et pourquoi pas? Un jour ou l'autre il faudra bien qu'on se batte! Et on n'aura pas le reglement de Poudlard pour nous empecher de jeter des sorts. Lui et moi, on est pas dans le meme camp. Et je ne me vois pas devenir Mangemort...  
  
-Moi non plus, figures-toi! Lanca Drago, a la grande surprise des deux Griffondors.  
  
-Comment ca? Demanda Harry interloque. Je pensais que tu avais l'intention de suivre les traces de ton pere?  
  
-Non," repondit Malefoy. Il jeta alors un coup d'oeil a Ginny. La jeune fille comprit ce que cela signifiait et raconta tout a Harry, depuis la premiere tache jusqu'a ce qu'il s'etait passe la veille. Harry ne put cacher sa surprise.  
  
"Alors la, chapeau, dit-il admiratif. Il fallait le faire, quand meme!  
  
-Merci Potter, ca me fait plaisir que tu apprecies ma decision, ironisa Malefoy.  
  
-Bon sang, tu as vraiment un gros probleme, toi! S'enerva Harry. Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois aggressif comme ca a chaque fois que quelqu'un te dit quelque chose?  
  
-Parce que tu ne te fichais pas de moi, par hasard?!  
  
-Non! Au cas ou tu ne l'aurais jamais remarque, les gens peuvent avoir une conversation normale sans s'enerver. Et ils peuvent aussi etre sinceres!" Drago allait retorquer quelque chose mais Harry leva la main, lui signifiant qu'il n'avait pas termine ce qu'il avait a dire. "Et avant que tu le dises, c'est inutile de sortir l'habituel "Ah, j'oubliais que tu etais un gentil, Potter, blablabla.." Parce que, je sais tres bien que tu allais le dire! Je ne suis pas plus gentil qu'un autre, j'essaie seulement d'etre sympa. Mais avec toi, c'est peine perdue!  
  
-C'est bon? Je peux m'exprimer, maintenant?  
  
-Mais vas-y, je t'en prie!  
  
-Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai refuse de devenir Mangemort, que je vais me ranger de ton cote.  
  
-Mais je ne te l'aie pas demande, fit Harry.  
  
-Comment ca, tu ne vas pas te mettre de notre cote? Demanda Ginny. C'est impossible! C'est soit l'un soit l'autre.  
  
-Pas forcement!  
  
-Tu veux dire que tu t'en fiches?  
  
-Oui, c'est ca. Je ne veux compter sur personne et surtout pas que quelqu'un compte sur moi.  
  
-Et s'il arrivait quelque chose a Ginny? Demanda Harry. Tu laisserais Voldemort lui faire du mal, plutot que d'essayer de la sauver?"  
  
Sa question resta en suspend quelques instants. Visiblement, Malefoy n'avait pas songe a cela et il ne savait pas trop quoi repondre.  
  
"Bien sur que non! dit-il enfin. Ta question est idiote.  
  
-Non, je ne pense pas qu'elle le soit, repliqua Harry. J'imagine que Ginny doit etre contente de savoir que tu ne la laisseras pas tomber.  
  
-Et toi? Demanda alors Malefoy.  
  
-Quoi, moi?  
  
-Tu te battrais pour elle?  
  
-Evidemment!  
  
-Juste pour faire plaisir a Ron?  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu racontes? Bien sur que non! Ginny est plus que la petite soeur de Ron! Qu'il soit la ou pas, que ca lui fasse plaisir ou non, je,... je n'aie pas envie qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.  
  
-Tu tiens a elle?  
  
-Drago!" Fit Ginny. Elle voyait tres bien ou il voulait en venir et n'etait certainement pas prete a cela. Les yeux fixes sur Drago, elle ne remarqua pas combien Harry avait rougit.  
  
-Bien sur, balbutia Harry.  
  
-Si tu t'interessais un peu plus a elle tu te rendrais compte de beaucoup de choses! Ouvres les yeux, Potter!" Ginny le supplia de se taire, mais il l'ignora. Harry avait fronce les sourcils. "Tu ne vois meme pas que..  
  
-Malefoy, ca suffit!" S'ecria Ginny en perdant reellement patience.  
  
Le Serpentard se tut, surpris qu'elle l'ait appelle par son nom de famille. Ginny grommela quelque chose et s'enfuit. Les deux garcons la regarderent partir, eberlues et plutot betas.  
  
"Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire, Malefoy? Demanda Harry apres que la jeune fille soit sortie.  
  
-Rien. Laisse tomber.  
  
-Pas question! Tu as commence a dire quelque chose, tu le fini!  
  
-Laisses tomber, je te dis!" Malefoy allait s'eloigner mais Harry le retint fermement par le bras.  
  
"Le mal est deja fait, dit-il. C'est trop tard pour faire demi-tour."  
  
Drago poussa un long soupir. "Elle est completement folle de toi, dit-il enfin. Ca fait des annees qu'elle a un petit faible pour toi. Et plus ca va, plus elle est amoureuse. Et toi, tu t'en fous!  
  
-Non, je ne m'en fous pas.  
  
-Alors, vas-y! Qu'est ce que tu attends? Rattrape-la!"  
  
Harry ne repondit pas et resta regarder Malefoy quelques secondes. Pour la premiere fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, ils venaient d'echanger quelques phrases sans que l'un ou l'autre n'envoie une insulte.  
  
"Qu'est ce qui te prends? Demanda Harry, sans animosite. Tu te rends compte que tu viens de me parler normalement?  
  
-Merci pour le talisman, dit Malefoy, simplement. Depeches-toi de partir apres elle."  
  
Harry hocha la tete, encore sous le choc et tourna les talons. Il devala les marches a toute allure. Comme l'avait dit Malefoy, c'etait maintenant ou jamais.  
  
Etrangement, il se sentait content que Malefoy et lui se soit parler normalement.  
  
Il laissa la, cette pensee, se concentrant sur ce qu'il allait dire a Ginny. Il courut le plus vite qu'il put, supposant que la jeune fille avait prit le chemin de la Tour. Il parvint au portrait sans l'avoir vu du tout. Il hesita a rentrer. Il songea a Sharon. Il ne manquerait sans doute pas de la croiser.  
  
Mais apres tout, il pourrait toujours aller se refugier dans son dortoir. Il dit le mot de passe a la Grosse Dame et entra. Beaucoup d'eleves se trouvaient a l'interieur et Harry balaya la piece du regard. Elle n'etait pas la.  
  
Par contre, il repera Ron, accompagne de Lavande. Il hesita a aller les deranger, mais son ami le vit et lui fit signe.  
  
"Ca va? Demanda Ron, alors que Harry s'affalait sur une chaise pres d'eux.  
  
-Ca peut aller. Et vous?"  
  
Ron et Lavande firent un signe de la tete. Apres quelques minutes, Lavande alla rejoindre ses amies, laissant les deux garcons ensemble.  
  
"Tu n'as pas vu Ginny? Demanda alors Harry.  
  
-Non. Une de ses copines la cherchait aussi. Elle est sans doute a la bibliotheque. Je crois qu'elle devait terminer un devoir d'histoire. Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il s'est passe, tout a l'heure. Apparemment, il y a eut une bagarre entre des Griffondors et des Serpentards de septieme annee. Ca a barde, d'apres George et Fred.  
  
-Ils se sont battus aussi?  
  
-Oui, ils sont a l'infirmerie avec d'autres eleves. Lavande et moi on a rate ca! Bon sang, qu'est ce que j'aurais voulut etre la! McGonagall et Rogue ont distribues une palanquee de retenues!  
  
-Ca me fait penser que j'en aie une ce soir! Fit Harry, se souvenant tout juste de cela. Pfooou! Ca m'enchante beaucoup, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer!  
  
-En plus avec Malefoy et Chevalier! La totale, quoi!" Ron emit un gloussement moqueur et Harry lui administra un coup de coude. "Au fait en parlant de Malefoy, reprit Ron, qu'est ce qui t'a prit ce matin? Tu etais en train de le defendre!  
  
-Ron, commenca Harry et il regarda autour de lui avant de se pencher et de poursuivre. Il faut que ca reste entre toi et moi. Malefoy a perdu sa mere en debut de semaine et c'etait l'enterrement, hier."  
  
Harry fut content de voir que Ron etait choque. Il avait eut peur que son ami ne s'en moque.  
  
"Comment est-elle...  
  
-Elle s'est suicidee, repondit Harry.  
  
-Comment tu sais tout ca?  
  
-Je l'aie entendu dire l'autre jour, quand on s'est battus.  
  
-Ca a du lui faire un choc.."  
  
Ils se turent. Harry savait bien que Ron s'imaginait la reaction qu'il aurait si une telle chose lui arrivait. Harry, lui, pensa a Sirius et a sa Grand-mere. Meme s'il etait encore un peu en colere apres son parrain, il savait qu'il valait mieux eviter de faire des histoires. Il se souvint de ce que Ginny lui avait dit par rapport a Malefoy. Son plus grand regret etait de s'etre plus ou moins dispute avec elle, la derniere fois qu'il l'avait vue. Et ca, Harry ne voulait pas que ca lui arrive a lui.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lorsqu'il arriva dans le bureau de Chevalier, un peu en avance, pour sa retenue, Harry eut la desagreable surprise de constater que Malefoy etait deja la, attendant patientemment au dehors. Il leva a peine les yeux quand Harry parvint a sa hauteur.  
  
Ce dernier alla se placer de l'autre cote de la porte, s'adossant au mur et se laissant glisser lentement a terre.  
  
Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parla pendant quelques minutes, ce qui ne derangait nullement Harry. Et d'ailleurs, qu'aurait-il bien put dire a Malefoy?  
  
Pourtant, a sa grande surprise, le jeune Serpentard brisa le silence, faisant presque sursauter Harry, plonge dans des reveries etranges.  
  
"Tu as reussi a rattraper Ginny?"  
  
Harry leva les yeux vers Malefoy. Celui-ci ne le regardait pas, mais semblait attendre la reponse.  
  
"Non", dit Harry en rabaissant la tete, suivant du regard les lignes des dalles sur le sol.  
  
Le silence retomba, aussi lourd que precedemment. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil a sa montre. Chevalier devrait etre la d'un instant a l'autre.  
  
"Tu as beaucoup de chance qu'une fille comme elle s'interesse a toi, Potter, reprit Malefoy, toujours sans le regarder. Tu aurais tort de la laisser filer.  
  
-De quoi je me mele?" Rouspeta Harry, levant de nouveau la tete, et cette fois ne quittant pas le Serpentard des yeux.  
  
Ce dernier baissa la tete vers lui, et ils s'etudierent quelques instants. Harry vit une lueur de colere passer dans le regard de Malefoy mais celui- ci ne repondit pas.  
  
"Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde, Malefoy," fit Harry avec mauvaise humeur. Il avait eut une envie folle de rattraper Ginny, mais ne l'avait pas vue de tout l'apres-midi. Maintenant, il attendait avec une impatience grandissante que sa chere professeur de Defense contre les Forces du Mal veuille bien se donner la peine d'arriver. Et pour couronner le tout, il se trouvait la, en dehors de son bureau, avec Drago Malefoy, pour unique compagnon, qui se permettait de lui faire la lecon!  
  
"Je crois que mes parents ont ete plus ou moins forces de se marrier", dit Malefoy. Mais quel idiot! Qu'est ce qui lui prenait de dire ca a Potter? Il etait devenu completement cingle ou quoi?  
  
Harry fronca les sourcils, visiblement se disant la meme chose. Pourquoi est ce Malefoy lui racontait ca?  
  
"Et alors? Demanda t-il, tentant de suivre le cheminement de la pensee du Serpentard.  
  
"Mon pere detestait ma mere et je crois que c'etait reciproque." Mais ca ne va pas la tete? S'ecria une petite voix dans la tete de Drago. Qu'est ce que ca pouvait bien lui faire a Potter, tout ca? Et qu'est ce qui lui prenait de se confier, comme ca? Surtout a LUI?  
  
"Je ne vois pas le rapport avec Ginny, repliqua Harry, decontenance.  
  
-Si tu ressens la meme chose qu'elle, ne la laisse pas te filer entre les doigts," repondit Malefoy, d'une voix extraordinairement calme. Mais arretes! Reprit la petite voix. C'est son probleme, pas le tien! "Toi au moins tes parents se sont marries parce qu'ils le voulaient.  
  
-Qu'est ce que racontes, Malefoy? S'impatienta Harry, sautant vivement sur ses pieds et s'approchant de l'autre garcon. Je ne vois vraiment pas ou tu veux en venir. Et d'ailleurs, laisses mes parents ou ils sont!  
  
-Meme si tu ne les a pas connus, au moins tu sais qu'ils etaient amoureux!" reprit Malefoy sans se demonter. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il disait tout cela. Il n'en avait rien a faire de Potter ou de ses parents.  
  
Il y eut un petit rire derriere eux et tous deux se retournerent d'un meme mouvement. Chevalier venait d'arriver. Ses yeux etincellaient etrangement. Elle parvint a leur hauteur.  
  
"Je suis au regret de vous dire que vous vous trompez, Monsieur Malefoy, dit-elle. Vous etes tous les deux dans le meme cas, en ce qui concerne vos parents."  
  
Harry et Drago froncerent les sourcils, se jeterent un rapide coup d'oeil avant de reporter leur attention sur la sorciere.  
  
"Que voulez-vous dire?" Demanda Harry entre ses dents.  
  
Elle le regarda brievement avant de dire: "Vous pouvez rentrer dans mon bureau."  
  
Elle leur fit signe et Malefoy ouvrit la porte, s'engouffra a l'interieur, suivit de pres par Harry et Chevalier.  
  
La jeune femme alla a son bureau, mais ne s'y assit pas. D'un coup de baguette, elle repoussa le meuble contre le mur, creant un espace assez grand entre elle et les deux adolescents. Ils etaient restes pres de la porte, attendant ses instructions.  
  
"Que voulez-vous dire? Repeta Harry, devinant qu'elle n'en dirait sans doute pas plus.  
  
-Ce soir, commenca t-elle, ignorant Harry, j'ai decide que nous pourrions faire un petit exercice de duel. Enfin, que VOUS fassiez un duel." Elle s'adossa a son bureau et croisa les bras sur sa poirine. " Sortez vos baguettes."  
  
Harry et Drago s'executerent. Harry ne se sentait pas concentre du tout. Qu'avait-elle voulut dire? Qu'est ce que c'etait que cette insinuation? Et pourquoi refusait-elle de lui repondre? Il n'eut pas le loisir d'y songer plus longtemps. Perdu dans ses reflexions, il ne l'entendit pas donner le signal. Il recut un sort de jambencoton.  
  
"Et bien, ce n'etait pas tres difficile pour vous, Malefoy! Grinca Chevalier, un petit sourire aux coin des levres. Finite incantatum! Vous avez interet a vous concentrer un peu plus, Potter! Continuez!"  
  
Harry tenait sa baguette fermement serree dans sa main. Malefoy egalement. Ils s'etudierent quelques instants. Malefoy savait que cette fois Harry n'avait pas la tete ailleurs.  
  
Ce fut Harry qui envoya un sort le premier (Immobilis), mais Malefoy le bloqua. Sans attendre que Harry ne crie une autre incantation, il frappa a son tour.  
  
"Stupefix!"  
  
Harry se jeta a terre et le sort alla cogner le mur derriere lui. Il jeta un bref regard vers Chevalier. Elle souriait de satisfaction. Harry sentit une certaine rage le saisir au niveau des entrailles. Il aurait voulut pouvoir ignorer Malefoy et lancer un sort a son professeur, de maniere a effacer ce rictus de ses levres.  
  
Malefoy profita de son inattention et Harry l'entendit crier de nouveau, "Stupefix!" Cette fois, le jeune Griffondor ne fut pas assez rapide et recut le sort de plein fouet.  
  
Apres que Chevalier ait arreter le sortilege, Harry l'entendit vaguement dire; "Vous pourriez vous concentrer un peu plus, Potter!" Elle semblait agacee de son incompetence. "Allez, continuez, et cette fois essayer d'etre un peu plus attentif!" rajouta t-elle en direction de Harry.  
  
Celui-ci se remit en position, les yeux ne quittant pas Malefoy. Le jeune Serpentard parraissait extremement satisfait de ses resultats.  
  
Durant les minutes qui suivirent, les deux garcons s'envoyerent une volee de sorts les rendant de plus en plus betes. Harry eut des fleurs lui sortant des oreilles, des pinces de crabes a la place des mains et la voix qui sortait de sa bouche ne disait pas de mots, mais des accords tres compliques de guitare. Malefoy, quant a lui, eut une belle paire d'oreilles d'elephant avec une queue assortie, son nez s'allongea, se couvrant de poils, ce qui le fit ressembler encore plus a une fouine.  
  
Chevalier, observant chaque sortilege lance par les deux jeunes sorciers, paraissait s'amuser enormement. Harry, qui, lorsqu'ils avaient commences, s'etait dit que cette detention n'etait pas tres difficile, comprenait maintenant pourquoi leur professeur avait choisit de les faire se battre. Tous les deux, Malefoy et lui, etaient en train de se ridiculiser pour le propre plaisir de Chevalier.  
  
Pourtant apres quelques minutes, elle sembla se lasser un peu de tout cela. "C'est tout ce dont vous etes capables? Lanca t-elle, interrompant Harry qui s'appretait a lancer un nouveau sort a Malefoy. Si vous compter battre Vous-Savez-Qui et ses Mangemorts comme ca, vous etes plutot mal partis!  
  
-Qui vous dit que nous avons envie de le combattre? Repliqua le Serpentard. Enfin, Potter, on sait bien qu'il en a envie, mais moi?"  
  
Le petit sourire mesquin qu'affichait Chevalier se figea et elle fronca les sourcils, etudiant attentivement Malefoy. Ses yeux s'etaient retrecis et elle semblait se repeter ce qu'il venait de dire.  
  
"J'aimerais que vous lanciez des sorts un peu plus serieux, dit-elle enfin, se reprenant.  
  
-Serieux comment? Demanda Harry, les sourcils fronces.  
  
-D'apres vous, Potter? Retorqua Chevalier. Tous vos petits sorts comiques, ca va bien deux minutes, mais la, ca devient lassant! Allez-y!"  
  
Harry et Drago se firent de nouveau face. Ils lancerent quelques sorts un peu moins enfantins, tel que l'avait demande Chevalier. Elle continuait de les encourager jusqu'a ce que, a sa grande surprise et surtout, a celle de Harry, Malefoy lance un "crucio" sur le Griffondor.  
  
Harry, frappe de plein fouet s'ecroula a terre, se tordant de douleur. Chevalier poussa un cri de surprise et brandit sa baguette sur Harry, arretant le sort immediatement. Elle accourut presque a Harry et s'agenouilla a ses cotes. "Ca va, Potter?" demanda t-elle d'une voix inquiete.  
  
Harry hocha la tete, plus surpris de la voir anxieuse de son etat que du sort que venait de lui jeter Malefoy. Peniblement, il se releva, les entrailles en feu.  
  
Chevalier se releva egalement et se tourna vers Malefoy. "Nous allons avoir un petit mot, tous les deux, Monsieur Malefoy!" dit-elle, les traits de son visage meles de colere et de consternation.  
  
Malefoy haussa les epaules, comme pour montrer qu'il n'etait pas vraiment le responsable de ce qui venait de ce passer. "Desole, Potter!" dit-il entre ses dents, evitant le regard furieux de Chevalier.  
  
"Aelys! Je te....oh, pardon!"  
  
La porte venait de s'ouvrir, laissant entrer Sirius. Les trois sorciers avaient tournes la tete vers lui.  
  
Chevalier ne perdit pas une seconde et se dirigea vers lui. Ce qu'ils se dirent, Harry ne l'entendit pas. Par contre, leurs joues rosies ne lui echapperent pas. Il fronca les sourcils. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment en ce qui concernait ces deux-la! Qu'est ce que Sirius pouvait donc bien trouver chez Chevalier? Elle etait plutot jolie, cela etait indeniable, mais qu'elle peau de vache! Songea Harry.  
  
Enfin, la sorciere se retourna vers eux. "Nous allons arreter la, cette detention. Potter, vous pouvez aller avec Sirius. Malefoy, suivez-moi!"  
  
Harry et Drago obeirent et se dirigerent vers la porte. Sirius prit son filleul par les epaules et l'entraina avec lui, tandis que Chevalier emmenait Malefoy, Merlin seul savait ou.  
  
Lorsqu'ils se furent eloignes, Harry se tourna vers Sirius, le forcant a s'arreter. "Tu sors avec Chevalier? Demanda t-il, ne pouvant se taire.  
  
-Non! repondit Sirius, le feu aux joues. Harry, meme si c'etait le cas, cela ne te regarde pas!  
  
-Mais elle me deteste, Sirius! Retorqua le jeune garcon. C'est a cause d'elle que Malefoy m'a lancer un sort impardonnable! J'en ai encore mal.  
  
-Justement, je t'emmene a l'infirmerie! Fit Sirius, en recommencant a marcher..  
  
-Ne change pas de sujet! repliqua Harry, trottinant derriere son parain qui marchait d'un bon pas. Je te jure qu'elle nous poussait a envoyer des sorts de plus en plus dangereux! Et tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit avant la detention?  
  
-Harry, commenca Sirius.  
  
-Elle m'a dit que mes parents ne s'aimaient pas!" insista le jeune sorcier. Sirius s'arreta net, comme s'il venait de recevoir un sort d'immobilisation. Il tourna brusquement la tete vers Harry.  
  
"Elle t'a dit ca?" Harry hocha la tete. "Ecoutes, ne crois pas tout ce qu'elle te dit, d'accord?  
  
-C'est tout ce que ca te fait? S'insurgea Harry. Mon pere etait ton meilleur ami, non? Ca ne te choque pas plus que ca qu'elle sorte un truc dans le genre?! A moins que ce soit vrai?  
  
-Harry, commenca de nouveau Sirius.  
  
-C'est vrai? insista t-il, devenant de plus en plus nerveux.  
  
-Harry, tu as l'air epuise, il vaut mieux que nous allions chercher un calmant a l'infirmerie et ensuite tu pourras aller te coucher.  
  
-S'ils ne s'aimaient pas, comment ca se fait qu'ils se sont marries? Demanda encore Harry, la voix tremblante. C'etait un marriage arrange, comme pour les parents de Malefoy?  
  
-Bien sur que non, repondit Sirius. Ta mere est nee de parents Moldus, c'aurait ete impossible.  
  
-Alors...  
  
-Harry, s'il te plait, oublies ce que Aelys a dit! C'est totalement faux.  
  
-Tu mens! Fit Harry, sentant la colere monter en lui. Qu'est ce qu'on va me dire apres? Que ma mere et Rogue etaient ensemble? Que mon pere etait un bourreau de coeur et qu'il a enleve ma mere a ....  
  
-Harry, Tais-toi!"  
  
Harry sursauta. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de colere dans les yeux de Sirius. "Arretes de poser des questions idiotes et de croire tout ce que tu entends! Allez suis-moi!"  
  
Harry allait protester, mais se retint au geste que lui fit Sirius. Pour ce soir, ce sujet de conversation etait definitivement clos.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Drago Malefoy suivit Chevalier le long de couloirs. Elle l'emmenait chez Dumbledore. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parla jusqu'au bureau du directeur.  
  
Une fois qu'ils furent entres, le vieux sorcier se dirigeant vers eux avec un sourire, Drago tenta de conserver un certain calme et de paraitre plutot decontracte.  
  
Dumbledore les pria de s'assoir et Chevalier raconta a Dumbledore ce qu'il venait de se passer.  
  
"Comment cela ce fait-il que Drago et Harry se battaient en duel, Aelys? Demanda le directeur, en rajustant ses lunettes.  
  
-Ils etaient tous les deux en detention avec moi, expliqua la jeune femme, rougissant legerement. J'ai pense qu'un duel serait plus utile que copier des lignes.  
  
-Oui, bien sur, fit Dumbledore. Drago, comment as-tu apprit ce sort? En connais-tu d'autres?"  
  
Malefoy hesita a repondre. Malgre la colere, voire la haine qu'il ressentait vis a vis de son pere, il n'allait quand meme pas devoiler a Dumbledore ce qu'il s'etait passe entre eux!  
  
"Drago, je suis au courant pour ton pere, ajouta le vieux sorcier. Je sais qu'il a ete Mangemort....  
  
-Qui vous dit qu'il le soit encore? Demanda Malefoy.  
  
-C'est precisement ce que j'allais dire, repondit Dumbledore avec calme. Est-ce lui qui te les a appris?  
  
-Oui, dit enfin Drago, resolu que ca ne valait pas la peine de mentir.  
  
-Drago, reprit Dumbledore, s'il y a quelque chose que tu sais et qui pourrait nous etre utile, je t'en serais reconnaissant de nous en parler."  
  
Le jeune Serpentard hocha la tete. Il savait des choses que Dumbledore trouverait interressantes, c'etait certain, mais il ne se sentait pas d'humeur a les dire.  
  
Apres quelques minutes, Dumbledore le laissa partir.  
  
Drago retourna dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Aussitot qu'il entra, les conversations s'interrompirent et tous les regards se tournerent vers lui. Drago choisit de les ignorer et se dirigea vers les escaliers menant a son dortoir. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir leur visages hideux et d'entendre leur critiques.  
  
Alors qu'il s'appretait a monter les marches, quelqu'un derriere lui le hella.  
  
"He, Malefoy! Alors on se la joue rebelle?"  
  
Drago ne se retourna pas et allait continuer quand un type plus grand que lui, lui barra le passage.  
  
"Tu n'as pas entendu ce que Brutus t'a dit? Il te causait, je te signale!  
  
-Et alors? Lanca Malefoy, de mauvaise humeur. Ce n'est pas marque dans le reglement, que je sache! Ce n'est pas precise qu'il faut a tout prix repondre a MOssieur Wolfson quand il pose une question, si?  
  
-Fais gaffe a ce que tu dis, Malefoy!" Lanca le denomme Brutus Wolfson en se ruant sur lui et le plaquant contre le mur oppose. Le septieme annee etait, lui aussi bien plus grand que Drago et sa poigne serrait fort le cou du jeune garcon. "Tu es plutot dans une position delicate.  
  
-Alors comme ca, on a change d'avis? Lanca un autre gars qui s'etait approche, les poings menacants. Le Seigneur des Tenebres n'est pas assez bien pour toi? Qu'est ce que tu compte faire apres Poudlard, alors? Auror?"  
  
Drago, toujours plaque contre le mur, la gorge serree par Brutus, tentait tant bien que mal de prendre sa respiration. Un petit groupe s'etait amasse autour d'eux, une majorite de garcons, mais aussi quelques filles, tous plus menacants les uns que les autres. On lui jetait des regards de mepris, de degout. Certains lui cracherent a la figure, ce qui ne manqua de faire rire certains Serpentards.  
  
"Je crois que nous nous devons de t'apprendre quelques bonnes manieres, Malefoy! Lanca Brutus resserrant son etreinte. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez, les gars?"  
  
Il y eut un grognement appreciatif generalise et bientot une masse enorme de Serpentards se rua sur Drago, que Wolfson venait de lacher. Les coups plurent sur lui, poings, pieds, genoux. Chaque parcelle de son corps fut frappee. Il avait glisse a terre, se couvrant le visage d'une main et de l'autre tentant de se saisir de sa baguette, enfouie dans sa poche. Il ne put s'en emparer, on le battait sans relache encore et encore. Ses camarades de maison semblaient insatiables de violence, l'energie qu'ils deployaient paraissait grandir inlassablement, constamment.  
  
Drago ne sentait meme plus les coups qui s'abattaient sur lui. Son corps entier etait meurtri, chacun de ses membres hurlait de douleur. Il serrait les dents et malgre la brulure de sa peau, de ses muscles, il ne leur donnerait pas le plaisir de l'entendre crier.  
  
Quand enfin Brutus leur fit signe d'arreter, le petit groupe se dispersa, chacun retournant a ses occupations, comme si de rien n'etait.  
  
Drago, lui, tenta de se lever. A chaque mouvement, il lui semblait que ses bras, ses jambes allaient se dechirer. Il fallait qu'il se releve, il ne pouvait pas rester a terre. Il songea a ramper jusqu'a sa chambre, mais les gloussements qu'ils entendit non loin de lui, le forcerent a, peniblement, se mettre sur ses deux pieds. Se tenant au mur, les doigts aggrippant les pierres, il commenca sa longue ascension jusqu'a son dortoir.  
  
De longues minutes plus tard, il s'affala sur son lit, tout habille et ramena les couvertures sur lui. Blesse et meurtri dans son corps et dans sa tete, il resta eveille de longues heures, incapable de dormir. Et bien longtemps apres que ses compagnons de dortoir ne se soient endormis, il avait encore les yeux fixes au plafond, la tete et les oreilles bourdonnants de leurs cris et de leurs rires.  
  
Peut-etre aurait-il du reveler a Dumbledore ce qu'il savait? Songea t-il.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***Salut! Je sais que je vous l'avais promis plus tot, ce chapitre, mais il s'est passe quelque chose de tres important le 21 juin! Et je n'aie pas pu resister! A quand le tome 6?  
  
Enfin bref, voila la suite. J'espere que ca vous plaira (Surtout a ceux d'entre vous qui ont lu le vrai!) et je vous dis un grand grand merci pour ces reviews tres tres sympas (comme d'hab'!)  
  
Allez a tres bientot, j'espere! Tchao!*** 


	35. Chapitre 35

Chapitre 35  
  
Il fallut plusieurs jours avant que Harry puisse parler a Ginny. Elle devait sans doute se lever plus tot que les autres et dejeuner rapidemment. Elle ne se trouvait pas dans la salle commune lorsque Harry et Ron y etaient. Il la croisa neanmoins plusieurs fois dans les couloirs alors que leur classe respective se rendait en cours. Des qu'il la voyait approcher, perdue dans la foule de ses camarades, Harry insistait pour la faire lever les yeux, mais sa tete demeurait resolument baissee.  
  
Il songea plusieurs fois a lancer un "accio Ginny", tel qu'il l'avait fait precedemment, mais il y avait bien trop de monde autour d'eux.  
  
Meme Ron avait remarque que sa soeur n'avait pas l'air d'aller tres bien, mais il mit cela sur le compte des nombreux devoirs qu'elle devait avoir. Par contre, il avait eut beaucoup de peine a cacher sa joie lorsque Harry lui avait dit que Sharon et lui c'etait termine. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas mit tres longtemps a le remplacer. Elle sortait avec le garcon qui l'avait accompagnee a la fete d'Halloween.  
  
Un matin, alors que Harry s'etait reveille un peu plus tot afin d'envoyer un hibou a sa grand-mere, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir que Ginny, elle aussi, se trouvait dans la voliere. Elle ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu entrer. Harry resta pres de la porte, le coeur battant, les yeux ne pouvant se detacher de la jeune fille qui se battait impatiemment avec son hibou surexcite.  
  
"Coq! Tiens-toi tranquille! S'enerva t-elle, tandis que la petite boule de plumes s'agitait dans tous les sens, ses petites ailes claquant inlassablement.  
  
-Il ne s'est pas assagi, hein?" Dit Harry, approchant enfin.  
  
Ginny sursauta et lacha Coquecigrue qui se mit alors a tournoyer autour d'elle et de Harry a qui il fit fete.  
  
"Oh non! s'exclama Ginny en le voyant s'envoler et contente de pouvoir detourner ses joues rosies de Harry. Coq, viens ici!  
  
-Desole, fit Harry. Attends je vais t'aider a l'attrapper."  
  
Tous deux se mirent a sautiller et courir, les bras tendus, tandis que Coq virevoltait autour d'eux, parraissant apprecier enormement ce nouveau jeu.  
  
Ce fut peine perdue. Tout ce qu'ils etaient parvenus a faire c'etait d'enerver les autres hibous qui avaient commences a s'agiter sur leur perchoir, poussant des petits cris desaprobateurs.  
  
"Qu'est ce qu'il est casse-pieds! Dit enfin Ginny en baissant les bras. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je prenne un hibou de l'ecole.  
  
-Attends, j'ai une idee," fit Harry, qui etrangement, voulait retarder le moment ou il parlerait serieusement a Ginny. Maintenant qu'il se trouvait seul avec elle, il se sentait moins en confiance. Dans sa tete, cela semblait tellement plus facile. En verite, la tache etait bien plus hardue.  
  
Il appela Hedwige, qui quitta aussitot son perchoir et vint se poser sur son bras. "Vas-y caresse-la aussi, dit-il. Je ne serait pas surpris que Coq soit jaloux!"  
  
Ginny se joignit a Harry et passa la main sur les plumes soyeuses de la chouette blanche. Celle-ci ferma les yeux sous l'attention dont elle faisait l'objet, appreciant les caresses.  
  
Harry avait vu juste. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Coq revienne vers eux, vexe qu'on le delaisse. Il voltigea autour d'eux. Harry et Ginny feignerent de ne pas l'avoir remarque et continuerent de s'occuper d'Hedwige. Coq, impatient, approcha encore plus et Harry, d'un geste vif, se saisit de lui avant meme qu'il n'ait le temps de s'envoler de nouveau.  
  
"Je l'aie!" S'exclama Harry, en sautillant, tenant le petit hibou a bout de bras. Hedwige, desequilibree, faillit tomber sous l'impulsion du jeune garcon, mais se rattrappa au dernier moment d'un claquement d'aile et alla se percher sur l'epaule de Ginny.  
  
Pendant qu'il tenait fermement Coq, la jeune fille attacha sa lettre a sa patte. "Emmenes-la au Terrier", dit-elle en lui tapotant gentiment les ailes. Harry le lacha et il partit comme un fleche au dehors.  
  
Harry entreprit d'attacher sa propre lettre a la patte de Hedwige, toujours perchee sur l'epaule de Ginny. Par inadvertance, sa main effleura le bras de la jeune fille. Il la sentit se raidir a ce contact. Harry n'osa pas lever la tete. Ses doigts tremblerent alors qu'il attacha tres maladroitement la lettre.  
  
"Vas, Hedwige, dit-il avec douceur, en lui caressant la tete. Vas la porter a Lauren Evans. Fais attention a toi!"  
  
La chouette, toujours un peu en colere du mouvement brusque que la jeune sorcier avait eut lorsqu'il avait saisit Coq, lui pinca fortement les doigts, bien plus sechement qu'a son habitude. Elle s'envola alors a l'exterieur de la voliere.  
  
"Tu parles d'un caractere!" Dit Harry en la regardant s'eloigner.  
  
Ginny hocha silencieusement la tete. Le calme etait revenu parmi les hiboux.  
  
"Tu as dejeune? Demanda Harry, se forcant a ne pas trop begayer.  
  
-Euh..., non j'allais y aller, repondit la jeune fille.  
  
-Ca ne t'ennuie pas que je t'accompagne?  
  
-Pas..pas du tout," fit Ginny.  
  
Ils se dirigerent en silence hors de la voliere, puis vers le Grand Hall. Lorsqu'ils y parvinrent, il n'y avait presque personne.  
  
Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre, evitant de croiser leur regards et remplissant leur assiette de pain et de cakes. Ils commencerent a manger, toujours muets.  
  
Pourtant, aux yeux de Harry, ce silence commencait serieusement a devenir insupportable. Il fallait qu'il le brise et Ginny ne semblait pas desireuse de le faire.  
  
"Ca fait quelques jours qu'on ne t'a pas vue," dit-il enfin, la gorge seche.  
  
Ginny sursauta, comme si elle avait oublie que Harry etait la. La tartine de pain qu'elle allait porter a sa bouche echappa de ses doigts et vint s'ecraser sur sa robe, du cote confiture, bien evidemment.  
  
"Decidemment, fit Harry en rougissant d'embarras. Desole d'etre si maladroit..  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave, balbutia Ginny en raclant la confiture avec sa cuillere avant de jeter un sort sur le tissu qui redevint aussitot propre.  
  
-On ne t'a pas vue depuis.. depuis l'autre jour, avec Malefoy, reprit Harry, jouant nerveusement avec son verre de jus de fruit.  
  
-J'ai ete occupee, repondit la jeune fille d'une voix a peine audible et gardant la tete basse.  
  
-Tu l'as revu? Malefoy..  
  
-Non.  
  
-Il etait couvert de bleus le lendemain, dit Harry. On dirait qu'il s'est fait tabasser."  
  
Ginny ne repondit rien. Harry, lui, reprima un soupir et mordit dans une part de brioche. Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui. La salle ne s'etait pas tellement remplie, mis a part la table des professeurs, presque entiere maintenant.  
  
Il reporta son attention sur Ginny. Son mutisme commencait un peu a l'agacer. Pourquoi refusait-elle de lui parler? A sa connaissance, il ne lui avait rien fait! Nerveusement, il se mit a douter fortement qu'il s'agissait du bon moment pour lui parler serieusement.  
  
"Ca ne te fait rien que Malefoy se soit fait battre, sans doute par les Serpentards, en plus? Demanda t-il enfin.  
  
-Que veux-tu que ca me fasse? Repondit-elle en grimacant.  
  
-Tu es fachee avec lui? Pourquoi?  
  
-Tu sais tres bien pourquoi, Harry." Elle rabaissa les yeux. Il n'y avait plus rien dans son assiette et elle n'avait plus faim. Elle avait envie de partir. Pourtant cela aurait ete grossier. De ses doigts, elle effleura la bordure de son assiette plusieurs fois, cherchant a se donner une certaine contenance.  
  
-C'est a cause de ce qu'il a dit? Insista Harry qui ne voulait plus faire demi-tour et impatient de l'entendre lui dire que...  
  
-Bien sur que c'est pour ca!" Fit Ginny brusquement, levant une nouvelle fois la tete vers lui. Ses mains tremblaient, son souffle etait court. Elle detourna une nouvelle fois son regard de lui. "Ca me donne l'air de quoi? Ajouta t-elle, la voix cassee. Il n'avait pas le droit de dire ca! Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'on se moque de moi par rapport a toi?  
  
-Je suis persuade que Malefoy n'avait aucune intention de te blesser, repondit Harry doucement. Et il n'etait certainement pas en train de se moquer de toi...  
  
-Alors pourquoi a t-il dit ca? Insista Ginny regardant de nouveau Harry. Pourquoi?  
  
-Peut-etre tout simplement parce que c'est vrai," osa Harry, la gorge seche.  
  
Ginny equarquilla les yeux, ses joues s'empourprerent. Harry vit que le coin de ses yeux commencait a briller. Oh, non! songea t-il sentant une certaine panique s'emparer de lui.  
  
"Ginny, dit-il dans un souffle, il n'y a rien de....  
  
-Monsieur Potter?" Harry tourna brusquement la tete. McGonagall se tenait pres de lui, le visage plus grave encore qu'a l'ordinaire. "Je suis navree de vous interrompre, mais je voulais vous demander de passer dans le bureau de Dumbledore apres vos cours, en fin de journee.  
  
-Oui, bien sur Professeur, balbutia Harry. Il y a du nouveau?"  
  
McGonagall lui lanca un regard lui signifiant de se taire. "En fin de journee, donc?!" ajouta t-elle et Harry hocha la tete. Elle repartit vers la table des professeurs.  
  
Harry, lui, detourna la tete vers Ginny. La place qu'elle occupait quelques instants auparavant etait vide. Harry jura entre ses dents et se leva precipitemment. Il fallait qu'il la rattrape, et vite!  
  
Il se rua en dehors du Hall, bousculant au passage quelques eleves qui venaient dejeuner. Parvenu dans le Hall d'entree, il regarda a droite, puis a gauche. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Ginny. Que n'aurait-il pas donner a ce moment-la pour avoir la carte des Maraudeurs sous la main!  
  
Tentant sa chance, il se precipita vers l'escalier de marbre, esperant vivement que Ginny soit repartie vers la Tour des Griffondors.  
  
Il courut, le coeur battant a tout rompre, la tete bourdonnante. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer l'occasion. Sa robe flottait rapidemment derriere lui, claquant fierement, faisant echo au martelement rapide et court de ses pas precipites sur les dalles de pierre.  
  
Enfin au detour d'un couloir il la vit. Elle marchait rapidemment, la tete toujours baissee.  
  
"Ginny! Appela Harry, la voix cassee par l'effort de sa course. Attends- moi!"  
  
Ginny se retourna une fraction de secondes et accelera le pas. Harry ne se laissa pas demonter et poursuivit sa course de plus belle.  
  
Lorsqu'il parvint a sa hauteur, il lui saisit les epaules, la forcant a s'arreter et a se retourner.  
  
"Ginny," murmura t-il, baissant la tete vers elle. Elle maintint obstinement ses yeux au sol, mais Harry vit que ses joues etaient humides. La jeune fille passa rapidemment sa manche sur son visage, mais c'etait trop tard. "Pourquoi es-tu partie?"  
  
Elle ne repondit pas. Doucement Harry la forca a lever la tete. Elle lui jeta un rapide coup d'oeil avant de tourner de nouveau les yeux.  
  
"Je n'avais pas envie que tu continues a parler de ca....  
  
-Pourquoi pas? Insista Harry. Je te fais peur?  
  
-Bien sur que non," repondit Ginny, les larmes innondant une nouvelle fois ses yeux.  
  
Harry, qui la tenait toujours par les epaules, ne savait pas ce qu'il etait cense faire maintenant. "Suis tes impulsions! Murmura une petite voix quelque part dans son crane. Ses impulsions? Songea le jeune garcon avec sarcasme. A ce moment precis, ses impulsions lui dictaient de l'embrasser avec fougue... Tu parles d'un conseil! Mais non! s'enerva la petite voix. Serres-la dans tes bras. Attends qu'elle se calme un peu.  
  
Maladroitement, Harry attira Ginny contre lui. Apres quelques hesitations, elle se detendit enfin un peu et laissa sa tete tomber contre son epaule. Harry se surprit a resserer son etreinte, jusqu'a ce que leurs deux corps s'electrisent de ce contact. Quelques meches de cheveux vinrent chatouiller le nez du jeune garcon, mais il ne tenta pas de les repousser. Il sentit alors Ginny passer un bras autour de sa taille.  
  
Il se sentait bien. C'etait nouveau. Avec Sharon cette sensation n'avait pas ete si forte.  
  
"Je t'aime tellement"  
  
Harry se raidit. La phrase que Ginny venait de dire etait a peine audible, peut-etre meme ne s'etait-elle pas rendu compte qu'elle l'avait dit a haute voix. Harry douta un peu de ce qu'il avait entendu, ou avait cru entendre.  
  
Il repoussa gentiment Ginny, la tenant encore. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, Harry la sentait trembler sous ses doigts.  
  
"Je n'en peux plus, balbutia t-elle, d'une voix de nouveau cassee par l'emotion. Ca me fait tellement mal."  
  
Elle secoua la tete. Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer mechamment, douloureusement. Il ne pouvait detacher son regard de celui de Ginny.  
  
Autour d'eux, des eleves de Griffondors passerent, se rendant sans doute dans le grand Hall, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne les vit ou n'y prit garde.  
  
Ginny n'avait, cette fois, pas rabaisser la tete. "Je suis desolee, Harry, murmura t-elle, sachant qu'il etait impossible pour elle de garder cela secret plus longtemps. Je.. je ne peux pas m'empecher de penser a toi...tout le temps....j'ai essayer de t'oter de ma tete, mais des que je te vois.. ca recommence..."  
  
Elle prit une profonde inspiration, detourna le regard, attendant anxieusement la reaction de Harry. Ce dernier eut l'impression de recevoir un souaffle en plein visage. Il ne parvenait pas a croire qu'elle venait de le dire. Son coeur allait exploser, c'etait certain.  
  
"Ginny?" fit-il doucement.  
  
Elle le regarda de nouveau. "Tu comprends pourquoi j'en veux a Malefoy? Dit- elle. Je lui avais fait confiance....  
  
-Malefoy a eut raison, repondit Harry. Sans lui je ne sais pas ou on en serait...."  
  
Ginny le regarda interloquee. Elle se detacha de lui, fouillant desesperement son regard.  
  
"Je suis content qu'il l'ait dit, poursuivit Harry, embarrasse.  
  
-Pourquoi?  
  
-Parce que..., parce que je suis content que tu ressentes la meme chose que moi..."  
  
Cette fois, ce fut lui qui baissa les yeux. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit si difficile?  
  
Ginny osa un sourire timide, peinant a croire que ce qu'elle venait d'entendre etait bien reel. Et pourtant, le visage baisse de Harry, ses joues rosies par ce qu'il venait de dire... Elle connaissait tres bien ces signes qui lui etaient si familiers a elle.  
  
Elle s'approcha de lui,un peu hesitante, un peu nerveuse. Il la regarda enfin.  
  
Ils hesiterent, leurs yeux noyes les uns dans les autres.  
  
"Vous etes deja leves?"  
  
Tous deux sursauterent. Ron s'etait approche d'eux. Ses joues etaient rouges et il arborait un petit sourire coquin.  
  
"Z'avez dejeunes?" Harry et Ginny hocherent la tete. "Bon et bien a tout a l'heure". Il leur jeta un dernier coup d'oeil amuse avant de s'eloigner.  
  
Involontairement, il venait de casser le moment le plus crucial aux yeux de Harry et de Ginny. Le charme etait un peu brise, maintenant. D'ailleurs, beaucoup de leurs camarades se dirigeaient maintenant vers le Hall. Le couloir n'etaient plus vraiment l'endroit ideal pour poursuivre la ou ils avaient ete interrompus.  
  
"Salut Harry! Salut Ginny!  
  
-Salut Neville!" repondirent-ils d'une meme voix.  
  
D'un accord silencieux, ils deciderent de se rendre dans la salle commune, la ou, peut-etre y seraient-ils plus a l'aise pour discuter.  
  
Alors qu'ils marchaient, l'un a cote de l'autre, repondant aux bonjours des eleves qu'ils croisaient, Harry glissa sa main dans celle de Ginny. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, le regard etincellant.  
  
La salle commune etait loin d'etre deserte, tel qu'ils l'avaient esperes. Certains travaillaient a des devoirs qu'ils avaient delaisses jusqu'a la derniere minute, d'autres s'etaient affales sur les fauteuils, digerant le copieux petit dejeuner qu'ils venaient d'engloutir.  
  
Harry et Ginny se jeterent un coup d'oeil decu. Avisant un fauteuil, Ginny s'en approcha et s'assit. Enfin, tenta de s'assoir. Elle tomba a la renverse, au travers du fauteuil. Harry se precipita et l'aida a se relever.  
  
Des eclats de rire resonnerent dans la piece, attirant l'attention de tous.  
  
Fred et George s'approcherent d'eux, secoues par un fou-rire. Lee Jordan les suivait de pres, riant lui aussi.  
  
"Qui de mieux que notre petite soeur pour experimenter le Fauteuil Fautif? Rit George, fier de sa farce.  
  
-Elle aurait put se faire mal! Protesta Harry.  
  
-Meuh non! retorqua Fred en donnant une petite tape sur l'epaule de Ginny. Elle est solide, Ginny! N'est ce pas?"  
  
Ginny secoua la tete, tentant de montrer son mecontentement, mais elle ne put dissimuler un sourire. "Sympa! Lacha t-elle ironiquement.  
  
-Et bien, au moins te voila reveillee! Retorqua Fred toujours souriant.  
  
-Tu sais que tu es notre petite soeur preferee? Demanda George en lui passant un bras autour des epaules. Tiens, voila un joli fauteuil pour toi!" D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaitre un autre fauteuil, tout rapiece, celui-la. "Je sais, je sais, ajouta t-il en direction de Fred et de Lee qui riaient, ce n'est pas encore au point, mais bon, c'est mieux que rien! Vas-y Ginny, tu peux t'y assoir." La jeune fille lui lanca un regard soupconneux. "Tu ne me fais pas confiance? Tiens regardes, je m'y assois. Tu vois, il n'y a rien a craindre. Tu en veux un aussi, Harry?"  
  
Il fit apparaitre un autre fauteuil juste a cote de l'autre. Il n'avait pas meilleure mine que le premier. Ginny prit place dans le sien et Harry, un peu hesitant se baissa precautionneusement pour s'assoir. A peine fut-il installe, que les accoudoirs se resserrerent sur lui et il eut l'impression d'etre peu a peu avale.  
  
"Oh, Oh!" fit George en grimacant. Il leva sa baguette, pret a jeter un sort pour arreter le processus de machouillement du fauteuil, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Harry fut vomit brusquement du meuble et ejecte a quelques metres d'eux. "Oups! Fit George en se mordant les levres. Ce n'etait pas le bon sort de fauteuil..  
  
-Merci pour cette information, George Weasley, repliqua Harry en se relevant. On n'avait pas remarque!"  
  
Fred et Lee etaient completement plies de rire. Une troupe d'eleves non loin d'eux leur faisaient echo. Une fois qu'ils se furent un peu calmes, les jumeaux et Lee Jordan firent apparaitre trois fauteuils en plus, pres de ceux de Harry, qui eut le droit a un normal cette fois, et de Ginny. Ils resterent la pendant un bon moment, relatant, pour la enieme fois, et toujours avec le meme enthousiasme, leur petite bagarre avec les Serpentards.  
  
Harry et Ginny, qui avaient esperes pouvoir passer un peu de temps ensemble avant de commencer les cours, durent se resoudre au fait que c'etait peine perdue pour ce matin. Il leur faudrait attendre la fin de la journee. S'ils avaient le temps, songea Harry, se rememorant les paroles de McGonagall.  
  
Ron, Lavande, Neville, Dean et Pavarti les rejoinrent un peu plus tard et ils durent se separer, chacun se devant de se rendre dans des directions differentes.  
  
Harry fut tres inattentif durant toute la journee. Le blabla incessant des professeurs rentrait par une oreille et ressortait par l'autre. Il prenait des notes d'une maniere automatique, s'en y reflechir vraiment. Il fut incapable de changer son caillou en bol. Meme ce que Ron obtint en etait plus proche. McGonagall ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle semblait elle-meme tres loin de sa salle de classe, perdue dans des reveries, sombres a en juger par ses sourcils constamment fronces.  
  
Des que ses cours furent termines, Harry, contrairement aux autres, ne se rendit pas a la salle commune, mais jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Il y parvint en meme temps que McGonagall, Chevalier et Dubois, qui tous trois revenaient de leurs cours respectifs. Harry monta l'escalier en meme temps qu'eux. Lorsqu'ils entrerent dans le bureau, ils virent que tous les autres Compagnons etaient presents, y compris Rogue.  
  
Tous quatre le saluerent, evitant de garder les yeux fixes sur lui plus qu'il n'etait necessaire. En effet, il etait dans un sale etat. Son visage etait couvert de bleus, de coupures et ses mains egalement. Harry devina qu'il avait du changer de robe depuis son retour. Celle qu'il portait etait en parfait etat. L'autre devait sans aucun doute etre dechiree.  
  
"Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous presents, commenca Dumbledore, apres que tous se soient assis, nous pouvons poursuivre. Comme vous pouvez le constater, Severus est de retour. La mission a ete un succes. Nous avons la Pierraulien." Il pointa du doigt un sac en grosse toile, pose devant lui sur le bureau. "Voila pour la bonne nouvelle. J'en ai une mauvaise, surtout pour toi, Harry. Malheureusement, Severus a rencontre des Mangemorts en revenant. Et tel que vous avez pu le remarquer, il s'en est sorti de justesse. Si Fumseck n'avait pas ete la,..." Il fit une courte pause, tandis que tous se tournaient vers le Maitre de potions, plutot gene par tous ces regards. "Ils etaient trois. Severus est parvenu a en eliminer deux, mais le troisieme s'est, helas, echappe. A l'heure qu'il est, Voldemort sait sans doute que la Pierre est arrivee jusqu'ici. C'est pourquoi nous devons agir le plus vite possible. Harry, je sais que tu es prevenu en catastrophe, mais ce sera ce soir."  
  
Harry blemit. Ce soir?! Mais il n'etait pas pret! C'etait trop tot, beaucoup trop tot! Il n'avait pas eut le temps d'y songer, de se preparer mentalement.  
  
"Albus, intervint McGonagall, d'une voix tremblante.  
  
-Je sais ce que tu vas dire, Minerva, coupa Dumbledore. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Harry, tu n'as pas change d'avis, au moins?"  
  
Harry secoua la tete, incapable de repondre. Il ne pouvait pas detacher ses yeux de Dumbledore, il ne se sentait meme plus capable de penser. Son cerveau s'etait mit en veilleuse, engourdi par ce qu'il allait se passer. Il ne remarqua meme pas que Sirius s'etait raidit sur sa chaise et posait une question a Dumbledore.  
  
"Vous etes sur qu'il n'y a aucun danger?  
  
-Pas si Harry fait tel que je lui dirais, assura le directeur. Ce soir, donc, je passerais le relais a Harry. Avant cela, nous allons diner et j'expliquerai aux eleves que je ne serais plus la demain. Apres cela, nous procederons.  
  
-Qu'allez-vous dire aux eleves? Demanda Charlie Weasley. Vous n'allez tout de meme pas leur reveler la verite.  
  
-Bien sur que non, assura Dumbledore. Ce ne sera pas vraiment une explication, mais il faudra qu'ils le prennent comme tel."  
  
Il se tut. Personne ne parla. Chacun se rendait compte, ou pas vraiment, en ce qui concernait Harry, que ce soir allait se passer l'un des evenements les plus decisifs de leur epoque. Demain, le monde sorcier serait different. Bien different, sans Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Personne n'avait rien a dire. Ou plutot, tous brulaient de protester, d'essayer de convaincre Dumbledore d'attendre encore un peu, que Harry etait bien trop jeune pour tant de responsabilites, que leur monde avait encore indeniablement besoin de lui.  
  
Mais ce qu'ils ressentaient tous, Dumbledore le savait parfaitement. Il avait ete ferme la-dessus. Il n'y avait rien a contester, rien a faire pour reverser la situation. Seul Harry avait le pouvoir de ralentir, voire de stopper tout cela. Et chaque Compagnon se prit a esperer qu'il change d'avis, ne serait-ce que provisoirement.  
  
Mais Harry, engourdi et paralyse d'apprehension, ne bougeait pas, ne parla pas. Il ne quittait pas le sac en toile des yeux. Il fremit a peine lorsque Fumseck vint se poser sur ses genoux.  
  
"Bien, qui a faim?" Demanda Dumbledore en se levant de sa chaise, tentant de mettre un peu de joie dans le timbre de sa voix. Personne ne repondit. Charlie, Bill et Olivier se leverent. "Apres tout, ce soir est mon dernier repas et j'ai bien l'intention de me regaler."  
  
Il se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit et se tourna vers les autres. Les deux Weasley et Olivier l'avait suivit. McGonagall, apres avoir jeter un regard vers Harry, parvint a leur hauteur. Chevalier aida Rogue, boitant, a marcher jusqu'a eux. Sirius et Remus s'approcherent de Harry.  
  
Les Compagnons sortirent, les laissant tous les trois.  
  
"Harry, fit Sirius avec douceur, s'accroupissant en face de son filleul. Tu n'es pas oblige de le faire. Tu peux encore refuser.  
  
-J'ai donne ma parole, repondit le jeune garcon dans un souffle. Je ne peux plus reculer..  
  
-Ca va bien se passer, assura alors Sirius en posant sa main sur le bras de Harry. Dumbledore sait ce qu'il fait. S'il y avait quoi que soit a craindre, il ne t'aurait pas mit cela sur les epaules...  
  
-J'ai peur, avoua alors Harry dans un murmure. J'ai peur de ce qu'il peut se passer, j'ai peur de ne pas etre a la hauteur....  
  
-Ca va aller, Harry," fit Remus en posant une main rassurante sur son epaule. Le jeune garcon hocha la tete. "Allons manger, tu as besoin de prendre des forces.  
  
-Je n'ai pas tres faim, dit Harry en se levant.  
  
-Il va quand meme falloir que tu manges, intervint Sirius. Je compte bien garder un oeil sur toi!"  
  
Ils se separerent une fois qu'ils eurent atteints le Grand Hall. Harry alla prendre place a cote de Ginny et en face de Ron.  
  
"Ca va?" Demanda ce dernier avisant le visage grave de son ami. Harry se forca a sourire.  
  
Il baissa la tete sur son assiette vide. Il sentait les regards de Ron et de Ginny sur lui. Tous deux se demandaient sans aucun doute ce qui n'allait pas.  
  
"C'est bizarre qu'on mange si tot" entendit-il Dean dire a cote de lui.  
  
Bientot la salle devint peu a peu silencieuse. Harry osa lever la tete. Tous les autres eleves regardaient vers la table des professeurs. Il en fit autant, la gorge nouee.  
  
Ron lui jeta un coup d'oeil rapide, les yeux charges de questions. Harry se mordit les levres.  
  
Dumbledore s'etait leve. Personne n'osait faire de bruit. Le directeur ne se levait de table qu'en d'exceptionnelles occasions. Et ce qui s'appretait a etre dit, allait, a ce jour etre sans doute la plus exceptionnelle de toutes. Chaque eleve ici present etait concerne d'une maniere ou d'une autre par ce que Dumbledore allait dire, meme s'ils ne le savaient pas encore. Demain une nouvelle ere de Poudlard allait debuter.  
  
"Mes chers enfants," commenca le directeur. Sa voix etait joviale, comme s'il s'appretait a distribuer des Chocogrenouilles a tout le monde, mais Harry ne fut pas trompe par son leger tremblement. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer encore plus. "Comme vous l'avez remarque, et inutile de le nier, (il sourit) je ne suis plus tout jeune. Meme les onguents miracles de Madame Pomfresh ou les Potions extraordinaires du Professeur Rogue ou encore les farces farfelues des jumeaux Weasley ne sont pas parvenus a me conserver proprement. Il est temps pour moi de me retirer de cette vie. C'est avec un immense regret que je vous annonce ce soir que je quitte mon poste de directeur de Poudlard." Une vague de murmure envahit alors le Hall. Les sourires s'etaient effaces sur tous les visages, hormis bien sur ceux des Serpentards. Ron jeta un regard a Harry. Il parut inquiet et Harry sut immediatement que Ron avait comprit ce qu'il se passait. Harry detourna les yeux. Il etait deja penible d'avoir cela sur les epaules, il ne desirait pas pour l'instant avoir l'inquietude de Ron en plus. "Des demain, vous aurez un nouveau directeur, reprit Dumbledore, sa voix tremblant legerement, ou devrais-je dire une nouvelle directrice." Il se tourna a sa droite et invita McGonagall a se lever. Ce qu'elle fit. D'ou il etait, Harry pouvait voir que ses mains tremblaient. Elle n'osait lever son visage, plus grave que jamais. "Minerva McGonagall sera votre directrice. Je suis absolument certain qu'elle sera parfaite." McGonagall rougit violemment. "Je vous demanderais d'etre patients et comprehensifs. Les premieres semaines de transitions seront loin d'etre aisees. Il y aura sans doute quelques changements, pour le meilleur, je l'espere. Voila. Je voudrais ajouter une derniere chose avant de vous laisser manger. J'ai apprecie chaque annee que j'ai passe ici. J'ai vu enormement d'eleves, beaucoup ont reussi leur vie, certains, par leur courage et leur determination ont perdu la leur.... J'espere qu'un jour ce que vous avez appris ici a Poudlard, que ce soit en cours ou dans votre vie collective, vous sera utile. J'espere que ces annees que vous avez passees et avez encore a passer dans cette ecole, se seront averees precieuses et indispensables pour votre futur. Bon appetit!"  
  
McGonagall s'etait rassit et Dumbledore allait faire de meme, lorsqu'un eleve de Serdaigle leva la main.  
  
"Professeur Dumbledore, demanda t-il, serait-ce trop indiscret de vous demander ou vous vous rendez?  
  
-Pas du tout, fit le vieux sorcier. Cependant, je ne peux vous en dire plus que ce que je ne sais moi-meme. Je me rends dans un endroit que je ne connais pas. Je n'y suis jamais alle. C'est une terre lointaine inconnue de beaucoup. J'en ignore meme jusqu'au nom."  
  
Dumbledore souriait. Harry sentit son estomac se contracter. Il avait beaucoup de peine a avaler sa salive.  
  
"Vous reviendrez, un jour? Demanda une eleve de Griffondor.  
  
-J'en doute," repondit Dumbledore la voix vibrante d'emotion. McGonagall qui avait leve les yeux, croisa le regard de Harry. Elle semblait a deux doigts de pleurer. Harry sentit qu'il n'en etait pas tres loin non plus. Comment Dumbledore pouvait-il conserver son calme en disant tout cela? Demain, il ne vivrait plus! Il le savait, bon sang! Comment pouvait-il repondre normalement a toutes ces questions? Comment pouvait-il ne pas avoir peur?  
  
Il fit un geste de la main et les tables se couvrirent d'une variete impressionnante de plats, tous paraissant aussi succulents les uns que les autres. Le repas de ce soir pouvait facilement concourir contre les festins de debut et de fin d'annee. Dumbledore avait visiblement la ferme intention de profiter au maximun de son dernier repas.  
  
Harry regarda son assiette. Il n'avait pas faim. Son estomac, contracte a en faire mal, ne semblait pas impressionne par tous ces mets.  
  
"Harry, chuchota Ron, manges!"  
  
Harry leva lentement les yeux vers lui. Ron comprenait. Il partageait la peur de Harry. Soudainement Harry eut l'impression d'etre faible, fragile. Le regard de Ron par contre, malgre l'apprehension que lui-meme ressentait, devoilait une force que jamais encore Harry n'avait vu chez son ami. Ce soir, inconsciemment peut-etre, Ron avait prit le role d'allie, de support moral. Au fin fond de ses pupilles, Harry y lu de la determination et de la robustesse. Sentiments dont il aurait sans doute besoin. Ron etait un pillier sur lequel il pouvait reposer.  
  
Harry lui sourit maladroitement, mais Ron ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.  
  
Le jeune rouquin etendit son bras et deposa une belle tranche de jambon dans l'assiette de Harry. Il rajouta ensuite quelques frites. Puis, Ron se servit a son tour et empila un peu de tout sur sa propre assiette.  
  
Harry fixa ses aliments, fourchette et couteau a la main. Il n'y avait meme pas dix frites. Pourtant Ron avait vu juste. Il comprenait que Harry ne pourrait pas manger beaucoup plus que ca.  
  
Il se forca neanmoins a avaler son jambon.  
  
Depuis que Dumbledore avait fini de parler, Ginny n'avait cesse de lui jeter des coups d'oeil. Enfin Harry tourna la tete vers elle. Il fut frappe par son visage anxieux.  
  
"Ca ne va pas?" Demanda t-elle enfin.  
  
Harry hocha la tete et se forca a sourire.  
  
Ils mangerent en silence. D'ailleurs tout autour d'eux, le Hall etait bien plus calme qu'a son habitude. Les eleves chuchotaient, murmuraient, comme s'il avait ete extremement grossier de parler a voix haute.  
  
Une fois que le repas fut termine, Harry, Ron et Ginny, de meme que d'autres eleves se leverent de table et se rendirent a la salle commune.  
  
Harry alla chercher un sac, dans lequel il avait enfourne, entre autres, la carte des Maraudeurs, la cape d'invisibilite et l'album photo que Hagrid lui avait donne en premiere annee. Il ignorait pourquoi il avait voulu prendre cela avec lui. Peut-etre au cas ou il ne survivrait pas a l'epreuve de ce soir...  
  
Lorsqu'il redescendit rejoindre ses amis, son sac sur l'epaule, il se forca a sourire. Il commencait d'ailleurs a en etre lasse de pretendre que tout allait bien.  
  
"Bon, et bien a plus tard, fit-il.  
  
-Ca va aller, Harry, repondit Ron en lui serrant la main et forcant, lui aussi un sourire. Bonne chance.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Ginny sentant bien qu'elle n'etait pas au courant de tout ce qu'il se passait.  
  
-Rien..commenca Harry.  
  
-Rien de grave, Ginny, intervint Ron, sauvant Harry d'une quelconque explication. C'est juste une retenue.  
  
-Encore une? Lacha Ginny interloquee. Pourquoi? Qu'est ce que tu as fais, cette fois-ci?  
  
-Ginny, fit Ron, tu vois bien qu'il n'a pas envie d'en parler..."  
  
Ginny les observa tour a tour, mais ne dit rien. Elle ne semblait pas convaincue de l'explication que son frere lui avait donnee.  
  
Harry leur fit un petit signe de la main et s'eloigna, la tete basse.  
  
Ginny eut un mauvais pressentiment, quelque chose au fond d'elle-meme lui disait que tout n'etait pas aussi clair que les deux garcons l'avaient laisser entendre dire. Elle courut rattrapper Harry qui etait parvenu a la porte.  
  
"Tu veux que je t'attende? Demanda t-elle.  
  
-Non, ce n'est pas la peine," repondit Harry avec douceur. Que n'aurait-il pas donne pour rester la ce soir, discuter avec elle, apprecier ce qu'ils avaient commences ce matin. Tout simplement etre ensemble.  
  
"Ca ne me gene pas," insista la jeune fille. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir comme ca. Ils avaient ete si pret du but ce matin... Elle aurait put l'attendre toute la nuit, cela n'aurait pas ete un probleme.  
  
"Non, vraiment, Ginny, c'est sympa, mais je ne sais pas a quelle heure je vais revenir....  
  
-Ils ne vont tout de meme pas te garder toute la nuit! Fit Ginny feignant un petit rire.  
  
-Je ne sais pas...  
  
-Harry, qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Ce n'est pas une retenue... Tu ne ferais pas cette tete-la...  
  
-Je ne peux pas te dire Ginny, je suis desole. Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, maintenant.  
  
-Dis-moi, s'il te plait! Implora Ginny. Tu me fais peur. Ca a l'air tellement grave...  
  
-Non! Il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquieter, honnetement.  
  
-C'est lie a Dumbledore, n'est ce pas?"  
  
Harry fremit et Ginny sut qu'elle avait vu juste. Pourtant elle n'insista plus.  
  
"A plus tard," fit Harry, la voix tremblante. Il fallait qu'il y aille. Les Compagnons devaient tous etre dans le bureau de Dumbledore, maintenant. Il ne pouvait plus les faire attendre. Pourtant, il y avait encore quelque chose qu'il devait faire avant de partir. Il y avait beaucoup de monde maintenant dans la salle. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait le faire.  
  
Lentement, le feu aux joues, tremblant de timidite, il se pencha vers Ginny, ne la quittant pas des yeux. Il posa doucement ses levres sur les siennes, brievement, gauchement.  
  
Trop vite, il se detacha d'elle, mais il aurait presque pu entendre son coeur battre d'emotion. Malgre sa maladresse, elle semblait avoir apprecie.  
  
"A tout a l'heure!" dit-il, enfin.  
  
Pour toute reponse, Ginny entoura son cou de ses bras et approcha son visage du sien. "Quoi que tu fasses, murmura t-elle a son oreille, fais bien attention a toi." Elle embrassa delicatement sa joue et defit son etreinte. Harry hocha la tete.  
  
Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Ron. Il avait les yeux equarquilles de surprise. Autour d'eux, plusieurs eleves avaient egalement leve la tete, mais Harry ne resta pas se demander ce qu'ils pouvaient bien tous penser. Il fit volte- face et sorti.  
  
Les couloirs etaient deserts. Harry eut l'impression qu'ils etaient bien plus calmes qu'a l'ordinaire. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait il avait le pressentiment qu'il ne rencontrerait personne, meme pas Rusard et Miss Teigne ou Peeves. Les torches plaquees le long des murs ne semblaient pas donner la meme intensite de lumiere que d'habitude. Harry frissonna. Il n'avait jamais eut peur de marcher seul dans les couloirs. D'ailleurs, combien de fois ne l'avait-il pas fait en pleine nuit, alors que tous autour de lui dormaient? Les corridors de l'ecole n'avait jamais parus aussi hostiles, les croisements n'avaient jamais sembles etre aussi malveillants. Des qu'il parvenait a l'un d'eux, Harry ralentissait, retenant son souffle avant d'oser un coup d'oeil vers l'autre couloir. Il n'avait aucune idee pourquoi il reagissait de la sorte, mais il ne se sentait pas a l'aise. Il accelera le pas.  
  
Son coeur battait a tout rompre. Bien qu'il essayait de s'imaginer comment Dumbledore allait se lier a lui, il n'y parvenait pas. Il ignorait completement la maniere dont l'operation allait se derouler.  
  
Enfin il s'arreta devant la gargouille, fixant le mur, suivant les lignes sculptees dans la pierre. Comme il aurait voulut avoir le courage de fuir! Courage? Songea t-il. Ne serait pas plutot de la lachete?  
  
Peu importait ce que c'etait, il y etait presque et il ne pouvait plus reculer.  
  
Avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer le mot de passe, il vit la gargouille pivoter. Brusquement, il fit quelques pas en arriere et McGonagall apparut. Elle avait les traits encore plus tires que d'habitude, mais elle se forca a sourire. Harry se dit qu'elle aussi devant en avoir assez de pretendre que tout allait bien.  
  
"Viens, Harry, dit-elle d'une voix cassee. Dumbledore t'attends."  
  
Le jeune garcon poussa un soupir resigne. Il sentit la main de McGonagall contre son dos alors qu'elle le poussait lentement vers les escaliers. L'ascension fut penible, trop rapide malgre la lenteur de ses pas. Incroyablement, il ressentait plus d'apprehension et de peur a l'idee de ce qu'il s'appretait a vivre, par rapport a ses multiples rencontres avec Voldemort.  
  
Le bureau de Dumbledore dans lequel ils penetrent quelques instants plus tard, etait plonge dans le silence. Tous les Compagnons etaient presents, eparpilles un peu partout dans la piece. D'ordinaire, chacun etait assis en demi cercle autour du bureau du directeur. Mais ce soir, chacun d'entre eux avait prit ses distances. Dumbledore etait debout pres du perchoir de Fumseck et lui parlait doucement, caressant ses plumes, inlassablement. Sirius etait assis sur le rebord d'une fenetre, le regard fixe vers l'exterieur. Chevalier etait adossee au mur non loin de lui. Remus Lupin etait assis sur une chaise pres du bureau sur lequel Rogue etait a demi adosse. Bill et Charlie etaient assis par terre, le dos au mur et les genoux ramenes contre leur poitrine. Olivier Dubois se tenait debout au beau milieu de la piece, les mains dans ses poches, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre. Madame Pomfresh etait la elle aussi, le nez dans une trousse en cuir.  
  
Des que Harry et McGonagall entrerent, les visages se tournerent vers eux. Dumbledore abandonna Fumseck et se dirigea vers eux.  
  
"Desole d'etre en retard, Professeur, dit Harry en se mordant les levres.  
  
-Ce n'est rien, mon garcon, repondit Dumbledore avec un sourire en coin. Te sens-tu pret?  
  
-Oui, je crois..."  
  
Tous les Compagnons s'approcherent d'eux.  
  
"Je ne vais pas vous retenir tres longtemps, dit Dumbledore s'adressant a eux. Je voulais simplement vous informer des changements de derniere minute. Tel que je vous l'aie dit en debut de soiree, Minerva sera ma remplacante. Mais son changement de position amene d'autres changements. Severus sera le nouveau directeur adjoint. La tache de directeur de Poudlard demande du temps et de la disponibilite. C'est pourquoi, Minerva ne sera plus professeur de metamorphoses. A sa place, j'ai pense a Bill. Il a gracieusement accepte. Je crois n'avoir rien oublie..." Il fit une courte pause, regardant a tour de role chacun des sorciers presents. "Depuis plusieurs jours, Minerva et moi-meme avons travaille sur ce que nous dirons a Fudge. Minerva lui a dit que j'etais grievement malade. Je lui ai d'ailleurs envoye une lettre concernant les nouvelles positions qui prendront place si je venais a deceder. Voila. Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'a proceder a l'operation. Harry, Sirius va rester avec nous. Nous avons pense que tu aimerais savoir qu'il sera a tes cotes."  
  
Les Compagnons bougerent a peine. Le moment etait venu pour eux de dire au revoir a Dumbledore. Ce dernier ce dirigea vers chacun d'eux, offrant des poignees de mains chaleureuses et interminables. L'emotion qui plana dans la piece a ce moment-la, saisit la plupart d'entre eux a la gorge, comme un poison violent. Les mots ne venaient que difficilement, begayes, entrecoupes de toussotements. Harry sentit ses yeux et son nez le piquer mechamment.  
  
Un a un, les Compagnons quitterent le bureau, non sans avoir jeter un dernier coup d'oeil vers Dumbledore et Harry. Lorsque Dumbledore s'approcha de McGonagall, il ne restait dans la piece que Sirius, Madame Pomfresh et Harry.  
  
McGonagall etouffa un sanglot et a la surprise de tous, Dumbledore l'attira contre lui et la serra contre sa poitrine. Cela faisait tellement de temps qu'ils se connaissaient tous les deux, leur amitie avait toujours ete extremement solide. Peut-etre meme y avait-il eut quelque chose de plus fort que l'amitie entre eux, songea Harry.  
  
"Merci pour tout, Minerva" murmura Dumbledore la tenant a bout de bras. La sorciere hocha la tete, ne trouvant visiblement pas les mots corrects. Elle semblait lutter ferocement contre les larmes. Harry detourna la tete. Si McGonagall se mettait a pleurer, il ne voulait pas le voir, surtout pas.  
  
"Bonne chance, Harry." Dit-elle, la voix brisee, avant de quitter le bureau.  
  
Et bientot ils ne furent plus que tous les quatre. Dumbledore les observa a tour de role, les yeux plus brillants que jamais, mais pas de joie ou de malice comme a l'ordinaire. D'un geste resigne, il fit apparaitre deux lits, places etroitement l'un a cote de l'autre.  
  
"Sommes-nous prets? Demanda t-il se tournant vers Madame Pomfresh, puis vers Harry. Tous deux acquiescerent. Harry, cela va prendre quelque temps avant que tu assimiles tes nouveaux pouvoirs. J'ai moi-meme passe une semaine couche apres que mon predecesseur m'ait transmi les siens. Surtout, surtout, ne regardes pas ce qu'il va se passer. Ce n'est pas tres joli. Cela pourrait affecter ton cerveau. Il va te falloir resister a la tentation. C'est tres important."  
  
Harry acquiesca, reprimant un frisson. Il ne voyait toujours pas comment Dumbledore allait proceder, mais cela semblait serieux.  
  
Le vieux sorcier fit signe a Harry de s'allonger et il fit de meme sur l'autre lit. Ils se faisaient face. "Essaies de te detendre le plus possible, Harry." Dit-il comme s'il devinait l'angoisse du jeune garcon, comme s'il entendait les battements demesures de son coeur. Dumbledore retroussa la manche gauche de sa robe et Sirius fit la meme chose avec celle de Harry, mais du cote droit.  
  
L'infirmiere s'approcha d'eux, la Pierraulien flottant devant elle.  
  
"Personne d'autre que nous ne doit la toucher, expliqua Dumbledore.  
  
-Alors comment le professeur Rogue s'en ait-il empare? Demanda Harry, content de songer provisoirement a autre chose.  
  
-C'est Fumseck qui la prise. Je crois que nous sommes prets, maintenant, Pompom. Surtout ne regardes pas, Harry. Et toi Sirius, ne le touches pas. En aucun cas. Cela fausserait le processus." Dumbledore tourna la tete vers le jeune garcon, vers son Succedant, le futur Missionnaire. Harry deglutit avec peine. "J'ai ete heureux de te rencontrer, Harry. Je sais que tu seras parfait. Tu vas devenir le sorcier le plus puissant de tous les temps. Je suis fier d'avoir ete ton predecesseur. Prends bien soin de toi, mon garcon et n'aie pas peur de tes nouveaux pouvoirs. Et toi Sirius, fais bien attention a lui." Harry vit les paupieres de Dumbledore se fermer sur des larmes naissantes. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ses yeux etaient embues. Harry sentit ses propres paupieres picoter sauvagement. "Mon long voyage s'acheve, reprit Dumbledore, forcant un sourire. Au revoir."  
  
Madame Pomfresh, luttant visiblement elle aussi contre l'emotion, approcha la Pierre des deux lits et la laissa en suspend entre Harry et Dumbledore.  
  
Le jeune garcon observa la Pierraulien. Elle etait a peu pres de la taille d'un souaffle tout cabosse. Elle semblait faite de verre transparent. Harry discerna de son cote un alignement de quatre petits trous et un autre juste au-dessous.  
  
"Glissez vos doigts dans les trous," dit Madame Pomfresh.  
  
Harry jeta un regard vers Sirius. Son parrain etait pale mais il lui fit un petit signe de tete pour l'encourager. Harry tendit la main, Dumbledore l'imitant presqu'aussitot.  
  
Le jeune garcon introduisit aisement ses doigts dans chaque trou. Au moment meme ou il se disait que les trous etaient larges, il sentit le verre autour de ses doigts se resserrer, epousant parfaitement sa peau. Il leva les yeux vers Dumbledore qui lui sourit. Harry se forca a lui repondre. Mais son propre sourire se transforma rapidement en grimace. Il venait de sentir dans le bout de chacun de ses doigts comme des petites aiguilles percant sa peau. Il grimaca plus par effet de surprise que sous la douleur. En fait, cela le chatouillait un peu.  
  
Sirius lui fit signe de s'allonger, ce qu'il fit. Maintenant, les yeux fixes au plafond et l'esprit concentre sur ce qu'il se passait au niveau de son bras, il attendait patiemment que tout soit fini.... Mais lorsque tout sera termine.... que restera t-il de Dumbledore? Sera t-il encore la allonge sur son propre lit?  
  
Il sentit un petit picotement le long de son bras, jusqu'a son coude, suivit d'une sensation de chaleur. C'etait comme si quelqu'un venait d'enveloper son bras d'un linge chaud. Harry ferma quelques instants les yeux. Il entendait des bruits bizarres. Il eut envie de jeter un coup d'oeil. Il voulait savoir comment exactement se deroulait l'operation, quel etait le role de la Pierre.  
  
"Surtout ne regardes pas!" avait dit Dumbledore.  
  
Quel mal pouvait-il y avoir a regarder? Songea Harry. Il ne verrait peut- etre plus rien de tel...  
  
Il ouvrit les yeux. Sirius etait penche sur lui. Il souriait. Et si Sirius souriait c'etait que tout se passait comme prevu.  
  
Harry tourna alors la tete vers son bras droit.  
  
"Harry! Non!" hurla Sirius s'appretant a se saisir de lui. Heureusement, Madame Pomfresh s'empara de la main de Sirius avant qu'il n'y ait contact.  
  
"Mon Dieu!" s'exclama t-elle.  
  
Bientot Harry ne l'entendit presque plus. Il regardait avec horreur la scene devant lui.  
  
La Pierre etait devenue rouge, quelque chose se mouvait a l'interieur. Du sang. Son sang. Son sang et celui de Dumbledore.  
  
Et son bras! Ses veines avaient perce sa peau, flottant dans les airs avant de s'enfoncer dans la Pierre.  
  
Harry sentit son estomac se contracter violemment. Sa tete se mit a lui faire mal, elle allait immanquablement exploser.  
  
Il grimaca sous la douleur qu'il ressentit alors dans son bras. Une douleur fulgurante, incomparable a toutes celles qu'il avait ressentit jusqu'ici. Il fallait qu'il detache son regard de tout cela. Il lutta pour tourner la tete, mais ses yeux voulaient plus que tout voir comment cela se deroulait.  
  
Son corps se mit a trembler brutalement, frenetiquement, secoue de spasmes, se contractant sous la souffrance.  
  
Il parvint finalement a lever les yeux. Il croisa ceux de Dumbledore. Les traits du visage de ce dernier etaient contractes a l'extreme. Harry le vit ouvrir la bouche et parler, mais il n'entendit rien. Tendu de douleur, il laissa sa tete tomber sur l'oreiller.  
  
Le visage de Sirius entra dans son champ de vision. Lui aussi ouvrait et fermait la bouche, mais aucun son ne parvenait a Harry.  
  
Ses yeux se voilerent, il tenta de dire quelque chose, mais il ne put entrouvrir les levres. La piece fuyait devant lui, les lumieres devenaient floues, bientot le visage de Sirius ne fut plus qu'un cercle brouille. Peut- etre quelqu'un lui avait-il ote ses lunettes?  
  
Le noir. Tout devenait noir. Peu a peu l'obscurite envahissait la piece. Tout autour de lui semblait etouffe. Seule la douleur de son bras, de sa tete, de son corps entier resistait encore, tenace, violente, acharnee. Il tenta de degager ses doigts de la Pierre, mais il ne fit qu'empirer la souffrance.  
  
Et bientot, il sombra, emporte dans un tourbillon de cauchemars, de demons, de souffrance et de desolation.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
La salle commune etait deserte, lorsqu'il redescendit, mis a part une jeune fille repliee sur elle-meme dans un fauteuil en velours rape, les yeux fixes sur le feu a demi eteint de la cheminee.  
  
"Ginny, essayes d'aller dormir!" dit Ron en s'approchant d'elle. Il amena une chaise devant le foyer.  
  
"Et toi, que fais-tu debout?" Demanda Ginny. Elle semblait epuisee. Ses traits etaient tires et son teint etait d'une paleur presque inquietante.  
  
"Je n'arrivais pas a dormir, avoua Ron.  
  
-Tu t'inquietes, toi aussi, n'est ce pas? Insista Ginny qui esperait qu'enfin on lui dise ce qu'il se passait.  
  
-Non, menti Ron.  
  
-Ben voyons, fit Ginny. C'est tout de meme etrange qu'il ne soit pas de retour. Il est une heure du matin passee! Ron, tu ne vas quand meme pas me faire croire qu'il est en retenue! Si c'etait le cas, il serait revenu pour maintenant!"  
  
Ron ne repondit rien. Bien qu'il savait ou etait Harry, il ne pouvait, comme Ginny, pas s'empecher de se demander pourquoi il n'etait pas revenu. Cela faisait plus de cinq heures maintenant qu'il etait parti. Le procede ne pouvait tout de meme pas avoir dure tant de temps! Il n'osait imaginer le pire. A chaque fois qu'une pensee maligne apparaissait dans son esprit il la chassait brusquement. Harry etait solide! Et Dumbledore ne lui aurait pas inflige cela s'il y avait eut danger.  
  
Ils resterent la tous les deux, ni l'un ni l'autre n'osant parler.  
  
Ils sursauterent lorsque le portrait s'ouvrit, laissant passer Sirius. Ron et Ginny sauterent de leur chaise, le coeur battant, le teint pale.  
  
Si Sirius venait jusqu'ici, ce n'etait pas de bon augure...  
  
"Ou est-il, Sirius? Demanda vivement Ron, la voix tremblante.  
  
-Ca va aller," repondit Sirius. Pourtant malgre sa voix qu'il voulait calme, l'inquietude peinte sur son visage ne trompa pas les deux Weasleys.  
  
"Sirius?" fit Ginny, manquant de s'etrangler.  
  
Sirius alla s'assoir sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil et les invita a faire de meme. Mais ni Ron ni Ginny ne l'imita.  
  
"Ca ne s'est pas passe tout a fait comme prevu. Dit-il enfin, evitant leurs regards.  
  
-Ou est-il? Demanda encore Ron, la voix teintee de colere, impatient devant les reponses evasives de Sirius. Qu'est ce qui lui est arrive?  
  
-Sirius, intervint Ginny, avec la meme impatience que son frere, ni Harry ni Ron n'a voulut me dire ce qu'il se passait. Et toi tu arrives ici, tenant a peine sur tes jambes, le visage soucieux.. Qu'est ce qui ne s'est pas passe comme prevu?  
  
-Je ne peux pas te le dire, Ginny, commenca Sirius.  
  
-Et pourquoi pas? S'emporta Ginny, les nerfs a fleur de peau. Moi aussi je m'inquiete pour Harry!  
  
-Ginny, retorqua Sirius agace, ce n'est pas la peine de s'enerver. Si tu m'avais laisser finir ma phrase, tu aurais su que j'allais demander a Ron de te le dire. Moi je ne peux pas." Il tourna la tete vers Ron.  
  
Le jeune garcon expliqua brievement la situation a Ginny, qui sembla choquee. Elle n'eut pourtant pas le temps de demander plus de details. Ron venait encore de bombarder Sirius de questions.  
  
"Il est a l'infirmerie, repondit enfin celui-ci en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Madame Pomfresh s'occupe de lui.  
  
-Est ce qu'on peux aller le voir?  
  
-Non, repondit Sirius. Il est inconscient.  
  
-Si tu dis que ca va aller, insista Ginny, pourquoi as-tu l'air aussi inquiet? Tu ne nous dis pas tout...."  
  
Sirius leva les yeux vers elle. Il avait beau essayer de ne pas les angoisser, le tourment present dans ses yeux ne mentait pas, lui.  
  
"Le seul danger, dit-il enfin avec beaucoup de difficulte, etait qu'il regarde ce qu'il se passait. Tant qu'il ne sachait pas vraiment comment Dumbledore et lui etait lies, il ne pouvait pas s'en inquieter. Moi-meme, je ne pouvais pas vraiment regarder.  
  
-Qu'entends-tu par danger? Demanda Ron.  
  
-Madame Pomfresh fait ce qu'elle peut, mais elle ignore s'il sortira du coma. Et s'il en sort....personne ne sait vraiment quelles consequences cela va avoir sur son cerveau.."  
  
Ginny plaqua une main sur sa bouche, reprimant un cri. Ron se sentit aneanti. Tout son corps lui fit mal, comme s'il venait de se faire tabasse par une horde de dragons fous furieux.  
  
"Il va s'en sortir, fit Sirius, tentant de se convaincre lui-meme. Il en a vu d'autre et il est solide.....  
  
-Et Dumbledore?  
  
-Dumbledore est parti..." repondit simplement Sirius en baissant les yeux.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Il tourna la baguette magique entre ses doigts. Il ne put reprimer un sourire. La jeune fille en face de lui souriait egalement.  
  
"Il ne pourra rien sans elle, dit-elle les yeux brillants. Quand le moment sera venu, nous pourrons agir.  
  
-Et ce moment ne saurait tarder, repondit l'homme en emettant un rire glace. Bientot, tres bientot..."  
  
Ils se regarderent en riant, les narines fremissantes a l'idee de leur plan qu'ils savaient parfait.  
  
"Nous allons le vaincre grace a son plus gros defaut..., reprit l'homme, ses yeux rouges etincellants de satisfaction. Il ne resistera pas. Bientot...."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
***Salut! Desolee de ce retard, mais ce chapitre, je ne voulais pas le bacler! Ca faisait tellement longtemps que je l'attendais. J'espere que je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sortie!  
  
Vos reviews me font toujours autant plaisir! Je sais, je me repete a chaque fois, mais bon, a chaque fois aussi, j'en suis contente.  
  
Lunenoire: Salut! Contente que ca te plaise toujours. Et oui, ni Harry ni Drago n'ont une vie facile. Pauvres vieux! Et ce n'est pas fini! En tout cas, je te remercie vivement pour ta review qui me fait toujours autant plaisir! A Bientot!  
  
Hadler: Salut! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite! J'espere qu'elle te plaira. A plus!  
  
Ryan: Salut! Merci de m'avoir laisser un mot! A bientot!  
  
Matmax: Salut! Merci pour cette longue (et interressante) review. Pour la baguette de Harry, c'est Hermione qui l'a prise. Elle a omi de la lui rendre apres leur petite altercation. Pour la cape, c'etait juste pour montrer le trouble de Harry face a cette proximite un peu embarrassante. Mais il a quand meme sut se tenir! Pour les accents, je suis aller verifier tes dires. Ca marche, mais a ce train-la, mes chapitres vont sortir encore moins vite! Ca prend du temps, tout ca! Dis-moi si c'est vraiment genant sans les accents ou si ca peut passer. Merci encore et a bientot!  
  
Spyro: Salut a toi! Ben v'la une review qui arrache! Merci de ton enthousiasme, c'est sympa! A plus!  
  
Skar: Salut! Alors tu l'as terminer le 5? Qu'est ce que tu en penses? Moi, j'ai bien aime. Comme d'hab'! Quant a ton histoire, ce serait dommage d'arreter. Personnellement, quand j'ai commence le 5, je ne pensais pas que j'aurais pu continuer le Lien Sacre. Mais vu que j'aavis deja mes idees en placees, je trouvais bete d'arreter. Et puis il y a sans doute pas mal de gens qui ne liront le 5 que lorsqu'il sortira en francais. Si tu sais ou tu vas pour ta fic, surtout ne laisses pas tomber! Allez, bon courage! A plus!  
  
Armellodie: Salut! Tu as continue a lire ou tu as abandonne? En tout cas, merci de t'y etre arretee et a bientot j'espere!  
  
Srhgjhk: Salut! Ca c'est un pseudo original! J'espere que je n'aie pas oublie de lettres! Merci pour ta review et a plus!  
  
Jo Potter: Salut! Contente que tu apprecies toujours! Merci d'avoir prit le temps de laisser un mot. C'est tres sympa! A plus!  
  
Dreamoon: Salut! Merci d'avoir commence a lire! C'est tres courageux de ta part, vu le nombre de chapitres! Bonne chance pour la suite et a bientot!  
  
Zorbas: Salut! Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise. Merci d'avoir laisser une review. Ca fait plaisir. J'espere que ce chapitre ne te decevra pas! A plus!  
  
Voila! J'espere que je n'aie oublie personne! C'est que ca prend du temps a repondre aux reviewers! Mais si en retour j'ai des petits mots sympas comme ca, ca vaut le coup! Encore merci! Et a bientot!*** 


	36. Chapitre 36

Chapitre 36  
  
Sirius demeura dans la salle commune des Griffondors plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait initiallement prevu. Il ne pouvait se resoudre a quitter Ron et Ginny, qui, tous deux, apres avoir poses de nombreuses questions auxquelles Sirius, lui-meme, ne pouvait repondre, s'etaient enfouis dans un mutisme effrayant.  
  
Sirius s'etait bien rendu compte que sa propre inquietude, qu'il avait vainement tente de dissimuler, avait gagne les deux adolescents. Parfois l'un deux levait les yeux vers lui, a la recherche d'un peu de confort et de soutien. Sirius avait essaye de plaisanter un peu, afin de detendre un peu l'atmosphere, mais meme ses plaisanteries et sa pretendue bonne humeur ne parvinrent pas a gagner Ron et Ginny.  
  
Sirius, pourtant, n'avait qu'une hate: retourner au chevet de Harry. Mais il ne savait comment faire pour partir. Les deux Weasleys auraient compris, il le savait, mais il se sentait gauche. Peut-etre aussi desirait-il, inconsciemment, retarder un peu son retour a l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh etait inquiete. Et cela n'etait pas bon signe du tout.  
  
Lorsque Ron lacha un baillement suffisemment enorme pour gober un souaffle, Sirius saisit sa chance. "Il vaut mieux que vous alliez vous coucher, dit- il en se levant. Je vous tiendrais au courant s'il y a du nouveau, c'est promis."  
  
Ron et Ginny acquiescerent, se levant egalement. Sirius se mordit les levres. Il devinait qu'ils auraient aimes qu'il leur propose de l'accompagner a l'infirmerie. Ron avait les traits tires a l'extreme et Ginny avait les yeux humides. Sirius donna une petite tape amicale au jeune garcon et serra brievement la jeune fille contre lui.  
  
Apres s'etre assure qu'ils remontaient a leur dortoir, il sorti de la salle et s'en alla vers l'infirmerie.  
  
Madame Pomfresh sommeillait sur un fauteuil, le menton sur la poitrine. Elle ne devait cependant dormir que sur une oreille, car elle sursauta aussitot que Sirius penetra dans la piece. Elle se leva brusquement.  
  
"Comment va t-il? Demanda precipitemment Sirius, faisant mine de se diriger vers la piece adjacente.  
  
-Il n'y a pas eut de changement du tout, repondit la sorciere, le visage baigne d'inquietude. Je suis desolee. Dumbledore n'avait pas prevu cela. J'ai fait quelques recherches dans les manuels de medecines, esperant trouver un cas semblable sur des anciens Missionnaires, mais je n'y ai rien vu. Soit c'est la premiere fois que cela arrive, soit...."  
  
Mais Sirius ne voulut pas entendre l'autre option. "Je vais aller dormir pres de lui, interrompit-il. Vous pouvez vous reposer convenablement. Je vais veiller sur lui. Bonne nuit!"  
  
Il ouvrit delicatement la porte et entra dans le dortoir plonge dans la penombre. "Dulce Lumos" murmura t-il. Une faible lumiere s'echappa de sa baguette. Cela etait bien suffisant pour lui permettre de se diriger vers le lit de Harry. Il y marcha sur la pointe des pieds, attrapant une chaise au passage et l'approchant du lit.  
  
Doucement il se pencha vers son filleul. Il reprima un mouvement de recul en le voyant. Harry etait exactement tel qu'il l'avait laisse, avant d'aller prevenir Ron et Ginny, mais Sirius avait espere que le jeune garcon aurait montre quelques signes encourageants.  
  
Harry etait etendu sur son lit, droit et raide comme s'il avait ete petrifie. Ses doigts etaient crochetes, tels qu'ils l'avaient ete sous la douleur quelques heures auparavant. Sirius effleura sa main gauche. Elle etait rigide et froide. Il trembla. Un peu hesitant, son regard monta le long du corps du jeune sorcier. Ses yeux etaient resolumment clos, mais ses sourcils etaient fronces, son visage entier etait contracte, temoin de la souffrance qu'il avait endure avant de perdre connaissance.  
  
Sirius serra les dents a s'en faire mal. Au premier abord, Harry semblait sans vie. Il posa doucement sa main sur le front de son filleul. Seule la tiedeur qui s'en degageait, attisait encore l'espoir de Sirius. "Que se passe t-il dans ce cerveau?" se demanda t-il. "Peut-il m'entendre?"  
  
"Harry?" osa t-il. Il reprima aussitot un rire nerveux. Harry ne repondit pas. Il n'eut aucune reaction. "Bien sur qu'il n'a aucune reaction!" songea t-il. "Madame Pomfresh a sans doute deja essaye!"  
  
Pourtant, il se decida a dire quelque chose, meme si Harry ne pouvait l'entendre. "Harry, c'est moi, Sirius. Je vais rester ici, a cote de toi." Il guetta, malgre lui, un quelconque signe de la part de son filleul, mais son visage demeura impassible, comme paralyse a jamais dans cette grimace douloureuse.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius sursauta, arrache sans menagement de son sommeil precaire. La position dans laquelle il s'etait endormi avait laisse son corps tout courbature. Ses muscles crierent lorsqu'il se redressa pour faire face a Madame Pomfresh.  
  
"Le Professeur McGonagall est dans mon bureau, chuchota l'infirmiere, Voudriez-vous la voir?"  
  
Sirius jeta un bref coup d'oeil a Harry, puis se retourna vers la sorciere, hochant la tete. Il la suivit a pas feutres hors de la piece. Il remarqua que le jour pointait paresseusement le bout de son nez.  
  
"Bonjour Sirius," fit McGonagall, le visage grave.  
  
Sirius repondit a son bonjour par un signe de tete. Il ne put que constater qu'elle aussi avait mauvaise mine, resultat sans doute d'une nuit sans sommeil.  
  
"Pompom m'a raconter ce qu'il s'est passe, dit-elle simplement. Y-a t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire?  
  
-Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait grand-chose a faire a part attendre et esperer, repondit Sirius en s'adossant contre le mur. C'est plus grave que Dumbledore l'avait pense."  
  
Il vit McGonagall se tendre un peu en entendant le nom du vieux sorcier. Sirius se rendit alors compte qu'il avait presque oublie que Dumbledore n'etait plus dorenavant parmi eux. Toutes ses pensees, toutes ses inquietudes avaient ete tournees vers Harry.  
  
"Severus pourrait peut-etre nous aider," dit encore McGonagall. Ce fut cette fois au tour de Sirius de se tendre. Il n'avait aucune envie de demander de l'aide a Rogue. "Peut-etre a t-il une potion qui accelererait le retablissement de Harry?"  
  
Peut-etre.. songea Sirius a contrecoeur. Mais, meme s'il en possedait une ou etait en mesure d'en concocter une, accepterait-il seulement d'aider Harry?  
  
"Je vais lui demander, si tu le veux bien," ajouta McGonagall. Sirius hocha la tete et la regarda sortir de la piece.  
  
Il remarqua alors que l'infirmiere n'etait plus la. Il alla jeter un coup d'oeil dans le dortoir. Elle etait penchee sur Harry. D'ou il etait, Sirius ne distingua pas ce qu'elle faisait. Les rideaux de la chambre couvraient encore les fenetres. Il hesita. Devait-il s'approcher? Ou tout simplement attendre que Madame Pomfresh revienne vers lui?  
  
Il n'eut pas a attendre longtemps. Elle se releva bientot, rangea quelques instruments dans sa trousse et sorti. Sirius allait lui poser la question qui le brulait, mais il se ravisa. L'expression de l'infirmiere repondait parfaitement a son interrogation muette.  
  
Elle lui fit signe de s'assoir. "Je voulais prendre son pouls, dit-elle, mais c'est impossible. Sa peau est aussi dure que du cuir. Je ne pouvais rien sentir. Je suis navree, mais il a fallut que je lui fasse une incision. Son coeur bat bien plus lentement que la moyenne, mais il est regulier. C'est deja ca. Par contre, il n'y a aucune reaction de sa part. J'ai essaye plusieurs sorts de reanimation, de stimulation, mais aucun n'a eut d'effets sur lui. Le professeur McGonagall est deja partie?  
  
-Elle s'en est allee chercher Rogue, repondit Sirius reprimant une grimace. Elle espere qu'il puisse nous denicher une potion pour Harry."  
  
Pomfresh secoua la tete. "Je ne veux pas remettre en doute les competences du professeur Rogue, dit-elle, mais je doute qu'il en trouve une. Je pense qu'il n'y a qu'une seule chose a faire, sans doute la plus difficile. Attendre qu'il revienne naturellement a lui."  
  
Sirius n'eut pas le temps de repliquer quoi que ce soit. McGonagall, Rogue et Chevalier entrerent dans la piece.  
  
Chevalier alla directement a Sirius. "Ca va?" Demanda t-elle, le visage grave.  
  
Sirius baissa lentement les yeux. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait sans doute apprecie la proximite de la jeune femme. "D'apres toi?" Demanda t-il, plus sechement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Pourtant, Chevalier ne sembla pas s'en emouvoir. Elle leva la main et caressa doucement la joue de Sirius. Sous ce contact inattendu, le jeune homme sentit tout son corps se tendre et un sentiment etrange remonter jusqu'a sa gorge. Il sentit ses yeux le bruler, sa respiration devint plus courte. Il se forca a lutter contre l'emotion qui montait en lui. Toutes ces annees qu'il avait passees avec les Detraqueurs pour seul contact, l'avait tellement endurci qu'il ne savait plus comment partager ses sentiments. La douceur du toucher de Chevalier le fit se sentir humain. Depuis que Harry avait perdu connaissance, il avait conserver en lui, pour lui, ses angoisses et ses craintes, etant la pour Ron et Ginny, luttant pour que son inquietude ne sonne pas dans sa voix lorsqu'il avait "parle" a Harry.  
  
Maintenant, Aelys lui offrait son soutien.  
  
"Est-ce que je pourrais voir Potter, Pompom? demanda Rogue à l'infirmière. J'ai besoin de connaitre un peu plus de details sur sa condition.  
  
-Bien sur, professeur," répondit Madame Pomfresh en le guidant dans le dortoir ou se trouvait Harry.  
  
Tous deux et McGonagall disparurent dans l'autre pièce, tandis que Sirius contenait difficilement une grimace de désaprobation.  
  
"J'ai l'intention d'aider Severus a trouver une potion convenable, dit Chevalier à Sirius. Il vaut mieux être à plusieurs à chercher, non?"  
  
Sirius detourna la tête vers elle, surpris de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il fut tenté de retorquer quelque chose, mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Ce n'était pas vraiment l'endroit idéal pour un petit réglement de compte.  
  
"Il m'a l'air plutot costaud, repris Chevalier en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir d'une chaise tout pres de Sirius. Tu ne devrais pas t'inquieter de la sorte, Sirius.."  
  
Le jeune homme ouvrit de grands yeux. "Je te signale, au cas ou tu l'aurais oublie, Aelys, que je suis la seule personne qu'il lui reste! As-tu deja oublie que ses parents ne sont plus de ce monde?"  
  
Chevalier sursauta au ton dur et sec de Sirius et son visage pali. "Ce n'est pas l'endroit pour ce genre de conversation, Sirius! Retorqua t-elle, en se levant et plantant son regard dans le sien.  
  
-C'est toi qui a commence a en parler! Rencherit Sirius, tentant de maintenir sa voix au minimum.  
  
-J'essaie seulement de faire un effort avec toi..  
  
-Ce devrait plutot etre avec Harry que tu devrais faire un effort! Interrompit-il dans un souffle.  
  
-Pourquoi crois-tu que je vais aider Severus?  
  
-C'est tout de meme le fils de Lily! Poursuivit Sirius comme si elle n'avait rien dit.  
  
-Tu crois que je ne le sais pas?  
  
-On est en droit d'en douter!"  
  
Ils ne purent poursuivre, Rogue et Pomfresh faisant irruption dans la piece.  
  
"Il va falloir consulter les livres de la Reserve, les informa le Maitre de Potions. L'etat de Potter est un cas premier. J'espere que nous trouverons quelque chose la-dessus dans les vieux volumes.  
  
-Pompom dit qu'il n'y a rien a faire, juste attendre que Harry revienne a lui naturellement.. fit Sirius.  
  
-Nuance, retorqua Rogue, les sourcils fronces, nous ne connaissons aucune potion qui puisse lui etre profitable. Cela ne signifie pas qu'il n'en existe pas! Tu me surprends, Black! Je croyais que le sort de ce gamin t'etait important... Tu es son parrain apres tout, ca, tu nous l'as suffisemment dit! Serais-tu donc pret a abandonner?"  
  
Sirius avait rougi, conscient que Rogue venait de marquer un point crucial.  
  
"S'il vous plait! Intervint Pomfresh d'une voix ferme. J'aimerais que vous evitiez de vous chamailler ici!  
  
-Sirius, voulez-vous vous joindre aux recherches? Demanda McGonagall. Il y a enormement de livres dans la Reserve, vous ne serez pas de trop a chercher. Il me sera difficile de vous aider. Il va falloir que je fasse en sorte que tout ce deroule pour le mieux. Mais si je le peux, je viendrais egalement vous aider."  
  
Sirius hocha la tete, se forcant a sourire malgre sa mauvaise humeur. Les paroles de Rogue l'avaient blesse.  
  
"Ce sera plus facile pour toi, Sirius, dit Chevalier. Nous, nous avons des cours a assurer. Nous ne pourrons chercher qu'en soiree."  
  
Sirius hocha de nouveau la tete. Quelques instants plus tard, McGonagall, Rogue et Chevalier avaient quittes l'infirmerie.  
  
"Allez vous reposer un peu, intima Pomfresh. Vous n'avez pas pu dormir convenablement, cette nuit.  
  
-Je ne suis pas fatigue, repondit Sirius se redressant bien droit, comme pour confirmer ses dires.  
  
-Je peux vous donner une potion de sommeil, insista l'infirmiere en se dirigeant vers un placard. Nous en avons de differentes intensites. Je peux vous donner une qui vous accordera deux ou trois heures de repos.  
  
-Non merci, repliqua Sirius avec entetement. Je vais aller immediatement a la bibliotheque.  
  
-Si vous voulez faire des recherches dans les meilleures conditions possible, il est preferable que ce soit a tete reposee," fit encore Pomfresh. Elle prit un petit flacon et l'apporta a Sirius. A contre-coeur, il le prit. "Vous verrez, vous vous sentirez beaucoup mieux apres."  
  
Sur ce, Sirius sorti et retourna dans sa chambre. Il s'assit sur son lit, tournant la petite bouteille entre ses doigts. Il etait tiraille entre l'envie de s'allonger quelques instants et celle d'aller directement consulter les livres. Il jeta un coup d'oeil a sa montre. Il etait tres tot. C'etait vrai que deux heures de sommeil ne lui feraient pas de mal. Il avala le liquide au gout detestable et s'allongea.  
  
Les yeux rives au plafond, les derniers evenements en tete, entrainant dans une danse endiablee les paroles de Rogue, la caresse d'Aelys, le corps froid et immobile de Harry, son visage fige en une grimace de douleur qui semblait meme avoir remue Rogue... Sirius ne se sentit meme pas s'endormir.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
Ron frappa de nouveau a la porte, puis colla son oreille contre le panneau de bois.  
  
"Il est peut-etre parti dejeuner? suggera Ginny.  
  
-Je crois que j'entends bouger.." chuchota son frere. L'instant d'apres, la porte s'ouvrait sur Sirius. Il avait une mine epouvantable. Ses cheveux etaient en desordre et ses joues etaient mal rasees. Il passa rapidement ses doigts dans sa tignasse et les invita a entrer.  
  
"Desoles de t'avoir reveille, fit Ginny en prenant place sur un fauteuil, tel que le lui indiquait Sirius. Nous sommes passes a l'infirmerie, mais Pomfresh nous a dit qu'elle etait parvenue a te convaincre d'aller dormir.  
  
-Vu que nous etions la-bas, poursuivit Ron, on en a profiter pour demander si on pouvait voir Harry, mais elle a refuse..  
  
-Je lui en toucherai deux mots, c'est promis, repondit Sirius.  
  
-Alors.. comment va t-il? Demanda Ginny en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts.  
  
-Il n'y a pas de changement pour l'instant..  
  
-Comment ca, pas de changement? S'emporta Ron en bondissant de sa chaise. Je croyais que Dumbledore avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas de risque? Il n'a jamais mentionne que Harry serait dans le coma! Il s'en fiche, lui, maintenant! La ou il se trouve, ca ne peut plus le toucher!  
  
-RON! s'exclamerent d'une seule voix Sirius et Ginny.  
  
-Quoi? C'est vrai, non?  
  
-Ron, c'est Harry qui a fait une erreur..poursuivit Sirius.  
  
-Fait une erreur? Interrompit de nouveau le jeune garcon. Comment veux-tu qu'il devine ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire si personne ne le lui dit?  
  
-Ron! intervint Ginny. Laisse Sirius parler!  
  
-Pourquoi? Pour entendre des idioties pareilles? Harry est inconscient et vous etes tous inquiets et toi tu dis que c'est de sa faute!  
  
-Je n'ai pas dit que c'etait de sa faute! Repliqua Sirius, tentant de conserver son calme. J'ai simplement dit qu'il avait fait une erreur. Dumbledore lui a dit de ne pas regarder! Meme moi, j'ai ete oblige de detourner la tete. C'etait affreux, Ron. Il fallait qu'il soit le plus detendu possible. Lorsqu'il a vu ce qu'il se passait, il s'est tendu, a sans doute panique un peu..."  
  
Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et cette fois, Ron observa le silence.  
  
"Voulez-vous nous aider? Demanda enfin Sirius. Nous allons chercher un remede pour accelerer sa guerison.  
  
-Bien sur! Fit aussitot Ginny. S'il y a moyen de faire quelque chose, je suis partante. Et toi, Ron?  
  
-Evidemment! Rencherit Ron d'un ton sec, comme si sa soeur venait de lui poser la question la plus stupide qu'il ait jamais entendue.  
  
-Que devons-nous faire?" demanda Ginny, faisant mine d'ignorer l'intonation de son frere.  
  
Sirius leur expliqua du mieux qu'il pu. Il se prit a mettre plus d'enthousiasme dans sa voix qu'il n'en eprouvait au fond de lui et a mesure qu'il parlait, il vit l'espoir gagner les deux adolescents. Ils le croyaient, ils avaient confiance en lui. Sirius voulu leur preciser que leur recherches n'aboutiraient peut-etre pas, mais il n'en eut pas le coeur. Leurs visages avaient repris des couleurs, leurs yeux avaient retrouves cette etincelle d'esperance et de certitude. Harry allait bientot se porter mieux. Dans leur tete, il n'y avait pas de doute.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"J'ai fait poster des Mangemorts a Pre-au-lard et au Chemin de Traverse, Maitre, fit Hermione en s'inclinant devant le Mage Noir.  
  
-Parfait," repondit Voldemort, la narine fremissante et les yeux encore plus flamboyants qu'a l'ordinaire. Il tourna la baguette qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, contemplant avec satisfaction le bois verni. "Bientot nous le tiendrons.  
  
-Ce sera tellement facile... Ajouta la jeune fille, un sourire triomphant aux levres. Il ne l'a pas encore remplacee.  
  
-Tu as eut une idee de genie, Hermione, fit Voldemort avec appreciation. Le sortilege de l'Imperium sur Ollivander! J'ignore si j'y aurais pense!  
  
-Il a du emprunter une baguette de l'ecole, je suppose, continua Hermione. Mais, elle ne lui conviendra pas parfaitement, de toutes facons."  
  
Voldemort, la levre superieure retroussee dans ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un sourire, alla jusqu'a un grand bac de verre rempli d'un liquide transparent. A l'interieur, il y avait trois billes de couleurs differentes. L'une d'elles demeurait resolument au fond, une autre flottait a peu pres a la moitie et la derniere montait jour apres jour vers la surface.  
  
Voldemort se pencha legerement en avant, observant avec grand interet les trois billes au travers de la vitre. Il emit un petit rire. "Bientot l'un d'eux tombera dans nos griffes.. Cela ne saurait tarder...dans un peu plus de deux semaines, je pense.."  
  
Hermione s'approcha a son tour. "C'est formidable, ce barometre, dit-elle, tres appreciative. Trelawney adorerait, j'en suis certaine!" Elle eut un petit rire sournois et rejetta souplement ses cheveux en arriere. "Cette vielle chouette donnerait cher pour avoir un tel instrument! Au moins, elle ne se tromperait pas si souvent!  
  
-Tu es diabolique, fit Voldemort en l'observant avec attention. Tu depasses toutes mes attentes. Quand je songe au fait que tu sois nouvelle parmi nous et que tu as fait plus pour moi que tous ces abrutis de Mangemorts reunis, je me demande jusqu'ou tu iras... Ca me fait un peu peur, je l'avoue. Tu apprends plus vite que je ne l'aurais espere, et tes idees sont tout simplement "demoniaquement" intelligentes. Nous avons encore beaucoup de belles annees devant nous, Hermione. Encore beaucoup! Surtout ne te relaches pas et ne changes pas. Tu es parfaite!"  
  
La jeune fille se sentit gonflee de fierte. Voldemort n'etait jamais tendre avec ses disciples, il pouvait meme etre carrement cruel, meme avec les sorcieres. Alors quand il vous douchait de compliments, il y avait tout de meme de quoi en flatter son orgueil. Et a ce moment-la, Hermione etait sur un petit nuage.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Les jours passerent. La condition de Harry ne s'etait pas amelioree. Elle n'avait pas empiree non plus. Les Compagnons se relayaient, lorsque leur emploi du temps le permettait, a la bibliotheque, consultant des livres poussiereux qui avaient connus de meilleurs jours. Ron et Ginny etait egalement de la partie. Le sentiment de faire ce qu'ils pouvaient pour ramener Harry a la vie leur permettait de ne pas trop songer au pire.  
  
Le jeune sorcier avait conserve la meme position, etendu raide sur son lit, le visage toujours contracte par la douleur.  
  
Apres maintes discussions avec Madame Pomfresh, Sirius parvint finalement a la faire accepter que Ron et Ginny puisse venir voir leur ami. La toute premiere fois leur fut tres penible. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'etait imaginer qu'il serait comme cela, droit et froid comme si toute vie s'etait echappee de son corps. Ginny n'etait pas restee longtemps. La vue du jeune garcon paralyse par la douleur lui avait fait mal. Ron, lui, s'etait assis pres du lit, les poings serres, maugreant contre Dumbledore et ses stupides idees. Il avait parle un peu, maladroitement, hesitant. Il lui avait raconte ce qu'il s'etait passe depuis qu'il etait entre dans le coma: les faceties des jumeaux, la tension qui regnait de plus en plus entre les Griffondors et les Serpentards, les cours de defence en plus que Remus Lupin avait commence a donner.  
  
Apres chaque visite, Ron s'en allait a la bibliotheque, plus decide que jamais a trouver une potion miracle. Ses devoirs etaient bacles, parfois il recopiait grossierement ce que Neville et Dean avait ecrit. Il avait ete oblige de leur expliquer vaguement l'etat de Harry. Les deux garcons avaient egalement propose de donner un coup de main lorsqu'ils le pourraient.  
  
"Encore heureux qu'il n'y ait pas trop de monde ici," fit Ron en posant brusquement un livre sur la table.  
  
Ginny etait en face de lui, plongee elle aussi dans un epais volume. Elle leva a peine la tete lorsqu'il s'assit. "Il y a tellement de choses la dedans, dit-elle, que j'ai peur de rater un detail important."  
  
"Weasley, intervint une voix trainante, cela ne vous ferait pas de mal d'etudier un peu plus. N'oubliez pas que vous avez les Buses a la fin de l'annee.."  
  
Rogue etait venu s'assoir a cote d'eux. Ses yeux etaient poses sur Ron et il tenait, lui aussi, un epais volume au cuir racle.  
  
Ron se redressa, les sourcils fronces. "Vous conviendrez, Professeur, dit- il avec provocation, qu'il est des choses bien plus importantes que l'obtention d'un simple bout de parchemin.."  
  
Ginny eut le souffle coupe et son regard passa de son frere a son professeur. Elle ne parvenait pas a croire que son frere ait parle de la sorte a Rogue. Elle attendit avec apprehension que la sentence ne tombe.  
  
Ron rougit. Il avait ete trop loin et il n'y avait pas moyen de faire demi- tour. O, combien aurait-il souhaite connaitre un sort pour effacer la memoire!  
  
Rogue s'etait raidi, pris par surprise devant l'insolence de son eleve. Il ouvrit la bouche, pret a repliquer et user, comme il se devait, de son status de professeur. Pourtant, aucun mot ne lui vint, lui qui d'habitude avait la repartie facile et le verbe aiguise. Il fronca cependant les sourcils avant de baisser la tete et d'ouvrir le livre pose devant lui.  
  
Ron jeta un coup d'oeil a sa soeur, etonne que Rogue n'est rien repondu. Ginny etait aussi surprise que lui, mais ne pu que penser que leur professeur venait de consentir que Ron avait marque un point.  
  
"Etant donne les circonstances, fit Rogue, ne levant pas la tete vers lui, considerez-vous chanceux. Mais a la premiere faute, Weasley, je ne vous manquerai pas..."  
  
Ron deglutit avec peine. Le fait que Rogue ne le regardait pas etait encore plus effrayant que s'il avait plante ses yeux dans les siens. Il baissa un peu honteusement la tete, tentant de se concentrer sur sa tache.  
  
"Vous avez compris?" fit de nouveau le Maitre de potions, tournant une page et faisant sursauter Ron.  
  
"Oui, repondit le jeune garcon en s'eclaircissant la gorge.  
  
-Oui qui? Insista encore Rogue, les yeux toujours rives sur son livre.  
  
-Oui Professeur! repondit Ron s'efforcant de ne pas begayer.  
  
-Bien, fit Rogue. Maintenant, concentrez-vous!"  
  
Ron fit tel que lui disait son professeur. Il ne comprenait pas, par contre pourquoi il etait venu s'assoir a leur table. Il y en avait d'autres de libres!  
  
Les jours se passerent ainsi. Ron et Ginny venait presque immediatement apres les cours et il y avait toujours quelqu'un d'autres a se joindre a eux un peu plus tard. Sirius, lui, venait surtout en journee, lorsque la plupart des eleves etaient en cours. Certains soirs, lorsqu'il n'y avait pas d'entrainements avec les autres Compagnons ou qu'il n'aidait pas Remus a assurer ses cours de defence, il prenait le temps de venir quelques heures.  
  
Ron et Ginny essayaient egalement d'assister un peu au cours de Remus Lupin, qui d'ailleurs etaient tres populaires, peut-etre meme un peu trop.  
  
Ils commencaient tous deux a ressentir la fatigue, pourtant il leur fallait tenir bon. La Potion d'Energie que Rogue leur avait appris a concocter, s'avera bien utile.  
  
Cela faisait plus d'une semaine et demie deja, que Dumbledore avait passe ses pouvoirs a Harry et il n'y avait toujours aucun changement dans la condition du jeune garcon, ni en pire ni en meilleur. Un jour que Ginny etait venue lui rendre visite, elle se mit a somnoler, le calme et le silence de l'infirmerie bien plus invitant au sommeil que l'etait son dortoir.  
  
"Ca va aller, je vous assure!"  
  
Ginny sursauta. Quelqu'un venait de rentrer dans la chambre. Elle ne distingua rien au premier abord, rien que deux silhouettes se decoupant dans la lumiere venant du bureau.  
  
"Chut! Vous n'etes pas seul, ici! Entendit-elle l'infirmiere dire.  
  
-Je vous dis que ca va mieux!" Reprit la voix, plus doucement cette fois. Ginny la reconnue immediatement comme appartenant a Malefoy.  
  
D'un coup de baguette, Madame Pomfresh alluma une petite lampe posee sur une table de chevet pres d'un lit. Harry avait ete place le plus loin possible de la porte, de maniere a lui conserver une certaine intimite. Drago Malefoy fut place non loin de l'entree.  
  
"Tututut! Fit l'infirmiere. Il est hors de question que je vous laisse partir dans cet etat-la! Attendez au moins que les medicaments aient completement fait leur effets! On verra apres."  
  
Malefoy poussa un soupir exaspere et s'etendit sur le lit. Madame Pomfresh sortit un peu apres.  
  
"Drago? Fit Ginny en s'approchant. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Qu'est ce que tu fais la?"  
  
Malefoy, qui n'avait pas remarque qu'il n'etait pas seul, s'assit brusquement sur son lit, portant instinctivement la main a sa poche.  
  
"C'est moi, Ginny," fit la jeune fille en allant s'assoir sur le lit, face a lui. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, mais Ginny, distinguant enfin son visage a la clarte de la lampe, porta la main a sa bouche. "Drago, que t-est-il arrive?"  
  
En effet, le jeune garcon avait le visage tout boursouffle, l'un de ses yeux etait tellement gonfle qu'il demeurait ferme, sa levre inferieure presentait une longue cicatrice rouge descendant jusqu'au menton. Pomfresh venait sans doute de refermer la plaie. Il avait encore un morceau de Coton Stoppeur dans l'une de ses narines.  
  
"Je me suis fait tabasse, dit-il en haussant les epaules, comme si cela etait normal.  
  
-Par les autres Serpentards?"  
  
Il hocha la tete. Il hesita un peu a en dire plus, mais Ginny le pressa. Il se resoud enfin a lui raconter ce qu'il s'etait passe.  
  
## Drago etait dans la salle commune des Serpentards, le nez plonge dans un livre d'Histoire, prenant parfois quelques notes sur un morceau de parchemin. Il avait un devoir a terminer sur le Coup d'Etat de 1867, sujet bien plus interessant lorsqu'on le lit, en comparaison des cours soporifiques du professeur.  
  
Non loin de la, sur des canapes en cuir vert, quelques eleves riaient fort, juraient et critiquaient a qui mieux mieux les eleves des autres maisons, ainsi que les professeurs. Drago se forcait a ne pas les entendre, tentant de se concentrer au maximum sur sa lecon.  
  
"Qu'est ce que tu en penses, Malefoy?" Lanca l'un deux s'approchant de lui.  
  
Drago ne leva pas la tete et fit mine de poursuivre sa lecture.  
  
"Ho! J'te cause! Insista le garcon en donnant une tape seche derriere la tete de Drago.  
  
-Fiches-moi la paix, Brutus, cracha Malefoy, les yeux toujours rives a sa page.  
  
-Te foutre la paix, Malefoy? Ricana l'autre en s'asseyant sur la table, repoussant brusquement les livres, plumes et parchemins de Drago. Surtout pas maintenant! Je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manieres, petit morveux!" Il allongea vivement son poing et alla frapper Drago au visage.  
  
Un peu sonne, Drago parvint tout de meme a garder l'equilibre sur sa chaise, tandis que dans la salle resonnaient un brouhaha de rires gras et de cris d'excitations.  
  
"Alors, qu'est ce que tu en penses? Reprit Brutus, un sourire mauvais aux levres. Tu ne trouves pas bizarre que Potter soit a l'infirmerie depuis que Dumbledore est parti? Tu crois que le povre petit ne se remet pas du depart du vieux fou?" En disant ces derniers mots, il avait plaque sa main sur son front. "Ma cicatrice! Pleurnicha t-il, tentant d'imiter la voix de Harry. Mon dieu, que j'ai mal! Qui va venir me secourir? Qui va me dorloter et me tirer des situations dangereuses? Ouiiin!"  
  
De toutes parts autour d'eux, retentirent des hurlements de rires.  
  
"Trop bien ton imitation, Brut'! s'ecria quelqu'un derriere Drago.  
  
-Ben alors Dragounet? Se reprit Brutus en se penchant vers le jeune garcon. Ca ne te fait pas rire? Le Dragon ne serait en fait qu'une mauviette?!" Il se saisit de sa baguette et lanca un sort vers Drago. Immediatement, le gel disparut de sa tignasse et des meches un peu bouclees tomberent devant ses yeux. "He, les gars! Interpella Brutus. Regardez! Vous avez deja vu, ca?" Il avanca sa main vers Drago et lui caressa la joue. "Il est po mignon comme tout, comme ca?"  
  
Avant qu'il ait pu reagir, Drago lui saisit le bras et serra fort, plantant ses yeux dans les siens avec toute la haine dont il etait capable. Puis avec force, il le repoussa loin de lui, le faisant basculer au dela de la table.  
  
"Tu vas me payer ca, Malefoy!" Rugit Brutus en se relevant, portant la main a sa poche.  
  
Mais Drago fut plus rapide que lui. Il lanca un "expelliarmus" puissant et son adversaire alla s'applatir contre le mur oppose.  
  
Pourtant Drago avait omi un detail de taille. Il etait seul contre eux tous. Avant de pouvoir faire face aux autres, un vigoureux "crucio" vint le frapper dans le dos. Le jeune garcon s'ecroula, son front frappant au passage le rebord de la table.  
  
Brutus se releva et accouru vers lui. "Tu vas voir de quoi nous sommes capable, sale fils de....  
  
-Vas-y Brut'! Dans les dents!  
  
-Poussez pas! Je veux faire ma part, moi aussi!  
  
-Vas-y Malefoy, manges ca!  
  
-Et vlan! Vas-y pousse des petits cris de jouvencelle! Ahahah!  
  
-Ah, la douce musique du Malefoy par terre!  
  
-Tenez-lui les bras!"  
  
Drago avait tente de couvrir son visage de ses mains, mais on les lui retint dans le dos, tordant ses bras. Ils etaient bien une dizaine a s'acharner sur lui, cognant, martelant, battant. Coups de pieds, sortileges, aucune portion de son corps ne fut epargnee.  
  
"C'est bon, arretez!" Fit Brutus. Il mit fin a tous les sortileges frappants Drago et le forca a se relever. "Le Maitre sera heureux de savoir que Dumbledore n'est plus a Poudlard, reprit-il, et surtout que Potter ne va pas bien du tout. Voila l'opportunite pour toi de te racheter.. Qu'en dis-tu? Tu vas aller voir le Maitre et l'informer. Je pense qu'avec une information pareille, il oubliera tes petits caprices.  
  
-Tu peux toujours aller te brosser!" Retorqua Drago dans un souffle avant de lui cracher au visage.  
  
Brutus le saisit par le col et colla son nez au sien. "Tu n'as pas encore compris? Les coups ne t'emeuvent plus? Ou alors serais-tu un peu maso sur les bords? Tant que tu n'auras pas pige, nous prendrons la liberte de nous amuser un peu avec toi. Comme tu as pu le contaster, on a tous besoin de se defouler un peu. Allez, tires-toi!" Il repoussa Drago sur sa chaise et tourna les talons. "C'est l'heure d'aller bouffer, les gars!"  
  
Toute une tripotee de Serpentards le suivit alors et bientot, il ne resta plus grand monde dans la salle. Drago se baissa a terre et ramassa maladroitement ses affaires. Son corps meurtri hurlait a chaque mouvement, mais il serra les dents, luttant contre l'envie de grimacer.  
  
"Attends Drago, je vais t'aider, lui dit Pansy Parkinson en s'approchant de lui et saisissant ses plumes et parchemins.  
  
-Fiches-moi la paix! Maugrea le jeune garcon en lui lancant un regard meurtrier.  
  
-Il vaut mieux que tu ailles a l'infirmerie, suggera la jeune fille, decidee a ne pas se laisser impressionner par la mauvaise humeur de son camarade.  
  
-De quoi je me mele? Beugla Drago. Occupes-toi de tes propres affaires! Sois une bonne fille. Au moins tu feras plaisir a Papa et Maman!  
  
-Justement, dit-elle avec defi. Ce n'est pas mon but. Je suis comme toi, Drago, je ne suis pas tout a fait d'accord avec leur principes..  
  
-Woaw! Ca me rassure vachement!" Lacha Drago avec sarcasme. Il enfourna tant bien que mal ses affaires dans son sac, et tournant les talons, sorti chancelant de la salle commune."##  
  
"Il faut que tu en parles a Rogue, s'exclama Ginny lorsqu'il eut termine son recit. Ca ne peut pas durer!  
  
-Et qu'est ce qu'il fera, tu crois? Je ne suis pas une balance!  
  
-Ils n'ont pas fini de te mener la vie dure!  
  
-Je m'en fiche! Je ne plierai pas, tu peux me croire.  
  
-Je sais bien que tu ne te laisseras pas marcher sur les pieds, mais la n'est pas la question! Rogue est ton maitre de maison, il est la aussi pour regler ce genre de problemes!"  
  
Drago ne repondit pas, il savait Ginny aussi tetue qu'il l'etait lui meme.  
  
"Et toi, que fais-tu ici? Demanda t-il enfin.  
  
-Je suis venue voir Harry.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il a?  
  
-Il est dans le coma, repondit la jeune fille d'une voix cassee qui n'echappa pas a Drago.  
  
-Comment cela ce fait-il?"  
  
Ginny deglutit avec peine. Elle avait confiance en Malefoy, mais ce qu'elle savait n'etait pas bon a mettre dans toutes les oreilles. Et puis, les Compagnons lui avait fait confiance a elle. Elle se devait de conserver le secret.  
  
"Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi," mentit-elle en baissant les yeux.  
  
Bien qu'il ait remarque son mensonge, Drago n'insista pas. Il se leva pourtant et se dirigea vers le lit de Harry.  
  
"Ca m'ennuie un peu qu'il soit inconscient, dit-il, j'ai besoin de lui parler. C'est assez important.  
  
-Que veux-tu lui dire? S'enquit Ginny en le suivant jusqu'a Harry.  
  
-Ah, ca, je ne peux pas te le dire! C'est entre lui et moi."  
  
Ginny haussa les sourcils, un peu surprise de cela, mais elle ne le releva pas. Malefoy s'assit sur la chaise pres de Harry.  
  
"On dirait qu'il a ete petrifie! Commenta t-il, ne cachant pas son etonnement. Tiens, qu'est ce qu'il a au bras? Regardes ca! C'est affreux!  
  
-Pomfresh essaie de trouver un remede. Apparemment, c'est la premiere fois qu'elle voit un cas comme le sien....  
  
-Il n'a vraiment pas de bol, Potter! Fit Malefoy en emettant un petit rire, mais qui, cette fois, n'avait rien de mechant. Je me demande quand meme comment il se debrouille pour se mettre dans des petrins pareils!" Il leva les yeux vers Ginny. "Vous vous etes reconcilies?  
  
-Oui, repondit Ginny, en baissant les yeux. Juste avant "Ca"....  
  
-Vous etes....ensemble?  
  
-Je crois...  
  
-Comment ca, tu crois? Ginny, c'est oui ou c'est non!  
  
-On a pas eut un moment pour nous tout seuls..., begaya Ginny. Je ne suis meme pas certaine qu'il s'en souviendra...." Elle contint avec peine un hoquet et Drago se leva immediatement, faisant le tour du lit pour parvenir a sa hauteur. Il s'arreta, un peu gauche, puis posa une main hesitante sur le bras de la jeune fille.  
  
"C'est si grave que ca?"  
  
Elle fut surprise de voir son regard sincere. Elle hocha la tete, le visage severe. Prenant son courage a deux mains, et dans un elan amical, Drago l'attira a lui et la serra brievement dans ses bras.  
  
"Il va s'en sortir, dit-il avec conviction. Tu connais Potter, c'est un battant!  
  
-C'est ce que tout le monde dit, retorqua Ginny, mais cette fois, c'est bien plus grave qu'avant. Personne ne sait comment le soigner. Dumbledore aurait peut-etre su, mais maintenant qu'il est parti...."  
  
Ils se turent, perdu dans leur pensees respectives. Ginny s'etait forcee a etre forte pendant les deux dernieres semaines. Elle commencait maintenant a sentir ses forces diminuer. Malgre leurs recherches a tous, rien n'avait encore abouti. L'espoir s'amenuisait...  
  
Drago Malefoy, de son cote, commenca a se rendre compte d'une chose. Harry Potter avait une certaine importance sur la destinee de leur monde, il fallait qu'il se fasse a cette idee. Lui, Drago qui s'etait declare neutre, se demandait s'il s'agissait bien la de la meilleure decision. Il avait deserte les rangs de Voldemort. Si le Mage Noir prenait possession du monde, il ne serait pas epargne. On le tuerait comme un vulgaire Moldu. Et en plus il serait, comme Potter, au yeux de Voldemort, un morceau de choix! Il baissa les yeux sur le corps inanime de Harry.  
  
"Est-ce que je deteste Potter a ce point?" songea t-il. Il l'avait hait, c'etait vrai, mais pouvait-il pretendre que c'etait encore le cas? Bien sur, il n'etait pas pret a le serrer dans ses bras et a lui faire des courbettes! N'exagerons pas! Et puis.... avec ce qu'il avait lu dans le journal de sa mere, les choses semblaient tout de meme un peu differentes...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"J'en ai marre!" S'ecria Sirius en refermant son livre d'un geste rageur.  
  
Madame Pince lui jeta un regard rivalisant a celui d'un dragon pret a attaquer.  
  
"Ca fait presque trois semaines qu'on cherche et toujours rien! Grogna encore Sirius, d'un ton plus calme.  
  
-A chaque fois, tu rales! Lui reprocha Chevalier. Il y a bien une solution!  
  
-Le livre que j'ai me parait interessant, fit Rogue, quittant a peine les pages des yeux.  
  
-Toi aussi, tu dis ca a chaque fois!" Observa Chevalier.  
  
Sirius se leva pour aller prendre un autre volume. Rogue et Chevalier, profitant d'un peu de temps libre, etaient venu lui preter main forte a la bibliotheque. Ils y etaient pour ainsi dire les seuls, ce qui leur permettait de parler a voix plus ou moins normale.  
  
Chevalier etait contente que Sirius et Severus se parlent de maniere plus ou moins "normale", sans se chamailler. Leurs echanges etaient minimes mais c'etait deja ca!  
  
"Et encore un autre! fit Sirius en reprenant sa place a leur table.  
  
-Mais, tu ne vas qu'en meme pas regarder la-dedans!" Lui lanca Chevalier en secouant la tete. Rogue leva les yeux immediatement. "Regardes ce qu'il a pris!  
  
-Ben quoi? Repondit Sirius en haussant les epaules. On ne sait jamais!  
  
-"Potions et Breuvages de beaute" par Coco Rimmel! Lut Chevalier en reprimant un petit rire.  
  
-Tu veux te faire une moue boudeuse? Ou des cils plus longs? Railla Rogue, les levres ourlees d'un leger sourire.  
  
-On en a feuilleute tellement de bouquins qui traitaient de potions s'appropriant plus au cas de Harry et ou on en est? Comme au debut! Alors, un autre livre de plus, ce n'est pas bien grave, au point ou on en est!  
  
-Du calme, Sirius! Repliqua Chevalier, en souriant. C'est une plaisanterie! De toutes facons, il n'est pas tres gros!  
  
-C'est parce que les sorciers sont tous beaux! Repondit Sirius en retrouvant un soupcon de bonne humeur. Ils n'ont pas besoin de ce genre de sortileges.  
  
-Ah, ah, ah, fit Rogue," grimacant avant de se replonger dans son livre.  
  
Sirius et Chevalier l'imiterent, non sans avoir pousse un profond soupir resigne.  
  
Apres de longues minutes, Rogue poussa un juron, ce qui lui valut un "chut" exaspere de la part de la bibliothecaire.  
  
"C'est pas vrai! poursuivit le maitre de potions sans se preoccuper de parler plus bas.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? demanderent d'une meme voix, Sirius et Chevalier.  
  
-Je vous avait dit qu'il etait interessant, ce livre! Je suis certain qu'il s'agit de la bonne potion! Bon sang!  
  
-Sympa, fit Sirius d'un ton sec. Ton enthousiasme est tres communicatif!  
  
-C'est quoi le probleme? Demanda Chevalier en froncant les sourcils.  
  
-Quelqu'un a arrache la page! Repondit Rogue en secouant la tete.  
  
-Quoi? S'exclama Sirius en se levant de sa chaise et approchant de Rogue. Tu plaisantes!?  
  
-Regardes toi-meme! Retorqua Rogue en lui montrant la page manquante.  
  
-C'est pas vrai! poursuivit Sirius en saisissant le livre et le feuillettant a toute vitesse dans l'espoir de faire tomber le feuillet manquant. J'y crois pas!  
  
-Tu es sur que c'est la bonne potion? Demanda Chevalier en s'approchant egalement.  
  
-Presque certain! Repliqua Rogue. En voila le debut." Il pointa le bas du verso d'une page. Il y avait une breve description du cas a soigner et cela semblait correspondre parfaitement avec l'etat actuel de Harry. Suivait ensuite le debut d'une liste d'ingredients, malheureusement incomplete, la suite se trouvant sur la page suivante, arrachee.  
  
"C'est pas possible! Ne cessait de repeter Sirius. On est si pret du but et il faut qu'un imbecile ait dechire la partie qui nous interessait!  
  
-Cela n'a pas ete fait au hasard, fit Rogue, les sourcils fronces. Le cas de Potter est tres rare, donc cette potion ne peut etre utilisee dans d'autres circonstances. Quelqu'un avait bien l'intention de l'oter du livre....  
  
-A moins que cette personne n'est tout bonnement voulu ce qui etait ecrit au verso de la page, suggera Chevalier. Peut-etre n'etait-elle pas interessee par la recette?  
  
-Tu crois vraiment? Fit Rogue avec ironie. Personnellement, j'en doute...  
  
-Je suis d'accord avec Severus, ajouta Sirius. Quelqu'un avait interet a ce que personne ne l'a trouve..  
  
-Tres bien, retorqua Chevalier. C'est bien joli toutes ces suppositions, mais cela ne resoud pas le probleme.  
  
-La Bilbliotheque Nationale en possede peut-etre une copie, suggera Rogue apres quelques reflexions.  
  
-Bien sur! S'exclama Sirius, retrouvant espoir. C'est presque certain! Je vais y aller.  
  
-Tu ne vas pas y aller maintenant? Demanda Chevalier le voyant rassembler ses affaires d'un air decide.  
  
-Si, retorqua t-il. Nous n'avons pas une minute a perdre.  
  
-Tu ne vas pas y aller seul!  
  
-Venez avec moi, alors!  
  
-Je ne peux pas, j'ai cours tout a l'heure, fit Chevalier. Je n'aurais pas le temps de me rendre au Chemin de Traverse et de revenir ici avant que la classe ne commence.  
  
-Et toi, Severus? Demanda Sirius en se tournant vers le maitre de potions.  
  
-Moi aussi, j'ai cours, repondit-il. Tu peux bien attendre, non? On n'est plus a quelques heures pres!  
  
-Et si quelqu'un essayait de s'emparer de la meme page? Retorqua Sirius, le visage grave.  
  
-Alors la, Sirius, fit Chevalier en se levant, tu es atteint d'un etat de paranoia tres aggrave!  
  
-Peut-etre, mais meme si la page est toujours dans le livre, insista Sirius, on ne sait pas combien de temps il nous faudra pour preparer et mijoter la potion!  
  
-C'est juste, fit Rogue en se levant a son tour. Mais si tu y vas maintenant, fais-toi accompagner!"  
  
Sirius et Chevalier le regarderent comme si son nez etait devenu aussi pointu qu'un bec.  
  
"Ben quoi? Fit Rogue en haussant les epaules. On ne voudrait pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose! On lui dirait quoi a Potter si en se reveillant, il voyait que tu n'etais pas la?  
  
-Ben voyons!" Fit Chevalier entre ses dents.  
  
Sirius nota rapidement le titre et l'auteur du livre et s'en saisit ainsi que du sien et alla les remettre a leur place. Chevalier le suivit dans une allee eloignee de la partie principale.  
  
"Sirius, commenca la jeune femme, apres avoir range son propre livre, je sais que tu vas me trouver ridicule, mais je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idee que tu y ailles sans nous. Tu ne devrais pas t'y rendre seul...  
  
-Aelys, repliqua Sirius en riant, je te signale que je ne suis plus considere comme un Hors-la-loi! Je suis libre, maintenant. Je peux aller et venir comme bon me semble!  
  
-C'est juste que.., hesita Chevalier en baissant la tete, je n'aie pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose... Je ne voudrais pas qu'il soit trop tard...."  
  
Sirius s'approcha plus pres d'elle, le visage soucieux. "Trop tard pour quoi?  
  
-Est ce que la proposition que tu m'avais faite tient toujours?"  
  
Le visage de Sirius s'illumina instantanement. "Tu parles de LA proposition....?  
  
-Oui.."  
  
Pour toute reponse, Sirius se pencha vers elle et effleura ses levres. Alors qu'il allait reculer un peu son visage, Chevalier passa sa main dans sa nuque et l'attira de nouveau a elle. Ils s'etreinrent furtivement, fougueusement, comme si leur corps avaient attendu, espere ce moment depuis trop longtemps. Les livres que Sirius tenait tomberent a terre, mais ils ne s'en soucierent pas, leurs levres fievreuses embrasant le reste de leur sens.  
  
"Hum, hum!"  
  
Ils s'arracherent a regret l'un de l'autre. Rogue se trouvait a l'autre bout de l'allee. "Pince arrive par ici!" leur dit-il.  
  
Sirius ramassa le livre a toute vitesse et le rangea a sa place. Ils rejoinrent ensuite rapidement Rogue. Apres avoir jete un coup d'oeil aux alentours, ils remarquerent que la bibliothecaire etait bien loin d'eux.  
  
"Menteur! S'insurgea Chevalier en donnant un coup de coude dans les cotes de Rogue. Merci de nous avoir interrompu!  
  
-A chacun son tour! Rencherit le maitre de potions. On me l'a suffisemment fait ce coup-la!" Il jeta un regard a Sirius qui ne pu que baisser momentanement les yeux.  
  
Ils sortirent de la bibliotheque, s'appretant a partir dans des directions differentes. Chevalier entoura Sirius de ses bras et l'embrassa. "Fais attention," murmura t-elle avant de relacher son etreinte.  
  
Rogue s'approcha ensuite et lui serra la main. "Demande a quelqu'un de t'accompagner, dit-il de nouveau.  
  
-He, c'est bon, je suis un grand garcon maintenant! Retorqua Sirius. Je ne vois pas ce qui tracasse!  
  
-Il y a peut-etre des Mangemorts au Chemin de Traverse, dit Chevalier.  
  
-Meuh non! fit Sirius. Qui c'est qui est parano, maintenant, hein?"  
  
Sur ce, il s'eloigna en direction de sa chambre, desirant y prendre sa baguette et un manteau. Il se sentait mieux, bien mieux. Ils avaient trouve la potion! Bientot, Harry serait sur pieds! Et puis Aelys l'avait embrasse! Quelle sensation extraordinaire! Il avait l'impression que sa tete s'etait detachee de son corps et virevoltait au-dessus de lui comme un petit vif d'or.  
  
"Sirius!"  
  
Il se retourna. Ginny accourait vers lui.  
  
"Qu'est ce que tu fais la? Demanda t-il. Tu n'a pas cours?  
  
-Si mais j'avais un peu mal a la tete, repondit-elle. Je reviens de l'infirmerie."  
  
Sirius parut sceptique. Etait-ce vrai ou etait simplement une excuse pour aller voir Harry?  
  
"Qu'est ce qu'il y a? reprit-elle. Tu as l'air content comme tout!"  
  
Sirius se rendit compte qu'il devait arborer le sourire le plus stupide qu'on ait jamais vu. Il fallait qu'il reponde vite! Qu'est ce qui le rendait heureux comme ca? La decouverte de la potion pour Harry et Aelys. Devait-il reveler a Ginny qu'ils etaient sur la bonne voie pour le remede? N'etait-ce pas trop tot? Il ne voulait surtout pas lui donner de faux espoirs! Mais a propos d'Aelys et de leur echange intime? Ca, il voulait le garder pour lui! Apres tout, il pouvait bien etre un peu egoiste pour une fois!  
  
"Je dois me rendre au Chemin de Traverse, dit-il enfin. Je crois que nous avons trouve la recette de potion qu'il nous faut.  
  
-C'est vrai? fit Ginny, manquant de s'etrangler de joie. Tu vas chercher les ingredients?  
  
-Euh, non pas pour l'instant. Il faut que j'aille jusqu'a la bibliotheque pour recopier le procede a suivre.  
  
-Je peux venir avec toi? Demanda aussitot Ginny, le visage illumine.  
  
-Non, Ginny, retorqua Sirius. Il faut que tu retournes en cours!  
  
-Oh, Sirius! S'il te plait! Implora t-elle. En plus, ce serait l'occasion pour prendre un petit cadeau a Harry pour Noel, et aussi pour quand il se reveillera. S'il te plait!"  
  
Elle avait dit tout cela sans prendre le temps de reprendre sa respiration.  
  
"Non, je suis desole, repliqua de nouveau le jeune homme. Tu auras d'autres occasions pour lui faire un cadeau...  
  
-Non, puisque les sorties a Pre-au-lard ne sont plus autorisees! Si tu demandais a McGonagall, je suis sure qu'elle accepterait!  
  
-Je te trouve bien confiante...  
  
-Allons lui demander!" Ginny saisit la main de Sirius et l'entraina a sa suite. Il n'eut pas le coeur de resister.  
  
Apres etre parvenus a mettre la main sur McGonagall, et par la meme, obtenir l'autorisation, tous deux firent une halte dans leur chambre respective avant de se rejoindre, pares pour le depart en poudre de cheminette.  
  
~~~~  
  
Le Chemin de Traverse, qui d'ordinaire regorgeait de sorciers a ne plus savoir ou les mettre, etait plutot triste ce jour-la. Les rues n'etaient pas non plus desertes, mais le taux de frequentation ne devait pas etre tres eleve ces jours-ci.  
  
Ils deciderent de se rendre tout de suite a la bibliotheque. Le batiment n'etait pas tres beau vu de l'exterieur, en fait il n'etait pas attirant du tout. Mais une fois a l'interieur, la beaute des etageres en bois etait saisissante. Ginny, qui n'y avait jamais mit les pieds avant fut epoustoufflee. Il y avait la, une quantite innombrable de volumes, tous plus beaux et plus vieux les uns que les autres.  
  
"C'est magnifique! Souffla la jeune fille, les yeux agrandis de stupefaction. Tu y es deja venu, Sirius?  
  
-Tres rarement, repondit-il. Viens, allons voir le bibliothecaire."  
  
Il se dirigea vers un petit bureau, derriere lequel se tenait un vieux sorcier, a la chevelure aussi sauvageonne que celle de Harry. Suivant Sirius, Ginny tournait la tete de tous les cotes, impregnant son esprit de la splendeur des rangees de livres. Elle ne pu s'empecher de songer que Hermione aurait ete comme un poisson dans l'eau, ici.  
  
"Bonjour, Monsieur, fit Sirius, lorsqu'ils furent devant le bureau. J'aurais aime consulter un livre. Voici le titre et l'auteur." Il tendit son morceau de parchemin au bibliothecaire. Ce dernier le prit et demanda a un elfe de maison d'aller chercher le volume desire.  
  
"Si vous voulez-bien aller prendre place a une table, dit le vieux sorcier en leur faisant signe. Il va vous l'apporter dans quelques instants."  
  
Sirius le remercia et se dirigea vers la table qu'il leur avait ete indiquee.  
  
"Ne bouges plus, Black!" lanca une voix glacee.  
  
Sirius s'immobilisa aussitot et Ginny se retourna. Au petit cri qu'elle poussa, il devina que la personne qui venait de parler etait loin de venir leur apporter un bouquet de fleurs! Vivement, Sirisu porta la main a sa poche, voulant se saisir de sa baguette.  
  
"Je t'ai dit de ne pas bouger, imbecile! s'ecria encore la voix. Petrificus Totalis!"  
  
Sirius s'abattit a terre dans un bruit mat. Ginny porta la main a sa bouche, reprimant un cri. Elle voulut verifier que Sirius allait bien, mais le Mangemort qui avait parle l'en dissuada.  
  
Il s'approcha, le visage dissimule sous la traditionnelle cagoule, la baguette a la main, suivit par une demi-douzaine de Mangemorts, tous pares a l'attaque, tel qu'il l'etait.  
  
"Sortez! S'emporta le bibliothecaire en accourant vers eux. Allez faire cela dehors!  
  
-Fermes-la, toi!" Fit un Mangemort en pointant sa baguette sur le vieil homme. Il le faucha en pleine course et l'homme s'ecroula a terre, mort.  
  
Derriere Ginny, la panique s'installa rapidement. La jeune fille ne quittait pas les disciples de Voldemort des yeux. Elle entendit dans son dos, un brouhaha de chaises qui tombent, repoussees brusquement par les rats de bibliotheque affoles, entrecoupe de cris etouffes.  
  
"Le premier qui bouge connaitra le meme sort que ce vieil imbecile!" lanca le meme Mangemort, la baguette pointee avec defi.  
  
Bientot, Ginny n'entendit plus rien derriere elle. Un silence force avait fait place. Elle devinait que, tout comme elle, tous retenaient leur souffle.  
  
"Alors, ca y est, on le tient? Lanca une voix que Ginny n'eut aucun mal a reconnaitre, venant de derriere le groupe de Mangemorts. Ceux-ci s'ecarterent, laissant passer une silhouette plus petite qu'eux. L'instant d'apres, Hermione Granger parvenait au devant de la bande, la capuche abaissee derriere sa tete.  
  
"Tiens, Ginny! Fit-elle, avec un sourire surpris. Quel bonus! Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir depuis le temps!"  
  
"Je ne peux pas en dire autant!" songea Ginny en se mordant les levres.  
  
"Ce n'etait pas tres sympa de m'abandonner comme tu l'as fait! Reprocha Hermione, d'une voix douceureuse. Et bien, tu as perdu l'usage de la parole?  
  
-Non, balbutia Ginny, decidee a cooperer le plus possible, afin de gagner du temps.  
  
-Et bien, exprimes-toi, je t'en prie..  
  
-Comment saviez-vous que nous etions ici? Demanda enfin la jeune fille en indiquant egalement Sirius.  
  
-Nous ignorions que tu serais la, Ginny, repondit Hermione. Mais, comme je te l'aie dit, ca me fait plaisir de te revoir. Je pense que Voldemort en sera egalement ravi."  
  
Ginny fremit. Elle leur avait echappee une fois,.. mais serait-elle aussi chanceuse aujourd'hui?  
  
"Allez! Ordonna Hermione aux autres Mangemorts, embarquer Black et Ginny! Ne moisissons pas ici!"  
  
Sirius fut soulever de terre et Ginny fut ligotee, puis portee par un robuste sorcier.  
  
"Et eliminez moi tout ca!" rajouta Hermione en indiquant le groupe apeure de sorciers, derriere eux. Sur ce elle sortit, suivie par les Mangemorts.  
  
Avant de passer la porte de la bibliotheque, Ginny eut le temps d'entendre des cris d'horreur, des hurlements de panique et une serie de petites explosions. Elle ferma les yeux. Ils etaient fichus.  
  
Le Monde Sorcier n'avait plus aucune chance de survie. Dumbledore n'etait plus. Harry ne pouvait rien faire...  
  
Fichus.  
  
Ce serait bientot la fin...  
  
***Ca y est! Le voila enfin! Desolee de tout ce retard, mais j'etais en vacances. (Comme la plupart des gens, en fait!). J'espere que vous ne serez pas decu de l'attente. N'hesitez pas a commenter, laisser un petit mot sympa (vous le faites si bien!), etc...  
  
Je voudrais vous remercier de votre perpetuel soutien, c'est tres encourageant et ca motive dur! Comme j'ai tres tres envie de mettre ce chapitre en ligne et vu qu'il a deja pas mal traine (c'est peu dire!) et puis ca me prend beaucoup de temps pour repondre a toutes les reviews, m'en voulez pas, mais je ne ferais que citer vos noms. Comme ca je mets 36 sur le site et j'attaque le 37 tout de suite! Ca vous va?  
  
Alors un immense merci a:  
  
Big Apple (Voila la suite! Desolee du retard), Zorbas ( Harry n'a plus besoin de sa baguette! Mais Voldie et Hermi n'en savent rien! Hehehehe!), Lunenoire (C'est mal parti....!), Ryan (Voila, enfin!), Hermichocos (Voila La Granger! Au top de la forme!), Popp (hum....), Matmax (Voila Hermi! Chaud devant!), Jo Potter (Aucune idee pour le nombre de chapitres, mais y'a encore pas mal, je suppose... vais finir par faire exploser Ffnet a ce train-la!), Maelle Potter (Pas l'intention de laisser tomber, trop impliquee dedans, maintenant! ^-^), Jeanne D'Arc (V'la la suite!), Skar (Cool pour ton site! Mais sais pas si j'aurais le temps de t'aider. Par contre, si tu veux mettre ma fic dessus, y'a pas de probleme! N'oublies pas de me donner l'adresse pour que j'aille y faire un tour!), Dreamoon (Courage! Encore 30!) et enfin Ataensic (Bonnes Vacances? Toi, au moins tu n'auras pas eut a attendre aussi longtemps! )  
  
Voila, j'avais dit que je ne ferais que citer vos noms, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empecher de faire un peu plus! Allez a tres bientot! Le 37 sera la plus tot, promis!*** 


	37. Chapitre 37

Chapitre 37  
  
"Oh mon Dieu!" s'exclama Minerva McGonagall apres avoir lu la lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir. Elle avait pali dangereusement et une sueur froide humidifiait deja sa nuque et son front. "Ce n'est pas possible..."  
  
Elle relu la lettre une nouvelle fois, ignorant le hibou qui trepignait a ses cotes, dans l'attente d'une petite friandise.  
  
La main de la nouvelle directrice trembla, le parchemin fretillant entre ses doigts.  
  
Que devait-elle faire? Les autres professeurs etaient encore en cours. Devait-elle les prevenir immediatement de ce qu'il venait de se passer, au risque d'affoler les eleves? Cette nouvelle attaque arrivait trop tot, bien trop tot! Elle n'etait pas prete a y faire face et Harry Potter l'etait encore moins...  
  
"Albus, songea t-elle en s'asseyant sur la chaise en face de son bureau, pourquoi avoir voulu nous quitter si vite? Je ne suis pas suffisemment competente..."  
  
Elle jeta un oeil a l'horloge, hesitant encore a prevenir ses collegues. Mais, n'y tenant plus, elle se leva et sorti precipitemment du bureau. Elle alla frapper aux differentes salles de classes, demandant aux professeurs de la rejoindre des que possible.  
  
"J'ai une tres mauvaise nouvelle," dit-elle une fois que tous l'eurent rejointe. Inconsciemment elle jeta un regard vers Rogue et Chevalier. Elle les vit palir. Ils avaient devines.  
  
"Non, fit Rogue dans un souffle.  
  
-Que se passe t-il," demanda Lupin la voix cassee, les yeux passants de McGonagall a Rogue. Il avait remarque que Sirius ne se trouvait pas parmi eux et son visage etait devenu plus grave qu'a l'ordinaire. "Ou est Sirius? Demanda t-il avec brusquerie.  
  
-Nous avons trouve la recette de la potion, dit Rogue d'une voix eteinte. Il manquait une page..  
  
-La liste des ingredients etaient incomplete, poursuivit McGonagall. Sirius est alle consulter une copie a la Bibliotheque Nationale." Elle tendit la lettre qu'elle avait recue a Remus. Il s'en saisit brusquement.  
  
"Ce n'est pas vrai!" lacha t-il apres l'avoir lue. Il leva les yeux vers McGonagall, esperant sans doute que cela n'etait qu'une tres mauvaise plaisanterie.  
  
"Je lui avais dit de ne pas y aller seul! S'enerva Rogue en frappant la table du poing, faisant sursauter tout le monde.  
  
-Il n'y etait pas seul, Severus, repondit la directrice d'une voix tremblante. Ginny Weasley l'accompagnait...  
  
-Quoi? S'exclamerent Bill et Charlie. Mais elle avait cours, non?  
  
-Je l'aie autorisee a y aller..., avoua McGonagall en baissant honteusement les yeux. Je suis vraiment desolee...  
  
-Il y a des victimes?" Demanda timidement Dubois.  
  
McGonagall hocha la tete. "Cela vient tout juste d'arriver, poursuivit- elle. Les Aurors sont sur place ainsi que les Medico-mages. C'est tout ce que nous savons pour l'instant..  
  
-Ils n'etaient peut-etre pas encore a la bibliotheque lorsque c'est arrive, suggera Chevalier avec peu de convictions.  
  
-Tu y crois vraiment? Lanca Lupin, les sourcils fronces. Comme par hasard, rien ne s'est passe depuis l'attaque de Pre-au-lard et la, Sirius, qui est tout de meme l'une des personnes les plus proches de Harry Potter sort de Poudlard et il y a une autre attaque! Ne me dis pas que tu crois a une coincidence?!  
  
-Bien sur que ce n'est pas une coincidence! Rencherit Rogue. Pourquoi aujourd'hui? Pourquoi pas avant?  
  
-Il ne peut pas etre arrive quelque chose a Ginny! Lanca Bill, les poings serres.  
  
-Ou a Sirius, ajouta Chevalier, la voix tremblante.  
  
-S'il vous plait! Intervint McGonagall en tentant de couvrir le brouhaha qui avait empli la piece. Je sais que vous craignez pour vos proches, mais n'oubliez pas que meme s'ils sont sains et saufs, il y a tout de meme eut des victimes! En tant que Compagnons, nous nous devons d'etre forts, quoi qu'il arrive. Il va nous falloir renforcer nos entrainements!  
  
-Il nous faut Potter! Lanca Rogue avec fermete. Il faut a tout prix qu'il reprenne connaissance! Je vais aller jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse....  
  
-Quoi? Interrompit McGonagall. Severus, tu as perdu la raison!  
  
-Il nous faut cette satanee potion! Insista Rogue. Aelys, tu te souviens du titre du livre?" La jeune femme reflechit quelques instants avant de repondre. " Tres bien, ajouta t-il. J'y vais de ce pas!" Il se dirigea vers la porte.  
  
"Je t'accompagne! Fit Lupin en le suivant.  
  
-Mais vous etes devenus fous! S'exclamerent McGonagall et Chevalier. Cela ne vous fait donc rien de savoir ce qu'il s'est passe?  
  
-Les Mangemorts sont partis pour maintenant! Retorqua Rogue. Il y a trop d'Aurors dans les parages pour qu'ils risquent de se faire prendre! Nous ne craignons rien!  
  
-Ils ne vous laisseront pas entrer! Fit de nouveau la directrice. Vous ne pensez pas que cela paraitra etrange que vous vouliez a tout prix entrer dans la bibliotheque?  
  
-Il y a bien une cheminee a l'interieur, non?" repliqua Rogue avec impatience.  
  
McGonagall soupira, resignee.  
  
Rogue et Lupin sortirent de la piece d'un pas decide.  
  
"Quel idiot! Maugrea Rogue.  
  
-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas aller avec lui? Demanda Lupin du meme ton brusque.  
  
-J'avais cours, figures-toi! Et cet imbecile ne voulait pas attendre...!  
  
-Tu sais a quel point il tient a Harry! Tu aurais pu insister!"  
  
Rogue stoppa sechement et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Lupin. "Tu crois que meme si J'avais insiste, il m'aurait ecoute? Cela fait bien longtemps que Sirius ne m'ecoute plus!  
  
-Il regrette..., fit Remus.  
  
-Pas autant que moi! grogna Rogue en recommencant a marcher. Si jamais il lui etait arrive quelque chose...."  
  
Lupin en aurait presque sourit en entendant ces dernieres paroles a peine audibles. Serait-il trop tard pour qu'ils se reconcilient?  
  
Ils parvinrent au bureau de Rogue et se dirigerent aussitot vers la cheminee. Le maitre de potions y entra le premier, jeta sa poignee de poudre. "Bibliotheque Nationale!" dit-il le plus clairement possible. L'instant d'apres, il avait disparu et Lupin l'imita.  
  
Lorsqu'il y parvinrent, ils ne purent que constater les chaises renversees, les livres abandonnes sur les tables. Les deux sorciers jeterent un sort de silence en direction de leurs pieds et avancerent. Des voix leur parvenaient un peu plus loin. Dissimules derriere une etagere, Rogue risqua un regard en coin. Dans la salle principale, il distinguait un petit groupe s'affairant autour d'un amoncellement de corps jonchants le sol.  
  
"J'espere qu'il n'y a personne a se promener dans les allees," chuchota Rogue en sortant sa baguette. Il lanca un "accio" suivit du titre du livre. Bientot le volume qu'ils etaient venus chercher atterri dans ses mains. Il l'ouvrit precipitemment, verifiant que la page qui les interressait se trouvait bien la.  
  
"On a oublie de quoi la recopier!" Murmura Lupin.  
  
Rogue hesita. "Tant pis!" fit-il en arrachant la page. Il l'enfourna dans sa poche. "Allez viens! Ajouta t-il en faisant signe a Remus.  
  
-Ou vas-tu? Demanda celui-ci, surpris de le voir prendre la direction de l'entree, la ou se trouvaient la foule.  
  
-J'ai quelque chose a leur demander, repondit Rogue en se faufillant entre les tables, le long des etageres et derriere le bureau du bibliothecaire.  
  
-On va se faire reperer," repliqua Lupin.  
  
Ils parvinrent a hauteur du groupe, trop occupe a soigner les blesses et transporter les corps inertes.  
  
"Excusez-moi," fit Rogue en interpellant un Medico-mage.  
  
Ce dernier parut surpris. "Que faites-vous la? Demanda t-il avec rudesse. Comment etes vous entre?  
  
-Par la porte, repondit Rogue.  
  
-Ecoutez, monsieur, s'enerva l'autre sorcier, ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment de faire de l'humour infantile! Je vous prie de sortir!  
  
-Je voulais juste savoir si parmi... Parmi les victimes, il y avait Sirius Black et Virginia Weasley?"  
  
Le Medico-mage equarquilla les yeux puis, non sans avoir prealablement pousse un profond soupir, se tourna vers un collegue qui tenait un long rouleau de parchemin. Il lui demanda si ces deux noms etaient notes sur la feuille. L'autre fit non de la tete.  
  
"Merci," fit simplement Rogue avant de se diriger vers la sortie, Lupin sur ses talons.  
  
Une fois qu'ils furent dehors, apres etre passer au travers de la foule agglutinee a l'entree, s'enquerant des noms des victimes et de leur etat, ils s'arreterent, balayant l'assemblee des yeux, en quete du visage familier de Sirius ou de la chevelure bien reconnaissable de Ginny.  
  
"Ils y etaient, dit enfin Rogue. J'en suis certain."  
  
Remus Lupin hocha la tete. Il avait espere, pourtant, maintenant, l'evidence sautait aux yeux. Rogue avait raison, lui aussi en etait sur.  
  
"Rentrons, dit-il, peut-etre sont-ils retournes a Poudlard..." Il n'y croyait pas et au vu du regard que lui jeta Rogue, celui-ci non plus.  
  
"Attends, fit Rogue en reprenant la page qu'il avait dechire. Je vais aller chercher les ingredients qu'il me manque. Il vaut mieux commencer la preparation le plus tot possible.  
  
-Il faut la laisser mijoter combien de temps?  
  
-Attends, j'y viens... Quoi?" Rogue avait equarquille les yeux de surprise. "Trois semaines!  
  
-Trois semaines? Repeta Lupin. Mais ca ne sera jamais pret avant Noel! On ne peut pas attendre jusqu'a la! Tu es certain qu'il n'y a pas d'autres solutions?  
  
-Il y a peut-etre moyen d'accelerer le processus, mais de toutes facons ca ne se fera pas du jour au lendemain!"  
  
Une fois qu'ils eurent tous les composants qui leur manquaient ils retournerent enfin a Poudlard et se rendirent directement dans le bureau de McGonagall. La directrice etait seule avec Bill et Charlie et tous se leverent lorsqu'ils entrerent.  
  
"Alors? Demanderent-ils d'une seule voix.  
  
-Nous avons ce qu'il faut, repondit Rogue en designant la page. Mais il y a un autre probleme; le temps. Elle est tres longue a mijoter.  
  
-Combien de jours? S'enquit McGonagall le visage grave.  
  
-Exactement vingt et un jours, quatre heures et vingt-huit minutes, fit Rogue en lisant le parchemin.  
  
-Mais c'est beaucoup trop long! S'exclama Bill. Ca fait deja presque trois semaines qu'il est dans cet etat. On ne peux pas attendre plus!  
  
-A moins qu'il ne se reveille avant, dit McGonagall, c'est notre seul espoir.  
  
-Vous pensez que Voldemort attende aussi longtemps pour se debarrasser de Ginny et de Sirius? Demanda Charlie avec sarcasme.  
  
-Il ne les touchera pas, assura Rogue. Il sait qu'il a interet a les maintenir en vie, s'il veux que Potter vienne les secourir. Morts, ils ne lui serviront a rien.  
  
-Comment peux-tu en etre aussi sur? Demanda Bill.  
  
-Parce que c'est pour cela qu'il les a enleves. Il sait que Potter viendra. Minerva, existe t-il un sort pour accelerer le processus de mijotement?  
  
-Oui, mais il n'est pas tres efficace, repondit la sorciere. Cela nous ferait peut-etre gagner trois ou quatre jours mais pas plus.  
  
-Et si on utilisait un Retourneur de Temps? Suggera Lupin, se souvenant que Dumbledore en possedait un.  
  
-Mais bien sur! S'exclama Rogue. Nous la tenons la solution! Bien joue Lupin! Il ne me reste plus qu'a preparer la potion, puis de me rendre dans le futur et de la prendre lorsqu'elle sera prete. Bon je vais m'y mettre!"  
  
Remettant la page arrachee dans sa poche, il sorti de la piece.  
  
Rogue passa le reste de la journee autour de son chaudron, preparant le remede, qui, il l'esperait sauverait Harry Potter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"C'est pas vrai! Pas encore!" Ron, les mains tremblantes, s'etait leve. Il balaya la piece des yeux. Le bureau de McGonagall etait rempli de Weasleys. Ils etaient tous la. La directrice les avait contactes afin de leur annoncer la nouvelle.  
  
Molly eclata en sanglots tandis que Arthur se tenait bien trop droit sur sa chaise, sans prendre la peine de cligner des yeux, le regard vide, fixe sur un point du mur devant lui. Les jumeaux, qui etaient entres en plaisantant, n'avaient plus le coeur a rire. Bill et Charlie serraient les poings et les dents, la colere dans les yeux.  
  
"Pourquoi s'en prend t-il a Ginny? Sanglota Mrs Weasley en secouant la tete. Pourquoi s'acharner sur elle?  
  
-C'est une pure coincidence, Molly, repondit McGonagall en s'approchant d'elle et lui passant un bras autour des epaules. Tout comme a Pre-au-lard. Ginny s'est trouvee au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.  
  
-Que comptez-vous faire? demanda enfin Arthur, sortant de son mutisme.  
  
-Severus prepare la potion qui devrait "reveiller" Harry, repondit la directrice. Nous esperons qu'elle sera efficace....  
  
-Quel est le lien avec Ginny et Sirius? Demanda Ron. Vous ne comptez tout de meme pas envoyer Harry tout seul les chercher!  
  
-Non, fit McGonagall, ignorant la brusquerie de Ron. Mais nous ne savons pas ou Il les a emmenes. Une fois reveille, Harry devra apprendre a controler ses pouvoirs et lui seul peut vaincre Vous-savez-qui.  
  
-Mais a nous tous, nous pourrions faire quelque chose! Rencherit Bill. A quoi cela sert de s'entrainer comme on le fait, alors?  
  
-C'est vrai! Admit Charlie. On l'attire dans un piege et on l'encercle!  
  
-Si seulement cela etait aussi simple! Soupira McGonagall. Le seul qui pouvait se mesurer a Lui etait Dumbledore...  
  
-Alors pourquoi ne l'a t-il jamais fait? S'insurgea Ron, le feu aux joues.  
  
-Je l'ignore, admit McGonagall. Mais toujours est-il que Harry demeure son plus dangereux adversaire. Une fois qu'il aura reprit connaissance, si son cerveau n'a pas ete endommage..  
  
-Pas ete endommage? S'ecria Ron avec fureur. Vous voulez dire que Harry est peut-etre devenu fou?  
  
-Ron! Laisse Minerva parler! Intima son pere avec fermete.  
  
-Si tout est en ordre, reprit McGonagall apres avoir lance un coup d'oeil reprobateur a Ron, Harry va etre bien plus puissant que Vous-savez-qui. Mais le probleme est que Harry est encore tres jeune. Il a, de plus, tendance a n'en faire qu'a sa tete. J'imagine qu'il va falloir un certain temps avant qu'il ne maitrise ses nouvelles possibilites.  
  
-Ce que tu veux dire Minerva, intervint Arthur Weasley, c'est que, en se qui concerne Ginny et Sirius, il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire?"  
  
McGonagall secoua la tete. "A moins que Vous-savez-qui ne propose de les rendre en echange de Harry et qu'il nous donne un point de rendez-vous..., mais j'en doute.  
  
-C'est sur, ironisa Charlie, il y a peu de chance que ca arrive.  
  
-Il ne nous reste qu'a attendre que Severus ait termine sa potion.  
  
-Sauf votre respect, Professeur, intervint Ron, je me demande vraiment si nous pouvons comptez sur le professeur Rogue. Apres tout, il n'apprecie pas vraiment Harry, ni Sirius et Ginny est une Weasley, ce qui n'arrange rien!  
  
-Ron! s'exclama Molly en se reprenant.  
  
-Ce n'est rien, retorqua McGonagall. J'aimerais porter votre attention, Ron weasley, sur le fait que le professeur Rogue s'est immediatement porte volontaire pour aller jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse afin de prendre la page qu'il nous manquait. Il n'a pas perdu de temps pour aller concocter la potion. A l'heure qu'il est, elle doit etre bien avancee. Severus Rogue est de notre cote. Je vous prierai de revoir vos jugements!"  
  
Ron, malgre lui, baissa la tete. McGonagall n'avait pas dit cela avec mechancete, mais ces paroles etaient suffisemment fermes pour le faire taire.  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, apres avoir dit au revoir a ses parents et a ses freres, Ron se leva, imite par Fred et George et tous trois prirent conge.  
  
Ils retournerent dans la salle commune, ou, d'apres les visages soucieux, la nouvelle avait deja fait le tour le la Maison. Les jumeaux allerent vers leurs amis, tandis que Ron se rendit aupres de Neville et de Dean.  
  
"Tu as entendu ce qu'il s'est passe? Demanda Dean, les traits tires. Ca recommence.  
  
-Ou est-ce que tu etais?" Demanda a son tour Neville.  
  
Ron haussa les epaules, leur signifiant qu'il n'avait pas envie de repondre. Les deux autres garcons n''insisterent pas.  
  
Ron se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil qu'une eleve de deuxieme annee venait de quitter. Il suivit avec un interet feint le contour de ses chaussures. Comment pouvait-elle survivre une seconde fois? Il serra les poings, sentant la haine remonter le long de son estomac. Pourquoi diable avait- elle suivit Sirius? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi Sirius n'avait-il pas attendu de se faire accompagner par l'un des Compagnons? Cela faisait presque trois semaines que Harry etait inconscient, qu'etait-ce quelques heures en plus? Mais Ron imagina le bonheur qu'avait du ressentir Sirius en decouvrant finalement la recette de la potion qu'ils avaient tellement esperee. Il comprenait son impatience de retrouver le Harry qu'il connaissait, de lui redonner la vie qui semblait s'etre enfuie de son corps. Sirius avait passe tant d'heures au chevet de Harry, guettant le moindre signe de vie, le moindre mouvement, le plus petit changement, ne serait serait-ce que pour lui redonner espoir que tout n'etait pas perdu. Il n'en avait presque pas dormi, partageant la plupart de son temps entre l'infirmerie et la bibliotheque, se tenant le plus occupe possible afin de continuer a esperer.  
  
Et Ginny? Ron les avait vu, tous les deux, le soir-meme avant que Dumbledore ne passe ses pouvoirs a Harry. Il avait vu ce baiser vole, ce regard qu'ils s'etaient lance, ce regard que Harry avait evite de donner a Ron. Cette timidite avec laquelle ils s'etaient murmure quelque chose. Ron avait brule d'envie de demander a Ginny ce qu'il se passait exactement entre eux, mais les circonstances l'en avaient empeche. Ginny etait soucieuse, tout autant que lui, Ron, l'etait et il n'avait pas eut le coeur de l'ennuyer avec des questions pueriles, qui a ce moment-la, n'avaient vraiment pas d'importance.  
  
Sirius etait-il venu la chercher pour qu'elle l'accompagne? Comment aurait- elle su, autrement, qu'ils avaient trouve la recette? Elle avait du etre tellement heureuse de la nouvelle, tout autant que Sirius, indeniablement.  
  
Alors, pourquoi Mcgonagall avait-elle accepte qu'elle y aille egalement? Apres tout, elle aurait du etre en cours comme tous les autres eleves!  
  
"Mais Ginny sait se montrer tellement persuasive..," songea Ron. "Et McGonagall parait tellement debordee par son nouveau poste..."  
  
"Ron?"  
  
Il sursauta, faisant un bond dans son fauteuil, ce qui aurait pu, en d'autres circonstances, faire rire son interlocuteur, ou plutot son interlocutrice. Sharon Little se tenait devant lui, le visage grave. En l'apercevant, Ron se rembrunit.  
  
"Qu'est ce que tu veux? Ronchonna t-il.  
  
-Ou est Ginny? Demanda t-elle. Je ne l'aie pas vue...  
  
-Comme si tu t'en inquietais! Lanca Ron avec mauvaise humeur.  
  
-C'est que, poursuivit la jeune fille en ignorant le ton acerbe du garcon, elle devait se rendre a l'infirmerie. Elle avait mal a la tete. Et elle n'est pas revenue en cours.  
  
-Et alors, qu'est ce que ca peut bien te faire? Elle n'a pas de compte a te rendre!  
  
-Je sais bien, mais il y a eut ce..truc au Chemin de Traverse.  
  
-Qu'est ce qui te fait penser qu'elle y etait?" S'enerva Ron.  
  
Plusieurs personnes autour d'eux avaient interrompus leurs conversations et avaient tournees la tete vers eux.  
  
"Je sais qu'elle sortait avec Harry, dit Sharon, decidant de changer de tactique.  
  
-Ne parles pas d'elle au passe! S'ecria Ron en bondissant de son fauteuil. Elle va s'en sortir! On va la sauver!" Il se rendit compte de la gaffe qu'il venait de faire. Il y eut dans la salle un murmure constant. Chacun transmettait l'information a ceux qui n'avaient pas entendu. Les visages palirent. L'un d'eux etait present dans l'attaque. Jusque la, cela avait semble loin. Poudlard avait toujours eut la reputation d'etre l'un des lieux les plus surs d'Angleterre et en apprenant la nouvelle, bien que cela les ait un peu choques, aucun des eleves ne realisait l'ampleur de ce qu'il s'etait passe. Une eleve de Poudlard faisait partie des victimes. La plupart, meme s'ils ne connaissaient pas vraiment Ginny Weasley, la connaissait au moins de vue.  
  
"Ron, fit Neville en s'approchant le visage pale, c'est vrai? Ginny etait au Chemin de Traverse?  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait la-bas? Demanda quelqu'un. Elle aurait du etre en cours, non?  
  
-Oui, elle etait au Chemin de Traverse, s'exclama Ron en se levant avec aggressivite, oui, elle aurait du etre en cours, mais elle manque de bol, elle n'y etait pas! Voila! Vous etes satisfaits? Maintenant vous etes tous au courant!" Il fit volte-face et s'en alla vers son dortoir. Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de rester la parmi les autres eleves. Cependant, avant de disparaitre dans la cage d'escalier, il se retourna. "Vous pouvez maintenant commerer la-dessus!" ajouta t-il avec dedain.  
  
Une fois qu'il fut parti, le silence revint. Tous demeuraient bouche-bee. Certains se tournerent vers les jumeaux, s'appretant a leur poser plus de questions.  
  
"Ne nous demandez rien!" Previnrent-ils, le visage serieux comme jamais.  
  
La grande majorite d'eleves n'avaient jamais vu les jumeaux Weasleys aussi severes, parce que c'etait un fait relativement rare. Personne n'osa insister.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Une epaisse fumee rougeatre avait envahi le cachot, trop lourde pour se deplacer convenablement dans la piece. Plante la, au beau milieu, Rogue distinguait a peine son chaudron.  
  
La potion etait prete. Il ne lui restait plus qu'a aller la chercher dans le futur. Il se saisit du sablier et glissa la longue chaine autour de son cou. Il fallait surtout qu'il le tourne dans le bon sens s'il ne voulait pas se rendre dans le passe au lieu du futur.  
  
Une pensee lui traversa l'esprit. Si seulement, il pouvait empecher Sirius et Ginny Weasley d'aller au Chemin de Traverse! Bien sur, il pourrait partir en arriere et les arreter, mais quel futur auraient-ils alors? D'ailleurs, Sirius ne l'ecouterait pas, il le savait. Pourtant tant de vies seraient epargnees.  
  
Il fallait qu'il voyage 508 heures dans le futur, plus un tout petit peu. Il porta la longue chaine a bout de bras, le Retourneur de Temps se balancant legerement au bout, saisit sa baguette et fit un mouvement circulaire. "Post cinq cent huit et un quart," dit-il le plus clairement possible. Le sablier se mit a tourne a une allure fulgurante et il se senti comme projete en avant, aspire par une force inconnue. Un kaleidoscope de couleurs et de formes passerent a toute vitesse autour de lui.  
  
Il atteri enfin lourdement sur le sol de son bureau. Il faisait nuit. Il alluma legerement le bout de sa baguette. Il ne fallait surtout pas que le moindre rayon de lumiere ne filtre sous la porte. Personne ne devait ni le voir ni l'entendre, surtout pas Rusard et sa facheuse manie a circuler dans les couloirs.  
  
Il lui fallait attendre treize minutes avant que la potion ne soit prete. Il prit une chaise et patienta, songeant aux evenements de la journee. Tout s'etait tellement passe vite. La decouverte de la recette, la page manquante, le depart de Sirius, l'attaque, leur excursion au Chemin de Traverse..  
  
Ils commencaient a apprendre a se supporter, tel que Dumbledore l'avait demande, six mois auparavant. Etrangement, ni de sa part, ni de celle de Sirius, les insultes ne venaient plus aussi facilement qu'avant. Lui, Severus, commencait tout juste a lui pardonner ses erreurs de naguere. Et Sirius devenait plus conciliant egalement. Cela ne pouvait pas etre trop tard. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, comme avant. Comme avant tout ca..  
  
Et Potter... Lui aussi avait besoin de Sirius....  
  
Les minutes passerent tres vite et la potion fut bientot prete. Rogue alla, sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'a une petite armoire et en retira une fiole. Il ignorait combien de potion serait suffisant a Potter, mieux valait donc en prendre un peu plus. Il la remplit du liquide vermillon et apres l'avoir soigneusement bouchee, l'enfourna dans sa poche.  
  
Il saisit de nouveau le Retourneur de Temps et le fit pivoter dans le sens inverse. Cette fois, il eut le sentiment d'etre happe par derriere. Il porta la main a sa poche de maniere a ce que le flacon ne glisse pas.  
  
Il revint dans le passe, son present. En arrivant il se heurta a une chaise et faillit perdre l'equilibre. Il avait oublie combien le cachot etait enfume. Il fit alors un sort de dispersion et y vit bientot plus clair.  
  
Otant la fiole de sa poche, il sortit sur le champ, ne voulant perdre un instant de plus et se rendit dans le bureau de McGonagall. Remus Lupin, Aelys Chevalier, Bill, Charlie et Ronald Weasley se trouvaient egalement la.  
  
" Ca y est , Minerva, dit-il en brandissant le flacon d'un geste victorieux. Elle est prete. Il va falloir la donner a Potter le plus rapidement possible. Elle ne conserve son effet que vingt minutes.  
  
-Tres bien, repondit la directrice avec un faible sourire. Allons a l'infirmerie des maintenant.  
  
- Je vous accompagne, fit Ron en se levant.  
  
-C'est inutile, repliqua Rogue, les sourcils fronces. Il vaut mieux qu'il n'y ai pas une foule autour de Potter lorsqu'il se reveillera. Je vais rester avec lui jusqu'a ce que la potion agisse.  
  
-Sauf votre respect, Professeur Rogue, ajouta Ron, les sourcils egalement fronces, je doute que vous soyez la personne adequate a etre a son chevet lorsqu'il retrouvera ses esprits.  
  
-Pardon? Fit Rogue d'une voix cinglante et le feu aux joues.  
  
-Il a raison Severus, intervint vivement McGonagall. Etant donne que Sirius n'est pas la, il vaut mieux qu'il ait un visage ami a ses cotes. Cela lui evitera peut-etre d'etre suspicieux. Si Mr Weasley n'est pas la, il se posera indeniablement des questions. Et que repondrons-nous en ce cas?"  
  
Rogue poussa un soupir resigne, non sans avoir jete un regard mortel a Ron, qui n'y prit pas vraiment garde. "Allons-y alors!" dit-il avec un ton brusque.  
  
Il se dirigea vers la porte, McGonagall et Ron a ses talons. Ils se rendirent a l'infirmerie, sans un mot. Madame Pomfresh ne put cacher sa joie lorsqu'ils lui expliquerent la raison de leur venue.  
  
Bien heureusement, il n'y avait aucun eleve dans le dortoir, ce qui allait considerablement faciliter la tache.  
  
Tous quatre se placerent autour du lit. Harry etait toujours etendu dans la meme position, aussi depourvu de vie que presque trois semaines auparavant. Cela ne choquait plus aucun d'eux. Ils en avaient pris l'habitude.  
  
Madame Pomfresh passa son bras derriere la tete de Harry et le releva un peu. Il etait lourd et McGonagall du lui venir en aide. Rogue approcha la fiole des levres du jeune garcon, le forcant a les entrouvir. Il eut, lui aussi beaucoup de peine, car il avait les dents serrees.  
  
"Weasley, vous me direz si vous le voyez bouger," dit-il sans se retourner vers Ron. Ce dernier s'approcha un peu plus, de maniere a avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble sur son ami.  
  
Rogue parvint finalement a filtrer la potion dans la gorge de Harry. Ron ne detachait pas ses yeux du visage et des mains du jeune sorcier. Le moindre mouvement serait positif. Ron n'osait esperer, c'etait encore trop tot.  
  
Pourtant bientot, les doigts de Harry eurent un leger soubresaut.  
  
"Ca y est! s'exclama Ron, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Ses doigts ont bouges un peu!  
  
-Il est inutile de crier, le rabroua Rogue. Vous m'avez fait perdre un peu de potion!"  
  
Il reporta la fiole aux levres de Harry et la pencha de nouveau. Ron, lui, reposa les yeux sur la main de Harry. Il semblait que au fur et a mesure que Rogue versait la potion dans son corps, la couleur de la vie reprenait possession de chacun de ses membres.  
  
Lentement, le corps de Harry s'assoupli, ses bras se poserent sur le lit, ses jambes perdirent leur raideur. Son visage reprit des couleurs ainsi que celui de Ron. Il en avait le souffle coupe, n'osant encore y croire.  
  
"Ca y est la fiole est vide, dit Rogue en faisant signe a Pomfresh et McGonagall de reposer Harry sur ses oreillers. J'espere que ce sera suffisant."  
  
Tous les quatre se reculerent, ne quittant pas Harry des yeux. Madame Pomfresh se saisit de son poignet, cherchant le pouls. Anxieux, les autres guetterent sa reaction, retenant leur souffle. Les traits de l'infirmiere s'eclaircirent.  
  
"Je sens son coeur battre, murmura t-elle avec un sourire.  
  
-Il ne nous reste plus qu'a attendre que la potion agisse completement sur lui, dit Rogue en se levant. Weasley, vous restez ici?" Ron hocha la tete. "S'il se reveille, n'oubliez pas d'en avertir Madame Pomfresh aussitot. Il aura peut-etre besoin d'assistance au plus vite.  
  
-Et surtout evitez de mentionner quoi que ce soit au sujet de Sirius Black, ajouta McGonagall, se levant egalement.  
  
-Tres bien, mais s'il me pose des questions, que dois-je repondre?  
  
-Venez me chercher immediatement, fit l'infirmiere. Nous aviserons a ce moment-la. Je serais dans mon bureau."  
  
Les trois adultes sortirent de la piece.  
  
"J'espere que ca va marcher, dit McGonagall une fois qu'ils eurent repousse legerement la porte. Il faut que je retourne dans mon bureau. Fudge veut me parler, apparemment. Tenez-moi au courant lorsqu'il sera revenu a lui, Pompom."  
  
Elle sorti, suivit peu de temps apres par Rogue. Madame Pomfresh alla s'assoir a son bureau et entreprit de rediger un compte rendu de ce qu'ils venaient de faire. En ecrivant le nom de Harry elle songea au nombre de fois qu'elle l'avait mit sur son registre depuis qu'il etait entre a Poudlard.  
  
"Ce gamin a tout de meme des nerfs d'acier," pensa t-elle en detaillant soigneusement le procede d'administration de la potion.  
  
"Madame," chuchota une voix qui la fit sursauter.  
  
Ron Weasley avait passe la tete dans l'embrasure de la porte. "Il vient de se reveiller", ajouta t-il.  
  
L'infirmiere se leva aussitot et le suivit a l'interieur du dortoir, puis jusqu'au lit de Harry. Celui-ci etait adosse sur ses oreillers releves.  
  
"Monsieur Potter, fit Pomfresh en s;approchant de lui, comment vous sentez- vous?  
  
-Ca peut aller, repondit le jeune garcon. Je suis un peu courbature et j'ai la gorge seche, mais a part ca, ca va.  
  
-Monsieur Weasley, pouvez-vous aller me chercher un verre d'eau, s'il vous plait."  
  
Ron courut presque en dehors de la piece et fut de retour en un rien de temps, un gobelet rempli a ras bord a la main. Il le tendit a Harry qui le bu a une vitesse epoustoufflante.  
  
"Ca va mieux? Demanda Pomfresh en posant le bout de sa baguette sur le front de Harry. Je vois que la temperature de votre corps est legerement au- dessus de la moyenne. Mais je pense que c'est normal. Il n'y a rien d'alarmant. Monsieur Weasley, auriez-vous l'amabilite d'aller prevenir le professeur McGonagall?"  
  
Ron ressorti, visiblement a contre-coeur.  
  
"Ou est le Professeur Dumbledore? demanda Harry, alors que l'infirmiere lui posait un linge humide sur le front.  
  
-Dumbledore est decede, Monsieur Potter, repondit-elle d'une voix morne, tout en evitant le regard inquisiteur du jeune garcon. C'etait prevu. Il n'y a pas eut de miracle."  
  
Le visage de Harry etait devenu terne. Tout s'etait donc passe "correctement". Il avait pourtant espere que, au dernier moment, le vieux sorcier survivrait. L'epoque de Dumbledore etait donc finie. Comment les choses allaient-elles donc se passer, maintenant?  
  
"Comment vous sentez-vous? Lui demanda l'infirmiere. Vous vous souvenez de tout?  
  
-Oui bien sur! Rencherit Harry. Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela?  
  
-Nous avons eut extremement peur..  
  
-Peur de quoi? Dumbledore avait bien dit qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Tout s'est bien passe, non?  
  
-Pas vraiment, repondit Pomfresh en se raclant la gorge. Harry, cela fait pres de trois semaines que vous etes ici...  
  
-Quoi?" Les yeux de Harry s'aggrandirent de stupeur. "Vous plaisantez?  
  
-C'est la verite, Harry, intervint McGonagall qui venait de penetrer dans la piece. Dumbledore vous avait dit de ne pas regarder ce qu'il se passait. Et vous n'avez pas ecoute...  
  
-Trois semaines! Repeta Harry en regardant successivement Ron, l'infirmiere et la directrice. Mais c'est enorme! J'ai rate beaucoup de cours, alors. Comment vais-je faire pour rattrapper tout ca?  
  
-Nous verrons, repondit McGonagall. Cela n'est pas le plus important pour l'instant. Votre priorite est de vous retablir convenablement.  
  
-Je vais bien, assura Harry. Je pourrais meme sortir maintenant. Je vous assure que je me sens bien, ajouta t-il en voyant le regard dubitatif de ses interlocuteurs.  
  
-Il est hors de question que vous vous precipitiez en dehors de cette piece!" retorqua fermement McGonagall.  
  
Harry fronca les sourcils et jeta un coup d'oeil a Ron. Ce dernier ne lui apporta aucun soutien par rapport a ce sujet. "Alors vous etes la directrice de Poudlard, maintenant, dit-il, resigne. Que s'est-il passe d'autre, pendant ces trois semaines?  
  
-Nous en reparlerons demain, Harry, fit McGonagall. Il se fait tard. Monsieur Weasley, il est preferable que vous alliez vous coucher, maintenant. Vous n'etes pas dispense de cours demain.  
  
-Mais Professeur," repliqua Ron en faisant la tete. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de quitter Harry tout de suite. Il brulait d'envie de rester un peu discuter avec lui. Pourtant au regard que lui lanca McGonagall, il sut qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister. "Je reviendrais te voir demain Harry." Il serra chaudement la main de son ami et tourna les talons.  
  
"Essayez de dormir un peu, conseilla McGonagall. Je vous verrais egalement demain.  
  
-Mais je ne suis pas fatigue! S'exclama Harry en direction de la directrice qui s'eloignait.  
  
-Teuteuteu! Fit l'infirmiere en ramenant une couverture jusqu'au menton du jeune sorcier. Allongez-vous et essayer de dormir. Sinon je vous donnerais une potion de sommeil."  
  
Harry bouda un peu, mais fit comme on lui disait. Bientot Pomfresh quitta a son tour la piece.  
  
"Je n'ai pas eut la force de lui dire, avoua McGonagall une fois que l'infirmiere les eut rejoint dans son bureau.  
  
-Vous avez bien fait, Minerva,. Cela aurait trop tot. Nous devons le menager.  
  
-Nous ne pourrons pas lui cacher ca tres longtemps, intervint Ron.  
  
-C'est bien pour cela que je vous ai demander de sortir, repliqua McGonagall. Je sais bien que vous auriez voulu rester un peu avec lui et en d'autres circonstances, je vous l'aurais accorde. Je sais que c'est dur, mais il est presque certain qu'il vous aurait demander ou se trouvait Sirius... Allez vous coucher maintenant, nous avons une tache difficile demain. Pompom, voulez-vous lui donner une potion de sommeil, s'il vous plait, je crois qu'il en aura besoin."  
  
Pomfresh s'executa et alla chercher un flacon qu'elle remit a Ron.  
  
Le jeuen garcon prit bientot conge, sa potion a la main. Lorsqu'il fut allonge sur son lit, alors que les respirations paisibles et insouciantes de ses compagnons bercaient la nuit, Ron demeura les yeux fixes au plafond. Il n'avait pas encore bu le contenu de la fiole. Bien sur il etait fatigue, mais il n'avait pas envie de dormir. Cela semblait tellement etre une perte de temps.  
  
Une pale lumiere de lune filtrait par la fenetre tandis que dans son cerveau les evenements de la journee se bousculaient avec violence. Son estomac etait contracte a en faire mal. Harry avait reprit connaissance. C'etait merveilleux. Il avait l'air d'aller bien. Mais Ginny... Ou etait- elle a l'heure actuelle? Etait-elle seulement en vie? Et Sirius?  
  
Comment allaient-ils annoncer cela a Harry? Auraient-ils assez de tact? Et surtout comment reagirait-il?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
La faible lumiere du jour vint lui chatouiller les paupieres. Tout etait calme et Harry ouvrit les yeux. Se redressant sur ses coudes, il regarda autour de lui. Il etait seul dans le grand dortoir.  
  
Cette nuit il avait reve de Sirius. Etait-il venu durant son sommeil? Harry s'etait presque attendu a le voir a ses cotes, a demi assoupi. Mais il n'y avait aucune chaise pres du lit, aucun signe que quelqu'un avait veille pres de lui. Peut-etre Sirius etait-il parti lui chercher son petit dejeuner...  
  
Il avait faim. Son estomac grommelait et ca, c'etait bon signe.  
  
Trois semaines! Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il n'avait pas mange! Comment avait-il put survivre sans nourriture? En tout cas, pas etonnant qu'il ait faim!  
  
Il songea a appeler Madame Pomfresh mais se ravisa. Il pouvait bien aller jusqu'a son bureau. Il fallait qu'il se degourdisse les jambes. Trois semaines sans bouger!  
  
Il repoussa les couvertures et s'appreta a mettre un pied a terre.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry sursauta, soudain effraye. "Professeur Dumbledore?  
  
"Oui. Reste couche. Tu n'es pas encore pret a te lever."  
  
Harry sentit des sueurs froides naitre dans son dos et sur sa nuque. Il reprima un frisson et balaya la piece du regard. "Professeur, balbutia t- il, tentant de surmonter la frayeur qui s'emparait de lui. Ou etes-vous? Je croyais que vous etiez.. mort..."  
  
Il y eut un silence. La respiration du jeune sorcier etait devenue courte et saccadee.  
  
"Bien sur, Harry, repondit Dumbledore enfin. Tu as entendu ce que Pompom a dit. Il n'y a pas eut de miracle...  
  
-Alors, vous etes devenu un fantome, poursuivit Harry cherchant encore autour de lui. Comme Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tete?  
  
-Harry, est-ce que tu vois un fantome autour de toi? Si j'en etais un, tu me verrais, comme tu vois Sir Nicholas." Harry, plus blanc que le fantome lui-meme, n'osait bouger, les muscles tendus a l'extreme, tel qu'il l'etait vingt-quatre heures auparavant. "Je suis en toi, Harry.  
  
-En moi?  
  
-Je t'ai donne mon sang. Mon corps est peut-etre mort, mais pas mon esprit..  
  
-Mais vous ne m'aviez pas dit que cela se passerait de la sorte..  
  
-Si tu le lui avais dit, Albus, il n'aurais pas accepte, c'est certain! Dit une autre voix.  
  
-Qu'est ce que c'est que ca? S'exclama Harry, prit de panique. Qui a parle?  
  
-Ne t'inquietes pas, mon garcon, ce n'est que Enamus, l'un de tes predecesseurs, repondit Dumbledore d'une voix rassurante.  
  
-Mais que fait-il la? Fit encore Harry en se levant de son lit, regardant autour de lui pour la enieme fois. Ou etes-vous?  
  
-Harry, je t'ai dit que j'etais en toi. Je suis dans ton cerveau."  
  
Instinctivement, Harry porta la main a son front. "Je ne comprends pas..  
  
-Assieds-toi, Harry, dit Dumbledore avec douceur. Tu n'as pas a avoir peur. Tout cela est parfaitement normal. Et tel que l'a fait remarquer Enamus, si je t'avais preciser ce detail...  
  
-Ce detail? S'insurgea Harry. Ce detail? Vous plaisantez? Vous etes encore en vie dans mon crane! Vous avez prit possession de moi! Je vais devenir fou!  
  
-Chut! Fit Dumbledore. Il est inutile d'attirer l'attention de Pompom. Tout le monde a deja eut tres peur que tu es perdu certaines de tes capacites mentales..  
  
-Et bien ils n'en seraient pas loin, retorqua Harry avec sarcasme. Si ce n'est pas deja fait, ca ne saurait tarder! En plus si vous etes a deux la- dedans...  
  
-Euh, nous ne sommes pas que deux, Harry, poursuivit Dumbledore d'une petite voix.  
  
-Quoi? Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire?  
  
-Monsieur Potter?" Madame Pomfresh venait de faire irruption dans la piece. "Vous allez bien? vous avez fait un mauvais reve?  
  
-Fais comme si de rien n'etait, Harry, fit Dumbledore.  
  
-Oui, desole d'avoir crie, Madame.  
  
-J'imagine que vous devez avoir faim, fit l'infirmiere. Je pense que nous pouvons vous donner quelque chose a manger aujourd'hui. Je reviens." Elle sorti.  
  
"Tu dois agir comme si nous n'etions pas la, Harry, reprit Dumbledore. Personne ne doit se douter de quoi que se soit.  
  
-Personne ne se doutera, Albus, intervint une autre voix inconnue.  
  
-Lui c'est Achille, fit Dumbledore.  
  
-Les gens penseront surtout qu'il a perdu la raison, reprit le nouveau venu.  
  
-Vous n'avez pas un peu fini, oui? S'enerva Harry. Vous allez rester dans mon crane pendant combien de temps?  
  
-Pour toujours, Harry, repondit Dumbledore. Nous faisons dorenavant partie integrante de toi.  
  
-Est ce que tous mes predecesseurs sont la? Osa Harry, posant malgre lui la question qui lui faisait peur.  
  
-Oh non! fit Dumbledore. Nous ne sommes que cinq.  
  
-QUE cinq...interrompit Harry, dorenavant trop sonne pour reagir correctement.  
  
-Il y a donc Enamus, Achille, Manzita, Datillus et moi. Nous aurions ete plus si le Lien n'avait pas ete casse.  
  
-Hourra pour le cassage de Lien! S'exclama Harry plus fort qu'il n'en avait l'intention.  
  
-Chut! Harry il ne faut pas que tu parles a voix haute. Tes pensees suffiront. Il va falloir que tu t'entraines sinon tu risques fort de te retrouver a Ste Mangouste en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire!  
  
-Tres bien, songea Harry en se concentrant pour communiquer de cette maniere avec le vieux sorcier, ou du moins son esprit. Mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous etes la?  
  
-Tu n'as pas encore devine? Demanda Dumbledore et Harry fut persuade que s'il avait pu voir le visage de son ancien professeur, il l'aurait sans doute vu sourire.  
  
-Non, Professeur, fit Harry avec sarcasme. Figurez-vous que c'est assez difficile de reflechir quand on a je ne sais combien de gens a parler dans son cerveau!  
  
-Je t'ai peut-etre donne mes pouvoirs, poursuivit Dumbledore choisissant d'ignorer l'ironie du jeune garcon, mais dis-moi, comment comptes-tu t'en servir? La magie est un instrument formidable mais elle a tout de meme ses limites! On n'apprend pas un sort comme ca du jour au lendemain. Je suis la pour te guider, te conseiller, te dicter les formules et les sortileges qui te seront indispensables, comme ceux qui seront plus futiles. Bien sur, tu les reussiras beaucoup plus facilement qu'en temps normal.  
  
-Voila votre petit dejeuner," fit Pomfresh en entrant dans la piece un plateau charge de bonnes choses flottant devant elle. Elle lanca a Harry un regard etrange et le jeune sorcier se demanda si elle ne l'avait pas entendu parler tout seul.  
  
"Merci, dit-il lorsque le plateau fut pose sur ses genoux.  
  
-Le professeur McGonagall devrait etre la dans quelques instants, ajouta l'infirmiere. Elle a a vous parler." Sur ce elle tourna les talons, laissant Harry a son petit dejeuner et a ses conversations interieures.  
  
"Est ce que je devrais en parler a McGonagall? Demanda Harry a Dumbledore.  
  
-Surtout pas! A personne, Harry. Tu m'entends? Pas meme a tes amis ou a Sirius!"  
  
Sirius. Pourquoi n'etait-il pas encore venu le voir? Si cela faisait trois semaines que Harry etait dans le coma, Sirius aurait du etre impatient de le revoir!  
  
"Ca a l'air bon ce que vous mangez, dit Datillus. Ca me manque de ne pas pouvoir gouter a tout ca." Il y avait une note de regret dans sa voix. "Oui, je crois que c'est ce qui me manque le plus de ma vie. Regardez-moi ca cette confiture! Elle a l'air delicieuse. Ohlala! Et regardez les gros morceaux de fruits....  
  
-Tu as raison, intervint Dumbledore. J'en aurais presque l'eau a la bouche!" Une autre voix ricana suivie bientot d'une autre.  
  
-Bon sang! S'exclama Harry en reposant brsuquement sa tartine sur le plateau. Vous allez m'ennuyer encore longtemps? Professeur Dumbledore, rassurez-moi, s'il vous plait. Je ne vais tout de meme pas etre oblige de vous supporter tout le temps comme ca?  
  
-Bien sur que non, Harry! Rencherit le vieux sorcier. Nous allons t'apprendre a bloquer nos interventions... Quoique, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idee...  
  
-Pas une bonne idee? J'espere bien que vous allez m'apprendre ca le plus vite possible!  
  
-Bonjour Potter!" Fit McGonagall en entrant dans le dortoir. Elle approcha une chaise et vint s'assoir a ses cotes. Elle aussi, arborait un drole d'air. Elle avait du entendre Harry s'enerver quelques minutes auparavant. Ou alors Pomfresh lui avait dit quelque chose..  
  
"Bonjour Professeur, repondit-il, apres avoir avaler sa bouchee de pain.  
  
-Comment vous sentez-vous?  
  
-Bien, repondit-il un peu trop precipitemment. Tres bien, meme.  
  
-J'en suis ravie, dit McGonagall peu convaincue de la reponse du jeune garcon.  
  
-Professeur," Harry prit une profonde inspiration. "Comment cela se fait-il que Sirius ne soit pas encore venu me voir?"  
  
McGonagall palit. Le moment tant redoute etait enfin venu. Elle se repositionna sur sa chaise.  
  
"Harry, commenca t-elle, je suis desolee. J'ai une tres mauvaise nouvelle."  
  
Ce fut au tour de Harry de blemir. Il retint son souffle.  
  
"Il y a eut une autre attaque. Au Chemin de Traverse. Sirius y etait...  
  
-Quoi? Mais.. que faisait-il la-bas? Il n'est pas...? Professeur..." Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer et ses yeux se mirent a picoter dangereusement.  
  
"Il n'est pas au nombre des victimes a proprement parle, poursuivit McGonagall, luttant pour ne pas detourner son regard de celui du garcon.  
  
-Voldemort! Fit Harry. Il l'a enleve, n'est ce pas? C'est pour m'attirer la- bas, la ou il se cache...  
  
-C'est ce que nous supposons, fit la directrice en poussant un soupir. Il n'etait pas non plus seul, helas. Ginny weasley l'accompagnait..  
  
-Ginny?" L'estomac de Harry se serra brutalement. " Mais que faisait-elle avec lui? Pourquoi sont-ils alles au Chemin de Traverse?  
  
-Apres que Dumbledore vous ait passe ses pouvoirs, vous avez perdu connaissance. Ni Madame Pomfresh ni le professeur Rogue ne connaissait de potion adequate a votre retablissement. Pendant des jours et des jours, Sirius, Ron, Ginny, Severus et beaucoup d'autres ont epluches tous les livres de la bibliotheque a la recherche d'une recette. Hier, ils l'ont trouvee. Sirius n'a pas voulu attendre et est parti aussitot a la Bibliotheque Nationale. Notre copie avait une page manquante. Ginny a insiste pour l'accompagner. Je n'ai pas eut le coeur de refuser.."  
  
Une etincelle de haine passa dans le regard de Harry et ses dents se serrerent avec force.  
  
"Harry, surtout ne t'enerves pas, intervint Dumbledore. Tout va tres bien se passer.  
  
-Fichez-moi la paix Professeur! s'ecria Harry en jetant son plateau a terre avec fureur.  
  
-Monsieur Potter! S'indigna McGonagall en bondissant de sa chaise, le feu aux joues. Je vous prierai de vous controler!"  
  
Harry se rendit compte qu'il s'etait exprime a voix haute. Mais cela ne tari pas sa colere.  
  
"Me controler?" Rugit-il hors de lui. Il sauta a bas de son lit, avisa une robe posee a plat sur le lit voisin et l'enfila. "Comment voulez que je me controle? Cette ordure de Voldemort detient Sirius et Ginny et vous voudriez que je me calme?  
  
-Retournez vous coucher! Ordonna McGonagall avec colere.  
  
-Que va t-il leur faire, hein?" Poursuivit Harry en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
  
Madame Pomfresh fit irruption dans la piece, affolee. "Que ce passe t-il? Monsieur Potter, vous n'etes pas en etat de vous lever!  
  
-Il faudrait que je reste sagement dans mon lit peut-etre? Lanca Harry avec fureur tandis que l'infirmiere lui barra la route. "Laissez-moi passer!  
  
-Et vous comptez aller ou? S'exclama McGonagall. Vous savez peut-etre ou se trouve Voldemort?"  
  
Harry s'immobilisa net et se retourna vers son professeur. "J'ai a peine eut le temps de connaitre Sirius, dit-il d'une voix plus calme. Et Ginny? Vous croyez vraiment qu'elle survivra cette fois? Elle s'est enfuie cet ete.. Ce serait un miracle qu'elle soit encore en vie!  
  
-Je comprends Harry, repondit McGonagall d'une voix plus douce egalement et s'approchant du jeune sorcier.  
  
-Si vous me compreniez, vous ne reagiriez pas comme ca! Fit Harry avec fermete et insolence. Et d'abord, que fait Fudge? Est ce qu'il a prit des mesures pour les retrouver? S'est-il enfin decide a bouger son gros...  
  
-Ca suffit! Coupa McGonagall. Revenez a votre lit! Il faut que vous repreniez des forces.  
  
-Je vais bien! repliqua Harry. Croyez-moi, j'ai retrouve mes forces!  
  
-Fais comme Minerva te dit, Harry, intervint Dumbledore.  
  
-Fermez-la! Hurla Harry en donnant un violent coup de pied au lit le plus proche.  
  
-Il faut apprendre a se controler, Monsieur Potter, ajouta Achille.  
  
-Et vous aussi! Taisez-vous! Bon sang, taisez-vous! Fichez-moi la paix!" Harry saisit sa tete entre ses doigts et serra fort, comme pour extirper ces maudites voix et leurs stupides paroles de sagesse.  
  
"Calmez-vous Potter! Intima McGonagall avec impatience. En d'autres circonstances je vous aurais administre une bonne retenue! Vous oubliez a qui vous vous addressez!  
  
-Ca m'est egal! Rugit Harry en faisant de grands gestes. Administrez-moi tout ce que vous voulez! Je m'en fous!" Il fit volte face avec fureur et courut vers la porte.  
  
"Petrificus Totalis!" lanca McGonagall, stoppant le garcon en plein elan. Harry alla s'ecraser lourdement sur le sol.  
  
Minerva McGonagall poussa un profond soupir alors que Madame Pomfresh faisait flotter Harry jusqu'a son lit.  
  
"Je vous jure, Professeur, dit-elle, que je l'ai entendu parler tout seul. Vous croyez que son cerveau a ete atteint?  
  
-Nous verrons bien, soupira McGonagall d'une voix lasse. Je n'espere pas. Sinon.." Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend.  
  
Elle s'approcha de Harry. Les yeux de ce dernier se tournerent vers elle, aussi coupant qu'un poignard. Le reste de son corps etait totalement petrifie.  
  
"Vous ne m'avez pas laisse le choix, Potter, dit la directrice en se penchant sur lui. Je suis desolee, mais il va falloir que vous appreniez a controler votre temperament. Tel que je vous l'aie dit plus tot, je comprends votre colere et votre rebellion, mais s'enerver ne servira a rien. Je vous libere si vous me promettez de vous tenir tranquille." Elle guetta l'expression dans les yeux du jeune sorcier. Il sembla s'adoucir. Elle poussa un soupir. "Finite incantatum."  
  
Le corps de Harry retrouva sa souplesse et il s'assit, le regard de nouveau charge de violence.  
  
"Que va t-il se passer pour Sirius et Ginny? demanda t-il tentant de calmer le tremblement de sa voix.  
  
-Je l'ignore, Harry, repondit McGonagall en s'asseyant sur le lit. Les Compagnons seraient prets a combattre, j'en suis sure, mais nous ignorons ou se trouve Vous-savez-qui.  
  
-Minerva, intervint Pomfresh, vous etes vous rendu compte que vous avez prononce Son nom sans probleme il y a quelques minutes?"  
  
McGonagall tourna la tete vers elle, incredule. "Je n'y ai pas prete attention, avoua t-elle le souffle court.  
  
-Professeur, ne croyez-vous pas que ce serait une bonne idee de s'entrainer, ainsi que les Compagnons, a prononcer le nom de Voldemort? Suggera Harry d'une voix lasse. Je pense que c'est aussi, sinon plus important que d'apprendre des sortileges!  
  
-Je ferais la suggestion aux Compagnons, promis McGonagall. Je crois qu'avant cela il faudra que je puisse le dire moi-meme.  
  
-Vous l'avez fait, retorqua Harry.  
  
-Peut-etre mais c'etait parce que vous m'aviez particulierement agacee! Rencherit McGonagall.  
  
-En ce cas, je ne regrette rien, fit le jeune garcon. Au moins vous avez deja fait un pas en avant."  
  
Un petit frappement a la porte les fit tous trois se retourner. Cornelius Fudge apparut dans l'embrasure et McGonagall se leva aussitot et alla vers lui.  
  
"Minerva, dit-il en tendant la main. Bonjour. Ce jeune homme (Il s'effaca un peu pour designe Bill, place derriere lui) m'a informe que vous vous trouviez ici.  
  
-C'est exact, comme vous pouvez le constater, repondit sechement la directrice. Que me voulez-vous? Nous nous sommes vus hier!  
  
-Deux visites de Fudge en deux jours, siffla Dumbledore avec ironie. Ca fait six mois qu'il n'a pas mis les pieds a Poudlard.  
  
-Vous croyez qu'il essaye de charmer McGonagall? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Tres bien Harry! Intervint Manzita. Vous vous debrouillez bien. Au moins, en pensee vous n'attirez pas l'attention.  
  
-Merci, repondit Harry, une note de sarcasme dans la voix.  
  
-Je venais vous informez des dernieres nouvelles, poursuivit Fudge.  
  
-Vous auriez pu m'envoyer un hibou, coupa McGonagall. Cela aurait ete plus rapide et d'ailleurs, j'imagine qu'un homme de votre importance doit etre tres demande. Surtout apres ce qu'il s'est passe.  
  
-Vous avez retrouve Sirius Black et Ginny Weasley? Lanca Harry en se levant, les poings et les dents serres.  
  
-Monsieur Potter, restez couche, s'il vous plait! Fit l'infirmiere en se dirigeant vers lui.  
  
-Ne croyez-vous pas que vous devriez etre en train de les rechercher au lieu de venir ici? Poursuivit Harry, ignorant l'ordre de Pomfresh.  
  
-Monsieur Potter! Intervint McGonagall sechement. Ne vous melez pas de cela, je vous prie!"  
  
Harry etait parvenu a leur hauteur, fusillant le ministre des yeux. Celui- ci parut choque de l'intervention du jeune sorcier.  
  
"Vous oubliez a qui vous vous addressez, Potter! Retorqua t-il en bombant le torse.  
  
-Si vous agissiez correctement, je m'en souviendrai peut-etre, Monsieur!  
  
-Laissez-moi vous rappeler, Potter, que Dumbledore n'est plus la pour vous proteger et defendre votre insolence!"  
  
Cette reflexion fit presque sourire Harry. "Si tu savais, pauvre idiot! Songea t-il.  
  
-Je sais et comprends parfaitement ce que tu ressens vis a vis de lui, Harry, fit Dumbledore, mais calmes-toi, s'il te plait. La position de Minerva est aussi en jeu."  
  
Harry et Fudge se toiserent quelques instants, le mepris et la superiorite au fond de leurs prunelles.  
  
"Le Ministere fait ce qu'il peut, Potter, intervint encore Fudge. Et ce n'est certainement pas a vous de me dicter ce que je dois faire!  
  
-Je n'ai jamais eut cette pretention, retorqua Harry. Mais les faits sont la, Fudge!  
  
-Potter! S'indigna McGonagall.  
  
-Vous avez refuse de me croire en juin dernier lorsque je vous ai dit que Voldemort etait de retour!" Continua Harry sans se laisser demonter. D'ailleurs McGonagall ne semblait pas vraiment disposee a l'arreter comme elle l'aurait du. "Il y a eut l'attaque de Pre-au-lard et je ne sais combien de victimes. On ne vous a pas vu reagir. Et maintenant, une autre attaque a eut lieu et vous perdez du temps a venir jusqu'ici!  
  
-Comment oses-tu, sale gamin?" Rugit Fudge en serrant les poings. Ses joues avaient pris une belle couleur betterave et une veine gonflee battait dans son cou epais. "La celebrite vous est montee a la tete! Que comptez-vous faire a l'avenir? Vous presentez en tant que ministre?  
  
-Les elections sont dans un peu plus de deux mois, retorqua Harry. Vous n'avez aucune chance d'etre reelu. Les sorciers veulent quelqu'un sur qui ils peuvent compter. Quelqu'un qui agi et non pas un mou tel que vous!"  
  
Hors de lui, Fudge gifla Harry. Ses yeux etaient sur le point de sortir de sa tete. Mais, malgre le feu de sa joue, Harry ne detourna pas le regard, defiant et insolent.  
  
"Aucune mesure de securite n'a ete mise en place depuis Pre-au-lard, poursuivit-il comme si rien ne s'etait passe. Ceux qui ont perdus la vie la- bas sont donc tombes pour rien?  
  
-Je ne peux tout de meme pas empecher les gens de se promener! Repliqua le Ministre toujours avec colere. Et nous n'avons pas assez d'Aurors pour couvrir tous les lieux frequentes par nos concitoyens. Les Mangemorts transplanent n'importe ou et n'importe quand!  
  
-Alors pourquoi ne pas faire comme ici, a Poudlard? Mettre des barrieres anti-transplanage, au moins au Chemin de Traverse et a Pre-au-lard?  
  
-Cela fait quatorze ans que vous avez, independamment de votre volonte ou de vos capacites, rappelons-le, que vous avez "vaincu" le Seigneur des Tenebres. Il est temps pour vous, je crois, de mettre votre ego en veilleuse, Potter. La preuve que ce que vous avez fait n'etait pas extraordinaire. Il est revenu. Vous n'avez meme pas ete fichu de l'eliminer totalement!  
  
-Pourtant il y a un an vous etiez a deux doigts de me lecher les bottes! Insista Harry. Et encore je reste poli! Mais revenons a ce qu'il s'est passe il y a quatorze ans. C'est vrai, son esprit a survecu. Je ne l'ai pas vaincu a proprement parle. Mais vous, Mossieur le Ministre, qu'avez-vous fait? Vous avez refuser de me croire l'annee derniere parce que cela vous convenait. Avez-vous peur?  
  
-Cela suffit Potter! Cria Fudge. McGonagall! Comment pouvez-vous laisser ce gringalet me parler sur ce ton? Est-ce le nouveau reglement de Poudlard? Vous acceptez de bon coeur l'insolence de vos eleves?  
  
-Je suis navree, Monsieur le Ministre, fit McGonagall en s'eclaircissant la gorge et s'abaissant legerement. Mais Potter vient de passer trois semaines ici. Il a ete tres malade. La nouvelle de l'attaque l'a un peu perturbe. Je vous accorde que cela n'est pas un excuse valable. Ne vous inquietez pas, je compte bien prendre les mesures qu'il faut vis a vis de son comportement.  
  
-Je l'espere bien! C'est inadmissible!"  
  
Harry avait toujours les dents serrees. La haine qu'il ressentait envers Fudge a ce moment-la etait presque a egalite avec celle qu'il avait pour Voldemort. Il jeta un petit coup d'oeil derriere lui et vit Bill qui pointait son pouce vers le haut, en signe d'appreciation. Il passa ensuite son index sous son coup en faisant une grimace a l'intention de Fudge. Harry se retint pour ne pas lui repondre et lui montrer qu'il approuvait.  
  
"Monsieur, reprit-il en reportant son attention sur le sorcier en face de lui, mon parrain et ma meilleure amie sont aux prises avec Voldemort. Si vous refusez de faire quelque chose pour les sortir de la, alors moi je le ferais!  
  
-Ahah! Tres drole Potter! Ricana Fudge. Vous croyez vraiment que vous pouvez vaincre le Mage Noir comme ca d'un simple coup de baguette! Et d'ailleurs, le Ministere n'a pas le temps de s'occuper de cas isoles tels que vos amis!"  
  
S'en fut trop. Les nerfs de Harry craquerent. Il se rua vers Fudge, le visage haineux et les traits contorses par la fureur. Il n'eut pourtant pas le loisir de lui abattre le poing sur la machoire. Bill s'interposa entre eux.  
  
"Non Harry! S'ecria t-il en lui barrant le passage. Laisse tomber!  
  
-Harry! S'exclama Dumbledore. Calmes-toi! Laisse-le tranquille!  
  
-Jamais! Rugit Harry hors de lui. Je vais lui arranger le portrait... Laisse-moi passer Bill!"  
  
Il alla se heurter au jeune homme qui le retint fermement. "Laisse-moi passer!"  
  
McGonagall attrapa egalement Harry par le bras, le ramenant en arriere, le plus loin possible de Fudge. Mais, a la surprise generale, Harry hurla un sort et le Ministre alla frapper contre le mur adverse. Il glissa mollement sur le sol, completement sonne.  
  
Harry se calma instantanement.  
  
"Potter! S'ecria McGonagall. Vous etes devenu fou!  
  
-Oh mon dieu! S'exclama Pomfresh en accourant vers le Ministre. Il va falloir qu'on lui adminitre un sort d'amnesie.  
  
"Retournez vous coucher, Potter! Ordonna McGonagall fermement. Je suis desolee, bien que j'approuve en partie ce que vous lui avez dit, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous administrer une retenue. Vous ne l'aurez pas volee.  
  
-Vous savez que j'ai raison, Professeur, insista Harry en se remettant au lit a contrecoeur.  
  
-Oui, admit McGonagall, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour etre insolent! Il va vraiment falloir que vous vous controlez a l'avenir!"  
  
Elle vit volte face et alla aider Pomfresh a relever Fudge, toujours inconscient. "Il ne s'est pas blesse, au moins? demanda t-elle avec une certaine note d'inquietude dans la voix.  
  
-A priori, non," repondit l'infirmiere en mettant Fudge sur un lit.  
  
Elle lanca un sort d'amnesie au Ministre et s'assurant qu'il n'avait aucune blessure, le ranima. Celui-ci s'assit sur son lit, regardant tout autour de lui, visiblement perdu. Lorsque ses yeux s'arreterent sur McGonagall son visage se fendit en un sourire.  
  
"Ah, Minerva! Bonjour, dit-il en se levant. Que fais-je ici?  
  
-Vous vous etes evanoui Monsieur, repondit la directrice en se forcant a repondre a son sourire.  
  
-Vraiment? Fit Fudge, incredule. Je ne m'en souviens pas du tout." Il se tut, regardant toujours autour de lui. "Enfin bref, reprit-il, je venais vous communiquer les dernieres nouvelles.  
  
-Ah, fit McGonagall. Allons a mon bureau si vous le voulez bien." Elle lanca un regard a Harry tres significatif. Il n'eut pas de mal a l'interpreter. Harry se contenta de lui donner un sourire force. Elle entraina Fudge a sa suite et sorti de l'infirmerie.  
  
"Potter, dois-je vous administrer des calmants ou consentez-vous a rester tranquille? Demanda Pomfresh les sourcils fronces.  
  
-Ca va aller, repondit Harry. Mais dites-moi, quand est ce que je pourrais sortir?  
  
-Nous verrons! Repliqua l'infirmiere. Je pense qu'il sera inutile de vous garder tres longtemps, vous semblez vous porter tres bien. Peut-etre un peu trop bien, meme! Si je peux me permettre un conseil, ne jouez pas trop avec la patience de Mrs McGonagall. Vous pourriez etre surpris. Je vous laisse. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, appelez-moi. Et vous, Mr Weasley, ne restez pas trop longtemps, s'il vous plait."  
  
Bill acquiesca et alla jusqu'a Harry.  
  
"Bon sang, je n'arrive pas a croire ce que je viens de voir! Dit-il visiblement encore abasourdi de l'audace de Harry. Quel culot!  
  
-Si c'etait a refaire, je le ferais! Retorqua Harry avec fermete.  
  
-Je n'en doute pas! Fit Bill en esquissant un sourire. Dommage que je ne peux pas raconter ca aux frangins. Ils auraient adores!  
  
-Tu peux leur dire, ca ne me gene pas!  
  
-Il ne vaut mieux pas, vu que Pomfresh lui a lance un sort d'amnesie. Si quelqu'un faisait une gaffe, je pense qu'il ne serait pas tres heureux de savoir qu'il a ete floue!  
  
-C'est vrai," admit Harry avec regret. Lui aussi etait convaincu que Ron et les jumeaux auraient particulierement apprecies cette anecdote. "On ne peux pas compter sur lui, reprit-il. C'est vraiment un incapable!  
  
-Le pire c'est qu'il n'y a pas grand monde qui soit a la hauteur pour le remplacer. La plupart des gens craignent les responsabilites que ca implique. Beaucoup ont soif de pouvoir, tout comme lui, mais face a un reel probleme tel que ce que nous vivons a l'heure actuelle, la majorite n'est pas capable d'assumer la fonction.  
  
-Il parait que Lucius Malefoy se presente, dit Harry et le visage de Bill se rembrunit.  
  
-Malheureusement. Il est dangereux. Peut-etre encore plus que ne l'est Tu- sais-qui. S'il devient ministre, ce sera une catastrophe.  
  
-Il n'y a aucune chance! Repliqua Harry avec certitude. Ses idees sont beaucoup trop extremes!  
  
-Detrompes-toi! C'est bien la ou se trouve le danger. C'est un beau parleur et la situation est inquietante. Nous vivons dans l'insecurite, les gens ont peur, la menace plane au dessus de nos tetes....  
  
-Mais comment les gens peuvent-ils a la fois craindre Voldemort et avoir confiance en Malefoy? C'est ridicule!  
  
-Harry, Malefoy joue sur les deux fronts. La majorite des sorciers ignorent qu'il est Mangemort! Depuis le temps qu'il travaille au ministere, sans compter toutes les bonnes oeuvres qu'il a fait pour plusieurs organisations, Poudlard, par exemple, il a gagner ses gallons dans le coeur de nos concitoyens.  
  
-Mais son programme est absurde! Honnetement, les gens doivent bien voir ca!  
  
-Visiblement non.Il ecoute ce que chacun a a dire. Il sait parfaitement quels sujets il faut qu'il aborde, il offre des solutions, ridicules peut- etre a nos yeux, mais les gens ont besoin d'espoir. Il faut qu'ils sachent qu'il y a une issue a leurs problemes. Il attaque ouvertement Fudge, tel que tu viens de le faire. Et tel que tu l'as dit tout a l'heure, il ne sera pas reelu. C'est evident. Malefoy leur a ouvert les yeux sur l'incompetence de Fudge.  
  
-Il faut a tout prix faire quelque chose pour l'empecher d'acceder au poste! Rencherit Harry avec brusquerie. S'il devient ministre, on est fichus!  
  
-La seule et unique solution serait de vaincre Tu-sais-qui avant les elections.  
  
-Rien que ca!" Dit Harry decontenance. Le silence prit place autour d'eux. La situation pouvait encore empirer? Oh, oui, songea Harry. En ce qui les concernait, oui. "Vaincre Voldemort et sauver Sirius et Ginny," ajouta t- il.  
  
Bill le regarda mais ne dit rien. Pourtant il n'etait pas difficle de deviner ce a quoi il pensait.  
  
"Tes parents sont au courant? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Oui. McGonagall les a prevenu hier." Il baissa la tete et les epaules, son torse devenu soudainement lourd. "Si Ginny s'en sort cette fois-ci, ce sera un miracle.  
  
-Il ne faut pas baisser les bras, Bill. Il ne les touchera pas tant qu'il ne m'aura pas.  
  
-Tu crois que c'est une solution, ca? Rencherit le jeune homme en relevant la tete avec defiance. Ta vie contre la leur?  
  
-Il n'y a pas le choix, et tu le sais bien, repliqua Harry avec determination. A l'instant-meme ou je suis ne, je n'ai pas eut de controle sur ma destinee. On ne m'a jamais laisser le choix. Autant vivre avec.  
  
-Et que comptes-tu faire? attaqua Bill, plus brusquement qu'il ne le desirait vraiment. Aller tout seul le combattre? Ne sois pas stupide! Tu as peut-etre eut les pouvoirs de Dumbledore et je veux bien croire que ta force est au moins a egalite avec celle de Tu-sais-qui, mais il a enormement plus d'experience que toi! Inutile de te leurrer! Tu n'es pas encore pret. Et il est hors de question que je te laisse faire un connerie pareille. C'est de la folie!  
  
-Du calme!" Fit Harry en reprimant un sourire. Il sentit une petite vague de bonheur l'envahir. Le fait que Bill se montre aussi protecteur lui fit un immense plaisir.  
  
-Je sais que tu es capable de te jeter dans la gueule du dragon! Insista le jeune homme, les sourcils fronces. Mais si tu y vas, je t'accompagne. Et je pense que Charlie et peut-etre meme Ron te suivront. Et s'il nous arrive quelque chose tu auras affaire avec le pire danger qu'il y est sur cette terre! La colere de Molly Weasley!"  
  
Il ne put cacher son amusement en disant ces paroles et Harry esquissa un sourire egalement.  
  
"Au fait, ou en etes-vous au niveau de l'entrainement? Demanda le jeune garcon.  
  
-On continue un peu. C'est vrai que nous n'avons pas eut beaucoup de temps ces trois dernieres semaines. La plupart des Compagnons ont passes pas mal de temps a la bibliotheque pour trouver la recette de la potion. Lupin a commence ses cours de duel et de sortileges de defenses. Ils ont enormement de succes.  
  
-Pas etonnant! Commenta Harry.  
  
-Il y a eut beaucoup de demande, un peu trop d'ailleurs. Sirius lui a prete main forte.  
  
-Est ce que Ron s'y est inscrit?  
  
-Tu parles! C'etait l'un des premiers! Il y a pas mal de Griffondors.  
  
-Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de Serpentards? Fit Harry avec sarcasme.  
  
-Tres peu..  
  
-Tres peu? Tu veux dire que ca a interresse quelques uns d'entre eux?  
  
-Je crois qu'il y en a trois ou quatre.  
  
-Quand meme! Malefoy est dedans?"  
  
Bill eclata de rire. "Harry, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu te reposes. Visiblement, tu n'es pas encore au top de ta forme! Si tu commences a delirer sur Malefoy prenant des cours avec un loup-garou dans le but de se defendre contre des Mangemorts, il vaut mieux que tu reste un peu plus longtemps ici!"  
  
Harry ne repondit rien. C'est vrai que sa question avait du sembler totalement ridicule a l'oreille de Bill. Bien sur, a part Ginny et lui et les autres Serpentards, personne d'autre ne savait que Drago Malefoy avait renie les idees de son pere.  
  
"Bill? Est ce que je peux te demander un service?  
  
-Euh, oui, dans la mesure de mes possibilites, bien entendu...  
  
-J'aimerais t'entendre dire le nom de Voldemort... S'il te plait?"  
  
Bill blemit. Il s'etait attendu a beaucoup de choses mais certainement pas a ca! Oh non! Il etudia soigneusement le visage de Harry en quete d'une trace de bluff. Mais Harry etait on ne peut plus serieux.  
  
"Desole Harry, c'est impossible, repondit-il le souffle coupe.  
  
-Rien n'est impossible. Tu verras, tu te sentiras mieux apres..  
  
-J'en doute. N'insiste pas Harry." Renchreit-il en voyant que le jeune garcon revenait a la charge. "De toutes facons ca ne changera rien du tout!  
  
-Oh que si! Fit Harry avec certitude. Tu ne crois pas que, en tant que Compagnons, c'est un peu lamentable de ne pas pouvoir prononcer son nom? Apres tout, nous avons la pretention de vouloir le vaincre, non?"  
  
Bill scruta de nouveau le regard de Harry. Il avait raison. Indeniablement raison. C'est vrai que toute cette mascarade par rapport a un simple nom etait honteusement pathetique.  
  
"Je veux bien essayer, dit-il enfin apres un long silence que Harry n'avait pas voulu briser, laissant a Bill le loisir de digerer ses paroles. Lord Vo... Pfffff! Lord V.. Oh bon sang!  
  
-N'y pense pas! Dis-le tres vite! Bloque ton esprit sur autre chose et sors- le! Crache-le! Mets-toute ta haine dans ce nom! Il detient ta soeur! Tu le detestes, tu le hais! Vomis son nom!"  
  
Harry s'agitait en disant cela, le feu aux joues. Il titillait Bill, frappait la ou ca faisait mal. Il mentionna Ginny encore et encore, attisant la rancoeur et la ferocite du jeune homme. Bill aussi commencait a s'enerver, ses sourcils fronces, ses levres palpitantes, le souffle court et profond.  
  
"Leves-toi, frappes dans le lit, deverse ta haine! Hais-le! Meprises-le! Dis-moi combien tu le detestes!  
  
-Je le hais! Je le maudis! Rugit Bill en donnant des coups de pieds dans le lit, les mots de Harry l'encourageant, attisant sa colere. Salaud de Voldemort! Ordure! Connard!  
  
-Vas-y encore!" S'exclama Harry, le sourire aux levres. Il venait de le dire! Cela y etait! Bill avait progresse considerablement. "Dis-le encore! Je veux t'entendre! Celui-dont-on-DOIT-prononcer-le-nom n'est qu'un minable! Vas-y Bill!  
  
-Voldemort!"Il frappa plus fort. Le lit avait bouge de place, Harry toujours perche dessus, encourageant le jeune homme. "Voldemort!" Et bang un autre coup de pied. "Voldemort!" Bang! "Voldemort!  
  
"Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici?" S'ecria Pomfresh en entrant a toute allure dans la piece, attiree par les cris des deux sorciers. "Mr Weasley! Vous avez perdu la tete?!"  
  
Bill stoppa net et se retourna, le regard baisse, comme un enfant prit en flagrant deli de derobage de sucreries. "Voldemort." Dit-il malgre lui. Harry etouffa un gloussement, mais Pomfresh fremit.  
  
"Dehors! Fit-elle visiblement peu impressionnee par les nouvelles prouesses de Bill. Sortez! On ne peux vraiment pas vous faire confiance! Bon sang, quel age avez-vous?!" Bien evidemment cela n'etait pas une question a proprement parle et d'ailleurs Bill se garda bien de repondre. Il fit un petit signe a Harry et preceda Pomfresh en dehors du dortoir.  
  
La porte fut fermee avec mauvaise humeur. Harry demeura les yeux fixes sur elle pendant plusieurs minutes. Non pas qu'il s'attendait a ce que quelqu'un entre de nouveau, mais il se sentit envahi d'un sentiment de solitude.  
  
La nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre refaisait surface dans son cerveau. Sirius et Ginny au prise avec Voldemort. Quel sort leur reservait-il? Il n'avait sans doute pas digere le fait que Ginny lui echappe une seconde fois. L'epargnerait-il? Ou ferait-il comme il avait fait avec Hermione? Et Sirius? Indeniablement, Voldemort le maintiendrait en vie. A quoi bon s'en debarrasser avant que lui, Harry, decide betement de se rendre? Mais Sirius etait aussi un sorcier assez doue. Le Seigneur des Tenebres serait-il tente de lui faire boire cette potion de soumission? Si celle-ci etait aussi efficace sur lui qu'elle semblait l'etre sur Hermione, Voldemort avait tout interet a la lui administrer.  
  
Harry reprima un frisson. Ne valait-il pas mieux qu'il tue Sirius, en fait? S'il devait un jour combattre contre lui, aurait-il le courage de lui jeter un sort? Il avait hesite contre Hermione. Meme encore maintenant, il savait bien qu'il avait l'espoir de la ramener a eux, malgre la certitude de Rogue que cela n'etait pas possible.  
  
Toute la matinee, Harry fut seul dans le dortoir. Enfin, seul, physiquement. Parfois, Dumbledore et ses petits amis venaient lui faire la causette, a son grand agacement. Il en voulait encore au vieux sorcier d'avoir omi ce "detail". Apres maintes insistances, Harry parvint a le convaincre de lui apprendre a bloquer leur paroles. Cela demandait un grand effort de concentration. Harry ne voulut pas perdre de temps a s'y entrainer. Ce fut epuisant et il en eut mal a la tete. Il s'endormit sans probleme.  
  
Ce fut McGonagall qui le reveilla en debut d'apres-midi. Elle semblait encore bien remontee contre lui. Elle lui apporta quelques livres de cours, pour lui faire passer le temps. Elle ne resta que tres brievement et Harry commenca sa lecture, Dumbledore lui expliquant ce qu'il ne comprenait pas. De ce point de vue-la, le jeune garcon apprecia la presence du vieux sorcier dans sa tete. Il avait une chance enorme d'avoir des explications personnalisees. C'etait un peu comme des cours prives.  
  
De ce fait sa lecture fut extremement interessante et benefique. Dommage qu'il ne puisse s'entrainer. Il lu un livre de potions. En fait il y avait six cerveaux sous son crane ce qui facilitait incroyablement la memoire.  
  
En fin d'apres-midi, Ron vint le voir. Ils parlerent peu tout d'abord, mais Harry encouragea son ami a lui raconter ce qu'il avait fait durant les trois dernieres semaines. Alors Ron lui parla de ses cours de Defense, de ses progres, de petites anecdotes survenues dans ces cas-la. Il reporta les quelques disputes intervenues entre Griffondors et Serpentards, la tension qui montait entre les deux Maisons, cette haine si epaisse qu'elle en etait presque palpable.  
  
Ils mentionnerent peu l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait reelement envie d'y songer. Leur incapacite a agir les frustraient. Harry aurait aime relater a Ron son echange muscle avec Fudge, il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, mais il s'etait deja mis dans un sale petrin, du point de vue de McGonagall, en tout cas. Il ne put que se mordre les levres.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Madame Pomfresh laisa Harry sortir de l'infirmerie le lendemain en debut de soiree, apres le diner. Lorsque le jeune garcon regagna sa salle commune, ses collegues lui avaient reserve une surprise. La piece entiere avait revetue un air de fete. Une longue banderolle flottait dans l'air arborrant l'inscription "Bienvenue Harry!" Son seul defaut etait d'avoir la facheuse manie de s'enrouler autour des cous des eleves.  
  
Un peu partout aussi, voltigeaient des ballons. Une invention des jumeaux Weasleys, sans doute. Ils avaient tendance a eclater losrqu'ils etaient en contact avec les eleves. Et ils avaient ete remplis de peinture de toutes les couleurs. Bientot l'on vit une palette complete de tetes. Certaines meme, qui n'avaient pas pu echapper a plusieurs ballons arboraient des nuances tres sophistiquees, de quoi rendre jaloux les plus grands Maitres. De partout les eleves fuyaient loin des Ballons Blagueurs.  
  
Au centre de la piece, il y avait une table remplie de bonbons, gateaux et differentes boissons. Etrangement, personne ne les avaient touches. Harry soupconna qu'il devait y avoir du Weasley la-dessous. D'ailleurs, ils ne cessaient d'encourager les eleves a se servir.  
  
L'on parla, plaisanta longuement. Peu a peu la salle se vida. Harry se retrouva seul dans la piece. Il avait dit a Ron qu'il allait se coucher bientot, mais maintenant, il n'en avait pas vraiment l'envie. Il avait besoin d'air frais. Il voulait sortir un peu.  
  
Il alla chercher son balai, sa cape et bien sur la carte des Maraudeurs et sorti hors du chateau.  
  
Losrqu'il fut dans les airs, il se sentit bien. Le vent froid le tenait eveille, clarifiait sa tete. Il avait oublie de prendre un manteau et le froid piquait sa peau au travers de son pull. Pourtant il ne s'en soucia pas. Il vola, alla haut, contourna des tourelles, rasa les murs, enivre de la vitesse et des risques qu'il prenait. Sa cape d'invisiblite claquait contre ses jambes. Peut-etre que quelqu'un aurait pu voir des morceaux de son corps mais il est etait peu problable qu'il y ait quelqu'un dehors a cette heure-ci.  
  
Il vola, tournoya autour du chateau, haut tres haut. La nuit etait claire et froide, le ciel pigmente d'etoiles, les joues de Harry rouges de froid. Il ne pouvait pas penser a autre chose qu'a Sirius et Ginny. Pourtant le fait d'etre la-haut sur son balai, libre et seul dans l'obscurite, lui redonnait un peu d'espoir.  
  
Soudain une faible lumiere attira son attention, venant d'un endroit recule du chateau, sur une petite tour. Curieux, il s'approcha. Il ne lui fallaut pas longtemps pour atteindre son but et reconnaitre l'endroit. Il n'y avait pas de toit. Juste une piece circulaire ouverte sous les cieux. Et la, entre deux remparts, adosse a la muraille, les yeux plantes dans les etoiles, une tete blonde que Harry n'eut aucun mal a reconnaitre.  
  
Il ne saurait dire pourquoi il ne fit pas demi-tour. Il se sentait immanquablement attire vers cette piece. Il parvint a la hauteur de l'autre sorcier et atterri sur le sol dans un bruit mat qui fit sursauter le reveur.  
  
"Je pourrais lui jouer un tour", songea Harry. Mais il se ravisa. A quoi bon? Il ota sa cape et Malefoy poussa un cri.  
  
"Potter! Ca va pas, non? rala t-il. T'es cingle de faire un truc pareil!  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais la? Demanda harry en s'approchant de lui.  
  
-Qu'est ce que ca peut te faire? lanca le Serpentard. Alors ils t'ont lache a ce que je vois! Tu n'es plus malade?  
  
-Comme tu peux le constater, non."  
  
Harry alla s'appuyer contre un rempart, regardant au dela. Malefoy fit de meme dans le rempart voisin. Ils ne dirent rien pendant quelques minutes. Il semblait que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait la force de s'insulter. Ils contemplerent le ciel. Harry sentit son coeur se serrer en discernant Sirius et ses pensees repartirent vers lui et Ginny.  
  
"Tu es au courant pour Ginny? Demanda t-il, les yeux toujours dans le vague.  
  
-Oui, repondit Malefoy apres un silence. C'est la fete chez les Serpentards. Ils sont tous impatients de suivre les traces de leurs parents. Beaucoup auraient souhaites participer a l'attaque."  
  
Et soudain, une pensee traversa l'esprit de Harry. Comment n'y avait-il pas songer avant? Il se recula a l'interieur de la piece et se tourna vers Malefoy.  
  
"Malefoy! Dit-il d'une voix tremblante intimant au Serpentard de le regarder. Tu as sauver Ginny une fois, non?  
  
-Potter, retorqua Malefoy d'un ton las, lorsque je l'aie fait, j'avais la confiance de tout le monde. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais le refaire! Reflechis un peu, Potter!  
  
-Tu ne crois pas que Voldemort l'aie emmenee au meme endroit? Insista Harry avec determination. Tu sais ou elle se trouve!"  
  
Malefoy devint livide. Cela confirma les soupcons de Harry.  
  
"Si tu le sais, il faut que tu me le dises!  
  
-Ca va pas, non? Et puis quoi encore? Tu veux aussi que je prenne mon balai et que je te serve de chauffeur jusque la-bas? Je ne suis pas une balance!  
  
-Je croyais que Ginny etait ton amie? Retorqua le Griffondor le regard flamboyant. Tu es pret a la laisser avec Voldemort?  
  
-Je ne peux pas te le dire, c'est tout." Malefoy se detourna de lui. Il semblait trouble.  
  
"Pourquoi as-tu refuse de suivre les idees de ton pere si c'est pour ensuite le couvrir, lui et ses coequipiers? Je doute que Voldemort ne soit tres content de toi apres ce que tu as fait. En ce qui le concerne, tu es avec ou contre lui. Et toi tu as clairement montre de quel cote tu etais. Des que tu sortira de Poudlard, il fera tout pour t'avoir. Tu es devenu une cible au meme titre que moi. Ne te leurres pas, Malefoy! Je doute que meme si ton pere te defendait que Voldemort ne t'epargne."  
  
Malefoy ne repondit rien tout d'abord, assimilant tout ce que Harry venait de lui dire. Il avait raison. Bien que ce fut dire a admettre, Harry Potter avait vu juste. Il poussa un profond soupir et Harry se prit a esperer.  
  
"D'apres toi, quel est l'endroit le plus sur pour que Voldemort se cache la conscience tranquille?" Harry haussa les epaules. "Je suppose que les Aurors ont ratisses le pays. Mais il y a deux endroits qu'ils ont oublies. L'un n'aurait evidemment pas pu etre utilise pour les reunions et rassemblements. Celui-la c'est Poudlard. Il y en a un autre. personne ne douterait de l'honnetete de celui a qui il appartient. Les gens lui font de plus en plus confiance. Il a assez de pouvoirs pour decourager quiconque a venir fourrer son nez dans ses affaires. Il aura peut-etre encore plus de pouvoirs d'ici un peu plus de deux mois."  
  
Lentement, tout sembla s'eclaircir dans la tete de Harry et avant que meme que Maelfoy ne lui revele l'endroit, il avait deviner. Le Manoir Malefoy. Lucius hebergeait donc Voldemort. Voila pourquoi cela avait ete si facile pour le Serpentard de sauver Ginny. Il connaissait la maison comme sa poche.  
  
"N'essaye pas d'y aller, Potter, conseilla Malefoy. Tu n'as aucune chance.  
  
-Vraiment? Alors que me conseilles-tu de faire a la place? Attendre patiemment que cet abruti de Fudge ne deigne bouger son derriere?"  
  
Cette reflexion arracha un demi-sourire a Malefoy.  
  
"Tu ne pourrais pas passer au travers de la barriere de protection qui entoure le parc, dit-il. C'est de la tres puissante Magie Noire qui la compose. Je doute que tu sois assez fort pour la faire tomber. Et meme si tu le pouvais, tu ne pourrais pas t'en sortir une fois dans le Manoir. Il est immense.  
  
-Alors, viens avec moi, suggera Harry se rendant aussitot compte de la stupidite de sa proposition.  
  
-Desole, mais j'ai fais ce que je pouvais. Je t'aie dit ou Il se cachait, c'est deja pas mal. Ne sois pas trop gourmand, Potter!  
  
-Et Ginny?  
  
-C'est de la folie d'y aller, retorqua Malefoy. Il faudrait des profs ou des Aurors. Nous ne sommes qu'en cinquieme anne, Potter, tu te souviens?  
  
-J'ai appris beaucoup de nouveaux sorts pendant les vacances, declara Harry, se gardant bien de mentionner le Lien Sacre. Et toi, j'imagine que tu dois en connaitre plus que la plupart des autres eleves de notre niveau, non?  
  
-Sans doute, mais face a un Mangemort experimente je n'aurais aucune chance, alors je te laisse imaginer combien il serait facile pour Voldemort de me mettre a terre! Et puis, je ne suis pas un Griffondor. Je n'ai pas la pretention d'etre invincible et d'etre le plus fort!  
  
-Ca n'a rien a voir! Rencherit Harry. Tu as le choix entre deux roles: soit tu reste spectateur. Tu croises les bras et tu attends que le monde bouge autour de toi. Soit tu deviens l'acteur. Tu te bats pour faire avancer les choses. Tu tentes, tu experimentes. Bien sur chaque bataille ne sera pas forcement une victoire, mais si elle ne te tue pas, elle te rendra plus fort. A toi de choisir de quel cote tu te situes. Si depuis que le monde existe, chaque etre humain s'etait contente d'etre spectateur, on en serait encore a vivre dans des cavernes et chevaucher des bouts de bois!"  
  
Il designa son balai et demeura les yeux fixes sur Malefoy. Harry savait que le Serpentard avait besoin qu'on le defie, qu'on lui impose un challenge. Il fallait qu'il prouve ce qu'il avait dans le ventre.  
  
"Pas cette fois, Potter, dit-il enfin. Je n'aie pas envie de retourner la- bas. Je n'ai pas envie de voir mon pere." Il se detourna de Harry. Leur entretien semblait termine.  
  
"Tres bien, merci quand meme, repondit le Griffondor.  
  
-N'y va pas seul, repeta Malefoy, le dos toujours tourne a Harry. Tu y laisserais ta peau.  
  
-Sirius est la personne la plus proche d'un pere pour moi, repondit Harry la gorge nouee. Je ne le laisserais pas la-bas. Et Ginny est...  
  
-Ta petite amie," completa Malefoy.  
  
Harry hocha la tete. Pouvait-il vraiment qualifier Ginny de telle? Ils s'etaient a peine embrasses! C'etait encore un peu tot. Et puis apres ces trois semaines, ne s'etait-elle pas lassee de ne pas le voir? "Harry, fit Dumbledore, ca fait quatre ans qu'elle est amoureuse de toi! Ce n'est pas en si peu de temps qu'elle va se lasser de toi!" Mouais! Songea Harry, pas forcement convaincu.  
  
"Potter! Interpella Malefoy alors que Harry avait enfourche son balai et s'appretait a partir. Il faudra que je te parle....  
  
-Vas-y, je t'ecoute, fit Harry, intrigue.  
  
-Pas maintenant, repliqua Malefoy. Il faut que je te montre quelque chose. Et je ne l'aie pas avec moi ce soir. Pourras-tu venir samedi soir? Meme heure?  
  
-Dis-moi ce que c'est...  
  
-Il vaut mieux que je te montre, repeta Malefoy. Ca te concerne. Samedi?  
  
-Tres bien, repondit Harry les sourcils fronces et la curiosite aiguisee. Salut!  
  
-Salut!" repondit le Serpentard en le suivant des yeux alors qu'il s'envolait. C'est vrai qu'il est doue sur un balai, songea t-il, contemplant avec une pointe de jalousie l'aisance et la fluidite avec laquelle Harry volait.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Je m'en doutais que vous tenteriez quelque chose Potter!"  
  
Harry sursauta. Derriere lui, Rogue venait de sortir de l'ombre sous le grand escalier du Hall d'entree.  
  
Harry etait sous sa cape d'invisibilite. Comment diable Rogue pouvait-il savoir qu'il se trouvait ici.  
  
Il faisait nuit noir dehors et les chandelles diffusaient une tres faible lumiere. Harry retint sa respiration, n'osant se retourner, n'osant faire un pas. A son grand desaroi, le professeur de potions s'approcha. D'un geste brusque, il empoigna la cape et decouvrit Harry.  
  
"Ou allez-vous? Demanda Rogue les sourcils fronces.  
  
-Comment avez-vous sut que j'etais la-dessous?" Demanda Harry abasourdi. Il savait que Rogue n'avait pas la faculte de voir au travers de capes d'invisibilite. Pour toute reponse il agita un flacon sous le nez de Harry.  
  
"Depuis que vous etes sorti de l'infirmerie, je vous observe, dit-il. Je me doutais que .vous ne resteriez pas les bras croises. Et ce soir vous etiez particulierement calme durant le repas. Je me suis doute que votre excursion serait pour ce soir."  
  
Cela faisait trois jours que Harry avait reprit les cours et rien n'avait pu detourner son esprit de la situation dans laquelle se trouvaient Sirius et Ginny. Lentement sa determination ne le quitta plus. Il avait prit sa decision cette apres-midi. Puisqu'il etait destine a combattre Voldemort, pourquoi attendre qu'il y ai encore des victimes? Dumbledore et les autres avaient tentes de l'en dissuader, mais Harry etait parvenu a bloquer leurs interventions.  
  
"Il est hors de question que vous sortiez, Potter, fit Rogue.  
  
-Je n'ai pas le choix! Rencherit Harry une lueur de defi dans le regard. Vous ne savez peut-etre pas ce que l'on ressent lorsqu'on tient a quelqu'un... Je veux faire tout ce que je peux pour les sauver.  
  
-Arretez de vouloir jouer les heros! S'enerva Rogue. Seul contre lui, vous n'avez aucune chance! Vous n'etes pas physiquement pret. Et je doute que vous le soyez mentalement non plus!"  
  
Harry haussa les epaules et se dirigea vers la porte, pare a sortir. Il n'avait cure des paroles de Rogue.  
  
"Cinquante points en moins pour Griffondor!" Lanca le professeur.  
  
Harry l'ignora. Il n'en avait vraiment rien a faire. Et puis, il ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Il ne reviendrait sans doute pas vivant. Mais s'il eliminait Voldemort, c'etait le principal.  
  
"Potter! Revenez ici tout de suite!"  
  
Harry ouvrit la porte et s'engagea a l'exterieur. Alors qu'il descendait les marches, une silhouette montait vers lui. Il stoppa net. Rogue l'avait rattrape et se tenait derriere lui. L'ombre parvint a leur hauteur et ils purent distinguer son visage par la faible lumiere qui s'echappait du Hall. Chevalier.  
  
"Aelys! Fit Rogue en descendant une marche vers elle.  
  
-Severus? Potter? Mais que faites-vous ici?" Elle tenta de dissimuler son visage mais Harry eut le temps de voir qu'elle avait les yeux rougis.  
  
"J'etais sur le point d'empecher Potter de faire une erreur, repondit le maitre de potions. Et toi? Que fais-tu dehors a cette heure? Ca ne va pas?"  
  
Elle hocha la tete et posa son regard sur Harry. Il n'y avait pas de colere ou de mepris dans ses yeux, comme a l'ordinaire. Pourtant le jeune garcon etait incapable de lire ce que renfermait ce regard.  
  
"Ou allait-il? Demanda t-elle a Rogue sans pour autant quitter Harry.  
  
-Il allait "sauver" Black.  
  
-Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous parlez au passe, professeur, repliqua Harry. J'y vais! Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire pour m'y empecher!  
  
-Pourquoi veux-tu l'arreter, Severus? Demanda Chevalier. Il a raison. Il faut sauver Sirius! Potter, je vous accompagne!"  
  
Harry equarquilla les yeux. Il ne manquait plus que ca!  
  
"Aelys! Fit Rogue choque. Tu n'y penses pas! On ne peux pas y aller comme ca, sans y etre prepares!  
  
-Tu n'es pas oblige de venir avec nous! Retorqua la jeune femme.  
  
-Si je ne peux pas vous en empecher, il est hors de question que je vous laisse y aller sans moi! C'est de la folie!  
  
-Tu n'en a pas assez de voir que cet imbecile de Fudge ne leve pas le petit doigt? Fit Chevalier, une note d'agacement dans la voix. Es-tu pret a laisser Sirius la-bas?"  
  
Harry les regardait tour a tour. Rogue avait pali aux paroles de son amie.  
  
"Allons-y! Intima la jeune femme en les entrainant a sa suite.  
  
-Nous sommes cingles!" maugrea Rogue en fermant la marche.  
  
Harry leva les yeux au ciel, un gros noeud dans l'estomac. Quel etrange cortege, songea t-il. Lui accompagne de ses deux professeurs preferes! Dans quel petrin s'etaient-ils fourres?  
  
Ils s'enfoncerent dans la nuit, chacun d'eux perdu dans ses pensees, une peur au ventre, grandissant a chaque pas. Ils auraient put rebrousser chemin, mais tous trois avaient bien trop de fierte pour reculer, maintenant.  
  
Voldemort les attendaient sans doute avec impatience....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*** Bonjour! Je sais que je vous avais promis que ce chapitre arriverait plus rapidement que le precedent et je m'excuse de ce retard. Mais vous avez de la lecture, la! J'avoue qu'a un certain moment, j'ai perdu un peu de motivation. Les idees etaient la, mais pas l'envie. Heureusement que certains d'entre vous me laisse un petit mot d'encouragement!  
  
En tout cas, j'espere que vous aurez apprecie ce chapitre!  
  
Merci a tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review!  
  
Phenix20: Celui-la aura mit du temps a venir aussi, mais j'espere qu'il te plaira! En ce qui concerne Sirius et Ginny, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.. Harry contre Voldemort.. A plus!  
  
Lunenoire: Salut! Toujours la, hein? Merci de continuer a me lire. Ca fait vraiment plaisir! En ce qui concerne Harry, tu as tape dans le mille! Et sa mauvaise humeur n'est pas prete a s'envoler! A bientot!  
  
Jeanne D'Arc: Voila la suite. Elle a mit du temps a venir mais il y en a une tartine! Bonne lecture!  
  
Maelle Potter: Salut! Merci d'avoir laisser un mot sympa! En ce qui concerne ta fic, il faut que tu ailles dans "Register".  
  
Mary-Evy: Coucou! Ca faisait un moment que je n'avais pas vu ton nom! Je croyais que tu avais laisse tomber! Je suis contente de voir que tu es toujours la! Et oui, j'ai passe de bonnes vacances, merci! Et toi? Desolee d'avoir mit autant de temps pour ce chapitre! Suis-je pardonnee? A plus!  
  
Jo Potter: Salut! Oui, toujours fidele a ce que je vois! Ca me fait plaisir! Je m'excuse du retard de ce chapitre. J'espere que tu l'apprecieras! A bientot!  
  
Harry Griffondor: Salut! Voila la suite! J'espere qu'elle te plaira. A bientot!  
  
Skar: Salut a toi! V'la le 37! En ce qui concerne ta demande, il n'y aura sans doute pas de probleme. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais termine avant la sortie du 5 en francais. J'aimerais bien. Mais.. on verra! A plus! Et merci de ta fidelite!  
  
Big Apple: Salut! Oui ca va! Et toi? Voila la suite! Desolee du retard! A plus!  
  
Mikey: Merci beaucoup de ton compliment. Ca fait beaucoup de bien, crois- moi! J'espere que ce chapitre t'aura plut! A bientot!  
  
Ataensic: Salut toi! Ca y est Harry est reveille! Et oui, la pauvre Ginny, je la fait souffrir. Et ce n'est pas fini... mais peux pas en dire plus. Ca, ce sera dans le prochain chapitre! Tu as aime le tome 5? A plus!  
  
Hrokkie: Salut! Je n'ai absolument rien contre Ginny, ne t'inquietes pas. C'est juste qu'elle n'a pas de chance. Et puis ca m'aide pour la suite!... Merci de ta review! A bientot!  
  
Voila voila! Je prefere vous prevenir, en ce qui concerne le chapitre 38, je mettrais peut-etre autant de temps que pour celui-ci. C'est un chapitre important et je n'ai pas envie de le bacler. J'essairais de faire vite , mais je ne garantie rien. En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne rentree. A plus tard!*** 


	38. Chapitre 38

Chapitre 38  
  
Harry, Rogue et Chevalier parvinrent aux abords du Manoir Malefoy. Un vieux mur de pierre courait tout autour du parc delimitant la propriete. Tout etait calme.  
  
Harry s'approcha, tentant de se glisser a l'interieur de l'enceinte mais il se butta a une barriere invisible.  
  
"Il fallait s'en douter! Maugrea Rogue, en s'appretant a faire demi-tour.  
  
-Il y a bien moyen d'y penetrer! Chuchota Harry balayant du regard tout autour de lui, cherchant une quelconque faille.  
  
-Severus! Fit Chevalier a voix basse. Tu ne vas tout de meme pas abandonner maintenant?"  
  
Il fit volte face. "Tu as une solution? Retorqua t-il de mauvaise humeur. Je n'aie simplement pas envie de perdre mon temps ici. Vous avez bien une attitude de Griffondors tous les deux! Bornes et completement ridicules!  
  
-Tu crois que c'est le moment de faire des reflexions pareilles? Rencherit Chevalier avec impatience. Et vous les Serpentards, vous etes tous des couards!  
  
-Ben voyons! retorqua Rogue. Au moins, on connait nos limites! Tu veux faire quoi, maintenant? Tu vois bien qu'on ne peut pas traverser!  
  
-Vous n'avez pas un peu fini? Intervint Harry, agace par leur comportement. Professeur Rogue, peut-etre que la barriere vous laisserait passer, vu que vous avez la marque.."  
  
Rogue jeta un regard meurtrier a Harry. Visiblement, il n'appreciait pas qu'on lui rappelle ce fait.  
  
"Il a raison, fit Chevalier en se tournant vers le maitre de potion. Decidemment, Potter, vous ressemblez plus a votre mere que je ne le pensais!  
  
-Merci Professeur! fit Harry avec sarcasme. Vous etes trop aimable! Alors Professeur, ajouta t-il a l'addresse de Rogue, vous essayez ou pas? Inutile d'y passer la nuit!"  
  
Il y eut un silence entre eux alors que Rogue s'approchait de la barriere. "Les circonstances ne vous autorisent pas a me parler sur ce ton, Potter! Je crois que ca merite une petite retenue, ca!  
  
-On verra cela quand on sera de retour a Poudlard! Repliqua Harry, peu soucieux des menaces de son professeur. Si on en revient!  
  
Rogue tendit son bras en avant et a sa grande surprise, il n'eut aucun obstacle.  
  
"Ca marche, souffla Harry, soulage.  
  
-C'est bien joli tout ca, mais apres? Fit Rogue. Vous, vous ne pouvez pas passer!  
  
-Severus, tu dois bien connaitre un sort pour nous faire traverser, une fois que tu seras a l'interieur."  
  
Rogue s'avanca et bientot se retrouva a l'interieur du parc. Harry et Chevalier le virent regarder en l'air, etudiant quelque chose qui etait invisible a leur propres yeux.  
  
"Vous pensez qu'il va y arriver? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Je l'espere, repondit Chevalier. Apres tout, il a ete a Serpentard, puis Mangemort. Il doit s'y connaitre un peu en Magie Noire."  
  
Ils le virent partir un peu sur la droite, les yeux toujours en l'air. Harry retenait sa respiration, guettant regulierement autour d'eux, les sens affutes. Chevalier se mordait l'index, les yeux fixes sur Rogue.  
  
"Il nous attend," souffla Harry, faisant sursauter la jeune femme a ses cotes. Il n'eut pas besoin de preciser de qui il parlait. Tout etait bien trop calme pour que cela soit une normalite. Meme si la nuit etait suffisemment obscure, leur trois silhouettes auraient du attirer l'attention. Malefoy devait etre tres a cheval sur la securite et n'importe quel rodeur aurait ete detecte instantanement. Chevalier parut aggreer avec lui car elle hocha silencieusement la tete.  
  
Ils virent bientot Rogue revenir vers eux. Il traversa la barriere.  
  
"Potter, puis-je vous emprunter votre cape?" demanda t-il. Harry lui tendit le vetement. "Je vais faire le tour du parc. Il vaut mieux que vous restiez caches pour l'instant." Il tendit sa baguette vers eux. Chevalier comprit son geste et sorti egalement la sienne, incitant Harry a faire de meme.  
  
"Mais je n'ai pas de baguette, dit-il.  
  
-C'est vrai, j'avais oublie, fit Rogue. Je pense que votre index devrait faire l'affaire."  
  
Un peu perdu par leur comportement, le jeune garcon tendit son doigt et entra en contact avec leurs baguettes. Harry en vit alors l'extremite ainsi que celles des baguettes de Rogue et de Chevalier diffuser une petite lumiere. Au meme instant, une douce chaleur se propagea le long de son bras. Lorsqu'ils les eloignerent les unes des autres, un filament lumineux les reliait encore.  
  
"Au moindre probleme, nous serons avertis immediatement, fit Rogue.  
  
-S'il t'arrive quelque chose, on viendra tout de suite, dit Chevalier.  
  
-Non! Surtout pas! S'exclama Rogue plus fort qu'il n'en avait l'intention. Au moindre danger, vous retournez a Poudlard!  
  
-C'est hors de question! Tu ne crois pas qu'on a deja assez de deux la- dedans? Retorqua Chevalier en designant la batisse un peu plus loin.  
  
-Des que Voldemort me verra, il me tuera, rencherit Rogue. Vous perdriez votre temps a essayer de me sauver. N'insiste pas Aelys! Tu sais tres bien que j'ai raison!  
  
-On est venu ici avec vous pour sauver Sirius et Ginny, intervint Harry d'une voix determinee, et on ne partira pas ni sans eux, ni sans vous!"  
  
Le regard que lui lanca Rogue a ce moment pertuba beaucoup Harry. Malgre l'obscurite, il y avait vu une profonde admiration. Meme Chevalier parut surprise de la reaction de Harry.  
  
"On est une equipe, non? ajouta Harry gene de leur regards surpris. Nous avons le meme but. Si j'etais a votre place, Professeur, partiriez-vous sans moi?  
  
-Bien sur que non!" repondit Rogue. Il s'approcha de Harry, les mains tremblantes. Il s'eclaircit la voix, jeta un bref coup d'oeil derriere lui, vers le manoir, avant de reporter son attention sur le jeune garcon. "J'ignore ce qui nous attend la-bas, dit-il la voix chargee d'emotion. Peut- etre n'aurais-je plus l'occasion de vous dire cela...." Il jeta un regard a Chevalier. "...Mais, Lily,...., votre mere, Potter, serait tres fiere de vous."  
  
Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer.  
  
"Je n'aurais jamais cru que je vous dirais une chose pareille....., continua t-il. Malgre tout, malgre ces quatre dernieres annees, j'ai bien vu que ce que vous venez de dire etait sincere... J'en suis touche. Vous avez toutes les raisons d'avoir de la rancune envers moi, mais vous avez decide de la mettre de cote. Merci."  
  
Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il y avait de la douceur dans les paroles de Rogue. Une douceur certes rouillee, mais une douceur quand meme. Son professeur avait du faire un effort extraordinaire pour pouvoir lui dire cela.  
  
"Votre mere etait une femme tres courageuse, poursuivit Rogue. S'il n'y avait besoin que d'une preuve: son ultime sacrifice pour vous laisser la vie sauve. Et ce sacrifice n'aura pas ete vain. Je n'ai jamais cru que vous teniez d'elle. Je n'ai jamais cru en vous, mais ce soir,...." Il fit une pause, deglutissant avec peine, tandis que Harry retenait sa respiration, le coeur battant plus fort que d'ordinaire. ".. Je sais que vous etes un grand sorcier Potter. Votre plus grand defaut est peut-etre d'etre un peu trop impulsif. Faites attention. Cela pourrait vous faire du tort. Aelys, gardes un oeil sur lui. Il serait ridicule de prendre des risques inutiles." Il tendit la main vers Harry, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Harry s'en saisit, tremblant legerement, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.  
  
Rogue s'appreta a repartir, mais Chevalier l'arreta. "Fais attention, surtout, dit-elle, le visage grave. Reviens vite."  
  
Rogue esquissa un sourire et Chevalier le serra brievement dans ses bras. Il laissa la cape tomber sur lui et disparut de leur champ de vision.  
  
Chevalier avisant un taillis non loin de la, attira Harry a sa suite et ils allerent se cacher sous les branches. A genoux par terre, des epines rentrant dans leur chair, ils ecouterent, le souffle court. Les paroles de Rogue tourbillonnaient dans la tete de Harry et plus il y songeait plus il avait l'impression d'avoir reve. Elles correspondaient si peu au personnage!  
  
Apres de longues minutes, il se tourna vers Chevalier. "Professeur, j'aimerais vous poser une question...  
  
-Oui?" dit-elle, le visage severe. Elle devait se douter de quel sujet Harry allait parler.  
  
"Quel etait le lien entre Ro... le professeur Rogue et ma mere?" Demanda Harry. Maintenant qu'il avait poser la question, il n'etait put tres sur de vouloir reellement entendre la reponse. Chevalier hesita.  
  
"Ils etaient amis, dit-elle enfin, evitant de regarder Harry. De tres bons amis.  
  
-Mais pourquoi alors est ce qu'il ne s'entendait pas avec mon pere, et Sirius et les autres Maraudeurs?  
  
-C'est une trop longue histoire, retorqua t-elle un peu sechement. Nous n'aurions pas le temps d'en parler ici. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas l'endroit ideal pour conter de vielles histoires."  
  
Le ton qu'elle venait d'employer indiquait a Harry qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister s'il ne voulait pas la mettre de mauvaise humeur. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas penser a autre chose. Tout cela le travaillait. Et puis au moins ca l'empechait de trop s'inquieter pour Sirius et Ginny.  
  
"Vous etiez amie avec ma mere, n'est ce pas? Dit-il.  
  
-Oui, pourquoi me posez-vous cette question? Je vous aie dit que ce n'etait pas l'endroit pour parler de cela.  
  
-Je voulais simplement savoir une chose, insista Harry. Sirius etait le meilleur ami de mon pere et il est egalement mon parrain. Vous etiez la meilleure amie de ma mere et ...  
  
-Je crois que j'entends Severus venir!" interrompit la jeune femme en rampant hors du fourre. En voyant avec quel empressement elle sorti de la, sans meme prendre la peine de verifier qu'il s'agissait bien de Rogue, Harry sut qu'il avait vu juste. Il rampa lui aussi au dehors. Lorsqu'il se mit debout, il se sentit chancellant, les yeux fixes sur son professeur... Etait-ce possible? Se demanda t-il.  
  
Il la suivit jusqu'a l'entree du parc. Une silhouette venait vers eux. Chevalier brandit sa baguette et Harry se mit egalement sur la defensive, le coeur battant, mais pas seulement de crainte. Il jeta un regard en coin a Chevalier. Avait-il vu juste? Etait-elle vraiment..?  
  
"C'est bien Severus," souffla t-elle en s'avancant un peu plus. Harry reporta son attention sur le terrain en face de lui et reconnu egalement la silhouette de son professeur de potions. Il tenait la cape a la main.  
  
"C'est bon, vous devriez pouvoir passer sans probleme, maintenant, dit-il des qu'il fut a leur hauteur.  
  
-Tu n'as rencontre personne? Demanda Chevalier en avancant au travers de la barriere desamorcee.  
  
-Non, tout est calme, repondit Rogue. C'est bien ca qui m'inquiete.  
  
-Ils ne sont peut-etre pas la? Suggera la jeune femme, se retournant pour verifier que Harry l'avait suivie.  
  
-Bien sur que si, fit le jeune garcon. Ils nous attendent. Ma cicatrice commence a me faire mal. Il est la.  
  
-Ma marque s'est reveille, aussi, ajouta Rogue. Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait, maintenant? Le parc est desert.  
  
-On entre dans le Manoir, fit Harry avec determination.  
  
-Quoi? S'exclamerent en choeur les deux professeurs. Ca va pas, non?  
  
-Ben quoi? Fit Harry. Qu'est ce que vous comptez faire d'autre? On est venu jusqu'ici pour ca, non?  
  
-Mais nous ne sommes meme pas certains qu'ils soient a l'interieur! Dit Chevalier.  
  
-C'est vrai, ajouta Rogue. D'ailleurs, Potter, comment etes-vous si sur qu'ils se trouvent ici?  
  
-Je ne peux pas le dire, mais ils y sont, ca c'est sur!  
  
-Et pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas le dire? Insista Rogue, le regard soupconneux.  
  
-Cela pourrait attirer des ennuis a celui qui me l'a dit.  
  
-C'est peut-etre une plaisanterie, Potter! Fit Chevalier. Et puis, apres tout nous sommes vos professeurs, nous avons l'obligation du secret professionnel.Vous pouvez nous faire confiance.  
  
-Tres bien, soupira Harry, desireux d'en finir avec cette conversation qui trainait beaucoup trop a son gout. C'est Drago Malefoy qui me l'a dit. On peut y aller, maintenant?  
  
-Malefoy? Fit Rogue, reprimant un petit rire. Et depuis quand, faites vous confiance a Drago Malefoy, Potter?  
  
-Depuis qu'il a sauver Ginny Weasley, la premiere fois, et depuis qu'il a refuse de devenir Mangemort. Bon, on y va ou quoi?  
  
-Malefoy a sauver la fille Weasley? Fit Chevalier, les yeux equarquilles de surprise.  
  
-Comment pouvez-vous etes certain a cent pour cent que Malefoy ne vous a pas tendu un piege?  
  
-Parce qu'il a hesite avant de me le dire, par peur de trahir son pere, repliqua Harry. Son regard etait honnete lorsqu'il me la dit.  
  
-Tres bien, mais toujours est-il que c'est de la folie d'aller a l'interieur, fit Rogue. Et si Voldemort ne s'y trouve pas? Et si Sirius et Ginny ne s'y trouvent pas non plus? Nous risquons d'avoir de serieux ennuis avec le Ministere! Nous nous sommes introduit sur une propriete privee. Il y a violation de domicile!  
  
-Professeur, vous croyez que nous serions parvenus a entrer si facilement, si Voldemort ne nous attendait pas?"  
  
Rogue ne repondit rien et du se resigner a suivre Harry et Chevalier. Ils prirent soin de se camouffler au maximum derriere des buissons ou des arbres, marchant a pas de loup. Ils parvinrent relativement pres de la porte d'entree. Les marches du peron n'etaient qu'a quelques metres d'eux.  
  
"Il vaut mieux qu'on se cache sous votre cape, Potter, souffla Rogue.  
  
-Nous ne pourrons pas nous y dissimuler tous les trois, repondit Harry. Elle n'est pas assez grande.  
  
-Donnez-la moi, repliqua le maitre de potions. Ogmentare!" La cape grandit sous le sortilege. Harry songea qu'il lui faudrait se souvenir de ce sort. Il pourrait s'averer utile par la suite. Les trois sorciers se glisserent sous la cape et Rogue mena la marche jusqu'a la batisse.  
  
Parvenus en haut des marches, ils s'arreterent, les oreilles aux aguets. Pas un bruit, pas un souffle de vent. Juste leur respiration qu'ils s'efforcaient de retenir. Rogue colla alors son oreille contre la porte et apres quelques instants il saisit la poignee et l'abaissa doucement. Chevalier jeta un sort de silence sur la porte, par precaution. Rogue la poussa et ils se glisserent a l'interieur.  
  
Devant eux, il y avait un vaste hall et un escalier un peu plus loin. Une douce lumiere venait de chandelles, placees harmonieusement le long des murs. Tout ici resplendissait de richesse et embaumait le luxe.  
  
La aussi, le silence regnait.  
  
"Et maintenant, par ou devons-nous aller?" Demanda Rogue a voix basse.  
  
Chevalier pointa sa baguette devant elle. "Sirius Black." Il n'y eut aucune reaction de la baguette. "Mince! Maugrea t-elle. Comment ca se fait qu'elle ne pointe pas dans la direction? Peut-etre n'est-il pas ici?  
  
-Essaies Weasley," suggera Rogue.  
  
Chevalier fit comme il le lui avait conseille. La baguette eut un leger halo et se tourna vers la gauche. Cette fois, Chevalier mena le cortege et ils se dirigerent vers une porte. Elle la poussa legerement. Un long couloir s'entendait devant eux.  
  
"On y va? Demanda la jeune femme en se retournant vers ses Compagnons.  
  
-C'est de la folie, maugrea Rogue.  
  
-Allons-y!" intima Harry en les poussant legerement en avant. Il referma la porte derriere lui et suivit les deux autres. Le corridor etait lui aussi eclaire et calme. "Vous croyez que Sirius n'est pas la? Demanda Harry la gorge seche et les entrailles serrees.  
  
-Nous verrons bien, repondit Rogue. En tout cas, il semble que Ginny Weasley se trouve ici."  
  
Harry continua a marcher derriere eux, perdu dans ses pensees. Pourquoi la baguette de Chevalier n'avait-elle pas indiquee Sirius? Ou pouvait-il etre? Etait-il encore en vie? Harry sentit son coeur frapper a tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il lui faisait mal et les coups retentissaient dans sa gorge et dans sa tete.  
  
Les deux autres s'arreterent brusquement et Harry alla se cogner contre Rogue qui maugrea quelque chose.  
  
"Il y a trois portes, constata Chevalier. Ma baguette pointe vers celle de droite. Potter, est ce que votre cicatrice vous fait plus mal que tout a l'heure?  
  
-Non, pas vraiment, repondit Harry.  
  
-Je me demande ce qu'il y a derriere..., fit Chevalier les yeux fixes sur la porte.  
  
-Ca m'etonnerait qu'il y ait un banquet surprise qui nous attende, fit Rogue avec sarcasme. Vous vous rendez compte de ce que nous faisons? On est en train de se jeter dans la gueule du dragon!  
  
-On ne va quand meme pas faire demi-tour maintenant, retorqua Harry, souhaitant y etre venu seul. Ce n'est que la troisieme porte qu'on passe!" Il sorti de dessous la cape et passant devant eux, toucha la poignee. Elle tourna sans probleme. Harry s'engagea par l'ouverture. Un escalier descendait loin devant eux, a perte de vue. Harry s'appreta a l'empreinter, mais Rogue le retint par la manche.  
  
"Je passe devant," dit-il d'un ton sans replique. Il rapetissa la cape jusqu'a ce qu'elle soit devenu de la taille d'un mouchoir. La mettant dans sa poche, il se glissa devant Harry et commenca la descente, les deux autres sorciers sur ses talons. L'escalier descendait encore et encore, les marches de pierre avaient une structure parfaite, leur entreprise etait considerablement facilitee.  
  
Ils descendirent pendant de longues minutes le long de cet escalier sans fin, s'enfoncant toujours un peu plus dans les entrailles de la terre.  
  
Le coeur battant, les mains moites, le souffle court et de fines goutelettes de sueurs perlants a leur fronts, ils parvinrent enfin au bout du tunnel. Un halo de lumiere flottait non loin devant eux. Ils s'arreterent, guettant le moindre bruit. Tout, autour d'eux etait plonge dans un silence inquietant, malsain meme.  
  
Rogue ferma les yeux et secoua la tete. "Dans quel petrin est ce qu'on s'est fourres!" marmona t-il. Pourtant il avanca a pas feutres, faisant signe aux deux autres d'attendre. Harry et Chevalier le virent passer la tete sous la voute en face d'eux, puis disparaitre.  
  
Il revint quelques instants plus tard et leur fit signe d 'approcher. "Vous les avez vu? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Oui, repondit Rogue, mais parlez doucement, il ne faut pas attirer l'attention."  
  
Ils le suivirent. L'immense piece qui s'etala devant eux les laissa bouche- bee. Elle avait tout d'une salle souterraine Moyennageuse. De larges dalles immaculees pavaient le sol d'ou s'echappaient symetriquement de longues colonnes sculptees de serpents, se croisant au plafond. Au fond de la piece, il y avait une sorte d'estrade. Sirius et Ginny s'y trouvaient, sans doute attaches aux poteaux de bois places derriere eux. Tous deux avaient la tete baissee, comme s'ils etaient inconscients. Derriere eux, vers le fond de la salle, une gigantesque tete de serpent semblait sortir du mur.  
  
Harry balaya la piece du regard. Elle etait deserte. Il remarqua d'immenses fenetres sur sa gauche, ornees de vitraux arborants differentes nuances de vert et de gris. D'ou il etait, il ne distinguait pas vraiment le sujet, mais il y avait un serpent, aucun doute la-dessus. Comment se pouvait-il qu'il y est des fenetres ici? La piece se trouvait si profondement dans la terre! "Et bien, au cas ou nous avions encore un doute sur l'endroit exact ou nous nous trouvions, je crois que la, nous en avons la certitude! commenta Harry. Allons vite les delivrer!" Il se mit a courir en direction de l'estrade.  
  
"Bon sang, Potter!" s'exclama Rogue en s'elancant a la suite du jeune sorcier.  
  
Les chaussures de Harry martelaient les dalles, ses yeux ne quittaient pas Ginny et Sirius. Bientot il serait a leur hauteur.  
  
Il ne vit pas le sol s'ouvrir devant lui, des dalles s'etaient derobees a quelques metres de lui, laissant un trou beant pret a l'engloutir.  
  
"STOP!" cria Rogue la baguette tendue.  
  
Harry fut immobilise sur le champ, les jambes raides, les yeux equarquilles sur le gouffre etale devant lui. Il sentit sa nuque et son dos s'humidifier et ses joues s'enflammer. Il s'en etait fallut de peu. Il y avait maintenant un large fosse entre eux et les deux prisonniers.  
  
Haletant, Rogue parvint a sa hauteur. "Vous etes completement cingle, Potter! S'exclama t-il sans prendre la peine de parler a voix basse. Vous croyez que vous allez les atteindre comme ca, sans qu'il n'y ait quelques obstacles? Vous croyez qu'Il va vous rendre vos amis comme ca sur un plateau d'argent? Reflechissez un peu!"  
  
Chevalier fut bientot a leur hauteur. Elle se serra un peu contre Rogue, regardant continuellement autour d'elle. "Vous n'avez pas l'impression qu'on ne devrait pas etre la? Murmura t-elle, la voix tremblante.  
  
-C'est ce que je me tue a vous dire depuis tout a l'heure, maugrea Rogue sans la regarder. Enervate!" lanca t-il en direction de Sirius puis de Ginny.  
  
Peu a peu, les deux sorciers ouvrirent les yeux et releverent la tete. Sirius equarquilla les yeux de surprise lorsqu'il les vit.  
  
"Harry! Severus, Aelys! S'exclama t-il avec frayeur. Qu'est ce que vous faites ici? Vous etes devenus fous! Partez! Ils vont revenir! Partez!  
  
-Sirius, intervint Harry s'approchant au bord du fosse. On est venu vous sauver! Est ce que vous etes attaches?  
  
-Allez-vous en! Repeta Sirius, en proie a la panique. Partez tant qu'il est encore temps!"  
  
Ginny avait les yeux fixes sur eux, chaque trait de son visage criaient de terreur.  
  
"On ne partira pas sans vous! Insista Harry.  
  
-Comme c'est charmant!" intervint une voix glacee, tintee d'amusement.  
  
Avant meme de voir le visage de celui qui avait parle, Harry connaissait l'identite du nouveau venu. Voldemort sorti de la tete de serpent, derriere les deux prisonniers. L'instant d'apres, d'un peu partout, une nuee de Mangemorts fit son apparition. Ils avaient tous la capuche rabaissee sur leur visage sauf l'un d'entre eux. Ou plutot une. Hermione Granger s'avanca a la hauteur du Mage Noir, un rictus malsain sur les levres.  
  
Les sourcils de Harry se froncerent a la vue de celle qui fut jadis son amie. Instinctivement, les muscles de son corps se contracterent. Voldemort s'avanca vers eux, passant Sirius et Ginny, et, tout comme Harry, s'approcha le plus pres possible du bord du gouffre.  
  
"Bienvenue Harry! Dit-il un semblant de sourire fendant son visage. Je n'aie meme pas eut a prendre la peine de t'envoyer un hibou d'invitation! Et je vois que tu as amener deux amis. Formidable!" Il frappa des mains avec appreciation. "Severus, poursuivit-il en marchant le long du fosse, le regard pose sur Rogue, quel plaisir de te revoir. Cela faisait longtemps. Notre derniere rencontre ne s'est pas tres bien passee.. Tu n'as pas ete tres sympa avec moi... J'espere que cette fois-ci tout se passera pour le mieux." Il revint sur ses pas, regardant maintenant Chevalier. "Et vous Mademoiselle, je ne me souviens pas de votre nom, mais votre visage ne m'est pas inconnu."  
  
Il se replaca devant Harry, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Le jeune garcon soutint son regard avec defi.  
  
"Je savais que tu viendrais, Harry, dit-il. Ca a toujours ete ta faiblesse: voler au secours des autres! J'avais une folle envie de te revoir. Comme je l'ai dit a Severus, notre derniere rencontre ne s'est pas non plus passee dans les meilleures conditions. Je craignais que tu ne veuilles plus me voir. Regardes ce que tu m'as fait faire!" Il pointa un doigt crochu vers les deux prisonniers. "Tu ne t'es plus vraiment preoccupe de moi depuis la derniere fois, Harry. C'est pour ca qu'il m'a fallu avoir recours a des mesures extremes. Ne t'inquietes pas, si tout se passe bien entre nous, il ne leur arrivera rien. Mais il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne..." Il reporta son attention sur Rogue, les sourcils fronces. "Pourquoi es-tu venu jusqu'ici, Severus? Dumbledore t'a t-il charge de surveiller notre heros? Ne me dis pas que tu t'es volontairement efflanque de deux Griffondors? Vous etes bien de Griffondor, Mademoiselle?" Chevalier hocha la tete et se resserra encore plus pres de Rogue. "Ou alors, reprit Voldemort en posant de nouveau ses yeux percants sur le maitre de potions, vous avez mis vos differends familiaux de cote?" Il designa du menton Sirius.  
  
Le visage de ce dernier se crispa. Rogue se tendit lui aussi et Harry les regarda tour a tour, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.  
  
"Fermes-la, vermine!" Rala Sirius en s'agitant. Il poussa un cri et grimacant baissa les yeux vers ses poings. Harry remarqua que les liens qui les enserraient n'etaient relies a rien. Pourtant Sirius ne semblait pas pouvoir s'eloigner du poteau qui etait derriere lui. Harry vit avec horreur deux filets de sang s'ecouler sur les mains de son parrain.  
  
"Pauvre idiot, rencherit Voldemort. Tu n'as pas encore compris que tu ne peux pas t'echapper? Serais-tu insensible a la douleur?" Il s'approcha de Sirius. "Et dire que pendant toutes ces annees, tous ses imbeciles ont cru que tu etais de mon cote! Ils sont meme parvenus a te trouver une tete d'assassin! C'est vrai que cet incapable de Pettigrow semblait trop mou pour ce genre de choses! Mais grace a lui, tu as retrouve ta liberte. Ce qui m'a permis de te la reprendre! Je savais que tu en profiterais. Plus besoin de vivre cacher, la possibilite de marcher tranquillement dans les rues sans crainte des detraqueurs ou des Aurors..Je savais que tu craquerais!  
  
-Vous avez envoye Pettigrow au Ministere afin d'attrapper Sirius? Intervint Harry.  
  
-Tres bien Harry! Le felicita Voldemort avec un sourire. Vois-tu, cet imbecile n'a jamais ete a la hauteur de mes attentes. Il manquait de courage et de volonte, sans parler de son intelligence plutot limitee."  
  
Il fit une pause, savourant avec bonheur les visages severes des trois sorciers face a lui.  
  
"En fait, l'idee de ce plan tres astucieux vint de Mlle Granger, dit-il, un large sourire sur les levres et invitant Hermione a approcher a sa hauteur. Elle m'a revele que tu etais tres attache a Sirius Black. Il fallait donc que je lui mette la main dessus. Et fort heureusement, Ginny Weasley s'est echappee." Il fronca les sourcils. "Seul un Mangemort aurait pu la sortir d'ici. Ou quelqu'un connaissant tres bien le Manoir...." Il s'arreta de parler quelques secondes et Harry reprima un frisson. "J'ignorais qui etait responsable de cette evasion, d'ailleurs j'ai un petit doute la-dessus depuis quelques temps..Enfin, passons. Bien entendu personne n'a avoue. Pettigrow etant devenu inutile, il m'a ete relativement aise de le porter coupable. Et voila!" Il alla vers Sirius, tourna autour de lui, la cape virevoletant sur ses talons. "J'ai attendu longtemps que tu te decides a sortir, Black! Ou devrais-je dire, Rogue?"  
  
Sirius devint rouge de colere et cracha au visage de Voldemort. Celui-ci, vexe de ce geste auquel il ne s'attendait pas lui lanca un "Crucio". Sirius se tortilla de douleur, les dents serrees, contenant visiblement un cri.  
  
"Fichez-lui la paix! S'exclama Harry, le feu aux joues et resistant tant bien que mal a ne pas envoyer un sort a Voldemort.  
  
-Tres bien, Harry," fit le Mage Noir avec nonchalence. Il pointa de nouveau sa baguette vers Sirius et interrompit le sort. "Pourquoi as-tu change de nom, Sirius Rogue?" demanda t-il a un Sirius chancelant.  
  
Harry avait les yeux equarquilles de surprise. Qu'est ce que c'etait que cette histoire? Il detourna le regard vers Rogue qui semblait aussi remonte que Sirius, les sourcils fronces et les levres pincees. "De quoi parle t- il, Professeur? demanda Harry, la gorge seche.  
  
-Je vous expliquerais plus tard, Potter! Repliqua Rogue sans le regarder.  
  
-Tiens, tiens, tiens! Fit Voldemort en reportant son attention sur eux. Harry n'est pas au courant?  
  
-N'ecoutes pas ce qu'il a dire, Harry! S'ecria Sirius, rassemblant ses forces.  
  
-N'en as-tu pas assez qu'on te mente, Harry? Demanda Voldemort, le regard penetrant. Combien de mensonges as-tu endure pendant toutes ces annees? Comment peux-tu continuer a faire confiance a tous ces gens qui ne te respectent meme pas suffisemment pour te dire la verite? D'ailleurs, pourquoi crois-tu qu'ils te cachent tant de choses? Parce que leur verite n'est pas tres jolie! Ce qu'ils ont fait n'a rien de glorieux, crois-moi!  
  
-Harry! Ne l'ecoutes pas! Il dit n'importe quoi! Intervint encore Sirius.  
  
-Ils se permettent meme de te donner des ordres! Poursuivit Voldemort. Silencio!"lanca en direction de Sirius. "Tu as quinze ans, n'est ce pas? On te traite encore comme un gamin! Comment peux-tu l'accepter?"  
  
Harry sentit de fines gouttes de sueur perler a son front et dans sa nuque. Il deglutit avec peine. Voldemort avait raison. Meme s'il etait extremement difficile de l'admettre, le Mage Noir avait cerne son trouble. Il regarda tour a tour Sirius, puis Voldemort, les doigts tremblants, le souffle court, la tete lourde. Une main se posa sur son epaule, ferme et douce a la fois. Il leva les yeux. Rogue le regardait.  
  
"Il a raison, Potter, dit-il calmement, mais ne l'ecoutez pas. Il essaye de vous charmer.  
  
-Moi aussi, pendant toute mon enfance on m'a menti, cacher les points importants de ma vie, poursuivit Voldemort. On m'a abandonne dans un orphelinat miteux. Personne ne s'est soucie de mon sort jusqu'a ce que j'arrive a Poudlard. Et la aussi, on m'a dissimuler plein de choses, pour mon bien, soit disant! Tu vois Harry, comme je te l'aie deja dit, toi et moi, nous sommes tres similaires. Nous sommes fait pour nous entendre...  
  
-Potter.." fit Rogue doucement, la main se faisant plus ferme sur l'epaule du jeune garcon.  
  
Harry regardait droit devant lui, les yeux dans le vague, la gorge enflee. Une ribambelle de paroles, d'images refaisaient surface dans son crane. Il n'entendait presque plus les mots de Voldemort, ou les cris de Sirius. Il se sentait loin, tres loin de la. "Dumbledore?" songea t-il, appelant le vieux sorcier. Dumbledore savait toujours trouver les mots juste dans des circonstances pareilles. Mais, il n'y eut pas de reponse. Il se souvint alors qu'il les avait provisoirement chasse de son cerveau, lui et ses predecesseurs.  
  
"Et bien Harry, tu reves?" la voix de Voldemort l'arracha a ses pensees. "Joins-toi a moi, Harry, et tes amis auront la vie sauve..."  
  
Harry posa de nouveau les yeux sur lui, puis sur Hermione, qui se tenait droite et fiere a ses cotes. Les doigts de Rogue meurtrirent son epaule. "Professeur Dumbledore?"  
  
Il avait peine a respirer convenablement, se sentant isole de tous, minuscule dans cette immense piece, tous les regards tournes anxieusement vers lui dans un silence intenable. Chacun attendait avec angoisse ou anticipation qu'il reponde. Il regarda tour a tour Sirius, puis Voldemort. Auquel desirait-il faire le plus plaisir? Voldemort avait raison. Sirius, comme tant d'autres, lui avait mentit ou cacher des verites. Encore maintenant, il y avait de nombreux points qu'il ignorait. Mais Voldemort... Voldemort avait commis la plus grosse erreur de toutes. L'erreur qui avait amene tous ces mensonges, l'erreur qui avait rendu la vie de Harry un cauchemar pendant onze ans....  
  
-Non! cria t-il enfin, reprenant controle. Tu vois Voldemort, notre histoire est peut-etre tres semblable, mais il y a un element que tu as oublie. Tu es responsable de la vie que j'ai eut. On m'a peut-etre menti, et dire que je m'en moque serait un mensonge egalement. Mais au moins, aucun d'eux n'a vole la vie de mes parents! C'est vrai, j'ai ete place dans une famille qui ne m'a pas apprecie et qui m'a rejete. Mais c'est de ta faute. Et ca, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais! En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais peut-etre considere ton offre, mais il faut que je retablisse la balance...  
  
-Pour retablir la balance, il te faudra prendre deux vies..., retorqua Voldemort, les sourcils fronces. La mienne ne sera donc pas suffisante.." Il avait perdu son sourire, vexe de la reponse de Harry. "Tu n'es qu'un debutant, Potter. Tu n'as aucune chance contre moi. Regardez-vous! Vous etes trois! Vous comptiez vraiment parvenir a quelque chose? Votre ego doit etre immense! Nous sommes presque dix fois plus que vous!" Il designa fierement ses Mangemorts, places tout autour d'eux. "Et tu oublies un detail relativement important, Potter!"  
  
Il fit un signe a Hermione. La jeune fille porta la main a sa poche et en retira une baguette. Harry la reconnue aussitot. C'etait la sienne.  
  
"Comment comptes-tu combattre sans ta baguette, mon garcon?" Fit Voldemort avec un air de victoire dans les yeux. Il s'en saisit et la tourna entre ses doigts, gonfle de superiorite.  
  
Instinctivement, Harry tendit la main et s'ecria: "Expelliarmus!" La baguette quitta la main de voldemort et vint atterir dans celle de Harry, laissant le Mage Noir et tous ses adeptes bouche-bee. Il y eut une vague de surprise.  
  
"Comment...." Voldemort etait devenu livide, son souffle court. "Il n'a pas eut le temps! C'est impossible!"  
  
"Dumbledore!" appela mentalement Harry. Il allait avoir besoin du vieux sorcier, il le savait. Il fallait qu'il le fasse revenir. Le visage de Voldemort ne signalait rien de bon.  
  
"Ainsi, il t'a passe le Lien....," fit le Seigneur des Tenebres en reprenant ses esprits. Harry pouvait voir que Voldemort ne s'etait pas du tout attendu a cela. Ses pires craintes s'etaient realisees. Dumbledore avait passe les pouvoirs a Harry Potter. Le Lien continuait. Malgre tous ses efforts pour eliminer le jeune garcon avant que cela ne se fasse, Harry etait la devant lui, determine, plus haineux que jamais a son egard, et renforce de connaissances et de puissance.  
  
-Ainsi Dumbledore n'est pas parti dans des contrees lointaines tel qu'il l'a dit, poursuivit le Seigneur des tenebres. Il est mort...  
  
-Comment es-tu au courant de ce qu'il a dit? Attaqua Harry qui se doutait de la reponse.  
  
-Cela ne te regarde pas! Fit Voldemort en claquant la langue. Saisissez- vous d'eux!" Les Mangemorts s'animerent et se dirigerent vers eux.  
  
"Vite! Concentrez-vous a former un bouclier!" intima Rogue en saisissant prestement la main de Harry et celle de Chevalier.  
  
"Dumbledore!" hurla interieurement Harry, en proie a une certaine panique. Il n'y eut pas de reponse. Il leva les yeux vers Rogue et vit qu'il avait les siens fermes. Harry fit de meme et mit toute sa concentration a contribution. Une douce chaleur l'enveloppa alors. Il rouvrit les yeux. Ils etaient maintenant a l'interieur d'une bulle rosee.  
  
"Nous ne pourrons pas tenir longtemps, souffla Rogue. Il faut agir vite.."  
  
"Agitate!" hurla Voldemort en pointant sa baguette vers les colonnes. Les serpents qui ornaient les piliers s'animerent, coulants le long de la pierre en direction du sol.  
  
"Oh non! s'exclama Chevalier, il ne manquait plus que cela!  
  
-Avada Kedavra!" S'ecria Rogue en pointant sa baguette sur un serpent. Ce fut peine perdue. Le sort n'eut pour seul effet que de les enerver encore plus.  
  
-Ils ne peuvent quand meme pas entrer dans la bulle? demanda Harry.  
  
-Leur venim peut venir a bout de notre defense, retorqua Rogue, le visage soucieux. Il faut qu'on essaye de gagner la sortie!  
  
-Pas question! rencherit Harry. On ne peut pas partir sans eux!"  
  
Rogue etudia le visage de l'adolescent quelques instants avant de soupirer. Harry lui, sorti du bouclier commun, amenant avec lui sa propre bulle, et alla a la rencontre des serpents.  
  
"Laissez-nous tranquilles! Leur dit-il en Fourchelangue.  
  
-Vous vous etes introduit sur une propriete privee! Repondit l'un d'eux, l'air feroce.  
  
-Lui aussi!" Retorqua Harry en designant Voldemort. Un sort vint ricocher sur la paroi de la bulle.  
  
Le serpent tourna la tete vers le Mage Noir. "Nous avons l'intention de partir, insista Harry. C'est lui qu'il faut chasser! Il compte rester ici!  
  
-Attaquez le, bon sang! Rugit Voldemort. Vous etes la pour obeir!" Les serpents se retournerent vers Harry, incredules.  
  
"Non, c'est lui qu'il faut attaquer!" Retorqua Harry, se forcant a ne pas bouger, malgre l'etau de serpents qui se resserrait autour de lui. Ils s'arreterent encore, troubles.  
  
Ils tournaient la tete vers Voldemort lorsque celui-ci parlait, puis vers Harry lorsqu'il leur intimait de chasser le Mage Noir. Les deux sorciers crierent de plus en plus, en fourchelangue, les serpents devinrent de plus en plus confus, ne sachant plus quelle action il leur fallait faire. Bientot, de chacun d'entre eux une legere fumee s'echappa, tandis que Harry et Voldemort continuaient de crier.  
  
POP!  
  
Un serpent s'evanouit en fumee. POP! Puis un autre. POP! Et encore un. Ils disparurent un a un.  
  
"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaagh! Maudit sois-tu Potter! Rugit Voldemort. Tu vas me payer ca!"  
  
Il pointa sa baguette sur Harry et fit sauter le bouclier. Instantanement, les Mangemorts se ruerent sur le jeune garcon.  
  
"NON! s'ecria Voldemort. Laissez-le moi!"  
  
"Dumbledore!" tenta de nouveau Harry. Toujours rien. "DUMBLEDORE!" Il se rendit compte alors qu'il venait de crier le nom du vieux sorcier.  
  
"Ah ah ah! Se mit a rire Voldemort. Alors Potter, on panique? Le vieux fou n'est pas la pour te sauver la mise!"  
  
"Harry?" La voix de Dumbledore se fit entendre dans son crane.  
  
"Professeur!" Harry se sentit soulage. "Que dois-je faire?  
  
-Si tu commencais par bloquer ce sort-la?" rencherit aussitot le sorcier. Harry se rendit compte que Voldemort venait de lui envoyer un sort. Affole, Harry tendit le bras, la main parallele a son corps et bloqua in extremis le sortilege.  
  
"Les piliers, Harry! Sers-toi des piliers!fit Dumbledore.  
  
-Qu'est ce que vous voulez que j'en fasse, des piliers? Retorqua Harry frustre du conseil ridicule de son mentor.  
  
-Reflechis, mon garcon!  
  
-Vous croyez que j'ai le temps de reflechir? Fit Harry avec brusquerie..  
  
-DOLORIS!" hurla Voldemort. Harry se jeta a terre, evitant le sort une nouvelle fois. Il remarqua que Rogue et Chevalier etaient occupes a combattre des Mangemorts.  
  
"Il y a toujours des creatures qui dorment dans les pierres,Harry! lanca Dumbledore. Et vu la taille de celles-la, a mon avis, ca doit etre des geants."Harry leva les yeux vers les lourdes colonnes. "Deux ou trois ne demembreront pas la voute, ne t'inquietes pas."  
  
Harry pointa sa main vers les piliers et les appela a lui. Alors le sol trembla et un grognement fit echo dans la salle, immobilisant tout le monde. Quelques secondes plus tard, un autre rale se fit entendre suivit d'un autre. Les colonnes se deformerent avec une aisance qui frappa Harry. On aurait dit que le roc etait devenu tissu. Bientot elles prirent forme, des bras, des jambes dechirerent la couche superieure, la voute fremit en un grincement a glacer le sang. Les pierres hurlerent alors que les geants se detachaient du plafond, faisant trembler le sol.  
  
"A l'attaque!" hurla Harry designant Voldemort et les Mangemorts. Les geants se dirigerent vers le Mage Noir et ses accolytes, les dalles grincant lugubrement sous chacun de leur pas.  
  
Voldemort se mit a les bombarder de sort, effritant parfois un bout de pierre au passage, mais sans causer beaucoup de degats. Ils avancaient encore.  
  
Se rendant compte qu'aucun de ses sortileges ne semblait emouvoir ses immenses adversaires, Voldemort se retourna et courut vers la tete de serpent de laquelle il etait sorti quelques minutes auparavant. Harry, qui s'etait plaque contre une des colonnes et avait reforme un bouclier autour de lui, observait la scene, ne pouvant cependant pas distinguer ce que le Mage Noir faisait.  
  
Soudain un cri attira son attention, sur sa gauche. Il vit avec horreur que Rogue etait a terre. C'etait Chevalier qui avait crie. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au maitre de potions puis a Harry. Malheureusement pour elle, ce moment d'inattention lui fit defaut. Un sort d'immobilisation vint la frapper dans le dos, et elle tomba a terre non loin de Rogue.  
  
Immediatement, Harry se concentra a renforcer son bouclier. Il sentit son ventre se contracter. Il etait seul. Seul contre Voldemort. Et contre ses Mangemorts. Ils resserent leur etau autour de Harry. Il ne pouvait voir leur visage, camoufles sous leur cagoules. Ils avancaient, formant un cercle autour de lui. Ils etaient six. Harry eut le temps de les compter. Pourtant aucun d'eux ne parut faire un seul geste pour lui envoyer un sort. Leurs bras pendaient mollement le long de leur corps.  
  
Il y eut un bruit sur sa droite et il detourna vivement la tete. Voldemort avait amener le serpent a la vie, tout comme il l'avait fait avec ceux qui ornaient les piliers. Il etait enorme, peut-etre un peu plus petit que le basilic, mais sa taille demeurait impressionnante. De sa tete il frappait l'un des geants de pierre, faisant gicler le sang de sa gueule, cassant le roc, destabilisant le titan.  
  
"Tu es fait, Potter!" fit un Mangemort, ramenant Harry a la realite de sa propre situation. Il saisit sa baguette dans sa main gauche, tendant la main droite vers eux. "Et si, je pouvais me servir des deux?"songea t-il. "Ca me permettrait d'envoyer deux sorts a la fois." Il cria alors les sorts qu'il avait appris, repetant parfois certains que Dumbledore lui soufflait. Il mit a terre deux Mangemorts, tandis que d'autres parvenaient a bloquer ses attaques. Certains sortileges vinrent se fracasser sur sa bulle, mais d'autres, plus puissants passerent au travers. Il parvint tant bien que mal a les arreter, ou a les renvoyer a leur expediteurs.  
  
Soudain, alors qu'il avait completement oublie leur existence, un geant passa devant lui et du pied, frappa un Mangemort, comme un vulgaire ballon de football, et l'envoya frapper contre le mur adverse. Les autres s'affolerent un peu, evitant les pieds de pierre. Mais l'un d'eux se reprit et tendit sa baguette vers Harry.  
  
"Non! Ne le tuez pas!" s'exclama Voldemort. Le Mangemort parut decu, mais abaissa cependant son bras. Harry tourna la tete vers lui, et vit le serpent couler devant lui en direction du geant qu'il alla frapper. Il laissa sur son passage une longue trainee de sang. Sa tete etait couverte de coupures et de plaies beantes.  
  
"Approches, Harry!" Intima Voldemort en lui faisant signe. Harry hesita quelques instants, mais un coup d'oeil vers Rogue et Chevalier, puis vers Sirius et Ginny, suffit a le decider a optemperer. Il resserra cependant sa baguette plus fermement et tendit ses doigts au maximum, pare a agir s'il le fallait.  
  
"Je viens de me rendre compte d'une chose, Harry, poursuivit le Seigneur des Tenebres. Te tuer ne m'apporterait aucun plaisir. C'est pour cela que je vais te laisser la vie sauve....  
  
-Trop aimable, grinca Harry entre ses dents.  
  
-N'est ce pas? J'avoue que tu m'as surpris. Tu es doue... Dommage que tu ne veuilles pas te joindre a moi.. Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'aurais pas laisser le choix. Mais ta vie a un prix..."  
  
Il tourna la tete vers Rogue et Chevalier et intima a l'un des Mangemorts de les ligoter avant de les depetrifier. Il leur lanca un sort de silence tandis que le Mangemort les mettaient sur pieds.  
  
Voldemort se dirigea alors vers Sirius et Ginny. "Je me vois dans l'obligation de prendre la vie d'un de tes amis, dit-il en les designant, un sourire faux et hideux ourlant ses levres minces. Mais tu vois, Harry, je suis bon prince. Je te laisse decider. A toi de choisir lequel tu veux garder a tes cotes..  
  
-Bats-toi proprement, Voldemort! Cria Harry, les deux mains tendues. Laisses-les saufs et bats-toi avec moi!  
  
-Non, Harry, rencherit le Mage Noir. Tu vois, tu es courageux, sans doute naivement courageux, mais bon.. C'est pour ca que ce serait dommage de t'eliminer maintenant. Surtout que ce cher Albus n'est plus! Alors, lequel veux-tu maintenir en vie? Depeches-toi avant que je ne change d'avis! Il serait tres facile de les tuer tous les deux... Oui, Black?"  
  
Sirius, qui ne pouvait toujours pas s'exprimer, avait commencer a s'agiter. Voldemort lui redonna la parole.  
  
"Harry! Ne te soucies pas de moi!  
  
-Il bluffe, Sirius! Fit Harry tentant de se convaincre lui-meme. Il ne le fera pas!  
  
-Bien sur que si! Repondit Sirius, le visage livide. Harry," il deglutit avec peine, "je ne suis que ton passe. Ginny est ton futur. Il faut que tu arretes de regarder en arriere. C'est devant toi qu'il faut que tu ailles.  
  
-Depeches-toi, Harry! Intervint Voldemort.  
  
-Non Sirius! Retorqua Harry la gorge seche et le visage tendu. Il doit bien y avoir une autre solution...  
  
-Bien sur qu'il y a une autre solution, Potter! Fit le Mage Noir avec impatience. Mais tu l'as refusee. Maintenant il est trop tard.  
  
-Et qu'est ce qui me prouve que vous laisserez l'un d'entre eux en vie? Demanda Harry, le souffle court et les narines fremissantes.  
  
-Tu as ma parole, repliqua Voldemort avec serieux.  
  
-Ta parole? Ricana Harry. Tu me prends pour un imbecile? Tu penses vraiment que je vais te faire confiance?  
  
-Harry, donner sa parole forme un lien qu'on ne peux detruire, repondit Sirius. Personne ne peut devier de cela. Pas meme lui.  
  
-Tu as encore beaucoup de choses a apprendre , mon garcon! Alors?  
  
-Je ne peux pas..." Harry regarda tour a tour Sirius qui maintenait un visage severe et determine et Ginny, frele et tremblante, les yeux baisses. Ses propres paupieres se mirent a le bruler violemment. Il se mordit la levre inferieure avec tellement de brutalite qu'il sentit le gout acre du sang sur sa langue.  
  
"Prends ma vie, Voldemort!" Fit enfin Sirius la tete haute et le regard fier.  
  
Voldemort le regarda quelques secondes avec un certain amusement. "Non, c'est a Harry de decider! Je ne prendrais que sa decision."  
  
Harry regarda Sirius, la vue brouillee. Sirius hocha la tete, comme pour le convaincre qu'il s'agissait la de la meilleure solution. Harry sentit sa machoire trembler, son sang quitter ses joues, sa tete tourner, ses jambes devenir faibles sous son poids.  
  
"Prenez...." Il eut un hoquet, ferma les yeux avec force. Son coeur battait avec violence contre ses cotes, a ses tempes. Il avait du mal a respirer. Il posa une derniere fois les yeux sur Sirius. Une vague de rage et de desespoir s'empara de lui. Sirius lui sourit. Il posa les yeux sur Voldemort et prit son inspiration. "Prends Sirius..." Dit-il se forcant a maintenir la tete haute, d'un air de defi.  
  
Lentement, Voldemort, un sourire sur le visage, leva sa baguette vers Sirius, ne quittant pas Harry des yeux. "Tu en es bien certain, Harry?"  
  
Harry le fusilla du regard, tandis qu'une fine larme glissait doucement le long de sa joue.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
Les yeux de Harry etait toujours fixes sur le Mage Noir. Il vit, dans son champ de vision, succedant au redoutable eclair vert, le corps de Sirius s'ecrouler a terre.  
  
Voldemort se mit alors a rire. Son rire se repercuta dans le silence de la salle, un rire fort et satisfait, un rire de victoire. "Je t'aurais a l'usure, Potter!" parvint-il a dire entre deux eclats. "Petit a petit, chacun de tes petits amis passera par moi..!"  
  
"Maman, Papa, Cedric, Seamus, Hermione, Sirius...quels seraient les prochains?" La tete de Harry etait lourde, douloureuse. Il fallait en finir. Une bonne fois pour toutes. Il tendit les bras vers Voldemort, les sourcils fronces, les dents serrees, le visage et le corps contractes de haine et de ferocite, de rage et de fureur. Il n'hesita pas.  
  
"Ton regne et ta masquarade sont termines, Voldemort! AVADA KEDAVRA!" Un eclair vert s'echappa de sa baguette et un autre de sa main et tous deux allerent frapper Voldemort en pleine poitrine. Il riait encore, les yeux dans ceux de Harry. Il chancella, ricanant toujours, un sourire immense devorant son visage squeletique. Il s'ecroula.  
  
Une douleur fulgurante frappa alors Harry, la ou etait gravee sa fameuse cicatrice. Il poussa un cri, porta brusquement la main a son front et sentit ses jambes se derober sous lui. Il tomba en avant sur les genoux. D'autres cris dechirerent l'air de la piece.  
  
Le visage tendu de souffrance, Harry parvint a lever la tete. Hermione etait a terre, tenant l'un de ses bras, les yeux clos, les traits contorsionnes de douleur. Harry regarda derriere lui. Rogue aussi etait a terre, tout comme le Mangemort qui les avait ligotes. Chevalier, elle, etait encore debout, les yeux hagards, regardant tout autour d'elle.  
  
Harry compris. Tous ceux qui avaient ete marques d'une maniere ou d'une autre par le Seigneur des Tenebres ressentaient la meme douleur que lui. Ils se tenaient tous un bras, la ou etait leur marque, probablement.  
  
"Harry!" C'etait Ginny qui venait de l'appeler. Il se tourna vers elle et vit ce pourquoi elle avait attire son attention. Voldemort etait toujours etendu par terre, mort. Mais de son corps s'echappait une sorte de nuage s'elevant dans les airs. Bientot, des formes plus distinctes apparurent. Comme l'annee derniere...., songea Harry.  
  
Bientot une masse de gens "sortirent" du nuage, avancant dans la piece. Harry se forca a se relever, grimacant de douleur. Il reconnu alors, parmi les nombreuses silhouettes, Sirius, puis Cedric et son pere et sa mere. Tous quatre se dirigerent vers lui. De nouveau le jeune sorcier sentit sa gorge se serrer d'emotion.  
  
"Tu as pris la bonne decision, Harry, fit Sirius avec un sourire.  
  
-Le cauchemar est fini maintenant," dit sa mere avec douceur.  
  
Harry sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Ils etaient la tous les quatres, le visage souriant. Il aurait voulu pouvoir les toucher, prendre la main de sa mere, se lover dans ses bras, mais ils n'etaient qu'air. Son pere posa la main sur l'epaule de Sirius.  
  
"On va prendre soin de lui, dit-il a Harry en riant. Ne t'inquietes pas, pour ca!"  
  
Sa mere s'approcha de lui, le plus pres possible, elle tendit les bras et ses mains vinrent effleurer celles de Harry. Ce fut comme si on le caressait avec une plume, une caresse douce et legere. Il frissonna, ses yeux toujours dans ceux de Lily. Il vit une larme argentee pointer au coin d'une de ses paupieres.  
  
"Tu vas pouvoir te reposer, maintenant, Harry, dit-elle d'une voix brisee. Concentres-toi sur la vie. Tant qu'elle est la devant toi, elle en vaut la peine.  
  
-Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire sans vous tous? Balbutia Harry, tremblant de tous ses membres. Vous allez rester?" Ajouta t-il une note d'espoir dans la voix.  
  
Lily, James et Sirius se regarderent en souriant et tournerent de nouveau la tete vers Harry.  
  
"Il faut qu'on trouve une vieille maison a hanter! Lanca son pere en riant.  
  
-Qu'est ce que vous en dites de la Cabane Hurlante? Demanda Sirius.  
  
-Ca va pas, non? retorqua Lily. Elle est trop pourrie!  
  
-Tu prefererais Poudlard, peut-etre? Repliqua James, les sourcils fronces. Un chateau!" Il secoua la tete tandis que Lily lui lancait un regard severe. Elle haussa les epaules.  
  
"Alors vous allez rester?" Re-demanda Harry, un faible sourire sur les levres.  
  
Sirius et James hocherent la tete avec de grands sourires.  
  
"J'ai detache la jeune fille," fit un homme aux cheveux noirs et au visage tres fin, en s'approchant d'eux, Ginny a ses cotes. Elle leva lentement les yeux vers Harry. Il fut frappe par la tristesse qui regnait au fond de ses pupilles. Il lui fit signe de venir pres de lui et la serra dans ses bras. "J'ai elimine quelques Mangemorts en passant! Il y en a un qui est parvenu a s'echapper. Tant pis! Et j'ai aussi detacher ton corps, Sirius.!" Ajouta l'homme.  
  
Ces derniers mots firent sursauter Harry.  
  
"Merci, Papa!" fit Sirius simplement.  
  
Harry se detacha de Ginny, et regarda pres de l'homme. Le corps de Sirius etait la, a terre, son visage froisse de douleur. Harry faillit s'etrangler. Il en avait presque oublie que son parrain avait ete tue par Voldemort. Il leva les yeux vers lui, fantome transparent aux cotes de son meilleur ami.  
  
"He, Harry, fit Sirius en s'approchant, se forcant a sourire. Je ne serais jamais bien loin..  
  
-Peut-etre, mais ca ne sera plus comme avant..." S'etrangla Harry, retenant un sanglot. "Plus comme avant du tout...  
  
-Harry," insista t-il, les yeux brillants. Il tendit le bras vers le jeune sorcier, desirant poser sa main sur son epaule, mais ses doigts passerent au travers de lui. Harry sentit son coeur se serrer encore plus.  
  
"Tu vois? Dit-il, comme pour confirmer ses dires.  
  
-Tu as ta grand-mere, tu n'es pas seul. Et puis il y a Ginny, Ron et tous les Weasleys!"  
  
Harry detourna la tete, ne voulant pas qu'on voit les larmes rouler sur ses joues. Il se rendit alors compte que sa mere s'etait eloignee de leur groupe. Elle se trouvait pres de Rogue et de Chevalier, accompagnee d'un autre fantome, qui ressemblait beaucoup a l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Rogue et elle se parlaient.  
  
"Harry?" C'etait la voix de son pere. Il l'ignora, observant la scene qui se deroulait un peu plus loin. Il avait toujours cru que c'etait Rogue qui etait amoureux de sa mere, mais le geste qu'elle fit, bouleversa Harry au plus haut point. Elle effleura la joue du maitre de potions, qui souriait faiblement, les traits encore contorsionnes de douleur.  
  
"Harry!" insista son pere. Il s'approcha de lui et masqua ce qu'il se passait a Harry. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui, les sourcils fronces. "Tu voudras nous aider a nous installer dans la Cabane?"  
  
Harry le fixa quelques instants, avant de se deplacer de maniere a voir de nouveau ce qu'il se passait entre sa mere et son professeur. Ils s'etaient un peu eloignes de Chevalier et de l'autre homme. Il hesita, jeta un regard vers son pere et Sirius, et se decida. Il courut vers sa mere. En s'approchant, il vit que tous deux pleuraient.  
  
"Harry! cria James.  
  
-Il faut qu'il sache James," fit Sirius et James se tourna vers lui, le fusillant du regard.  
  
Harry stoppa net. Semblant sortir de leur monde, Lily et Rogue tournerent la tete vers le jeune garcon.  
  
"Ce n'est rien, Harry, dit-elle en s'essuyant les joues et souriant a son fils. Tout va bien. Severus va vous reconduire a Poudlard."  
  
Rogue s'approcha de lui, souriant faiblement au travers de ses yeux brouilles. Harry fut frappe par l'expression du visage du sorcier. Jamais encore il ne l'avait vu ainsi. Ce regard qu'il ne reconnaissait plus, cette humanite, cette sensibilite, cette fragilite qui emanait de lui. Harry avait le sentiment de rencontrer un inconnu. Il n'y avait plus de mepris, ni d'arrogance. C'etait comme si le Rogue qu'il voyait devant ses yeux a ce moment-la avait attendu tout ce temps avant de sortir.  
  
"Ca fait du bien de revoir Severus comme ca," intervint Dumbledore. Harry ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire mais ne posa pas de question. Il suivit sa mere et Rogue jusqu'au petit groupe.  
  
James fusilla Rogue du regard, et ce dernier lui repondit de meme. Alors qu'ils allaient ouvrir la bouche un cri enorme vint faire echo sur la muraille de la piece, arrachant tout le monde a ses propres pensees.  
  
"Elle vient d'embrasser Voldemort!" s'exclama Cedric qui etait reste un peu en retrait.  
  
Avant meme qu'aucun ne reagisse, Lily quitta les cotes de Harry et de Rogue, James, Sirius, Cedric, l'homme aux cheveux noirs et celui qui lui ressemblait, furent egalement aspires loin d'eux.  
  
"Maman!" s'ecria Harry bouleverse, tendant instinctivement les bras dans l'espoir de retenir sa mere. Rogue lui saisit le bras alors qu'il faisait un mouvement vers l'avant. "Maman! Papa! Sirius!" Le petit groupe suivit les fantomes des yeux et ce qu'il virent les cloua momentanement sur place.  
  
Hermione, seule Mangemort survivante, se tenait debout, appelant a elle les fantomes laches par Voldemort. La piece s'etait soudainement assombrie et ses yeux brillaient dans la penombre. Harry ne put que constater que ses yeux etaient rouges, d'un rouge flamboyant, assoiffes de sang et de vengeance. Elle semblait s'eveiller, tel un papillon qui sort de sa chrysalide, ouvrant des yeux nouveaux sur le monde. Elle etait encore fragile et hagard.  
  
"Elle a aspire l'ame de Voldemort! Fit Rogue, le souffle coupe. Il vit en elle!  
  
-Fuyons! Fit Chevalier, saisissant la main de Ginny et l'entrainant a sa suite. Partons avant qu'elle ne reprenne des forces.  
  
-Attendez! Fit Harry, une note de panique dans la voix. On ne peut pas laisser Sirius ici!"  
  
Rogue pointa immediatemment sa baguette vers le corps de Sirius et le souleva de terre. Il le fit passer devant lui et parti a la suite de Chevalier et de Ginny, incitant Harry a courir.  
  
Les deux sorcieres avaient deja atteint la porte. Harry regarda une derniere fois derriere lui. Ses parents, Sirius et les autres fantomes s'etaient volatilises, repris par leur eternel geolier. Son coeur se pinca de nouveau. Il avait ete si pret de les garder pres de lui pour toujours...  
  
"Depechez-vous Potter!" Fit Rogue precipitemment. Harry hocha la tete et le suivit. Le fait d'avoir le corps de Sirius pres de lui, ralentissait Rogue. Il pressa Harry de partir en avant mais le jeune garcon voulu rester a ses cotes.  
  
"Arretez!" crissa une voix forte et sifflante. "Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici!"  
  
Rogue poursuivit sa route, comme si de rien n'etait, mais Harry regarda en arriere. Le Serpent! Il l'avait oublie celui-la!  
  
Il glissait dans leur direction, ses yeux feroces braques sur eux. Harry jeta vivement un coup d'oeil devant lui. Il ne parviendrait pas a la porte avant que le serpent ne le rattrape.  
  
"Professeur!" s'exclama Harry en direction de Rogue.  
  
Le maitre de potions s'arreta et tourna la tete. Il vit Harry en retrait, les bras tendu, lancant en vain des sorts contre le serpent. Les sortileges allaient se repercuter contre l'animal, ralentissant seulement sa progression. Rogue jura et tourna la tete vers Chevalier qui etait toujours a la porte.  
  
"Aelys, charges-toi de Sirius! Partez en avant, ne vous occupez pas de nous!  
  
-Mais..., tenta la jeune femme.  
  
-Ne discutes pas! S'enerva Rogue. Partez!" Il fit deplacer le corps de Sirius jusqu'a elle et retourna vers Harry.  
  
"Accio Potter!" lanca t-il. Harry fut happe par la baguette du maitre de potions, qui les enveloppa d'un bouclier. Tous deux se mirent alors a combattre contre le serpent, tentant de le neutraliser.  
  
"Rien n'a d'effet sur lui! Souffla Harry.  
  
-Noies-le, Harry! Intervint Dumbledore.  
  
-Comment? S'impatienta le jeune sorcier.  
  
-Les vitraux!  
  
-Quoi?  
  
-Aqua, vitraux, Harry!"  
  
Choississant de ne pas se poser de questions pour l'instant, Harry lanca le sort que Dumbledore lui avait conseille et pointa sa baguette et sa main vers les larges fenetres. Le verre sembla alors disparaitre des encadrements et des vagues firent irruption dans la piece, balayant tout sur leur passage. Rogue saisit alors Harry par la manche et l'entraina a sa suite. Ils se mirent a courir a toutes jambes vers la sortie, le serpent sur leur talons, coulant rapidemment derriere eux, luttant contre l'eau qui envahissait la piece.  
  
"Meme si vous sortez vivants d'ici, je vous retrouverais!" Hurla Hermione, sa voix resonnant contre la voute.  
  
Rogue et Harry, parvenus a la porte, se retournerent. Elle etait toujours au meme endroit, sur l'estrade a l'autre bout de la piece, son regard de braise tourne vers eux, brilliant de defi. Etrangement sa voix etait un melange de sa voix originale et de celle de Voldemort. Harry sut, a ce moment precis que tout espoir serait vain pour ramener son amie parmi eux.  
  
"N'oublies pas ce que je t'aie dit, Harry, dit-elle, et Harry se demanda si c'etait Hermione ou Voldemort qui lui parlait. Un a un, tes amis passeront par moi.. Je vais te rendre fou, tu verras! Et dis a Drago Malefoy que j'aurais aussi sa peau!" Elle eclata de rire et Rogue tira vivement Harry par la manche, tandis qu'une vague, engloutissait le Serpent.  
  
Les deux sorciers commencerent a monter les escaliers a toute vitesse. Chevalier et Ginny avait disparues. Harry esperait qu'elles s'en etaient sorties.  
  
La montee interminable commenca. Rogue avait "allume" sa baguette et menait leur ascension. Aucun mot ne fut echange. Il fallait qu'ils sortent de la au plus vite.  
  
Soudain, Rogue s'arreta net. "Attention!" dit-il, en regardant droit devant lui. Harry passa la tete a ses cotes. Il manquait sept ou huit marches et le trou beant devant eux semblait pret a les devorer. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire demi-tour. Leur seul salut etait de passer ce fosse.  
  
"Il va falloir construire un pont." Dit simplement Rogue. Harry allait lui demander comment quand Rogue se retourna, la baguette tendue loin derriere eux. "Baissez-vous, Potter!" Harry fit tel qu'on lui disait et vit avec etonnement Rogue solliciter des pierres des marches precedentes et les placer la ou il en manquait. Bientot, les marches furent reconstruites et le trou fut derriere eux. "Allons-y, fit Rogue. Courez en meme temps que moi, ce n'est pas tres solide, mais ca nous permettra de passer!"  
  
Ils s'elancerent ensemble, de maniere synchronisee. A chaque fois que leurs chaussures frappaient le sol, les pierres se derobaient sous eux. Ils coururent sans hesiter, bien au-dela du trou, haletants et l'instinct de survie frappant a chaque battements de leur coeur. Seul resonnait le bruit de leurs semelles contre la pierre. Ils conservaient un oeil sur la ou ils mettaient les pieds, mais ils furent trop tard. Le sol sembla se derober sous eux. Les marches n'etaient plus. La pierre etait devenue lisse. Harry glissa a terre et fut entraine vers la d'ou ils venaient. Ce toboggan de roc poli l'emportait vers le fosse.  
  
Rogue parvint a se tenir a l'un des murs, les doigts dans l'un des creux entre deux briques. Il tenta de se stabiliser, de fines gouttes de sueurs perlant a son front. "Potter!" cria t-il.  
  
Harry essaya de tourner et parvint tant bien que mal a se bloquer entre les deux murs, les pieds contre l'un et les mains plaquees contre l'autre, poussant de toutes ses forces comme pour ecarter les deux pans de murs. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, il le savait. Il leva les yeux et discerna la silhouette de Rogue loin devant lui.  
  
"Potter!  
  
-J'ai reussi a me bloquer, parvint a dire le jeune garcon. Mais je ne sais pas combien de temps je tiendrais..  
  
-Vous connaissez le sort de l'araignee? Demanda Rogue.  
  
-Non." Harry l'entendit marmonner une incantation et bientot il le vit s'approcher de lui, a quatre pattes, les mains adherants fermement au sol. En d'autres circonstances, Harry aurait trouve la position de son professeur relativement amusante, mais il etait loin de cet etat d'esprit. Il comprit le sort que Rogue avait applique sur lui-meme.  
  
"Harry! Fit la voix de Dumbledore. La formule, c'est "Arachno-a-mano"  
  
-Merci, murmura t-il. "Arachno-a-mano!" Il sentit une etrange sensation passer dans ses bras jusqu'a ses mains, et il sembla que ses doigts se collerent a la muraille.  
  
"Bien, Potter, fit Rogue. Maintenant essayez de detacher vos pieds du mur."  
  
Harry hesita. Si son incantation n'avait pas fonctionne, il repartirait pour une autre descente, et cette fois, n'aurait peut-etre pas autant de chance. Pourtant, il fallait qu'il essaye. Lentement, il decolla un pied, puis l'autre et constata avec bonheur qu'il restait attache au mur. Rogue l'invita a le suivre et ils escaladerent la pierre, lentement, prenant garde d'avoir toujours une main sur le sol. Tous deux tenaient leur baguette entre les dents, de maniere a avoir le maximum d'adherance au sol.  
  
Alors qu'ils progressaient doucement jusqu'en haut, Harry se demanda si Ginny et Chevalier avaient, elles aussi, eut a affronter les caprices de cet escalier. Si oui, s'en etaient-elles sorties? Apres tout, elles avaient un fardeau: le corps de Sirius. A cette pensee, Harry sentit son coeur se pincer. Il ne le verrait plus. Il ne lui parlerait plus..  
  
Un grondement vint interrompre ses reflexions.  
  
"Qu'est ce que c'est que ca?" s'exclama Rogue en stoppant net. Harry continua jusqu'a etre parvenu a sa hauteur.  
  
"On dirait de l'eau.., fit-il, les sourcils fronces.  
  
-Vite, montez au plafond!" ordonna Rogue en suivant son propre ordre. Harry le suivit, le long du mur, puis jusqu'au plafond. Mais seules leurs mains adheraient, leurs jambes se balancant dans le vide. "Otez vos chaussures!" Rogue se suspendit d'une main et enleva les siennes, pressant Harry d'en faire autant et vite. "Arachno-a-pie!"  
  
Le grondement devenait de plus en plus fort.  
  
Rogue, les pieds nus etait maintenant a quatre pattes, la tete en bas. Harry s'empressa de l'imiter, abandonnant ses chaussures sur le sol.  
  
Un gargouilli enorme vint frapper leurs oreilles et bientot un immense jet d'eau vint se fracasser contre les murs. Ils se mirent a plat ventre contre le plafond, fermant la bouche, tandis que l'eau, puissante tentait de les entrainer avec elle.  
  
Rogue cria quelque chose, mais Harry n'entendit pas. Il le vit cependant commencer a avancer contre l'eau et Harry se mit a le suivre.  
  
"On ne devrait plus etre tres loin de la sortie, maintenant," se dit Harry.  
  
Le flot devint moins dense, ne genant plus leur progression. Peu a peu, ce ne fut plus qu'un ruisseau qui coula au-dessous d'eux. Rogue amorca une descente et avanca contre le mur.  
  
"La bas! Lanca t-il. Il y a une lumiere. Nous sommes parvenus a la sortie!" Il accelera sa cadence, autant qu'il le pouvait. Harry tenta de rester non loin de lui, mais il avait parfois du mal a decoller ses doigts du mur.  
  
Rogue fut sur pieds, pres de la porte en un rien de temps. "Accio Potter!" lanca t-il encore. Harry sentit ses orteils et ses mains quitter le mur comme a contre-coeur et atterit aux pieds de Rogue.  
  
"Finite incantatum!" dit-il, la baguette pointee vers Harry. "Allons-y! Nous avons suffisemment perdu de temps comme ca!"  
  
Il ouvrit la porte et ils longerent le couloir qu'ils avaient empruntes a l'aller. Ils marcherent d'un pas vif, leurs pieds nus claquants sechementles dalles et se retenant pour ne pas courir, au cas ou.  
  
Ils parvinrent dans le Hall sans encombre et se dirigerent a toute vitesse vers la lourde porte d'entree. Elle se mit alors a claquer brusquement et a toute vitesse, bloquant toutes tentatives de retraites. Ils firent une halte.  
  
Derriere eux des grognements se firent entendre, devenant de plus en plus forts.  
  
"La fenetre!" s'exclama Rogue en la designant et se dirigeant vers elle. Il cassa la vitre et entreprit d'escalader l'encadrement. "Vite, Potter!" Il aida Harry a passer. Le bras du jeune garcon s'accrocha a un morceau de verre. Il reprima un cri et sauta dans l'herbe, un metre plus bas.  
  
Rogue avait sorti la cape de sa poche et ramenee a une taille normale. Il la laissa tomber sur eux et ils commencerent a marcher vers la sortie du parc.  
  
Les grognements resonnerent tout autour d'eux. Pourtant ils ne voyaient rien. Les jardins etaient deserts. Ils se mirent a courir, trebuchants parfois l'un contre l'autre.. Leurs pieds faisaient crisser le gravier, les petits cailloux meurtrissant leur chair, mais aucun d'eux ne prit la peine de leur jeter un sort de silence. La grille d'entree fut bientot en vue. Ils accelerent leur course. Ils seraient bientot sortis de la.  
  
Mais, parvenus pres de l'entree du parc, ils se cognerent contre la barriere de protection. Meme Rogue ne put passer. Il lacha un juron, frappant de colere contre l'invisible obstacle.  
  
"Qu'allons-nous faire?" demanda Harry, une note de panique dans la voix.  
  
Rogue haussa les epaules. Il n'avait pas songe a ca. "Cela signifie que Aelys et Ginny Weasley n'ont pas put sortir," constata t-il en se tenant la tete.  
  
Harry realisa l'ampleur de ce que venait de dire Rogue. Ou etaient-elles, alors? Avaient-elles ete prises par l'escalier?  
  
"Pourquoi leur ai-je demande de partir en avant? Grommela Rogue en faisant les cent pas. Quel imbecile!  
  
-On peut peut-etre transplaner? Suggera Harry sans grande conviction.  
  
-J'en doute...Potter, vous allez rester ici cache. Je vais essayer de les retrouvees. Apres, j'irai inspecter la barriere pour en trouver la faille.  
  
-Je viens avec vous!  
  
-Non! Bon sang! Rala Rogue.Restez ici jusqu'a ce que je revienne!  
  
-Vous ne croyez pas que nous sommes deja assez disperses? Rencherit Harry. Autant rester groupes, non?"  
  
Rogue soupira, sorti de dessous la cape avec mecontentement et alla donner un dernier coup de pied dans la barriere.  
  
"Severus!" Tous deux tournerent la tete. De l'autre cote de la grille, se tenait Chevalier. "Vous voila enfin! Venez vite!  
  
-Vous etes la! Fit Rogue en soupirant de soulagement. Comment etes-vous parvenues a passer?"  
  
Harry sorti de dessous la cape a son tour et ils s'approcherent le plus pres possible de la barriere. Derriere eux, les grognements continuaient de se faire entendre.  
  
"Je ne sais pas, repondit Chevalier. Je suppose que la barriere n'etait pas activee, a ce moment-la.  
  
-Vous n'avez pas eut de probleme dans l'escalier?"  
  
Chevalier fit non de la tete.  
  
"Harry?" fit une voix dans sa tete. Harry sursauta presque en entendant quelqu'un parler.  
  
"Qui est la? Demanda t-il mentalement.  
  
-C'est Datillus, repondit la voix. J'ai deja ete confronte a ce genre de probleme. Il faut vous unir avec votre professeur. Prenez-lui les mains et concentrez-vous le plus possible. Eliminer ce que vous savez de cette barriere de votre tete. Faites comme si elle n'existait pas. Vous devriez normalement passer au travers. Surtout concentrez-vous! Si vous perdez votre concentration ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, vous serez a jamais coince a l'interieur. C'est un exercice tres delicat, mais je crois que c'est la votre seule chance. N'oubliez pas d'insister sur ce point lorsque vous le direz a votre professeur."  
  
Harry deglutit avec peine. Voila qui etait rassurant! Il expliqua cependant la marche a suivre a Rogue. Celui-ci parut dubitatif. Mais Harry insista, disant que cela faisait partie de l'heritage de Dumbledore. Les deux sorciers se saisirent de la main de l'autre et fermerent les yeux.  
  
Les grognements etaient maintenant tout autour d'eux. Il etait extemement difficile de ne pas y songer. Ils parvinrent tant bien que mal a vider leur esprit. Se sentant prets, ils ouvrirent de nouveau les yeux, fixant droit devant eux, se concentrant sur la grille qu'il leur fallait atteindre. Ils avancerent doucement, mecaniquement, main dans la main, les yeux ronds, ne clignant pas des paupieres. Pas a pas, ils s'approcherent de la barriere.  
  
"Elle n'est plus la, se dit Harry. Je peux marcher jusqu'a la grille sans probleme. Rien ne peux m'en empecher."  
  
Ils ne relacherent leur concentration qu'une fois parvenus a la grille. Rogue lacha alors la main de Harry et l'ouvrit. Elle grinca, mais n'apposa aucune resistance. Ils furent libres. Enfin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***Bonjour, ou bonsoir! Alors je ne sais pas si vous lirez ceci. Depuis le temps que je n'ai pas mis un chapitre en ligne, certains d'entre vous ont du abandonner! Enfin bon, je mets quand meme un petit mot au cas ou quelqu'un le lise!  
  
En fait, ca fait plus de quinze jours que j'essaie de le mettre en ligne, mais je ne pouvais pas « logger ». A mon avis, ca doit etre mon ordinateur, vu que la, ca a l'air ok. (Je croise les doigts !). Donc voila le chapitre. C'etait vraiment frustrant de ne pas pouvoir le mettre sur le site. Je ne pouvais rien faire a part lire les fics. Donc si je n' ai pas laisser de reviews pour vos histoires, ca fait partie du meme probleme. Desolee !  
  
Alors, je voudrais dire un grand merci a vous tous qui m'avez encourage jusque la. Ca m'a incite a continuer. J'aurais peut-etre eut moins de courage en d'autres cas. Je m'excuse de ne pas vous remercier individuellement mais j'ai tres peu de temps devant moi, alors je vais m'empresser de lancer la suite.  
  
Encore merci de vos encouragements ! A bientôt, j'espere !*** 


	39. Chapitre 39

Bonjour! Depuis le temps que je n'ai pas mis de chapitre en ligne, j'ignore s'il y aura encore quelqu'un a me lire.. J'ai toujours des problemes pour logger et laisser des reviews aux histoires que je lis. J'ai essayer de bricoler un peu l'ordi mais ca s'est averer inutile. Si vous pouvez m'aider, ca serait sympa! Autrement, comme vous pourrez le constater, une grande partie de ce chapitre comporte des accents, mais pas le reste. C'est parce que j'ai eut acces pendant les vacances a un clavier francais. Donc ca vous fera sans doute bizarre de lire la fin sans accents et je m'en excuse. Voila pour l'intro. J'espere que si vous lisez ceci et decidez de continuer, ce chapitre vous plaira! A plus!  
  
Chapitre 39  
  
Les heures qui suivirent leur retour a Poudlard parurent interminables et s'avérèrent pénibles et douloureuses. Le corps de Sirius fut amené a l'infirmerie, dans une petite pièce sombre et exiguë, adjacente au bureau de Madame Pomfresh et Harry demeura près du lit jusqu'au matin, les yeux fixes sur le visage à jamais marqué de souffrance de son parrain. Il avait tari ses larmes depuis longtemps, mais parfois un hoquet douloureux venait le secouer.  
  
On le laissa seul avec Sirius, chacun respectant sa douleur. Meme l'infirmière ne se montra pas. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire.  
  
Les rideaux de l'unique fenêtre avaient été tirés. Deux chandelles, placées de chaque cotés de Sirius, éclairaient faiblement l'ensemble. Le silence pesait, lourd et froid et semblait avoir pétrifié les deux corps présents. Harry, les yeux inlassablement rivés sur Sirius ne bougeait pas plus que lui.  
  
Il se sentait lui même et rigide et froid et dépourvu de toute vie. Seuls les rares clignements de ses paupières et le soulèvement léger de sa poitrine indiquaient encore la vie qui battait faiblement en lui. Si à son arrivée une masse énorme de pensées et d'images avaient méchamment jouée avec son cerveau, il ne pensait dorénavant à rien. Rien ne lui paraissait important, rien au monde ne valait une pensée, ne serait-ce qu'une furtive. Rien, jamais plus, ne pourrait le faire rire ou sourire, rien ne lui donnerait du courage, rien ne le pousserait à se battre. Rien n'en valait la peine:  
  
-Ses BUSES: elles étaient loin et n'avaient vraiment aucune importance.  
  
-Voldemort/Hermione...: d'une part il ignorait ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé entre eux là-bas. Était-il réellement mort? Vivait-il en Hermione? Allait-elle devenir leur prochaine ennemie? Il s'en moquait royalement! Il avait bien songer à se venger une bonne fois pour toutes, mais ne l'avait- il pas déjà fait? Il avait lancer l'Avada Kedavra! ....Pourrait-il jamais éliminer le Mage Noir ou tout autre personnage assoiffé de pouvoir et de domination? L'histoire Moldue lui était un peu revenue en tête. Ils en avaient eut, eux aussi des gens pareils, luttant pour un trône, réel ou virtuel, exterminant ceux qu'ils considéraient nuisibles ou faibles, ou differents. Des massacres, encore des massacres.. Tout ça pour leurs idées ou leurs Dieux... Du sang, des morts, en leur nom.... Mais chaque fois que l'un d'eux fut défait, un autre est venu... Le pouvoir, la domination et le sentiment de supériorité est le propre de l'homme, Sorcier ou Moldu.  
  
-Le Lien Sacré: on ne lui a pas laisser le choix. On a décider pour lui, on lui a imposer une tache impossible. Même Dumbledore n'est pas parvenu a vaincre Voldemort! Comment diable pouvait-on espérer qu'un sorcier de quinze ans le fâsse? On l'avait pris pour un idiot, on s'était moqué de lui. Ceux qui connaissaient l'existence du Lien Sacré, les Compagnons, croyaient en lui, avaient confiance. Harry savait que n'importe qu'elle décision qu'il prendrait serait immédiatement acceptée, sans aucune question... La preuve: Rogue et Chevalier! Ils l'avaient suivis sans hésitation, sachant parfaitement quel danger ils couraient. En résumé, Harry était en colère contre Dumbledore. Il l'avait d'ailleurs bloqué de toutes interventions.  
  
-Poudlard: le château pouvait s'effondrer sur lui et sur tous les élèves, il n'en avait absolument rien a faire.  
  
-Les Weasleys: ils avaient fait sans lui avant qu'ils ne le connaissent, ils pourraient encore le faire. Au moins, Molly ne s'inquiéterait pas inutilement.  
  
-Sa Grand-mère: il chassa l'idée de sa tête, par convenience. Il y songerait plus tard.  
  
Sa tête était vide, vide de pensées, vide de sentiments, vide.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Si l'infirmerie était calme, le bureau de McGonagall était loin de l'être. Tous les Compagnons étaient présents, arrachés de leur sommeil par l'arrivée du petit groupe. Ginny Weasley avait été laissée à l'infirmerie, mais Rogue et Chevalier avaient rejoins McGonagall et les autres.  
  
"Pourquoi ne nous avez-vous pas attendus? S'exclama Bill Weasley en direction des deux professeurs. Pourquoi y-êtes-vous allés seuls?  
  
-Vous vous rendez compte du danger que vous avez courus? Intervint Charlie. Je croyais que nous étions une équipe?  
  
-Ils ont raison, Severus, Aélys! Fit McGonagall. Vous avez de la chance de ne pas y avoir laissés votre peau! Qu'est ce qu'il vous est passé par la tête?"  
  
Rogue demeurait silencieux. Il avait la tête baissée, comme étant ailleurs, loin de cette discussion qui ne semblait pas l'atteindre du tout. Chevalier, elle expliqua brièvement les circonstances de leur action, mais sans grande conviction.  
  
"Vous savez bien que Potter a tendance a agir de manière impulsive! Reprit la directrice. Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous lui donneriez raison, surtout pas vous deux!  
  
-Il y avait également Sirius en jeu," dit simplement Chevalier, la voix brisée.  
  
Sa dernière phrase fit brusquement tomber un silence pesant. Elle leva les yeux vers Rémus Lupin, lui aussi resté muet depuis qu'il avait apprit la nouvelle. Leurs regards se croisèrent furtivement et Chevalier y lu la peine que ressentait le sorcier à ce moment-là.  
  
Le tic-tac régulier d'une pendule agaçait l'atmosphère de la pièce, seul bruit audible. Personne n'osait parler, aucun ne savait quoi dire. Ce fut Rogue qui cassa le silence. Il se leva, évitant tous les regards qui venaient de converger vers lui.  
  
"Si tu le permets, Minerva, j'aimerais me retirer," dit-il simplement. McGonagall hocha la tête.  
  
"Moi aussi," fit Lupin en se levant a son tour. Il sorti a la suite de Rogue. Ils marchèrent quelques instants en silence, pâles et tremblants l'un et l'autre, les yeux rivés au sol, tels deux zombies. Soudain Rogue s'arrêta, ferma brièvement les yeux et alla frapper du pied le mur le plus proche.  
  
"Bon sang! Cria t-il avec fureur. Combien d'entre nous prendra t-il encore? Combien?"  
  
Lupin lui aussi s'était arrêté. Il observait le maître de potions.  
  
"On y passera tous, Severus, répondit-il d'une faible voix.  
  
-J'étais trop tard.., fit Rogue en s'adossant au mur, le regard tourné vers Lupin.  
  
-Je suis sur que Sirius aura été content de voir que tu es venu avec Harry, répondit le loup-garou.  
  
-Combien de sorciers de notre génération reste t-il? Continua Rogue comme pour lui-même. Soit ils sont devenus Mangemorts, soit ils ont péris. Ou devenus fous comme les Longdubats. Dans cette guerre, il n'y a pas de héros. Juste des morts, anonymes pour la plupart.  
  
-On ne doit pas baisser les bras..., fit Lupin, jamais. Tant que nous lutterons, il y aura espoir.  
  
-Potter la tué. Il était mort, nom de dieu! Il gisait là par terre, ceux qu'il avait tués sont sortis de lui, Lily, Sirius, Potter, Diggory, mon père et celui de Sirius. Ils allaient de nouveau être libres, d'une certaine manière." Il se laissa glisser le long du mur jusqu'a terre. "Elle est venue me parler, dit-il en ramenant ses genoux vers lui, les yeux dans le vague. J'ai revu Lily... Elle n'a pas oublié. Elle n'a jamais oublié...."  
  
Il dissimula son visage dans ses mains. Lupin s'approcha et s'accroupi, de manière a être à la même hauteur que Rogue.  
  
"Bien sur qu'elle n'a pas oublié, répondit-il avec douceur. Comment aurait- elle pu? Je suppose que James n'a plus son pouvoir..."  
  
Rogue releva la tête, les yeux humides. Il ébaucha un sourire. "Elle s'est moquée de moi, dit-il en secouant la tête. Elle a eut du mal à me reconnaître... Elle a ri de ma robe noire...elle m'a demandé d'arrêter de porter le deuil...  
  
-Ca fait quatorze ans que tu le portes, fit Lupin en forçant lui-meme un sourire, elle a raison.  
  
-C'est le deuil de la vie d'avant..." répondit doucement Rogue, les yeux de nouveau dans le vague.  
  
"Il faut qu'on s'unisse, Severus, fit Lupin en se relevant. Maintenant plus que jamais." Il tendit sa main vers Rogue afin de l'aider à se relever également. Le maître de potions leva les yeux et s'en saisit.  
  
"Plus que jamais, Rémus, dit-il, plus que jamais. Comme on aurait du le faire il y a quatorze ans."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ce ne devrait pas être trop difficile de la battre, dit Olivier Dubois. N'oublions pas qu'elle n'est encore qu'une gamine!  
  
-Si Voldemort est dans son corps, elle va être redoutable! Fit McGonagall. Regardez déjà les progrès que Potter a fait depuis que Dumbledore lui a passe le Lien! Il avait tout prévu, cela ne fait pas de doute.  
  
-Il riait encore quand Potter la frappé, ajouta Chevalier. Il n'a pas apposé de résistance. Il savait ce qu'il faisait! Nous aurions du nous douter que cela n'était pas normal. Il ne se serait pas laissé battre de la sorte s'il ne savait pas que Granger pouvait prendre le relais.  
  
-D'après ce que tu dis, tout avait l'air planifié, fit Bill.  
  
-Moi ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est qu'il n'ait pas essayé de tuer Harry! Intervint Charlie. Pourquoi l'avoir epargné?  
  
-Il a été surpris qu'il puisse faire de la magie sans baguette, répondit Chevalier. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas a ça. Il s'est rendu compte que Dumbledore avait passé le Lien à Potter. Il a eut peur que le combat soit plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait pensé.  
  
-Peut-être, mais vous n'étiez que trois! Insista Charlie.  
  
-Granger a dit à Potter, avant que nous partions qu'elle s'occupera de ses amis un a un, rétorqua la sorcière. Je pense qu'ils compte avoir Potter à l'usure. Ils jouent sur les sentiments.  
  
-En tout cas, il ne faut pas que Harry baisse les bras, dit Bill, le regard sévère.  
  
-J'ai bien peur que ce qu'il vient de se passer ne l'affaiblisse mentalement, fit McGonagall, le visage grave et sévère. Il tenait énormément a Sirius..."  
  
Un petit frappement attira son attention vers la fenêtre. Un hibou attendait patiemment sur le rebord qu'on le laisse entrer. McGonagall se dirigea vers l'ouverture et fit entrer le hibou. Il alla se poser sur le bureau de la directrice. Il tendit sa patte et McGonagall détacha le journal qu'il portait. C'était la Gazette du Sorcier.  
  
Les Compagnons se regardèrent, incrédules. Il était trop tôt pour que l'édition du journal soit déjà sortie. Les sourcils fronces, McGonagall le déplia.  
  
Tous les visages étaient tournes vers elle, guettant sa réaction. Au fur et a mesure qu'elle lisait, toute couleur semblait quitter ses joues. "C'est impossible! commenta t-elle en levant les yeux vers eux. Vous ne devinerez jamais ce qu'il s'est passe..."  
  
Tout le monde s'approcha, inquiets et impatients a la fois. McGonagall leur montra le gros titre du journal: "LE TERRIBLE MAGE NOIR EST MORT!"  
  
"Nous sommes libres!, lu McGonagall. Lord Voldemort, redoute de tous, qui semait de nouveau la terreur depuis quelques mois a été tue. Nous avions cru, il y a quatorze ans qu'il avait été défait, mais cet été, nous avons eut la preuve de son retour. Mais cette fois, il est bien mort. LUCIUS MALEFOY a la suite d'un combat contre le Mage Noir est parvenu a l'éliminer. Il a amener le corps sans vie de Voldemort au Ministère, ou les Aurors et le Ministre n'ont pu que constater la CHUTE de l'ennemi public numéro un. La nouvelle a déjà etecGonagall. Lord Voldemort, redoute de tous, qui semait de nouveau la t -Oui, fit Bill, je suppose qu'ils vont venir jusqu'ici des que possible.  
  
-Il doivent sans doute déjà être au courant de ce qu'il s'est passe, reprit McGonagall en allant ouvrir sa fenêtre de manière a laisser le hibou repartir. Il est peut-être préférable d'aller faire une ronde du cote des dortoirs au cas ou des élèves soient réveilles. J'ignore si ceux qui sont abonnes a la Gazette auront reçus leur copie.  
  
-Qu'allons-nous leur dire? Demanda Chevalier, les sourcils fronces.  
  
-C'est bien cela qui m'ennuie, répondit McGonagall, soucieuse. Des le petit déjeuner ils sauront que Voldemort est decede. Comment pouvons-nous leur dire que cela n'est qu'un leurre?  
  
-Il faudrait d'abord en parler a Fudge, dit Olivier.  
  
-Pff! Rétorqua McGonagall. D'une part, ce serait avouer que Severus, Aelys et Harry se sont introduits chez Malefoy! Et deuxièmement, il ne nous croirait pas! Il ne croit que ce qu'il voit! Il aura vu le corps inerte de Voldemort et cela lui suffira.  
  
-Alors, que nous reste t-il a faire? demanda Bill, livide.  
  
-Je l'ignore, fit McGonagall en secouant la tête. Nous sommes dans une impasse.  
  
-Bon, pour l'instant je vais aller faire un tour du core des dortoirs, dit Chevalier en se levant.  
  
-Essaies aussi de dormir un peu, lui dit la directrice.  
  
-Si j'y arrive," répondit Chevalier avec un faible sourire. Sur ce elle prit conge et sorti a son tour du bureau de McGonagall.  
  
Elle jeta un coup d'oeil a sa montre. Il était presque cinq heures du matin. Il faisait froid, elle sentait ses doigts complètement frigorifies.Comment pouvait-elle trouver le sommeil après tout ce qu'il s'était passe cette nuit? Elle sentit sa gorge se nouer en songeant a Sirius. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir aller veiller sur lui, mais les ordres de McGonagall avaient été on ne peut plus clairs. Elle avait voulu que Harry y reste seul avec son parrain, sans que personne ne vienne le déranger.  
  
Elle se dirigea vers le dortoir le plus proche, celui des Serdaigles. En tant que professeur, elle connaissait les mots de passe de chaque maison. Elle n'eut pas de mal a y entrer. La salle commune était presque vide a l'exception de trois élèves. L'une d'elle se leva a son entrée.  
  
"Nous ne faisions rien de mal, Professeur, dit la jeune fille avec précipitation.  
  
-Je ne suis pas la pour vous réprimander, répondit Chevalier avec un sourire. Mais pourquoi etes vous debout a cette heure-ci?" L'unique garçon du groupe se leva a son tour et tendit le journal a la jeune femme.  
  
"J'ai reçu une copie de la Gazette, dit-il. Est-ce que ce qu'ils disent est vrai?"  
  
Chevalier hésita avant de hocher la tête, bien malgré elle.  
  
"Pouvons-nous réveiller les autres? Demanda la deuxième fille avec excitation. Nous étions en train de nous poser la question.  
  
-Il est préférable que vous attentiez qu'ils se réveillent d'eux-mêmes. Rien n'est prêt dans le château. Vous n'auriez pas votre petit déjeuner maintenant. Essayez de dormir encore un peu.  
  
-Nous avons déjà tente, mais c'est impossible! C'est une si bonne nouvelle! Répliqua la première fille.  
  
-Alors, restez tranquillement ici et éviter de faire du bruit."  
  
Elle tourna les talons et ressorti. Elle se doutait maintenant que d'autres élèves devaient être également réveilles. Les copies de la Gazette avaient du être envoyées a tout le monde. Chez les Poufsouffles, il y avait un groupe plus important dans la salle commune, bouillant d'effervescence et de joie. A eux aussi, Chevalier demanda de ne pas faire trop de bruit, de manière a ne pas réveiller les autres.  
  
Avant de passer chez les Serpentards et les Griffondors, elle décida de s'arrêter aux cuisines afin de demander a ce que le petit déjeuner soit servi plus tôt que d'habitude. Il serait impossible de garder le calme bien longtemps.  
  
Elle se dirigea alors vers la salle commune des Serpentards. En approchant, elle vit une silhouette marcher devant elle. Elle accéléra le pas et bientôt reconnu la tête blonde.  
  
"Monsieur Malefoy!" lança t-elle.  
  
Le jeune garçon s'arrêta net et elle le vit contenir une grimace.  
  
"Que faites-vous au dehors de votre dortoir a cette heure? Demanda t-elle une fois qu'elle fut a sa hauteur.  
  
-Euh, je...  
  
-Vous etes au courant des derniers évènements?  
  
-Quels évènements? Demanda Malefoy incrédule.  
  
-Êtes vous abonne a la Gazette du Sorcier? Ou a tout autre journal?  
  
-Non, répondit Malefoy. Ils disent tous des âneries! Pourquoi me demandez- vous cela?  
  
-Voldemort est mort.. fit Chevalier.  
  
-Vous y etes arrives? S'enquit le jeune sorcier les yeux brillants.  
  
-Euh... C'est votre père qui l'a tue. Il a amené le corps au Ministère..  
  
-Quoi? Vous plaisantez?" Drago Malefoy était devenu rouge, de colère et de surprise. "Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire?  
  
-Je ne serai certainement pas a me promener dans les couloirs a cette heure si cela n'était pas vrai!" rétorqua t-elle sèchement.  
  
Malefoy était bouche-bee. Il semblait chercher ses mots, se demandant s'il devait révéler a la jeune femme ce qu'il savait sur les activités de son père.  
  
"Croyez-vous que vos camarades soient réveilles? Demanda de nouveau Chevalier.  
  
-Peu probable, fit le jeune sorcier. Professeur, il y a quelque chose qu'il me faut vous dire." Il baissa la voix, regarda autour de lui et s'approcha le plus près possible de la sorcière. " Mon père est un Mangemort." Il guetta la réaction de son professeur. Elle haussa les sourcils. "Il n'aurait jamais tue Voldemort.  
  
-C'est pourtant ce qu'il est écrit dans le journal...  
  
-Je vous avais dis qu'ils racontaient tous des âneries! Coupa Malefoy.  
  
-A l'heure actuelle, continua Chevalier, la majorité de la population sorcière doit être au courant. A Londres, il y a déjà des célébrations."  
  
Drago commença a agiter les bras et secouer la tête. "Mais c'est n'importe quoi! S'exclama t-il devenant de nouveau rouge de colère.  
  
-Chuuut! Fit Chevalier. Vous voulez réveiller tout le château?  
  
-Ne me dites pas que vous croyez ces balivernes?! Poursuivit Malefoy, d'une voix plus calme et s'approchant de nouveau de la jeune femme.  
  
-Je ne crois rien pour l'instant, dit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.  
  
-Ou est Potter? demanda le jeune garçon, surprenant Chevalier par sa question.  
  
-Il est a l'infirmerie...  
  
-Êtes-vous aller jusqu'a chez moi?  
  
-Que voulez-vous dire? S'enquit Chevalier en froncant les sourcils.  
  
-Je vous aie vu partir, Potter, le professeur Rogue et vous. J'ai dis a Potter que Voldemort se cachait au Manoir.. Y etes-vous alle?  
  
-Je ne suis pas obligée de vous répondre, répliqua Chevalier avec fermeté. Cela ne vous regarde pas!  
  
-Potter me le dira, fit Malefoy avec certitude.  
  
-J'en doute! Je ne pense pas qu'il soit d'humeur bavarde dans les jours qui suivent!"  
  
Malefoy étudia le visage de la jeune femme, cherchant a deceller ce qu'elle avait insinuée. "Avez-vous sauve Ginny et Sirius Black?"  
  
Chevalier soutint son regard, tentant de ne pas montrer de signe de faiblesse ou d'émotions, mais elle n'y parvint pas. Le visage de Malefoy s'était rembrunit.  
  
"Ginny Weasley est a l'infirmerie, dit-elle d'une voix étranglée. Nous n'avons pas put sauver.." Elle ne put poursuivre.  
  
"Désole," fit Malefoy avec sincérité. Il s'éclaircit la gorge. "Comment va Potter?  
  
-Il veille sur lui, a l'infirmerie, répondit la jeune femme en se reprenant. Monsieur Malefoy, je vous demanderai de ne divulguer ce que vous savez a personne. Il est trop tard pour cela. Les nouvelles ont déjà atteintes certains élèves et ce n'est qu'une question d'heure avant que toute l'école ne soit au courant.  
  
-Mais les Mangemorts?  
  
-Ils ont tous été vaincus.  
  
-Meme Granger?"  
  
Chevalier parut frappée. Malefoy en savait decidemment beaucoup. "Non.  
  
-Non? Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire? Voldemort a été battu soit disant par mon père qui, lui, est reste en vie de même que Granger? Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange?  
  
-Votre père a ramene le corps de Voldemort au ministère. Fudge est satisfait.  
  
-Mais si Granger est toujours en vie, ainsi que mon père, cela n'annonce rien de bon! Faillit de nouveau s'emporter le jeune Serpentard. N'oubliez pas qu'il se présente au prochaines élections! S'il prend la place de Fudge ça va être un vrai désastre! Et Granger! Je l'aie un peu vu en action, elle apprenait vite, croyez-moi!  
  
-Essayez d'aller dormir un peu! Coupa Chevalier, avec une pointe d'agacement. Et garder ce que vous savez pour vous. Je communiquerais au Professeur McGonagall ce que vous venez de me dire. Elle désirera être vous parler. En attendant, allez vous coucher!  
  
-McGonagall ne va tout de même pas laisser les élèves croire ce qu'il y a d'écrit dans le journal?  
  
-Que voulez-vous qu'elle fasse? Londres est en ce moment prit d'assaut par des hordes de sorciers faisant la fête et célébrant la défaite de celui que tous redoutaient! Fudge va sans doute déclarer publiquement la fin de la Terreur.  
  
-Mais..  
  
-Cela suffit, Malefoy! S'énerva Chevalier. Vous n'y pouvez rien, pas plus qu'aucun d'entre nous!  
  
-Que va t-il se passer? Insista Drago, souci et inquiétude peints sur son visage.  
  
-Je l'ignore. Maintenant je vous conseille de retourner dans votre dortoir avant que je ne perde réellement patience!"  
  
Malefoy hocha la tête et se dirigea vers l'entrée de sa salle commune. Avant de dire le mot de passe, il se retourna brièvement. "Merci tout de même pour les informations," dit-il avant de s'engouffrer par la porte.  
  
Lorsqu'il fut hors de sa vue, Chevalier poussa un profond soupir. Elle se sentait lasse. Elle se prit a s'imaginer dans son lit, loin des responsabilités, loin de toute cette pagaille, loin des questions et des doutes des autres. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas dormir et pourtant sa chambre l'appelait avec de plus en plus d'insistance, prometteuse de refuge et de calme.  
  
Il fallait avant cela qu'elle aille jusqu'a la tour des Griffondors. Elle poussa de nouveau un profond soupir et reprit sa route.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"RON! Bon sang, réveilles-toi!  
  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe? Qui est la?  
  
-Désoles de vous déranger, les gars, on essaie de réveiller Ron!  
  
-Ah, c'est vous!  
  
-Aie!  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive?  
  
-Je viens de me cogner a un meuble!  
  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe?  
  
-C'est George et Fred qui essaie de réveiller Ron.  
  
-Quoi? Mais il fait encore nuit!  
  
-Ca vous dérange si on allume?" Prenant les grognements comme consentement, l'un des jumeaux fit jaillir la lumière. Tous clignèrent des yeux quelques instants. George et Fred, déjà habilles, étaient près du lit de Ron. Dean et Neville, eux étaient assis dans leur lit.  
  
"Pourquoi vous voulez le réveiller a cette heure-ci? Demanda le dernier. Qu'est ce qui se passe?  
  
-En tout cas, bon courage! Lança Dean. Ca risque de vous prendre un certain temps! C'est une vraie souche quand il dort!  
  
-T'inquiètes pas, répondit Fred avec un clin d'oeil. On a une technique spéciale." Il se pencha au-dessus de son frère, tandis que George pouffait et que les deux autres garçons tordaient le cou de manière a mieux voir. "C'est un match formidable, commença Fred en prenant l'intonation d'un présentateur de sport, les Canons de Chudley poussent leurs adversaires a jouer vite. Et voila que Martin May vole a toute vitesse vers le but des Corbeaux, il passe le Souaffle a Don McDowell, McDowell tire et marque! Oh que c'est beau! But magnifique des Canons!  
  
-Il faut commencer doucement, commenta George en direction des deux autres. Il ne faut pas le brusquer. Pas tout de suite. Il faut le faire avec finesse. Regardez, il en sourit!"  
  
Dean et Neville sautèrent a bas de leur lit et s'approchèrent, un rictus semblable a celui des jumeaux sur leurs lèvres. Ils purent constater que effectivement, Ron souriait béatement dans son sommeil.  
  
"C'est la que ça devient intéressant, poursuivit George.  
  
-Les Canons font le tour du stade, sous les cris de joie des supporters, continua Fred avec le même élan. Les gradins tremblent et résonnent sous les effusions de contentement. Le souaffle est rendu aux Corbeaux.. La rage de vaincre se lit sur leur visage, il ne faut pas que les Canons baissent leur garde. Tout n'est pas encore gagne. Les Corbeaux attaquent. Oh lala! Quelle magnifique passe de Angus Fox pour Maxim Moon... Et,..Oh la faute! Faute inutile et être desesperee du défenseur des Canons. L'arbitre siffle une pénalité. Les supporters des Corbeaux s'agitent de plus en plus. Voila l'occasion que leur équipe attendait pour tenter de réduire le score. Fox tire et ...il marque!!! Cette fois, c'est l'autre partie du stade qui s'agite! Les Corbeaux ne sont plus qu'a dix points des Canons. Tout est encore possible! Le jeu recommence rapidement, les Canons attaquent par May..Il est frappe par un cognard, il perd le Souaffle qui est aussitôt recupere par les Corbeaux. Ils tirent! Et ils marquent encore! Oh lala! Quelle frappe! Quelle maîtrise! C'est formidable! Les Corbeaux reviennent a égalité! Mais... Mais oui, leur attrapeur, Merry Pichett vient de se saisr du Vif D'Or! Les Corbeaux gagnent! Les Corbeaux sont Champions d'Angleterre!  
  
-NOOOOOOON!" Le cri de Ron retentit dans la pièce, faisant sursauter uniquement Neville et Dean. Les jumeaux, eux semblaient s'y attendre. Ron s'assit sur son lit, pantelant, les yeux grand-ouverts, le front humide de sueur. Il lui fallut quelques instants avant de réaliser que ses frères venaient une nouvelle fois de lui jouer un mauvais tour. Furieux, il se saisit de l'un de ses oreillers et le lança a la figure du plus proche qui parvint a l'esquiver. Les jumeaux s'esclaffaient tels deux fous.  
  
"Ca marche a tous les coups! S'exclama George en direction des deux plus jeunes.  
  
-Qu'est ce qui vous prend? Râla Ron, rouge de colère. Il fait encore nuit! Ca va pas de réveiller les gens a une heure pareille?  
  
-On a une bonne raison!" Rétorqua Fred en s'approchant de nouveau. Il attrapa au passage un journal qu'il avait laisser sur la table de nuit et s'assit sur le lit de Ron. Bientôt, les trois autres vinrent le rejoindre. "On vient de recevoir la gazette du sorcier, poursuivit-il en dépliant le journal. Regardez!" Il leur montra le titre de la première page. Les yeux s'equarquillerent, les bouches s'entrouvrirent de surprise.  
  
"Qu'est ce que c'est que cette plaisanterie? Fit Ron qui soudainement semblait parfaitement reveille. Malefoy a tue Voldemort?!"  
  
Fred commença a lire l'article.  
  
"Hé, vous avez reveille Harry? Intervint Neville en se levant. Harry?" Il s'approcha du lit du jeune garçon et passa la tête entre les rideaux tires. "Il n'est pas la!  
  
-Quoi?" Fit Ron en sautant précipitamment a bas de son propre lit. Il écarta les rideaux de Harry d'un geste brusque et constata que Neville disait vrai.  
  
"Ou pensez-vous qu'il soit a cette heure-ci? Demanda Fred un peu interloque.  
  
-Je n'en sais rien, dit ron d'un air grave, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment." Il s'habilla en quatrième vitesse. "Vous ne l'avez pas vu dans la salle commune? Demanda t-il a ses frères.  
  
-Nous n'y sommes pas descendu, répondit George. Mais qu'est ce qui te prend? Il ne pouvait sans doute pas dormir et est alle faire un tour!  
  
-Ca m'étonnerait, raya Ron en secouant la tête Si jamais il y est alle..." Il sorti de la chambre a toute allure, laissant les autres abasourdis.  
  
Il devala les marches menant a la salle commune qu'il trouva vide. Quelque chose se serra dans son estomac. Ou était-il? N'était ce qu'une coïncidence que Voldemort était, soit disant, mort?  
  
Ron hésita. Il savait Harry capable d'avoir decide de partir l'affronter seul. Ces quatre dernière années, ils avaient faits les quatre cent coups ensemble. Mais depuis la rentrée, Harry était montre plus solitaire que d'habitude. Ron ne lui en voulait pas. Il connaissait la raison de ce changement. Depuis la dernière épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Harry avait peur de mettre en danger les gens qui lui était proches. L'année dernière, aurait-il sans doute sollicite son aide pour secourir Ginny et Sirius. Mais les choses étaient résolument differentes aujourd'hui.  
  
Prenant son inspiration, Ron décida d'aller voir le professeur McGonagall et lui faire part de ses soupçons. Il se dirigea vers la sortie, mais alors qu'il allait l'ouvrir, le portrait se déroba devant lui.  
  
"Harry?" s'enquit-il. Mais ce fut Chevalier qui entra. Elle avait les traits tires et le teint blafard. Sa robe avait elle aussi, une triste mine.  
  
"Mr Weasley! S'exclama t-elle surprise. Que faites vous debout?  
  
-Professeur, balbutia le jeune garçon. Je, euh..., j'allais me rendre chez le Professeur McGonagall. Harry n'est pas dans sa chambre...  
  
-Je sais, coupa Chevalier. Il est a l'infirmerie.." Elle regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Elle savait que Ron allait la bombarder de questions. Elle ne se trompa pas. Ron avait blêmit.  
  
"Il est blesse? Ne me dites pas qu'il a essaye d'aller sauver Ginny et Sirius? J'aurais du m'en douter plus tôt!  
  
-Calmez-vous! Intima la jeune femme. Il n'est pas blesse. Votre s?ur est également a l'infirmerie. Vos parents ont été prévenus. J'imagine qu'ils ont du arriver a l'heure qu'il est.  
  
-Ginny est a Poudlard?" Le visage de Ron était éclairci. "Comment cela se fait-il? Et qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire qu'il y a dans la Gazette?  
  
-Vous etes au courant? Votre ami est parvenu a sauver votre s?ur. Il était trop tard pour Sirius..."  
  
Le visage de Ron redevint blême. Il n'etait pas certain des sentiments qui le traversaient a ce moment. Sa soeur etait vivante, ici a Poudlard et entre des mains sures. Mais Sirius? Il s'etait attache au jeune homme. Et Harry? Il n'etait pas blesse, mais dans quel etat devait-il etre? Il devait etre devaste....  
  
"Je vais aller a l'infirmerie, dit-il en avancant d'un pas.  
  
-Non! coupa Chevalier. Vous pourrez y aller un peu plus tard.  
  
-Mais... j'aimerais voir Ginny et Harry...  
  
-Je doute que Potter aie tres envie de parler a quelqu'un en ce moment. Quant a votre soeur, elle doit dormir. Elle semblait epuisee. Savez-vous s'il y a d'autres eleves reveilles dans les dortoirs?  
  
-Ceux qui sont dans le mien, repondit Ron.  
  
-Je suppose qu'il est inutile de vous demander d'aller vous coucher, fit la jeune femme. Alors j'aimerais cependant que vous ne fassiez pas trop de bruit. Vous serez appeles lorsque le petit dejeuner sera servi. D'ici une heure, tout au plus.  
  
-Tres bien. Mais Professeur..., reprit Ron avant que Chevalier ne disparaisse par le portrait, est ce donc vrai que Voldemort a ete tue?  
  
-Oui", dit-elle simplement avant de sortir.  
  
Ron ne sut s'il devait la croire ou pas. Pourquoi Malefoy aurait-il abattu le Mage Noir? N'etait ce pas un piege?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Une main le secoua doucement mais il bondit de sa chaise, les yeux hagards et les muscles tendus. Madame Pomfresh se tenait devant lui, un faible sourire sur les levres.  
  
"Vous devriez aller vous reposer dans votre lit, dit-elle simplement.  
  
-Je ne suis pas fatigue, retorqua Harry. Ca m'a fait du bien de m'assoupir. Je vais mieux.  
  
-Il fait presque jour, maintenant, insista l'infirmiere. Si vous ne voulez pas vous endormir pendant vos cours, il serait preferable que vous dormiez un peu. Si vous voulez bien me suivre."  
  
Harry hesita. Un dernier coup d'oeil vers Sirius lui pinca le coeur. Il voulait rester, mais McGonagall passa la tete dans l'embrasure de la porte et il compris qu'il valait mieux obtemperer. Il suivit alors l'infirmiere au dehors de la petite chambre.  
  
"Le petit dejeuner vient d'etre servit dans le Hall, fit la directrice en se forcant a sourire. Vous devriez y aller.  
  
-Minerva, intervint Pomfresh, ne serait-il pas preferable qu'il prenne son repas ici? Tous les autres eleves sont plus ou moins surexcites par la nouvelle et...  
  
-Il nous faut faire bonne figure et y participer, coupa McGonagall. Nous ne devons en aucun cas nous montrer sceptiques sur ce qu'il vient de se passer. Il est inutile d'affoler les eleves."  
  
A ce moment, Molly et Arthur Weasley sortirent du dortoir principal de l'infirmerie a pas feutres.  
  
"Elle vient de s'endormir, dit Arthur en direction de Pomfresh.  
  
-Harry! Souffla Molly, les larmes aux yeux, en se precipitant vers le jeune garcon et l'etreignant tres fort. Merci, merci milles fois! Poursuivit-elle avant de desserrer son etreinte.Comment te sens-tu?  
  
-Ca va, fit Harry evitant son regard.  
  
-S'il y a quoi que ce soit que nous puissions faire n'hesite pas a nous le demander, poursuivit la sorciere avec sincerite.  
  
-Merci, murmura Harry dans un souffle. Je vais aller prendre mon petit dejeuner, maintenant". Il voulait couper court a cet entretien. La presence, jadis rassurante des Weasley le genait. Il ne voulait pas de leur sympathie ou de leur gentillesse. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le prenne en pitie, qu'on se sente desole pour lui, et d'ailleurs leur joie evidente d'avoir retrouves leur fille le rendait presque malade. Bien sur il comprenait leur soulagement de la savoir sauve, mais il ne voulait pas des paroles pseudo-reconfortantes qui pour lui n'avait plus du tout de signification. Il n'avait pas non plus envie de manger, mais a ce moment precis, l'excuse semblait louable et facile.  
  
Il suivit McGonagall en dehors de l'infirmerie et ils marcherent en silence le long des couloirs.  
  
"Vous devriez aller faire un brin de toilette, dit enfin la directrice. Et surtout personne ne doit savoir ou vous etiez, cette nuit."  
  
Harry hocha la tete et quitta McGonagall pour se diriger vers son dortoir. Il esperait vivement que ses camarades etaient descendus se goinfrer dans le hall. Il n'avait pas envie de rencontrer quelqu'un. Du moins pas tout de suite.  
  
L'eau lui procura un instant de repit, lavant son corps et vidant momentanement son esprit de ses pensees troublees. Il passa sa robe avant de sortir de son dortoir, se donnant un air plus presentable et redescendit dans la salle commune. Il croisa quelques eleves sortant de leur chambre, la mine un peu abasourdie.  
  
"Tu sais ce qu'il se passe? Lui demanda quelqu'un. Il n'y a plus personne dans mon dortoir!  
  
-Dans le notre non plus, firent deux autres eleves en s'approchant.  
  
-Je crois qu'ils sont partis dejeuner, repondit Harry, malgre lui et reprenant sa route.  
  
-Deja? Mais il est trop tot!"  
  
Harry haussa les epaules et sorti.  
  
Avant meme de rentrer dans le Hall, il entendit le vacarme qu'il y regnait. Il hesita a pousser la porte. Il ne se sentait vraiment d'humeur a affronter les autres. Dans un coin de son cerveau, les mots de Pomfresh refirent surface. Il n'y avait pas prete attention lorsqu'elle les avait prononces. "Les eleves sont surexcites par la nouvelle." Quelle nouvelle?  
  
Un bruit de voix se fit entendre derriere lui. Il se retourna. Un petit groupe approchait. Il reconnut les Serdaigles et parmi eux, Cho Chang. Lorsqu'elle vit Harry elle accelera le pas, le visage rayonnant d'allegresse.  
  
"Tu es au courant?" Demanda t-elle sans menagement. Ils ne s'etaient pas parles depuis ce qu'il s'etait passe apres le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Ils n'en avaient pas eut l'occasion et Cho avait toujourssembler l'eviter plus ou moins. Cette fois-ci pourtant, elle paraissait tres a l'aise face a lui, comme s'ils etaient de bons vieux amis. " C'est formidable!" Ajouta t- elle, criant presque.  
  
Harry secoua la tete, les sourcils fronces.  
  
"Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom..  
  
-Celui-dont-on-ne-DEVAIT-pas, Cho! Rencherit une fille derriere eux, ce qui fit rire le reste de la bande.  
  
-Oui, c'est vrai, fit Cho dans leur direction avant de reporter son attention sur Harry. Il a ete vaincu!" Elle serra les poings dans un signe de victoire. "La Terreur est terminee! Il est mort!"  
  
Harry resta bouche-bee. Comment savait-elle deja cela? Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensees, Cho poursuivit. "C'est ecrit dans le journal! Tiens, Jane, montre lui!"  
  
Une de ses amies tendit la Gazette a Harry et il faillit s'etrangler en voyant le gros titre. Il leva les yeux vers Cho, puis vers les Serdaigles qui se tenaient a ses cotes. Ils semblaient tellement heureux..  
  
"C'est une bonne nouvelle," dit-il enfin, s'efforcant de paraitre content lui aussi. Les autres pousserent un cri de victoire.  
  
"Ca veut dire qu'on va pouvoir reprendre le quidditch, reprit Cho, aussi bruyante que ses camarades. Et si ca ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle egalement!"  
  
Elle fit un signe a Harry et suivit le groupe a l'interieur du Hall. Le brouhaha qui y regnait frappa Harry. Il avait rarement vu les eleves dans un tel etat. Son estomac se serra. Il n'avait plus que jamais aucune envie de prendre un bain de foule. Tout cela etait trop. Pourtant le dernier Serdaigle avait laisse la porte ouverte, pensant sans doute qu'il allait les suivre. Il regarda a l'interieur. La joie et le bonheur qui y regnait le rendait presque physiquement malade. Leur gaite et leur enthousiasme lui donnait la nausee. Quelle etait la meilleure solution? Rebrousser chemin et attendre que les eclats de joies se tarissent ou leur faire face et pretendre que tout allait bien? Devait-il vraiment se forcer a partager leur entrain?  
  
Il allait opter pour la premiere solution quand il croisa le regard de Ron. Les deux garcons soutinrent leur regard quelques instants, et Harry le vit se lever. Ron marcha rapidement vers lui. Le coeur de Harry se mit a battre plus vite, ses mains devinrent moites. Il ne savait quel sentiment avoir, sans doute par peur de questions, ou de represailles. Ron savait probablement ce qu'il s'etait passe. Son regard venait de le lui dire.  
  
Il parvint a sa hauteur et ferma la porte derriere lui.  
  
"Tu veux aller faire un tour?" demanda le jeune garcon.  
  
Harry hocha la tete. Il etait reconnaissant que Ron ne lui ai pas demander de se joindre a eux. Instinctivement, ils se dirigerent vers la sortie du chateau. La fraicheur de ce matin de decembre les frapperent de plein fouet. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait prevu de prendre un manteau, mais cela ne les fit pas rebrousser chemin. Ils descendirent les marches, illuminees par les torches placees de chaque cotes de l'entree. Il faisait encore nuit et l'herbe qu'ils foulerent regorgeait de rosee, humidifiant le bas de leur robe. En silence ils marcherent, sans reel but, mais se dirigerent instinctivement vers la cabane de Hagrid, sombre silhouette a peine distincte contre l'obscurite de la foret derriere elle. Cela faisait des mois maintenant qu'elle demeurait deserte, mais la froideur de l'endroit les surpris tout de meme.  
  
"Ou peut-il bien etre?" Murmura Ron, comme pour lui-meme, en se laissant tomber sur les marches. Harry l'entendit cependant et poussa un long soupir en prenant place aupres de son compagnon.  
  
"Est-il seulement encore en vie?" Sa question n'attendait pas de reponse et Ron n'y repondit pas. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils etaient sans nouvelles du geant...  
  
Tous deux ramenerent leurs genoux sous leur menton, essayant en vain de conserver leur chaleur. Le froid commencait serieusement a penetrer au travers de leur robe et a leur mordre la chair. Ils leverent les yeux au ciel, les etoiles luisaient encore. Sirius etait particulierement bien visible, peut-etre plus qu'a l'ordinaire. Harry detacha rapidement son regard de l'etoile et baissa la tete. La presence de Ron a ses cotes lui faisait du bien, meme s'il ne savait que lui dire, il lui etait reconnaissant de respecter ce silence.  
  
Mais que savait Ron?Lui avait-on dit que sa soeur etait ici a Poudlard? Harry n'avait pas envie de commencer a parler, au cas ou Ron lui poserait trop de questions. Pourtant, il fallait qu'il le sache. Harry prit une profonde inspiration et se tourna vers son ami.  
  
"Ginny est en haut, a l'infirmerie, dit-il enfin. Elle va bien.  
  
-Merci, repondit timidement Ron. Merci beaucoup, Harry.  
  
-Tes parents sont au courant, poursuivit Harry en detournant la tete. Ils sont venus la voir.  
  
-Ah," fut tout ce que Ron repondit. Il ne continua pas la conversation, sachant parfaitement que Harry avait fait un sacre effort pour lui dire cela.  
  
Ils ne surent combien de temps ils resterent la, en silence, mais le jour pointa bientot a l'horizon, habille d'une brume tombant peu a peu. Lorsqu'ils furent couverts d'une epaisse couche de fines goutelettes et fatigues de grelotter sans arret, ils se deciderent a se lever et a rejoindre l'interieur du chateau.  
  
"Tu comptes venir en cours? Demanda Ron a Harry alors qu'ils approchaient de l'entree.  
  
-Oui, il est preferable, repondit le jeune sorcier en serrant sa robe etroitement contre lui. McGonagall me l'a conseille."  
  
Lorsqu'ils entrerent a l'interieur, il y avait un groupe d'eleves dans le hall d'entree et un chahut incroyable. Neville et Dean, les remarquants, se frayerent un passage au travers de la foule, un grand sourire sur le visage.  
  
"Ah, te voila Harry! S'exclama Dean en lui tapant amicalement sur l'epaule. T'etais ou? On s'est pose des questions, tu sais! T'es au courant, je suppose?"  
  
Harry hocha la tete et se forca a sourire. Combien de fois encore lui faudrait-il se forcer a sourire? Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre? S'il ne le faisait pas, on le bombarderait de questions et on prendrait pitie de lui...  
  
"Tout le monde est en train d'essayer de convaincre McGonagall d'annuler les cours pour aujourd'hui, lanca Neville, les joues rouges d'emotion. Ce serait la moindre des choses!  
  
-De toutes facons, c'est evident que personne ne pourra se concentrer!" Ajouta Dean en se tournant vers la foule intenable, comme pour argumenter ses paroles.  
  
Harry jeta un bref coup d'oeil a Ron. Il avait tellement envie d'avoir cours! Au moins cela lui ferait penser a autre chose qu'aux evenements de la nuit passee. Certains professeurs pourraient assurer leurs lecons. Peut- etre pas Rogue ou Chevalier... Ils devaient probablement etre couches a l'heure qu'il etait.  
  
Comme pour contredire ses pensees, McGonagall descendit le grand escalier de marbre, suivie de quelques professeurs, dont Severus Rogue. Le Maitre de Potions avait les traits tires et etait bien plus pale qu'a l'ordinaire, ce qui n'etait pas peu dire.  
  
"S'il vous plait! S'exclama McGonagall, demeuree sur les trois ou quatres premieres marches de maniere a etre vue et entendue par les eleves. Le brouhaha persista et il lui fallut plusieurs tentatives avant qu'un semblant de silence ne prenne place. La plupart des tetes se tournerent vers elle, mais quelques groupes poursuivirent leur conversation a voix basse. "S'il vous plait! Je suis consciente que la nouvelle que vous avez apprise vous fait extremement plaisir et que vous avez plutot le coeur a faire la fete, ce qui est normal. Mais... CHUT! S'il vous plait! Un peu d'attention! La majorite de vos cours seront assures aujourd'hui!"  
  
Il y eut une vague de contestations et il fallut encore quelques minutes avant que la directrice ne puisse retablir le silence.  
  
"Cette heureuse nouvelle, poursuivit-elle, et Harry la vit se mordre les levres en prononcant ces mots, et Rogue fronca les sourcils, ne signifie pas que nous devions relacher nos efforts par rapport a votre education. Donc, les cours continuront comme d'habitude, mais...une sortie a Pre-au- lard va etre organisee pour samedi prochain de maniere a vous permettre de sortir un peu de l'enceinte de l'ecole et de faire vous petits achats de Noel." Elle fit une pause. Elle s'etait attendue a des cris de joie, mais les eleves n'esquisserent que des sourires. Peu leur importait samedi prochain! C'etait aujourd'hui qu'ils voulaient faire la fete! Harry se sentit desole pour McGonagall. Elle semblait faire un effort enorme. Sa tache n'etait pas facile et la reaction des eleves ne la facilitait aucunement. "Vous allez pouvoir egalement commencer a songer a faire vos equipes de Quidditch", poursuivit-elle. Ces mots furent accueillis avec plus d'enthousiasme. " Les entrainements pourront reprendre la semaine prochaine. Les deux maisons qui auront accumules le plus de points depuis la rentree et ce jusqu'aux prochaines vacances, pourront s'affronter la derniere semaine de ce trimestre et l'equipe gagnante sera couronnee championne de Noel."  
  
Le silence fut casse aussitot qu'elle eut prononce ces mots. Harry la vit souffler de soulagement. De toutes parts, l'excitation reprenait vie, deliant les langues, rechauffant l'atmosphere.  
  
"Vous pouvez maintenant regagner vos dortoirs et prendre vos affaires de cours, reprit la directrice. Les cours vont bientot commencer!"  
  
Les eleves se disperserent peu a peu et Harry et Ron se dirigerent vers l'escalier. En passant devant les professeurs, McGonagall fit un signe de tete a Harry et Rogue evita son regard.  
  
La journee parut longue, les cours semblerent interminables, les professeurs avaient peine a contenir tout ce petit monde. L'atmosphere des classes etait chargee d'electricite et pendant les pauses, un chahut infernal regnait dans les couloirs.  
  
Harry demeura quasi silencieux pendant la journee entiere, repondant uniquement, et brievement, aux questions qu'on lui posait. Ron resta a ses cotes des que possible, n'osant pas parler. Il aurait cependant desirer changer d'une maniere ou d'une autre les idees sombres de son ami mais il ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre. Il n'avait jamais perdu un etre cher et bien qu'il puisse plus ou moins deviner la douleur que cela causait, il ignorait tout de meme l'impact que cela pouvait avoir sur une vie.  
  
Durant le repas de midi, tous deux mangerent peu et demeurerent peu bavards, malgre l'euphorie generale qui aurait presque pu les gagner. Avant que les eleves ne se dispersent, McGonagall leur avaient communique que Fudge passerait le soir a l'heure du diner pour faire un petit discours. Cette nouvelle avait rembrunit encore plus Harry. Il imaginait deja l'expression qu'arborerait le Ministre, probablement fier et satisfait de lui.  
  
En fin d'apres-midi, une fois les cours termines, les deux adolescents se rendirent a l'infirmerie. Ron etait impatient de voir sa soeur et Harry voulait savoir ce qu'il allait advenir de Sirius. Lorsqu'ils entrerent, l'infirmiere s'occupait d'un premiere annee qui saignait du nez. Elle leur permit d'aller voir Ginny, tout en leur indiquant bien de ne pas la reveiller si elle dormait ou de ne pas la fatiguer.  
  
Le dortoir dans lequel ils penetrerent etaient presque plonge dans l'obscurite, hormis une bougie que Ginny avait sans doute allumee. Elle etait allongee, les yeux grand ouverts fixant le plafond. Elle ne tourna la tete que lorsqu'ils furent a sa hauteur. Elle eut un faible sourire et se redressa peniblement. Voyant sa difficulte, Ron se precipita pour l'aider et ajusta une pile d'oreiller derriere elle avant de prendre place sur une chaise a son chevet. Harry, quant a lui, resta debout, les mains dans les poches, les yeux tournes vers les deux Weasleys mais ne les voyant presque pas, les pensees tournees vers un autre sujet. Meme leurs voix semblaient lointaines.  
  
"Harry! Harry?Tu ne t'assois pas? Demanda Ron pour la enieme fois.  
  
-Euh,... fit le jeune sorcier avec beatitude, sortant de sa bulle. Non, ca va. Je ne vais pas rester longtemps.  
  
-Merci Harry," murmura Ginny, ses joues pales prenant une teinte rosee. Elle n'osait pas lever la tete vers lui. L'attitude de Harry la genait, l'embarrassait. Elle sentit l'atmosphere autour d'eux s'allourdir, devenant epaisse et electrique. Le jeune garcon ne repondit pas mais esquissa un semblant de sourire.  
  
"Que ce passe t-il en bas? Demanda Ginny apres quelques instants. J'ai entendu beaucoup de bruits... Il y avait pas mal d'animation dehors aussi pendant le dejeuner..  
  
-C'est parce que Voldemort est mort, entama Ron avant d'etre interrompu par sa soeur.  
  
-Mais, lanca la jeune fille en se redressant vivement, Hermione a ... elle est... ce n'est pas fini..  
  
-Je vais vous laisser tous les deux, declara Harry qui, voyant les yeux equarquilles de Ron, devina qu'il ne savait pas tout et que Ginny s'appretait a raconter l'histoire et lui, Harry, n'avait aucune envie de l'entendre. A plus tard!  
  
-A plus tard, Harry!" Lancerent les deux Weasleys. Ils le suivirent des yeux jusqu'a ce qu'il disparaisse et que la porte se referme sur lui.  
  
"Il m'en veut, fit Ginny, le regard encore fixe sur la porte.  
  
-Quoi?" Ron se redressa sur sa chaise, les sourcils fronces, ne comprenant aucunement ce que lui disait sa soeur. " Pourquoi t'en voudrait-il? Qu'est ce que tu racontes, Ginny?  
  
-Il ne t'a pas dit?" Son visage etait devenu severe, ses grands yeux bruns tristes. Ron fit non de la tete.  
  
" Il n'a quasiment pas parle de la journee, dit-il en grimacant. En fait je ne sais rien de ce qu'il s'est passe.. seulement que Sirius..  
  
-Il ne me le pardonnera jamais, Ron," poursuivit Ginny d'une voix etranglee. Ron la rassura une nouvelle fois et la pressa de raconter ce qu'il s'etait passe. Il fallut a la jeune sorciere plusieurs minutes pour parvenir a relater de maniere plus ou moins coherente les evenements de la veille.  
  
Lorsqu'elle eut fini son histoire, son frere baissa la tete, bouche-bee. "Quel salaud!" fut tout ce qu'il put dire.  
  
"Il aurait put vivre! Lanca Ginny en reniflant.  
  
-Ne dis pas ca! Lui ordonna Ron avec fermete. Ne redis jamais une chose pareille!  
  
-Sirius comptait plus pour Harry que moi..  
  
-Tu ne pouvais rien y faire! Personne n'y pouvait rien! Et Harry ne t'en voudra pas! Aujourd'hui, c'est different, ca... Ca vient juste d'arriver, il est un peu perdu, c'est tout. Il n'est pas fache apres toi!"  
  
Ginny choisit de ne pas poursuivre sur ce sujet. Il etait inutile que Ron s'emporte. Mais elle avait reellement le sentiment que Harry ne serait plus comme avant vis a vis d'elle.. Enfin si, probablement comme au tout debut de leur rencontre...  
  
"Pourquoi tout le monde a l'air de faire la fete dans l'ecole?" Demanda t- elle enfin, se rendant compte que depuis qu'elle etait revenue a Poudlard, il s'etait passe des choses qu'elle ignorait. Ron, a son tour, lui relata l'article de la Gazette du Sorcier. Plus il avancait dans son histoire, plus le visage de Ginny se decomposait, frappe de stupeur puis de colere. Elle jura, frappant le matelas de son poing. Toute trace de fatigue s'etait envolee de ses traits. Ron ne broncha pas, choisissant de la laisser passer sa colere.  
  
Malheureusement, Pomfresh entendit les jurons de la jeune fille et entra dans la chambre en coup de vent, visiblement mecontente de voir une de ses malades ennuyee par un visiteur.  
  
"Mr Weasley! S'exclama t-elle en accourant vers eux. Je vous avais expressement demander de respecter la convalescence de votre soeur!  
  
-Ce n'est rien, Madame, intervint Ginny. Il n'y est pour rien. Je n'arrivais pas a croire ce qu'il me racontait, vous savez, par rapport a Lucius Malefoy et au corps de Voldemort...  
  
-J'aurais prefere que vous teniez votre langue! Retorqua la sorciere en direction de Ron.  
  
-Que dit le professeur McGonagall? Demanda Ginny. Elle ne croit tout de meme pas Malefoy?  
  
-Mlle Weasley, souffla l'infirmiere avec impatience, il n'y a qu'une seule chose que vous puissiez faire pour l'instant: vous reposer! La situation est suffisemment compliquee comme cela! La directrice est au courant de tout ce qu'il s'est passe, ne vous en faites pas! Maintenant, Mr Weasley, j'aimerais que vous sortiez! Votre soeur a besoin de repos!  
  
-Je vais mieux, Madame, intervint Ginny. Quand pourrais-je sortir?  
  
-Vous allez mieux? Demanda Pomfresh en emettant un genre de ricanement. Il y a une heure vous aviez encore de la fievre! Pas d'histoires!  
  
-Mais on ne peut pas rester les bras croises sans rien faire! rencherit la jeune fille. Malefoy est un Mangemort, Hermione Granger est dangereuse! Il faut..  
  
-Cela suffit! Coupa sechement l'infirmiere en rabattant les draps jusqu'au cou de Ginny. Vous etes de retour ici, en un seul morceau, dieu merci! et c'est le principal en ce qui vous concerne. Mr Weasley, suivez-moi!"  
  
Elle se dirigea vers la porte. Ron la suivit apres avoir depose un baiser sur la joue de sa soeur. De retour dans le bureau de l'infirmiere, il vit Harry assis sur une chaise, les yeux dans le vague, les traits tires.  
  
Sirius n'etait plus la. Son corps avait ete amene a la Morgue Sorciere Anglaise. Son enterrement aurait lieu dans deux jours. Harry savait que Poudlard ne pouvait pas le garder dans son enceinte, mais il aurait tellement voulu le revoir. Il avait espere, en venant a l'infirmerie qu'on lui dirait qu'il etait encore en vie. Et s'il n'etait pas vraiment mort? En etaient-ils vraiment certains? N'allait-on pas l'enterrer vivant? Toutes ces questions farandolaient malignement dans le crane du jeune garcon. Mais toujours la meme reponse pointait: son fantome avait rejoint celui de ses parents..Il l'avait vu, il ne l'avait pas reve.  
  
" Tu m'as attendu?" lanca Ron en entrant dans la piece. Harry sourit faiblement et se leva. Les deux garcons quitterent l'infirmerie.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Les eleves durent se rendre dans le Hall une demi-heure plus tot que d'habitude afin d'etre presents pour le discours de Cornelius Fudge. L'enthousiasme et l'euphorie generale n'etait pas retombes, on aurait sans doute meme pu dire qu'ils s'etaient accrus. Le Hall n'aurait probablement pas eut besoin d'etre chauffe tant les eleves remuaient et ne tenaient pas en place. Il faisait bon dans la piece et cela n'etait en aucun cas du au feu qui craquait dans les cheminees.  
  
Peu a peu, les professeurs de Poudlard entrerent dans le Hall et prenerent place devant leur longue table, debout, certains s'adossant aisement au meuble, d'autres se tortillant les doigts, nerveux et souhaitant sans doute, comme Harry, etre ailleurs, mais surtout pas ici. Rogue et Chevalier regardaient tous deux a terre, plus pales que jamais. Olivier Dubois balayait la salle des yeux et son regard alla se poser sur Harry, a qui il fit un faible sourire. Seule McGonagall n'etait pas encore arrivee. Elle attendait sans doute Fudge, songea Harry.  
  
Il regarda autour de lui, croisa le regard de Drago Malefoy, pose intensement sur lui. Il detourna la tete. Au fond de la salle, pres de la porte d'entree, assis sur une chaise, legerement en retrait des autres, Remus Lupin observait ses mains jouant nerveusement avec la doublure de sa robe. Harry eut un pincement au coeur en le voyant. Il associerait toujours l'ancien professeur de Defence contre les forces du mal avec son parrain. Pour lui, tous deux etaient presque indissociables. Mal a l'aise, il reporta son attention sur ceux qui l'entouraient. Non loin de lui, Dean et Neville babillaient avec entrain, le feu aux joues. Il comprenait que Neville soit si heureux. Apres tout, lui aussi avait ete victime de Voldemort d'une certaine maniere. Ses parents a lui etaient encore en vie, mais n'aurait-il pas mieux valu qu'ils ne fussent plus, plutot que d'etre enfermes dans un hopital, ne pouvant meme pas reconnaitre leur propre fils? Le jeune garcon se tourna vers Harry et lui fit un immense sourire. Il ignorait que Harry etait au courant. Il semblait tellement heureux.... Harry s'efforca de lui rendre son sourire.  
  
Le brouhaha s'estompa un peu des que McGonagall et Fudge entrerent dans la piece. Elle, un sourire force sur les levres, mais lui arborait une expression victorieuse. Il fit un bref signe de tete aux professeurs. La plupart lui repondit, aussi brievement, mais Rogue lui lanca un regard meurtrier. Bizarrement, Harry se sentit de tout coeur avec le Maitre de potions. "Bien joue, Rogue!" pensa t-il, les dents serrees.  
  
"Bonsoir! Lanca Fudge a la cantonnade, faisant de grands gestes. Bonsoir!" Son hideux sourire etait sur le point de rendre Harry malade. Il l'aurait volontiers gifle. "Mes CHERS ENFANTS! Poursuivit-il, mielleux. Vous etes tous au courant des derniers evenements, je presume? Ne vous inquietez pas, je n'en ais pas pour longtemps. Je ne voudrais pas retarder la fete que, je suppose, vous avez prevue... Aujourd'hui est un grand jour! Grace a notre ami Lucius Malefoy, la Terreur est terminee!" Il fit une pause et demanda quelque chose a McGonagall, qui etait restee a ses cotes. Elle tendit le bras vers la table des Serpentards. "Monsieur Drago Malefoy, reprit le Ministre en indiquant a son tour Drago, vous pouvez etre fier de votre pere!" Tous les yeux de la salle se porterent sur le jeune garcon. Harry remarqua qu'il se pincait les levres et se forcait a sourire. Certains Serpentards se mirent a lui donner une tape amicale dans le dos, a pousser des cris de joie. Quelques uns se leverent, invitant le reste des eleves a se joindre a leurs applaudissements. Il y eut une vague de cris et de bravos, avant que Fudge ne ramene le silence. "Cette fois, nous sommes certains que Vous-savez-qui n'est plus!" Il ne peut meme pas prononcer son nom, songea Harry avec sarcasme. Quel bouffon! "Il y a quatorze ans, on nous a fait croire qu'il avait ete battu. Nous avons ete stupides de croire a cela. Nous n'avions aucune preuve. Aujourd'hui, je peux vous affirmer en toute securite que c'est fait! Monsieur Malefoy nous a ramene le corps sur lequel nos meilleurs Medicomages se sont empresses de faire des analyses. Il n'y a plus aucun doute, il s'agit bien de lui!"  
  
Les yeux des eleves scintillaient de bonheur en entendant ces paroles. Ils etaient presque tous pendus aux levres de Fudge. Bien sur, ils avaient crus ce qu'il avaient lu dans le journal, mais la, la personne la plus haut placee dans leur gouvernement confirmait avec aisance ce qu'ils n'avaient oses esperer.  
  
"Voila! Continua le Ministre, son sourire agacant toujours visse sur son visage. Avez-vous des questions?" Plusieurs mains se leverent, venant de toutes parts. " Oui, mademoiselle.."  
  
Une jeune fille de Serdaigle se leva. " Monsieur le Ministre, qu'est-il advenu des Mangemorts?  
  
-Ils ont tous ete elimines egalement, fit Fudge, exposant amplement ses dents.  
  
-Comment pouvez-vous etre certain qu'ils soient tous morts?" Lanca Harry en bondissant du banc, faisant sursauter tous ceux qui se trouvaient a cotes de lui et particulierement Ron. McGonagall fronca les sourcils en direction de Harry, mais il ne la vit pas.  
  
"Je prefererai que vous leviez la main, Monsieur Potter, retorqua Fudge en grimacant. D'autres avaient demandes la parole avant vous! Oui, jeune homme.." Il s'etait tourne vers un autre eleve, de Serpentard cette fois, ignorant superbement la question de Harry, qui etait reste debout.  
  
"Il n'y a pas de fete organisee pour nous, declara le Serpentard. Pourquoi n'y avons-nous pas droit? Apres tout, tous ceux qui se trouvent en dehors des murs de cette ecole sont en train de s'amuser!"  
  
Fudge, etonne, se tourna vers McGonagall. "Voyons, Minerva, dit-il d'un ton outre, vous n'avez pas permis a vos eleves de celebrer cet evenement?  
  
-Noel approche, repliqua la directrice. Certaines classes ont des examens a preparer! Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de nous relacher!  
  
- Mais enfin, ces enfants ont bien le droit de s'amuser un peu! Leurs parents sont encore en train de faire la fete! Vous etes bien trop dure avec eux!  
  
-Je fais mon travail, Monsieur le Ministre, retorqua McGonagall, piquee au vif.  
  
-Et bien moi je les authorise a faire la fete! Rencherit-il, retrouvant son sourire.  
  
-Monsieur le Ministre, ils ont cours demain! Reprit la sorciere, les joues maintenant rouges. Il est hors de question qu'ils s'amusent ce soir! Mes collegues et moi n'avons pas envie d'avoir affaire a des zombies demain matin! Leurs professeurs ont des lecons a assurer. Comment voulez-vous qu'ils soient un tant soit peu attentifs s'ils ont passes une nuit blanche?  
  
-Vous prenez beaucoup de liberte, Minerva! Lanca Fudge, de nouveau contrarie. Je preferai que vous ne discutiez pas mes ordres! Vous oubliez que je suis votre superieur. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas choisi de vous mettre a ce poste!" McGonagall devint ecarlate. La salle etait silencieuse, tout le monde suivant avec interet la dispute qui se deroulait devant eux. " Vous n'etes directrice que parce que Dumbledore vous a donne son poste. Il ne m'a pas consulte avant! Faites attention, Minerva! Beaucoup aimeraient diriger Poudlard et sauront etre bien plus efficaces!"  
  
McGonagall se tut, les levres pincees. Chacun autour d'eux retenait son souffle. Enfin, Fudge se retourna de nouveau vers les eleves et leur sourit. "Vous pouvez faire la fete ce soir! Declara t-il et un flot de cris de joie envahit le Hall. Et vous etes dispenses de cours demain!  
  
-Ouuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaais! S'ecrierent les eleves de toutes parts. Vive Fudge!"  
  
Le Ministre devoila une nouvelle fois ses dents plus qu'il ne semblait possible. "Vous avez encore des questions?" Il eut du mal a retablir le silence tant la foule etait euphorique.  
  
"Vous avez oublie de repondre a la mienne!" Lanca Harry qui etait demeure debout tout ce temps. Au fond de la salle, Lupin s'etait mis debout, son regard passant de Harry au Ministre.  
  
Fudge regarda autour de lui, esperant que quelqu'un d'autre lui poserait une question. Mais la seule chose qui comptait pour la plupart des eleves a l'heure actuelle, c'etait de savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire ce soir. Fudge du se resoudre au fait que seul Harry Potter attendait une reponse a sa question. Il toussota, rajusta sa cravate.  
  
"Monsieur Malefoy nous a confirme que la plupart des Mangemorts avaient ete elimines, dit-il enfin. S'ils en reste, il n'ont plus de chefs de toutes facons! Ils ne seront plus rien sans Vous-Savez-qui. Bien, il va falloir que je me sauve, ajoute t-il en se tournant vers McGonagall.  
  
-N'avez-vous pas peur que les Mangemorts restants elisent un autre chef? Demanda encore Harry avec insolence.  
  
-Pardon? Demanda Fudge en se retournant vers Harry, les sourcils fronces, les joues rougissant de colere. Seriez-vous jaloux, Monsieur Potter? Je regrette, mais vous n'etes plus un heros! En fait, vous ne l'avez jamais ete! Vous nous avez trompes, il y a quatorze ans!" La salle etait soudainement redevenue silencieuse. Il semblait que les eleves avaient developes une soif voyeuriste de disputes. "Si nous avions su qu'il etait de retour, beaucoup de vies auraient pu etre epargnees!  
  
-Si vous m'aviez ecoute et cru apres le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, continua Harry, ne se demontant pas, c'est certain que nous aurions encore nos camarades parmi nous! Savez-vous au moins le nombre de victimes qu'il a fait depuis juin dernier?  
  
-Monsieur Potter! s'emporta McGonagall. S'il vous plait!  
  
-Non, laissez, Minerva! Fit Fudge en tendant le bras vers ellepour l'arreter. Il est clair que Monsieur Potter se rend bien compte qu'il a perdu quelque chose d'important a ses yeux: la celebrite! Je suppose que cela l'a beaucoup aide depuis qu'il est a Poudlard. Malheureusement, sa belle histoire se termine aujourd'hui. Il va falloir vous faire une raison, Potter! Sur ce, bonsoir!"  
  
Il fit un signe de la main a la salle qu'il lui repondit par des applaudissements. McGonagall fusilla Harry du regard, mais Rogue arborait un rictus satisfait sur les levres. Fudge se dirigea vers la petite porte non loin de la table des professeurs. Au dernier moment, il se tourna. "Je suis en train de considerer le fait d'augmenter les vacances de Noel, dit- il a l'assemblee. J'espere que cela sera possible. Que diriez-vous d'etre en vacances une semaine plus tot que prevu?" Le delire qui suivit ses paroles arracha de nouveau un immense sourire sur son visage. Il salua une derniere fois et sortit. Aucun des professeurs ne prit la peine de le raccompagner, ce qui etait d'ordinaire de coutume, surtout en ce qui concernait un invite haut place hierarchiquement.  
  
Quelques eleves jeterent un coup d'oeil curieux vers Harry, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas le moins du monde. Il savait que McGonagall le reprimenderait tot ou tard par rapport a la petite discussion qu'il avait eut avec Fudge, mais il s'en moquait. Il n'avait pas pu se retenir. Cela avait vraiment ete plus fort que lui.  
  
"Bien joue, Harry!" souffla Ron en souriant. Tout autour d'eux, le vacarme infernal avait reprit. Aucun des professeurs n'incita au silence et bientot les plats furent servis. Harry se forca a manger quelque chose, mais le coeur n'y etait pas. Il n'avait qu'une hate: aller se coucher. Meme s'il ne pouvait pas dormir, au moins dans son lit, on lui ficherait la paix. Au moins la, personne ne lui poserait de questions ou l'obligerait a paraitre content de l'evenement du jour.  
  
Il etait malheureusement loin de se douter que le vacarme de ses camarades, faisant la fete dans la salle commune le forcerait a aller faire un tour. Apres s'etre tourne et retourne pendant de bien longues minutes, il sut qu'il valait mieux aller ailleurs, la ou personne ne le derangerait. Il redescendit dans la salle, parvint a echapper a tous ceux qui lui proposaient des biscuits ou de la bierreaubeurre et sorti dans le couloir. Il souffla. Les eclats de voix de ses camarades lui parvenaient encore, mais largement attenues. Il laissa la cape d'invisibilite tomber sur lui et se mit a marcher.  
  
Il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit ou il etait certain d'etre tranquille. La salle ronde. 


	40. Chapitre 40

Chapitre 40  
  
Envellope de la nuit profonde, Harry etait appuye sur la muraille de la salle ronde, les yeux fixes au loin, sur un point qu'il ne voyait meme pas. Il sentait son corps lourd et sa tete legere, le cerveau bien que rempli de pensees toutes plus sombres les unes que les autres, incapable de fonctionner correctement. Il etait soulage d'avoir pu se refugier ici, loin des cris et des rires, loin de l'ambiance proche d'un poulailler qui regnait dans la salle commune. Il comprenait leur enthousiasme a tous et s'il n'avait pas ete temoin de ce qu'il s'etait reellement passe, il aurait tres probablement participe aux rejouissances.  
  
Mais la situation etait differente. Sirius etait parti. Il n'y croyait pas encore. Comment aurait-il pu? Ils s'etaient a peine connus, tous les deux. Ils avaient partages si peu de choses. Il y avait tellement plus de bons moments qu'ils auraient du vivre ensemble. Il frissonna.  
  
Le froid lui mordait la peau au travers de sa robe et de son pull. Le ciel etait clair, charge d'etoiles. La brume qui avait persiste toute la journee s'etait enfin levee. D'ou il etait, Harry pouvait voir a des lieux a la ronde des lumieres par ci par la un peu comme des etoiles, un peu comme si le ciel etait descendu sur terre. Le spectacle lui arracha un faible sourire. C'etait joli.  
  
La-bas, au-dela des arbres, des hordes de sorciers devaient encore etre en train de faire la fete, de boire et de danser, de rire et de chanter sans se douter que l'enemi etait encore la parmi eux..... Peut-etre encore plus proche d'eux, d'ailleurs. Un enemi inconnu d'eux comme tel, dormant sans doute en attendant l'heure de frapper, en attendant le moment adequat lorsque la majorite de la population sera convaincue de la fin de la Terreur. Un enemi que plus personne n'attendra, que plus personne ne saura existe. Un enemi tapi dans l'ombre, observant leur moindre geste, guettant leurs faiblesses et leurs habitudes. Un enemi invisible. Un enemi qu'ils auront elu eux-meme.....  
  
"Non!" s'enerva Harry en frappant du poing dans la pierre. Il faut que quelqu'un empeche cela. Mais qui? Qui croira a son histoire? A leur histoire, a lui, Rogue et Chevalier. Et a Ginny. Qui, mis a part McGonagall et les Compagnons? Hormis les professeurs de Poudlard et quelques sceptiques eparpilles un peu partout en Grande-Bretagne? La plupart des gens croient betement ce qu'ils lisent dans les journaux. On ne peut leur en vouloir. Et pourtant combien de choses leur cache t-on? Combien de non- dits?  
  
Le monde sorcier n'a plus peur. Le monde sorcier se croit debarrasse, comme il n'avait plus ose l'esperer, de cette plaie qui planait constamment au- dessus de sa tete. C'est trop tard, ils y croient. Tenter d'inverser le processus serait un echec. Trop tard....  
  
Lucius Malefoy sera elu ministre. Il ne pourrait pas y etre autrement. Harry se souvenait parfaitement de son entree dans le monde des sorciers, de l'enthousiasme que les gens lui avaient porte des qu'ils l'avaient rencontre, du plaisir qu'ils avaient encore a parler de cette fameuse nuit lorsqu'ils etaient venus lui serrer la main. Onze ans apres le sacrifice de sa mere et ce qui s'en etait suivit, il etait encore porte en heros. Les elections avaient lieu dans deux mois tout au plus et la journee d'aujourd'hui sera encore bien fraiche dans l'esprit des gens.  
  
"Salut!" lanca une voix derriere Harry. Il sursauta, ne s'etant aucunement attendu a avoir de la visite. Avant meme de se retourner il avait reconnu la voix.  
  
Drago Malefoy venait d'entrer sur la plateforme et s'approchait de lui.  
  
"Je me doutais que je te trouverai ici," dit-il en s'arretant a quelques pas de Harry. Il tenait a la main un livre qui semblait familier au jeune garcon.  
  
"Tu n'es pas reste celebrer la bonne nouvelle?" Demanda Harry en s'appuyant a la muraille, les bras croises sur la poitrine.  
  
Malefoy ricana et fit une grimace, passant la main dans ses cheveux. Harry remarqua alors qu'il y avait du sang seche sur sa joue. "Tu parles! Lanca Malefoy. Il n'y a pas vraiment de quoi!  
  
-Que t-est-il arrive? S'enquit Harry en pointant la joue de l'autre.  
  
-Hein? Ah, ca! C'est rien, je me suis fait tabasse par les autres quand on est retournes a la salle commune. Ca les amusent!  
  
-Ils le font souvent?  
  
-Ca depend, retorqua Malefoy en haussant les epaules. Quand ils en ont envie.  
  
-Tu n'en as pas parle a Rogue? C'est ton Maitre de maison, non? Il pourrait arranger ca.  
  
-Pomfresh lui en a parle, raconta Malefoy. Il est venu me voir, mais j'ai refuse qu'il le mentionne aux autres. Ca serait pire.  
  
-Tu savais que ton pere allait faire ca?  
  
-Bien sur que non! rencherit le jeune Serpentard. Je n'etais pas mis au courant de leur affaires. D'ailleurs je crois que seuls l'autre timbre, mon pere et Granger preparaient tout ca. Les Mangemorts, tout ce qu'on attendait d'eux, c'etait qu'ils obeissent aux ordres, rien de plus. Ils n'etaient jamais informes des plans, a part, bien sur au tout dernier moment. En tout cas, je crois qu'on court directement a la catastrophe! Mon pere va probablement etre elu..... D'un sens ce sera bien d'etre debarrasse de cet imbecile de Fudge! Qu'est ce qu'il est grave celui-la, serieusement! J'ai, d'ailleurs beaucoup apprecie ton petit numero. Tres bien fait!  
  
-Merci," repliqua Harry. Et il se retourna contre le mur et se remit a observer la campagne.  
  
Malefoy vint a ses cotes, dans l'autre creneau. Ils demeurerent silencieux quelques instants et le jeune Serpentard parla de nouveau. "Je suis vraiment desole pour ton parrain, dit-il avec sincerite.  
  
Harry lanca sa tete en arriere, de maniere a regarder Malefoy. Il etait surpris. "Comment le sais-tu?  
  
-Ginny m'en a parle, repondit le jeune garcon. Je suis alle la voir a l'infirmerie. Elle m'a brievement raconte ce qu'il s'est passe chez moi. Chevalier n'a rien voulu me dire ce matin quand je l'aie croisee. Ginny ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose, mis a part les evenements de la nuit derniere. J'ai l'impression qu'elle a du subir un sort d'effacement de la memoire, ou etre endormie pendant quelques temps. Sirius Black aussi, apparemment..... Tu ne voulais pas que Ginny m'en parles?  
  
-Bah, fit Harry en faisant la moue, de toutes facons, il a ete envoye a la MSA. Je suppose que dans peu de temps, sa mort sera connue.....  
  
-Presque certain, approuva Malefoy. J'ignore comment ils vont l'expliquer.  
  
-Ils trouveront bien quelque chose qui colle, grogna Harry.  
  
-Au fait, je voulais te montrer un truc, dit soudainement Malefoy en saisissant le livre qu'il avait pose a terre. Je sais maintenant pourquoi ma mere t'a confie mon medaillon."  
  
Harry qui etait reparti dans ses songes, se retourna vers le Serpentard, et grimaca.  
  
"Malefoy, dit-il mollement, je ne veux pas etre grossier, mais ca ne m'interresse pas vraiment de connaitre la raison. Du moins pas en ce moment.  
  
-Ca te concerne! Poursuivit Malefoy en enfournant la main dans l'encolure de son pull afin d'y retirer le pendentif.  
  
-Bien sur que ca me concerne, fit Harry en soupirant, c'est a moi qu'elle l'a confie!  
  
-Mais non, c'est plus que ca, continua Malefoy en placant le petit triangle dans le creux de la couverture du livre. Il s'agit de ta mere." Harry reporta son attention sur son camarade, froncant les sourcils. "Elles etaient amies. Ta mere et la mienne.....  
  
-Quoi?  
  
-J'ai lu tout le journal de ma mere. J'ai appris un tas de trucs, tu peux me croire. En tout cas, leur amitie n'a en rien ete aisee. Attends, je vais trouver la page..... C'est presque au debut......"  
  
Malefoy feuillettait le livre a toutes allures, s'arretant parfois pour lire quelques lignes.  
  
"Elle n'a quand meme pas ecrit tous les jours? Demanda Harry, qui avait oublie toutes autres choses que la raison pour laquelle Malefoy avait tenu a le voir.  
  
_Non, non, fit le Serpentard. Elle a ecrit pas mal au tout debut qu'elle etait a Poudlard. Parfois, il n'y a pas grand-chose. Ah tiens, ca y est j'ai trouve!"  
  
Il tendit le journal ouvert a Harry. Ce dernier s'assit a terre, le dos contre le mur et ramena ses genoux pres de lui. Malefoy l'imita bientot, les yeux rives sur lui. Harry commenca a lire, silencieusement.  
  
"Aujourd'hui, 27 septembre.  
  
Je suis allee faire un tour a la bibliotheque. L'autre jour, j'ai surpris une des filles de mon dortoir a fouiller dans mes affaires et a lire mon journal. J'ai voulu trouver un sort qui me permette de restreindre l'acces a ce que j'ecris. La bibliotheque grouillait de monde. J'ai eut du mal a trouver une table ou j'aurais pu m'assoir et poser mes affaires. Alors je suis allee a une ou il n'y avait qu'une fille. Elle etait plongee dans son livre. On a commence a discuter. Elle s'appelle Lily. Elle est a Griffondor. Je lui aie demander si elle connaissait un sort pour interdire tout acces non-autorise a des affaires personnelles. Elle m'a dit non mais elle avait l'air tres interressee par ca. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait un journal elle aussi. Je suppose qu'il doit y avoir plein d'autres personnes a en avoir. On s'est dit qu'on ne devait pas etre les premieres et les seules a avoir besoin d'un sortilege pareil. Alors on a cherche toutes les deux et on a fini par trouver.  
Maintenant, je peux ecrire ce que je veux sans risque. Bon, faut que j'aille manger."  
  
Harry leva la tete vers Malefoy. "Comment peux-tu etre certain qu'il s'agit bien de ma mere?  
  
-Par rapport a la suite, repondit Malefoy. Vas-y, continues!"  
  
Harry reprit sa lecture.  
  
"1er Octobre.  
  
Je n'avais pas remarque jusque la que Lily et moi on avait quelques cours ensemble. Ce n'est pas facile de lui parler. Mais aujourd'hui, on a eut cours de vol ensemble et ca a ete possible. Les garcons se sont bien sur pris pour des vedettes! Moi je suis allee vers Lily et on a commence a discuter. C'est marrant, sa famille est entierement Moldue. Je n'aie pas interet a en parler a Papa et Maman! Elle m'a raconte des trucs marrants sur les Moldus, mais aussi pas mal d'informations tres interressantes. On a passe un bon moment a papoter. C'etait tres sympa. Pendant ce temps-la, la prof s'occupait de ceux qui voulaient lui en mettre plein la vue! Il y a un petit groupe qui s'est mis a voler sans l'autorisation de la prof. Ils ont eut droit a des points en moins.  
  
Par contre, Ophelia, une fille de ma classe est venue me prevenir de ne pas trainer avec une Griffondor, et encore moins une Sang-de-bourbe, comme ils disent. Ca m'enerve quand ils disent ca. Je ne vois pas ou est le probleme!  
  
Je vais me coucher. Il est tard."  
  
"12 Octobre.  
  
Je n'aime pas les gens de ma classe. Tout le monde a l'air de s'amuser a prendre les eleves des autres Maisons pour des imbeciles! Surtout ceux de Griffondor. C'est abominable. A croire que le fait d'etre un Serpentard, c'est etre bien au-dessus des autres, que ceux qui ne font pas partie de cette Maison sont des abrutis et des ignorants. C'est vrai que je devrais etre a l'habitude avec Papa et Maman, mais je n'arrive pas a m'y faire.  
  
Malgre l'etat d'esprit de ceux de ma classe, je crois qu'ils ne sont pas les pires. Il y a quelques uns, qui sont en cinquieme ou sixieme annee, il me semble, qui sont vraiment abominables. Surtout quelques types qui s'appellenr Malefoy, Lestrange et Crabbe. Ils viennent de familles assez riches et ils ne se privent pas pour le rapeller aux autres, nous y compris. Et puis ils ont une bande de copains qui ne sont pas mieux. Ils essaient de ramener certains de ma classe avec eux. Ils sont vraiment lourds! En tout cas, ca amuse beaucoup les filles de ma classe. Je crois qu'il y a pas mal d'entre elles qui voudraient sortir avec Malefoy. Pouah! Quelle horreur!  
  
Dernierement, j'ai appris a connaitre un mec de ma classe. Je le trouvais bizarre, au debut. Ce n'etait pas facile de savoir ce qu'il pensait. En fait, il ne se melange pas beaucoup avec les autres. Il passe pas mal de temps a la bibliotheque, comme moi. Il s'appelle Severus Rogue. Il est plutot sympa. Je crois qu'il est assez timide. Le seul defaut que je lui voit pour l'instant, c'est qu'il a l'air de ne pas apprecier les Griffondors. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il n'a pas voulu m'en parler. C'est un sujet que je prefere laisser de cote. D'ailleurs, je pense que lui aussi. Hier, je lui aie presente Lily. Elle est venue s'assoir a cote de nous a la bibliotheque. J'avais un peu peur que Severus ne dise quelque chose, vu qu'elle est de Griffondor et que ses parents sont Moldus, mais non. Il a ete tres sympa avec elle. Ca me soulage de ne pas etre une des seules a bien m'entendre avec les autres Maisons."  
  
Harry relu le dernier paragraphe plusieurs fois, la gorge nouee. Le pressentiment qu'il avait eut depuis quelques temps, devenait de plus en plus clair. Il n'osait y songer, et pourtant..... de plus en plus d'elements venait s'ajouter...... Il y avait eut quelque chose entre Rogue et sa mere. "Peut-etre n'etaient-ils qu'amis?" fit une petite voix dans sa tete. Peut- etre.....  
  
Il se tourna vers Malefoy. "Tu as tout lu? Demanda t-il d'une voix cassee.  
  
-Presque, repondit le garcon. Pourquoi?"  
  
Harry hesita. Une question lui brulait les levres et pourtant il n'osait la poser. La reponse qu'il connaissait sans doute, lui faisait peur. Il deglutit avec peine avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.  
  
"Est ce que ma mere et Rogue sont sortis ensemble? Dit-il enfin d'un trait, comme pour se forcer a poser la question jusqu'au bout.  
  
-Oui, fit Malefoy qui ne semblait pas plus choque que ca, c'est bizarre, hein? D'apres ce que ma mere en dit, oui. Apparemment, ca a l'air d'avoir durer pas mal de temps entre eux. Ma mere les a couverts plusieurs fois, d'ailleurs, pour qu'ils puissent se voir. Mais, visiblement, elles se sont vus de moins en moins, toutes les deux. La tension est montee tres vite entre Serpentard et Griffondor. Ca n'a plus vraiment ete possible. Attends, je voulais te montrer quelque chose d'autre."  
  
Il reprit le livre et tourna tres vite les pages, allant vers la fin du volume. "Jusqu'au bout, elle a apprecie ta mere," dit-il en tendant le journal a Harry.  
  
"1 Novembre.  
  
Ils ont tues Lily! Je n'arrive pas a y croire. C'est impossible!"  
  
Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer de nouveau en lisant ces mots ecrit d'une main tremblante a en juger par la deformation des lettres. Il vit que la page etait gondolee par endroits, comme si on y avait verse des gouttes d'eau.  
  
"3 Novembre.  
  
Tout le monde fait la fete. Enfin presque. Lucius est dans son bureau. Il pleure la defaite de son Maitre, tel qu'il l'appelle. Moi je suis dans la chambre et je pleure mon amie. Leur cruaute me rend malade. Qu'avait-elle fait? Son seul defaut etait d'etre nee de parents Moldus! Comment peut-on punir quelqu'un pour ca? Comment peut-on tuer une mere devant son enfant? Je ne cesse de penser a ce petit bout de chou qu'elle a laissee. On le porte en triomphe, mais il ne connaitra jamais sa mere. Je ne la reverrais pas. Je n'aurais plus l'espoir de la croiser a Pre-au-lard ou au Chemin de Traverse. J'ai l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vue depuis des siecles..... Et je n'ai pas pu lui dire au revoir."  
  
Les larmes coulaient le long des joues de Harry. Jamais encore il n'avait lu le recit de l'apres attaque. Jamais personne ne lui avait raconte aussi crumment les sentiments ressentis apres le deces de ses parents. Meme Sirius s'etait fait une raison. Mais la..... quelqu'un partagait avec lui ce qu'il avait ressenti, combien la douleur etait aigue, combien l'injustice et le chagrin avait touches.  
  
Malefoy se leva et alla un peu plus loin.  
  
Harry avait envie de refermer le livre, ne plus voir ces mots vifs et saignants, et pourtant, les lignes qui suivaient l'attiraient. Il ne pouvait en detacher le regard.  
  
"4 Novembre.  
  
Aujourd'hui c'etait l'enterrement. J'ai pretendu a Lucius que j'allais voir ma soeur. Il ne m'aurait jamais permis d'assister aux funerailles. J'ai ete obligee de me deguiser. Je n'aurais pas voulu qu'on me reconnaisse. J'y aie vu Severus. Il n'a jamais ete aussi pale. Je suis allee le voir. Il m'a fait peur. Je n'ai pas su ce qu'il y avait au fond de ses yeux. Un melange de haine et de chagrin, je crois. Pour lui, James Potter etait le vrai coupable. Peut-etre. Je ne sais pas, et ca n'a pas d'importance. Lui aussi a ete tue. Severus etait devaste. Pour la premiere fois, je l'ai vu porter du noir. Ca lui donnait un air austere et un peu effrayant. Il en veut a Potter, mais aussi a Sirius. Surtout a Sirius. Je l'aie toujours trouve bizarre, celui-la, mais je sais qu'il n'y est pour rien. Il a ete envoye a Azkaban pour une faute qu'il n'a pas commise. La situation est devenue morose et hors controle. Je sais que Sirius est innocent. C'est Pettigrow qui a denonce Lily et Potter. J'ai entendu Lucius en parler. J'aimerais pouvoir en parler a quelqu'un, mais toutes les preuves sont contre Sirius. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire......"  
  
"13 Novembre.  
  
Je n'en peux plus. Lucius a employe une gouvernante pour s'occuper de Drago. Il ne veut plus que je m'occupe de lui. Je ne pense pas avoir ete une mauvaise mere jusqu'ici..... Lucius ne veut pas que son fils soit adouci par trop de bons sentiments de ma part.  
  
J'ai peur. Mon propre fils me fait peur. Cet enfant va devenir comme son pere, dur et meprisant. Je ne peux meme plus le bercer ou le porter dans mes bras. J'ai simplement droit a quelques minutes par jour, en presence de Lucius et de la gouvernante."  
  
Harry aurait du s'arreter la. Ce qu'il etait en train de lire de le regardait pas. Pourtant, il sentait une fascination poignante pour ce qu'avait ecrit cette femme, naitre en lui. La douleur et la souffrance qui s'echappaient encore de ses lignes lui faisait du bien, le consolaient d'une certaine maniere. Chaque mot pose sur le parchemin semblait etre un appel au secours, un cri de desepoir contre une injustice incontrolee.  
  
Plus Harry lisait ce que Narcissa Malefoy avait ecrit, plus il comprenait qu'elle aie choisit de mettre fin a ses jours. Et pourtant, elle avait ecrit ces mots quatorze annees plus tot..... Son existence s'etait-elle amelioree entre temps?  
  
Harry leva les yeux. Malefoy etait relativement eloigne de lui, le dos tourne. Rapidemment, il tourna les pages du journal, jusqu'a la derniere page. La, gisaient les tous derniers mots de Madame Malefoy. La, encore la page etait gondolee.  
  
"  
  
Drago,  
  
Mon enfant, si tu lis ces mots, c'est que je ne suis plus. Je n'ose esperer que tu les liras, mais peut-etre que mon geste aura eut raison de tes choix. Je le souhaite. Ta place n'est pas parmi ceux que tu crois. J'ai toujours senti que tu avais quelque chose de different au fond de toi, quelque chose different de ce que ton pere a voulu. Je sais que je ne t'aie jamais serre dans mes bras. Si je l'avais pu, je l'aurai fait. Mais lorsqu'enfin j'y ai eut droit, j'ai su que tu ne l'aurais pas accepte. Si tu as lu ce que j'ai ecrit depuis le debut de ce journal, tu comprendras.  
  
Si tu lis ces mots, c'est que Harry Potter t'a donne ce qui te revenait. Mon choix t'a probablement surpris et j'imagine mis en colere. Mais je ne le regrette pas. Ce garcon est entoure d'un danger permanent. J'espere que tu t'entendras un peu avec lui. Il ressemble beaucoup physiquement a son pere et j'ai eut peur qu'il ne soit comme lui mentalement. Mais lorsque je lui aie confie le medaillon, j'ai vu au fond de ses yeux ce que j'avais vu des annees auparavant dans ceux de sa mere. J'ai su immediatement qu'il avait herite d'elle. Je sais qu'elle serait heureuse de savoir cela.  
  
Quant a moi, j'ai ecrit ces mots dans l'espoir que tu les lises. La toute derniere fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai vu quelque chose de nouveau dans ton regard. Le doute. Je me rattache a cette pensee. Elle rend ma decision de partir plus douce.  
  
Au revoir, mon Drago. N'oublies jamais que toi seul doit decider de ton avenir. Pas ton pere."  
  
Harry referma le livre et laissa ses yeux fixes sur la couverture, plonge dans ses pensees. Il ne savait plus que penser, que croire. En quelques pages, il avait appris plein de nouveaux elements, le concernant, mais aussi concernant sa mere, Rogue et Drago Malefoy. Il leva les yeux vers le Serpentard qui, ayant sans doute entendu le livre se refermer, s'etait approche de Harry. Ce dernier se leva et tendit son bien a Drago.  
  
"Ce n'est pas facile a lire, dit-il.  
  
-Ta mere doit en avoir un aussi, repondit Malefoy. Peut-etre y trouverais- tu des reponses a tes questions.  
  
-Ca m'etonnerait qu'il existe encore, fit Harry. Il a du bruler avec la plupart des meubles de la maison. Si non, il a du etre perdu. De toutes facons, je ne suis pas certain d'avoir envie de connaitre la reponse aux questions que je me pose...."  
  
Drago alla s'assoir sur le rebord de la muraille, les pieds dans le vide. Un peu moins hardi, Harry hesita. Il n'avait pas le vertige, mais la tour etait plutot haute. Pourtant il imita bientot le Serpentard. La campagne s'etalait a perte de vue a leurs pieds et au-dela de l'enceinte de l'ecole. Malgre son hesitation initiale, Harry ne regretta pas d'avoir rejoint son camarade. Meme de nuit le spectacle qui s'offrait a eux etait d'une beaute a couper le souffle. Le ciel s'etait eclairci un peu plus et une demi-lune projetait une delicate lumiere bleute sur le paysage. Harry ne regarda pas sa montre, mais il devina qu'ils etaient restes un bon moment, la lui et Malefoy. Il devait bien etre minuit passe.  
  
"Je suppose que les autres doivent encore etre en train de faire la fete, dit enfin le Serpentard. Je n'aie vraiment pas envie de redescendre dans la salle commune.  
  
-Moi non plus, grogna Harry.  
  
-De toutes facons, je sais que meme si je vais dans mon dortoir, quelqu'un viendra me tirer du lit. Ils ne me ficheront pas la paix.  
  
-Moi, je pense qu'on me laisserait tranquille, dit Harry, mais ca ferait bizarre que je fasse pas partie des celebrations. Et je n'aie pas envie de repondre a plus de questions. Pourtant je suis claque. Je n'aie qu'une envie, c'est de dormir.  
  
-Ouais, moi aussi."  
  
Ils se turent, considerant sans doute la possibilite de passer la nuit ici, dans la salle ronde. Ce serait une folie. Il y faisait bien trop froid. Meme un sort de rechauffement ne suffirait a leur faire passer la nuit d'un seul coup. Il faudrait sans doute qu'ils se reveillent plusieurs fois pour relancer le processus.  
  
"On pourrait aller dormir a l'infirmerie, proposa Malefoy apres quelques minutes de reflexion.  
  
-Tu plaisantes?lanca Harry en froncant les sourcils. Ca m'etonnerait que Pomfresh l'accepte!  
  
-On peut lui dire que le bruit en bas nous derange, insita Drago. Elle sait bien que toi comme moi, nous n'avons pas dormi beaucoup la nuit derniere. Je pense qu'elle comprendra.  
  
-Et si elle ne comprend pas? Elle fera certainement en sorte qu'on retourne dans nos dortoirs. Et c'est bien une des dernieres choses que je veuille!  
  
-Allez, ca vaut le coup d'essayer!"  
  
Malefoy ramena ses jambes a lui et sauta au sol de la plateforme, invitant Harry a le suivre. Ce dernier grommela, mais s'executa neanmoins. Le Serpentard prit bien garde de ne pas oublier son livre et Harry ramassa sa cape qu'il avait abandonnee un peu plus loin.  
  
Tel que Drago l'avait predit, Madame Pomfresh ne fit pas d'histoire et accepta qu'ils passent la nuit a l'infirmerie. Son dortoir etait quasiment vide, mis a part Ginny et une autre jeune fille qui dormaient deja. Comme par hasard, la plupart des malades qu'elle avait dans la journee s'etaient miraculeusement sentis mieux en debut de soiree. Aucun n'avait sans doute voulu rater la fete et etre malade le lendemain alors qu'il n'y avait pas cours....  
  
Harry et Drago n'eurent aucun mal a s'endormir. La quietude de l'infirmerie et leur manque de sommeil de la veille n'y etait pas pour rien.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Il faisait un soleil superbe et le ciel n'etait brouille d'aucun nuage. Cependant, l'air etait froid et pincant. Harry sentait ses muscles tendus malgre son pull et sa robe.  
  
Arthur et Molly Weasley etaient venus les chercher un peu plus tot a Poudlard, lui, Ron et Ginny, qui etait finalement sortie de l'infirmerie. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans le petit cimetiere de Pre-au-lard. Harry connaissait presque tous les sorciers qui se trouvaient la. Il y avait entre autres, McGonagall, Lupin, Rogue et Chevalier. Ils devaient etre une douzaine, tout au plus, lui Harry et les Weasleys inclus.  
  
Peut-etre y aurait-il eut plus de monde s'il n'y avait pas eut cet article dans la Gazette. Apres avoir passe une nuit plutot agitee a l'infirmerie, Harry etait redescendu dans la salle commune. Il y regnait un sacre desordre et certains eleves s'etaient endormis la, affales sur les fauteuils. Harry etait monte jusqu'au dortoir et avait tente de se glisser discretement dans son lit afin de grapiller quelques heures de sommeil en plus. Mais Ron ne dormait pas. Il l'attendait, tenant a la main le journal et la mine grave et severe. Il l'avait tendu a Harry sans rien dire. Harry avait ete force de mettre la main devant sa bouche pour ne pas pousser un juron. En caractere gras, un journaliste avait ecrit:  
  
"Nouveau coup d'eclat dans l'affaire Sirius Black.  
  
L'homme qui avait ete incarcere pour le meutre d'une douzaine de personnes il y a quatorze ans et qui a ete innocente il y quelques mois a ete tue. Lucius Malefoy a declare que Black avait tente de penetrer chez lui et qu'il s'etait vu dans l'obligation de l'eliminer. Son corps a ete ramene a la MSA. La, les medecins legistes ont constater avec horreur que Black etait bel et bien un Mangemort. Mais, contrairement a d'habitude, la marque des Tenebres n'etait pas sur son bras mais dans son dos. Depuis qu'il avait ete innocente, Black circulait librement sans crainte. Ce qui n'est pas pour nous rassurer. Combien de Mangemorts inconnus se trouvent parmi nous? Combien en cotoyons-nous par jour? Mr Malefoy a preciser dans son programme electoral qu'il mettrait un point d'honneur a faire la chasse a l'ennemi."  
  
Harry avait relu maintes fois ces mots. Il ne parvenait pas a le croire. Comment Malefoy etait parvenu a creer un mensonge aussi fort? Combien de supporters avait-il a ses cotes? Combien de sorciers allaient lui cirer les bottes?  
  
La nouvelle, bien sur avait rapidemment fait le tour de l'ecole. Les eleves parlaient beaucoup, regardaient souvent Harry sous cape. McGonagall aussi etait visee. Il est vrai que Sirius Black avait ete souvent vu dans Poudlard depuis que Fudge l'avait publiquement innocente. Une grande partie des eleves commencait a remettre en question le systeme dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Harry aussi, d'ailleurs, mais pas pour les memes raisons.  
  
Les funerailles ne furent pas longues. Un homme que Harry ne connaissait pas fit un petit discours devant le cercueil pose a cote de la fosse. Puis Lupin ajouta quelques mots. Son visage etait d'un gris maladif, comme apres une pleine lune. Harry sentit ses yeux le piquer et sa gorge se nouer douloureusement. Il n'entendait pas vraiment ce que les gens disaient autour de lui. Son esprit etait brumeux et il ne pouvait detacher son regard du coffre en bois, les yeux troubles.  
  
Ron se tenait a ses cotes, grand et droit, faisant un peu office de garde du corps.  
  
Bientot le cercueil fut eleve dans les airs avant d'etre rabaisse dans sa derniere demeure. Peu apres, les sorciers s'eparpillerent. Les trois adolescents s'appretaient a rentrer a Poudlard en compagnie de McGonagall. Un derniere fois, Harry se retourna vers l'endroit qu'ils venaient de quitter. Il vit Rogue accroupi pres de la tombe, la tete baissee. Harry vit ses levres bouger, mais n'entendit pas ses paroles.  
  
"Venez, Potter," fit McGonagall en lui saisissant gentiment le bras. Harry se laissa entraine. Il fallait qu'il parle a Rogue. Il avait des choses a eclaircir.  
  
Ils revinrent dans l'enceinte de Poudlard et McGonagall pressa le pas, les laissant en retrait.  
  
"Je ne vais pas rentrer tout de suite dans le chateau, fit Harry en s'affalant sur une pierre pres du lac.  
  
-Tu ne vas pas en cours? Demanda Ron.  
  
-Ce n'est pas la peine d'arriver en plein milieu de la lecon, retorqua Harry. J'irai au cours suivant.  
  
-C'est le dernier de la journee, fit Ron en s'asseyant egalement.  
  
-Alors tant pis. Je vais rester la jusqu'au diner.  
  
-Harry, intervint Ginny en s'approchant de lui, il faudra bien qu'on retourne dans le chateau.....  
  
-Je ne vous aie pas forcer a rester avec moi!" repliqua Harry sans la regarder.  
  
Ginny eut un leger mouvement de recul a ces mots. Ron grimaca un peu.  
  
"Harry, si tu veux etre seul, je te laisse, ok? Fit-il en se levant.  
  
-A plus, Ron!" repondit le jeune garcon en levant les yeux vers son ami. Ron fit un signe de tete et parti vers le chateau. Ginny etait restee la, ne sachant si elle devait suivre son frere ou pas. Pourtant, il fallait qu'elle parle a Harry. Il fallait qu'elle soit certaine qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Elle pointa sa baguette vers la pierre sur laquelle Ron s'etait assis quelques instants auparavant, la fit s'elever et l'approcha de Harry. Elle y prit place, en face de lui.  
  
"Harry," commenca t-elle..... Il ne leva pas la tete. "Je sais que tu m'en veux..... je suis desolee. Tu m'as sauve la vie et je ne l'oublierai jamais.... S'il te plait, regardes-moi!" supplia t-elle d'une voix etranglee. Elle se mordit fortement les levres, sa respiration s'etait acceleree. Harry leva brievement la tete en soupirant. "Puis-je esperer qu'un jour tu me parleras?"  
  
Il ne repondit pas. Ginny se leva. Elle demeura debout quelques instants, les yeux fixes sur Harry. Il avait toujours la tete baissee, le menton reposant sur l'une de ses mains.  
  
"S'il y a une seule chose que je puisse te dire, dit-elle enfin apres une profonde inspiration, si on decide de ne plus se parler, je veux que tu saches une chose.....Tu comptes enormement pour moi....." Elle se baissa brsuquement a sa hauteur, releva sa tete et l'embrassa vivement avant de se relever.  
  
"Fiches-moi la paix, Ginny", fut tout ce que Harry repondit.  
  
Elle serra les dents, sentant les larmes bruler ses paupieres. "Salut!" dit- elle avant de faire volte-face et de s'en aller. Elle marcha a grand-pas vers le chateau. Harry tourna enfin la tete et la regarda partir, un pincement au coeur.  
  
La tete baissee, une main sans doute sechant ses larmes, elle s'enfuit presque, loin de lui, loin de la peine qu'il lui causait. Elle ne vit pas la personne qui retournait egalement au chateau et se heurta a lui. C'etait Rogue. Il s'en revenait du cimetiere. Il fallait que Harry aille lui parler. Aujourd'hui meme.  
  
Il le vit parler un peu avec Ginny et tous deux furent bientot hors de son champ de vision.  
  
Pourquoi avait-il ete si desagreable avec Ginny? Il ne lui en voulait pas, du moins pas vraiment. Qu'y pouvait-elle? Elle s'etait tout simplement trouvee au mauvais endroit. Les mots durs qu'il venait de prnoncer etaient soris de sa bouche sans qu'il ne puisse les controler.  
  
"Petit a petit, tes amis passeront entre mes mains," c'etait a peu pres ce que Voldemort/Hermione avait dit. C'est pour cela qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'attache a Ginny. Il ne fallait pas non plus qu'elle s'attache a lui. S'il etait encore temps pour cela... Du moins de sa part...  
  
Il regarda une nouvelle fois vers l'endroit ou elle avait disparue. Il aurait presque aime qu'elle revienne, qu'elle le secoue un peu pour lui remettre les idees en place. Peut-etre que cela lui aurait fait un bien fou. Il ne savait plus vraiment ou il en etait. Tout allait trop vite a son gout, il n'avait plus du tout controle de sa vie, de son entourage, de l'avenir. Le monde courait a une catastrophe, et lui aussi. Ce n'etait que le debut de la fin.  
  
Il effleura ses levres du doigt, la ou Ginny avait pose brievement les siennes. Il eut un sentiment etrange en y resongeant. Il ne pouvait le nier, il etait amoureux. Mais l'aimer serait la perdre. Sirius l'avait sentit. Il avait accepte de se sacrifier pour qu'elle vive. Comment lui, Harry pouvait-il reagir si brutalement avec elle? N'etait-ce pas une insulte a la memoire de Sirius?  
  
Il se prit la tete dans les mains, plantant violemment ses ongles dans son cuir chevelu, serrant les dents et se balancant d'avant en arriere, comme pour exterioriser toute la confusion qui regnait a l'interieur de son crane.  
  
Comment aurait-il reagi si sa decision avait ete tout autre? En aurait-il voulu a Sirius d'etre en vie a la place de Ginny? Aurait-il eut le meme sentiment de culpabilite? Sans doute.  
  
Apres de longues minutes a ruminer ces sombres pensees, il se decida enfin a se lever et a retourner dans le chateau. Non pas qu'il en avait reellement envie, mais il commencait a faire froid. L'humidite de l'eau avait penetre son manteau.  
  
Il entra dans le chateau, mais au lieu de monter a sa salle commune, il se dirigea vers les cachots. Il se doutait que Rogue ne serait pas des plus heureux en le voyant arriver, mais cela ne l'arreta pas. Il se sentait suffisemment determine pour ne pas redouter le Maitre de Potions. Il avanca a grands pas, ne croisant personne, meme pas un des fantomes. Parvenu a la porte du bureau de Rogue, il s'arreta. Il n'etait meme pas certain qu'il s'y trouverait! Harry frappa cependant contre le bois epais et preta l'oreille. Il n'entendit rien. Il rebroussa chemin, un peu decu.  
  
Il lui faudrait revenir plus tard. Rogue avait peut-etre cours, apres-tout, meme s'il s'etait rendu a Pre-au-lard.  
  
Soudain, Harry entendit un bruit de verrou et se retourna. Rogue avait ouvert sa porte et Harry se precipita vers lui a grandes enjambees.  
  
"Que voulez-vous, Potter? fit le Maitre de potions, les sourcils fronces, mais sa voix n'etait pas dure.  
  
-Est-ce que je peux entrer?" Demanda Harry qui etait parvenu a sa hauteur. Rogue grimaca et Harry lu dans ses yeux qu'il se doutait de la raison pour laquelle Harry se trouvait la. Il ne semblait pas emballe par la perspective de discuter avec le jeune garcon. Pourtant, il fit demi-tour et retourna dans son bureau, laissant la porte ouverte derriere lui. Harry prit cela comme une invitation et entra, refermant la porte, une fois a l'interieur.  
  
Rogue se dirigea vers un chaudron et se mit a remuer le liquide qu'il contenait.  
  
"Desole de vous deranger," dit Harry en s'approchant. Il avait repete plusieurs fois dans sa tete ce qu'il allait dire a son professeur, mais, la, en face de lui, c'etait une autre affaire. Il ignorait comment commencer son interrogatoire. " Vous preparez de la potion pour une classe? Demanda t-il, finalement, retardant le moment ou il lui faudrait poser ses questions.  
  
-Non, Potter, repondit Rogue tout en remuant, je prepare votre potion.  
  
-MA potion?" Harry grimaca, ne comprenant pas ce que le professeur disait.  
  
-La potion qui va vous sortir du coma, retorqua Rogue avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.  
  
-Je ne suis plus dans le coma, Professeur, fit Harry vivement.  
  
-C'est bien parce que la potion etait prete a temps!"  
  
Le visage de Harry se decomposa. Qu'est ce que Rogue racontait? Avait-il veritablement perdu la tete?  
  
"Je ne comprends pas, admit-il enfin en haussant les epaules.  
  
-Potter, soupira Rogue en levant finalement les yeux vers l'adolescent. Parfois je me demande si vous vivez vraiment dans ce monde! Vous pensez comme un Moldu! La potion qu'il fallait pour vous faire reprendre connaissance necessitait plusieurs jours avant d'etre effective. N'avez- vous jamais entendu parler de Retourneur de Temps?"  
  
Harry hocha la tete. Il commencait a comprendre. "Je croyais que ca marchait uniquement dans un sens, dit-il, seulement pour retourner dans le passe. Mais comment saviez-vous que vous pourriez prendre la potion et la ramener quelques jours auparavant?  
  
-Parce que en ce moment je m'occupe d'elle, fit Rogue avec une certaine lassitude. Je me suis fait confiance pour la terminer a temps. Des qu'elle sera prete je ferais en sorte que personne ne soit dans mon bureau. Pas meme moi-meme.  
  
-Vous n'avez pas peur que ca ne se passe pas comme prevu?  
  
-Ca se passera comme prevu, Potter. Je le sais, puisque je suis deja venu la chercher. D'ailleurs, il y a peu de risque, vu que je suis le seul a etre concerne par ma visite du passe."  
  
Harry reflechit profondement. Une idee venait de germer dans son esprit. Le Retourneur de temps! Il avait oublie son existence, ses possibilites! Rogue avait raison, il reflechissait encore souvent comme un Moldu!  
  
"Professeur, commenca t-il, nous pourrions utiliser le Retourneur de temps pour.....  
  
-N'y songez meme pas! Coupa Rogue avant que Harry n'aie pu emettre son idee. Je devine a quoi vous pensez. C'est impossible.  
  
-Pourquoi? On pourrait prevenir Sirius de ne pas se rendre a la bibliotheque....  
  
-C'est trop tard! Il s'est passe beaucoup trop de choses depuis. Il y a trop de gens concernes. Et meme....meme si c'etait possible, on ne peut pas ressuciter les morts. Vous croyez que vous etes le premier a y songer? Si cela etait possible, ce serait une catastrophe. Vous imaginez la surpopulation?"  
  
Harry hocha la tete. Il voyait ou Rogue voulait en venir. Il sentit un pincement au coeur. Pendant deux ou trois minutes, il avait espere.... La joie qu'il avait ressentit a cette idee venait de retomber, faisant de nouveau place a un grand vide.  
  
"On ne peut rien y faire, dit encore Rogue en reportant son attention sur son chaudron.  
  
-Professeur, se decida Harry, quel est votre lien avec Sirius?"  
  
Rogue maintint quelques instants les yeux baisses, semblant trouver sa potion de plus en plus fascinante. Harry patienta. Il savait que Rogue allait lui repondre. S'il n'avait pas voulu le faire, il aurait deja renvoye Harry hors de son bureau. Il cherchait probablement ses mots.  
  
Enfin, il posa la grande cuillere qu'il tenait a la main sur les rebords de la marmite et leva les yeux. Harry maintint son regard sur celui de son professeur. Rogue ne parla pas tout de suite et les deux sorciers resterent a se regarder quelque temps.  
  
Finalement Rogue alla s'assoir a son bureau, invitant Harry a approcher. Il soupira longuement.  
  
"Sirius etait mon cousin, dit-il enfin sans menagement. Son pere et le mien etaient freres."  
  
Harry, qui etait reste debout, attrapa une chaise et y prit place rapidement. Il ne savait que penser. Il avait bien entendu ce que Voldemort avait dit, que Sirius s'appelait non pas Black, mais Rogue. Mais la mort de son parrain avait prit toute la place dans son cerveau, chassant tout le reste.  
  
"Mais pourquoi a t-il change de nom? Demanda le jeune garcon, les muscles tendus, assis sur le bord de sa chaise.  
  
-Mes parents sont decedes alors que je n'avais que trois ou quatre ans, repondit Rogue, le visage severe. Mon pere a ete tue par Voldemort, ma mere par des Mangemorts. Mon pere etait un Auror et ma mere allait souvent l'aider lors de ses esclandres. Dans ces cas-la, ils me confiaient a Marjory, la mere de Sirius. Un jour, ils ne sont pas revenus et je suis reste chez mon oncle et ma tante. Le pere de Sirius aussi etait Auror. Il a survecu a ce qu'il s'etait passe la nuit ou mes parents ont perdus la vie. Mais il avait jurer de les venger et d'en finir. Lui aussi a ete victime de Voldemort. Il ne restait plus que ma tante, Sirius et moi. Nous avons grandis ensemble, comme des freres. On s'entendait tres bien. Jusqu'au jour ou nous sommes rentres a Poudlard. Sirius est alle a Griffondor, moi a Serpentard."  
  
Le visage de Rogue s'etait rembrunit. Il poursuivit pourtant son histoire, Harry pendu a ses levres, completement fascine par ce qu'il disait. Il n'avait jamais rien su de Sirius avant que celui-ci n'arrive a Poudlard.  
  
"Sirius s'est fait des amis, continua Rogue en contenant une grimace. Ces amis-la ne m'appreciaient pas, puisque j'etais a Serpentard..... Peu a peu, Sirius s'est eloigne de moi."  
  
Il se leva. "Je vous passe les details de notre scolarite, dit-il. Ma tante ne s'est jamais vraiment remise de la perte de son mari et de celle de mes parents. Elle a toujours ete tres bonne avec moi. Elle a parfaitement agi comme une mere avec moi. Je lui devait beaucoup. Sirius a change de nom lorsqu'elle est devenu Mangemort....."  
  
La machoire de Harry s'entrouvrit beatement. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Les paroles de Rogue n'avaient aucun sens.....  
  
"Il a choisit Black, continua Rogue en haussant les epaules, je suppose par rapport a la couleur que prenait son animagus. Il n'a pas ete le chercher bien loin, son nom. Son principal souci etait de ne plus porter le meme que sa mere. Il a refuse de la revoir, apres. Il n'est jamais revenu a la maison ou nous avions grandis. J'ai essaye de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'etait reellement passe, mais il a toujours refuse de m'ecouter. Hermione Granger n'a pas ete la premiere a etre contrainte de devenir Mangemort de cette maniere. Ma tante aussi..... C'est pour ca que Dumbledore et moi etions certains que rien de pourrait ramener Granger telle qu'elle l'etait avant..... Nous avions deja tout essaye sur ma tante....."  
  
Il se tut, la tete baissee, sans doute un peu perdu dans ses tristes souvenirs. Harry commencait a comprendre.  
  
"C'est par rapport a elle que vous etes devenu Mangemort a votre tour? Demanda t-il, suivant Rogue des yeux alors qu'il parcourait la piece de long en large.  
  
-Il fallait que j'essaye de la ramener parmi nous, fit Rogue en hochant la tete. Il fallait la sortir de la. Dumbledore a essayer de m'en dissuader, mais je me suis fait tatouer la marque. Je lui ai tout raconte, c'est pour cela qu'il m'a fait confiance. Quand vous avez provisoirement eliminer Voldemort, il y a quatorze ans, j'etais marque. Si Dumbledore ne m'avait pas offert ce poste de professeur, m'assurant ainsi une certaine securite, j'aurais probablement ete envoye a Azkaban. Tot ou tard, quelqu'un aurait remarque mon tatouage. Ici a Poudlard, je n'etais pas soupconnable."  
  
Harry deglutit avec peine. Il avait beaucoup de mal a croire ce que Rogue disait, bien que l'expression de son visage ne semblait pas mentir. A l'entendre, il etait un veritable heros!  
  
"Il dit vrai, Harry!" Pour la premiere fois depuis leur escapade au Manoir Malefoy, Dumbledore se faisait entendre. Harry l'avait presque oublie et ne put retenir un sursaut.  
  
"Comment? Fit-il mentalement, forcant l'ancien directeur a repeter.  
  
"Ce que dit Severus est malheureusement vrai, dit-il avec une certaine tristesse dans la voix. Une autre vie gachee par Voldemort. Vous vous ressemblez enormement tous les deux, toi et Severus." Harry grimaca en entendant ces paroles. Il n'avait certainement pas la mechancete de Rogue, ou l'acidite de ses paroles!  
  
"Et Ginny Weasley? Demanda Dumbledore. Elle ne meritait pas que tu lui parles tel que tu l'as fait!" Harry sentit un noeud se former dans sa gorge. "Les circonstances de la vie peuvent changer quelqu'un du tout au tout, poursuivit Dumbledore. Crois-moi, Severus etait un garcon d'une grande gentillesse, mais ecorche par la vie, tout comme toi."  
  
Harry leva les yeux vers Rogue qui l'observait, les sourcils fronces. Oui, il commencait a comprendre beaucoup de choses par rapport a son professeur de potions. Il sentit son ventre lui faire mal. Tout cela etait extremement derangeant, perturbant.  
  
Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose. Il ne pouvait rester comme cela, muet, apres ce que Rogue venait de lui dire. "Je comprends, dit-il enfin, se sentant neanmoins ridicule d'avoir prononce ces mots relativement idiots. Je, euh....."  
  
Quelqu'un frappa a la porte du bureau, interrompant, peut-etre pour le meilleur, la conversation des deux sorciers. Rogue invita leur visiteur a entrer.  
  
"Je vais vous laisser, dit Harry en se dirigeant vers la porte, mais celle- ci s'ouvrit sur Minerva McGonagall. Elle avait le visage encore plus severe que d'ordinaire et lorsque ses yeux se poserent sur Harry, elle fronca les sourcils avant de porter son attention sur son collegue.  
  
"Excuse-moi de te deranger, Severus, dit-elle en refermant la porte derriere elle. Je n'en aie pas pour longtemps. En fait je voulais vous voir, Mr potter."  
  
Elle brandit un morceau de parchemin et Harry sentit que les ennuis n'etaient pas termines.  
  
"Vous avez gagne, Potter, dit-elle avec durete. Une lettre du Ministre!" Elle s'approcha de Harry, et Rogue en fit de meme, curieux. "Votre petit spectacle de l'autre jour ne lui a pas plut du tout. Il m'ordonne de vous renvoyer de l'ecole jusqu'a nouvel ordre!" Elle jeta presque le parchemin a Harry avant de s'eponger le front. Rogue approcha un peu plus, surpris.  
  
La seule reaction que Harry eut fut un ricanement, choquant profondement la directrice. "Potter! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que cela signifie? Vous etes renvoye de Poudlard!  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave, Professeur! retorqua Harry en haussant les epaules. De toutes facons, quand on voit toutes les lecons que j'ai ratees depuis le debut de l'annee, cela ne va pas faire grande difference......  
  
-C'est tout ce que cela vous fait?" On aurait dit que McGonagall allait etouffer de surprise.  
  
"Si ca l'amuse! Rencherit Harry avec nonchalence. Ca lui permet d'exercer encore un peu son pouvoir. Il sait bien qu'il est fini! Il faut bien qu'il en profite un peu tant qu'il est encore temps. Je suis renvoye a partir de quand?"  
  
McGonagall ne repondit pas, abasourdie de la reaction du jeune garcon. Harry se mit a lire la lettre. "Des que possible" disait-elle. "Et bien je vais aller faire mes bagages", dit-il en faisant mine de partir.  
  
McGonagall le retint brusquement par le bras. "Et vous comptez aller ou, exactement? Je doute que votre tante et votre oncle soient tres contents de vous reprendre chez eux.  
  
-Chez ma Grand-mere, repondit Harry. Si elle peut me recevoir.  
  
-Il faut la prevenir avant, fit la directrice. Vous ne pouvez pas arriver a l'improviste la-bas!  
  
-Je vais transplaner jusque la-bas, si tu veux Minerva, intervint Rogue.  
  
-Cela ne te gene pas, Severus? C'est vrai qu'elle te connait, cela devrait faciliter les choses.  
  
-Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, declara le Maitre de potions.  
  
-Potter, vous pouvez y aller," dit McGonagall.  
  
Harry hocha la tete et les quitta. Il monta directement jusqu'a la salle commune, puis a son dortoir. Il entreprit de faire ses bagages, fourrant ses vetements pele-mele dans sa malle. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait presque ri a ce que McGonagall lui avait dit. Maintenant, il avait un petit pincement au coeur. C'etait etrange de quitter Poudlard si tot, de n'etre le seul a faire ses valises.  
  
"Harry! Qu'est ce que tu fais?" C'etait Ron qui venait de rentrer dans la chambre. Harry ne l'avait pas entendu. Il se retourna et le pincement devint plus aigu en voyant son camarade.  
  
"Je m'en vais, dit-il simplement. Fudge me vire de Poudlard.  
  
-Quoi?" Ron avait presque crie et ses joues etaient devenues rouges. "Tu plaisantes? Pourquoi? Par rapport a l'autre jour? Il faut que tu demandes a McGonagall de reagir! Il ne peut pas te renvoyer!  
  
-McGonagall ne peut pas vraiment dire quoi que se soit, repondit Harry en reprenant ce qu'il etait en train de faire. Tu as entendu Fudge, au moindre probleme, il la virera aussi."  
  
Ron secoua la tete, ne parvenant pas a croire ce qu'il se passait. Il vint s'assoir sur le lit de Harry. "Tu vas aller ou?  
  
-Chez ma Grand-mere. Du moins je l'espere. Ca depend si elle peut me recevoir."  
  
Ron demeura muet. Il ne savait que dire. Cela semblait tellement invraisemblable. Cela ressemblait tant a une plaisanterie.  
  
"N'oublie pas Hedwige, dit-il enfin en se levant. Tu m'ecriras?  
  
-Bien sur! Retorqua Harry comme choque que son ami puisse en douter. Bon voila. C'est pret. Je n'aie plus qu'a me rendre dans le bureau de McGonagall et attendre."  
  
Il retrecit la taille de sa malle de maniere a ce qu'elle tienne dans sa poche et s'appreta a descendre. Avant de quitter le dortoir, il se retourna une derniere fois, se sentant soudainement un peu melancolique. Il suivit enfin Ron jusque dans la salle commune. Personne ne pourrait lui poser de questions, vu que sa malle etait cachee dans sa poche. C'etait mieux ainsi.  
  
Il traversa la piece, evitant de regarder autour de lui. Il ne fallait pas qu'il croise le regard de quelqu'un. Ron le preceda au dehors de la salle.  
  
"Bon et bien, commenca Harry en tendant la main a Ron. Je vais y aller.  
  
-Nous n'allons plus etre que trois dans le dortoir......., repondit le jeune garcon en grimacant. D'abord Seamus, maintenant toi.....  
  
-Ron, moi je suis encore en vie! Repliqua Harry. Et puis je ne serai pas tres loin....."  
  
Ron hocha silencieusement la tete. Il serra la main de son ami et le regarda partir. Il resta la a l'entree de la salle bien apres que Harry n'aie disparu.  
  
Le chemin jusqu'au bureau de McGonagall parut long a Harry. Il n'avait plus du tout envie de rire. Il se sentait partage par des sentiments contradictoires. Il en avait assez de Poudlard et du monde sorcier, car il savait qu'il n'y vivrait jamais en paix. Et pourtant..... Il avait tant de souvenirs ici, et pas necessairement les plus malheureux.  
  
Partir de Poudlard n'etait pas ce qui le derangait le plus. C'etait le fait que quelqu'un, une fois de plus, avait decide pour lui. Il serra les poings, instinctivement. Il en avait vraiment assez de tout cela, de cette vie qu'on lui avait imposee, de tous ceux qui la gouvernaient pour lui, de l'hypocrisie et des mensonges, de ces pretendues gentillesses qui ne voulaient rien dire.  
  
Il entra dans le bureau de McGonagall et fut surpris d'y trouver Arthur et Molly Weasley, ainsi que Ginny. La directrice n'etait pas la.  
  
"Bonjour" dit-il avec un sourire force. Il aurait enormement donne pour avoir le culot de repartir sur le champ. Il n'avait pas specialement envie de voir les Weasleys maintenant. "McGonagall n'est pas revenue?  
  
-Bonjour Harry, fit Molly en s'approchant de lui et le serrant dans ses bras. Comment vas-tu, mon petit?  
  
-Ca va.  
  
-Elle est partir chercher ta chouette, je crois, intervint Arthur en venant lui serrer la main. Elle ne saurait tarder.  
  
-Rogue est revenu de chez ma Grand-mere?  
  
-Non, je ne crois pas, repondit Arthur. Nous allions repartir quand Minerva nous a dit ce qu'il s'etait passe. Desole de l'apprendre.  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave," repondit Harry en allant prendre place sur une chaise. Ginny n'etait pas loin, mais elle ne parla pas. Harry, d'ailleurs, evita son regard.  
  
"Harry, fit Molly en s'approchant de nouveau de lui, nous serions tres heureux de t'avoir a la maison si tu le veux.  
  
-Merci, mais je prefere aller chez ma Grand-mere, repondit Harry.  
  
-Peut-etre n'est ce pas une bonne idee, insista Molly. En venant au Terrier tu resteras en contact avec le monde sorcier.....  
  
-Justement, retorqua le jeune garcon, je n'aie pas envie de rester dans ce monde-la.  
  
-Tu serais plus proteger chez nous que chez les Moldus, dit de nouveau Molly.  
  
-Mrs Weasley, fit Harry en se levant, le feu aux joues, je vous aie remerciee de votre proposition, mais je vous ai egalement dit non! Alors s'il vous plait, n'insistez pas! Je ne veux pas de votre gentillesse. Vous m'etouffez!" Sur ce, il se dirigea vers la fenetre, leur tournant le dos.  
  
Molly et Arthur se regarderent, eberlues. " Bon et bien, on va y aller, fit Mr Weasley. Tu nous raccompagnes, Ginny?  
  
-Allez-y, je vous rejoins," repondit la jeune fille.  
  
Apres que ses parents aient quittes le bureau, elle se dirigea vers Harry et alla se placer entre la fenetre et lui, plantant ses yeux dans les siens. Harry detourna le regard et ne vit pas la main de la jeune fille partir. Ginny le gifla violemment, manquant de projeter sa tete contre le mur.  
  
Interloque, Harry porta sa main a sa joue brulante. "Qu'est ce qui te prends?  
  
-Ecoutes-moi bien, Harry Potter, que tu refuses de me parler ou que tu m'en veuilles, que tu me detestes, etc....., je m'en fiche, s'exclama Ginny furieuse, mais tu n'as aucun droit de parler a mes parents tel que tu viens de le faire! Ils ne t'ont rien fait, eux! Tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'etait t'aider! Nous sommes d'ailleurs plusieurs a avoir voulu t'aider, mais tu refuses notre main tendue. C'est ton probleme. Tu sais ce qu'il va se passer? En ce moment, tu ne parles a personne, ou alors pour envoyer les gens balader! Le jour ou tu voudras vraiment de l'aide, tu ne trouveras personne. Parce que ce jour-la, les autres auront aussi leurs propres problemes et n'auront pas de temps a t'accorder. Tu finiras tout seul, Harry. Ce sera tant pis pour toi!"  
  
Elle lui lanca une derniere fois un regard meurtrier et fit volte-face, manquant de heurter McGonagall qui entrait, tenant la cage de Hedwige a la main.  
  
"Ca va, Mlle weasley?" Demanda la directrice remarquant la nervosite de la jeune fille. Cette derniere hocha la tete et sorti. "Potter, j'ai votre chouette. Le professeur Rogue est de retour. Votre Grand-mere est heureuse de vous accueillir."  
  
Harry hocha la tete, les paroles de McGonagall semblant tres lointaines, celles de Ginny resonnant encore dans son crane.  
  
A suivre....  
  
Salut! Et ben dites donc! J'ai ete vachement surprise de recevoir autant de reviews! Merci beaucoup a tous. Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'il y aurait grand-monde, depuis le temps! Et surtout que le tome 5 est maintenant sorti en francais! Alors, cette fois je n'ai pas mis autant de temps avant de mettre ce chapitre en ligne! J'espere que vous apprecierez!  
  
Alors merci a:  
  
Vitriol Sykes (ma premiere review, encourageant!), Lord Aragoth (Harry devient encore plus desagreable!), Mary-evy (2 fois la mort de Sirius, ma pauvre! Tu t'en es remise?), LeDjiNn (Toi, tu n'as pas attendu autant que les autres! Contente que tu ais aime), Skar (Fidele lecteur, contente de voir que tu es toujours la! Bon courage pour ta fic!), Dreamoon (Je sais que tu n'es pas prêt de lire ca, mais merci quand meme!), Alex-13 (Voila la suite, merci de ta review!), Jo Potter (Merci d'etre encore la, ca me fait hyper plaisir!A plus!), et enfin Naseis (Toi, tu as eut de la chance de figurer sur cette page! Je viens tout juste de recevoir ta review! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un mot! A bientot!). 


	41. Chapitre 41

Chapitre 41  
  
Lorraine Evans, une femme longue et encore droite malgre son age, attendait sur le pas de sa porte, emmitoufflee dans un epais manteau, un bonnet visse sur sa tete et une echarpe enroulee autour de son cou. Colle a sa jambe gauche, un vieux labrador humait l'air, ignorant ce que sa maitresse attendait, mais ayant decide d'attendre avec elle.  
  
Severus lui avait dit que son petit-fils arriverait dans une demi-heure, tout au plus. Cela faisait pres de trois quart d'heure qu'il etait reparti et toujours pas de signe de Harry. Elle avait alors decide d'attendre a l'exterieur. Elle ignorait encore comment il allait se rendre jusque la. Il faisait deja nuit et cela etait un net avantage. Beaucoup de gens etaient comfortablement installe chez eux. Il y en avait peu a trainer dans les rues a cette heure-ci. Apres tout, c'etait l'heure du souper.  
  
D'ailleurs, elle commencait a avoir faim, pourtant il lui fallait attendre que Harry arrive. Elle lui avait mitonne une casserole de boeuf avec petits legumes qui cuisait encore sur le feu. Elle avait voulu faire un gateau mais le temps lui avait manque.  
  
Soudain, le chien s'agita, ses oreilles se dresserent et avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de le retenir, il parti dans le jardin, aboyant de toutes forces.  
  
"Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Tao? Demanda la vieille dame en avancant un peu. Revient ici!"  
  
Le chien n'obeit pas et se planta devant la grille d'entree, continuant d'aboyer. D'ou elle etait, Lorraine ne distinguait rien.  
  
"Qui est la? Se hasarda t-elle a demander, hesitant a faire un pas de plus.  
  
-Mrs Evans?" s'enquit quelqu'un qui devait se tenir pres de l'entree. Lorraine ne reconnut pas la voix. "Je suis Remus Lupin, j'amene Harry.  
  
-Oh! Fit la vieille dame en avancant franchement vers la grille. Entrez, je vous en prie. Tao! Tais-toi, maintenant!" Elle saisit le chien par le collier, tandis que Lupin poussait la grille. Elle ne le distinguait toujours pas, seule sa silhouette et une autre un peu en retrait indiquait qu'elle avait de la visite. "Venez." Intima t-elle en relachant l'emprise sur le chien et se dirigeant vers la maison.  
  
Les deux nouveaux arrivants la suivirent a l'interieur. Le chien ne sembla pas tres content d'avoir Lupin chez lui, mais il fait fete a Harry, quemandant des caresses.  
  
Lorraine resta les yeux fixes sur son petit-fils, visiblement emue. Finalement, elle ouvrit les bras, l'accueillant pres d'elle.  
  
"Enfin!" murmura t-elle en serrant Harry plus fort que necessaire. Quand enfin elle le relacha, elle ne put detacher son regard de lui. "Comme tu es grand," dit-elle. Harry ne voulut pas lui dire que par rapport aux autres garcons de son age il etait plutot petit. Elle semblait tellement contente de le voir. "Bienvenue ici, Harry.  
  
-J'espere que je ne vous derange pas, repondit le jeune garcon.  
  
-Me deranger? Harry, tu ne peux savoir a quel point cela me fait plaisir! Allez venez dans la cuisine. Vous allez bien prendre quelque chose?"  
  
Elle les conduisit dans une piece adjacente, leur designant les chaises. Harry et Remus s'assirent tandis qu'elle furetait dans ses placards.  
  
"Que voulez-vous boire? Leur demanda t-elle sans se tourner vers eux. Du the? Du café? Ou bien un whisky, ou du gin ou du vin?  
  
-Je prendrais bien un petit verre de whisky, repondit Lupin. Ca fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas bu. Ca me rechauffera.  
  
-Et toi, Harry? Demanda encore Lorraine en mettant un verre en face de Lupin et attrappant une bouteille. Un petit whisky aussi?  
  
-Euh.....je suis un peu jeune pour boire, non? fit Harry, qui n'avait jamais goute a ce genre d'alcool.  
  
-C'est comme tu veux, mon garcon, repondit sa Grand-mere en haussant les epaules. Si tu veux gouter, tu peux.  
  
-Non merci. Peut-etre un autre fois, Je vais prendre un café, merci."  
  
Apres avoir servi tout le monde, elle inclue, elle s'assit en face de son verre de gin.  
  
"Ne vous ai-je pas deja vu quelque part, Monsieur? Demanda t-elle a Lupin, les sourcils fronces, tentant en vain de se souvenir.  
  
-C'est possible, repondit celui-ci. Peut-etre au mariage de votre fille......J'etais avec avec Lily et James....  
  
-Oui bien sur! Ca doit etre ca!"  
  
Remus Lupin ne resta pas longtemps. Vingt minutes plus tard il avait laisser Harry derriere lui, dans le monde Moldu.  
  
"Mets-toi a l'aise, Harry, fit Lorraine en voyant que le jeune garcon semblait nerveux. Le repas n'est pas encore pret. Je suis desolee. Il va falloir attendre un peu.  
  
-Oh, ce n'est pas grave! Recherit le jeune garcon. Je vous ai pris de court.  
  
-En attendant, allons faire ton lit et mettre tes affaires dans ta chambre. Tiens, tu n'a rien apporte?" fit-elle en remarquant pour la premiere fois que Harry n'avait apporte que sa chouette. Il sorti alors sa malle de sa poche et la montra a la vieille dame. "Comme cela doit etre pratique! Lanca t-elle avec envie. Ca ne doit pas etre peser plus lourd qu'un savon!"  
  
Elle sorti de la cuisine et Harry la suivit, attrappant au passage la cage d'Hedwige.  
  
"Qu'est ce qu'elle est jolie! Lanca Lorraine en avancant une main pour caresser les plumes de la chouette. Tu n'as pas besoin de l'emmener dans ta chambre. Elle peut rester ici en bas, si tu veux. Allez viens je vais te montrer ou tu vas dormir. J'espere que ca ne te derange pas de dormir dans la chambre de ta mere....." Elle monta l'escalier et Harry la suivit.  
  
Il avait peine a croire qu'il allait entrer dans la chambre de sa mere.  
  
"Ca fait longtemps que vous vivez ici? Demanda t-il.  
  
-Depuis que je me suis mariee, repondit-elle en se retournant. Harry, cela me fait bizarre que tu me vouvoies. Ce serait plus sympathique si tu me tutoyais.....  
  
-Euh...., d'accord."  
  
Lorraine poussa une porte et y entra. "Voila! Bien sur c'est une chambre de fille....." dit-elle comme pour s'excuser. Un chat dormait sur le lit. Il n'avait meme pas lever la tete lorsqu'ils etaient entres dans la piece. "Sparrow! Veux-tu descendre de la!" s'exclama la vieille dame en secouant le chat. Celui-ci s'etira paresseusement et sauta mollement a bas du lit. "La porte de la chambre ne ferme pas tres bien, expliqua Lorraine en se tournant vers Harry. Il arrive toujours a la pousser pour entrer. J'espere qu'il ne viendra pas te dernager. N'hesite pas a le chasser, si c'est le cas.  
  
-Ca ne me derangera pas, assura Harry en souriant. Pourquoi l'avoir appele Sparrow?  
  
-Quand il etait jeune il avait un gout tres particulier pour les moineaux, expliqua Lorraine. Quand on me l'a donne, il s'appelait Jack, mais je trouvais que c'etait un nom bizarre pour un chat. Mon pere s'appelait Jack aussi. Je suppose que c'est pour ca que je n'aie pas pu m'y habituer. C'est etrange, d'ailleurs, parce que depuis que je lui ai donner le nom Sparrow, il n'a pas attaque un seul oiseau!"  
  
Harry, qui etait reste sur le pas de la porte, emit un petit rire et penetra a son tour dans la piece. Effectivement, la decoration et les bibelots qui tronaient sur les meubles avaient indeniablement appartenus a une jeune fille. Il semblait que rien n'avait ete touche depuis que sa mere y avait vecu. Lorraine confirma cela l'instant d'apres.  
  
"Elle est restee telle quelle. Je n'ai jamais eut le coeur de changer quoi que se soit. Poses tes bagages ou tu veux, je vais chercher des draps propres."  
  
Elle ressorti, laissant momentanement Harry seul, entoure de la presence de sa mere, de ses souvenirs, de ce qu'elle avait vecu. Il sentait qu'elle etait encore la, attachee a chaque objet, son esprit survolant chaque recoin de la piece, son rire planant encore dans l'atmosphere suspendue de la chambre. Le temps s'etait arrete ici, concentrant tout ce qu'il avait vu de cette enfant, de cette jeune fille, puis de cette femme.  
  
Il remarqua sur une petite commode une serie de photos posees en vrac, certaines dans des porte-photos, d'autres rangees en piles. Harry s'avanca pour aller y jeter un coup d'oeil mais sa grand-mere revint dans la piece, du linge dans les bras.  
  
Ils firent rapidemment le lit ensemble et redescendirent au rez-de- chaussee.  
  
"La salle de bain est la, avait dit Lorraine avant qu'ils ne descendent. Tu peux prendre un bain ou une douche quand ca te plait."  
  
Apres avoir prit leur repas du soir, ils discuterent un peu. Mais Lorraine ne fut pas tard a aller se coucher. Encore un peu intimide de se trouver la, Harry monta dans sa chambre peu de temps apres. La, il eut tout le loisir de regarder les photos. Il y en avait beaucoup de ses parents seuls ou avec lui. La plupart lui etaient plus ou moins familieres. Il s'etait attendu a en trouver de sa mere et de Rogue, mais il n'y en avait aucune. Il y avait une ou deux ou Lily posait avec Chevalier.  
  
Pour une quelconque raison, l'une d'elles attisa un peu plus sa curiosite. Les deux jeunes filles riaient. Sa mere avait les joues rosies et avait une drole d'expression dans les yeux......beaucoup de bonheur..... Elle tendait repetitivement sa main vers lui, Harry et soudain il vit quelque chose qui lui tordit l'estomac. Sa mere portait la meme bague en forme de serpent qu'il avait vu Chevalier porter. Il porta son attention sur les mains de cette derniere. Ses doigts etaient nus. Cette bague avait-elle apartenue a sa mere? Pourquoi Chevalier la portait-elle maintenant? Sa mere n'aurait pas eut le temps de la lui donner avant qu'elle ne meure..... Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Harry sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui le derangait par rapport a cette bague. Mais il n'allait tout de meme pas se miner pour cela. Cela n'etait qu'un detail sans reelle importance. Du moins c'etait ce qu'il se disait.  
  
Mais pourquoi donc sa mere portait-elle une bague en forme de serpent alors qu'elle etait a Griffondor? Cela n'avait pas de sens. Harry savait tres bien qu'en tant que Griffondor lui-meme, enfin ex-Griffondor, il n'est pas recommende d'arborer le signe du serpent. Les deux ne sont pas compatibles......  
  
"Mais moi je suis bien un Fourchelangue.....," se dit-il.  
  
"Oui, mais cela a ete un accident, Harry," intervint Dumbledore. Vrai.  
  
"Vous savez pourquoi....., commenca Harry.  
  
-Mon garcon! Coupa Dumbledore. Arretes de te poser des questions sur le passe. Cela ne sert a rien. Tout cela est deja fait. C'est vers le futur qu'il faut que tu te tournes.  
  
-Je sais que vous avez raison, Professeur, mais j'ai besoin de savoir. On m'a cache tellement de choses, il faut que je sache. Je sais que, une fois que tous les morceaux du puzzle seront mis en place je pourrais avoir une meilleure attitude face au present et au futur.  
  
-Quel puzzle, Harry? Le puzzle, c'est toi qui l'a invente. Tu gaches chaque minute de ton existence a te poser des questions sur des evenements qui ne peuvent plus te toucher et changer ton existence. Tout est deja mis en place. Et alors, quelle difference cela fait-il a ta vie que ta mere ait eut une relation amoureuse avec Severus? Tu negliges ton potentiel et ta vie, tu negliges ton entourage et tes amis.... Bien que je trouve que Ginny ait ete plutot dure avec toi dans ce qu'elle t'a dit tout a l'heure, je suis d'accord avec elle. Elle a raison. Tu devrais......"  
  
Harry parvint avec plus d'aisance qu'auparavant a couper la conversation entre lui et Dumbledore. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se faire sermoner. Il savait quels etaient ses defauts, mais il n'y pouvait rien. C'etait plus fort que lui. Il y avait probablement quelque part en lui, un reste de rancune par rapport a tous ces mensonges, toutes ces petites cachoteries. Bien sur tout le monde n'etait pas coupable..... Ginny, par exemple, elle avait toujours ete franche avec lui. Elle n'avait rien a voir avec les betises des adultes. Ou encore le reste des Weasleys...... de quel droit leur avait-il parler sur ce ton detestable? Surtout a la pauvre Molly......Sa gentillesse et le souci qu'elle se faisait pour lui etaient indeniablement sinceres et veritables. Mais de quel droit egalement se bornaient-ils tous a s'occuper de lui au point de l'etouffer? Depuis qu'il etait tout petit, il lui avait fallu n'en tenir qu'a lui-meme. On ne l'a jamais bercer ou consoler. Personne ne s'est reelement preoccupe de son sort. Dumbledore l'a laisse aux Dursleys sans aucune autres pensees par la suite. Comment, apres toutes ces annees passees seul, pourrait-il comprendre et accepter qu'on puisse vouloir l'aider, qu'on puisse l'apprecier? Comment savoir qui etait franc et sincere et qui jouait au jeu mesquin de l'hypocrisie?  
  
Harry poussa un profond soupir et reposa les photos telles qu'il les avait trouvees. Il se deshabilla rapidement, passa son pyjama et se glissa sous les couvertures. Apres avoir eteint la lumiere, il demeura etendu la, les yeux fixes au plafond, suivant le contour des ombres qui se dessinaient, projetees par la lueur d'un reverbere venant de l'exterieur. Quelques instants plus tard, il sentit un poids atterir sur le lit. Harry reagit a peine, sentant Sparrow, le chat s'etaler contre sa cuisse.  
  
Il eut du mal a s'endormir, non pas a cause d'un chamboulement dans son crane, mais plutot parce qu'il ne pensait a rien. Son cerveau etait vide, endormi, anesthesie. Un enorme poids pesait sur son estomac. Sa situation actuelle commencait a devenir plus claire. Il venait d'etre renvoye de Poudlard.  
  
Comment avait-il pu en rire lorsque McGonagall le lui avait dit? Ne s'etait- il pas rendu compte du serieux de ses paroles? Un renvoi n'etait pas a prendre a la legere, ni lorsqu'il tombait, ni plus tard. Il avait commis une faute suffisemment grave pour meriter cela. Trouver un travail allait s'averer une rude tache. Il y a un mois cela aurait plus facile, avec son nom. Mais maintenant? Son nom n'avait plus aucun impact. Lui qui aurait prefere passer incognito depuis qu'il etait entre dans le monde sorcier, se prit a regretter ce temps desormais revolu. Son renvoi n'aurait pas ete aussi grave si Malefoy ne s'etait pas mis sur le devant de la scène.  
  
"Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive de penser a ca?" grommela t-il en se frappant le front et secouant la tete. La confusion qui regnait dans son crane le tint eveille jusque tard dans la nuit. Il finit par s'endormir, totalement epuise.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Ce fut l'aboyement de Tao, le chien, qui arracha Harry a ses songes. Un coup d'oeil a sa montre lui indiqua qu'il etait pres de deux heures de l'apres-midi. Il sursauta, se reveillant completement, le coeur battant a tout rompre. Il sauta a bas de son lit et s'habilla en quatrieme vitesse, maugreant contre lui-meme et se demandant ce que sa Grand-mere allait penser de lui et de sa faineantise.  
  
Il devala les marches de l'escalier et arriva en trombe dans la cuisine. Lorraine etait en train de balayer le sol de la piece. Elle sourit en le voyant entrer.  
  
"Et bien, on dirait que tu avais vraiment du sommeil en retard! S'exclama t- elle avec bonne humeur.  
  
-Je suis vraiment desole, fit Harry, une expression de culpabilite peinte sur l'ensemble de son visage.  
  
-Mais voyons, Harry, risposta la vieille dame en souriant de plus belle, tu n'as pas a t'excuser. Tu avais besoin de dormir. Tu n'as pas a te preoccuper par rapport a cela! J'ai deja dejeune, mais je t'ai garde ta part. Attends, je termine mon balayage et je te rechauffe ton plat.  
  
-Je vais le faire, repondit Harry en s'avancant. Ne vous derangez pas pour moi. Je vais me debrouiller."  
  
Il s'affaira devant la cuisiniere, tandis qu'elle achevait ce qu'elle avait commence.  
  
"Que dirais-tu d'aller se promener un peu sur la plage apres le repas?" Suggera Lorraine en venant s'assoir en face de Harry qui mangait de bon appetit.  
  
Les yeux du jeune garcon s'equarquillerent et se mirent a scintiller. La mer. Il allait voir la mer! Il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir deja vue, ou peut-etre il y a bien longtemps, avec les Dursleys..... Mais il ne s'en souvenait pas. Son visage s'etait eclaire a la suggestion de sa grand-mere. Il se hata de terminer son repas.  
  
"On va se promener?" fit Lorraine en direction du chien. En entendant ce mot magique, l'animal devint comme fou, ne tenant pas en place, fouettant sa queue dans tous les sens. Il alla meme jusqu'a chercher sa laisse, la ramenant dans sa gueule avant de la deposer sur les genoux de sa maitresse.  
  
Harry se mit a rire. Le chien avait l'air tellement bete qu'il ne pouvait qu'arracher un sourire aux gens qui l'entouraient. Harry mit rapidement son manteau, aussi impatient que Tao. Tous deux attendirent pres de la porte, pres a sortir, que Lorraine soit prete.  
  
L'impatience de son chien et de son petit-fils la fit rire. Elle monta dans sa chambre pour prendre un pullover, sous l'oeil vigilant du chien. Ce dernier voyant qu'elle n'avait pas encore passe la laisse autour de son collier, alla la chercher la ou Lorraine l'avait abandonnee, sur une chaise de la cuisine. Il revint avec elle et cette fois, la presenta a Harry. Le jeune garcon s'empressa de satisfaire l'impatient animal.  
  
Enfin, ils partirent, Harry tenant Tao qui trottait joyeusement devant eux. Lorraine bien sur rencontra plusieurs personnes qu'elle connaissait. En effet, Cromer, la petite ville dans laquelle elle vivait ne voyait en hiver que ses habitants. L'ete, la petite station balneaire devenait plus agitee.  
  
"Il y a un peu de touristes bien sur, expliqua Lorraine alors qu'ils approchaient de la mer, mais meme l'ete ce n'est pas aussi fou qu'a Blackpool ou a Brighton! Fort heureusement!"  
  
Bientot ils parvinrent sur la plage. Harry ne trouvait rien a dire. Le spectacle qui s'offrait a ses yeux le laissa bouche-bee. Il tomba amoureux de la mer instantanement. Il sut des lors qu'il allait revenir souvent ici. Malgre le froid mordant, la plage quasi deserte, et la grisaille de la mer et du ciel, il apprecia ce decor jusqu'alors etranger pour lui.  
  
Ils marcherent un peu sur le sable, en silence. Harry regardait tout autour de lui, emerveille de tout, voulant remplir son cerveau de ce spectacle, desirant le graver a jamais au fond de lui, mais pas trop profondement. Il aurait sans doute besoin de s'en rappeler plus tard......  
  
Lorraine s'assit sur un rocher. "Je vais rester la un peu, Harry. Continues, si tu veux. Je crois que Tao a envie de te faire visiter!" En effet, le chien tirait fortement sur sa laisse, invitant, obligeant, meme, Harry a le suivre.  
  
Le jeune garcon et l'animal partirent en courant vers la mer, Harry ayant peine a conserver son equilibre, entraine par la force du chien et l'inegalite du sable. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Il s'etala de tout son long, le nez dans le sable. Il se mit a rire et Tao qui revint sur ses pas se posta au-dessus de lui, les babines retroussees comme se joignant a son enthousiasme et a sa bonne humeur.  
  
Il se sentait bien, extremement bien. Il ne pensait a rien. Du moins, aucun des evenements des jours passes ne vint torturer son cerveau. L'air marin sembla nettoyer, purifier, du moins momentanement, les idees sombres qui l'avaient hantees dernierement.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Les jours passerent, reposants et benefiques. Harry marchait presque tous les jours jusqu'a la mer, parfois seul avec le chien. Quelques fois sa grand-mere l'accompagnait. Quand il etait seul, il aimait a s'assoir sur le sable froid, les doigts plantes dans les grains humides et glaces, les yeux fixes a l'horizon, berce par le claquement regulier des vagues sur le sable.  
  
Il avait ecrit plusieurs fois a Ron et celui-ci l'avait tenu au courant des evenements majeurs du monde sorcier. A Poudlard, les entrainements de Quidditch avaient repris et Ron avait ete accepte dans l'equipe. Harry avait bien sur ete content d'apprendre cela, il savait combien Ron en avait reve, mais il aurait aime, lui aussi etre la, au moins pour pouvoir voler sur son balai. Ron etait devenu attrapeur, vu que lui, Harry, n'etait plus la. "Je ne suis pas aussi rapide que toi, mais je m'entraine." Avait-il dit dans l'une de ses lettres. "J'espere un jour etre digne de te remplacer....."  
  
Harry avait sentit dans de nombreuses lettres, que Ron etait un peu perdu sans lui. Apres tout, ils avaient toujours ete ensemble depuis leur entree a Poudlard......Et malgre tout ce qu'ils avaient vecu pendant ces quatre dernieres annees, rien encore n'avait chamboule leur relation comme maintenant.  
  
Il avait appris aussi que Ginny s'entrainait avec eux, en tant que remplacante. "Si elle joue, elle aussi, ca va en faire des Weasleys dans l'equipe!" s'etait dit Harry. Penser a Ginny ne lui faisait pas plaisir. Il revoyait le Manoir Malefoy, Sirius et elle attaches au fond de la salle, Voldemort,....... Le marche qu'il lui avait propose, la reaction et les paroles de Sirius, et sa reponse a lui..... Ces mots qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir reprendre, cette situation qu'il aurait tant voulu pouvoir controler......  
  
Harry avait egalement remarque que Ron parlait de sa soeur d'une etrange maniere. Il n'aurait su dire ce qui le troublait dans les mots de son camarade. Il avait l'impression que Ron ne lui confiait pas tout ce qu'il aurait peut-etre du.....  
  
Il avait egalement demande a Harry de venir passer Noel avec eux, au Terrier. Harry avait polimment refuse. Ron avait alors insister pour qu'il vienne pour le reveillon du premier de l'An. Cette fois, Harry n'avait pas franchement dit non, mais n'avait, neanmoins, pas tres envie d'y aller. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir Ron, mais, c'etait surtout le fait, il devait se l'avouer, de voir Ginny qui ne le rejouissait pas. Oh, bien sur, quelque part en lui, il mourrait d'envie de la voir, de lui parler, de l'ecouter rire, d'etre en tete-a-tete avec elle, et peut-etre plus......mais il ne saurait comment faire. Leur derniere rencontre avait ete une catastrophe. Quelque chose s'etait casse. Et cela etait principalement de sa faute a lui, mis a part celle de Voldemort......  
  
Alors, Harry passa Noel avec sa grand-mere. Elle avait insite pour qu'il aille chez ses amis, pensant qu'il passerait un meilleur moment avec des jeunes gens de son age, mais Harry avait bien vu qu'elle etait heureuse qu'il ait decide de rester a ses cotes. Elle lui avait revele que depuis de nombreuses annees, elle avait passee les fetes de fin d'annee toute seule. Harry en avait ete emu. Il ne parvenait a croire que Petunia ne se soit jamais preoccupee de sa mere.  
  
"C'est elle qui s'est eloignee de moi, avait dit Lorraine, avec une certaine tristesse dans la voix. Mais si elle revenait me voir, elle serait la bienvenue. Malgre tout, elle est encore ma fille..... La seule qu'il me reste......"  
  
Petunia ne vint pas. Elle n'ecrivit pas non plus, ou ne telephona pas. Lorraine ne semblait pas en etre surprise ou emue. Elle y etait sans doute habituee.  
  
Par contre, Dudley telephona, deux ou trois jours apres Noel. Il avait eut un telephone portable, apparemment, ce qui lui permettait de passer des coups de fils sans demander la permission a ses parents. Lorraine lui proposa, non sans en avoir parler a Harry au prealable, de venir passer le reveillon de la St Silvestre avec eux. Dudley accepta aussitot, avec un enthousiasme epoustoufflant.  
  
"Tu es certain que cela ne te derange pas, Harry, avait demande a plusieurs reprises, Lorraine .  
  
-Non, pas du tout! Bien sur que non!  
  
-Il va amener sa petite amie," avait ajoute la vieille dame.  
  
Dudley avait une petite amie? Harry avait eut un peu peine a y croire, mais lorsque son cousin arriva le soir du 31 decembre, accompagne d'une jeune fille blonde qu'il tenait par la main, il n'y eut plus de doute possible.  
  
"Meme dans mes pensees les plus heureuses, je n'aurais jamais ose croire que je reverrais mes deux petits enfants, avait dit Lorraine, d'une voix emue, alors que son regard passait de Harry a Dudley, et encore moins en meme temps!"  
  
Dudley surprit Harry en de nombreuses occasions. Il posa beaucoup de questions a sa grand-mere et a Harry, s'interessant sincerement a leur vie. Quel changement! Songea le jeune sorcier. Dudley parla de lui uniquement lorsqu'on le lui demandait. Il aida Harry a mettre la table et a faire la vaisselle.  
  
La soiree se passa tres bien, peut-etre etait-ce un peu du a la biere que les adolescents burent. Harry avait hesite, mais apres tout, c'etait jour de fete, non?  
  
Lorraine avait arrange la chambre de Petunia pour Dudley et Debby. La vieille dame alla se coucher un peu apres minuit, juste apres avoir souhaite le traditionnel "Bonne Annee". Les trois adolescents resterent un peu plus longtemps. Debby, qui avait ete relativement timide au debut de la soiree, s'avera etre tres sympathique. Dudley lui avait dit que Harry etait un sorcier. Cela avait un peu derange le jeune garcon. Et si elle en parlait au autres Moldus? Elle avait jure qu'elle garderait le silence par rapport a ca. Cela l'avait fascinee. Elle avait demande a Harry de lui montrer quelques tours de magie. Malheureusement il n'avait pas le droit.  
  
"Tu n'es plus a Poudlard, Harry! Avait dit Dumbledore.  
  
-Oui, mais je n'aie pas tout de meme pas le droit, a cause de mon age," avait retorque Harry. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir des ennuis, il en avait deja assez.  
  
Dumbledore se tut quelques instants et Harry pensa que la conversation etait terminee.  
  
"Harry.......fit Dudley.  
  
-Harry," fit Dumbledore en meme temps. Le jeune garcon fut trouble. Il ne savait pas a qui repondre en premier et il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il parle a Dumbledore a voix haute. "Reponds a ton cousin en premier, mon garcon," fit Dumbledore en venant a son secours.  
  
-......ca te dit de faire un jeu? J'ai apporte un jeu de cartes.  
  
-Oui, d'accord"  
  
Dudley alla chercher le jeu dans l'entree, la ou il avait laisser son sac a dos. Apres quelques minutes, il appela Debby pour savoir si ce n'etait pas elle qui l'avait mis dans son propre sac. La jeune fille le rejoin, laissant Harry seul.  
  
"Tu veux lui montrer quelques tours? Intervint Dumbledore aussitot qu'elle fut sortie. Je peux t'apprendre a creer une bulle suffisemment puissante autour de la maison qui te permettra de faire de la magie sans que le Ministere ne le sache."  
  
Dumbledore souffla a Harry l'incantation qu'il devait faire pour mettre la bulle en place. Tous deux, ainsi que les autres sorciers, prononcerent en meme temps la formule de maniere a rendre leur protection encore plus puissante. La maison vibra un peu et un souffle passa dans la piece. La tete de Harry fut traversee par une douleur aigue. Le pouvoir du sortilege, accompagne des voix de tous les sorciers qui vivaient dans son crane, le terrassa. Il s'affala sur le divan, les mains a son front.  
  
Dudley et Debby accoururent dans le salon. "Harry! Tu as sentit la maison bouger?" Demanda Dudley, le visage inquiet.  
  
Harry hocha la tete, peniblement. "Ce n'est pas grave, parvint-il a dire. Ne vous inquietez pas."  
  
"Ca y est, Harry dit Dumbledore d'une voix douce, chuchotant presque. Tu pourras faire autant de magie ici, que tu le desires. Ce serait bete que tu ne puisses plus t'exercer.  
  
-Merci," repondit Harry. Son mal de tete s'estompa peu a peu. Il se leva enfin et sourit a ses compagnons. "Ca y est je peux vous montrer quelques trucs. A condition que vous gardiez cela pour vous seuls.  
  
-Bien sur! Repliquerent les deux autres, les yeux brillants. Mais Harry, fit Dudley en froncant les sourcils et grimacant, promets-moi que je ne serais pas ton cobbaye!  
  
-Ne t'en fais pas! Fit Harry en riant. Pas de probleme. Alors, qu'est ce que voulez que je fasse?  
  
-Aucune idee," repliqua Debby en approchant de la table et y deposant le jeu de cartes. Il n'etait plus question de jouer, maintenant. Elle semblait particulierement enchantee de pouvoir etre temoin de magie. "Que sais-tu faire?"  
  
Harry reprima un eclat de rire. Que savait-il faire??? Beaucoup de choses allant de changer la forme et la fonction d'un objet au fait de tuer un homme en prononcant deux petits mots! Bien sur il ne dit pas cela tout haut. Cela aurait pu les inquieter!  
  
"Il peut faire un tas de tours! Lanca Dudley en souriant, un certain air de fierte dans sa voix. Je te conseille de ne pas t'en faire un enemi!"  
  
Harry changea la table ractangulaire en gueridon. Les fauteuils en tissu fleuri se virent recouvert d'un epais velours rouge. Le lustre en papier chinois devint un chandelier avec huit bougies. Il fit apparaitre un superbe chapeau a longs bords avec un interminable ruban flottant derriere lui, sur la tete de Debby. La jeune fille equarquilla les yeux, portant les mains a sa tete. "c'est extraordinaire!" S'exclama t-elle, ravie. Harry fit apparaitre un chapeau haut de forme sur la tete de Dudley.  
  
Les trois adolescents se mirent a rire et les deux Moldus, surtout Debby ne parvenaient pas y croire. Dudley, lui, etait plus familier avec tout cela. Mais cette fois, c'etait tout de meme bien plus drole que les fois precedentes ou il avait ete victime de mauvais sorts!  
  
Harry leur montra encore beaucoup de petits sorts dans le genre. Il avait ete contraint de mettre un sort d'insonorisation dans la piece, pour ne pas deranger le sommeil de sa grand-mere avec leurs rires.  
  
Ils ne firent pas de parties de cartes comme ils l'avaient prevus, mais Harry leur fit un tres bonne demonstration de quelques unes de ses capacites. Debby avait montre un formidable enthousiasme et etait definitivement captivee et convaincue du pouvoir de Harry. Il etait pres de trois heures du matin lorsqu'ils monterent se coucher.  
  
Harry avait vraiment bien aime pouvoir faire un peu de magie. Ca faisait pas mal de temps, maintenant qu'il n'en avait pas fait et avait eut peur de se rouiller un peu.  
  
Dudley et Debby resterent encore le lendemain et emmenerent Harry au cinema. L'experience plut beaucoup au jeune sorcier. Il n'etait jamais alle voir un film. Il en avait vu quelques uns lorsqu'il etait chez les Dursleys, mais uniquement a la television. Jamais ils n'auraient payes une place de cinema pour lui! "C'est mon cadeau de Noel!" avait dit Dudley. Harry se sentit un peu gener de se voir offrir un ticket de cinema par son cousin, alors que lui n'avait rien fait. "Tu nous a suffisemment fait rire, hier soir!" avait repondu Dudley en haussant les epaules.  
  
Le jeune couple parti en debut de soiree et Harry se retrouva seul avec Lorraine et les deux animaux. Une nouvelle annee commencait et pour Harry, cela semblait etre une nouvelle vie egalement. Il ignorait s'il serait un jour de retour a Poudlard. "Jusqu'a nouvel ordre....." avait dit Fudge. Peut- etre recevrait-il une lettre tres bientot......, une lettre de McGonagall, lui annoncant qu'il pouvait revenir a l'ecole..... Ses amis, et surtout Ron, commencaient serieusement a lui manquer. Il etait bien ici, s'entendant parfaitement bien avec Lorraine. Ils avaient encore tant de choses a se raconter. Mais pourtant...... il aurait aime pouvoir voir Ron de temps a autre. Leur correspondance etait reguliere et Ron ne perdait jamais de temps a repondre, indiquant a Harry que lui aussi, sans doute, de son cote aurait aime le voir.  
  
Le monde sorcier en lui-meme ne lui manquait pas. Il ne s'y sentait plus a l'aise, l'atmosphere qui y regnait l'avait etouffe, epuise. Tous ces mensonges et cette hypocrisie, tous ces problemes, ces ambiguites et cette incertitude de leur futur......Harry n'en pouvait plus. Pourtant il aurait aime que Ron le tienne un peu plus au courant de ce qu'il se passait. Il n'en parlait pas beaucoup, pas assez.  
  
Les jours passerent, froids et pluvieux, trop courts et trop sombres. Aucune lettre de McGonagall ne lui parvint. Harry avait songe a lui ecrire et lui demander ce qu'il en etait, mais il n'avait ose. Le visage de la directrice avant qu'il ne parte lui revenait en memoire a chaque fois qu'il voulait prendre plume et parchemin. Il l'avait choque par sa reaction. Apres tout, il avait ri de la nouvelle qu'elle lui avait apportee..... Il avait ri comme s'il n'en avait rien a faire...... alors pourquoi, maintenant, se preoccuperait-il de vouloir revenir? Pourquoi ferait-elle un effort pour lui?  
  
Neanmoins, tous les jours il guettait le ciel, esperant d'une part, voir un hibou arriver et d'autre part, que le temps soit un peu plus clair que les jours precedents. La pluie ne lui permettait pas vraiment de sortir, du moins pas autant qu'avant Noel. Alors il lisait. Lorraine avait une bonne collection de livres. Il en avait deja lu pas mal. Il avait egalement lu plusieurs fois les livres de cours qu'il avait, pratiquant quelques tours de magie pour s'entrainer. La bulle qu'il avait placee autour de la maison, avec l'aide de Dumbledore et des autres, le soir de la St Sylvestre, etait encore la et il avait egalement fait quelques petites reparations dans la maison, au grand plaisir de sa grand-mere.  
  
"Harry, je vais aller rendre visite a une amie, dit un jour Lorraine. Veux- tu venir avec moi?  
  
-Euh...., non, je vais rester ici, si ca te gene pas.  
  
-Pas du tout, je rentrerai en fin de journee." C'etait la premiere fois que Harry se retrouvait seul dans la maison. Il passa en revue les livres qu'il n'avait pas encore lu, mais aucun de retint son attention. Il monta dans sa chambre et s'affala sur son lit, la derniere lettre de Ron a la main. Il l'avait deja lu de nombreuses fois. Elle etait breve, bien plus courte qu'a l'ordinaire. Il y avait quelque chose d'etrange dans les mots qu'avaient employes Ron. Harry s'inquietait un peu. Son ami etait un peu distant. Pas avec lui, du moins Harry n'en avait pas l'impression, mais ses phrases etaient tres evasives. Mais malgre le nombre de fois que Harry la lu et relu, il ne pouvait lire entre les lignes. Il avait envoye une lettre a son ami en retour de celle-ci, mais Ron n'avait pas encore repondu.  
  
L'aboiement de Tao fit sursauter Harry. Il sauta a bas de son lit, laissant tomber sa lettre et se rua en bas des escaliers. Le chien se tenait pres de la porte d'entree, grognant. Quelque'un frappa, faisant redoubler les aboiements de l'animal.  
  
"Chut, Tao! Intima Harry d'une voix ferme. Tiens-toi tranquille."  
  
Il empoigna le collier du chien et ouvrit la porte. C'etait le facteur.  
  
"Bonjour, dit-il en touchant brievement sa casquette. Un colis pour Mrs Evans.  
  
-Elle n'est pas la, repondit Harry.  
  
-Vous pouvez peut-etre signer pour elle?"  
  
Harry signa le recu et prit le colis. "Ce n'etait que le facteur, Tao!" dit- il en direction du chien, un petit sourire aux levres. Il alla poser le paquet sur la table de la cuisine et remonta dans sa chambre. Il chercha la lettre de Ron, mais ne la trouva pas. Il se mit a quatre pattes et regarda sous le lit. Elle y etait, juste a cote d'une boite en carton. Harry se saisit du parchemin et hesita. La boite l'intriguait. Finalement, il la sorti de dessous le lit. Elle etait relativement grande et couverte de poussiere. Il souffla dessus et l'ouvrit. Elle contenait un nombre important de lettres, toutes conservees dans leur enveloppes. Il en tira plusieurs paquets et devoila un livre recouvert de cuir. Il devina immediatement de quoi il s'agissait. Le volume ressemblait enormement au journal de Narcissa Malefoy. Harry sut qu'il venait de mettre la main sur le journal de sa mere. Il sentit sa gorge se nouer, comme lorsqu'il etait entre dans la chambre pour la premiere fois. Dans ce petit livre, anodin d'apparence, se trouvait sans aucun doute beaucoup de reponses a ses questions.  
  
Il s'en saisit. Tout au fond de la boite, se trouvaient une pile importante de photos. Decidement. Harry venait vraiment de faire une decouverte de taille. Le livre etait epais et lourd. Harry tenta de l'ouvrir mais n'y parvint pas. Il fronca les sourcils, essaya plusieurs sorts d'ouverture, mais rien n'y fit. "Bien sur! S'exclama t-il finalement. Elle a du utiliser un sort comme la mere de Malefoy!"  
  
La petite encoche qu'il y avait sur la couverture devait accueillir la "clef" qui permettrait de l'ouvrir. La petite forme tortueuse etait relativement familiere a Harry, mais il ne savait pas ce que cela lui rappelait. Il laissa le livre tomber dans sa boite, frustre. Il mourrait d'envie de l'ouvrir, de decouvrir et connaitre sa mere.  
  
Il resta de longues minutes la, perdu dans ses pensees, le dos au mur et la boite entre les jambes. Ses yeux se reposerent sur les lettres et machinalement il en prit une. Ses doigts tremblerent un peu.. Harry redoutait ce qu'elles contenaient mais avait peine a resister a la tentation. Lentement, il sorti la lettre de son enveloppe et la deplia.  
  
"Ma chere Lily,  
  
Les vacances viennent a peine de commencer, je sais, mais la seule pensee de ne pas te voir pendant les semaines qui viennent m'attriste et me rend maussade. Lorsque je suis rentre avant-hier, ma tante etait encore plus muette que la derniere fois que je l'aie vue. J'ai bien essaye de lui parler mais elle continue de pretendre que tout va bien. Je ne sais pas ce qui la tracasse et je me sens vraiment inutile et impuissant. Sirius aussi a essaye de savoir ce qui n'allait pas, mais il n'a pas eut plus de succes que moi."  
  
Harry blemit. Il n'eut aucun mal a connaitre l'identite de l'auteur de cette lettre. Mais etait-ce un pur hasard qu'il soit tombe sur une lettre de Rogue, ou est ce que le tas qui s'etallait devant lui provenait entierement de lui? Harry eut bien peur de connaitre la reponse. Il poursuivit cependant sa lecture.  
  
Comme tu peux t'en douter, l'ambiance ici est loin d'etre gaie. Sirius passe ses journees chez Potter. Au moins pendant ce temps, il me fiche la paix! Je crois que je vais encore bouquiner pas mal. C'est la seule chose que je puisse faire. J'aimerai aller me promener, mais je n'ai pas envie de laisser ma tante toute seule. Si au moins je pouvais faire un peu de magie!  
  
Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre plus longtemps. J'imagine que pour toi non plus ce n'est pas trop la joie. Si jamais tu veux que je vienne jeter a ta soeur un sort de Bouche-de-poisson ou de Barbe-de-Merlin, n'hesite pas a me le demander. Ca serait un vrai plaisir!"  
  
Harry ne pu s'empecher de sourire en songeant aux sorts que Petunia aurait pu recevoir.  
  
"J'espere qu'on pourra se voir. Aelys m'a dit qu'elle passerait me voir pour me donner un livre d'herbologie. Tu pourrais peut-etre venir avec elle, si tes parents veulent bien? En attendant de te revoir, je t'embrasse bien fort et pense beaucoup a toi,  
  
Severus."  
  
Harry relut plusieurs fois la fin de la lettre. Son coeur s'etait mit a battre comme un fou et sa respiration etait saccadee.  
  
Rogue et sa mere...... Qu'avait-elle bien pu trouver d'attirant chez lui? Il semblait toujours sale et neglige, il avait le verbe fleuri et la replique acide! Comment Lily avait-elle pu tomber amoureuse d'un type pareil?  
  
"Mais apres tout, se dit-il, je n'en sais rien. Ce sont les mots de Rogue, pas ceux de ma mere!...... Mais si elle n'avait pas eprouve quelque chose pour lui, elle n'aurait pas conserve ces lettres!"  
  
Tout cela etait flagrant, pourtant Harry refusait d'admettre l'evidence. Vivement, il se saisit d'une autre lettre, une qui etait sur le haut de la pile, une des dernieres, sans doute. L'enveloppe etait un peu chiffonnee et le parchemin qui se trouvait a l'interieur l'etait tout autant. Cette lettre avait ete lue de nombreuses fois, cela ne faisait pas de doutes.  
  
"Lily,  
  
Je sais que je prends des risques a t'ecrire, mais je ne peux plus souffrir de ne pas pouvoir te parler ou de t'avoir pres de moi. Je t'aime plus que tout et cette situation me rend malade. Je hais ce monde, ces stupides gens qui ne peuvent pas s'entendre, ces maisons differentes dans lesquelles on nous a places......Tout ce qui nous eloigne l'un de l'autre..... Il faut qu'on se voit, il faut qu'on trouve un moyen. Quand je vois la tristesse de tes yeux, j'ai envie de tout casser, de laisser tout tomber et de venir te rejoindre.  
  
Je vais chercher un moyen et un endroit ou l'on pourra se voir. Je sais qu'Aelys nous couvrira.  
  
Reponds-moi vite. J'espere que les choses vont s'arranger......Je t'aime.  
  
Severus."  
  
La gorge de Harry se noua douloureusement. Il ne savait plus que penser, que ressentir. Les mots de Rogue ne le laissaient pas indifferent, ils le touchaient, cela il ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais, et son pere dans tout ca? Il fallait qu'il en sache plus. Peu lui importait les details, bien sur, mais il fallait qu'il connaisse les grandes lignes de l'histoire..... Prestement il se saisit d'une autre lettre. Ses doigts tremblaient malgre lui, son coeur battait a tout rompre comme si les sentiments de sa mere lui appartenaient, comme s'ils s'etaient transposes en lui. Il avait un peu l'impresssion de lire un roman, il fallait qu'il lise plus, comme accroche a cette histoire, vibrant avec les protagonistes. Et la tete tourbillonnant, il lu une autre lettre, puis une autre et encore une autre. Toutes etaient baignes des sentiments de Rogue, des bons moments que Lily et lui avaient vecus ensemble.  
  
Le tas de lettres de la boite diminuait tandis qu'une importante pile aux cotes de Harry augmentait. Ce fut seulement quand il entendit sa grand-mere rentrer qu'il leva les yeux et abandonna sa lecture. Il descendit a la cuisine, la tete encore chargee des mots de son professeur de potions.  
  
"Quel sale temps! S'exclama Lorraine en secouant son parapluie detrempe. Tu as passe une bonne journee?  
  
-Oui oui, s'empressa de repondre Harry. Et toi?  
  
-On a discute, repliqua Lorraine en riant, tu sais bien comment sont les vieilles dames! Du the, des biscuits et des commerages! Mais ca fait du bien!"  
  
Harry ne put s'empecher de sourire a sa bonne humeur.  
  
"Et toi, qu'est ce que tu as fait? Tu ne t'es pas ennuye, j'espere?"  
  
Harry eut un petit mouvement de recul. Etrangement il ne s'etait pas attendu a ce que sa grand-mere lui pose cette question. Comment pouvait-il lui repondre en toute honnetete? Elle aurait sans doute ete choquee de savoir qu'il avait fouille dans les affaires personnelles de sa mere. Il ne savait pas quoi repondre et son hesitation ne passa pas inapercue.  
  
"Tu as trouve des choses qui appartenait a ta mere?" Demanda Lorraine en toute simplicite. Sa question etonna Harry. Comment avait-elle devinee? "Elle serait contente que tu cherches a la connaitre un peu mieux. J'en suis persuadee.  
  
-Pas comme ca, fit Harry en froncant les sourcils. J'ai trouve des lettres......"  
  
Lorraine, qui avait mit du café sur le feu, amena la casserole sur la table et alla prendre deux tasses.  
  
"Quel genre de lettres? Demanda t-elle en invitant le jeune garcon a s'assoir.  
  
-Des lettres que Severus Rogue lui a envoye, repondit Harry avec difficulte. Tu pourrais m'en dire plus?  
  
-Bien sur, fit la vieille dame en poussant une tasse devant son petit-fils. Que veux-tu savoir?  
  
-Tout, repliqua vivement Harry. Est-ce que ma mere etait amoureuse de lui?"  
  
Lorraine eut un sourire immense et hocha la tete. "Oh oui, fit-elle. Tres! Et lui aussi. J'ai d'ailleurs eut beaucoup de mal a le reconnaitre lorsque je suis allee a Poudlard pour Halloween. J'ai ete surprise de la durete de ses traits, de sa negligence......Lui qui etait si enjoue, si sympathique! Il n'a pas eut de chance, non plus. Rien ne s'est passe tel qu'il le voulait." Le visage de Lorraine s'etait voile. Elle avait visiblement beaucoup de sympathie pour Rogue et sa voix etait chargee de regrets. "Ils formaient un joli petit couple tous les deux, reprit-elle, les yeux dans le vague. Dommage qu'ils n'aient pas ete places dans la meme Maison. C'est surtout ca qui a empeche que leur relation ne continue. Ta mere en a beaucoup souffert...... et d'apres ce que j'en aie vue, ton professeur aussi......"  
  
Elle se tut et bu une gorgee de café.  
  
"J'ai trouve un livre, reprit Harry. Il etait avec les lettres. On dirait un journal.  
  
-C'est bien possible qu'elle en aie eut un. Beaucoup de jeunes filles ecrivent dans un cahier..... Tu y a jete un coup d'oeil?  
  
-Je ne peux pas l'ouvrir. Elle a du le fermer avec un sortilege."  
  
Lorraine fronca les sourcils et Harry alla chercher le journal. La forme de l'entaille qu'il y avait sur la couverture lui rappelerait peut-etre quelque chose. La vieille femme inspecta le livre qu'il lui presenta.  
  
"On dirait la forme d'une bague qu'elle avait, fit Lorraine, apres quelques hesitations.  
  
-Bien sur! S'exclama Harry. La bague de Chevalier! J'ai vu sur une photo que ma mere avait la meme.  
  
-Une en forme de serpent?  
  
-Oui, Aelys Chevalier a la meme!  
  
-Je ne pense pas que ce soit la meme, repondit Lorraine. Je crois que Lily la lui avait donnee." Harry equarquilla les yeux. "Elle a du la donner quand elle est sortie avec ton pere. Cette bague, c'est Severus qui la lui avait offerte. Ce ne serait pas etonnant qu'elle s'en soit servie pour fermer son journal.  
  
-Il lui a offert un bijou?  
  
-Oui, mais pas n'importe lequel. Il y a un serpent dessus. C'est bien le symbole de la Maison des Serpentards?"Harry hocha la tete. "J'ai entendu de nombreuses fois ta mere se plaindre de la tension et de la haine qui regnaient entre les deux Maisons. C'est pour ca que Severus lui a offert ce symbole. Elle en etait fiere, tu peux me croire. Je crois que son desir de rebellion y etait pour beaucoup, aussi!  
  
-Et elle lui a donne quelque chose en echange? Le symbole de Griffondor? Ce n'aurait pas ete normal qu'elle s'affiche avec un serpent et lui.....  
  
-Bien sur! Coupa Lorraine. Il s'est fait tatoue un lion sur le bras. Cela faisait partie de leur relation. Jamais l'un sans l'autre! Et jamais l'un d'eux n'aurait fait un sacrifice sans que l'autre ne le fasse egalement.  
  
-Il a un lion sur le bras?" Fit Harry etonne. Rogue avec le symbole de sa Maison enemie grave a jamais sur sa peau. C'etait impossible! Sa grand-mere devait se meprendre! "Tu dois te tromper! Rogue deteste Griffondor! Il me deteste aussi!  
  
-Harry, je l'aie vu, son tatouage! Et s'il deteste Griffondor, c'est tout simplement a cause de ceux qui y etaient en meme temps que ta mere et qui leur ont pourri l'existence......Et s'il te deteste, ce n'est que pour la simple raison que tu ressembles a ton pere. Du moins physiquement.  
  
-Tu le mentionnes rarement, fit Harry. Mon pere."  
  
Le regard de Lorraine se troubla legerement. Elle toussota. "Pour etre franche avec toi, Harry, je n'ai jamais ete une grande fan de ton pere. C'est d'ailleurs pour ca que j'ai precise que tu lui ressembles physiquement. Heureusement, la comparaison s'arrete plus ou moins la. Il faisait partie de ceux qui haissaient Serpentard. Ils n'ont pas toujours ete tres gentils avec ta mere.  
  
-Chevalier etait bonne amie avec ma mere et Rogue.....  
  
-Oui, et heureusement! Dommage qu'elle soit devenue comme CA!" Lorraine fit une grimace de mepris.  
  
-"Tu ne l'appreciais pas non plus?  
  
-Elle etait tres gentille au tout debut, retorqua la vieille dame. En fait jusqu'a ce que tes parents sortent ensemble. Elle ne supportait pas ton pere!" Lorraine fit une pause et secoua la tete. "Elle n'aurait jamais du partir!  
  
-Partir ou?  
  
-Apres que tes parents ont ete, euh....., assassines, elle est partie a l'etranger."  
  
Harry devinait ce qui tracassait sa grand-mere, mais il avait envie qu'elle le dise. Chevalier, apres tout, avait change de conversation lorsqu'il l'avait confrontee.  
  
"Mais en quoi cela te deplait-il? Que voulais-tu qu'elle fasse? Il n'y avait rien a faire......  
  
-Harry, elle ne t'a rien dit, je suppose? Elle avait un devoir....... Aelys Chevalier est ta marraine, Harry. Et elle n'avait pas le droit de fuir. Il fallait qu'elle te prenne en charge. Sirius Black avait ete envoye a Azkaban, c'etait a elle de s'occuper de toi."  
  
Cela y etait. Harry avait finalement entendu les mots qu'il avait essayer d'arracher a sa professeur de DCFM. Il n'en fut pas surpris. Il s'y attendait.  
  
"Elle non plus ne me supporte pas, dit-il apres un moment de silence.  
  
-C'est sans doute pour la meme raison que Severus, repondit simplement sa grand-mere. Elle a ete beaucoup en conflit avec ta mere par rapport a ca. Elle s'entendait tres bien avec Severus. Elle savait combien Lily et lui etaient attaches l'un a l'autre. Je ne sais pas toute l'histoire, mon garcon. Peut-etre qu'en lisant le journal de ta mere tu en apprendrais plus. Lily ne me disait pas tout. D'ailleurs beaucoup de choses ne me regardait pas.  
  
-Mais je ne peux pas l'ouvrir ce journal, retorqua Harry en grimacant. Il faudrait que j'ai la bague de Chevalier, mais je doute qu'elle voudra me la donner.  
  
-Elle appartenait a ta mere, elle ne pourrait pas te refuser cela. A moins que tu ne demandes a Severus de la lui demander. Elle aura peut-etre plus de facilite a lui faire confiance a lui."  
  
Harry grimaca de nouveau. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de soliciter l'aide de son professeur de potions. Lorraine remarqua son trouble et hocha la tete, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensees. "Je peux lui ecrire si tu veux, dit-elle enfin en se levant et allant prendre du papier et un crayon. Je ne pense pas qu'il me refuserait ce petit service."  
  
Harry ne repondit pas et se tut tout le temps que sa grand-mere ecrivit la lettre. Il ne releva pas le fait que Rogue ne rendait pas souvent service, Lorraine semblait tant y croire.  
  
"Est-ce que Hedwige est la, aujourd'hui? Demanda t-elle enfin en repliant la lettre terminee et Harry hocha la tete. Peux-tu aller me la chercher, s'il te plait? Autant envoyer ce mot maintenant."  
  
Harry obeit et revint peu de temps apres, Hedwige posee sur son bras. La chouette ne semblait pas tres heureuse d'avoir a sortir par ce temps maussade et humide. Lorraine lui donna un morceau de biscuit tandis que Harry attachait la lettre a sa patte. Tous deux sortirent alors sur le palier de la maison et la regarderent partir. Il faisait presque nuit et ils perdirent bientot l'oiseau de vue.  
  
Le lendemain, alors qu'il faisait encore bien nuit, Harry fut reveiller par des tapotements repetes sur la vitre de sa fenetre. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir que Hedwige etait deja de retour! Il s'empressa d'aller lui ouvrir et elle alla se percher sur la tete du lit. Elle etait trempee et Harry l'enveloppa d'une serviette de toilette. La chouette tenait une lettre a la patte. Le jeune sorcier s'en saisit et l'ouvrit. Elle ne lui etait pas destinee, mais sa grand-mere ne serait pas fachee qu'il l'aie lue.  
  
Elle provenait de Rogue. Harry fut etonne qu'il ait repondu aussi rapidemment.  
  
"Chere Lorraine,  
  
J'ai ete surpris de lire votre lettre. En effet, j'ai reconnu la chouette de votre petit-fils, ce qui m'a egalement etonne. Bref, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Je pense que Aelys me la pretera. Elle ne trouvera pas etrange que je veuille cette bague. Sans doute s'est-elle attendu a ce que je la lui demande plus tot. Donc ce ne devrait pas etre un probleme. Je vais la lui demander dans la journee. Je vous l'apporterai des que je pourrais. En attendant de vous voir, prenez bien soin de vous.  
  
Amities, Severus."  
  
Harry se sentit nerveux une nouvelle fois. Rogue allait apporter la bague de sa mere, la cle de ses secrets, le portail qui permettrait de connaitre enfin tous ces petits elements que lui, Harry, ignorait.  
  
Il conserva cette tension toute la journee, partage entre le desir de savoir et celui de mettre tout cela de cote et de ne plus s'en soucier. Lorraine tenta en vain de le mettre plus a l'aise en parlant d'autres sujets, en plaisantant en racontant des anecdotes.  
  
Lorsqu'a la nuit tombee, quelqu'un frappa a la porte, Harry sursauta et son coeur se mit a battre la chamade. Lorraine alla ouvrir et revint dans le salon accompagnne de Rogue. Celui-ci fit un bref salut a Harry et s'assit sur un fauteuil apres y avoir ete invite.  
  
"Je vous ai apporte ce que vous vouliez, Lorraine, dit-il en lui tendant un petit object enveloppe dans du papier brun. Aelys ne s'est pas vraiment pose de questions. Elle a eut l'air decue de s'en separer, mais ne m'a pas questionne.  
  
-Merci beaucoup Severus! S'exclama la vieille dame en ouvrant le paquet. J'espere que cela ne t'a pas deranger de venir jusqu'ici?  
  
-Pas du tout, retorqua le maitre de potions. Au contraire, je suis content d'etre parti de Poudlard. Je commencais a etouffer la-bas!  
  
-Tout se passe bien la-bas?" Demanda Harry. Rogue tourna la tete vers lui comme s'il venait tout juste de se rendre compte que le jeune garcon se trouvait la.  
  
"Tu veux boire quelque chose? Intervint Lorraine. Et toi Harry?  
  
-Un café, s'il te/vous plait! Repondirent les deux sorciers en meme temps, et Lorraine disparut dans la cuisine.  
  
-Je crois que pour une fois je vous envie d'etre dans le monde Moldu, Potter, reprit Rogue en grimacant. Ces derniers mois ont ete abominables! Et c'est de pire en pire. Vous savez que les elections sont dans moins d'un mois? Malefoy va l'emporter, pas de doute possible." Il secoua la tete, les sourcils fronces. "Vous allez voter?"  
  
Harry equarquilla les yeux. "Euh, non, repliqua t-il, hesitant. Je n'aie que quinze ans, professeur!  
  
-Justement! Vous etes en age de faire des choix!" Rogue etudia serieusement le visage de Harry. "Potter! s'exclama t-il enfin, levant presque les bras au ciel. Ne me dites pas que vous n'etiez pas au courant de cela?!  
  
-Non, personne ne me l'a jamais dit! Rencherit le jeune garcon, le feu aux joues. Meme mes amis ne m'en ont jamais parle!  
  
-Et bien, je vous l'apprends! Fit Rogue. Potter, un jour il faudra que je vous fasse un cours en detail de ce que c'est d'etre un sorcier! Votre ignorance pourrait bien vous faire grand defaut un jour! Voire meme vous etre fatal!"  
  
Les deux sorciers se turent et demeurerent quelques instants silencieux.  
  
"C'est vous qui vouliez cette bague, n'est-ce pas?" Demanda enfin Rogue a Harry. Les joues rouges du jeune garcon et son silence donnerent raison au professeur. "Vous auriez pu me la demander vous-meme, poursuivit-il, evitant cependant le regard de Harry. Ne me dites pas que vous avez peur de moi?!  
  
-Bien sur qu'il n'a pas peur de toi!" S'exclama Lorraine en revenant avec un plateau, un petit sourire aux levres. Elle deposa ce qu'elle portait sur la table basse et tendit leur tasse aux deux sorciers, avant de prendre la sienne et de s'assoir sur le fauteuil. "Mais s'il t'avait demander ce service, l'aurais-tu fait? Harry n'est pas idiot, Severus! Il sait tres bien pourquoi tu ne l'apprecies pas!" Elle se tut, observant tour a tour son petit-fils et celui qui aurait put etre son gendre. Ce dernier baissa les yeux. "Harry n'y est pour rien dans ce qu'il s'est passe. Tu peux me croire, il a le meme caractere que sa mere. Et j'en suis ravie! Ne pourriez- vous pas essayer de vous entendre?"  
  
Elle se tut de nouveau. Harry aurait voulu disparaitre. Les paroles de sa grand-mere le genaient au plus haut point. Il avait l'impression d'etre un tout jeune enfant, d'etre fragile et sans defences. Il aurait aime trouver une excuse pour sortir de la maison, aller promener Tao, peut-etre. Il allait se lever quand Rogue reprit la parole, clouant Harry sur place.  
  
"Lily m'a demande la meme chose, dit-il enfin en levant les yeux vers la vieille femme. Elle voudrait que je veille sur son fils......"  
  
Lorraine tourna les yeux vers Harry qui etait reste debout. Il deglutit avec peine et plus que jamais il aurait voulu fuir. L'atmosphere de la piece etait devenue lourde et suffocante. Pourtant ses jambes semblaient paralysees, ses pieds colles au sol.  
  
"Harry?" Fit Lorraine d'une voix cassee. Harry ne repondit pas.  
  
"Meme si je l'ai promis a Lily, reprit Rogue, je ne peux pas vous forcer a faire la paix. Et je comprends que ma conduite jusqu'a aujourd'hui vous empeche de la faire.  
  
-Je suis certaine que Harry n'est pas rancunier," intervint Lorraine en souriant legerement.  
  
Harry baissa les yeux au sol, etudiant le dessin de la moquette. Il sentit les deux regards converger vers lui, le fixant intensement, dans l'attente d'une quelconque reaction de sa part. Sparrow vint se frotter contre ses jambes et le jeune garcon se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le chat contre la poitrine, il leva enfin la tete vers sa grand-mere, puis vers Rogue. Son coeur battait de nouveau a tout rompre, il le sentait cogner violemment contre les parois de sa cage thoraxique, il l'entendait frapper dans ses tempes et dans son cou.  
  
"Nous nous battons pour la meme cause, parvint-il enfin a dire, la gorge seche et tendant la main vers Rogue. Il est preferable que nous soyions une equipe soudee."  
  
Rogue hocha la tete et serra la main de Harry. L'un et l'autre semblaient intimides par ce geste, mais ils s'efforcerent de sourire.  
  
Ils se rassirent et le silence tomba de nouveau dans la piece. Ce fut une nouvelle fois Lorraine qui prit la parole.  
  
"Donc Harry peut voter aux prochaines elections?  
  
-Oui, mais il va falloir qu'il s'inscrive, repondit Rogue. Mais il est peut- etre trop tard. Il faudra se renseigner le plus vite possible.  
  
-Mais comment vais-je faire? Il me faudrait passer dans le monde sorcier, et je ne sais meme pas ou il faut se rendre.  
  
-Je peux me renseigner pour vous, fit le maitre de potions. Et je vous tiendrai au courant. Votre voix ne sera pas de trop!" Il secoua la tete et grimaca. "Encore que je doute que cela ne fasse grande difference!  
  
-La situation est si mauvaise que ca? Demanda la vieille dame.  
  
-Pensez-vous! Ricana Rogue. Ce qui nous attend n'est pas bien brilliant.  
  
-Serai-je re-admis a Poudlard?  
  
-Je l'ignore. Personne ne le sait. D'ailleurs, cela est bien loin de nos preoccupations principales, Potter. Comme vous pouvez vous en douter.  
  
-Mais si je ne peux pas faire de magie, je risque d'oublier ce que je sais! Il faudrait que je m'entraine."  
  
Rogue eut un petit rictus et regarda autour de lui. "Il me semble que vous avez deja pu pratiquer certains sortileges....  
  
-Comment le savez-vous?" Harry etait devenu rouge d'embarras. Dumbledore lui avait assure que cela ne se saurait pas!  
  
"J'ai simplement remarque que vous avez fait quelques petites reparations autour de la maison, retorqua Rogue, un sourire en coin. Ne vous inquietez pas, je n'en parlerai a personne. Surtout pas au Ministere. Je ne veux rien avoir a faire avec ces gens-la!"  
  
Ils poursuivirent leur conversation jusqu'a ce que Lorraine propose a Rogue de rester diner avec eux. Celui-ci refusa l'invitation et prit conge peu de temps apres.  
  
Une fois que sa grand-mere fut allee se coucher, Harry se precipita presque dans sa chambre, la bague a la main. Il avait hate d'ouvrir le journal de sa mere.  
  
Harry se saisit de l'ouvrage et s'allongea sur son lit, un oreiller derriere la nuque. Le serpent se placa naturellement dans la couverture et Harry entendit un petit declic. Il put enfin ouvrir le livre. Il parcouru quelques pages, lisant en diagonal, jusqu'a ce qu'il parvienne a ce qu'il cherchait. Le debut...  
  
"27 septembre  
  
Avant de venir ici, cet ete, j'ai lu L'Histoire de Poudlard. J'y ai appris un tas de choses interessantes. J'ai surtout retenu que certaines Maisons ne s'entendaient pas. Surtout Griffondor et Serpentard. Les Serpentards sont supposes ne pas aimer les Moldus, tels que moi. Cela fait presque un mois que je suis rentree ici et personne ne me parle. Je ne me suis pas encore fait d'amis. On m'a bien addresse la parole une ou deux fois, mais toujours en rapport aux cours. Je commence a avoir quelques doutes.... Je vais expliquer pourquoi. Comme personne ne m'addresse la parole, je passe pas mal de temps a la bibliotheque. Je crois que cela n'arrange pas mes affaires! Bref, aujourd'hui j'y suis allee, avec la ferme intention de non seulement travailler mon herbologie, mais aussi de me procurer un moyen de securite pour mon journal. Je n'ai pas tellement confiance en mes camarades de chambre. A la bibliotheque, j'ai rencontree une fille qui cherchait la meme chose! Alors on a discute. Elle me parait sympa. Chose encore plus etonnante, elle est a serpentard!!! Difficile a dire pour l'instant si on va devenir amies. On verra bien. En tout cas, j'ai ete vraiment contente de parler enfin a quelqu'un!"  
  
"5 octobre  
  
Narcissa et moi, on s'est revues plusieurs fois, surtout a la bibliotheque. On a des cours en commun. Super!  
  
A part ca, les autres eleves de ma Maison me parraissent de plus en plus antipathiques. Surtout certains garcons! Et certaines filles qui les suivent un peu partout. Il y en a un, surtout qui commence a me taper sur les nerfs! Je crois qu'il est issu d'une famille assez riche. Une famille de sorciers, bien sur! Il se croit tout permi, il repond constamment aux profs et personne ne lui dit rien! Grr! Il m'agace!"  
  
Harry n'osa pas songer a l'identite de cet eleve..... Il poursuivit sa lecture.  
  
"12 octobre  
  
Je commence a m'integrer plus ou moins au systeme de l'ecole. Les cours sont super interessants, mis a part peut-etre les lecons de vol. Ca me donne le vertige. Peut-etre que je ne les apprecie pas beaucoup parce que pendant ces cours, Potter se la joue encore plus! Je lui mettrais bien des baffes!  
  
Enfin bon, je prefere ne pas en parler, ca m'enerve trop! Et d'ailleurs, s'il savait que je j'ecris sur lui, ca le ferait encore plus gonfler d'importance!  
  
Je suis alle a la bibliotheque. (Encore!!!) Bien sur, j'y ai vu Narcissa. Je crois qu'il faudra qu'on se trouve un autre endroit pour discuter. La bibliothecaire commence a s'enerver apres nous! Il y a un garcon de sa classe qui est venu s'assoir a cote de nous. Il a l'air sympa, lui aussi. Tout ca ne fait que renforcer mes doutes sur Griffondor..... Peut-etre sont- ils tous des faux-culs?"  
  
Harry leva momentanement les yeux du journal, l'esprit encore bouillant de ce qu'il venait de lire. Ce que sa mere avait ecrit sur son pere n'etait pas tres sympathique et Harry en fut trouble. Ayant lu cette meme partie dans le journal de Narcissa Malefoy, il sut de qui sa mere parlait. Rogue. Il replongea dans sa lecture, survolant les paragraphes qui l'interessait moins. Il lu l'amitie qui grandissait entre sa mere et Rogue, et l'antipathie (Harry ne voulait pas formuler autrement le sentiment de Lily) entre elle et James Potter. Un element attira son attention, ecrit brusquement, furieusement.  
  
"13 janvier  
  
Je n'arrive pas a y croire! Je suis encore sous le coup de la colere. Ce con de Potter est venu me faire une petite lecon aujourd'hui! Il m'a dit de ne pas trainer avec des Serpentards! Non mais, de quel droit se permet-il de se meler de mes relations? Je sais pour preuve que lui et ses copains ne supportent pas les Serpentards, surtout Severus. Comme si, j'allais ecouter ce qu'il m'a dit! La pire des especes, qu'il a dit! Il ferait mieux de se remettre en question de temps a autres. Ca ne lui ferait pas de mal.  
  
J'enrage! Mais ce qui m'agace encore plus, c'est le fait que tout le monde l'adore! Ca m'echappe! Je suppose que la plupart des eleves preferent etre de son cote que contre lui. Mais meme les profs ne lui disent rien quand il les envoie promener! C'est quand meme un comble! En tout cas, ca ne me fera pas me disputer avec Narcissa ou Severus."  
  
Harry deglutit avec peine. Il commencait a prendre partie pour sa mere, son pere devenant franchement antipathique. Apres tout, pourquoi sa mere aurait- elle ecrit cela si ce n'etait pas vrai? Etait-ce pour cela que Lorraine n'appreciait pas James?  
  
"15 janvier  
  
C'est bizarre. Aujourd'hui, une fille de ma classe m'a reellement parlee. Je dis reellement parce que jusque la, les seules paroles que j'ai echange avec mes camarades etaient toujours lies aux cours. Ce qui est encore plus surprenant, c'est que cette fille fait partie du groupe de Potter. J'ai bien interet a me mefier.  
  
A part ca, j'ai enfin eut une bonne note a mon devoir de potions. Severus m'a beaucoup aide. Il se debrouille tres bien en potions. Pratique pour moi!"  
  
"22 janvier  
  
Ca fait plusieurs jours que je discute avec Aelys, la fille qui etait dans le groupe de Potter. On s'entend plutot bien. En fait, elle ne "traine" plus avec Potter et ses accolytes. Elle en avait marre. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne supportait plus son arrogance et sa medisance. J'etais vraiment contente quand elle m'a dit ca. Ca fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que je ne suis pas la seule a penser ca! Il faudra que je lui presente Narcissa et Severus. Elle a l'air suffisemment ouverte d'esprit pour les accepter. Bah, on verra bien!"  
  
Ca y etait, Chevalier et Lily etaient devenues amies. Harry decida de passer rapidemment le reste des paragraphes. Il pourrait toujours y revenir quand ca lui chanterait. Il passa le reste de l'annee, lu tres peu de la deuxieme ou de la troisieme. Ce fut lors des vacances entre la troisieme et quatrieme annee qu'il trouva ce qu'il cherchait.  
  
"7 juillet  
  
Severus et Aelys vont passer quelques jours a la maison. Maman et Papa ont acceptes. Je suis vraiment contente qu'ils aient dit oui. Petunia n'est pas tres enchantee. Elle m'a dit que c'etait odieux d'inviter un garcon a la maison. Mais Severus m'a invitee pendant les dernieres vacances. Ca me fait plaisir qu'il vienne. J'ai aussi demande a Narcissa, mais elle a refusee. Ses parents sont aparemment tres anti-Moldus. Dommage. Du coup, mes parents ont incite Petunia a inviter un ou deux amis a elle. Ce qui est normal. J'ai vraiment hate que Severus et Aelys arrivent!"  
  
"11 juillet  
  
Severus et Aelys arrivent aujourd'hui!!! Je pense que je n'aurais pas tellement le temps de raconter ce que nous allons faire. Donc a dans quelques jours!!!"  
  
"24 juillet  
  
Ca y est, Severus est parti. Ca me fait comme un vide. Aelys n'a pu rester qu'une semaine. Donc, Severus et moi etions tous les deux. On s'est beaucoup promener, surtout dans les bois derriere la maison. C'est dommage que nous n'ayions pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de l'ecole. On avait plein d'idees.  
  
C'est bizarre. Je ne me suis pas pose de questions pendant tout le temps qu'il etait la. Maintenant qu'il est parti, il me manque. Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de lui. Il est parti ce matin vers 10 ou 11 heures et je n'ai pas arrete de penser a lui depuis. D'ailleurs, Petunia m'a aussi signalee que je n'arretais pas de parler de lui."  
  
Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer. Les mots de sa mere faisaient battre son coeur plus rapidement que d'habitude. Une partie de lui avait envie d'arreter la, la lecture. Pourtant la curiosite l'emporta. Il etait devenu accro a l'histoire de sa mere, comme un bon livre vous ensorcelle et ne vous lache plus.  
  
"9 aout  
  
Je viens de recevoir une lettre de Severus! Je ne sais quoi penser. J'ai peur de me faire des idees. Il a passe un bon sejour ici. Il m'a aussi dit que ca lui manquait de ne pas aller se promener avec moi. Je ne sais pas si ses mots ont en fait plus de significance qu'il n'y parait. En tout cas, je lui ai repondu presque aussitot. Dans ma lettre, j'y ai ecrit que ca me manquait aussi de ne pas l'avoir a la maison. Je n'ai pas ose en dire davantage. S'il ne ressent pas la meme chose que moi, au moins, j'ai son amitie. Et la perdre et bien la derniere chose que je veuille."  
  
"31 aout  
  
Demain c'est la rentree. J'ai hate de retrouver l'ecole et Aelys et Narcissa. Et surtout Severus. Comme je ne l'ai pas revu depuis qu'il est venu a la maison, j'ignore comment je vais reagir. J'espere que je ne vais pas trop rougir. Rien que d'y penser, ca me stresse!"  
  
"1 septembre  
  
Severus, Severus, Severus! Je m'en veux. J'ai reagi comme une idiote. Des que je l'ai vu ce matin, j'ai ete bloquee. Je n'ai pas pu lui parler. Tout ce que j'ai reussi a faire c'est de bredouiller quelques mots d'une banalite effrayante. Comment va t-il reagir par rapport a mon silence?  
  
Je n'arrete pas de penser a lui. A chaque seconde, mon coeur bat comme un fou. Je ne parviens pas a me l'oter de la tete. Je suis seule dans la salle commune. Tous les autres eleves sont partis se coucher. Je sais qu'il est tard, mais je n'ai pas envie de dormir. J'ai bien pense essayer d'aller voir Severus. Mais pour cela, il me faudrait aller jusqu'a la salle des Serpentards. Et d'ailleurs, meme si je parvenais a le voir, qu'est ce que je lui dirais? Idealement, ce serait quelque chose du genre: "Severus, apres que tu sois parti, je me suis rendu compte d'une chose. Je suis amoureuse de toi......" Je n'en aurais jamais le courage! Ou alors: "Severus, il me faut arreter cette torture. Je ne cesse de penser a toi. Ca me rend folle, j'en souffre..... Il faut que tu le saches: je crois que je t'aime...." Comme si je pouvais lui dire ca!"  
  
"2 septembre  
  
Comme il beau dans sa robe verte et grise! Il a laisse pousser ses cheveux. Ils lui arrivent presque aux epaules. Je trouve que ca lui va bien..... Qu'est ce qu'il est sexy!"  
  
Harry leva momentanement la tete, grimacant. Il avait du mal a comprendre ce que sa mere avait bien pu trouver sexy chez Rogue. Il allait replonger dans sa lecture, quand il se rappela avoir vu une pile de photos dans la boite. Il plongea a terre et se saisit des photos. Si sa mere les avaient soigneusement placees au fond de la boite c'etait sans aucun pour une bonne raison et Harry esperait bien y trouver au moins une de Rogue. Il voulait comprendre ce qui avait pu attirer Lily vers lui.  
  
Les premieres representaient surtout Lily, Chevalier et Narcissa. La quatrieme fut toute autre. Etrangement, elle avait du etre prise a partir d'un appareil photo moldu, durant l'ete entre la troisieme et quatrieme annee de sa mere. Elle representait Lily et Severus devant une maison. Ils devaient avoir quatorze ans. Harry reconnu a peine Rogue. Il portait des vetements moldus. Et il souriait. Il SOURIAIT! Il avait les cheveux courts et d'apparence soyeuse. Harry approcha la photo de ses yeux, ayant peine a y croire. Pourtant il s'agissait bien de Rogue. Pas de doute la-dessus. Il reconnaissait surtout son regard. Le meme regard qu'il avait vu ce soir. Pas celui qu'il avait connu jusque la.  
  
Harry prit une autre photo. Lily et Severus etaient encore seuls dessus, mais un peu plus ages. Ils se tenaient la main et ne cessaient de se regarder et de jeter un coup d'oeil vers l'objectif.. Sa mere semblait si heureuse. Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer. Ce fut comme si une baguette venait de lui percer le coeur. La photo l'emu au plus haut point.  
  
Il les regarda toutes. La plupart etait de Lily et Severus. Parfois Rogue etait tout seul, souriant a Lily qui avait du prendre la photo.  
  
Apres qu'il les eut toutes regardees, Harry demeura de longues minutes, les yeux dans le vague, la cinquieme photo dans la main. Il ne savait que penser. Maintenant il possedait plus de preuves qu'il n'aurait eut besoin. Sa mere et Rogue etaient sortis ensemble. Ils avaient ete amoureux. Ils s'etaient aimes. Ils avaient ete heureux. Que s'etait-il passe? Pourquoi son pere, que sa mere detestait, et qui ne semblait pas l'appreciee beaucoup plus, avait-il ete celui que Lily avait marie? Mais apres tout, ils etaient plutot jeunes quand leur relation a commence.....  
  
Harry ne pouvait associer le Rogue qu'il connaissait avec celui qu'il voyait sur les photos. Il s'agissait bien de la meme personne, mais il avait tellement change. Il n'aimait pas que quelqu'un mentionne Lily. Harry avait bien vu son trouble et sa tristesse quand elle etait venue lui parler. Etait-ce possible que Rogue soit encore amoureux d'elle? Apres toutes ces annees? Ce serait donc Lily qui aurait termine leur relation. Mais pourquoi?  
  
Il n'y avait qu'une solution: poursuivre la lecture.  
  
"Je n'ai pu l'observer qu'a la derobee. Je veux imprimer son image dans ma tete. Je ne veux jamais oublier a quoi il ressemble.  
  
Je crois qu'Aelys commence a se poser des questions. Elle m'a demande plusieurs fois, aujourd'hui, si j'allais bien. J'ai juste repondu que c'etait le fait de ne plus etre en vacances. Qu'aurais-je pu repondre d'autre? Pourtant, elle n'a pas eut l'air convaincue de ma reponse.  
  
La salle commune est vide et silencieuse. Que fait Severus en ce moment? Si j'avais pu me transformer en souris, j'aurais su comment en faire usage. Mais il parait que ca prend beaucoup de temps et d'efforts pour devenir animagus. Et puis, il faut le signaler au ministere, je crois. En plus je dois etre trop jeune pour ca. Mais admettons. J'aurais aime savoir s'il est etendu sur son lit, les yeux grand-ouverts reflechissant, comme moi, a la meilleure maniere de se declarer.  
  
Je reve! Peut-etre dort-il tout simplement. C'est probablement le cas. D'ailleurs, je ferais bien d'en faire autant. Deja que la nuit derniere je n'ai pas eut beaucoup de sommeil! La semaine risque d'etre longue!"  
  
"12 septembre  
  
Je l'ai dit a Aelys. Elle est au courant. Je n'ai pas eut le choix. Elle m'a surprise hier soir. Comme les soirs precedents, je suis restee dans la salle commune une fois que tout le monde etait monte se coucher. Comme les soirs precedents, je n'ai pas pu m'empecher de pleurer. Je sais que je me fais du mal. Je sais que je devrais lui parler, mais je ne peux pas. Je n'y arrive pas. J'ai peur qu'il me trouve ridicule. J'ai peur de ne rien trouver d'interessant a dire. Il a remarque ma froideur envers lui. Je m'en veux de ne pas agir autrement, mais la seule autre option serait de le prendre dans mes bras, de le serrer contre moi. Je ne peux pas agir autrement. Je ne veux pas qu'il voit ou ressente ma gene, mon trouble et l'affection que je lui porte. Cette affection qui va bien au-dela de l'amitie. Cette affection qui saigne mon coeur, ces larmes qui me brulent les yeux, cette perpetuelle douleur qui m'arrache des cris silencieux resonnants dans ma tete comme des milliers de canons. J'ai mal. Je sens chaque trait de mon visage crispe de desespoir, chaque muscle de mon corps tendu et convulsif.  
  
Severus, je te hais. Je te deteste. Cette souffrance que tu m'infliges par ta seule presence me detruit lentement, mechamment. Vois a quoi j'en suis reduite! Le manque de sommeil, le manque d'appetit m'a rendue encore plus laide qu'avant. Comment pourrais-tu vouloir d'une fille aussi pale qu'un cadavre et aussi maigre qu'un manche a balai? Comment pourrais-tu aimer une fille qui camouffle son visage emacie derriere un rideau de cheveux ternes et sans vie? Comment pourrais-tu etre attire par une fille qui ne rit plus, qui ne parle plus, qui ne leve meme plus les yeux? Je ne suis plus qu'une ombre, un zombie. Je dois etre devenue aussi transparente que Nick-Quasi- Sans-Tete.  
  
Aelys sait. Elle n'a rien dit. Elle ne s'est pas moquee de ma betise. Mais elle ne m'a pas encouragee non plus. En tout cas, en y repensant, je crois que ca m'a fait du bien d'en parler a quelqu'un. Je l'ai vue parler a Narcissa. J'espere qu'elle ne lui a pas dit. Non pas que je n'ai pas confiance en elle, c'est plutot qu'etant dans la meme Maison que Severus, j'ai peur qu'elle ne fasse une gaffe.  
  
Ma page est detrempee. Il vaut mieux que j'essaye d'aller dormir."  
  
Harry s'essuya les joues. La douleur de sa mere l'avait touche. Soudain, il eut une pensee pour Ginny. Etrangement, Lily et elle semblaient se ressembler..... Harry savait que Ginny avait ecrit dans un journal. Il savait aussi que Ginny etait amoureuse de lui.  
  
Son estomac se tortilla. Ginny aurait peut-etre put ecrire ces mots. Apres tout, il n'avait jamais ete sympa avec elle. Il l'avait indeniablement fait souffrir. Le visage de la jeune fille se surposa a celui de sa mere et cette image qu'il avait en tete n'etait pas celle representant une Ginny souriante. C'etait la derniere qu'il avait eut d'elle. La blessure qu'il venait de lui infliger etait peinte sur l'ensemble de son visage, ses yeux etaient voiles et elle mordait sa levre inferieure. Il venait tout juste de rejeter l'amitie qu'elle lui offrait.  
  
Harry laissa le journal de sa mere de cote. A l'interieur de son esprit, tourbillonaient les mots de Lily, il la voyait pleurer en pensant a Rogue, Ginny se baissait pour etre a sa hauteur, elle cherchait son regard. Ginny avait chercher un signe de sa part mais il n'avait rien donne.  
  
Lentement, il alla vers la fenetre et l'ouvrit, s'adossant a la rembarde. L'air froid saisit violemment ses joues et son front, mais il n'en eut cure. Il regarda le ciel, ne distinguant pas d'etoiles, seulement des nuages noirs a colerettes grises. Harry en suivit les contours des yeux.  
  
Il fallait qu'il ecrive a Ginny. Il fallait qu'il mette de cote ses doutes et sa paranoia. A quoi cela servait-il de la garder loin de lui pour soi- disant la proteger? N'avait-elle pas deja ete en danger alors qu'elle n'etait qu'une amie?  
  
Harry savait tres bien quels etaient les sentiments qu'il ressentait par rapport a Ginny. Il ne pouvait, ne devait, ne voulait plus les renier. Avec ou sans lui, elle etait tout de meme en danger. Et combien de temps avait- il encore a vivre?  
  
"Sirius est parti....., songea t-il, mais je sais ce qu'il me dirait..... Et je vais suivre son conseil....."  
  
Il resta longtemps a la fenetre, ne sentant meme pas le froid. Il reflechit, reva, versa quelques larmes, ecouta les bruits de la nuit. Il fut pres de cinq heures du matin lorsqu'enfin il alla se coucher.  
  
Il fut reveiller par un tapotement agace a sa fenetre. Grommelant d'etre interrompu dans son sommeil, il se retourna, agrippant sa montre. Il fit un bond hors de son lit en voyant l'heure qu'il etait: pres de deux heures de l'apres-midi! Il poussa un juron en chaussant ses lunettes et couru a la fenetre, manquant trebuche dans sa precipitation.  
  
Une fois qu'on lui ouvrit, Coquecigrue brassa l'air tout autour de Harry. Le jeune sorcier l'attrapa et se saisit de la lettre qu'il portait.  
  
Elle etait breve et avait sans doute ete ecrite en vitesse.  
  
"Salut Harry,  
  
Est ce que tu pourrais venir au Terrier. C'est important. Ginny.....  
  
A tres bientot, j'espere,  
  
Ron"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***Salut a tous!  
  
Un tres grand merci pour vos reviews! Ca m'encourage vraiment. Je crois que la fin approche. Il me reste peut-etre 4 ou 5 chapitres a ecrire. Je sais que ce chapitre-ci n'etait pas riche en action ( c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire!), mais ne vous inquietez pas, ca arrive! J'ai deja commence le prochain. J'espere que je pourrais le mettre assez rapidement.  
  
Ce chapitre a prit pas mal de temps parce que je me suis appliquee a ce qu'il paraisse plausible. Je suppose que ce que j'en ai fait ne plaira pas a tout le monde, mais bon, c'est comme ca que je le voyais. En tout cas, j'espere que vous l'avez apprecie. Si non, tant pis! Mais positive ou negative, votre review sera lue et prise en compte!  
  
Encore merci et a tres bientot, j'espere!  
  
Ok, j'allais envoyer le chapitre comme ca, mais je viens juste de recevoir une gentille review (Merci Jo!), qui m'a fait culpabiliser d'avoir la faineantise de ne pas remercier proprement!  
  
Harry Griffondor: Salut! Merci de ta review et desolee d'avoir ete aussi lente a mettre celui-ci. J'espere que tu ne sera pas decu.....  
  
Lord Aragoth: Tu adores les Dark Harry...... Moi aussi, mais comme tu as du le remarquer, il s'est un peu adouci dans ce chapitre. Mais ne t'inquietes pas, il va encore avoir de bonnes raisons de s'enerver. Les embrouilles ( j'emploie ce mot pour etre polie et politiquement correcte! On ne sait jamais qui pourrait lire ca et je ne tiens pas a etre poursuivie parce que j'ai choque quelques ames sensibles......On nous restreint grave!) donc, les embrouilles ne sont pas terminees. Disons que ca ne va pas du tout ewn s'ameliorant! A plus!  
  
Jo Potter: Ginny genee et maladroite? C'est du passe! Et dans le prochain chapitre, elle...... je n'en dis pas plus. Je sais, c'est mechant et ca te force un peu a continuer..... Euh, j'espere que tu ne te forces pas a lire? En tout cas, je vais essayer de faire vite. Ca faisait un bon moment que je voulais ecrire ce chapitre et je ne voulais pas qu'il soit tordu. Et j'ai hate d'avoir ecris le suivant. En attendant, je te remercie vivement de ton enthousiasme. Tu peux pas savoir comme ca m'a donner la peche! A plus!  
  
Alex-13: Salut! Voila la suite. Desolee d'avoir traine. J'espere que tu n'en sera pas decu(e). Merci pour ta review!  
  
Mary-evy: Coucou toi! L'une de mes plus anciennes revieweuses! Si ce n'est LA plus ancienne! Je crois bien. Dis donc, ca fait un baille, hein? J'arrive pas a croire que tu ais tenu aussi longtemps! C'est un exploit, serieux! Et qui plus est, tu es toujours aussi enthousiaste! La meilleure des recompenses! Par contre, ca me chagrine que tu es vecu la mort de Sirius deux fois. Je ne l'avais pas prevu comme ca! J'espere que ce chapitre t'a plu. Moi, j'en ai eut les larmes aux yeux..... Bizarre, ces filles! Allez, je te laisse, en esperant voir ton nom encore longtemps! A bientot!  
  
Gandalf le blanc: Salut! Inutile de te demander quel est ton autre bouquin/film prefere! Et tu es directement passe au "blanc". Pourquoi pas? (Moi, mon heros, c'est Pippin. Mais c'est vrai que Gandalf est pas mal non plus!) En tout cas, merci d'avoir eut le courage de lire tout d'un trait. Ca a du t'en faire de la lecture! Contente que ca te plaise. J'espere que ce chapitre aura ete a ta convenance. A plus!  
  
Skar: Meme si tu "n'as pas le temps d'eccrire une longue et juteuse review", un petit mot de ta part me fait toujours plaisir. Au moins, je sais que j'ai des lecteurs fideles et ca, c'est vraiment le plus bel encouragement qu'on puisse recevoir. Portes-toi bien et a plus!  
  
Disturbed Angel: Salut! Tout d'abord, je me devais de te dire que j'aime beaucoup ton pseudo. Ca fait penser a plein de trucs, ca inspire! Bref, ta tres enthousiastique review m'a fait hyper plaisir et je suis desolee d'avoir mis autant de temps a mettre ce chapitre en ligne. J'espere que tu continueras a lire cette histoire et qu'elle continuera de te plaire. A plus!  
  
Naseis: Coucou! Euh..... Je ne sais pas quoi te mettre, a part que ta review m'a bien fait marrer. Pourquoi? Tout simplement parce que je n'ai rien compris. Mais j'ai l'impression que c'etait le but. Non? Qu'est ce que tu avais pris quand tu as ecris ca? Moi, en general, c'est apres avoir bu un peu trop. Mais bon, chacun son trip! En tout cas, je te mets un autre defi: essaye d'ecrire une review encore plus imcomprehensible. Parce que dans celle-la, il y avait quand meme des bribes intelligibles. Mais je suis persuadee que tu peux mieux faire! Je vais l'attendre avec impatience, cette review! Allez, a plus! Et amuses-toi bien!!!  
  
Jo Potter(bis): Et bien, voila ta requete exaucee! C'est pas magique, ca? Tu l'avais vu venir, en fait? Tu n'aurais pas un don Trelawney-esque, par hasard? Bises et a bientot!  
  
A la prochaine, chers lecteurs! -_^ 


	42. Chapitre 42

Chapitre 42  
  
"Grand-mere, je suis desole de me lever si tard", fit Harry en deboulant dans la cuisine.  
  
Lorraine eut un petit sourire. "Ce n'est pas un probleme, retorqua t-elle. Je suppose que tu es reste lire..... Tu as faim? Je vais rechauffe ton repas au micro-ondes.  
  
-Je n'ai pas vu le temps passe, poursuivit Harry en prenant place a table, rejoint l'instant d'apres par sa grand-mere. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses, mais je suis loin d'avoir termine.  
  
-Cela ne m'etonne pas, sourit de nouveau Lorraine. Si Lily a ecrit dans ce journal pendant les sept annees qu'elle a passee a Poudlard, tu as encore pour de longues heures de lecture!"  
  
Harry se leva en entendant le bip du micro-ondes. Il avait envie de poser d'autres questions a Lorraine, mais il n'en aurait pas le temps. Il fallait qu'il aille au Terrier. La lettre de Ron l'avait inquiete au plus haut point et il ne tenait pas a perdre de temps.  
  
Une fois qu'il eut englouti son repas, il en parla a la vieille dame.  
  
"C'est la jeune fille qui est amoureuse de toi? Demanda t-elle, un petit sourire en coin. Celle que j'ai vu a la fete d'halloween?  
  
-Oui, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais les mots de Ron me perturbent un peu.  
  
-Harry, tu me dis cela comme si tu culpabilisais de devoir partir! Fit Lorraine d'un ton de reproche. Ca te fera du bien de revoir tes amis. La compagnie d'une vieille dame n'est pas necessairement bonne a longs termes pour un jeune! Et puis, tu sais tres bien que tu peux revenir quand tu veux!  
  
-Merci. Il est preferable que j'attende la tombee de la nuit pour prendre le Magicobus. Ce sera plus sur."dit Harry. Il allait sortir de la piece, mais se retourna au dernier moment. "Grand-mere, est ce que je peux prendre le journal de ma mere avec moi?  
  
-Bien sur! Il t'appartient, maintenant! S'il peux t'aider, j'en suis ravie. Allez, vas faire tes bagages!" Elle feignit de le pousser hors de la cuisine et Harry deguerpi en riant.  
  
Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant d'avoir terminer de faire ses bagages. Il laissa quelques effets dans l'armoire, sachant tres bien qu'il reviendrait ici. Il enveloppa soigneusement le journal de sa mere et quelques photos d'elle et de Rogue dans un epais chandail, comme s'ils etaient de precieuses reliques.  
  
Ses bagages termines, il les reduit de taille, ainsi que la cage de Hedwidge et les placa dans sa poche. Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui. La chambre avait besoin d'un coup de nettoyage! Il agita sa baguette dans tous les coins de la piece et apres cinq minutes, tout etait tel que lorsqu'il etait arrive quelques mois auparavant.  
  
Apres un dernier regard a ce decor qui lui etait devenu familier, il ressenti un petit pincement au coeur. Il se retourna vivement, Ginny en tete, et s'appreta a quitter la chambre. A ce moment, Sparrow entra et vint se frotter a ses jambes, ses ronronnements tintant aux oreilles du jeune garcon. Harry se pencha et se saisit du chat, caressant les poils soyeux. L'animal frotta sa tete contre sa joue, appreciant les caresses.  
  
Tous deux descendirent l'escalier. Lorraine attendait en bas.  
  
"Tu n'emportes rien avec toi? Demanda t-elle, etonnee et Harry designa sa poche. Je ne m'y ferais jamais! N'oublies pas Hedwidge!  
  
-Je l'aie deja envoyee chez Ron, pour le prevenir de mon arrivee, repondit Harry en caressant toujours le chat. Ca m'arrange, parce que je n'ai eut que sa cage a reduire!"  
  
Finalement, il deposa Sparrow a terre et ce dernier remonta l'escalier, allant se percher sur la plus haute marche, observant la scène. Lorraine forca un sourire.  
  
"Il vaut mieux que tu te depeches de partir, Harry, dit-elle. Je n'aime pas dire au revoir."  
  
Harry hocha la tete et disparut dans le salon. Il alla reveiller Tao qui dormait sur le tapis. Le chien cru sans doute qu'il etait l'heure d'aller se promener, car il se mit a sautiller comme un fou, feignant d'attraper les doigts de Harry.  
  
"Et non, mon vieux! Lui dit le jeune garcon en riant. Je ne vais pas te sortir aujourd'hui! Desole!" Il se baissa et ebouriffa la tete du chien qui parut aux anges.  
  
"Tu vas lui manquer a lui aussi", dit Lorraine, qui etait restee a l'entree.  
  
Harry se leva enfin et alla vers elle. "Je reviendrai, dit-il en prenant la main de sa grand-mere. Je te promets que je reviendrai te voir. Ca m'a fait beaucoup de bien de venir ici. J'ai remis pas mal de points en place."  
  
Lorraine sourit et l'attira a elle. Elle le serra fort dans ses bras. Quand elle se separa de lui, elle leva les yeux vers lui.  
  
"Tu as meilleure mine que lorsque tu es arrive. C'est deja ca de gagner!  
  
-Ta cuisine y est pour beaucoup! Repondit Harry en riant. Je me sens un peu remplume! Et ce n'etait pas le moindre des challenges!"  
  
Lorraine rit avec lui et il deposa un baiser sur sa joue. "Allez vas!" Elle alla ouvrir la porte et laissa Harry sortir en premier.  
  
Il fit un petit signe de la main et s'en alla, sentant le regard de Lorraine sur son dos. Sa gorge se noua et il sut que celle de sa grand-mere devait avoir la meme reaction.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Il se retourna precipitemment.  
  
"Surtout ne laisse pas passer ta chance! Dit-elle en s'adossant contre le chambranle de la porte. Ne fais pas comme ta mere. Elle a eut beaucoup de regrets, tu sais....."  
  
Harry comprit qu'elle parlait de Ginny. Il hocha la tete.  
  
"..... mais elle n'a jamais regrette de t'avoir eut..... Ecris-moi de temps en temps!  
  
-Je n'y manquerai pas! Lanca Harry. Je te le promets! A bientot!"  
  
Il se retourna pour de bon cette fois et passa la petite grille. Il marcha jusqu'a la mer. Il avait un peu de temps devant lui. Il aurait aime rester un peu plus longtemps chez sa grand-mere, mais elle avait prefere qu'il parte rapidemment. Il savait que la maison allait lui paraitre bien vide sans lui. En tout cas, les quelques mois qu'ils avaient passes ensemble leur avaient fait un bien enorme a l'un comme a l'autre.  
  
Il s'assit dans le sable, les yeux rives a la mer. Cela aussi ca allait lui manquer. Le mouvement regulier des vagues, leur clapoti lorsqu'elles lechaient le sable, tout cela etait tellement relaxant, bercant. Il sourit, heureux d'etre la. La mer avait un impact benefique sur lui, couvrant, dissimulant momentanement ses soucis, chassant ses pires pensees dans un coin de son cerveau.  
  
Des promeneurs passerent devant lui. Tous semblaient detendus par l'atmosphere. Apres de longues minutes, Harry n'y tint plus et enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes et couru jusqu'a l'eau. Elle etait froide, mais il senti avec bonheur le sable couler entre ses orteils et les muscles de ses jambes se tendre de froid. Il marcha les pieds dans l'eau sur toute la longueur de la plage et revint.  
  
Le ciel devenait plus sombre. Bientot il pourrait "appeler" le Magicobus. Il s'assit sur la digue, laissant ses pieds secher avant d'enfiler ses chaussures. Tel qu'il l'avait fait avant de refermer la porte de la chambre de sa mere, il balaya la plage et l'horizon des yeux, voulant imprimer dans sa tete ce decor qu'il aimait.  
  
"Je veux imprimer son image a jamais dans ma tete. Je ne veux jamais oublier a quoi il ressemble." Cette phrase de sa mere lui revint. Lui non plus ne voulait jamais oublier ce paysage, jamais. Peut-etre n'aurait-il plus l'occasion de le voir.....  
  
Il aurait souhaiter a cet instant avoir un appareil photo, sorcier ou moldu, peu lui importait. Ainsi, il aurait pu, ou qu'il aille, avoir cette image comme repere, comme une ancre le rattachant a sa deuxieme maison. La premiere etant.....Poudlard? Plus maintenant.....  
  
Il faisait suffisemment sombre. Il savait ou il allait "appeler" le Magicobus. Il y avait un petit parc non loin, abrite par quelques arbres. Cela devrait suffire.  
  
Une fois qu'il y fut parvenu, Harry avisa un banc sur le trottoir, faisant face a la route, et s'y assit, cherchant la monnaie dont il aurait besoin. Il attendit qu'il n'y est plus personne aux alentours et agita sa baguette. Quelques instants apres, il eut un bruit sourd et le Magicobus apparut devant lui. Harry se precipita vers lui et monta.  
  
Le conducteur sourit d'un sourire edente. Ses yeux n'etaient pas de la meme couleur. L'une de ses pupilles etaient d'un bleu tout a fait normal, mais l'autre etait blanche sur fond noir. Bizarre....."Ou allez-vous, jeune homme?  
  
-Euh....., le Terrier, s'il vous plait!" Bredouilla Harry, un peu trouble par le regard particulier de l'homme. Il tendit la monnaie au conducteur et alla s'assoir sur un siege. Il remarqua qu'il y avait un certain nombre de passagers parlant avec entrain.  
  
Harry etendit ses jambes et s'affala sur son siege, la nuque contre le repose-tete. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder pendant de longues minutes. Soudain, des bribes de conversation de ses voisins attirerent son attention.  
  
"Moi, Lucius Malefoy, je lui fais confiance. Apres tout, il nous a prouve qu'il avait a coeur de rendre notre monde meilleur.  
  
-C'est vrai. Ce qu'il a fait est la meilleure preuve de son engagement pour la chasse a l'enemi.  
  
-De toutes facons, il va etre elu, c'est certain. Fudge n'a aucune chance contre lui. Et personnellement, je ne serais pas decu d'etre enfin debarrasse de cet abruti!  
  
-Ouais, ca sera pas un mal. Au moins Malefoy a plus de dynamisme. Fudge etait trop mou! Il a fait son temps. On a besoin de sang plus jeune.  
  
-En plus, je suis persuade que Malefoy va faire des changements radicaux. Y'en a bien besoin! En tout cas, moi je compte bien voter pour lui! Ma femme et mes enfants aussi.  
  
-Pareil pour moi! Pas de doute la-dessus!"  
  
Harry eut de nombreuses fois envie de les interrompre. Ca le demangeait fortement, mais il se contint. Bientot, les deux comperes sortirent du bus. Harry les suivit des yeux. Il contempla la porte par laquelle ils etaient sortis longtemps apres qu'ils eurent quittes le bus. Son premier contact, depuis des mois, avec le monde sorcier n'etait pas franchement pour lui faire plaisir.  
  
Regardant tout autour de lui, il remarqua qu'a l'arriere de la cabine du conducteur, il y avait des petites affiches, dont une representant Lucius Malefoy souriant et brandissant ses poings serres dans les airs.. Harry se leva et s'approcha. "Votez Lucius Malefoy. Vous voulez que la situation change? Vous voulez que l'avenir soit plus lumineux? Je vous promets que nous pouvons redonner a notre monde la gloire qu'il merite. Ensemble, nous pouvons retrouver une societe equitable et juste pour tous. Je saurais vous ecouter."  
  
Harry etouffa un juron. "Quel bouffon! Songea t-il. "Une societe equitable et juste pour tous!" Non mais, serieusement, qu'est ce qu'il en sait? En tant que bourgeois, ca m'etonnerais qu'il sache ce que c'est que d'etre en bas de l'echelle!"  
  
"Un peu de changement, ca ne fera pas de mal, hein?" Dit le conducteur. Il avait du voir Harry dans son retroviseur. "Vous allez voter?  
  
-Euh....., je ne sais pas encore....., repondit Harry en retournant s'assoir.  
  
-Eh! Il faut pas laisser passer l'occasion, jeune homme! Chaque vote a de l'importance! Quoique ca m'etonnerait que Mawlefoy en manque!" Il rit. "Mais il y aura sans doute quelques abrutis qui voudront garder Fudge! Ceraines personnes ne supportent pas le changement!"  
  
Harry ne repondit pas. Le conducteur continua de babiller, n'attendant meme pas de reponses de la part de Harry.  
  
"On arrive au Terrier!" Annonca t-il enfin, force de stopper son monologue.  
  
Harry se leva plutot precipitemment et se dirigea vers la porte. Le bus etait arrete, mais le conducteur ne l'avait pas ouverte.  
  
"Faut surtout pas que vous oubliez de voter! C'est important!  
  
-On est arrive, fit Harry, avec impatience.  
  
-Faut croire au changement! Faut pas en avoir peur! Y'a que du bon qui puisse en sortir, c'est moi qui vous l'dit!  
  
-Est ce que vous pourriez ouvrir la porte, s'il vous plait, je suis presse, retorqua Harry avec la meme impatience.  
  
-Allez, au revoir!" Fit enfin le conducteur en ouvrant la porte.  
  
Harry se rua dehors et l'instant d'apres, le Magicobus avait disparu. Il poussa un profond soupir et marcha le long de l'allee qui menait au Terrier. Il distinguait les lumieres de la maison au loin. Il accelera le pas mais fut soudainement arrete dans son elan.  
  
"Halte-la!" Rugit une voix. Une silhouette sortit de l'ombre et une main se posa sur la poitrine de Harry, le forcant a s'arreter. "Qui etes-vous?  
  
-Pardon? Demanda le jeune sorcier surpris. Fred, George! Arretez vos betises! C'est moi, Harry!"  
  
La silhouette murmura un lumos et le bout de sa baguette s'illumina. Le visage qui apparu devant Harry lui etait completement inconnu.  
  
"Qui etes-vous? Redemanda l'homme avec plus de fermete. Et que venez-vous faire ici?  
  
-Euh..... je m'appelle Harry Potter et je viens voir mon ami Ron Weasley.  
  
-Harry Potter? C'est bon, allez-y!" L'homme s'effaca pour le laisser passer et Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il avanca, se retournant parfois. Etait-ce une blague des jumeaux? En ce cas, ils etaient devenus de tres bons acteurs, parce que cet homme-la semblait plutot serieux.  
  
Harry parvint enfin a la maison. Il commenca a frapper mais sa main resta collee au bois de la porte. Il leva les yeux au ciel et reprima un rire. "Bienvenue dans le repere des deux chacals!" songea t-il en contemplant ses doigts immobiles. Il tenta de les decoller, mais rien n'y fait. Il sorti sa baguette de sa poche et tenta quelques sorts, mais vainement.  
  
"Bonsoir! S'exclama t-il. Il y a quelqu'un? C'est Harry!"  
  
Il attendit quelques instants. Bientot il entendit de l'autre cote de la porte quelqu'un approcher.  
  
"Harry! S'ecria Ron en ouvrant la porte, entrainant son ami a l'interieur, la main toujours collee au bois. Mais qu'est ce que.....? Ah, ca c'est encore un coup de George et Fred! Attends!"  
  
Il disparu a l'interieur et Harry l'entendit appeler ses freres. Bientot, les trois garcons apparurent devant lui, les jumeaux tenants a peine sur leurs jambes tellement ils riaient.  
  
"Salut Harry! Lancerent-ils en choeur, apres avoir retrouver un peu de leur serieux. Que penses-tu de notre Repousse-Gardes?" Fred appliqua une creme sur la main de Harry qui la sentit chauffer. "C'est bon, tu peux la decoller!"  
  
Harry tenta d'oter ses doigts de la porte et constata avec horreur que le bois etant toujours colle a sa main fut presque arrache de la porte.  
  
"Vas-y tires! Intima George en se saisissant du bras de Harry et tirant.  
  
-Non! Je vais arra....." Trop tard! Deux lattes de bois avaient ete arrachees de la porte.  
  
Les jumeaux eclaterent de rire en voyant la mine deconfite de leur ami. Ron fut plus reserve, mais ne put reprimer un sourire.  
  
"Tu verrais ta tete, Harry, tu rirais aussi!" Fit Fred entre deux rires.  
  
Harry secoua sa main, tentant de se debarrasser des planches. Il tira, tira, mais rien n'y fit. "C'est malin! Grommela t-il.  
  
-Allez, fais pas cette tete! Reprit Fred en sortant sa baguette de sa poche et la tapotant sur la main de Harry. Separate!"  
  
Les lattes tomberent a terre et Harry retrouva sa main. La porte fut remise en etat en un rien de temps. Harry fut surpris.  
  
"Vous avez fait de la magie?" demanda t-il, incredule.  
  
Fred et George se regarderent puis tournerent la tete de maniere synchronisee vers lui. "Oui, Harry. Nous sommes des sorciers, tu sais! Toi aussi tu peux! dirent-ils d'une voix molle et enfantine.  
  
-Mais vous n'etes pas a l'ecole! Nous n'avons pas le droit!  
  
-Pffffff! Rencherirent les jumeaux. Tout le monde le fait! Ceux qui s'occupent de ca d'habitude sont tellement debordes a cause des elections qu'ils ne font meme pas attention a ca! En tout cas, bienvenue dans notre humble demeure, Mr Potter!"  
  
Il firent une reverence et s'en furent.  
  
"Allez entres! Dit Ron en le laissant penetrer a l'interieur de la maison. Il referma la porte. Ils resterent dans le vestibule.  
  
"Ron, qu'est ce qu'ils ont voulu dire quand ils ont parle de Repousse- Gardes? Demanda Harry. Et il y a quelqu'un qui m'a arrete avant que je ne vienne jusqu'ici. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?"  
  
Le visage de Ron s'assombrit. "Il y a des gardes autour de la maison, commenca t-il, au cas ou Ginny tenterait de s'enfuir! Comme si elle avait autre part ou aller!  
  
-S'enfuir?" Harry fronca les sourcils. Il ne comprenait absolument rien. "Ron, qu'est que c'est que cette histoire?  
  
-Viens, intima Ron en se dirigeant vers l'escalier. Il vaut mieux que je te raconte ca dans ma chambre." Harry le suivit.  
  
En penetrant dans la chambre de Ron, il fut surpris de constater qu'elle etait relativement bien rangee, ce qui etait un exploit! Les deux garcons s'affalerent sur le lit.  
  
"Tout d'abord, commenca Harry, comment ca se fait que vous etes ici et non pas a Poudlard? Vous avez ete renvoyes vous aussi?" Cette derniere remarque ne fit pas rire Ron, tel que Harry l'avait pense et son propre rire se figea.  
  
"Vu que les elections ont lieu dans une semaine et demie, Fudge nous a donne trois semaines de vacances!  
  
-Pourquoi?  
  
-D'apres toi? Fit Ron en haussant les epaules. Pour ramener le plus de voix possible en sa faveur!  
  
-Ridicule! Fit Harry.  
  
-Ouais. Enfin bref. Nous voila a la maison. Maman est plutot contente de ca..... Quoique....."  
  
Ron fit une grimace et se tut. Apres quelques instants de silence, Harry reprit la parole.  
  
"Pourquoi m'as-tu demande de venir? Ta lettre m'a inquiete! Tu as parle de Ginny....."  
  
Ron tourna momentanement la tete de cote. Son silence inquieta encore plus Harry. Pourtant, les jumeaux semblaient joyeux un peu plus tot..... Mais bon, il s'agissait des jumeaux!!! Mais Ron lui-meme avait rigole avec eux. Ce ne pouvait pas etre si grave?  
  
Ron posa enfin son regard sur Harry. "Ginny a ete renvoyee de Poudlard, dit- il simplement."  
  
Harry recu cette phrase comme une gifle. Il fut sonne pendant quelques instants. "Quoi? Parvint-il a dire enfin. Pourquoi? Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait?  
  
-Fudge n'a plus besoin de veritables excuses pour virer les gens! Retorqua Ron en grimacant de degout. Harry..... Ginny porte la marque des Tenebres.....  
  
-C'est impossible! s'exclama Harry en se levant vivement du lit. Ron! C'est impossible!  
  
-Tu te souviens? Sirius aussi......"  
  
Harry fut comme petrifie. Impossible! Impossible!  
  
"Ils n'ont pas pu faire ca! S'exclama t-il encore.  
  
-Si. Je t'assure qu'elle l'a. Je l'ai vue.  
  
-Mais comment ce fait-il que Ginny ne l'aie pas remarquee plus tot?  
  
-Ils ne l'ont pas marquee sur le bras, mais dans le dos, sur l'omoplate droit. Tu sais que Ginny s'est entrainee avec nous pour le Quidditch. Une des filles de l'equipe l'a remarquee alors que Ginny sortait de la douche....."  
  
Harry se laissa tomber sur un vieux pouf, en face de Ron, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.  
  
"La nouvelle a fait rapidement le tour de l'ecole, continua Ron. Les eleves en ont parles a leur parents et Fudge a fini par le savoir. Il a force McGonagall a renvoyer Ginny. Elle a ete sympa, McGonagall, elle a tente de raisonner Fudge, mais sans succes. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas tout. Je vais te montrer quelque chose. Ca a commence peu de temps apres que tu sois parti."  
  
Ron se leva et alla ouvrir un tiroir de sa commode. Il revint avec une poignee de papiers et les tendit a Harry. Il s'agissait de coupures de journaux.  
  
"Quand tu vois ca, tu te dis que apres, c'etait facile de virer Ginny." Murmura Ron, les dents serrees.  
  
Harry se mit a lire rapidemment les articles, tous plus choquants les uns que les autres.  
  
"Virginia Weasley, qui avait ete enlevee, ainsi que Sirius Black, au cours de la destruction de la Bibliotheque, a ete retrouvee saine et sauve, une fois de plus....."  
  
"Pour la troisieme fois en quatre ans, Virginia Weasley a non seulement ete aux prises avec le Mage Noir, mais s'en est toujours sortie sans une seule egratignure. Etrange?"  
  
"Alors que tous ceux qui se sont retrouves prisonniers de Voldemort n'ont pas survecus, Virginia Weasley n'a jamais eut de problemes. Comment une jeune fille de quatorze ans peut-elle avoir survecue, si de nombreux sorciers bien plus doues et experimentes n'ont, eux, jamais reussis a Lui echapper? N'oublions pas que Mlle Weasley se trouvait avec Sirius Black le jour ou la Biliotheque a ete detruite! Et comme chacun sait maintenant, Black etait bel et bien Mangemort! Cela porte a reflechir....."  
  
Il y en avait plein d'autres du genre, mais Harry ne put poursuivre sa lecture. Il sentit une fureur aigue s'emparer de lui. "Quelle bande de connards!!! Jura t-il en jetant violemment les papiers sur le lit. Il se leva brusquement et se mit a arpenter la piece nerveusement. "C'est incroyable! J'y crois pas! C'est pas possible! Ils sont tous devenus cingles, ma parole! Tu sais quoi? Quand j'ai pris le Magicobus tout a l'heure, j'ai entendu des gens vanter les merites de Malefoy! Meme le conducteur etait hyper enthousiaste par rapport a ca! Ca y est, le lavage de cerveau a ete efficace! C'est bon, ils n'ont plus de soucis a se faire! Le peuple rampe a leur pieds!"  
  
Ron ne repondit pas, se contentant de hocher la tete. Au fond, il etait content que Harry reagisse de la sorte. Ginny allait avoir besoin de son soutien..... si elle en voulait bien.....  
  
"Le repas est pret!" La voix de Molly se fit entendre et Harry se calma.  
  
"Ta mere sait que je suis la?  
  
-Ouais, je l'ai prevenue.  
  
-Ce n'est pas un probleme que je reste?  
  
-Tu plaisantes? Ricana Ron en se dirigeant vers la porte. Ca me fait super plaisir que tu sois la. Au moins je sais que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer!"  
  
Harry eut un petit sourire. Si Ron avait ete une fille, il aurait sans doute serrer Harry dans ses bras. Mais heureusement, Ron se voulait jeune homme et c'etait mieux comme ca!  
  
Les deux garcons sortirent de la chambre et manquerent se heurter a Ginny qui descendait egalement.  
  
"Ginny, fit Ron. Tu as vu, Harry est la!"  
  
Ginny jeta un coup d'oeil a Harry, et profitant que Ron ait le dos tourne, elle lui envoya un regard meurtrier. Harry sentit sa poitrine prendre feu. Son coeur se tordit. Elle lui en voulait encore.  
  
"Salut, dit-elle neanmoins, sans doute pour ne pas eveiller les soupcons chez Ron.  
  
-Salut Ginny!" repondit Harry se forcant a ne pas begayer.  
  
Il la suivit en bas des escaliers puis dans la salle a manger.  
  
"Harry est la, Maman, dit Ron en allant s'assoir a table.  
  
-Harry! S'exclama Molly en s'approchant de lui. Comment vas-tu? Tu as vraiment bonne mine!"  
  
Harry sourit. Il avait eut peur que Molly soit fachee apres lui a cause de la derniere fois qu'ils s'etaient vus. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui fit la bise. Elle en fut indeniablement ravie. Par contre, Harry vit Ginny, du coin de l'oeil, lever les yeux au ciel avec agacement.  
  
"Merci de m'avoir invite", dit Harry en prenant place a cote de Ron. Ginny alla se placer le plus loin possible d'eux.  
  
"Tu sais tres bien que tu es toujours le bienvenu ici", repondit Molly en apportant un plat sur la table. Elle courut presque en dehors de la piece et Harry l'entendit appeler les jumeaux. Elle revint l'instant d'apres. "Allez servez-vous! Tant pis pour les jumeaux! Ils n'ont qu'a venir quand c'est pret!" Elle s'assit en face de Harry, toute souriante alors que Fred et George deboulaient dans la piece, faisant, comme d'habitude une entree fracassante.  
  
Tout le monde sembla manger de bon appetit, comme d'habitude egalement! Mis a part peut-etre Ginny. Mais Harry evita de la regarder. Le regard qu'elle lui avait lance en avait dit beaucoup et il savait que ce ne serait pas facile de l'approcher.  
  
Il remarqua que Arthur n'etait pas la. Il pensa le mentionner mais prefera se taire. Tout le monde parlait relativement joyeusement. La seule a ne pas participer etait Ginny. Elle du engloutir son repas en un rien de temps car elle se leva rapidement de table. Tous les autres, Harry inclu, venaient a peine d'entamer le plat de resistance.  
  
"Tu ne veux pas de dessert? Demanda Molly a Ginny avant que la jeune fille ne sorte de la piece.  
  
-Non merci," rencherit-elle froidement sans prendre la peine de se retourner.  
  
Harry en fut choque, mais ce qui le choqua encore plus fut le regard peine de Molly.  
  
"Il est super bon, ton poulet, Maman! Intervint Ron, qui comme Harry avait remarque le trouble de sa mere.  
  
-Oui, intervint Harry, c'est vraiment delicieux!  
  
-Merci, fit Molly en se forcant a sourire. Allez reprenez-en! Il faut le finir. Fred, George, servez-vous!"  
  
Les jumeaux se ruerent sur le plat, deposant une cuilleree dans l'assiette de Harry et celle de Ron.  
  
"Et Papa? Demanda ce dernier. Il faut qu'on en laisse.  
  
-J'en ai deja mis de cote."  
  
Ils venaient de terminer leur part de tarte tartin chantilly quand Arthur rentra. Il s'ecroula a table tandis que Molly allait chercher sa part de poulet.  
  
"Tiens, bonsoir Harry! Lanca t-il d'un ton fatigue. Ca va? Tu as de la creme chantilly sur le nez!  
  
-Oups! Fit Harry en s'essuyant le nez. Oui ca va, et vous? Qu'est ce qu'il vous est arrive?" ajouta t-il en avisant la main bandee du sorcier.  
  
"Oh, ce n'est pas grave, je me suis juste coupe. J'ai essaye de rattrapper un verre et vlan!  
  
-Tu as desinfecte la plaie, au moins? Demanda Molly en deposant une assiette devant lui et se saisissant de sa main.  
  
-Oui Molly, fit Arthur avec lassitude. Ce n'est rien de grave." On ne l'entendit plus. Il demeura silencieux pendant qu'il mangait.  
  
"Vous pouvez y aller, dit Molly en remarquant que Ron et Harry etaient toujours la. Ce n'est pas essentiel que vous restiez."  
  
Les deux garcons se leverent de table et sortirent de la piece. Alors qu'ils allaient monter l'escalier, Harry se ravisa. "Je te rejoins dans ta chambre, ok?" et il retourna dans la salle a manger. Molly se trouvait devant l'evier de la cuisine et Arthur mangait en lisant son journal.  
  
"Monsieur Weasley, Madame Weasley? Fit-il en s'avancant vers eux. Je voulais vous presenter mes excuses pour la derniere fois. Je suis sincerement desole.  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave, Harry, fit Molly en s'approchant de lui, essuyant ses mains dans son tablier. C'etait l'annee derniere! Nous ne t'en voulons pas. Nous avons bien compris que ce qu'il s'etait passe t'avait mis en colere.  
  
-Et puis au moins, tu as ete franc! Intervint Arthur. C'est toujours mieux que l'hypocrisie! Et tu peux me croire, depuis la derniere qu'on s'est vu, il y en a eut! Ca fait du bien! Mais ne te fais pas d'illusions! Nous ne te ferons plus de cadeaux! Tu as plutot interet a menager tes paroles et tes actions!  
  
-Arthur! S'exclama Molly, outree.  
  
-Molly! Harry sait tres bien que je plaisante! N'est ce pas, Harry?  
  
-Vous auriez raison, repondit le jeune garcon. Le pire c'est que je n'ai pas d'excuse valable. Je suis content que nous pouvons encore nous entendre.  
  
-Ca nous fait plaisir que tu sois parmi nous, fit Molly en souriant. Tu peux rester autant de temps que tu le desires.  
  
-Merci.  
  
-Allez, vas! Ron doit s'impatienter!"  
  
Harry leur fit un signe et monta rejoindre Ron. Ce dernier l'attendait, allonge sur son lit. Des que Harry entra, il se redressa.  
  
"Ca te dira de faire un match de quidditch demain?" Les yeux de Harry s'illuminerent. "Fred et George ont vraiment hate. On s'est entraine!  
  
-Bien sur que ca me dit! Depuis le temps que je ne suis pas monte sur un balai! Excellent! S'exclama Harry.  
  
-Les jumeaux ont invite Lee et Olivier plus nous deux, ca fait six. Et je crois que Ginny va avoir une copine avec elle demain. Ca fera deux equipes de quatre.  
  
-Tu crois que les filles voudront jouer? Demanda Harry, se rappelant le regard de Ginny.  
  
-On arrivera bien a les convaincre! Et puis, Ginny s'est entrainee avec nous a Poudlard. Elle n'est pas mauvaise.  
  
-Le contraire m'aurait etonne! Fit Harry. Apres tout, vous etes tous relativement passionnes!  
  
-Sauf Percy, mais lui, c'est un cas!  
  
-Ron, j'aimerai te poser une question. Pourquoi m'as-tu exactement demande de venir?  
  
-Tu pourrais peut-etre parler a Ginny.....  
  
-Que veux-tu que je lui dise?  
  
-Tu as du remarquer comment elle a repondu a ma mere, tout a l'heure. En fait Ginny refuse de lui parler. Ca fait une semaine et demie que Ginny est a la maison. Maman a eut le malheur de lui dire que la reaction des gens etait comprehensible, que la marque des Tenebres faisait encore peur. Ginny l'a tres mal pris et depuis, elles ne se parlent plus. Maman a essaye de lui parler, elle s'est excusee, mais rien n'y a fait. J'ai essaye aussi de la raisonner, mais elle m'a envoye promener. J'ai eut de la chance qu'elle me reparle!  
  
-Mais que veux-tu que je lui dise? Si elle n'a pas tenu compte de ce que vous lui avez dit, je doute qu'elle ne m'ecoute!  
  
-Harry, je me doute qu'il y a un probleme entre vous. Je ne suis pas aveugle. Et d'ailleurs, apres que tu sois parti, quand je parlais de toi, elle etait tres distante. Et quand vous vous etes vus tout a l'heure, l'atmosphere n'etait pas des plus joyeuses!" Harry grimaca. "Je ne juge pas, Harry, poursuivit Ron. D'un sens, ca ne me regarde pas. Mais je pense que tu pourrais parvenir a lui parler.  
  
-Je veux bien essayer,dit finalement Harry, mais je ne te promets rien. Il n'en tient pas qu'a moi."  
  
Ils resterent a discuter pendant pas mal de temps et n'etant pas vraiment fatigues, ils jouerent aux echecs. La partie dura jusque tard dans la nuit. Inutile de preciser qui gagna.  
  
Harry dormit relativement mal et eut bien du mal a se reveiller. Lorsqu'ils descendirent prendre leur petit dejeuner, il fut surpris de voir Arthur encore a la maison. Ce fut un peu plus tard que Ron lui expliqua la situation. Arthur Weasley, mecontent et degoute que Fudge ait renvoye son unique fille sans prendre la peine de faire une enquete, avait demissionne. Il travaillait maintenant dans un restaurant du Chemin de Traverse. Il lui avait fallut trouver un travail rapidement, ne pouvant se permettre de rester sans emploi et il avait accepte le premier qui s'etait presente. Il etait provisoirement serveur.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Lee Jordan et Olivier Dubois arriverent ensemble en debut d'apres-midi, surexcites a la perspective d'un bon vieux match de Quidditch.  
  
"Allez chercher les filles!" Dit Fred en direction de Ron et Harry.  
  
Les deux garcons s'executerent aussitot, presses eux aussi de commencer le match. Ils allerent frapper a la porte de Ginny.  
  
"Qu'est ce qu'il y a?" lanca la jeune fille d'une voix peu aimable.  
  
Les deux garcons se regarderent en grimacant. "C'est Ron! Vous venez jouer au Quidditch?"  
  
Il y eut un silence, puis la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Ginny et Sharon Little sortirent de la chambre.  
  
"Harry! S'exclama cette derniere en allant faire la bise a Harry. Ca va? Salut Ron!  
  
-Salut! Fit Ron en rougissant legerement. Ginny ne m'avait pas dit que c'etait toi qui venait!  
  
-Je vous previens, je suis vraiment nulle au Quidditch!  
  
-C'est pas grave, on te mettra avec Fred et George!  
  
-Genial!" Retorqua sarcastiquement la jeune fille en riant. Harry et Ron passerent dans la chambre de ce dernier pour y prendre leur balai, laissant les filles descendre au jardin.  
  
"Elles sont de nouveau copines? Demanda Harry surpris.  
  
-Oui, repondit Ron. En fait, Sharon est la seule a avoir defendue Ginny. Tout le monde a cru qu'elle etait devenue Mangemort, sauf elle. Elle est plutot sympa en fin de compte."  
  
Harry eut un petit sourire. Le rougissement de Ron un peu plus tot ne lui avait pas du tout echappe. "Et Lavande? Demanda t-il.  
  
-Hein? Quoi, Lavande? Pourquoi tu me parles de Lavande? C'est fini avec Lavande. Elle est sympa, mais elle peux etre vraiment casse-pieds! Pourquoi tu me parles d'elle?  
  
-Oh, ca m'a juste traverse l'esprit, rien de plus." Harry ne put se debarrasser de son sourire. Il connaissait suffisemment son ami pour deviner ce qu'il avait en tete.  
  
Ils retournerent dans le jardin et furent accueillis avec des ralements. "Allez, depechez-vous! Fit George. On pourrait croire que vous n'avez pas envie de jouer!  
  
-Ils ont plutot peur de perdre! Rencherit Lee.  
  
-Bon, pendant qu'on vous attendait, declara Fred, on a fait les equipes. Tant pis si vous n'etes pas satisfaits de nos choix! Alors George, Harry, Olivier et Sharon sont ensemble, et le reste, c'est plutot logique.  
  
-Quoi? Harry et moi on n'est pas ensemble? S'exclama Ron. Qui a decide des equipes?  
  
-C'est moi, dit Olivier.  
  
-Ben oui, il est prof de vol, maintenant! Fit Lee en se payant la tete de Dubois. Il sait de quoi il parle!  
  
-Pourquoi vous n'avez pas mis Harry avec moi? insista Ron.  
  
-He, c'est bon, Ron! Tu vas quand meme pas nous faire une crise de nerfs! Lanca George. Fred et moi non plus on est pas ensemble, et alors? Olivier a essaye de faire des equipes equitables et puis Harry et toi, vous etes tous les deux attrapeurs!  
  
-Bon, on commence? s'impatienta Ginny.  
  
-Je ne suis pas certaine que les equipes soient vraiment equilibrees, fit Sharon. Je ne vais pas vous etre d'une tres grande aide!  
  
-Deconnes-pas! Lanca George. Avec le balai de Bill, tu vas faire des merveilles, tu vas voir!"  
  
Les huits adolescents enfourcherent leur balai, Fred lacha le Vif d'Or( une vieille balle de ping-pong moldue qu'ils avaient ensorcellee) et un cognard (ballon de football taille 2) et apres avoir donner un coup sec au sol, ils decollerent.  
  
Harry alla plus haut que les autres, volant parfois plus haut que la cime des arbres. Ron en faisait autant, saluant parfois son ami de la main. Cela lui valut des reprimandes de la part de ses coequipiers.  
  
Harry allait pouvoir voir comment Ron se debrouillait a la place d'attrapeur. Cela allait etre interessant.  
  
Cinq minutes apres le debut du match, il entendit des cris de joie et porta son attention au-dessous de lui. L'equipe adverse venait de marquer. L'auteur de la transformation devait etre Lee, vu que tous ses camarades se pressaient autour de lui. Le match reprit et Harry se concentra de nouveau sur la recherche du Vif d'Or. D'ou il etait, la vue etait incroyable. Il voyait des champs a perte de vue, des collines, quelques maisons par-ci par- la.  
  
Soudain, du coin de l'oeil, il vit Ron plonger. Vivement, Harry tourna le manche a balai et fonca dans la meme direction que son adversaire. Quel bonheur de voler a toute vitesse! Il sentait ses lunettes trembler sous l'impact de l'air qu'il brassait, ses yeux s'humidifierent, le balai vibrait. Harry etait aux anges.  
  
Il rattrapa Ron, mais celui-ci remonta soudainement, riant a gorge deployee. Harry compris.  
  
"Tu as vu cette feinte? Lanca Ron en stabilisant sa monture. Je ne pensais pas que tu te serais laisser prendre!  
  
-Tres drole, Ron, railla Harry, un peu vexe. Mefies-toi! J'aurais ma revanche!  
  
-En fait, c'est plutot marrant de jouer l'un contre l'autre!" Sur ces mots, il s'eloigna.  
  
Harry reprit lui aussi son inspection. Il redescendit un peu, regardant les arbres, parfaite cachette pour un Vif d'Or coquin et nerveux. (Ensorcellement produit par F&G Weasley, formule speciale et ultra-secrete)  
  
"Harry!" lanca une voix. Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de se retourner. Il sentit quelque chose entrer violemment en colision avec sa tete. Il cru qu'elle allait exploser. Tout se mit a tourner autour de lui, il cligna les yeux, incapable de voir quoi que ce soit. Son esprit se ferma.....  
  
~~~  
  
"Harry! S'exclamerent les autres joueurs en abandonnant leur balai et se precipitant vers Harry.  
  
-Bon sang, Ginny! Cria Ron en courant vers son ami. T'es devenue cinglee, ou quoi?  
  
-Qu'est ce qui t'a prit? Intervint Fred a son tour, en se penchant vers Harry.  
  
-C'est bon, je l'ai pas fait expres! Se defendit Ginny. Ca arrive, les accidents au Quidditch, non?  
  
-Mais tu as vu dans quel etat il est?" s'en mela George, le feu aux joues.  
  
Tous firent un cercle autour de Harry. Apres le choc, il avait perdu l'equilibre et etait tombe de son balai. Il gisait la, inanime. Un peu de son sang coulait de sa tete et sa jambe gauche faisait un angle qui n'annoncait rien de bien joli. Son bras gauche etait egalement tordu sous lui.  
  
"Ron, va chercher Maman! S'ecria Fred. Ron obtempera sans hesiter.  
  
George ota son pull, en fit une boule et la placa sous la tete de Harry. Olivier lui prit son pouls.  
  
"Harry? Fit Fred en se penchant vers le jeune garcon. Harry est ce que tu m'entends?" Il placa sa main dans celle de Harry. "Harry, si tu m'entends, serres mes doigts. Harry, c'est Fred. Ca va aller, promis. On va t'emmener a l'interieur....."  
  
Fred continua de parler a Harry. Ce dernier ne serra pas ses doigts, mais sa respiration, bien que lente, restait reguliere.  
  
Soudain, le petit groupe entendit deux cris , l'un venant de la maison, l'autre venant des airs. Ils virent Molly accourir vers eux. Dans le ciel, un oiseau apparu et se dirigea vers eux. Molly parvint pres de Harry et se mit a genoux.  
  
"Oh mon dieu! Que s'est-il passe? A t-il reagit? Harry! Harry, reponds- moi!" implora t-elle en epongeant le front ensanglante du garcon.  
  
L'oiseau battit des ailes tout pres d'eux et le groupe s'ecarta. Fumseck s'approcha de Harry et alla se percher sur sa poitrine. Molly allait le chasser, mais Ginny l'arreta.  
  
"Il va le guerir", dit-elle simplement. Molly n'eut pas le temps de constater que sa fille venait de lui dire plus de deux mots a suivre.  
  
Fumseck laissa quelques larmes s'echapper de son oeil. Elles tomberent sur la blessure de Harry. Peu a peu, la plaie se ferma et se cicatrisa, sous l'etonnement general. Sauf celui de Ginny. Elle avait deja vu ce phenomene dans la Chambre des Secrets.  
  
Ce fut elle qui lanca un Petrificus Totalus a Harry et enveloppa son corps de cordes.  
  
"Ginny! S'exclamerent tous les autres adolescents en choeur. Tu ne crois pas que tu en fait assez?"  
  
La jeune fille les ignora. "A toi de jouer, Fumseck, dit-elle. Emmenes-le dans la chambre de Ron." Le phenix aggrippa les cordes avec ses serres et souleva Harry sans effort.  
  
Cette fois encore, il consterna tout le monde. Le petit cortege marcha vers la maison, suivant Fumseck et son fardeau. Ron passa devant pour aller ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. La, le phenix deposa Harry doucement sur le lit de Ron. S'etant frayee un passage entre les autres, Ginny parvint jusqu'au lit. Elle enleva les cordes et "depetrifia" Harry.  
  
Ron apporta une couverture et la placa sur son ami. "Qu'est ce qu'on va faire pour sa jambe? Demanda t-il a sa mere. On dirait bien qu'elle est cassee. Et peut-etre meme que son bras l'est aussi.  
  
-Je ne sais pas, Ron, avoua Molly, le visage grave. Il va falloir appeler un Medicomage."  
  
Fred approcha avec une bassine d'eau et un linge. Molly s'en saisit et se mit a nettoyer le front et les joues de Harry. L'eau froide sembla avoir de l'effet sur lui. Il bougea legerement la tete et ses paupieres tremblerent. Ron se mit a lui parler doucement, tandis que Molly acceptait un verre d'eau de la part de Lee. Elle humidifia les levres du blesse.  
  
Bientot, Harry parvint a ouvrir ses paupieres, avec difficulte, mais il y parvint. Il regarda autour de lui, ouvrit la bouche, tentant de parler mais Molly l'arreta, deposant un peu d'eau sur ses levres. A ce moment, Sharon s'approcha a son tour et tendit les lunettes a Ron. Celui-ci les posa sur le nez de Harry.  
  
"Merci, murmura t-il. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passe?" Il tenta de bouger mais grimaca de douleur.  
  
"Tu t'es pris un cognard!" Lanca Fred, se voulant drole. Le ton avec lequel il dit cela fit rire tout le monde. (sauf Molly et Ginny) Bien sur, ce n'etait pas vraiment des rires amuses, mais plutot des rires de soulagement. Harry avait reprit connaissance. Le reste n'etait que details.  
  
Les levres de Harry se retrousserent dans un semblant de sourire, avant de redevenir serieux.  
  
"Mon bras me fait mal, dit-il, et je ne sens plus l'une de mes jambes.  
  
-Tu as du te tordre quelque chose en tombant, fit Molly. Nous allons amener un medicomage.  
  
-Ce n'est pas la peine, repliqua difficilement Harry. Demander une potion a Rogue. Ca devrait suffire.  
  
-A Rogue?" s'exclama Ron, interloque. "Il n'a pas vraiment retrouve ses esprits, souffla t-il aux autres.  
  
-Il saura quoi faire," insista Harry.  
  
Ron, lui insista pour que sa mere "appelle" un medicomage. Il etait presque certain que Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il disait. Pourtant, Molly decida de soliciter l'aide de Severus Rogue, tel que Harry l'avait demande.  
  
"Waow! Souffla George a Fred. Tu crois que Harry pourrait lui demander n'importe quoi et qu'elle le lui donnerait? C'est toujours bon a savoir! Pas bete, l'idee de se casser une jambe!" Le moment d'inquietude etait passe et les jumeaux etaient de nouveaux eux-meme. Leur serieux avaient cependant etonne tout le monde.  
  
Peu a peu, chacun se retira de la chambre et il ne resta plus que Ron, assit au chevet de Harry.  
  
"Ca ne fait meme pas vint-quatre heures que tu es la, dit-il, et te voila une nouvelle fois blesse. Desole, Harry.  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave, parvint a dire le jeune garcon. Je me suis bien porte depuis que j'ai quitte Poudlard. Le monde sorcier ne me reussit pas vraiment, hein?!  
  
-Tu n'as pas pu avoir ta revanche, dit Ron en grimacant. Je parie que tu remets ca a plus tard?  
  
-Tout juste! Qui a frappe dans le Cognard?  
  
-Je ne sais, j'etais en hauteur. Je n'ai rien vu, mentit Ron.  
  
-En tout cas, je peux t'assurer que c'etait une frappe bien puissante! Si celui qui a lance ca pouvait faire la meme chose avec un Souaffle, ca nous en ferait des points!  
  
-Faudra voir, repondit Ron. En tout cas, tu nous as fait une belle frayeur. Meme les jumeaux etaient inquiets, c'est dire! C'est Fumseck qui a gueri ta blessure et qui t'a apporte ici.  
  
-Fumseck est venu?  
  
-Il t'appartient, maintenant, non?  
  
-Oui, mais je suis etonne. Comment a t-il su?  
  
-Vous etes plus ou moins lies, d'apres ce que Dumbledore t'a dit. C'est toi qui m'a raconte ca, en tout cas.  
  
-Ou est-il, maintenant? Je ne le vois pas.  
  
-Il a du repartir pendant qu'on s'affairait autour de toi. Evites de parler, ca va te fatiguer encore plus. Tu poseras tes questions plus tard."  
  
Molly revint dans la chambre. "Le professeur Rogue n'etait pas a Poudlard, mais j'ai reussi a lui parler chez lui. Il va passer a l'ecole pour prendre quelques potions et va venir ici des que possible. Tu as besoin de quelque chose en attendant? Quelque chose a manger, ou a boire?  
  
-Non merci, Molly, repondit Harry, ca va aller." Elle hocha la tete et ressortit.  
  
Ron eut envie de demander a Harry pourquoi il avait tant tenu a ce que Rogue s'occupe de son cas, mais se retint. Il voulait eviter de le faire trop parler. Alors il s'adossa plus comfortablement dans son fauteuil, tandis que Harry ferma les yeux. Il s'endormit quelques instants, mais se reveilla en sursaut, grimacant de douleur.  
  
Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, Ron appliqua le linge humide sur son front brulant, tentant de calmer la fievre qui le saisissait.  
  
"Ca va aller, Harry, dit-il. Rogue sera la d'un moment a l'autre."  
  
Il se voulait rassurant, mais le visage contortionne de Harry ne lui plaisait guere. La douleur s'etait sans doute reveillee et ne semblait plus vouloir le lacher.  
  
Harry avait ferme les yeux, mais il ne dormait pas. Ron repassa le linge dans l'eau et le reposa sur son front.  
  
Bientot, on frappa a la porte et Molly passa la tete dans l'embrasure. Avisant Harry, les yeux fermes, elle chuchota: "Le professeur Rogue est la. Peut-il entrer?"  
  
Harry entrouvrit les paupieres et fit signe a Ron. Ce dernier hocha la tete en direction de sa mere. Elle entra, suivie de Rogue. Ron fut impressionne de le voir si tot. Considerant qu'il avait du passer a Poudlard, il avait fait vite. Il avait sans doute quitter son domicile aussitot que Molly l'avait contacte. Etonnant, songea t-il.  
  
Le sorcier s'approcha du lit et se pencha sur Harry.  
  
"Merci d'etre venu, murmura le jeune garcon dans un souffle.  
  
-Ce n'est pas un probleme, repondit Rogue, avant de se tourner vers Molly et Ron. Pouvez-vous nous laisser, s'il vous plait?  
  
-Je reste avec Harry, repondit Ron.  
  
-Ca va aller, Ron", fit Harry avec un faible sourire.  
  
Molly attira son fils en dehors de la chambre, laissant le professeur face au blesse.  
  
"Mme Weasley m'a expliquee ce qu'il s'etait passe, dit Rogue en sortant deux ou trois fioles d'une petite besace. Et vous n'etes arrive qu'hier......" Il eut un petit sourire. "Vous avez vraiment le chic pour vous mettre dans des positions particulieres! Alors,....elle m'a dit que c'etait votre bras et votre jambe, c'est ca?  
  
-Oui, fit Harry en tentant de repousser la couverture de son bras en bon etat.  
  
-Vous savez, je ne suis pas medicomage ou infirmier, dit Rogue en l'aidant a se debarrasser de la couverture. J'ai trouve cette potion dans l'armoire de Mme Pomfresh. C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour vous.  
  
-C'est deja ca.....  
  
-Tenez, buvez." Rogue passa son bras dans la nuque de Harry et l'aida a redresser sa tete. Il approcha l'une des fioles de ses levres et le fit boire.  
  
Harry reconnu le gout de le potion instantanement. Ce gout horrible, a vous rendre encore plus malade, il l'avait deja eut dans la bouche, apres un match de quidditch en deuxieme annee. La aussi, la cause de ses blessures etait un Cognard.  
  
Il se forca a ne pas recracher la potion et but toute la fiole. Rogue lui reposa la tete doucement sur l'oreiller.  
  
"J'ai apporte deux autres. Cela devrait suffire.  
  
-Merci.  
  
-Ca va mieux?" Harry hocha la tete. Il devait y avoir un ingredient anesthesiant dans la potion. La douleur s'etait deja un peu attenuee. Il s'attendit a ce que Rogue reparte, mais au lieu de ca, le sorcier s'assit sur le bord du lit. "Pourquoi avez-vous insiste pour que je vienne? Molly m'a dit que vous ne vouliez pas d'un medicomage. Me feriez-vous un peu confiance?"  
  
Harry sourit faiblement. Dans un flash, il n'eut pas le Rogue adulte en face de lui, mais le Rogue qui avait ete aime par sa mere. "J'ai appris beaucoup de choses, professeur, dit-il. J'en ai compris par mal, egalement.....  
  
-Le journal.....?" Fit Rogue, plissant les yeux. Harry hocha la tete.  
  
"Je suis loin de l'avoir termine, poursuivit-il. J'ai..... j'ai ete tres emu par certains passages que ma mere a ecrit."  
  
Ils se turent. Rogue avait baisse la tete. Harry en fut trouble. Comment cet homme pouvait-il encore etre peine lorsqu'on parlait de Lily? Comment apres toutes ces annees, pouvait-il encore penser a elle de maniere aussi forte, aussi douloureuse?  
  
"Vous l'aimez encore?" Se hasarda Harry.  
  
Rogue leva lentement la tete et avant meme qu'il ne reponde, Harry connaissait la reponse.  
  
"J'aurais cru que le fait que vous lisiez son journal vous ferait me hair encore plus, dit-il en se forcant a etre sarcastique.  
  
-Bien au contraire, repliqua Harry. Ca m'a aide. Pouvez-vous m'apporter quelque chose, s'il vous plait? Vous voyez la valise dans le coin la-bas? Il y a son journal a l'interieur.....  
  
-Je prefere ne pas le lire, fit Rogue en secouant la tete.  
  
-Il ne s'agit pas de ca. Pouvez-vous me l'apporter?"  
  
Rogue revint avec l'objet demande et le tendit a Harry. Celui-ci l'ouvrit et en retira les photos. Il les tendit a Rogue. Le sorcier comprit ce qu'elles representaient et s'en saisit d'une main tremblante. Par respect, Harry detourna la tete.  
  
Il avait trouve le talon d'Achille de Rogue. Ce sorcier severe, sec et meprisant, cet homme austere, taciturne et detestable avait une faiblesse. La meme depuis de nombreuses annees. Et Harry la connaissait, maintenant. Cela aurait du le rejouir, il aurait pu en tirer parti, mais non, cela ne lui semblait pas concevable. Apres tout, sa mere etait grandement concernee, et c'est sans doute cela qui l'empecha d'apprecier les opportunites qui se presentaient a lui.  
  
Lentement, il tourna la tete vers Rogue. Ce dernier etait toujours penche sur les photos et Harry remarqua qu'il regardait tout particulierement celle qu'il l'avait emu. Rogue du sentir le regard du jeune garcon sur, car il tourna la tete vers lui et lui tendit les photos. Harry devina ses yeux humides.  
  
"Vous voulez en garder une ou deux? Demanda t-il. Je les ai apportees pour vous.  
  
-Si cela n'est pas un probleme, j'aimerai avoir celle-la," repondit Rogue en designant la premiere, celle que Harry preferait. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il aurait aime conserver celle-la, mais il la tendit tout de meme a son professeur. Celui-ci sourit et sorti sa baguette. Il dupliqua l'image et rendit l'originale au jeune garcon.  
  
"Merci, dit-il en la tenant bien serree entre ses doigts. Il va falloir que j'y aille, Potter. S'il y a un probleme quelconque, n'hesitez pas a me le demander. Vous devriez cependant avoir assez de potions, mais on ne sait jamais.  
  
-Merci pour tout, professeur, repondit Harry, en le regardant se diriger vers la porte. Au revoir.  
  
-J'allais oublier, lanca Rogue en se retournant vivement. Il est trop tard pour que vous votiez cette fois-ci. De toutes facons, je ne pense pas que cela aurait fait une difference! Les gens n'ont pas peur de dire pour qui ils vont voter, et ca ne s'annonce pas tres brilliant! Au revoir!"  
  
Il sorti et Harry reposa sa tete contre son oreiller, le journal de Lily pose sur son ventre. Tout etait calme dans la chambre et a l'exterieur et il fini pas s'endormir.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Je ne parviens pas a croire que tu ais fait ca! S'exclama Sharon, debout face au lit sur lequel Ginny etait allongee, les bras derriere la tete.  
  
-C'etait un accident!  
  
-Ginny, meme tes freres ont bien vu que tu l'avais fait expres! Tu le hais tant que ca?"  
  
Ginny haussa les epaules. Elle ne semblait pas soucieuse le moins de monde. "Bon, on peux parler d'autre chose, maintenant? J'en ai marre de parler de Harry Potter!  
  
-Ca te va bien a toi de dire ca! Ricana Sharon en se laissant tomber sur le lit. N'empeche que je pense toujours que tu devrais lui parler. Je suis certaine que tout ca c'est un gros malentendu!  
  
-Ah ouais? Railla Ginny. Ca se voit que tu n'etais pas la quand il m'a rembarree! C'est un con, c'est tout!  
  
-Bon sang, Ginny! T'es aveugle ou quoi? Tu sais pourquoi j'ai casse avec lui? A cause de toi! Il etait avec moi, mais aurait prefere etre avec toi. Ca, tu peux me croire!  
  
-Si c'etait le cas, Sharon, il ne m'aurait pas parler sur ce ton!  
  
-Il venait de perdre la personne la plus proche qu'il ait jamais eut! Il devait sans doute considere Black un peu comme un pere! Bon sang, mets-toi a sa place!"  
  
Ginny ne repondit pas tout de suite. Elle se redressa sur son lit, relevant les coussins derriere son dos.  
  
"Je lui ai offert mon amitie, j'etais prete a l'ecouter, a etre la pour lui, a etre une epaule sur laquelle il pouvait pleurer. Je ne demandais pas qu'il soit mon petit ami. Juste copains, c'est tout.  
  
-Ginny, les mecs ne pleurent pas. Ils ne savent pas le faire. Pour un garcon, pleurer est un signe de faiblesse. Et pour garder leurs sentiments pour eux-meme, ils sont champions! Mais il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas. Il faut juste garder les yeux ouverts pour les remarquer.  
  
-Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps avec ca. Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu insistes la-dessus? Il n'y a pas que lui qui m'interesse!  
  
-Oooh! Tu m'avais cache ca! C'est qui?  
  
-C'est qui, quoi?  
  
-Et bien celui qui t'interresse?  
  
-Personne! C'etait juste une maniere de dire les choses, c'est tout!"  
  
Quelqu'un frappa a la porte. C'etait Ron. Il passa la tete dans l'embrasure. "Je peux rentrer?  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux?" Demanda Ginny sechement. Ron ne repondit pas et entra, refermant la porte soigneusement derriere lui. Il s'approcha des filles.  
  
"Ginny, qu'est ce qui t'a prit?  
  
-Oh non, Ron! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi? S'enerva Ginny. C'est pas vrai! Vous ne pouvez pas me ficher la paix?  
  
-Attends, Ginny!fit Ron avec fermete. Tu as vu dans quel etat tu l'as mis?"  
  
Ginny sauta a bas de son lit, saisit un epais pull-over et sorti de la chambre, sans se retourner.  
  
Ron et Sharon furent cloues sur place. "Je l'avais deja pas mal echauffee, avoua la jeune fille. Tu es arrive au mauvais moment.....  
  
-Donc, tu es d'accord avec moi? Harry m'a demande qui avait lance le Cognard. Je lui ai dis que je ne savais pas. Et je prefere qu'il ne le sache pas.  
  
-Tu veux que je dise que c'est moi?  
  
-Non! Dis seulement que tu n'en sais rien.  
  
-Il va demander aux jumeaux. Il finira bien par le savoir.  
  
-On verra bien." Ron se tut, semblant hesiter....." Euh, ca te dis de faire une partie d'echec?  
  
-Ok!" Ron ne put s'empecher de rougir, mais il fut satisfait de la reponse. Il s'etait attendu au contraire. Il alla chercher le jeu dans sa chambre, revenant, tout content quelque instants plus tard.  
  
"Il dort, dit-il. Rogue est parti."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ginny, tu viens jouer avec nous?" S'exclamerent Lee et Olivier en la voyant passer devant eux. Les quatres garcons etaient dans le jardin, perches sur leur balai.  
  
"Deconnez pas, les mecs, repliquerent fred et George en choeur. Vous avez envie de vous ramasser un Cognard dans la figure?" Cela les fit rire aux eclats.  
  
Ginny, par contre, ne trouva pas la plaisanterie a son gout. "La ferme!" Rugit-elle en leur faisant un bras d'honneur.  
  
Elle passa devant eux, sans leur porter plus d'attention et alla derriere la maison. Quelqu'un l'arreta. Un garde.  
  
"Ou allez-vous? Lanca t-il, le regard feroce.  
  
-Je vais jusqu'au ruisseau, retorqua t-elle, lancant un regard tout aussi mauvais. Il se situe encore dans la limite de la propriete. C'est un probleme?  
  
-Je vous accompagne." La phrase etait sans replique et Ginny poussa un bruyant soupir d'agacement. Le garde ne releva pas et suivit la jeune fille.  
  
Elle alla s'assoir sur une pierre pres du ruisseau. Heureusement, l'homme resta a quelque distance d'elle.  
  
Ginny commencait serieusement a en avoir assez. Comme personne ne savait que faire d'elle, on la contraignait a rester a la maison, sous surveillance. Le Ministere etait bien trop occupe avec les futures elections pour avoir le temps d'etudier proprement son cas. Elle etait bien trop jeune pour etre envoyee a Azkaban, mais etait apparement en age d'etre une Mangemort et d'etre extremement dangereuse! La logique de Cornelius Fudge!  
  
Recluse et sous surveillance constante, elle etait gardee comme un criminel de premier ordre. "Surtout que je suis vraiment douee pour me battre!" songea t-elle avec sarcasme.  
  
Ginny en avait assez du Terrier. L'endroit etait devenu sa prison et ses "camarades incarceres" egalement, a cause d'elle, l'enervaient au plus haut point. Sa mere avec ses reflexions stupides et sa gentillesse mielleuse, les jumeaux avec leur manque de serieux et leurs blagues a deux Noises, Ron avec sa betise et son obsession maladive pour Harry Potter. Il n'y avait que son pere qui avait fait preuve de support. Ginny n'en avait pas demande tant, mais sa decision lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Mais depuis qu'il avait commence a travailler en tant que serveur, elle ne le voyait quasiment pas.  
  
Si elle en avait eut la possibilite, elle serait partie. Ou? Elle l'ignorait. Mais elle se serait debrouillee. Elle aurait bien trouve un endroit ou vivre. Elle aurait ete independante. Elle aurait sans doute ete plus heureuse. Plus personne a lui faire des reflexions debiles ou a se moquer d'elle.  
  
Comment pouvaient-ils la comprendre, de toutes facons? C'etait facile a eux de reagir tel qu'ils le faisaient! Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient eux affaire a Voldemort! Aucun d'entre eux ne portait la Marque sur leur peau! Et cette marque-la, elle l'avait jusqu'a la fin de ses jours! Elle aura toujours a la couvrir. Et plus tard, comment expliquer a un homme la raison de ce tatouage? Quel sorcier acceptera d'avoir une relation avec une fille qui porte CA dans le dos?  
  
Ginny se laissa glisser jusqu'a l'eau et se mit a marcher lentement dans le ruisseau. L'eau penetra rapidemment ses chaussures et ses chevilles baignerent dans le froid. Elle sentit ses paupieres la bruler. Elle ne remarqua meme pas qu'il commencait a pleuvoir. Elle ne remarqua pas non plus que le garde la suivait encore. Elle ne remarqua rien. La pluie et ses larmes se melerent sur ses joues, ses cheveux et ses vetements collerent a sa peau. Elle n'entendit pas l'homme lui signaler qu'il pleuvait.  
  
Harry. Harry aurait du la comprendre. Harry aurait du etre la pour elle. Tous deux avaient ete aux prises avec Voldemort. Tous deux avaient ete marques a vie par lui. Pourtant, Harry etait loin. Harry n'en avait cure d'elle. Il faisait uniquement un effort devant Ron, pour ne pas que celui- ci ne se fache.  
  
Ses larmes redoublerent. Elle marcha jusqu'au grand chene. L'arbre etait la limite de la propriete. Elle fit demi-tour, les pieds trainant toujours dans le ruisseau.  
  
Elle ne voulait pas rentrer a la maison. Elle voulait rester dehors, loin des autres, loin de ces soit-disants proches. Peu lui importait la pluie qui battait ses joues et detrempait sa peau.  
  
Elle resta longtemps dehors, au grand dam du garde. D'une certaine maniere, cela fit plaisir a Ginny. Il avait pour ordre de ne pas la quitter des yeux, mais ne pouvait pas la forcer a s'abriter. Ginny vit cela comme une petite vengeance, une petite victoire sur toute cette betise dont elle etait entouree. Elle aurait presque souhaiter partager cela avec ses freres. Elle savait combien ils etaient remontes par rapport aux gardes. Ils auraient sans doute adore son histoire. Mais, elle ne leur en parlerait pas. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas l'intention de leur parler du tout. Elle en avait assez d'etre traitee comme une petite fille gentille et sans caractere. Elle n'avait pas la gentillesse ridicule de sa mere et ne se laisserait certainement plus marcher sur les pieds. Ni par sa famille, ni par des etrangers.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Harry du rester couche pendant quelques jours, a son grand desespoir. Tout le monde vint le voir. Sauf Ginny, bien entendu. Chacun essaya de le distraire et le temps ne sembla pas si long. Ron passait tout son temps avec lui, mis a part quand il dormait. Mais il prenait ses repas avec lui.  
  
Il eut egalement la visite de Sharon, seule, ce qui le surpris. Il eut reellement l'impression d'avoir affaire a une personne totalement differente de celle avec qui il etait sorti a Poudlard. Ils parlerent beaucoup de la montee de Malefoy. Ses parents etaient parvenus a attiser sa curiosite et a l'interesser quelque peu a la politique. Bien entendu, elle partageait les memes idees qu'eux. Le declic s'etait surtout fait apres la decouverte de la Marque sur Ginny. Indeniablement, Harry apprecia sa conversation avec elle et regretta de la voir repartir chez elle.  
  
Lee et Olivier n'etaient pas restes non plus tres longtemps. Cela faisait sans aucun doute beaucoup trop de monde au Terrier, et beaucoup de bouches a nourrir.  
  
Harry avait esperer pouvoir continuer de lire le journal de sa mere, mais il ne fut jamais seul.  
  
Inutile de preciser qu'il fut heureux le jour ou enfin il put quitter la chambre! Molly aussi en fut soulagee. Comme tout hote digne de ce nom, l'idee d'avoir un invite blesse et cloue au lit n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus rejouissant. Elle prepara un veritable petit festin. Meme Arthur fut la pour en profiter. Tout le monde passa un bon moment. Les soucis semblaient s'etre provisoirement envoles.  
  
Ginny ne participa. Elle ne fit meme pas une courte apparition. Selon Ron, elle ne passait plus du tout de temps avec eux, ne parlait a personne et venait prendre quelque chose a manger quand plus personne ne se trouvait dans la cuisine. Tous avaient tentes de la sortir de sa coquille, mais en vain. Arthur avait ete dans sa chambre pour la convaincre de se joindre a eux, mais il n'avait pas eut plus de succes.  
  
Chaque jour qui passa, Ron insista pour que Harry aille lui parler, mais le jeune garcon attendait le moment adequat. Il ne voulait pas aller frapper a la porte de sa chambre. Le temps avait ete pluvieux et froid et Ginny etait restee cloitree dans son refuge. Harry savait qu'elle sortirait si la pluie s'arretait. A ce moment, il la rejoindrait dehors. L'exterieur, donnerait plus d'espace a leur conversation qui riquait fort d'etre houleuse. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente prise au piege, cernee, sans possibilite de s'eloigner. Au moins dehors, elle pourrait fuir sa presence.  
  
La pluie s'arreta enfin et le temps devint plus clair, mais Ginny ne sortit pas. Harry guetta chaque jour, mais rien n'y fit.  
  
~~  
  
"Tout le monde est pret? Demanda Molly en mettant son manteau.  
  
-Depechez-vous!"Fit Arthur, en verifiant qu'il avait bien tout ce qu'il lui fallait.  
  
C'etait le jour des elections. On leur avait attribue une heure a laquelle ils devaient se presenter au bureau de vote. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George et Ron etaient enfin prets. Harry tenta de partager leur excitation en vue de voter. Il allait reste ici. Il ne pouvait faire autrement. Meme s'il les accompagnait, il lui faudrait attendre dehors.  
  
"Vous en avez pour longtemps? Demanda t-il.  
  
-Aucune idee, repondit Arthur.  
  
-J'ai prepare quelque chose pour que vous puissiez manger, Ginny et toi. Nous resterons peut-etre manger la ou Arthur travaille."  
  
Harry hocha la tete et les regarda partir. L'un des gardes devait les accompagner egalement, au cas ou. L'autre restait au Terrier, par precaution. Apres tout, il y avait une dangereuse criminelle ici!  
  
Harry regarda le ciel. Il etait gris, mais pas annonciateur de pluie. Ginny devait bien savoir qu'il n'y avait que eux deux dans la maison. Elle allait sans doute passer tout son temps dans sa chambre.  
  
"Tant pis, se dit Harry. Je vais aller frapper a sa porte. Il faut en finir!" Il monta le escaliers et resta cloue sur place. Ginny descendait. Il aggrippa la rampe, ne sachant comment faire. Il n'avait pas prevu que cela se passe ainsi. Ginny ne le quitta pas des yeux.  
  
"Nous voila seuls," dit-elle en s'arretant a quelques marches de lui. Harry tenta de connaitre la profonde signification de ces mots, mais ni le timbre de sa voix, ni l'expression de son visage ne l'aiderent.  
  
"Ca te dit d'aller faire un tour," parvint-il a dire sans paraitre trop trouble. Ginny hocha la tete et descendit les marches, passant devant lui. Harry la suivit.  
  
A peine furent-ils sortis, que le garde s'approcha.  
  
"Vous avez vraiment besoin de nous suivre? Lanca Ginny d'un ton acide. Est ce vraiment essentiel?" L'homme ne repondit pas, se tenant bien droit, le regard percant. "En plus, il n'est meme pas capable de repondre! Trop bete, sans doute!" fit la jeune fille en se tournant vers Harry.  
  
Ginny passa devant l'homme, suivie de Harry puis du garde. La scène aurait pu etre comique. La petite jeune fille menant la file, determinee, suivit d'un grand garcon au cheveux ebouriffes et d'un sorcier avec une carrure d'armoire a glace.  
  
Elle alla jusqu'a un arbre, transforma une branche tombee en couverture et s'y assit, ramenant ses genoux sous son menton.  
  
"Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire de la magie, lui lanca le garde.  
  
-J'm'en fous! Repliqua Ginny en lui lancant un regard de dedain.  
  
-Je serais oblige de reporter cela a mes superieurs.  
  
-Mais faites donc, cher ami! Retorqua t-elle avec un sarcasme non deguise. Surtout faites bien votre travail. Avec un peu de chance, vous obtiendrez une promotion!"  
  
Le garde ne repondit rien. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire contre l'aggressivite et l'arrogance de la jeune fille. Il s'eloigna, prenant cependant bien garde de ne pas quitter la jeune fille des yeux.  
  
Harry s'assit pres d'elle. Ils demeurent silencieux pendant quelques temps. Le jeune sorcier se demanda soudain ce qu'il pourrait bien dire. Il n'avait pas songe a cela. Il avait seulement imaginer aborder Ginny. Il avait cru que cela serait bien plus difficile. Et peut-etre qu'au fond il avait pense qu'il echouerait.  
  
"Alors, qu'est ce que tu me veux? Demanda enfin Ginny d'un ton glacial, deroutant encore plus Harry. Je n'ai pas l'intention de passer la journee ici, alors fais vite!"  
  
Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer et il toussota. "Je n'ai pas vraiment de questions a te poser, avoua t-il. C'est juste que..... je ne sais pas trop.....euh ce que je dois dire....."  
  
Ginny se leva brusquement. "Tu m'as fait sortir pour ne rien dire? Je ne pensais pas que tu etais aussi idiot!" Elle s'appreta a partir, mais Harry l'aggrippa fermement par le poignet. Il se leva egalement, de maniere a etre a sa hauteur.  
  
"Je suis desole pour l'autre fois, dit-il enfin. J'ai reagis comme un imbecile.....  
  
-C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, ricana Ginny, le feu dans les yeux.  
  
-Je n'ai pas d'excuse, mais je m'en suis voulu. Je n'ai pas arrete d'y penser. Je savais que j'avais casser quelque chose entre nous. J'aimerai pouvoir me rattraper.  
  
-Trop tard!  
  
-Pourquoi trop tard? Regardes-toi, Ginny! Tu ne parles plus a personne, tu t'isoles dans ton coin.....  
  
-C'est toi qui ose me faire ce reproche? Lanca la jeune fille avec colere. De toutes facons, qu'est ce que ca peux bien te faire? En quoi cela te concerne t-il?"  
  
Harry ne repondit pas tout de suite, mais ses levres s'ourlerent en un rictus. "C'est comme ca que j'ai reagis aussi, tu te souviens?  
  
-Exactement! Alors s'il te plait, evites de me faire une lecon!  
  
-Les roles sont inverses, Ginny. Tu me reproches encore d'avoir reagi tel que je l'ai fait, et pourtant tu fais la meme sottise!  
  
-C'est different!  
  
-Vraiment? Attaqua Harry d'un ton ferme. La difference, c'est que j'ai perdu Sirius et toi, on t'a tatoue la Marque des Tenebres dans le dos. Toi, tu as encore ta famille. Et cette famille-la souffre de te voir telle quelle. Tu l'as refusee, c'est ton choix. Et s'il leur arrivait quelque chose maintenant? Ne crois-tu pas que tu regretterais d'avoir agi tel que tu l'as fait? Moi, si j'avais pu garder Sirius, je l'aurais fait."  
  
Ginny avait baisse la tete. Les paroles de Harry avaient ete dures et ameres.  
  
"Tu vois, tu reparles de ca! Lanca t-elle a Harry, les larmes aux yeux. Tu ne pourras jamais me pardonner d'etre encore en vie! Tu ne peux pas me regarder sans penser que c'aurait pu etre Sirius a ma place! Tu regrettes ta decision! Comment veux-tu que je me pardonne moi-meme, si toi tu ne peux pas t'enlever cela de la tete?  
  
-Arretes ca, Ginny! S'ecria Harry en la prenant par les epaules. Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. Jamais!" Les larmes inondaient les joues de la jeune fille. "Ginny, tout ce qu'on traverse est difficile. Mais ce n'est pas fini. Malefoy va etre elu. Tu sais ce que cela signifie. Tu ne peux pas te retrouver toute seule. Nous devons rester soudes. La force du nombre compte. Quelqu'un tout seul tombera plus facilement. Ginny, si tu savais combien j'ai regrette mes paroles. Si tu savais combien j'ai pense a toi.  
  
-Pense a moi? retorqua t-elle, le visage baigne de larmes, la voix cassee. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas ecris? J'ai espere, chaque jour, j'attendais Hedwige. Combien de nuit j'ai passe a rester etendue dans mon lit sans pouvoir dormir! J'etais la-bas aussi quand Voldemort a tue Sirius! Moi aussi, j'en ai souffert! Et ces mots! Tes mots! Tu t'es eloigne de moi! Il fallait qu'on soit la l'un pour l'autre! Nous sommes au meme point, Harry. Et maintenant, plus que jamais. Comment as-tu pu l'oublier?  
  
-Je ne l'ai jamais oublie," murmura Harry, d'une voix tremblante. Les larmes de Ginny le blessaient. Il sentit ses propres paupieres le bruler. " Je ne veux pas te voir comme ca. Tu es faite pour rire, pas pour pleurer.  
  
-J'ai essaye de te detester, dit-elle en baissant les yeux et secouant la tete. Je n'y arrive pas."  
  
Sans reflechir, Harry l'attira a lui et la serra fort contre lui. Des larmes coulerent de ses yeux. Il enfouit son visage dans la chevelure de la jeune fille. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille, sanglotant doucement contre sa poirine.  
  
"Viens, on va rentrer" chuchota Harry en la repoussant gentiment. Ginny s'essuya les yeux et lui lanca un faible sourire.  
  
"C'est epuisant d'etre bornee et meprisante," repondit-elle. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et deposa un baiser sur la joue de Harry. Vivement, il passa sa main dans la nuque de la jeune fille, maintenant son visage pres du sien. Son regard fouilla celui de Ginny, guettant un refus de sa part. Mais il ne l'y vit pas et se pencha vers elle, embrassant ses levres avec fievre. Il la sentit se detendre contre lui et elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, repondant a son baiser avec la meme passion. La bouche de Ginny avait le gout sale des larmes.  
  
Harry caressa ses cheveux et son dos, la sentant trembler contre lui. Pourtant, elle se degagea de son etreinte.  
  
"Il nous regarde, dit-elle designant le garde du menton. Rentrons. Au moins, il ne nous suivra pas a l'interieur."  
  
Elle saisit la main de Harry et l'entraina a sa suite. Le contact de sa main l'electrisa autant que son baiser. Elle entrelaca ses doigts avec les siens et lui jeta un coup d'oeil. Il souriait! Elle ne pu que l'imiter. Le sourire de Ginny rechauffa Harry. Il ne l'avait pas vu comme cela depuis qu'il etait arrive.  
  
En passant devant le garde, Ginny leva le bras vers lui, l'index tendu. "La victoire n'est pas encore a vous!" lui lanca t-elle avec inpertinence.  
  
Harry fut choque de son geste, mais il le fut encore plus de ses mots. "Ginny, souffla t-il, tu n'aurais pas du dire ca. Il croit que tu es une Mangemort, tu te souviens? Je parie qu'il retient tout ce que tu dis et fais!"  
  
Il etaient parvenu a l'entree de la maison. Ginny s'arreta et regarda Harry droit dans les yeux. "Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer combien cela m'est egal! Ca n'empire pas mon cas. De toutes facons, ils ont leur idee tres bien arretee la-dessus. Quoi que je dise, ou fasse, cela ne changera en rien ce qu'ils pensent. Autant en profiter. Allez, viens, j'ai faim."  
  
Pendant qu'ils dejeunaient, assis, l'un en face de l'autre, Harry songea encore aux mots de Ginny. Elle avait raison. Mais, bientot ce ne serait plus le mollasson et beta Fudge au pouvoir. Malefoy aura des mesures plus draconiennes. Et ce sera son gouvernement qui jugera Ginny. Et la jeune fille n'etait pas n'importe qu'elle petite malheureuse, elle etait la fille de Arthur Weasley. Harry se souvenait de leur rencontre chez Fleury et Bott, lors de sa deuxieme annee. Les deux hommes avaient commences a se battre dans la librairie. Malefoy n'aura pas de pitie pour Ginny.  
  
"Je sais tres bien a quoi tu penses, dit la jeune fille, l'oeil malin. Mais Malefoy ne peut pas etre pire que Voldemort."  
  
Harry fut estomaque de son courage et de sa determination. Il se jura de lui apprendre tout ce qu'il savait en magie. Ginny n'allait pas etre passive. Elle n'en avait pas parle, mais il etait persuade qu'elle pourrait se battre. Son regard s'etait adouci, mais depuis qu'il etait arrive au Terrier, il savait la haine et la colere que Ginny pouvait ressentir. Elle avait du potentiel pour devenir une bonne Auror.  
  
Un toussotement les fit sursauter. Ils se retournerent. Le reste de la famille Weasley se trouvait agglutinee a l'entree de la salle a manger, les yeux ronds et les machoires ouvertes. C'etait Arthur qui avait attire leur attention.  
  
"Et bien, nous arrivons pile poil a l'heure pour le dejeuner!" Lanca t-il joyeusement en passant la main dans les cheveux de sa fille avant d'aller s'assoir pres d'elle.  
  
Bientot les autres suivirent et tous furent autour de la table.  
  
"Alors? Demanda Harry. Vous avez eut des echos de la progression?  
  
-Malefoy semble largement en tete, repondit Molly.  
  
-Tout le monde en parle! Intervint Charlie. Les gens n'ont pas peur de dire pour qui ils ont votes!  
  
-Il faudrait une revolution, fit Bill en serrant les poings. Le seul probleme, c'est que si nous ne sommes qu'une dizaine a etre mecontents, ca n'ira pas tres loin!  
  
-Quand saurons-nous les resultats? Demanda Harry.  
  
-A six heures! Repondit Ron. Les resultats seront annonces sur la grande place au bout du Chemin de Traverse. J'ai bien envie d'y aller.  
  
-Nous y retournerons tous, fit Molly en se levant. Bon, je vais emmener le repas sur la table. Ca ne va pas tarder a pret, les jumeaux! C'est inutile que vous sortiez!  
  
-Tu nous appeleras quand ce sera vraiment pret, repondit Fred en passant la porte.  
  
-NON! s'exclama Molly, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Vous restez ici!"  
  
Les jumeaux revinrent dans la piece en se mordant les levres et reprirent leur place.  
  
"J'espere que nous ne sommes pas arrives trop tot, lanca Arthur en direction de Ginny et Harry. Ca va mieux?" La jeune fille hocha la tete. Arthur se pencha vers elle et chuchota: "Vas demander a ta mere si elle a besoin d'un coup de main."  
  
Ginny ouvrit de grand yeux et s'appreta a repliquer, mais un coup d'oeil a Harry, puis a son pere la fit se raviser. Elle se leva lentement et alla dans la cuisine.  
  
"Merci, Harry, dit Arthur en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Ca n'a pas du etre facile.  
  
-Ca va aller, repondit le jeune garcon. C'est deja ca. Mais a propos de votre travail, vous allez chercher quelque chose d'autre?  
  
-Bien sur, mais ce ne sera pas au Ministere. Les temps vont etre durs, Harry, tres durs.  
  
-Papa, Fred et moi, on a decide de ne pas retourner a Poudlard! On va travailler nous aussi....." Lanca George, pensant sans doute que le moment etait bien choisi pour dire cela. Malheureusement, il se trompa. Son pere fut comme projete de sa chaise et les regarda avec colere.  
  
"Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire? Rugit-il. Il en est hors de question! Vous finirez votre scolarite! Vous croyez sans doute que vous en savez assez?" Il frappa son poing sur la table. "Vous retournerez a Poudlard et vous reussirez vos examens! Si vous voulez ouvrir un magasin, vous avez plutot interet a bosser!" Il se rassit, toute colere envolee. "Harry, viendras-tu avec nous ce soir?  
  
-Euh, oui.....  
  
-Pourquoi voulez-vous aller entendre les resultats? Intervint Bill. On les connait deja, non? Vous croyez vraiment qu'il y aura un miracle?  
  
-Bien sur que non! repliqua son pere. Mais je ne pourrais pas attendre plus longtemps. Et puis le nouvel elu doit faire un discours. Et j'ai envie de savoir ce que Malefoy va dire.  
  
-On peux imaginer! Lanca Ron en grimacant.  
  
-Vous n'etes pas obliges de nous accompagnes, les garcons," fit Molly en revenant dans la piece, suivie de Ginny. Le sourire immense de la mere de famille n'echappa a personne. Elle deposa un plat sur la table.  
  
"Comme j'ai mange, je vais vous laisser, dit Ginny en se tenant debout pres de Harry.  
  
-Est ce que tu vas venir avec nous ce soir? Lui demanda Ron.  
  
-Je n'ai pas le droit de partir d'ici, repondit-elle.  
  
-Si tu veux venir, tu nous accompagneras! Repliqua Harry fermement. Ils ne pourront pas te refuser ca."  
  
Tous les visages se tournerent vers lui, inquisiteurs.  
  
"Meme s'ils doivent eux-meme t'accompagner, ils n'ont pas le droit de te garder ici.  
  
-Je doute qu'ils acceptent, fit Arthur avec une grimace.  
  
-On leur demandera." Retorqua Harry, serrant les poings, malgre lui.  
  
Il se leva lui aussi de table, salua les Weasleys et suivit Ginny.  
  
"Et bien! s'exclama Fred. Je ne sais pas comment il s'y est pris, mais il y a un sacre changement!  
  
-Je pense qu'il vaut mieux ne pas le savoir! Rencherit George d'air air malicieux, ce qui lui valut un regard choque de la part de sa mere. Tu connais Harry, maman, personne ne peux resister a son charme!" Cela les fit rire lui et Fred.  
  
"Je suis certaine que vous vous faites des idees, intervint Percy, qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que vous dites sur Penelope et moi!"  
  
Les jumeaux redoublerent de rires, roulant presque sous la table, accompagnes de Ron. Percy n'y fit pas attention, mais Arthur, Molly, Bill et Charlie ne purent retenir un sourire.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Monsieur! Appela Harry en se dirigeant vers le garde, la famille Weasley au complet derriere lui. Virginia Weasley va nous accompagner au Chemin de Traverse.  
  
-Impossible! lanca l'homme, tandis que son compagnon approchait.  
  
-Vraiment? Retorqua Harry en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Et pourquoi cela?  
  
-Nous devons l'avoir toujours sous les yeux.  
  
-Et bien, accompagnez nous!"  
  
Les deux hommes se regardernt, soupconneux. Ils cherchaient sans doute la ou pouvait etre le piege. "Si nous acceptons, nous serons dans l'obligation de l'attacher a nous."  
  
Harry se tourna vers Ginny. Elle hocha la tete. "C'est d'accord, fit Harry. Vous pouvez l'attacher. Nous sommes prets a partir. Nous n'attendons plus que vous."  
  
L'un des hommes s'approcha de Ginny, ne manquant pas de lancer un regard meurtrier a Harry. Il pointa sa baguette vers le bras de la jeune fille et un fil argente en sorti, s'enroulant autour du poignet de Ginny. L'homme souffla dessus et il disparut.  
  
"Ne vous faites pas d'illusions, dit-il, il est toujours la. Je l'ai rendu invisible uniquement par convenience et pour ne pas eveiller de soupcons parmi la foule."  
  
Cette derniere phrase fit grimacer tous les Weasleys et Harry. "Allons-y," fit Arthur en ouvrant la marche.  
  
La Grand-Place etait deja bourree de monde, lorsqu'il arriverent. Il y avait un brouhaha enorme. Ils durent crier pour se faire entendre. Harry, Arthur, Bill et Charlie encerclaient le garde et Ginny, au cas ou. Ils se frayerent un passage plus pres de la grande estrade qui avait ete erigee pour l'occasion. Des banderoles multicolores flottaient sur quatre mats, dresses a chaque coin. Des ballons que la foule avait laches, nageaient au- dessus de leurs tetes, criant et sifflant des "Allez Malefoy!". Leur son aigu irritait les oreilles. Ou etait-ce tout simplement ce qu'ils criaient qui ecorchait les tympans?  
  
A six heures tapantes, une voix resonna dans toute la place, impossible a localiser. Le silence se fit presque instantanement. Harry saisit la main libre de Ginny et la serra tres fort.  
  
"Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs! Dit la voix. Votre attention, s'il vous plait! Les RESULTATS!" A cet instant, l'estrade s'illumina et quelqu'un apparu sur scène. Harry ignorait qui il etait mais cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Ce qui comptait, c'etait ce qu'il allait dire.  
  
"Bonsoir! Je suis Travis Bickle et je vais etre avec vous jusqu'a ce que notre vainqueur vienne faire son discours, s'exclama le nouveau venu d'une maniere theatrale. Le moment que vous attendez tous, est enfin arrive! Decouvrons ensemble les resultats!"  
  
Arthur marmona quelque chose que Harry ne parvint pas a saisir, mais il put s'en douter.  
  
Ce qui se passa ensuite sur scène eut toute son attention, et toute celle de l'assemblee. De chaque cote de l'homme, deux miniatures representant Fudge et Malefoy avaient apparues. Elles ne devaient pas etre plus hautes qu'un Lepreuchaun.  
  
"3, 2, 1, c'est parti!" s'exclama l'homme, avec un sourire eclatant. A cet instant, les deux miniatures se mirent a grandir, mais pas a la meme allure. Celle de Malefoy depassa bientot Bickle, montant toujours plus haut. Celle de Fudge lui arriva a la ceinture.  
  
Mecaniquement, les sourcils de Harry se froncerent. Il s'en etait doute, mais cela venait tout de meme comme un choc. Un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui lui indiqua que ses compagnons avaient la meme reaction. Arthur Weasley marmona quelques jurons, Molly avait la main devant la bouche, Bill avait les dents et les poings serres, Charlie se grattait nerveusement la tete, Percy grimacait douloureusement, Fred et George avaient des visages abrutis et Ron soufflait en gonflant les joues. Harry tourna la tete vers Ginny. En voyant son regard sur elle, elle haussa les sourcils et secoua la tete, ecoeuree. Les yeux de Harry passerent de Ginny au garde derriere elle. Il souriait, hochant doucement la tete.  
  
Harry reporta son attention vers l'estrade. La representation virtuelle de Malefoy s'arreta. Elle faisait plus de trois metres. Deja, l'assistance avait perdu un peu de son calme.  
  
"Nous y voila! S'exclama Bickle en lancant son poing dans les airs. Lucius Malefoy est le vainqueur a plus de trois quart de majorite!"  
  
La foule en delire, repondit en poussant des cris de joie. Harry et ses compagnons furent bouscules. Les gens autour d'eux dansaient, chantaient, hurlaient leur bonheur devant ce resultat.  
  
"Dans quelques instants, notre nouveau Ministre sera la! Surtout ne partez pas! La fete ne fait que commencer!  
  
-Voila, dit Arthur d'un ton morne. Il n'y a plus de doute, possible." Molly lui fit signe de se taire, designant du regard le garde qui se trouvait toujours presque colle a Ginny. Arthur compris et ne poursuivit pas ce qu'il avait a dire.  
  
Lucius Malefoy ne se fit pas attendre. Son entree fit un triomphe. Il fut accueilli en heros, la foule tendant les bras vers lui, comme elle l'aurait fait a un dieu.  
  
Si le sourire de Bickle avait ete etincellant, celui de Malefoy l'etait bien plus. Il leva lui aussi les bras au ciel, en signe de victoire, son ego porte par les acclamations euphoriques.  
  
Il parvint a retablir un semblant de silence. "Mes amis, commenca t-il, mes tres chers amis! Tout d'abord, un grand merci pour le cadeau que vous venez de me faire. La confiance que vous avez eut en moi, me va droit au coeur. Je peux vous assurer que vous ne le regretterez pas. Je vous ai promis du changement, et vous l'aurez! Des demain! Des reformes vont etre mises en places le plus tot possible. Notre monde a besoin d'un grand nettoyage! Ca tombe bien, le printemps va bientot etre la!" Il fit une pause et la foule fut parcourue d'un eclat de rire general.  
  
"Ce n'est meme pas drole!" souffla Ron a l'oreille de Harry.  
  
"Notre monde a besoin d'un coup de neuf! Beaucoup de choses ont ete laissees a l'abandon. Ensemble, nous allons reconstruire une societe nouvelle, donnant une chance a chacun. Je vous ecouterai! Comme je vous l'ai dis, c'est ensemble que nous devons travailler. J'espere que vous aurez de bonnes suggestions. N'hesitez pas a en parler. Je serais ouvert a toute proposition. Parce que je crois en vous, comme vous croyez en moi! Nous devons baser notre societe sur une confiance mutuelle. Nous pouvons y arriver. ENSEMBLE!"  
  
Il leva les poings en l'air et la foule lui fit echo, comme etant un seul et meme corps. Il y eut des cris de victoire, repetes comme une litanie, encore et encore, entetants, agacants.....  
  
"Allez, on rentre, fit Arthur, n'y tenant plus.  
  
-Un dernier mot, mes amis! Lanca Malefoy. J'imagine que ce que j'ai encore a vous dire ne plaira pas a tout le monde, mais c'est pour votre bien. Mon predecesseur a donne des vacances alors que cela n'etait pas necessaire. Parents! Je suis certain que, comme moi, vous voulez que vos enfants reussissent leurs etudes. C'est pourquoi, Poudlard sera re-ouvert apres- demain. L'ecole est importante, c'est pour cela que dorenavant, TOUTES les decisions seront prises par le Ministere. Il y a eut beaucoup trop de laisser-aller ces dernieres annees, et j'imagine que vous, parents, en avez assez de savoir que vos enfants ne sont pas completement a l'abri du danger. Notre enemi a ete vaincu, mais qui sait si un autre enemi ne se cache pas dans l'ombre....." La foule retint son souffle. "Je prone avant tout la securite pour chacun d'entre nous. Et il n'y aura pas de pitie pour les traitres!"  
  
Rassuree, la foule poussa des "Hourra!" et des "Vive Malefoy!"  
  
"Quel culot!" lacha Ginny, choquee.  
  
"En attendant, mes chers compatriotes, reprit le Ministre, que la fete commence!"  
  
Arthur eut une expression de degout extreme, et passa son bras autour de la taille de Molly, l'incitant a le suivre. "Allons-y! dit-il en se frayant un passage parmi la foule toujours en delire.  
  
-On ne peux pas rester un peu plus longtemps? Demanderent les jumeaux.  
  
-Quoi? Qu'est ce que vous voulez rester faire ici? Fit Molly en leur jetant un regard du genre "Faites attention a ce que vous allez repondre".  
  
-Faire la fete, repondirent timidement lea jumeaux.  
  
-Parce que vous etes contents du resultat? Attaqua Arthur en se retournant brusquement.  
  
- Non, mais....., balbutierent les deux garcons  
  
-Alors, a la maison!" le ton de leur pere etait sans replique et ils le suivirent, a contre-coeur. Pour eux, le resultat n'importait pas encore. La fete allait sans doute etre grandiose, c'etait vraiment dommage de ne pas pouvoir y assister.  
  
"Attendez! S'exclama Harry. Ou est Ron?" Tout le monde s'arreta. Ils furent bouscules, faillirent se perdre. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait fait attention a Ron. Il avait du etre separe d'eux.  
  
Harry lacha la main de Ginny, leur faisant signe qu'il allait retourner sur ses pas. "Je vous rejoins pres de Gringotts!" leur lanca t-il en faisant demi-tour. Ginny ne parut pas enchantee de le voir s'eloigner, mais elle du suivre son garde et le reste de la famille. Bill rattrappa Harry, ne voulant pas qu'il soit isole.  
  
"Tu n'as pas remarque plus tot qu'il ne nous suivait pas? Demanda t-il.  
  
-Non, je n'ai pas fait attention!" Fit Harry en regardant tout autour de lui. Ron etait relativement grand, et avec sa tignasse rousse, il devrait etre facilement reperable. Les deux garcons passerent entre les gens, furent bouscules, eurent les orteils pietines de nombreuses fois, recurent des coups, mais ne trouverent pas Ron.  
  
"On va etre couverts de bleus demain!" Lanca Bill apres avoir recu un coup de coude dans la machoire. Une jeune femme le saisit par les joues et lui planta un baiser sur la bouche. "C'est formidable!" s'exclama t-elle avant de s'eloigner. L'air beta de Bill ne manqua pas de faire rire Harry. Bill lui fit une grimace. "Jaloux?"  
  
Ils poursuivirent leur recherche, mais en vain. La foule bougeait tellement que leur quete n'en etait pas du tout facilitee. "Il a peut-etre rejoint tes parents, dit enfin Harry. Il serait passe par un autre cote?  
  
-Allons-y, on verra bien! De toutes facons, on n'est mal partis pour le retrouver!" Ils rebrousserent chemin et tenterent d'aller la ou il y avait moins de monde. Ce serait plus facile de gagner Gringotts. Lorsqu'ils emergerent hors du troupeau, ils soufflerent, comme s'il avaient ete en apnee et venait de rejoindre enfin la surface.  
  
"Pfiou! Fit Bill en passant la main dans ses cheveux. Quel pagaille!  
  
-He, regardes! Lanca Harry en tendant le bras. Le voila! RON!"  
  
Ron tourna la tete et se dirigea vers eux.  
  
"Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas suivis? Questionna Bill. On t'a cherche partout!  
  
-Desole! Fit Ron.  
  
-Allez viens, on rentre!" intima Bill en longeant la limite de la foule.  
  
Harry et Ron le suivirent. Ron avait une drole d'expression sur le visage et cela n'echappa pas a Harry. "Ca va? Demanda t-il.  
  
-Hein? Euh, oui, balbutia Ron en rougissant. Bien sur que ca va ! Pourquoi?  
  
-Pour rien, c'est juste que tu fais une drole de tete. T'etais ou?  
  
-Nulle part! Fit Ron avec brusquerie. J'ai juste cru reconnaitre quelqu'un, c'est tout.  
  
-Allez bougez-vous!" intervint de nouveau Bill.  
  
Harry ne posa plus de questions a Ron. Ca ne le regardait pas apres tout. Mais Ron avait ete aggressif et c'etait etrange.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*** Voila! Un autre chapitre! En plus il est long! Je ne sais vraiment pas comment j'ai reussis a le finir si vite. Le prochain.....Rentree des classes plus tot que prevu. En tout cas, pour certains! Et un nouveau Ministre qui n'a pas fini de faire des changements. Et il est rapide, lui!  
  
Harry Griffondor: Salut! Une nouvelle fois, premiere review! Contente que tu ais aime. Et pour contredire ce que tu as ecris, (et donc mon excuse bidon!), la quantite n'est pas toujours la raison de ma lenteur! Pour preuve ce chapitre, qui, je crois, doit etre le plus long! Et dire que les premiers faisaient 3 ou 4 pages! A plus!  
  
Popov: Salut! Merci de ta review! Ne t'inquietes pas Hermione va bientot etre de retour. Par contre pour la rendre comme avant, ca risque d'etre tres difficile! Mais chut! Rendez-vous dans deux ou trois chapitres. Et Harry n'est pas sur le point d'arreter de deconner! Et ca se comprend! A bientot!  
  
Naseis: He! Une bonne longue revue delirante! Oui, j'ai compris un peu plus, mais ne t'en fais pas, ca m'amuse les phrases un peu surrealistes sur les bords! Bien trouve pour Jack Sparrow! J'ai tellement aime le jeu de Johnny dans ce film, que j'ai voulu lui faire un ch'tit hommage. Sauras-tu trouver une reference a un autre personnage dans ce chapitre? Et le nom du film? A part ca, c'est vrai j'ai un peu triche pour la mer, mais bon vu l'etat dans lequel Tonton Vernon etait, a mon avis Harry n'a pas du profiter de la vue! (La mer, c'est genial! Et dans les Pirates, les bateaux etaient vraiment superbes! Un jour j'irai sur un comme ca! Je me le promets!) pour le journal de Narcissa, c'est dans le chapitre 39 ou 40. T'embetes pas relire depuis le debut, sinon t'en a pas fini, ma pauvre! Et pour la fin, et bien je voulais mettre un peu de suspense dans un chapitre un peu pauvre en action. Je sais, ce n'etait pas sympa, mais j'ai fais suffisemment vite pour ecrire ce chapitre, non? (J'en suis moi-meme surprise!) Allez, bisous et a plus!  
  
Disturbed Angel: Coucou! Trop cool que tu continues a lire! Et oui, cette review-la etait tout aussi enthousiaste! Je suppose que tu vas etre surprise de voir Numero 42 deja la! Et oui, j'ai travaille dur! J'espere mettre le prochain aussi rapidement. J'ai deja commence, mais bon. J'ai pas mal de disserts a faire pour les semaines qui viennent. Donc, je ne promets rien, simplement d'essayer! Bisous et a bientot!  
  
Hermichocos: pseudo gourmand.....Desolee, desolee, desolee! C'est vrai que j'ai ete un peu cruelle sur la fin, mais comme je l'ai explique plus haut, je voulais un peu de suspense. Le chapitre n'etait pas riche en action et puis..... Ben, je n'ai pas trop d'excuse, en fait. Mais c'est la premiere fois que je fais un truc dans le genre! C'est vrai que quand je lis une histoire qui fini comme ca, ca me frustre grave! Mais, je n'ai pas ete tres longue a ecrire celui-la, ca compense, non? En tout cas, merci pour ta review. Ca fait trop plaisir! A plus!  
  
Vitriol Sykes: merci beaucoup pour ta review! Voila la suite! Deja? Tchao!  
  
Nighthawk: Contente que ca te plaise. J'espere que ce chapitre t'aura plu aussi! Merci et a bientot!  
  
Jo Potter: Coucou toi! Hermione est toujours en vie! Elle va re-apparaitre, ne t'inquietes pas! Sans doute pas au prochain chapitre (Pas physiquement, en tout cas.....!). Peut-etre au suivant? Ton coup de pouce a encore frappe sur ce chapitre, comme tu peux le constater! J'en reviens toujours pas combien j'ai ete rapide! Mais ne prend pas necessairement ca comme une habitude! Je vais faire de mon mieux. En tout cas, pas d'inquietude, je suis hyper inspiree. La fin approche et je la connais deja! C'est deja ca! J'ai les grandes lignes de chaque chapitre qui va mener a la fin. Il devrait y en avoir maximum quatre. Et j'ai hate de les ecrire! En attendant, je m'en vais mettre celui-ci sur le site et continuer le suivant. Merci encore beaucoup pour tes encouragements! Bises et a bientot! 


	43. Chapitre 43

Chapitre 43  
  
Les Weasleys et Harry rentrerent au Terrier. Ginny fut enfin liberee de son garde. Seul Percy n'etait pas revenu. Il avait voulu aller "consoler" Fudge. Arthur avait voulu repliquer, mais Molly l'avait arrete.  
  
"Chacun va se faire son propre sandwich, dit-elle alors que tous s'installaient autour de la table.  
  
-Moi, je n'ai pas tres faim, repondit Arthur. Tout ca m'a coupe l'appetit.  
  
-On s'en doutait, Papa! Rencherit Charlie. Ce n'est pas une surprise!  
  
-N'empeche! Intervint Bill, qui semblait le plus remonte de tous. Il est hors de question qu'on reste passifs!  
  
-Et tu comptes faire quoi, au juste? Demanda George, les sourcils fronces. Tu as vu la foule? On doit n'etre que quelques peles a etre contre Malefoy! Tu parles! On va pouvoir faire une sacree grande difference!  
  
-C'est certain qu'avec une attitude comme ca, on n'irait pas loin! Lanca Bill, le feu au joues. Bon sang, on ne va quand meme pas se laisser faire?  
  
-Bill! Intervint son pere. C'est fini tout ca! Se rebeller ne servirait a rien!  
  
-Je trouve qu'il a raison, fit Harry. Meme si on est en sous-nombre, on ne peux pas baisser les bras!  
  
-Vous avez perdu la tete! Fit Molly en posant du pain, du jambon et du fromage sur la table. Malefoy n'acceptera pas de rebelles! Vous voulez vous retrouver a Azkaban? Je vous interdis de risquer votre liberte par pure betise!  
  
-Je prefere encore la risquer a combattre la dictature plutot que de me soumettre a des ideaux qui ne sont pas les miens! Retorqua Bill en se levant. Harry, tu es avec moi?  
  
-Bien sur! Rencherit le jeune garcon en se levant aussi. Ron?  
  
-Hein? Quoi? Fit Ron en secouant la tete, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte d'ou il se trouvait. Euh, ouais!  
  
-Vous etes devenus cingles, ma parole! S'enerva Molly. Vous croyez sans doute que nous n'avons pas assez d'ennuis? Arthur, dis quelque chose!  
  
-Votre mere a raison, les garcons! Je trouve que vous pourriez faire un effort! Vous voulez vous jeter dans la gueule du loup, alors que votre soeur est deja dans la ligne de mire! Vous pourriez montrer un peu plus de support!  
  
-Je suis avec eux, Papa! Intervint Ginny. Et je sais qu'ils sont de tout coeur avec moi.  
  
-Bien sur! Fit Harry. Tu es d'ailleurs l'une des raisons principales de notre colere! Arthur, Molly, vous avez entendu ce que Malefoy a dit: "Pas de pitie pour les traitres!" Et il n'en aura pas pour Ginny. Elle est votre fille! Malefoy vous hait et il doit avoir bien hate de faire passer Ginny devant un juge! Meme si on est en petit nombre, il faut tout de meme lutter. En baissant les bras, on accepte aussi le fait que tous ceux qui se sont battus avant nous sont morts pour rien!  
  
-Exactement! Fit Bill.  
  
-Vous avez perdu la raison," murmura Molly en secouant la tete.  
  
Arthur regarda ses fils a tour de role, puis Harry et Ginny. Un faible sourire naquit sur ses levres. "Je suis d'accord avec toi, Molly, dit-il. Nos enfants sont devenus fous. Mais je dois avouer que je suis fier d'eux. Je vous supporterai. Quoi qu'il advienne.  
  
-Arthur! Faillit s'etrangler Molly.  
  
-Je prefere les voir se battre pour que justice soit faite, plutot que de les voir devenir des loques et suivre cet abruti comme des moutons sans cervelle!  
  
-C'est genial! On va pouvoir apprendre de nouveaux sorts!" S'exclama George.  
  
Molly secoua la tete, le visage tendu. Elle devait deja imaginer ses enfants enfermes a Azkaban. Arthur posa sa main sur celle de sa femme. "Meme si nous refusons qu'ils le fassent, tu sais tres bien qu'ils ne nous ecouteront pas! Il vaut mieux qu'on connaisse leur activites, plutot que d'etre laisses dans le doute et l'inquietude."  
  
Bill avait un sourire de triomphe. Harry se douta qu'il avait deja des idees en tete sur ce qu'il allait faire. Les jumeaux se mirent a manger voracement et bientot tout le monde les imita, les parents se forcant a avaler quelque chose.  
  
Ils resterent longtemps a discuter apres le repas. Personne n'etait fatigue, encore sous le choc de la soiree. Ce fut Arthur qui alla se coucher le premier. Il travaillait tot le lendemain. Molly le suivit peu de temps apres.  
  
"Ca va, Ron?" demanda Harry alors qu'il s'installait dans son lit.  
  
-Mais oui! Repliqua Ron d'un ton un peu las. Pourquoi tu continues a me poser la meme question?  
  
-Parce que tu n'as pas dis un mot depuis qu'on est rentre! En fait, tu n'as rien dit depuis qu'on t'a perdu sur le Chemin de Traverse! Il y a un probleme?  
  
-Je t'assure que non! C'est juste que,.....euh, ca me degoute que Malefoy est gagne. Oui, c'est pour ca! Allez, bonne nuit!"  
  
Il souffla sa bougie et la chambre fut plongee dans l'obscurite. Harry demeura de longues minutes les yeux grand ouverts. Le discours de Malefoy revenait sans cesse dans sa tete. Le jeune garcon sentit la haine pour cet homme refaire surface, plus violente que jamais, plus meurtriere aussi. Le plus dangereux, dorenavant n'etait pas Voldemort/Hermione, mais bien Lucius Malefoy. Il tenait dans le creux de sa main la confiance aveugle et sans bornes du peuple sorcier. Le lavage de cerveau avait deja bien commence et s'averait avoir ete efficace. Le reste serait une partie de plaisir. Il avait fait le plus difficile: gagner leur admiration et leur foi en lui.  
  
Aux yeux de Harry, celui dont il fallait dorenavant se debarrasser, etait le Ministre. Parce que Hermione comptait aussi sur lui. Avec quelle aisance pourra t-elle se hisser tout en haut de l'echelle, une fois que le peuple entier sera aux pieds de Malefoy! Et sans lui, sa victoire ne serait pas aussi facile!  
  
Le lendemain, au petit dejeuner, tout le monde avait des petits yeux voiles et des paupieres gonflees par le manque de sommeil. Arthur, Bill et Charlie etaient deja partis.  
  
"Je prendrai bien un peu de Biereaubeurre Super Force dans mon café, Maman, lanca Fred avec serieux. Ca me reveillerait pour de bon, ca c'est sur!  
  
-Ben voyons! Repliqua sa mere. Un peu de degnomage dans le jardin devrait faire l'affaire!  
  
-Maman! Rouspeterent tous les enfants Weasleys. On reprend l'ecole demain! En plus, il a l'air de faire hyper froid dehors!  
  
-C'est bien ce que je disais, fit Molly avant d'aller dans la cuisine. Le froid vous reveillera!"  
  
Le visage boudeur, ils terminerent leur petit dejeuner. Ils allaient se lever de table, quand deux hiboux arriverent. L'un portait la Gazette du Sorcier, avec en gros titre "Une nouvelle ere commence!" et la photo de Malefoy brandissant les poings dans les airs, et l'autre donna une lettre a Harry.  
  
Surpris, il la prit, tandis que les autres lisaient l'article sur les elections. Elle portait le cachet de Poudlard et intrigue, Harry l'ouvrit sans plus attendre.  
  
"Monsieur Potter,  
  
J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que notre nouveau Ministre a tenu a ce que votre renvoi, effectue par Monsieur Fudge, soit leve. Vous serez attendu a Poudlard, ainsi que vos camarades, mardi en fin de journee.  
  
Sincerement,  
  
Severus Rogue, directeur adjoint."  
  
Harry ne sut pas quel sentiment cette nouvelle etait cense lui donner. Il etait re-accepte a Poudlard. Et Rogue etait directeur adjoint?  
  
"Qu'est ce que c'est?" demanda Ginny en se penchant vers lui. Ses freres abandonnerent aussi leur lecture et regarderent Harry.  
  
Il leur lu la lettre.  
  
"C'est super! S'exclamerent les jumeaux.  
  
-Ben quoi? Demanda Ron, ca n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir!  
  
-Ce n'est pas ca, repondit Harry. Je suis content d'y retourner, mais..... C'est Malefoy qui a demander a ce que je sois re-admis a Poudlard.  
  
-Et alors? Fit George, ne voyant pas le probleme.  
  
-Il a ete elu hier soir! Retorqua Harry. Vous ne croyez pas qu'il y a d'autres priorites? Pourquoi se preoccuper de moi? Vous ne trouvez pas ca bizarre?  
  
-Ne sois pas si soupconneux, Harry! Lanca Ron.  
  
-Au moins a Poudlard, il pourra te localiser! Dit Ginny. Il aura sans doute des Serpentards qui lui reporteront tous tes faits et gestes.  
  
-Merci Ginny, dit Harry. Vous voyez! Ce n'est pas de la paranoia!  
  
-Si, fit Fred. Vous etes tous les deux completement paranos!"  
  
Ginny defit quelques boutons de sa robe et abaissa legerement la manche. "Et ca, c'est de la paranoia, peut-etre?" S'emporta t-elle. Les jumeaux et Ron rougirent de honte. C'etait la premiere fois que Harry voyait l'oeuvre des Mangemorts. La Marque sombre contrastait fortement avec la peau blanche de la jeune fille.  
  
"Desoles, Ginny," dirent les trois garcons en se mordant les levres. Ginny remonta sa manche d'un coup sec, les yeux charges de colere. "Tu vas quand meme y aller, Harry?  
  
-Bien sur, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix."  
  
Molly revint dans la piece. "Aller ou?" Demanda d'elle.  
  
Harry lui montra la lettre. Elle en fut ravie. Aucun des adolescents ne lui fit part de leur crainte. Elle ne sembla pas s'etre posee la question. Il etait inutile de l'inquieter.  
  
"Allez! Dit-elle. Vous avez pas mal de temps devant vous pour degnomer le jardin!"  
  
A contrecoeur, les jeunes sorciers sortirent de la piece et allerent revetir des vieux vetements. Etant donne qu'il avait plut, les gnomes allaient sans doute etre sales.  
  
Chacun de leur cote, ils se mirent a la besogne. S'ils n'avaient pas ete tres enchantes par la perspective, maintenant qu'ils y etaient, cela les amusait.  
  
Il allait retourner a Poudlard. Apres tous ces mois perdus, il allait reprendre les cours, ne sachant pas de quoi les profs parlaient. Il courait droit a une catastrophe! Le mieux aurait ete de le laisser hors de Poudlard jusqu'a la rentree prochaine. Il aurait alors put reprendre sa cinquieme annee. Et il aurait ete avec Ginny. Ah oui, et avec Colin Crivey aussi.....!  
  
Mais Ginny n'allait pas revenir a Poudlard. Du moins, pas cette annee. Peut- etre meme, jamais plus. Harry leva les yeux et la chercha du regard. Elle se trouvait non loin de Fred, un gnome gesticulant a bout de bras. Il ne parvenait pas a croire combien elle cachait ses soucis. Parce qu'il en etait persuade, elle devait s'en faire. "Pas de pitie pour les traitres!" Qu'allaient-ils faire d'elle?  
  
Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen pour rester en contact avec elle. Demain, ses freres allaient repartir et elle allait se retrouver seule avec ses parents. Au moins, la situation etait mieux que lorsqu'il etait arrive. Mais elle allait avoir besoin de tout le support possible. Une idee germa dans la tete de Harry. Tout cet argent qui pourrissait dans les caves de Gringotts n'avait pas ete touche depuis belle lurette! Et un hibou ne lui couterait pas cher. Et le fait que Ginny puisse avoir son propre oiseau faciliterait leur contact. Cela lui donnerait un sentiment de liberte et d'independance. Chose qu'elle n'allait peut-etre pas avoir avant tres longtemps.....  
  
Il decida qu'une fois qu'ils auraient degnomer le jardin, il lui en parlerait. Furtivement, un gnome vint se cacher entre les jambres du jeune garcon, tandis que Ron accourait. "Il m'a echappe des mains! S'exclama le jeune garcon. Attrape-le Harry!"  
  
Harry regarda le gnome qui avait passer sa tete entre ses jambes, tenant chaque mollet. Il semblait vraiment apeure. Harry leva la tete vers Ron en riant. "Viens le chercher! Apres tout, il est a toi! Chacun son gnome!" Ron leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha de Harry et de son protégé. Ce dernier parti a toute vitesse, echappant encore a Ron.  
  
Il ne leur fallut pas aussi longtemps qu'ils l'avaient pense pour terminer leur travail. L'hiver, il y avait toujours moins de gnomes. C'etait surtout au printemps qu'ils apparaissaient.  
  
Harry du passer chez sa grand-mere pour prendre ses livres de cours. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de passer beaucoup de temps avec elle, juste le temps d'un café. Mais elle en fut contente. Harry evita de raconter les problemes qui se trouvaient devant eux. Il mentionna rapidement les resultats des elections, sans rentrer dans les details.  
  
Quand il revint au Terrier, la nuit etait tombee. L'agitation regnait a l'interieur de la maison. Les garcons faisaient leurs valises, Molly leur faisant des recommendations tout en leur donnant des vetements propres. Ils remarquerent a peine que Harry etait rentre.  
  
Ginny n'etait pas la. Harry monta jusqu'a sa chambre et frappa a la porte. Elle vint lui ouvrir et avant qu'il ne puisse entrer, elle lui sauta au cou.  
  
"Tu vas me manquer, murmura t-elle a son oreille.  
  
-On va s'ecrire, repondit doucement Harry en se detachant d'elle. Tiens, c'est ma clef de coffre. Je veux que tu y ailles et que tu prennes ce dont tu as besoin pour t'acheter un hibou.  
  
-Quoi? Tu veux que je m'achete un hibou avec ton argent? Je ne peux pas accepter!  
  
-Ecoutes, mes parents m'ont laisse une grande somme. J'en prends rarement. Cet argent est fait pour etre depense. Et tu as besoin d'un hibou. Et meme d'une robe neuve. S'il te plait. Ca me fait plaisir. Et puis qui sait, peut- etre que bientot je ne serais plus la pour en profiter!"plaisanta t-il.  
  
Mais sa plaisanterie ne plus pas du tout a Ginny. "Comment peux-tu parler ainsi? S'emporta t-elle. Je t'interdis de penser a ca!  
  
-Il faut bien etre realiste, Ginny! Tout peut arriver! Enfin bon. Promets- moi que tu iras prendre un hibou. Il faut qu'on reste en contact et puis Hedwige ne sera peut-etre pas toujours la. Et je prefere ne pas avoir a demander a Ron s'il peut me preter Coquecigrue. Et une robe! Je suis certain que Madame Guipure saura t'en faire une belle!  
  
-Promis," repondit Ginny les yeux brilliants. Pour la premiere fois, elle allait avoir une robe toute neuve! Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Harry. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, la tenant bien serree contre lui, appreciant chaque courbe de son corps. Il n'avait pas pu ignorer que Ginny devenait peu a peu femme et cela le troublait.  
  
Elle se degagea brusquement de son etreinte. "Harry, je ne peux pas aller a Gringotts! Dit-elle. L'un des gardes me suivra.  
  
-On demandera a ta mere, dit-il. Je doute qu'elle refuse."  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard, ils descendirent dans la salle a manger. Le repas fut rapidement englouti. Chacun s'efforcait de paraitre jovial. Arthur n'etait pas la. Comme il n'avait pas travaille la veille, c'etait a son tour de faire le service. Les garcons furent decus de ne pas le voir.  
  
"Il vaut mieux que vous alliez vous coucher tot! dit Molly en avisant l'heure. Vous devez vous lever tot demain!  
  
-Maman, il n'est que dix heures! S'exclama Ron.  
  
-Il est deja dix heures! Rectifia sa mere. Surtout toi, Ron Weasley! Vu le mal que tu as a te reveiller, je prefere que tu ailles te coucher maintenant. Les jumeaux peuvent rester jusqu'a onze heures. Mais uniquement si vous me promettez d'etre a l'heure demain matin.  
  
-Pas de probleme! Repondirent les jumeaux en choeur.  
  
-Pourquoi ils ont le droit de.....commenca Ron.  
  
-Ils sont plus ages! Coupa sa mere. Allez ouste! Au lit! Ginny aussi! Non, inutile de protester! Je suppose que tu vas te lever pour dire au revoir a tes freres?"  
  
Ginny hocha la tete et suivit Ron et Harry jusqu'a leur chambre. Ron entra, mais Harry resta sur le palier. "Bonne nuit," dit-il en effleurant les levres de la jeune fille. Il lui fit un petit signe et la regarda aller jusqu'a sa propre chambre.  
  
"Ca te fait quoi au juste de retourner a Poudlard? Demanda Ron, alors qu'ils etaient tous les deux etendus dans leur lit.  
  
-Je ne sais pas vraiment, repondit Harry, apres une pause. J'en suis content d'une certaine maniere, mais j'ai interet a me tenir sur mes gardes. Malefoy n'a pas choisit de me rehabiliter par hasard. Et puis, d'un sens, ca m'ennuie de laisser Ginny ici.  
  
-Mes parents nous tiendront au courant de ce qu'il se passe. Je me demande comment les autres vont reagir par rapport aux resultats.  
  
-Je suppose que Griffondor ne sera pas tres heureux de la nouvelle, fit Harry.  
  
-Je n'en suis pas si sur..... Bon, allez, bonne nuit!  
  
-Bonne nuit"  
  
Ron souffla la bougie et plongea la piece dans l'obscurite quasi totale. Cependant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'endormit immediatement. Chacun ayant ses propres tourments personnels.  
  
Il y avait une belle effervescence au Terrier ce matin-la. Tout le monde courait dans tous les sens, se souvenant d'un pull a emporter ou d'un livre a fourrer dans la malle. Seule Ginny etait calme, assise a la table du salon, regardant tout ce meli-melo avec un petit sourire amuse.  
  
"Allez! S'ecria Molly en regardant l'heure. Il est temps que nous partions!"  
  
Finalement, les quatres garcons furent prets et leurs valises empilees pres de la porte d'entree. A tour de role, ils embrasserent leur soeur, tentant tant bien que mal de plaisanter, mais Ginny ne fut pas dupe de l'inquietude presente au fond de leurs yeux.  
  
Harry avait demande a Molly d'aller a Gringotts. Il s'etait attendu a ce qu'elle refuse, mais la sorciere avait sans doute realise que cela ferait beaucoup de bien a sa fille et faciliterait l'attente du jugement.  
  
Harry dit au revoir a Ginny, l'embrassant rapidement, trop timide pour en profiter devant le reste de la famille. Le petit groupe s'en alla, laissant Ginny sur le pas de la porte, un des gardes a ses cotes, tandis que l'autre accompagnait le reste de la famille jusqu'a la gare.  
  
Kings Cross regorgeait de monde. Les Moldus descendaient des trains par dizaines, regardant leur montre, certains, sans doute en retard pour leur travail. Le petit groupe passa la barriere afin d'acceder a la plate-forme 9 ¾ et furent arretes aussitot qu'ils y parvinrent.  
  
"Controle d'identite! Lanca un homme en uniforme.  
  
-Pardon? Fit Molly etonnee d'etre arretee.  
  
-Controle d'identite, repeta l'homme. Qui etes-vous?  
  
-Qu'est ce que ca signifie?" Insista Molly en regardant autour d'elle. Elle constata que tous ceux qui avaient passes la barriere etaient soumis au meme traitement.  
  
"Nouvelle mesure de securite, fit l'homme. Nous devons controler tous ceux qui montent dans le train. Ce n'est qu'un exercise de routine, Madame. Si vous n'avez rien a cacher ou a vous reprocher, cela ne devrait pas vous perturber. Vos enfants ont-ils des papiers d'identite?  
  
-Ce sont les Weasley, Jacky, intervint le garde. Je confirme leur identite. Et lui, c'est Harry Potter.  
  
-Tres bien, Aaron, je te fais confiance. Vous pouvez y aller."  
  
Molly, encore choquee par cela, entraina les garcons vers le train.  
  
"Et bien, il ne perd pas de temps le Ministre! S'exclama George en regardant derriere lui. Qu'est ce qu'il va nous sortir la prochaine fois?  
  
-Vous avez pris tout ce dont vous aviez besoin? S'enquit Molly pour la enieme fois.  
  
-Oui, Maman!" Repondirent les garcons tous ensemble.  
  
Mme Weasley se pencha vers chacun d'eux, les serrant dans ses bras, leur donnant deux gros baisers sur chaque joue et fit quelques recommendations de derniere minute.  
  
Les jumeaux partirent de leur cote, allant sans doute rejoindre leurs copains et apres un dernier signe de la main a Molly, Ron et Harry monterent dans le wagon le plus proche. Le chef de gare siffla bientot et le train s'ebranla.  
  
Ils trouverent un compartiment libre et se pencherent a la fenetre, saluant Molly jusqu'a ce qu'ils ne la voient plus. Les deux garcons furent bientot rejoints pas Neville et Dean. Apres s'etre serrer la main, ils s'affalerent sur les banquettes et le compartiment commenca a s'animer. Les nouveaux venus poserent beaucoup de questions a Harry qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis avant Noel. Ensuite, chacun raconta ses vacances, chacun rala sur le fait de retourner si tot a Poudlard.  
  
"En tout cas, moi d'un sens, je suis content d'etre parti de chez moi, dit Neville. Ma grand-mere a ete d'une humeur massacrante pendant toutes les vacances! Et depuis dimanche soir, ca a ete encore pire!  
  
-Pourquoi? Demanda Dean. Elle a un probleme?  
  
-Non, c'est parce que Malefoy a ete elu, repondit Neville comme si cela etait logique.  
  
-Oh, il n'est pas si mal, finalement! Apres tout, il nous a debarrasse de Vous-savez-qui!"  
  
Inutile de preciser que Harry et Ron furent choques des paroles de leur camarade. Neville aussi, equarquilla les yeux, ayant sans doute cru mal comprendre.  
  
"Ne me dis pas que tu as vote pour lui? Demanda t-il a Dean, les sourcils fronces.  
  
-Bien sur que non! fit Dean un peu trop precipitemment. Mais meme, si je l'avais fait? Ca changerait quoi?  
  
-Malefoy est un traitre et un dictateur! Lanca Harry, tentant de contenir la colere qui grandissait en lui.  
  
-Il va tous nous avoir! Intervint Ron, les joues rouges. Il s'en fout de nous ou de notre securite!  
  
-Dean, c'est de Malefoy qu'on parle! Fit Neville. Malefoy!  
  
-Et alors, il a peut-etre change? Insista Dean , ne se demontant pas malgre le fait qu'il etait seul contre les autres. Les gens changent. Il faut leur donner le benefice du doute!  
  
-On verra qui a raison! Repliqua Ron d'un ton acide.  
  
-Parce que tu as envie d'attendre pour voir? Demanda Harry, s'en prenant, malgre lui, a Ron. On s'en moque de savoir qui a raison ou tort. En tout cas, moi je m'en fous! Il est hors de question que j'attende gentiment qu'il se debarrasse de chacun d'entre nous, juste pour prouver a Dean qu'il se trompe! D'ailleurs, on ne sera peut-etre plus la pour en reparler, si on attend trop longtemps!"  
  
Les mots de Harry eurent un effet etrange sur ses compagnons. Aucun n'osa continuer la conversation et le compartiment fut plonge dans le silence. Harry tourna la tete et se mit a contempler le paysage. Bientot, Dean se mit a lire un magazine tandis que Ron et Neville piquaient un petit roupillon.  
  
Le reste du voyage se passa dans un silence genant. Harry avait ete choque des paroles de Dean et ce qui l'inquietait veritablement, c'etait la reaction des autres eleves. Ca ne s'annoncait pas tout rose.  
  
Le repas de rentree se passa un peu sinistrement, du moins du point de vue de Harry. Le reste des eleves avait l'air de passer un bon moment, mais pas Harry. Il remarqua que McGonagall avait l'air epuisee. Elle, qui etait directrice depuis relativement peu de temps, devait regretter d'avoir accepte ce poste. Rogue, a ses cotes, paraissait encore plus maussade que d'habitude.  
  
Harry, Ron et Neville se depecherent de manger, pares a quitter la table des que possible. Dean ne s'etait pas assis a cote d'eux. Ils en furent un peu vexes, mais il allait falloir qu'ils s'y habituent. Vu l'enthousiasme des autres eleves, Dean n'allait vraisemblablement pas etre le dernier a s'annoncer pro-Malefoy.  
  
Parlant de Malefoy, Harry croisa le regard de Drago, brievement mais explicitement. Le jeune Serpentard voulait lui parler. Ginny avait dit a Harry que Drago lui avait ecrit plusieurs fois, lui montrant son support et son amitie. Il etait reste a Poudlard pendant les vacances, ne voulant pas du tout retourner chez lui.  
  
Ils se verraient un peu plus tard, dans la salle ronde.  
  
Enfin, le repas s'acheva, au grand soulagement des trois Griffondors. Ils furent parmi les premiers a se lever de table. Montant a la tour, ils ne firent meme pas une halte dans la salle commune. Elle allait sans aucun doute etre bientot prise d'assaut par des eleves plus bavards qu'a l'ordinaire. Et aucun des trois n'avaient envie de partager l'enthousiasme de leur camarades.  
  
Leurs effets avaient, comme d'habitude ete amenes jusqu'a leur lit. Ils s'assirent en silence, ne sachant que dire. Ils se sentaient trop epuises pour se mettre en colere.  
  
Harry guettait l'heure. Il savait que Drago l'attendait et il avait envie d'aller lui parler. Il se sentait curieux de connaitre l'opinion du fils du Ministre. Et si Drago avait change encore une fois? Apres tout, son pere ayant atteint un tel status, cela pouvait tres bien le faire balancer de nouveau a sa faveur. Drago Malefoy etait encore malgre tout, bien lui-meme, et le pouvoir ne le laissait sans doute pas ininteresse.  
  
Ron et Neville se coucherent vers dix heures et demie et Harry du les imiter. Il ne tenait pas a se qu'il se doutent qu'il allait faire une excursion nocturne. De plus, il lui fallait non seulement attendre qu'ils sendorment, mais egalement que la salle commune se vide. Il esperait qu'un professeur vienne envoyer tout le monde au lit.  
  
La chambre etait plongee dans le noir et malgre lui, Harry somnola. Quand il se reveilla en sursaut, son premier reflexe fut de regarder l'heure. Il etait onze heures et demie. Il mit ses lunettes et tenta de distinguer des sons venant d'en bas. Il n'entendit rien et nota que les rideaux du lit de Dean etaient fermes. Il etait dans son lit.  
  
Harry hesita. Malefoy serait-il encore dans la salle ronde? Il se leva doucement, lentement de son lit, passa sa robe par-dessus son pyjama, prit la carte des Maraudeurs et sa cape d'invisibilte et sorti de la chambre. Avant de sortir de la Tour, il pouvait voir si oui ou non, Malefoy se trouvait dans la salle. Il descendit a la salle commune. Elle etait deserte. Des papiers jonchaient le sol, les tables regorgeaient de bouteilles de jus de citrouille et de biereaubeurre vides. Un feu vif flamboyait dans la cheminee, peignant des ombres demesurees sur les murs. Harry s'approcha du foyer et consulta la carte. Malefoy s'y trouvait.  
  
Harry laissa la cape tomber sur lui et sorti. Il ne croisa personne, n'entendit pas un son. Cela etait etrange, parce que meme si le chateau etait calme durant la nuit, on pouvait toujours entendre des sons etouffes, tel qu'une souris qui trottine sur les dalles, ou un fantome qui se promene ou encore une chouette hululant au dehors. Mais ce soir, rien. Un silence lugubre, inquietant, irreel.  
  
Il parvint a la salle ronde.  
  
"Desole, dit-il a Malefoy quand il entra. Je n'ai pas pu m'echapper avant. Ca fait longtemps que tu attends?  
  
-J'arrive plus ou moins a l'instant, repondit le Serpentard. Moi aussi j'ai eut du mal a sortir de la salle commune sans attirer l'attention. Tout le monde fait la fete, a ce qu'on dirait!  
  
-Pas toi? Demanda Harry. Tu ne t'es pas joint aux autres?  
  
-Je n'ai pas eut le choix. S'il n'en avait tenu qu'a moi, j'aurais eviter, mais bon.....Tu connais la situation.  
  
-Tu voulais me parler?  
  
-J'ai quelque chose a te montrer," dit simplement Drago en sortant une lettre de sa poche. Il l'a tendit a Harry qui se mit a la lire.  
  
"Drago,  
  
Je te redemande, pour la derniere fois. Acceptes-tu de retrouver ta place parmi nous? Tu dois savoir pour maintenant quel cote est le bon. Nous allons gagner. La victoire sera dans tres peu de temps. Tout va desormais aller tres vite. Si tu refuses, je serais dans l'obligation de sevir, et tu serviras d'exemple. Si tu acceptes, ton futur sera couvert de gloire et tu jouiras d'un status dont tu n'as pas encore idee. Donnes-moi ta reponse le plus rapidement possible.  
  
Lucius."  
  
Harry relit la lettre une deuxieme fois. Malefoy Pere etait on ne peut plus sur de lui. Il leva enfin les yeux vers Drago.  
  
"Je vais accepter, dit celui-ci a la question silencieuse de Harry. Je n'ai pas le choix."  
  
Harry ne sut quel sentiment le traversa a ce moment-la. D'un sens, il comprenait que Drago veuille accepter. Malgre tout, Lucius etait son pere et Drago avait sans doute encore des sentiments pour lui.  
  
"Ca ne te choque pas? Demanda le Serpentard, surpris que Harry ne dise rien.  
  
-Je n'ai pas a juger ta decision.  
  
-Je ne passe pas de l'autre cote, dit Drago. Je ne suis pas encore en train de me poser des questions sur ce que je veux faire. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui et je ne vais pas accepter pour lui servir de repose-pieds. Mais si je fais partir de leur bande, je saurais ce qu'il se passe, et je pourrais te rapporter de precieuses informations."  
  
Drago semblai content, mais Harry recut cela comme une gifle.  
  
"Tu veux servir d'espion?  
  
-Oui, c'est ca.  
  
-Mais, tu es devenu cingle! S'exclama Harry en se tapant le front de sa main. Tu te rends compte du danger que ca te ferait courir? S'ils decouvrent que tu nous racontes tout, ils vont te tuer!  
  
-On verra bien! fit Malefoy en haussant les epaules. Ecoutes, je n'ai pas envie de rester sans rien faire. Tu as vu ce qu'ils ont fait a Ginny? Tu crois qu'elle meritait ca? Et ce n'est pas fini. Attends qu'ils la jugent! Ne me dis pas que tu comptais baisser les bras et accepter betement la realite de la situation? Quand on voit la reaction des autres, ca me degoute! Et tes camarades de Griffondors ne sont pas mieux, d'apres ce que j'ai vu!  
  
-Non, je n'ai pas l'intention de baisser les bras! Retorqua Harry, vexe que Drago ait put penser ca.  
  
-Je te propose la meilleure solution, continua Malefoy. Je m'en fiche de prendre des risques. Je n'ai plus rien a perdre!"  
  
Ces derniers mots blesserent Harry. Malgre tout, Drago Malefoy etait un garcon passionne, brilliant eleve..... Mais il ne voyait pas vraiment l'interet de vivre. Harry ne put que sympathiser avec lui. Il avait lui aussi, de nombreuses fois ressentit la meme chose.  
  
"Alors? Demanda Drago. Tu es d'accord?"  
  
Harry hocha la tete. "Tu as perdu la tete, mais tu nous seras d'une aide precieuse. Surtout, mefies-toi de tout le monde.  
  
-Tu as le culot de me dire ca? Fit Drago en riant. Tu sais bien que c'est ce que je fais le mieux!" Il tendit la main vers Harry. "Pacte?  
  
-Pacte! Repondit Harry en serrant la main tendue. Et ca restera entre nous deux. Le moins de personne sera au courant, le plus sur ce sera.  
  
-Ok! Donc tu n'en parles pas a Weasley?  
  
-Non. Entre toi et moi, uniquement."  
  
Les garcons ne resterent pas tres longtemps dans la salle ronde. Demain, leur cours reprenaient, et ils se voyaient deja peiner a garder leurs yeux ouverts pendant que les professeurs reciteraient leurs lecons. Harry insista pour raccompagner Drago jusqu'a son dortoir. La cape d'invisibilte etait vraiment ce qu'il possedait de plus utile. "A part Hedwige..." avait-il songe.  
  
Gisant encore tout habille sur son lit, les yeux grand-ouverts, les bras etendus de chaque cote, les mains suspendues au-dessus du vide, il se rememorait les derniers evenements. Et surtout, ce que Drago lui avait dit. Il n'aurait jamais pense que le Serpentard, ce garcon pretentieux et arrogant, serait un jour pret a risquer sa vie de leur cote. Surtout contre son pere. Harry se sentit un peu coupable. Drago allait jouer a un jeu dangereux et lui, lui n'avait pas de plan. Il n'avait pas encore l'intention de jouer un role contre la dictature. Non pas qu'il n'y avait pas songe, mais il ignorait encore ce qu'il devait faire. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait laisser Bill prendre les renes. Il suivrait.  
  
Non! Il fallait qu'il agisse aussi de son cote. Il ne pouvait pas attendre patiemment que Bill et ses camarades se decarcassent pour retablir une situation meilleure.  
  
Une idee folle se mit a germer dans son esprit. Une idee inconcevable, perdue d'avance. Jamais il n'y parviendrait. Jamais. C'etait de la folie pure. Pourtant.....  
  
Il s'assit sur son lit, tremblant legerement, une sueur froide suintant de son front. Il ramena ses jambes en tailleur et sentit une veine palpiter dans son cou. Il tenta de se raisonner, de repousser l'idee loin de lui, mais plus il essayait, plus elle se faisait plus nette dans son esprit. Et si, apres tout, cela etait possible?  
  
Mais s'il decidait de mener son plan a bien, il ne pourrait pas etre le faire seul! Il lui faudrait au moins un complice. Mais comment reveler ce qu'il avait en tete a quelqu'un? Ce n'est pas le genre de chose que l'on dit. Meme a Ron! Harry savait que son ami comprendrait, mais il refuserait de le laisser faire. Trop dangereux.  
  
Il laissa sa tete retomber sur son oreiller. Il etait preferable qu'il dorme. Pourtant, son idee ne le lacha pas. Il parvint a sommeiller, mais se reveilla toutes les heures, le cerveau bouillonnant d'images passees et futures. Il s'inventait des situations. Et si cela marchait? Et si il se faisait prendre?  
  
Il se retourna incessemment. Aucune position ne lui convenait. Son oreiller semblait trop plat, le matelas etait dur comme de la pierre. Il s'endormit enfin vraiment au petit matin, epuise et vide de toute energie et ressources.  
  
Les jours qui suivirent furent difficiles pour Harry. Cela faisait pres de trois mois qu'il avait quitter Poudlard. Il eut grand-peine a se remettre dans la routine de l'ecole. Il eut beaucoup de mal a conserver son attention pendant les cours. Mais ce qui lui parut le plus hardu, fut le contenu meme des cours. Il n'eut pas trop de mal a suivre en Metamorphose et en Defences Contre les Forces du Mal, mais il lui sembla que les autres cours etaient faits en Runes Anciennes. Harry n'avait aucune idee de ce dont les Professeurs parlaient. Il avait, apres tout, perdu deux bons mois de cours.  
  
Les profs furent relativement patients en ce qui le concernaient. Mais ils semblaient tous fatigues. Harry suspecta qu'ils devaient se reunir tous les soirs, essayant de trouver une solution. Il ignorait cependant s'il s'agissait de reunions entre Compagnons, ou simplement entre le corps enseignant.  
  
Si les Compagnons se rencontraient pour discuter, personne ne l'invita. Et Harry en fut quelque peu soulage. Il peinait tellement a suivre les cours, il n'aurait pas voulu etre oblige de porter son attention au-dela des heures de classe.  
  
Le vendredi de la meme semaine, un nouveau coup fut assener a Harry et aux Weasleys. Ron avait ete le premier a lire l'article de premiere page de la Gazette. Ginny avait ete incarceree.  
  
Harry avait presque arrache le journal des mains de son ami. A chaque mot qu'il lu, la haine monta en lui, ses joues s'enflamerent, chaque muscle de son corps de tendit.  
  
"Le Grand Nettoyage a commence!" disait le gros titre. "Virginia Weasley, qui avait ete renvoyee de l'ecole de Poudlard il y a quelques semaines, a ete amenee au Ministere hier soir. Rappelons que la jeune fille avait ete surprise portant la Marque des Tenebres tatouee sur sa peau. Le Ministre Malefoy a declare que le sort de la jeune fille servirait d'exemple pour tous ceux qui se sont allies avec le Seigneur des Tenebres. En attendant son jugement qui aura lieu mercredi prochain, Mlle Weasley est soigneusement gardee dans un cachot du Ministere.  
  
Le Ministre a egalement declare: "Comme nous avons pu le constater il y a quelques annees, lors de l'evasion du dangereux Sirius Black, la prison d'Azkaban n'est plus un endroit tres sur. Les Detraqueurs ne sont plus a la hauteur pour tenir fonction de gardes. Desormais, les prisonniers seront sous la surveillance implacable des meilleurs Aurors."  
  
Harry serra les pages du journal si fort qu'il les froissa. Sa respiration etait devenue saccadee, sa machoire etait serree de rage et de haine. Il jeta un coup d'oeil a Ron. Le jeune garcon avait les yeux baisses, fixant obstinement son bol de cereales, les dents serrees aussi. D'un geste brusque, les jumeaux saisirent a leur tour le journal.  
  
Harry balaya le Grand Hall des yeux. La nouvelle avait gagnee tout le monde. Un froid glacial etait tombe sur l'assemblee. Les mots de l'article etaient durs et cassants. Ron avait dit que la plupart des eleves avaient crus que Ginny etait devenue Mangemort. Pourtant, la nouvelle de ce matin sembla en surprendre plus d'un. Peut-etre avaient-ils esperes s'etre trompes?  
  
Harry sentit que quelqu'un le regardait fixement. Il tourna la tete et croisa le regard percant de Malefoy. Le jeune Serpentard avait un regard de haine lui aussi. Il maintint ses yeux sur ceux de Harry relativement longtemps, comme pour confirmer la decision dont il lui avait fait part quelques jours auparavant.  
  
Les deux adolescents baisserent leur tete en meme temps. Il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un remarque leur echange visuel. C'eut ete trop risque pour Drago.  
  
Un grognement sourd, accompagne de multiples jurons, se firent entendre, amenant un bref silence dans la salle. Harry tourna la tete et vit que les jumeaux s'etaient leves brusquement. Fred jeta avec fureur le journal sur la table, renversant au passage un verre de jus de citrouille et suivit son frere en dehors du grand Hall.  
  
"Ben alors les Carottes? S'exclama un septieme annee de Serpentard en ricanant. On remet en doute la decision du Ministere? Elle l'avait, la Marque, non? Fallait bien se douter de ce qui lui arriverait!"  
  
Ron le leva a son tour brusquement et fusilla le Serpentard des yeux. "Tu ferais mieux de fermer ta grande gueule, Ducon! Cria t-il, rouge de colere.  
  
-Fichez-leur la paix! S'insurgea Sharon en se levant egalement.  
  
-Ca suffit! Intervint McGonagall en se levant a son tour, imitee l'instant d'apres par Rogue.  
  
-Vous n'avez pas encore gagne! Poursuivit Ron, en ignorant la directrice. Ginny est innocente et vous le savez! Surtout vous, les Serpentards! Cracha t-il encore.  
  
-Mr Weasley!" S'enerva McGonagall en descendant de l'estrade. Elle n'alla pas plus loin. Ron sorti a son tour de la piece, claquant la lourde porte avec une violence surprenante. Un silence pesant s'ensuivit, ponctue de quelques toussotements. Sharon se rassit, la foudre dans le regard. " Finissez votre petit dejeuner, dit enfin McGonagall avant d'aller reprendre sa place a table. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de ce que vous avez lu dans le journal! Compris?"  
  
Neville jeta un regard decontenance a Harry. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait vu Ron reagir de la sorte auparavant. Harry se sentit coupable de ne rien avoir dit. Il aurait du prendre la defence de Ron, le supporter dans ses propos. Mais il s'etait tu. Il avait choisit d'etre un temoin passif de la scène, comme tous les autres eleves. Son meilleur ami venait de se faire insulter, sa petite amie egalement et lui qu'avait-il fait? Rien. Simplement ecouter et regarder la progression de cet echange haineux. Meme Sharon Little avait reagit!  
  
"Quel imbecile!" Se dit-il en serrant les dents de rage. Pourquoi n'etait- il pas intervenu? Avait-il peur d'etre de nouveau renvoye de Poudlard? Cela donnerait satisfaction a Fudge! Harry Potter a bien retenu sa lecon! Il sait dorenavant se tenir correctement!  
  
Harry eut honte de lui-meme. Il se mordit les levres si fort qu' il sentit le gout acre du sang sur sa langue. D'un air de degout, il repoussa son bol loin de lui, incapable de manger quoi que ce soit. Il attendit cependant que le Hall commence a se vider pour sortir. Il monta droit a son dortoir et y trouva Ron, penche a la fenetre grande ouverte.  
  
Harry s'approcha, sentant le froid l'envelopper. Ron dut l'entendre rentrer, mais il ne se retourna pas. Harry compris la reaction de son ami. Comment pouvait-on accepter qu'un ami soit aussi lache?  
  
"Ron? dit-il en se tenant a quelques distances de lui. Desole de ne rien avoir dit tout a l'heure."  
  
Le jeune Weasley ne repondit pas. Harry baissa la tete, honteux comme jamais il ne l'avait ete.  
  
"Il faut qu'on trouve une solution pour tirer Ginny de la," dit-il encore. Cette fois, Ron lui fit fasse, le visage macule de colere. Il s'avanca vivement vers Harry.  
  
"Ah ouais? Lanca t-il en grincant des dents. Et tu vas t'y prendre comment? Tu n'es meme pas capable de la defendre contre des morveux de Serpentards, et tu t'imagines pouvoir la sortir de la ou elle se trouve? J'aimerai voir ca! Tu as completement pete les plombs, Harry! Tu as change. Tu n'es plus comme avant.  
  
-Quoi? Moi, j'ai change? Fit Harry en secouant la tete. Possible. Et alors? Sirius n'est plus la! Je l'ai vu mourir, j'ai choisit qu'il meure! Et toi, tu es surpris que j'ai change?  
  
-Sirius, Sirius, Sirius! Retorqua Ron, le visage toujours sous le joug de la colere. Il est temps que tu passes a autre chose! Tu ne peux plus rien faire pour lui! Mets-toi ca dans le crane!"  
  
Harry ne reflechit pas. Il lanca son poing dans la machoire de Ron. Ce dernier recula sous l'impact du coup.  
  
"Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ca! Cracha Harry avec fureur.  
  
-N'empeche que c'est vrai! continua Ron en s'approchant de nouveau de Harry, les poings serres, pret a contrer un nouveau coup. Tu restes completement bloque sur ce qu'il est arrive a Sirius, ou sur ta mere et Rogue, mais tu refuses d'affronter la realite. Ginny est emprisonnee parce qu'elle a eut le malheur d'etre enlevee par Voldemort! Et a cause de qui? Toi! Si elle ne t'avais pas connue, rien de tout ca ne lui serait arrive! Ce qui lui arrive est de ta faute! Ce qui est arrive a tes parents, a Sirius, a Hermione, tout ca est de ta faute! Tu portes la poisse! Et a toi, que t'est-il arrive? Rien! Tu es encore en vie! Tu es libre! Tout ce que tu as, c'est une cicatrice minable qui te fait mal de temps en temps! En plus, regardes-la! Ce n'est pas une cicatrice laide comme la plupart des gens aurait! Non! Elle a une jolie forme d'eclair, delicatement dessinee....." Ron avait pris une petite voix pour dire ses derniers mots, le sarcasme de son timbre n'echappa pas a Harry qui, de nouveau, lanca son poing vers lui. Ron cette fois, le contra et a son tour parvint a atteindre le nez de son camarade.  
  
Harry recula, portant la main a ses narines ensanglantees. "T'es cingle! Parvint-il a dire en epongeant le sang avec sa manche.  
  
-Tu ne l'as pas vole! Rencherit Ron, le regard percant. Tu crois que tu es le seul a qui il arrive des problemes? Penses a Ginny!  
  
-J'y pense, a Ginny! S'ecria Harry, reprenant ses esprits. Tu crois que je m'en fiche?  
  
-Et a Hermione? Lanca Ron avec defiance.  
  
-Quoi, Hermione? Rala Harry en secouant la tete. Pourquoi tu me parles d'elle?  
  
-Il faut bien que quelqu'un en parle! Tu sembles avoir oublie qu'elle est notre amie!  
  
-Elle etait! Corrigea Harry.  
  
-Elle est encore en vie, que je sache!"  
  
Les yeux de Harry se retrecirent. Il sembla comprendre. "C'est elle, n'est ce pas? Dit-il enfin. C'est elle que tu as vu dimanche dernier. Je me disais bien que tu etais bizarre.  
  
-Bizarre? Comment n'aurais-je pas pu etre bizarre? Ca fait des mois que je ne l'ai pas vue!  
  
-Ron! S'enerva Harry. Hermione n'est plus celle qu'on connaissait! Voldemort a prit son corps!  
  
-C'est faux! Retorqua Ron avec force. Elle n'attend qu'une chose: qu'on la delivre!  
  
-J'etais la, bon sang! J'ai vu ce qu'il s'est passe! On ne peux plus rien faire pour elle!  
  
-Vraiment? Comment peux-tu en etre si sur? C'est Rogue qui a dit ca, non? C'est vrai, j'oubliais que Rogue est maintenant ton meilleur pote! Tout ce qu'il dit est parole d'or!  
  
-Arretes avec ca! S'exclama Harry. Oui, il a raison et crois-moi, il sait de quoi il parle! Je m'en fiche que tu lui fasses confiance ou pas! Libre a toi! Mais ne te fais pas d'illusions sur Hermione!  
  
-J'irais la sauver! Tant pis si tu ne veux pas le faire.  
  
-Mais bon sang, t'es sourd ou quoi? S'enerva Harry, hors de lui. Elle n'est plus Hermione!  
  
-Qu'en sais-tu? Tu lui as parle? Parce que moi, oui! Et elle n'est pas differente d'avant!"  
  
Ron passa devant Harry et alla chercher ses affaires de cours. Harry se rua a sa suite et l'attrapa par le col, le plaquant violemment contre l'un des montants du lit.  
  
"Ron, je t'interdis d'essayer quoi que se soit! Tu m'entends?  
  
-Laches-moi! repliqua Ron en se degageant brusquement. Et d'ailleurs, tu n'as aucun ordre a me donner!  
  
-Tu crois que tes parents n'en pas eut assez de soucis? Tu crois que c'est tres intelligent de ta part d'aller risquer ta vie pour rien?  
  
-Penses ce que tu veux, rencherit Ron en enfournant ses affaires dans son sac. Ton opinion ne m'interesse pas!  
  
-Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment? Lanca encore Harry, alors que Ron se dirigeait vers la porte. Grace a l'amour que tu lui portes?" Il avait voulu sa derniere phrase enfantine et puerile. Ron sortit, sans se retourner.  
  
Harry senti son estomac se serrer. Il essuya de nouveau le sang qui s'ecoulait de son nez. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller en cours. La perspective de se retrouver assis pendant deux heures dans la salle de classe de Trelawney l'ennuyait deja. Il alla jusqu'a son lit et s'y assis, comtemplant avec obstination les motifs de la couverture.  
  
Ce qu'avait dit Ron n'etait pas completement faux. En fait, beaucoup de points etaient corrects. Mais avait-il ete essentiel qu'il les dise? Et puis, il y avait tellement de colere, de degout, de haine dans ses yeux. Harry en avait ete bouleverse. Jamais il n'aurait cru que son ami puisse le regarder et lui parler de la sorte. Avait-il vraiment change, comme il l'avait dit? Il ne s'en etait pas rendu compte.  
  
En tout cas, cette dispute avec Ron lui avait apporte un point positif. Il fallait qu'il reagisse! Il fallait avant tout qu'il parvienne a convaincre Ron de ne pas aller a Hermione. Il n'y survivrait pas, c'etait certain. Et ensuite, il fallait qu'il delivre Ginny, d'une maniere ou d'une autre. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen. Et enfin, il faudrait enlever Malefoy de son poste.  
  
Harry leva les yeux au plafond. Aucun de ses projets ne s'averait aise. A vrai dire, ils paraissaient tous aussi problematiques et fous les uns que les autres. Mais c'etait de Ron dont il fallait qu'il se preoccupe pour l'instant. Qui sait quand il deciderait d'aller "sauver" Hermione? S'il decidait de le faire, bien sur.  
  
Harry n'alla pas en cours de divination. Il parvint a se forcer a se rendre a celui de metamorphoses, mais s'ennuya. Il y avait beaucoup trop de sombres pensees dans son crane. Il tentait d'elaborer des plans. Il essaya de parler a Ron, mais celui-ci ne lui repondit qu'en mono-syllabes.  
  
Il ne parvint pas non plus, dans la soiree, a arracher des mots coherents de la part de son ami. Ron refusa completement de lui addresser la parole. D'ailleurs, il evita de se retrouver seul avec Harry, qui, il s'en doutait, aurait tenter de lui parler.  
  
Harry fut isole, malgre lui. Dans la salle commune, il resta dans un coin, tentant vainement de porter son attention sur un livre de potions. Personne ne vint le voir ou lui parler. Finalement, il monta se coucher. Il aurait aime ecrire a Ginny, mais il se doutait qu'elle ne pouvait pas recevoir de hibou. Malefoy avait probablement fait en sorte qu'elle ne recoive aucun contact de l'exterieur. Il songea a ecrire a sa grand-mere. Mais que lui aurait-il dit? Il n'avait aucune envie de l'inquieter. Il se sentait incapable de paraitre heureux et enthousiaste.  
  
"Harry?" demanda timidement une voix dans sa tete. Dumbledore. Harry n'etait pas certain d'avoir envie de communiquer avec son ancien directeur. Pourtant, il n'eut pas la force de le rejeter dans les caves de son cerveau. "Je sais ce que tu as en tete, reprit le vieil homme. Mais t'attaquer a Malefoy est pur suicide.  
  
-Je n'ai pas le choix, repliqua Harry. Il ne faut pas qu'il reste au poste de ministre.  
  
-Je suis d'accord, mais tu ne peux pas y faire grand-chose.  
  
-Je ne peux pas non plus le laisser tenir Ginny prisonniere. Qui sait ce qu'il va faire d'elle?"  
  
Dumbledore se tut. Harry cru qu'il s'en etait alle. Quelques minutes plus tard, le vieux sorcier parla de nouveau.  
  
"Il y a peut-etre une solution, dit-il. Il faudrait que tu me laisses parler a Severus.  
  
-Quoi? Comment voulez-vous lui parler?  
  
-A travers toi.....  
  
-Mais personne ne doit savoir que votre esprit est en moi! Ca doit rester secret, non?  
  
-Je crois qu'il va falloir faire une entorse a la regle. Je prefere que ce soit Severus qui te revele "ca".  
  
-De quoi parlez-vous?  
  
-Vas voir Severus demain, dit Dumbledore. Je t'expliquerai a ce moment-la." Il n'en dit pas plus, malgre les protestations de Harry. Cette fois, il s'etait definitevement tu.  
  
Harry poussa un soupir de frustration. Qu'allait-on encore lui demander? Il alluma une bougie a cote de son lit et prit le journal de sa mere. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'y avait pas jete un coup d'oeil.  
  
"2 Novembre  
  
Severus a ete blesse. Lors d'un cours de duel, Potter a soit-disant fait une erreur. Mon oeil! Maintenant Severus a une jambe cassee. Je sais que Potter l'a fait expres. Aelys le pense aussi. Par contre, aucun des profs n'a enleve de point a cet imbecile. Je ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi personne ne lui dit jamais rien. N'importe qui d'autre aurait, non seulement eut des points en moins, mais aurait aussi ete envoye en detention. Meme Black, qui n'est pas plus malin, se fait enlever des points! Potter doit payer les profs, je ne vois pas comment il pourrait s'en sortir autrement.  
  
Aelys est allee voir Severus. Moi, je n'ai pas ose. Pourtant il faut que j'y aille demain. On ne s'est pas parles depuis plusieurs jours. J'ai l'impression que mon silence le derange, mais peut-etre n'est ce que le fruit de mon imagination."  
  
"3 Novembre  
  
Ca y est! Ca y est! Je suis trop contente! J'ai enfin reussit a lui parler sans trop begayer. Je n'arrive pas a le croire!  
  
Je suis allee voir Severus cet apres-midi a l'infirmerie. J'en tremblais avant d'y aller. Si l'infirmiere avait refuse que j'entre, je crois que je n'aurai pas insiste. Il n'y avait qu'un autre eleve dans le dortoir et il etait loin de Severus. Des que je suis entree, il m'a fait un sourire auquel je n'ai pas pu resister. J'ai tout de suite su qu'il etait heureux de me voir. Ce qu'il s'est passe apres, j'ai l'impression de ne pas en avoir eut le controle. Il m'a dit qu'il avait eut peur que je ne lui parle plus jamais. Je ne sais plus exactement ce que j'ai dis, mais on a parle. Comme avant. Il m'a dit clairement qu'il avait souffert que je ne lui addresse plus la parole. Il m'a demande pourquoi. J'ai hesite. Il m'a dit que mon amitie lui etait plus precieuse que je ne pouvais l'imaginer. Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas me perdre. Il a dit qu'il m'aimait beaucoup. Je lui ai repondu que moi aussi. Je lui ai explique que j'avais eut peur de ca, que c'etait pour ca que j'avais garde mes distances.  
  
Des qu'il sortira de l'infirmerie, nous avons jures de mettre les choses au point. J'ai hate qu'il soit gueri."  
  
"6 Novembre  
  
On a parles. Il m'a embrassee. Tout s'est passe tel que je l'avais reve. Et je n'ai pas ete decu de la facon dont il m'a embrassee. Il etait doux et tendre, hesitant et timide au debut. Notre etreinte est devenue plus passionnee. J'ai compris que lui aussi avait attendu et reve ce moment.  
  
Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre. Il n'y a pas de mots assez forts pour decrire ce que j'ai ressenti alors, ni pour decrire l'etat d'esprit dans lequel je me trouve en ce moment. Je suis seule dans la salle commune. Il est pres de 1heure du matin. Tout le monde est couche. Moi, je n'ai pas sommeil. Le chateau est assoupi, pourtant je sais que au-dela de la Tour de Griffondor, un autre eleve est aussi eveille que je le suis. Comment je le sais, je l'ignore. Et combien j'aimerai etre avec lui! Il nous faudrait une potion d'invisibilite ou quelque chose dans le genre. Ainsi, on pourrait se promener dans Poudlard comme on l'entend. Il faudra que j'en parle a Severus. Il est plutot cale en potions."  
  
Harry survola plusieurs pages qui ne lui apportaient pas beaucoup d'informations. Il apprit que Chevalier couvrait souvent les deux tourtereaux lorsqu'ils voulaient se rencontrer. Il apprit aussi que Sirius lui demanda de sortir avec lui. Chevalier refusa. Harry ne put s'empecher de sourire en lisant ces mots. Cela faisait donc un bon bout de temps que Sirius avait un petit faible pour elle. Il sut, selon les mots de sa mere, que Chevalier n'etait pas vraiment indifferente au charme du Maraudeur. Seul probleme peut-etre, il trainait avec James Potter.  
  
Enfin quelques lignes attirerent l'attention de Harry.  
  
"13 avril  
  
Potter s'est battu avec Severus. Sans reelle raison! Enfin, quand je dis sans reelle raison, j'exagere! Il s'est attaque a Severus parce qu'il sortait avec moi! Et bien entendu, il est tres mal vu que Griffondor et Serpentard se cotoient. Alors imaginez le scandale si deux eleves de chaque maison sortent ensemble!  
  
Plus ca va, moins je le supporte! Aelys pretend qu'il est jaloux. Ca m'etonnerait! Je sais qu'il me deteste autant que je le hais! Aelys pense qu'il reagit comme un gamin. Un peu comme un tout jeune enfant a qui on vient de prendre un jouet dont il ne voulait plus. Il s'y decouvre un nouvel interet. En tout cas, je ne sais pas quelle est la raison de sa connerie, mais il a plutot interet a me laisser tranquille.  
  
Aelys m'a dit un truc bizarre par rapport a Potter. Elle m'a fortement conseille de ne jamais le regarder dans les yeux. Surtout s'il n'a pas ses lunettes. C'est vrai qu'il les enleve souvent. Par contre, elle ne m'en a pas dit plus. Elle n'a pas eut le temps. Il faudra que je lui demande plus d'information. Quoique..... Il s'agit de Potter et je m'en fiche completement. Je reve de lui administrer une bonne paire de claques devant toute l'ecole. S'il continue tel qu'il le fait, ca risque fort d'arriver!"  
  
Harry passa rapidement la suite.  
  
"3 mai  
  
Severus ne va pas tres bien en ce moment. Il n'a pas voulu m'en dire beaucoup mais je sais que sa tante ne va pas tres bien non plus. Je crois que c'est ca qui le tracasse.  
  
Par contre, j'ai remarque qu'il avait des bleus sur les bras. Je me demande si ses confreres de Serpentard ne seraient pas en train de le battre regulierement. Apres tout, j'imagine que sa maison n'est pas tres contente de notre relation. J'ai un peu peur pour lui. Comment pourrait-il se defendre? Il n'a pas une once de mechancete ou de colere en lui! De ce cote- la, j'en ai bien plus que lui.  
  
Hier soir, alors que j'allais monter me coucher, j'ai croise Remus Lupin. Il descendait dans la salle. On est reste discuter. Il ne parvenait pas a dormir. Il avait vraiment l'air epuise pourtant. Je dois avouer que j'ai beaucoup apprecie de parler avec lui. C'est vrai qu'il fait partie des Moutons de Potter, mais je ne l'ai jamais entendu dire du mal de quiconque. Il est toujours discret et reserve. En fait, je l'ai trouve tres sympa. Il est intelligent et reflechi. Je pense qu'il a passe un bon moment aussi. C'est quand meme....."  
  
Lily n'avait pas termine sa phrase. Harry se precipita sur le paragraphe suivant.  
  
"4 mai  
  
Je ne sais plus ce que j'allais ecrire hier. J'ai ete interrompue par Potter, Black et Pettigrow. Ils revenaient de l'exterieur. Je me demande bien ou ils ont ete. J'ai eut le droit a mes insultes habituelles. Uniquement de la part de l'autre abruti. Black s'est tu. Il n'a meme pas ricane comme a son habitude. Je pense qu'il se rend compte que Aelys ne sortira pas avec lui tant qu'il fera l'imbecile avec Potter. Mais il a l'air vraiment enchaine a ce cretin. Il ne doit pas savoir comment s'y prendre. En fait, en me mettant a sa place, je comprend ses doutes. Qui choisir entre son meilleur ami et la fille qui lui plait? Gros dilenme. En tout cas, ca ne me regarde pas et je m'en fiche completement! Quand je pense qu'il est le cousin de Severus! Difficile a croire! Il n'a pas l'air aussi mauvais que Potter. Je pense qu'il n'a pas d'autre choix que le suivre. Il doit etre un peu faible! Peut-etre pas autant que Pettigrow.....Celui-la, c'est l'Idiot du Village! Potter est le Roi et Black est le valet. Belle combinaison!  
  
Bon, j'vais me coucher."  
  
Harry releva la tete, fixant un point quelconque du mur en face de lui. Il ne comprenait pas tout ce que sa mere ecrivait. Il ne le comprendrait sans doute jamais. Il aurait fallu qu'il soit present pour connaitre plus en detail l'ambiance de cette epoque. Il baissa de nouveau la tete vers le journal. Il lu rapidement la suite. Sa mere parlait parfois de Voldemort, de la tension engendree entre les Maisons, de sa haine pour James, de sa passion pour Rogue, de la distance forcee entre elle et Narcissa Malefoy.  
  
Il parvint au milieu de la cinquieme annee de sa mere.  
  
"19 decembre  
  
Comment a t-il put faire une chose pareille? Comment a t-il put me faire ca a moi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Severus, qu'est ce qui t'as pris? Pourquoi les as-tu rejoins? Ce sont mes enemis! Je ne suis qu'une Sang-de Bourbe, ils veulent ma peau! Je croyais que tu m'aimais! Je croyais que je comptais pour toi! Je ne veux plus vivre. Je veux en finir. Je prefere mourir maintenant que de te voir pointer ta baguette sur moi. Je ne veux pas mourir a cause de toi. Je ne te laisserai pas faire.  
  
Pourquoi? Mardi encore tu me serrais dans tes bras, tu me murmurais que tu m'aimais, que tu te battrais pour moi. On s'est promis de lutter ensemble. Pourquoi m'as-tu montrer cette horreur sur ton bras? Pourquoi avoir choisit de cacher le Lion? As-tu si honte de moi? Ils sont finalement parvenus a te laver le cerveau. Et moi qui croyais que tu etais suffisement fort pour lutter contre eux.  
  
Les larmes ne parviennent meme pas a nettoyer la blessure de mon ame. Mon coeur bat encore mais tu as tue la vie que je cherissais, tu as eteint le feu qui brulait en moi. Tu me degoutes, je te hais pour ce que tu as fais et pourtant.....Pourtant, j'espere encore que tout cela n'etait qu'un cauchemar, qu'une plaisanterie de mauvais gout. J'espere te voir venir a moi, j'espere une explication. J'espere bien plus que ce ridicule "Desole." Desole? Desole? Comment veux-tu que j'accepte ce mot?"  
  
Harry avait les larmes aux yeux. Les pages ondulees du journal lui indiquaient que sa mere avait du longuement pleurer. Rogue avait du rejoindre le groupe de Voldemort. Harry se sentit en colere. Il savait pourquoi son professeur etait devenu Mangemort. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas dit a Lily? Elle aurait compris! Elle lui aurait pardonne!  
  
"Modestie, intervint Dumbledore. Severus n'a jamais voulu se mettre en avant. D'ailleurs, personne ne savait pourquoi il le faisait. S'il l'avait dit a ta mere, il se serait mit en danger. Voldemort aurait bien fini par savoir que son but n'etait pas d'eliminer les Moldus, mais bien de sauver sa tante. Et si Lily avait ete au courant, elle aurait ete encore plus exposee au danger qu'elle l'etait deja.  
  
-Mais ma mere n'en aurait parle a personne! Rencherit Harry, parlant a voix haute.  
  
-Peu importe, mon garcon, fit le vieil homme. Les murs ont des oreilles. Et ce n'est pas forcement une metaphore moldue! Meme en cemoment, qui sait s'il n'y a pas quelqu'un a ecouter tout ce qu'il se passe dans le chateau?  
  
-Il aurait quand meme du lui expliquer! Poursuivit Harry. Comment aurait- elle pu deviner? Il etait a Serpentard! Il a suivit les autres. C'est facile de comprendre qu'elle se soit sentie trahie!"  
  
Du coin de l'oeil, Harry distingua une ombre. Il leva brusquement la tete. Dean venait de se coucher. Il regarda Harry d'une etrange maniere et le jeune sorcier se rendit compte qu'il avait parle a voix haute. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps Dean se trouvait la, mais il avait certainement entendu ses paroles.  
  
"Bonne nuit, Harry, dit Dumbledore doucement. Il vaut mieux que tu te couches."  
  
Harry hocha legerement la tete, referma le journal et le posa dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Il souffla sa bougie et se noya dans ses couvertures. Peu de temps apres il entendit Ron et Neville se coucher egalement.  
  
Le lendemain, Harry essaya de nouveau de parler a Ron, mais ce dernier refusa tout dialogue, encore boudeur de leur discussion de la veille. Harry ne traina pas dans le Grand Hall, engloutissant son repas le plus rapidement possible, le silence de Ron le derangant. Il echangea quelques mots avec Neville avant de se lever de table. Sa sortie ne passa pas inapercue. Etant donne que les eleves n'avait pas cours, chacun appreciait de faire durer le petit dejeuner.  
  
Il monta dans le dortoir et s'ecroula sur son lit, reveur. Il aurait tellement aime ecrire a Ginny. Il aurait voulu qu'elle sache qu'il plannifiait de la sortir de sa prison, qu'il avait mal pour elle. Il avait peur de ne jamais la revoir. Il fallait la sauver avant qu'elle passe en jugement. L'idee que Harry avait eut par rapport a Malefoy quelques jours auparavant se precisait dangereusement dans sa tete. Il ne voyait pas d'autre solution, et celle-ci l'effrayait un peu.  
  
"Tu ne peux pas etre serieux! Intervint Dumbledore d'une voix ferme. C'est de la folie, mon garcon!  
  
-C'est vrai, mais c'est la seule solution que je vois, retorqua Harry aussi fermement. Si vous en avez une meilleure, je vous ecoute.  
  
-Il n'y a pas de solution pour l'instant, Harry. Tu ne peux rien y faire.  
  
-Vous voulez dire que je devrais laisser les choses se faire et attendre gentiment qu'un element surprise la fasse echapper a ce qui l'attend? Vous plaisantez!  
  
-Tu ne pourras jamais mener ce plan a bien. Sois realiste!  
  
-Je n'ai pas grand-chose a perdre dans le monde sorcier, repliqua Harry d'un ton acide. Mis a part Ginny, et vu comment Malefoy gere son pouvoir, il n'aura aucun scrupule.  
  
-Je sais que je ne peux pas t'en empecher, mais je te le deconseille vivement. Tu cours droit a la catastrophe."  
  
Harry ne repondit pas. Le vieil homme et lui n'etaient pas d'accord et il n'y avait pas moyen d'y remedier. Bien sur, Harry savait le risque qu'il courait en menant a bien son idee, mais tant pis. Il preferait tenter quelque chose plutot que de rester les bras croises a attendre un miracle. Dumbledore lui rappela d'aller rendre visite a Rogue.  
  
Harry attendit un peu. Il ne voulait pas deranger son professeur immediatement apres son repas. Ce fut quand il entendit ses camarades rejoindre la salle commune et le dortoir qu'il se decida a bouger. Il croisa Ron dans l'escalier. Il savait que Griffondor s'entrainait au quidditch aujourd'hui. Personne n'avait demande a Harry s'il voulait regagner l'equipe. Il en avait ressenti un petit pincement au coeur, mais avait compris qu'il aurait ete delicat de renvoyer Ron de son poste d'attrapeur. D'un sens, Harry en etait satisfait. Cela lui permettait de se concentrer pleinement sur son projet.  
  
Il alla jusqu'au bureau de Rogue et frappa. Pour toute reponse il entendit une voix indistincte et assuma qu'on l'invitait a entrer. Il poussa la porte.  
  
"Professeur? demanda t-il en passant la tete dans l'embrasure. Est-ce que je pourrais vous parler un instant?  
  
-Entrez, Potter, fit Rogue en faisant un geste vers le jeune garcon. Que voulez-vous?"  
  
Harry s'approcha et prit place sur une chaise en face de son professeur. Il ne savait pas vraiment par ou commencer.  
  
"Euh....., vous allez sans doute me trouver incomprehensible, mais..... c'est.....(il s'eclaircit la gorge), c'est Dumbledore qui m'a demande de venir vous parler."  
  
Rogue fronca immediatement les sourcils. "Potter, j'ai pas mal de travail a faire, alors s'il vous plait evitez de me faire predre mon temps avec des idioties!  
  
-Je me doutais que vous ne me croiriez pas! Fit Harry. Mais je vous assure, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraitre, je vous dit la verite. En fait, Dumbledore est dans mon cerveau. Quand il m'a passe le Lien, j'ai aussi herite de "ca". Il me parle, me donne des conseils, m'apprends les sorts dont j'ai besoin. En fait c'est un peu comme s'il etait encore en vie, mis a part le fait qu'il n'est plus dans son corps.  
  
-Pourquoi dites-vous cela maintenant? S'enquit Rogue qui ne paraissait pas du tout convaincu.  
  
-Cela devait rester un secret. Personne ne doit etre au courant. En fait, il n'y a pas que Dumbledore dans ma tete, il y a aussi ses predecesseurs. Parfois c'est un vrai poullailler la-dedans, je vous assure! Mais ca va, j'ai reussi a les bloquer quand je veux qu'on me fiche la paix." Rogue etait sceptique. Il semblait reellement vouloir croire Harry, mais cette histoire etait completement aberrante et loufoque. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi il veut vous parler, admit Harry. Il ne me l'a pas dit. Il a pense a une solution pour vaincre Hermione.  
  
-Mais comment vais-je lui parler? Dois-je passer par vous?  
  
-Non, repondit Dumbledore a Harry. Il faut qu'il te fasse boire un demi verre de "Gros Dodo" et de "Blabla". Ce sont des potions. Ne t'inquietes pas, il les connait".  
  
Harry repeta a Rogue ce que le vieil homme avait dit. Il lui demanda en quoi cela consistait.  
  
"La premiere va vous endormir, repondit Rogue en se levant de sa chaise, la deuxieme vous fera parler, enfin fera parler Dumbledore, avec votre propre voix. Vous ne vous rapelerez de rien en vous reveillant.  
  
-Charmant! Commenta Harry en faisant une grimace.  
  
-C'est Dumbledore qui parlera, reprit Rogue en allant fouiller dans son armoire a potions. Vous n'avez pas a vous inquieter. Je ne vous ferait pas dire des choses personnelles." Il revint avec deux flacons poussiereux. "Ca fait longtemps que je ne m'en suis pas servi! Fit le professeur en les posant sur la table.  
  
-Ca se voit!" Fit Harry. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'etre grossier ou sarcastique, mais il se sentait plutot nerveux a l'idee de ce qui etait sur le point de se passer.  
  
Rogue versa la potion "Gros Dodo" dans le verre et le tendit a Harry. Ce dernier regarda le liquide bien jaune et bien epais avec apprehension. Rogue et Dumbledore l'encouragerent et il bu. En fait, il fut tres surpris du gout sucre et plutot bon de la boisson. Il s'etait attendu a un gout execrable comme la plupart des potions de sorciers, mais en fait il aurait pu en boire beaucoup plus. "Quelqu'un devrait commercialiser ce gout! Dit- il en tendant le verre a Rogue. Je suis sur qu'il ferait des affaires!  
  
-Monsieur est connaisseur, fit Rogue en versant la deuxieme potion. Voyons maintenant ce que vous pensez de celle-ci."  
  
Harry sentait deja ses paupieres s'allourdir, mais eut la force de boire la "Blabla". Le gout etait plus acide que la premiere, mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de juger plus. Il posa lourdement le verre sur le bureau et tomba dans un sommeil profond, proche du coma.   
  
Lorsqu'il se reveilla, il etait allonge sur un vieux matelas cabosse. Il s'appuya sur son coude et regarda autour de lui. Rogue etait penche sur son bureau. Il semblait etre en train de corriger des copies. Harry se leva, attirant l'attention de son professeur.  
  
"Enfin reveille! Lanca Rogue, une imitation de sourire sur les levres.  
  
-J'ai un peu mal a la tete. C'est normal, je suppose. J'ai dormi longtemps?  
  
-Plus de deux heures! Fit le professeur en incitant le jeune garcon a s'assoir en face de lui. Mais ca m'a donne l'occasion de parler avec Dumbledore. Je ne vous croyais qu'a moitie, mais j'ai eut la preuve que vous disiez vrai." Il fit une pause, rassemblant tous les parchemins ensemble et les mettant de cote. "Potter, j'ai quelque chose de relativement important a vous dire. Ne croyez pas que je sois ravi d'etre celui qui doit vous l'apprendre, mais visiblement, je n'ai pas le choix. C'est au sujet de votre pere." Harry se raidit. "Voyez-vous, quand il etait enfant, ses parents ont sauves la vie d'une Velane. Reconnaissante, elle a donne un don a votre pere. Le don d'envoutement." Harry equarquilla les yeux. "Par un seul regard, il pouvait charmer toute personne le regardant dans les yeux.  
  
-Charmer en quel sens?  
  
-Charmer les gens en leur faisant accepter ses decisions et ses desirs.  
  
-Ce n'est pas vraiment un joli cadeau, commenta Harry.  
  
-Tout depend de la maniere dont on s'en sert, fit Rogue en haussant les epaules. Votre pere s'en est servi beaucoup lors des premiers mois qu'il etait a Poudlard. Dumbledore a ete oblige de lui faire porter des lunettes ensorcellees. Cela a considerablement limite son petit jeu.  
  
-Ne me dites pas qu'il s'en est servi pour Sirius? Ou Lupin? Fit Harry en manquant s'etrangler par le choc de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.  
  
-Difficile a dire," fit Rogue en baissant les yeux. Harry n'eut aucun mal a distinguer le mensonge. "Potter, je ne suis pas la pour dire du mal de votre pere. Vous savez parfaitement ce que je pensais de lui. Et ni Dumbledore ni moi-meme n'avons pour but de degrader l'image que vous avez de lui.  
  
-Il s'en est servi sur ma mere? Demanda Harry avec une certaine brusquerie.  
  
-Je l'ignore, mentit encore Rogue.  
  
-Chevalier m'a dit un jour que mes parents n'etaient pas amoureux l'un de l'autre, lanca encore Harry qui sentait sa tete de plus en plus lourde et douloureuse, et pas seulement du aux potions qu'il avait bues.  
  
-Tout ce que dit Aelys n'est pas necessairement bon a prendre, fit de nouveau Rogue.  
  
-Ma mere le detestait! Poursuivit Harry, presque pour lui meme. En lisant son journal et la haine qu'elle lui portait, je me demandais comment cela avait bien pu change.....  
  
-J'avais choisit d'etre mangemort, dit Rogue avec peine. J'avais pour alors laisser tomber Lily.  
  
-Pourquoi vous ne lui avez pas explique? Attaqua Harry. Elle en a souffert. Elle vous en a voulu. Je suis certain qu'elle aurait compris!"  
  
Le visage de Rogue se tendi. Il leva les yeux vers Harry, le fixant intensement. "Vous croyez que je ne m'en suis pas voulu? J'ai ete ronge de culpabilite pendant des annees. Meme encore maintenant, parfois j'imagine ce qui aurait pu etre different." Il passa brusquement la main sur son menton, les yeux legerement voiles. "Ce que vous avez vecu il y a quelques mois, je l'ai vecu avant vous. Il m'a fallu choisir entre ma tante et ma petite amie....."  
  
Harry senti son coeur battre a tout rompre. Il comprenait Rogue. Oh, oui, il le comprenait! Etre force de faire un choix impossible, devoir prendre une decision qui, quelle qu'elle soit allait s'averer douloureuse, etre responsable de sa propre douleur, subir l'angoisse et le dechirement de son choix, le regretter en songeant a celui ou celle qu'on a perdu, lutter pour ne pas en vouloir a l'autre qui est reste..... Harry senti ses paupieres le bruler ferocement. Il aurait aime baisser la tete, ne pas regarder Rogue dans les yeux, mais aucun des deux sorciers ne pouvaient le faire.  
  
"Je n'a pas pu sauver ma tante, poursuivit le maitre de potions, la voix cassee. Et je n'ai pas pu reprendre Lily..... Ma tante m'a eleve comme une mere l'aurait fait! Comment aurais-je pu l'abandonner? Et Lily.....Je l'ai laissee pour la proteger. Pourtant elle etait tout pour moi. Je n'ai jamais pu m'en remettre. J'ai voulu faire le temeraire et j'ai tout perdu. C'est vrai qu'apres ca, j'ai hais le monde entier. Je n'avais rien ni a perdre ni a gagner, je n'avais peur de rien et surtout pas de la mort."  
  
Il s'essuya les yeux, mais Harry avait ses joues innondees de larmes.  
  
"Ne fais pas les memes conneries, Harry, dit Rogue en se reprenant. C'est si facile de se laisser porter par la haine et la vengeance. C'est si simple de devenir aigri et sarcastique avant meme d'etre gateux et senile.  
  
-Ma mere vous aimait, Professeur, begaya Harry en passant sa manche contre ses yeux. Vous ne vous imaginez pas comme elle a souffert. Et Ginny..... elle culpabilise. Et meme si j'ai refuse de l'admettre, c'est vrai que je lui en ai voulu. Sirius aurait pu etre encore en vie..... Mais je ne suis plus fache contre elle. Elle n'est pas responsable. Mais mon choix n'a servi a rien! Regardez ou elle se trouve maintenant! Sirius serait mort pour rien si je ne faisais pas quelque chose pour la tirer de la!  
  
-Dumbledore m'a touche un mot sur ce a quoi vous pensez. Il ne m'a pas donne de details, rassurez-vous. Mais il m'a demande de vous en empecher.....  
  
-Vous n'y parviendrez pas! Lanca Harry avec brusquerie.  
  
-Du calme! Laisse-moi terminer, fit Rogue qui oscillait constament entre tutoiement et vouvoiement. Tu crois vraiment que je vais t'en empecher? Apres ce que je viens de te raconter? Dumbledore a raison, tu risques beaucoup et ce ne sera pas facile. Mais tu as raison. Je ne peux pas t'en empecher. Dumbledore m'a rappeler le serment que j'ai fais a ta mere. J'ai promis de faire attention a toi. Mais je ne peux pas t'arreter..... Elle serait fiere de ta determination. Mais revenons a la solution proposee par Dumbledore. la raison pour laquelle il a tenu a ce que tu saches ce que je viens de te dire, c'est parce qu'il se demandait si tu n'aurais pas herite du don de ton pere.  
  
-Pardon? Fit Harry, incredule. Comment aurais-je pu en heriter? C'est a lui qu'on en a fait cadeau, pas a moi.  
  
-Il avait ce don dans le sang, et son sang circule dans tes veines. Ce n'est pas certain, mais c'est une possibilite. Sais-tu pourquoi tu portes des lunettes?  
  
-Parce que je suis myope! Retorqua Harry en haussant les epaules.  
  
-Ce n'etait pas la raison premiere. Dumbledore a eut peur que tu ais herite de l'envoutement. Il ne voulait pas que tu fasses les memes erreurs que ton pere.  
  
-Mais, si j'enleve mes lunettes je ne vois rien! Rencherit le jeune garcon. Tout est trouble.  
  
-Ta vue s'est endommagee a cause des lunettes. Dumbledore voudrait que nous essayions de decouvrir si oui ou non tu possedes le don.  
  
-Mais ca ne servirait pas a grand-chose, je ne vois rien sans mes lunettes!  
  
-Ca peut servir a une chose. Granger et Malefoy. Rien n'est certain, mais ca vaut la peine d'essayer.  
  
-Mais.....intervint de nouveau Harry, meme si j'avais herite de ce don, vu que je ne m'en suis jamais servi, ca risque de prendre longtemps pour le ramener a la surface.  
  
-Oui, fit Rogue en hochant la tete, ca va demander pas mal de travail et beaucoup de concentration. Mais Dumbledore se rattache a cette solution.  
  
-Mais le temps que je parvienne a le maitriser, Malefoy a tout le loisir de faire encore plus de degats.....  
  
-Je sais, admit Rogue en pincant les levres. Mais quelle autre possibilite avons-nous? Je suis pret a t'aider si tu le veux. Mais il faudra beaucoup de travail de ta part, et surtout que tu te concentres de maniere permanente, meme quand tu es seul. Tout est dans ton cerveau."  
  
Il se tut et Harry ne repondit rien. Il ne parvenait pas a ordonner ses pensees. Ce qui le tracassait le plus, c'etait surtout l'idee que son pere ait pu se servir de son don pour apprivoiser Sirius et Remus. Et surtout Lily.  
  
Rogue lui proposa de commencer sur l'instant. Harry ota ses lunettes, ne croyant pas vraiment a la possibilite qu'il ait ce don en lui. Il ne distinguait qu'un contour flou de la silhouette de Rogue. Il devina ses yeux et les fixa le plus intensement qu'il pouvait, se concentrant sur le fait de le charmer. Bien evidemment il n'y parvint pas, mais son professeur l'encouragea encore et encore, l'epuisant de plus en plus.  
  
"Ca ne marchera jamais, fit Harry apres plus d'une heure d'entrainement.  
  
-C'est certain si tu maintiens cette attitude, repliqua Rogue. Bien sur, cela aurait ete etonnant si tu y etais parvenu tout de suite.  
  
-Mais nous ne sommes meme pas certain que je l'aie, ce don! N'est ce pas du temps perdu?  
  
-Peut-etre, mais dans le doute, il vaut mieux essayer. Si tu l'as, ca nous promet pas mal de possibilites. Bon, on va arreter pour aujourd'hui. Mais que cela ne t'empeche pas te recommencer ce soir ou demain.  
  
-Mais tout seul je ne saurais pas si ca marche ou pas.  
  
-Tu ne vas pas y parvenir tout de suite. Pour l'instant concentres-toi."  
  
Harry hocha la tete, pas vraiment convaincu et se leva. Il salua Rogue et sorti.  
  
Il deambula dans les couloirs, ne souhaitant pas vraiment retourner dans la salle commune. Cela lui valut l'inquisition de Rusard. "Qu'est ce que tu fais? Ou tu vas? Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec tes camarades? Qu'est ce que tu mijotes? Etc....." Harry eut grand-peine a s'en defaire, mais y parvint quand il sorti dans le parc. Il faisait froid, mais il y avait du soleil. Le jeune sorcier alla jusqu'au lac, a l'endroit qu'il preferait. Il y avait peu d'eleves a l'exterieur du chateau, ce qui lui convint. Il appreciait le calme, le miroitement de la lumiere sur la surface de l'eau, le souffle leger du vent faisant frissonner les arbres. C'eut ete beaucoup mieux si Ginny avait put etre la.  
  
Harry n'osait penser a elle. Il n'avait aucune idee des conditions dans lesquelles elle etaient retenue prisonniere. Elle avait traverse tellement de mauvais moments, que Harry craignait que cette fois-ci, la jeune fille devienne un peu folle. Il n'en serait pas surpris si cela arrivait. Lui- meme sentait qu'il avait change. Plus rien ne l'interessait. La magie qu'il avait tant aime apprendre et pratiquer avait perdu tout son attrait. Le monde qui l'avait accueillit si ouvertement il y a quelques annees s'est avere etre encore pire que celui d'ou il venait. Pour lui, le monde Sorcier etait encore plus veneneux que le monde Moldu. Il avait ete malheureux chez les Dursleys, mais au moins ses emotions avaient ete constantes. Depuis que Hagrid etait venu le chercher et l'avait introduit a Poudlard, on s'etait joue de lui, lui apportant des touches de bonheur pour les reprendre un peu plus tard de la maniere la plus cruelle. Combien de fois avait-il ete mordu par le poison Sorcier? Et l'histoire n'etait pas encore terminee. Il en recevrait d'autres des morsures. Il en etait persuade.  
  
Il ramassa une poignee de terre et la jeta dans l'eau, troublant la surface a peine ridee du lac. Son pere avait charme tout le monde autour de lui. Harry ne savait quel sentiments avoir. James Potter etait son pere. Il l'avait admire, aime sans meme le connaitre. Devait-il modifier sa vision de lui, maintenant qu'il connaissait la verite? Harry lui en voulait, bien sur, mais James n'etait plus. C'eut ete ridicule d'etre fache a cause de ca.  
  
Alors, il songea a Ron. Si, tel que l'avait dit Dumbledore, il possedait ce don d'envoutement, il pourrait s'en servir sur lui. Cela l'empecherait d'aller soi-disant delivrer Hermione. Mais la verite etait que Harry s'en fichait. Ron n'avait pas a lui parler tel qu'il l'avait fait. Tout n'etait pas vrai. Il avait exagere et avait ete mechant. Qu'il aille se jeter dans la gueule du loup! Songea Harry en serrant les poings. Je m'en moque!  
  
Soudain, il recut un bout de bois sur la tete. Il se leva et regarda autour de lui. Quelqu'un lui avait lance le baton, mais il ne voyait personne. Il allait se rassoir quand un autre morceau de bois lui gifla le visage. Cette fois encore, il ne distingua rien. Etait-ce quelqu'un d'invisible qui lui faisait une farce?  
  
Une lumiere attira son attention, provenant du chateau, en hauteur. Il leva les yeux et compris. La lumiere venait de la salle ronde. Malefoy.  
  
Harry retourna vers le chateau. Drago l'avait sans doute remarque pres du lac. Harry eut le pressentiment que le Serpentard avait du nouveau. Il ne se trompa pas. Ce fut la premiere chose qu'il lui annonca quand il entra dans la salle ronde.  
  
"Ce que j'ai a te dire va beaucoup t'interesser, dit Drago en souriant. Je sais ou se cache Granger.  
  
-C'est vrai? s'exclama Harry en s'approchant du garcon. Et tu en es certain?  
  
-Oui, c'est mon pere qui me l'a dit. Il me fais confiance. Alors, tu devines?" Harry secoua la tete. "Quel est l'endroit le plus sur? La ou aucun sorcier n'oserait s'aventurer?"  
  
Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent. "Azkaban?  
  
-Bien joue! Lanca Drago. C'est vrai que quand mon pere me l'a dit, je n'ai pas vraiment ete surpris. Elle a les Detraqueurs de son cote.  
  
-Mais, et les prisonniers?  
  
-Quels prisonniers? Il n'y a plus personne la-bas, apparemment. D'ailleurs ceux qui avaient ete enfermes etaient des adeptes de Voldemort. Cela ne fait que renforcer sa troupe.  
  
-Il ne doit tout de meme pas avoir beaucoup de mangemorts, dit Harry. La plupart a ete tuee lorsqu'on etait chez toi.  
  
-C'est vrai, mais je crois qu'ils ont reussi a convaincre pas mal de gens. Et ils ont un secret. Par contre, je n'en sais pas plus pour l'instant, fit Drago en froncant les sourcils.  
  
-Merci pour l'information, Drago, dit Harry en tendant la main vers le Serpentard. J'espere que tu ne prends pas trop de risque.  
  
-T'inquietes pas! Retorqua Drago en lui serrant la main. De toutes facons, je n'ai rien a perdre. Un peu comme toi....."  
  
Harry ne repondit pas, mais hocha la tete. Il se demanda si Drago accepterait de vraiment se joindre a lui.  
  
"Tu vas aller jusque la-bas? Demanda le Serpentard. A Azkaban?  
  
-J'y pense, fit Harry en baissant la tete. Mais tout seul, c'est risque.  
  
-Tu n'emmenes pas Weasley avec toi?  
  
-Ron? repliqua harry avec sarcasme. Ce n'est pas la peine d'y compter. Il est persuade qu'il peut sauver Hermione. Et il a l'intention de le faire!  
  
-Et bien, tu peux l'emmener avec toi! Tu peux simplement omettre de preciser que tu vas te debarrasser d'elle....."  
  
Harry secoua de nouveau la tete. "Ca ne marchera pas..... Et toi? Ca ne te dit pas de m'accompagner?  
  
-Ecoutes, je veux bien t'aider comme je viens de le faire, mais ne m'en demande pas trop! Je veux bien te transmettre toutes les informations que j'obtiens, mais pas plus. Desole.  
  
-Pas de probleme, fit Harry en se forcant a sourire. Je vais me debrouiller.  
  
-En tout cas, une chose est certaine. Tu ne peux pas y aller seul. Trop dangereux."  
  
Tous deux se turent. Harry etait un peu decu que Malefoy ait refuse de l'accompagner. Il comprenait plus ou moins pourquoi, mais avait espere avoir au moins un compagnon. Compagnon? "Mais bien sur!" Songea t-il. Il pouvait demander a Bill! Le jeune homme accepterait sans hesiter! Peut-etre meme que Charlie consentirait a les accompagner. Et Dubois! Et Lupin! Peut- etre meme Rogue! Et pourquoi pas Chevalier?  
  
"Harry! Intervint Dumbledore. Calmes-toi! C'est de la folie! Non seulement ton idee est extremement dangereuse, mais ca, c'est ton probleme. Mais tu ne peux pas amener d'autres personnes dans ton delire! Tout ca est trop....." Harry s'isola de Dumbledore. Il n'avait pas envie que le vieil homme lui fasse la morale et le decourage dans son entreprise.  
  
"Au fait, pourquoi es-tu venu ici cet apres-midi? Demanda t-il a Drago. D'habitude tu viens le soir.  
  
-J'en avais marre de l'ambiance de la salle commune. Je ne me fais plus tabasse, mais d'un sens c'est encore pire. Je suis oblige de leur sourire et de trouver leurs blagues a deux noises tres droles. J'avais besoin de calme.  
  
-Bienvenue au club! Lanca Harry avec sarcasme. A Griffondor, ils sont tous aveugles! La plupart croit exactement ce qu'ils lisent dans les journaux. Tu pourrais presque dire a ton pere que meme les Griffondors croient en lui! On aura tout vu!  
  
-Il y a encore des exceptions! Lanca Drago en souriant. Au moins une, en tout cas!  
  
-Ouais, et c'est pas demain la veille que ca va changer!"  
  
Les deux adolescents resterent un bon moment dans la salle ronde. Ils en oublierent le dejeuner. Harry parvint a obtenir des sandwichs des cuisines et les ramena a Malefoy. Il tenta de charmer le Serpentard, mais n'y parvint pas. Il du lui justifier son regard intense sur lui.  
  
"J'ai cru que tu etais vraiment tombe sous mon charme! Fit Drago en serrant les dents. Tu m'as fait peur!  
  
-Tombe sous ton charme? Retorqua Harry, faussement degoute. Tu plaisantes! Ca ne risque pas d'arriver!  
  
-Au moins les choses sont claires! Souffla Drago, soulage. De toutes facons je prefere les filles. Desole. Et meme si j'etais attire par les garcons, tu serais le dernier vers qui j'irais!" Il fit une pause, feignant de reflechir. "Quoi que..... Weasley n'aurait aucune chance non plus.....  
  
-Et tes potes Crabbe et Goyle?  
  
-Beurk! Pouah! Jamais! Non, vraiment, Poudlard ne recele pas de super beaux mecs. En fait je dois etre le seul!  
  
-Ah, ben voila! S'exclama Harry en lui donnant un coup de coude. Voila le Malefoy auquel j'etais habitue! Il m'avait un peu manque, en fait!  
  
-Ah ouais? Fais gaffe a ce que tu dis, Potter! Ne titille pas le Serpentard qui dort!"  
  
Ils passerent tout l'apres-midi a parler. Ils auraient sans doute du travailler un peu, mais ils n'en avaient pas le courage, et pour etre francs, n'en voyaient plus vraiment l'utilite. Logiquement, ils avaient leurs examens de BUSES a la fin de l'annee, mais comment pouvaient-ils etre certains qu'ils auraient a les passer. Leur monde allait sans doute aller de plus en plus mal. Les examens allaient peut-etre etre annules..... Alors pourquoi s'acharner a reviser et travailler comme des forcenes pour rien?  
  
Le dimanche fut une journee fade et ennuyeuse. Ron n'acceptait toujours pas que Harry lui addresse la parole. Neville etait partage entre les deux, ne sachant quel parti prendre.  
  
Harry ne fit pas grand-chose. Il ne travailla pas, s'occupant plutot a reflechir a son plan, a l'elaborer encore plus. Il eut une heure de concentration avec Rogue. Cela ne sembla pas servir a grand-chose non plus.  
  
Lorsqu'il alla se coucher il songea que cette journee avait sans doute ete l'une des plus ennuyeuse et inutile de son existence. Une journee qui ne lui resterait pas en memoire, ca, c'etait certain!  
  
Le lundi, par contre, allait s'averer decisif.  
  
Ron recut une lettre. Harry ne reconnu pas le hibou qui la delivra. Il ne sut dire pourquoi ou comment, mais il se douta de la provenance de la lettre. Il guetta la reaction de Ron. Il en paraissait content. Hermione. Seule Hermione arracha ce genre de sourire de la part de Ron. Harry se mordit les levres. Comment Ron pouvait-il etre si bete et aveugle? Comment pouvait-il se laisser prendre au piege de la sorte?  
  
Harry n'eut pas le temps d'observer Ron plus longtemps. Neville, qui avait recu le journal, poussa un cri de surprise. Son cri recu en echo plein d'autres, provenants de toutes parts. Neville etait devenu livide et tendit le journal a Harry, d'une main tremblante.  
  
Harry n'eut pas la force de lire l'article. Le gros titre en disait suffisemment. Il sentit son coeur se serrer, sa gorge devenir seche, et plus que tout, un terrible sentiment de culpabilite l'envahit. Les mots l'ecorcherent au plus profond de son ame.  
  
Il tendit de nouveau le journal a Neville, ses yeux suivant ces mots:  
  
"Une nouvelle tragedie frappe le Ministre Malefoy: son fils, Drago, 16 ans, a ete assassine hier soir."  
  
Harry sentit sa tete tourner violemment, tandis que, de partout, des eleves abasourdis et choques poussaient des cris de surprise et d'incomprehension.  
  
A suivre.....  
  
Salut! En voila un autre de termine. Je pense qu'il reste au maximum 3 chapitres. Donc, la fin est proche.....  
  
Un tres tres grand merci aux revieweurs courageux qui sont encore la! Vous etes de moins en moins a suivre l'histoire..... Heureusement que j'ai quand meme trois ou quatre fideles lecteurs pour m'encourager! Ca aide beaucoup!  
  
Disturbed Angel: Coucou! Merci de ta review, toujours aussi sympa! J'ai mis plus de temps pour ce chapitre, mais le voila enfin! Comme tu auras pu le constater, Monsieur le Ministre ne traine pas pour passer de nouvelles lois! Mais il joue a un jeu dangereux..... Tout comme Harry (!), Ron et malheureusement Drago..... La fin approche....., mais les problemes ne sont pas termines. La folie n'est pas tres loin..... Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre! A plus!  
  
Jo Potter: Salut, Toi! Voila la suite, pas aussi rapidemment que le dernier chapitre, mais bon. Tu as ta reponse. Tous les personnages commencent a etre vraiment stresses, et la pression augmente..... jusqu'a ce que..... Allez, je te laisse la. Faut pas trop en dire! Merci beaucoup de ta review. Comme d'hab', elle a ete tres appreciee! Tchao!  
  
Sarah30: Merci de ta review. Contente que tu aies aime. J'espere que tu apprecieras ce chapitre aussi. A bientot!  
  
Mary-Evy: Coucou! C'est vrai que j'ai ete rapide pour le dernier chapitre. Un peu moins, cette fois-ci, mais j'ai fais pire! Contente que tu aies aime la reconciliation Harry/Ginny, mais ils n'ont pas vraiment pu passer du temps ensemble. Je suis cruelle, non? Je pense que si je lisais une histoire comme la mienne, j'en serais frustree! C'est vrai quoi, je leur donne aucune chance a ces deux-la! A moins que le chevalier Potter vienne delivree la princesse Weasley..... Possible..... A part ca, je pense qu'il reste 3 chapitres, mais je ne suis pas certaine encore. Si je n'en fais que 3, ils risquent d'etre longs. Desolee de ne pas pouvoir te renseigner plus. En tout cas, merci de tes encouragements, c'est trop cool! A plus!  
  
Ataensic: Si je me rappelle de toi? Bien sur! Je n'oublie jamais un/e revieweur/se! Ca me fait plaisir de voir que tu es revenue! En plus, ta review etait hyper sympa, alors! Je suis contente que tu aimes la relation Lily/ Severus. Je me demandais comment les lecteurs allaient reagir. J'espere que ca ne fait pas trop tire par les cheveux! J'ai essaye de la faire le plus realistiquement possible. J'espere y etre parvenue. En ce qui concerne Ron.....si tu l'as trouve change au chapitre precedent, je n'ose imaginer ce que tu diras apres avoir lu celui-ci! Et par rapport a Lucius, les sorciers n'ont pas vraiment l'air d'en etre inquietes.....Grosse erreur..... A bientot!  
  
Naseis: Serieux, comment veux-tu que je reponde correctement a ta review? C'est un vrai champ de bataille! Tout est en desordre, il n'y a pas de continuite. Bref, je kiffe que dalle! Mais bon, ca a son charme! Tarte tatin chantilly, je te conseille. C'est trop bon. Surtout apres l'avoir laisser un peu au frigo, la creme devient presque comme de la mousse. Exquis! Tu trouves qu'elle est sadique, Ginny? Moi je trouve qu'elle a bien raison! Faut pas se laisser faire! Et puis, apres s'etre reconciliee avec Harry et sa mere, sur qui veux-tu qu'elle cogne, hein? Et puis, maintenant, la ou elle est, elle ne peut plus s'en prendre a personne. Elle a eut raison d'en profiter. Na! Allez, bon courage pour la prochaine review. A plus!  
  
Vitriol Sykes: Merci pour ta review! C'est vraiment encourageant. A bientot, j'espere! 


	44. Chapitre 44

Chapitre 44

Harry se sentait tout engourdi, sa poitrine etait en feu, il avait peine a respirer. Il avait quitte le Hall en effervescence. Aujourd'hui encore, Poudlard portait le deuil.

Le sentiment de culpabilite de Harry etait oppressant, violent. Drago avait risque et perdu la vie pour une information. Il avait brave son pere, l'avait trompe, avait joue un jeu dangereux sans se douter que ce dernier n'aurait pas de pitie pour lui. Comment Malefoy avait-il pu etre aussi ignoble? Comment pouvait-on conduire sa femme au suicide et ordonner l'execution de son propre fils? Son unique enfant!

Harry n'avait pas lu plus loin que le grand titre, mais il se doutait que le Ministre etait responsable de la mort du jeune Serpentard. Comment aurait-il pu en etre autrement? Et d'ailleurs ou se trouvait Drago au moment de sa mort? Il n'etait visiblement pas a Poudlard. Et comment Malefoy avait-il su que Drago lui avait transmi cette fameuse information? Harry l'ignorait, mais il etait neanmoins persuade que cela etait la cause du deces de Drago.

Drago Malefoy. Combien il l'avait hait! Combien ils s'etaient detestes, tous les deux et pourtant…. Ils avaient passes des heures a discuter l'avant-veille. Les evenements des derniers mois les avaient pousses a se battre pour une cause commune. Harry savait bien que Drago n'etait pas aussi passionne que lui en ce qui concernait les Moldus, mais il avait fait des efforts, il avait voulu faire une difference. Il avait refuse d'etre un esclave ou un mouton ridicule qui venere un soi-disant Sauveur. Il avait voulu etre lui-meme, un individu capable de penser et d'agir par lui-meme, sans personne a le guider vers une idee commune. Il avait eut soif d'independance, de bravoure et de courage. Pourquoi l'audace et la temerite doivent-ils toujours etre punies? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas vivre pour voir le fruit de ses efforts?

C'est donc plus simple de suivre le troupeau et de ne pas reflechir. C'est vrai qu'on court moins de risques!

Harry s'arreta. Il avait deambule dans les couloirs sans reel but. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit. Il avait longe des corridors, monte et descendu des escaliers. Tout etait calme. Il se laissa glisser le long d'un mur et s'assit sur la dalle glacee. Il saisit sa tete entre ses mains, tentant de chasser les voix qui resonnaient dans sa tete. Cette fois, Dumbledore et ses camarades n'y etaient pour rien.

Les paroles de Ron surtout etaient les plus tenaces. "C'est de ta faute! Tu portes la poisse!…." "Je n'ai rien a perdre," disait Drago. "Tu rales d'etre toujours la cible de Voldemort, mais toi tu es encore en vie! Tu es libre! De quoi te plains-tu?" Insistait Ron. Lily, James, Sirius, Cedric, Seamus et maintenant Drago. Et Ginny qui etait prisonniere! Et Hermione qu'il pouvait egalement considerer comme morte. Ron avait raison. Ses paroles faisaient encore mal, mais il avait ete juste.

Il fallait mettre un terme a tout ca. Il fallait qu'il arrete le massacre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il fallait qu'il se debarrasse de Malefoy et d'Hermione/Voldemort. Et il fallait qu'il le fasse vite. Apres tout, tel que l'avait dit Drago, qu'avait-il a perdre? C'etait lui ou Voldemort. Il n'y avait pas de place pour eux deux dans ce monde.

Un enorme sentiment de determination l'enveloppa. Il se sentait pret, mentalement a affronter quiconque. Il se leva, les yeux plisses, les sourcils fronces, la machoire et les poings serres. Il n'avait pas peur. Il se sentait invincible. Il savait qu'il ne l'etait pas, mais il s'en moquait. On lui avait arrache tant de proches. On l'avait prive de tant de joie et de rires. Il n'avait plus grand-chose a quoi s'accrocher, mais avant qu'on lui enleve definitivement Ginny, il lui fallait agir.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil a sa montre. Il etait en retard pour son cours de potions. Il hesita. Devait-il tout de meme s'y rendre? Ou simplement laisser tomber?

Il choisit la premiere solution. Au moins pendant le cours il songerait a autre chose qu'a se venger. Il se fit remarquer en entrant dans le cachot de Rogue. Celui-ci ne fit meme pas de reflexions. Il poursuivit son cours comme si de rien n'etait. Mais les eleves etaient plus maussades que d'ordinaire. Rogue lui-meme, n'avait aucun entrain. L'atmosphere de la classe etait pesante et malsaine. Harry s'assit a cote de Ron. Ce dernier ne le regarda pas.

Harry remarqua la place vide, la ou Drago aurait du etre. Il songea au nombre d'eleves qui diminuait progressivement. Devant lui, pres de Dean aurait du se trouver Seamus. Derriere, a cote de Neville aurait du etre Hermione. Et la-bas, entre Crabbe et Goyle, Drago Malefoy aurait du etre en train de se moquer des autres….

C'etait l'annee derniere. Les choses n'etaient pas si mal que ca, en fin de compte.

La premiere heure de cours passa lentement. Rogue ne fit qu'expliquer quelques potions, en ecrivant les ingredients au tableau, les eleves recopiant sur leur parchemin ce qu'il disait. Harry fut soulage de ne pas devoir faire de potions avec Ron. La distance que le jeune garcon avait mise entre eux prenait peu a peu des allures de gouffre..

Pendant la deuxieme heure, ce fut Rogue qui fit une potion, expliquant le processus d'une voix trainante qui faillit endormir tout le monde. En fait, chacun, meme Rogue semblait sur le point de piquer du nez, quand un frappement a la porte fit sursauter la classe, Rogue laissant tomber le flacon qu'il tenait, dans son chaudron.

McGonagall entra, le visage tire et le teint livide. "Desolee, Severus, balbutia t-elle. Ils voulaient te parler." A sa suite, quatre hommes entrerent.

Harry faillit s'etouffer en voyant Lucius Malefoy faisant partie du groupe. Le Ministre se tenait droit, gonfle d'importance, le regard percant et froid. Il s'avanca un peu dans la salle.

"Monsieur Rogue, salua t-il d'un geste glace. J'ai a vous parler. C'est de la plus haute importance." Il se tourna vers la directrice. "McGonagall, lanca t-il sans ceremonie, veuillez regrouper tous les eleves dans le Hall, ainsi que tout le personnel de Poudlard." McGonagall hocha brievement la tete, jeta un regard triste vers Rogue et sorti. "Professeur, veuillez nous suivre! Ordonna t-il en direction du Maitre de Potions. Et ne tentez pas de vous enfuir. Jeunes gens, poursuivit-il en balayant la salle des yeux, allez vous regrouper dans le Hall, s'il vous plait." Chacun enfourna ses affaires dans son sac et proceda vers le couloir, se posant beaucoup de questions auxquelles aucun d'entre n'avait de reponse. Le regard de Malefoy croisa celui de Harry. Il etait penetrant et cruel, mais le jeune garcon ne baissa pas la tete. Il soutint le regard du Ministre avec force et defi, l'obligeant a detourner lui-meme la tete.

Rapidement, tous les eleves sortirent de la salle et se rendirent dans le Hall. Harry suivit a quelques distances des autres, Malefoy et ses colosses encadrant Rogue, sur ses talons.

Une fois que tout le monde fut installe a sa place habituelle, Malefoy monta sur l'estrade, suivit par ses trois hommes et Rogue.

"Mes chers enfants, commenca t-il d'une voix percante, Professeurs… Tout d'abord je voudrais m'excuser d'avoir interrompu vos cours. Mais j'ai trouve necessaire de vous prendre tous a temoins pour ce qui va suivre. Comme vous le savez sans doute, mon fils Drago a ete tue, hier soir." Il prit une profonde inspiration, comme encore bouleverse par la nouvelle. Harry ne put s'empecher de secouer la tete en voyant l'hypocrisie de cet homme. "Son assassin sera puni. Nous allons tout mettre en ordre pour le retrouver. Mais en attendant, ce sont les adeptes de Vous-Savez-qui qui vont recevoir le traitement qui convient a leurs offenses. ("Meme pas capable de prononcer le nom de Voldemort!" songea Harry avec degout.) J'ai une tres mauvaise nouvelle a vous annoncer. Approchez, Messieurs!" fit-il en direction de deux hommes qui etaient restes en retrait. L'un avaient un appareil photo et l'autre tenait un parchemin et une plume a la main. Harry n'eut aucun mal a deviner qu'ils faisaient partie de la presse. Les deux journalistes s'avancerent pres de l'estrade. "Monsieur Rogue, approchez, s'il vous plait!" ordonna Malefoy. Les trois gorilles pousserent le professeur vers le Ministre. Ce dernier se saisit du bras de Rogue et d'un coup sec, remonta sa manche, revelant la marque des Tenebres. "Voyez? S'exclama Lucius d'un ton triomphant, tandis qu'ils etaient bombardes de flashs. Severus Rogue est un Mangemort!"

Il y eut une vague d'exclamations de surprise. McGonagall ferma les yeux et se mordit les levres. Harry sentit de nouveau sa poitrine en feu et sa gorge devenir seche. "Non, songea t-il. Non! Il ne peut pas faire ca a Rogue!" Il s'assit, alors que tout le monde, sans exception se tenait debout. Il ne voyait plus ce qu'il se passait mais ne voulait pas le savoir. Il entendait les paroles de Malefoy et c'etait suffisant.

"J'ai le regret de vous reveler que votre professeur de potions faisait partie de la troupe de Vous-savez-qui, continua Malefoy avec durete. Rogue, vous allez nous suivre et connaitrez le meme sort que tous ceux qui ont frequente et suivit le Mage Noir.

-Ca te plait, Lucius, hein?" Cracha Rogue avec haine. Harry sauta sur ses pieds. Il voulait voir son professeur se defendre. "T'es vraiment une ordure. Mais Il doit etre fier de toi! Fais tout de meme attention, tu joues un peu trop avec le feu!

-Je vous conseillerai de mesurer vos paroles, Professeur, retorqua Malefoy sans se demonter. N'oubliez pas que vous etes dorenavant entre les mains de la justice. Vous ne voulez tout de meme pas aggraver votre cas? Quoique, il n'y a pas grand-chose a aggraver. Messieurs, fit-il, claquant des doigts en direction de ses gorilles, emmenez-le!" Les poignets de Rogue furent ligotes et il fut traine vers la sortie par deux des hommes, sous les flashs des photos. "Toute cette histoire entraine une enorme honte sur cette ecole, elle est une insulte a ses eleves!" Il se tourna vers McGonagall, qui semblait completement bouleversee. "Madame la directrice, nous ne pouvons que constater que vous n'etes pas a la hauteur pour faire ce metier. Je me vois dans l'obligation de vous demettre de vos fonctions."

McGonagall ne parut pas vraiment surprise. Peut-etre s'y etait-elle attendue. Par contre, les autres professeurs ainsi que les eleves, furent choques. Le silence regnait dans la salle, malgre le nombre important de personnes presentes. Harry se leva et sorti de la piece, ne pouvant plus supporter ce qu'il se passait. Sa sortie passa totalement inapercue, hormis peut-etre Ron et Neville qui le suivirent brievement du regard. Toute la salle avait les yeux tournes vers l'estrade, assoiffee d'un voyeurisme malsain. Minerva McGonagall, apres Severus Rogue, se faisait publiquement humilier et l'auditoire en voulait encore.

"Vous pouvez prendre vos affaires, Professeur, poursuivit Malefoy en direction de la directrice. Il est inutile que vous restiez ici. J'ai amene ici Monsieur Quinquanpoix, qui sera votre remplacant." L'homme qui etait reste baissa la tete dans un salut tres formel. Le Ministre se tourna une derniere fois vers l'assistance. "Je vous dois une nouvelle fois mes excuses, eleves, pour cette triste situation. Mais je peux vous assurer que cela ne se reproduira plus. Bonne journee!" Il descendit de l'estrade, faisant signe a McGonagall de le suivre. Quinquanpoix resta.

Malefoy suivit McGonagall jusqu'a son bureau, dans un silence lugubre. La directrice maintenait la tete baissee, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle ne pouvait pas se defendre. D'ailleurs, qu'aurait-elle put dire? Meme si elle avait declaree ne pas avoir su que Severus etait un Mangemort, Malefoy ne l'aurait pas cru. Elle ne voyait pas l'utilite de repliquer ou de se rebeller. Elle n'en avait pas la force et ne souhaitait pour rien au monde se retrouver a Azkaban ou ailleurs. Elle ignorait ce qu'elle se devait de faire une fois qu'elle se retrouverait a la porte de Poudlard. Elle ne pouvait y songer, pas tout de suite. Son cerveau etait vide, eteint. Elle rassembla ses affaires de maniere mecanique, sans logique, sans reflechir.

 Malefoy avait prit place sur sa chaise, les pieds sur son bureau, contemplant avec une satisfaction non feinte la sorciere frele et denuee de son autorite s'agitant maladroitement a mettre ses effets personnels dans une vieille malle. Il exultait de voir cette pauvre femme reduite a obeir a un homme, contrainte de se taire devant la superiorite indeniable du sorcier maitre.

McGonagall prenait un peu trop de temps a ranger ses affaires et Malefoy decida de s'amuser un peu avec elle. Alors qu'elle prenait quelques livres d'une etagere, il pointa sa baguette vers elle et la fit trebucher. Il parti d'un rire sadique tandis que McGonagall se relevait sans broncher. Elle s'agita un peu en jetant pele-mele ses livres dans sa malle. Elle voulait en finir, partir d'ici le plus rapidement possible. Meme si elle ne repliquait pas, elle ne pouvait continuer a donner a Malefoy le plaisir de l'humilier.

Elle eut bientot terminer son rangement et diminua la taille de ses bagages avant de les mettre dans sa poche. Elle se dirigea vers le perchoir de Fumseck, la ou l'oiseau deplume et avachi dormait. Malefoy sembla le remarquer pour la premiere fois et se rua vers lui, devancant McGonagall.

"Qu'est ce que c'est? lanca t-il avec dedain.

-Un phenix, repondit la sorciere avec froideur.

-Un phenix? Fit Malefoy en equarquillant les yeux. Et de quelle utilite vous est-il?

-Il ne m'appartient pas, fit McGonagall sur le meme ton. J'en ai la garde.

-Vraiment? Il n'est pas surprenant qu'une vieille peau telle que vous s'occupe d'un oiseau aussi laid. Vous allez avoir tout le loisir de le bichonner, maintenant. Vous voyez? Vous avez trouver un sens a votre nouvelle vie!"

La sorciere ne repondit pas et se saisit du perchoir, reveillant un miserable Fumseck. Le phenix ne bougea presque pas, comme etant a bout de force. McGonagall fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Un moment!" s'exclama Malefoy en marchant vers elle. McGonagall se retourna avec lassitude. Elle semblait reellement epuisee. "A qui appartient cet oiseau?

-Quelle importance? Repliqua la sorciere, en secouant la tete.

-Je vous ai demande a QUI appartient cet oiseau! Grinca Malefoy entre ses dents, le regard penetrant.

-Il appartient a Harry Potter, fit McGonagall en repartant vers la porte.

-Minute! S'exclama Malefoy en pointant sa baguette vers McGonagall. En ce cas, je vous le confisque. Donnez-le moi!"

McGonagall se retourna une nouvelle fois, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas trembler devant la baguette pointee sur elle. Elle tendit a contre-coeur Fumseck a Malefoy, essayant maladroitement de soutenir le regard du Ministre.

"Posez-le sur la table et allez-vous en!" Marmonna t-il en designant le bureau de sa baguette.

La sorciere obtempera. Fumseck n'eut aucune reaction et sembla se rendormir aussitot. Elle poussa un soupir et fit volte-face. Alors qu'elle s'appretait a ouvrir la porte, celle-ci claqua contre le mur, tandis que Remus Lupin entrait, visiblement essouffle.

"Que ce passe t-il? Lanca t-il en avisant McGonagall devant lui.

-Qui vous a permi d'entrer ici sans frapper? S'ecria Malefoy en s'approchant, les joues en feu. Lupin, tiens donc….. Cette ecole est reellement un refuge de monstruosites et de gens bizarres…..

-Vous faites une erreur, Malefoy, fit le loup-garou en penetrant un peu plus dans la piece. Le Professeur McGonagall n'a absolument rien a voir avec cette histoire!

-Et vous vous croyez permis de me parler sur ce ton?" Demanda Malefoy avec un calme malsain. Il s'approcha si pres de Remus que leurs nez se toucherent presque. "Fais attention, Lupin, railla t-il en maintenant ses yeux dans ceux du nouveau venu, un jour quelqu'un te plantera une balle d'argent entre les deux yeux….. C'est le seul moyen d'eliminer un loup-garou, n'est ce pas? En tout cas, j'espere que je serais celui qui mettra un terme a ta vie pourrie." Il se recula, ne quittant pourtant pas Remus du regard. "Tu as interet a surveiller tes arrieres….."

Remus deglutit avec peine avant de jeter un coup d'oeil vers McGonagall. Celle-ci lui fit signe et ils sortirent du bureau, ne prenant pas la peine de fermer la porte.

"Que va t-il se passer, maintenant? Demanda Remus alors qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs vides. Que vont devenir les Compagnons?

-Ils ont arretes Severus, fit McGonagall comme pour elle meme. Je ne sais pas, Remus. Je ne m'attendais pas a ca. Je ne sais pas ce que nous pouvons et devons faire….." Sa voix etait trainante et lasse. Elle marchait lentement, comme si ses jambes n'avaient plus la force de la soutenir, pliant sous le poid des annees et des soucis. Elle se sentit vieille et inutile. Elle n'avait pas eut de repondant ou de repartie, elle n'avait pas reagit quand ils ont emmener Rogue, elle n'avait pas proteste quand Malefoy l'avait demise de ses fonsctions. Comment pouvait-elle maintenant presider les Compagnons? Comment pouvait-elle prendre des decisions et commander une troupe de rebelles? "Remus, pourras-tu dire a Harry que Fumseck m'a ete confisque, s'il te plait? Reprit-elle alors qu'ils etaient parvenus dans le Hall d'entree. Merci.

-Ou comptes-tu aller? Demanda Lupin en posant une main sur le bras de la vieille dame.

-Je vais sans doute vivre chez ma soeur quelques temps, repondit McGonagall d'une voix lasse. Il vaut mieux que j'y aille, maintenant.

-Je vais rassembler mes affaires et partir aussi, repondit le sorcier. Il est preferable que je disparaisse d'ici, moi aussi." Ils se dirent un dernier au revoir et Lupin resta quelques instants sur le pas de la porte, regardant la sorciere traverser le parc aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait, le dos courbe paraissant encore plus agee vue de derriere. Remus poussa un profond soupir et fit volte-face. Il valait mieux qu'il se hate a quitter les lieux lui aussi. Il monta le grand escalier de marbre quatre a quatre, les yeux baisses afin d'eviter quelques surprises.

Il faillit se heurter a Harry qui descendait les marches tout aussi rapidement.

"Attention! S'exclama le jeune garcon en brandissant sa main devant lui.

-Desole, Harry! Fit Lupin en s'arretant net. Il faut que je parte. Je n'ai pas trop le temps de discuter. Tu m'excuseras.

-Pas de problemes! Fit Harry en baissant la voix. Remus, hibou, Compagnons, meeting,  urgence, prevenir les autres, ce soir." Harry avait dit ces mots le plus rapidement possible, voulant a tout prix eviter que quiconque puisse comprendre. Lupin parut perplexe pendant quelques secondes avant de hocher la tete. Les deux sorciers reprirent vivement leur chemin, evitant de se retourner.

Harry avait decide de prendre les choses en main. Il avait vu a quel point McGonagall avait parut achevee par le dernier coup de grace de Malefoy. Elle n'avait pas bronche, ni en rapport avec ce qui la concernait ni lorsqu'il s'etait s'agit de Rogue. Harry ne lui en voulait pas vraiment, mais il fallait que l'un d'entre eux reagisse. Il fallait un meeting d'urgence ce soir-meme. Il etait inutile d'attendre.

Harry avait son idee en tete sur ce qu'il comptait faire dans les prochains jours. S'il avait eut des doutes sur le realisme de son plan, ce qu'il venait de se passer avait definitivement chasse ses dernieres hesitations. Mais il s'etait egalement rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait pas entreprendre cela sans avoir des complices ou simplement des sorciers capables de le couvrir si besoin etait.

Il se rendit a la voliere. Il avait dans ses poches un paquet de lettres, toutes identiques, destinees a chacun des Compagnons, hormis Rogue, bien entendu. Il esperait simplement que d'une part Hedwige serait la et non pas partie chasser et d'autre part que tous pourraient le joindre ce soir. Il avait pense que la Cabane Hurlante serait l'endroit ideal pour leur reunion. Personne n'osait s'en approcher et tres peu de sorciers connaissaient reellement la cause des bruits et hurlements qui s'en echappaient.

Le message de Harry disait ceci: "C'est le soir. Deux petits canards, EBANAC et ANTHERUL se reunissent pour discuter. Leur groupe s'est disperse et il ne reste plus qu'eux. Vont-ils s'en sortir seuls? Vous le saurez en achetant le nouveau livre de Mark Glasscrow, en vente dans toutes les bonnes librairies et a moitie-prix ce soir uniquement."

Harry esperait fortement que les Compagnons parviennent a dechiffrer son message. Il s'etait vu dans l'obligation de le coder. Il aurait ete trop risque de donner pleinement l'heure et le lieu de leur reunion. Malefoy semblait avoir la main-mise sur ce qu'il se passait "a terre", il ne serait pas surprenant que le reseau de hiboux soit, lui aussi, etroitement surveille.

Hedwige etait la, la tete dissimulee sous son aile, semblant dormir paisiblement. Harry emit un petit sifflement attirant l'attention de plusieurs hiboux mais pas celle de sa chouette. Agace, Harry appela l'oiseau qui baissa lentement la tete vers lui, comme ennuyee d'avoir ete derangee dans son sommeil. Il fallut que le jeune garcon insiste pour qu'elle consente a voler vers lui.

"Ca fait cinq minutes que je t'appele! Ronchonna t-il sechement en lui attachant chaque lettre a sa patte. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de faire la faineante! Tu pourrais te bouger un peu, quand meme!" La chouette parut d'aussi mauvaise humeur que lui. Le ton sec et cassant du jeune sorcier ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Pourtant elle se laissa faire, se forcant sans aucun doute a etre cooperative. "Je veux que tu fasses vite, continua Harry en serrant un peu trop fort la ficelle autour de la patte. Ces lettres sont extremement importantes et urgentes. Tu les delivres a Bill et Charlie Weasley, Remus Lupin, Olivier Dubois, Minerva McGonagall et Aelys Chevalier. Vas, maintenant et depeches-toi!"

Hedwige emit un petit ralement colereux mais s'executa, volant vers l'une des ouvertures de la voliere. Harry fit volte-face et sorti. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'etait pas au courant du programme de l'apres-midi. Le nouveau directeur, Quinquanpoix avait certainement du donner des consignes. Il fallait que Harry agisse comme si rien ne s'etait passe et se rende a son cours de divination. Il etait fort peu probable que les cours aient changes. Il marcha rapidement et parvint en bas de l'escalier de marbre. Alors qu'il allait l'emprunter, il remarqua, a l'entree du Hall que Malefoy etait en grande conversation avec quelqu'un. D'ou il etait, Harry ne distinguait pas l'identite de la personne. Il jeta un vif coup d'oeil autour de lui. L'endroit etait desert.A pas de loup, il s'approcha des deux sorciers et se dissimula derriere un pilier. Il etouffa un cri de surprise en distinguant Chevalier face au Ministre. Les deux parlaient avec entrain, leur conversation souvent ponctuee de rires.

Harry sentit son estomac se retourner. Chevalier! Comment pouvait-elle parler a Malefoy? Ils flirtaient indeniablement l'un avec l'autre. C'etait si evident que Harry en fut presque malade. La jeune femme ne quittait pas Malefoy des yeux, jouant incessemment, sensuellement avec ses longs cheveux noirs. Lui, semblait completement sous le charme. Bien sur, Harry n'en etait pas reellement surpris. Aelys Chevalier etait particulierement jolie et peu d'hommes devaient etre capables de ne pas s'en trouver emus.

Au hochement de tete qu'ils se firent, Harry compris qu'ils prenaient conge l'un de l'autre. Il se retourna vivement et monta les escaliers a toute vitesse. Il passa rapidement dans son dortoir pour prendre ses affaires de cours et monta jusqu'a la salle de divination. Il ne s'etait pas trompe. Les autres eleves etaient deja la, les uns affales sur leur chaise, les autres le menton enfoui dans leur main, luttant contre l'atmosphere soporifique de la classe.

"Excusez-moi," fit Harry en entrant. Il se dirigea vers la table qu'il occupait d'habitude et s'y assit. Ron n'etait pas la et il sentit son coeur s'accelerer, malgre lui, d'inquietude.

"Je savais que vous seriez en retard, Potter, fit la voix trainante de Trelawney. La lune rousse etait barree d'un nuage la nuit derniere….."

Harry equarquilla les yeux. Les commentaires de la sorciere devenaient vraiment de plus en plus ridicules. Pendant qu'elle se levait de son fauteuil, Harry regarda autour de lui et vit Ron, a quelques tables de la, assis a cote de Neville. Une partie de lui fut soulagee de voir qu'il n'avait pas decide de mettre a bien son plan, mais il fut blesse de voir qu'il l'avait bel et bien fui.

"Vous avez tous devant vous un bol contenant une solution savonneuse, fit Trelawney en passant dans les rangs. Aujourd'hui, nous allons lire dans les bulles de savons. La plupart d'entre vous n'y ont sans aucun doute jamais rien vu. Cela est du a la profonde ignorance de la divination et le dedain que beaucoup d'entre vous observe face a cette science bien plus compexe qu'il y parait. Vous pouvez constater que vous avez un anneau sur la table, qui vous servira a faire les bulles, ainsi qu'une plaque en metal noir. Je veux que vous trempiez l'anneau dans la solution, que vous l'agitiez et que vous deposiez les bulles obtenues sur la plaque. Il va falloir que vous interpretiez rapidement la signification du contenu de la bulle, car elles ne durent pas tres longtemps."

Les eleves se mirent a executer les ordres du professeur. Harry fixait intensement l'interieur du bol. Il ne le voyait pas vraiment. Il songeait plutot a Chevalier. Il ne parvenait toujours pas a croire qu'elle fraternisait avec Malefoy. Comment Dumbledore avait-il pu faire confiance a cette femme-la? Harry n'aurait pas du etre etonne de ce fait, apres tout, elle avait toujours ete antipathique vis a vis de lui. Mais elle semblait reellement sincere avec les autres….. Sirius, par exemple. Ils semblaient bien s'entendre tous les deux….. A moins que tout cela n'etait qu'une ruse? Apres tout, tel qu'il l'avait lu dans le journal de sa mere, c'etait Sirius qui avait ete amoureux d'elle. Elle avait du remarquer que ses sentiments pour elle etaient toujours presents. Et si elle avait jouer sur cela pour "amadouer" Sirius? Et si elle l'avait adoucit pour mieux le livrer a Voldemort?

Harry s'agita sur sa chaise, se mordant fortement un doigt sous la tension que lui causait cette reflexion. En fait, plus il y pensait, plus cela semblait plausible. Chevalier s'etait toujours tres bien entendue avec Rogue, et Rogue etait un ancien Mangemort…..Une autre pensee traversa l'esprit de Harry. Et si Malefoy avait "arrete" Rogue pour mieux le reprendre dans leur rangs? Si le maitre de potions avait rejoint Voldemort/Hermione, ses absences auraient ete rapidement remarquees a Poudlard. Le fait que Malefoy l'ait emmene de "force" permettait un meilleur controle sur le retour de Rogue parmi eux. Ce dernier avait ete demis de ses fonctions publiquement, il pourrait dorenavant travailler pour son Maitre en toute securite.

Ce serait donc pour cela que Rogue etait devenu plus doux avec lui. Et si tout ce que le maitre de potions lui avait dit etait faux? Il n'avait pas reellement de preuve qu'il soit devenu Mangemort pour sauver sa tante, la mere de Sirius….. Harry sentit Trelawney s'approcher de lui. Il se saisit vivement de l'anneau et le plongea dans la solution, mais trop tard. Trelawney avait remarquee qu'il n'avait encore rien fait.

"Vos ondes sont tres negatives, mon cher, dit-elle en se penchant vers lui. Votre manque d'interet pour ce cours perturbe l'atmosphere de la piece et la concentration de vos camarades.

-Ce n'est pas un manque d'interet, se precipita de dire Harry. C'est simplement que je percoit un tres mauvais aura provenant de mon bol." Il  se surpris lui-meme de la facilite avec laquelle il avait repondu. Pourtant il retint son souffle, de peur que Trelawney distingue l'ironie dans sa voix.

Ce fut le contraire qui se produisit. A peine Harry avait prononce ces mots que ses grands yeux s'etaient equarquilles de surprise mais surtout d'une bouillante anticipation. Elle s'assit prestement a ses cotes et fourra presque son nez dans le bol de Harry avant de pousser l'un de ses reconnaissable cris.

-Pardonnez-moi d'avoir douter de vous mon ami, dit-elle, le visage grave. Il est certain que l'aura de votre solution est bien en dessous du "neutre" en vigueur! D'ailleurs je ne serais pas etonnee qu'il soit proche de l'acide!" Elle se tut et reposa son regard vitreux sur le contenu du bol, les traits tires et ne dissimulant plus du tout son apprenhension. D'une main tremblante, elle se saisit de l'anneau et le trempa dans le liquide. Elle regarda Harry. "Vous voulez tout de meme que nous lisions la bulle? Cela ne vous fait pas peur?

-Il est preferable de le faire," repondit Harry avec un serieux qui le surpris.

Un certain nombre d'eleves s'etaient approches pour mieux voir, mais Trelawney fit un geste impatient leur indiquant de ne pas venir troubler les ondes de la lecture.

Elle agita legerement la solution et "emprisonna" quelques bulles dans l'anneau avant de les deposer sur la plaque. Harry se pencha pour mieux voir. Il n'etait pas reellement interesse, mais l'atmosphere de la piece le detendait. Il se sentait etrangement calme, mais il etait conscient que seul l'air etouffant en etait responsable. Il savait qu'au plus profond de lui son sang bouillait de rage et de folie vengeresse. Il savait qu'une fois qu'il aurait quitter le cours, tout cela remonterait a la surface.

Le cri aigu que lanca Trelawney l'arracha momentanement de sa lethargie et le fit sursauter. Trelawney sauta de sa chaise et courut a la fenetre tandis que les bulles qu'elle avait deposees sur la plaque explosaient en de nombreux "pop". Elle ouvrit la fenetre en grand, passant la tete au dehors.

Lavande se leva et courut a elle. "Vous allez bien, Professeur?" lanca t-elle, une note de panique dans la voix.

Trelawney ne repondit pas immediatement. Chacun dans la piece pouvait entendre sa respiration sifflante et acceleree. Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux, attendant patiemment qu'elle se calme. Il ignorait ce qu'elle s'appretait a lui reveler, mais il en avait une vague idee. Trelawney n'avait jamais ete bien originale en ce qui le concernait!

Quand enfin elle revint pres de lui, elle etait livide. Peut-etre avait-elle vu un epouvantard? Songea Harry en la voyant s'assoir a quelques metres de lui. Elle s'epongea le front avant de commencer.

"Mon cher, dit-elle d'une voix brisee par la peur, vous allez etre en grand danger. Tres grand!" Elle fit une pause, comme pour permettre a Lavande et Pavarti de pousser leur petits cris habituels. "Je vous ai vu, poursuivit-elle, je vous ai vu courir apres le danger! Etes-vous devenu fou? Vous alliez au devant de la Mort! Une catastrophe!" Elle s'epongea de nouveau le front. " S'il etait possible de changer le futur, je vous conseillerai vivement de ne pas courir ce risque…..mais comme vous le savez, mon ami, le futur est deja la. Tout a ete mis en place, vous ne pouvez rien y faire. Oh mon dieu!" Lavande et Pavarti l'aiderent a rejoindre son fauteuil. Elle etait chancellante et parraissait tres effrayee.

Harry, quant a lui, ne sembla pas apeure ou inquiet le moins du monde. D'une part, il etait dorenavant a l'habitude d'entendre son professeur predire sa mort, de l'autre, il savait que son plan ne serait pas sans risque. Telawney ne lui apprenait vraiment rien de nouveau.

Pourtant, Harry l'avait rarement vu dans cet etat. Elle ne parvint a recouvrer totalement ses esprits et c'est a la surprise generale qu'elle demanda a Lavande et Pavarti de l'accompagner a l'infirmerie. Une fois qu'elles eurent quitter la piece, les eleves ramasserent leurs affaires dans un chahut abominable. Certains eleves allerent meme jusqu'a remercier Harry d'avoir ecourte leur cours.

La salle se vida en un rien de temps, mais Harry demeura a sa place. Il contempla son bol, se saisit de l'anneau et deposa quelques bulles sur la palette. Il approcha rapidement les yeux afin de voir quelque chose, mais il ne discerna qu'un kaleidoscope sophistique de lumieres et de couleurs. C'etait indeniablement joli, mais il n'y avait absolument rien a y lire.

Il se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise, riant presque de sa credulite. Pourquoi donc avait-il voulu voir si ce que Trelawney avait vu etait reel? Il se moqua de lui-meme et de sa betise. S'il commencait a croire en la divination, cela signifiait qu'il devenait cingle!

Cingle…..Une chose etait certaine: il sentait parfois qu'il ne controlait plus son propre cerveau. Bien sur, la plupart du temps il se sentait sain d'esprit. Mais la colere, la rage, la fureur qu'il ressentait par rapport a tout ce qui le touchait prenait le controle sur sa raison. Son plan futur faisait parti de cela. Il etait dicte par la soif de vengeance, le desir d'en finir et la lassitude de cette vie pourrie depuis les racines.

Il leva les yeux et remarqua que la fenetre etait restee ouverte. Cela y etait, sa lethargie l'avait quittee. Il se sentait de nouveau fievreux, il commencait a fulminer. Les idees noires se precipitaient une nouvelle fois aux portes de son cerveau. Il n'avait ni la force ni l'envie de les chasser. Il savait qu'il etait en train de perdre le sens commun, mais cela ne l'inquietait pas. Lutter contre ses demons interieurs serait pure perte de temps. Il avait bien d'autre soucis.

Chevalier. Pourquoi?

Harry lui avait ecrit une lettre, comme il l'avait fait aux autres. Il etait trop tard pour reculer. Il y avait un risque pour ce soir. Tous les Compgnons seraient la. Si Chevalier etait un traitre, aurait-elle le temps de prevenir Malefoy?

Le risque, il faut le prendre, se dit Harry avec determination. Nous ne pouvons et devons pas attendre avant d'agir.

Il esperait simplement que les Compagnons accepteraient le fait que ce soit lui, Harry, le plus jeune d'entre eux, qui ait pris la direction des operations. Il esperait que ses aines se se sentiraient pas vexes du nouveau poste qu'il s'etait attribue.

Harry regardait l'heure avec obstination. Les minutes semblaient plus longues qu'a l'ordinaire. La salle commune etait quasiment vide, la plupart des eleves etant montes dans leur dortoir.

21h15. Affale dans un fauteuil devant la cheminee, les mains dans les poches, Harry fixait intensement l'atre, quand il ne jetait pas un coup d'oeil a sa montre. Il commencait a ne plus vraiment apprecier la salle commune. Il y avait beaucoup trop de souvenirs perches en chaque coin de la piece. L'annee derniere, il avait parle a Sirius dans cette meme cheminee. Cette fois-la aussi Ron et lui etaient faches. Mais Hermione etait la. Elle avait tentee de les reconcilier et y etait finalement parvenue. Mais cette fois-ci? Il savait Ron aussi borne que lui-meme. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'abaisserait a faire le premier pas. D'un point de vue actuel, Harry ne voyait pas de futur pour l'amitie qu'ils avaient eut l'un pour l'autre. Quelque chose s'etait definitivement brise.

Si Ginny avait encore ete la….. Elle aurait sans doute agit tel que Hermione l'avait fait. Elle aurait tout fait pour leur faire admettre leur torts. Mais elle aussi, comme Hermione, etait absente.

Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer. Ginny etait-elle en train de perdre la raison tel que lui? Comment pourrait-elle rester saine d'esprit, emprisonnee pour un crime dont elle etait innocente? Qu'allait-il advenir d'elle s'il ne parvenait pas a la sauver?

"Harry?" Il sursauta, refreinant un cri. Il s'etait cru seul, mais Sharon se tenait devant lui, le visage grave et le regard inquiet. "Ca va?"

Harry hocha la tete tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur un accoudoir du fauteuil en face.

"Tu as l'intention de faire quelque chose? Demanda t-elle de but en blanc.

-Pardon?

-A propos de Ginny, fit la jeune fille. Et de Malefoy?

-Que veux-tu que je fasse? Retorqua Harry en froncant les sourcils.

-Harry, tes prouesses ne sont un secret pour personne, insista Sharon. Tout le monde est au courant de ce que tu as fait depuis que tu es ici. Tu n'as pas l'air d'etre du genre a rester les bras croises sans rien faire…..

-Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose contre Malefoy, fit Harry avec aigreur. Il est Ministre.

-Je sais qu'il ait parvenu a charmer la majeure partie de la population, mais il y a encore des gens qui n'agreent pas a son bagou." Elle s'approcha de lui et baissa la voix. "Mes parents veulent se rebeller. Ils connaissent d'autres sorciers qui sont prets aussi a lutter. Il faut faire quelque chose.

-Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ca?

-Parce qu'il y possibilite de renverser le gouvernement, repondit Sharon simplement. Il faut juste un leader." Elle fit une pause. " Harry, tu peux etre ce leader. Tu connais des gens qui sont prets a te suivre…..

-Moi, leader? S'exclama Harry. Tu plaisantes? Tes parents et la plupart des sorciers sont superieurs a moi! Ils connaissent tous beaucoup plus de sorts que moi! C'est ridicule ce que tu viens de dire!

-Pas necessairement! Poursuivit Sharon, sans se demonter. Il faut que quelqu'un prenne les choses en main…..Je suis prete a t'aider…..Je n'ai pas peur de me battre. Je ne suis qu'en quatrieme annee, c'est vrai, mais je veux apprendre. Je ne veux pas rester sans rien faire. Si la situation reste telle quelle, je vais peter les plombs!"

Harry resta bouche-bee face a elle. Elle semblait tellement determinee, passionnee, mais tellement naïve! Pourtant, le nombre etait important. Quand il avait ecrit ses lettres ce matin, il avait ete choque de constater que les Compagnons ne comptaient que sept sorciers, lui inclus. Quelle belle armee! Y-avait-il reellement de quoi affoler Hermione?

Et pourtant…..Tel que Sharon l'avait dit, elle n'etait qu'en quatrieme annee! Il leur fallait des sorciers bien plus experimentes!

"Est-ce si grave que ca? Demanda Sharon en s'asseyant a ses cotes. Que je sois en quatrieme annee, je veux dire. Je suis consciente de ma tres grande inferiorite, mais vu la situation, il n'y a pas que la qualite qui compte. Le nombre aussi est important.

-Tes parents sont au courant que tu veuilles te battre?

-Tu plaisantes?! S'exclama Sharon en eclatant de rire. S'ils savaient, ils me retireraient de l'ecole sur le champ et m'enfermeraient dans ma chambre!" Elle fit une pause et se calma. "Serieusement, je n'ai pas envie de vivre sous une dictature. Je sais que, en principe, ma famille ne craint rien. Nous sommes des sorciers depuis des generations. Mais meme, en tant que "sang purs", quel avenir avons-nous? Nous n'aurons plus le droit a la parole, la liberte d'expression et de penser nous sera arrachee. Je n'ai pas envie de devenir une loque, un zombie. Si nous ne faisons rien, d'ici quelques annees notre cerveau ne saura meme plus comment fonctionner. Nous deviendrons les etres les plus betes de la planete!"

Harry avait le souffle coupe. Il avait peine a croire ce qu'il entendait. Il ne voyait plus la jeune fille avec qui il etait sorti quelques mois auparavant. Elle aussi avait changee. Elle, qui ne semblait se soucier que de choses triviales, se montrait sous un nouveau jour, rageuse et remontee contre la situation actuelle.

Harry remarqua alors qu'elle etait simplement vetue d'un vieux jean et d'un gros pull. Elle n'etait pas non plus maquillee, contrairement a son habitude.

" Je ne sais pas….." fit Harry en baissant la tete. Il etait tente par la proposition de la jeune fille, mais il serait indeniablement responsable s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Et il etait plus que probable que leur lutte commune contre l'ennemi arracherait des vies.

Il aurait aime soliciter l'aide de Ron. Son ami avait prouve maintes fois qu'il avait des ressources. Leurs aventures des annees precedentes en etaient la preuve. Mais Ron etait comme absent. Harry leva de nouveau les yeux vers Sharon. Il fut encore frappe par la determination presente au fond de ses yeux. Determination qui ne s'etait pas tarie depuis qu'elle avait commence a lui parler.

"Tu veux m'accompagner, ce soir? Demanda enfin Harry. Il faut que j'en parle aux autres avant. Je ne peux pas decider tout seul."

Sharon hocha la tete. Son regard etincellait. Elle aurait voulu demander qui etaient "les autres", mais elle se ravisa. Si elle voulait des chances de se joindre a "eux", il fallait qu'elle apprenne a ne pas poser plus de questions que necessaire. Et en ce cas, elle aurait sa reponse d'ici peu.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil a l'horloge. Il etait 21h35. Il fallait qu'ils y aillent. Il se leva, invita Sharon a prendre un manteau, et alla chercher sa cape d'invisibilite. Il se sentit assaillit de doutes. Pourquoi avait-il accepter la proposition de Sharon? C'etait une veritable folie! Elle etait trop jeune, trop inexperimentee! Les Compagnons n'allaient pas etre content de sa decision, il en etait persuade! De plus, il s'appretait a divulgue a une personne etrangere au groupe, l'existence de leur association. Il sentit son poignet le chatouiller. Il savait bien ce que cela signifiait. Tous les Compagnons devaient garder leur cooperation secrete. Et si Sharon divulguait ensuite a ses amies ce qu'elle aurait vu ce soir? Comment pouvait-il etre certain qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance?

"Ca, ce n'est pas un probleme, Harry, intervint Dumbledore. Ses parents sont Aurors. Il est evident qu'elle partage leur ideaux et leur point de vue. Par contre, tu n'aurais jamais, jamais du accepter. Elle n'aura aucune chance de survivre.

-Je m'en doute, fit Harry en redescendant les escaliers, sa cape sous le bras. Mais nous avons besoin de renfort. Nous ne sommes pas assez.

-Tes idees ne sont plus tres claires, mon garcon, retorqua le vieil homme. Tu devrais te reposer.

-Mes idees seraient peut-etre plus claires si je n'avais pas quelques vieux timbrés a intervenir a tout bout de champ dans mon crane! S'insurgea Harry.

-Non mais vraiment! S'exclama une voix. C'est une honte de nous parler sur ce ton!" Harry n'etait pas certain de reconnaitre l'identite de celui qui venait de parler. C'etait principalement Dumbledore qui prenait la parole.

-Tu as raison, Enamus, fit un autre. C'est meme de l'ingratitude!"

Harry s'arreta au milieu de l'escalier. Il sentait de nouveau la colere monter en lui. "De l'ingratitude? Retorqua t-il en pensee. Vous trouvez que je suis ingrat? Vous vous prenez pour qui? Je ne vous ai jamais rien demande! Surtout a vous, messieurs! Je ne vous ai meme jamais rencontres!

-Harry…..fit Dumbledore avec sa douceur habituelle, qui commencait serieusement a exasperer Harry.

-Je n'ai d'ordre a recevoir de personne! Interrompit le jeune garcon, en se frappant le front de sa main. Fichez le camp! Vous m'avez bien eut, Dumbledore! J'ai remarque trop tard combien vous etiez beau parleur!

-Albus, intervint un troisieme que Harry identifia comme etant Manzita, tu ne peux pas accepter que ce gringalet te parle sur ce ton!

-Gringalet? Fit Harry a voix haute. Qu'est ce que vous faisiez a l'age de quinze ans, hein? On vous avait deja donne une mission a remplir?

-La question n'est pas la, retorqua Manzita d'une voix outree. Et d'abord, ne parlez pas tout fort!

-Fermez-la! Taisez-vous!" Ragea Harry. Il se sentait baigne de sueurs froides, ses muscles se convulsaient, son crane tambourinait. N'y tenant plus, il lanca sa tete contre le mur de pierre, repetant le mouvement, tentant de faire taire les voix de ses predesseurs.

"Harry, arretes! Entendit-il Dumbledore s'ecrier.

-Il est devenu fou! Rencherit Achille.

-Pourquoi Fumseck l'a t-il choisit? Poursuivit Datillus.

-Allez-vous en! Laissez-moi tranquille! Taisez-vous!" murmurait Harry en continuant de frapper sa tete contre le mur. Il tremblait, ses dents avaient mordus ses levres et du sang coulait dans sa bouche. Sa tete etait en feu, prete a exploser.

Les voix se turent. Harry maintint son front humide contre la froideur des pierres du mur. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il se sentait las, vide, fou. Pourquoi avait-il accepte de remplir sa fonction de Succedant et la mission qu'on lui confiait en meme temps? Pourquoi avait-il ete aussi bete pour croire ce que Dumbledore et les autres lui avait dit? Tous avaient parle d'honneur, de privilege. Quel honneur y avait-il a accepter d'aller se faire tuer?

Il sentit une main sur son epaule qui le forca a se retourner. Sharon se tenait devant lui, le visage grave. Elle avait revetu son manteau. Harry se demanda depuis combien de temps elle se trouvait la. Avait-elle entendu ses paroles? Si oui, qu'avait-elle pense de le voir se disputer avec un etre invisible? L'avait-elle vu se frapper la tete contre le mur?

Harry devina qu'elle avait ete temoin de son acces de folie. Cependant, elle ne sembla pas s'en emouvoir. "Ca va mieux?" Demanda t-elle.

Harry hocha la tete. Sharon tendit la main vers lui et essuya le sang qui ruisselait de son front, dissimulant la trop fameuse cicatrice. Harry eut un sanglot et plongea la tete au creux de l'epaule de la jeune fille. Elle se mit a lui caresser les cheveux d'une main apaisante.

"Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, murmura t-il entre deux hoquets. J'en ai marre! Je veux que ca se termine. Meme cet apres-midi j'ai ete horrible avec Hedwige! Ron ne me parle plus! Je deviens fou! Je suis en train de perdre la raison…..

-Tu vois ce que je voulais dire tout a l'heure, fit Sharon en le repoussant gentiment. Si on n'agit pas le plus rapidement possible, on va tous devenir cingles. Les choses ne vont faire qu'empirer. Allez viens. On doit nous attendre."

Elle le prit par le bras et l'entraina en bas des escaliers. Harry reprenait peu a peu ses esprits. Il fut estomaque de voir avec quelle aisance Sharon avait prit la direction des operations. Il avait percu une certaine tristesse dans ses yeux quand elle l'avait rejoint, mais elle avait mis cela de cote, conservant l'idee que l'un d'eux devait a tout prix garder la tete froide.

Encore un peu perturbe, mais calme, Harry passa la cape par dessus eux et la carte des Maraudeurs a la main, ils sortirent de la salle commune.

Le chemin jusqu'au saule cogneur etait desert et la nuit etait glacee. Rusard etait dans son bureau et Peeves devait s'amuser dans le Grand Hall. Il etait 21h50. Ils allaient etre en retard. Il leur faudrait plus de dix minutes pour parvenir a la Cabane Hurlante. Ils presserent le pas, manquant trebucher de nombreuses fois contre les racines sortant du sol. Ils ne parlerent pas, se contentant de se hater.

Lorsqu'enfin ils deboucherent dans la cabane hurlante, ils percurent des voix a l'etage. Harry s'arreta, tendant l'oreille, de peur qu'il ne reconnaisse pas l'identite des occupants. Il dut s'approcher, ne distinguant rien. Par malheur, ses pas firent gemir les lattes de bois du plancher. Il eut a peine le temps de retenir son souffle qu'une ombre surgit du couloir oppose, une baguette brandie dans sa direction. Ne quittant pas la silhouette approchant, des yeux, Harry sentit Sharon se ruer a ses cotes et plaquer une main sur son bras.

"Qui est la? Tenta Harry, la main tendue, pare a se defendre s'il le fallait.

-Harry?" S'enquit la voix que Harry reconnut comme etant celle de Bill. Le jeune homme parvint a leur hauteur et alluma le bout de sa baguette. Ses yeux s'equaquillerent de surprise lorsqu'ils se poserent sur Sharon.

"Je t'expliquerai, fit Harry avant que Bill ne pose une question. J'imagine que je vais causer des histoires, encore une fois…..

-Il manque pas mal de monde, fit le jeune homme. Je monte la garde, on ne sait jamais.

-Qui est la? S'enquit Harry en faisant un signe du menton vers l'etage.

-Charlie, mes parents, Aelys et Remus, enumera Bill. Et puis quelques sorciers qu'on a reussit a rassembler. Il pourrait bien en avoir d'autres. Allez-y, montez, on vous attend la-haut. Moi je vais rester encore un peu, parce qu'il faudra mettre une barriere avant de commencer. Je vous vois d'ici peu."

Harry hocha la tete et allait entrainer Sharon a sa suite quand un bruit se fit entendre. McGonagall venait tout juste de transplaner a quelques pas d'eux, accompagnee d'une vieille sorciere. Les deux femmes s'approcherent d'eux, et il ne fallut pas longtemps a l'ancienne directrice pour remarquer Sharon. La jeune fille baissa brievement les yeux, comme genee d'avoir enfreint le reglement, mais elle releva bravement la tete.

"Mlle Little! Fit McGonagall en venant se poster devant la jeune fille. Que faites-vous ici?

-C'est moi qui lui aie demande de m'accompagner, intervint Harry. Elle est la pour nous aider.

-Potter! Vous avez perdu la tete ou quoi? S'emporta la sorciere. Avez-vous deja oublier le but de notre association? Mlle Little, nous ne jouons pas! Il est preferable que vous retourniez au chateau!

-Je veux etre utile, fit Sharon. Je sais que c'est dangereux, mais cela ne me fait pas peur.

-Pas peur? Vous n'avez absolument aucune idee de…..

-Professeur, coupa Harry avec une certaine insolence, vous n'ignorez pas le nombre ridicule que nous sommes! Toute aide est a considerer, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de faire les difficiles et de snober ceux qui en connaissent moins!

-La n'est pas la question! Mlle, je vais vous ramener au Chateau. Pas de discussion!

-Laissez-lui une chance? Fit Harry. De toutes facons, elle est venue jusqu'ici, elle a deja un peu conscience de ce que tramons…..

-Un petit sort d'amnesie et le tour est joue, Potter! Mlle, je suppose que vos parents ne sont pas au courant de ce que vous avez en tete?

-Non, fit Sharon, rougissant malgre elle.

-Ils sont la-haut, intervint Bill. Ils sont venus avec mes parents et comptent bien se joindre a nous.

-Quoi? Fit Sharon, equarquillant les yeux. Ils sont la?

-Parfait, dit McGonagall, comme cela, vous pourrez leur expliquer vous-meme." Elle fit signe a sa compagne et commenca a se diriger vers l'escalier.

Sharon jeta un coup d'oeil apeure vers Harry. Elle avait perdu toute confiance et toute bravoure. Harry trouva etrange qu'elle ne craigne pas de se battre contre un enemi mortel mais qu'elle est peur de ses propres parents. Cependant, il lui passa un bras affectueux autour des epaules. "C'est trop tard pour reculer, maintenant, dit-il. Viens, ne perdons pas de temps." Il fit un signe de la main a Bill, reste monter la garde et suivit McGonagall.

Il ne parvenait pas a croire que les Compagnons aient ainsi repondu a son appel. Il s'en sentait flatter bien sur. Leur confiance etait surprenante, meme dans une telle situation. Apres tout, il n'etait reellement qu'un gamin! Etaient-ils vraiment prets a l'ecouter? Harry frissonna. Soudain, l'idee de mener la troupe lui parut extremement ridicule et pretentieuse. Pouvait-il seulement commander un tel groupe? Visiblement, tous etaient bien plus que de bons sorciers, ils etaient doues, puissants, experimentes. Et lui, et Sharon, deux adolescents gauches et connaissant quelques petits sorts, se croyaient capables de venir en aide aux autres! Ils allaient vraiment faire tache face aux Compagnons!

Ils penetrerent dans une petite salle. Elle avait visiblement subit un petit nettoyage et pouvait desormais pretendre au titre de la piece la plus correcte de la Cabane, ce qui n'etait pas peu dire!

La salle regorgeait deja de pas mal de monde. Bien plus en tout cas, que ne l'avait espere Harry. Il y avait, tel que l'avait dit Bill, Charlie, Mr et Mme Weasley, Remus et Chevalier, Robert et Sally Little mais aussi Amos Diggory, le pere du defunt Cedric. Et enfin, il y avait trois sorciers et deux sorcieres que Harry ne connaissait pas.

Des que Sharon penetra dans la piece, ses parents pousserent des exclamations. Abasourdis et choques de voir leur fille a cet endroit, ils ne surent que dire. McGonagall commenca a parler, mais Harry intervint, repetant les arguments qu'il avait emit quelques minutes plus tot a l'ancienne directrice.

"Mais voyons, c'est de la folie! S'emporta Robert Little. Sharon, tu es trop jeune! Tu ne connais pas suffisemment de sorts pour te defendre et encore moins pour te battre!

-C'est vrai, admit sa fille, mais quel avenir m'attend? Nous attend? Je n'ai pas envie dans quelques annees de regretter de n'avoir rien fait!

-Tu parles comme si ton absence allait faire une difference! Fit sa mere en faisant de grands gestes.

-Mon absence ne fera peut-etre pas de difference, mais ma presence peut, peut-etre, en faire une! Retorqua Sharon. Vous ne pouvez pas m'interdire de vouloir poursuivre mes idees! Vous avez les memes!

-La n'est pas la question! fit son pere. Tu es trop jeune pour cela!

-Et a quel age est-il plus convenable de penser? Repliqua la jeune fille, un brin d'insolence dans la voix. Si vous ne vouliez pas que cela arrive, il aurait fallut eviter de parler politique en ma presence!"

Ses parents allaient repondre, mais ils furent interrompus dans leur lancee par l'arrivee de Olivier et de Bill. Dubois avait les joues rouges et paraissait essouffle.

"Bon sang, Harry! Lanca t-il en direction du jeune garcon. J'ai mis un temps fou a trouver l'enigme! J'ai d'abord cru qu'il s'agissait d'une veritable publicite et j'ai faillit jeter la lettre. Ensuite j'ai cru que c'etait Fred et George qui m'envoyait une blague!

-J'avais pourtant envoye Hedwidge, fit Harry, tu aurais du la reconnaitre!

-Je sais, mais je n'ai pas fait attention a elle au debut." Dubois souffla. "La prochaine fois essaie de faire une enigme un peu plus simple! Les deux petits canards j'ai compris qu'il s'agissait de 22 heures, vu la forme des 2, mais je n'ai jamais ete tres doue pour les anagrames!

-Peu importe, intervint McGonagall, tu es arrive. Nous avons perdu assez de temps. Harry?

-Euh,…..oui. Tout le monde est la?"  Tous avaient pris place sur une chaise, lui faisant face, meme Sharon, assise a cote de son pere, qui ne semblait du tout content que sa fille se trouve ici. McGonagall, quant a elle, s'etait placee pres de Harry, tournee, tout comme lui vers les autres.

"Il nous faut provisoirement casser notre lien de silence, dit-elle. Mais avant cela, je propose que chacun se presente." Elle se leva. "Je suis Minerva McGonagall, ancienne professeur et directrice de Poudlard. Je suis aujourd'hui, sans emploi." Elle se rassit, invitant Harry a se presenter a son tour.

Chacun a tour de role, se leva et fit de meme. Harry apprit donc que la vieille sorciere qui avait accompagnee McGonagall se nommait Genvieve Albarn et avait ete Auror il y quelques annees. Il apprit aussi le nom des trois sorciers, Rachid Abdalah, Mage-Guerrier de la paix, Erwan Le Meur, Auror et Sean McGregor, Medicomage a l'hopital Sainte-Mangouste. Les deux sorcieres qui les accompagnaient se nommaient Jackie Bogart, Medicomage elle aussi, et Greta Haussman, bibliothecaire.

"Vous avez tous une vague idee de la raison pour laquelle vous etes ici, fit McGonagall, en se grattant le poignet. Avant de vous reveler tout, il faut casser notre lien." Elle fit signe aux Compagnons de s'approcher. Tous les sept formerent un cercle et joignirent leurs mains ensemble. McGonagall murmura une formule et Harry sentit une breve mais vive douleur le traverser de part en part, un peu comme une decharge electrique. Lorsque la sorciere eut terminee son incantation, les mains se relacherent et chacun rejoint sa place.

" Bill, as-tu mis la barriere de securite?" Demanda t-elle, et le jeune homme acquiesca. Elle expliqua a l'assemblee le but de leur association, les consequences et les risques, mais aussi l'espoir que leurs actions puissent reussirent. Harry eut peine a croire que McGonagall ait reprit ses forces. Elle semblait si faible et lasse ce matin.

"Professeur, intervint-il se souvenant d'un detail. J'aimerai dire quelque chose avant que nous commencions." McGonagall se tourna vers lui et lui lanca un regard inquisiteur. D'un mouvement de tete, elle l'invita a poursuivre. "J'aimerai eclaircir un point, dit-il en se levant et regardant Chevalier. Professeur, je vous ai vue parler de maniere tres aimable ce matin avec Lucius Malefoy….." Chevalier rougit violemment alors que toutes les tetes se tournaient vers elle. "Pouvez-vous nous expliquer la raison de cela? Apres tout, ne sommes-nous pas ici en temps que groupe anti-gouvernement?"

McGonagall, ainsi que la plupart des sorciers presents, semblait choquee de la revelation de Harry et attendant avec impatience que la jeune femme ne se justifie. Chevalier sembla hesiter, se mordit les levres et s'eclaircit la gorge avant de parler.

"Je voulais garder cela pour moi, dit-elle, les joues toujours rouges. Je ne tenais pas a ce que quiconque ne soit au courant, c'aurait ete dangereux….., mais je me retrouve avec le couteau sous la gorge…..Alors voila: je voulais seduire Malefoy….." Il y eut des exclamations dans la piece. "Je voulais l'amadouer, l'adoucir, ainsi il m'aurait peut-etre ete possible d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ses activites….

-Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parler a quelqu'un d'autre? s'enquit McGonagall, les sourcils fronces. Ne sommes-nous pas une equipe?

-Je suis desolee, fit Chevalier en baissant la tete. C'est vrai, j'aurai du en parler, mais j'avais peur. En etant la seule a savoir, je ne risquais pas autant. Imaginez si je vous l'avais dit, si l'un d'entre vous se faisait prendre, si on vous faisait subir le sort de l'imperum?"

Il y eut un silence. Harry dut admettre que Chevalier paraissait sincere. Cela le decu quelque peu. Il guetta la reaction des autres et tous semblaient convaincus de la veracite de ses propos.

"Navree d'avoir doute de toi, Aelys, fit McGonagall. Nous venons de mettre ton plan a l'eau…..

-Je comprend que ma reaction ait pu sussiter des questions. Apres tout, il nous faut nous mefier de tout le monde. J'ignorais si notre lien de silence etait suffisemment fort pour resister a l'imperum.

-J'en doute, fit McGonagall en grimacant, surtout si le sort est fait par un Mage aussi puissant que Voldemort." Elle fit une pause et se tourna vers Harry. "Pourquoi nous as-tu fait venir jusqu'ici, Harry?"

Le jeune garcon se leva, tandis que la sorciere s'asseyait. Il balaya timidement la salle des yeux. Tous les regards etaient diriges vers lui, etudiant ses moindres gestes, a l'ecoute de chacun de ses propos.  Sur les dix-huit sorciers, seule Sharon etait plus jeune que lui. Pourtant, aucun de ses nouveaux camarades ne posaient sur lui de regard hautain ou dedaigneux. C'etait peut-etre cela en fait qui l'embarassait. Ils avaient confiance en lui, ils croyaient en ses capacites. Soudain, Harry se mit a douter enormement. Il avait son plan bien en tete, il l'avait travaille, avait songe aux differentes possibilites. Il etait pret a prendre le risque. Mais il avait convie les Compagnons sur un coup de tete, apres que Malefoy ait emmene Rogue et renvoye McGonagall. Face a la situation, maintenant, il n'etait plus certain de la raison qui l'avait pousse a faire cela.

Les visages etaient encore tournes vers lui, attendant patiemment qu'il parle. Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose. Il avait perdu sa hargne, sa rage, il aurait aime fuir, devaler les escaliers et retourner au chateau. Mais ses soucis couraient bien plus vite que lui et seraient a Poudlard avant lui. Il n'y avait pas de doute la-dessus.

"Bonsoir," balbutia t-il. Il se sentit ridicule, il n'osa pas regarder la reaction des autres. Indeniablement ce qu'il venait de dire avait decu ses interlocuteurs. Il ne pouvait pas en etre autrement. Pourtant, il ne les regarda pas.

"Vas-y, Harry, fit Bill non loin de lui. Tu n'as aucune raison de nous craindre. Nous sommes tous la pour la meme raison. Et puis si tu ne crains pas une bande de Mangemorts, ce n'est certainement de nous qu'il faut avoir peur. Quoique, nous pouvons etre dangereux, ajouta t-il en riant. Tu as de la chance d'etre de notre cote!"

L'atmosphere se detendit quelque peu aux paroles de Bill. Harry lui-meme eut un sourire. Il se sentit de nouveau un peu plus hardi.

"Comme vous le savez tous, dit-il enfin, regardant chacun avec plus d'assurance, Lucius Malefoy au poste de Ministre est une catastrophe et d'ici peu, il n'y aura pas un seul sorcier qui ne puisse temoigner d'un acte injuste et injustifie sur leur personne ou celle d'un proche." Il y eut de nombreux hochements de tete qui encouragerent le jeune garcon a poursuivre. "Ma meilleure amie est dorenavant devenue ma principale enemie, j'ai perdu des amis, mes parents, mon parrain et a l'heure actuelle ma petite amie est emprisonnee pour un crime dont elle totalement innocente. Je n'ai pas sauver mes parents, mais Ginny Weasley est encore en vie et quoi qu'il arrive je ferais tout pour la sortir de la." Il evita de regarder Arthur et Molly qu'il sentait troubles. "Tant que Voldemort ou Hermione, appelez notre enemi tel que vous le voulez, sera de ce monde, je ne pourrais pas vivre normalement. C'est vrai que, entre lui et moi c'est personnel, mais des qu'il m'aura elimine, ce sera au tour de chacun de vous. Moldus et sorciers, il ne fera pas de difference. Votre seule chance de survie sera de s'allier a lui, de devenir des meurtriers." Il fit une nouvelle pause. Il savait qu'il n'apprenait rien a personne, mais au moins, chacun des nouveaux venus pouvaient etre certains de l'objectif de cette reunion. "Mais avant d'en arriver la, nous pouvons tenter de renverser la situation, reprit-il. Nous ne devons pas connaitre la peur, notre but doit etre d'aller au-dela du desir personnel. Si Voldemort/Hermione parvient a avoir une totale main-mise sur le monde sorcier, c'est la planete entiere qui en souffrira, peu importe que ce soit de notre cote ou du cote Moldu. Mais, et c'est un avis tout a fait personnel, je crois qu'avant de nous debarrasser de lui, c'est a Malefoy qu'il faut oter les pouvoirs. Il est la porte qui permettra a Voldemort de gagner. Sans Malefoy, les capacites de Voldemort seront affaiblies."

Tout le monde avait ecoute sans broncher. McGonagall se leva.

"Pour ceux qui l'ignore, je voulais aussi rajouter que Severus Rogue, qui nous a toujours ete d'une aide tres precieuse, a ete arrete ce matin. Il comptait parmi notre groupe, et je suis persuadee qu'il voudrait nous voir nous battre. Chacun d'entre nous doit s'attribuer une tache. Aelys a deja fait preuve d'initiative aujourd'hui, et je souhaiterai que tous vous fassiez la meme chose. Faire partie des Compagnons necessite de la determination, du courage, de l'entreprise et un caractere de battant." Elle se tut momentanement et baissa les yeux vers Sharon. "Je ne doute pas que vous ayiez ces qualites, Mlle, dit-elle avec douceur, mais je maintiens que vous etes beaucoup trop jeune et inexperimentee.

-Minerva, fit Harry avec une facilite qui le surpris lui-meme, Sharon n'est pas obligee de se battre. Il y a, a Poudlard, des eleves qui appelent a une surveillance etroite. Je crois que Sharon peut tres bien se charger de cela." La jeune fille lui lanca un regard bienfaisant. McGonagall ne repondit pas et jeta un regard inquisiteur vers Robert et Sally.

"Je prefere cela au fait qu'elle vienne se battre, fit Robert.

-J'ai une cape d'invisibilite, ajouta Harry. Elle pourra s'en servir." Les Little acquiescerent, soulages que leur fille ne courirait pas de risque.

"J'ai rendez-vous avec Malefoy demain soir, fit Aelys. Il se mefierait peut-etre si je decommandais…..

-Si tu es certaine de ce que tu fais, fit McGonagall, je ne peux pas t'en empecher.

-J'ai des amis qui seraient prets a nous aider, intervint Bill. Ils sont assez doues en sorts…..

-Tres bien, il faudra que je les rencontre avant de les accepter dans notre groupe, dit McGonagall, ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi, mais on ne sait jamais. Genvieve, tu sais ce que tu as a faire, n'est ce pas? J'ai oublie de vous preciser que Genvieve est une femme-cameleon. Elle va tenter de s'infiltrer dans le Ministere afin de recolter un maximum d'informations." La vieille dame fit une demonstration de ses dons et se fondit devant les Compagnons qui se trouvaient derriere elle. Chacun poussa des exclamations appreciatives, avant qu'elle ne "reapparaisse" devant eux.

Harry se renbdit compte que tous s'etaient leves, proposant leurs idees et les actions qu'ils tenaient a entreprendre. Harry n'avait pas pu terminer de dire ce qui l'avait amene a les reunir. Il s'approcha alors de McGonagall.

"Professeur, dit-il par habitude, je n'avais pas fini de parler…..

-Oh, pardon!" Fit la sorciere avec un air surpris. Harry ne put s'empecher de trouver etrange que McGonagall ait cru qu'il avait demande une reunion dans le seul but de repeter tout ce que chacun savait deja. "Votre attention, s'il vous plait!" Reprit la sorciere en frappant des mains pour retablir le calme. Certains s'appretaient meme a repartir et durent se rassoir. Harry n'avait pas termine. Vas-y, mon garcon."

Harry avait ete coupe dans son elan et de nouveau tous ces regards tournes vers lui l'intimidaient quelque peu.

"Euh, fit-il hesitant et ne sachant comment exposer son plan. Tel que vous la dit Minerva, Severus Rogue a ete arrete ce matin." Il s'eclaircit la gorge. "Depuis que Malefoy a ete elu, les choses vont tres vite, trop vite. Je crois que nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'attendre avant d'agir. Le plus tot sera le mieux. Je vais aller delivrer Ginny Weasley et Severus Rogue….." Tous les sourcils se froncerent.

"Harry, intervint Remus, qui avait l'air particulierement fatigue, comment comptes-tu t'y prendre? Le Ministere est une vraie forteresse…..

-Je sais, convint le jeune garcon, mais j'ai mon plan.

-En ce cas, fit Arthur, je t'accompagne. Je connais l'endroit et je ne te laisserai pas prendre seul le risque de sauver ma fille!

-Arthur! Fit Molly qui avait palit. C'est de la folie! Vous vous jetez tout droit dans la gueule du dragon! Et Harry, tu n'as pas le droit de risquer ta vie de la sorte!

-Molly a raison, Harry, appuya McGonagall. Tu es trop jeune pour prendre autant de risque!

-Trop jeune? Rencherit Harry qui sentait sa mauvaise humeur remonter. J'en ai assez qu'on me dise tout le temps que je suis trop jeune! La premiere fois que j'ai ete confronte a Voldemort aussi j'etais trop jeune! J'ai toujours ete trop jeune!

-Il est inutile de s'emporter, retorqua McGonagall sechement. Ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'il y a suffisement  dans ce groupe de sorciers experimentes qui…..

-Experimentes? Coupa Harry, le feu aux joues. Parce que je ne suis pas experimente peut-etre? C'est certain que je ne connais pas la moitie des sorts que la plupart d'entre vous maitrise, mais combien d'entre vous peuvent dire qu'ils ont deja eut affaire a Voldemort? Ou a des Mangemorts? Combien?" La salle se tut, mais Harry ne decolera pas. "Je vous dis mon plan, vous en ferez ce que vous voudrez! De toutes facons, aucun d'entre vous n'a le pouvoir de m'arreter. Mes parents ne sont plus la, mon parrain non plus. La seule qui pourrait m'en empecher n'appartient pas a notre monde, et c'est mieux comme ca!"

Il souffla, gardant la tete haute, defiant quiconque, principalement Molly Weasley, de protester contre ce qu'il venait de dire. La sorciere en mourrait indeniablement d'envie, mais elle se contint.

Harry se tourna vers McGonagall. "Tous ici sont sous le lien du silence, n'est ce pas?" Elle hocha la tete, les levres pincees. "Comme vous le savez peut-etre, Ginny Weasley doit passer au Tribunal mercredi. Son sort sera decide a ce moment. Mais je compte me rendre au Ministere avant." Il balaya la piece des yeux, un peu anxieux de ce qu'il s'appretait a dire. " Je vais endormir Malefoy, dit-il avec un sang-froid qui le surpris, puis j'irais delivrer les deux prisonniers.

-Qu'entends-tu par endormir Malefoy? S'enquit Sean McGregor, les sourcils fronces.

-L'endormir, tout simplement, le temps que je puisse accomplir ma mission, repondit Harry le regard percant.

-S'attaquer directement au Ministre est beaucoup trop dangereux, intervint Jackie Bogart, nous…..

-Tout ce que nous ferons sera dangereux, retorqua Harry sechement. Si cela depasse votre volonte, il est preferable que vous restiez chez vous! 

-Harry! Fit Remus outre. Chacun d'entre nous a le droit d'exprimer ses craintes!

-Donc, je disais, poursuivit Harry, comme s'il n'avait pas ete interrompu et avec une insolence grandissante, je m'infiltre au Ministere, j'endors Malefoy, je delivre Ginny et Rogue et nous nous enfuyons loin….." Il observa l'assemblee. La confiance que chacun lui avait donnee au debut de la reunion semblait s'etre bel et bien envolee. Les visages etaient sombres, sceptiques, mecontents. Mais Harry ne se demonta pas le moins du monde. "Aucun d'entre vous n'est sans doute au courant que Drago Malefoy a paye de sa vie pour une information de premier ordre. Il m'a revele ou se trouve le Quartier General de Voldemort/Hermione." Les visages s'eclairerent quelque peu a ces mots. "Azkaban, dit Harry simplement, comme si cela etait evident.

-Azkaban? S'exclamerent plusieurs sorciers.

-En es-tu certain? Demanda Amos Diggory.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'on puisse faire confiance a un Malefoy, quelqu'il soit? Appuya Charlie, sceptique.

-Je suis convaincu qu'on puisse faire confiance a Drago Malefoy, oui, repliqua froidement Harry, un peu decu des paroles de Charlie. Au cas ou tu l'ignorerais, Drago a sauve Ginny du meme sort que Hermione, ou peut-etre meme de la mort….." Il y eut de nouvelles exclamations de surprise. "Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il ait ete tue? Pourquoi alors que son pere est Ministre, un garcon comme lui aurait ete assassine?

-Nous n'avons aucune preuve qu'il est ete assassine, fit Rachid Abdalah.

-Non, mais moi j'en suis persuade. Maintenant, croyez ce que vous voudrez." Harry rajusta lentement ses lunettes avant de poursuivre. "Drago est mort le lendemain de notre rencontre. Il m'avait dit ou se trouvait Voldemort.

-Et s'il s'agissait d'un piege? Osa Greta Haussman.

-Chacun de nous croit ce qu'il veut, fit Harry en haussant les epaules. Pour en revenir a mon plan, j'emmenerai Ginny et Rogue sur la cote, pres d'Azkaban. Ceux d'entre vous qui desirent combattre, nous vous attendrons la-bas, mercredi soir au plus tard. Des questions?"

McGonagall se leva une fois de plus et jeta a Harry un regard qui ne presageait rien de bon. "Quoi que tu dises, Harry, fit-elle, tu n'iras pas la-bas. C'est certain qu'il nous faille prendre des risques, mais la c'est, non seulement du suicide, mais egalement completement ridicule!

-Minerva, vous n'etes plus a Poudlard, vous ne pourrez donc pas m'en empecher!

-A quoi cela sert-il d'avoir cree les Compagnons si chacun fait ce que bon lui semble? S'emporta la sorciere. Quel interet a se reunir et plannifier des actions si un individu se croit au-dessus de tout cela et decide de n'en faire qu'a sa tete?

-Je ne me crois pas au-dessus de rien ni personne, repliqua Harry. Simplement, je trouve que nous avons deja perdu bien assez de temps! Vous attendez qu'il y ait d'autres victimes avant de vous decider a agir? Vous attendez que Ginny et Severus finissent a Azkaban?

-Bien sur que non! rala McGonagall. Mais ce n'est pas une meilleure idee d'agir sans reflechir!

-Ne vous inquietez pas, c'est tout reflechi!" Lanca Harry.

McGonagall se tut mais le fusilla du regard.

"Ou devons nous rejoindre mercredi? Demanda Erwan Le Meur, qu'on n'avait pas encore entendu.

-J'ai consulte une carte, repondit Harry. Il y a un petit bois pres de la falaise. Nous nous retrouverons la. Je vais envoyer quelques lutins en reconnaissance. Ils vous tiendront au courant de l'endroit exact.

-Des lutins? S'enquit Dubois. Tu crois qu'ils voudront nous aider?

-J'en suis persuade, fit Harry avec un leger sourire. Lorsque la Foret a brule, beaucoup de creatures ont ete sauvees grace a l'aide du personel de Poudlard. Beaucoup ont egalement ete hebergees dans les etables et granges de l'ecole en attendant de retrouver leur habitat. Ils nous aiderons.

-Tu es peut-etre un peu trop optimiste, fit McGonagall. Beaucoup n'aiment pas se meler a nous. Nous n'avons pas toujours ete corrects avec eux…..

-Il s'agit de bien plus que du fait de nous aider, rencherit Harry. En brulant une grande partie de la Foret, Voldemort s'est directement attaque a eux. Il n'a pas montre le moindre scrupule la derniere fois, je doute qu'il soit plus clement s'il parvient au pouvoir. J'irais leur parler des demain."

Arthur s'avanca alors vers Harry, suivit de pres par Molly. "S'il est vrai que personne ne puisse t'empecher de te rendre au Ministere, dit-il, je pense tout de meme que tu ne dois pas agir seul. Je propose de t'accompagner.

-Tres bien, acquiesca Harry. Nous irons ensemble."

Chevalier approcha elle aussi. "Quand avez-vous l'intention d'agir? Demain soir?

-Oui, repondit Harry. Pourquoi?

-Je dine avec Malefoy demain, fit-elle. Je peut essayer de mettre un somnifere dans sa boisson ou ses aliments.

-Ou passez-vous la soiree? S'enquit Harry, les sourcils fronces.

-Je ne sais pas encore, avoua la jeune femme. Je lui demanderai demain et vous dirais.

-Ne veux-tu pas que qulequ'un t'accompagne? Demanda Lupin en s'avancant vers eux. Seule face a lui risque d'etre dangereux…..

-Comment veux-tu que je me fasse accompagner sans que cela ne parraisse suspicieux?

-Si vous allez dans un restaurant, ce peut etre facile, intervint Molly. Je veux bien aller manger avec Bill ou Charlie non loin de vous…..

-Trop risque, Molly, fit Harry. Malefoy trouvera etrange que vous soyiez dans le restaurant. Il trouvera a dire que vous n'en avez pas les moyens….."

La plupart des Compagnons s'etaient maintenant regroupes autour d'eux, la majorite d'entre eux, certainement soulages qu'enfin l'on se decide a etablir des plans concrets!

"Je veux bien reserver une table pour demain soir, intervint Greta. Apres tout, qui soupconnerait une bibliothecaire d'etre une espionne?" Ces mots arracherent des sourires. "Mais je n'aime pas diner seule, ajouta t-elle, le regard brilliant.

-Je vous accompagne, fit aussitot Olivier en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Nous aurons l'air d'un simple couple d'amoureux dinant aux chandelles…..

-Parfait," fit Harry en souriant devant l'enthousiasme de Dubois. Il se souvenait qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps, Olivier Dubois ne se preoccupait que de Quidditch. Il semblait indeniablement avoir ouvert les yeux sur les autres joies qu'offrait la vie, et presentait un interet particulier a la gente feminine! Et Greta Haussman avait un certain charme qui ne semblait pas l'avoir laisse indifferent…..

"Bon, fit McGonagall en s'efforcant de paraitre resolue, je vois que tout le monde semble d'accord pour proceder selon le plan de Harry…..Alors, il vaut mieux que chacun d'entre nous se voit attribue une tache bien definie. Aelys dinera avec Malefoy, couverte par securite par Greta et Olivier. Arthur, Harry et Genvieve s'infiltreront dans le Ministere et tenteront de delivrer Ginny et Severus. Cela nous fait six Compagnons ayant leur mission fixee.

-Je vais essayer de convaincre certaines creatures de nous joindre, dit Remus. Les Loups, Dragons, Hippogriffes….. Ils peuvent nous etre utiles…..

-Nous n'avons que deux jours, Remus, fit McGonagall. Tu n'auras jamais assez de temps pour cela!

-Je vais essayer, repondit le sorcier. Si j'arrive a en convaincre quelques uns, ce sera deja ca de gagne!

-Alors je t'accompagne, intervint Charlie. Je vais partir des ce soir pour la Roumanie. J'en connais qui me doivent quelques services." Il avaient une etincelle dans le regard. Personne ne lui posa de questions, seule Molly fit une grimace a ces mots. Les multiples cicatrices de son fils temoignaient du souci qu'elle allait encore devoir se faire.

-Tres bien, fit Harry, mais essayez d'etre de retour mercredi soir, quoi qu'il arrive. Tant pis vous n'etes pas parvenus a convaincre qui que ce soit.

-Si nous devons en plus nous allier a des Dragons et des Loups, fit Jackie, il serait preferable de prevoir quelques potions, antipoisons et antidotes. Je vais m'en charger.

-Nous allons en prendre a l'infirmerie de l'hopital, ajouta Sean en approchant de sa collegue. Il y en a suffisemment pour que quelques flacons manquants passent inapercus.  S'il nous en faut plus, nous ferons les potions necessaires.

-Quant a nous, fit Rachid en jetant un coup d'oeil a ses camarades Aurors, nous allons d'une part tenter de convaincre d'autres collegues en qui je pense nous pouvons avoir confiance…..

-…..et ensuite nous irons tater le terrain pres de la falaise et voir comment organiser la bataille, poursuivit Amos tandis que les Little acquiescaient. Je pense que physiquement nous sommes prets a nous battre.

-Tres bien, fit McGonagall. Il ne reste plus que Molly, Bill et moi. Nous pourrions nous charger des Leprechauns et des Korrigans a ta place, Harry. J'ai deja eut affaire a eux. Ils devraient me reconnaitre.

-Bill pourra t'accompagner, Minerva, fit Molly. Ce n'est pas vraiment la peine que je vienne avec vous. Je vais preparer des victuailles, des couvertures et tout ce dont nous aurons besoin. On ne sait pas combien de temps tout cela va durer.

-Bonne idee," approuva McGonagall, le reste des Compagnons lui faisant echo. Visiblement, personne n'avait songer a cela et il etait certain qu'ils auraient besoin de nourriture pour les ragaillardir. Molly etait evidemment habituee a songer a ce genre de chose, ayant eleve sept enfants toujours affames! " Et bien, je pense que chacun sait ce qu'il a faire, reprit McGonagall. Nous avons encore une bonne partie de demain pour rearranger les plans, et convenir des heures. J'emmenerai un hibou a chacun des que Aelys m'aura informe du lieu de rencontre avec Malefoy. Pas de questions? Tres bien, bonne chance a tous et rendez-vous mercredi soir."

Avant que chacun ne prenne conge, le lien de silence fut passe par les poignets de tous, scellant ainsi tout ce qui s'etait dit ce soir.

Peu a peu, les Compagnons sortirent de la piece. Sharon s'approcha de Harry. "Et moi? demanda t-elle. Que dois-je faire exactement?

-Tu vas espionner les eleves demain, repondit Harry. Je vais te preter ma cape. Es-tu prete a manquer une journee de cours?" La jeune fille hocha la tete. "Il va surtout falloir que tu te concentres sur le Serpentards. Viens, il vaut mieux rentrer. On en reparlera dans la salle commune."

Sharon dit au revoir a ses parents et les suivit des yeux lorsqu'ils prirent conges. Il ne restait plus que McGonagall et Chevalier.

"J'espere que l'idee est bonne, fit McGonagall. J'espere que nous n'amenons pas tous les Compagnons a leur perte, et nous avec!

-Il a raison, Minerva, fit Chevalier en designant Harry. On a perdu assez de temps. Il faut tenter le tout pour le tout. A trop reflechir, nous ne ferons rien. Chaque instant compte desormais. Malefoy sait tres bien qu'il se prepare quelque chose et je ne serais pas etonnee qu'il se doute de l'identite de certains d'entre nous. Demain il peut trouver n'importe qu'elle excuse pour nous faire enfermer comme Severus…..

-J'espere que ca va reussir, souffla la vieille sorciere.

-La machine est lancee, fit Harry. On ne peut plus reculer. De toutes facons, soit on gagne soit on perd, il n'y aura pas de match nul et si on perd, on ne sera plus la pour voir ce que le monde va devenir.

-Alors ca c'est une pensee qui fait du bien! railla Chevalier. Ca fait plaisir de voir que vous etes positif, Potter! N'oubliez pas que vous etes responsable de cette mission.

-Je sais, retorqua Harry. Mais je pense que la plupart d'entre nous prefere mourir en ayant essayer de changer le cours des choses plutot que de passer le restant de ses jours soit a Azkaban soit du cote de Voldemort a chaque jour tuer plus encore d'etres innocents.

-Allez, vous deux, intervint McGonagall en poussant Harry et Sharon vers la porte de la piece, il est temps que vous retourniez a Poudlard. Avec ce qui nous attend, il vaut mieux que vous ayez une bonne nuit de sommeil. Aelys va vous raccompagner."

  Chevalier avait voulu retourner au Chateau par la route, mais Harry avait insiste pour emprunter le souterrain. La jeune femme  avait explique qu'elle avait entendu parler de ce passage mais n'avait jamais eut l'occasion de l'emprunter. Harry lui expliqua brievement pourquoi il avait ete construit et tous trois se turent une fois parvenus dans le souterrain. Personne ne parla plus jusqu'au chateau. Chevalier les raccompagna jusqu'a la Tour de Griffondor, au cas ou ils auraient croises Rusard.

Apres avoir parle quelques instants avec Sharon de leur plan du lendemain, Harry monta se coucher aussi discretement que possible. Les respirations regulieres de ses camarades de chambre etaient bon signe. Il parvint a se glisser dans son lit sans bruit, ne prenant pas la peine de se deshabiller.

Il resta longtemps etendu les yeux grand ouverts. Les images et paroles de la soiree se bousculaient dans sa tete. Cela y etait. Ils ne pouvaient plus reculer. Le plan etait en route. Le sort en etait jete…..

Bonjour a ceux qui lisent encore! Un petit mot d'excuse rapide. Desolee d'avoir mis autant de temps pour mettre ce chapitre en ligne, mais j'ai eut pas mal de boulot a faire avant les vacances. Que ceux suffisement courageux pour avoir lu ce chapitre se rassurent, les prochains chapitres vont arriver plus vite. Il doit m'en rester a peu pres deux.

  Alors un grand grand merci a tous ceux qui m'ont reviewe! A tres bientot, j'espere! Tchao!


	45. Chapitre 45

Chapitre 45

Le coeur battant a tout rompre, Harry se reveilla. Il sentait son front baigne de sueur, sa machoire crispee et sa respiration etait rapide, sifflante.

Il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar, sa cicatrice ne lui faisait pas plus mal que d'habitude. Il avait eut un court sommeil agite, ponctue de doutes, retracant tout le plan des Compagnons, songeant a leur confiance aveugle, presque ridicule. S'etait-il vraiment attendu a ce qu'ils acceptent qu'il prenne la direction des operations, a ce qu'il decide des actions a entreprendre? Pourquoi s'etait-il attribue ce role, d'ailleurs? Il avait gagne de l'experience lors de ses multiples rencontres avec Voldemort, mais s'il s'etait sorti de chacune d'entre elles, n'etait-ce pas principalement par chance que par adresse et talent? Etait-il devenu si arrogant au point de croire qu'il etait de loin le meilleur, que le sort du monde residait uniquement entre ses mains?

Mais etait-ce entierement de sa faute? Apres tout, le monde sorcier n'avait-il pas continuellement place ses espoirs sur lui? Dumbledore, le sorcier le plus puissant de son temps ne s'etait-il pas sacrifie pour que Harry ait le champ libre, pour qu'il puisse vaincre une fois pour toutes le Mage Noir?

Non, il n'etait entierement responsable de ses actions. S'il avait put choisir son chemin de vie, il n'aurait jamais accepte de devenir le nouveau Missionnaire. Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il pouvait tres bien refuser. Mais Sirius, entre autres, lui avait dit que c'etait la un honneur, que beaucoup de sorciers auraient aime se voir offrir une telle chance…..

Une chance? Seuls ceux qui n'avaient jamais ete dans la meme situation que Harry pouvaient se permettre de dire une telle chose. Il n'avait jamais rien demande, simplement qu'on le laisse tranquille. Il aurait aime etre comme la plupart de ses camarades de classes, a ne pas se soucier du sort du monde, a ne pas avoir peur d'etre trahi, a ne pas etre responsable de la mort de ses parents ou de tout autre personne proche de lui.

Harry se retourna une nouvelle fois dans son lit. Il ne parvenait pas a se rendormir. Il y avait bien trop de choses dans sa tete et il commencait a trouver son lit tres incomfortable. Les ressorts du matelas lui perforait la peau, son oreiller qu'il bouffa plusieur fois semblait demeurer dur comme la pierre.

Las de ne pas pouvoir dormir, il se leva. Encore habille, il repoussa ses couvertures, saisit a taton ses lunettes et decida de descendre dans la salle commune. Il sentait dorenavant la panique monter en lui. Il s'etait cru fort, invincible, sans doute trop. Bien sur, il connaissait bon nombre de sorts, et avec l'aide de Dumbledore il pouvait se debrouiller, mais tout de meme. Il n'avait pas eut peur d'agir seul. Il n'avait pas peur de la mort, de sa mort. Mais, ce soir il avait condamne ses Compagnons. Il allait les conduire tout droit a l'echafaud.

Il parvint a sortir de la chambre sans encombre et se rendit dans la salle commune. Il jeta un coup d'oeil a la pendule qui cliquetait lentement au-dessus du tableau d'affichage. Il etait 3h10. Il avait peu dormi et bien qu'il se senti epuise, il savait qu'il ne pourrait se rendormir.

Lentement, il se dirigea vers la cheminee ou un feu craquait encore. Les flammes seules eclairaient la piece, mais cela suffisait a Harry. Il parvint a un vieux fauteuil et allait s'y affaler, mais sursauta.

"Neville? Souffla t-il, surpris de voir son camarade a demi allonge sur le canape.

-Harry?" Rencherit le jeune garcon en se redressant subitement. Harry remarqua avec peine le visage douloureux de son ami. Doucement, il s'installa en face de lui, rapprochant l'autre fauteuil d'un geste de la main.

"Ca va? Demanda t-il, les sourcils fronces. Je ne m'attendais pas a te voir ici. Je croyais que tu dormais encore.

-Je n'ai pas pu dormir tres longtemps, fit Neville en baissant les yeux, et Harry vit qu'il tenait un morceau de papier dans la main. Et toi? Pareil, je suppose…..

-Oui, fit Harry en hochant lentement la tete. Toute cette situation me stresse…..

-Je comprends, fit Neville avec un faible sourire. Il faudrait pouvoir faire quelque chose….."

Tous deux tournerent systematiquement la tete vers l'atre. Ils se turent quelques minutes, contemplant les flammes qui devoraient les buches dans des craquements lugubres. Neville cassa enfin le silence en soupirant exagerement, et Harry tourna la tete vers lui.

"C'est une lettre de ma grand-mere, dit Neville en designant le papier qu'il tenait. Je l'ai recu apres le diner. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle n'a pas attendu ce matin….. Au moins j'aurais eut une nuit de sommeil normal.

-Il y a quelque chose de grave? Demanda Harry en se penchant en avant, les avant-bras reposant sur ses cuisses.

-Pas vraiment, fit Neville en haussant les epaules. Tiens, lis, si tu veux." Il tendit la lettre a son camarade, mais Harry hesita. " Vas-y, pressa Neville gentiment. J'aimerai savoir ce que tu en penses….."

Harry saisit la lettre avec precaution comme s'il s'agissait d'un document d'une grande valeur. Sentant le regard pressant de Neville sur lui, il commenca a lire.

"Mon cher Neville,

Je ne puis plus y tenir. Il me faut t'ecrire. Je viens d'apprendre que tes professeurs Rogue et McGonagall ont ete renvoyes de Poudlard. La situation devient hors de controle. Rien n'est fait pour arreter ce qui se passe.

Je dois dire que je suis extremement decue de voir que tu ne sembles pas toi-meme plus concerne que cela! Je sais que tu es jeune, mais j'imagine que tu dois te trouver TROP jeune….. Pourtant, a ton age, ton pere savait deja tres bien ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie et dans quel camp il se situait.

J'ai parfois l'impression que tu oublies ce qui leur ait arrive a tes parents! Si mon age me le permettait, c'est certain que je ne resterai pas les bras croises a attendre betement qu'un miracle ne se produise!

Je sais que se rebeller est dangereux, et ne te meprends pas, je ne veux pas te perdre. Cependant, tu es tout de meme en age de prendre des initiatives. Tes parents seraient tellement fiers de toi si tu leur faisais honneur. Ils se sont battus pour changer le cours des choses. Malheureusement, la situation est redevenue comme il y a quelques annees. Veux-tu que leur lutte, leur sacrifice ait ete en vain?

Je m'excuse si mes mots te paraissent durs et insensibles, mais cela m'a fait du bien, et j'espere qu'ils te seront benefiques a toi aussi.

Je termine ma lettre, maintenant. Ne sois pas fache apres moi, mais si tu es en colere, utilise ton energie pour te battre. Je sais que tu le peux. Il suffit simplement que tu trouve la force en toi.

Je t'embrasse,

Grand-mere."

Harry reposa ses yeux sur la lettre, choque et emu de ce qu'il venait de lire. Sentant le regard de Neville toujours pose sur lui, il releva lentement la tete.

"Mes parents, dit-il en rougissant un peu, ils sont a Ste Mangouste. Ils ont ete rendus fous par des Mangemorts. Ils etaient Aurors." Neville baissa les yeux, incapable d'affronter le regard de Harry.

Ce dernier etait au courant. Dumbledore le lui avait dit a la fin de l'annee derniere, mais il avait promis de n'en parler a personne, meme pas a Neville. Maintenant que son camarade l'avait mis dans la confidence, Harry ne savait pas vraiment comment il etait suppose reagir. Il se mordit les levres tandis que Neville, conscient de son silence, relevait la tete.

"Je suis navre, Neville, fit Harry en lui rendant sa lettre.

-On est un peu dans la meme situation, fit le jeune garcon en s'efforcant de sourire.

-Je suppose," dit Harry en baissant les yeux a son tour. Lequel d'entre eux etaient le plus malheureux? Harry etait orphelin depuis son plus jeune age. Il avait ete eleve par les pires Moldus possibles. Neville, par contre, avait encore ses parents….. Mais n'etait-ce pas pire de pouvoir les voir, connaitre leur identite sans qu'eux ne connaissent la sienne? Harry sentit un grosse boule se former dans sa gorge. N'aurait-il pas mieux valut que Frank et Alice Londubat soient tues, comme James et Lily Potter? Harry songeait a ses parents, a la vie qu'il aurait pu avoir, a cette vie qui lui avait ete arrachee, mais il avait appris a vivre avec le fait qu'il ne les rencontrerait jamais. Chaque fois qu'il allait a Ste Mangouste, la douleur de Neville devait etre brulante, intense, se ravivant a la vue de ses parents si proches physiquement, mais mentalement a des lieues de lui.

Trouble, Harry leva les yeux vers Neville. La maladresse du jeune garcon etait devenue legendaire a Poudlard, pourtant a cet instant, Harry n'avait aucune envie d'en rire.

"Ce n'est pas si grave, Harry, fit-il en voyant l'expression de son camarade. J'y suis habitue, tu sais."

Comment pouvait-on etre habitue a une telle situation? Bien sur qu'il n'y etait pas habitue, Harry le savait bien.

"Dis-moi franchement, fit Neville en rougissant legerement, crois-tu que je sois nul? C'est vrai que je ne suis pas doue pour la magie…..

-Ne dis pas ca! Interrompit Harry en se redressant. Je suis certain que tu es capable d'achever de grandes choses…..

-Tu n'as pas besoin de me mentir, repondit Neville en emettant un petit rire. Je sais ce que je vaux…..

-Tu crois savoir, rectifia Harry. Tu te crois nul, c'est pour ca que tu n'as pas confiance en toi.

-Je voudrais faire quelque chose. Je voudrais pouvoir avoir tes capacites…..

-Arretes, fit Harry le front barre. Je ne suis pas meilleur qu'un autre! Ce n'est que…..

-Tu as prouve a plusieurs reprises que tu etais un grand sorcier, assura Neville tres serieusement.

-C'est simplement parce que je n'avais pas le choix. Si tu t'etais retrouve dans les memes situations, tu te serais decouvert des pouvoirs dont tu n'avais aucune idee. J'ai eut beaucoup de chance.

-Pourrais-tu m'aider? Demanda Neville. M'aider a devenir meilleur?"

Harry equarquilla les yeux. Il ne parvenait pas a croire que Neville lui demande cela. Bien sur qu'il pourrait l'aider, mais quand? Il allait partir de Poudlard dans quelques heures, pour peut-etre ne jamais revenir…..

L'hesitation de Harry ne passa pas inapercue pour Neville. Il n'en parut pas fache pour autant.

"Je comprends, dit-il simplement. Tu as deja assez a faire. Ne t'inquietes pas, ce n'est pas grave.

-Ce n'est pas ca, Neville, fit Harry precipitemment. J'aimerai t'aider, mais,….. euh, je ne vais pas vraiment avoir le temps dans les jours qui viennent…..

-Tu as quelque chose en tete? Demanda Neville en fouillant le regard de Harry. Tu vas essayer de sauver Ginny, n'est ce pas?"

Harry faillit s'etrangler de surprise. Comment diable Neville avait put deviner?

"Le jugement de Ginny a lieu demain, repondit le jeune sorcier comme s'il avait lu ses pensees. Je doute que tu restes sans rien faire. C'est ca, non?"

Harry hocha la tete. Il ne pouvait divulguer son plan a Neville, mais il pouvait repondre par signe a ses questions. Il sentit neanmoins son poignet chauffer un peu.

"Alors laisses-moi t'accompagner, fit Neville en se penchant vers Harry, le regard implorant. S'il te plait?

-Desole, fit Harry, se jetant en arriere sous la demande de son camarade. Je ne peux pas. C'est trop risque.

-Moi aussi j'ai mon mot a leur dire a eux tous! Retorqua Neville les yeux etincellants etrangement. Moi aussi je suis concerne. Chaque visite a l'hopital me rapelle ce que ces ordures ont fait! Et vu les derniers evenements, cette fois ca va etre encore pire! Je ne suis peut-etre pas doue, mais je ne veux pas etre un couard ou une lavette!"

Son regard etait percant, deroutant. Pour la premiere fois Harry vit dans les yeux de Neville un sentiment qu'il ne lui connaissait pas: la haine. Il en fut perturbe, mais se rapella les mots de la grand-mere Londubat: " J'espere que mes mots te seront benefiques…..Si tu es en colere, utilise ton energie pour te battre." Et a priori, la lettre avait exactement l'effet escompte. Il y avait en Neville tellement de determination que Harry l'aurait appele a se joindre a eux sur le champ.

Pourtant, avec toute l'amitie qu'il avait pour Neville, avec tout le desir qu'il avait de soutenir son ami, il ne pouvait accepte de l'inclure lui aussi dans leur suicide collectif.

"Je ne peux pas, Neville, repeta Harry sincerement. Je suis vraiment desole. On s'est deja mis dans un sacre bourbier, je ne suis pas certain qu'on en rechappe. Alors il est hors de question que je t'expose au danger toi aussi." Neville paraissait enormement decu, mais sa colere etait toujours presente au fond de ses yeux. "Je comprend ton desir de faire quelque chose, mais…..

-Si tu refuses, c'est que tu ne comprends pas, intervint Neville plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Tant pis, je peux me debrouiller tout seul.

-Neville, fit Harry en tendant un bras vers son camarade.

-C'aurait ete plus facile a plusieurs, reprit le jeune garcon. Mais s'il faut que nous soyons disperses, alors tant pis!

-Neville, reprit Harry en posant sa main sur le bras du garcon.

-Parce que tu crois que je ne suis pas capable de me battre, n'est ce pas? Lanca Neville en retirant vivement son bras et approchant son nez de celui de Harry. Tu pretendais il y a quelques minutes que j'etais capable de "faire de grandes choses". En fait, tu n'as meme pas eut la franchise de me dire la verite quand je te l'ai demande! Tu parlais de confiance en soi, tout a l'heure. Comment veux-tu que j'en aie? Ca fait des annees que ma grand-mere me compare a mon pere, ca fait des annees qu'on me dit que je suis nul, maladroit, que je n'arriverai a rien. Je croyais que je pouvais te faire confiance, Harry. Je croyais que tu comprendrais. Mais en fait, tu ne veux pas aider les autres. Si tu te bats contre V….., Tu-Sais-Qui, c'est par interet personel, rien de plus!"

Harry recu comme un coup en pleine poitrine. La conversation prenait un tournant qu'il n'appreciait pas du tout. En fait, il avait la nette impression de revivre sa dispute avec Ron. Neville l'accusait des memes choses que Ron avait fait quelques jours auparavant. Il deglutit avec peine.

"Ce n'est pas vrai, dit-il lentement. Ce n'est pas vrai, Neville. C'est injuste. Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce dont Il est capable. Tu n'imagines pas ce que c'est de te retrouver en face de lui, de sentir que ta fin est proche.

-Je ne me rends pas compte? Fit Neville en feignant un ricanement. Comment crois-tu que je reagisse quand je me trouve au chevet de mes parents? Je ne me rends pas compte, hein?

-Tres bien, fit Harry en levant les mains. Si tu veux te joindre a moi, a nous, aie!" Il se saisit de son poignet qui brulait maintenant ferocement. Pourtant il poursuivit. "Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi. C'est suffisant avec Ron. Mais il va falloir que tu t'entraine un peu. Et nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps."

Le silence tomba sur eux, tandis qu'ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux, le regard charge de colere. L'obstination de Neville avait agace Harry, et ce dernier s'etait vu dans l'obligation d'accepter sa proposition, pour mettre fin a cette conversation au ton montant dangereusement. Neville ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry refusait avec tant d'impatience qu'il participe lui aussi. A ses yeux, sa grand-mere avait raison. Il devait mettre tout son possible dans l'action. Rester passif ne lui convenait plus.

Harry se leva. "Puisque nous ne pouvons pas dormir, dit-il en incitant Neville a se lever aussi, autant s'entrainer a jeter des sorts."

"Tu ne devrais pas accepter, Harry, intervint Dumbledore d'une voix ensommeillee.

-Je n'ai pas le choix, grogna le jeune garcon, interieurement. Et vous non plus! Vous allez m'aider. Sinon, je vous renvoie la d'ou vous venez. Vous savez tres bien que je maitrise la cloture entre vous et moi."

Dumbledore ne repondit pas, mais poussa un profond soupir, que Harry prit pour un consentement.

Harry leva les yeux vers Neville, place devant lui, sa baguette serree etroitement entre ses doigts, le regard determine comme jamais.

"Il est preferable que tu commences par lui apprendre a se proteger," fit Dumbledore.

Harry acquiesca. Il montra a Neville comment placer un bouclier de lumiere autour de lui. Apres de nombreux essais, le jeune garcon n'y parvenait toujours pas. Plus il essayait plus ses echecs le frustraient, l'agacaient. Sa concentration en prenait un coup. Harry luttait pour demeurer patient, mais il se mordait les levres pour ne pas s'enerver.

"Vous n'y arriverez jamais, intervint Dumbledore. Vous avez beaucoup trop peu de temps devant vous! A moins que….."

Harry attendit d'une part que Neville se debarrasse des serpentins qu'il venait malencontreusement d'enrouler autour de lui, et de l'autre que le vieux sorcier finisse sa phrase.

"Tu pourrais partager un peu de tes connaissances, et des miennes, avec Neville, poursuivit t-il d'une voix lente. Mais, tu ne serais peut-etre pas en etat pour la journee, et surtout la soiree qui t'attendent…..

-C'est a dire? Demanda Harry, alors que Neville etait de nouveau pret a essayer le bouclier. Giraffe!lanca t-il et le cou de Neville s'allongea.

-Comme toute magie de cette sorte, cela a un prix, dit Dumbledore. Cela consiste a ouvrir ton cerveau, afin que Neville puisse puiser la connaissance dont il a besoin.

-Ouvrir mon cerveau? Toussa Harry, emettant un bruit qui lui valut un regard etonne de son compagnon. Vous parlez au sens figure, j'espere!

-Plus ou moins." Harry fit une grimace, et cela n'echappa pas a Neville.

"Ca ne va pas? Demanda le jeune garcon en baissant sa baguette.

-Si, si, fit Harry en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil. Je reflechis."

"Expliquez-vous, dit-il a Dumbledore.

-Tu te souviens du principe de ma pensine? Et tu te souviens de ce que nous avons fait pour le passage du Lien?"

Harry grimaca de nouveau au souvenir de ce moment. Il s'en souvenait trop bien d'ailleurs. Cela faisait partie des souvenirs qu'il aurait aime chasser de son esprit.

"Il va tout d'abord falloir que tu endormes Neville, fit Dumbledore. Tu ne peux pas lui transmettre les informations alors qu'il est conscient. Cela pourrait le troubler, voire meme le rendre fou pour le restant de ses jours. Vois-tu, il ne comprendrait pas ce qui lui arrive. Par contre, une fois le transfert effectue, il se reveillera sans avoir ete temoin de ce qu'il s'est passe. Les sorts et principalement la faculte de les reussir, lui viendront tout naturellement. Il assumera s'etre ameliore, tout simplement.

-Harry? Fit Neville en se penchant vers son ami.

-Chuuut! Fit Harry en indiquant qu'il reflechissait toujours, ce qui devait vraiment lui donner l'air bete, mais au point ou il en etait!

-Pour Neville, il n'y a pas de danger, reprit Dumbledore. En fait, il n'y en pas vraiment pour toi non plus, ajouta t-il rapidement, sentant que Harry commencait a paniquer. C'est juste que ca risque fort de t'epuiser. Il y a de grandes chances que tu dormes apres ca. Le probleme, c'est que j'ignore combien de temps tu peux etre endormi.

-Neville pourra me reveiller…..

-Je doute que tu l'entendes, repliqua Dumbledore. Seras-tu seulement reveille pour ce soir? Es-tu pret a en prendre le risque?"

Harry hesita. Il jeta un coup d'oeil a l'horloge. Il etait presque 4h. Ce pouvait-il qu'il dorme plus de douze d'affilee? Surement pas…..

"Je n'ai pas le choix, repondit-il. Si je refuse, Neville ne me laissera pas tranquille, et s'il n'arrive a conjurer des sorts, s'il nous accompagne, il est fichu d'avance!J'ai une derniere question. Est ce que je vais perdre ce que je sais, si je les donne a Neville?

-Bien sur que non, mon garcon, fit le vieux sorcier, sinon cela n'aurait aucun sens! Tu vas partager tes connaissances avec Neville, pas t'en debarrasser. Par contre, concentres-toi sur les principaux sorts de defence et d'attaque. Je ferais de meme. Il est inutile de perdre du temps pour des sorts de bas niveau! Et puis, plus le contact sera long, plus dur il te sera de recuperer tes forces apres. Donc, vas droit au but!"

Harry se leva alors, faisant face a Neville. Il ne le prevint pas et lui envoya un sort de sommeil. Neville fut immobilise, ses yeux se fermerent et Harry dut se precipiter pour le soutenir, alors qu'il glissait a terre. Il passa un bras sous celui du garcon et l'assit sur le fauteuil. Suivant les instructions de Dumbledore, Harry se pencha vers son camarade et posa son front sur le sien, un doigt au milieu. S'il avait eut une baguette, Harry l'aurait placee a cet endroit. Mais son doigt ferait l'affaire.

"Jonction!" Murmura t-il. Une breve lumiere orangee se degagea de son doigt et passa sur son front et celui de Neville. Harry sentit ensuite une douce chaleur sur sa peau. Le sentiment etait agreable, relaxant. Il ferma les yeux avec plaisir.

-Harry, intervint Dumbledore une nouvelle fois. Ne t'endors pas! Retire ton doigt. Et commence le partage."

Harry fit comme le vieil homme disait et enleva son doigt. Son front et celui de Neville se collerent l'un a l'autre. Aussitot, Harry ressentit une douleur qui le fit grimacer.

"Concentres-toi," fit la voix lointaine de Dumbledore.

Harry, toujours grimacant songea a tous les sorts qu'il connaissait, a comment les reussir. Il passait incessemment sa main de sa tete a celle de Neville. Un filet argente suivait le mouvement, comme quand Dumbledore se debarrassait de ses pensees et les placait dans sa pensine. La douleur augmentait, plus vive, plus violente. Loin dans sa tete, il sentait Dumbledore se concentrer lui aussi.

Bientot, Harry fut secoue de spasmes, son souffle devenait court et irregulier, comme si ses poumons se remplissaient d'eau.

"Ca suffit, maintenant! S'exclama Dumbledore. Arretes!"

Harry l'entendait a peine. Pourtant, il reposa sa main, mettant fin au partage. Mais son front etait encore fixe a celui de Neville et la douleur etait toujours presente.

"Detaches-toi de lui! Intima le vieux sorcier dont la voix commencait a trahir ses craintes. Finite jonction!"

Harry essaya de parler, mais sa bouche s'ouvrit sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

"Finite jonction! Pressa Dumbledore. Dis-le, Harry! Depeches-toi!

-Fini…..finite….." Le visage de Harry etait tendu a l'extreme. Il fallait qu'il se concentre, il fallait que ces deux mots si simples sortent de sa bouche. Il tenta de chasser toute autre pensee de sa tete, prit une profonde insipiration et prononca, non sans difficulte, les mots qui devaient mettre fin a son supplice. "Finite…..jonction!"

Son front se decolla de celui de Neville, et la douleur s'estompa. Harry, quant a lui, roula a terre, effondre et las.

"N'oublies pas de ranimer Neville, fit Dumbledore. Et vas sur un fauteuil, tu y seras mieux."

Harry se forca a se lever, chancella quelque peu et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil oppose a Neville. Il leva lentement sa main et ranima son compagnon. D'un geste mou, il laissa son bras retomber sur l'accoudoir, tandis que Neville ouvrait de grands yeux ebahis.

"Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrive, dit-il en se frottant les paupieres avec energie. On reprend?

-Je suis fatigue, Neville, fit Harry en se forcant a parler. Essaie de dormir, toi aussi. Ca aussi, c'est important.

-Mais…..set les sorts? Tu as dis que tu m'aiderais!

-Tu t'es bien debrouille, jusque la, fit Harry qui sentait deja ses paupieres se fermer. Je vais m'assoupir un peu….."

Ses yeux se fermerent pour de bon cette fois, laissant Neville un peu ahuri. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil oppose, ne sachant que faire. Il contempla Harry effondre sur le fauteuil, son visage grave et ses sourcils fronces indiquant un sommeil bien loin d'etre paisible. Neville soupira, decontenance. Il avait espere que Harry l'aiderait, il s'etait deja vu combattre Voldemort, le vaincre pour de bon. Il avait cru a un miracle qui dorenavant lui filait entre les doigts. Si la possibilite de s'ameliorer en si peu de temps lui avait semblee hautement optimiste une demi-heure plus tot, elle etait dorenavant pure lubie.

Il tourna la tete et observa le feu brulant dans l'atre. Il se laissa hypnotiser par les nuances orangees, son esprit vagabondant loin de la, dans un monde plus simple, dans un monde ne comportant qu'un vaste jardin a l'herbe plus verte, aux fleurs plus colorees, dans un monde plus humble.

Un bruit de pas venant de l'escalier ramena brusquement Neville a la realite. Il tourna la tete, un peu anxieux de voir apparaitre un prefet qui n'aurait pas manque de le renvoyer dans son dortoir. Il fut soulage en voyant une fille parvenir dans la salle commune. Neville ne la distingua pas tout de suite, la seule source de lumiere provenant de la cheminee. Il fallut qu'elle soit a portee de main pour qu'il la reconnaisse. C'etait une fille de quatrieme annee. Neville la reconnue parce qu'elle etait sortie quelques temps avec Harry, mais il ne rapellait plus de son prenom.

"Salut," fit-elle en s'arretant pres de lui. Elle avisa Harry endormi dans le fauteuil et Neville lui expliqua qu'il n'arrivait pas a dormir et qu'il etait descendu. " En tout cas, il dort bien, maintenant. Moi non plus je n'arrive pas a dormir. C'est vraiment ennuyeux!" Elle s'efforca a pousser le fauteuil de Harry un peu plus loin et approcha un autre de celui dans lequel Neville se trouvait. Elle se laissa tomber lourdement dedans et poussa un profond soupir. "Je suis desolee, mais je ne me souviens plus de ton prenom. Moi c'est Sharon.

-Neville Longdubat, repondit le jeune garcon.

-Longdubat? Fit Sharon en se redressant. Tes parents n'etaient-ils pas Aurors?

-Si," retorqua Neville, se mettant immediatement sur ses gardes. Lorsque des etrangers mentionnaient ses parents, il s'appretait toujours a repliquer quelque chose. Il n'aurait jamais laisser qui que se soit leur porter prejudice.

"Les miens aussi, fit Sharon, et elle se rembrunit. Ils connaissaient bien tes parents. Ils ont luttes ensemble il y a quatorze ans. Ils ont beaucoup d'estime pour eux."

Neville sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Il etait surpris de l'entendre dire cela. Elle devait etre au courant, pourtant elle ne semblait trouver drole le fait que leur residence permanente se trouve etre Ste Mangouste. Neville en etait touche. Pourtant, il choisit ne pas pousser la conversation sur ce sujet plus longtemps.

"Vu la situation actuelle, poursuivit Sharon, il va nous falloir suivre leur traces et lutter." Neville hocha la tete. "Dommage que nous ne connaissions pas suffisemment de sorts.

-Harry a essaye de m'en apprendre quelques uns, fit Neville en grimacant, mais je suis nul.

-Toi aussi tu crois Harry? Je veux dire, tu crois aussi que Tu-sais-qui est encore d'une certaine maniere vivant?

-Bien sur! Et j'aurais pense que toute personne normalement constituee aurait trouve etrange et malsain que Malefoy soit Ministre!"

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'etait au courant que leur interlocuteur faisait partie des Compagnons. Neville comme Sharon avait promis de garder le secret de leur association, et ils tinrent bon. Pourtant, ils deciderent de s'exercer a lancer et contrer des sorts. Sharon n'etait pas mauvaise, mais les sortileges qu'elle connaissait et maitrisait ne lui serait pas d'une grande utilite. A quoi bon lui servirait un sort de jambencoton, de tarentallegra ou meme un expelliarmus? Ce ne serait pas Neville ou l'une des ses camarades qu'elle devrait affronter. Elle comprenait pourquoi ses parents ainsi que les autres adultes avaient refuses qu'elle ne se batte. Pourtant elle continua de s'entrainer avec Neville.

Ce dernier avait jete, a son grand etonnement, un sort de silence dans la salle. Il ne tenait pas a reveiller le reste des eleves. Il fut maintes fois surpris de ses capacites. Il maitrisait des sorts jusqu'alors, a ses yeux, impossibles a realiser. Il se sentit bien. Il parvenait a obtenir le resultat escompte. Il ne se posa pas beaucoup de questions, liant son nouveau talent a sa ferme determination.

Les deux adolescents s'entrainerent ainsi jusqu'a ce qu'ils entendent les premiers bruits venants des etages au-dessus, signe que leurs camarades se reveillaient. D'un meme elan, ils rangerent leur baguette dans leur poche et prirent place dans un fauteuils.Les premiers eleves parvenaient deja dans la salle commune, certains partant directement dans le Hall pour le petit dejeuner. Neville et Sharon eurent le droit a des coups d'oeils inquisiteurs. En effet, il devait sembler etrange pour certains de les voir ensemble. Inutile de preciser que quelques conclusions furent tirees sur ce fait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que bon nombre d'eleves etaient soris, ils deciderent eux aussi d'aller manger. Ils essayerent de reveiller Harry. Mais rien n'y fit. Secouements, verre d'eau, cris, Harry ne bougea pas. Il etait pale et droit comme un poteau de Quidditch. Les deux jeunes sorciers l'abandonnerent provisoirement et descendirent dejeuner.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent, ils trouverent quelques eleves aglutines autour de Harry, tentant eux aussi de le sortir de son sommeil. Ils n'avaient pas plus de chance que Neville et Sharon. Ces derniers essayerent a leur tour, en vain. L'inquietude gagna le groupe.

"Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un dormir aussi profondement, fit un eleve, le visage soucieux. Il doit etre malade.

-Il faudrait peut-etre appeler Pomfresh, ou un professeur, fit quelqu'un d'autre.

-Au fait, qui est notre maitre de maison? S'enquit une fille.

-Sais pas! Repondit le premier qui avait parle. Quiquanpoix, peut-etre.

-Je n'ai pas trop envie d'aller le voir, fit Neville en froncant les sourcils. On ne le connait pas. Il faut se mefier.

-Se mefier de quoi? Fit quelqu'un. Je ne vois pas en quoi nous devrions etre mefiant! Apres tout, c'est le Ministre qui l'a mit a ce poste. Il fallait etre plus mefiant quand c'etait Dumbledore qui choisissait ses professeurs!

-Allez, bougez-vous!" S'exclama Fred Weasley qui venait d'arriver en compagnie de son jumeau, et chassait les curieux. Ils s'approcherent de Neville. "Qu'est ce qu'il a?

-Il dort, repondit le jeune garcon. Mais on a tout essayer pour le reveiller et rien ne marche. Jamais vu ca!

-Nous si, firent les jumeaux avec un clin d'oeil. Ron Weasley est le champion toutes categories, crois-nous!

-Meme Ron fini par se reveiller, insista Neville. Au fait, je ne l'ai pas vu dans le Hall…..

-C'est bien ce que nous disions, retorquerent les jumeaux. Il doit encore dormir. En tout cas, laisse Harry ici. Avec le bruit qu'il y a , il finira bien par se reveiller." Sur ce, ils s'eloignerent. Neville, lui, n'etait pas convaincu. Il regarda Sharon, qui elle aussi semblait inquiete. Sans le savoir, il avait peur de la meme chose: que Harry ne soit pas en forme pour le soir. Si cela etait le cas, le plan serait bancal et avait de grandes chances d'echouer.

"Allons voir Chevalier, chuchota Sharon. Je ne vois qu'elle a qui nous puissions parler." Neville parut etonner de son choix, mais il ignorait que Chevalier faisait elle aussi partie du groupe dont Harry lui avait parler. Cependant, Neville ne remis pas en cause le choix de Sharon. Elle semblait trop determinee pour avoir prit cette decision a la legere. Tous deux sortirent de la Salle Commune et se dirigerent vers le bureau de leur professeur de DCFM.

Chevalier etait la. Elle ouvrit la porte, les sourcils fronces.

"Pouvons-nous entrer, Professeur? demanda Sharon le regard implorant. C'est urgent.

-Je ne recoit generalement pas d'eleves si tot le matin…..

-S'il vous plait? Insista la jeune fille. C'est au sujet de Harry Potter….."

Le visage de Chevalier se rembrunit davantage. Pourtant, elle les laissa entrer. "Qu'a-t-il fait? S'enquit-elle en fermant la porte.

-Il dort, et il est impossible de le reveiller, intervint Neville.

-Quoi? Vous venez me voir pour ca? Que voulez-vous que j'y fasse? Il va bien finir par se reveiller!" Elle allait ouvrir la porte de nouveau, prete a les faire sortir.

"Et s'il n'est pas en forme pour se soir?" fit Sharon avant de se rendre compte, trop tard, de sa bavure et se frottant vigoureusement le poignet.

Chevalier equarquilla les yeux, ayant peine a croire que la jeune fille ait parle de leur plan. Mais le plus etonne fut Neville.

"Vous etes au courant aussi? Demanda t-il. Vous faites parti du groupe?"

Apres des explications de chacun d'entre eux, la situation s'eclaircit. Sharon fut contente de ne pas avoir reellement reveler quoi que se soit a Neville. Ce dernier fut satisfait de renconter d'autres membres. Chevalier, par contre, fit une moue, pensant sans doute, et a juste titre, que les Compagnons ne seront pas contents de cette nouvelle recrue. Mais la jeune femme ne dit rien a ce sujet.

"Je vais aller voir Potter, dit-elle. Quant a vous, allez chercher Madame Pomfresh. Et n'oubliez pas de lui preciser ce qu'il ne va pas." Elle les poussa en dehors de son bureau et ils se separerent. Chevalier partit vers la la Tour de Griffondor, maugreant apres ce maudit Potter et sur ce qu'il avait encore invente pour se faire remarquer. Pourtant, malgre ses ralements, elle ne pouvait s'empecher de se poser des questions. Longdubat et Little avait raison: et s'il n'etait pas en forme pour ce soir?

Une fois parvenue aux cotes de Harry, elle tenta elle aussi de le reveiller par des moyens normaux, sans succes. Elle lui jeta ensuite des sorts, mais cela ne servit a rien.

Madame Pomfresh arriva quelques instants plus tard etn'y parvint pas non plus. Elle decida d'emmener Harry a l'infirmerie et Chevalier sortit a sa suite.

"Qu'est ce qu'on va faire? chuchota Sharon. Harry devait me preter sa cape d'invisibilite.

-Je peux aller la chercher dans sa malle, si tu veux," fit Neville.

Le jeune garcon fit tel qu'il l'avait dit. Il se sentit un peu mal a l'aise d'aller fouiller dans les affaires de Harry, mais c'etait pour la bonne cause. Sharon lui avait explique brievement ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Neville voulut lui aussi eviter de se rendre en cours afin d'apprendre quelques sorts, mais la jeune fille l'en deconseilla. Les eleves de Poudlard devaient etre etroitement surveilles, et surtout ceux de Griffondors. Vu que Harry allait deja rater les premieres lecons, il etait inutile d'eveiller les soupcons.

Malgre tout, Neville passa rapidement a la bibliotheque pour emprunter un livre de sorts qu'il lirait pendant les cours.

"Ce n'est pas trop tot, Potter! s'enerva Chevalier. Vous savez l'heure qu'il est?"

La sorciere etait assise pres du lit de Harry. Ce dernier venait a peine de se reveiller. Encore un peu vaseux, il ecouta sans rien dire les reproches de son professeur.

"A quoi jouez-vous? Rala Chevalier de nouveau. Vous avez interet a vous expliquer!"

Harry se redressa, prenant appuis sur ses coudes. Il n'avait pas ses lunettes et la jeune femme lui apparaissait floue. Il ne chercha pas ses lunettes, comme a son habitude. La voiz irritee de Chevalier etait bien suffisante pour lui indiquer qu'il allait avoir des ennuis. Il ignorait lesquels, mais il n'allait pas tarder a le savoir.

"Je vous le dis tout de suite, Potter, poursuivit la sorciere sur le meme ton, je refuse de collaborer avec vous! Vous n'etes pas assez mature pour cette mission. Et croyez-moi, les Compagnons vont m'entendre aussi! Il n'y a pas idee de faire confiance a un gamin! Vous croyez que c'etait le moment de faire la grasse matinee? Vous vous croyez tellement superieur aux autres que vous n'avez pas besoin de vous preparer! Et puis, c'est quoi cette nouvelle lubie d'inclure l'un de vos camarades dans…" elle baissa la voix, si bas, que Harry eut peine a percevoir le souffle de ses mots. "…la mission de ce soir? Vous avez completement perdu la tete!

-Si je n'avais pas accepte de prendre Neville avec nous, il y serait alle tout seul, rencherit Harry qui voyait plus clair maintenant.

-Mais vous vous rendez compte que Longdubat est peut-etre le pire sorcier que vous pouviez trouver? Il sait a peine faire leviter un objet! Vous conduisez tout le monde au suicide, Potter!

-Je n'ai force personne, retorqua Harry calmement. Vous n'etes pas obliger de nous suivre."

Chevalier vira au rouge. Ce fut sans doute le ton calme du jeune garcon qui la vexa plus que ses mots. Pourtant il etait hors de question qu'elle se fisse traiter de lache. Et surtout pas par un Potter!

"La meme arogance que votre pere! Grinca t-elle entre ses dents. Severus a beau me pretendre que vous ressemblez plus a votre mere du point de vue du caractere, je n'y crois pas une seconde.

-Je ne vous y force pas, fit Harry en tendant la main pour prendre ses lunettes.

-Bien sur que vous ne me forcez pas, railla Chevalier, le gentil Potter ne ferait pas de mal a une mouche!

-Ecoutez-moi bien Madame, dit Harry en se penchant vers elle, le doigt tendu et insistant bien sur le dernier mot, ce que vous pensez, je le connais, et je n'en ai rien a faire. Vous n'etes pas la premiere a me hair et probablement pas la derniere. Si vous ne voulez pas participer a vous-savez-quoi, je vous conseille de prevenir les autres immediatement. Si par contre, vous avez peur qu'on vous prenne pour une lache et que vous decidez de vous joindre a nous, alors fermez-la!"

Chevalier resta quelques instants bouche-bee. Le fait que Harry l'aie appelee "Madame" l'avait choquee. Elle savait qu'il l'avait fait deliberement. Mais c'etait ses dernieres paroles qui l'avait frappee en plein visage. Elle ne reflechit pas et sa main parti, claquant bruyamment contre la joue de Harry.

"Tu me payeras ca, Potter, fit-elle, furieuse. Tu te crois fort et invincible, mais tu verras bien ce que tu vaux vraiment lorsque Voldemort t'auras au bout de sa baguette! Un gringalet comme toi n'a aucune chance!

-Je croyais que vous etiez contre Voldemort, rencherit Harry sans se demonter. En tout cas, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que Sirius trouvait d'attrayant en vous… Il devait etre desespere….."

La jeune femme se leva, renversant presque sa chaise. Elle jeta a Harry un dernier regard meurtrier et sorti brusquement de la piece.

"Quelle conne!" Maugrea Harry en secouant la tete. Il repoussa les draps loin de lui et sauta de son lit. Il n'avait aucune notion de l'heure qu'il etait, mais il etait certain d'une chose. Il avait faim.

Il allait sortir du dortoir de l'infirmerie quand Pomfresh amena une eleve. Harry lui fit un signe bref lui indiquant qu'il partait. L'infirmiere hocha la tete et mena la fille a un lit.

En passant dans le bureau de Pomfresh, il jeta un coup d'oeil a l'horloge. Il etait presque quatre heures. Pas etonnant qu'il ait faim!

Il etait trop tard pour avoir a manger dans le Grand Hall. La seule option qu'il lui restait etait de passer dans les cuisines et d'esperer que Dobby soit la pour lui servir quelque chose.

Il chatouilla la poire et parvint a l'interieur des cuisines. Plusieurs elfes de maison se ruerent sur lui. Apres un rapide bonjour, il leur demanda si Dobby etait la.

"C'est bon, je m'en occupe! Fit une petite voix et Harry vit l'elfe debouler de derriere des chaudrons enormes. "Harry Potter! s'exclama t-il en tendant la main. Dobby se demandait si Harry Potter etait fache avec Dobby!

-Bonjour Dobby, fit Harry en serrant la main collante de l'elfe. Non, je ne suis pas fache avec toi. Je n'est pas eut beaucoup de temps pour te rendre visite. Est ce que tu pourrais m'apporter quelque chose a manger, s'il te plait?

-Oui, oui, oui, tout de suite!" Couina l'elfe en partant a toute vitesse a l'autre bout de la piece. Il revint rapidement avec un plateau remplit de sandwiches qui aurait presque suffit a nourrir tous les eleves de Griffondor. Harry s'en saisit et Dobby le prit par le bras, l'entrainant le plus loin possible des autres elfes.

"Harry Potter sait que Poudlard n'est plus une bonne ecole, murmura Dobby tandis que Harry enfournait voracement les sandwiches. Rien ne va plus. L'ancien maitre de Dobby est Ministre!" Les yeux de l'elfeetaient remplis d'anxiete. "Harry Potter sait que ce n'est pas bon du tout. Dobby ne veux pas redevenir esclave. Dobby etait bien ici avec Dumbledore et McGonagall. Maintenant les elfes vont redevenir comme avant. Dobby veux faire quelque chose. Harry Potter doit aussi faire quelque chose. Et Dobby veut aider Harry Potter. Harry Potter doit accepter l'offre de Dobby."

Harry faillit s'etouffer en entendant les mots de Dobby. Pourquoi donc tout le monde voulait soudainement se joindre a lui? Il aurait du etre heureux de constater que leur entreprise ne manquait pas de support, il aurait du se rejouir que tant de sorciers soient prets a tout risquer maintenant, avant que la situation n'empire et vire a la catastrophe. S'il n'y avait que lui, il aurait accepte tous ceux qui se presentaient, mais malgre lui, les mots de Chevalier dansaient de nouveau dans sa tete. Elle l'avait agace, et il ne desirait pas se soucier de ce qu'elle avait dit, mais elle avait raison. Si il continuait a accepter du monde, la mission pouvait couler. Il suffirait de si peu pour que des informations secretes filtrent jusqu'aux partisans de Voldemort.

Harry observa Dobby, incertain de ce qu'il fallait repondre. L'elfe le regardait avec ce regard implorant qu'il savait parfaitement faire.

"S'il vous plait, Harry Potter, supplia Dobby, les oreilles rabattues sur sa nuque. Dobby aussi est concerne. Dobby aussi ne veut pas que Vous-Savez-qui prenne le pouvoir.

-Dobby….., commenca Harry en baissant le bras qui allait porter un delicieux sandwich au jambon a sa bouche. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas,…..

-S'il vous plait? C'est vrai que Dobby n'a pas beaucoup de pouvoir, mais Dobby est malin. Dobby peut etre d'un grand secours a Harry Potter."

Harry soupira. Il avait peine a ne pas se sentir touche par le regard de l'elfe qui ne le quittait pas, et ne clignait meme pas les paupieres. Harry savait pourtant qu'il pouvait faire confiance a Dobby. Il savait que l'elfe ne les trahirait pas. Mais que diraient les autres? "Le mal est deja fait, Harry, fit Dumbledore. Un de plus ou un de moins, cela ne fera pas grande difference…..

-Ce garcon n'en fait decidemment qu'a sa tete, intervint un autre sorcier que Harry ne prit pas la peine d'identifier.

-Peut-etre, fit un autre, mais au moins il a de l'initiative! Et puis, au point ou ils en sont! C'est maintenant ou jamais.

-D'accord, Dobby, dit enfin Harry. Tu peux m'aider."

L'elfe fit des bonds, sautant dans tous les sens, se perdant en effusion de joie. Harry du le calmer, afin qu'il n'attire pas l'attention. C'etait trop tard. Deja, quelques elfes s'etaient retournes. Pourtant ils ne semblerent pas surpris. Ils devaient sans doute etre familiers du comportement parfois etrange de Dobby. Rapidemment, ils retournerent a leurs occupations.

" Rejoins-moi a sept heures ce soir, a l'entree du parc," chuchota Harry en se penchant pour etre a la hauteur de l'elfe. Ce dernier arborait un large sourire et hocha la tete.

Harry jeta un sort d'envellopement autour de quelques victuailles, fit un signe a Dobby et s'en fut.

Harry avait passer et repasser le plan de la soiree dans sa tete une bonne douzaine de fois. Il avait des crampes d'estomac. Il etait repus. Il avait totalement epuise le stock qu'il avait pris des cuisines. Cette fois, c'etait le trac qui entortillait les muscles de son ventre. Le plan etait bon, parfait meme, mais un simple element, un tout petit detail pouvait tout faire basculer.

Il repensa a Chevalier. Sa mauvaise humeur pourrait tres bien faire defaut au bon deroulement de la mission. C'etait unis qu'ils avaient la meilleure chance de salut, pas en se disputant pour des broutilles.

Harry poussa un profond soupir. Tant pis, il allait aller voir Chevalier, essayer de la raisonner pour le bien-etre du groupe, pour preserver un esprit etroitement lie, une equipe compacte et incassable. Il fallait que leur force reside non pas uniquement dans leur capacite a se battre, ou leur intellect, mais aussi dans leur compatibilite. Un simple defaut pouvait leur etre fatal.

Il se leva de son lit sur lequel il etait assis en tailleur et sorti du dortoir puis de la salle commune. En marchant dans les couloirs, il esperait fortement que Chevalier n'avait pas cours. Il alla frapper a la porte de son bureau. Malheureusement, personne ne repondit. Il colla son oreille contre le panneau de bois, mais aucun son ne lui parvint.

Frustre, il fit demi-tour. Les couloirs etaient deserts, ce qui etait etrange. Les eleves devaient avoir termine leurs cours…..

Perdu dans ses pensees, Harry n'avait pas trouve inhabituel que la salle commune soit deserte a une telle heure. Maintenant, cela le pertubait legerement. Tout cela n'etait pas normal. Il aurait du y avoir des eleves dans les couloirs, des bruits, des voix, n'importe quoi qui puisse indiquer que le chateau etait habite.

Courant presque, il se rua vers le Grand Hall. Parvenant pres des lourdes portes de bois, il s'arreta. Il fut soulage d'entendre des voix. Le chateau n'etait pas deserte. Il y avait vie a Poudlard. Il ne put reprimer un sourire en songeant a la peur qu'il avait eut et c'est en souriant qu'il penetra dans le Hall.

Il s'arreta. Tous les visages s'etaient tournes vers lui. Un silence de plomb s'etait abbatu sur la piece. Le sourire de Harry s'evanouit. Lentement, il gagna sa place parmi les Griffondors.

"Et vous etes?" Demanda une voix provenant de l'estrade des professeurs.

Harry vit que c'etait Quinquanpoix qui lui parlait. L'homme austere etait debout, le regard ferme pose sur le jeune garcon. Il devait etre en train de faire un discours avant que Harry n'entre et visiblement n'avait pas vraiment apprecie d'etre interrompu.

"Harry Potter, repondit Harry.

-Pardon? Lanca le nouveau directeur d'une voix tonitruante. Parlez plus fort, je ne vous ai pas entendu!

-Harry Potter," fit de nouveau Harry en elevant lui aussi la voix.

Quinquanpoix eut un sourire etrange. Ses yeux se retrecirent. "Harry Potter, tiens donc….. Puis-je connaitre la raison de ce retard?

-J'etais a l'infirmerie.

-Vraiment? Et vous n'avez pas non plus assiste a vos cours aujourd'hui. Pourquoi donc?

-Hum, je ne me sentais pas bien. J'ai passe la journee a l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh pourra le confirmer.

-J'ai entendu dire que vous passiez beaucoup de temps a l'infirmerie, Potter. Seriez-vous reellement malade ou tout simplement hypocondriaque?"

Harry n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prennait cette conversation. Il choisit de ne pas repondre. Pourtant il ne quitta pas le directeur des yeux.

"Je vous ai poser une question! s'exclama le sorcier, faisant sursauter bon nombre d'eleves. Vous aviez peut-etre beaucoup de privileges quand Dumbledore etait la, mais les choses vont changer mon garcon. Je vous tiens a l'oeil."

Harry haussa les sourcils. Ce type prenait vraiment son nouveau poste a coeur, un peu trop a son gout. Mais peu lui importait, demain, il serait loin de la. Poudlard n'etait decidement plus cet asile luxuriant que Harry avait decouvert a son arrivee ici. Plus rien ne le retenait ici. Il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait meme plus de raison de revenir, a moins que leur mission soit un succes…..

"Tel que je disais, avant d'etre grossierement interrompu," poursuivit le directeur, mais Harry n'ecouta pas.

Il sentait un regard insistant pose sur lui. Il regarda a droite et a gauche et vit, un peu plus loin, Sharon, les yeux tournes vers lui. Elle se mordait les levres et l'expression de son visage n'indiquait rien de bon. Harry essaya tant bien que mal a lui faire comprendre que cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il avait un doute sur ce que la jeune fille essayait de lui communiquer. Mais la ou il etait, il ne pouvait rien faire. Du moins pas pour le moment.

"Sharon s'est fait surprendre, fit Dumbledore. Il n'y a que cela qui puisse l'embarrasser autant.

-Vous croyez? Demanda Harry. Comment cela aurait-il put arriver?

-J'ai eut l'occasion de cotoyer Quinquanpoix de mon vivant, et tu peux me croire, c'est un vrai fouineur.

-Vous croyez qu'il a la cape?

-Probablement, fit Dumbledore. Et a mon avis, il tiens a la garder.

-Impossible! retorqua Harry vivement. Nous en avons besoin ce soir!

-Harry je te rapelle que les capes d'invisibilites sont interdites a Poudlard.

-C'est vous qui me l'avez donnee, non?

-Elle t'appartenait," repondit Dumbledore avec amusement.

Harry se leva d'un bond. Il n'allait certainement pas attendre betement qu'un idiot termine son discours ridicule alors que ce meme idiot detenait non seulement un article lui appartenant, mais egalement un accessoire de toute importance pour le soir.

Quinquanpoix s'interrompit de nouveau, tandis que, une nouvelle fois, tous les regards, tous les visages se tournaient vers Harry.

"-Potter, ou allez-vous?" cria le directeur, passablement etonne qu'un eleve ose quitter l'assistance.

Harry, bien entendu, ne se retourna pas, ne repondit pas. Il marcha, inebranlable jusqu'aux portes, s'attendant a ce qu'elles soient fermees a cle. Il n'en etait rien. La tache etait bien trop simple! Il les ouvrit et sortit. Les dernieres paroles qu'il entendit avant de refermer les portes, furent celles du directeur, hors de lui.

"Un mois de retenue, Potter! s'ecria t-il. Et de plus avec moi! Vous allez souffrir! A commencer des demain!"

Le reste de ses mots vinrent se fracasser contre le bois des portes. Ne voulant pas perdre de temps, Harry se rua vers le bureau du directeur. Il courut a perdre haleine. Il ignorait pendant combien de temps encore Quinquanpoix allait parler. Il ignorait combien de temps il avait devant lui.

A bout de souffle, il parvint au pied de la statue qui gardait l'entree au bureau.

"Tu ne connais pas le mot de passe! S'exclama Dumbledore. Il l'a change, c'est certain!"

Harry contempla la statue. Dumbledore avait raison. Il n'avait aucun moyen d'entrer. Il essaya bien quelques mots, mais rien ne se passa. Quel idiot! Comme lui avait dit un jour Rogue, il agissait toujours avant de reflechir. C'etait sans doute la son plus gros defaut. Rageur, il se mit a donner des coups de pieds dans la pierre, faisant craquer le cuir de ses chaussures.

"Inutile de te faire mal, intervint Dumbledore. Ce bureau ne te sera accessible que si tu en connais le mot de passe. Crois-moi, il n'y a rien a y faire.

-Je pourrais prendre un balai et atteindre la fenetre, suggera Harry.

-Impossible, la fenetre ne s'ouvre que de l'interieur. Top securite."

Harry grogna, jura, maudit Poudlard et sa manie des mots de passe, mais cela ne changea rien.

"Je vais attendre qu'il arrive, dit-il enfin, et je me glisserai a sa suite.

-Et une fois a l'interieur tu comptes faire quoi au juste? Lui demander de te rendre ta cape? Apres ce que tu as fait dans le Hall, je doute qu'il soit tres clement envers toi.

-Je verrai une fois que j'y serai, fit Harry d'un ton sans replique.

-Ridicule et risque! Coupa Dumbledore d'une voix ferme. N'oublies pas que les Compagnons comptent sur toi ce soir.

-Je serai au rendez-vous, ne vous inquietez pas.

-Harry, je te deconseille forte….." poursuivit le vieux sorcier.

Mais Harry n'entendit pas la suite. Il "ferma" tout acces a Dumbledore. Il maitrisait parfaitement cette technique maintenant et s'en servait des que necessaire.

Il alla se tapir dans un coin baigne de penombre et attendit.

Il savait qu'il etait une nouvelle fois en train de prendre un risque totalement inutile, mais il lui fallait faire quelque chose. Il ne pouvait plus rester tranquille, calme, pose. Il avait ete endormi pendant une bonne partie de la journee et il se sentait plien d'energie. S'il l'avait pu, il serait aller delivrer Ginny maintenant. Il lui tardait de la revoir, de la serrer dans ses bras encore une fois. Peut-etre n'auraient-ils pas beacuoup de futur ensemble….. Harry fremit legerement a cette pensee. Il l'a trouvait ridicule et trop dramatique, mais il ne pouvait reellement la chasser de son esprit. Demain, il allait faire face a l'epreuve la plus difficile de sa courte vie. Demain allait etre penible, extenuant….. Voldemort/Hermione devait etre extremement puissant maintenant. Hermione avait toujours ete une sorciere tres prometteuse, elle avait une connaissance epoustoufflante sur la magie, elle avait de l'initiative et du cran. Tous ses talents mis au service du plus grand Mage Noir ne pouvaient qu'etre dangereux, voire fatal pour les Compagnons.

Harry repassa les evenements marquants de cette annee passee. La mort de Seamus, celle de Hermione, car pour lui son amie, telle qu'il l'avait connue, n'etait plus de ce monde, celle de Dumbledore mais surtout, surtout celle de Sirius…..

A cette pensee, Harry serra les poings et les dents a s'en faire mal. Une profonde haine remonta de ses entrailles. Un puissant sentiment de vengeance, de colere, de chagrin l'envahit de nouveau. Sa machoire trembla, ses paupieres le brulerent tandis que ses ongles meurtrissaient la chair de ses mains.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre. Harry se redressa, retenant sa respiration et tendant l'oreille. Il entrevit la silhouette du directeur. Ce dernier s'arreta pres de la statue et marmonna ces mots: "Victoire assuree"

Harry fronca les sourcils encore plus, sa colere s'amplifiant davantage.

Il y eut le bruit de la statue bougeant et Quinquanpoix disparut. Harry attendit que le passage se referme. Il fallait que le directeur ait le temps de monter a son bureau.

Quelques minutes passerent. Harry hesita. Dumbledore avait une nouvelle fois raison. Qu'allait-il faire la-haut? Comment allait-il s'y prendre pour recuperer sa cape? Il jura, desirant chasser tout doute de son esprit et avanca vers la statue. Il verrait bien une fois dans le bureau. Ce n'etait pas la tres intellignet de sa part, mais peu lui importait a cet instant. Quinquanpoix pouvait tres bien choisir de passer le restant de la journee dans son bureau et Harry ne pourrait pas avoir son bien.

Il prononca le mot de passe avec un certain degout et la statue pivota. Le jeune sorcier commenca son ascension vers le bureau, le coeur battant.

"C'est de la folie!" se repetait-il neanmoins tout en grimpant les marches d'un pas qu'il voulait assure.

Il parvint a la porte, hesita une seconde, ne prit pas la peine de frapper et entra. Quinquanpoix etait a son bureau et griffonnait un parchemin. Il releva la tete en entendant Harry arriver. Ce dernier avanca dans la piece.

"Tiens, tiens, Potter, fit le directeur avec un sourire sans joie. Decidement vous faites tout pour vous faire apprecier…..

-Vous avez quelque chose qui m'appartient, il me semble, coupa Harry en se tenant bien droit. Une cape.

-Ah, elle vous appartient donc? Fit l'homme en se levant. Une de vos camarades se trouvait en possession de cette cape, Potter. Sharon Little? Elle vous l'a sans doute emprunte sans vous le dire. Cela ne me regarde pas, mais je trouve soupconneux qu'un eleve espionne ses camarades….. Savez-vous ce que faisait Mlle Little, Potter?

-Je m'en fiche, retorqua Harry qui avait peine a contenir son agacement devant le regard mielleux du directeur.

-Moi pas," fit Quinquanpoix en froncant les sourcils et s'approchant de Harry.

Le regard du jeune garcon se posa alors sur le bras nu du sorcier et il faillit s'etrangler. La, sur la peau de Quinquanpoix, il y avait la Marque des Tenebres, bien visible, parfaitement dessinee. L'homme se rendit compte que Harry l'avait remarquee et couvrit son bras. Trop tard! Harry etait au courant. Il n'aurait pas du en etre plus surpris que cela, mais de nouveau, il etait confronte a un Mangemort et ce dernier n'allait sans doute pas le laisser s'en tirer de la sorte. Harry etait dorenavant encore plus une menace pour lui et ses semblables.

"Tu en sais beaucoup trop maintenant Potter, lacha Quinquanpoix. Je ne peux pas te laisser partir comme ca…..

-Je ne suis pas surpris de ce que j'ai vu, repliqua Harry d'un ton detache. Vous etes tous tellement previsibles! Je sais que Malefoy est un Mangemort, il n'est donc pas etonnant que vous le soyiez egalement! Apres tout, je suppose que notre ministre ne cottoie que des gens comme vous…..

-Je sais que tu manigances quelque chose Potter. Et tu n'es pas seul. Cette gamine qui utilisait ta cape pour espionner des eleves de Serpentard ne pouvait pas agir innocemment. Tu prepares quelque chose contre nous et crois moi, je vais decouvrir ce que tu as en tete et t'en empecher….."

Harry le vit se saisir de sa baguette magique. Pris de panique, Harry tendit la main, pret a se defendre.

"Tu as perdu ta baguette, mon garcon? Ricanna Quinquanpoix en pointant la sienne sur Harry. Je ne vais pas avoir de peine a t'eliminer….. Avada…..

-AVADA KEDAVRA!" Cria Harry, la main toujours pointee sur le directeur.

Harry fut le plus rapide. Quinquanpoix s'immobilisa, les yeux equarquilles. Il tomba raide, sa tete frappant lourdement le bord de son bureau.

Harry demeura lui aussi immobile, la main toujours tendue, completement sonne de ce qu'il venait de faire. Sa tete tourna, il sentit son estomac se nouer.

"Je viens de tuer un homme," murmura t-il. Il avait la bouche seche, la machoire crispee, la respiration coupee.

Il entendit des bruits etouffes, puis des cris. Vivement, Harry leva la tete. Les portraits avaient tous les yeux rives sur la scène. Certains criaient.

"Taisez-vous! Intima harry, un sentiment de panique l'envahissant. Taisez-vous! Silencio!"

Le calme revint. Pourtant les portraits ouvraient et fermaient toujours leurs bouches comme des poisssons hors de l'eau, dans des cris muets.

Le coeur sur le point d'exploser, Harry se mit a chercher sa cape. Il ouvrit des tiroirs, des placards mais ne la trouva pas. "Accio Cape!" lanca t-il alors.

La cape se rua sur lui. Harry ne vit pas d'ou elle etait venue et cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il la serra fortement contre lui avant de l'envelopper autour de lui. Si les cris des portraits avaient attires l'attention, au moins il serait invisible. Il balaya des yeux la piece, cherchant un indice indiquant qu'il etait venu jusqu'ici, mais il ne vit rien. Seul le corps inerte de Quinquanpoix indiquait que quelqu'un avait penetre dans le bureau.

Tournant vivement les talons, Harry se rua en dehors du bureau. Il deval les marches a toute vitesse, tenant sa cape bien serree autour de lui. Une fois dans le couloir, il se mit a courir vers la Tour de Griffondor.

Une fois parvenu devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, il ota la cape, donna prestement le mot de passe et penetra dans la Salle Commune. Il y avait pas mal d'eleves a discuter ou a faire leur devoirs. Harry chercha Neville et Sharon du regard. Il fut soulage de les voir ensemble, dans un coin retire de la piece. Il marcha vers eux.

"J'ai recupere ma cape, fit Harry qui avait peine a reprendre son haleine.

-Tu as devine qu'il me l'avait confisquee? Demanda Sharon. Je suis desolee, Harry…..

-Peu importe, coupa le jeune garcon. Il faut partir d'ici rapidement. Allez chercher un manteau et n'oubliez pas votre baguette magique.

-Mais Harry, fit Neville les sourcils fronces, ce n'est pas encore l'heure…..

-On s'en fiche, s'impatienta Harry. Faites comme je vous ai dis. Depechez-vous. Et rejoignez-moi a l'entree du parc des que possible. Vite!"

Neville et Sharon parurent interloques mais s'executerent. Harry ressorti de la Tour et se dirigea rapidement vers le bureau de Chevalier. Il frappa a la porte et entendit la voix de la sorciere l'invitant a entrer. Harry ne se fit pas prier et penetra dans la piece, refermant soigneusement la porte derriere lui.

Chevalier ne parut pas enthousiaste de la voir. "Qu'est ce que tu veux, Potter? lanca t-elle d'une voix assassine. On s'est tout dit alors tu fais demi-tour et tu sors."

Harry ne se laissa pas demonter et avanca vers elle.

"Professeur, dit-il, il est inutile de se faire la guerre entre nous. Nous devons rester soudes. Oublions nos differends, au moins pour quelques jours….. De plus, il nous faut quitter Poudlard le plus rapidement possible.

-Comment? Quitter Poudlard? Maintenant? Qu'est ce que c'est encore que ces lubies? Potter, meme si tu m'offrais le plus beau chateau en Ecosse, je ne te suivrai pas!

-Nous devons partir, insista Harry. Pour notre securite et pour le bon fonctionnement de la mission.

-Non!

-J'ai tue Quinquanpoix! Souffla Harry. Il est mort. Je l'ai tue. Il est dans son bureau. Nous devons partir avant que quelqu'un ne se rende compte de ce qu'il s'est passe."

Chevalier avait equarquille les yeux, un peu comme Quinquanpoix l'avait fait quelques minutes auparavant. Elle secoua la tete.

"Tu vis dans un monde completement different du mien, Potter, fit-elle enfin. Je sais bien que tu n'es pas tres malin, mais je sais que tu n'irais pas tue un type qui a ete place directeur par notre ennemi numero un…..

-Je crains bien que si, retorqua Harry. Mais avant que vous puissiez m'en faire le reproche je vous conseille vivement de prendre avec vous ce qui sera necessaire pour la mission et de partir.

-Ce n'est pas vrai….. Potter, tu es encore plus bete et con que je ne pensais!

-Vous avez probablement raison. Mais faites vite!"

Harry attendit patiemment que Chevalier rassemble quelques effets. Il avait eut peine a lui dire ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait d'ailleurs encore beaucoup de mal a realiser ce qu'il s'etait passe. Il ne voulait pas y songer, pas pour l'instant. Bien sur, il avait tue un Mangemort, bien sur il l'avait fait pas pure defense, mais ce qui l'effrayait le plus c'etait le sang-froid avec lequel il l'avait fait. Il n'avait pas reflechit, ne s'etait pas pose de questions. Il avait jeter le sort aussi facilement qu'il aurait dit "Lumos". Il n'avait pas hesite.

Harry Potter avait passe une etape importante de son existence: il avait ote la vie a un enemi. Le plus dur etait passe. Il aurait moins peur par la suite.

Chevalier laissa la plupart de ses affaires dans son bureau et ne prit que l'essentiel. Si elle avait tout oter, cela aurait sans doute attire l'attention.

Enfin prets, les deux sorciers se ruerent hors du chateau.

Comme cela fait tres tres longtemps que je n'ai pas mis de chapitre en ligne, je doute avoir encore beaucoup de lecteurs. Cependant, si quelques courageux et enormement patients lecteurs sont alles jusqu'au bout, je vous en remercie.

J'ai passe un ete bizarre et bien que j'ai ecris petit a petit, je n'arrivais pas a me decider a mettre ce chapitre en ligne. Voila qui est fait. J'espere ne pas mettre autant de temps la prochaine fois. Encore merci a celui, celle ou ceux(?) qui sont revenus. A plus!


	46. Chapitre 46

Chapitre 46

"Tu es vraiment un imbecile, Potter! fit Chevalier en frappant du poing contre le coussin du fauteuil. Comment avons-nous put te faire confiance? Et si la mission rate a cause de ton tres attentionne travail?

C'etait lui ou moi, rencherit Harry le feu aux joues. Il allait me tuer. Je n'aie pas eut le choix. En plus, je venais de voir qu'il portait la marque des Tenebres au bras. Je n'avais pas le choix," repeta t-il encore en secouant la tete.

Ils s'etaient refugies dans la Cabane Hurlante, qui, une fois de plus, faisait office d'asile et de repere securise. Chevalier etait assise sur un fauteuil defonce de partout aux cotes de Neville. Sharon avait etale un vieux tapis au sol et s'y etait posee tandis que Harry s'etait accoude au mur, les bras croises.

"Qu'est ce qu'on fait, maintenant? S'enquit Neville. Ce n'est pas encore l'heure.

Et nous n'avons pas de nourriture pour ce soir…..ajouta Sharon.

Vous n'allez pas commencer a vous plaindre tous les deux, s'enerva Chevalier. Vous avez insiste pour vous joindre a nous, maintenant vous ferez tels que nous ferons. Personne ne vous a forces a faire partie de la mission. Et il est trop tard pour reculer, vous en savez trop pour que nous vous laissions partir!

Nous voulons rester! Rencherirent Sharon et Neville en choeur.

Alors bouclez-la! Fit Chevalier d'un ton sec. A moins que vous n'ayez quelques suggestions valables.

Vous n'etes pas obligee de parler sur ce ton, intervint Harry. Vous devriez etre reconnaissante qu'ils se soient joints a nous.

Mais je suis reconnaissante, Potter! repliqua Chevalier avec ironie. Cela ne se voit pas? Ils vont nous etre d'un tres grand secours. La mission ne pourrait pas bien se derouler sans eux. Ce sont de tres grands sorciers!

Vous me degoutez, cracha Harry en grimacant. Votre sentiment de superiorite est on ne peut plus deplacer dans une telle situation. Vous ne savez meme pas ce qu'ils valent. Vous aussi, vous feriez mieux de la boucler!"

Chevalier lanca un Avada Kedavra visuel a Harry, mais ne repondit pas. Elle ramena ses genoux sous son menton et demeura ainsi. De leurs cotes, Sharon et Neville rayonnaient, reconnaissants que Harry les aient defendus avec une telle verve. Ils paraissaient cependant surpris qu'il ait parle de la sorte a une professeur et surtout que celle-ci se soit tue.

"Tu as raison, Sharon, il vaudrait peut-etre mieux prevoir a manger, dit Harry apres quelques instants de silence. Vous croyez que les boutiques de Pre-au-lard sont encore ouvertes a cette heure-ci?"

Neville regarda sa montre et hocha la tete. Les faisant presque sursauter, Chevalier sortit de sa torpeur.

"Tu ne vas tout de meme pas sortir! Lanca t-elle a Harry. Tu es peut-etre recherche a l'heure qu'il est!

Neville et Sharon vont y aller, fit le jeune sorcier. Ils n'en auront pas pour longtemps.

Il y a peut-etre des Mangemorts dans le coin! Vocifera Chevalier en sautant sur ses pieds. Tu vas les laisser courir un tel danger juste pour un peu de nourriture? Tu perds completement la tete, Potter! Et puis tu sembles oublier que, non seulement en tant que professeur mais egalement en tant qu'adulte, j'ai le devoir de veiller sur vous trois. Vous etes encore mineurs! Que dirais-je a vos parents ou votre grand-mere….." Elle baissa les yeux quand son regard se tourna vers Harry. "Je suis responsable de vous trois, repeta t-elle.

Dans ce cas, je vais y aller moi-meme, fit Harry. Je prendrais ma cape, comme ca je ne risquerai rien.

Je suis egalement responsable de toi, Potter, que tu le veuilles ou non!

Vraiment? Et depuis quand?

Depuis la mort de Sirius! Je suis ton responsable legal!

C'est bien la premiere fois que cela vous concerne reellement! Lacha Harry d'un ton sec.

Comment ca vous etes son reponsable legal? Demanda Sharon. Qu'est que vous voulez dire?

Je suis sa marraine, fit Chevalier en serrant les dents. Et je t'interdis de sortir, Potter.

On va y aller, fit Neville en se levant. Par ce que a force de discuter, ce sera bientot l'heure et on aura pas manger."

Sharon se leva a son tour et les deux adolescents sortirent de la piece avant meme que Harry ou Chevalier n'aient le temps de s'y opposer.

"Bien joue, Potter! railla Chevalier. S'il leur arrive quelque chose…..

Vous les prenez vraiment pour des idiots, ma parole! Ce ne sont plus des gamins! Faut quand meme pas exagerer! Et puis, ca leur fera du bien. Ca les preparera d'une certaine maniere a la mission.

A la mission? Qu'est ce qu'on va faire de Sharon? Elle n'etait pas prevue! Pas plus que Neville!

Il vaut mieux qu'ils restent la pendant que nous procederons ce soir. Apres nous aviserons."

Chevalier ne semblait pas supporter que Harry prenne les initiatives. Elle aurait certainement eut beaucoup de mal a accepter que n'importe quel gamin joue au petit chef avec elle, mais c'etait d'autant plus difficile que ce gamin soit Harry Potter!

"Ma marraine, murmura Harry en grimacant. Pourquoi avoir attendu tant de temps pour le dire?

Tu le savais deja, non? rencherit Chevalier, qui visiblement ne semblait pas satisfaite de reparler de ca.

Oui, mais ca ne fait pas tres longtemps que je l'ai decouvert. Vous n'avez pas repondu a ma question.

J'ai essaye de faire des efforts, Potter, se defendit la sorciere. Pas pour…..

Vraiment? Coupa Harry. Je n'avais pas remarque!

Pas pour toi, pas pour moi, poursuivit-elle comme si Harry n'avait rien dit, mais pour Sirius, et pour Severus. Et pour ta mere…..

Je ne vous en veux pas te ne pas m'apprecier, dit Harry, car c'est reciproque. Par contre, si vous considerez l'attitude que vous avez comme des efforts, nous n'avons pas la meme conception du mot. Vous me detestez, moi aussi. Mais nous pourrions peut-etre essayer de reporter notre haine mutuelle pour apres la mission. Si nous sommes encore la.

Tu ne sais meme pas pourquoi je te deteste, fit Chevalier en se ruant vers lui et plongeant ses yeux dans ceux du garcon. Tu ne sais rien du passe. Tu veneres des gens qui n'en valent ou n'en valaient pas la peine!

Si vous parlez de mon pere, cela ne vous regarde pas! Et detrompez-vous, j'en sais dorenavant plus que vous ne le pensez! Mon pere avait veritablement des defauts que certainement je n'aurais pas apprecie s'il avait un de mes camarades de classe, mais il reste mon pere, malgre tout.

Ta mere ne l'aimait pas!

Je sais, retorqua Harry. Mais c'est le passe. Beaucoup d'erreurs ont ete faites et on n'y peut rien. Ce fut difficile de mettre ca de cote apres que je l'ai appris. J'ai agace et fatigue mes amis et Sirius avec ca. Maintenant, je m'en fiche. Vous feriez mieux de faire la meme chose!

Ce n'est pas si facile!

En quoi cela vous touche t-il autant, de toute facon? Il s'agissait de mon pere et de ma mere! Cela n'avait rien a voir avec vous!"

Chevalier detourna la tete, les levres serrees. Elle retourna lentement jusqu'au fauteuil sur lequel elle se laissa tomber lourdement.

"C'est bien ce que je disais, fit-elle d'une voix si peu audible que Harry dut s'approcher. Tu ne connais pas tout." Elle fit une courte pause et s'eclaircit la gorge. " J'etais amoureuse de James," lacha t-elle enfin aussi rapidement que possible.

Harry equarquilla les yeux et en eut le souffle coupe. Il demeura en face d'elle, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire. Ses mains le genaient quelque peu. Il ne savait que faire d'elles. Prestement il les fourra dans ses poches pour se donner une contenance.

"J'etais amoureuse de ton pere bien avant qu'il ne decide que c'etait Lily qu'il voulait. Et d'ailleurs bien avant que Lily et Severus sortent ensemble. Comme la plupart des filles a l'epoque, je voulais etre proche de James Potter. Il etait si populaire, il avait tellement d'entrain. Il n'etait certes pas le plus beau garcon de Poudlard, mais il degageait quelque chose. Peu de nanas etaient indifferentes a son charme. Et ma meilleure amie ne le supportait pas. Je lui ai demande de sortir avec moi. Il m'a repondu d'une maniere si grossiere que je n'ai depuis jamais ose dire a un garcon ou a un homme qu'il me plaisait. Il m'a dit que j'etais un peu trop laide pour lui et que, a ses cotes, je ferais vraiment tache. Il m'a dit qu'il n'aimait pas les filles faciles! En quoi etais-je donc facile? J'avais a peine douze ans! Je n'avais jamais embrasse un garcon!"

Elle se tue, secouant la tete comme si elle avait encore peine a croire que James Potter lui avait repondu de la sorte.

"Alors je me suis mise a le hair, reprit Chevalier comme si elle se parlait a elle meme. Moi qui faisait partie de son groupe, je me suis eloignee. Ma haine pour lui a grandit en meme temps que moi. J'ai, apres cet evenement, connu bon nombre d'insecurites. En fait, je n'etais a l'aise qu'aux cotes de Lily et de Severus. Ils ont joint leur mepris pour ton pere au mien. Pourtant depuis sa mort j'ai oublie petit a petit la haine que je lui portais. Jusqu'au jour ou je suis revenue a Poudlard, en septembre dernier, quand je t'aie vu. Tout a ressurgit. Je t'ai observe longuement. Tu reagissais comme lui. La ressemblance est si flagrante!"

Elle leva les yeux brievement vers Harry qui ne bougea pas. Elle se forca a lui sourire. Oh bien sur ce n'etait pas un sourire chaleureux ou enthousiaste mais pour Harry c'etait un bon debut. Il savait que l'un comme l'autre aurait du mal a enterrer completement leur dedain reciproque, mais le faible sourire de Chevalier indiquait qu'elle allait faire un effort au moins le temps que la mission durerait.

"Et Sirius….. reprit la sorciere en baissant de nouveau les yeux. Sirius etait le meilleur ami de James. Ils ne se quittaient pas, faisaient les imbeciles ensemble, participaient aux memes activites. On voyaient rarement l'un sans l'autre. Mais malgre tout, ton pere etait celui qui menait la bande, Sirius y compris. Beaucoup d'eleves auraient aime faire partie de leur petite troupe. Sirius n'avait certes pas la mechancete de James, mais il etait difficile de savoir le fond de ses pensees. Un jour, quelques annees apres le rateau de James, Sirius est venu me dire que je lui plaisais. J'aurais du en etre flattee, mais il etait bien trop proche de Potter pour que je lui fasse confiance. Alors je lui aie dit qu'il ne m'interessait pas. Comment aurais-je pu commencer une relation avec le meilleur ami de mon enemi? Qu'est ce qui me prouvait que Sirius etait sincere?

Vous etes devenu proches tous les deux depuis que vous etes revenue a Poudlard, fit Harry d'une voix calme.

Sirius m'a dit un soir, reprit Chevalier, c'etait peu de temps avant qu'il ne soit tue, il m'a dit qu'il avait ete sincere ce jour-la. Nous avons longuement discutes. Nous avons meme commence a sortir ensemble….. J'etais bien avec lui. Sirius n'etait pas comme ton pere. Sirius avait de la gentillesse en lui.

Sirius etait quelqu'un de vraiment chouette, fit Harry avec un faible sourire. Et c'est pour lui, pour ma mere et pour tous ceux qui ont ete tues que nous devons battre et surtout que nous devons reussir. Peu importe que Neville et Sharon et meme moi, nous ne soyions pas au meme niveau que les autres Compagnons. Nous voulons faire bouger les choses. Nous n'avons pas peur. Ne nous jugez pas. D'ailleurs, comme vous l'avez dit, il est trop tard pour reculer."

Harry, un peu hesitant, tendit la main vers Chevalier. Elle hesita aussi, mais fit de meme et ils se serrerent la main. L'un et l'autre se forcerent a sourire et a paraitre nonchalent, mais il n'y avait pas de chaleur dans leur poignee de mains. Tous deux savaient qu'ils etaient aussi fiers et bornes que l'autre. Il faudrait du temps, beaucoup de temps avant de voir un espoir de reconciliation, mais ils allaient agir en personnes civilises. Ils n'avaient pas le choix.

" Il va bientot etre l'heure," fit Chevalier en se levant et jetant un coup d'oeil a sa montre.

A cet instant, Neville et Sharon deboulerent dans la piece, un gros paquet sous le bras.

"Voila! Lanca Sharon en debalant la nourriture. On a pas ete trop longtemps?

Il va bientot falloir que nous y allions, fit Harry.

On mange un bout et on sera prets, dit Neville en aidant Sharon a etaler leurs achats et enfournant un morceau de saucisson dans la bouche.

Vous avez pris dix fois trop de choses! S'exclama Chevalier en voyant la quantite important de mets.

Ca doit etre l'habitude de Poudlard, repondit Sharon en riant. On nous sert toujours tellement de plats la-bas! Allez-y prenez ce que vous voulez. J'espere que vous aimerez ce qu'on a pris.

Pas de probleme, fit Harry en se saisissant d'un sandwich. Par contre, vous restez la, tous les deux.

Quoi? Firent Sharon et Neville, les yeux equarquilles. Pourquoi?

Vous n'etiez pas prevus dans la mission de ce soir, intervint Chevalier. Chacun d'entre nous a une tache bien precise a accomplir. Nous ne pouvons pas vous emmener avec nous. Nous passerons vous prendre apres.

Mais…..fit Neville, qu'est ce qu'on va faire en attendant?

Vous pouvez vous entrainer a lancer des sorts, repliqua Harry. Ne vous inquietez de faire du bruit, cette cabane est reputee hantee, comme vous le savez. Les habitants de Pre-au-lard ne seront pas surpris d'entendre des sons bizarres."

Les deux adolescents parurent un peu decus, mais n'insisterent pas. De son cote, Harry enfourna a toute vitesse la nourriture qu'ils avaient ramenee. Chevalier, elle ne mangea pas. Apres tout, elle allait diner avec Malefoy et ne desirait pas eveiller quelques soupcons par son manque d'appetit.

"Il va vraiment etre temps d'y aller, Potter, dit-elle en se levant.

Vous pouvez partir avant moi, dit Harry. Nous n'allons pas au meme endroit et je n'ai pas de rendez-vous.

Ce sera plus facile de voyager parla poudre de cheminette, fit la sorciere. Et il est preferable que je sois avec toi au cas ou le reseau soit surveille.

Tres bien," dit Harry en prenant un autre gateau.

Chevalier lanca un sort a sa robe qui devint plus elegante. Apres avoir pointe sa baguette vers sa tete, elle se retrouva legerement maquillee et ses cheveux doucement releves.

"Ca m'etonnerait que Malefoy puisse vous resister, dit Neville les yeux petillants et Chevalier rougit un peu.

On peut dire que vous avez mis toutes les chances de votre cote, ajouta Harry en hochant la tete.

Ca vous va tres bien, dit Sharon admirative. Ca vous donne l'air moins severe."

Chevalier demanda a Harry s'il etait pret et tous deux se dirigerent vers la porte, faisant un signe aux deux adolescents avant de disparaitre. Neville et Sharon entendirent leurs pas mourir peu a peu dans les profondeurs de la cabane.

"C'est parti," commenta Neville en haussant les sourcils.

"Vous etes exquise ce soir, Mlle Chevalier, fit Lucius Malefoy en levant son verre.

Merci," bredouilla la sorciere en faisant de meme.

Les verres tinterent delicatement et ils burent une gorgee. Le restaurant dans lequel ils se trouvaient etait presque complet. Tout autour d'eux, des couples, des familles degustaient leur repas en conversant et riant. L'humeur semblait bonne. Les sorciers paraissaient insouciants et determines a passer une bonne soiree. Les serveurs couraient presque dans tous les sens pour prendre les commandes de leurs clients, circulant entre les tables mais aussi evitant tant bien que mal les plats qui flottaient vers leurs destinataires.

Malefoy avait revetu une robe de sorcier d'un elegant velour vert. Les manches et l'encolure etaient brodees de fils d'or. Sa parure etait riche et etait comme il le fallait, representante de son rang et de son poste. Il paraissait rejoui de se trouver en compagnie de Chevalier et etait d'humeur plutot sereine et detendue.

Par contre, Chevalier ne parvenait pas a se relacher. Ses muscles etaient tendus, elle begayait lorsqu'il lui posait une question, rougissait a ses paroles. Pourtant elle avait remarque Olivier Dubois et Greta Haussman un peu plus loin. Elle savait qu'ils l'observaient de temps a autres au cas ou la situation se passait mal.

L'etat dans lequel se trouvait Chevalier ne passa pas inapercu aux yeux de Malefoy.

"Vous etes tendue, ma chere, dit-il. Est ce que je vous intimide?

Euh, oui certainement, fit Chevalier en saisissant son verre. Qui ne le serait pas de diner avec le Ministre? Je suis flattee que vous m'ayez invitee.

C'est moi qui suis flatte de partager mon repas avec vous, Aelys, retorqua Malefoy en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de sa compagne. Vous permettez que je vous appele ainsi?" Chevalier hocha la tete. "Appelez-moi Lucius, ce serait plus convenable. Vous vous detendrez plus, j'en suis sur, si nous mettons de cote les formalites.

Avez-vous commande?" Demanda un serveur qui s'etait approche d'eux.

Malefoy hocha la tete et passa commande de leur choix. Lorsque le serveur s'en fut, Malefoy reporta son attention sur Chevalier. La jeune femme semblait fortement intimidee. Le Ministre ne la quittait pas des yeux, son regard se promenant sans hesitation sur son visage et descendant regulierement sur le decollete pourtant discret de sa compagne. Chevalier evitait autant que possible de conserver son propre regard sur lui. Elle ne savait pas reellement si l'attention qu'il lui portait etait sincere ou s'il s'agissait plutot d'un jeu pour lui.

"Je ne peux cacher que vous me plaisez beaucoup, Aelys, fit Malefoy dans un souffle et ses mots ne firent que destabiliser la jeune femme encore plus. Je passe une tres bonne soiree en votre compagnie. J'espere que vous aussi. Tenez, reprenez un peu de vin, cela aidera a vous detendre." Il remplit de nouveau le verre de la sorciere avant de se servir egalement. Chevalier ne voulait pas trop boire. Il fallait qu'elle garde les idees claires. Ivre, les flatteries de Malefoy pourraient tres bien avoir raison d'elle.

Elle se sentait partagee entre deux sentiments. Elle ne savait que trop bien que Malefoy etait un Mangemort. D'ailleurs, ils s'etaient deja "rencontres" lorsque Sirius avait ete tue. Elle le haissait. Tous deux avaient des opinions totalement differentes. Leurs visions du monde sorcier etaient on ne peut plus contraire. Pourtant, Malefoy avait un charme certain auquel elle trouvait ereintant de resister. Il avait les traits reguliers, une posture droite et assuree et une classe indeniable. Une certaine beaute froide et potentiellement dangereuse sous le joug de laquelle elle ne devait pas tomber.

"J'imagine que vos eleves, principalement les plus ages, reprit-il en s'adossant a sa chaise et souriant de maniere coquine, apprecient de vous avoir en cours. Je parierais que certains doivent avoir un petit faible pour vous.

Je l'ignore, repondit Chevalier en se forcant a lever les yeux sur lui. Je ne me suis jamais pose la question. D'ailleurs, je ne fais pas ce metier dans ce but.

Bien sur, fit Malefoy. Je suis persuade que vous etes un tres bon professeur. Je n'ai pas entendu de plainte contre vous. Poudlard a besoin de gens comme vous. J'espere que vous n'avez pas l'intention de nous quitter a la fin de l'annee comme l'ont fait bon nombre de vos predecesseurs ces dernieres annees.

Je m'y plais, pour l'instant et espere enseigner encore en septembre prochain.

Attachez-vous beaucoup d'importance aux Maisons? S'enquit Malefoy en quittant son dossier de chaise et se penchant legerement vers elle. Vous etiez a Griffondor, n'est ce pas?

C'est exact, repondit Chevalier un peu perturbee par la question. Mais je n'ai jamais ressenti que cela avait grande importance. J'avais des amis dans toutes les autres Maisons.

N'etiez-vous amie avec Severus Rogue? Il etait de Serpentard. Cela ne vous genait pas non plus?

Pas du tout, fit la jeune femme qui sentait que ses joues chauffaient. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je n'accordais pas necessairement de fierte a appartenir a Griffondor et je n'en aurais pas accorde plus si j'avais ete placee dans une autre Maison.

Votre attitude me plait, fit Malefoy en buvant une gorgee de vin. Ah voila nos plats! Bon appetit!"

Ils commencerent a manger en silence. Chevalier se sentait de plus en plus mal a l'aise. Les inombrables questions de Malefoy commencaient serieusement a l'agacer. Il la charmait trop pour que ses intentions soient completement sinceres. Elle aurait aime trouver un pretexte et partir. Elle sentait qu'il la tenait un peu prise au piege.

Pourtant, elle ne fit rien et se forca a paraitre enjouee. Si elle partait, cela eveillerait peut-etre des soupcons, s'il n'en avait pas deja. Les choses vont bien se passees, se repetait-elle, Olivier et Greta veillent.

"Comment trouvez-vous votre plat? Demanda Malefoy toujours avec le meme sourire charmeur. Le mien manque un peu de fromage fondu, je trouve. Je ne suis jamais pleinement satisfait de leurs mets mais ce restaurant est, a mon gout, tout de meme le meilleur de la ville.

Le mien est delicieux, assura Chevalier. C'est tres raffine.

Vous aimez la grande cuisine? Il est vrai que le traditionel fish and chips ne fait pas chanter les papilles!" Il emit un petit rire et la jeune femme se forca a se joindre a lui.

"Quel snob!" Songea t-elle en maitrisant plutot bien une grimace.

"Alors comment trouvez-vous votre poste de Ministre? S'enquit-elle avec une assurance grandissante.

Cela me plait beaucoup, certifia Malefoy en repoussant legerement son assiette a moitie pleine. C'est assez fatiguant, je dois dire. Il me faut prendre beaucoup de choses en consideration. Je ne dors pas beaucoup mais c'est tres interressant. Je n'aurais pas pense que tant de gens auraient vote pour moi. Ce fut une excellente surprise.

Vous avez gagne la confiance des sorciers, se forca a dire Chevalier alors que les mots l'ecorchaient quelque peu. Et puis Fudge ne faisait pas grand-chose pour changer la situation. Les gens se sont naturellement lasses de lui et vous etiez le canditat ideal.

Vous devez penser que, venant de Serpentard, j'aurais eut tendance a me joindre au Seigneur des Tenebres, n'est-ce pas? Il n'est pas aise de tirer son epingle du jeu lorsque l'on vient de cette Maison. Regardez Severus Rogue! Il a bien joue son jeu pendant toutes ces annees."

Chevalier grinca des dents a ces mots. Elle etait outree par le culot de Malefoy. Il l'avait indeniablement vue lorsque Severus, Potter et elle-meme etait alles delivrer Sirius et Ginny Weasley. Pourquoi faisait-il comme si de rien n'etait? Telle une araignee, il semblait tisser sa toile autour d'elle, l'emprisonant savamment et avec une aisance inquietante. Aelys Chevalier etait une proie facile et Lucius Malefoy etait un charmeur professionel.

"Cependant, ne croyez pas que je renie la Maison de Serpentard, bien au contraire, dit-il avec un sourire que cette fois, Chevalier savait sincere. D'ailleurs ma defunte femme et mon defunt fils etaient egalement a Serpentard. Cela a helas valu a Drago d'y laisser la vie…"

Il baissa la tete, les sourcils fronces. Chevalier se sentait de plus en plus mal a l'aise. L'hypocrisie de son compagnon la degoutait. Cet homme n'avait-il donc aucun sentiment humain? En tout cas, ce dit la jeune femme, j'ignore s'il est un bon ministre mais en tout cas, il est tres bon acteur!

Ils mangerent leur dessert quasi en silence. Chevalier n'avait plus qu'un desir, celui de s'enfuir d'ici au plus vite. L'experience avait assez dure a son gout et il lui fallait s'eloigner de cet homme sans attendre. Malheureusement, Malefoy avait d'autres idees en tete.

"Nous pourrions aller prendre un verre dans un bar afin de bien terminer la soiree, qu'en pensez-vous?

Je ne prefere pas, s'excusa la jeune femme en reculant un peu sa chaise. J'ai cours demain et les enfants sont relativement enerves en ce moment. Il faut dire qu'il y a eut beaucoup de changement ces derniers temps.

Allons Aelys! Fit Malefoy en lui prenant la main avec douceur. J'imagine que vous ne devez pas sortir beaucoup. Je suis persuade que cela vous ferait du bien. N'etes-vous pas bien en ma compagnie?

Si, si, bien sur, balbutia Chevalier en se forcant a ne pas repousser la main de son compagnon. Nous pourrions peut-etre remettre cela a un autre jour? Un vendredi soir ou samedi soir? Lorsque je n'aurais pas cours le lendemain….."

Malefoy fit la grimace. "Ce n'est pas souvent que j'ai la chance de partager ma soiree avec une jolie femme, dit-il. Vous n'ignorez pas que vous me plaisez, Aelys. Je me sens offense par votre froideur.

Je suis desolee, begaya Chevalier qui ne savait plus du tout a quoi s'en tenir. Je…..J'ai passe une tres agreable soiree, croyez-moi, mais vraiment il me faut rentrer….."

Un serveur apporta leur capes et chacun revetit la sienne en silence. Chevalier se sentait un peu fievreuse. Les paroles de malefoy ne cessaient de tourbilloner dans sa tete comme une mauvaise chanson dont on ne peut se debarrasser. Elle savait tres bien qu'il ne faisait que la flatter pour mieux l'amadouer, mais elle savait aussi qu'il ne la laisserait pas filer entre ses doigts.

Vivement, elle jeta un petit coup d'oeil vers Olivier et Greta. Ils discutaient avec liesse, ne semblant pas s'occuper d'elle. Elle sentit son coeur se serrer. Elle etait seule. Seule avec Malefoy. Mais qu'aurait put faire les deux Compagnons? Elle n'etait pas en reel danger; du moins pas immediatement.

Malefoy la prit par le bras et l'entraina a l'exterieur. Le froid les saisit et Chevalier frissonna. Malefoy passa alors son bras autour de ses epaules, rendant la jeune femme encore plus mal a l'aise.

"Pourquoi etes-vous aussi tendue? Dit-il doucement a son oreille. Est-ce moi ou le froid?

Il faisait tellement bon a l'interieur, l'air du dehors surprend, se forca a repondre Chevalier.

Si vous ne voulez pas aller dans un bar, laissez moi au moins vous offrir un verre chez moi, insista Malefoy alors qu'ils marchaient sur le trottoir serres l'un contre l'autre.

Une autre fois, fit Chevalier. Je vous le promets. Il faut que je rentre.

Tres bien, retorqua Malefoy en se forcant a sourire. J'en suis neanmoins decu."

La jeune femme se defit de son emprise et se forca, elle aussi, a sourire.

"Merci beaucoup pour cette charmante soiree, dit-elle en faisant mine de s'eloigner. Au revoir!"

Malefoy la rattrapa par le bras et l'attira contre lui, son visage au plus pres du sien.

"Venez me voir quand vous le desirez, souffla t-il les yeux plonges dans ceux de la jeune femme. Je previendrais les agents de surveillance. Le mot de passe est "You and Me"."

En entendant ces mots, Chevalier en eut presque la nausee. "You and me", Vous et Moi! Beurk! Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de repliquer que Malefoy, la main tenant la nuque de la jeune femme, l'embrassait passionnement, jouant avec ses cheveux, mordillant ses levres, carressant son dos.

Chevalier n'osait se defaire de cette etreinte. Elle etait de nouveau tendue a l'extreme. Elle ne savait comment faire. Devait-elle repondre au baiser? Devait-elle s'abandonner a l'ivresse de ces caresses?

Enfin, Malefoy se degagea, des etincelles dans les yeux. "Vous etes formidable, dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux. Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de vous.

J'en suis flattee, fit Chevalier en mettant la capuche de sa cape sur sa tete, rejettant en meme temps les mains de Malefoy. Qui sait, peut-etre tomberai-je amoureuse de vous…?"

Malefoy emit un petit rire. Ils se saluerent et Chevalier s'en fut. Elle etait soulagee de partir loin de lui, s'attendant encore un peu a ce qu'il accoure derriere elle pour l'embrasser encore.

Il l'avait embrassee! Lucius Malefoy l'avait embrassee! Elle, Aelys Chevalier avait ete embrassee par le Ministre de la Magie! Elle avait ete embrassee par un Mangemort! Personne ne devait l'apprendre! Cela se devait de rester un secret. Qu'elle honte aurait-elle si quelqu'un l'apprenait! Elle esperait seulement que ni Olivier, ni Greta ne les avaient vus.

En parlant de Dubois et de Haussman, elle devait les attendre a la gare de Kings Cross, a partir d'ou ils devaient prendre le train Moldu pour rejoindre les autres sur la cote. Mais avant cela, il lui fallait passer prendre, a contre coeur, Neville et Sharon.

En marchant, elle eut une pensee pour Potter, Weasley et Albarn. Etaient-ils parvenus a s'infiltrer dans le Ministere? Avaient-ils reussis a liberer Severus et Ginny Weasley?

Alors qu'elle transplanait a Pre-au-Lard, elle se prit a repenser au baiser de Malefoy. "Il est peut-etre Mangemort, se dit-elle, mais cela ne l'empeche pas d'embrasser merveilleusement. Dommage qu'on ne soit pas du meme camp, j'aurais bien passe une nuit avec lui."

Chevalier equarquilla les yeux de degout. Comment pouvait-elle penser a ca? Elle s'en voulu qu'une telle pensee aie put traverser son esprit. Secouant la tete, elle prit le chemin de la Cabane Hurlante.

"C'est trop facile, chuchota Arthur en secouant la tete. C'est louche.

Restons sur nos gardes," repondit Harry de la meme facon.

Tous deux, accompagnes de Genvieve Albarn, s'etaient glisses dans le Ministere sans grande difficulte. Ils avaient rencontres en tout et pour tout, cinq gardes de la securite. Ils les avaient immobilises sans problemes et les avaient rendus invisibles. Tel que venait de le dire Arthur, jusque la, leur entreprise n'avait pas ete difficile. Bien sur, Genvieve et lui-meme connaissaient bien l'endroit pour y avoir travailler de longues annees, mais ils s'etaient attendus a rencontrer beaucoup plus d'obstacles.

Dissimules, tant bien que mal, sous la cape d'invisibilite de Harry, ils progressaient neanmoins dans les entrailles du batiment, descendant un escalier interminable aux marches enormes, a la recherche de Ginny et de Rogue. Arthur avait suppose que les deux detenus devaient se trouver dans les cellules provisoires du Ministere. Il ne restait plus qu'a s'y rendre.

Les trois comperes avancaient lentement mais progressivement, toujours a l'affut d'un bruit ou d'un souffle qui ne serait pas venu d'eux. Tout etait calme, bien trop calme. Cela sentait le piege a plein nez…..pourtant ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils ne pouvaient plus reculer. Ginny et Rogue allaient etre juges le lendemain et tous les autres Compagnons comptaient sur eux trois pour les delivrer.

A mesure qu'ils descendaient, une forte odeur de moisi les prenaient peu a peu a la gorge. Genvieve intima a ses camarades de mettre un linge devant leur nez et leur bouche. "On ne sait jamais," ajouta t-elle dans un souffle.

Arthur Weasley menait la marche, a la fois confiant et hesitant, sa baguette brandie devant lui, paree a les defendre. Enfin les escaliers se terminerent. Ils longerent un couloir froid et humide qui n'avait que pour seule ouverture, une porte tout au fond. Le coeur battant, ils s'arreterent devant.

"Il n'y a pas de gardes," souffla Arthur les sourcils fronces. Ses deux compagnons ne repliquerent rien bien qu'ils aient egalement remarques que la voie etait libre; a priori, tout au moins. "Ce n'est pas normal….." murmura encore Arthur en secouant la tete.

Cependant, il lanca un sort, la baguette pointee vers le trou de la serrure et prononca un mot de passe. Il y eut un petit clic et il poussa doucement la porte. Derriere lui, Harry et Genvieve etaient prets a se defendre. Arthur s'avanca lentement dans un autre couloir. Celui-la comportait de chaque cote, des portes. Il n'y avait pas a s'y tromper. Ils etaient parvenus aux cachots. Harry n'etait jamais entre dans une prison mais se souvenait avoir vu des emissions et des films a la television moldue. Et a en juger par l'aspect de celle-ci, une porte de prison sorciere ressemble en tous points a une moldue.

Harry fit un pas dans le couloir. Force etait de constater que la non plus, il n'y avait personne, du moins pas de garde. Arthur se retourna et demanda a Genvieve de faire le guet pendant que lui et Harry allait delivrer Ginny et Rogue, s'ils etaient bien enfermes ici. La sorciere resta a la porte tandis que ses camarades s'avancaient, toujours avec precaution. Chacun se mit a regarder par la petite fenetre de chaque cellule. La plupart etait vide. Apres chaque inspection, Harry jetait un coup d'oeil vers Genvieve afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de probleme. Puis il poursuivait.

Soudain, il entendit Arthur pousser un petit cri de joie. Avant meme qu'il ait ouvert la porte, Harry sut qu'il avait trouve Ginny. Il hesita a rejoindre Arthur mais se ravisa. Ils n'avaient pas de temps a perdre. Alors qu'il poursuivait son inspection, il entendit derriere lui, le cliquetis de la porte s'ouvrant, suivis d'emissions de joies. Il se retourna brievement pour voir Arthur serrer sa fille dans ses bras.

Aux bruits qu'ils avaient fait, leur repondirent quelques coups sur quelques portes. Harry fut confus. Il y avait donc plusieurs prisonniers dans ces cellules. Il s'elanca vers la plus proche. Deja, des voix venant des cachots s'elevaient, demandant de l'aide. Harry ouvrit la porte et un sorcier en surgit. Ses vetements etaient en lambeau, mais il souriait, heureux d'etre libre. Les voix provenant des autres cellules avaient redoublees d'intensite.

"Calmez-vous! Intima Harry. Chut! N'attirez pas l'attention sur nous!" Aussitot, ce fut le silence. Arthur etait venu a la rescousse et ouvrait une autre porte. Rogue en sorti, dans un piteux etat lui aussi. Finalement, ils delivrerent deux autres sorciers, un homme et une femme.

En silence tous se dirigerent vers le fond du couloir, la ou Genvieve se tenait, une Ginny maigre et sale a ses cotes. Harry lanca un sourire a son amie, tandis que Arthur expliquait la situation. Les quatres prisonniers proposerent de se joindre a eux. Ils n'avaient plus rien a perdre eux non plus.

"Il faut que je recupere ma baguette, fit Rogue.

Nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps, repondit Arthur. Sais-tu ou elle se trouve?

J'imagine qu'elle doit etre dans le bureau de Malefoy, repondit-il. Il aime exhiber ses trophees.

Moi aussi, il faut que je recupere la mienne, firent les trois autres sorciers.

Il faut que nous sortions d'ici le plus vite possible, retorqua Arthur. Le temps nous est compte.

Si vous voulez que je vous aide, il me faut une baguette, insista Rogue. Je n'ai pas la faculte de lancer des sorts du bout des doigts, moi, ajouta t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil a Harry.

Je vais aller les chercher, proposa le jeune garcon. Pendant ce temps, vous sortez d'ici. Il est inutile qu'on y aille tous.

Il est hors de question que tu y ailles tout seul! S'exclama Arthur en proie a l'impatience. D'une part, tu ne sais pas ou se trouve le bureau de Malefoy et deuxiemement, c'est trop dangereux.

Je vais avec lui, fit Genvieve. Je connais le Ministere comme ma poche!"

Ils se mirent en marche en file indienne, Arthur en tete.

Harry se demanda si cela etait reellement une bonne idee. La vieille dame n'allait-elle pas plutot le retarder? Ne serait-elle pas plutot un fardeau? Bien sur elle etait au Ministere comme chez elle, mais tout de meme! Elle n'etait plus toute jeune!

"Harry, ne juges pas si vite! Intervint Dumbledore. Regardes moi! J'etais plus vieux qu'elle. Et si mes souvenirs sont bons, Genvieve a plus d'un tour dans son sac. Tu verras, elle risque fort de te surprendre!"

Harry ne repondit pas, trop occupe a etre sur ses gardes. Il suivait le premier sorcier qui avait ete libere. Derriere Harry venait Ginny qu'il tenait par la main. Ils n'avaient pas eut le temps de se retrouver proprement, mais le jeune garcon appreciait plus que tout le contact et la chaleur de son amie.

Ils monterent les escaliers, plus ou moins a l'aveuglette, chacun suivant son predecesseur avec confiance. Soudain, il y eut un cri etouffe provenant de l'avant de la file. Harry reconnu instantanement la voix de Mr Weasley.

"Attention! S'exclama le sorcier qui se trouvait devant Harry. Tiens toi bien, Arthur! Reculez un peu, derriere!"

Ils s'executerent. "Que se passe t-il? S'enquit Harry, tentant de voir au-dela de son predecesseur.

Une marche s'est derobee, repondit le sorcier, Arthur a manque tomber, mais tout va bien."

Mr Weasley se trouvait maintenant de l'autre cote du trou fait par la marche manquante. Il aida son successeur a passer, et celui-ci fit de meme pour Harry. Ce dernier tenait Ginny par les mains tandis que quelqu'un la poussait par derriere, lorsque Arthur et l'autre sorcier se firent entendre:

"Les marches tremblent! Firent-il en choeur. Vite depechez-vous! Tout l'escalier va s'effondrer!"

Ils firent passer Harry et Ginny devant eux tandis qu'ils aidait les autres a enjamber le trou. "Filez en haut des escaliers! Lanca Arthur aux deux adolescents. Vite!"

Il ne restait plus que Genvieve et Rogue a faire passer. Malheureusement, au moment ou la sorciere posa le pied sur la marche, celle-ci trembla encore plus et s'emietta. Arthur et l'autre sorcier tenaient la sorciere et parvinrent tant bien que mal a la hisser jusqu'a eux. Elle s'elanca a son tour vers le haut.

Le gouffre separant Rogue des deux autres etait impressionnant. Ils ne pourraient pas le hisser tel qu'ils l'avaient fait pour les autres. "Des cordes!" lanca Rogue avec impatience.

Les deux sorciers s'executerent et une corde jaillit de chacune de leur baguette. La marche sur laquelle ils se trouvaient tremblota un peu plus et ils reculerent a temps. Il y avait maintenant l'equivalent de trois marches manquantes. Rogue etait parvenu a se saisir des cordes qu'il agrippait fermement. "Allez-y, tirez! Fit-il.

Il faudrait de l'elan! Fit Arthur. Tu ne pourras pas passer comme ca!

Ce n'est pas grave si je tombe du moment que vous teniez bon les cordes!" retorqua Rogue dont l'impatience grandissait.

Les deux hommes serrerent leur baguette de toute leur force et virent Rogue s'elancer dans le vide. Son poids les secoua et ils furent jetes en avant. Rogue balancait dans le gouffre, les cordes rapant ses paumes. "Hissez-moi!" parvint-il a dire dans un souffle.

Il etait trop lourd. Les deux sorciers ne pouvaient pas le remonter. La sueur de leurs mains rendait leurs baguettes de plus en plus glissantes. La marche trembla. Une idee leur traversa l'esprit a tous les deux et ils s'ecrierent ensemble: "ACCIO ROGUE!"

Le sorcier parut s'envoler vers eux et atterri lourdement sur la derniere marche. Celle-ci s'emietta et les deux sorciers parvinrent de justesse a sauver Rogue d'un plongeon definitif. Vivement, le trio s'elanca vers le haut de l'escalier interminable. Ce fut avec surprise qu'ils retrouverent leurs compagnons aglutines sur les premieres marches.

"La sortie est bloquee! Fit Genvieve. Nous sommes coinces!

On a tout essayes, ajouta l'un des prisonniers, la porte ne bouge pas!

Les marches s'effondrent petit a petit, leur signala Arthur a bout de souffle. Il faut qu'on sorte sinon nous sommes perdus."

A ces mots, les visages se glacerent d'effroi. "Vite, ceux qui sont devant, poussez sur la porte, fit Rogue. Tenez-vous serres les uns contre les autres. Il faut que nous soyons tous en contact." Tout le monde le regarda, perplexe. "On peut y arriver si nous allions nos puissances magiques. Conecntrez-vous tous sur le fait de pousser la porte!"

Harry se rappela alors un cours qu'ils avaient eut avec Chevalier en debut d'annee qui expliquait le pouvoir de l'alliance magique. Il se colla a Ginny, epaule contre epaule tandis que la sorciere qu'ils avaient liberee faisait de meme. Ils sentirent leur compagnons les pousser dans le dos. Harry se concentra de toutes ses forces et pressa ses mains contre la porte. Ses bras etaient tendus et il fallait qu'ils le restent malgre la pression exercee sur lui par derriere. Rien ne se passait. Ses membres commencaient a trembler sous le poids de leur action. Il fallait tenir bon. Il jeta un coup d'oeil a Ginny. La jeune fille grimacait. Elle qui etait si maigre et paraissait si fragile devait souffrir encore plus que lui. D'un coup, elle s'effondra. "Ne bouge pas, Harry! S'exclama Arthur. Continue a pousser!"

L'un des prisonniers, celui qui se trouvait derriere Ginny, enjamba la jeune fille et vint prendre place a cote de Harry. Ils redoublerent leur pression.

"Depechez-vous! Rugit Rogue du derriere de la file. Le gouffre s'approche!"

Chacun pressa encore plus. Harry souffrait. Les muscles de ses bras et de ses epaules etaient douloureusement tendus. Il se mordit la levre inferieuse afin de reprimer un rale de souffrance. Enfin, il sentit une chaleur envahir son corps, circulant de lui-meme aux autres et des autres a lui. La porte parut etre moins resistante, presque prete a ceder.

"Allez poussez! S'enerva Rogue de nouveau. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver dans le vide une nouvelle fois!"

La porte craqua, rala, rugit, pleura, gemit et enfin, dans un soupir, elle ceda, s'ouvrant dans un bruit qui ressemblait a un sanglot. Tous se precipiterent par l'ouverture, ne perdant pas une seconde, se bousculant quelque peu, manquant trebucher les uns sur les autres. Derriere eux, les marches s'effondrerent dans un craquement sinistre. Regroupes, ils verifierent qu'ils etaient au complet.

"Vous etes certains de vouloir aller chercher les baguettes? Demanda Mr Weasley a Harry et Genvieve. On pourrait trouver une autre solution…..

On va y aller, fit Harry. Allez rejoindre les autres vous savez ou. On vous retrouvera la-bas.

Je ne sais pas si….. commenca Arthur le visage severe.

Allons-y! intima Harry a Genvieve, avant qu'il puisse poursuivre. Si vous ne nous voyez pas arriver…..

Tres bien, on vous voit la-bas! Coupa Arthur. Faites bien attention!"

Ils longerent quelques couloirs tous ensemble avant de se separer. Le Ministere etait aussi mort qu'a leur arrivee. Et un sentiment etrange se saisit de nouveau de Harry et de Genvieve. Ils etaient pares a toutes eventualites, sachant que la quietude des alentours n'etait en aucun cas un bon signe. Il semblait impossible que personne ne soit au courant que leur presence en ces lieux. Dissimules sous la cape d'invisiblite, ils marchaient avec une prudence extreme, Genvieve guidant leurs pas.

Aucun batiment officiel ne pouvait etre aussi calme, aussi vide. Il s'agissait, apres tout, de la demeure du sorcier le plus important de leur monde! Genvieve etouffa un toussotement et tous deux s'arreterent, raides comme des manches a balais, guettant le moindre bruit, le plus petit signe indiquant qu'ils avaient ete entendus. Mais rien ne se passa. Ils poursuivirent.

Le Ministere etait un veritable dedale de couloirs, d'escaliers montants et descendants. Harry fut gre que Genvieve soit a ses cotes. Jamais il ne s'y serait retrouve dans ce labyrinthe sans un guide precieux. Soudain, il songea a reculer, a faire demi-tour et fuir au plus cet endroit malsain. Tant pis pour les baguettes de Rogue et des autres.

"Je sais a quoi tu penses, mon garcon, souffla Genvieve. Ne t'inquietes pas, nous y sommes presque. Nous ne pouvons plus reculer. J'ai le sentiment que nous avons deja ete reperes…..

Je le crois aussi," repondit Harry, en sentant son estomac se tordre anxieusement.

Genvieve emprunta un escalier, celui-la beaucoup plus luxurieux que celui qui les avait mene aux cachots. Il etait indeniable qu'il menait a un endroit important…..le bureau du Ministre.

L'escalier avait beau etre magnifique, assemblage savant de bois sculpte et de marbre, il leur etait penible de gravir les marches tout en prenant garde que la cape ne les devoilent pas. Leur ascension etait lente mais reguliere. Leur coeur battait la chamade. Genvieve toussota de nouveau, un peu plus fort cette fois. Harry tressailit, les sourcils fronces. Et si la toux de sa compagne devenait le facteur de leur perte?

A peine cette pensee traversa son esprit que Genvieve s'arreta brusquement, Harry buttant contre elle. Vivement, il jeta un coup d'oeil devant lui. La haut, sur la premiere marche, se tenait une silhouette devenue familiere: Malefoy! Il commenca a descendre les marches, et rapidement, Harry et Genvieve firent volte-face. Trop tard! En bas de l'escalier se tenaient une demi-douzaine de sorciers, tous la baguette brandie devant eux.

"Nous sommes cuits!" songea Harry, la panique s'emparant un peu de lui.

"Ratissez l'escalier! S'exclama Malefoy en direction de ses gardes. Ceux-ci s'executerent aussitot, formant une barriere bien droite et remplissant parfaitement la largeur de l'escalier. Comme de bons petits soldats, ils monterent chaque marche de maniere synchronisee, avec une regularite digne d'un mecanisme d'horloge.

De leur cote, Harry et Genvieve tenterent de lancer des sorts, mais la magie n'operait pas au travers de la cape. Ils se regarderent brievement, ne sachant que faire. Leur seule issue demeurait la fuite vers le haut. Il leur fallait passer a cote de Malefoy. Il leur fallait tenter leur chance. Genvieve dissimula sa baguette dans sa robe, contre sa poitrine, bien tenue par l'elastique de son soutien-gorge et ils s'elancerent vivement, Harry en tete. Malheureusement, il fut plus vif que sa compagne et la cape "suivit" le jeune garcon, decouvrant partiellement Genvieve.

"La! Une jambe! S'exclama un des gardes. Ne bougez plus!" Il lanca un sort d'immobilite vers eux. Genvieve l'evita, mais Harry le recu dans le dos et tomba lourdement au sol. En un eclair, les gardes et Malefoy etaient sur eux, otant vivement la cape, les decouvrant, Harry completement raide et droit comme congele, et Genvieve recroquevillee sur elle-meme, l'air apeure.

"Tiens donc, Potter! fit Malefoy, toisant le jeune garcon de toute sa hauteur. J'aurais du m'en douter. Toujours a fourrer son nez dans des affaires qui ne le regardent pas. Cette fois, tu es fais, mon garcon. Et qui avons-nous avec toi? Mrs Albarn….Devrais-je etre surpris? Vous les prenez au berceau, maintenant? Quel beau duo: la vieille peau et le jouvenceau! Qui l'aurait cru? Allez, assez de manieres, relevez-vous!"

Genvieve semblait fragile et chetive. Elle se leva avec grande difficulte, elle qui avait parue si agile quelques minutes plus tot. Elle semblait a peine tenir sur ses jambes.

Malefoy donna un grand coup de pied dans les cotes de Harry avant de se tourner vers l'un de ses gardes. "Lies-lui les mains, ordonna t-il. Apres, tu pourras enlever le sort d'immobilisation."

L'homme s'avanca, s'executa et redressa Harry. Visiblement, Malefoy se souvenait que le jeune garcon n'avait pas besoin de baguette et qu'il avait la faculte de lancer des sorts par un seul geste de ses mains. Pourtant depourvu de cette utilite, Harry se tint droit, fier et insolent. Il savait que Genvieve avait toujours sa baguette sur elle et aucun de leur opposant ne semblait se soucier du fait qu'elle n'avait rien en main. Malefoy avait visiblement ete dupe par l'apparence frele de la vieille dame.

"Ou alliez-vous a cette heure-ci? Demanda t-il, ses yeux plisses.

Vous tuer," retorqua Harry, arborant une arrogante confiance en lui-meme.

Genvieve tressaillit, ne comprenant pas pourquoi et comment son compagnon avait l'audace de dire une chose pareille. Ayant percu le trouble de la sorciere, le jeune garcon lui lanca un bref regard entendu avant de reporter son attention sur Monsieur le Ministre. Ce dernier avait egalement sursauter en entendant ces paroles. Lui aussi semblait choque de l'insolence de ce jeune pretentieux.

"Toujours fidele a toi-meme, Potter, grimaca t-il. Arrogant, insolent et dedaigneux. Au moins je suis certain qu'il s'agit bien de toi. Il me serait aise de detecter quelconque surpercherie. Du polynectar ne me tromperait pas!

On aurait presque pu bien s'entendre, vous et moi, repliqua Harry sur le meme ton, tous les adjectifs que vous venez d'utiliser, vous vont egalement tres bien.

Qu'est ce qu'on fait de lui? S'eleva un garde, visiblement outre des paroles adressees a son superieur. Et d'elle?

Emmenez-les dans mon bureau, fit Malefoy avec un demi-sourire. J'ai envie de m'amuser un peu."

Les gardes pousserent avec rudesse les deux compagnons jusqu'en haut des marches. Harry echangea un regard victotieux a Genvieve. Elle avait enfin compris a quel jeu le jeune sorcier se pretait. Ils furent malmenes jusqu'au bureau de Malefoy, les gardes ne se privant pas de leur assener coups de pieds dans l'arriere-train et coups de baguettes dans le dos. Il semblait que Malefoy n'etait pas le seul a desirer s'amuser.

Harry et Genvieve furent litteralement jetes a l'interieur de la piece, trebuchant et s'etalant de tout leur long contre le sol de marbre. Harry, qui avait les mains ligotees dans le dos, ne pu refreiner le moment de contact avec le sol et tomba lourdement face contre terre. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, dorenavant. Ses cotes etaient deja douloureuses du coup que lui avait assene Malefoy quelques instants auparavant, maintenant son nez saignait suite au contact brutal du marbre.

"Laissez-nous," entendirent-ils Malefoy dire a ses gardes. La porte se referma aussitot apres. Harry vit alors les bottes du Ministre s'arreter au niveau de sa tete. "Espece de degoutant, grinca Malefoy en placant son pied sur le crane de Harry et pressant legerement. Comment peux-tu te permettre de salir mon sol? Tu te rends compte qu'il suffit simplement que je presse un peu plus fort pour en finir definitivement avec toi?" Il appuya un peu plus sa semelle contre les tempes de Harry. Ce dernier en eut le souffle coupe, il sentait que sa tete allait exploser, des bourdements sourds emprisonnaient ses tympans. Il savait que Malefoy etait tout a fait capable de faire tel qu'il le disait. Apres tout, plus rien ne pouvait surprendre de la part d'un homme qui pousse sa femme au suicide et qui ordonne l'execution de son propre fils. "Mais, je n'ai pas envie de proceder tel que le ferait un Moldu, reprit le Ministre en relachant un peu la pression. Je prefere les methodes de notre monde. Beaucoup plus excitantes et spectaculaires, a mon gout."

Harry ne vit pas ce qu'il se passa apres. Ses yeux s'etaient fermes sous la douleur infligee par le pied de Malefoy et il n'entendit qu'un bruit de corps lourd tombant a terre. Peniblement, il entrouvrit ses paupieres et decouvrit le Ministre etendu non loin de lui, immobile. L'instant d'apres, il sentit un douce chaleur envelopper ses poignets et il se retrouva libre.

"Ca va? Demanda Genvieve en l'aidant a se relever. Depechons-nous de prendre les baguettes. Il n'est qu'assomme. J'ignore pour combien de temps."

Harry hocha la tete et jeta un furtif regard vers Malefoy. Devaient-ils l'attacher, au cas ou? Genvieve eut un geste d'impatience et se precipita vers un cabinet vitre. De son cote, Harry investigua un autre. Il ouvrait et fermait des tiroirs ne contenants que paperasse lorsqu'une douce melodie familiere vint titiller ses oreilles. Il se redressa rapidement, ayant peine a y croire et regarda tout autour de lui afin de voir d'ou provenait ce chant. La-bas, dans un recoin sombre, un bel oiseau de feu faisait bouger avec force la cage dans laquelle il etait retenu prisonnier. Fumseck!

Harry se precipita un peu trop brusquement et la douleur de ses membres le rappela a l'ordre. Se tenant les cotes, les grimaces de souffrance redoublant celle de sa tete, il dandina jusqu'au phenix. Celui-ci emit un leger petit chant de contentement et Harry ouvrit la porte de la cage. L'oiseau vint se percher sur son epaule et effleura sa joue avec douceur.

"Je les ai trouvees!" Souffla Genvieve en approchant d'eux, une poignee de baguettes a la main.

Fumseck esclada la tete de Harry qui etouffa un cri de reproche. L'oiseau, bien installe dans la tignasse du garcon, pencha la tete et des larmes s'ecoulerent sur son crane. Peu a peu, la douleur s'evapora et Harry retrouva avec bonheur un certain bien-etre. Fumseck revint se percher sur son epaule, et le jeune sorcier caressa avec reconnaissance le plumage soyeux.

"Il faut partir, maintenant, fit Genvieve en empochant les baguettes.

Et par ou comptez-vous repartir?" Lanca une voix derriere eux.

Ils sursauterent. Harry se mordit les levres. Ils auraient du l'attacher!

"Je crois que je n'ai plus le choix, reprit Malefoy en s'approchant. Ne bougez pas! S'exclama t-il alors que Harry et Genvieve allaient se retourner. Potter, je vais avoir le plaisir de te rayer a jamais de ma vie. Tu n'aurais…..

Tu parles trop, Malefoy! S'ecria Harry en se retournant vivement. Avada Kedavra!

Harry!" Fit Genvieve en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche.

Harry n'avait pas reflechit. Encore une fois, il s'etait defendu avec trop de spontaneite. Malefoy avait les yeux grand ouverts, sans doute surpris de ce que Potter avait fait. Il tomba.

Bouche-bee, Harry resta quelques instants le regard rive sur le Ministre qu'il venait d'eliminer. Il ne pu reprimer un tremblement. Tel qu'il l'avait fait pour Quinquanpoix, il avait lance le sort fatal avec un sang froid effrayant, glacant. Sa tete se mit a bourdonner, et cette fois, ce n'etait pas de douleur, mais d'incomprehension. Il eut soudain peur; peur de sa propre force, peur de cette nouvelle capacite a tuer sans hesiter. Il etait devenu livide, sentant la panique le gagner peu a peu.

Genvieve posa une main sur son epaule. Fumseck s'etait envole un peu plus loin. "Harry, il faut partir d'ici et vite, dit la sorciere. Meme s'il s'agit de Malefoy, tu viens tout de meme de tuer le Ministre. Les gardes au dehors savent qui nous sommes. Si nous attendons plus longtemps nous serons fichus." Elle alla prendre la cape d'invisibilite que Malefoy avait negligemment jetee sur son bureau. "Allez, reagis, intima la sorciere. Il est trop tard pour se repentir. Beaucoup trop tard. Maintenant, il nous faut sortir d'ici au plus vite. Je ne sais pas commment on va s'y prendre….."

Harry n'avait pas quitter Malefoy des yeux. Son coeur battait a tout rompre. Une realite aigue se dessinait devant lui. Il devenait peu a peu une machine a tuer. Les paroles que le Choixpeau avaient dites au debut de sa toute premiere annee lui revinrent a l'esprit. Il avait raison. Harry aurait pu etre un tres bon Serpentard. Il ne le savait pas a ce moment-la, mais maintenant cela devenait clair. Voldemort lui-meme lui avait propose de se joindre a lui. Le Seigneur des Tenebres savait aussi qu'au fond, Harry avait cette capacite a chercher la vengeance, cette habilite a combattre et eliminer de sang-froid ceux qui s'opposeraient a lui, ceux qui auraient le malheur de le refreiner dans sa quete. Voldemort avait su, des l'instant que Harry avait vu le jour que le jeune sorcier allait etre doter d'un pouvoir au moins equivalent au sien. Grace a tous les obstacles que le Mage avait semer sur sa route, Harry s'etait nourri de haine, de violence, de vengeance. Tout comme Voldemort avant lui, Harry Potter prenait peu a peu gout au sang.

D'un bref battement d'ailes, Fumseck revint se percher sur l'epaule du jeune garcon et piailla a son oreille jusqu'a ce que Harry dedaigne lui accorder son attention. Peu a peu, il sortit de sa torpeur et comprit. Leur seule chance de salut etait le phenix. Il fit signe a Genvieve d'approcher, lui fit part du plan et tous deux se dirigerent vers l'une des fenetres. Genvieve l'ouvrit, laissant un courant d'air frais les envelopper. Ils s'agripperent a Fumseck qui battaient deja des ailes.

"Allons-y!" fit Harry. L'oiseau monta dans les airs, les soulevant avec aisance et ils passerent la fenetre, s'engouffrant, le coeur battant, dans la nuit claire et froide.

Direction la cote.

* * *

Revoila enfin un nouveau chapitre. Comme d'habitude, je m'excuse de ce retard et j'espere que vous ne serez pas decu d'avoir autant attendu pour rien.

J'ai ete tres surprise de constater que vous etiez encore un certain nombre a me lire et je peux vous assurer que vos reviews sont toujours aussi encourageantes. Je pense que ce chapitre est l'avant dernier et comme je n'ai pas envie de rater le dernier, il me faudra peut-etre un certain temps pour l'ecrire. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous l'apporter dans pas trop longtemps!

En tout cas, un grand grand merci a tous ceux qui m'ont laisser un petit mot sympa. Ca me fait toujours autant plaisir! A plus!


End file.
